Petit
by Lupiot
Summary: Voldemort arrive chez les Potter la nuit d'Halloween.
1. Chapitre 1

Auteuse : Lupiot

Disclaimer : Evidemment le personnage de Voldemort appartient à JKR (très chère JKR...), ainsi que le pitit Harry. Mais je doute qu'ils apparaissent jamais tels que je les ai fabriqués dans un seul des tomes Harry Potter (étant donné qu'il reste pu que le 7, je prend pas tellement de risques...), donc en quelque sorte, ils sont à moi. :P . Pour les procès, on repassera, hein ! je me fais pas un kopeck sur ce que j'écris...

Note : J'aime tous les commentaires. Et puis c'est ma première fic du genre...

**Petit, chapitre 1**

_-Harry Potter, si un jour vous rencontrez quelqu'un qui soit en mesure de vous prémunir _

_contre un Avada Kedavra, __faîtes-moi signe._

(Chapitre 9)

Il sentit son cœur s'enserrer de glace et se souvint... Cela faisait quelques jours seulement... Un soupir torturé transperça sa poitrine et des yeux rouges, un masque froid, s'ouvrirent sur le monde. Le corridor était parcouru de frissons qui semblaient chatouiller les colonnes de leur pied jusqu'à leur sommet. Cet endroit serait gênant pour n'importe quel être humain : on pouvait y sentir sans vraiment le nommer ce désagrément que cause le blanc des hôpitaux. L'homme au yeux rouges, si jamais il avait été un homme, ne parcourait pas un hôpital, ni même une salle blanche, ni encore un cimetière, non. Ce lieu était un espace ouvert sur la campagne - ou la montagne - environnante, on ne le savait guère - peut-être n'était-ce pas si ouvert que cela - un manoir, avec ce que cela aura toujours de pompeux, et de longs corridors à demi à ciel ouvert du côté Est. Du côté donc, où le soir quand le plus de silhouette se profilaient entre les colonnes, aucune autre lumière ne perçait que celle des yeux angoissés des Mangemorts. Les mangemorts ont des regards angoissés. Humides, angoissés ; ceci quand ils ne sont pas humbles. Mais les Mangemorts ont ces regards uniquement en ce lieu, le repère de Vous-Savez-Qui comme le titrent si bien les journaux catastrophes. Voilà. Dans ce décor se déchirent vies et morts - car on peut torturer les morts.

Et aujourd'hui, dans ce même décor, se déchire silencieusement le cœur d'un tueur.

_Des cris retentissaient dans le lointain du réveil de l'enfant. Dans son lit de bébé, il se mit debout sur ses jambes encore peu stables, bascula et retomba lourdement sur le derrière. Les bruits continuaient et intrigué, l'enfant se redressa péniblement et s'agrippa aux barreaux._

_-Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui ! implorait sa mère_

_Une voix aiguë, glacée, répondit agacée._

_-Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote... Allez, pousse-toi..._

_Deux personnes déboulèrent avec fracas dans la pièce, faisant cligner des yeux le bébé._

_-Non, pas Harry, criait Lily Evans, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place..._

_L'enfant perçut des mouvements, des gestes désespérés d'un côté, exaspérés de l'autre._

_-Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié..._

_Un bruit insolite, un rire froid, parvint aux oreilles du bambin. Puis une lumière verte l'éblouit. Sa mère hurla, et il n'entendit plus rien. _

_Des larmes d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension embuèrent ses yeux, et comme il le faisait à toutes ses siestes au grand damne de ses parents, il escalada la barrière de son lit, l'enjamba et se laissa tomber doucement de l'autre côté. _

_La présence de l'Autre le gênait. _

_A petit pas bancals, le bébé avança jusqu'au corps étendu de sa mère tomba assis au niveau de son visage, auquel il commença à faire la conversation dans une sorte de tristounet babillage interrogatif. _

_L'Autre s'avança de la longue et venteuse silhouette noire, prononça deux mots dans lesquels l'enfant reconnu son nom, s'approcha. Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que le bébé puisse sentir son souffle froid sur son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive plisser les yeux, gêné par la lueur rouge des siens, jusqu'à ce qu'il le regarde de cet air apeuré et avec ces yeux humides qu'avaient la plupart de ses victimes, et là, il leva la baguette. _

_Et juste avant l'instant fatidique le tueur sentit une petite main chaude se poser sur sa poitrine. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres quasi inexistantes, retenant inconsciemment sa respiration devant le regard indéchiffrable pour lui de l'enfant, tandis que se bousculait dans son esprit et en tout sens toutes ses idées préconçues, son froid raisonnement clinique et l'horripilante, inconnue, perturbante, sensation de cette main humaine sur lui. Ses fibres nerveuses lui intimaient de projeter sa victime contre le mur : elle s'écraserait dans une masse sanguinolente et s'en serait fini de cette prédiction à laquelle il croyait malgré lui. Son cerveau n'intima rien, siffla juste d'une voix stridente quelque chose comme _Tue-le. _Et alors qu'il allait s'exécuter, exécuter, il sentit la petite main chaude se lover contre son cœur et entrevit un bras se tendre vers son visage et vit ces yeux - ces yeux..._

La froideur de Voldemort...

Deux jours. Son visage disparaissant dans les ombres des plis de son capuchon noir, le bruit de ses pas résonnant de façon sinistre à travers les couloirs de larges dalles, Lord Voldemort se rendait à la salle du trône. Un sifflement - fourchelang. Ses fidèles s'écartèrent humblement en s'inclinant sur son passage. Le Maître avait l'endoloris facile ces temps-ci. Deux lourds panneaux de bois orné, un battant qui s'ouvre en grinçant, deux pas qui claquent, une porte que l'on referme.

Une main squelettique caressa la courbure de la sculpture d'un serpent. Voldemort prononça un sort et dans un bouffement d'air des flambeaux s'allumèrent le long des murs, et tout au bout de l'immense et sombre pièce apparut au faible éclairage le petit corps d'un enfant recroquevillé dans un immense trône de marbre. Voldemort tiqua. Potter avait dû grimper là pour il ne savait quelle raison - sans doute simplement que quelqu'un de seul dans une immense salle peu accueillante s'assoit nécessairement sur le trône s'il y en a un - il n'en savait rien, son intelligence lui disait seulement de tuer cet enfant au plus vite. Compte tenu de l'acharnement que Dumbledore lui-même avait mis à le protéger, son importance ne faisait aucun doute. Le doute. Voilà justement ce qui était monté en lui cette nuit d'Halloween. Ou bien alors quelque chose de plus dangereux, ce qui amenait à la même conclusion que l'avaient mené ses pensées, durant les deux derniers jours. Tuer ce môme. Tuer ce môme habile et manipulateur - non, manipulateur lui plaisait, disons uniquement habile et dégoulinant de mièvrerie - il s'en voulait de penser ça - que pouvait-il faire ? - il voulait vraiment le tuer, une rage froide montait en lui quand il le voyait - ce _môme !... _- le tuer alors ! - oui, mais - pourquoi _mais_ ?

Voldemort était immobile, impassible. A l'autre bout de l'interminable salle se profilait le petit tas blotti contre la pierre du siège seigneurial. L'enfant avait l'air endormi. Pourquoi mais ?

Il n'était pas près. Lord Voldemort n'était pas près à tuer ce petit tas endormi. Agacé, très agacé, il se dit qu'il penserait encore une journée. Il ressortit et la pièce fut de nouveau plongée dans l'obscurité.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Un hurlement déchira l'air, le mangemort tomba à genoux. Il cria de douleur, cria, cria encore, son corps se tordant sur les dalles froides.

Voldemort, affalé sur le grand siège de pierre qu'il avait fait installer dans l'aile récemment emménagée du manoir, leva un peu sa baguette pour réintensifier le sortilège. Supplicier lui calmait les nerfs, et en ce moment, les nerfs du Lord Noir avaient grand besoin d'être calmés. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un bataillon de ses meilleurs mangemorts s'était fait écrasé par une troupe de l'Ordre du Phénix , parce que le grand barbu l'agaçait à lui tenir tête, à l'appeler Tom, parce que deux de ses meilleurs éléments était tombés, parce que cinq autres attendaient actuellement le baiser d'un détraqueur, parce qu'une de ces magnifiques colonnes du manoir s'était écroulée hier, trop vieille, parce qu'il pleuvait et qu'il _exécrait_ la pluie, parce que la campagne - ou la montagne - autour était affreusement _mouillée_, parce que sa cape préférée était déchirée. Il torturait ce mangemort, donc.

Parce que, aussi, il n'avait pas tué le petit.

Le Mage Noir se dressa rageur et intensifia encore le Doloris.

Le mangemort hurla si fort que sa gorge se brisa. Il continua à souffrir en silence.

Deux semaines que Potter grelottait dans l'immense et sombre salle du trône. Voldemort n'y entrait même plus. C'était la raison de ce nouveau trône en quelque sorte, enfin, de l'occupation de ces nouveaux quartiers du manoir : il ne voulait plus mettre les pieds dans cette salle tant qu'il y aurait ce gosse. Tout cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Il avait confié à Bellatrix la charge d'y entrer à sa place. Pire que de ne pas oser lui lancer le sortilège de mort, ne pas oser le laisser dépérir... pourquoi ? Ç'aurait été si simple, laisser un enfin mourir de faim...

Le mangemort poussa un râle d'agonie et avant que son maître n'ait eu le temps de lever le sort, il était mort. Voldemort poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Tout allait de travers ! Ce n'était pas normal que tout aille de travers dans Son manoir.

-Bellatrix, appela La voix. Cesse de nourrir Potter. Bloque la porte de la Salle du trône et fais en sorte qu'on oublie qu'elle existe.

-Bien Maître.

Si simple... Il suffisait de le dire, de le dire à haute voix, c'est tout... L'insupportable mioche serait mort d'ici quelques jours. Quel âge avait-il ? Deux ans ? Un peu moins sans doute... déjà faible... Il serait une affaire réglée dans trois, quatre jours au plus. Un poids libéré des épaules, Voldemort se retira dans ses appartements.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Cinquante-huit heures passèrent, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'éveilla au milieu de la nuit. Des petits sanglots et des reniflements (malgré le lourd panneau de bois de la Salle où Potter était enfermé, malgré les longs corridors qui séparaient sa prison de la chambre de Voldemort, malgré le vent qui soufflait doucement et aurait dû emporter loin de Ses oreilles les pleurs de l'enfant) réveillèrent le Maître.

Il se leva, parcourut le chemin d'un pas rapide et ouvrit d'un geste sec la porte de la Salle du trône. Son regard lançait des éclairs et il était plus déterminé que jamais à tuer l'insolent. Le petit s'arrêta aussitôt de couiner. Il s'approcha, tout reniflant, ses grands yeux verts levés vers le visage de son geôlier encore et toujours à demi dissimulé par les ombres, agrippa de ses petites mains les robes noires et enfouit sa tête entre les genoux du Lord noir.

Celui-ci resta immobile, droit comme un i.

Au bout d'un moment le petit releva son visage plein de morve et adressa un regard incroyable à Voldemort. Un regard mouillé qui disait : 'Dis, le grand, j'ai faim'.

Le mage noir resta de marbre.

'Dis, le grand, j'ai faim'

'Dis, j'ai faim'

'J'ai faim'

-'ato ?

Voldemort tomba des nues.

Un regard angélique.

-T'as gâto ?

Voldemort re-tomba des nues.

Il alluma d'un geste les torches au mur. Marcha au travers de la pièce et leva toutes les condamnations de Bellatrix sur les portes, les passages secrets. Avança jusqu'au trône. D'un murmure glacé, appela le gamin. Qui grimpa sur ses genoux. Qui demanda nouveau un gâteau parce que les enfants ne se laissent pas mourir de faim, et parce que celui-ci n'aimait pas qu'on ne le prive de la nourriture qu'il quémandait. Voldemort lui donna ce qu'il réclamait. L'enfant le gratifia d'un sourire lumineux. Et se glissa contre lui.

Et se...

Glissa.

Contre.

Lui.

Quelque chose de chaud vient se lover encore entre les tissus noirs et fit regonfler sa poitrine.

Petite main sur cœur de glace, demande asile.


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Lupiot  
Genre : hm... General... Romance (mais plus loin, beaucoup plus loin) Je précise tout à fait en passant que si Romance il y a Yaoi elle sera. Ceux que malheureusement, ça chiffonne, allez vous faire cuire un œuf. Mais bon c'est pas central dans cette fic :)  
Disclaimer : rien à moi...pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est douloureux d'écrire ça

Petit, chapitre 2

_Harry posa ses deux mains sur la partie blanche. L'enfant fut aussitôt submergé par la puissance des quelques notes ainsi libérées. C'était si fort, c'était si beau !... Il retira prestement les doigts, comme s'il s'était brûlé._

(Chapitre 5)

Dix mois avaient passé.

Harry revenait des sous-sols en trottinant.

-_On rançonne, on tue, on pille, on vole_

_Faîte moi boire mes braves, yo-ho !_

_On kidnappe, on ravage ; si on donne notre parole - _

_Il faut pas la croire ! C'est nous les mangemorts, les pirates, les truands ! Yo-ho !_

_Yo-ho, Yo-ho ! Nous sommes des canailles, des veinards..._

La voix claire du petit garçon brun résonnait de façon sinistrement joyeuse dans ce couloir sombre et froid, où la silhouette sautillante d'un enfant d'environ trois ans ne surprenait pourtant plus personne. Un homme cagoulé de noir passa tranquillement, jetant à peine un regard au gamin.

-_...de mauvais garçons..._

Harry ne comprenait pas toutes les paroles, mais saisissait le sens général (quand il y en avait un) de ce qu'il chantait. Il était vrai que quand on héritait son répertoire des beuveries de mangemorts il ne fallait pas s'attendre à de la haute littérature. Harry parvint à la petite porte menant au maître des lieux.

-Y_o-ho, yo-ho ! __Une vie de mangemort pour moi!_ conclut-il en baissant le ton.

Du haut de son siège de marbre, Lord Voldemort écoutait d'un air lassé un quelconque serviteur lui rendre compte de la dernière entreprise des mangemorts.

-...parvenu à récupérer la majorité des stocks de la boutique du Chemin de Traverse, Maître. Les autres fournisseurs ont été détruits, les vendeurs tués et...  
-La majorité ? demanda un murmure glacé.  
-... Les Aurors sont arrivés avant que nous n'ayons pu tout voler et...

'Boum'

Le Maître tourna la tête vers le bruit tandis que son fidèle baissait les yeux, piteux. Voldemort aperçut l'intrus. Il observa un moment Harry, tombé, se tortiller dans ses robes dans l'encadrement de la porte, puis leva négligemment sa baguette. Un rayon neigeux vola jusqu'à la boule de vêtements, sembla y remettre de l'ordre et un garçon d'environ trois ans émergea bientôt, le souffle court et un sourire contrit marquant ses traits. Ses nombreuses robes, capes et autres couches de vêtements noirs pesaient au moins aussi lourd que lui.

-J'ai tombé... dit-il en jetant un œil à l'autre homme qui se tenait lui, debout.

Et il rejoignit le centre de la pièce avec un regard un peu fasciné pour le trône, au pied duquel il s'assit sagement.

-Continue, Lucius.

Harry soupira bruyamment et attrapa ses pieds pour se mettre en position de tailleur. Les mangemorts avaient une attitude assez étrange avec lui, si tant était qu'on pouvait qualifier d'étrange l'attitude d'un mangemort sans faire d'affreux pléonasme. Ceux-ci le regardaient tantôt avec aversion, tantôt avec une sorte de respect, mais le plus souvent d'un air intrigué teinté de jalousie. Le Maître avait accueillit un _enfant_ au manoir - le fils Potter qui plus était - il y aurait bientôt un an de ça et aucune déclaration n'ayant été faite à son sujet - comme quoi il serait utile plus tard, comme quoi c'était un otage, un héritier - les serviteurs du mage noir ne savaient absolument pas à quoi s'en tenir. Les plus fins d'entre eux avançaient que leur maître ne savait simplement pas lui-même les raisons de la présence du môme ici, mais ne l'auraient formulé à aucun prix devant leur Seigneur, dussent-ils tous subir l'endoloris durant une heure. En somme, c'était sous une bonne dose de regards septiques qu'Harry faisait généralement son entrée dans la Salle du trône, du moins si des mangemorts étaient présents.

Précisons également qu'il n'était pas non plus tout à fait ce qu'on peut appeler un gamin banal. Harry Potter, outre le simple fait de porter ce nom et celui de vivre au quartier général du plus grand mage noir des temps modernes, à trois ans, parlait déjà comme d'autres à six, savait manier la baguette et sans toute fois participer à leur préparation, reconnaître à l'odeur nombre de potions. Un inquiétant concentré d'intelligence ? Non, il avait somme toute des capacités moyennes, seules les conditions dans lesquelles on avait ici commencé à l'élever permettaient d'expliquer ces particularités. En effet dans un milieu où les effusions affectives et les babillages sont - pas officiellement bien sûr - qui pouvaient prévoir l'arrivée d'un marmot de cet âge au sein des mangemorts ? - prohibés, l'enfant s'était bien vite vu dans l'obligation, pour communiquer, d'apprendre à parler. Ses brefs cours de sortilèges lui étaient prodigués entre deux attaques par le Lord Noir lui-même et du reste, l'enfant passait une bonne partie de son temps à imiter les sorts des plus grands. Quant aux potions ma foi, personne n'avait vraiment cherché l'origine de son aptitude à les différencier par leur parfum si aisément, mais l'on supposait qu'il avait pris pour habitude d'errer dans le laboratoire des sous-sols.

Errer. Que ce mot prenait tout son sens quand il s'agissait de définir les occupations de l'enfant ! Il passait en effet son temps à traîner d'un endroit à l'autre dans le manoir - qui on en conviendra, n'avait pas été emménagé à la base comme une salle de jeu pour bambins.

Harry ne s'ennuyait jamais, c'était là tout le mystère, mais aujourd'hui, installé silencieusement au pied du trône à écouter cet imbécile raconter une histoire de cambriolage dont le sens lui échappait complètement, il s'embêtait ferme. Aussi il se remit à chantonner.

-Harry où as-tu appris ça ?

Le garçon releva ses grands yeux verts vers le visage blafard du Maître.

-C'est Avery qui chante ça.  
-Avery t'apprend des chants ?  
-Non, j'a entendi.  
-Luccciusss, tu ne trouves pas... étrange qu'il parle encore aussi mal alors qu'il peut chanter au mot près vos beugleries d'ivrognes ?

Le mangemort tiqua. S'inclina humblement.

-Je pense Maître, qu'il se souvient seulement des sons et pas des mots.

Le mage noir resta songeur un moment puis congédia Malfoy. Cet enfant était étrange. Et très intéressant. Voldemort se demanda vaguement ce qu'il pourrait en faire et se dit encore une fois qu'il avait tout le temps d'y penser.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Maître ? appela une voix claire.

Le Lord Noir se détourna un instant de son l'entretient, mécontent. Harry s'approcha timidement du trône en voyant cet état de fait. Peut-être n'était-ce finalement pas le moment de faire une réclamation...?

Voldemort se pencha un peu vers lui et se désigna posément de ses longs doigts fins.

-Lord Voldemort.

Harry cligna des yeux sans comprendre. Le mage recommença. Il posa le doigt sur la poitrine du garçon et dit « Harry ». Puis il fit de même pour lui et répéta : « Lord Voldemort ». L'enfant saisit. Lord Voldemort était son nom ? Diable ça allait juste être horriblement compliqué à prononcer.

-Lordho'dorh ?

Le Lord hocha imperceptiblement la tête, satisfait sur le principe, puis retourna à son entretient d'un air désintéressé. Harry décida d'aller quérir quelqu'un d'autre pour son problème : on lui avait fermé au nez la porte du labo, il lui fallait quelqu'un intercédant en sa faveur et Lordholdemor ne semblait pas d'humeur. Il grogna en s'éloignant : personne dans ce manoir ne s'occuperait de ça pour lui.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-_Hello mister Death-Eater_

_I came visit you last time_

_You told me in a whisper_

_If nobody's there to listen, I can tell it to the walls... Then Wall, do you want to know a secret? _

Bellatrix n'aimait pas les enfants. Ça braille et il faut les en empêcher, il n'y a rien de plus usant pour les nerfs. Bellatrix détestait les enfants.  
Harry ne faisait rien qui puisse éventuellement déplaire au Maître ; c'est à dire qu'il ne criait jamais sans être très en colère et avoir une bonne raison de l'être, il ne faisait jamais de caprice, ne pleurait jamais et s'arrangeait pour ne jamais déranger personne. Un enfant parfait pour Bellatrix. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle le haïssait : il était l'idéalisation de cette descendance qu'elle n'avait pas engendrée et n'engendrerait plus.

Elle stoppa net devant l'encadrement de la pièce où chantait le petit. Quel âge avait-il à présent ? Quatre ans ? Il chantonnait, agenouillé contre la tapisserie effilochée des anciens appartements de Snape, l'oreille collée contre le mur dans une attitude révérencieuse.

-Tu peux pas te taire !

Harry releva brusquement la tête.

-C'est ma chambre ! lança-t-il halluciné.  
-Le Château du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas un endroits pour chanter ! piailla la voix hystérique de la femme.  
-Ça ne le dérange pas que je chante, répondit Harry d'un air doux.

Bellatrix tourna les talons en fulminant, décidée à aller calmer sa furie ailleurs. Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'énervait-il pas, lui aussi, de ce gosse insupportable ?

Harry observa un peu surpris la tueuse partir précipitamment, puis haussa les épaules et retourna à ses occupations.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Un homme en noir marcha jusqu'aux quartiers du Dark Lord. Les dépassa, et ralentit inconsciemment l'allure. Ici commençaient ceux du Petit, le petit dont Lucius lui avait parlé, celui que le Maître semblait estimer. L'homme était très curieux à propos de cet enfant. Le fils des Potter. Que faisait-il ici, en fin de compte ? Il ne le saurait que quand il l'aurait vu, et quand il aurait vu l'attitude du Maître en sa présence. Car l'homme qui marchait ce jour-là le long des couloirs se vantait de toujours saisir l'infime regard, l'imperceptible mouvement de la part de Lord Voldemort qui indiquait ce qui allait suivre. Un Doloris, par exemple. C'était très utile. Et cela lui permettrait de deviner l'avenir que Lord Voldemort réservait au gamin.

-Ecoute.

Les premières notes maladroites d'un morceau de piano se firent entendre. L'homme tendit l'oreille de l'autre coté de la porte, immobile. Puis une voix claire de jeune garçon commença à chanter sur un air léger quelque chose qui parlait de sang et de tueries sauvages. Le contraste était effrayant, l'homme écarquilla les yeux.

-Ça te plaît ?

Un ton joyeux et innocent. A qui s'adressait-il ?

-Joue-moi autre chose.

Dans le couloir, l'homme en resta estomaqué. Il avait terriblement envie de jeter un œil à la scène. L'enfant jouait-il du piano sur les genoux du Maître ? Et depuis quand y avait-il un piano en service dans le château ?

Un nouvel air, simple, s'amorça. Il n'y avait pas de paroles mais il respirait la gaîté. Puis l'enfant enchaîna sur un autre, et un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'à travers la porte on entende une courte cacophonie, du genre de celle que créent les touches d'un piano quand on appuie dessus n'importe comment. Il y eut un rire cristallin qui donnait envie de sourire et :

-Tu sais, je lis dans les pensées.  
-Interessssant... Dans les pensées de qui?  
-Je sais pas, un peu tout le monde ?  
-Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que je pense ?  
-Heu !

Il y eut un grand silence.

-J'arrive pas.  
-C'est normal, je t'ai bloqué.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-... Pour te montrer que je peux te bloquer.  
-...Ah...

Le premier air reprit sous les doigts de l'enfant. Puis il stoppa brusquemment.

-Chante avec moi !

L'homme dans le couloir faillit tomber à la renverse, et supposa que son Maître aussi. Il l'entendit d'ailleurs répondre 'non' et, un peu soulagé, complètement chamboulé et encore d'avantage pressé de voir ce garçon, il quitta les lieux, décidant que c'était assez pour aujourd'hui.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Deux jours plus tard, Harry se tenait debout à droite du trône de Lord Voldemort, jaugeant de ses cent-dix centimètres le mangemort qui se relevait devant eux.

-Harry je te présente Severus.

L'homme jeta à l'enfant un regard d'un noir profond, indéchiffrable. Alors, c'était donc ça, le fameux gosse ? Etait-ce bien le même que celui qui chantait joyeusement la veille?

Harry cilla sous le regard de Severus.  
L'enfant restait impassible. Habituellement, les mangemorts ne l'aimaient pas particulièrement. Habituellement, ils se contentaient d'un petit signe de tête respectueux, parce que leur Maître était présent, ou d'une ignorance royale, parce qu'Il ne l'était pas. Habituellement aussi, on ne lui présentait pas officiellement les serviteurs de Lord Voldemort. Cet homme était-il important ?

-Severus est mon Maître des potions.

Un gars qui travaille dans le labo ? Chic, chic, chic ! applaudit intérieurement Harry, tout en restant extérieurement indifférent.

-Il était occupé à Poudlard... et ailleurs, ces derniers temps.

Severus vit au regard du fils des Potter qu'il ne connaissait pas Poudlard.

-Il va s'occuper de toi.  
-_S'occuper de moi_ ?

Le garçon s'approcha du trône et tira sur la manche du mage noir pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Lord Voldemort lui répondit de la même façon, et Severus serait tomber à genoux s'il avait sentit dans son cou le souffle glacé du tueur mais l'enfant ne broncha pas. Il revint simplement à sa place d'un air sombre. Il leva le menton vers le mangemort, essayant de le percer à jour. Mais Severus avait trente ans de maîtrise de soi derrière lui, ainsi qu'un certain don pour l'occlumancie aussi les légères tentatives d'intrusion de Harry restèrent elles vaines.  
L'enfant ne parvenait pas à se faire une opinion de cet homme. On était loin de Lucius ou Bellatrix, débordants de miel et d'arrogance. Lui était simplement sombre, droit, attendant les ordres. Peut-être pour ça, parce qu'il était différent des autres, Harry décida qu'il avait un petit point de plus dans son estime.

-Severus : voici Harry. Mon héritier.

Le mangemort accusa le coup que prenait la génération suivante.

-Harry : voici Severus. Mon plus fidèle serviteur.

A ces mots Harry fit à Severus son premier vrai sourire.

**Fin du Chapitre 2**

_Un peu court... Prochain chapitre : entrée en jeu de l'Ordre, et d'autes trucs._

_Bizoo_


	3. Chapitre 3

La chanson au début du chapitre précédent est inspirée de celle de Pirates des Caraïbes (vous savez, quand ils dansent autour du feu, bourrés, abandonnés sur la plage...) Les autres sont originales mdr.

Grand merci aux reviewers ! (Auxquels j'ai je crois, tous répondu ! - sauf les anonymes mais leurs commentaires me font autant plaisir...)

Auteur : Lupiot  
Genre : Ship (centré sur les relations entre les persos) /Action  
Disclaimer : blabla...si j'étais JKR mon banquier le saurait.

Petit, chapitre 3

_Cette petite chose devait contenir une quantité fabuleuse de puissances mauvaises. _

_Vraiment puissantes. Vraiment mauvaises._

(Chapitre 4)

-On transplane ! indiqua Lucius.  
-Avery garde ta baguette dans un périmètre de vingt centimètres autour de ton corps s'il te plaît.  
-On transplane j'ai dit !  
-Un problème Lucius ?  
-Nan parce que la dernière fois il a faillit me crever un œil...  
-Ah c'était lui ? J'ai sentit un truc dans le cul aussi...  
-Vous êtes cons.  
-Hey, Avery, t'...  
-On _TRANSPLANE !  
_-Hou-hou t'énerve pas ma folle, on y va.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Les mangemorts vont et viennent. Ils partent d'humeurs divers et rentrent d'humeurs diverses. Souvent, ils reviennent pleins de sang. Parfois ils ramènent des prisonniers. Et toujours, à la fin, il y a une fête.

-...POUR MA POMMEUH, MA POMMEUH, MA POMMEUH ! POUR MA POMME, PAS POUR LA TIENNE ! -hips  
-Enveuoyez le BeauDeuil !  
-Le _Bour-gueil  
_-La boeuteille, kôa. Mé dites ? Le petit devrait pas aller se coucher ?  
-Ki -hips ?  
-Luilà... Bah oùkilé ?... Oh non les gars on va encore se faire démonter...  
-On s'en fout c'est toi kilavu le dernier, c'est pour ta pomme.  
-POUR SA POMMEUH, SA POMMEUH, SA POMMEUH...

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute une pierre de lune dans une potion de sommeil ?  
-Un poison Fais-Dodo-Pour-Toujours sans changer ni l'odeur ni le goût ni la consistance de la potion.  
-Oui et quel est le nom de ce poison ?  
-J'arrive jamais à me souveniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir...  
-La goutte lunaire de Mandlevskaïev.  
-La goutte lunaire de Mandlevskaïev, répéta Harry en hochant la tête.  
-Si tu réussis l'exercice suivant, nous irons au laboratoire demain.

Harry ouvrit la bouche béatement, trop heureux.

-Je t'apprendrai à faire une potion de sommeil, continua Severus en rangeant le livre de théorie qu'il avait trouvé pour l'enfant.  
-_Trop bien !  
_-Je t'ai dit que tu devais réussir l'exercice suivant.

Severus marcha jusqu'à un petit cagibi, qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. Il revint avec une cage contenant un hérisson et vit Harry se rembrunir. Le petit bloquait sur le Doloris, mais le Maître avait insisté pour qu'il le maîtrise. L'homme savait qu'ils n'iraient pas au laboratoire demain. Il espérait seulement que la motivation entraînerait des progrès du côté du sortilège impardonnable.

-Un hérisson, constata l'enfant d'un ton plat.  
-Ils bougent moins que les chats, expliqua Severus en déposant l'animal à terre. Commençons.

-Harry il f...  
-Vous savez le faire, vous, non ?

Severus arqua un sourcil. Le jour où les mangemorts ne jetteront plus de Doloris, Lord Voldemort distribuera des barbe-à-papa.

-Bien sûr.  
-Vous pouvez me montrer encore, s'il vous plaît ?

Severus s'exécuta. Pendant que l'animal se tortillait de douleur il observa en coin l'attitude du gamin. Absolument pas choqué ni révulsé. Mais pourquoi donc bloquait-il, dans ce cas ?

La baguette se releva. Il y eut un petit silence. Puis Harry fronça les sourcils, ayant l'air de réfléchir. Severus attendit patiemment qu'il veuille bien lui faire part de son dilemme. Le gamin avait l'air d'avoir du mal à l'exprimer.

-Pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas Harry ? Tu sais bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que...  
-Oui, oui...

Il fit une pause.

-A quoi ça sert ?

Severus se raidit.

-A quoi ça sert, de lancer un Doloris sur un hérisson ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'homme fut un instant incapable de trouver une réponse. Puis il se reprit.

-C'est simplement plus facile que de le lancer à un homme. Il vaut mieux que tu commences par là.  
-Et...sur les hommes ?  
-C'est très utile pour faire parler les prisonniers, par exemple. Le Maître s'en sert aussi pour punir.  
-D'accord.

L'enfant se tourna vers le hérisson. Hésita.

-Il faut que j'imagine que je dois faire parler un hérisson. C'est difficile, vous savez. Je pourrais pas plutôt avoir un homme ?

God. Très bien.

-J'en parlerai au Maître dès qu'il sera rentrée, dit Severus d'un ton froid.

En quittant Harry il se sentit incroyablement las. Six ans. Il n'avait que six ans. Un instant Severus avait cru que l'enfant remettait en question l'idée de torture, mais pas du tout. Il voulait simplement une raison. A présent, il ne doutait plus qu'Harry saurait lancer un Doloris. Sur un homme. Severus sentit un drôle de sentiment le prendre à la gorge. Six ans.

Il faudrait qu'il fasse gaffe à ses fesses dans l'avenir.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Une multitude de « Crack » se fit entendre.

-Avery la prochaine fois tu laisses ta baguette ici.  
-Ah-ah.  
-Il y a des blessés ?  
-A part toi Lucius, personne.  
-Avery, définitivement, ferme-la.

-Moi je suis touché dans le dos...  
-Cet Auror m'a salement amoché le bras...  
-Je me suis pris un Museleur en pleine face...  
-Moi j'ai reçu un vilain truc dans les côtes...  
-Et moi j'ai mal à l'œil...  
-Ça explique-toi avec Avery.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Severus releva à peine lorsque la porte du laboratoire s'entrouvrit. Les cachots avaient souvent la visite de Harry. Il continua sa préparation. L'enfant s'approcha silencieusement, s'accouda au plan de travail et observa la Maître des potions travailler toute la matinée. Parfois, il fermait les yeux et respirait doucement ce qui se dégageaient des bocaux, des chaudrons...

Severus se lava les mains, les essuya avec application, rangea les ingrédients inutilisés et s'apprêta à sortir. Il s'arrêta sur la pas de la porte. Harry était toujours là. Oh, il pouvait rester après tout ; il faisait ce qu'il voulait, il était l'héritier de Lord Voldemort. Severus éteignit les bougies. Les ralluma. La petite silhouette n'avait pas bougé. Intrigué, le mangemort s'approcha, sentant le coup fourré - Harry était du genre joyeux, _donc _un peu blagueur.

Non.

Il dormait.

Severus secoua la tête, un début de sourire se profilant sur ses lèvres. Il attrapa délicatement le futur mage noir et alla le déposer sur le canapé en cuir de ses appartements, avant d'aller se fumer une cigarette.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Voldemort se leva.

-Mangemorts ! déclara-t-il en embrassant d'un regard l'assemblée de ses fidèles.

Le silence était lourd et l'atmosphère glacée.

-Cette petite réunion a pour but... de mettre _ccccccertaines choses_ au point.

Quelques mangemorts tremblèrent dans la salle. Une petite silhouette se tenait debout à côté du trône, en observatrice. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres murmura de sa voix gelée qu'il n'était pas satisfait du cours qu'avait pris une attaque. Certains de ses serviteurs y étaient morts, cela signifiait soit qu'il n'étaient pas assez entraînés, soit qu'il n'avaient pas fait de leur mieux durant cette attaque. Soit les deux. Voldemort sourit cruellement. Un nom résonna de façon apocalyptique.

Tous ses compagnons restèrent de marbre tandis que le concerné s'avançait d'un pas tremblant au milieu du demi-cercle de silhouettes noires ; n'espérant plus que pour eux. Ne pas être les prochains. L'homme appelé tomba à genoux à deux mètres du Seigneur des Ténèbres et rampa en tremblant jusqu'à ses chaussures, où il se mit fiévreusement à embrasser le bas de Ses robes.

A côté du trône, le cœur d'un petit garçon se souleva brusquement et dut être contenu violemment pour ne pas se répandre en vomi sur les dalles.

-Sssssssssais-tu pourquoi j'ai appelé ton nom, Ecknar ?  
-...Je...je...Je ne vous ai pas satisfait, mon Maître, dit le mangemort, la voix brisée.  
-Sssais-tu pourquoi ? demanda Voldemort d'un ton tranquille.  
-...n...non...  
-Voyez, mes fidèles mangemorts, appela le Seigneur des ténèbres en relevant la tête, ce serviteur a fait de son mieux, j'en sssuis sssûr, lors de la bataille au département des mystères. Il s'est bien battu, je l'ai vu. S'il n'avait pas eut à supporter l'incompétence de certains d'entre vous, il n'aurait pas échoué dans la tâche que je lui avait confiée, siffla Voldemort et le mangemort agenouillé trembla de plus belle. Ecknar, mon Ecknar... ce serait un tel gâchis de me séparer de toi... Harry veux-tu venir ici ?

Surpris mais n'en laissant rien paraître, le garçon s'avança, jusqu'à se retrouver juste à côté de Lord Voldemort, en face de ce type répugnant.

-Ecknar il t'es déjà arrivé de croiser ce garçon dans le château. Je ne me souviens plus exactement, quelle appellation lui as-tu donnée ?

-Réponds comment l'as-tu appelé ?  
-... « H-Hey, le m-môme ! »  
-Ecknar qui est ce garçon ?  
-C'est... c'est Harry Potter. Il est votre héritier mon Maître.  
-Quand on me croise dans un couloir, on ne m'appelle pas « môme », n'est-ce pas ? susurra Voldemort. Harry, tue-le.

Lord Voldemort retourna s'asseoir sur son trône et regarda le jeune garçon s'avancer sobrement sur sa proie.

-_Endoloris !_

Un cri déchira l'air et devint un long hurlement de douleur alors que Harry intensifiait le sortilège, la mâchoire crispée. Lord Voldemort lui avait dit de le tuer. Il n'avait pas précisé le moyen. Cet homme le dégoûtait au plus haut point, comment avait-il pu baiser Ses robes ? Le mangemort expira après de longues minutes de torture. Harry se tourna vers le trône. Le visage blafard du Seigneur des ténèbres s'éclaircit d'un petit sourire. Celui de l'enfant s'illumina et se fendit lui d'un sourire radieux. Severus sentit quelque chose se coincer dans sa gorge.

Les punitions habituelles s'ensuivirent. Les mangemorts coupables d'avoir échoué ou d'avoir entravé la bonne marche des opérations dans le département des mystères subissaient le Doloris, plus ou moins longtemps. On ne s'habitue jamais au Doloris. Et aujourd'hui, les punitions étaient infligées par Harry. Harry. Severus admira le génie de Voldemort : un homme avait suffit pour que le message passe. Il fallait respecter Harry. Très bien. Mais en faisant faire à l'enfant ce qu'Il faisait lui-même d'habitude, Voldemort faisait d'une pierre deux coups : il intégrait dans les esprits l'idée que son héritier puisse le _remplacer_ et surtout, il leur faisait prendre conscience de sa puissance. Savoir jeter plus que convenablement les impardonnables à seulement bientôt sept ans n'était pas anodin et forçait l'admiration et, Severus et Voldemort le savaient, la peur.

Severus ne fut pas torturé. Il avait été irréprochable. Il était presque toujours irréprochable.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Les mangemorts donnaient à Harry du _Monseigneur_ et saluaient bien bas. Le gosse s'en amusait. Seuls Severus, parce qu'il étaient une sorte d'instructeur, et bien sûr Voldemort, parce que c'était Voldemort, l'appelaient toujours _Harry_.

-Et quand je fais cette clé, tu peux sortir en faisant...  
-Et si je fais comme ça avec le bras, vous pouvez pas faire la clé si ?  
-Tu peux sortir en faisant...  
-Je peux vous écraser les orteils. Avery m'a dit, y a cinq coups douloureux très pratiques à connaître : l'écrasage des orteils, le coup de genoux entre les jambes, le coup de coude sous le menton...  
-Tu peux sortir en faisant...  
-Des guilis !

Severus enseignait à Harry l'art du combat. Ce qui était très, très fatiguant.

-Harry tu m'écoutes un peu ?  
-Mouih...mais il fait trop beau... !  
-Et _alors ?  
_-Vous voulez pas aller vous battre dehors ?

Severus accepta de mauvaise grâce et le gamin s'enfuit en courant, sauta par-dessus un vieux muret et alla se rouler dans l'herbe sauvage ensoleillée. On aurait dit n'importe quel gamin en vacances scolaires. Severus repartirait dans une semaine à Poudlard. Le gamin le lui avait dit la veille, il s'ennuierait un peu, après son départ.

_-Vous avez l'air bizarre._

_Severus était appuyé contre le mur extérieur donnant sur une sorte de cour désaffectée, la nuit tombait. Il se tourna à demi, un début de sourire aux lèvres._

_-Je repars dans quelques jours.  
__-Oh.  
__-Et je dois réussir à faire rentrer entre tes deux oreilles l'emploi de l'Imperium avant cette date. C'est pour ça, que j'ai l'air bizarre.  
__-Aïe, dit l'enfant en riant, c'est pas gagné._

_Il shoota dans un cailloux en commençant à chanter de sa voix claire le refrain de ce chant si troublant que Severus avait entendu pour la première fois accompagné d'un piano, il y a trois ans de cela. La voix s'éteignit dans le vent et Harry resta silencieux._

_-C'est pas drôle quand vous êtes pas là._

_Severus fut un peu surpris._

_-Les autres, c'est que des mangemorts.  
__-...  
__-Vous c'est pas pareil, expliqua l'enfant. Les autres on peut pas parler avec eux. _

_Severus était un peu d'accord. Mais ce devait être pire pour un enfant qu'on appelait 'Monseigneur'._

_-Y a que avec vous et avec Lord Voldemort que je peux m'amuser. Je peux m'amuser tout seul aussi, mais c'est moins bien._

_Lord Voldemort coulait tout seul dans la bouche du garçon. C'était tout naturel de s'amuser avec Lord Voldemort._

_-Y a la mer près d'ici ?_

_Harry pouvait le surprendre à chaque mot qu'il prononçait._

_-La mer ?  
__-Oui, j'aimerais voir la mer. Y a la mer près d'ici ?  
__-Pas vraiment. Le château est très isolé. Au fin-fond du pays.  
__-Ah..._

_Nouveau silence. La nuit était tombée. Soudain, l'enfant parut se réjouir. Il montra de son doigt, au loin, la marque des Ténèbres qui apparaissait, point vert brillant, sans doute au-dessus d'une quelconque habitation._

_-Il va bientôt rentrer ! dit Harry en s'élançant vers les appartements du Maître._

Le matin, Harry avait été très attentif à propos de l'Imperium. Severus supposait que c'était pour faire plaisir au Maître, mais il savait aussi que c'était pour lui éviter d'être trop 'puni' avant de partir. Voldemort ne plaisantait pas avec les échéances : s'il voulait que son héritier apprennent le sort impardonnable avant le départ de Severus, Harry saurait lancer un Imperium avant cette date. Sinon, il faudrait s'attendre aux conséquences.

Severus regarda sombrement le garçon guetter une quelconque bestiole dans les hautes herbes. Cette même boule qu'il n'y a pas longtemps vint lui bloquer la gorge.

Hp-LV-HP-LV

On était mi-septembre. Assis sur les genoux de Lord Voldemort, Harry parlait pour deux. De potions, de sortilèges, des chants d'Avery, de potions, de l'Imperium -il faisait des progrès fulgurants-, de Lord Voldemort sur un ton admiratif, doux et joyeux, de ce piano qu'il fallait accorder, de potions, du départ de Severus pour Poudlard et donc, de Poudlard.

-C'est une école de Potions ?  
-Non, c'est l'école de sorcellerie que dirige Dumbledore, siffla le mage noir en crachant se dernier nom.  
-Ah, lui. Il y a beaucoup de monde là-bas ? ajouta Harry après une pause.  
-Tous les enfants sorciers d'Angleterre entre onze et dix-sept ans, fit un ton neutre.  
-Je vais y aller ?  
-Non. Je ne sais pas.  
-J'ai pas envie, si j'ai le choix.  
-Pourquoi ? souffla un murmure glacé.  
-... Je suis bien, ici. Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, enfin, je vais l'apprendre. Pas vrai ?

-Tu crois que c'est bien, Poudlard ? demanda l'enfant.

Voldemort se remémora les années qu'il y avait passé comme dans une seconde maison. Comme dans sa première vraie maison, rectifia-t-il. Un genre de rancœur s'instaura en lui.

-C'est très bien.  
-Tu y as été ? demanda encore Harry avec une excitation enfantine.  
-Bien sûr.  
-Je veux y aller alors !

Voldemort doutait que la scolarité normale de son héritier ait jamais lieu mais n'en dit rien.

-Montre moi tes progrès avec l'Imperium.

Harry se leva.

-Mais il n'y a personne.  
-Il y a moi.  
-OhEUH !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par en dessous au mage noir. Devait-il... ? Si jamais il contrôlait l'esprit de Lord Voldemort, qu'est-ce que ça ferait ?... Harry se sentait honteux et refusait cette idée. Son esprit était à Lui...

-...euh...

Voldemort attendait. Harry n'arrivait pas à... à même envisager l'idée de lancer 'Impero', comme ça, à... à lui quoi... il fallait...

-Eh bien ?  
-Je... j'ai pas très envie.

Harry baissa la tête en rougissant, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Ce serait la première fois qu'il Le décevrait. Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas... Son corps se contracta, attendant inconsciemment une punition. Il avait les mains moites et les yeux brûlants.

Voldemort était très intelligent. L'arrivée de Harry dans sa vie avait changé beaucoup de choses et avait notamment largement agrandi, sinon créé, la case « rapports humains » dans son cerveau...malgré cela on n'efface pas en si peu de temps plus de quarante ans de cloître sentimental, aussi ne saisit-il pas quel était le problème d'Harry. Mais, il comprit qu'il y en avait un, et à peu près - de très loin - à quoi il se rapportait.

-Harry ce n'est pas un Doloris que je te demande de me lancer. Simplement recevoir moi-même ton Imperium est la meilleure façon de l'évaluer. Et tu n'as absolument aucune chance de parvenir à commander à mon esprit.

Harry tremblait. Il releva timidement ses yeux embués, vit flou, essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, renifla.

-Aucune chance, ah tu crois ?

Voldemort sourit.

-Impero !

Voldemort re-sourit. Absolument aucun besoin de forcer pour garder ses esprits, tandis que le petit s'escrimait en face à pénétrer sa barrière mentale. C'était mignon. Ce n'était pas mauvais. Le sort avait la puissance d'un sort jeté par un adulte - peu être pas très expérimenté mais un adulte quand même - et Harry insistait courageusement. Si l'ordre n'avait pas été « chante ! », le mage noir aurait même obéit, juste pour observer la réaction du garçon. Mais chanter manquait terriblement de crédibilité, d'ailleurs Voldemort était certain que Harry l'avait fait exprès. Le gamin arrêta finalement, en sueur. Il s'était donné à fond. Il s'assit -s'écroula - au sol.

-...

Lord Voldemort avait hésité entre 'c'était pas mal' et 'tu pourrais faire mieux' et finalement, il ne dit rien, se leva, attrapa Harry par les aisselles, le remit sur pieds et alla s'asseoir sur le siège du piano, un genre de petit banc en mousse. Là il contempla les touches en silence. Harry, la respiration un peu saccadée, le rejoignit, frôla les touches blanches et dit dans un souffle :

-Ça impressionne, hein ?

Il s'assit à côté de l'homme en noir et resta rêveur quelques instants. Puis il posa ses petites mains fines au-dessus du clavier.

-Fais pareil.

De longs doigts blancs se déplièrent à côté des siens. Tous deux observèrent une milli-seconde les deux paires de mains côtes à côtes, si différentes. Celle de Harry avait encore les traces des rondeurs enfantines, les ombres de la pièces jouaient sur le léger bronzage de la peau, et les jointures étaient bien dessinées. Celle de Lord Voldemort était avant tout blanche et fine, et un peu osseuse, et précise.

Harry appuya soudain sur une dizaine de notes à la fois, et les mains de Voldemort firent de même. Le bruit qui en résultat était musicalement inesthétique au possible et l'enfant éclata de rire.

-Ça impressionne moins maintenant, dit-il limpidement.

Il replia ses jambes sous lui.

-Bon. Pose ce doigt là, dit-il doucement en désignant une touche. Là aussi. Moi je fais ces deux-là à côté... tu vois, c'est joli hein ? chuchota-t-il sur un petit nuage. Puis regarde...

On entamerait bientôt l'automne et la pièce respirait le printemps.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry prenait pour la première fois son bain seul. La sauvage qui l'avait toujours lavé -sauf une ou deux fois quand il était petit où Bellatrix s'était occupée de lui - il en gardait de mauvais souvenirs- était morte la veille et en fin de compte ce n'était pas plus mal, il était assez grand maintenant. Il n'avait pas loin de sept ans et demi, que diable ! Harry attrapa une bouteille de shampoing et s'en versa une bonne dose sur la tête.

-HIIIiiiIIIiiiIIIiiiIIIiiiIIIiiiIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Lucius, Crabbe et Nott, attablés non loin, sursautèrent, grillèrent leurs tympans, sentirent leurs cheveux se dresser derrière leurs oreilles et, la mâchoire crispée, tombèrent de leur chaise.

Harry entendit un grand badaboum et quelque chose comme une porte qui saute, puis :

-Monseigneur ! Que se passe-t-il !  
-Ça piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiqueuh... bouhou...

Harry se tenait debout, les paupières fermées très très fort, plein de mousse, les bras tendus dans le vite réclamant muettement une serviette, un gant, n'importe quoi, ce que Lucius lui donna précisément - n'importe quoi. Harry sentit qu'on lui passait une éponge sur les yeux et se laissa faire.

-...merci.

Lucius s'inclina. Il sortait quand...

-ALERTE ! ALERTE ! Une attaque ! cria une voix qui passa en trombe dans le couloir. Tous dans le hall, passez par les côté ! L'Ordre attaque !

En un bond Lucius avait quitté la chambre, cagoulé et baguette en main, après avoir conseillé à Harry de rester à l'abris. Celui-ci resté la bouche ouverte recracha le shampoing qui s'y infiltrait. Reprenant ses esprit, il sauta hors de la baignoire, rattrapa sa glissade en s'agrippant au lavabo et ! se stabilisa. Waow. Il se dépêcha ensuite de s'habiller, furieux de ne pas connaître ce sort que Lucius avait utilisé, et lui aussi baguette en main, sortit de sa chambre à pas de loup.

Shlouik ! Du sang gicla sur la robe de l'enfant. Un Auror venait d'avoir la tête coupée par un mangemort, à trente centimètres de la sienne. Harry écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, un peu halluciné. L'immense Hall d'entrée était le théâtre d'une violente et sanglante bataille entre les forces d'Albus Dumbledore et du Ministère et les rangs de mangemorts. Respectivement cent quatre-vingt combattants et quarante. Puis, cent quatre-vingt contre soixante-dix. Puis contre cent cinquante. Puis contre trois cent. Les mangemorts arrivaient en renfort, appelés par la marque sur leur bras et se jetaient dans la bataille, bloquant le plus possible les forces ennemies dans le Hall. Moins elles se disperseraient mieux cela vaudrait.

Tout se beau monde s'entretuait sauvagement, défendant farouchement une idéologie finalement largement reléguée au second plan. Ce n'était plus que tuer ou être tué, comme on dit.

Harry lança un Avada Kedavra à un homme qui s'apprêtait à jeter un sort à un mangemort. L'homme s'écroula surpris. L'enfant resta immobile à contempler son corps, alors qu'autour de lui des tas de gens couraient et des sorts fusaient en tous sens. Soudain des bras l'agrippèrent à la taille et le soulevèrent. Harry se débattit, paniqué.

-Chut, Monseigneur, lui intima une voix fébrile.  
-Goyle ?  
-Oui Monseigneur.

Les bras puissant l'emmenaient hors du champ de bataille.

-Le Maître veut que vous restiez à l'écart pour que personne ne vous voit, dit le mangemort en déposant le garçon à terre.

Il s'inclina maladroitement.

-Je vais où ?  
-Il faut vous cacher.

Goyle repartit et Harry l'aperçut se jeter sur une femme en robe bordeaux. Il fit la grimace -condoléances pour la pauvre femme qui se prenait se poids sur le dos. Que devait-il faire ? Se cacher... Harry détourna son regard de la bataille d'un air tristounet et s'éloigna en traînant des pieds.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Calé entre la bibliothèque et les volets de Lord Voldemort, le garçon changea de position sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il avait une vue imprenable sur la campagne environnante.

Elle était moche. En plus le ciel était gris-blanc-pas-beau. Harry tendit l'oreille. C'était bientôt fini en bas, les bruits se calmaient ; les attaquants devaient être en train de transplaner par petits groupes, assaillis par la supériorité numérique des mangemorts, qui en plus de cela se trouvaient en terrain connu, donc plus organisés. Harry soupira. Il en avait marre, et son postérieur commençait à le faire souffrir du temps qu'il avait passé sur de la pierre froide. Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour se dégourdir un peu quand il entendit une cavalcade dans le couloir. Des gens de Dumbledore seraient parvenus à lancer une échappée dans le château ?

-Faut... sortir... d'ici ! fit une voix essoufflée. On peut pas...transplaner...ici.  
-Ils arrivent !  
-M...merde !  
-Tout droit, la fenêtre !  
-T'es...malade ? Y a... trente mètres !  
-Ici alors !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et se referma aussitôt sur deux respirations essoufflées. Harry sauta hors de la cachette pour se retrouver face à trois hommes, un très vieux, un moins vieux et un très jeune. Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à tomber sur un gamin de sept ans dans le château de Voldemort. Brun, les traits fins, les yeux verts et les cheveux en bataille, une expression sombre sur son visage et surtout, une baguette naturellement calée dans le creux de sa main, le long de son corps. L'homme entre deux âges s'approcha de lui d'un air intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, petit ? demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard dur. Il ne bougea pas et l'homme s'approcha encore.

-Qui es-tu ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

Shlak. L'homme eut la tête coupée.  
Harry avait tenté ce sort qui l'avait éclaboussé quelques heures auparavant. Ça allait très vite, de couper une tête. L'instant d'avant, elle y était encore, interrogative, sûre d'elle. L'instant d'après elle n'y était plus. Entre les deux, un sort. Un peu troublé Harry resta la baguette en l'air.

-Je...Je suis Harry. Hello ?

Les deux survivants hurlèrent tels des fous, le jeunot plaçant instinctivement les mains autour de son propre cou. Un instant le garçon crut que le vieux allait l'étriper et tendit encore sa baguette mais le plus jeune avait attrapé le bras de son compagnon et s'enfuit en courant, pâle comme la mort en hurlant par intermittence.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Dumbledore se leva et les vives conversations s'estompèrent peu à peu. Tous les visages se tournèrent ver lui. Il se racla la gorge.

-Bien, cette réunion a seulement pour but de faire un petit bilan de la récente catastrophe, annonça-t-il tandis que tout le monde grimaçait. Alastor ?  
-D'abord, y aurait pas eu autant de dégâts si le ministère avait pas décidé de le jouer en solo.

Tout le monde grogna et Maugrey continua.

-Apparemment, ils ont, à force de recherches intensives, fini par découvrir ce que nous connaissions nous depuis bien longtemps, le lieu exact du château de Vous-Savez-Qui, en Albanie. Vous connaissez ces abrutis, ils ont décidé qu'ils avaient toutes les cartes en main et se sont lancé dans une opération commando. Il leur fallait au moins le désastre d'aujourd'hui pour prendre conscience du problème.  
-Mais pourquoi, comment nous sommes-nous retrouvés dans l'affaire si le ministère avait décidé d'attaquer seul ? demanda Remus.  
-Certains des Aurors sont avec nous.  
-Le ministre n'a évidemment malheureusement rien voulu entendre quand je lui ai posément exposé les dangers et l'inutilité de sa tentative.  
-Je ne sais même pas si ça valait la peine de gaspiller votre salive Albus.  
-Ça vaut toujours la peine...

Les discussions reprenaient progressivement et on dut ramener le calme.

-Bilan, grogna Maugrey.  
-Trois mangemorts capturés, dit une petite sorcière à l'air endormi.  
-Quatre tués, enchaîna son voisin d'un air revêche.  
-Et une demi-douzaine qui ont été identifiés mais qui nous ont échappé, conclut Tonks.  
-C'est peu.

Ils savaient tous que c'était peu. L'entendre de vive voix était hautement déprimant.

-Et de notre côté ?  
-Un mort et deux blessés graves. Sinon tout le monde se porte comme un charme. On peut pas en dire autant du côté du ministère, railla Maugrey.

Les autres lui lancèrent des regards fatigués interrogatifs et désespérés. Auxquels il répondit d'un air sombre en annonçant une trentaine de morts et cinq hommes à Ste Mangouste.

-Trente ! Mais comment se sont-ils débrouillés ?  
-Comme des merdes, comme d'habitude. Là n'est pas le souci. Albus, je me suis permis d'inviter deux des survivants, qui ont vu des choses intéressantes. Je peux les faire entrer ?

Dumbledore fit oui d'un geste de main et Remus alla chercher les deux hommes patientant derrière la porte. Les deux Aurors paraissaient sur le point de tomber de fatigue - comme beaucoup des personnes présentes d'ailleurs. L'un était très vieux et semblaient usé par de nombreux combats, l'autre paraissait sortir de l'école et son visage enfantin et la peur qui se lisait dans ses yeux firent apparaître des plis soucieux sur les front des anciens combattants, amers et désolés que la guerre doive déjà durcir et blaser ses traits.

-Qu'avez vous à dire ? interrogea Minerva McGonagall.  
-Nous avons vu un enfant, attaqua direct le plus vieux. Un gosse, dans le château.

Un silence interrogatif s'ensuivit. 'Et ? Et alors ?' se lisait sur tous les visages. Un mélange d'indifférence et de vague surprise, on se demandait tout de même ce qu'un enfant pouvait bien faire dans un endroit pareil. Seuls Maugrey et Dumbledore semblaient attendre la suite avec un genre d'impatience.

-Nous étions trois, au premier étage et on cherchait à sortir de ce merdier. On s'est retrouvé dans une salle - une chambre - et... et il était là.

La voix du vieil homme avait tremblé sur les derniers mots. Il reprit difficilement sa respiration, ainsi que son compagnon qui n'avait pourtant rien dit et qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir tant il arborait un air maladif.

-On a tous trouvé ça un peu bizarre un gosse dans un endroit pareil, mais on avait un peu autre chose à penser à ce moment. Mais comme ça se calmait derrière, Murf s'est approché. Et il lui a dit : ... qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?  
-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici petit ? Qui es-tu ? Comment tu t'appelles ?_ récita le jeune homme d'une voix blanche avant de replonger dans son état second.  
-Voilà c'est ça. Le gosse n'a pas bougé.

Le vieil homme avala sa salive, les yeux dans le vague. Puis recommença, douloureusement.

-Il devait avoir sept ou huit ans.

Ilavait tellement l'air de souffrir de ce qu'il racontait que tout le monde était à présent pendu à ses lèvres.

-Il lui a coupé la tête.

Seul le petit cri de Tonks raisonna dans l'horrible silence qui s'ensuivit.

-C-comment ça, demanda un homme avec un petit sourire en ayant l'air de ne rien comprendre, v-votre ami Murf a coupé la tête de l'enfant ou... ?

Les deux Aurors, le vieux comme le plus jeune, lui jetèrent un regard froid qui fit geler sur place celui qui avait posé la question ainsi que ses deux voisins.  
Il y eut un silence, le temps que chacun prenne pleinement conscience de ce qui venait d'être dit.  
Puis tout le monde se regarda, autour de la table.

-Ce... cet enfant peut-il être le fils d'un mangemort ? demanda la femme à l'air endormi.  
-Oui c'est possible, répondit un homme au visage dur sur un ton docte, plusieurs mangemorts ont des fils dans ces âges. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle... Nott...

L'assemblée fut parcourue d'un frisson.

-Ce n'est pas le fils d'un mangemort, intervint Dumbledore d'un ton sec et tout le monde se tourna brusquement vers lui.

Tout le monde sauf Maugrey, Remus et McGonagall, qui se contentèrent de garder ce regard vitreux qu'ils avaient depuis la confession du vieil Auror.

-D'abord, dit Dumbledore, le château de Voldemort n'est pas un jardin d'enfant et jamais personne n'y amènerait le sien, pas même un mangemort. De toute façon ça ne viendrait à l'idée de personne de risquer de courroucer Voldemort en le faisant.

Remus se leva et s'adressa soudainement aux deux Aurors :

-De quoi avait-il l'air ?  
-Brun. D'un enfant comme les autres. Il avait une baguette.

Le loup-garou se tourna vers le vieux directeur de Poudlard avec un regard plein d'espoir. De toute façon l'Auror aurait pu répondre n'importe quoi, l'espoir montait à nouveau en lui. Dumbledore ferma les yeux un instant.

-_Je suis Harry_. Il a dit ça, ajouta le plus jeune des Aurors.

Remus explosa en un cri de joie, Maugrey grogna en tapant du point sur la table et McGonagall jeta un regard interrogateur à son supérieur.  
Dumbledore rouvrit les yeux d'un air fatigué.

-Harry Potter est vivant, dit-il. Nous avons retrouvé Harry Potter.

S'ensuivit un gigantesque capharnaüm comportant interrogations surexcitées et paniquées, cris de victoires ou de désespoirs et discussions partant dans tous les sens.

-L'enfant de la prophétie...  
-Il est vivant...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-bas ? Pourquoi Il ne l'a pas tué ?  
-Est-ce que vous croyez que... ?  
-Il a tué cet homme...  
-Il faut l'enfermer...  
-Il faut le retrouver, et le remettre de notre côté...  
-Il faut le sortir de là...  
-Harry Potter...  
-Il est peut-être sous Imperium ?  
-...drogué ?  
-...coupé la tête...  
-...enfant monstrueux...  
-...enfant avant tout !  
-Harry Potter...

Les deux Aurors furent interrogés jusque dans les moindres détails de leur brève entrevue avec Harry. Dumbledore conclut qu'il leur fallait absolument sortir cet enfant de là au plus tôt, et le ré-éduquer.

-Il a tué un homme, dit froidement le plus vieil Auror. De sang-froid.  
-Ce n'est qu'un enfant, il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il fait.  
-IL AVAIT PAS L'AIR, LA BAGUETTE A LA MAIN ! cria le jeunot.  
-Messieurs nous vous remercions, vos informations seront très utiles.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Le cercle de silhouettes noires s'écarta pour laisser passer le maître de cérémonie d'un pas sec. Voldemort jeta d'un geste négligeant sa cape maculée de sang dans les bras d'un serviteur empressé qui disparut, et s'affala sur son trône dans une attitude de pacha.  
Harry, debout à sa droite comme à son habitude, était très fatigué lui aussi, et déplora ne pas avoir de siège. En plus, sa baguette s'était brisée, il paraissait de très mauvaise humeur.

-Mes fidèles serviteurs, commença le Mage Noir, l'attaque imprévue du ministère et de Dumbledore nous aura au moins démontré une chose. Ils ne peuvent rien contre nous, acheva-t-il avec un léger sourire.

La salle éclata en hourras. Les mangemorts attendirent en dansant l'autorisation de Voldemort d'aller débaucher, et s'en furent sur un petit geste de la main de leur Maître, en hurlant victoire éternelle comme des déments. Harry resta seul avec Lucius et le Dark Lord.

-Maître...  
-Hm ?  
-Je tenais à vous signaler que votre héritier à été découvert. Trois Aurors l'ont vu.  
-Il me sssemble que tu te trompe Luccciusss. Deux ssseulement était en état de témoigner, donc deux ssseulement l'ont vu, fit le tueur dans un sifflement amusé en jetant un coup d'œil fier au garçon qui regardait le serviteur blond d'un œil mauvais. Cependant... Tu as raison, il me faudra me méfier de ce que pourra indubitablement programmer l'esprit sénile de Dumbledore à ce sujet. Va.

L'aristocrate s'inclina respectueusement, puis fit de même devant Harry. Alors qu'il allait relever la tête il la baissa à nouveau et dit humblement :

-Monseigneur ?  
-_Quoi ?_ fit l'enfant de toute sa hargne.  
-Monseigneur, vous avez de la mousse derrière l'oreille.

Harry, sortit un peu précipitamment de son bain dans les circonstances de la bataille, était en fait encore trempé et plein de mousse. Véritablement amusé, Voldemort secoua la tête en voyant le garçon pester en s'essuyant partiellement avec son capuchon.

-Ça te fais rire ? lui grincha Harry.

Lucius s'éclipsa le plus discrètement possible de la scène.

-Viens là.

Harry s'approcha de Lord Voldemort, plus vraiment de mauvaise humeur, avec un sourire contrit. Le mage noir lui donna un coup de baguette et l'enfant fut tout sec. Le garçon se frotta le visage et gargouilla quelque chose en piquant du nez.

-J'suis tout collant de savon...

Il s'approcha encore de Lord Voldemort, grimpa et s'installa sur l'accoudoir puis regarda celui qui l'avait choisi comme héritier en fronçant des sourcils. La main de l'enfant se tendit vers le visage de son aîné et abaissa le capuchon noir qui le recouvrait toujours. Il posa timidement sa main sur les cheveux bruns du mage noir. Puis ses doigts se glissèrent entre les mèches et il les ébouriffa franchement. Après quoi le garçon abaissa sur sa propre tête la capuche de sa lourde cape noire et croisa les bras.

-Regarde, dit Harry d'un ton très sérieux à Lord Voldemort resté de marbre. Maintenant c'est toi Harry et c'est moi Lord Voldemort.

-Sauf qu'on a pas les yeux de la même couleur, admit l'enfant toujours très sérieusement.  
-T'es surtout un peu trop petit.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.

**Fin du chapitre 3**

Review ? (vouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4, avec un petit euh... bon, n'allez pas dire que c'est un vrai retard, car je n'ai pas arrêté de travaillé dessus. Tout doucement. Vouiih, et il se passe pas mal de choses dans ce chap, tadam ! Par contre, il y aura un peu moins de scènes Harry-Voldy. Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit quant à mon rythme de publication pour les chapitres à venir (rappel : aléatoire) mais je veux rassurer tous mes lecteurs - que j'aime - jamais je n'abandonnerai cette fic. Là, côtents ? Elle me tient à cœur, j'ai toute la trame dans la tête, et à peu près les scènes finales, donc, aucun souci - il faut juste écrire ce bordel.

Sur ses petites esplications, l'auteur vous laisse à votre lecture.

**Petit, chapitre 4**

_Une _erreur_, c'était cela, une _erreur_ qu'il avait commise ; l'Erreur, l'unique, la grande, _

_qui avait été de penser qu'il avait un rôle à jouer dans la vie du gamin. _

(Chapitre 7)

-Gloubi ?  
-**_Je vous serais reconnaissant de cesser de me donner cette ignoble appellation, cher et acariâtre ami._**

Harry pouffa.

-Allez, dit-il, fais pas ta mauvaise tête et sors de ta cachette.  
-**_Tss...  
_**_-_Vu !

Harry s'élança dans les ombres de la cour, agréablement fraîche en cette journée d'accablante chaleur de fin septembre. Sur son passage il heurta de plein fouet le jeune Bartemius et lui jeta un 'Excuses !' volatile, courant à la poursuite de son Gloubi, tandis que derrière le nouveau favori de Lord Voldemort se retenait de piquer une crise de nerfs enfantine. Yiiiiiaaak ! Zzzen. Après tout, ce n'était que la soixante-douzième fois que l'Héritier le bousculait depuis le matin.

-Croupton.  
-Malfoy !  
-Il y a une réunion, le Maître souhaite ta présence. Par ailleurs... je te suggère d'être très respectueux envers le jeune Seigneur.

Bartemius renifla d'un air guère convaincu et ne vit pas le demi-sourire sadique que profilait son supérieur abhorré.  
En principe - en _théorie_ - tous les mangemorts s'appelaient par leurs prénoms. Dans le cas contraire, c'est qu'il y avait une mésentente. ...Bartemius n'était prénommé _que_ par son Maître. De quoi situer tout de suite le personnage.  
Bartemius se fichait pas mal de ce qu'un môme de sept ans pouvait avoir à faire avec le plus grand des mages noirs modernes. Son ineffaçable problème était sa dégoulinante jalousie à la simple idée que le Maître puisse faire d'avantage confiance à Harry qu'à lui.  
Le mangemort chassa ces idées de son esprit et se réjouit d'être convié à la petite réunion du Lord, ce qui voulait indubitablement dire qu'il faisait, ne l'a-t-on pas assez dit, partie des favoris. Les lèvres du fils Croupton s'incurvèrent en un mauvais sourire satisfait.

Hp-LV-HP-LV

-Qu'en penses-tu ?  
-De ce gars ? demanda Harry en quittant des yeux le mouvement hypnotique de la baguette de Voldemort tournoyant entre Ses longs doigts blancs. Mmh... il est à ton service depuis longtemps ?  
-Je l'ai marqué il y a deux ans, un peu avant sa sortie de Poudlard. C'est le fils du Ministre de la Justice.  
-Eh bien eh... je pense qu'il ne te décevra jamais. Il croit trop en toi...et en ce que tu fais...

L'enfant parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais ne dit plus rien.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry donnait à la demande de Lord Voldemort, son avis d'héritier sur l'un de Ses hommes. Le Mage écoutait, attentif, et ne faisait jamais de commentaires. Pensait-il que l'avis de l'enfant ait une quelconque valeur ? Harry ne s'en souciait pas, il donnait simplement son point de vue aussi sincèrement que possible, et espérait par là satisfaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Je ne l'avais pas vu, avant cet été.  
-Des missions à l'extérieur... répondit Voldemort d'un ton évasif.  
-...Personnellement, j'aime pas trop être près de lui. Il... m'agace.

Le capuchon noir hocha imperceptiblement en signe de compréhension.

-Mais c'est un bon élément.

Il y eut un moment de silence tranquille avant que le tueur ne laisse glisser d'un ton plein de promesses les mots suivants :

-Harry, tu as sept ans et demi. Je pense à t'emmener lors d'une attaque, avant ton prochain anniversaire...

Harry sortit de la salle en se retenant de crier, chanter, faire la roue, euphorique comme jamais. Et fier, oui fier.

-Gloubi ?  
-**_Ttsss...oui ?_**

Harry s'accroupit prés du lézard, le visage radieux, et lui fit part des projets de Lord Voldemort.

-**_Mmh... Et vous pensez être à la hauteur dans une telle situation, je présume ?  
_**_-_Sale bête. T'es jaloux voilà tout. Je t'emmènerai si tu veux.  
-A qui parles-tu ?

Harry se retourna vivement.

-C'est à ce lézard que tu parles ? fit Voldemort sur une tonalité indéfinissable. (Et comme Harry approuvait de la tête -'Il s'appelle Gloubi' -'_**Ttsssss**')_ ... ... ... **_Comprends-tu ce que je dis ?  
_**_-_... ? Bin oui.

-Tu... I-Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
-Aucun. Je te laisse. J'ai des... recherches à faire.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Severus allongea le pas. Non pas qu'il fut spécialement pressé d'annoncer ce qu'il avait à annoncer à la personne à qui il devait l'annoncer, mais il longeait présentement le territoire de Treelawney et ne se sentait absolument pas dans l'état d'esprit adéquat pour se sortir d'une entrevue avec l'hystéro-mystificatrice sans avoir de sang sur les mains. Ce qui, justement, retirerait du crédit à ce qu'il annoncerait dans quelques minutes, et Severus n'avait jamais autant eu envie d'être cru. Disons que sa vie en dépendait, mais bon, pour ce que la valeur de la vie avait perdu ces derniers temps, était-ce encore une raison valable...

-Le tigre est en toi.(1)

Severus se dit vaguement qu'en cas de doute sur un désastre planétaire, on pouvait toujours aller trouver Dumbledore, et si le mot de passe pour accéder au bureau du Grand Manitou était aussi débile que celui d'aujourd'hui par exemple, l'espoir était permis. Tant que le vieux fou serait fou, le monde tournerait rond. L'optimisme à la Severus Snape. C'était dans ces rares instants de déprime que le maître des potions se sentait le plus désarmé.

L'escalier mouvant le déposa finalement devant l'imposante porte de son supérieur. Severus inspira en fermant les yeux, se recomposa un visage impassible et frappa deux coups secs. Sa décision était très mûrement réfléchie.

_« La mer ?  
__-Oui, j'aimerais voir la mer. »_

-Monsieur, j'aimerais vous parler.

Hp-LV-HP-LV

-_I was dancing when I was twelve  
__(A douze ans je dansais)  
__Is it strange to dance so soon?  
__(Est-ce que c'est normal de danser si tôt?)  
__I danced myself right out the womb  
__(Je suis né en dansant)  
__Is it strange to dance so soon?  
__(Est-ce que c'est normal de danser si tôt?)  
__I was dancing when I was eight  
__(A huit ans, je dansais)  
Is it strange to dance so late?  
__(Est-ce que c'est normal de danser si tard?)_

-Monseigneur, le Maître vous attend.  
-Oui, dîtes lui que j'arrive, répondit Harry en lissant une dernière foi sa robe.  
_I danced myself into the tomb  
__(J'ai rejoint ma tombe en dansant)  
Is it strange to dance so soon?  
__(Est-ce que c'est normal de danser si tôt ?)  
__I danced myself into the tomb  
__(J'ai rejoint ma tombe en dansant) _(2)

Harry entra dans la salle du trône et s'inclina devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant de se tourner vers l'assistance qui s'agenouilla respectueusement. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son propre trône, à la droite de celui du terrifiant Maître des lieux. Ce dernier se leva et d'un mouvement ample de sa cape noire rétablit un silence de mort. S'ensuivit ensuite un discours ténébreux dont le jeune héritier but chaque mot avant d'en entendre enfin la délicieuse conclusion.

-Aujourd'hui Harry nous accompagnera. (Le garçon affichait très dignement une magnifique banane) Ce n'est pas une attaque particulièrement dangereuse... la seule résistance qui devrait nous être opposée sera celle de moldus hurlant de peur.

Les mangemorts éclatèrent de rires gras.

-Maintenant Harry je voudrais que tu viennes me rejoindre, dit Voldemort avec un geste du bras.

L'Héritier se leva. Le Lord lui avait parlé de cette cérémonie sans en préciser exactement les termes et il se sentait pris d'une indicible curiosité - accompagnée d'un peu d'excitation et d'angoisse.

-Puisque tu commences à participer aux attaques, tu auras besoin, de la même manière que mes fidèles serviteurs, d'être averti de mes intentions.

Les longs doigts fins saisirent délicatement le bras gauche du garçon, relevèrent la manche noire et glissèrent jusqu'à un endroit précis de l'avant-bras.

-J'ai pensé à te marquer, commença la voix d'un ton caressant, cependant... (Le Seigneur noir se tourna vers l'assemblée encapuchonnée) Il me semble important de souligner que tu n'as pas le même statut que mes mangemorts.

La manche de Harry retomba. Lord Voldemort leva son bras au ciel et prononça une incantation complexe dont Harry ignorait la signification de la première à la dernière syllabe - mais il s'agissait visiblement de magie noire, très noire. Une lumière noire - une _lumière noire_ - apparu autour de la main du Dark Lord et s'étendit, terrible représentation du chaos, jusqu'à ce que le mage énonce une courte formule dans une langue affreuse. Le _trou_ noir sembla alors se convulser, protester puis finalement ployer sous la puissance de l'invocation, avant de se stabiliser en une petite sphère sombre autour des doigts du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-**_Morsmordre._**

Il ne se passa tout d'abord rien. Lord Voldemort répéta le sortilège d'un ton menaçant. On attendit quelques secondes puis la sphère consentit à délivrer un minuscule éclair argenté. Avant de produire un gigantesque déferlement orageux dans la pièce, tel qu'Harry cru réellement sombrer dans le chaos. Un tourbillon noir semblait pulser violemment contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, se gorgeant d'on ne sait quelle puissance apocalyptique tournoyante, prêt à dévaster peut-être le monde entier. Le jeune garçon ne se sentait pas fier et en même temps, fasciné...

D'un coup tout disparu. La sphère menaçante avait été raspirée par son néant originel. L'assistance en avait froid dans le dos et se demandait bien quel était le sens de tout ceci.

Le Lord souriait. Dans sa main toujours levée brillait la cause de l'éclair argenté.

-Une boucle d'oreille, forgée par les démons majeurs de l'Autre Lieu, dit-il en présentant le bijou à Harry. Elle a entre autres les même fonctionnalités que la Marque. (3)

Harry prit la boucle d'oreille entre ses doigts. Elle représentait la sinistre tête de mort à langue de serpent, souriant cruellement, que tous ici connaissaient bien. Elle brillait, semblant faite d'argent pur - ce que l'Héritier savait impossible car l'argent pur est bien trop mou pour en faire des bijoux sans le mélanger à d'autres métaux - mais après tout, si elle était fabriquée par des démons - et elle pulsait doucement contre la peau du jeune garçon. Cette petite chose devait contenir une quantité fabuleuse de puissances _mauvaises_. Vraiment puissantes. Vraiment mauvaises.

-Merci.

On aurait difficilement pu faire plus sincère.

Harry enfila le bijou et abaissa son capuchon. Les mangemorts se couvrirent de leur cagoule.

-Allons-y.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Vous nous aviez dit qu'il ne participait _jamais_ aux attaques !  
-C'était vrai, répondit sèchement Severus.  
-Pourquoi devrions-nous croire la parole d'un mangemort ! cracha son interlocuteur.  
-_Alastor !_ Je vous remercie. Je vous demanderai de sortir, maintenant.

Le vieil Auror jeta un regard haineux à la nouvelle recrue de l'Ordre du Phoenix et quitta le bureau. Le claquement de la porte fit place à un bref silence.

-Severus, commença Dumbledore par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, j'espère que vous vous rendez compte de l'importances des informations que vous nous rapportez.  
-Oui.  
-Je vous le demande une dernière fois, après quoi je vous ferai définitivement confiance si votre réponse est positive. M'avez-vous dit la vérité ?  
-Oui.

Silence.

-...Ainsi, Harry commence à participer aux attaques... (le vieux sorcier poussa un profond soupir) Il va nous falloir avancer la date de notre projet.

Severus pensa que s'il était honnête avec lui-même, Dumbledore dirait plutôt qu'il fallait cesser de la reculer, cette date.

-Vous devrez nous fournir un plan détaillé du Château d'Albanie.

Severus hocha la tête avec un rictus :

-Il est incartable.  
-Ah ! ...Oui, bien sûr... Dans ce cas, vous conduirez les troup- non vous ne pouvez pas... ... ... Il faudra donc que vous donniez le maximum d'indications aux membres de l'Ordre.  
-Je le ferai. Je voudrais cependant qu'il soit bien clair que si vos hommes ne tiennent pas compte de mes indications, je ne serai pas responsable des conséquences.  
-Vous pensez à...  
-Je pense à certains déplacements dans le Château, qui pourraient leur paraître profitables mais que je vais leur déconseiller. Libre à eux ensuite de courir à leur mort. C'est à ça, que je pense.  
-Je comprends. Il ne faut cependant pas trop leur en vouloir de leur méfiance, pour eux, vous êtes toujours un mangemort... j'espère que leur vision des choses changera au fil du temps.

Severus resta impassible. Il se foutait royalement de la vision des choses de ces courageux Gryffondors étroits d'esprit - même s'il voulait bien admettre qu'Albus Dumbledore différait un tant soit peu de ces abrutis congénitaux. Ce n'était pas pour eux qu'il faisait tout cela. Ce n'était même pas pour lui, car depuis longtemps l'idée d'être mangemort jusqu'à son dernier souffle s'était fait sa place dans son esprit. C'était pour Harry.

Il avait d'abord songé, tête baissée parmi les rangs de mangemorts, en entendant les hurlements de douleur de ce serviteur quelconque, que l'enfant était un monstre. Qu'_il_ aimait réellement ce monde de Ténèbres, que déjà, il avait choisi sa voie, celle de la tuerie, celle de Lord Voldemort. Et cette constatation avait amené une sourde angoisse à l'idée d'avoir à présent _deux_ Maîtres terribles à ne pas décevoir. Pas de tristesse parce que c'était un enfant : ce n'en était dès lors plus un aux yeux de Severus.

Il aurait pu en rester là de ses réflexions. Mais le sourire radieux que le garçon avait adressé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, attendant un assentiment, des félicitations après cette séance de torture meurtrière, avait bousculé profondément le Maître des potions. Ainsi...lors de leurs rencontres suivantes il s'était montré particulièrement attentif au comportement de l'enfant, et la conclusion en était que Severus ne _pouvait pas_ dire d'Harry qu'il était sombre ou cruel. Le garçon était joyeux. Peut-être pas innocent de la même manière que l'étaient d'autres à son âge, mais il se dégageait de lui une sorte de pureté.

Severus s'était pris d'affection pour ce gosse. Il _ressentait _le _besoin_ de le rendre _heureux_. Tout le monde sait - du moins une majorité de personnes - qu'il n'est de plus terrible besoin que celui de rendre quelqu'un heureux. L'horreur de la chose prend une dimension tout à fait angoissante quand la personne en question est encore un enfant - cela implique énormément de temps et d'attention.

Harry savait ce qu'il faisait, pourtant. Il savait qu'il tuait, il savait ce que ses actions impliquaient. Mais sa nounou, comme Avery aimait à surnommer son collègue dans le passé - il avait cessé suite à la perte d'un doigt - sentait que le petit cherchait par ces actions avant tout à faire plaisir à Lord Voldemort et à lui ressembler, pris de cet amour inconditionnel qu'ont les enfants pour leurs parents. C'était exactement ça. Harry aimait Lord Voldemort - Severus ne voulait absolument rien savoir sur les sentiments du Mage Noir, si celui-ci était toutefois capable d'en éprouver.  
Et Severus se prenait parfois à se dire qu'il en avait déjà marre, avant de commencer, de se poser toutes ces questions connes aux réponses douteuses sinon inexistantes ou tellement nombreuses, et qu'il devenait fou à disserter mentalement sur le sujet de l'héritier de Voldemort, et par-dessus tout qu'il s'en voulait de s'y intéresser. Mais au final... il le faisait quand même.  
Si Harry n'agissait pas par idéologie - on laisse de côté la question de la possibilité d'avoir une idéologie à seulement bientôt huit ans - il y aurait nécessairement un moment où il remettrait en question les actions du Seigneur des ténèbres, Severus en était persuadé. Sans doute vers l'adolescence, période de contestation par excellence. Peut-être un peu avant, connaissant la précocité du gamin. Et quand la contestation arriverait, il y aurait obligatoirement confrontation entre les deux terreurs noires.

Le Maître des Potions se le promettait, il verrait Harry heureux. Alors hors de question de prendre le risque que Voldemort doive faire du mal à l'enfant.

C'était ce long raisonnement douloureux qui avait soumis Severus Snape, mangemort de son état, à Albus Dumbledore, sorte de Chevalier blanc du monde moderne. Sauver Harry.

-Monsieur, que comptez-vous faire du garçon, si le plan réussit ?

Dumbledore parut songeur quelques instants.

-Dans un premier temps, le mettre en Sécurité, entouré de gens aimants qui sauront lui faire dépasser les atrocités de sa petite enfance...

Severus faillit littéralement vomir ce discours mièvre. Bouf. Les Gryffondors resteraient des gryffondors.

-...et, le plus vite possible, le faire entrer à Poudlard, en ayant au préalable travaillé au corps le choixpeau pour qu'il fasse de son mieux pour éviter Serpentard à Harry. Il serait peu délicat de le replonger dans l'univers Salazard Serpentard, du moins pas si vite, et pas avant qu'il ait pris un peu de recul.

Faire entrer Harry à Poudlard. L'idée fit son chemin dans la tête du Maître des Potions. Pourquoi pas... Poudlard avait de tout temps épanoui toutes les ambitions, et il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer que le petit serait ravi d'évoluer dans le vieux château. En revanche, lui interdire Serpentard semblait à Severus la pire des idioties.

Par ailleurs, le mangemort se demandait de quel droit Dumbledore appelait Harry par son prénom, lui qui ne le connaissait de nulle part, mais il garda évidemment sa réflexion pour lui. Et puis il voyait mal au nom de quelle nation il pourrait interdire l'appellation au vieux sorcier.

-Il me semblait que le jugement du choixpeau devait prendre en compte le candidat, et uniquement le candidat lui-même. Il me semblait, répéta-t-il, que c'était un principe fondamental de cette école, finit Severus d'un ton neutre.  
-J'en suis aussi désolé que vous, même si être désolé ne sert à rien. Et sachez, si cela peut vous consoler, que je risque d'avoir un mal fou à convaincre ce vieux parano de chapeau de Godric.

Du haut de son étagère le choixpeau, les plis tirés, semblait déjà avoir une opinion bien arrêtée sur le sujet. Dumbledore soupira.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry crevait d'envie. Les mangemorts s'encapuchonnaient comme à l'accoutumée, l'ambiance un rien tendue pré-attaque soufflant doucement les dernières réflexions paillardes de Goyle, la dernière blague stupide d'Avery, les derniers sarcasmes des nobles Lestranges et Malfoy. Bon, l'ambiance était un rien tendue car exceptionnellement - ce qui portait à son comble l'horrible jalousie du jeune héritier -, le Maître accompagnait ses troupes. Mais l'attaque était trop importante - _Je_ suis important ! pensa Harry excédé - pour un novice : il y aurait des Aurors.

Sa première attaque, deux semaines auparavant, s'était déroulée comme sur des roulettes. Le souvenir de ces moldus terrorisés soumis aux pires atrocités arracha au garçon un sourire nostalgique. Ah...que ne donnerait-il pour accompagner Lord Voldemort, encore... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres entra justement dans le grand Hall. Passant à côté de Harry, il lui accorda à peine un regard, déjà plongé dans les activités auxquelles lui et ses hommes se livreraient d'ici quelques instants, l'enfant s'en rendit bien compte. Il afficha une mine boudeuse. Le regard rougeoyant dit quelque chose comme 'T'en fais pas, toi aussi tu viendras bientôt t'éclater' - bien que Lord Voldemort ne se serait jamais exprimé en ces termes. De multiples « Crack » se firent entendre et, la mort dans l'âme, Harry se dirigea vers le labo. Ou plutôt non, songea-t-il avec un vague regain d'intérêt, vers les salles de tortures, expérimenter de nouvelles méthodes pour faire avouer les prisonniers - deux ou trois slovènes plutôt coriaces mouraient dans les cachots depuis une bonne semaine, et le but de l'exercice était de choper avant leur mort les informations qu'ils détenaient sur la puissante famille d'assassins qui établissait son règne en Orient.

Les Slovènes hurlaient comme des cochons qu'on égorge - cependant le sort des cochons était peut-être plus enviable. S'étant la veille coincé le petit doigt dans une porte, Harry mettait à profit l'idée lumineuse que son expérience lui avait apportée : un sort qui retournait phalange par phalange les doigts des victimes. Personne ici ne parlait slovène - l'interprète était sur une mission temporaire au sein du ministère - mais bien que le jeune héritier ne comprit nada de ce qui s'échappait de la gorge des prisonniers il l'interprétait à peu de choses près comme 'Espèce de petit en de p de fils de s !' suivis, dès le troisième doigt, par des hurlements ininterrompus sans grand intérêt politique. Finalement perturbé par les cris de souffrance (4), et poussé par la faim, Harry finit par quitter ses camarades de jeu pour gagner les cuisines.

-Monseigneur, salua bien bas le maigrichon mangemort - une formation de mangemort est généraliste, il s'agit de pouvoir dans n'importe quelle situation satisfaire tous les désirs du Maître : aussi la plupart d'entre eux savent à peu près cuisiner, la qualité de la nourriture dépendant de l'enthousiasme du chef.

L'engouement général voulu que l'on nomme le maigrichon cuisiner titulaire - à son grand damne.

-Monseigneur s'ennuie ?  
-J'ai faim, gargouilla Harry en sautant sur un banc.

Ses jambes se balancèrent un moment dans le vide puis sa petite main s'abattit sur la table, décidée.

-Je veux que tu me fasses un gâteau au chocolat.  
-Bien.  
-Mais attention, je veux _pas_ que tu le fasses _cuire_, je veux juste la pâte au chocolat dans le plat.  
-Vos désirs sont des ordres.  
-Je le sais bien. Et tu me passeras ta spatule.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Albus Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, regarda autour de lui et reçut une forte bourrasque de vent dans la figure, qui dispersa sa longue barbe argentée. Ses yeux bleus firent le tour de la petite troupe.

-Tout le monde est là ?

Le silence lui répondit ; certains hochèrent gravement la tête peut-être pour le rassurer, peut-être pour se rassurer, mais la plupart se tournèrent simplement vers la gigantesque, sombre bâtisse qui s'élevait à un petit kilomètre de là. Suivant leur doyen, ils se mirent en route.

Dumbledore arrêta le petit groupe devant les portes.

Maugrey sortit sa baguette. On entre, on attrape le gamin, on sort, on fuit la zone anti-transplanage, on rentre à la maison. Snape leur avait assuré que le gros des mangemorts serait absent - etVoldemort aussi, point non négligeable. Normalement, le Petit serait là, lui, et peu protégé. Dumbledore cru bon de rappeler les indications de son Maître des potions.

-En aucun cas on ne dépasse les cachots du sous-sols ; on ne monte au premier que si cela s'avère vraiment nécessaire ; on évite l'aile droite du rez-de-chaussée. Harry sera sûrement au laboratoire, qui se situe au sous-sol. Les premiers qui le trouvent envoient le signal aux autres. Allons-y.

Les portes s'ouvrirent d'un sort de Dumbledore et les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix s'y engouffrèrent. Par deux ou trois, ils se dispersèrent silencieusement.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry fit une dernière fois le tour du plat avec sa spatule et se barbouilla un peu plus la bouche de chocolat. Puis posant délicatement la spatule impeccable sur la table, il redressa ses manches et avec une figure de psychopathe en puissance, leva ses deux petites mains bien propres. Le cuistot maigrichon ferma les yeux en se détournant, préférant ne pas assister au massacre. Harry plongea les doigts dans le plat.

-Mmmh - ech-qu'il en rechte ? demanda cinq minutes plus tard le garçon, dont seuls les grands yeux verts ne disparaissaient pas derrière du chocolat.

Devant lui pleurnichait le plat vide, qui n'avait peut-être jamais été aussi propre.

-Mmmh (Harry lécha une énième fois ses doigts collants), pourquoi tu n'es pas d'attaque avec les autres ?  
-Les effectifs étaient suffisants.  
-Ch'est bon le chocolat. Encore.

La mort dans l'âme, le mangemort prépara à son jeune maître un deuxième gâteau, destiné à ne jamais connaître le four.

-Vous ne préféreriez pas seulement du chocolat fondu ? Monseigneur ?  
-Bonne idée, fais aussi ça.  
-Vous allez vous faire du mal.

Harry accueillit cette remarque d'un air hautement perplexe.

-Bon, ça vient ?

HP-LV-HP-LV

Albus descendit précautionneusement les dernières marches de l'escalier. Derrière lui, Remus Lupin nota son attitude. Sans doute le repaire de Voldemort, même vide, était-il un lieu où se montrer prudent était de mise, tant pour les animaux du voisinage que pour...Albus Dumbledore. Remus pensa fugitivement que ni lui ni ses compagnons n'avaient d'idée exacte quant au nombre de mangemorts présents dans le château, et qu'il suffisait que deux d'entre eux se fassent repérer... qu'un seul de ces chiens alerte son Maître pour qu'ils se retrouvent eux dans une situation dramatique.

L'escalier débouchait sur un couloir du sous-sol menant, à gauche à un couloir encore plus sombre, et à droite à une batterie de bruits de ferrailles et de bougonnements. Ils s'agissaient là de bruits de cuisines mais nos deux intrus étaient bien trop à la fois angoissés à l'idée de se faire repérer et complètement hors d'atteinte mentalement de l'idée que Voldemort _mangeait_, qu'ils tournèrent à gauche, espérant trouver là le laboratoire. Et Harry.

Harry, repus, s'en fut des cuisines avec dans l'idée de sortir prendre l'air. Il monta tranquillement l'escalier qui menait au grand hall, inconscient des deux silhouettes inquiètes qui quelques mètres plus loin s'immobilisèrent à ses pas. Déboulant tout chocolaté dans la Salle du trône, le jeune garçon s'horrifia en voyant de petites gouttes de pluie tomber sur le grand vitrail bleu. Il ne supportait pas la pluie. Il était certain que cet état de fait avait été influencé par la sainte horreur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait lui-même de la pluie, toujours fut-il qu'Harry rejeta illico l'idée de quitter les murs agréablement imperméables du château. Il resta planté debout sur le marbre froid de l'esplanade du trône, à se demander à quoi il pourrait bien s'occuper lorsque deux hommes surgirent de la porte d'accès à l'aile gauche du rez-de-chaussée. Deux hommes habillés de robes bordeaux, qu'Harry reconnut immédiatement comme des uniformes d'Aurors.

Il y eut un moment de battement, pendant lequel les tueurs de mages noirs parurent le reconnaître, tandis qu'Harry tentaient de mettre en forme dans son esprit une pensée cohérente.

Puis beaucoup de choses se déclenchèrent en même temps. Les deux hommes firent simultanément apparaître des filaments rouges et or qui partirent en crépitant dans plusieurs directions au travers des murs. Harry hurla :

-Intrus !

A quoi firent instantanément écho des jurons et des bruits de pas précipités dans les plus proches couloirs. En quelques secondes cependant, et avant qu'un seul mangemort n'est pointé sa cagoule, une quinzaine d'hommes et femmes, dont la moitié portaient des robes d'Aurors, peuplèrent la Salle du trône.

-A moi Mangemorts ! cria Harry paniqué. Des intrus ! L'Ordre ! hurla-t-il encore quand il reconnut la barbe argentée.

Harry était loin de se douter du but de l'intrusion des ennemis de Lord Voldemort ; il reprit haleine et se campant bien sur ses deux pieds, tendit sa baguette.

-Allez vous-en, dit-il à ses opposants qui formaient une ligne éparse devant lui.

Personne ne prêta attention à ses paroles et des tas de capes semblèrent fondre sur la petite silhouette de l'Héritier. On lui arracha sa baguette, qui n'avait eu le temps que de cracher un petit _Expelliarmus_ - qui avait manqué sa cible. Des bras tentèrent de se saisir de lui, et c'est à ce moment que les quelques mangemorts du château débarquèrent. Harry entrevit deux masses expulsées contre un mur et, sentant ses alliés près de lui, se débattit avec d'avantage d'acharnement, envoyant coups de pieds, de poings et de griffes à ses agresseurs. Sa précieuse baguette restait, malgré ses _Accio_ désespérés, apparemment retenue par une puissance étrangère. Il donna un violent coup de coude sous le menton d'un homme qui poussa un juron et bascula tête en arrière. Harry allait se précipiter vers les mangemorts ; mais il s'avéra que l'Ordre du Phoenix était mieux entraîné, plus efficace : en quelques sorts il envoyèrent leurs hôtes au tapis.

Dumbledore saisit Harry à la taille, et la troupe d'envahisseurs commença à reculer au pas de course vers la porte du château.

-Lâchez-moi ! Au secours ! Lâchez-moi ! paniquait le jeune garçon en se débattant comme un beau diable. Lord Voldemort ! _LORD VOLDEMORT ! __Au secours s'il te plaît ! Ils m'emmènent !  
_-Alastor ouvrez la porte, vite ! Vous la refermerez derrière nOUAÏE !

Son petit prisonnier venait de méchamment tirer sur les poils de sa barbe.

-Ça s'est pas trop mal passé, dit une voix.  
-C'est pas encore fini, grogna une autre bien identifiable. Je ne serais rassuré que quand nous aurons regagné Londres.  
-_Londres ?_ Au secours, je veux pas aller à Londres ! cria de plus belle Harry, commençant à sérieusement paniquer.

Il se débattait en appelant d'un ton suppliant à fendre l'âme le nom de Lord Voldemort. C'est alors qu'au milieu de ses larmes il pensa à sa boucle d'oreille. Prenant une nouvelle bouffée d'air il saisit le bijou d'argent entre son pouce et son indexe, et pressa, en songeant de toutes ses forces à un signal d'alerte. Une violente brûlure se fit sentir dans son oreille, redonnant espoir à Harry. Jamais il n'avait tenté de communiquer avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ce sens, mais il faisait confiance au Maître du château et aux prévisions qu'il avait indubitablement dû faire lors de la conception de cette boucle.

« Crack »

-Qu'est-ce qui se pa-  
-Vous-Savez-Qui ! C'est Lui ! souffla McGonagall. Vite !

La haute silhouette venteuse de Lord Voldemort se tenait dans le grand hall.

-Je...je suis là ! cria Harry, mortifié de la situation.

Il n'avait pas su se défendre contre ses adversaire, mais il songerait à se morigéner plus tard, en cet instant, il souhaitait simplement se sortir de ce guêpier.

-_Dumbledore !_

Le ton furieux de Voldemort fit redoubler d'allure les ravisseurs, et Harry se rendit compte avec horreur qu'ils approchaient à grand pas de la limite de la zone anti-transplanage. Il donna un très grand coup de genoux entre les jambes de Dumbledore et se contorsionna comme un fou pour s'échapper. Malheureusement le vieil homme, contrecarrant toutes les espérances du petit sorcier, resserra même sa prise. Son visage ridé était blême - de rage ou de douleur, Harry s'en contrefichait - mais sa poigne resta solide.

Il y eut un grésillement nasillard dans l'air, tous les membres de la troupe arrêtèrent leur course et l'enfant prisonnier des bras du plus grand sorcier du monde moderne - le deuxième - le plus vieux en tous cas -, tout collant de chocolat, sentit ses entrailles se vider en prévision de ce qui suivrait peut-être. Qui suivit.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Tout son être compressé, qui se déliait lentement avec un équilibre incertain, les bras qui le lâchèrent, Harry écarta les bras pour contrer le vertige, sentit confusément son oreille le brûler et sa cheville droite céder, avant de s'écrouler sur le parquet. Autour de lui des soupirs de soulagements fusèrent, et des rires heureux, heureux d'en avoir réchappé.

-Qui a sa baguette ?  
-C'est moi, c'est moi.  
-Ah, Albus...  
-Minerva, nous allons installer Harry dans une chambre à l'étage.  
-Albus, je vais renforcer les protections parce qu'avec ce foutu gamin... vigilance constante, vigilance constante...  
-Moi je trouve que c'est de mauvais goût de l'avoir amené à Godric's Hollow, je ne remets pas en doute vos décisions, Albus, mais...  
-Je sais Molly, je sais. Nous n'avions pas d'autre endroit en tête. Vos enfants sont ici ?  
-Oui, dans le salo-  
-Tenez-les éloignés s'il vous plaît.

Le vertige reculait petit à petit. Un ongle d'Harry glissa dans l'un des interstices du parquet et une écharde se ficha dans son doigts. Par réflexe, le garçon porta la blessure à sa bouche.

Il n'y avait pas de parquet dans le château. Des dalles seulement. Harry se releva brusquement et se précipita à...cette fenêtre. Il pleuvait. L'eau ruisselait lentement sur la vitre, le long des feuilles de l'énorme arbre qui aveuglait à demi l'ouverture, entre les brins d'herbe de la petite zone verte qui s'épanouissait hors béton, et à environ huit-cent mètres, l'eau ruisselait sur les toits de Londres. Harry se déchira en un râle d'impuissance, ces mains crispées sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Londres ! Il savait pour avoir quelques notions rudimentaires de Géographie, qu'il était à des kilomètres et des kilomètres, et des kilomètres, et encore des kilomètres... Harry éclata en sanglots. L'Albanie se situait juste au-dessus de la Grèce, et à des miles et des miles de l'Angleterre ; ces distances semblaient soudain bien cruelles, à le séparer si franchement de Lord Voldemort...

-Harry, viens, calme-toi, tu es en sécurité ici...  
-Ne me _touchez pas !_

Harry se recroquevilla dans son coin de mur et de fenêtre, un œil rivé sur l'extérieur, comme si ce simple fait le rapprochait de l'austère château d'Albanie.

-...  
-...Ne me touchez pas !

-...Ne me touchez pas...

-...Ne me touchez pas...

Dumbledore observa d'un air soucieux le garçon glisser lentement contre le mur, les yeux embués, la lèvre tremblante, ses petites mains agrippées au vide, répéter cet ordre dans une litanie perdue.

Le vieux sorcier resta debout devant lui dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, puis finalement s'éloigna à pas feutrés, ferma doucement la porte et rejognit les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix dans l'ex-salon des Potter.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Honnêtement... personnellement, quand on m'a parlé de cette histoire, je ne m'attendais pas à voir un gamin barbouillé de chocolat, et appelant sa maman,  
-Vous auriez préféré qu'il vous tranche la tête ?  
-Alastor ce que veut dire Kingsley, coupa un ton sec, enfin - _personne _ne s'attendait à ça !  
-C'est comme si vous étiez partis capturer un Magyar à pointes, pour ramener un Norvégien à crête à peine sorti de l'œuf.  
-Charlie ce sont des conversations d'adultes, va jouer avec tes frères.  
-Minerva, Molly... Kingsley, commença Dumbledore, vos réactions sont tout à fait normales, et le jeune Charlie a raison : nous attendions un tueur, nous avons trouvé un enfant. Harry _est_ un enfant. Et même s'il a eu une éducation assez originale, je pense qu'on peut considérer le fait qu'il aime le chocolat comme une bonne nouvelle.

Des sourires amusés mais un peu fatigués lui répondirent.

-Où est-il, là ?  
-Dans le petit salon, il n'a pas bougé. J'ai réessayé de lui parler mais il m'a jeté des regards assez terrifiants. Et je crois qu'il est encore perdu. Laissons-le seul.  
-Ce petit a besoin de réconfort, se scandalisa Molly Weasley.  
-Je vais le réconforter, moi, vous allez voir ça...  
-FOL'ŒIL ! hurla la femme rousse. Je vous défend de lever la main sur cet enfant !  
-D'après vous, je passe ma vie à frapper des gosses ? - Pas l'envie qui m'en manque parfois, mais... - Je parlais de le secouer un peu. Le faire sortir de sa léthargie. Pour l'instant, il est d'un inintérêt total...

Mrs Weasley parut chercher quelque chose à hurler aux oreilles du vieil Auror mais ne sembla pas trouver de termes assez forts pour exprimer sa furie et se contenta de le regarder d'un air où menaçait à chaque seconde un réglage de comptes manuel. Minerva sépara les deux fous.

-Bon, moi, je ne peux pas rester...  
-Allez-y Remus.  
-Je serais bien resté... dit-il d'un ton un peu triste. Je repasserai. J'aurais aimé le voir... j'aurais aimé...  
-Je comprends, Remus. Repassez quand vous voulez.

Le quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix - le lieu avait gardé sa fonction malgré la tragédie qui l'avait frappé - se vida progressivement. Ne restèrent plus que quatre ou cinq personnes, dont Albus Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebot et un autre Auror. Ils tentèrent à tour de rôle d'engager le dialogue avec leur jeune 'prisonnier' sans résultats plus concluants que l'explosion du pot de fleur du petit salon sous le regard polaire de Harry. Le directeur de Poudlard, ayant donné quelques directives à son adjointe pour les jours suivants - on était en Juin ; l'année scolaire n'était pas encore terminée - fit un nouvel essai quand la nuit tomba, tentant de persuader le garçon, au moins, de s'installer sur le canapé de la pièce adjacente, ou, s'il voulait, il y avait une chambre pour lui à l'étage, en face de l'escalier, celle avec la poignée bleue. Harry serra les dents et le glaça par en-dessous de ses yeux verts parfois si froids. Il ne répondit rien et passa la nuit dans une position inconfortable au coin du mur, à demi assis à demi à genoux, à ruminer sa situation difficile.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Le jour se leva et le soleil vint lentement réchauffer le parquet au pieds du jeune garçon, qui retira ses chaussures et écarta les orteils sur les planches tièdes. Vers six heures, quelqu'un descendit les escaliers, bien qu'Harry ait entendu les premiers bruits de pas au-dessus depuis deux bonnes heures. Ce fut Dumbledore qui pointa son nez aquilin au coin du petit salon, paré dans une magnifique robe de chambre bleu nuit avec des lions dansants dans des tons argentés. Les yeux bleus pétillants du vieux sorcier transpercèrent Harry de part en part.

-Bonjour.  
-Bonjour, coassa l'Héritier de Lord Voldemort.  
-Tu as bien dormi ?  
-Je dormais mieux chez moi.  
-Sais-tu que tu es ici chez toi ? Godric's Hollow est la demeure des défunts Lily et James Potter, tes parents. C'est ici que tu as vécu jusqu'à tes deux ans.

-Je pense que tu dormirais mieux la nuit prochaine si tu dormais dans le lit qui est à l'étage.  
-Je ne serais peut-être plus là la nuit prochaine.  
-Peut-être, sourit Dumbledore. Petit déjeuner ? Que manges-tu pour le petit déjeuner ?  
-Une tranche de fesse de moldu, dit Harry d'un ton neutre.

Dumbledore n'apprécia pas la plaisanterie.

-...du pain trempé dans du chocolat. Chaud.

Dumbledore gagna le salon et Harry consentit à se lever.

-Le chocolat est tiède, dit Harry. Kingsley, fais-le chauffer.

Le concerné allait s'exécuter quand Dumbledore tapa sur la table d'un coup sec, faisant sursauter tout le monde, sauf Harry.

-Kingsley n'est pas ton serviteur, tu n'es plus chez les mangemorts, et dorénavant, tu vouvoiera tout le monde et portera à chacun le respect que tu estime toi-même mériter.

Harry trempa un bout de pain dans son bol tiède, le visage serein. Salazard que ces Gryffondors étaient prévisibles...  
Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce pain ? Tout plat ? Blanc ? Il essaya de repêcher la partie de sa tranche - carrée - n'importe quoi - qui s'était noyée, se retrouva avec quelque chose avoisinant le dégueuli entre ses doigts, fit une grimace et mit le tout dans sa bouche. Pouah ! C'était fadasse. Fadasse et tiédasse.

-Je déteste l'Angleterre.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry ne prononça pas un mot tandis qu'une jeune femme lui présentait sa chambre - son lit, quelconque, une armoire vide qu'on lui promit de remplir prochainement de vêtements à sa taille, une chaise, un tapis richement tissé, une fenêtre. Il alla à la fenêtre, appuyant son menton contre le rebord de bois ciré poussiéreux. La fille semblait mal à l'aise de son attitude, sans doute peu habituée à être ignorée comme un veracrasse par un gamin de cet âge. Le garçon, quand il daignait croiser son regard, affichait une expression si sombre - et un peu boudeuse, mais il aurait fallu mieux le connaître pour le déceler - qu'elle battit rapidement en retraite, après avoir présenté 'Bok, et Twirty, qui satisferont à tes besoins'. Harry découvrit avec intérêt et dégoût à quoi ressemblaient - en vrai - des elfes de maison ; le premier avait une frange de poils roux crépus qui pendait entre ses deux oreilles, deux grands yeux de charbon et du papier journal autour de la taille. Harry décida de ne pas regarder le deuxième et que s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit de toute façon, il s'adresserait à une personne à figure humaine. Il vira les deux créatures d'un léger geste écœuré de la main, et se trouva seul. Dehors, le ciel radieux faisait un pied de nez à son humeur désolée. Mais on était en Juin, concéda le garçon, même à Londres il ne pouvait pas pleuvoir tous les jours. Il s'assit. Sa robe noire faisait drôlement insolite dans cette chambre gaie.

Harry resta cinq heures sur cette chaise. Après quoi, il se leva, très doucement, un plan et une multitude de possibilités hasardées autour de ce plan, bien accrochés au devant de son cerveau. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, et sauta accroupi sur le rebord extérieur.

Au même moment un étage plus bas, alerté par un voyant rouge sur l'une des quatre cartes étalées devant lui, Dumbledore sortit le nez de son thé et poussa un soupir à rendre admiratif les grands mistrals.

Harry fit quelques mouvements de ressorts sur ses talons, tendit les bras, leva le nez, et sauta. Il attrapa la branche du gros arbre vert de justesse - mais vraiment de justesse - et joua le cochon pendu jusqu'au tronc, qu'il enlaça comme son sauveur inattendu. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour calculer les distances, et Severus disait en plus qu'il avait quelques problèmes de coordination des mouvements, ce qui rendait la plupart de ses sauts assez désastreux. Mais, pensa-t-il pour se remonter le moral, il restait imbattable à la course (fuite, esquive), et n'était pas mauvais au corps à corps. Il se laissa glisser - en serrant les dents, à cause de l'écorce qui écorchait les paumes de ses mains et ses genoux à travers ses robes - le long du tronc.

Dumbledore regardait par la fenêtre.

Harry courut jusqu'à la limite du domaine.

Ce fut là que Dumbledore perdit l'entendement.

Loin de chercher à escalader le portail lourdement décoré de Godric's Hollow, le garçon s'allongea à terre à plat ventre, sembla chercher dans le gazon une position assez confortable comme pour une sieste, et ne bougea plus.

Harry, prenant soin d'être discret - il ne se savait pas observé, mais on n'est jamais assez prudent - continua à gratter la terre du bout de ses ongles, puis avec les doigts de la main droite, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le bout d'une racine. L'arbre qui allait avec s'élevait une demi-douzaine de mètres plus loin. Une fois qu'il eut bien dégagé son morceau de racine, Harry se concentra, rechercha en lui cette énergie si particulière qu'il déployait lorsqu'il jetait un sort, et la fit lentement, à force de légère convulsions, converger vers sa main droite, qui tenait une partie de l'arbre.

Dumbledore se gratta le menton. Ou l'enfant était très inventif, ou un peu fou. Le vieil homme tenta de se mettre dans la peau de l'héritier de Voldemort, huit ans - oh, presque - kidnappé par l'Ordre et cherchant un moyen de s'évader, afin de comprendre pourquoi le gosse s'allongerait dans l'herbe ensoleillée pour autre chose qu'une petite sieste. Finalement, il envoya Bok s'enquérir de la santé mentale du garçon et alla se refaire chauffer un thé.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Il y en avait assez maintenant, songea Harry, il y en avait sans doute assez. Les muscles tendus, il jeta un œil à son trou dans la terre, pour voir une sphère translucide crépiter autour de ses doigts, laissant s'échapper une petite étincelle dorée par intermittence. Oui, ce serait bon.

-Monsieur veut que Bok lui apporte un pare-soleil ?  
-AAAH !

Harry reprit très difficilement son souffle.

-Oh, le jeune Maître a la main coincée dans la terre ! Bok va prévenir quelqu'un, que le jeune Maître ne s'inq-

SBOUAF.

L'elfe de maison s'écroula, carbonisé.

-Tocard.

Harry approcha précautionneusement les narines de la créature qu'une boule de feu venait de mettre K.O.

-Eurk. C'est en vie. Et miiinnnce j'ai presque tout utilisé...

Harry était épuisé. Déjà affaibli, ce qu'il faisait n'avait rien d'une sinécure et il y avait quelque chose de désespérant à savoir qu'on vient d'utiliser tant d'énergie et de concentration pour griller un elfe de maison. A la base, seul ce foutu portail était visé.

Harry regarda la ridicule boule magique autour de son poignet ; elle floutait les contours de sa paume. Minute, elle était petite certes, mais si elle floutait le décor... elle devait être relativement concentrée, non ? songea Harry en se redonnant espoir. Il se tourna vers les grilles dorées de l'immense portail garant de la propriété des Potter. Il était vachement chouette quand même. Ce serait siii dommage de l'abîmer, hm ? Harry focalisa son attention sur un point précis au pied d'un barreau, s'approcha un peu et tendit le bras, plissant les yeux pour se protéger de l'imminente explosion. Il ne savait pas _exactement _ce que ça allait donner...

-_Desctructum !_

L'explosion dégagea une violente bourrasque, mais très concentrée heureusement. Harry fut éjecté quatre pas en arrière mais il ne subit aucun dommage autre qu'une douleur aiguë à la fesse gauche parce qu'il avait atterri sur un caillou. De là, se massant l'arrière-train, il admira son travail.

-Héhé.

A quatre pattes il se faufila à travers le trou formé par son explosion. Les épais barreau de métal étaient recourbés sur un peu moins de dix centimètres et un trou s'était formé dans la terre. Harry n'avait jamais eu l'intention de ne serait-ce qu'envisager s'attaquer au Portail directement, il s'était douté que celui-ci serait protégé par toute sortes de maléfices et ses coups auraient été vains. Mais tout de même ! En y mettant la puissance qu'il avait mise, Harry aurait pu - dû ! - abîmer d'avantage les barreaux... - si quelqu'un avait jamais dit que Dumbledore ne prenait pas au sérieux la sécurité, Harry était prêt à lui enfoncer les barreaux dans le nez pour le confondre). Le garçon sortit de son trou les robes salies de terre et se retrouva de l'autre côté. De l'autre côté des murs de sa prison.

-_Wouhou !_ cria-t-il de joie.

Il s'élança vers la ville.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Dumbledore retourna à son bureau avec sa tasse de thé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être inactif et les rares fois où il y était contraint, il faisait toujours une consommation de thé inquiétante. Inquiétante pour ses voisins de dortoir qui l'entendraient se lever dix fois cette nuit. Mais passons. Il irait se chercher quelque chose à lire sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans les jours qui viendraient...quelque chose de pas trop sérieux, il en avait sa claque des thèses sur les mages noirs, au nom de Merlin. Et tiens, il prendrait quelque chose pour Harry aussi. Lui aussi devait s'ennuyer...d'ailleurs où en était Bok de son inspection ?

-Bok ! appela le vieux sorcier.

Un corps difforme semblant avoir séjourné dans une cave à charbon se matérialisa devant lui, inerte. A cet instant l'alarme vermillon qu'il n'avait pas vue sauta aux yeux de Dumbledore, clignotant désespérément sur la même carte que tout à l'heure mais pas au même endroit... Et alors pour la première fois depuis longtemps - très longtemps - en public, Dumbledore jura.

-Bordel de merde !

Ce qui sonna, bien plus que les ordres qui suivirent en hurlements, comme une alerte aux oreilles ébahies de Kingsley et son collègue errant à l'étage.

-Harry a percé les protections du portail ! _KINGSLEY AU NOM DE MERLIN QU'ATTENDEZ VOUS ? _cria le vieux sorcier furieux courant déjà sur la pelouse du Parc.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Bonjour jeune Maître, ânonna une voix aiguë.

Harry jeta un regard meurtrier à l'elfe qui déposait le plateau du petit déjeuner sur une chaise.

-Maître-Dumbledore-a-dit-à-Bok-de-dire-au-jeune-Maître-que-Mrs-Weasley-viendrait-aujourd'hui (respiration) et-que-l'un-de-ses-fils-avait-l'âge-du-jeune-Maître-donc-le-jeune-maître-pourrait-jouer-av...

Un miroir explosa à deux millimètres de l'oreille gauche de l'elfe et il se carapata en glapissant, un mauvais goût de cramé lui revenant à la bouche.

Harry ne quitta pas les couvertures, le visage dur. Une semaine qu'il était retenu ici. Une semaine, dix-huit tentatives d'évasion, dont les deux premières avaient failli réussir. Il serra les dents. Failli. Dumbledore l'avait rattrapé en dix minutes, ramené par la taille, jeté dans 'sa' chambre et lui avait passé un savon mémorable à la suite duquel le garçon s'était enfermé dans ses pleurs, pleurant le château d'Albanie, appelant Voldemort quand il était sûr que personne de l'entendrait. Bien sûr il avait usé et abusé de sa boucle d'oreille en argent, et avait une ou deux fois senti la brûlure de l'appel du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans que rien n'en puisse résulter. Godric's Hollow était soumis aux même lois de protection que le sombre et frais château qui lui manquait tant ; pas de transplanage, boucliers magiques tout autour des murs et en l'occurrence, du Parc également. Seul Dumbledore pouvait arriver à l'improviste au milieu du salon en court-circuitant très momentanément le maléfice empêchant de translplaner, ce que faisait également Lord Voldemort pour quitter et regagner le château lors de ses attaques. Sa baguette bien sûr ne lui avait pas été rendue. La procédure de rechange qu'il avait utilisé la première fois, se servant d'une racine d'un très vieil arbre comme d'un catalyseur en remplacement de sa baguette, nécessitait de la concentration et de l'énergie, ce qui en soit n'était pas un problème, mais également du temps, ce qui en était un. On ne le quittait plus des yeux dès qu'il faisait un pas sur le seuil de sa chambre. Harry en faisait des crises de nerfs. Les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix se relayait dans la maison pour qu'elle ne soit jamais vide, car Dumbledore et les Aurors avaient d'autres obligations, même si le vieux barbu venait très souvent lui rendre visite.

-Bonjour, Harry, lui fit un sourire bienveillant au milieu de grands poils argentés, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Bien dormi ? Ton chocolat est bien chaud, tu devrais le boire maintenant. Oh j'y songe,Mrs. Weasley va passer une bonne partie de la journée ici, et j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée qu'elle amène Ronald. Tu connais Ronald ? C'est un gentil garçon tu verras, il a ton âge, je compte sur toi pour ne pas trop l'effrayer ! Vous pourrez aller jouer dans le parc, il fait un temps splendide.

La porte se referma en face de Harry dont les yeux devenus presque noirs à force de s'assombrir faisaient des trous dans le mur. Le garçon se glissa à nouveau sous les couvertures, larguant là ses regards tueurs. Au vu du programme, dormir toute la journée lui semblait le plus raisonnable.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Note (1) : ('Le tigre est en toi') Allez... une dédicace du prochain chapitre à celui qui retrouve d'où ça vient. Mdr. Des encouragements ? Qui se montrera le plus performant aura droit au chapitre 5 en avant première !

Note (2) : T-Rex, _Cosmic Dancer, _et aussi B.O. magnifique du magnifique film _Billy Elliot_ (avec Jamie Bell, qui est extra).

Note (3) : ('...les démons majeurs de l'Autre Lieu') Clin d'œil à la superbe trilogie de Bartimeus, - dont le dénouement est aussi inattendu que réussi. Les adeptes ne m'en voudront pas, et les non-initiés iront creuser le sujet dans le premier tome... vous tomberez tous et toutes sous le charme du pitit Nat !

Note (4) : j'ai peut-être une échelle un peu étrange mais dans mon esprit, un enfant de huit ans (bientôt) serait davantage perturbé par des cris de douleurs associés aux doigts qu'il voit se briser (plus les craquements...brrr) que par la contemplation d'une séance de doloris, dont tout ce qu'il ressort est un hurlement continu. Enfin... je suis pas trop sûre non plus...

Bisou !


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour ! D'abord merci ! merci pour vos encouragements, pour vos conseils, merci pour simplement m'avoir réclamé la suite et surtouuuut merci de lire...

So tout mon amour (mé non mé non je vais pas vous faire un bébé) à **Griffounette, Onalurca **(papouilles à tes chats)**, Jully **l'heureuse (?) gagnante qui est fan des frosties (la preuve que la culture générale sert toujours)ma chère **AD**, à qui je donne tout mon courage pour les emmerdes qui pleuvent autour d'elle, **BUNNY ! **à qui je dédie le chapitre suivant, **Valiane d'Avalon, Yume-chan05, **mes très fidèles et omniprésentes **666Naku **et **Lilou**,** Sioban **(aucun rapport mais j'attends avec impatience et apéttit tes prochains snarry)**, Lunicorne, Ephy **(ton compliment sur les persos m'a fait très plaisir! mon blog est complètement en rade depuis trois mois navrée XD), **Hannange, siri1, jenni944, Lud Milla **et les éternels **kibkoto** et **severafan **dont les reviews me sont toujours utiles.  
Et  
Aux autres. Gros bisou.

Ceux que n'intéresse pas mon blabla personnel, sautez donc ce paragraphe.  
Mon hibernation d'été a une très bonne excuse (j'espère) : je n'ai pas eu d'accès à un ordi depuis le 18 juin. Je suis partie en vacances tout ce temps là (mais parents ne sont pas spécialement riches mais séparés et donc se me distribuent tout l'été, avec de merveilleuses échappées chez les cousins (le plus âgé a 9 ans, et ils sont une bonne douzaine...)) Enfin, enterrée en Corse et en Bourgogne, j'ai trouvé la force mentale de noircir quelques pages...je m'ennuyais bôcoup, j'ai donc finalement _beaucoup _écrit (j'ai notamment rédigé une liste de Noël totalement illusoire XD) et donc me voilà avec non pas 1 mais 2 chapitres (ou mettons, un et demi - le n°6 a des chances d'être très long), j'espère que votre insatiable faim en est ravie ! (et calmée pour quelques jours ?...heures ? ..._minutes ?_)

Je tiens également à m'excuser : je suis passée par une période où tout ce que je pondais me paressait à des années lumières de ce que j'étais capable d'écrire (mais-juin). J'ai donc usé et abusé du delete, j'aurais peut-être pu publier quelque chose. Et dans mes publications j'ai cherché par des moyens assez idiots à susciter la review. Je ne sais pas si cela s'est fait sentir, dans tous les cas je m'excuse, c'est passé.

**Petit, chapitre 5**, dédié à JULLY

_-Parlons-en de Voldemort ! Que lui avez-vous _« PRIS »

(Chapitre 6)

Il n'eut pas à chercher le sommeil longtemps ; s'il était physiquement en pleine forme - outrageusement bien entretenu par cette bande de... enfin... - Harry était moralement épuisé.

Il fit un rêve affreux.  
Il se jetait dans les bras de Lord Voldemort, tous deux commençaient à discuter et Harry riait, quand tout à coup ce n'était plus le Mage Noir mais Dumbledore qui lui souriait d'un air bienveillant absolument terrifiant. Le visage du vieil homme se retrouvait ensuite affublé d'un air dément et cruel qui faisait très peur à Harry.  
L'enfant courait, en larme, tendant les bras en avant, se sentant aspiré vers l'arrière où il devinait que Dumbledore l'attendait avec sa grimace démentielle, mais il avait l'impression de pédaler dans le vide, de s'embourber dans l'air lourd ; il avait l'impression douloureuse de s'empêcher lui même d'avancer par quelconque procédé vicieux.  
Il pleurait, tendant les bras vers le vide devant lui.

Vers midi, Harry se réveilla en sueur, la respiration saccadée comme s'il venait réellement de courir un marathon. Ce rêve lui laissa un goût de bile dans la bouche. Il repoussa les draps trop chauds, se dirigea vers le plateau de son petit déjeuner où il but son chocolat tiède, exactement comme il ne l'aimait pas, et s'assit contre le mur pour regagner un semblant de calme.  
Des voix lui parvenaient étouffées d'en bas. Une femme disait « ... seras sage Ron. Albus, (...) possible (...) ? ... veux (...) surveiller, Albus. ... sûre ... mignon (...) » Harry râla pour lui-même de n'entendre qu'un mot sur trois. Il se rappela que Mrs. Weasley devait venir avec un garçon et saisit tout de suite mieux les bribes de phrases qui lui parvinrent. Les suivantes semblaient un peu anxieuses, troublées, et l'Héritier comprit que malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions la femme rousse refusait simplement de laisser son jeune enfant entre les mains d'un assassin, puisse-t-il avoir huit ans lui-même. Elle s'inquiétait en somme, car de toute façon sous la pression de Dumbledore elle savait qu'elle finirait par céder.

-Bonjour.

Harry lança par en-dessous un regard indifférent au nouvel arrivant. Un petit roux bien coiffé aux rondeurs enfantines au regard baroudeur et au visage benêt profondément gentil. Encore un Gryffondor en puissance qui n'a pas encore éclot. Un danger public.

-Heu, tu veux jouer au chat ? lança-il hésitant mais joyeux.

Au chat ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette idée ? Jouer au chat ? Harry retourna la formule dans tous les sens.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-_Tu sais pas ce que c'est ?_ Tu sais pas ce que c'est ?

Harry respira _prooofondément_, agacé.

-En fait il faut s'attraper, consentit à lui expliquer Ron. Je cours, tu m'attrape, ou tu cours, je t'attrape.  
-J'ai pas envie, cracha Harry avec hargne.

Il était vexé d'apprendre qu'il jouait aux mêmes jeux que ce garçon. Harry pensa à Gloubi, le vieux lézard solitaire au sal caractère qui squattait les pierres du château d'Albanie.

-Pourquoi t'es ici ? finit par demander Ron après un long moment de silence.  
-Ah ça... répondit amèrement le brun pour signifier que c'était un mystère.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi t'es pas chez toi, je veux dire ?  
-J'aimerais bien être chez moi, figure-toi ! J'ai été kidnappé.

L'autre rit de bon cœur.

-Et par qui ?  
-Ce cher Dumbledore et ses copains !  
-Arrête tu racontes n'importe quoi.  
-Je te dis qu'ils m'ont kidnappé c'est tout. Vas lui demander si tu me crois pas.  
-... Mais pourquoi il kidnapperait un enfant ?  
-Mais tu me saoules !

Ils étaient tous les deux de mauvaise humeur à présent. 'Quel débile, ce gars !', songea Harry.

-Mais... et tes parents ?  
-...

Le mot « parents » n'évoquait pour Harry que la vague image de deux adultes inconnus que Lord Voldemort avait tués il y a beaucoup trop longtemps de cela pour que lui se sente un brin concerné.

-Ils doivent être tristes ? Et te chercher.  
-Mes parents sont morts.  
-Oh !

-...Pourquoi ils sont morts ? ...c'est... c'est vrai ?  
-Ils sont morts parce que Lord Voldemort les a tués.  
-Oh ! Il est super trop horrible ce type ! Papa m'a dit qu'il avait fait plein de choses...mal... mais il aime pas en parler. Alors tu n'as pas de parents ?  
-Non.  
-T'es... tout seul ?

Le rouquin, pris d'une angoisse enfantine bien compréhensible, semblait attendre une parole d'Harry, n'importe laquelle, qui lui prouverait qu'un enfant ne pouvait pas se retrouver _tout seul. _Qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour l'aimer, et dans une moindre mesure le nourrir et l'habiller. Le cœur défaillant, il attendait cette preuve, l'esprit en stand-by.

-Il y a... personne pour s'occuper de toi ? insista-t-il ne pouvant se résoudre au mutisme de son vis-à-vis.  
-Si... Mais...  
-Ah !  
-...mais c'est pas quelqu'un que vous appréciez, vous tous ici, l'Ordre du Phœnix.  
-Ooh. Il sait que tu es là ? C'est une dame ou un monsieur ?

Harry ne pu contenir un sourire.

-Un monsieur.  
-Tu l'aimes bien ?  
-Bah... oui... ... ... pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ?

Ronald parut assez désarçonné. Il se redressa finalement et croisa les bras d'un air bizarre oscillant entre canaillerie et perplexité profonde.

-Je comprends pas ce que tu fais là. Si tu étais chez toi, avec quelqu'un qui prend soin de toi, pourquoi Dumbledore et les autres t'auraient kidnappé ? Je veux dire, même s'ils s'entendent pas méga bien avec ce gars. C'est pas leurs affaires, si ? Je pige rien, moi.

Harry ressentit une pointe d'affection pour Ronald, qui avait foutrement raison. Il chercha quoi réponde dans le fouillis d'images que son cerveau lui fournissait suite à cette tirade. Quoi répondre ? Peut-être simplement 'C'est vrai.' mais l'intérêt en serait discutable...

-Il doit te chercher non ?

Harry releva les yeux.

-Je pense.  
-Il doit être inquiet... ?  
-Je...oui.  
-... C'est un peu comme ton Papa alors ?

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Severus.

La voix claqua comme... La voix claqua, rien d'autre à dire. Le Maître sifflait ses ordres, crachait son mécontentement, susurrait ses Doloris, mais jamais ne faisait ainsi résonner un nom, comme un coup de fouet. Les noms des mangemorts suivaient la voie du Doloris (...ou l'inverse).  
Une situation passa fugitivement dans le regard de Severus : un homme, un mangemort, un camarade, avançait tremblant parmi les rangs de robes noires, se jetait aux pieds de son Maître...  
Ecknar était mort.  
Etait-ce là le sort qui l'attendait ?

-Assied-toi.

Profondément troublé, Severus s'assit. En face du Lord Noir. A la même hauteur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait incapable de dire ce qui l'attendait. Mais le Seigneur des ténèbres punissait en public, et ils étaient seuls. Peut-être était-ce un bon point pour lui... ?

-Dumbledore s'est introduit dans le château durant mon abscence. Nous avons donc terriblement manqué de chance.

Ah. On y était. Voldemort cherchait le cafard. Le traître. C'était la conclusion inévitable et évidente de cette descente de l'Ordre du Phoenix _comme par hasard _au moment (rarissimes moments) où le petit était quasi seul au château.  
Et lui Severus, en contact constant avec l'Ennemi, professeur à Poudlard sous la direction d'Albus Dumbledore - poste que lui avait valu sa première fausse rédemption, sur les ordres même de Voldemort - lui, était certainement le suspect numéro un.

-Tu es un bon élément.

Severus était resté fidèle à Lord Voldemort. C'était pour Harry. Pour Harry. L'on est parfois contraint de faire des choix ; il ne regrettait pas celui là, mais avait su dès les premiers instants qu'il s'exposait à d'avantages de dangers encore que ne l'avait fait jusqu'alors sa vie de mangemort. Voldemort siffla sa question, lancinante.

-As-tu prévenu Dumbledore de mon absence afin qu'il puisse s'introduire au château ?  
-Je n'ai prévenu aucune personne susceptible d'être de près ou de loin votre ennemie.

Severus inclina légèrement la tête en signe de respect ou de soumission. Puis il releva les yeux afin que son Maître puisse se plonger dans ses yeux corbeau. Pour la dixième ou onzième fois de sa vie il se sentit littéralement transpercé par le regard incandescent du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui fouillait son esprit. Le plus impressionnant était ceci : la légilimencie était instantanée. En quelques secondes tout au plus le Lord Voldemort parvenait à trouver, lire et interpréter correctement les souvenirs qu'il désirait. Severus lui-même était incapable d'un tel prodige. Il excellait d'avantage dans l'art inverse, la course de fond qui consistait à occulter ce qu'on ne voulait pas qui soit vu.

-Je n'ai aucun intérêt à ce que Dumbledore ou ses amis pénètrent ce château, mon Maître.

Ce qui était en soit totalement vrai, il n'y avait personnellement aucun intérêt. Une telle action, comme se le démontrait présentement, ne pouvait lui apporter que des ennuis.

Voldemort parut satisfait. Sans doute était-il réellement content que Severus ne fut pas un traître.

-J'ai une mission à te confier. Je veux que tu infiltres l'Ordre de Dumbledore.

Wouh ! Severus inspira. Jamais Voldemort n'aurait pu d'avantage lui faciliter la tâche qu'en l'envoyant lui-même entre les pattes du vieux cinglé.

-Mais, nuança-t-il... Je doute qu'il ne regarde pas ma requête d'un œil... suspicieux... dans les conditions présentes...  
-Oui, il se méfiera, expédia Voldemort d'un geste agacé. Tu choisiras le moment adéquat : tu peux si tu le souhaites, attendre que j'ai récupéré Harry.

Il y eut un silence.

-Tu choisiras le moment que tu voudras, tu dois seulement réussir. Et tu me mettras au courant dès que Dumbledore t'auras accepté.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Toujours dans sa chambre ?  
-Toujours...  
-Il n'est plus sorti depuis... ?  
-Pas depuis sa dernière tentative d'évasion.  
-...Il ne faut pas faire cette tête là, Albus, vous n'êtes pas responsable...

Albus fit un gentil sourire à son adjointe.

-Je pense qu'il s'y fera, avec le temps, poursuivit-elle.  
-Mais se faire à quoi ? murmura Albus comme pour lui-même. Nous ne savons même pas de quoi il revient, Minerva. Il refuse mes interrogatoires.  
-C'est un enfant, je pense qu'en le maniant avec douceur...  
-Pas celui-là, trancha le vieux sorcier. Je voudrais tellement qu'il commence à ne plus se voir lui-même comme un prisonnier... Mais il ne pense qu'à s'enfuir.  
-Mais où irait-il ? Pas rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui !

La femme tenait pour acquis que personne d'à peu près sain d'esprit ne se précipiterait dans l'antre de ce tueur sociopathe de son plein gré. Encore moins un enfant, cela allait de soi. Albus garda le silence, le visage blanc, la mâchoire serrée. Il avait honte de se l'avouer mais...  
Albus Dumbledore ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

Sa collègue avait quitté la pièce sur ses bonnes paroles réconfortantes.

-Dumbledore.

Le concerné se tourna, n'osant en croire ses yeux, vers la voix au ton agressif. Harry Potter, toujours aussi peu coiffé et aussi sombrement habillé - il avait fallu faire disparaître cette horrible robe de mangemort pour qu'il consente à porter les vêtements les plus sombres de la garde-robe que lui avait composé une jeune fofolle aux cheveux verts - se tenait le pied en l'air sur les dernières marches de l'escalier. Albus dut se contenir pour que son cerveau ne s'emballe pas et il nota finalement sobrement : escaliers : étape franchie - à quand le salon ? Le visage mortellement sérieux, le garçon formula ce qui était finalement une requête - ô combien étrange - bien déguisée :

-J'ai l'habitude de jouer du piano.

Albus se sentit _ravi _qu'il n'y ait dans la pièce personne qui le connût bien, sinon quoi son air totalement perdu aurait méchamment entaillé sa réputation d'omniscient tranquille et puissant.

Le garçon leva la tête vers le palier du premier, lança un dernier regard timide au grand sorcier qui jouait des doigts entre les feuilles d'une plante verte pour s'empêcher de penser, et remonta vers sa chambre.

Harry n'avait pas descendu les dernières marches, constata le directeur de Poudlard. Comme s'il voulait signifier qu'il n'entrerait pas dans leur jeu, qu'il ne mettrait pas un pied sur leur territoire ; d'ailleurs il était plus ou moins resté maître de la situation. C'était à lui, Albus Dumbledore d'entrer dans l'univers de Harry Potter, de monter ces marches et d'engager le dialogue. Bien. De quelque manière que cela se passe, il ne pourrait qu'apprendre des choses. Albus quitta sa plante verte.

_Du piano_... ?

HP-LV-HP-LV

Mike Denvert, le second du groupe paperasserie, préposé au tri des lettres adressées à monsieur le ministre, fut assassiné par un homme cagoulé et vêtu de noir, ou plutôt par un Avada Kedavra bien net, au vingt-deuxième jour de sa vie maritale. Il tomba au ralenti derrière son comptoir, le lundi matin de l'attaque sensationnelle de ce groupe d'hommes qui à bien des égards n'en étaient plus, les mangemorts du mage noir Lord Voldemort. En plein ministère. Du jamais vu. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps non, pas plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour plonger dans l'horreur les employés présents. Le temps nécessaire à l'accomplissement de leur mission : des cadavres spectaculaires ; une froideur méthodique ; (même, le temps de regarder dans les yeux, avant de quitter les lieux, Marie Chadwick, unique témoin survivante des dix-sept meurtres !) et un parchemin carbonisé, laissé flottant au milieu des décombres tel la signature du démon.

HP-LV-HP-LV

_Une petite silhouette s'appuyait à l'arcade en pierre surplombant l'escalier central. Une agitation inhabituelle bousculait le silence humide des sous-sols : des claquements de portes de grands bruits sourds, de vagues indications lancées au rythme gai et irrégulier d'une ballade familiale, de nombreux moulinets de bras ; tout cela courait le long des couloirs pour remonter jusqu'au vaste hall du rez-de-chaussée._

_Pieds nus sur le dallage frais, un Harry d'un peu plus de quatre ans passa un doigt dans l'encolure de sa robe noire, dans l'espoir qu'un peu d'air filtrerait. Malgré cette robe d'enfant s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, l'été se révélait _très _chaud. _

_-Pousse-toi petit, tu risques de gêner, marmonna un mangemort en désignant à son compagnon l'arcade menant au couloir principal du 1er.  
__-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry, ses Grands yeux verts suivant les déplacements, en bas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Les deux hommes s'éloignaient indifférents._

_-Déménagement ! scanda la voix joyeuse d'Avery. Allez viens voir, c'est rigolo !_

_Harry descendit le plus vite possible, ses courtes jambes pausant brièvement à chaque marche de marbre avant de galoper jusqu'au centre du Hall d'où Avery menait les opérations._

_-Réaménagement, plutôt. Regarde, on vide le bazar des sous-sols. On va installer nos bordels dans l'aile droite et on mettra les prisonniers dans les cachots libérés. Puis on va installer une super cuisine pour Art !  
__-Où ça ?  
__-Aux sous-sols.  
__-Ah oui, pour nourrir les prisonniers plus facilement, ce sera plus près !_

_Avery éclata de rire. L'enfant ne saisit pas pourquoi et fronça les sourcils._

_-Alors ? On change tout ? Pourquoi ?  
__-Parce qu'il y a de nouvelles recrues et comme on commençait à manquer de place là-haut, Il nous a dit de nous déporter en bas. C'est quand il a fallut vider l'aile droite que le Maître a décidé de faire un grand tri._

_Le mangemort rit de nouveau._

_-Faut que ce soit nickel avant ce soir, sinon couic !_

_Ce fut au tour d'Harry de laisser échapper un tintement de gorge amusé._

_-Couic, répéta-t-il._

_L'après-midi avançait, le petit garçon slalomant gaiement entre les grognements des mangemorts affairés. La quinzaine d'homme présente était entièrement mobilisée : des meubles lévitaient dans tous les sens et quelques naïfs inventifs lançaient des sorts de dépoussiérage dans ce brassage général de crasse, deux ou trois fainéants trimbalaient maladroitement une chaise de gauche à droite, simulant une occupation utile avec plus ou moins de talent, se gardant ainsi d'être mobilisés pour un travail plus contraignant.  
__A un moment, d'entre un coffre rouillé et la forme massive du mangemort Crabbe émergea un long meuble noir. Harry fut instantanément sur les lieux, à bourdonner de curiosité autour de cette forme bizarre._

_-Où je mets le piano ? bovina le mastodonte.  
__-Le _piano ?

_Avery se gratta le crâne l'air désarçonné. Puis envoyant son bras par-dessus son épaule :_

_-On le balance._

_Le « piano » atterrit ainsi à côté d'un amas de « trucs à jeter » vers lequel l'enfant se dirigea à petits pas mesurés.  
__Le mot n'évoquait rien en lui. Piano. L'objet lui-même non plus n'évoquait rien, quoique peut-être... un bar à cocktails, éventuel cousin de celui de l'unique fête un rien classieuse organisée par Lucius au château, après une opération rondement menée ; un bar à cocktails donc, mais d'une forme drôlement tarabiscotée. Suivant son intuition toute enfantine (et la hauteur de son regard), Harry se glissa dessous. Il s'assit en tailleurs, examina les trois pieds, tapota le plafond de ses ongles : creux. Il sortit très vite pour trouver l'inévitable interstice. Ce fut très simple, mais soulever le lourd panneau sombre l'était beaucoup moins et il faillit s'y pincer douloureusement les doigts. Explorateur du haut de sa (respectable !) centaine de centimètres, Harry se mit en quête parmi le bazar, d'une boîte quelconque sur laquelle grimper ; et d'un second objet assez costaud pour soutenir le panneau noir... comme une grosse botte en cuir cloutée.  
__C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit l'étendue de fines cordes tirées d'un bout à l'autre de l'intérieur du piano. Plissant les yeux, il chercha à voir s'il y avait quelque chose en dessous. Eh non, rien d'autre que cette complexe organisation de ficelles. L'enfant glissa son bras droit dans l'interstice et tira l'une des premières cordes sous son ongle, délicatement. La corde vibra brièvement, émettant un son sourd assez rigolo. Il réitéra, un pincement plus franc. Le son fut beaucoup plus fort, grave, et avec une délicieuse excitation, Harry se retourna pour voir si personne ne le regardait. Il avait le sentiment de naviguer dans l'interdit.  
__L'enfant s'amusa à comparer les bruits émis par chacun de ses pincements et le temps que mettait chaque corde à retrouver sa position initiale par de grands tremblements ou d'infimes vibrations. Il tira violemment sur deux cordes en même temps, puis sur trois et quatre ; il pinça une corde sur deux le plus vite possible ; laissa ses doigts glisser sur les dix cordes qu'il atteignait, dans un sens puis dans l'autre ; et il frotta à s'en brûler les doigts la première corde sur vingt centimètres, entre le pouce et l'indexe, se délectant du grincement sourd qui en résultait. Vint finalement le moment où il se lassa de son jeu. Il retira précautionneusement la chaussure de cuir, très attentif à la sauvegarde de ses doigts, et s'éloigna. Il n'avait pas fait quelques pas que Crabbe vint lourdement laisser tomber une petite banquette d'un autre côté du piano._

_-Ça va avec ? questionna-t-il s'approchant.  
__-Oui, répondit le mangemort après un battement de paupière extrêmement long. Puis : Reste pas là, Bellatrix arrive._

_Ignorant la dernière réplique qui n'avait pas grand sens à ses oreilles, Harry s'installa sur la banquette. Face au long boîtier noir, il médita un court instant et passa un doigt dans la couche de poussière. Derrière lui un tic de bouche exaspéré le fit se retourner vivement._

_-Va-t-en, je dois détruire tout ça._

_Bellatrix avait parlé d'un ton relativement mesuré, sa hargne à peu près contrôlée par son effort d'articulation. Elle voulait être comprise et n'avait aucune envie de se répéter.  
Harry savait très bien tout ça mais comme il ne l'aimait pas, il se fit victime de surdités sur l'instant, et commença un compliqué dessin d'arabesques sur la poussiéreuse surface lisse et noire. Il crut percevoir un violent mouvement de bras du côté de la brune cadavérique, et constata avec un joyeux sourire qu'elle se tenait la tête entre ses mains crispées. _

_L'atmosphère du Hall changea soudain sensiblement. Les cris et grognements se changèrent rapidement en murmures, l'on se fit plus efficace. Harry leva de sous ses mèches ébouriffées ses immenses iris émeraudes vers la lointaine silhouette effilée venue écouter les comptes-rendus des opérations. Tandis que Bellatrix s'approchait d'Avery pour quérir l'attention de son Maître, Harry abandonna les arabesques et sur une impulsion subite, souleva l'espèce de corniche noire devant lui. Le motif de petits rectangles blancs et noirs le surprit d'avantage que si le couvercle avait laissé place à une portée de bébés dragons._

_Bellatrix revenait, Lord Voldemort devant elle._

_Harry posa ses deux mains sur la partie blanche. L'enfant fut aussitôt submergé par la puissance des quelques notes ainsi libérées. C'était si fort, c'était si beau !... Il retira prestement les doigts, comme s'il s'était brûlé._

_-Harry. Recule._

_Le sifflement glacé le fit quasi sursauter._

_-Oh, je peux le garder !_

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Harry ? Nous allons à Londres. Tous les deux.

Dumbledore avait passé la barbe dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Harry releva le menton. Londres ?  
Sortir de cette chambre ? ...de Godric's Hollow !  
Le vieux sorcier perdait-il l'esprit ? Harry cligna des yeux et hocha maladroitement la tête. Soit !

Quand il descendit la dernière marche de l'escalier, Dumbledore se tourna vers lui et rit avec sembla-t-il, indulgence, ce qui eut pour effet de renfrogner illico la bouille juvénile de son prisonnier.

-Pas de cape ! Nous passons par le Londres moldu.  
-Le _quoi ?_

En un claquement de doigts Harry se trouva vêtu d'un haut rouge, d'un short d'une épaisse toile bleue et de sandales ouvertes. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'insurger contre cet accoutrement impossible, le vieil homme, habillé de l'une de ses innombrables et tapageuses robes sorcières, l'attrapa par la main et transplana.

Il atterrirent dans une étroite ruelle puante où Harry s'empressa de faire glisser sa menotte des grands doigts blancs de Dumbledore, qu'il suivit tout de même jusqu'à la rue transversale. L'enfant fut aussitôt assourdi par le brouhaha typiquement moldu du samedi londonien. Bruits de moteurs, klaxons, sonnettes en tous genres, portes qu'on ouvre et qu'on referme, discussions et interpellations, bourdonnements dans les téléphones portables des gens qui marchent à grand pas pressés et plaintes d'enfants, le bruit de la ville sauta aux oreilles d'Harry si férocement qu'il chancela. Le jeune sorcier courut à Dumbledore, saisit sa longue main et la serra à lui en broyer les phalanges, plaquant l'autre contre son oreille gauche.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? hurla-t-il.

Londres puait. La chaleur du goudron lui remontait entre les genoux, les vapeurs d'essence, les gaz d'échappements se mélangeaient aux odeurs de fritures pour venir envahir ses narines. Il toussa en essayant de tout faire ressortir et donna, sans lui lâcher les doigts, un méchant coup de coude à Dumbledore. Il voulait partir immédiatement de cet endroit !

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit son tortionnaire en ayant l'air tout à fait à l'aise sous les regards suspicieux ou morts de rire des passants moldus, nous ne restons pas longtemps. Je connais un quartier plus paisible, presque piéton, avec un super marchand de glaces et une longue rangée de magasins de musique !  
-C'est toujours comme ça ? demanda Harry après dix pas.  
-Les Moldus sont très bruyants, convint-il en parlant lui-même très doucement. Et ils ont tendance à adorer vivre au milieu de leurs pires inventions.

Mi-navré mi-sévère il désigna du menton l'évidence du pot d'échappement.

-Mais on rencontre dans le Londres moldu de nombreux de gens tout à fait charmants, conclut-il gaiement. Ah, c'est ici !

Harry qui n'avait écouté qu'à moitié le discours de Dumbledore, fut soulagé de déboucher sur une place autour de laquelle aucune de ces machines grises, moches, bruyantes et puantes ne semblait autorisée de circulation. Le grand sorcier le traîna dans une petite librairie à l'auvent bleu encastrée dans une baraque du XVIIème, où il ordonna à l'enfant de vagabonder à sa guise avant de se diriger lui-même vers le comptoir où une courte dame très ridée l'attendait, radieuse.

-Monsieur Dumbledore ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous amenez votre petit-fils ?

Harry se posta à l'entrée et s'accroupit, la tête dans les bras.  
Passé le premier choc causé par la tonitruante découverte de la civilisation moldue, une tentation douce-amère commençait à s'insinuer en lui. La ville. La rue. Franchir cette porte. Courir ! Ah !... Harry avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu Voldemort depuis des mois.  
La question de la manière dont il pourrait le rejoindre s'il parvenait à s'enfuir ne le turlupinait pas trop. S'il parvenait à échapper au moins trois minutes à la vigilance de Dumbledore... il lui suffirait de trouver une planque jusqu'au moment où il pourrait ensuite en toute tranquillité appeler Voldemort. Mais échapper _trente secondes _à la surveillance de Dumbledore (dont il sentait le regard sur sa nuque) n'était pas une mince affaire. Bien sûr le petit prisonnier aurait pu, avec un peu de bon sens, tenter de gagner la confiance de son geôlier (qui ne demandait que ça mais n'était pas dupe), mais non, il ne pouvait pas... Pactiser ouvertement avec l'ennemi était _hors_ de portée de ses capacités.

Et cette librairie ! Moldue !

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le comptoir, où il attendit poliment que Ridée-Radieuse veuille bien lui accorder de son attention. Le barbu parti fureter plus loin, il ne risquait pas grand-chose à réclamer un ouvrage sur les potions.

-Oui, bonhomme ?  
-Le rayon Potions ?  
-Potion ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle. Potion magique ?

Sidéré, Harry répondit dans un souffle « oui ». La dame le prit alors par la main et le guida vers une section très colorée.

-Tu as déjà lu celui-là ? l'interrogea-t-elle en lui mettant entre les mains un album d'Astérix.  
-Non.

Harry fronça les sourcils. _Astérix chez les Belges._ Il ouvrit et s'assit.  
C'était à mourir de rire.

Une demi-heuree plus tard, il sortait de la librairie une main dans celle de Dumbledore et trois albums d'Astérix sous le bras gauche.

-Merci, dit-il. Vous n'étiez pas obligé.

Son aîné se contenta de sourire, les yeux pétillants de malice. C'était un ravissement de faire plaisir à cet enfant. Son bonheur était tellement communicatif ! _Malgré_ tous les efforts que le petit faisait pour rester digne comme un pape.

-Où va-t-on ? demanda Harry avec cette indicible excitation.

Les deux sorciers parcoururent une vingtaine de pas et stoppèrent. Sur le trottoir d'en face, quatre ou cinq magasins aux en-têtes musicales s'ouvraient sur des étalages de guitares électriques et de partitions en tous genres, leurs vitrines séparées par celles de boutiques d'antiquités et quelques maisons particulières. Dumbledore se caressa la barbe et offrit au garçon l'embarras du choix. Harry hésita un moment, regarda tour à tour son accompagnateur et les boutiques. Finalement, il lâcha la main du vieil homme pour désigner d'un doigt timide le magasin de musique à l'entrée la plus étriquée. On apercevait dans la vitrine le large profil noir d'un piano à queue.

-_Au Rythme Londonien ?_ Très bien, approuva Dumbledore qui ne s'y connaissait que très peu mais sentait Harry anxieux à côté de lui.

Quand il passèrent la porte, une petite clochette tinta. Un homme qui devait approcher la cinquantaine leva les yeux de ses comptes et leur sourit aimablement, après toutefois un instant de perdition dû à la tenue de Dumbledore. Le magasin était en fait beaucoup plus vaste que ne le laissait présager sa devanture. Il s'étalait en longueur, perpendiculairement à la rue. Cinq, non, _six _pianos se dressaient, très fiers de leurs surfaces brillantes (un niveau de propreté que l'on n'avait jamais cherché à faire atteindre à celui du château d'Albanie, de mémoire d'Harry). Trois n'avaient pas la même forme que celui qu'il connaissait. Bon. Ayant déjà totalement oublié son surveillant attitré et le vendeur, Harry posa ses Astérix par terre, se frotta inconsciemment les doigts, remis une mèche corbeau derrière son oreille et se dirigea vers le deuxième instrument de la rangée. Arrivé à bon port il approcha la banquette, s'assit et ouvrit le piano. Il avait à peine posé les doigts sur les touches qu'un bras vint les retirer vivement et refermer lentement le couvercle des touches.

-On ne touche pas aux instruments, petit.  
-Mais... comment fait-on dans ce cas ?

La recommandation lui paraissait tout à fait absurde. Le vendeur lui expliqua avec un sourire un peu fatigué qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer dans un magasin. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et fit une grimace paniquée. Sa bouche s'ouvrait sur un « _Hein !_ » de douleur silencieux. Il chercha des yeux Dumbledore.

-Nous sommes venus voir les pianos, expliqua celui-ci d'un ton apaisant.  
-Ah ? fit le vendeur, son visage endormi se fendant d'un petit sourire. Vous comptez en acheter un ?

Dumbledore n'avait pas vraiment prévu cela, mais il le sentait venir depuis que l'enfant avait lâché ses bandes dessinées...

-Oui, sourit-il donc aimablement.  
-C'est pour Monsieur ? demanda-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon.  
-C'est pour lui oui, répondit le vieux sorcier.  
-Comment tu t'appelles ?  
-Harry, dit Harry, qui suivait les évènements avec beaucoup d'intérêt.  
-Tu joues depuis longtemps ? se renseigna le vendeur, reprenant progressivement son air fatigué.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Depuis que je suis petit, répondit-il, vague.  
-Tu as un piano à la maison ? (-Oui) Tes parents en jouent, sûrement ?  
-Non que moi.

Autant de questions que s'était posées le directeur de Poudlard quelques heures plus tôt. C'était un sacré coup de pouce que lui offrait ce moldu.

-Quel piano recherchez-vous ?

L'homme interrogeait Dumbledore. Celui-ci se racla la gorge et fit savoir qu'il n'était lui-même pas très au fait de ces choses là.

-Pourquoi ceux-là sont-ils différents ? questionna Harry et désignant les pianos d'avantage rectangulaires.  
-Ils sont électriques. Celui que tu montres est un Yamaha. C'est un tr...  
-Qu'est-ce que ça fait, s'il est élétrique ?  
-Ça veut dire qu'il faut le brancher sur le secteur. Il faut une prise, expliqua rapidement le vendeur à l'enfant. Préférez-vous un instrument de ce genre ?

Le vendeur interrogea Dumbledore du regard.

-Nous n'avons pas l'électricité, prévint celui-ci.

Harry observa avec intérêt le visage du vendeur se peindre du plus parfait ahurissement.

-Est-ce que c'est très grave ? s'informa-t-il, rétif à laisser passer son piano.  
-De nos jours, c'est très rare, tout de même, rit le moldu comme essayant de faire avouer à Dumbledore que c'était une bonne blague. Hum. Non, ce n'est pas grave. Alooors... apparemment, vous préféreriez un piano à queue.  
-Oui, dit Harry en rouvrant celui devant lequel il s'était assis avec l'intention de jouer, j'aime bien ceux-là.  
-Nous en avons de nombreux, qui s'étalent sur une vaste échelle de prix. Avez-vous une fourchette... ?

Dumbledore ferma à demi les paupières, histoire de se remettre en tête les taux de changes extrêmement rarement utilisés de l'argent sorcier au moldu. Quelque chose comme huit noises pour 5£... Voyons voir, si dix livres valaient tout juste 16 noises (donc un peu plus d'une demi-mornille), il n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, et encore moins de raisons se perdre en calculs.

-Je m'y connais moi-même assez peu, dit-il au vendeur, mais tu peux choisir ce que tu veux, assura-t-il à Harry.  
-Te souviens-tu de la marque du piano qu'il y a chez toi ?  
-Oui, dit vivement Harry, qui trouvait que le bilan de la journée avait de grandes chances d'être finalement très honorable. Je peux vous l'imiter.

Silence du côté des grands ; lèvres du vendeur formant silencieusement un « ...nous l'imiter... ? » perdu.

-Imiter la marque, répéta Harry en ayant l'impression de parler à Crabbe ou Goyle.

Dumbledore sembla saisir et très lentement lui tendit un carré de parchemin et une plume, sortis de nulle part. Le garçon les attrapa et calligraphia laborieusement.

_Bechstein._

-Ouh ! fit le moldu. C'est du bon piano.  
-Il est vieux je crois, dit Harry et rendant plume et parchemin à Dumbledore.  
-Il doit avoir sa petite valeur... rêvait le vendeur.  
-Harry, l'interpella le vieux sorcier barbu tout à trac, sais-tu écrire ?

Harry se sentit rougir.

Il savait lire à quatre ans.  
Dernièrement, il avait lu les _Etudes avancées _d'Alexeï Grant, le dernier ouvrage ajouté à la liste des livres prohibés par le ministère ; un recueil assez complexe mais des plus complets sur les utilisations de la magie noire moderne, et qui ne se contentait pas de 'parler autour' (comme le faisait cet insipide ministre finlandais dont le nom imprononçable lui glissait de la langue). Dès six ans et jusqu'à son enlèvement, il piochait allégrement dans la partie romans de la bibliothèque de Lord Voldemort, seule rescapée du profond mépris pour la culture moldue entretenu par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui par ailleurs ne jetait jamais rien de ce qui avait pu lui appartenir un jour, à lui ou à un autre « Grand ».  
Harry _relisait_ plus qu'il ne dévorait (pour vérification, pour le plaisir de la redécouverte). Il avait parcourut Oliver Twist un nombre de fois incalculable et à haute voix et dans tous les sens. De nombreux ouvrages sur les potions avaient subi un sort analogue.

Mais le fait était là. Il ne savait pas écrire. C'était pour cette raison que lorsqu'il parlait de retranscrire un mot déjà vu, il s'agissait bien d'_imiter_, avec les 'pertes' en cours de transmission que les déformations dues à sa mémoire impliquaient.  
Harry ne répondit pas à Dumbledore, pensant que, certainement, il avait de toute façon compris.

Le vendeur se grattait le menton. Il commença à leur citer quelques marques, comparant les mérites de chacune et conseillant ceci ou cela par rapport à tel ou tel critère, pour les oreilles attentives de ses deux clients. Finalement, il proposa à Harry, qui en crevait d'envie, de jouer le morceau qu'il souhaitait, afin de 'goûter' le piano. Harry dit qu'il n'avait pas de morceau, mais merci.

Il joua.  
Il avait depuis longtemps découvert les octaves, et la gamme de do, qu'il pouvait parcourir pendant des heures tant c'était _magique _qu'elle soit si régulière, symétrique. Au début, quand le piano venait d'être installé au premier pour son usage personnel, il n'y avait plus touché pendant plusieurs semaines ; s'en privant pour le plaisir de le retrouver après, un peu par crainte que cette puissance qui l'avait englouti la première fois n'ait disparu. Quand finalement il s'y était mis, il avait d'abord retrouvé de petites mélodies tirées des quelques chants qui résonnaient dans les couloirs après une grande réussite mangemoresque, ou bien joué des bribes de sa propre invention. Il répétait ses phrases indéfiniment ou jusqu'à ce que, les jours où Bellatrix était là, elle n'entre dans la pièce les nerfs en pelote en lui hurlant de sa voix nasillarde de changer de disque. Il cessait alors et écrasait le clavier avec les mains, les bras les coudes et le menton. Quelques fois même il criait par-dessus cela comme un malade des bribes de l'hymne mangemort de Lucius et Avery.  
_On rançonne, on tue, on pille, on vole  
__Faîte moi boire mes braves, yo-ho !  
__On kidnappe, on ravage ; si on donne notre parole -  
__Il faut pas la croire ! C'est nous les mangemorts, les pirates, les truands...  
_Aujourd'hui ses mélodies étaient un peu plus étoffées que quatre ans auparavant mais toujours purement hérétiques - Harry n'avait jamais vu la couleur d'une partition et jamais même appris que les touches sur lesquelles il appuyait avaient un nom, que le son si grisant qui en résultait était une note.

-Il te plaît ?  
-Le son est net, trancha Harry en s'arrêtant brusquement, le son est beaucoup plus net. Et les touches font moins de bruit quand on appuie dessus. Je veux dire : on entend le son mais pas le « plonc » de la touche qui s'abat. Beaucoup moins.

Le vendeur sourit et lui demanda d'essayer un second instrument. Harry nageait dans le bonheur.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! s'exclama Molly Weasley en pénétrant dans le salon de Godric's Hollow.

Des pouffements plus ou moins discrets lui répondirent. Bill, qui entrait sereinement dans la pire phase de l'adolescence, et Tonks, qui en sortait tout juste - ou plutôt, entrait dans la ténébreuse période du jeune adulte idiot - contemplaient en se mordant les lèvres l'immense _piano_ dont le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix venait de faire acquisition.

-C'est pour notre invité, expliqua Bill. Tu sais bien Maman, des fois, on offre des fleurs...

Les gloussements repartirent de plus belle. Remus Lupin revenant la cuisine avisa l'expression incrédule de madame Weasley et lui proposa un thé. Tandis qu'elle quittait son foulard, il trempa un biscuit dans sa propre tasse et expliqua entre deux bouchées :

-Dumbledore a emmené Harry à Londres cet après-midi. C'est moi qui les ai accueillis à leur retour.

Ses yeux sourirent derrière son thé.

-Il sautillait dans tous les sens quand il est rentré ! Il m'a c...  
-Qui ça ? coupa Molly le visage décomposé.  
-Harry bien sûr ! Pas Dumbledore.

Ils pouffèrent.

-Il m'a collé dans les bras ce truc là, reprit Remus en attrapant une bande dessinée sur un meuble voisin, en me disant que c'était à mourir de rire. Et après il s'est précipité sur le piano. Enfin, il a tourné autour d'Albus pendant bien dix minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il ré-agrandisse le piano.  
-Il faisait du piano ? Je ne savais pas.

Remus papillonna du regard derrière le bord de son mug, et garda le silence. Molly sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose.

-Mais ça veut dire qu'il en faisait chez..., _avant _! Vous croyez qu'il en faisait avant ?  
-...qu'il_ jouait du piano _chez Voldemort... ?

Remus haussa les épaules.

-Ce type a un profil psychologique très mal défini ; c'est impossible de comprendre ce qu'il peut lui passer par la tête. Et peut-être après tout Harry jouait-il sans qu'Il soit au courant. Le château est grand.

Il burent quelques instants en silence, méditant la nature complexe des évènements qu'ils vivaient. Ils avaient récemment 'kidnappé' le fils de huit ans de deux héros de guerre assassinés (des amis de longue date), gosse élevé (faute d'un autre mot) par l'assassin en question dans un isolement sans fond, au cœur d'un pays déserté par les sorciers (le peuple et le pays d'Albanie étant trop longtemps restés dans l'ombre pour cause de longue et intense dictature moldue). Mais le petit jouait du piano.  
On ne connaissait pas de passion musicale au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais après tout, peut-être en savait-on trop peu de lui.

Le silence changea de nature, se muant en la simple complicité de ses moments de calme que conférait si rarement Godric's Hollow.

-C'est la première fois que je le voyais sourire, dit Remus.

Molly saisit à retardement qu'il parlait d'Harry.

-Moi je ne l'ai pas vu du tout, répondit-elle. Tout juste entraperçut le premier jour.  
-Pourtant il descend manger tous les midis.  
-C'est bien vrai ? Il s'est peut-être un peu sociabilisé à force. Il n'est pas très aimable, cet enfant. D'après ce qu'on m'en dit !

Remus ne répondit pas. Les muscles de sa mâchoire s'étaient crispés.

-...Je ne suis jamais là, le midi, informa Molly. Je dois m'occuper des enfants.

-Pardon. Ce n'est pas sa faute.

-Remus ? Je suis désolée. Je sais que cela doit être dur pour vous...

Le concerné fit signe que c'était bon, que ça allait. Il posa sa joue dans sa main et laissa son regard se perdre dans le Parc. Molly suivit son regard une seconde, puis avec un immense soupir, se leva pour débarrasser les tasses. Remus entendit le fracas des soucoupes et cuillères qu'on pose dans l'évier, et un sortilège de nettoyage lancé d'une voix autoritaire.

-Cela va faire deux semaines qu'il n'a pas plu, dit-il quand elle reparut, les moldus vont encore nous en pondre une pendule.  
-Oh Arthur me parle toujours de ce qu'ils sont complètement paniqués dans ces cas là, parce qu'ils doivent arrêter d'arroser leurs voitures. Ça le fait rire. Moi je les trouve complètement idiots.

Remus éclata de rire.

-Disons vraiment bizarres, se corrigea la sorcière rousse.  
-Imparfaits, nuança Remus une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

Après un nouveau moment de silence, il dit, le cœur ailleurs :

-C'est la première fois qu'il me parlait.  
-Oh.

Après un instant, elle ajouta :

-Vous devriez aller le voir. Lui parler de ce livre, suggéra-t-elle en désignant les illustrés qu'Harry avait avec tant d'enthousiasme prêtés à Remus.

-Je ne sais pas... Il est si...(les bouts de ses doigts se crispèrent) Ce ne sera pas naturel. Il va croire que je veux le mettre de mon côté. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je cherche à le manipuler...  
-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile, convint Molly qui ne savait pas trop que répondre (mais elle ne pensait déjà plus à Harry, elle était partie comme le font toutes les mères, vers ses propres enfants). Ce n'est pas toujours évident.  
-En même temps, continua le loup-garou, fatigué de la pleine lune qui aurait lieu dans deux jours, parfois il a l'air si... (il lança ses doigts en l'air, dessinant les approximations de la rêverie)...loin... au-dessus... Peut-être un peu au-dessus...

Sa main retomba.

-Bon (il se leva) il faut que j'y aille.

Il attrapa sa veste légère, commença à l'enfiler, la retira, la mit sous son bras.

-C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud. Vous auriez dû arriver plus tôt, vous l'auriez vu au piano ; c'est un vrai régal de le voir jouer trois notes, il a l'air tellement content ! Heureux.

Il soupira.

-Si Voldemort était un peu plus malin il ne raterait pas une seule occasion de voir ça.

Harry dormit bien cette nuit là. Il se sentait confiant. Il ne tarderait pas à rentrer chez lui.

**Fin du chapitre 5**

**Et donc ! A dans environ une semaine, pour la suite ! **(Euh, notez je ne tiendrais pas ce rythme longtemps)

(pour ceux qui ont fait le conservatoire, pardonnez si j'ai dit des bêtises au point de vue musical. Je me suis renseignée auprès de sources fiables mais il est possible que j'ai fait de petites erreurs. Je pense ne pas avoir dit d'énormité... ;)

_Plein de bisous ! n.n_


	6. Chapitre 6

J'ai une semaine de retard T.T Je peux toujours vous consoler en vous apprenant que ça a déjà été bien pire...? Enfin, avec le rythme scolaire que je me suis trouvé, je vais me débrouiller pour que vous ayez un nouveau chapitre chaque mois :)))

Chers amis, hauts les cœurs, dans 2 chapitres, vous serez approximativement à la moitié de l'histoire ! (XD ça, c'est de l'information!)

J'espère que les revieweurs anonymes qui m'avaient laissé leur adresse ont bien compris que c'était moi qui leur répondait, même si j'ai oublié de signer. Pardon encore d'exister.

**Petit, chapitre 6**

_Seul Harry lui manquait plutôt terriblement, en fait. _

(Chapitre 9)

-Justement, parlons-en de Voldemort ! vociféra deux jours plus tard le ministre de la magie, dans son magnifique et stylisé bureau ministériel, drapé d'une de ses nombreuses robes à dorures échancrée, typiquement ministérielle.

C'était un grand homme, relativement compétent, mais précisément _très_ '_relativement'_. Son oncle occupait un fauteuil à vie dans l'assemblée du Magenmagot, son paternel profitait d'une retraite méritée d'ancien Ministre de la Magie et sa sœur aînée caracolait dans les sondages du côté humanitaire. C'était un homme intelligent que l'on avait nourri d'orgueil par intraveineuse depuis son adolescence, sans pouvoir lui transmettre ainsi l'héritage diplomatique de la famille. Il n'était pas fait pour son métier et tâchait avec d'autant plus d'ardeur de démontrer le contraire, engueulant ses collègues pour ses propres torts dès que l'occasion se présentait.

-Parlons-en de Voldemort ! Que lui avez-vous _« PRIS » _?

Il tendait un parchemin noirci sur lequel scintillaient quelques mots tracés d'un rouge incandescent. Dumbledore se tenait raide et légèrement furieux devant son interlocuteur excité qui ne tentait plus, depuis les quelques années qu'il avait acquis ce poste, de fignoler un speech quelconque quand il s'adressait à Dumbledore car le vieil homme saisissait le moindre secret de procédure par la moindre tournure de phrase, le moindre mot dit de travers. Le ministre réduisait donc son discours.

-Trois attaques ! Un vrai carnage ! Et chaque fois le même mot ! Texto ! Dumbledore est seul responsable !

Il ricana sur le mot « responsable ».

-_Dumbledore est seul responsable de ces pertes... déplorables. Il sait très bien qu'il lui suffit de me rendre ce qu'il m'a pris - et tout cessera. _C'est _signé _! C'est même signé, s'exclama-t-il non loin de la lamentation.

Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie colla le mot sous le nez de monsieur le Directeur de Poudlard.

-Et encore, ce n'est qu'une copie. Les Aurors qui ont touché l'originaux sont morts dans...

Il hésita à employer la formule toute faite des 'atroces souffrances' bien qu'elle lui sembla la plus adaptée. Il frissonna. Dumbledore ne saisissant pas le parchemin il dut le remballer.

-Plus de cinquante civils ! rien que dans la dernière attaque... Il est sûrement même en train de préparer l...  
-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas averti ?  
-... Excusez-moi, vous ne lisez pas les journaux ? railla le ministre.  
-Je suis au courant de ce que veulent bien écrire les journalistes. Pourquoi le ministère ne m'a-t-il pas personnellement averti que Voldemort cherchait à me contacter ? Vous avez bien mentionné trois attaques... ?  
-Parce que VOUS pensez que Voldemort cherche à VOUS contacter en assassinant à tour de bras ?  
-Il n'aurait pas laissé ces lettres explicites, je n'aurait pu que le supposer. Mais au vu de ce dont vous consentez enfin à me faire part...

Dumbledore s'adressait toujours à lui comme s'il posait des questions, lui qui en savait invariablement plus que tout le monde. C'était très désagréable.

-La première attaque date déjà d'une semaine, dit le vieux sorcier de sa voix rocailleuse menaçante. Songez que vous auriez éventuellement pu éviter des morts en me mettant au courant.  
-Hin hin ! Vous vous prenez pour le sauveur du monde ? Et comptez-vous lui rendre ce que vous lui avez pris ?  
-Je vais négocier.  
-...Avec Voldemort !

Le ministre était sincèrement trop incrédule pour émettre une objection. Et, Dumbledore avait, il était vrai, maintes fois démontré sa capacité à dévier (ou régler) des désastres.

De son côté, Dumbledore appréciait une énième fois la fantastique aptitude à semer la zizanie de Lord Voldemort. Agrémenté de son inévitable don pour la manipulation... (« ...il lui suffit de me rendre ce qu'il m'a pris - et tout cessera. » Que Voldemort promette de ne plus lancer d'attaques meurtrières serait une excellente nouvelle s'il elle n'était pas entachée d'une légère hypocrisie. Passons. Le directeur de Poudlard se devait d'entrer en contact avec Voldemort au plus vite. Afin de gagner du temps. Le mage noir ne pourrait pas éternellement mobiliser ses troupes pour des descentes sanglantes en centre-ville. Tels étaient les espoirs de Dumbledore quand il quitta le bureau du Ministre de la Magie. Mais celui-ci le rappela au dernier moment avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Un sourire qui se cache.

-Hep ! Dumbledore. Si j'en reçoit un autre...

Il secoua le parchemin noir.

-Je le donne à la presse.

Merlin que cet homme était déplaisant.

-Pour nos citoyens anglais, j'espère que vous n'en recevrez pas d'autre monsieur le ministre. Cependant, votre poste serait d'avantage en péril que le mien, je vous prie de me croire. Au revoir.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-P'tit dèj ! entonna une voix claire et gaie ce matin là.

Harry fut saisi hors de son rêve. Il émergea des couvertures la bouille en bataille, les yeux mouillé et un sourire aux lèvres. Les dernières bribes de son rêves disparurent instantanément et le visage en cœur à l'air chafouin de Tonks les remplaça.

-Hello boy !  
-Bon...bonjour...  
-Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre elfe mais il s'est mis à pleurer quand on lui a dit de t'apporter ton plateau.  
-Ah... ah oui.

La veille, Harry s'était énervé sur cette créature. Simple exutoire à sa tension des trois derniers jours ; la brûlure de sa boucle d'oreille s'était faite sentir à plusieurs reprises le laissant dans un sentiment de frustration croissante. En parallèle, le père et les frères de Ron avaient passé la journée à Godric's Hollow et, les voir ensemble, Mr. Weasley tentant d'apprendre à son plus jeune fils comment tenir à califourchon sur un balais tandis les jumeaux roux assaillaient leur géniteur en lui sautant sur le dos pour lui coller des trucs bleus et gluants dans les cheveux ; l'ambiance générale avait conféré à Harry un malaise difficilement identifiable. La tension de la fureur dans les mâchoires et la boule de l'injustice dans l'estomac, il fallut finalement que tout cela sorte. A noter que - facteur non négligeable, une petite séance d'Astérix rappelant sans peine à un calme relatif - notre petit brun n'avait plus rien à lire non plus.

En grimpant les marches de l'escalier les nerfs sous tension, Harry s'était heurté à Bok et, par une décharge de magie impulsive - dont il déplorerait le gâchis plus tard - lui avait fait traverser la cloison en rageant à propos des elfes de maison. (« C'est dégoûtant ! »).

-Pain, indiqua la jeune femme, et chocolat _chaud._

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Harry était encore un peu dans le brouillard.

-Ah merci, fit-il.

Tonks posa le plateau sur les jambes du garçon, fit tomber la moitié du pain, articula un « oh, merde » et se pencha pour le ramasser. Tout à fait instinctivement et ne croyant pas à la réalité de la chose, Harry tendit les doigts, saisit la baguette qui dépassait de sa poche arrière et la posa à côté de lui, sous les couvertures. Tonks lui rendit ses tranches de pain, le salua et quitta la pièce.

Serrant sous les draps son âme providentielle, Harry se sentit renaître. Tranquillement, il but son chocolat chaud, appréciant l'éternelle chaleur qui coulait dans sa gorge. Il mangea tout le pain, et rien que pour le plaisir de prononcer une formule magique, décupla le fond de chocolat de son bol qu'il re-but avec encore d'avantage de bonheur. Ensuite, ayant fait lévité le plateau jusqu'à sa porte et croisé les jambes, il s'accorda quelques instants de réflexion.

Une baguette entre les mains, c'était une sacrée aubaine. Même, avec un peu de savoir-faire, un ticket pour l'Albanie. Il fallait à tout prix éviter que cette charmante étourdie se rende compte qu'elle avait égaré sa baguette.

Sentant avec délice sa magie affluer vers sa main droite, Harry prononça un _Accio baguette _amoureux. Il attendit, légèrement angoissé. Si sur le chemin, sa baguette passait devant le nez de quelqu'un, il était cuit.

Elle apparut enfin, glissant avec réticence au niveau du sol. Le garçon se jeta dessus de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe et poussa un graaand soupir de soulagement. Après quoi il rendit invisible la baguette de Tonks et rangea la sienne dans sa poche de pyjama, de manière, évidemment, à ce qu'on ne la voit pas.

Harry dansa quelques secondes d'un pieds sur l'autre au milieu de l'escalier. Coup d'œil. Dans le salon, il n'y avait ni Dumbledore, qui était sacré foutument observateur, ni le vieux parano grognon, qui donnait la chair de poule au garçon. Avec un élan à couper le souffle, Harry se jeta au bas des marches et traversa le salon comme une fusée, pour se jeter dans les bras de Tonks. Il la serra fort contre lui, rouge pivoine, dans une apparence de câlin bienheureux.

-Merci pour le chocolat chaud.

La pauvre fille, estomaquée, lui fit un grand sourire et le souleva pour lui faire un bisou. Harry lui rendit un grand smack et se carapata, une baguette en moins désormais dans la poche de sa propriétaire d'origine. Kingsley Shacklebot, spectateur halluciné de cette (assez) surprenante scène de tendresse, interrogea sa future collègue du regard. Celle-ci lui signifia d'un air joyeux qu'elle n'y comprenait pas grand-chose non plus. L'Auror haussa les épaules et retourna à sa gazette.

De retour dans sa chambre, Harry ouvrit grand son armoire. Gagné, il y avait un ciré. (Pas fous les londoniens.) Il s'en saisit et attrapa également les chaussures moldues dont l'avait attribué Dumbledore le jour de leur sortie, assez pratiques. Puis il s'habilla normalement. Robe sorcière légère et sans manches, bleue foncée ; cape d'été bleu ciel (un model pour enfants totalement ridicule : de petits balais voletaient le long des bordures et sur le capuchon) ; et godillos enfantins de cuir, classiques. Il rétrécit le ciré et les sandales à scratch qu'il mit dans la même poche que sa baguette.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Dumbledore et le Pr. Flitwick, un petit homme à la physionomie extravagante, se joignirent à eux pour le déjeuner. Harry dut supporter deux fois le récit de ses mamours à Tonks du matin ; les joues cerise, il garda le silence, très concentré sur la capture de ses champignons. Au dessert, il leva le nez de son assiette :

-Vous serez là, cet après-midi ? demanda-t-il à la barbe argentée.

Les yeux de Dumbledore, donnant éternellement l'impression de comprendre au-delà des mots prononcés, pétillèrent. Harry espérait bien que parfois, certaines choses échappaient tout de même au vieil homme.

-Eh bien non, j'ai à régler quelques affaires avant la fin de l'année scolaire, dit-il après une fugitive grimace contrite.  
-Alors, qui sera là ? questionna Harry en tentant de s'exprimer avec désinvolture.  
-La pétillante Nymphadora (un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, Dumbledore esquissa un geste de la main vers la jeune femme) et Monsieur Shacklebot. Tu sais que tu peux leur demander ce dont tu as besoin.  
-Heu... , commença Tonks, je me demandais si je pourrais sortir en ville cet après-midi. J'ai oublié de vous en parler.

Elle fit une petite grimace désolée.

Apparemment Dumbledore n'était pas d'accord.

-J'ai décidé qu'il y aurait toujours deux personnes pour tenir compagnie à Harry, dit-il sévèrement.

Harry faillit tousser pour le principe. 'Pour me _tenir compagnie ?_ Pour m'avoir à l'œil, tu parles !' Il piqua du nez dans sa crème chantilly, histoire de se faire oublier. Tonks avait l'air de vouloir insister. Elle avait sans aucun doute rendez-vous avec une amie pour faire les boutiques, et pas du tout à cœur de décommander.

-S'il vous plaît... , supplia-t-elle.

Dumbledore jeta un œil à l'Auror à sa gauche, qui assura d'un signe de tête qu'il pouvait couvrir seul l'étendue de l'après-midi.

-Harry ? appela-t-il.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Le garçon se détourna rapidement, haussa les épaules et finit ses framboises à la chantilly.

-Tu seras sage ?

Harry avala lentement et dit « oui ». Salazar, mentir à cet homme... était bizarrement difficile. « Oui. » Dumbledore accorda donc à Tonks son autorisation de sortie. En quittant la table, Harry se retint de siffloter.

HP-LV-HP-LV

A quinze heures vingt-huit, Shacklebot alla aux toilettes. Harry descendit à toute vitesse mais le plus silencieusement possible au salon, où il réduisit son Petrofpour le mettre dans sa poche gauche. Le garçon courut encore jusqu'au portail orné scellant la propriété de Godric's Hollow, où il dut s'y reprendre à six fois avant de parvenir à l'abîmer suffisamment. Il avait sa baguette et, si sa magie s'était un peu engourdie de par son inactivité, ses pouvoirs sortaient bruts, reposés, neufs comme au premier jour ; la résistance du portail ne pouvait être due qu'aux renforcements de Dumbledore. Dès lors que l'on jouait dans le camp adverse, ce type était un vrai_ poison_. Harry se mit à quatre pattes puis à plat ventre, plissant les yeux à cause de la poussière que remuaient ses mouvements dans la terre sèche, bouche fermée et narines retroussées. Il se glissa comme un lapin hors de son terrier à travers l'ouverture de barreaux recourbés, se releva en toussant et s'épousseta. Il faillit crier de joie comme pour sa première évasion, mais se rappela qu-il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et se mit à courir, ou plutôt à sautiller avec allégresse. Après douze mètres il s'arrêta cependant, se retourna pour faire la nique au manoir et s'enfuit, pour de bon.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Ce n'était pas tout ; c'était bien beau, mais comment faire ensuite ! Harry marchait depuis deux bonnes heures. Il avait volontairement évité le centre-ville de la capitale anglaise, pensant par un raisonnement qu'il ne s'expliquait pas très clairement qu'un jeune sorcier de huit ans poursuivi par Albus Dumbledore s'y ferait plus facilement repérer. Le garçon vagabondait depuis un petit quart d'heure dans les rues de plus en plus étroites de banlieues de moins en moins citadines. Il retrouverait bientôt le style de campagne environnante dans laquelle s'élevait majestueusement l'ancien manoir des Potter. Il n'avait pas trouvé de cachette suffisamment _vaste _et _discrète _pour accueillir un éventuel débarquement de mangemorts, dans le cas où l'Héritier se servait de sa boucle d'oreille magique. Il lui fallait donc gagner cette campagne. Peut-être y attendrait-il la nuit. Dans l'angoisse constante de se faire capturer certes, mais au moins pas dans celle d'un rapatriement raté.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Je n'ai pas réagi assez vite, s'incriminait lui-même le bon vieux Kingsley. J'aurais dû penser tout de suite... Ça faisait quelques jours qu'il ne tentait plus de s'évader ; quand j'ai vu que le piano avait disparu je me suis dit qu'il voulait y jouer dans sa chambre, et je ne suis même pas monté voir. C'est cinq minutes plus tard... j'ai pensé ! comme dans un moment de lucidité, mais lentement ! ...Comment peut-il emporter le piano là-haut sans baguette ? Je me suis précipité là-haut. Je cherchais encore, et j'allais avertir monsieur Dumbledore quand il est arrivé de lui-même, avec l'air d'avoir déjà compris. Il est parti tout de suite !  
-Il fallait que ça arrive, le réconforta Tonks. Vous avez fait une petite erreur, mais elle venait s'ajouter à d'autres. J'aurais _dû_ être là. Dumbledore a donné _un peu trop_ de sa confiance à ce môme. Et le gosse, il est malin. Voilà.  
-Je vais donner ma démission.

L'Auror était assis sur les marches de marbre, tête basse. Tonks se sentit envahie de tristesse.

-Il ne faut pas, dit-elle lentement, sinon vous perdez toute chance de vous racheter...

-Je veux être Auror.

-N'abandonnez pas.  
-...

Kingsley Shacklebot eut l'air de se remémorer une bêtise qu'il avait commise. Puis, mi-blasé, mi-amusé, il releva le menton.

-Vous savez ce qu'il a laissé dans la chambre ?

-Allez voir.

La jeune femme hésita et monta les marches. Elle poussa la porte à poignée bleue derrière laquelle tout était dans l'ordre approximatif qui y avait régné durant le séjour d'Harry. Couvertures gentiment tirées dans une vague imitation du lit « fait », armoire grande ouverte, l'unique chaise était poussée dans son coin de chambre attitré. Au milieu de la pièce, sur le parquet vernis, le petit empilement des trois bandes dessinées desquelles dépassaient trois parchemins. Sur le tout, une feuille de velours était pliée. En son sein, compta Tonks, vingt-trois pièces de monnaie - probablement moldues car elles ne ressemblaient à rien de connu.

Avant de quitter le magasin de musique, Harry avait fait un petit détour par la caisse, soucieux de ne rien devoir à Dumbledore. N'ayant aucune idée de la valeur et encore moins du prix des choses, quatre poignées de pièces lui avait paru correct pour rembourser le piano.

D'ailleurs, sous les Livres anglaises, un petit mot assez difficilement déchiffrable, écrit en lettres d'imprimerie _avec une plume_, et figurant plusieurs pâtés, mentionnait : _Pour Dumbledore, pour le piano._ La jeune fille rit et se mit à pleurer.  
Bien qu'ayant le sentiment de violer le droit d'Albus à regarder tout ça le premier, elle ouvrit les albums. _Astérix chez les Belges_ été dédié à « Monsieur Remus » ; _Astérix chez Cléopâtre_ à Dumbledore (le legs était suivi d'un incompréhensible embrouillamini duquel il fallait apparemment tirer que 1.le garçon ne voulait pas que Dumbledore se vexe qu'il refile les livres dont il lui avait fait cadeau à d'autres personnes, 2.si les personnes désignées n'en voulaient pas, les _Astérix_ étaient pour l'Ordre du Phoenix - pour tout le monde sauf Maugrey, désigné par un assemblage de lettres assez invraisemblable : 'Mawgree' suivit d'une tête de bonhomme avec une croix sur l'œil, les sourcils froncés et un arc de cercle incliné vers le bas à la place de la bouche - ou pour Ronald, 3.tout le monde avait été correct et assez gentil, sauf quand ils l'avaient kidnappé, et Harry espérait qu'ils ne le kidnapperaient plus.) Sur le parchemin de la dernière bande dessinée, _Astérix légionnaire_, il y avait écrit « Pour Tonks », et dessiné un bol de chocolat fumant qui jetait magiquement des clins d'œil, toutes les cinq secondes.

Quand Arthur Weasley, le premier des membres de l'Ordre à rentrer bredouille de ses recherches, pénétrerait dans Godric's Hollow, ce serait pour trouver ses deux collègues dans le même état qu'en cet instant où il n'était que dix-sept heures. Kingsley Shacklebot une bouteille de sherry à la main, la tête reposant sur la rambarde de l'escalier, les pieds ballants, et Nymphadora Tonks mi-pleurant mi-riant à l'étage, devant des bandes dessinées moldues.

HP-LV-HP-LV

La nuit tomba. Harry, caché à la moldue parmi des buissons, à proximité de maisons plutôt campagnardes réparties de manière éparse, entra dans une phase de nervosité insoutenable. Il préférais attendre la nuit noire, mais trouvait qu'elle tombait avec une lenteur insolente, cette foutue nuit. Il se sentait tout de même relativement joyeux de s'être remémoré de ses quelques parties de cache-cache avec Severus que la magie était aisément repérable. Pas de bouclier donc, ni de sortilège caméléon.

Il perdait constamment au début, et en finissait même par bouder.

_-Je t'ai trouvé.  
__-..._

_Harry garda obstinément le silence, persuadé que Severus jouait la carte du hasard. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il l'ait _déjà_ trouvé, lui qui avait mis la moitié du décompte à découvrir cette planque imparable._

_De son côté, Severus rigolait doucement._

_Harry s'énerva. Il donna un coup de pied agacé au fond de sa caisse._

_-Allez Harry, sors de là.  
__-Je suis pas là, répondit-il d'une voix polaire._

_Severus haussa les sourcils et ouvrit le battant de planches cloutées qui recouvrait la benne à cadavres. Dans la pénombre malodorante de la boîte à mort, il poussa des doigts un corps, pour tomber sur le visage fermé et boudeur de l'enfant de six ans dont il s'était vu confié l'éducation. Il l'attrapa par les aisselles et l'extirpa de ce fouillis en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire._

_Harry se dégagea dans une rebuffade. On aurait pu faire tenir un gallion sur la moue de sa lèvre inférieure. Il croisa les bras. Le mangemort replaça une mèche de ses cheveux gras derrière son oreille._

_-Allez viens. Ça va être l'heure du dîner.  
__-Comment vous faites ! s'exclama le garçon._

_Severus avait envie de le taquiner._

_-Comment je fais quoi ?  
__-Mééé ! Me trouver !  
__-Je cherche._

_Harry tapa du pied. _

_-Mais vous avez une TECHNIQUE._

_Severus sourit. Harry lui sauta dessus et le bourra de coups de poings, et son malheureux instructeur éclata de rire._

_-Allleeez !  
__-Ch... Arrête. Tu vas manger.  
__-Mais dîîîîtes !  
__-Bon recule. (Il fit une pause) La magie laisse une trace. Dès que tu l'utilises, une petite partie s'échappe dans l'air, et stagne jusqu'à trop s'égarer, se dissoudre, pour être repérable.  
__-Aaah...Oh...alors je devais vous flécher le chemin, comprit Harry, dépité.  
__-Oui.  
__-Mais ! Il y a de la magie partout, ici...  
__-Exact, normalement je n'aurais pas pu discerner tes sortilèges. Même si des sorts tous frais se voient comme le nez au milieu de la figure, dans un endroit si empreint de magie, il est presque impossible de faire du repérage...  
__-Alors ?  
__-Je connais bien ta magie, lui dit Severus en se penchant vers lui. Je la connais par cœur ; je peux la retrouver les yeux fermés dans une forêt de druides de trois hectares. _

_Harry était soufflé._

_-Mais, moi, dit-il doucement, déçu, je ne la sens pas, votre magie...  
__-Mais si... Hm. Ça n'est pas facile pour les enfants. Tu sais, la plupart des pouvoirs d'un sorcier se développent vraiment à l'adolescence. Mais je pense que tu la sens un petit peu ?_

_L'enfant fit signe que non, le visage pâle._

_-Demain, nous irons hm...autour de la propriété. _

_Harry regarda les hautes herbes et petits arbres malades qui émergeaient çà let là, à deux cent mètres environ des murs extérieurs du château._

_-Je jetterais un sort, puissant, et toi tu viendras d'un endroit vierge de magie vers moi. Tu verras. Ça te sautera à la figure._

_Harry fit un sourire timide. Puis il parti dîner. _

Les yeux d'Harry s'habituèrent progressivement à la noirceur ambiante. Il se rendit compte que la pluie commençait à tomber, et se félicita d'avoir pensé au ciré - il n'en aurait finalement pas besoin mais que voulez-vous, c'était son lancé de fleurs personnel. Le garçon resta lové dans les buissons et, les yeux fermés à s'en fendre les paupières, pressa la boucle d'oreille argentée entre son pouce et son indexe.

_Je suis là._

Il attendit. Il était certain que Lord Voldemort avait reçu le message. Mais peut-être croirait-il à un piège ? Un vicieux traquenard de Dumbledore ? Hn, pas trop le genre... Par mesure de sécurité, Il s'entourerait sans doute de quelques mangemorts...les meilleurs bien sûr... Les appeler prenait un petit peu de temps, voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas transplané sur-le-champ.

Soudain ils furent là.

Lucius, dont les longues mèches du blond de l'enfance appelaient le regard comme plusieurs bougies au cœur de cette nuit.  
Bellatrix, aux gestes éternellement désagréables - grâce, dédain, dégoût, fierté, joie malsaine, ricanement nasillard - mais était-ce l'espoir de Le retrouver ? l'enfant était content de tous les voir.  
Severus. Severus Snape. Toujours là. Un peu en retrait - égal à lui-même - mais présent.  
Lord Voldemort.  
Lord Voldemort !

Harry courut vers lui. Lucius et Bellatrix, qui avaient tendu leurs baguette lorsqu'il avait jailli des fourrés, s'écartèrent sur son passage, et l'enfant se jeta dans Ses robes. Les trois mangemorts détournèrent pudiquement le regard. Harry était si content ! L'étoffe sous ses doigts rendait réelle sa présence à Ses côtés, leur présence mutuelle. Il relava bien vite la tête, et s'écarta de dix centimètres, très enclin à retrouver au plus vite la dignité d'héritier qui faisait le quotidien de sa vie jusqu'à un peu plus de trois semaines auparavant. Il se sentait si heureux ! Il en aurait pleuré. Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant Voldemort, pas une fois de plus, pas après cet honteux enlèvement. Aussi, il resta muet, conscient de la boule dans sa gorge qui bullerait un sanglot au premier mot prononcé.

-Harry...

Incapable d'émettre un son, le garçon hocha la tête avec un grand sourire, les yeux humides. Le cou basculé en arrière car Il était bien trop grand, il cherchait du regard les contours du visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais dans la nuit, et sous le capuchon, il distinguait à peine la lueur de ses yeux rouges. Harry sentit tout de même la main osseuse se poser sur son crâne, et l'attirer vers Lui, dans un geste d'affection public qu'excusait heureusement le transplanage d'escorte imminent.

_-Severus ! appela le jeune héritier après son dîner, d'un ton extatique. Je sens Sa magie ! Severus ! _

_Le mangemort finit par paraître, refermant délicatement la porte des quartiers des serviteurs, derrière lui. Il avait les sourcils froncés des moments d'agréable solitude que l'on vient troubler pour une raison stupide. Il interrogea l'enfant de six ans du regard, avec mise en garde._

_Alors le petit lui intima, en recourbant l'indexe, de s'approcher ; et quand le mangemort fut à demi-accroupi près de lui, ce fut l'enfant qui se pencha, pour prononcer avec un sourire fier ce dont Severus se souviendrait comme les seuls mots qu'Harry aurait jamais volontairement prononcés d'un air supérieur à son encontre :_

_-Sa Magie, je pourrais la repérer les yeux bandés dans une forêt grouillante des Mages Noirs les plus puissants de tous les temps. Et même sans Elle, ajouta-t-il en baissant le ton, je le retrouverait rien qu'au bruit de Ses pas._

_Severus regarda le gosse s'éloigner. Remué, comme souvent. Il se garda bien d'apprendre à Monseigneur que ses capacités ne devaient rien à la magie. Il partit s'en fumer une._

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry se serait bien glissé entre les tentures vert bouteille de son immense lit de bois sombre, il se serait bien jeté sur le matelas, enroulé dans les draps, et offert aux bras de Morphée. Salazard fasse rôtir les bras de Morphée.  
Dressé d'une tenue autrement appropriée au repère de Lord Voldemort qu'une cape d'enfant à petits balais, les yeux papillonnant de sommeil et le corps lourd, l'Héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait comme il se devait, l'interrogatoire du maître des lieux.  
Cette foutue manie des interrogatoires... Dumbledore l'aurait rendu fou avec ça !

Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir, se refermer, les pas posés de Lord Voldemort se diriger vers son trône. Le garçon se redressa un peu, et plissa les yeux quand l'obscurité fit place à la lumière des chandelles que d'un geste, son aîné faisait apparaître.

-Alors, commença doucement celui-ci en s'asseyant, tandis que les deux sièges de pierre pivotaient pour se faire face. Comment s'est passé ce séjour chez Dumbledore... ?

Il y avait-il bien cette trace d'amertume dans Sa voix ? Doucement, presque comme une menace...

-Euh...

Harry était troublé.

-Pas terrible, dit-il avec une petite grimace enfantine, maniant avec brio l'euphémisme.

Il sentit que Voldemort voulait en réalité un compte-rendu détaillé, et attendit quelques secondes, savourant cette compréhension si facile, sans un mot, enfin retrouvée. C'était rassurant.

-Le premier jour, ça ne s'est pas bien passé du tout. Ensuite, ils m'ont donné une chambre, et ils voulaient que je m'habille comme...comme ! Plein de couleurs. Ils étaient très nombreux, y avait plein de monde, plein d'Aurors. Ils étaient toujours là ; c'était difficile de s'évader, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois pourtant ! J'ai faillit réussir, dit-il en baissant le ton, mais Dumbledore est...très...pénible..., il met toujours son nez pile là où il ne faut pas, au moment on l'on voudrait qu'il soit occupé à l'autre bout de la Terre. Y en a qui ne m'aimaient pas. Je ne les aimais pas non plus. La plupart on été corrects, mais c'était tous des _plaies_.

Il fit une pause. Lord Voldemort le regarda. Très intensément.

-Raconte moi l'une de tes tentatives d'évasion, siffla-t-il.

Harry se redressa sur son trône, plutôt fier, et sourit. Il commença à expliquer, avec moult effets de voix, son héroïque saut par la fenêtre du premier.

Voldemort gardait le visage dur. Sa question avait pour unique but de vérifier si le petit disait la vérité. (Il s'avéra que oui, car pour inventer pareille épopée en quelques secondes, il aurait fallut être un imposteur de la trempe de Gilderoy Lockart.) Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensait qu'il était inutile d'utiliser la légilimencie envers son Héritier ; un tel acte risquant surtout de le laisser perplexe, mais il n'avait pu empêcher sa méfiance maladive de s'imposer. Le fait que Harry ait été en contact permanent avec Dumbledore ces derniers temps le rendait fou. Non seulement l'idée que le vieux barbu ait cherché à manipuler son Héritier lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête, mais il fallait à cela ajouter à sourde angoisse que l'Ordre ne soit parvenu à complètement le transformer en enfant... en enfant comme les autres. Harry était à des années lumière du gentil petit Gryffondor certes, mais également très différents de ces enfants capricieux, teigneux ou pleurnichards que le Lord avait connus dans sa très lointaine jeunesse. Aussi, il fut au moins à demi rassuré de constater que le petit semblait toujours avoir son caractère et surtout, qu'il avait réellement chercher à Le retrouver, Lui.

-Et là, y a une de ces espèces d'horreurs qui servent à apporter le petit déjeuner, qui m'a tapé sur l'épaule, je me suis retourné et AAAAH ! je lui ai tout envoyé dans la figure. C'était encore plus moche qu'avant, après. Le problème c'est que je n'avais plus beaucoup d'énergie dans ma main, du coup...- eh ...- ...tu m'écoutes ?

HP-LV-HP-LV

Avec le château, ce fut plutôt facile. Si ses pieds cherchèrent, les premiers jours, les escaliers de marbre de Godric's Hollow, il surent tout de suite retrouver le chemin du laboratoire.

En revanche, Harry et Lord Voldemort eurent du mal à se retrouver.  
Se retrouver vraiment.  
Pour le garçon, tout allait de soi, mais il se heurtait régulièrement à une réaction décalée du maître des lieux.

L'enlèvement avait énormément fait réagir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sur de nombreux plans. Tout d'abord, d'une manière tout à fait pratique : il n'aurait pas dû se produire. Bien. Punir les responsables (Harry ne sut jamais à quel point les effusions d'affections que lui concédèrent la plupart des mangemorts à son retour étaient sincères. Non qu'ils l'aimassent de tout leur cœur - la plupart gardait leur tendresse pour les membres de leur famille proche, qui si elle avait sut qu'elle était bénéficiaire de quelque chose du genre aurait écarquillé les yeux d'incrédulité - les hommes de main du Seigneur des Ténèbres furent cependant profondément soulagé du retour de leur jeune Maître signifiant indubitablement la fin de l'ère sombre agrémentée de tortures en tous genres qu'ils venaient de traverser : le mois de Juin de cette année-là.)  
Ensuite, quand Voldemort eut découvert que la séquestration de son jeune Héritier ne s'était prolongée que du fait de la privation de sa baguette, il prit la résolution de régler au plus vite ce problème. Se retrouver sans catalyseur magique, pour un sorcier, représentait la dernière des catastrophes à atteindre ; mais se trouver _handicapé_, privé de son droit le plus légitime et de son essence la plus naturelle, à cause d'une bête absence de baguette était _pire_ (et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne qualifiait pas de _dernière des catastrophes _le premier désastre venu). Aussi élabora-t-il rapidement un programme d'apprentissage pour enfant, ou ce qui s'en approchait assez (la pédagogie ludique en moins).  
Avec Harry, il avait du mal à faire appel à la confiance gratuite qui lui venait presque spontanément autrefois. Leurs rapports n'avaient pas disparu pour laisser place à d'autres qui auraient pu être plus formels ou désagréables, non, leur complicité n'était pas perdue bien loin... tout juste égarée dans les couloirs méandreux de l'officiel, en transparence derrière cette fine couche de méfiance. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour la faire reparaître, un petit coup de pouce, à peine...

Harry en souffrait. Il avait retrouvé Lord Voldemort, le château d'Albanie, son univers, et comprenait très bien qu'il lui manquait autre chose, que ce quelque chose avait à voir avec Voldemort. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette chose manquait-elle ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Que s'était-il passé... ?  
Harry en devenait malade. Presque toutes les nuits, il faisait des cauchemars dont il ne se souvenait pas au matin, mais dont les miaulements malheureux réveillaient invariablement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Et mi-juillet, il tomba malade. Angine.

-Angine ? s'éberlua Croupton, le plus jeune préposé aux potions.  
-Oui, lui dit Lucius assis sur le plan de travail carrelé du laboratoire, en enroulant une bande autour de son poignet.  
-Et qui c'est qui a diagnostiqué ça ?  
-Moi. Il n'arrive pas à avaler. Ça lui fait mal à la gorge. Il a les ganglions gonflés. Je ne suis pas médecin et toi non plus Croupton, mais ce ne sont pas les symptômes d'une hépatite C.

Il avait fini de bander son poignet, et appela le collègue de labo de Croupton et Severus, une femme sans âge avec des sourcils broussailleux et un cheveu sur la langue, afin qu'elle vienne observer son genoux gauche. Elle souleva la robe, s'accroupit à peine et grimaça devant la torsion anguleuse, avant de repartir chercher le nécessaire. Le fils du célèbre Bartemius Croupton (version senior) affichait une adorable grimace qui se voulait d'indifférence.

-Pourquoi c'est moi, pourquoi c'est pas Snape ? réclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?  
-Son job est à l'extérieur, s'agaça Lucius ; le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a confié une mission. Toi ton job c'est d'aller filer sa potion à l'Héritier, et t'as intérêt qu'il guérisse.

Harry releva le menton quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Il avait les yeux un peu rougis et la mine pâlichonne. Se redressant de sous la couette il écarta ses mèches brunes qui eussent mérité un petit rafraîchissement, et s'étonna de l'arrivée de ce type à l'air pas content. Quand il eut reconnu l'insupportable Bartemius, ses traits se crispèrent légèrement tandis qu'il commençait d'une voix noire :

-Tenez-vous correctement.

Cela lui coûta un demi-sanglot à cause de la douleur dans la gorge.

Le mangemort lui jeta un regard et sembla considérer qu'un peu de respect ne serait pas de trop, exceptionnellement. Il calma sa grimace et l'emportement de son attitude, attira une chaise à lui et s'assit près du lit.

-Je t'ai préparé une potion, annonça-t-il en sortant un flacon de sa cape.

Harry voulut cracher avec mauvaise humeur que sa position ne lui autorisait que le vouvoiement. Au lieu de cela une pelote d'épingle traversant son larynx le fit se plier en deux en toussant et pleurant, et il réclama un verre d'eau. Le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui en tendit un immédiatement. Harry avala tant bien que mal.

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas Severus qui s'occupe de moi ?  
-Snape est occupé ailleurs.  
-Je veux Severus.  
-Ouais ben il est pas là alors tu vas pas chouiner parce que moi aussi je préfèrerais faire autre chose.  
-Vas te faire !

Harry étendit le bras gauche si soudainement qu'on aurait dit qu'il cherchait à taper une mouche sur le front du mangemort, au lieu de quoi il ne le toucha pas, l'envoyant cependant percuter violemment la porte de la chambre. Excédé l'Héritier décida de purger les rangs sur le champ et, n'écoutant que sa colère, se dressa sur les genoux et crispa ses phalanges.  
Il voulait ainsi jeter ce sortilège de torture qu'il avait inventé lui-même, retourner les doigts de Bartemius. Il ne chercha même pas de quelle manière il pourrait le faire sans baguette, celle-ci gisant totalement oubliée quelque part dans la chambre, la chose lui vint tout naturellement, comme lorsqu'il avait agressé Bok : sa volonté projetait elle-même sa magie jusqu'à ses mains, où l'intensité de sa fureur et la magie déjà présente dans l'air aidaient au prolongement de ses pouvoirs jusqu'à leur cible. Bartemius hurla donc de douleur sous la torture.

Harry cessa lorsque Lord Voldemort surgit dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte brusquement. Il laissa tomber bras tendus et grimace rageuse, penaud, et se mit à tousser.

-Harry _que se passe-t-il ici_ ?

Croupton bêlait, ses mains levées au niveau de la poitrine. L'Héritier se sentit soulevé par un si puissant sentiment de révolte, qu'il en plissa les yeux, la tête lui tourna. Il sauta à bas de son lit et debout face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, cria, se déchirant la gorge :

-Il m'a manqué de respect !  
-...Très bien. Je le punirai.  
-Tu n'as pas besoin, tu es aveugle ? Je viens de le faire !

Lord Voldemort se raidit et siffla dans un fourchelang glacial :

-**_Fais attention Harry..._**

Le garçon fut saisit d'un violent tremblement, baissa les paupières et se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait pas depuis quand ses yeux étaient inondés de larmes - peut-être depuis le matin après tout -, sa gorge le faisait souffrir, sa tête aussi, et pourtant il ne voulait pas à cause de ces circonstances s'oublier à dire des choses qu'il regretterait. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, cachant la moitié de son visage, et s'avança jusqu'au Lord Noir.

-Pardon, dit-il d'une voix faible, levant les yeux une fraction de seconde.

Puis il s'accroupit les mains autour de la tête aux pieds du mage noir et éclata en sanglots. Ceux qu'il avait retenu trop longtemps.

C'étaient les larmes de Godric's Hollow. Celles de sa détention et de sa privation de magie, celles de ses retrouvailles avec Lord Voldemort, celles de sa frustration, de son incompréhension des derniers jours... ce furent des larmes de gratitude quand il sentit - plus qu'il ne vit - les robes sombres s'abaisser à son niveau, puis une main se poser sur son épaule gauche.

-Je ne pardonne pas. Je n'oublie pas non plus, surtout, _je n'oublie pas_.

Quelqu'un aurait pu sourire de ce discours entendu mille fois. Harry hocha la tête en continuant décharger ses sanglots.

-Mais je donne l'occasion de faire mieux. Allez lève-toi.

Le garçon renifla et tendit les bras au cou de Voldemort - qui se raidit à nouveau mais ne dit rien - et se laissa soulever et porter jusqu'à la salle du trône, vide à cette heure-ci, et depuis son enfance lieu inévitable des conversations importantes.

Sa potion de soins avalée, Harry était assis sur le trône (immense - ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol) du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tandis que celui-ci, debout en face de l'enfant, réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait réellement à dire d'essentiel.

-J'ai un programme d'apprentissage pour toi. Pour les prochains mois.  
-Qu'est-ce que je vais apprendre ?  
-Tu apprendras à faire de la magie sans baguette. Je te l'enseignerai moi-même ; tu seras très attentif.  
-Oui.

Harry sourit. Voldemort poursuivit.

-Tu vas également reprendre les cours avec Severus - pas sur les potions, précisa-t-il en avisant l'air positivement réjoui de son Héritier - sur l'art du combat. Il faut notamment que tu réussisse tes sauts, et que tu n'ais plus besoin d'une quinzaine d'essais pour attraper une balle.

Harry se sentit rougir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser d'être si mauvais - ou râler de se l'entendre rappeler - mais la voix de son aîné l'interrompit :

-Chacun ses faiblesses, trancha-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Il reprit son égrenage.

-Aucun besoin de travailler le Doloris.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres jeta un regard de biais au gamin minuscule dans ce grand trône - qui maîtrisait peut-être mieux que lui-même l'usage du sortilège de torture.

-En revanche ton Imperium est loin d'être parfait. Tu l'étudieras avec...

Lord Voldemort avait pensé à Croupton, très doué dans ce domaine. Mais nommer le mangemort enseignant attitré de son jeune héritier risquait de finir au mieux dans les hurlements, au pire dans un bain de sang, et cela plusieurs fois par semaine.

-...Lucius.

Oui. Bon choix. Bellatrix aurait également compliqué les choses.

-Il est bon que tu aies différents professeurs. Je compte t'envoyer à l'école.  
-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Harry.  
-Oui, je vais contacter des amis. Tu iras certainement l'année de tes neuf ans, pour quelques mois.  
-Ce sera Poudlard... ?

L'atmosphère se refroidit brièvement.

-Non.

On évacua le sujet.

Il s'était arrêté aux impardonnables. Lord Voldemort réfléchit quelques instants. Le petit n'avais jamais utilisé l'Avada Kedavra, mais il était encore trop tôt. Les pouvoirs que ce sort réclamait ne pouvaient être tirés du corps d'un enfant de huit ans sans en chambouler profondément le métabolisme magique.

-Je sais que tu as déjà utilisé un sortilège de mort.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Ah oui quand j'ai...

_Slak. Ça allait très vite, de couper une tête. L'instant d'avant, elle y était encore, sûre d'elle. L'instant d'après elle n'y était plus._

-J'ai été fier de toi, mais je ne veux plus que tu le fasses.

Harry retint son souffle.  
_Fier. De. Toi.  
_Fier de _Moi_.

-Tu m'entends, ne recommence pas. Cela t'abîme.  
-O-oui.  
-Autre chose : tu parleras le Fourchelang plus souvent. Trouve le moyen qui te plais.  
-D'accord.

Voldemort avait beaucoup réfléchi à cette histoire de Fourchelang. Le fils des Potter, un don typiquement Serpentard ...? Cela n'avait guère de sens. En premier temps, il comptait donc vérifier l'étendue véritable de ce don.

-Et dès que j'estimerai que tu as fait des progrès, nous ferons nos visites de courtoisie ensemble.  
-Je vais bien travailler, promit Harry, les joues rosies de plaisir.

Lord Voldemort balança sa tête en arrière et resta ainsi plusieurs secondes. Puis il retourna au visage de son jeune héritier et avec un imperceptible sourire, haussa un sourcil :

-Que dirais-tu pour commencer, d'aller remercier Albus Dumbledore... ?

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Alors, comme ça, il...le... le problème est réglé ? questionnait un homme entre deux ages, vêtu d'une superbe robe à dentelle dorée, échancrée sur le torse et dans le dos.

Parmi les flammes magiques de la cheminée, le visage blasé - les derniers événements l'avaient quelque peu fatiguée - de Minerva McGonagall lui répondit.

-Oui. Monsieur Dumbledore n'a pu se libérer et vous transmet ses excuses.  
-Il a réussi à, hum, négocier ?

La directrice adjointe de l'unique école de sorcellerie au monde a avoir à sa tête des gens qui kidnappait les enfants des héros de guerre s'autorisa une légère grimace interrogative. De quelle 'négociation' parlait-on, s'il vous plaît ?

-Votre collègue Lui a, hum, rendu ce qu'il Lui avait pris ?  
-... Considérez cela comme ça. Néanmoins, le problème est définitivement réglé. Les activités de Vous-Savez-Qui devraient revenir à la normale.

Elle avait lâché ces derniers mots dans un soupir sarcastique.

-Bon courage.

La tête disparut de sa cheminée et Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie se redressa difficilement. Puis il décida qu'on venait de lui annoncer une nouvelle plutôt bonne et essaya de se réjouir, hélas en vain. Il alla à son bureau et se servit un verre d'alcool fort.

Il considérait l'idée de s'en servir un troisième quand un subit bouffement de fumée noire le fit se retourner précipitamment de son bureau pour protéger ses yeux, qui lui piquaient. Lorsque d'un sort il eut dissipé l'artifice et put se tourner pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment, il poussa un cri strident et lâcha son verre.

Un corps, rien moins que ça, gisait sur son bureau ministériel, carbonisé. Le visage du mort était assez moche à voir, comme lacéré par plusieurs coups de fouet, et la jambe droite se divisait en deux morceaux - replacés dans leur continuité dans un respect mortuaire ironique à vomir. Avant de quitter la pièce la main sur la bouche, le Ministre n'eut pas le temps de lire les deux mots incandescents tracés à la plume sur le parchemin noir qui lévitait (1) tranquillement au dessus du corps.

_Merci, Dumbledore._

**Fin du chapitre 6**

(1) J'ai noté avec ahurissement que le verbe « léviter » (lévitation) n'existait pas. M'en fous je l'utilise quand même : tout le monde comprend. Mais quel scandale ! Pour _Transplaner _ou _Padawan _j'admet que l'usage est plutôt restreint mais « léviter » ! M'en va écrire aux grammairiens. Déjà qu'ils déconnent à plein tube avec leurs liaisons aux Z'haricots .

Lupiot (outrée)

Bisous à tious :)


	7. Chapitre 7

COUCOU ! Bon bah aujourd'hui j'ai rien à dire alors je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture :)

Ah si, précision, certains grammairiens (XD je parle de mes revieweurs d'amour) m'ont contactée pour s'indigner, à propos du verbe "léviter", qui figure bel et bien dans le dictionnaire... Il s'agit donc encore une fois de ma malchance maladive puisque j'ai le Larousse 2005 et le Robert 97 et que le verbe en question n'est dans aucun des deux.

Note:  
**_Gras italique : fourchelang._**

**Petit, chapitre 7**

_Et aujourd'hui, dans ce même décor, se déchire silencieusement le cœur d'un tueur. _

(Chapitre 1)

La séance d'entraînement s'entama, pour l'enfant avec peu d'enthousiasme et pour le mangemort avec, tout de même, de la détermination.

Réjouissances au programme : parcours du combattant, ni plus ni moins. Harry devait ramper, grimper à la corde, sauter du muret, sauter du muret dans un cercle dessiné au sol, sauter du muret dans un cercle dessiner au sol et attraper au passage une balle de caoutchouc, sauter du muret dans un cercle dessiné au sol et attraper au passage une balle de caoutchouc et faire un salto arrière avec réception grand-écart...

Finalement ce fut un désastre et Harry rentra plus que grognon au château, boudant Severus.

-C'est bon ? demanda ce dernier en pénétrant la salle de 'réception' (où seuls Lord Voldemort et le gosse prenaient leurs repas), assistant au fantastique spectacle qu'était celui d'un jeune Harry Potter dégustant trois carrés de chocolats.

Le garçon hocha la tête sans le regarder. Severus eut une grimace agacée, s'assit et dit d'un ton sévère :

-Tu ne progresseras pas comme ça. Tu dois arrêter de penser que tout viendra tout seul, tu n'es simplement pas aussi doué qu'avec la magie.

Harry posa brusquement les coudes sur la table et mordit avec hargne dans son pain, prenant bien soin de ne pas accorder un regard à son professeur du moment. Celui-ci, davantage rôdé aux remarques sarcastiques qu'aux sermons pour enfants se leva avec mauvaise humeur. Avant de quitter la pièce, il ajouta cependant :

-Il faut peut-être faire examiner tes yeux. Ta mauvaise perception des distances peut venir de là. Parles-en à... évoque le sujet avec le Maître.

Harry avala très vite sa bouchée pour rappeler Severus, déjà éloigné de dix pas dans le couloir.

-Hey ! Vous... croyez que je voie mal ?  
-C'est possible, fit Severus à travers le mur, continuant vers ses appartements.  
-Severus... Severus !

Le concerné stoppa, ferma à demi les paupières - se récita mentalement la fable du pauvre hippogriffe qui tenait dans son bec un paquet de chocogrenouille, quand le sphinx vint à passer et vous connaissez la suite... - puis demanda très posément mais d'une voix un peu aiguë tout de même :

-Quoi ?  
-Je...je voudrais que vous m'appreniez à écrire.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Mmh... apprécia d'un grognement le mangemort brun en se penchant par dessus l'épaule du jeune garçon.

Celui-ci soupira et trempa à nouveau sa plume dans l'encrier.

-Je refais une ligne, c'est ça ?  
-Hm.  
-Il n'est pas commode, le f.  
-Tu t'en sors tout de même mieux qu'avec le k, nota objectivement le professeur.

Il jetèrent en chœur un regard à la page de k minuscules (et attachés), qui dénotait sinon une grande maîtrise du phénomène, pas mal d'invention.

-Aah...j'ai les doigts qui ne veulent plus ! Regardez, ils ne veulent plus, ils sont tous crispés, ils réclament une pause !

Severus ne prêta pas attention à l'enfant qui se tenait le poignet droit avec un air allumé dans une excellente parodie de la-main-prise-d'une-vie-propre.

-Tu as tendance à écrire en miroir, observa-t-il, des feuillets à la main.

N'ayant jamais eu de jeunes enfants à charge, le mangemort ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il s'agissait là d'une faute courante, sinon naturelle, et peut-être nécessaire à l'apprentissage de l'écriture.

-Ouais bah hein, à l'endroit où à l'envers, vous le comprenez, que c'est un k. Aah ! Elle vient vers vouuus !... grimaça Harry poursuivant son jeu.

Severus haussa les sourcils, tournant le feuillet. Justement, non, si un vague k émergeait de la fantastique pelote de fils d'encre bleue de la première ligne, la suite était totalement surréaliste. Ah si là, peut-être, dans ce sens-ci l'on voyait un... p... ou un g...

-Aahrr... elle m'emmène... adieu Severus...

Harry s'esquivait avec sa bille de clown vers l'extérieur, visant déjà les hautes herbes où il pourrait courir comme un chien fou, excité par toutes les heures qu'il venait de dépenser à plancher sur des parchemins jaunis, entre quatre murs de pierre. Son professeur prit un air blasé et l'attrapa par la taille pour aller le reposer sur le banc.

-Tu peux faire une pause, lui accorda-t-il en extrayant de sa poche de pantalon un carnet de velours usé bien intitulé _Extraits._

Dans l'art subtil des potions, un _extrait_ était une formule ou une liste d'ingrédient incomplète que l'on utilisait comme on le pouvait à son avantage. Harry se saisit du carnet, calmé, et l'ouvrit avec déférence, s'y plongeant pour oublier quelques minutes les vicieuses tournures du k, du f, du H et Q calligraphiés.

-Dites... commença le garçon, à nouveau penché la joue contre sa plume, les cheveux devant les yeux.

Severus, assis de l'autre côté du pupitre le menton dans la paume, lui donnant de temps à autre une indication primordiale, rouvrit ses paupières à demi closes. Les joues du bambin rosissaient tandis que le mangemort attendait sereinement la suite.

..._u, u, u, u, u, u, u, u, u, u, u, u, u..._ Harry humidifia nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, ses yeux d'un beau vert émeraude suivant la progression de sa ligne, un pli de concentration barrant son front.

-Vous... Vous ne Lui direz pas ? ...

En apnée entre deux _u, _il attendait légèrement mal à l'aise la réponse de Severus, qui, étant plus ou moins pour la paix des ménages tant que cela ne lui apportait pas de difficultés supplémentaires, n'allait pas apprendre au Seigneur des Ténèbres que son jeune héritier ne savait pas encore écrire si celui-ci lui demandait expressément de ne pas le faire _mais, _si le Maître s'en rendait compte de lui-même, ne risquait-il pas précisément d'avoir des ennuis ? Ô, affreux dilemme ! Le Maître pouvait-il être en colère pour ce genre de raison ?

Severus poussa un incroyable soupir.

-Je verrai.  
-S'il vous plaît...  
-Au plus il serait un peu surpris de l'apprendre. Que tu ne savais pas écrire.  
-...

Harry baissa les yeux.

-...Surpris, répéta Severus. Pas déçu.

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre, hocha lentement la tête, puis se remit à son travail. Le reste de l'après-midi s'écoula en silence.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Le maître des potions se sentait épuisé. Epuisé. Tout d'abord, cette histoire compliquée de s'intégrer dans l'Ordre (qui datait déjà de plusieurs mois mais avait entraîné comme de juste une montagne d'emmerdements au mangemort) ; ensuite la mise sur pied de l'opération kidnapping - idée qui l'avait sans doute un peu plus chamboulé qu'il ne s'autorisait à l'admettre car il s'était morfondu dans ses appartements de Poudlard, enfermé dans son mutisme, durant une semaine entière, de la veille de l'opération à la dix-neuvième tentative d'évasion d'Harry. Puis, respectant la close de son contrat de naissance qui explicitait clairement que Severus jamais au repos n'aurait droit - fut-il mérité, fut-il indispensable - le destin décida de lui envoyer un signe comme quoi oui, il continuait bien à se foutre de sa gueule : Voldemort l'encouragea - avec tout le tact et la bonne humeur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait utiliser lorsqu'il confiait à l'un de ses serviteurs _la_ mission qui serait le point d'orgue de toutes les autres - à s'enrôler dans l'équipe d'enquiquineurs publics de Dumbledore. S'il était honnête, il admettrait que c'était un sacré coup de pouce, mais comme il ne l'était pas, et que de toute façon il était bourré comme un coin, il râla.

Severus se leva, retomba sur sa chaise, fit une nouvelle tentative et attrapa une deuxième bouteille sur l'étagère au-dessus du plan de travail de Lucius - avec qui il partageait ses locaux de mangemort depuis que ces connards de nouvelles recrues l'avaient viré de ses appartements personnels. Il déboucha la bouteille, renifla. Ursh, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Ça sentait drôlement fort ! Il se remplit un verre.

Mais le pire avait été l'évasion du petit. La dernière, il voulait dire, la vraie. Celle qui avait réussi.

Le sentiment d'avoir gravi cet amoncellement de complications, d'avoir franchi pas à pas toutes ces foutues étapes pour que Dumbledore lui fasse confiance, l'enlèvement du gosse, le sentiment d'avoir finalement fait tout ce bordel pour _rien,_ cela le foutait en l'air. Retour au point de départ.

Le mangemort porta son verre à ses lèvres et avala goulûment deux gorgées. L'espace de quelques secondes il eut la sensation étrange que sa trachée était en feu, puis cela passa.

Harry. Le petit. Jamais Severus n'aurait pensé que sa vie deviendrait un enfer d'apparences (puisqu'il jouait à présent des deux côtés), une telle ramification de problèmes, à cause d'un petit garçon. Bordel.

Peut-être qu'avec Harry, et seulement envers lui, Severus se sentait comme un traître. Le sourire radieux que lui avait concédé l'Héritier pour leurs retrouvailles...

Le Maître des Potions tenta d'imaginer le visage de l'un de ses élèves de première année, illuminé soudainement, ravissant, parce que lui, Severus Snape entrait dans la pièce.  
Complètement psychédélique. Le mangemort graisseux voulut rire et sortit un aboiement grave.

Salazard, pensa-t-il lentement, cherchant ses capacités de réflexions dans les méandres nébuleux de son esprit cotonneux bien imbibé, pourquoi se trouvait-il dans cette situation ? Dans cet _état ?... _La lassitude morale et l'affliction qui l'avaient poussé à choisir l'alcool comme remède, à quoi étaient-elles dues ? Cette foutue impression d'avoir perdu son temps ? Non, si ce n'était que cela, son job de professeur l'aurait tué depuis bien longtemps !

Une _erreur_, c'était cela, une_ erreur _qu'il avait commise ; l'erreur, l'unique, la grande, qui avait été de penser qu'il avait un rôle à jouer dans la vie du gamin. Le seul rôle qu'il avait présentement était celui de professeur de combat physique, prescrit par son Maître. Il n'avait pas à se mêler de la vie du petit. Harry se débrouillerait. Harry s'en sortirait.

Si Harry avait des ennuis, Severus s'autoriserait peut-être à se jeter devant lui pour recevoir à sa place l'Avada Kedavra ; tout le reste ne le concernait nullement.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry aussi était épuisé. Sa fatigue n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Severus, cependant. Tant de choses se succédaient depuis son retour qu'il en avait le tournis. D'abord son retour en lui-même avait été un tel soulagement que le garçon s'en était trouvé éprouvé physiquement : il avait beaucoup dormi. Ensuite, la douloureuse déception de constater qu'il ne retrouvait pas Lord Voldemort tel qu'il l'avait quitté... (et non l'inverse ; l'idée ne venait même pas à Harry qu'il ait pu, lui, changer), cette constatation le mangeait de l'intérieur. Son angine et ce qui avait suivi, pour finir, tels auront finalement été les préludes de son plongeon dans l'apprentissage, cause actuelle de sa fatigue physique et intellectuelle.

Egrenons. Les leçons d'activité physiques, dispensées par Severus, usaient pas mal de son énergie. Harry appréciait les combats au corps à corps mais pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout les 'parcours'. Sauter du muret dans un cercle tracé au sol - qu'il manquait, ou qui le faisait se tordre de façon assez comique pour finalement atterrir sur les genoux ou sur les fesses sur le sol dur de la cour intérieure - attraper une balle au vol - et parfois durant le saut, pensez donc ! - viser un tronc d'arbre à dix mètres et le bombarder de cailloux - et autre joyeusetés de ce genre. Qui lui prenaient trois jours entiers de son temps chaque semaine. L'Héritier n'en voyait pas l'utilité et, n'y disposant pas des mêmes dons qu'en magie, en éprouvait assez de contrariété.

En parallèle, le jeune garçon s'occupait d'améliorer son Impérium, deux après-midi par semaine, sous les directives de Lucius. Ce n'était pas évident, mais nettement plus fructueux que ses leçons d'activité physique. Harry avançait lentement, mais sûrement.

Et enfin, les matins correspondants aux après-midi qu'il passait avec Lucius, Harry buvait les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui semblaient toujours empreintes de la sagesse même, et surtout, d'un savoir rare, fabuleux, qu'il lui fallait acquérir absolument. Même rien que pour se montrer digne de l'enseignement de Lord Voldemort. Et aussi parce qu'il ressortait toujours de ces leçons en se sentant _plus intelligent !_

Ah il y avait, également, les heures secrètes passées au laboratoire non pas à bidouiller des potions mais à apprendre laborieusement l'art de l'écriture. Harry aimait assez ces moments d'intimités partagés avec Severus, qui était, outre le Mage Noir lui-même, la personne pour laquelle il éprouvait le plus de respect.

Avec ça, ses moments de libertés se perdaient en gambades sous le soleil brûlant de Juillet, puis d'Août... puis Severus repartit pour Poudlard... Lucius fut moins présent, car enfin, Septembre impliquait aussi la rentrée des ministères... il ne resta plus qu'Harry et Voldemort au centre de la vie du château d'Albanie, nouvelle que bizarrement, bien plus que les années précédentes, Harry accueillit avec sérénité. Le lien était reparu. D'où ?

...Harry s'en moquait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son héritier n'avaient jamais étés aussi proches, et l'un comme l'autre (même si l'un eût préféré ne pas l'admettre), se fichaient éperdument de tout le reste.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Hello ! chantonna Harry en passant timidement la tête par la porte.

Voldemort leva rapidement les yeux de son immense journal, le regard amusé. Il y avait des regards qu'Harry connaissait comme ceux des 'mauvaises humeurs', à la suite desquels il ne valait mieux pas venir faire le malin.

La Gazette du Sorcier. Ahah ! Si la lecture de cet impossible quotidien à la botte du ministère mettait le Seigneur des Ténèbres de _bonne humeur_, les nouvelles devaient vraiment être très mauvaises pour le monde Dumbledorien ! Harry sauta joyeusement sur le canapé de cuir, aux côtés de l'homme en noir.

_NOUS AUSSI, NOUS AVONS NOTRE GUERRE MONDIALE_, titrait obscurément le journal.

-Ça veut dire quoi ?  
-Que le Ministre commence à prendre ses références chez les moldus. Que c'est la décadence.  
-C'est quoi la décadence.

Voldemort referma vaguement le quotidien sur ses genoux et répondit avec le sourire des grands jours :

-L'acheminement vers la ruine.

Harry sourit, se leva et se planta au milieu des appartements de Sa Majesté.

-Accio gazette, dit-il en tendant la main (sans baguette, donc).

Le journal obéit aussitôt et le Seigneur des Ténèbres haussa les sourcils, admiratif.

-Bravo.

Ce qui équivalait aux applaudissements d'une foule en délire dans le langage Voldemorien, aussi Harry salua poliment. Puis le jeune garçon déclama, avec autant de grandiloquence politicienne dont peut être capable un gamin de huit ans, le deuxième article majeur du journal. Qui se trouvait être une superbe déclaration d'un dénommé Gilderoy Lockhart comme quoi il existait encore des gens pour faire peur à Vous-Savez-Qui, la preuve : son quartier à lui, Gilderoy Lockhart (Ordre de Merlin 3ème classe et cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par les lectrices de sorcière-hebdo), n'avait jamais été attaqué par les mangemorts, et lui ne croyait pas au hasard : son interprétation était la suivante : Voldemort avait peur de lui ! L'article se terminait sur le soulagement général des gens du quartier, et sur le bref discours du maire de la ville, assurant que Lockhart était l'homme de la situation.

Mort de rire, Harry ne put finir sa lecture. Il était sur le point de se pisser dessus tellement il riait.

-Comment - tu dis - déjà ? articula-t-il entre deux hoquets. DE-CA-DEN-CE !

Puis il repartit dans sa crise de rire.

-Respire, suggéra Lord Voldemort.  
-Mhuihihihihihi !

L'homme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Son jeune héritier reprit progressivement contenance en expirant profondément, les mains sur les hanches.

-Et tu le connais, cet homme ? Il te dit quelque chose ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres répondit en un haussement général (de sourcils et d'épaules) dubitatif.

-Je ne crois pas.

C'en fut trop pour Harry, qui s'écroula sur le tapis.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Mi-septembre apporta une excellente nouvelle à l'Héritier de Voldemort, une nouvelle qui devrait changer sa vie et qui se présenta sous la forme d'une petite boîte rectangulaire jetée sur le dessus de son lit au réveil d'un mauvais jour. Harry se frotta les yeux et fronça les sourcils, se saisissant du petit paquet.

La boîte contenait une paire de lunettes de vue.

Harry fit glisser l'objet de son étui. Une monture noire, deux petits verres ronds, et, détail incroyable, une représentation de la marque des Ténèbres sur chaque branche. Harry voulu sourire mais se sentait trop soufflé. Peut-être... peut-être que poser ce truc sur son nez allait le faire voir _autrement. _...Bizarre idée tout de même ! Harry retourna la monture, la caressa sous tous les angles. Puis il chaussa ces lunettes, parce qu'hein, c'était bien le but.

Wow.

Sincèrement, si Harry avait su _avant _qu'il avait toujours vu si mal !... La différence était étourdissante.  
Harry retira ses lunettes. Les remit.  
Ne les quitta plus.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Dès lors, les cours de sport de l'Héritier se passèrent beaucoup mieux. Si bien qu'au grand soulagement de tout le monde, ils devinrent vite inutiles et furent oubliés. Harry put se concentrer sur ses cours de magie sans baguette. Il y obtenait des résultats très irréguliers, à son grand désarrois. Voldemort de son côté, admirait, avec toute la réserve du monde - c'est à dire qu'il eût été totalement impossible à quiconque de le percer à jour - les formidables capacités du petit et sa perception intuitive toujours juste des phénomènes magiques. L'enfant avait compris, dès les premiers cours, que la magie sans baguette avait cela de difficile qu'il fallait pour l'utiliser libérer un flux d'énergie pharamineux qui ne se libérait que lors d'émotions dévastatrices.  
D'où le voyage de Bok à travers le mur, à Godric's Hollow.  
D'où la délicieuse séance de torture du jeune Bartemius, qui le fuyait comme la peste depuis Juillet.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait lui-même cette perception exceptionnelle de la magie. Les rares personnes douées à différents degrés de cette qualité gagnait un temps considérable dans le moindre apprentissage et par suite, savait souvent beaucoup plus de choses que leurs contemporains. Citons, au hasard, un certain Albus Dumbledore... Non, surtout, que l'on _oublie _ce vieux bouc ! Le Lord Noir voulait se concentrer sur l'éducation d'Harry.

Ainsi, Lord Voldemort n'en attendait pas moins de son jeune Héritier. Mais, profitant un instant des derniers rayons du soleil du jour jouant entre les lourds piliers du couloir extérieur avant de se rencogner dans l'ombre fraîche du château, il admit en lui même que même au vue de ses capacités (largement développées par l'instruction qu'il avait reçu très tôt, et l'environnement constamment pulsant de magie de son enfance), Harry faisait des étincelles. Son Imperium serait d'ici peu aussi impeccable que son Doloris. Et si tous deux conservait le rythme, le petit commencerait à maîtriser la magie sans baguette pas plus tard qu'au début de l'hiver. Marchant à pas mesurés sur le dallage de pierre, jetant de temps à autre un œil distrait aux bas reliefs de serpents qui pullulait dans tout le château, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mit à réfléchir à un cadeau pour Harry. Une récompense, en quelque sorte. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien faire plaisir à son Héritier ?

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry décida de présenter Piano n°2 au Dark Lord. Celui-ci en fut légèrement étonné (kof kof) mais ne se mit pas en colère, le jeune garçon poursuivit donc la présentation (c'était un _Petrof_, pas du piano de seconde zone, héhé), notant au passage d'un ton guilleret qu'ils pourraient jouer ensemble quand ils en auraient envie. Si cela n'avait été trop enfantin pour sa stature de seigneur noir, Lord Voldemort aurait levé les yeux au ciel.

-D'où sort-il ? demanda calmement l'homme en noir.  
-Hmm, fit Harry en grimpant sur le confortable tabouret. Je l'ai volé.  
-Oh ?

Honnêtement, Voldemort en doutait. Mais se sentant de disposition apaisée, il passa outre. Il alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret du vieux piano, et écouta son protégé égrener les premières notes d'une nouvelle mélodie. C'était une ballade. Très douce, très fluide, magnifique... Voldemort se demanda soudainement si Harry n'avait pas d'avantage la fibre musicale que celle du mage noir. Puis cette question idiote disparut aussi vite qu'elle lui était venue, laissant place à la plénitude qui envahissait la pièce tel un brouillard écossais un mois de mars. C'était vraiment très joli. Le mage noir s'accouda à la corniche du Bechstein et retourna à ses pensées.  
La ballade ralentit. S'arrêta.

-...Il n'y a pas de paroles ?  
-Pas encore, répondit Harry.

Il y eut un silence. Harry joua des percus sur ses genoux puis demanda tout à trac, presque timidement :

-Est-ce que tu saurais...est-ce que tu connais la manière de poser la musique sur du papier ?  
-...Tu parles des partitions ?

Lord Voldemort haussa un sourcil.

-Ehh... à Londres... commença le garçon.

Harry baissa les yeux. L'évocation de son séjour à Londres était toujours pour lui une humiliation.

-A Londres j'ai vu des choses, chez le marchand.

Il désigna du menton le Petrof.

-Plein de papiers qui allaient avec le piano, j'en suis sûr. J'aimerais savoir utiliser ça, si c'est possible...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fixa son jeune héritier, puis sourit imperceptiblement.

-Très bien.

Harry sourit maladroitement, incertain quant à l'attitude à adopter. Il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir pluuus... Finalement il détourna les yeux, et reposa les doigts sur les touches du piano.

-Et, dit-il sans bouger, est-ce qu'on a des livres pour apprendre ? Ici.  
-Très bien, répéta le Lord Noir.

Harry lâcha les touches. Non, vraiment, « Très bien » ne répondait pas à sa question.

-Ah, dit-il.

Il tenta de jouer une ancienne mélodie, l'une des premières. Cela faisait, oui...un peu comme ceci...mince...Harry se heurtait à un cruel trou de mémoire. Il hésita quelques instants, promenant son pouce et son majeur droits sur plusieurs touches sans retrouver le thème d'origine.

Voldemort, les yeux fermés, voyait dans tous ses détails défiler la scène : le garçon sur ses genoux, ses mains ridiculement petites libérant habilement les quelques notes d'un air joyeux, très joyeux, avec de délicieuses paroles à propos de tueries dans le sang. Le petit avait quatre ou cinq ans à l'époque, cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il avait découvert le piano... La mélodie revenait parfaitement au mage noir, tandis qu'il entendait son héritier buter sur le début du premier couplet. Il déplia sa longue silhouette et s'avança vers Harry. Debout derrière le garçon, il effleura deux touches, une autre, puis encore les deux même.

L'enfant, qui s'était figé, repartit au quart de tour :

-Ouiiiiiiii, c'est ça !

Il commença à jouer avec entrain.

-Tu t'en souvenais ? demanda-t-il alors que les paroles du refrain lui échappaient.

Voldemort n'avait pas envie de répondre. Lui, il se souvenait des paroles. Mais n'avait pas non plus envie de chanter. Pas du tout. **_Sssssalazard Ssserpentard n'était ni pianiste ni chanteuse de cabaret.  
_**D'un autre côté le Seigneur des Ténèbres était allé bien plus loin sur la voie qu'avait ouverte son illustre ancêtre ; lui avait agi et ne s'était pas contenter de bouder les trois autres fondateurs : lui était devenu un mage noir dont la puissance lui permettait de mener à bien la mission d'épuration commencée longtemps auparavant. Lui n'était pas loin d'être immortel. Alors au diable les conventions, n'avait-il pas le droit de chanter ?

Mais ses pensées l'avaient amené à un autre sujet de préoccupation.

-**_Harry, où en es-tu avec le Fourchelang ?  
_****_-Comme-ci comme-ça. Pas de difficulté particulière...  
_**_**-...Ce n'est absolument pas normal.  
**__**-C-comment ça ?**_

L'aîné eut un tic de bouche agacé.

_**-Tu es le fils des Potter...**_

Harry trouva qu'un petit vent glacé assez désagréable venait de pénétrer son antre. Le vent caressa ses épaules. Il frissonna, mal à l'aise.

**_-J'avais oublié_**, murmura-t-il sombrement, le regard vide.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Qu'est-ce que c'est... ? interrogea l'Héritier en inspectant suspicieusement, avec une discrète grimace de dégoût, le liquide laiteux qui coulait de sa cuillère à soupe.

En face de lui Lord Voldemort leva son regard incandescent.

-Soupe.

Et replongea dans son rouleau de parchemin, les traits tirés. Harry avait haussé des sourcils dubitatifs et regardait avec encore plus de méfiance le contenu de son assiette. Soupe de quoi, exactement ? Il repoussa son assiette en reniflant.

-Ce plat est méphitique.

Nouveau vocabulaire. Une idée fameuse de Severus. Le Lord irait bien se défouler sur le Maître des potions, après le dîner, tiens...

-Quand est-ce qu'Art revient de vacances ? demanda pour la troisième fois de la journée - ben oui, c'était le troisième repas...- le jeune garçon, se préoccupant douloureusement du sort du jeune cuisinier.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres détestait être dérangé. Il détestait encore plus être dérangé lorsqu'il lisait quelque chose qui le mettait de mauvaise humeur, et encore encore plus lorsqu'il était à table. Pour conclure le raisonnement implacable qui mènerait Harry à sa première vraie punition, le Seigneur des Ténèbres détestait qu'on lui posât plusieurs fois la même question, et inutile de préciser que le sort de l'impudent s'aggravait si, en plus, Il y avait une première fois répondu. Mais Harry, trop conscient de son statut privilégié, ne sut profiter du grincement de dents du Lord Noir qui, magnanime, lui accordait une dernière occasion de se la fermer et de manger en silence son immonde plat avant de filer la queue entre les jambes étudier dans sa chambre. Le garçon de huit ans et demi ne sut _pas_ interpréter, continua de bouder ostensiblement son assiette, et décréta :

-J'ai faim.

Au paroxysme de l'exaspération, Lord Voldemort trancha froidement :

-_Mange cette soupe._

Harry, heureux soit-il, connaissait suffisamment le caractère du Maître des lieux pour déceler dans cet ordre...un ordre. Mais porter à sa bouche ce liquide infâme était au-dessus de ses forces. Et il se sentait d'humeur intransigeante.

-Je ne n'avalerai pas ça ; c'est immangeable.  
-_Avale. Cette. Soupe._

Lord Voldemort s'était redressé en même temps qu'Harry se recroquevillait. Le jeune garçon serra les mâchoires. Il ne voulait pas manger ce truc.

-Je ne veux pas man...  
-_OBEIS !_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait jeté sa lecture. Il ne laisserait pas ce gamin de huit ans porter préjudice à son autorité - indiscutable. Le petit ne devait pas oublier sa place. Le petit _devait _lui obéir. En toute circonstances. Maintenant.

Harry n'avait pas bougé, bien qu'un infime tremblement ait secoué son corps frêle sous l'injonction de Voldemort. Il serrait les dents. Il n'avait pas envie de manger cette soupe. Il jeta un regard noir à son aîné. Un regard de défi.

Dans les iris émeraude du gosse l'on pouvait presque lire en capitales lombardes : _Je refuse._

..._Soit.  
_En quelques dixièmes de secondes le Dark Lord avait saisit par le col son Héritier catastrophé mais résolu, avait transplané jusqu'aux sous-sols et l'avait lâché sèchement dans un grand coffre. Un coffre comme il y en avait des myriades dans les sous-sols du château. Un coffre où Avery avait il y a longtemps de ça enfermé les quelques épouvantards du domaine.

Avant de sombrer dans la terreur Harry entendit le timbre glacial faire claquer inéluctablement sa sentence :

**_-Il y a une notion que tu te dois d'appréhender, Harry. _**Tu sortiras quand tu l'auras saisie... _tout à l'heure_.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Ce fut une violente piqûre de rappel.

Etait-ce la faute de Dumbledore ? Le vieux sorcier avait-il malgré les apparences, influencé le garçon brun, à force de considérations méprisantes à propos de Lord Voldemort ? C'était fort possible. Etait-ce simplement la faute du temps ? Le fait qu'Harry grandît pouvait-il, dans une moindre mesure, avoir fait oublier à l'Héritier son devoir d'obéissance ? C'était probable.  
Quoi qu'il en pût être, le Seigneur des Ténèbres espérait que son héritier sortirait de cette punition à nouveau en possession de l'indispensable notion qui, pendant toutes ses années, avait permis leur entente mutuelle, et avait depuis si longtemps permis à l'organisation mangemoresque de prospérer.

Ceux qui n'obéissent pas subissent Son courroux.

Au présent de vérité générale.

Ce n'était que justice.

Ce n'était que justice, ce n'était que justice, ce n'était que justice.  
Tremblotant, noyé dans les draps sombres de son immense lit à baldaquin, derrière ses paupières à demi ouvertes sur des iris embués, Harry trouvait cela normal.  
Il avait simplement _poussé_, un petit peu trop loin, pour tester les limites de son statut de privilégié. Ce qu'il admettait honteusement en utilisant pour lui-même les termes de « limites de Voldemort ».

Harry ne voulait plus jamais ça, plus jamais. Comment décrire l'angoisse, le rouleau compresseur qui lui avait écrasé le cœur dans ce coffre ? Les yeux rouges...

Epuisé au dernier degré, Harry s'endormit rapidement. Les sursauts de sa respiration faisaient des remous dans l'étendue des couvertures de son lit.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Le lendemain, Harry chaussa ses lunettes et descendit directement au laboratoire. Il n'y trouva pas Severus, aussi ne s'autorisa-t-il qu'à piocher dans les réserves les moins difficiles à remplir, et s'installa au plan de travail principal, après avoir grimpé sur une vieille caisse afin de se trouver à la hauteur adéquate.  
Il passa la matinée à concocter une potion dont il appréciait énormément les effluves. Il en avait oublié le nom mais pas le parfum ni la composition.  
A l'heure du déjeuner le jeune héritier rangea sagement ses ustensiles et se lava les mains avec applications. Il retourna dans sa chambre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'immense miroir en pied. Harry redressa quelques plis de sa robe avec un sérieux monstrueux, et se peigna du mieux qu'il put. Il insista avec patience sur ses épis les plus rebelles et finit, légèrement excédé, par utiliser un sort de magie noire pour les aplatir. Le résultat fut plutôt comique. Etant donné que ses mèches frontales devinrent aussi lisse qu'un rideau d'eau, le contraste avec le reste de ses cheveux était frappant et il avait tout à fait l'air d'un fou. Il fit une moue évoquant un peu le désespoir et abaissa son capuchon pour cacher le tableau.

Quand Harry entra dans la salle de réception, le Lord Noir leva les yeux du rapport que lui avait rédigé Nott, et salua l'entrée de son héritier d'un signe de tête. Celui-ci répondit de même et s'assit à sa place, en face du mage noir. Il constata alors dans un frôlement d'arrêt cardiaque que son assiette était remplie du même liquide que la veille. Impassible, le regard rivé sur Harry, Lord Voldemort rendit au mangemort son parchemin et le congédia prestement.  
L'enfant s'était assis bien proprement sur le bord de son siège, le dos droit ne touchant pas le dossier, les mains sereinement posées sur ses genoux (1), comme un garçon de la haute, ou du moins bien éduqué, ce qu'il était. Puis, cillant une unique fois sous le regard flamboyant du maître des lieux, il saisit sa cuillère et porta une première gorgée de soupe à sa bouche.  
Que le liquide eût été imbuvable était le cadet de ses soucis à présent. Obéissant à l'ordre de la veille, il vida son assiette ; et l'ambiance chargée du début du repas se libéra d'un côté comme de l'autre, dans une mesure différente, du poids de la culpabilité. Voldemort apprécia.

-Fais-tu des progrès en potions ?  
-Ehh...hésita Harry, oui...  
-Tu as passé beaucoup d'heures au laboratoire, avec Severus.

Harry s'arrêta de respirer.

-J'apprends à écrire, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Le visage de Voldemort resta de marbre. Il sembla un instant très étonné puis avec une expression incertaine extrêmement déstabilisante, décréta :

-C'est bien.

Harry rit confusément, rougissant légèrement.

-Tu...tu voudrais que je te montre ce que je fais ? bégaya-t-il en rougissant davantage.  
-...Pourquoi pas.

Harry se sentit revivre. C'était bête, mais le soulagement était si énorme... Il en avala une deuxième assiette de soupe sans s'en rendre compte.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Je lui ai dit, annonça Harry à Severus le week-end venu.

Il tentait de se contenir, mais la fierté toute enfantine du devoir accompli qui se lisait sur son visage, combinée à la joie de la réapparition insolite de Severus au château, lui chatouillaient le ventre et lui intimaient de sautiller dans tous les sens.

-Je lui ai dit, je lui ai dit, répéta-t-il en commençant effectivement à sautiller dans tous les sens.

Severus se passa une main sur les yeux d'un geste fatigué. Le Maître avait appelé son cercle de proches partisans pour une réunion. C'était suffisamment inhabituel pour que chacun d'eux se fasse du souci. En plus de cela, Severus avait dû en passer par la case Dumbledore pour se rendre au château d'Albanie, entretien tout le long duquel il avait douloureusement senti la brûlure de sa marque lui déchirer le bras. Et le vieux cinglé de directeur auquel il devait respect et obéissance envisageait lui aussi une réunion de l'Ordre à propos du 'cas Harry Potter', et donc d'un second enlèvement. Et avec ça, sa nouvelle classe de première année de Serpentard était d'une bêêêtise...affligeant... Le maître des potions se sentait donc (non pas las : la réunion n'avait pas encore eu lieu ; mais) nerveux. Même avec tout le recul du monde, une entrevue avec le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, additionnée de l'inévitable rapport qu'il devrait rendre à Dumbledore (autre excellent légilimens) avait de quoi mettre les nerfs à rude épreuve.

Harry sentit que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour sautiller dans tous les sens. Il ralentit. Et doucement, dit :

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est rien de grave.

Severus se tourna vers lui comme si on lui eût annoncé la nomination d'Avery au poste de ministre de la magie. Les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité devant l'absurdité d'une telle nouvelle.

-De quoi parles-tu ? se résolu-t-il à demander.  
-La réunion. C'est rien de grave, l'informa le garçon avec un gentil sourire.  
-Oh.  
-Une ou deux petites attaques je pense, dit Harry, dont on sentait malgré son effort pour la minimiser, l'envie qui faisait vibrer sa voix. Et...je crois qu'il va envoyer des hommes dans des missions, assez loin...mais comme vous êtes à Poudlard... Et sinon, rien de grave. Il était de bonne humeur.

Les épaules du mangemort s'affaissèrent d'un imperceptible soulagement.

-Merci.

Il avança de quelques pas, s'appuya contre le petit muret et sortit de sa cape une cigarette.

-_Incendio. _

L'air était encore chaud en Albanie. L'on souffrait d'avantage des torpeurs de fin d'été que des averses à répétitions du début de l'automne en Angleterre. Harry était habitué à ce climat. Il s'assit sereinement sur le muret tandis qu'à ses côtés, Severus maudissait ses quatre épaisseurs de vêtements.

-C'est comment, l'Angleterre ? demanda-t-il. A part Londres.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

-Plus peuplé que l'Albanie.

Harry soupira.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, répondit-il d'un ton sérieux. Il n'y a rien à voir, ici.

Severus fit un drôle de bruit, derrière sa cigarette. Il ne se ferait jamais à l'intelligence de ce gamin. Huit ans. Et ses répliques incroyables...

-Tu te rappelles, tu m'avais dit que tu voulais voir la mer...  
-Oui, dit le garçon. Mais je suis sûr que j'irai un jour.  
-Eh bien, l'Angleterre est une île.

Salazard mais quelle phrase conne, songea le mangemort en se massant les tempes.

-Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il n'y a rien à voir ici ? demanda-t-il gravement.  
-Ben...hésita le gosse qui semblait un peu regretter de l'avoir dit, je le vois bien, dans les livres...y a plein de choses...

Il posa son menton dans sa main et son coude sur son genoux.

-Vous êtes allé à l'école ? interrogea-t-il le regard perdu dans l'étendue sèche au-delà du muret.  
-Oui.  
-C'était bien ?

Severus avait beaucoup souffert pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard. La faute en incombait, ô hasard monstrueux, au père biologique du gamin assis à ses côtés, à trois de ses abrutis de copains, et globalement, à l'ensemble de ses 'camarades' de classe de Serpentard. Mais ces années avaient tout de même été plus...heureuses...que celles passées avec ses parents. Quand à ses années de mangemort...on ne pouvait pas qualifier d'épanouissement total une vie de partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il s'en était trouvé satisfait. Ses années d'école, dans tout ça ? Comme la totalité de sa vie, en somme. Bof...

Il haussa les épaules. C'était largement insuffisant à la curiosité d'Harry mais à ce moment arriva en trottinant un petit homme chauve qui couina à Severus que la réunion allait commencer.

Harry s'allongea sur le muret et ferma les yeux, les rayons du soleil venant caresser ses paupières, sans l'agressivité de ceux du mois d'Août. C'était relaxant.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Maître, tenta de comprendre en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois le vieux Nott, passant une langue nerveuse sur ses lèvres. Nous devons trouver et enlever cet homme...sans le tuer ?  
-Oui, siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui abhorrait la seule idée de se répéter.

Nott, et son compagnon de déroute qui s'avérait être Avery, à sa gauche, s'inclinèrent respectueusement et le premier demanda encore, d'un ton d'où coulait une humilité infinie :

-Dans quel cachot devrons-nous l'enfermer... ?

La question avait le mérite d'être laconique au possible et d'exprimer à la fois la question du lieu de détention, et celles des tortures à infliger et du but recherché par ces tortures, qui en déroulaient directement. Aussi la réponse du Dark Lord transforma-t-elle ses deux serviteurs en statues de sel. Perplexité profonde se lisait sur leurs fronts.

-Vous l'installerez avec autant de civilité que possible dans les appartements du dernier étage.

Perplexité profonde, nous avons dit ? Ahurissement d'amplitude intersidérale se rapprocherait plus de la vérité... Lucius, quelques pas derrière, fit vaguement le rapprochement avec l'arrivée de l'Héritier au château, alors qu'il n'était qu'un marmot...durant tout le temps où il n'était rien de plus qu'Harry Potter, et que sa présence dans le repaire de Lord Voldemort troublait beaucoup tous les occupants des lieux...

-Bella, Bartemius, appela le Seigneur Noir. Je vous charge d'infiltrer l'école d'Insan Greek (2). Vous me ferez votre rapport les premiers jours de Décembre.

Bellatrix, qui s'était dressée de toute sa noblesse, s'inclina légèrement avec un petit sourire et dit « Bien, Maître ». L'attitude de Croupton fut quasi identique, à cela près que son regard était illuminé d'une admiration démentielle. Aucun d'eux ne savait qui était Insan Greek ni où était son école mais ils présageaient tous deux que leur Maître envisageait d'y envoyer Monseigneur, ce qui était une excellente nouvelle.

-Lucius, compte tenu de tes rares heures de travail au ministère, tu trouveras certainement le temps de rassembler des informations sur l'école d'Insan.

Lucius hocha la tête.

Severus ne voyait pas bien son rôle dans toute cette affaire. D'ailleurs, son poste à Poudlard lui interdisait quasi toutes les missions, donc...

-Et nous avons quelques attaques de prévues, sembla conclure son maître. Les deux premières pendant les vacances de la Toussaint, la troisième quelques temps après. Je vous préviendrai en temps et en heure.

...Ce qui signifiait, cinq minutes avant l'attaque en question. Severus sourit pour lui-même, avant de se rappeler avec un douloureux soupir fatigué son rôle d'agent double. Les traits soucieux, il attendit que Voldemort les congédiât tous, et resta pour quémander son attention.

-Oui, Severus ?  
-Que dois-je apprendre à l'Ordre ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ferma les paupières. Il était vrai que si Severus ne l'avertissait d'aucune de ces attaques, Dumbledore douterait de la fidélité du mangemort. D'un autre côté, aucun intérêt de lancer des attaques si l'Ordre était là à chaque fois pour les contrer.

-Peut-être... avança Severus, pouvons-nous les avertir des deux premières attaques ?

Voldemort le transperça de son regard incandescent.

-Dumbledore ne pourra pas nécessairement rassembler ses amis à ce moment là, s'expliqua le mangemort ...Sans compter qu'il intervient personnellement assez rarement...  
-Il y a de grandes chances qu'il avertisse le ministère.

Ce qui voulait proprement dire : aucun obstacle pour cette fois là. Le temps que le ministère réagisse, ou même accepte le fait que Dumbledore soit au courant d'une attaque de mangemorts, les serviteurs des Ténèbres aurait depuis un moment achevé leur visite de courtoisie. On pouvait cependant supposer pour la deuxième attaque que les Aurors seraient plus prompts à réagir, il faudrait donc être sur ses gardes. Quant à la troisième attaque...

-Tu n'es pas au courant de la troisième attaque.  
-Bien, Maître.  
-Ah, et... à propos de ce nouveau vocabulaire, laissa insidieusement glisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le mangemort fronça les sourcils. Nouveau vocabulaire... ? Ah...il avait effectivement instauré une nouvelle règle à Harry : apprendre dix nouveaux mots par semaine...c'était assez amusant d'entendre un gamin de huit ans se défendre de _psittacisme_...

Le Lord Noir avait lentement levé sa baguette. Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était délecté d'un Doloris sur le corps de Severus Snape.

-Dorénavant, tu me demanderas l'autorisation avant de faire appliquer tes brillantes idées.

Le maître des potions eut tout juste le temps de serrer les mâchoires avant que la baguette de son maître ne lance son terrible sortilège.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Une nouvelle baguette ?

Lord Voldemort releva le menton de sa paume.

-Tu vas à Londres aujourd'hui, avec Lucius.  
-_A Londres ?_

L'enfant paraissait à présent totalement paniqué.

-Il y a peu de chances que tu fasses de mauvaises rencontres en semaine. Et tu seras sous l'apparence du fils de Lucius.  
-Oh. Ah. Il a un fils ?  
-A l'évidence.

Le garçon vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du trône.

-Elle n'est pas bien, celle-là ?

Il faisait tourner sa fidèle baguette entre ses doigts. Il jeta un regard en biais à son aîné.

-Elle n'est _plus assez _intéressante, répondit celui-ci d'un ton détaché. Il te faut une baguette pour adulte.

Harry sourit en coin.

-Comme la tienne ?  
-Mais certainement.  
-Hé hé.  
-Tu auras tout intérêt à me montrer que cet achat n'est pas inutile.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et se mordit les lèvres.

-T'es un peu rabat-joie des fois.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit mine de regarder ailleurs.

-Hier, commença le garçon, j'ai jeté un sort de torture sans baguette !  
-Ce n'est pas possible, répondit froidement le mage noir.  
-Je sais, je sais, expliqua Harry d'un ton apaisant, ce n'était pas un Doloris. Simplement un petit sort de torture.

Il avait tout de même l'air parfaitement content de lui. Le Dark Lord ne répondit rien mais signifia d'un regard qu'il appréciait le progrès. Il restèrent un moment dans le silence. Harry savait qu'il arrivait à Voldemort de rester immobile sur son trône pendant des heures, et n'osait imaginer toutes les idées et considérations géniales qui pouvait traverser son esprit à ces moments là. Lui-même appréciait le silence. Il fallait dire, le château était la plupart du temps relativement silencieux. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, comme toujours, il se mit à chanter. L'hymne mangemort. Lord Voldemort claqua la langue, exaspéré.

-Tu n'as rien d'autre à chanter ?

Harry réfléchit.

-Mais j'aime bien cette chanson, dit-il avec un charmant sourire.  
-Il y en a d'autres, siffla le Lord  
-Chante-m'en une alors, le taquina son Héritier.  
-**_Tsss..._**

Harry fit une moue déçue.

Chacun repartit dans ses pensées. Celles du jeune garçon portèrent sur Londres.  
Godric's Hollow. Ou plus précisément, sur ce que cet endroit avait de différent avec le château d'Albanie.

Au nom de quelle idée les occupants de l'ancienne maison des Potter se croyaient-ils meilleurs que ceux du repaire de Voldemort ?  
Harry décida d'égrener, objectivement, les différences.  
...

Les deux camps avaient un chef auquel ils devaient le respect. Lord Voldemort ; Albus Dumbledore.

Quoique l'Ordre du Phœnix tentât de dissimuler la vraie nature de ses actions sous une bonne couche de principes démocratiques, humains etc, les deux camps tuaient et kidnappaient.

Les deux camps oeuvraient pour gagner une guerre. Les deux camps avaient des alliés.

Non, songea Harry, qui sentait qu'il ne cherchait pas de la bonne manière, la vraie différence était plus...plus dans...dans le relationnel...comment dire... ? L'ambiance...  
Harry aimait bien l'ambiance du château. Au quartier général de l'Ordre il y avait selon lui un capharnaüm insoutenable, et trop de couleurs. Et cette manie qu'avait chacun de sauter au cou de tout le monde, physiquement ou symboliquement...cela faisait mal aux yeux.  
L'ambiance, donc, mais plus précisément, cette relation particulière qui unissait deux êtres... Molly et Ron... Bill et Tonks... les jumeaux... Remus et la vieille dame, Macquelquechose... Arthur et Charlie... Dumbledore et Maugrey... Tonks et Kinglsey... Ron et sa petite sœur... le type à la moustache et l'autre type au chapeau bizarre... les deux Aurors qui ne se séparaient jamais... les gens, sur les photos... ses parents, les Potter... Dumbledore et un autre monsieur barbu à l'air très très vieux... cette vieille farfelue et ses chats... Bill et Charlie... Molly et Arthur... Dumbledore et Macbidule... Maugrey et un certain Slughorn... Tous, tous, ils avaient quelqu'un. Bien sûr, Harry aurait pu faire quelques analogies parmi les mangemorts... Nott et Avery, par exemple... mais c'était peu, c'était vraiment peu. Même Bellatrix et Rodolphus, dont le jeune garçon avait depuis peu compris qu'ils étaient « un couple », et par la même occasion réellement appris la signification de cette expression, même eux...non, d'ailleurs, ils s'insupportaient mutuellement.  
Alors, songea Harry en plissant les yeux, sentant sans trop y croire qu'il touchait du doigt le principal, alors c'était ça, l'idée sur laquelle l'on pouvait se baser pour choisir son camp ?  
Pourtant, Harry était certain que le camp de Voldemort était le meilleur, oh oui, sur tous les plans, et il s'agissait là de toute façon d'une vérité établie et intemporelle.

-Est-ce que je peux venir sur tes genoux ? demanda-t-il après un moment.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tourna un visage à demi-méfiant à demi-interrogatif vers son héritier. Celui-ci avait l'air tout à fait naturel, et regardait le vague. Peut-être son front était-il barré d'un pli soucieux...le mage noir n'avait pas le bon angle de vue ; en tout cas, ce n'était pas une blague. Il ne répondit pas.

Soulagé par le silence de son aîné, et conforté dans son idée, Harry se glissa sur les genoux de Voldemort. Le trône était tellement grand que lui aurait pu y dormir, roulé en boule, sans qu'aucun de ses membres ne dépasse du siège. Il s'appuya contre la poitrine de Voldemort.

Pour le mage noir, ce fut très violent. Il eût, comme sept ans auparavant, l'impression d'exploser, tant ce qui lui servait de cœur se mit à cogner fort.

Pour Harry, ce fut au contraire très doux. Il chuchota « Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas monté sur tes genoux ». Et en lui, le garçon condamnait l'Ordre, Dumbledore, Ron et toutes leurs stupides théories, parce qu'elles ne valaient pas mieux que celles de Lord Voldemort, et parce qu'ici il était en sécurité. Et il se sentit tellement soulagé qu'il s'endormit.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Polynectar.

-Monseigneur, il faut y aller.  
-Attends, je veux me voir !

Lucius vit courir son fils, auquel il venait de donner du _Monseigneur_ (hautement perturbant), vers la chambre de l'Héritier. Il entendit le rire cristallin du gosse qui observait son reflet dans le miroir, et vit le nez de celui-ci repasser par la porte.

-Ton fils est drôlement pâlichon.

Lucius grommela pour lui même que sa seigneurie l'Héritier n'était pas tellement bronzée non plus. Un immense sourire collé à aux lèvres de Draco Malfoy, Harry rejoignit le mangemort blond et lui dit :

-Je suis prêt.  
-Bien. Nous devons quitter l'enceinte pour transplaner, veuillez me suivre.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la frontière de protections magiques du domaine, Lucius prit la main de son jeune maître, et ils disparurent.

Lucius se sentait rarement nerveux. Là, il était nerveux. Se balader dans une rue bondée et avoir à charge la sécurité de l'Héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui faisait presser le pas. Qu'on en finisse au plus vite. Il n'osait s'imaginer la sentence qu'il encourait, si jamais il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Harry. Il frémit.

_Ollivander's_

_Fermé._

La bonne blague. Lucius se passa la main dans les cheveux. Harry venait de lire le panneau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il

S'il rentrait au château sa mission inaccomplie, le mangemort savait que la grande instance ne lui réserverait pas bon accueil. Il jeta un regard glacial au panneau de la porte vitrée, et toqua.  
L'homme et le garçon attendirent en silence ce qui leur parut une éternité, avant que des bruits de pas se fissent entendre dans la boutique. Ollivander apparut derrière la porte et reconnaissant Malfoy, plissa les yeux. Son regard descendit jusqu'à Harry, et celui-ci s'efforça de donner le plus pur des éclats innocents aux petites pupilles grises de Draco Malfoy. Ils se regardèrent tous un moment à travers la vitre, puis finalement, au ralenti, Mr. Ollivander tira le loquet de la porte, fit un mouvement de baguette, et leur ouvrit, les invitant aussitôt à entrer.

-Cas exceptionnel ? demanda le vieil homme en jetant par en-dessous un regard à Lucius.

Il était debout derrière son bureau, et l'homme blond en fasse de lui, de l'autre côté du bureau. Harry souffla pour exprimer son ennui. _Sans baguette_, il attira une chaise à lui, s'assit et croisa bras et jambes d'un air impérieux. Il était volontairement très démonstratif, car très pressé d'acquérir sa nouvelle baguette, et non moins pressé de quitter Londres.

-Oh, fit Olivanders. Monsieur Potter. On vous dit mort, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Harry ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, et dans sa poche, la main de Lucius se serra sur sa baguette.

En vérité, monsieur Ollivander reconnaissait chaque personne à son aura magique. Rien d'étonnant dès lors, à ce qu'une telle démonstration de magie lui apprenne l'identité de ce jeune garçon.

-Je viens chercher une nouvelle baguette, annonça Harry qui s'était repris, toujours sous les traits du fils Malfoy.  
-Bien sûr, murmura le vieux magasinier en se caressant les poils du menton. Pourrais-je voir votre ancienne baguette ?

Harry la sortit des plis de sa robe. Ollivander l'examina brièvement, et partit fouiller dans ses rayonnages. Les bruits stoppèrent cependant rapidement et le vendeur reparut, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

-Des affinités ? demanda-t-il aimablement à son jeune client.  
-Potions, sortilèges. Magie Noire.  
-Bien, bien.

Ce type n'était pas rassurant. Avec cet air totalement à côté de la plaque...pourtant chacune de ses phrases était d'une justesse... Pas rassurant, décida l'Héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas net.

Ollivander-le-type-pas-net revint quelques minutes plus tard, quatre boîtes dans les mains. Harry s'approcha.

-Bois de séquoia, ventricule de Magyar à pointes, vingt-cinq centimètres. Excellente baguette pour les arts sombres.

Harry la saisit, et donna un petit coup de poignet. Il crut d'abord qu'il ne se passait rien, mais lorsqu'il tendit le bras pour reposer le bout de bois sur le bureau, sa main fut secouée par une fugace mais vive sensation de brûlure, et la baguette tomba en poussière. Passé la surprise générale, le garçon pouffa, tandis que son accompagnateur du jour laissait profiler un sourire mauvais. Ollivander semblait légèrement contrarié que sa baguette eût été annihilée.

-Bambou, crin de sombral et crin de licorne, vingt-deux centimètres. Très puissante. Ne faîtes pas de mouvements brusque s'il vous plaît.

Harry attrapa l'objet avec mille précautions, et fit une trèèès légère torsion du poignet. Il ne se passa rien. Il réitéra avec d'avantage de force, mais il ne se passait toujours rien. Ollivander haussa les épaules et récupéra son article. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, avant de repousser les deux boîtes qui restaient sur son bureau, et de repartir dans ses rayons.

Harry se tourna vers Lucius.

-C'est toujours comme ça ? demanda-t-il.  
-Souvent.  
-Ah.

Le vieil homme fouillait avec acharnement dans une rangée bien particulière de ses étagères.

-Comment ça s'est passé pour toi ? interrogea Harry avec un gentil sourire.

Lucius, hésitant, sortit sa baguette.

-Elle m'a trouvé du premier coup, dit-il.  
-C'est chouette.

Ollivander revint avec deux nouvelles boîtes, et un air positivement réjoui.

-Hmm, essayez celle-ci d'abord.  
-Okay.  
-Bois d'ébène, plume de phœnix, trente centimètres ; assez capricieuse mais très bonne pour les potions, et instinctive pour les sortilèges.

Harry la saisit, et sut aussitôt que c'était la bonne. Une chaleur agréable se répandait de sa main vers sa poitrine, et il sentait sa magie en ébullition. Il traça dans l'air un petit tourbillon d'étincelles argentées, le visage béat.

-Je la prends !  
-Sage décision, approuva le vendeur.

A côté, Lucius poussa discrètement un soupir de soulagement.

Ils payèrent les sept gallions. Pour la forme, Lucius menaça Ollivander (si jamais il lui était venu à l'esprit d'aller crier sur les toits qu'il venait de vendre une baguette à Harry Potter). Le vieil homme répondit d'un ton très professionnel qu'il se fichait de tout cela. Il jetait des regards perçants à Harry, qui finit par lui rendre une de ses regards polaires made-in-Albanie, ce qui eut évidemment l'effet escompté : l'homme se détourna en blanchissant, et leur désigna le chemin de la porte.

Resté seul à son bureau, Ollivander aurait bien aimé avertir Dumbledore. (Dumbledore : bois de hêtre, plume de phœnix et ventricule de dragon, trente-trois centimètres et demi, très souple, excellente pour la métamorphose et les sortilèges.) Mais pour avertir Albus, il lui eût fallut le prétexte de la plume de phœnix de Fumseck, qui lui restait malheureusement entre les mains. Ollivander sortit la baguette de son étui. Bel objet. Peut-être aurai-t-il dû la proposer avant l'autre, à son jeune client... Mais non, la baguette choisit son sorcier. Et celle qu'il venait de vendre correspondait le mieux possible à l'identité magique d'Harry Potter, mieux c'était certain, que celle qu'il tenait dans ses mains en ce moment-même.

HP-LV-HP-LV

_Capricieuse_. Harry expérimenta assez vite ce qu'Ollivander avait voulu dire par là. Alors qu'il tendait distraitement sa baguette vers la cigarette d'Avery, et qu'il murmurait « _Incendio_ », l'effet de son sortilège fut très original.

Avery se souviendrait toute sa vie de s'être trouvé couvert d'une glycine envahissante, devant Nott et Pettigrow.

Mortifié (mort de rire), le garçon tenta de s'excuser. Cependant, l'anecdote lui apprit que sa baguette, s'il n'y mettait pas lui-même suffisamment de volonté, interprèterait comme bon lui semblerait les sortilèges lancés. Joie et allégresse en perspective.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry touillait sa maigrelette côte d'agneau (pas cuite) dans la graisse.  
Les vacances d'Art s'éternisaient.

Jetant un œil à son vis-à-vis, il constata que Lord Voldemort semblait toujours plongé dans sa lecture. Aïe aïe aïe...

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui accorda un regard flamboyant par dessus ses parchemins. Et un petit sourire.

-Des papiers pour ton école.  
-Oh, je peux voir ? s'enhardit le garçon.  
-Mange.

Harry piqua dans sa côte d'agneau avec hargne.

**Fin du chapitre 7**

(1) En Angleterre, comme tout se fait à l'envers, vous devez savoir que la politesse veut qu'on pose les mains _sous_ la table, et non de chaque côté de l'assiette. Ne me demandez pas d'explication XD

(2) _Insane_, en anglais, veut dire 'fou' ou 'dément'. Et Greek, bah ça veut dire 'grec'. Vous comprendrez plus tard.

Je vous fais plein de bisous.

Lupiot :D


	8. Chapitre 8

ALORS ! Je dois avouer qu'une ou deux reviews m'ont tuée de rire. Non mais vraiment, Voldemort, faire la cuisine ? (¤essuie une larme de rire¤) Et surtout, de la cuisine dégueulasse ? Comment _osez-vous_ ? ...

L'absence du cuisinier Art' signifiait simplement qu'un mangemort inexpérimenté le remplaçait aux fourneaux. Et pas que Lord Voldemort endossait le tablier ! M'en remettrai pas...

_**Gras italique : fourchelang**_, comme d'habitude

£££.£££.£££.£££.£££.£££.£££.£££

**Petit****, Chapitre 8 **

_Il rejoignit le centre de la pièce avec un regard un peu fasciné pour le trône,_

_au pied duquel il s'assit sagement._

(Chapitre 2)

Octobre. Bientôt Halloween. Le calme précédant la tempête, au manoir.  
_C'est vide, _songeait Harry. _C'est très vide.  
_Gloubi avait disparu. Harry se posait l'existentielle question (perçant notre esprit chaque année aux premières grosses chaleurs ou aux premiers froids, c'est selon) : où passent les mouches et les lézards, l'hiver ?

-Ils hibernent, ces fainéants, lui répondit un portrait de Salazard Serpentard.

Harry le salua du chef et poursuivit son chemin en traînant des savates. Sa leçon de calcul était terminée, ses mollets le lançaient, Voldemort vagabondait quelque part dans l'hémisphère depuis neuf jours, Avery cuvait son vin et ne se montrait pas très causant, Severus enseignait à Poudlard, loin, loin, loin, Harry n'avais pas envie de lire, Lucius allait épuiser son élève infortuné sur des _Impero_ de plus en plus puissants, Voldemort avait oublié de déverrouiller la Salle Monse, Bellatrix et Bartemius n'en finissaient pas d'inspecter sa future école, les attaques prévues pour dans peu de temps ne le compteraient même pas dans leurs rangs, Severus enseignait à Poudlard, loin, loin, loin, Voldemort vagabondait quelque part dans l'hémisphère depuis neuf jours, et ici, il n'y avait rien, rien, rien. A part quelques vilains messieurs qui prenait plaisir à l'assommer de cours compliqués.

Soupir.

-Au fait, Petit, le rappela Salazard Serpentard depuis son cadre. Le cuisinier est revenu.  
-C'est vrai ? se retourna subitement Harry.

-Aaaaaart' !

Le maigrichon mangemort, venant à peine de déposer ses affaires dans ses quartiers, bascula sous l'assaut de son vénéré jeune maître, qui commença à le bourrer de coups de poings amicaux.

-Alors, mais où t'étais passé ?  
-V...vacances.  
-Elles étaient super longues ! Si tu savais ce que j'ai dû avaler ! Tu me refais pas ça, hein ?

Il était simplement joyeux d'avoir de la compagnie, et heureux que le cuistot soit de retour.

Or, Artus Simps, on ne lui avait jamais fait ça, de lui sauter dans les bras tout sourire en lui faisant promettre de ne pas repartir. A vrai dire, il se sentait si désolé d'avoir été nommé Chef cuisinier au sein d'une organisation d'assassins, lui qui avait placé tous ses maigres espoirs dans l'idée de se faire une place parmi les hommes de Vous-Savez-Qui (les postulants mangemorts le sont le plus souvent parce qu'il ne leur reste que ça ; et contrairement à l'idée répandue, les individus n'ont pas, chacun, la même capacité à exercer leur libre arbitre que leur voisin), il se sentait si amèrement déçu, donc, qu'il était sur le point, d'ici quelques jours, semaines, mois (qui sait) de commettre l'irréparable. En se livrant à Dumbledore, ou en se jetant à lui même l'Avada Kedavra, il n'avait pas encore songé aux détails.  
Et voilà que ce môme lui faisait des papouilles en lui réclamant humblement un gâteau au chocolat. Découvrir que vous comptez un brin pour quelqu'un peut tout changer. Comprendre que vous êtes dans les petits papiers de l'Héritier peut changer un peu plus encore.

Harry applaudit lorsque Art' se dégagea de son emprise en rougissant pour se mettre aux fourneaux. Trois secondes plus tard, il exigea de participer, fit venir à lui un tabouret, grimpa dessus et remonta ses manches. Pour sûr, il allait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Art' lui fit passer un sachet de farine.

-Il faut en mettre 150 grammes, indiqua-t-il en ouvrant à peine les lèvres, désignant la balance.  
-Dacc !

Poufff ! De la farine partout. Harry rigola, le sachet vide entre les mains. Le mangemort resta interdit un instant et, embarrassé, demanda à l'enfant combien en était tombé dans le conteneur de la balance.

-125 grammes, non, 127, non, 127 virgule 5 exactement, répondit Harry le nez sur les graduations.  
-Bon, ça ira.  
-Oui, de toute façon, on ne va pas le faire cuire, hein, je veux juste manger la pâte. Tu en voudras un peu ?

La vie est bien faite, quand même.

HP-Lv-HP-LV

-1232.  
-En 1232, entama Harry après une profonde inspiration, l'Angleterre avait le plus grand roi qu'elle eût jamais porté : John Uskglass. Qu'on appelait le Roi Corbeau, ou le Roi Noir (1).  
-Et d'où tirait-il sa grandeur ?  
-De sa magie. Il est le seul être humain qui ait eu un lien si proche avec les fées ; le monarque du peuple des fées l'a initié à la magie de sa race alors que John Uskglass était enfant, lui donnant d'immenses pouvoirs. John Uskglass était humain mais il avait été enlevé par une fée quand il était tout petit. Pendant tout son règne, l'Angleterre a été le plus grand royaume du monde, pas par la taille mais par l'influence, la puissance...c'était grâce à la magie. Le Roi Corbeau a su concilier la magie du peuple des fées à la régence du peuple anglais, il a su rendre les uns indispensables aux autres. Les humains faisaient appel aux fées pour toutes sortes de magie, et apprirent même progressivement à utiliser seuls certaines sortes de magie touchant moins aux éléments naturels que celle des fées. Cette magie est à peu de choses près celle qu'on utilise aujourd'hui, bien qu'on en ait perdues de nombreuses subtilités. Les fées de leur côté, qui sont des individus à la moralité douteuse, conversent avec leurs compagnons aussi bien qu'avec leurs meubles, éprouvent un attrait tout particulier pour la beauté et bien peu pour l'intelligence...  
-Tu t'égares...  
-Euh...Je voulais juste dire que les fées, de leur côté, en fait, sont aussi devenues dépendantes des humains puisque quelque part quand après la disparition du Roi Corbeau elles ont cessé d'être invoquées, elles se sont ennuyées, et les derniers magiciens anglais à les avoir appelées ont du essuyer des mauvais tours, des farces...en plus elles ne voulaient plus repartir dans leur monde une fois qu'elle servaient un anglais. C'est pour ça qu'on a cessé de les invoquer, et que beaucoup de la magie s'est perdue progressivement.  
-Je te rappelle que j'ai évoqué la date de 1232 Harry.

Voldemort était plus amusé que fâché.

-J'y viens, répondit Harry en louchant derrière ses lunettes, signe qu'il réfléchissait avec intensité pour ne pas perdre de vue la question tout en refusant de laisser de côté tout le reste.

Son tuteur l'observait avec attention.

-Donc. John Uskglass a régné plus de trois cents ans. Et c'est sous son règne qu'a ouvert Poudlard, l'école de magie aujourd'hui mondialement réputée qui se situe en pays gallois. Les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard étaient un sorcier, Salazard Serpentard, deux magiciennes, Helga Pouffsoufle et Rowena Serdaigle, et Godric Gryffondor qui n'était plus tout à fait magicien mais pas encore tout à fait sorcier. Ici c'est important d'expliquer la différence non ?

Voldemort hocha lentement la tête.

-Un magicien est euh...On appelle magicien presque tous les humains à prétentions magiques pendant le règne du Roi Corbeau. Les magiciens sont ceux qui utilisent toutes les sortes de magie connues des fées. Les sorciers à l'inverse sont ceux qui refusent ou sont dans l'incapacité de faire appel aux fées, et n'utilisent donc qu'une partie de la magie, la partie qu'ils peuvent maîtriser complètement, avec les pouvoirs qui sont à la portée des humains. Il existait des sorciers avant le règne de John Uskglass ; il en a existé après, mais pendant son règne, il n'y avait quasiment que des magiciens. Salazard Serpentard est l'un des très rares sorciers de cette époque, et Godric Gryffondor, qui a reçu son instruction magique d'un magicien, a suivi la voie de Salazard par souci d'équilibrer la collaboration qui s'est établie entre eux et Rowena et Helga. C'est important de dire qu'à la création de l'Ecole, les maisons Pouffsoufle et Serdaigle étaient bien plus réputées que celles de Salazard et Godric. En effet la magie faisant appel aux fées permettait beaucoup plus de...de choses. Les fées pouvaient toucher profondément les éléments de la nature avec laquelle elles avaient une relation privilégiée. En comparaison, la magie des sorciers ne permettait pas grand-chose...déplacer des objets, créer des illusions, lancer des sorts...et encore, à l'époque, la magie sorcière pouvait se faire à beaucoup plus grande échelle qu'aujourd'hui. A l'époque, on pouvait déplacer des villes et des rivières, lancer des sorts qui faisaient parler les morts et les statues. Mais tout cela n'était que de la magie de bas-étage par rapport à la magie des fées, qui pouvait ressusciter des êtres, relier le monde des fées, le monde des humains et le monde des enfers par un enche...un enchev...enchevement, ench-  
-Enchevêtrement ?  
-Un en-che-vê-tre-ment de routes immenses, qui s'étendaient sur des milles et des milles dans l'entre-monde, et permettaient à des peuples entiers d'aller et venir.  
-Tu te rappelles que je te parlais de 1232, n'est-ce pas.£  
-...Oui, oui. Eeuuuh... Donc, Salazard et Godric, qui avaient une vision similaire des choses puisqu'ils se sont tous deux...orientés vers une magie de sorciers, alors qu'ils avaient largement les capacités de se lancer dans des carrières de magiciens, n'avaient pas la renommée qu'Helga et Rowena commençaient à...acquérir. Le règne de John Uskglass avait donné un élan formidable à la magie depuis un demi-siècle, et les magiciens étaient donc très à la mode, et n'avaient pas de mal à trouver de nouveaux disciples. Poudlard s'est ouvert dans un château comme il y en avait des tas partout à cette époque. En l'an Mille, l'Ecole comptait quarante-et-un élèves. Trois d'entre eux étaient des élèves de Godric Gryddonfor, deux de Salazard Serpentard, et Rowena et Helga enseignaient leur art à dix-neuf et dix-sept élèves. Ce qui montre à quel point la magie des sorciers était reléguée au second plan par rapport à la magie des magiciens ! Alors qu'aujourd'hui la magie des magiciens a totalement disparu et celle des sorciers s'est très grandement développée.  
-_Très grandement_, c'est très moche, Harry.  
-Je ne vois pas comment dire autrement.  
-_Grandement,_ cela suffit.  
-Ah oui mais ça ne veut pas dire _très grandement_ ! Je voulais dire ça.  
-Tu peux dire « énormément » mais ce n'est pas très élégant. Tu peux dire « magistralement » mais c'est presque emphatique. Un discours parfait utilise des termes mesurés pour transmettre de grandes idées communément admises. _Grandement, _c'est bien.

Quand Voldemort parlait, Harry s'arrêtait de respirer. Il n'était pas toujours sûr de comprendre ce qu'On lui enseignait : le Lord ne cherchait pas à abêtir son discours comme le fait la plupart des gens s'adressant à un enfant. Harry adorait cela malgré cette approche brumeuse qui en résultait. Parfois il interprétait totalement de travers un mot qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce jour-là par exemple, il rapprocha _emphatique _de _méphitique_, et crut donc que quelque chose d'_emphatique_ puait et intoxiquait (on pourrait, quelque part, lui donner raison). Il comprit plus tard, et qu'importe. Ce qu'il saisit ce jour-là fut que _très grandement _était incorrect, que _grandement_ suffisait quand il voulait dire _très grandement, _et que s'il voulait vraiment insister sur ce _très_, il pouvait utiliser _énormément _ou _magistralement_.

Il n'était pas toujours évident de reprendre la parole après Lord Voldemort, jamais même, et c'était bien sûr encore plus difficile pour un enfant de huit ans.

-La magie des sorciers s'est grandement développée alors que celle des magiciens a disparu, répéta-t-il.  
-Tu tournes en rond.  
-Non.  
-Ssssi.

-...de quoi parlais-tu ? demanda Lord Voldemort à son élève. Te rappelles-tu seulement du sujet ?  
-1232.  
-Ecris-le.

Harry se concentra rapidement sur un sortilège d'attraction et fit venir à lui un parchemin. Le caractère capricieux de sa baguette était en cela particulier qu'elle se montrait rétive à obéir à Harry et saisissait l'occasion d'un petit manque de volonté dans l'énonciation du sortilège pour détourner son flux de magie. En d'autres termes si Harry ne se concentrait pas très spécialement sur le sort qu'il souhaitait obtenir au moment précis où il le prononçait, sa baguette agissait à sa guise, choisissant qu'_Accio dictionnaire _pouvait tout à fait signifier _Evanesco chaussures, Protego _ou encore _Inflammare pupitre. _Ce qui était apparu en premier lieu comme un désagrément se révéla, des avis de Severus et du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le meilleur des outils d'entraînement pour le jeune garçon. Quoi de mieux que la concentration en effet ?

Harry écrivit de sa calligraphie torturée.

-Il me semble que tu n'as pas écrit la date correctement.

Harry pinça les lèvres, tendu. Il lut 1232, et relut 1232.

-Est-ce que je dois l'écrire avec des lettres ?  
-Salazard non, je te demande seulement d'écrire 1232 en un seul nombre, comme une date !

Harry commença à paniquer.

-Ce...ce n'est pas possible de l'écrire en une seule fois, en un seul coup, comme ça, entier ! Il y a plusieurs nombres dans 1232 !

L'enfant sentit l'énervement le gagner. Il tremblait. Lord Voldemort avait levé le ton, un ton dans lequel pointait, plus que l'agacement, une petite panique.

-Harry, écris sous la dictée. En chiffres. _Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre_...  
-Mais, protesta l'élève, je sais !...

Il obéit cependant :

_« 1 ; 2 ; 3 ; 4 ; 5 ; 6 ; 7 ; 8 ; 9 ; 10 ; 11 ; 12 ; 13 ; 14 ; 15 ; 16 ; 107... »_

-Harry, que fais-tu ? J'ai dit 17.

Le garçon leva sa plume, décontenancé. Il observa longuement son parchemin. Il trouvait cela injuste. Voldemort s'énervait contre lui alors qu'il faisait exactement ce qu'Il lui demandait.

-17, répéta son enseignant, 17 ! Pas dix PUIS sept, mais 17.  
-17, lut Harry les yeux scotchés sur sa ligne de chiffres. 17.  
-Tu es un menteur, tu n'as pas écrit ce nombre Harry, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Je déteste les menteurs. Regarde bien ce que tu as écrit et ne sois pas obstiné : écris le nombre 17.

Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et les larmes aux yeux.

-Mais j'ai écrit 17, dit-il d'une petite voix. Regarde.

Lord Voldemort prit une profonde inspiration. Il s'assit à côté de son héritier et fit glisser son long index blanc et osseux sur la feuille, pointant les deux derniers chiffres de la ligne.

-Que lis-tu ?

Harry venait de dire quatre fois qu'il y lisait 17. Sachant que ce n'était pas là la bonne réponse, il se tut.

-Que. Lis. Tu ?

Lord Voldemort avait horreur de se répéter, il en avait réellement horreur. Harry sentait les colonnes d'air du self-contrôle de Voldemort se remplir peu à peu. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres posait une troisième fois sa question, il savait qu'il se retrouverait en très mauvaise posture.

-**_Que lis-tu ?_**

Le fourchelang n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais une langue qui met à l'aise. Harry tremblait, se recroquevillait, Lord Voldemort à son côté, penché au-dessus de lui. En terme mangemoresque la « quatrième question » était le Doloris.

Harry dit : « Je lis 17 ».  
Le Dark Lord se figea, ne sachant comment réagir. Deux minutes passèrent, ce qui est extrêmement long pour une personne suspendue entre le Doloris et le pardon. Finalement, Lord Voldemort retourna le parchemin et écrivit de sa superbe italique anglaise la date fatidique, 1232.

-Comment lis-tu ceci ?

Harry se racla la gorge.

-Mille deux cent trente-deux.

L'extrême bienveillance dont faisait preuve le Seigneur des Ténèbres eût laissé pantois n'importe quel membre de l'ordre du Phoenix, n'importe quel anglais en général et eût surtout poussé Albus Dumbledore à envisager l'existence du lapin géant de Pâques et de son bataillon de cloches comme véridique (il avait bien sûr déjà admit que le Père Noël...).

-Si tu affirmes, poursuivit Lord Voldemort, que cette date se lit « Mille deux cent trente-deux », peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu l'as d'abord écrite ainsi ?

Il désignait à présent la ligne sur laquelle Harry avait calligraphié 1000 2 100 30 2. Ce qui à l'oreille, donnait bien sûr « 1232 »...  
Harry ne moufta pas. La vérité était qu'il savait bien qu'une même date ne pouvait pas s'écrire de deux manières différentes mais il se sentait bien incapable de déterminer laquelle de ces deux formes (1232 et 1000 2 100 30 2) était la meilleure. Pour lui, il n'était pas tout à fait certain que Lord Voldemort (malgré l'admiration qu'il lui vouait) eût raison sur ce point. Il décida de faire semblant de comprendre en attendant de pouvoir s'en remettre à Severus.

-Ah oui, dit-il, ah, oui, oui. Je me suis trompé, je suis désolé.

Il tenta de sourire. Ce sourire désarma le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'en tint là, et relança :

-Bon, les magiciens, les sorciers : où en étions-nous ?  
-Ah oui, oui. 1232 est une date importante car le 1er Septembre 1232 compta pour la première fois autant d'inscrits dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard : une cinquantaine dans chaque maison. Ça ne montre pas le déclin des magiciens, car il y avait beaucoup beaucoup de postulants apprentis pour les maisons Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, mais ça montre la renommée croissante de l'art des sorciers. Les fondateurs étaient morts depuis longtemps déjà et euh...cette année-là c'est aussi une nouveauté importante à Poudlard : on accepte les enfants à partir de treize ans, alors qu'on enseignait jusqu'alors seulement à des gentlemen et ladies.  
-...Tu as fini ?  
-Oui, souffla Harry, pas tout à fait remis de ses émotions.

Lord Voldemort ouvrit le livre brun dans lequel il rassemblait toutes ses annotations sur les leçons d'Harry et ses progrès. Il fit tranquillement glisser sa plume sur le papier durant quelques minutes.

-Harry, dit-il, quand tu iras à l'école, tes résultats seront importants. Si tes résultats sont très bons, une faveur te seras accordée, c'est de cette manière que fonctionne l'école d'Insan Greek. Des examens ont lieu régulièrement. Si une faveur t'es accordée, je souhaite que tu demandes à revenir ici pour une semaine.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry était vexé comme un pou. On avait fait venir le précepteur de Draco Malfoy pour lui apprendre à lui, l'Héritier du Dark Lord, qui avait « des problèmes avec les chiffres », le calcul. _On,_ c'est à dire Voldemort ! Monsieur le précepteur s'appelait Aleksandrov et ne parlait pas anglais. Il donnait un coup de bâton derrière les rotules quand Harry se trompait, debout devant le tableau noir sur lequel il lisait autrefois avec délice et attention les compositions de la Goutte Lunaire de Mandleskaïev et du Polynectar, et qu'il ne pouvait plus voir en peinture. Ce tableau était devenu son cauchemar. Il le poursuivait la nuit ; dans ses rêves Harry le faisait exploser en mille morceaux qui volaient jusque dans ses cheveux et murmuraient sur la plus grave octave du Petrov « La discalculie ça ne se guérit pas, ça ne guérit pas, guérit pas... ».

Un point positif était que Voldemort ne semblait accorder qu'une très faible importance à ses problèmes mathématiques. Il exhortait Harry à les résoudre tranquillement, et le plus tôt serait le mieux, mais ne le sermonnait pas ni ne le punissait de ses mauvais résultats.  
Il se montrait en revanche très dur pour l'Imperium. Le moindre essai insatisfaisant signifiait trois tours de cadenas sur la porte de la salle des pianos (symboliques, bien sûr, quelques sorts cousins de l'Alohomora se montrant bien plus efficaces), salle que les mangemorts les plus haut-gradés avaient pris pour habitude d'appeler la salle Monse, (abréviation de Monseigneur) car on était à peu près certain d'y trouver le jeune maître s'il n'essuyait pas des coups de bâtons dans le petit labo.

Harry connaissait donc, aussi bien que les petits anglais deux mille kilomètres au Nord-Ouest du château d'Albanie, l'épuisement nerveux et intellectuel qui précède la Toussaint. Il s'énervait pour un rien, ce dont McNair fit les frais lorsqu'il vint lui annoncer de la part de Lucius que Draco bénéficiant d'une pause pour les vacances Aleksandrov serait tout à la disposition de Monseigneur : Harry frappa désespérément le mangemort à l'estomac. McNair, trop au courant qu'il était imprudent de riposter, se laissa faire ; Harry s'agaça davantage, tabassa le torse de l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe, lui donna encore un coup de pied dans le bras, un dernier dans l'épaule, et lui cracha dessus. Haletant mais soulagé, s'adossa contre une colonne. McNair, toujours à terre, bien conscient d'avoir servi de défouloir, attendit quelques secondes que la respiration du jeune Maître se calme.

-Je peux y aller ?  
_**-Ouais, vas-t-en. **_

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

_**-Désolé de t'avoir craché dessus.**_

Effrayé par le fourchelang, l'homme en noir ne demanda pas son reste.

D'autres fois, Harry se sentait tellement agacé par _tout _qu'il jugeait d'avance éprouvant de se fâcher. Il n'avait même pas le courage de taper contre les murs. Cet état amorphe ne faisait que l'énerver encore plus, aussi, l'annonce que son anniversaire avait été décalé de huit mois le surprit agréablement.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Harry, l'interpella le Lord Noir, viens t'asseoir.

Harry s'assit en tailleur sur son trône (qui, bien que deux fois moins grand que celui de son aîné, paraissait toujours, quand l'héritier y était installé, avoir été conçu pour un demi-géant).

-Je voudrais te soumettre une idée, reprit Voldemort.  
-Mmh-mmh ? répondit Harry, guère certain d'avoir saisi ce qu'on attendait de lui.  
-Ecoute simplement ce que j'ai à te dire.

Harry se prépara à être très attentif.

-D'après les rapports que m'envoient Bellatrix et Bartemius, l'Ecole d'Insan Greek correspond à peu près à l'idée que je m'en faisais. Elle me convient, j'ai donc demandé à mon ami Insan de réserver une place pour toi dans la promotion de Juillet.

Il fit une pause. Harry l'observa donner une petite décharge à sa baguette. Un service à thé, une boîte de cookies et une liasse de papiers apparurent. Le Mage Noir se saisit d'un cookie avec un froncement de sourcils, le retourna.

-Ce cuisinier t'apprécie beaucoup on dirait.  
-Ahh ? fit Harry la bouche déjà pleine de gâteaux. Il chappelle Arkus Chimpch. Che crois qu'il aimerait bien parkichiper auj akkaques.

Voldemort hocha la tête, attrapa le paquet de parchemins et le tendit à Harry.

-Le règlement intérieur de ton école, et d'autres choses la concernant. Si je te dis que je me suis _arrangé _pour te réserver une place, c'est que je me suis heurté à un problème administratif lorsque j'ai souhaité t'inscrire.

-Ah bon ?  
-C'est par rapport aux cases noms et prénoms, je...  
-...je voudrais pas que tu mettes..._Harry Potter_, glissa Harry.  
-Evidemment. Je n'en ai pas particulièrement envie non plus, répondit le Lord, profondément satisfait. Le fait est qu'il te faut un nom. Personnellement, il est hors de question que je te donne un jour du _Lord_ ou du _Seigneur_ quoi que ce soit...

Harry le regarda, considérant très sérieusement la question.

-Je trouve que Harry, c'est bien, dit-il timidement. J'aimerais bien garder Harry.

Ils se firent face silencieusement quelques secondes.

-Voldemort, est-ce que c'est ton vrai nom de famille ? demanda l'enfant, se posant pour la première fois la question.

Le Dark Lord, s'y étant préparé, ne se montra ni agressif ni sur la défensive, et livra le nom de son moldu de géniteur, expliquant à son Héritier qu'il le détestait, qu'il était donc impossible qu'Harry adoptât le patronyme de Riddle, qu'on n'allait pas non plus lui inventer de toute pièce un nom de famille, que la solution qui apparaissait alors était que le garçon se choisisse un titre destiné à devenir terrifiant, du genre 'Lord Voldemort', mais que puisqu'ils semblaient tous les deux de l'avis qu'après toutes ces années, 'Harry' était indéboulonnable, le problème restait entier.

-Cependant, pour ton inscription, nous avons certes besoin de ton nom civil mais les élèves sont autorisés à porter là-bas un nom d'études. C'est à dire que si ç'avait été moi, j'aurais été inscrit sous Tom Marvolo Riddle et me serais présenté comme Lord Voldemort, mon nom d'études.

Harry avait compris l'idée mais n'était pas plus avancé. Ce qu'il pensait, lui, c'est qu'il pourrait garder Harry tout seul, tout simple, sans nom de famille, sans fioriture ni rien, bien que cela ne fît pas sérieux.

Voldemort but une gorgée de thé.

-Ce n'est pas urgent, de toute façon. Nous avons le temps d'y réfléchir.

Harry avait soif mais n'osait pas tremper la langue dans sa tasse de peur de se brûler.

-Si tu es d'accord sur le principe d'une nouvelle identité, je te propose de changer la date de ton anniversaire.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux.

-Ta véritable naissance a eu lieu le 31 Octobre 1982 -  
-Le jour où tu es venu me chercher ?  
-Nous fêterions tes neuf ans le 31. La semaine prochaine. Et, pour l'occasion, tu m'accompagn -  
-Trop _bien_ ! s'exclama Harry.  
-Ton Imperium est devenu très bon, ajouta Lord Voldemort après un imperceptible sourire. Tu progresses dans tous les domaines magiques que je t'ai fait étudier.

Le Lord Noir de son côté, faisait également de sensibles progrès dans le domaine des rapports sociaux. Mettons, filiaux.

-J'ai prévu une récompense pour toi, à Noël, et si tu as envie de quelque chose pour ton anniversaire, fais-m'en part, je verrai ce que je peux faire.

HP-LV-HP-LV

_Règlement Intérieur_

_1. Il est interdit de faire usage d'un sortilège de mort sur ses camarades ou sur les membres du personnel.  
__2. Il est interdit de maintenir un sortilège de torture sur une même personne au-delà de sept minutes._

Sept minutes, pensa Harry, le temps au-delà duquel la victime avait des chances de 'péter une durite' selon la joyeuse expression d'Avery. Ou de Nott. Nott ou Avery ? Avery, c'était plutôt du Avery.

_3. Tout élève doit se présenter aux examens de fin de période et les obtenir avec des moyennes minimales, en Théorie de 50 et en Pratique de 300._

Etranger à toute sorte de notation, Harry fronça les sourcils.

_Le non-respect du règlement intérieur entraînera des sanctions sur les tuteurs de l'élève responsable, et un renvoi définitif de celui-ci._

Ah ah ah ! Quel genre de sanctions pourrait-on bien infliger à Lord Voldemort, s'il vous plaît ? Harry secoua la tête en souriant.

_Conseils relatifs_

_1. Si l'élève a déjà fréquenté une école officielle, qu'il oublie au plus vite son fonctionnement.  
__2. Si l'élève n'a jamais fréquenté d'école :  
__a. Il n'est jamais bon d'être seul  
__b. Il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné  
__c. Apprenez vos leçons ; faîtes vos exercices  
__3. Economisez votre énergie, un maximum._

Harry trouvait cette école plutôt simple, finalement. Les seules règles semblaient être de survivre, de ne tuer personne et d'avoir de bons résultats.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Thé pour tout le monde ? entonna Molly Weasley.  
-Tisane pour moi, fit savoir le Professeur Flitwick en levant un doigt.  
-Café serré pour moi, commanda Minerva McGonagall.  
-Vodka, grogna Maugrey.  
-Je déclare ouverte cette réunion catastrophe de l'Ordre du Phœnix, annonça l'Auror Kingsley Shacklebot.  
-Merci Kingsley, approuva Dumbledore. Un peu de calme, je vous prie !

On s'occupa de distribuer les boissons en silence.

-Severus Snape ici présent nous a, comme son rôle l'y prépose, transmis d'intéressantes informations.

Regards polis, méfiants ou hostiles dirigés vers la gauche de Monsieur le Directeur, place occupée par le maître des Potions, affichant selon son habitude un visage antipathique au possible.

-Nous avons pu vérifier il y a deux jours l'exactitude de ses prévisions.

Regards de haine de toute l'assemblée vers le mangemort, comme s'il était responsable des morts dus à l'attaque dont il les avait prévenus. Franchement. Evidement, ils avaient tous tellement tergiversé (se rendre sur les lieux au risque de se mettre un peu plus à dos les Aurors du ministère, et se faire arrêter comme des voyous ? Donner l'info au Ministre, au risque que sa mauvaise fois le guide à la surdité, et laisser des innocents se faire massacrer ?) que le mage noir et ses hommes n'avaient absolument pas été dérangés. Mais ça, comment Severus aurait pu le savoir ?

-Et Voldemort l'a mis au courant aujourd'hui d'une attaque dirigée sur Marly-sur-Chaudron, prévue ce soir à neuf heures, poursuivit le vieux sorcier. Je suis d'avis d'en avertir dès maintenant le ministère. Fudge sera sans doute assez sage pour tenir compte de son erreur d'il y a deux jours, et envoyer ses hommes à temps. Qui est d'accord ?

Toutes les mains se levèrent mollement. Le précédent ministre de la magie avait été destitué suite aux meurtres démonstratifs du mois de Juin. Malheureusement son remplaçant ne se montrait pas davantage sensé. Moins excité, certes, mais tout aussi pusillanime et orgueilleux.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Quand on eut laissé mourir les délibérations sans fin à propos de l'état des relations entre l'ordre et le Ministère. Quand on eut vidé les trois théières et les boîtes de biscuits. Quand on eut épuisé tous les sujets d'insatisfaction, et les dernières blagues de poivrots. Quand les femmes puis les hommes eurent vidé les lieux et retrouvé la tiédeur de leurs chaumières. Quand finalement, il ne resta plus qu'Albus, Minerva, Maugrey et Remus.

Le directeur, d'un geste, nettoya par magie la table de réunion couverte de miettes.

-J'aimerais que nous parlions enfin un peu d'Harry, dit-il tout de go.  
-Je vous l'aurais réclamé si vous ne l'aviez pas mis sur le tapis aujourd'hui.

Le vieux sorcier fixa Remus, avec dans le regard les prémices de la lassitude.

-J'aurais également à vous parler de Sirius.

Lunard de son petit nom, l'unique Maraudeur encore fréquentable par la bonne société anglaise, blêmit à l'évocation de son ancien camarade.

-Mais commençons par le Petit. Autant aller droit au but, comme l'a remarqué Alastor, cet enfant est très spécial. Remus, il serait peut-être préférable pour vous de mettre de côté l'idée qu'il est le fils de James et Lily. Pour nous tous d'ailleurs.

Remus baissa les yeux sur ses mains, pitoyable.

-Il semble qu'il été élevé par Voldemort comme s'il était son propre enfant, reprit Dumbledore.  
-QUOI ?? cria la directrice adjointe, interloquée.  
-Tout de même Albus je...je ne pense pas, protesta le loup-garou.

Le concerné attendit que son auditoire soit disposé à l'écouter et expliqua :

-_Harry _agit sur le modèle de Voldemort. Il est habillé comme un mangemort et bien qu'il n'ait pas de marque, tout porte à croire qu'il en est un. Ou du moins un mangemort à statut particulier, puisque je doute, avec son caractère, que Voldemort n'octroie pas un titre particulier à son fils.  
-Ce n'est PAS son fils ! ne put s'empêcher de rugir Remus.

Puisqu'il n'y avait rien à répondre, les trois autres gardèrent le silence. Minerva posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son voisin. Le jeune homme tremblait.  
Dumbledore lui lança un regard désolé. Sans le dire, il était lui aussi très affecté par le destin de l'enfant de James et Lily. S'il avait cru, à une époque, en savoir plus long que ses compagnons à propos de ce destin, aujourd'hui il doutait.

-Nous devrons considérer cet état de fait dans nos plans futurs.  
-C'est à dire ? s'enquit Minerva McGonagall.  
-Les enlèvements, grogna Maugrey.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, avec les enlèvements ? demanda Remus, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Si vous me répondez qu'on n'enlève pas un enfant à son père, je... je vous frappe.

Il regardait Dumbledore et s'en sentait parfaitement capable. De même qu'il se sentait capable de démolir la table d'un coup de poing.

-Remus, l'interrompit Albus d'une voix autoritaire, quoiqu'il advienne, Voldemort est notre ennemi, et Harry une victime. J'ai simplement ajouté au tableau aujourd'hui qu'Harry est une victime consentante.  
-Saisi ? conclut Maugrey.

Remus hocha la tête en serrant les dents.

-Nous devons donc réfléchir ensemble aux conséquences de cette information, relança la directrice adjointe de Poudlard.  
-Oui, oui, fit son supérieur d'un air légèrement fatigué. Un bonbon au citron ? Allez, vous allez me vexer...

Ils acceptèrent.

-Le fait est, reprit-il, qu'Harry a une vision déformée de la réalité. Il voit tout à travers l'œil de Voldemort.  
-C'est à dire...hésita Remus, qu'il...méprise les moldus ? A huit ans ?  
-Sans aucun doute.  
-Qu'il..._apprécie_...de tuer ou torturer des innocents ? fit la seule femme du groupe, lèvres pincées, tentant de dissimuler l'horreur que faisait naître en elle de telles idées. Qu'il préfère la magie Noire à la Blanche ? Qu'il _aime _Vous-Savez-Qui ?  
-Justement, étant donné sa vision déformée de la réalité, peut-être _croit_-il avoir ses préférences, la coupa Dumbledore. J'aimerais introduire Severus à nos réunions à propos d'Harry, dit-il encore.

Avant que Maugrey Fol'Œil ne puisse émettre sa fameuse interjection en grognement, il leva la main et reprit :

-Il m'a demandé de n'en rien dire. Voilà pourquoi vous n'étiez pas au courant. Mais je dois vous préciser que c'est la situation même de Harry qui l'a poussé à nous rejoindre. Il souhaite soustraire l'enfant à la coupe de Voldemort. C'est le vœu qu'il a formulé quand il est venu me parler, il y a à peu près un an.  
-Snape...murmura Remus.

Moment de recueillement. De ces silences parfaits réservés aux pires enfoirés de la Terre, ou aux anges. Silence qu'il fallut interrompre avant qu'il ne devienne inconfortable, avant qu'on ait le temps de trop se questionner sur Severus Snape.

-Vous vouliez me parler de Sirius ? papillonna le loup-garou.

Le vénérable Albus Dumbledore suçota très dignement son bonbon.

-Oui. Je me demandais l'autre jour, pourquoi Voldemort ne l'avait pas fait évader en même temps que Bellatrix Lestrange. J'avais autre chose à penser à l'époque des faits, mais...

Pause dramatique.

-Je pense qu'il est innocent, dit-il, ses yeux bleus pétillants plongés dans ceux de Remus Lupin.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-_Avada Ked...  
_-_**Pas de sortilèges de morts, Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit !**_

Harry fit la moue. Participer à une attaque mangemoresque avec l'interdiction de tuer impliquait de déployer des trésors d'inventivité. Après dix-huit sortilèges de torture en tous genres, quelques _Stupéfix _et un coup de pied, l'enfant se trouvait à court d'idées.

Un de Leurs hommes (lequel, l'enfant aurait été bien en peine de le dire, les corniauds portaient tous masques et capuches) apparut à ses côtés, s'inclina brièvement et chuchota prestement :

-Monseigneur, Aurors à douze heures !

Harry chercha Voldemort, qui venait de transplaner ailleurs, du regard, rabattit instinctivement son capuchon sur ses oreilles et pinça fébrilement sa boucle d'oreille d'argent.

-Repli, ordonna-t-il à... la cagoule, en attendant les directives de son aîné.

Le mangemort souleva sa manche et appuya sur le tatouage magique représentatif qui ornait son avant-bras. A une cicatrice, l'Héritier reconnut Marcus. Harry lui-même remonta en courant les petites rues du village suivi de son serviteur, baguette levée, à l'affût. Ils rejoignirent l'entrée du village où se regroupaient déjà les tueurs vêtus de noir, arrivant de tous côtés en transplanant. Harry fut rapidement entouré d'un cercle protecteur de partisans. Les lieutenants Severus, Lucius et Bellatrix étant absents, l'enfant hésita à se tourner vers le lieutenant Rodolphus qu'il ne connaissait pour ainsi dire pas, et héla finalement Avery :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant Voldemort ? lui chuchota-t-il.  
-Par expérience, je dirais qu'on fonce dans le tas, lui répondit le vieil homme dont Harry devinait le sourire crasseux derrière son masque. Mais puisque tu...vous êtes là, euh, Monseigneur, il faut viser au plus prudent.

Avery n'avait toujours pas intégré le passage au vouvoiement, plus de quatre ans auparavant. Harry ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, il aimait beaucoup le vieux mangemort, et préférait d'ailleurs quand celui-ci l'appelait gaiement « Petit ! » que, bégayant, « Monseigneur ». Il dansa d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Combien d'Aurors en bas ? demanda-t-il à la ronde.

Trois mangemorts s'avancèrent sur la butte marquant la fin du village et le début de la campagne. Leurs mains en visière, ils distinguèrent dans la clarté tremblotante de début de soirée quelques silhouettes pourpres s'agitant : une, deux, trois...

-Cinq, Monseigneur, annoncèrent-ils en cœur.

Harry sentit une bouffée de jubilation lui emplir la poitrine.

-Mangemorts, amusez-vous ! A l'attaque !

Avant que tous les hommes ne transplanent, le garçon agrippa Marcus (ou celui qu'il croyait être Marcus) :

-Transplanage d'Escorte, intima-t-il. Et restez près de moi.

Or, c'était bien Marcus. Qui se savait extrêmement mauvais en transplanage d'escorte. Il proposa plutôt à Monseigneur de grimper sur son dos, et mit un genou à terre. Harry décontenancé, trouva que c'était une drôle d'idée, mais étant dévoré d'excitation à l'idée de la bataille (du carnage) qui allait suivre, accepta à contrecœur. Il dévala ainsi la grande rue, à cheval sur le dos d'un Serviteur des Ténèbres, riant aux éclats des soubresauts de sa monture. Harry n'avait pas du tout une vision déformée de la réalité. Il vivait une réalité différente.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Voldemort ! appela Harry.

La réunion post-attaque (très courte comme toujours en cas de succès) avait pris fin sans qu'aucun mot pour lui ne soit prononcé. S'apprêtant à quitter la salle du trône, le mage noir se retourna, montrant un visage peu amène. Harry pila net.

-Je...voulais savoir si...l'attaque t'avait plue.  
-Ne viens-je pas de féliciter mes troupes ?

Harry se sentit rougir.

-Si, convint-il

Lord Voldemort quitta la pièce.

Resté seul avec une boule dans la gorge, son Héritier se demanda s'il en attendait trop. Il venait bien de commander aux mangemorts lors d'une attaque pour la première fois, non ? Il se retourna, contemplant la gigantissime salle vide et son prolongement, le Hall. Harry faisait la très difficile expérience du bon élève habitué aux A et B, ramenant chez lui un A+ lui tenant particulièrement à cœur et se heurtant à la vague indifférence de ses parents.

Ou alors, il faisait connaissance avec la jalousie de Voldemort, contrarié de constater que sous les directives de son Héritier de neuf ans, Ses hommes avaient rondement mené leur action. Contrarié juste un brin puisque pour être honnête, si le moindre de ses mangemorts avait fait la fine bouche, il aurait écopé presto d'un mémorable Doloris.  
Puissamment agacé, tout de même, le Dark Lord...  
_**Méfiance, méfiance, méfiance...  
**_...et un grand besoin de se passer les nerfs. Au fait, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de trimballer Harry comme un sac à patates au lieu de le faire dûment transplaner ?  
Lord Voldemort s'arrêta sous une arcane. Retroussant ses lèvres quasi inexistantes sur un sourire de saurien, il releva élégamment la manche de sa robe et toucha délicatement sa marque de sa baguette.

-_Marcusss_, siffla-t-il.

Harry, l'air bougon, donna un coup de pied dépité au large trône de marbre sombre du Lord Noir.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Padipadidoupi - pidadipadipadida - poudoudou - dadouda - poudoudou...

« Toc toc »

-Monseigneur...

Avery, bravement délégué par les plus trouillards de ses collègues, avait le teint bleu et les yeux bouffis. Il bailla.

-Excusez-moi Monseigneur mais, serait-il possible de...  
-Doudoudouwa-douwa ! doudoudouwa-douwa !  
-...que...on... ne vous entende plus ?

Nord de l'Albanie, 1er Novembre 1989, cinq heures. Un garçon tout nu joue du piano en chantant à tue-tête. Trois murs plus loin, un mage noir réveillé depuis un peu moins d'une heure (dès la première note en fait) hésite entre deux attitudes très contradictoires. Se lever tel une Alecto de la mythologie et abattre son courroux sur le fou qui crie, là présentement, et impunément. Ou bien considérer qu'il existe après tout de bien plus désagréables manières d'être réveillé que par un très bon morceau de piano, soupirer car il est cinq heures et sortir méditer sur le non-sens de la vie, comme doit le faire tout bon psychopathe au moins les deux tiers de son temps. Il sait bien sûr qu'il choisira la deuxième option mais se laisse l'illusion d'y réfléchir quelques minutes encore.

Avery ne connaît pas ce que le commun des mortels appelle l'inébranlable innocence des enfants. Il lui arrive par conséquent de se trouver dans une cruelle situation d'incompréhension face à son jeune maître.  
Il ne comprend pas qu'on se lève si tôt pour jouer du piano. Il ne comprend déjà pas qu'on se lève si tôt. Il a souvent simplement du mal à comprendre pourquoi lui-même se lève le matin.  
Il regarde le piano, il regarde Harry, il baille.

-Avery, cria Harry, j'aimerais un chocolat chaud ! Appelle Art' !

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry grandissait. Pour tout le monde, c'était normal. Pour lui, le fait était tout neuf et l'avait frappé comme on se prend une porte. Il n'avait jamais, jamais réalisé que Lucius vivait en dehors du château avec une femme et que le garçon qui était son fils et qui s'appelait Draco (celui-là même dont il avait pris l'apparence pour aller acheter sa baguette), était également le fils de Narcissa Malfoy, ce qui signifiait que Lucius et sa femme étaient les _parents _de Draco, comme Mr. et Mrs Potter avaient été les siens. Il n'avait jamais réalisé non plus que les enfants étaient conçus, physiquement, par leurs parents. Le monde prenait une dimension nouvelle.

Cette découverte, inventée sans l'aide de personne, le rendit subitement beaucoup plus important à ses propres yeux ; et le plongea du même coup dans la résolution d'évènements non expliqués entourant sa petite enfance.

-Severus, pourquoi je suis ici ?

Severus, absorbé dans la lecture des instructions de préparation d'une potion très délicate, s'en releva l'air hagard, et crut que le gamin lui posait une question métaphysique.

-Ici, c'est à dire ? On est tous quelque part, c'est le hasard de la vie.  
-Non, enfin oui d'accord mais (Harry ajouta une pincée de griffes de phoenix broyées à sa potion, fit délicatement tourner sa baguette au dessus du chaudron d'un geste très sérieux, les traits tendus par la concentration, et quand le mélange eut pris une teinte bleu ciel, se retourna vers Severus), je veux dire, pourquoi suis-je ici, pourquoi m'a-t-on pris de Godric's Hollow quand j'étais bébé ?

Ouhlà. Severus plongea son regard d'encre dans celui, émeraude, du fléau de son existence. Histoire de vérifier, par acquis de conscience, que le môme n'essayait pas simplement de le faire tourner en bourrique.  
Il murmura, prudent :  
-Le Maître t'a enlevé de chez les Potter. Nous avons ensuite découvert qu'il comptait faire de toi son héritier...  
-...Mais, pourquoi est-il venu exprès pour moi ? Comment il savait que je serais le bon héritier ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, songeant avec amour à une bonne corde - pour se pendre. Puis opta pour la solution de facilité :

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait ces choses là. Il est le plus puissant des sorciers, énonça-t-il d'un ton dogmatique.

Par bonheur, la réponse sembla satisfaire Harry, qui retourna à sa tambouille avec un sourire.

-Mais, pourquoi c'était moi ? demanda-t-il trente secondes plus tard, arrachant à nouveau son professeur à sa lecture.

Severus, l'œil torve :

-Quoi?  
-Pourquoi c'était moi le bon et pas un autre?  
-Le bon quoi ?  
-Héritier ! Vous m'écoutez ou quoi ?  
-Oui ! Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Harry eut l'air très déçu.

-Pourquoi ?  
-Pourquoi quoi ?  
-Pourquoi ne savez-vous pas ?  
-Parce que personne ne sait ce qui fait les individus tels qu'ils sont.

Cette phrase rendit le garçon songeur.

-Dumbledore dit...  
-Dumbledore dit pas mal de bêtises.  
-Dumbledore dit que je suis comme je suis à cause de Lord Voldemort. Il dit aussi que...Lord Voldemort ne sait pas ressentir l'amour...à cause de son enfance.

Severus, malgré son opinion personnelle selon laquelle celle de Dumbledore était certes fondée mais simplette, en son fort intérieur défendit tout de même le vieux barbu contre ce résumé très abusif.

-Moi, je pense qu'il se trompe, conclut l'enfant. D'ailleurs si personne ne peut savoir pourquoi les gens sont ce qu'ils sont, lui non plus il peut pas. Il a tort, dit-il gravement. Il a tort.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Alors ? Que penses-tu du règlement intérieur ? demanda Lord Voldemort un soir en posant sa fourchette.

Harry sourit derrière ses petits pois-carottes.

-Ils ne se perdent pas en blabla.  
-N'est-ce pas. Insan a une manière très personnelle d'envisager l'enseignement, ajouta le Lord.  
-Je pourrais avoir de la tarte ?  
-Peter, transmets le message à Artus aux cuisines, indiqua le Mage Noir d'un geste négligeant. As-tu tout compris ?  
-Hmm...non, se souvint le garçon en avalant sa bouchée, la troisième règle de l'école, c'était qu'on devait se présenter aux examens et avoir des points moyens, comme 300...ça je n'ai pas bien compris...  
-Pas des 'points moyens' : des moyennes de points. Mais finis ton assiette, l'invita le Lord en se servant un verre de vin.

Harry s'exécuta, et voulu savoir s'il pouvait boire un peu de vin. Son aîné hésita puis lui servit un fond de ballon. Le garçon se força à trouver ça bon.

-Par rapports aux examens, expliqua le Lord en faisant danser le liquide rouge dans son verre, ce sont des exercices que les élèves doivent réussir devant leurs professeurs en fin de période. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Insan entend par là : toutes les semaines, peut-être. Tu recevras des points en fonction de ton degré de réussite. Le règlement t'interdit d'avoir une moyenne de moins de 50 points en Théorie et de moins de 300 en Pratique. Je n'en sais pas plus.  
-Mais la 'moyenne', c'est quoi ?  
-Excellente question pour ton professeur de calcul. C'est Lucius, qui parle russe, n'est-ce pas ? Il sera heureux de traduire tes interrogations à ce...Alexandrov ?

Il vida son verre avec un léger sourire. Harry se serait donné des baffes.

-Nous allons cesser de travailler l'Imperium, reprit Lord Voldemort. Globalement, nous allons faire une pause sur la magie avancée jusqu'à ton entrée à l'Ecole. Plus de cours de magie sans baguette. Tu continueras seulement le calcul et l'écriture, une fois par semaine. Tu disposeras ainsi de davantage de temps libre. Le laboratoire et la salle des pianos resteront ouverts.

L'enfant sourit, content.

-Tu sais que Lucius a un garçon de ton âge.  
-...Oui.

Lord Voldemort ne poursuivit pas immédiatement. C'était l'une des choses qu'il aimait particulièrement chez ce gamin, il n'était pas comme les autres. Ce qu'il devait sans aucun doute au fait d'avoir été, jusqu'à présent, totalement isolé des autres enfants. Le Mage Noir avait longuement repoussé sa décision mais ne pouvait raisonnablement plus continuer : il serait indubitablement bénéfique à Harry de rencontrer d'autres garçons de son âge avant l'Ecole, en Juillet. Draco Malfoy ferait l'affaire, semblait-il. Theodore Nott également.

-J'ai prévu d'inviter Draco Malfoy à te tenir compagnie deux jours par semaine. Ainsi que Theodore Nott, probablement.

On verrait bien comment ça se passerait. Le Petit avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement. Il suivait avec des yeux avides la progression timide de Peter Pettigrow jusqu'à la table.

-Monseigneur, la tarte, poire ou mirabelle ?  
-Mirabelle.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Severus se rendait compte que ces petits cours de Potions avec Harry lui avaient manqué.

-Racines de mandragore dans un philtre d'amour ?  
-Oui.  
-Non.  
-Mais si, insista Harry. La goutte lunaire de Mandlevskaïev. Y a des racines de mandragore.  
-La goutte lunaire de Mandlevskaïev...est un _poison.  
_-Je comprends pas la différence avec un philtre d'amour.  
-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? s'enquit Severus.  
-Oui.

Harry évita en hurlant de rire les mains du mangemorts qui semblait avoir pour ambition immédiate de l'étrangler.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Snape, l'incisa Bellatrix de sa diction grinçante, tout le monde te cherche. Tu as intérêt à être présent à la réunion, ce serait dommage que tu manques une occasion de montrer à quel point tu t'es rendu _utile_ au Maître, dernièrement.  
-Bien entendu, répondit-il suavement, je ne manquerai d'ailleurs pas de faire remarquer à quel point j'étais présent, contrairement à d'autres.  
-D'autres ! J'étais en _mission_, je te signale !  
-Certes, avec le fils Croupton, glissa l'homme.  
-Et ? Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? cria la femme sur une tonalité anormalement aiguë.  
-Deux mangemorts pour une même mission, cela ne s'est guère vu...on m'a rapporté que tu avais laissé ce pauvre, inexpérimenté Bartemius se défaire _seul_ de votre travail...manquant ainsi une occasion de prouver ta _dévotion_ au Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
-COMMENT _OSES_-TU ? JE suis sa plus fidèle ! hurla Bellatrix.

Severus fit un sourire en coin. Bellatrix s'énervait vraiment pour un rien. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais...  
Fort heureusement, le bon Rodolphus passa par là et emporta sa fulminante épouse.

-Severus, l'appela le vieil Avery, je descends le sac de linge sale, tu as des choses à mettre ?

Le maître des potions poussa un soupir et fit signe que non.

-Severus il y a deux bouteilles de gin dans nos quartiers, tu seras aimable de ne pas y toucher.  
-Bien sûr Lucius.  
-Heu, l'accosta Crabbe, c'est par où la réunion ?  
-Par là. Salazar, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un asile.  
-Severus ?

Le susnommé se retourna et entrevit Harry, dans son bel habit de cérémonie, boudant derrière une colonne. Il l'interrogea du regard.

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller, expliqua l'Héritier d'un air malheureux, désignant du menton la direction de la salle de réception, où se tenait la réunion.

Oh. Etrange. Severus fronça les sourcils.

-Tu t'es bien conduit, dernièrement ?

Harry hocha la tête :  
-Comme un petit mangemort.  
-Le Maître doit avoir de bonnes raisons, dans ce cas.

Harry grimaça puis hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

-Oh ! s'exclama-t-il comme on se rappelle soudainement de quelque chose. J'ai une question à te poser !

Harry courut jusqu'au grand escalier, s'assit sur la première marche et replaça ses mèches le temps d'organiser ses idées. Lentement, l'homme vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, puis se tourna vers son protégé, tout ouïe. Harry prit une grande inspiration.

-Où j'étais, avant d'être né ?

Severus éclata de rire, puis ébouriffa les cheveux du gamin. S'ensuivit une longue discussion. Un mangemort fut en retard à la réunion.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry grandissait, donc. Si chaque mangemort s'en préoccupait régulièrement, conscient qu'un deuxième Seigneur des Ténèbres pointait angéliquement son nez derrière ce gosse de neuf ans, trois personnes, elles, s'en inquiétaient grandement. (Pardon, quatre, car Remus Lupin si son rôle dans la guerre était minime, se rongeait les sangs encore davantage que les trois autres de savoir le fils de James et Lily entre les mains d'un psychopathe.)

Il y avait tout d'abord et en toute logique, Lord Voldemort, qui en ces périodes de fin d'année - c'était la Toussaint ; Noël approchait et pour la première fois depuis des siècles, il en avait quelque chose à faire - se posait, par ordre d'angoisse décroissant, les questions suivantes :  
Petit un : Harry pouvait-il faire un bon Mage Noir dans la mesure où il n'avait aucun lien avec la lignée des Serpentards, et le fait qu'il parlât Fourchelang était-il un signe selon lequel le rôle lui était destiné, mais dans ce cas, ne pouvait-il pas craindre, Lui, que ce gamin protégé par Salazard ou il ne savait qui, lui vole un jour son trône ?  
Petit deux : que Dumbledore avait-il dit à Harry à son propos, en Juin dernier ?  
Petit trois : son cadeau plairait-il à Harry ?

Il y avait ensuite Albus Dumbledore, qui du haut de sa respectable centaine d'années, sentait devant le cas Harry Potter son expérience lui glisser entre les doigts en lui faisant la nique.  
Premier problème et non le moindre : Harry était, au moins techniquement -matériellement - retenu dans le manoir d'Albanie de Voldemort. Bon.  
Second problème : le caractère de Harry. Le garçon savait se montrer charmant, joueur, têtu, grognon comme tous les enfants ; et était par ailleurs capable de promettre les pires souffrances d'une voix déchirée pleine de fureur, jeter des regards polaires à nous en faire taire Maugrey Fol'œil - si ! Il l'avait fait - et couper des têtes sans en paraître affecté, actes typiquement... « Voldemoriens ». Il n'y avait aucun doute, le petit prenait modèle sur le Mage Noir. Le séjour d'Harry parmi eux, était loin d'avoir été vain. Aucun membre de la joyeuse équipée des Gryffondors rebelles ne savait à quoi il s'attendait, mais pas à _ça. _Cet enlèvement, s'il s'était avéré être un désastre partiel, aurait été indubitablement instructif.  
Troisième problème : cette histoire de piano. Albus se sentait très seul sur le coup : personne ne le prenait au sérieux. D'abord, lui, il sentait, avec son pif admirable, que le piano tenait ou tiendrait une sacrée place dans la vie du petit, et on verrait bien qui avait raison, na.  
Quatrième problème : les capacités magiques du gamin. A prendre en compte, à surveiller. Les enfants baignant dès leur plus jeune âge dans un environnement de magie noire, et surtout si on la leur faisait pratiquer, montraient par suite certaines...dispositions... Lui-même... ... ...

Et il y avait bien sûr Severus Snape, qui se demandait dans quel merdier il s'était fourré. (Entre autre.)

HP-LV-HP-LV

Le manoir paraissait toujours étrangement vide à Noël. L'enfant s'y était habitué. Que ce fût une période que tous les mangemorts semblaient avoir à cœur de passer dans leur foyer, pourquoi pas. Il aimait bien, Noël - sans savoir exactement ce que ce mot représentait. Les fêtes de fin d'années avaient toujours été synonymes pour lui de moments d'intimité partagés avec Lord Voldemort, d'odeur de mandarine, du manoir pour lui tout seul, du son du piano se mêlant à la voix de Voldemort - puisque c'était l'un des moments de l'année où celui-ci passait le plus de temps dans la salle Monse à ses côtés - de longues glissades en chaussettes sur le dallage froid des corridors du manoir et sur celui, joie suprême, de la salle du trône.  
Cette année, il recevait un cadeau.  
Un cadeau assez spécial, avait prévenu Lord Voldemort.  
Harry était dévoré de curiosité. Il se rendait à peine compte qu'il sautillait en grimpant les marches à la suite de son aîné. Ils se dirigeaient vers une région du château - manoir ou château, vous demandez-vous, à la fin ? L'une des particularités des lieux magiques est qu'ils changent de nature, de taille, d'organisation selon le gré de leur constructeur ou propriétaire - qu'Harry avait exploré quelques années auparavant sans trouver autre chose que des appartements désaffectés sans attraits. Les lieux semblaient connaître une seconde jeunesse. On n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que cela brillait, mais c'était habitable. Et précisément, c'était habité.  
Arrivé au dernier étage, Voldemort s'arrêta devant la porte principale. Il se décala, laissant Harry faire face au panneau de bois.

-Mon cadeau est derrière cette porte ? demanda le garçon, brisant un silence troublant.

Lord Voldemort ne répondit pas, indécis. Il n'était plus si sûr de lui. Harry tendit une main vers la poignée, et il ressentit, pour la première fois depuis...le jour où Dumbledore était venu le chercher à l'orphelinat...ce détestable besoin de se justifier... Il arrêta le geste d'Harry, et se racla la gorge.

-Tu te rappelles...quand tu m'as dit que tu aimerais apprendre à lire des partitions ?

Harry, totalement perdu, répondit que oui, il se rappelait. Lord Voldemort le lâcha, et s'écarta. Guettant un geste d'encouragement de Sa part, l'enfant se décida finalement à tourner doucement la poignée et à pousser le battant, qui grinça sinistrement, et s'ouvrit sur une pièce confortablement meublée, avec un des chaises, une table, un canapé, des fauteuils et un minibar. Et un piano à queue, superbe. Et quelqu'un assis devant le piano à queue, habillé de pied en cape de vêtements moldus, portant une barbe brune. L'homme avait l'air minable, comique même, mais l'expression colérique de son visage empêcha le rire d'Harry de se prolonger.

-On va peut-être enfin me dire ce que je fais ici ?

Il avait semblé rassembler son courage pour se lever. Le Seigneur des ténèbres, soudainement, se sentit dans son élément. Il marcha jusqu'à l'homme, qui frémit à sa vue, leva sa baguette et siffla :

-Johnny Keith Rothman, plus connu sous le nom de JKR, le meilleur pianiste de votre génération à ce qu'il paraît.

Il déploya son bras, désignant son Héritier qui se tenait sur le seuil, emmitouflé dans ses robes noires, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous vivrez ici et serez le professeur de mon fils.

Le mot lui avait totalement échappé. La main qui tenait sa baguette trembla légèrement et JKR reçut une décharge d'étincelles rouges dans le cou.

-Aïe, arrêtez vos conneries ! C'est bon, c'est bon ! Vous...vous ne réclamez pas de rançon ?  
-_Je n'aime pas me répéter, apprenez-le._ Vous vivrez ici et serez le professeur de mon fils.

Cette fois c'était délibéré. Délibéré.  
Harry pleurait. Il souriait et il pleurait. Il essuya d'un revers de manche ses yeux mouillés, décidé à ne pas se laisser aller. Il ne pouvait rien dire, cependant. Il s'approcha de Lord Voldemort, l'étreignit brièvement et se détacha.  
Le Mage Noir sortit.

_**-Je vous laisse faire connaissance.**_

Harry hocha la tête, toujours souriant, les yeux sur les touches noires et blanches du piano. Après s'être raclé la gorge, il s'adressa à son professeur, posant le doigt sur la clé de sol de la partition ouverte, sur le pupitre du piano :

-C'est quoi, ça ?

**Fin du chapitre 8**

(1) Toute la leçon de Harry, sur John Uskglass, le royaume des fées etc. est un clin d'oeil à l'univers créé par Susanna Clarke dans _Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norell_ (un pavé historico-fantastique génial).

Voilà ! J'espère que vous êtes contents de ce chapitre :)  
Si vous voulez des nouvelles de ma publication pour les semaines à venir, jetez un oeil sur mon profile, j'y ai édité un planning.

Une petite review me ferait plaisir.  
Gros bisou.

Lupiot


	9. Chapitre 9

Coucou !  
Iiirrk, beaucoup risquent d'être déçus : je vous avais promis qu'Harry arriverait à l'école dans le chapitre 9, eh ben non, j'ai coupé le chapitre 9, qui devenait trop long et dont l'unité de sens se perdait. Cependant, consolez-vous, dès la première page du chapitre 10, on est au jour de rentrée d'école de Riry ! Rassurés ? n.n

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Petit****, Chapitre 9**

_« Au piano, y a quelque chose qui change en moi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, _

_c'est difficile à dire. »_

(Chapitre 10)

Johnny Keith Rothman aimait à s'imaginer qu'il était très pleuré parmi ses fans et collègues, aux Etats-Unis, en Europe et peut-être même ailleurs.

Il vivait dans ces cinq pièces depuis deux mois avant qu'on ne lui présente son élève. Sans chauffage ni électricité, les appartements s'avéraient malgré tout confortables. Une vaste chambre à coucher, une pièce d'eau, deux salons et une salle à manger. Un piano de qualité dans le salon principal, un minibar, une bibliothèque respectable dans le salon adjacent. Une vue pas trop laide sur la campagne environnante, avec des collines, des montagnes et des villages au loin. Des trucs bizarres, aussi. Des torches qui s'allumaient et s'éteignaient à heures fixes comme l'éclairage public. Une porte qui ne s'ouvrait ni avec une clé ni avec un bélier. Des pièces d'échiquier animées de leur propre volonté. Des plats cuisinés apparaissant à l'heure des repas, disparaissant quelques heures plus tard. Des portraits vivants.

JK avait pendant un moment cru que son esprit inventait toutes ces folies, qu'il s'agissait là d'un traumatisme évident de son enlèvement. Mais les choses persistaient. Puis des hommes vêtus de noirs avaient commencé à lui rendre visite à tour de rôle pour s'enquérir de sa santé et de ses désirs. Ils semblaient tous plus ou moins s'inquiéter de quelque chose, ce qui ne les rendait pas moins agressifs. Si JK leur sautait dessus hystériquement en criant qu'il y en avait marre à la fin, qu'il aimerait savoir ce qu'il foutait là, nom de Dieu, les types en noir lui hurlaient dessus en retour, puis il se retrouvait projeté contre les murs ou bien torturé, il ne savait trop comment ni pourquoi mais jamais il n'aurait cru que l'on puisse souffrir autant. Il s'évanouissait, ces fois-là. Il cessa progressivement de se rebeller, ne supportant cependant pas mieux les ricanements de ces hôtes et encore moins leurs crachats, qu'il leur arrivait de laisser échapper. « Moldu ! » JK n'avait jamais entendu ce mot auparavant. Il était le plus souvent suivi d'un brusque repentir de son énonciateur, qui jetait un œil circonspect autour de lui (aux portraits, peut-être ?) avant de disparaître en maugréant.

JK comprit rapidement que tous ces hommes craignaient leur « Maître », et surveillaient leur comportement car celui-ci leur avait intimé d'être civils avec « l'invité ». JK se voyait davantage comme un otage, on le lui pardonnera. Il imaginait sans peine les gros titres dans les journaux, la demande de rançon mirobolante, les pleurs de sa petite amie Lucy, dans sa chambre d'hôtel à deux mille dollars la nuit. JK avait 39 ans, pas d'enfants, des conquêtes régulières, des cachets fantastiques, du temps pour pratiquer sa passion. Il était satisfait de sa vie. Avant de se faire enlever par ces fous - partisans d'il ne savait quel culte obscur et manifestant d'étranges pouvoirs.

Johnny réclama une bible, puis une croix et un chapelet, et deux ou trois autres accessoires religieux, qui lui firent un peu passer le temps et le tranquillisèrent progressivement.

Il récitait un _Ave Maria,_ quand le gosse était entré.

-C'est quoi, ça ?  
-Une clé de sol, répondit-il laconiquement.  
-Ça correspond à quoi sur les touches ? demanda l'enfant.  
-Ça ne _correspond _pas... ce n'est pas une note...  
-Les touches, c'est les 'notes'? questionna le gosse. Alors, cette note, dit-il en appuyant délicatement sur le Do, comment elle s'appelle ? Elle est où, sur votre... partition ?

Les questions du garçon ne sonnaient pas comme de le fruit d'une curiosité spontanée mais plutôt comme l'aboutissement d'une réflexion antérieure portée par la soif de savoir. Il _voulait_ savoir. Sur les traits fins de son visage pâle, JK pouvait lire sa détermination.

Il avait été professeur de piano à ses débuts - et avait détesté ça. Bien sûr, on vivait quelques chouettes moments, mais statistiquement, ils ne valaient pas la dose d'emmerdements. Puis les trois quarts des mômes rechignaient à travailler, se moquaient totalement du piano et auraient nettement préféré passer leurs mercredis après-midis à plonger dans la piscine des voisins, à manger du nutella avec leurs copains, à regarder les dessins-animés avec leurs frères et sœurs. JK ne leur donnait pas tort mais à la longue, cet état de faits l'avait gonflé, ce qui était compréhensible.

-Est-ce que c'est toi qui as demandé à prendre des cours de piano ? demanda-t-il pour commencer, comme il le faisait invariablement avec chaque nouvel élève en cette époque ancienne.

L'enfant lâcha la touche qu'il tenait toujours appuyée, et son regard émeraude transperça JK de part en part. Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire quelques instants.

-Vous pensez à beaucoup trop de choses à la fois, dit alors le petit brun. Je ne comprends pas tout, mais vous n'aurez pas ces soucis avec moi : j'aime beaucoup faire du piano. Par contre, il faudra tout m'apprendre, parce que je ne sais rien. Le solfège, le nutella, les dessins-animés, les gammes, je ne connais pas tout ça. Il faudra m'expliquer. Je serai attentif, je promets. Mais vous, il faudra bien faire votre travail, sinon Voldemort...mon père... sera obligé de venir vous expliquer comment marche la vie, ici.

JK comprit que ce ne serait pas bon pour lui.  
Johnny Keith Rothman était quelqu'un de sensé.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Salut, dit Harry, plutôt mal à l'aise.  
-Salut, répondit le blond d'une minuscule voix.

Ils jetèrent un œil aux alentours pour constater que Lucius s'était évaporé, les laissant seuls dans le grand Hall.

-Bon bah, viens, je vais te montrer le labo, lança Harry.

Il entama une visite guidée du manoir. Montrer le lieu où il avait toujours vécu à un presque parfait inconnu procurait une sensation des plus étranges.

-T'as un balai ? demanda Draco à brûle-pourpoint alors qu'Harry lui montrait sa chambre.  
-Pour quoi faire ?  
-Du Quidditch !  
-Non, j'ai pas, s'étonna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Tu sais ce que c'est, le Quidditch ?  
-Non, je sais pas, mais j'ai déjà entendu le mot.  
-Est-ce que tes parents se fâchent si tu défais le lit ? questionna avidement le blond.  
-Non, dit Harry qui ne voyait pas quoi répondre d'autre.  
-T'as de la chance...

Ni une ni deux, Draco Malfoy retira ses souliers cirés, grimpa sur le large lit de chêne de son hôte et testa les ressorts de deux ou trois petit sauts.

-Il est chouette ton lit !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Viens !

Le blond avait l'air positivement joyeux, malgré un reste d'embarras qui lui colorait la racine des cheveux. Il invita Harry à le rejoindre avec de grands gestes, sautant de plus en plus haut.

-Tu vas toucher le lustre, l'avertit le brun.  
-C'est ce que j'essaye de faire !

Harry commença à s'amuser. Il se fit une place sur le matelas king size aux côtés de Draco et se lança dans la course aux rebondissements, mais son camarade effleurait déjà les pendentifs de cristal du lustre, alors il l'envoya bouler à l'autre bout du lit afin d'avoir plus d'espace, se propulsa bras en l'air et parvint à accrocher deux doigts sur une branche en bronze. C'est le moment que choisit ce fils de mangemort, sale engeance, pour se jeter sur lui avec le traversin en guise de masse d'arme.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Tu as travaillé le morceau depuis la dernière fois ?  
-Je l'ai joué, oui, répondit le garçon.  
-Bon. On va voir ça.

Harry se mit au piano.

-Arrête-toi à la fin de la deuxième mesure.  
-Où ça ?  
-A la fin de la deuxième mesure. Là, précisa JK en tapotant de son index la fin de la deuxième mesure sur la partition.  
-Vous me direz stop, répliqua Harry en commençant le morceau.

Il s'appliqua à faire sonner du mieux qu'il put les premières phrases du morceau.

-Stop. C'est très bien. Mais tu ne sais toujours pas lire.  
-Si...  
-Tu as joué la troisième mesure.  
-Ah...  
-Tu ne t'es pas entraîné comme je te l'avais préconisé ?  
-Comme vous me l'aviez quoi ? demanda Harry, butant sur le dernier mot.

Ses mains le brûlaient. Il avait envie de jouer, juste envie de jouer. Il ne comprenait pas qu'un professeur de piano passât tant de temps à parler.

-Je t'avais dit de t'entraîner à jouer le morceau en lisant les notes au fur et à mesure. Ce n'est pas mal, mais tu serais incapable de me dire ce que tu joues, sur la partition. Tu ne sais pas où tu es.  
-Ah oui...  
-Bon, reprenons. Quelle est la première note ?  
-Celle-là, dit l'enfant en la jouant.  
-Oui, admit son professeur en soupirant, mais sur la partition, quelle est cette note ?  
-Celle-là, montra Harry, désignant le premier petit rond noir noyé dans les lignes de la première mesure.  
-Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Do, ré, mi ?

Harry fixa le papier avec l'air de chercher à l'hypnotiser. Il posa son doigt sous la clé de sol et, avec son ongle, repéra la bonne ligne, celle de laquelle il fallait partir pour ensuite remonter dans la gamme de notes mais voilà, cette ligne là, il ne savait plus à quelle note elle correspondait, si le petit rond devait être dessus ou au-dessous, et il ne comprenait plus rien, et il n'avait aucune idée du nom de la première note. En désespoir de cause, il la rejoua, sur le clavier. C'était la touche juste avant le Do, il se souvenait du Do. Mais ensuite ?

-C'est un _Si_, laissa tomber JK après ce qui lui parut une éternité. Tu dois arriver à me dire ça, maintenant !  
-_Si_, chuchota Harry en appuyant doucement sur le Si.  
-Oh la la, on n'est pas rendu.  
-Est-ce que je peux jouer ? demanda l'enfant presque inaudiblement.  
-...Oui, mais moins vite alors. Tu vois ce qu'il y a d'écrit ici ?  
-_Moderato_.  
-C'est de l'italien : ça veut dire « modéré ». C'était bien, mais tu as joué beaucoup trop vite. Recommence plus doucement.

Harry tenta de ralentir son rythme, mais il avait pris l'habitude de jouer ce morceau assez rapidement aussi, dès la deuxième phrase, la cadence s'accéléra.

-Stop ! Tu vas trop vite.

Il reprit.

-Stop ! Pousse-toi. Ecoute.

Son professeur passa ses grands bras par-dessus les épaules de l'Héritier, et joua la moitié du morceau, sur un rythme atrocement lent. C'était magnifique. Mais quand vint son tour, Harry eut un mal du diable à ne pas trébucher, vers la fin, au passage qui lui avait donné un peu de fil à retordre lorsqu'il s'entraînait. C'était difficile, de jouer si lentement ! Il accrocha sur le La, et sauta le Ré. Catastrophé, il se figea.

-Je recommence.  
-Non, non, continue.  
-Mais j'ai raté !  
-Ce n'est pas grave, continue. Si tu reprends toujours du début tu n'arriveras jamais à la fin.

Ça, c'était un drôle d'enseignement. Harry ne pouvait se remémorer le nombre de fois où Severus, Lucius, Aleksandrov, lui avaient fait tout recommencer jusqu'à atteindre ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la perfection, que ce soit en écriture, en potion, en géométrie, en arithmétique, ou dans la pratique de l'Imperium.

-C'était bien ! s'exclama JK lorsqu'il eut fini.

Bien qu'il ne soit lui-même pas très satisfait du résultat, Harry sentit une agréable gratitude envers l'homme moldu l'envahir.

-Ce n'est pas grave si ce n'est pas parfait, renchérit JK, l'important c'est que tu ais fait de ton mieux. C'était pas mal, non ? Tu es content ?  
-Moui, dit-il timidement.  
-C'était même très bien, pour une première fois. Tu n'étais pas habitué à le jouer si lentement, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non...  
-Tu t'entraîneras. En attendant, on va faire un petit exercice. Enfin, surtout toi. Tu vas me déchiffrer ça. C'est un morceau très facile, de la rigolade pour toi. Le tout c'est de le déchiffrer.  
-...C'est mal écrit ?  
-Oh non. C'est juste tout écrit en clés, notes, etc. Une partition, quoi.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Les deux enfants étaient assis bien sagement à dessiner. On les entendit chuchoter pour se disputer le crayon de couleur rouge.

-J'en ai pour trois secondes, disait le premier, c'est pour faire le sang.  
-Je l'ai pris en premier, attends que j'aie fini, répartit le second.  
-Mais, protesta son camarade, tu en as pour des heures, toi, y a du sang partout !  
-Mais non, regarde, ils saignent plus puisqu'ils sont morts. J'en mets juste un peu là.  
-Beurk, c'est dégoûtant, grimaça le premier.

Les chuchotis se turent un moment.

-C'est pas dégoûtant, repris le second, toi, tu lui as bien coupé la tête. En plus quand on coupe une tête, ça fait pas du tout comme ça.  
-Si, c'est comme ça, répliqua le premier.  
-Non.  
-Donne-moi le rouge. C'est mes crayons de couleurs, d'abord.

Harry s'immobilisa pour jeter un œil critique à son œuvre d'art, le crayon rouge en suspend. Il le tendit à son camarade.

-De toute façon, il me plaît plus, ce dessin.

La feuille s'enflamma dans ses mains.

-Comment t'as fait ça ? s'écria Draco.  
-CHUT ! intima une femme laide penchée sur le chaudron principal du labo. Besoin de silence pour travailler.  
-Comment t'as fait ça ? répéta l'enfant beaucoup plus bas.  
-Magie sans baguette.  
-Tu l'as fait exprès ?  
-Oui.  
-C'est dommage...la prochaine fois, le brûle pas, donne-le moi.  
-Je vais en faire un nouveau.  
-Pareil ?  
-Je vais faire la mer, dit Harry après un instant de réflexion.  
-Ah.  
-Tu as déjà vu la mer ? demanda l'Héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
-Bah ouais. Et toi ?  
-Nan...tu habites près de la mer ?  
-Ouais. En Cornouailles.  
-Connais pas.

Il prit une nouvelle feuille et commença à dessiner des traits bleus ondulés parce qu'il avait vu dans les livres que la mer était ainsi. Au bout d'un moment, Draco cessa son coloriage pour regarder le dessin de son ami.

-C'est super beau.  
-Arrête, chuchota Harry en rougissant, tu dessines vachement mieux que moi.  
-N'empêche. C'est super beau.

Harry était content de lui. Draco saisit une nouvelle feuille et sembla méditer quelques minutes.

-Je sais pas quoi dessiner, dit-il finalement d'un ton ennuyé.  
-T'as qu'à faire ta maison, suggéra Harry, pour me montrer comment elle est.  
-Dacc.

Il repoussa les dessins pleins de sang, pour faire de la place.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Bien ! Très bien !

Harry laissa tomber ses deux bras et sourit, satisfait.

-Tu vois, que c'est faisable ! Je sais que ce n'est pas rigolo mais c'est important de bien positionner ses bras, pour un pianiste. Il faudra que tu fasses cet exercice chaque jour, recommanda JK.

L'enfant ne parut pas s'en réjouir. L'exercice consistait à monter la gamme en tenant son avant-bras bien droit, le coude selon un certain angle, le poignet selon un certain autre, les doigts glissant d'une touche à la suivante, et la chose prenait un tour vicieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire passer le pouce sous la paume pour prendre le relais dans la gamme, ne pas faire de pause et ne pas tordre sa main. Afin de bien signifier le but de l'entreprise, son professeur plaçait une pièce d'une noise sur le dos de sa main, et la pièce ne devait pas tomber. Evidemment, elle tombait à chaque fois, dès qu'Harry faisait passer son pouce de l'autre côté. C'était rageant et par-dessous tout, l'exercice paraissait impossible.

C'était sa première réussite. Petite victoire du quotidien.

En guise de récompense, il demanda à JKR s'il était autorisé à jouer le _Prélude_ de Bach en entier. C'était son morceau de consolation du moment. Lorsqu'il s'énervait sur une embûche, il s'offrait un détour par le _Prélude,_ qu'il maîtrisait à présent à la perfection, pour se délasser.

Son professeur moldu lui donna sa bénédiction.

Le premier mois, JK avait mis en pratique ses anciens credos d'enseignant, c'est-à-dire que, sans se montrer particulièrement sévère, il n'octroyait pas une pause à son élève chaque fois que celui-ci le réclamait. Mais un jour où, profondément contrarié d'avoir vu passer plus de deux heures de cours sans jouer quoique ce fût, assommé par des exercices de solfège, de gammes et d'arpèges et exaspéré par les indications répétitives de son professeur, Harry avait quitté les appartements du pianiste en tempêtant, claquant la porte et tapant des pieds dans l'escalier, au bord des larmes ; l'hôte incongru du Manoir de Lord Voldemort avait révisé ses méthodes d'enseignements. Pas pour céder au caprice de son élève, mais pour éviter d'avoir à revivre une entrevue avec...le « Maître ».

JK avait toujours cru que les mots qu'il haïssait et craignait le plus étaient et resteraient : « Je te quitte. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. » - et variantes, plus désagréables les unes que les autres. Il découvrait que ces mots étaient devenus « _Endolorissssss. _Rappelez-vous que si vous ne donnez pas satisfaction, vous pouvez être remplacé à tout moment, moldu».

Hp-LV-HP-LV

Lord Voldemort croisa avec surprise Bartemius Croupton qui _s'enfuyait _à petits pas du couloir principal Est, une expression tout à fait sceptique sur le visage. A mesure que le mage noir approchait, il entendit de plus en plus distinctement des cris d'enfants et des bruits de course, de bousculade, en provenance de l'un des débarras de l'aile Est.

Par la fenêtre intérieure, le Lord jeta un regard circulaire assombri à la scène. Il y avait deux gosses. Mais pour le bordel qu'ils faisaient, Merlin, ils auraient pu être dix-huit. Ils hurlaient (pourquoi les enfants _hurlent_-ils ?) des sortilèges sensés jaillir de leurs index brandis tels des baguettes magiques, bondissant de derrière une colonne à derrière une chaise, se jetant à quatre pattes sous une table, grimpant sur un buffet brinquebalant, faisant dégringoler des monticules d'objets (bons pour la casse, certes, mais tout de même...), soulevant des nuages de poussière, et criant de plus belle, toutes dents dehors.

Voldemort ouvrit grand la porte.

-Avada Kedavra ! s'écria Harry. Tu es mort !  
-Non, parce que j'avais fait un bouclier ! répliqua l'autre garçon.  
-Levicorpus ! lança l'Héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres à son infâme ennemi.  
-Avada Kedavra ! Mange-toi ça ! lança à son tour, avec hargne et sans aucune humilité, l'infâme ennemi en question.  
-T'as pas pu, t'étais en l'air tenu par un pied, normalement, répliqua Harry.  
-Ça empêche pas, je le fais la tête en bas ! cria Draco.  
-Oui mais quand même normalement ça te déstabilise un peu, insista Harry. Sectusempra ! Ahahah ! Là t'es dans un sale état !  
-Rien du tout, j'ai esquivé ! sourit le blond.  
-N'importe quoi, tu peux pas, t'es en l'air tenu par un pied je te dis ! rit l'autre garçon.  
-Ça c'était tout à l'heure, ça compte plus ! Impedimenta !  
-Protego ! répliqua Harry. Ça compte tant que j'ai pas dit le contre-sort ! Expelliarmus !  
-Ça fait quoi, ça, déjà ? demanda Draco, un doigt en l'air.  
-Ça fait que t'as plus de baguette ! Tu vas mourir ! Mwahahahah !  
-Compte là-dessus, Spartacus ! Incendio !  
-Mais t'as _pluus _de baguette ! Avada Kedavra ! Là, t'es mort.  
-Non ! cria Draco. Parce que...j'ai une deuxième baguette !  
-C'est de la triche ! protesta Harry. Tu es tête en bas, la moitié du corps découpé par un Sectusempra, t'as plus de baguette et tu t'es pris un Avada, alors t'es _mort_.  
-Eh non ! Draco Malfoy est invincible ! Les mangemorts triomphent toujouuuuuuuuurs !!  
-Sauf que cette fois les Aurors étaient dirigés par le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et c'est eux qu'ont gagné ! Et puis t'es mort et enterré. Je mangerai ton goûter !  
-Tu peux crever ! cracha le blond.  
-Attrape-moi si tu peux !

Harry, s'élançant vers la porte, manqua de peu de se cogner dans les jambes de ce grand guignol qui se tenait dans l'embrasure et auquel il allait intimer de dégager de là en vitesse, avant de s'apercevoir, heureusement pour lui, que la personne en question était...en train de s'écarter, secouant la tête d'un air désespéré. Harry dépassa donc son aîné en courant, se retourna une fraction de secondes pour lui adresser un sourire contrit et détala comme un lapin en direction des cuisines, suivi de Draco Malfoy qui, tétanisé, balbutia un « Heu...bonjour... » aux chaussures du Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de suivre son ami aux sous-sols.

Lord Voldemort avait décidé dès le début, de toute façon, de ne pas jeter de Doloris à Draco Malfoy - durant le temps qu'il passerait au manoir en tant qu'invité d'Harry - ce qui rendait les choses beaucoup, beaucoup plus simples. Le fils de mangemort manquait-il de discrétion, de respect, de connaissances magiques ? Le Mage Noir fermait les yeux. Le fils de mangemort entraînait-il Harry dans des jeux plus stupides, ridicules et bruyants les uns que les autres ? Le Mage Noir fermait les yeux. Lucius en revanche, connaissait bien la couleur de la douleur, ces temps-ci.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait reconsidéré l'idée d'inviter Theodore Nott. Draco Malfoy suffisait amplement.  
Nott père soupira discrètement de soulagement.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry rayonnait (on lui offrait un professeur de piano, un camarade de jeu, le droit de participer aux attaques de son choix aux côtés du Lord Noir, et Gloubi avait reparu), Draco cessait d'être un petit garçon à son papa tout tristounet et devenait un petit garçon à son papa très heureux, Lord Voldemort se félicitait de ce qu'Harry se sociabilise, tout en assouvissant son besoin de se passer les nerfs sur le dos de son cher mangemort Lucius, qui aimait trop son propre gamin pour être furieux contre lui et accusait les sortilèges de torture sans broncher (façon de parler), soulagé qu'il ne soit rien fait à sa progéniture. Tout le monde était content.

Même JK, qui trouvait que l'élève qu'on lui avait fourni était presque attachant, car il avait du talent et ne se montrait pas trop chiant. Il osa conseiller à Mr Voldemort le prestigieux conservatoire de... mais ne put finir sa phrase. Faut pas pousser, non plus.

Même Severus Snape était content. En ce moment, on le lui demandait _rien_. En effet, Dumbledore semblait occupé à libérer ce parasite de crétin congénital d'abruti fini de sale clebs plein de puces de Sirius Black de sa cellule d'Azkaban. Lord Voldemort de son côté, avait apparemment mieux à faire que de le convoquer pour il ne savait quelle attaque ou mission, ce qui retardait le moment décisif où Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom réaliserait que son mangemort le plus fidèle était définitivement passé à l'ennemi, et Severus pouvait ainsi prendre le temps de savourer les jours tranquilles (un mangemort est un maître de la relativité) qu'il lui restait avant de devenir l'homme à abattre.  
Seul Harry lui manquait plutôt terriblement, en fait.  
Il ne savait pas qu'il ne reverrait pas l'enfant avant plus de deux ans, ne lui parlerait pas en tête-à-tête avant plus de quatre ans, et ne connaîtrait presque rien de sa vie durant ces laps de temps.  
Quand il songeait au petit, il savait se montrer ferme envers lui-même pour ne pas sombrer dans la nostalgie, et dirigeait ses pensées dans une autre direction. Disons qu'une fois sur cinq, il y parvenait.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Où j'étais, avant d'être né ?

_Severus éclata de rire, puis ébouriffa les cheveux du gamin._

_-Avant d'être né, commença finalement le mangemort d'un ton ennuyeux, tu étais un fœtus dans l'utérus de Lily Evans.  
__-Dans le _quoi_ de _qui  
_-Dans le _ventre _de ta _mère_, Lily Evans. Potter, si tu préfères.  
__-Aaah...mais je ne vous parle pas de ça... !_

_C'était au tour du garçon de rire de bon cœur._

_-Ça je le sais, dit-il gentiment à son professeur. Je veux dire, où j'étais, avant ? Avant d'être dans le ventre de ma mère ? _

_Severus observa le garçon qui attendait sa réponse. Il se sentit mal à l'aise._

_Il se sentit...déplacé. Il sentit que ce rôle d'instructeur n'était plus pour lui. Sans savoir pourquoi. En cet instant, à cause - ou grâce à - une seule question, un seul regard...bon sang il ne voulait pas de ce regard _sympathique._ Il appréciait la déférence, la naïveté, le culot à la rigueur, que pouvait manifester Harry en sa présence. La sympathie, non ; la sympathie allait trop loin...ou alors...Non, de toute façon, il s'était dit qu'il arrêterait de se mêler de la vie de ce gamin...Peut-être juste encore un peu pour le faire sortir d'ici ?_

..._Non. Il en était convaincu, le petit partirait de lui-même._

_Quoi qu'il en fut, Severus décida qu'il donnait là sa dernière réponse mangemoresque à classer dans le genre didactique. _

_-Avant d'être conçu par tes géniteurs, dit-il froidement, tu n'existais pas. Les pièces n'étaient pas assemblées ; tu n'étais nulle part._

_Dorénavant Severus Snape ne serait plus l'instructeur de personne. Et il ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen de sortir de sa situation actuelle._

_-C'est horrible, disait Harry._

_Le garçon avait le regard vide. Il se mit à palper sa poitrine, son visage._

_-C'est horrible ! Vous vous rendez-compte, que je n'existais pas ! Oh Salazard ! Et si jamais d'un coup, je n'existais plus non plus ? Comment peut-on savoir si d'un coup, on va pas disparaître, hein ? Puisqu'on est bien apparu _comme ça

_Il claqua des doigts._

_-C'est la vie, dit Severus en se levant.  
__-Mais il faut faire quelque chose !_

_Harry s'était retourné vivement, les yeux exorbités. Il s'était même levé, brusquement. Il regardait Severus comme si celui-ci était responsable de la vie et de la mort, du ying et du yang, des poissons et des oiseaux, et des baguettes magiques._

_-Faites quelque chose !_

_Le mangemort sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. _

_-Harry Potter, si un jour vous rencontrez quelqu'un qui soit en mesure de vous prémunir contre un Avada Kedavra, faîtes-moi signe._

_Il le quitta._

HP-LV-HP-LV

Dès Noël, Harry avait pris l'habitude de jouer du piano tous les matins, trois heures avant de petit-déjeuner. Il commençait par répéter les exercices indiqués par JKR, progressant laborieusement, frappant son Petrof de violent coups de pieds quand il ne parvenait pas à les effectuer correctement, gammes, arpèges. Lorsque ses nerfs menaçaient de craquer, il lâchait tout, repoussait son siège et allait se mettre à l'autre piano, le vieux, le Bechstein.  
Il l'ouvrait délicatement, et fixait alors silencieusement les petits rectangles blancs et noirs que constituaient les touches, respirant doucement, quasi révérencieux. Puis il posait ses doigts sur les touches, et, après avoir chahuté les notes les plus graves et les plus aiguës et joué quelques motifs musicaux de son invention, il entamait l'un de ses morceaux. L'un de _ses_ morceaux à lui, à eux, ceux qu'il jouait à Voldemort avant l'arrivée de son professeur de piano. Il chantait par-dessus le son de l'instrument.  
Après quoi il se lançait dans un boogie-woogie et se déchaînait comme un diable. C'était proprement épuisant pour les mains, d'ailleurs JK lui déconseillait fortement d'en jouer plus d'une demi heure par jour, mais l'enfant ne pouvait s'y tenir et dépassait souvent son quota, tressautant sur son siège, hilare.  
Puis, lorsqu'il était vidé, vers huit heures du matin, il se sentait suffisamment sain et dispos pour attaquer le morceau qu'il travaillait actuellement avec son professeur. Il s'appliquait sur le rythme et la nuance, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour jouer quelque chose qu'il maîtrisait mieux, revenant ensuite à ses devoirs musicaux, et ce jusqu'à neuf heures, heure à laquelle il descendait aux cuisines.

Il passait une bonne partie de ses journées à errer dans le manoir et sur les terrains alentours. Lorsqu'il en croisait, il jouait avec diverses sortes de lézards et de serpents, ce qui tenait résolument à distance le moindre mangemort passant par là.  
Les deux premiers jours de la semaine, de treize heures à dix-sept heures, c'était la fête, Draco étant de la partie. Du Mercredi au Dimanche en revanche, la période d'après déjeuner était consacrée aux leçons d'Anglais, tantôt dispensées par Lucius tantôt par Voldemort, et parfois aux leçons de mathématiques d'Aleksandrov.

Sonnaient bientôt dix-huit heures, heure qu'attendait JKR comme le moment le plus plaisant de sa journée : la leçon de piano. Quand on ne vit plus que pour une raison, on s'y accroche.

Avec un peu de chance, Harry concluait sa journée par un dîner en tête à tête avec Lord Voldemort. Même s'ils n'échangeaient parfois pas plus de quelques mots, c'était un moment sacré, et se coucher sans avoir souhaité le bonsoir à son père revenait à se plonger dans une nuit trop noire et à dormir d'un sommeil moins profond. Le Mage Noir, qui appréciait également ce moment de simple complicité, était malgré tout souvent absent.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Deux ans ?! s'épouvanta Harry.  
-Deux ans, répondit le souffle glacé.

L'Héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres fit la moue derrière son assiette, piteux. Mais resta silencieux. Il sentait que son aîné ne reprendrait pas la parole. Mais il ne trouvait lui-même rien à dire.

-Deux ans, ça fait long, finit-il par oser formuler.  
-Non. Ça passera très vite, répondit l'autre, songeant à ses propres mois d'école.

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir signé pour deux siècles de scolarité, mais ne contredit pas le Dark Lord ; on ne contredit pas le Dark Lord, un point c'est tout.

-Tu n'auras qu'à obtenir de bons résultats. Tu auras des Faveurs, et tu pourras demander à revenir ici pour quelques jours.  
-Oui, dit Harry en déglutissant.

Mince, il commençait à s'inquiéter de ses résultats. Vu tout le foin qu'on en faisait, ce devait être plutôt difficile d'en avoir de bons.

Pour se changer les idées, il réclama un énorme gâteau au chocolat au dessert, mais la présence de Voldemort le gêna quelque peu au moment ou il allait préciser qu'il ne voulait que la pâte - comme d'habitude, quoi. Aussi il obtint un moelleux - cuit ! Art n'en revenait pas - aux chocolat, qu'il trouva délicieux, mais bien trop gros pour son petit estomac. Alors que s'il n'avait pas été cuit, Harry n'aurait eu aucun mal à lécher le plat jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Comme quoi, il valait mieux faire de la pâte à gâteau que du gâteau, il y avait moins de gâchis. CQFD.

HP-LV-HP-LV

« LE PETIT LORD

Comme si le grand ne nous suffisait pas.

De nombreux témoins m'ont contactée, ainsi que le bureau des Aurors, pour signaler que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom assassine toujours à tours de bras, lui et ses suivants laissant comme à leur sinistre habitude des spectacles de désolation et des familles d'innocents en pleurs derrière eux. D'après nos témoins, cependant, il y aurait depuis peu un enfant aux côtés de Vous-Savez-Qui. Oui, chers lecteurs, un _enfant _âgé il semblerait de sept ou huit ans. Je ne suis jamais contente d'apprendre aux sorcières et sorciers anglais de mauvaises nouvelles, mais il est de mon devoir de journaliste de tenir mes lecteurs informés : l'assassin qui s'est octroyé à lui même le titre de Lord, et dont personne n'ose prononcer le nom fatidique, s'entourerait désormais d'enfants.

Que cela signifie-t-il ? Devons-nous craindre que nos filles et nos fils soient kidnappés en vue de devenir des mangemorts ? Notre société en est-elle là ? S'agit-il d'une exception ? Pourquoi Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, cet être si cruel, s'occuperait-il d'un enfant ? Une question nous brûle les lèvres... _Est-il son fils ?_ Deviendra-t-il un second assassin de l'envergure de Vous-Savez-Qui ? L'Angleterre a-t-elle besoin de ça ? De combien de Mages Noirs devrons-nous subir les assauts demain ?

Des témoins peuvent attester de la présence du Petit Lord - puisque nous ne connaissons pas son nom - lors de plusieurs attaques meurtrières que Vous-Savez-Qui a lancées depuis Janvier. Mais votre fidèle enquêtrice est remontée plus loin, et a retrouvé la trace de Hannah White, restée cachée dans son grenier lors d'une attaque lancée le 2 Novembre dernier sur la communauté sorcière de Marly-sur-Chaudron :

'Ils étaient nombreux. Y en avait beaucoup. Tous en noir, pfuit, ils allaient dans toutes les rues, je les voyais pas tous, j'espérais qu'ils rentreraient pas dans les maisons, les pauvres gens, j'espérais qu'ils feraient pas de mal aux pauvres enfants, moi je suis vieille je perds plus grand chose, et j'aurais aimé leur faire passer l'envie de tuer, à ces gars là. Je voulais surtout qu'ils partent vite. Puis les Aurors sont arrivés. Ils étaient une vingtaine, mais ils voyaient pas où étaient les salauds ils étaient partis dans tous les sens, se cachaient des les rues. Puis d'un coup, Il leur est tombé dessus. Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie, si je vis encore longtemps, pour ça pas sûr. Lord Machin, là. Il les a massacrés, tous, enfin pas tous, je sais pas pourquoi. Je sais pas comment Il a su qu'ils arrivaient, où qu'Il était perché. Quand il a eu fini, et c'est allé vite, il en restait cinq, des Aurors, je me souviens bien, cinq. Ils étaient pas fiers. Puis Lord Machin a disparu, pfuit, transplané, je crois. Moi je voyais pu bien ce qui se passait ailleurs, le fenêtre de mon grenier elle donne que d'un côté, vous voyez. Mais j'ai bien vu le gamin. Un moment j'ai cru qu'ils l'avait attrapé ou je sais pas quoi, j'ai eu peur pour lui, et après j'ai plus rien compris. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que le gamin s'amusait bien. Il sautait dans tous les sens et moi je sais pas trop, d'où que j'étais, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était lui qui commandait, vous voyez. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre parce que j'y croyais pas, mais il montrait une maison et pfuit, les mangemorts ils allaient dans la maison, et ils laissaient leur marque affreuse en sortant. Mais quand ils ont eu tué les Aurors, ils ont pu fait grand chose après, je sais pas, ça devait être l'heure de rentrer, de rentrer en enfer. Lord Machin est revenu et il a pris le gamin par la main. Ça aussi, je m'en souviens bien. Ça fait un choc, je vous dis. Puis ils sont tous partis, pfuit, comme ça.'

Mais ce n'est pas tout, votre fidèle enquêtrice est remontée encore plus loin. Une source sûre m'a informée qu'il y a environ deux ans, une offensive avait été lancée contre Vous-Savez-Qui et ses hommes, et que le Petit Lord, encore totalement inconnu des forces du ministère, avait tué au moins un homme, alors qu'il ne fait aucun doute que l'enfant n'avait, et n'a toujours pas, atteint l'âge de onze ans.

Rita Skeeter, votre fidèle enquêtrice.

Plus sur LE PETIT LORD en pages 2, 3, et 7  
Articles relatifs :  
LE PETIT LORD : ENFANT OU DEMON, BOURREAU OU VICTIME ? pages 2 et 3  
LES DERNIERES ATTAQUES DE MANGEMORTS en page 5  
LE PETIT LORD : LE FILS DE...QUI ? en page 7  
DES FAMILLES QUITTENT L'ANGLETERRE, LA FRANCE ETABLIT DES QUOTAS : FAUT-IL DONNER AUX IMMIGRES LE STATUT DE REFUGIES POLITIQUES ? en pages 12 et 13

Récompense pour une photo du PETIT LORD ! S'adresser à la rédaction. »

Lord Voldemort ne savait pas bien contre qui il était présentement le plus furieux. Contre lui-même et son imprudence, contre Skeeter et son article ou contre les sources de cette odieuse femme, de gentes personnes probablement fatiguées de vivre.

-Le Petit Lord, lut Harry assis à côté de lui, sa touffe de cheveux bruns ébouriffés lui passant sous le nez alors que l'enfant se penchait sur le journal. Le Petit Lord, répéta-t-il comme pour se mettre les termes en bouche. J'aime bien.

**Fin du chapitre 9**

Ne me tueeeezzzz paaaaas ! Oui ce chapite est plus court que les précédents. Mais si je ne m'arrête pas à un moment donné, je ne publie pas, vous êtes d'accord ! Le prochain est plus long...bôôôcoup plus long (pour l'instant, il est plus long que le 8, qui est le plus long de la fic, et je ne l'ai pas fini) et comme je vous le fais miroiter depuis des lustres : Harry arrivera à l'Ecole. Vous serez dans le vif du sujet dès le début du chapitre.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré tout !

Biz,

Lupiot

PS : J'en profite pour faire de la pub pour Little Craven in Slumberland, une fiction Harry Potter que je viens de démarrer et dont l'action se déroule en 2076 (pas de Spoiler du tome 7). Le personnage central est un petit garçon.  
PPS : Je continue d'éditer régulièrement mon planning de publication sur mon profil !


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer : **(ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas fait) J'emprunte à Joanne K. Rowling, Frank Conroy, Susanna Clarke, Elton John, Jonathan Stroud et plein d'autres personnes talentueuses, des éléments de leurs créations, que je mixe furieusement à ma sauce personnelle, et voilà ce que ça donne : Voldemort a un fiston qui s'appelle Harry, qui joue du piano et est fan des fées. Bien sûr, je me fais pas un rond avec mes bêtises.

Salut les gens ! 5 jours de retard sur mon planning.  
Mais n'en parlons pas. Parlons plutôt...des vacances, tiens ! Vous savez, celles qui sont finies ?  
Je suis profondément défaitiste aujourd'hui. Navrée.  
Voici donc l'arrivée de Riry chez Insan Greek, et je me tais.

**Petit****, Chapitre 10**

_£££ _

-Dumbledore. Professeur. Je peux savoir ce que vous entendez par "une éducation catastrophique" ?  
Vous voulez dire que mon filleul est...insolent ? Parce que si ce n'est que ça...

(Chapitre 17) 

_£££_

30 Juin 1990.  
Veille du 1er Juillet, donc.  
Au dîner, Lord Voldemort fit ses dernières recommandations.

-Harry, tu maîtrises les Impardonnables presque à la perfection. Si tu cessais totalement de les utiliser pendant les deux, voire trois ans qui vont venir, c'est-à-dire, pendant que tes pouvoirs se développeront… Si tu étais capable de mettre ce petit bout de Magie Noire en sommeil pendant un temps… ces sorts seraient probablement beaucoup plus puissants lorsque tu les utiliserais à nouveau.  
-Ah…  
-Ce ne sera pas facile. Je t'ai déjà interdit l'Avada Kedavra. Tu risques de devoir te servir du Doloris et de l'Imperium ; essaie cependant de le faire le moins possible. C'est une expérience que je fais.  
-OK, accepta Harry avec un hochement de tête.

Au dessert, Lord Voldemort reprit la parole. Le silence était troublé uniquement par le tintement des couverts.

-Harry…  
-Oui ?  
-Choisis bien tes amis…  
-D'accord.

Le lendemain matin, ils se tinrent cois tous les deux. Harry trépignait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regardait au loin, n'importe où à vrai dire.  
Il y avait à leurs côtés quatre autres futurs élèves et leurs accompagnateurs, attendant comme eux le Portoloin qui les transporteraient à l'entrée de l'Ecole. Tous étaient vêtus plutôt chiquement et plutôt de noir. Il y avait là un garçon d'environ trois ans de plus qu'Harry, mince et brun lui aussi, au regard noir ombré de longs cils se traînant paresseusement d'Harry à Voldemort puis de Voldemort à Harry. Son visage était très blanc, et l'Héritier nota ses lèvres gercées malgré la chaleur estivale. Elles s'ouvrirent sur un sourire acéré lorsque le garçon se sentit observé. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure qui se mit à saigner, puis passa le bout de sa langue dessus, avec l'air de se régaler. Harry fit mine de ne plus s'intéresser à lui, en essayant de ne pas laisser voir qu'il pensait que ce gars avait une araignée au plafond. Les deux autres élèves, des filles, semblaient ne pas avoir plus de six ans. Les trois adultes quant à eux avaient l'air proprement terrorisés par Lord Voldemort, ce qui fit prodigieusement plaisir à Harry..

D'autres groupes enfant-tuteurs arrivèrent petit à petit. La plupart apparaissaient de nulle part à une cinquantaine de mètres du lieu de rendez-vous, faisaient dix pas puis s'arrêtaient, tétanisés par la présence de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom – qui, histoire que les choses soient bien claires, avait fait apparaître Sa Marque au-dessus de Son Héritier. Il riait froidement intérieurement.  
Deux ou trois adultes s'approchèrent à une distance respectable pour venir s'incliner devant Lui. Il approuvait alors d'un imperceptible signe de tête et désignait Harry, devant lequel on s'inclinait une deuxième fois avant de s'écarter humblement. Harry sentait naître en lui le sentiment rassurant d'avoir un petit avantage par rapport à ses futurs camarades. Oh, tout petit.

Lorsque ce coin du Larzac français auparavant désert eut rassemblé environ cinq cent personnes, le soleil indiquait qu'il était neuf heures du matin. Chacun se pencha vers son fils, sa fille, son neveu, et lui dit quelques mots, avant de le quitter. Puis les futurs élèves commencèrent à s'assembler autour d'une immense bâche blanche, qu'un vieux sorcier vêtu de robes rouges dépliait magiquement. Sur le dos de l'homme, Harry vit un soleil.

-Les élèves pour l'Ecole d'Insan Greek, cria l'homme de sa voix magiquement amplifiée, dîtes au revoir, sortez votre pièce d'identité et faites une file devant moi. Vous me montrez votre pièce d'identité et je vous coche sur la liste. Quand je vous dis d'aller sur la bâche, vous y allez, et une fois que vous y êtes, vous repartez plus, compris ? Et si j'en vois un passer deux fois devant moi, je l'étripe ! Dépêchez-vous, on part dans une heure ! Les anciens aident les nouveaux, pour une fois ! Allez !

Harry sortit de sous ses robes le médaillon qui déclinait son identité. Sur une face, on pouvait observer la gravure grimaçante de la Marque des Ténèbres hideuse ou belle, fascinante en tout cas. Le serpent qui sortait de sa bouche s'enroulait tout autour du disque dans une variante menaçante de l'image bien connue. Dans le corps du serpent, on pouvait lire : _LE PETIT LORD_. Le côté pile du médaillon représentait, comme celui de tous les autres enfants ici présents, le même soleil que celui de la robe rouge du vieux sorcier qui leur criait dessus de sa voix amplifiée. Huit rayons partaient d'un cercle fin, dans lequel le nom d'INSAN GREEK était gravé. Les huit rayons étaient en fait des baguettes magiques, symbole de la communauté sorcière éclairant le monde de ses pouvoirs supérieurs. Harry trouvait l'idée sympa. Lord Voldemort se pencha vers lui et lui fit une _dernière_ dernière recommandation.

-Ne te sers pas de ta boucle d'oreille.

Harry fit signe que non. Il allait rejoindre la file quand il sentit la poigne squelettique de son aîné le retenir encore un instant.

-Ecris-moi.

Harry se détourna précipitamment en se mordant les joues pour ne pas trahir son amusement. Une fois à sa place en queue de file, il jeta un regard au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et aurait voulu lui faire un signe…quelque chose d'intime… Il pinça alors sa boucle d'oreille d'argent. Voldemort ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir, il était évident que son Héritier n'était nullement menacé. C'était un au revoir. Le Dark Lord disparut. Harry put se laisser aller à sourire. C'est que, personne n'aurait pu comprendre mais lui, de savoir que les derniers mots de Lord Voldemort à son fils partant pour l'école étaient exactement les mêmes que ceux de tous les parents présents, à peu d'exceptions près, il trouvait ça drôle. Surtout au vu des regards passablement terrorisés qui leur avait été octroyés depuis une heure.

La voix amplifiée retentit, furieuse :

-Si votre pièce d'identité n'est pas en alphabet occidental, quittez la file, préparez un parchemin que je puisse _lire_, et formez une autre file à ma droite ! Là !

Harry se tenait derrière un jeune homme d'environ seize ans occupé à converser dans une langue latine avec son voisin de devant, pouffant de temps à autre. Il entendait de toutes parts des langues étrangères, mais surtout de l'anglais, comme il le comprit plus tard, parlé avec des accents étrangers, raison pour laquelle il ne reconnut d'abord pas sa langue maternelle. Il eut envie de s'asseoir sur la malle qu'il faisait magiquement flotter à ses côtés, mais ne sachant pas si cela se faisait, s'en abstint.

-_Salut_, dit une voix essoufflée derrière lui.

Harry se retourna lentement, incertain. La voix appartenait à un garçon d'à peu près son âge mais d'une constitution plus solide. Il avait un visage extrêmement banal, des cheveux châtain foncé, des yeux noisette, pas de marque distinctive ; Harry songea qu'il l'oublierait dès qu'il se serait retourné.

-_La vache, j'ai failli être en retard_, souffla-t-il encore.

Ses joues étaient roses d'avoir couru. Harry, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire.

-_Comment tu t'appelles ? _lui demanda encore l'autre.

Harry le regarda fixement, l'air désolé.

-_Ah, t'es pas français…bon alors... __Sprechen zie Deutsch ?_

Harry haussait les sourcils, sans oser se détourner. Pourquoi l'autre continuait-il de lui parler ? Il ne comprenait rien.

-_Español ?Italiano ?Merde, je suis bête : _Parles-tu anglais ?

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire. Bien sûr qu'il parlait anglais. C'était même la seule langue qu'il parlait.  
Il se rappela le premier conseil de Lord Voldemort – bien choisir ses amis – aussi commença-t-il par demander à l'autre son nom.

-Claude, répondit l'autre, soudainement très sérieux. Et c'est pas moi qui ai choisi mon prénom alors tu dis rien ou je t'éclate la tête  
-D'accord, accepta le Fils des Ténèbres sans discuter. Claude comment ?  
-…Claude Belasis. Mon nom d'études est Claude.

Harry resta bouche bée.

-Je connais ton nom !  
-Parle-moins vite, supplia son camarade avec une grimace, je ne comprends rien !  
-Désolé. Je connais ton nom ! Est-ce que tu es de la famille de Francis Belasis, le magicien ?

Claude lui fit un sourire surpris.

-Ouais. C'est la classe, hein ? Mais d'habitude, personne ne tilte. C'est vieux.  
-Quand même ! Il est célèbre ! Thomas De Dundelle, Francis Belasis (1)…ce ne sont pas les _plus _connus mais quand même, insista Harry, épaté.

A priori, ce n'était pas mauvais, d'être ami avec l'Héritier de Belasis.  
Une petite douzaine d'autres élèves essoufflés avaient rejoint la file. Claude, d'un air profondément contrarié, en désigna huit à Harry, un par un.

-Ce sont mes frères. Du plus grand au plus petit, tu vois, le plus grand avec les cheveux très courts et les bottes ? C'est Charles-Adolphe. Après y a Marc-Antoine, Pierre-Nicolas et Jean-Nicolas, Henri-Albin, Edouard-Anselme, Ralph-Eloi, et Ange-Gabriel. Et moi, conclut-il en se désignant avec un sourire fataliste, Claude.

-Ce sont tes frères ? s'étonna Harry.  
-Ouais. Leur parle jamais. Ce sont tous des cons. Sauf Jean et Ange, eux tu peux leur parler, ils sont bien.

Harry ne savait déjà plus lesquels étaient Jean et Ange, ni même s'il avait effectivement entendu ces prénoms-là. Mais visiblement, Claude n'était pas le seul Belasis. Harry posa la seule question qui lui parut sensée sur le moment :

-Lequel d'entre vous est l'Héritier ?

Il se passa quelque chose de très étrange. Le regard que lui adressa son nouveau camarade en cet instant, empreint d'une maturité, d'une lassitude amère qu'Harry n'avait jamais croisées ainsi, lui disait tout bonnement et avec une sincérité désarmante : « Mon pauvre, tu n'as rien compris. ». Harry eut l'impression de perdre deux centimètres.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Tu y as déjà été ? demanda-t-il en désignant du menton la file devant lui.  
-A l'Ecole ? interrogea Claude. Ouais, c'est ma troisième année. J'ai commencé l'année de mes sept ans, tu sais, quand ta magie se développe. L'année prochaine j'entre à Beauxbâtons.

Beauxbâtons égal Poudlard en France. Harry se souvenait de la mention de ce nom dans plusieurs romans. Il demanda à Claude s'il était content d'y aller, et celui-ci, la mine sombre, lui répondit que non, pas du tout, parce qu'il allait y retrouver ses frangins qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

-C'est ta première année avec Insan Greek ? s'intéressa le châtain.

Harry hocha la tête.

-L'Ecole prend à partir de quel âge, d'habitude ? demanda-t-il à Claude.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

-N'importe quel âge. Ce sont les parents qui choisissent. Les plus petits doivent avoir trois, quatre ans… Mais la plupart, on entre à sept ou onze ans. Presque tous les nouveaux ont cet âge là, tu vois, si tu croise un nouveau, tu lui demandes son âge, et ben tu peux parier un gallion qu'il a sept ou onze ans, en fonction de sa taille. Tu as quel âge ?  
-Neuf ans, répondit Harry. Tu aurais perdu un gallion.

L'autre lui sourit.

-Nan, je le savais. T'es trop grand pour avoir sept ans, et trop petit pour avoir onze. T'es plus petit que moi et j'ai dix ans.

L'adolescent précédent Harry passa devant le sorcier à la robe rouge, qui grogna, déroula son parchemin jusqu'en bas et cocha quelque chose.

-Francesco Zianni, nom d'Etude Ninian, sous la tutelle de Z, Mage Noir Tu peux y aller. Suivant.

Harry s'avança et montra son médaillon. Le sorcier l'attrapa de ses gros doigts, se pencha dessus et le lâcha compulsivement. Il jeta un regard de biais à Harry. Puis, lentement, fit rouler son parchemin entre ses grosses mains, suivant des yeux la liste de noms qui défilait.

-Il n'y a pas de nom de tuteur, sur votre médaillon, dit-il très bas, de sorte qu'Harry se demanda si c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait.

Il saisit lui-même le médaillon entre ses doigts et fronça les sourcils.

-La Marque, ça ne suffit pas ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

L'autre ne répondit pas et cocha un nom sur sa liste.

-Harry Marvolo, nom d'Etude Le Petit Lord, sous la tutelle de Lord Voldemort. Mage Noir. Tu peux y aller. Suivant. C'est n'importe quoi, cette année…

Harry prit place dans le rang.

-Claude Belasis, nom d'études Claude, sous la tutelle de Françoise Belasis IIIème du nom, Ministre des Finances Magiques Françaises. Tu peux y aller. Suivant.

Harry sauta sur sa malle et Claude s'assit à côté de lui.

-Je peux te poser une question ? demanda ce dernier avec ce qui ressemblait à une once de timidité. Après je ne t'embêterai plus avec ça.  
-Vas-y, l'invita Harry après avoir hésité.  
-Lord Voldemort, commença-t-il, et Harry réalisa avec une légère contrariété que c'était la deuxième fois en peu de temps que le nom à craindre était prononcé, c'est ton père ?  
-Oui.

Le Dark Lord avait, avec quelque réluctance – étant donné qu'il fallait toucher à sa première identité qu'il n'estimait pas particulièrement – décidé d'inscrire Harry sous le nom de Marvolo plutôt que Potter ou encore Riddle. Il lui avait expliqué que l'on parlait trop de lui dans les journaux ces derniers temps, et que la presse ne mettrait pas longtemps à ce train, à découvrir que le Petit Lord s'appelait Harry Potter. De ce point de vue, le départ de l'Héritier pour l'Ecole tombait à pic : on l'oublierait probablement quelques temps – à condition de prendre les précautions nécessaires pour que personne là-bas ne sache trop de choses sur le Fils des Ténèbres, et personne ne savait rien à propos de « Marvolo », à part Dumbledore, qui n'allait pas à l'Ecole d'Insan Greek et qui de toute façon, connaissait déjà la véritable identité du gamin.

Lorsque le vieux sorcier à la robe rouge eut fini de transpirer sur les traductions des pièces d'identité des élèves de la seconde file et que tout le monde fut aligné sur la bâche, il était neuf heures cinquante-trois à la montre de Claude.

-Tu as lu le descriptif de l'Ecole ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint à son voisin.  
-Oui, répondit Harry. Mais à part répéter qu'elle est spacieuse et bien fournie en équipement et en personnel, ils ne disent rien…  
-Ouais, sourit Claude. Tu veux que je t'explique comment ça marche, rapidement ?  
-Je veux bien, accepta Harry, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.  
-Je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps, reprit son camarade, et dès qu'on est arrivé, surtout, mets-toi debout bien droit et tais-toi. Alors. Il y a trois tranches d'âge. Nous, on est dans les 7-15 ans. Il y a trois niveaux chez les 7-15 ans : blanc, argent, or. C'est selon si tu es débutant, confirmé ou très doué en magie – en gros. Ensuite, il y a plusieurs dortoirs pour chaque groupe de niveau blanc, argent ou or. Les dortoirs, c'est très important. On est regroupés par profil.  
-Par profil, répéta Harry, tentant de masquer son incompréhension.  
-Quand tu vas arriver, tu vas passer…quelques tests. Obéis à tout ce qu'il dira mais ne mets surtout pas le bracelet. Parle pas à ceux à qui on te dira de parler, ça sert jamais à rien. Va dans le couloir des Petits, en dernier recours, ça peut aider. Je te conseillerai bien un truc…mais… c'est risqué…  
-Dis, l'encouragea très rapidement Harry, qui n'avait imprimé que la moitié des instructions précédentes.  
-Voilà…sois tout mignon, tout gentil, avec Insan Greek. Genre faut qu'il ait envie de te faire des câlins. Mais le truc risqué c'est qu'il faut pas qu'il se rende compte que tu fais semblant sinon…

Claude frissonna, et Harry put constater qu'il ne rigolait pas.

-Attention tout le monde, hurla la voix amplifiée, on va y aller dans dix secondes, soyez bien stables sur vos appuis ! Six !… Cinq !… Quatre !… Trois !…  
-Claude, chuchota Harry précipitamment, tu étais sérieux ?  
-… Deux !… Un !  
-Oui, répondit-il, maintenant tais-toi.

Harry perdit l'équilibre, sentant comme un crochet attraper son nombril pour le précipiter au sol. Le monde tourna autour de lui. Quand il reprit ses esprits, la première chose qui le frappa fut l'air lourd, très chaud et sec, de même qu'il avait constaté le matin même que le Larzac français observait une température plus fraîche que les matinées albanaises, malgré l'absence totale de vent. Il se dépêcha de se redresser et se tint droit, à l'instar de Claude à sa gauche, des deux italiens à sa droite et de nombreux autres élèves qui s'étaient statufiés debout devant leur malle. Un bon quart, cependant, gigotait avec plus ou moins de discrétion, se relevant mollement, ouvrant une valise, renouant son lacet, regardant à droite, à gauche, intimidé par cette soudaine frigidité. Impressionné par l'absolue immobilité de Claude, Harry n'osa pas tourner la tête et observa du coin de l'œil la végétation luxuriante, avant de se rendre compte, avec certes un temps de retard, de la foule immense que les élèves constituaient à présent. Ils n'étaient qu'environ deux cent cinquante en France, et voilà qu'Harry se retrouvait au centre d'une masse immense d'au moins…il ne savait vraiment pas – mille, deux mille, cinq mille personnes ? – mais ça faisait du monde. Surtout ainsi alignés en rangs ; la mise en scène relevait de la parade militaire. Face à la foule des élèves se dressait un édifice gigantesque dont la devanture et le fronton pouvaient faire penser à un temple grec, mais dont la forme des tours que l'on voyait au-delà évoquait plutôt les châteaux européens. Les ailes du bâtiments faisaient elles, par leurs ouvertures en arcs brisés et leurs toits en forme de bulbe, songer à des palais orientaux, et Harry ne connaissait pas l'origine du reste de l'architecture mais fut certain sur-le-champ qu'elle pouvait venir de n'importe où dans le monde.

Debout sur un tapis en lévitation devant l'entrée du temple grec se tenait un homme de haute stature, les jambes écartées, les mains dans le dos, apparemment en pleine méditation.

-C'est Insan Greek ? chuchota Harry à Claude, presque sans remuer les lèvres.  
-Oui, répondit son voisin de même. Tais-toi.

L'homme sur le tapis leva une main comme pour dire « Ugh ». Sa voix magiquement amplifiée retentit alors.

C'était une voix très agréable à écouter, douce et profonde, un peu rauque sur certaines sonorités. Il parlait en anglais mais il sembla évident à Harry que ce n'était pas sa langue maternelle. Sa langue maternelle aurait pu être une langue latine, une langue africaine ou une langue extra-terrestre, ou bien un mélange des trois ; le résultat était très troublant, très attrayant.

-Bienvenue à vous, mes chers élèves. Une grande partie d'entre vous ne restera que deux mois, comme toujours, avant de reprendre une scolarité…normale. Je vous souhaite de tout cœur de mettre à profit ces deux mois de la meilleure façon qu'il vous soit possible. Apprenez ce qu'on vous enseigne, et appliquez-le. Amusez-vous aussi, un peu. Mais je vous rappelle que vous êtes ici…pour en chier. Certains d'entre mes meilleurs éléments ont élevé au rang d'Art le non respect des deux premiers articles du règlement. A moins que vous ne vous sentiez capables de le faire totalement à mon insu, et vous prenez ainsi le risque de vous montrer extrêmement insultant à mon encontre, c'est un comportement que je ne peux que vous déconseiller.

Le tapis descendit de dix mètres, tout doucement, dans le silence assourdissant d'une foule de deux mille élèves. Ceux des premiers rangs pouvaient observer la jouissance sur les traits du visage d'Insan Greek.  
Celui-ci se gratta le menton, et reprit :  
-Cette année, j'espère n'avoir à expulser personne. Je suis toujours attristé d'avoir à en arriver à cette extrémité.

Il semblait sincère, ce qu'Harry trouva bizarrement plus inquiétant que s'il l'avait dit sans le penser.

-Je vais maintenant passer dans les rangs serrer la main aux nouveaux venus. Tenez-vous bien.

Harry se détendit. Il se situait à peu près au milieu de la masse et quel que soit l'endroit par lequel Insan Greek commençait son inspection, il avait une marge confortable. Claude nota son changement de posture, fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Harry entendit alors des ordres lancés de-ci de-là par une femme et un homme.

-Toi, à genoux !… _Milanov_, prit à se gratter le nez pendant la cérémonie de début d'année ! Quarante secondes avec le directeur après la fin de la cérémonie. Souviens-t'en, quarante secondes ! Et à genoux, j'ai dit !  
-Toi, à genoux !… _El Matador_, en train de s'étirer pendant la cérémonie de début d'année : trois minutes avec le directeur ! Trois minutes !  
-Toi, à genoux !… _Arcadius ! _Parle avec son voisin pendant la cérémonie de début d'année ! Deux minutes trente !  
-Toi, à genoux !… _Catharsis, _prise à se recoiffer pendant la cérémonie de début d'année, tu le fais exprès ? Comme l'année dernière ! Quatre minutes avec le directeur, _quatre _!

Harry sentit lentement monter dans la foule en même temps qu'elle montait en lui l'angoisse de trop bien comprendre.  
Il s'agissait de minutes passées à subir le sortilège Doloris. Quoi d'autre, pour se mesurer en si petites unités de temps ?  
Aussitôt, il entendit la femme arriver dans son rang. Elle passa lentement, debout sur un tapis volant, son visage inexpressif les fixant avec attention. Arrivée au niveau d'Harry, elle sembla hésiter à s'arrêter. L'Héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui n'avait jamais, jamais subi de Doloris, sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine et ses joues rougir. La femme s'arrêta.

-Pièce d'identité, ordonna-t-elle.

Le cœur semblant chercher à bondir hors de sa poitrine, Harry tira sur la chaîne du médaillon pour le faire sortir de sa robe, et le tendit à la grande et douce main de la femme, qui observa la gravure cuivrée quelques instants avant de croiser une nano-seconde le regard d'Harry.

-Mets-toi à genoux, dit-elle. C'est dix secondes. Parce que tu n'es pas coiffé.

Harry mit un genoux à terre, puis l'autre, penaud.

-C'est pas de ma faute, c'est mes cheveux qui sont comme ça, gémit-il lorsqu'elle fut partie, de manière à ce que seulement Claude puisse l'entendre. Je n'y peux rien !

Claude ne réagit pas immédiatement mais Harry, presque roulé en boule dans une position de prière musulmane, l'entendit chuchoter plus tard.

-Y a un truc. Normalement elle te gueule dessus et elle crie ton nom.  
-M'en fous, pleura Harry.

Il se passa plus de trois quarts d'heure pendant lesquels des promesses de punition retentirent régulièrement dans la foule, de plus en plus systématiquement suivis de petits cris affolés de la part des élèves concernés. Harry sécha discrètement ses larmes et se força à reprendre contenance. Toujours à genoux, il se redressa pour venir s'asseoir sur ses talons, plus dignement. Dix secondes de Doloris. Il n'allait pas leur faire le plaisir d'avoir l'air d'en souffrir. Dix secondes, ça n'était rien. Harry constata qu'il y avait deux élèves tremblants sur leurs genoux dans le rang devant lui.

-Toi, à genoux ! cria une voix d'homme à quelques centaines de mètres de là. _Hermesia X ! _Prise à _rire _pendant la cérémonie de début d'année : deux minutes vingt avec le directeur ! Je _double _si tu continues !  
-Monsieur, je vous en prie, je crois que c'est nerveux, intervint une voix timide.  
-Toi, à genoux ! répliqua la voix. _Liv Puusaari. _Se permet de…répondre à une punition qui ne lui est même pas adressée ! Deux minutes vingt avec le directeur, même topo ! Pour être trop stupide !  
-Toi, à genoux ! intima la voix de femme, à l'opposé. _Jakob Max, _en train de pleurer pendant la cérémonie de début d'année : vingt sec… quinze secondes, avec le directeur. Quinze secondes, souviens-t'en !  
-Pourquoi elle change le temps ? demanda Harry sans remuer les lèvres.  
-Elle a dû avoir un doute sur son âge. Ils ne punissent pas les moins de sept ans pendant la cérémonie.

Insan Greek passa dans le rang de devant. Harry le vit du coin de l'œil s'arrêter devant quelques élèves pour échanger un mot, un sourire, ou comme une vieille plaisanterie intime avec eux. Par trois fois, il prit le temps de demander à l'élève son vrai nom, d'observer son médaillon, de lui serrer longuement la main et de lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans son Ecole. Lorsqu'il parvint au niveau d'un l'élève à genoux – Harry tordit le cou pour mieux voir – le directeur s'accroupit.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il y ait meilleure façon de commencer ta scolarité ? demanda-t-il gravement.

Harry estima que le garçon avait plutôt onze ans que sept.

-Si, admit-il.  
-Tu t'appelles Hiraku Atahashi, c'est ça ? reprit l'homme après avoir observé le médaillon.

Harry se demanda comment, par Salazard, l'homme pouvait le savoir, puisque leurs pièces d'identité ne contenait que leur nom d'étude et, dans le cas des autres élèves, le nom de leur tuteur.

-Oui, répondait le garçon.  
-Quel est ton nom d'Etude ?  
-Ikki, répondit-il, déstabilisé par la question puisqu'en principe, Insan Greek venait de le lire.  
-Et la raison pour laquelle tu as choisi ce nom d'Etude ?  
-Oh je…je ne sais pas…c'est…c'est le héros d'un livre que j'aime bien. Ikki. Ça veut dire Arbre.  
-Aah…sourit-on en retour. Bienvenue dans mon école, Ikki, chantonna presque le directeur en tendant sa main à l'enfant agenouillé.

Celui-ci la saisit, et Harry put ensuite lire dans son geste qu'il souhaitait la retirer mais qu'Insan Greek le retenait. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans cette poignée de main, quelque chose de tout à fait…Harry se contracta, concentré, cherchant quelle était cette sensation, bon sang…  
…_magique_. Oui, magique, comme lorsque Severus lui avait appris à repérer les traces de magie en jouant à cache-cache dans le domaine d'Albanie. Ce n'était pas une poignée de main, c'était une évaluation. Insan Greek jaugeait le potentiel des nouveaux venus.

-Quel âge as-tu, Ikki ?  
-Dix ans et demi, monsieur.  
-Tu parles très bien l'anglais.  
-Merci monsieur.  
-Et tu es très mignon, tu me fais un bisou ?

Harry vit le jeune japonais devenir rouge comme une tomate et embrasser l'homme sur la joue. Insan Greek se releva, ébouriffa les cheveux raides comme des baguettes du garçon et poursuivit son inspection. Harry était tétanisé.

-Il est maboul ? chuchota-t-il à Claude

Le voisin de droite d'Harry pouffa et se mordit les joues.

-Toi, à genoux !

La femme qui avait déjà ordonné à Harry de se mettre à terre vola comme une flèche jusqu'à eux et s'arrêta net devant le voisin de droite d'Harry.

-…_Ninian !_ cria-t-elle. Surpris à pouffer de rire pendant la cérémonie de début d'année. Trois minutes avec le directeur, après la cérémonie, trois ! En principe, tu es rôdé, pourtant, toi !

La femme s'éloigna et prit de la hauteur, surplombant la foule.

-Désolé, dit Harry à Ninian tombé à genoux.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Insan Greek entamait leur rang, plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin. Harry se sentit mort de honte d'être agenouillé, et se drapa dans toute la dignité qu'il avait en stock.

-Harken…ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, faisait la voix agréable du directeur. Tu es parti en vacances ?  
-Non monsieur, répondit l'élève avec un sourire perceptible dans son intonation. C'est ma mère, elle a voulu que je passe une année à Salem.  
-Elle a raison. Tu t'y es plu ?  
-Mmh…moyen…c'était…c'était facile.

Harry eut l'impression qu'Insan Greek avait envie de rire. Ce type était vraiment heureux.

-Luzula, comment vas-tu ? lança-t-il gaiement, poursuivant son inspection.  
-Bien monsieur. Et vous ?  
-Merveilleusement bien ; je viens de recevoir une nouvelle gamme de chocolats suisses. Ta petite sœur est-elle contente d'entrer dans mon école ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vue. Leptinella, c'est ça ?  
-Elle est très contente, mais elle doit être nerveuse en ce moment.

Harry _savait _POURQUOI cet homme lui fichait les jetons. Il lui faisait penser à Dumbledore. En version moins complexé par les 'forces du mal', ce qui n'était pas franchement rassurant, car Dumbledore, à la base, était capable de tout : qu'adviendrait-il s'il se mettait à être capable de lancer des Doloris – sur des enfants qui plus était – sans états d'âmes ? Harry força ses sueurs froides à reculer. Insan Greek n'était pas Dumbledore. Insan Greek détestait probablement Dumbledore, s'il était ami avec Lord Voldemort. Insan Greek avait comme seul point commun avec Dumbledore d'être aimable, souriant, voire niais, alors que tout le monde le savait surpuissant. Harry ne pouvait pas se baser là-dessus, la comparaison était pauvre. Il tenta de penser à autre chose.  
Il avait envie de faire pipi.

-Oh, Ninian ! s'exclama tranquillement le directeur en se rapprochant. Tu t'es fait piéger ? La cinquième année ? Qu'as-tu fait ?  
-J'ai pouffé de rire, monsieur, répondit le concerné avec un fort accent italien.  
-Je te faisais rire ?  
-Non monsieur, repartit instantanément l'élève, le visage levé vers l'homme. Il m'a fait rire sans le vouloir.

Ninian désignait Harry, dont les yeux croisèrent furtivement ceux d'Insan Greek, qui lui jetait un regard. L'homme avança de deux pas pour se trouver face à Harry, et s'accroupit.  
Il devait avoir le même âge que Lucius, à peu près, la quarantaine, aurait dit l'Héritier sans en être certain. Son regard bleu délavé brillait de démence, et Harry, croisant régulièrement Croupton Junior dans les couloirs du manoir, s'y connaissait. Il affichait une expression figée de gentil monsieur, un demi-sourire pâlot s'étirant sans effort sur son visage, ses sourcils haussés par un perpétuel étonnement factice et son visage plutôt beau aidant à le rendre sympathique. Harry ne savait s'il était grec, turque ou argentin, mais comprit la raison de ce nom : Insan Greek. Les boucles encadrant le visage du directeur, d'un châtain foncé chaud reflétant le soleil, et ce profil si particulier qu'il avait remarqué lorsqu'il marchait – son nez droit semblait partir du haut de son front, comme celui d'une statue de la Grèce Antique – lui donnaient effectivement un air d'Apollon. La démence de son regard expliquait le prénom Insan sans difficulté aux yeux de Harry. Et il n'avait aucun doute que c'était là son nom d'Etude, et non sa véritable identité. Le Fils des Ténèbres, attiré par ce regard effrayant, y plongea sans préméditation.

Des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux si verts, des petites lunettes rondes… et cet air chétif mais farouche. Insan sut que c'était lui, le Dark Lord le lui ayant expressément décrit. Par acquis de conscience, il jeta un regard au médaillon, et la Marque menaçante le lui confirma. On lui avait maintes fois demandé un traitement de faveur sous couvert de rémunération, pour un élève ou un autre, on l'avait également maintes fois diligemment pressé de se montrer au contraire plus sévère face à un élève qu'aux autres : les parents pouvaient cependant avoir leurs propres méthodes d'éducation discutables, jamais il ne s'était plié à leurs bons désirs, se contentant de leur certifier poliment dans une lettre que là où commençait le domaine de son Ecole s'arrêtait leur autorité. D'autant plus que les parents avaient le plus souvent des exigences totalement délirantes. Il avait été si suffoqué de surprise, puis flatté que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même lui confie la charge d'éduquer un garçon – son Héritier, avait-il précisé – qu'il avait accepté cette petite condition.  
Un bref Doloris.  
Car Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le jeter. Trop de complications par la suite, avait-il ajouté en guise d'explication. Dans ce genre de situation, Insan Greek n'était pas du genre à se moquer. Les complications avec les enfants, il connaissait. Surtout les complications résultant de l'utilisation ou non du sortilège Doloris. Le visage de ses deux filles passa rapidement dans son esprit.  
Il observa le gamin. C'était là un bel enfant. Adorable. Ses attaches, ses traits semblaient fins, il ne présentait pas d'embonpoint tout en paraissant en bonne santé, son visage n'avait pas de défaut, ses cheveux avaient l'air doux, et ses yeux, surtout, étaient magnifiques. Outre le fait qu'un tel vert émeraude devait être rare, son regard brillait d'intelligence et de…quelque chose de…

Insan Greek perdit un instant son gentil sourire et chassa l'enfant de son esprit à coups de pied au cul.

Harry cilla et sa légilimencie trébucha, avant de lui revenir brusquement en pleine figure. Il dut fermer les yeux une seconde pour retrouver ses esprits.

-Ce n'est pas très poli de faire ça, lui fit remarquer le directeur d'un ton badin, ayant retrouvé son sourire.  
-Pardon, s'excusa Harry. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire.  
-Comment peut-on lire dans l'esprit de quelqu'un sans en avoir l'intention ? demanda l'homme, la lueur de démence de son regard faisant frissonner Harry.  
-Je…Vous…vous étiez juste en face de moi et…j'ai regardé vos yeux…je suis désolé.  
-Harry Marvolo, c'est ça ? reprit Insan Greek.  
-Oui.  
-Oui monsieur.  
-Oui monsieur, répéta l'enfant en sentant le sang battre à ses tempes.  
-Quel est ton nom d'Etude ?  
-…Le Petit Lord, dit Harry sans regarder son interlocuteur.  
-Eh bien, Petit Lord, bienvenue dans mon école.

Harry prit avec un léger sourire la main bronzée que lui tendait le directeur. La poigne était solide et comme de juste, l'échange fut plus long qu'une poignée de main ordinaire. Harry sentit leurs paumes pulser l'une contre l'autre sans pouvoir rien contrôler ; si Insan Greek maîtrisait la magie sans baguette au point de pouvoir intimer au flux magique d'Harry de se rendre dans sa main, l'enfant n'était pas de taille à lutter.  
Leurs mains se séparèrent et, tandis que l'homme se redressait, Harry guettait, sur son visage, une trace de ce qu'il pensait de sa magie, en fin de compte, de ce qu'il en disait, après cet examen sommaire.  
Alors qu'il allait poursuivre son chemin, Insan Greek se tourna vers le Petit Lord pour lui adresser un au revoir, et fut cueillit par cette expression d'attente d'une innocence d'une profondeur gigantesque, et en fut si déstabilisé qu'il éclata de rire, ni plus ni moins.  
C'était un rire sincère mais terrifiant dans ce silence de mémorial. Une quinzaine d'élèves alentours sursauta et beaucoup d'autres se retournèrent, stupéfaits, intrigués. Les patrouilleurs, sur leur tapis, n'eurent pas le cœur de tous les coller au Doloris. Au lieu de cela, la femme leur hurla de se tenir correctement s'il ne voulaient pas finir à genoux, et Insan Greek, lui, riait toujours, plus faiblement mais toujours aussi stupéfait.

-Ça alors, on ne me la fait pas souvent, celle-là ! se dit-il à lui même toujours en riant. Mais à chaque fois, ça me fait le même effet !

Il pouffa quelques instants encore avant que son hilarité ne faiblisse suffisamment pour se contenter d'aller se faire une place dans ses yeux, à l'ombre de sa démence. Il posa ses grandes mains sur ses hanches, sourit à Harry d'un air réjoui et lui lança :

-J'en dis : pas mal du tout. Satisfait ?

Harry, soulagé de l'inquiétude qu'avait commencé à faire naître en lui ce rire soudain, sourit en retour, content, rassuré, fier. Insan Greek revint vers lui en secouant la tête avec un sourire et lui tendit sa joue droite :  
-Embrasse-moi.

Il s'exécuta, et la sensation troublante qu'on lui volait ce baiser ne gâcha pas sa bonne humeur naissante. Le directeur l'embrassa à son tour, sur la joue gauche, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui semblait être le signe que l'entrevue était définitivement close. Quand il eut dépassé Claude de cinq pas, Harry soupira. Claude, justement, lui jeta un regard et sans tourner la tête, fit de la main qui était au niveau de la tête d'Harry, le signe des plongeurs, joignant en un cercle son pouce et son index. Optimal.

-_Au p'tit poil_, l'entendit chuchoter Harry qui, étrangement, saisit le sens des mots malgré la barrière de la langue.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A présent, il attendait son Doloris. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il pensait du fait que cette punition ait été expressément commandée par Lord Voldemort. Il avait beau se dire qu'il Lui faisait confiance, Harry n'était qu'un petit garçon, et la perspective d'une séance de torture, même si l'idée était sans doute plus familière pour lui que pour les autres élèves, lui faisait peur.

-Levez-vous ! ordonna le patrouilleur depuis son tapis.

Il ne restait alors que les élèves à genoux, les élèves punis. Les autres avaient pénétré le temple grec. Des deux milles enfants de tous âges et de tous pays, trois cent quarante-quatre fêteraient leur arrivée à l'Ecole d'Insan Greek en essuyant une petite séance de torture. On les fit s'aligner par ordre de taille, les plus petits d'abord. Harry passerait à peu près en trentième. Il songea que seuls les cinq premiers n'auraient peut-être pas le temps de réaliser ce qui leur tombait dessus, heureux soient-ils.

Le directeur prit la parole :  
-J'aime la discipline ! entonna-t-il puissamment. J'aime que l'on soit droit et souriant pour m'adresser la parole. Respect ! J'aime les plaisanteries, mais pas l'insolence.

Harry le vit sortir d'un ample geste sa baguette de sa robe.

-Transmettez le message aux nouveaux arrivants. Un but : l'Expérience ; une méthode : la Discipline. C'est mon credo. Combien ? fit-il sur un tout autre ton, s'adressant au premier enfant de la file.  
-Qua-Quarante secondes, répondit une petite fille noire apparemment tremblante comme une feuille.  
-Approche, Emmy… _Endoloris._

Au bout de quatre secondes de hurlements, Harry se demanda si le directeur n'avait pas dépassé le temps imparti. L'Héritier, le Fils des Ténèbres, le Petit Lord, était pourtant coutumier des cris de douleur engendrés par le funeste impardonnable. Mais jamais ses dents n'avait claqué ainsi à leur entente, jamais tout son corps ne s'était contracté pour ne devenir qu'une boule de nerfs, jamais il ne s'était senti prêt à tout pour échapper à quoi que ce soit, pas même au joug de l'Ordre du Phœnix un an auparavant, dont le souvenir devenait moins terrible de seconde en seconde, jamais il ne s'était senti prêt à mordre, à tuer s'il le fallait, pour échapper à un _Doloris_. L'idée d'en recevoir un était d'autant plus épouvantable qu'il avait jusqu'à présent toujours été celui qui en maîtrisait l'usage et en disposait comme bon lui semblait, ou à peu près. Et pourquoi devait-il le subir ?  
…Mal coiffé ?

-Suivant. Combien ?

Emmy ne s'était pas encore relevée que Výtek hurla à son tour, parti pour vingt secondes de souffrance insoutenable. Harry tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit.  
Il n'entendit pas le nom suivant, ni celui encore d'après, mais ne pouvait faire abstraction des cris de douleur ni des pleurs. Plus son tour approchait moins il se sentait en mesure d'y faire face. Tenter de se calmer était illusoire.

-Suivant. Combien ?

Viendrait un moment où ces mots lui seraient adressés. Il devait trouver en lui la volonté de répondre « Dix secondes » sans trembler, et celle de les endurer ; il avait besoin d'une idée à laquelle s'accrocher pour que ces dix secondes ne le rendent pas fou. Il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi on le torturait.

Harry savait, pour en avoir fait l'observation maintes fois, qu'un innocent ne comprenant pas ce qu'on lui reprochait sombrait beaucoup plus rapidement sous le coup du Doloris qu'une personne consciente de ce qu'on attendait d'elle – un renseignement, souvent – et se refusant à le livrer. Harry avait vu un espion norvégien soutenir dix minutes de torture par heure, toutes les heures pendant huit jours, avant de finalement être assassiné en désespoir de cause. Qu'est-ce qui le faisait tenir ?

Qu'est-ce qui le faisait tenir ?

-Suivant. Combien ?

Dans deux tours, ce serait le sien. Pourquoi ?

-Suivant. Combien ?

Pourquoi ?

-Suivant. Combien ?

_Papa, _songea Harry tremblant, _c'est parce que tu l'as voulu ; pour toi, pour toi, je ne vais pas crier, je ne vais même pas pleurer, je vais être fort, me montrer très digne._

-Dix secondes, souffla-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.  
-Approche, invita le Directeur avec une neutralité chaotique, et comme Harry restait figé sur place, il répéta, plus doucement : approche. Bien.

Insan Greek, dévoila, le temps d'un battement de paupière, un regard un peu trop concerné à l'enfant. Puis se reprit.

-_Endoloris._

La première seconde traversa son corps comme un éclair, dans une immense douleur fugitive.  
La deuxième seconde revint sur ses pas et installa en lui un vibrato compulsif et irrégulier.  
La troisième seconde brisa ses genoux, ses épaules.  
La quatrième seconde lui fit réaliser que les muscles de ses jambes et de son estomac seraient définitivement inutilisables, solidifiés par des crampes insupportables, que les organes vitaux de sa poitrine n'était pas si solidement protégés par sa cage thoracique, que toutes les migraines qu'il avait jusqu'alors connues ne l'avaient pas tant fait souffrir que celle-ci en un instant.  
La cinquième seconde le mit à terre.  
La sixième seconde l'y cloua.  
La septième seconde trouva la douleur si diffuse dans son corps qu'elle attaqua sans préambule son esprit. Mais elle ne put y pénétrer.  
La huitième seconde, la douleur fut reléguée à un fond sonore constitué des multiples cris de protestation de son organisme, tandis que, résonnant crescendo dans la tête de l'enfant, la clé de sa survie confinait sans concession son esprit dans une fragile mais intouchable bulle sécurisée. Papa.  
La neuvième seconde fut la même que la huitième.  
La dixième seconde fut la même que la neuvième.

Harry s'écroula à terre, tous ses muscles se détendant d'un coup. Son corps, mou, n'accepterait pas de se lever, plus jamais. Ou pas avant une bonne sieste réparatrice. Il eut vaguement conscience d'entendre les mots « Suivant. Combien ? » mais ceux-ci n'avaient plus aucun pouvoir, plus aucun sens. Harry avait gagné. Il n'avait pas pleuré. Il n'avait pas crié. C'était une victoire.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le Petit Lord reprenait progressivement conscience qu'il était maître d'un corps humain aux capacités si extraordinaires de récupération que l'idée qu'il pût être indestructible l'effleura brièvement. Brièvement. Le souvenir du Doloris se rappela à lui sans trop de difficultés.

Harry, à l'instar d'environ deux cents autres enfants, patientait dans une vaste salle à plafond ouvert, lézardant sur son fauteuil, l'air assommé et végétatif. La chaleur n'aidait pas. Il repéra par hasard Emmy, la première à avoir subi le Doloris ; la petite fille semblait tout comme lui sortir d'une longue séance de sport, ce qui était un peu le cas. Entre eux deux, l'Héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres comprit à la façon dont ils ne bougeaient que très peu que les trente enfants sortaient eux aussi de leur séance de torture. En revanche, les cent soixante-dix autres, jacassant à qui mieux mieux dans un brouhaha de langues du monde entier, paraissaient en pleine forme. Prenant sur lui la décision de se redresser, Harry tira sur ses muscles, afin de voir par-dessus la tête d'une grande fille assise devant lui.  
Sur le mur du fond de la salle, un étendard rouge était accroché. Aux quatre coins, il y avait le symbole de l'Ecole, le soleil répandant son rayonnement magique sur le monde, imprimé en blanc. Au milieu s'étalaient largement les mots : « Bienvenue aux cinq cents nouveaux élèves. Vous êtes dans la salle d'attente de l'école. »  
Ah. Attendons, donc. N'ayant pas trop souffert de ses muscles dans le dernier mouvement, Harry se tortilla mollement et parvint, au prix de quelques douleurs, à se mettre debout sur son fauteuil, afin d'avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble. Il était tellement dans le coltard en entrant qu'il n'avait guère prêté attention à son environnement. Qui, après examen, était constitué de dix rangées de cinquante sièges (Harry connaissait ses tables de multiplication, merci Aleksandrov), lui même occupant une place quasi parfaitement sur la médiane entre la première et la cinq centième place. Ces considérations mathématiques faites, il chercha des yeux Ikki, se souvenant que lui aussi avait écopé d'une punition lors de la cérémonie, mais ne put l'apercevoir. Il supposa qu'il n'était pas encore passé. Se rasseyant lentement, il entreprit de patienter. Et, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas cherché, le sommeil le trouva le premier, par surprise, et le lova dans le confort du fauteuil rouge.

-…omme chaque année, nombre d'entre vous, mes chers nouveaux élèves, n'ont pas su se tenir correctement lors de la cérémonie de début d'année. C'est regrettable.

Harry émergea, d'avantage réveillé par le tonitruant silence alentour que par la douce et gaie prononciation d'Insan Greek.

-Vous avez fait connaissance avec deux de mes lieutenants. Je vais vous les présenter plus officiellement : Akata…

La femme qui avait sommé à Harry de se mettre à genoux, flottant à côté du directeur sur son propre tapis volant, inclina la tête. Akata. Encore un nom d'étude. L'Héritier n'était pas près d'oublier celui-là.

-…et Agamemnon.

L'homme salua sèchement. Le regard dur, la barbe noire bien taillée, les bras croisés : le lieutenant Agamemnon. D'accord.

-Vous ne connaissez cependant pas leurs collègues, poursuivit paresseusement Insan Greek, nos djinns. Ils sont quatre cents, et ont pour mission de…veiller sur vous. Chaque dortoir a son djinn.

Il souriait.

-Vous êtes donc en sécurité.

Hin hin. C'était typique de l'ironie de Voldemort, ça.  
Harry se sentit sourire malgré lui. Un peu de retour à la maison.

-Chers enfants ! reprit le directeur d'un ton enjoué. Je vais vous distribuer des questionnaires. Répondez à toutes les questions. L'orthographe et la syntaxe seront pris en compte. Lorsque vous aurez fini, tendez votre questionnaire en l'air, Akata et Agamemnon se chargeront des les ramasser. Une fois que vous avez rendu votre questionnaire, dirigez-vous vers la Porte du Vent.

Cinq cent têtes se tournèrent simultanément dans la direction qu'indiquait le bras du directeur. La Porte du Vent était une arcade étroite ; il fallait pour la franchir traverser un flux magique bleu pâle. Harry haussa les épaules, guère impressionné.

-Derrière cette porte, il y a un bracelet à votre nom. Accrochez-le à votre poignet ou votre cheville.

Le Petit Lord fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui le gênait dans cette instruction.

-Ensuite, un djinn vous donnera votre uniforme. Revêtez-le. Sachez en passant qu'il ne sera complet que lorsque vous aurez atteint votre dortoir. Une fois habillé, dirigez-vous vers les salles de tests. Il y en a six, peu importe l'ordre dans lequel vous les effectuerez mais vous devez tous les passer. Ensuite, vous n'aurez plus qu'à vous rendre dans votre dortoir et à vous reposer enfin. Les cours commencent dans deux jours.

Harry se demanda à nouveau ce qui le chiffonnait dans ces instructions.

Insan Greek leva la main gauche et cinq cents feuillets descendirent en voletant se poser sur les genoux des nouveaux élèves. Au moment où Harry se saisit du sien, une plume, un encrier et un pupitre apparurent devant lui. Bien. Un bête questionnaire ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Après le Doloris qu'il avait subi, l'enfant se sentait relativement sécurisé : en comparaison de la torture, toutes les épreuves qui suivraient lui paraîtraient nécessairement, petit a : moins désagréables ; petit b : plus simples.

« Ce questionnaire est un complément d'informations aux différents tests que tu vas passer dans les heures qui viennent. Il a pour but de cerner ton profil, afin de t'attribuer un dortoir. »

A la lecture de la première question cependant, Harry sentit qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait raison, et qu'il ne serait pas si facile que cela d'en venir à bout.

« Raconte une histoire. Voici une amorce :  
« Alors que Rukah rentrait à la maison… »

Se ratatinant dans son fauteuil en grognant, le Petit Lord entendit son voisin de droite pousser un gémissement à fendre l'âme. Ses cheveux roux et bouclés furent soulevés par un soupir profond alors qu'il laissait échapper quelques mots en espagnol (« Je suis nul en rédaction ! »).  
Mordouillant sa plume sans conviction, Harry décida que Rukah serait un garçon.

« Alors que Rukah rentrait à la maison……_son regard fut attiré par une lumière verte venant du ciel. La Marque des Ténèbres ! Elle flottait au-dessus du toit ! Rukah savait que cela voulait dire que ses parents étaient morts, mais il n'était pas triste car il ne les avait jamais aimé car ses parents n'étaient pas des gens puissants, ils ne s'intéressaient presque pas à la Magie, ils protégeaient les moldus et ils ne respectaient pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et en plus, ils lui interdisaient de jouer au piano. Ils n'avaient eu que ce qu'ils méritaient. Rukah rentra quand même chez lui, et il marcha sur les corps de ses parents en riant, puis il monta dans sa chambre chercher ses affaires pour partir, parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il emporta quelques vêtements et prit du chocolat dans la cuisine pour le goûter, et il emporta son piano et toutes ses partitions. Puis il partit.  
__« En chemin, Rukah rencontra d'autres garçons qu'il connaissait et qui partaient aussi de chez eux parce que leurs parents avaient été assassinés. Il y avait son ami… »_

Harry réfléchit au nom que pourrait bien porter l'ami de Rukah. Presque instantanément lui vint le prénom Draco, mais il le chassa, car bien que le fils de Lucius eût peu de chances de lire un jour cette histoire, c'eût été malhonnête de lui faire tenir un rôle qui n'était pas le sien. En revanche, le prénom…Paco serait parfait.

_« Il y avait son ami Paco qui était très content que ses parents soient morts parce que chez lui, il n'avait pas le droit de faire de Magie Noire, qui est comme chacun le sait, la plus pure des magies car elle touche aux choses les plus grandes, des choses qu'on ne peut pas faire avec la Magie Blanche, et il est donc de notre devoir de faire de la Magie Noire. »_

Harry n'avait aucune conscience de recracher quasi à la virgule près le discours de Lord Voldemort, et encore moins de faciliter grandement la tache du directeur dans son travail de répartition par dortoir.

_« Mais il y avait aussi des garçons qui n'étaient pas satisfaits de la mort de leurs parents, même s'ils étaient des sorciers indignes de leur vivant. Comme ces garçons commençaient à être bruyants et à semer le doute et le désordre dans la troupe, parce qu'ils criaient qu'il fallait se venger et attaquer les Mangemorts, Rukah et Paco les tuèrent. Ils les tuèrent tous sauf un, et à celui-là ils lui dirent : « Si nous ne les avions pas tués, les Mangemorts l'auraient fait. Si tu n'es pas bête, tu viendras avec nous. ». Ce garçon se rendit compte qu'il avait eu tort et il s'inclina devant Rukah. Il s'appelait Maxilius, et il leur dit qu'il avait toujours aimé ses parents et qu'il était triste, très triste, et que c'est pour ça qu'il s'était laissé emporter par la colère. Rukah comprenait Maxilius car lui aussi lorsqu'il était triste devenait dangereux. Mais il pensa alors que la meilleure chose à faire pour oublier… »_

Pour oublier quoi exactement ? Harry loucha derrière ses lunettes, signe d'intense réflexion. Pour oublier _ses malheurs, ses soucis, ses rancœurs, ses déceptions_… ?

_« …que la meilleure chose à faire pour oublier tout le reste était de se mettre au piano. Il indiqua à Paco et Maxilius de le suivre et, s'éloignant des autres orphelins, ils prirent le chemin qui menait aux ruines d'un grand château non loin. Quand ils y furent arrivés, ils allumèrent magiquement un feu, mangèrent du chocolat et Rukah fit apparaître son magnifique piano au milieu de la pièce, et pour faire plaisir à Maxilius, il l'autorisa à en jouer. Maxilius ne se montrait pas très adroit mais le son était quand même beau, et bientôt Rukah et Paco vinrent jouer avec lui et ils devinrent tous de très bons amis.  
« Le morceau était si joli et si gai qu'un serviteur-fée_ (1)_ qui passait sous la fenêtre s'approcha pour venir écouter. Il y avait bien longtemps que le monde des hommes ne l'avait pas agréablement surpris, lui qui en était prisonnier depuis plus de quatre cents ans ! La mélodie qu'il entendait là l'enchantait mieux que n'importe quel sortilège d'Appel et de Soumission.  
« Or, cette fée était l'une des fées les plus importantes du royaume des fées, et descendait du Roi Corbeau lui-même ! Ce serviteur-fée était Son Héritier ! Et, entendant une si belle musique, il proposa sa magie à Rukah, parce qu'il remarqua que les notes couraient mieux sous ses doigts que sous ceux de Paco et Maxilius.  
« Comme il avait sous ses ordres un très puissant serviteur-fée, Rukah devint un très puissant Mage Noir. Quand il eût dix-sept ans, il était connu dans le monde entier, craint et respecté. Le jour de son anniversaire, Maxilius, resté son fidèle lieutenant, courut le chercher, très excité, pour lui dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un à la porte du château. (Le château était devenu le domaine des trois garçons, le repère du Mage Noir Rukah.) Rukah se rendit donc à l'entrée du domaine, se demandant quel roi venait quérir ses services aujourd'hui, quel ministre venait demander sa clémence. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit la haute silhouette noire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, entouré de tous ses mangemorts. Rukah tomba à genoux et alla baiser l'ourlet de Ses robes. Derrière lui il sut que Paco et Maxilius s'étaient agenouillés aussi.  
« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres dit alors qu'il avait reconnu en Rukah l'étoffe d'un grand Mage Noir, le deuxième plus grand après Lui. Il demanda à Rukah s'il acceptait d'entrer dans Ses rangs. Ils firent une alliance, et Rukah devint le deuxième Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
« Leur alliance les rendit si puissants qu'ils gouvernèrent rapidement le monde entier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ordonna alors à Rukah de se choisir un nouveau nom. Et Rukah choisit… »_

Harry resta plume en l'air. Et Rukah choisit…  
Précisément : il ne savait pas.  
…  
Son nom…

Une nouvelle question apparut sur le parchemin. Affolé, Harry inventa rapidement un nom. Sa trouvaille tenait moins du nom que de l'accolement de syllabes mais, dépité, il l'écrivit. Ou plutôt, voulut l'écrire. L'encre refusa de s'imprimer à la suite de sa phrase. A la troisième tentative qu'il lança, la question 2 se mit à clignoter furieusement, réclamant visiblement son attention. De contrariété, Harry fit volontairement un gros pâté avant d'abandonner son histoire ainsi inachevée.

« Quel est ton sortilège favori ? »

En d'autres temps, Harry aurait probablement répondu « le Doloris ». Mais son approche du sort avait changé depuis peu. Aussi répondit-il qu'il ne savait pas. La question suivante apparut.

« Quelle est ta potion favorite ? »  
_« La goutte lunaire de Mandlevskaiev », _écrivit-il sans hésiter.  
« Pourquoi ? »lui demanda alors ingénument le parchemin.

Harry laissa sa plume lui chatouiller doucement les lèvres et le nez tandis qu'il fermait les yeux pour tenter de formuler une réponse. Les effluves douces-amères de la potion en phase de préparation lui emplirent les narines. Ce n'était qu'une illusion bien sûr. Mais il y était. Dans le laboratoire. Les ombres fraîches des sous-sols ; le carrelage glacé du plan de travail ; la lumière dansante des flammes sous les chaudrons ; ces odeurs épicées douceâtres et mortelles provenant des bocaux d'ingrédients sur les étagères ; celle montant par moments de la préparation bouillonnante, avant que la potion ne se stabilise sur cette neutralité de couleur et d'odeur qui la caractérisait ; les instructions sur le tableau noir de cette écriture acérée ratatinée mais bizarrement élégante. Severus. Severus vous, Severus monsieur, Severus mangemort. Le Petit Lord s'interrogea fugitivement sur la raison de ce vouvoiement envers celui qui n'était qu'un serviteur après tout…

_-Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute une pierre de lune dans une potion de sommeil ?  
__-Un poison Fais-Dodo-Pour-Toujours sans changer ni l'odeur ni le goût ni la consistance de la potion.  
__-Oui et quel est le nom de ce poison ?  
__-J'arrive jamais à me souveniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir…  
__-La goutte lunaire de Mandlevskaïev._

« Pourquoi ? »  
_« Parce que Severus. »_, répondit ingénument Harry.  
« Quelle est ta plante favorite ? »  
_« Je n'en ai pas ; toutes les plantes ont leur utilité et si je n'ai d'affection particulière pour aucune d'entre elles, je sais reconnaître les vertus de chacune. » _

Harry avait lu cette idée dans l'introduction d'un volume de _Mille Herbes et Champignons Magiques_ et l'avait aussitôt adoptée.

« Quel est ton animal favori ? »  
_« Le lézard car », _commença Harry, anticipant la question du pourquoi, _« il est le cousin moins admiré mais par pour autant méprisable du serpent, le très noble emblème de Salazard Serpentard. Et parce que je sais parler aux lézards. »_

Harry savait également parler aux serpents mais, ayant d'abord découvert cette aptitude en conversant avec Gloubi, pour lui, le Fourchelang était surtout et avant tout la langue des lézards.

« Quelle est la chose la plus importante pour toi ? (autre que la Magie) »  
_« Le piano »_ écrivit fiévreusement Harry.  
« Pourquoi ? »

Pour-quoi. Le mot résonna dans son esprit.

_« Je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer. Je n'ai pas les mots.  
« C'est comme la voix de quelqu'un qu'on aime.  
« C'est comme ta musique préférée : c'est un peu comme d'entendre les toutes premières notes. Il y a quelque chose qui explose dans tout mon corps. Et d'un coup, je suis parti. On dirait que je suis perdu ou malade comme un fou.  
« C'est un peu comme d'être en colère…C'est un peu comme d'être effrayé…  
« C'est un peu comme quand tu viens juste de pleurer : tu es vide et plein à la fois. _(2)  
_« Au piano, y a quelque chose qui change en moi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, c'est difficile à dire.  
« Une brûlure très profonde. Qui fait bouger mes bras, tordre mon cou, soulever mes épaules, comme ça, comme ça, et à la fin tu tapes des pieds et des doigts parce que c'est par là que ça sort. Ça te brûle tout le corps. Et ta tête résonne.  
« Et si on te demandais ce que tu penses pendant la musique, après, tu dirais que tu ne penses à rien même si c'est pas vrai : dans ta tête il y a la même brûlure qui ne fait pas mal, elle pulse contre tes oreilles, ton front ; c'est la musique…Depuis le tout petit moment où tu entendais les premières notes, tu n'as pensé qu'à ça, elle a grossi, grandi en toi ; elle t'a brûlé, elle te brûle…Comme un charme qu'on ne t'a jamais jeté, et tu sais tout de suite ce qu'il te fait… Comme la fièvre, que tu aurais envie d'attraper… Et…et…ça te plaît…  
_« Vous avez terminé de répondre à ce questionnaire. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Se redressant dans son fauteuil, Harry chercha des yeux le lieutenant Akata ou Agamemnon, aperçut ce dernier et leva sa feuille, au bout de son bras tendu. L'homme glissa jusqu'à lui et saisit son questionnaire sans lui jeter un regard. S'il y avait une chose à laquelle Harry n'était pas habitué c'était d'être traité comme tout le monde et non comme un être exceptionnel. Cette vague indifférence le déstabilisait.

Jetant un regard circulaire à l'immense salle il constata que quelques élèves avaient déjà quitté leurs sièges. Se levant, il se dirigea à son tour vers la Porte du Vent, dérangeant au passage une quinzaine de garçons et filles dans la rangée, qui durent rabattre leurs jambes par force contorsions.

Arrivé devant l'arcade, il prit quelques instants pour observer le phénomène magique qui l'enchantait. Il s'agissait d'un flux, purement décoratif selon lui. Ce genre de procédé recelait habituellement un système d'empreinte magique, délivrant ou non un droit de passage à celui qui se présentait devant la Porte, mais le Petit Lord, observant attentivement les courants d'air bleutés qui allaient et venaient entre les pierre, ne sentait rien d'autre d'une magie très simple, de troisième ordre, totalement inoffensive : la Magie des prestidigitateurs moldus, à la rigueur. Il traversa la Porte du Vent, et fut caressé par un frais Joran.  
Derrière l'arcade, une vingtaine d'élèves grouillait, à genoux, dans une petite pièce circulaire. Ils semblaient fouiller la surface du sol, apparemment recouverte de petits vers noirs. Un instant écœuré, Harry constata qu'il s'agissait en réalité de bracelets de cuir. Il se rappela alors l'indication du directeur : « Derrière cette Porte, il y a un bracelet à votre nom. Accrochez-le à votre cheville. »  
Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Harry dégaina sa baguette et jeta un sortilège d'attraction. Le seul résultat probant fut la vingtaine de regards exaspérés que lui lancèrent aussitôt les autres élèves présents.

-Ça ne servir pas, articula une adolescente pataugeant dans les bracelets, avec un accent qu'Harry ne put identifier. Toi dois chercher. Avec les mains.

Le Fils des Ténèbres l'ignora superbement.  
Troisième enseignement de Lucius : lorsqu'un _Accio_ ou un autre sort de cycle 1ne fonctionne pas, deux possibilités existent : celle que l'enchantement qui le rend inefficace soit _plus puissant_ qu'Harry, et celle qu'il le soit _moins_. Dans le premier cas, il est inutile d'insister, il faut contourner l'obstacle par l'ingéniosité. Dans le second cas en revanche, pour peu qu'Harry connaisse le sortilège de cycle 3 indiqué, et mette suffisamment de volonté dans sa réalisation, l'enchantement ne ferait pas le poids.

-_Desidereo Maxima bracelet Petit Lord, _dit-il d'une voix claire, déterminé.

Un bracelet fusa vers lui si soudainement que son cuir lui cingla la joue.

-Ouch !

C'était un bracelet très simple ; sa seule originalité résidait dans la dénomination du propriétaire en lettres dorées et argentées : _LE PETIT LORD_. Harry l'enfila, alors qu'autour de lui les élèves surexcités imitaient avec plus ou moins de succès son _Desidereo Maxima_.  
Dès que le mécanisme de plomb se fut fermé sur son poignet, Harry sentit confusément un étau magique le serrer. Et il se rappela instantanément la mise en garde de Claude.  
_Obéis à tout ce qu'il dira mais ne met surtout pas le bracelet.  
_…Bravo ! Brillant ! Paniqué, il usa de toutes ses forces pour l'arracher mais ses efforts physiques restèrent vains, de même que ses diverses incantations. De deux choses l'une : ou il s'agissait d'un sortilège irréversible ; ou bien il s'agissait de ce qui s'appelait communément un sortilège-forfait, qui, une fois déclenché, durait le temps précisément déterminé par son auteur – ce qui pouvait aller de quelques minutes à plusieurs siècles, étant compris qu'une fois l'auteur de l'enchantement trépassé, il était facile de se défaire de son œuvre. Harry inspira bruyamment, tentant de se montrer rationnel. Avant de décider qui il devait tuer, peut-être valait-il mieux cerner la nature exacte de cet étau magique. S'écartant du groupe agité des autres garçons et filles, Harry se concentra en lui même pour tenter de sentir les vibrations émises par le bracelet.  
C'était de la magie si fine, si délicate et si puissante à la fois qu'il se sentit sale et miséreux à son contact. Déboussolé, il réessaya plusieurs fois de cerner le type de sortilège auquel il avait affaire mais dut, après quatre échecs consécutifs, se résoudre à se contenter d'une vague approche : il lui semblait que son bracelet constituait une sorte de traceur. Tout ce qu'il espéra sur le moment fut qu'il ne briderait pas ses pouvoirs.

Emboîtant le pas à un élève méritant qui était parvenu à trouver par la seule force de sa patiente et de sa persévérance le bracelet qui lui était attribué parmi les centaines qui jonchaient le sol, Harry sortit de la pièce.  
Il se retrouva alors dans un couloir très illuminé, de sorte qu'il dut fermer les paupières le temps d'habituer ses yeux à la clarté du lieu. Selon les indications du directeur, songea-t-il, il devait maintenant rencontrer un djinn qui lui donnerait son uniforme. Harry ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Dans les romans qu'il avait lu, les djinns étaient des sortes de génies, de démons, plus ou moins soumis à la volonté humaine selon les histoires. Cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le Petit Lord ne vit aucune créature magique, sinon trois garçons plus vieux que lui qui semblaient attendre quelque chose de deux hommes vêtus de noirs à la façon de la Secte des Assassins, reconnut-il pour en avoir torturé des membres en plusieurs occasions au Château d'Albanie.

-Vous êtes les Djinns ? demanda le premier garçon à l'un des hommes en noir, dont le visage était dissimulé par un turban.

Seuls deux iris jaunes étaient distinguables. L'homme, ou ce qui avait l'apparence d'un homme, hocha lentement la tête. L'on percevait dans ce mouvement une étrange maîtrise de soi, qui donnait l'impression qu'il aurait pu vous trancher la gorge en une seconde avec le même calme olympien. Inconsciemment, Harry banda ses muscles, prêt à se défendre.  
Le djinn tendit le bras et tapota son poignet gauche de son index droit, fixant intensément le garçon qui lui avait adressé la parole de son troublant regard inhumain. Il répéta son geste trois fois, jusqu'à ce que le garçon, mal à l'aise, comprenne :

-Ah, le bracelet ! murmura-t-il en fouillant dans sa poche. Je l'ai, dit-il au djinn en sortant la petite bande de cuir. Voyez. _Kotkin Junior._

Harry dépité, constata que le djinn ne lui intimait pas de l'accrocher à son poignet ou à sa cheville, et en déduisit qu'il y avait manifestement des raisons de ne pas le faire, quoiqu'ait pu dire Insan Greek. Le garçon avait dû lui aussi être mis en garde par un ancien élève. Et _lui _s'était souvenu de ce conseil.  
Le djinn hocha la tête en observant le bracelet, puis la pencha sur le côté, l'air d'observer en détail l'oreille droite du garçon. En réalité, il prenait ses mesures. Il claqua des doigts et son compagnon, identiquement vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds, lui tendit alors un sac en tissu blanc, que le premier djinn donna à son tour au garçon. Ce dernier, le sac entre les mains, hésita quelques instants à, semblait-il, poser une question, puis s'éloigna de quelques pas pour ouvrir son sac. Le cérémonial intriguant se répéta avec l'élève suivant. Observant à la dérobée celui qui se nommait Kotkin Junior, Harry le vit enfiler l'uniforme que contenait le sac.  
Il s'agissait d'une tenue moldue. Pantalon blanc, T-shirt blanc serré, sweat-shirt blanc à capuche que Junior se noua avec dégoût autour de la taille, socquettes blanches et tennis blanches. Harry se dit qu'il s'agissait là d'une épreuve visant à tester leur résistance psychologique, il ne pouvait en être autrement. L'idée d'enfiler des vêtements moldus le révoltait au plus haut point, et le souvenir de la dernière fois où il l'avait fait lui filait des angoisses. Il ne pouvait s'agir du véritable uniforme de l'Ecole d'Insan Greek, qui éduquait des petits sorciers du monde entier avec pour optique la supériorité de la communauté sorcière sur la société moldue. On ne pouvait pas apprendre à lancer des Doloris en jeans et baskets !  
Le deuxième garçon devant Harry, après avoir montré au djinn le bracelet à son nom qu'il sortit de sa poche, reçut le même sac de tissu blanc que Junior, et avec la même expression se décala sur le côté pour enfiler la même tenue moldue blanche, et, accoutré ainsi, grimaça exactement de la même façon. Boudant, Harry se résolut malgré tout à les imiter. Il ne garda que son bracelet qu'il ne pouvait défaire, et son médaillon. Ces vêtements moldus déclenchaient en lui une réaction quasi urticaire. Ses mains étaient moites, son nez retroussé, ses sourcils froncés, son regard mauvais. S'il avait fermé les yeux, il aurait pu se croire à Godric's Hollow, et cette idée le rendait malade.

Le Fils des Ténèbres était en perte de repères. Il ne savait pas dans quelle partie du monde il se situait, il savait juste qu'il avait chaud, trop chaud ; il ne savait pas quelle heure il était ni même si une quelconque horloge sonnerait à midi – peut-être était-il plus de midi, il savait juste qu'il avait faim ; il ne savait même pas qui étaient toutes ces personnes autour de lui qui ne lui donnaient pas leur véritable identité, il ne savait même pas si les _djinns _étaient bien des djinns, et puisque rien n'était sûr, les lieutenants Akata et Agamemnon pouvaient tout aussi bien ne pas être humains ; et le plus troublant de tout, privé de cette manière particulière d'exister qui était de se voir craint, respecté, admiré, obéi des mangemorts, et dirigé, protégé et aimé de Voldemort, l'enfant ne savait plus très bien qui il était. Il ne s'appelait plus Harry, ou l'Héritier, et n'était plus vêtu que d'un ensemble blanc – couleur quasi inexistante dans le château d'Albanie – de vêtements moldus. Le bracelet de cuir noir et le médaillon affirmait qu'il était le Petit Lord, mais pour lui, ce nom avait été donné à une personne dont les contours n'étaient pas encore bien dessinés.

Dans le flou de sa réalité, Harry décida pour ne pas se perdre davantage de singer les actes de Junior, qui avançait avec assurance vers une porte de bois claire sur laquelle était cloué un panonceau doré : « Test 1 ». Dans le couloir, Harry compta rapidement six portes, qui selon toute logique menaient aux divers tests qui leurs avaient été annoncés par le directeur. Songeant que de toute manière il fallait bien commencer par un bout, Harry pénétra à la suite de Junior dans la salle du Test 1.  
Harry suivit la tête d'un blond doré de Junior, qui le dépassait d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres, à l'intérieur de la salle déjà en partie occupée par des élèves grattant sur des parchemins. Cinq rangées de petits bureaux de bois remplissaient l'espace, mais seulement un tiers d'entre eux étaient occupés, principalement ceux du fond. D'ailleurs, Junior se dirigea spontanément vers la dernière rangée où trois sièges restaient inoccupés. Harry s'assit à côté de lui sans le regarder. Il se demanda fugitivement où était passé l'autre garçon qui avait reçu son uniforme en même temps qu'eux. Peut-être avait-il commencé par le Test 2, ou un autre.

« Test 1 :  
Evaluation de tes connaissances en HISTOIRE GLOBALE du GENRE HUMAIN,  
Et en HISTOIRE GLOBALE de la MAGIE. »

Harry resta bouche ouverte, fixant le tableau noir comme s'il attendait que celui-ci se métamorphose en éléphant. _Histoire globale du genre humain._ Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Voldemort ne lui avait jamais rien appris là-dessus. Severus non plus. Ou si, peut-être : cette histoire de guerres mondiales pourrait-elle lui servir ? Harry sortit de son apnée et referma la bouche pour se pincer les lèvres. Il fixa le parchemin devant lui, et les yeux lui sortirent des orbites.

« De quelle espèce animale l'Homme descend-il ? »

Inspirant bruyamment, Harry lut et relut la question dans un état de sidération métaphysique. Plus de deux minutes plus tard, s'extrayant du vide de sa pensée, il tourna la tête sur sa droite pour contempler Junior qui, le menton appuyé dans la paume, n'avait pas dépassé le stade de la première question, lui non plus. Lentement, très lentement, Harry saisit le parchemin entre ses mains. Comme il l'escomptait, une plume et un encrier apparurent. Il trempa la plume dans l'encre noire et, après une infime hésitation, écrivit la seule réponse envisageable.

_« L'homme n'a aucun lien avec les animaux, et les sorciers encore moins ! »_

« MAUVAISE REPONSE » afficha le parchemin, en rouge sang.

Harry tiqua, et se redressa sur sa chaise. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blague ?!

La question suivante apparut :

« Qu'appelle-t-on le Croissant Fertile ? »

Harry réfléchit cinq minutes et, la mort dans l'âme, se résolut à écrire qu'il n'en savait rien. La question suivante concernait « les trois grandes religions monothéistes », celle d'après un dénommé Confucius, celle encore d'après un certain Alexandre le Grand, et les suivantes traitaient dans le désordre de « colonisation », d' « informatique », de « SIDA », de « ruée vers l'or », de « bombe atomique », de « révolution industrielle », d' « explosion démographique »… et Harry, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quinze fois, cinquante fois, dut répondre « Je ne sais pas ». La deuxième partie du questionnaire concernait l'histoire du monde magique mais malgré les nombreux cours qu'avait reçu Harry en la matière, il fut incapable de répondre à une bonne moitié des questions, ses connaissances s'arrêtant au mieux aux frontières de l'Europe, au pire à celles du Royaume-Uni.

Il termina son questionnaire avant Junior. Blasé, abandonnant toute idée de relecture – relire quoi ? – il mit à profit le temps qui lui restait avant de quitter la salle pour observer les autres élèves. Plusieurs avaient quitté la salle depuis son arrivée, et une quinzaine d'autre étaient entrés. Tous, bien sûr, portaient la même tenue blanche. Les lettres d'or du bracelet de cuir prescrit par Insan Greek brillaient au poignet de plus de la moitié d'entre eux, et Harry se sentit un peu moins bête. Songeant à ce que lui avait dit Claude, le Petit Lord devina qu'effectivement, la plupart des enfants avaient soit sept soit onze ans. Peut-être qu'un ou deux d'entre eux se situaient entre ces deux âges ; et cette fille, là, avait assurément plus de quatorze ans. Junior, supputa Harry, devait avoir onze ans. Les élèves venaient du monde entier, cela le Fils des Ténèbres l'avait déjà compris. Prenant pour la première fois depuis son arrivée le temps d'y faire attention, Harry observa leurs différentes couleurs de peau, la forme de leurs nez, de leurs lèvres, et de leurs yeux, et imagina les sonorités étranges de leurs langues qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était amusant. Troublant, mais plaisant. Cela lui donnait l'impression de faire partie d'un tout plus vaste que l'univers mangemoresque.

Voyant que Junior se penchait sur la dernière question du test, Harry tendit son propre questionnaire en l'air, son regard fixé sur le djinn qui supervisait le déroulement de l'évaluation. Ce dernier fut comme secoué d'un infime tremblement, et ses yeux jaunes disparurent un instant sous ses paupières avant de retrouver ceux du Petit Lord. Avec une délicate vibration, le questionnaire s'était arraché de la main du garçon et, s'enroulant à présent sur lui-même, volait vers le bureau à côté du djinn. Semblant se mouvoir sans réellement bouger, celui-ci désigna la porte. Harry hocha la tête et entreprit, avec une lenteur délibérée, de s'extraire de sa chaise. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de Junior mais ne voulait pas non plus que cela se voie. Mais, alors qu'il se détournait de la rangée, il se sentit rassuré, car croisant par inadvertance le regard bleu ciel de Junior, il comprit que celui-ci souhaitait également rester auprès de lui. Sans doute pour garder un repère, dont Harry ne semblait pas être le seul à se retrouver dépourvu. Junior s'empressa de remettre son parchemin au djinn et ils quittèrent la salle ensemble, s'entendant ainsi tacitement pour ne pas se séparer.

-Tu as réussi à répondre aux questions ? demanda Junior une fois qu'il furent sortis.

Harry sentit de l'amertume dans le ton de sa voix, et il en aurait souri si lui aussi ne s'était pas retrouvé acculé par ce questionnaire tordu.

-Oui, répondit-il lentement, certaines de la deuxième partie.  
-Beaucoup ?  
-Pas mal.  
-La vache…c'était dur, quand même, hein ?  
-C'était très bizarre, approuva Harry.  
-Ouaip. Heureusement que c'est pas noté. Je me demande en quoi ça peut bien les aider à nous répartir… Et t'imagines ? Y en a qui avaient sept ans, là ! Tu crois qu'ils ont répondu à une seule question ?

Junior rit et Harry sourit. Se dire qu'ils avaient _parfois_ répondu là où sans aucun doute, beaucoup d'autres n'auraient _jamais _rien répondu, les réconfortait.

-Kotkin Junior, sourit le garçon blond en tendant sa main à Harry.  
-Le Petit Lord, répondit-il en lui prenant la main. D'où viens-tu ?

Harry avait remarqué que l'anglais de Junior était très fluide. Certes, celui de Claude l'était aussi mais on _sentait _qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa langue maternelle. Cependant, Junior parlait avec un accent indéniable, qui n'était pas celui de Voldemort et des mangemorts, bien qu'il fût familier à Harry.

-Los Angeles, Californie, répondit Junior. Je suis américain.

Voilà, c'était l'accent de JK.

-Et toi ? lui retourna le blond doré.  
-Albanie. Je suis anglais.  
-C'est où l'Albanie ?  
-Dans les Balcans, expliqua Harry.  
-Où ça ?  
-Dans les Balcans. C'est voisin de la Grèce et de la Macédoine… Tu sais où est la Grèce ?  
-Ouais…En face de l'Egypte ? proposa Junior. Je veux dire, de l'autre côté de la mer, c'est en face de l'Egypte ?  
-Euh, répliqua Harry, qui n'avait pas tellement l'habitude de voir les choses sous cet angle. Cherche pas, je suis anglais.  
-Ok, je sais où est l'Angleterre, sourit l'américain.  
-Heureusement, fit le Petit Lord en roulant des yeux.

Il entra le premier dans la deuxième salle. Cette fois, les deux garçons commencèrent par regarder le tableau.

« Test 2 :  
Evaluation de votre connaissance des DIVERSES RACES HUMAINES OU APPARENTEES. »

-Est-ce qu'il n'y a _que _des tests comme ça ? s'exaspéra Junior. Je pensais qu'il y aurait un peu d'action !

Harry ne répondit pas. Il s'assit au premier rang et, semblait-il de mauvaise grâce, Junior s'installa au bureau voisin du sien, posant aussitôt le coude sur la table et le menton dans sa paume. Puis, soupirant à en faire pleurer les pierres :  
-Ça a l'air chiant.

Harry se pencha sur son propre parchemin et poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Voilà qui s'approchait déjà plus du domaine de ses connaissances, décréta-t-il. Le questionnaire se présentait sous forme d'un tableau dans les cases duquel l'élève devait écrire les principales caractéristiques de chaque race humaine ou apparentée. Harry n'eut pas de difficultés pour les Géants, les Elfes, les Centaures, les Fées et les Loups-Garous, mais éprouva une désagréable sensation d'insatisfaction à ne pouvoir décrire tout à fait correctement les Sorciers et les Moldus, se heurta aux limites floues de son savoir quand il s'agit de caractériser les Spectres, les Vampires et les Êtres de l'Eau des diverses régions du monde, et atteignit son sommet d'incompétence sur le sujet des Saïyens, dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il se demanda si les questionnaires comportaient des questions-pièges.  
Cette fois encore il termina avant Junior, mais il constata avec une pointe de contrariété que l'américain avait plus de choses à dire que lui. Cependant, de son expression dépitée en fin de questionnaire, Harry déduisit que lui non plus n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblait un Saïyen.

-T'as quel âge ? lui demanda Junior après avoir quitté la salle, reprenant leur conversation comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.  
-Neuf ans et demi, répondit Harry. Et toi onze ?  
-Oui. Tu crois que c'est quoi, des Saïyens ?  
-Aucune idée, répliqua Harry.

Il s'apercevait pour la première fois qu'il existait dans le monde énormément de choses dont il n'avait pas connaissance.

-Je n'aime pas leurs tests, râla-t-il en toute sincérité. Ils ne pourraient pas nous demander des trucs qu'on sait ?

Junior approuva en se tortillant dans son jean.

-Je suis trop serré dans ce truc molduche, dit-il en tirant sur sa ceinture.

Le couloir était à présent encombré d'une quarantaine d'élèves, certain enfilant leur uniforme, d'autres faisant la queue pour recevoir le leur des deux djinns à silhouette humaine. Junior attrapa le bras d'Harry pour traverser le troupeau sans qu'ils ne se perdent de vue. Arrivés devant la porte du Test 3, le blond se tourna vers le brun et dit, avec un sourire de défi :

-Chiche que si c'est encore un questionnaire, on répond n'importe quoi aux questions ?  
-Hein ?  
-Du genre : « Quelle est la caractéristique principale d'Albus Dumbledore ? » Réponse : « Ses écailles violettes sur les fesses. »

Harry éclata de rire. Il tenta de se reprendre rapidement mais lorsqu'il voulut répéter « Ses écailles violettes » pour se moquer de Junior, il repartit de plus belle dans un fou rire incoercible. Son hilarité gagna l'américain, et ils rirent pendant un moment, se tenant les côtes. Lorsque finalement ils entrèrent dans la salle pour se calmer, Harry se massait les zygomatiques et avait les yeux humides, tandis que les épaules de Junior continuaient de se tressauter en cadence.  
Dans la semi pénombre de la salle, le djinn qui supervisait le test sembla focaliser son regard effrayant sur les deux garçons qui pénétraient les lieux. Quelques élèves, debout derrière leurs chaudrons, profitèrent de la distraction apportée et sourirent à leur tour. Harry prit alors conscience de son environnement et sentit une indicible excitation monter en lui. Il tourna sa tête vers le tableau d'un mouvement si brusque que son cou craqua.

« Test 3 :  
Evaluation de POTIONS »

Le Fils des Ténèbres se retint de sautiller et de taper dans ses mains. Il courut presque jusqu'au chaudron libre le plus proche, sans se préoccuper de savoir si Junior pouvait s'installer à côté de lui. Il s'avéra que non.

-Hé, camarade, lui lança ce dernier, tu m'abandonnes ?  
-Désolé, répondit Harry dans un murmure. Attends.

Il regarda autour de lui et suivit finalement Junior jusqu'à la dernière rangée où, inexplicablement, leur fou-rire reprit immédiatement.

Soudain, l'américain poussa un petit cri et porta la main à sa poitrine. Harry eut à peine le temps de se demander ce qui arrivait à son nouvel ami qu'il ressentit lui-même une vive brûlure au niveau du thorax. Il baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine et constata avec effarement qu'un petit trou du diamètre d'une baguette abîmait son étincelant T-shirt blanc. Sa peau, au travers, était rougie et brûlante. Se mordant les lèvres silencieusement, il leva en même temps que Junior les yeux vers le djinn vêtu de noir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Celui-ci avait un doigt levé. Lentement, il le porta jusqu'à l'endroit de son foulard qui dissimulait ses lèvres, exhortant les deux garçons au silence. Le regard émeraude de Harry sembla un instant brûler d'une fureur contrôlée. Serrant les dents et se calmant rapidement, il baissa les yeux vers son parchemin pour lire les instructions de l'épreuve.

-Il est malade ! protesta faiblement Junior, indigné, frottant sa brûlure du bout de ses doigts.

Les potions avaient toujours eu un étrange pouvoir sur Harry. Pas exactement le même que celui du piano, mais un pouvoir analogue, qui lui permettait tantôt de s'évader dans la création, tantôt de se concentrer sur la stricte composition d'un morceau déjà écrit ou d'une potion déjà concoctée par d'autres, et ainsi de faire abstraction d'une désagréable réalité. Alors que le Fils des Ténèbres se penchait sur son parchemin, remontant ses lunettes son nez, ce fut cette dernière propriété de l'élaboration des potions qui se mit en route en lui. Il se ferma au monde extérieur. Seules ses mains, son chaudron, son feu, ses ingrédients existaient. Junior et le djinn avaient disparu.  
Le parchemin dressait une liste de huit potions de différents niveaux, la plus simple étant la première et la moins aisée la dernière. Les instructions disaient : « Entoure dans cette liste la potion la plus difficile que tu sois en mesure de faire. »  
Après examen attentif, le choix de Harry se porta sur la sixième appellation, le « Philtre Papoux », qui rendait celui qui l'ingurgitait incapable de distinguer ses amis de ses ennemis, et les bonnes intentions des mauvaises, pendant un peu moins d'une semaine. Il n'avait jamais réalisé cette préparation mais en avait déjà étudié la composition une fois avec Severus. La septième potion était inconnue à Harry, et la huitième était beaucoup trop complexe pour lui. Il avait entendu Severus en mentionner le nom à une ou deux reprises, mais était loin d'avoir le niveau pour se lancer dans sa préparation. Aussi attaqua-t-il le Philtre Papoux. Dès qu'il eut entouré sa potion sur le parchemin, les étagères sous son plan de travail se remplirent d'ingrédients. Harry se dit qu'il aimait bien cette magie pratique dans laquelle l'Ecole semblait être construite toute entière. Il suffisait d'avoir besoin de quelque chose pour que, par enchantement, cela apparaisse.

Harry alluma un feu doux sous son chaudron, se pencha sous le plan de travail, saisit le bocal de Terre Rouge Pacifique, celui d'écailles de varan, et un sachet de thym européen, les ouvrit délicatement un par un, les disposa à distance respectueuse du chaudron et, louchant derrière ses petits verres ronds, releva ses manches.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry émergea tout à fait lorsqu'il fut ébloui par la lumière et assommé par le brouhaha du couloir encombré.

-Hé Lord ! l'appela Junior. J'ai cru que t'étais mort. Ça fait des heures que je t'attends !!

Harry lui sourit timidement en se frottant les yeux.

-Regarde ! s'exclama encore le blond, apparemment contrarié. Tout le monde a quitté la salle d'attente ! On s'est fait rattraper…  
-Ah oui…

Harry observa les alentours et constata qu'effectivement, le vaste couloir grouillait d'enfants habillés de jeans et t-shirts blancs, sweat autour de la taille, une baguette en main, l'air égaré, la moitié d'entre eux observant le bracelet à leur poignet ou dans leur paume, l'autre moitié entrant et sortant des deux premières salles de test.

-Bon allez, arrête de planer ! l'enjoignit Junior, lui attrapant le bras. Test 4, c'est partiii ! cria-t-il en poussant d'autorité le Petit Lord à travers la porte dudit test.

De l'autre côté de la porte, les deux garçons se figèrent sur le seuil, bouches bées. La pièce dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer avait bien trois fois les dimensions de la salle d'attente qui avait contenu cinq cent personnes. Elle paraissait d'autant plus vaste qu'une faible proportion en était occupée – par des élèves jetant des sorts à des djinns. A défaut de tableau noir, tout un pan de mur supportait une large tenture carmin sur laquelle on pouvait lire :  
« Test 4 :  
Evaluation de Sortilèges et Métamorphose. »

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu poser à Junior la question fondamentale qui ne tarderait pas de lui revenir à l'esprit – à savoir, quelle potion avait-il choisi de préparer à l'examen précédent – il sentit une main se refermer doucement mais fermement sur son coude et le conduire à l'écart. Le Fils des Ténèbres, même s'il n'avait que neuf ans et demi, comprit aussitôt que ces êtres d'apparence humaine et vêtus de noir était puissants, très puissants, et inhumains, totalement inhumains. Tandis que le djinn le menait tranquillement vers une rangée de tatamis libres, il ne serait pas venu au Petit Lord la folle idée de résister. La magie qu'il sentait presque brûler son métabolisme sorcier personnel à l'endroit de son coude, n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là. Le sentiment de perte de repères qui l'avait saisi quelques temps auparavant le visita à nouveau fugitivement.

Il sentit sous ses pieds la souplesse des tatamis qu'il avait aperçus, et le djinn le lâcha. Regardant rapidement autour de lui, Harry constata que tous les élèves se trouvaient dans une position similaire à la sienne. Debout sur un tatamis, baguette en main, faisant face à un djinn enroulé dans du tissus noir qui, mains nues, se tenait immobile, à cinq mètres. Le Petit Lord nota que Junior se faisait amener à sa droite par un autre djinn.

-Impedimenta, dit le djinn d'Harry.

L'enfant se contracta, se morigénant intérieurement de n'avoir été plus attentif à ce qui le concernait. Mais il se rendit aussitôt compte qu'aucun sortilège ne l'avait touché. Il haussa les sourcils, interloqué.

-Impedimenta, répéta le djinn, lentement. Lance un _Impedimenta.  
_-O…Ok, dit Harry.

L'enfant leva sa baguette et se concentra un maximum. Ce n'était assurément pas le moment de faire apparaître une glycine envahissante.

-_Impedimenta !_

Harry ne sut quel effet eut son sortilège. Le djinn, qui ne bougeait déjà pas, ne bougea pas davantage. Et un instant plus tard, il déplia son bras droit avec souplesse et, sur un parchemin qui venait d'apparaître dans les airs, griffonna quelque chose.

-Que faîtes vous ? demanda poliment le Petit Lord, d'une voix fluette.

Le regard jaune du djinn le transperça de part en part. Harry avait ressenti depuis quelques heures, que ces créatures ne maniaient pas les mots aisément, ou du moins ne semblait pas raffoler de la langue anglaise. La voix douce, eu peu étouffée par le foulard noir, proféra sans doute le moins de syllabes qu'il lui était possible :

-Je note ta force pour Insan.

…Très bien. Harry se devait d'être impressionnant. Pour faire honneur à son père.

-Stupéfix, indiqua le djinn.  
-_Stupéfix !_ cria le Petit Lord.

Le djinn sembla reculer d'un pas, comme sous l'effet d'un coup de massue, mais le rayon de lumière rouge n'eut aucun des effets habituels : la silhouette noire ne fut pas projetée plusieurs mètres en arrière ni même ne tomba sur le tatamis et ne sembla pas non plus se stupéfier sur place, ce qui était, en toute logique, le but premier de ce sort. Le parchemin apparut flottant dans les airs et le djinn y inscrivit quelque chose.  
Le test se poursuivit de la même manière pendant plus d'une heure. D'_Accio _à _Impero_ en passant par _Incendio _et _Wingardium Leviosa, _le djinn évalua une quantité phénoménale des sortilèges qu'Harry connaissait. Tous. Il les connaissait tous. Il ne savait quelle note méritaient ses actes de magie, mais il n'eut pas le déplaisir de ne pas être en mesure de les produire, contrairement à son voisin de gauche, qui fondit en larmes lorsque son djinn, pour la quatrième fois, lui demanda un sortilège qu'il ne connaissait pas. Harry en avait été sidéré.  
Harry pleurait très rarement. Très, très rarement. Il ne pleurait que lorsqu'il était incommensurablement triste. En d'autres situations, les larmes lui venaient assez facilement aux yeux mais ne coulaient presque jamais. Et, présentement, Harry ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait faire pleurer son voisin de gauche : aucune douleur physique, aucune tristesse n'avaient pu l'atteindre par le simple mot « Ferula » ; à la rigueur une certaine frustration de ne pas connaître ce sort de soins, mais Harry ne pouvait concevoir que l'on pleure de bête frustration.  
Le Harry de neuf ans et demi ne se souvenait déjà plus du Harry de cinq ans.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Le petit s'était mis à pleurer. Subitement. Il serrait toujours sa baguette dans son petit poing, le chat ayant réchappé de l'Endoloris se terrant sous l'unique meuble de la pièce, une vieille commode._

_Severus se passa la main sur le visage et soupira. Le Maître voulait que son Héritier apprenne à jeter le Doloris : il s'agissait d'une demande légitime. L'Héritier n'avait que cinq ans : il s'agissait d'un détail.  
__Le mangemort se demandait tout de même s'il était raisonnable d'attendre d'un marmot le comportement d'un tueur. _

_En fait non. Le mangemort ne se posait aucune question – ou si peu. Il _savait _que rien, dans le comportement du Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'était raisonnable. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas entré dans Ses rangs pour suivre la bienséance, mais plutôt pour toucher, ou tout juste effleurer, un peu de Sa grandeur. Tout ce que faisait le Seigneur des Ténèbres était grand. Et encore une fois, Il voyait grand, mais cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Le Doloris à cinq ans._

_Le petit était tout petit, lui.  
__Et il pleurait.  
__Il faudrait bien surmonter ce blocage un jour ou l'autre !  
__Severus rangea sa propre baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, et retomba sur le corps fragile qui pleurait silencieusement, honteusement, cachant son visage derrière des mains ridiculement petites.  
__Inspiration._

_-_Pourquoi _tu pleures ?_

_Severus n'avait pas voulu être si désagréable. Il n'avait pas l'habitude, simplement pas l'habitude, pas l'habitude de tout ça. In-spi-ra-tion…_

_Le corps de l'enfant s'était contracté, comme s'il voulait disparaître en lui-même. L'Héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres renifla :_

_-Pa…parce qu'il sera pas…pas c-content…_

_En fait, songea Severus en s'accroupissant lentement au niveau du garçon, en fait Harry avait saisi plus vite que tout le monde la loi qui régissait le manoir d'Albanie. Contenter le Maître._

_-J'aime pas quand il est pas content, poursuivit l'enfant en essuyant ses larmes.  
__-Personne n'aime ça, répondit doucement Severus, plus pour lui même que pour l'Héritier. Ça va, c'est fini ?_

_L'enfant hocha la tête, gravement. _

_-Si j'arrive pas…  
__-Si tu n'y arrives pas aujourd'hui, tu y arriveras demain._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Animagus ? demanda le djinn, entamant la deuxième partie du test, la métamorphose.  
-…Non…répondit Harry. Je veux dire…je n'en suis pas un.  
-Essaie, trancha le djinn.

Harry roula des yeux. Ben voyons. Le garçon baissa le bras qui tenait sa baguette et entreprit de réfléchir quelques instants. Il ne connaissait pas la méthode employée pour se transformer en un animal. Voldemort méprisait ce genre de magie. Lui aussi, donc. Se changer en bête à poil, à plume ou à écailles ? Quelle indignité…En serpent, à la grande rigueur, et encore. Les sorciers avaient la chance d'être nés au sommet de la chaîne animale, c'était vraiment insulter le destin que de vouloir rétrograder sous une forme moins évoluée.  
Il ne connaissait pas la méthode, de toute façon. Et il existait de meilleurs moments pour ce genre d'expériences que le test d'entrée de sa première école. Pas vrai ?

-Un autre jour, répliqua Harry.

Le djinn se dispensa gracieusement du moindre commentaire et griffonna quelque chose sur le parchemin qui lui apparut, comme à son habitude.

-Change ça en oiseau.

Une chaise très stylisée se matérialisa sur le tatamis. Harry l'observa attentivement, satisfait. Ça, c'était dans ses cordes. Il fit un petit mouvement de baguette et le dossier se bois se mua insensiblement en un plumage fuligineux, tandis que l'un des quatre pieds s'étirait, donnant naissance à la tête d'un magistral albatros.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Junior ?  
-Hm.

Harry vivait quasi quotidiennement auprès du Mage Noir le plus redouté du monde. Il connaissait _le _ton qui signifiait : « Si on m'embête, je mords ». Mais précisément, il ne craignait pas Junior. Et il avait envie de se détendre. En d'autres termes, il avait envie de l'embêter.

-C'est quoi ta forme animagus ? demanda-t-il innocemment.  
-Je suis _pas_ animagus ! s'écria Junior.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Mais non !! Tu es animagus toi ?  
-Bien sûr, rétorqua Harry, très digne. Je me change en baleine.

Junior stoppa sa marche et planta son regard bleu pâle dans celui émeraude du Petit Lord. Les coins de sa bouche frémirent, comme s'il résistait à l'envie d'éclater de rire.

-C'est pas drôle, dit-il finalement en détournant la tête. Y a plein de sorts que je connaissais pas.  
-Comme ?  
-…Pff…_Sectusempra, Inflammare Corpus, Dislokeo, Putra_…plein, je te dis…je me souviens pas de tout.

Harry fronçait les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea le blond. Tu…tu les connais, toi ?  
-Oui, répondit Harry sans défroncer les sourcils.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre là dedans.

-Tu ne connais aucun sortilège de torture ? se risqua à demander le Petit Lord, n'y croyant pas.

L'américain écarquilla les yeux et regarda Harry comme s'il était fou.

-De _torture ?_ …Pour quoi faire ?  
-…  
-Arrête, tu… tu me fous les jetons, répartit Junior en riant nerveusement.

Harry fit de son mieux pour changer sa grimace incrédule en sourire.

-Dis, c'est qui ton tuteur ? questionna-t-il pour changer de sujet.  
-David Copperfield, répondit aussitôt Junior avec un large et orgueilleux sourire.  
-…Connais pas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sur le tableau était seulement inscrit :  
« Test 5 »

-Pourquoi ils n'annoncent pas _ce qu'_ils testent, cette fois ? interrogea Junior à mi-voix, l'air méfiant.

Harry ne répondit pas, occupé à observer la salle. Pour la première fois, il ne vit aucun élève : de hautes tentures rouges sang étaient dressées d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Il devina qu'il ne tarderait pas lui même à s'escamoter derrière l'une d'entre elles, emporté par un djinn vêtu de noir.

-Je le sens pas, dit Junior. Je le sens pas du tout.

Il paraissait fébrile. Harry haussa les épaules. Soudain, deux djinns furent là, sans que les garçons ne les aient vu approcher.

-Bonne chance, glissa le Petit Lord à son camarade.  
-Bonne chance Lord, répondit Junior avec un demi-sourire.

Le djinn guida Harry à travers les tentures rouges en le tenant par le coude. A chaque fois qu'ils passaient un nouveau rideau, de terribles hurlements retentissaient aux oreilles de l'enfant. Ils s'éteignaient l'espace d'un instant lorsqu'ils passaient un nouveau rideau, pour être aussitôt remplacés par d'autres de niveau sonore identique. Le djinn tirait Harry si vite que celui-ci était presque obligé de courir pour caler son pas sur le sien, ce qui l'empêchait de prêter attention aux corps arqués qui traversaient son champ de vision entre deux tentures.  
Mais il n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour comprendre. Harry connaissait bien ces hurlements. Très bien même. Alors qu'ils passaient un ultime rideau, il fut presque surpris par le silence tranquille qu'il renfermait. Le djinn arrêta sa course et le lâcha.  
L'espace clos entre deux tentures faisaient une dizaine de mètres carrés. Il y avait Harry, il y avait le djinn, et en face de Harry, il y avait un homme – un sorcier, manifestement. Le djinn s'adressa à ce dernier :

-Baguette.

L'homme se défît de son arme, qui disparut dans les plis sombres de la tenue du djinn. Celui-ci se saisit du parchemin et de la plume habituelle mais cette fois, un pupitre se matérialisa devant lui, lévitant. Il leva sa plume et interrogea Harry du regard :  
-Nom ?  
-Le Petit Lord. Vos collègues ne me l'ont pas demandé…

Le djinn l'ignora superbement et, d'un clignement de paupières, fit apparaître un autre parchemin devant Harry, qui s'en saisit, perplexe. Après avoir griffonné le nom de l'élève, il releva la tête et expliqua les règles du jeu au garçon :

-Tu lui poses une question. Si sa réponse est fausse, tu lui jettes un Doloris.

Harry haussa un sourcil amusé. Drôle de test. Se penchant sur son parchemin, il lut la première question. La réponse fut correcte. Jetant un œil au djinn, le Petit Lord constata que celui-ci prenait en note. Quoi donc ? Mystère.  
Il posa la deuxième question. La réponse fut incorrecte. Harry leva sa baguette, et l'homme hurla.  
Le djinn n'avait pas précisé combien de temps l'élève devait torturer sa victime. Harry leva le sort au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, et jeta à nouveau un œil au djinn, qui écrivait de plus belle sur son parchemin.

-Excusez-moi ? appela Harry, un sourire poli sur son visage. Je ne comprends pas à quoi sert ce test.

La créature magique lui adressa un regard jaune brûlant, et répondit, paisiblement :

-Il sert à Insan. Pour choisir ton dortoir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Nom ?  
-Kotkin Junior. Est-ce que c'est normal qu'au test d'avant on me l'ait pas demandé ?

Voyant que le djinn faisait preuve de surdité sélective, Junior soupira. Okay, cette école, c'était la grande classe. Son père le lui avait promis. N'empêche que. On ne lui avait pas parlé de ces tests bizarres. Il n'en était même pas fait mention dans le protocole d'inscription.

Un parchemin apparut devant le nez de Junior. Surpris, il l'attrapa, et faillit mimer l'agonie lorsqu'il constata qu'il s'agissait encore d'un questionnaire d'Histoire.  
Sauf qu'il y avait les réponses. Hm hm… Il s'agissait peut-être d'une erreur…  
La voix suave du djinn l'interrompit dans son dilemme – allait-il ou non profiter de l'erreur sans la signaler ? – pour lui faire part d'instructions :  
-Tu poses les questions, il répond. S'il se trompe, tu lui jettes un Doloris.

Les mots mirent presque une minute à prendre sens dans l'esprit de Junior.

-Je…je…vous voulez dire, lui, là ? bégaya-t-il en désignant l'homme en face de lui. Moi je pose les questions ?

Le djinn donna son assentiment d'un imperceptible hochement de tête, et griffonna quelque chose sur son parchemin.

-Je _pose les questions_, répéta Junior ébahi, espérant qu'on allait le contredire, lui il _répond…_et s'il ne donne pas la _bonne_ réponse, je doisle _torturer ?_

Le djinn confirma de la même façon. Sa plume courait furieusement sur le papier.  
Junior resta figé, mi incrédule-mi scandalisé. Son regard se porta lentement sur l'homme en face de lui. Puis sur sa baguette.

-Il est volontaire ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Le djinn ne répondit pas et poursuivit sa prise de note. Après quelques minutes de débat intérieur, la main de Junior tenant sa baguette se leva, lentement. Le garçon se mordit la lèvre.

-Je n'ai jamais appris à utiliser les impardonnables, dit-il d'une voix claire.  
-Essaie, trancha le djinn.

Junior prit une inspiration.

-…Je refuse.

Sa main retomba. Derrière son parchemin, le djinn sembla l'observer avec intérêt. Junior demanda d'une voix faible :

-Est-ce que je suis quand même accepté à l'école si je refuse ?  
-Oui.  
-…Je refuse, alors, maintint-il fermement.

Le djinn sembla prendre une ultime note. Puis :

-Va au test suivant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Nom ?  
-Ikki.

Le petit japonais observa avec attention l'homme qui se tenait debout, deux mètres en face de lui. Il avait entendu les cris déchirants. Il ne savait pas de quel test il s'agissait mais était prêt à se défendre. Ou peut-être devrait-il prouver son endurance ? Ikki frissonna compulsivement. S'il devait à nouveau subir le Doloris, il l'accepterait sans protester. Mais cette perspective lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux.  
Le djinn habillé en touareg confisqua à l'homme sa baguette. Ikki se détendit imperceptiblement mais fronça légèrement les sourcils. Et si c'était un piège ? Pour évaluer sa vigilance, son temps de réaction… ? Un parchemin apparaissant devant lui dans un léger bruissement le tira de ses pensées. Il s'en saisit, et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une liste de questions-réponses.

-Tu lui poses ces questions. A chaque réponse fausse, tu lui jettes un Doloris.

Ikki faillit sursauter. Il fallut un long moment pour que l'ordre du djinn pénètre son esprit. Une fois le sens de l'instruction appréhendé, il cligna deux fois des yeux, hébété. Le garçon entendit une plume gratter sur un parchemin.  
Ikki lança un long regard charbon à sa victime désignée, et lui souhaita mentalement de connaître les bonnes réponses. Puis, après s'être discrètement raclé la gorge, il lut à haute voix la première question.  
La réponse fut correcte. Ikki adressa un demi sourire à l'homme. Il lut ensuite la deuxième question.  
La réponse fut incorrecte. Ikki leva sa baguette. Dommage.

_-Endoloris !_

Il s'appliqua à mettre toute sa puissance dans ce Doloris. Il lui tenait beaucoup à cœur d'avoir les meilleurs résultats possibles à cette évaluation d'entrée. De plus, Ikki désirait ardemment ne pas décevoir le Directeur, qui s'était montré gentil avec lui.  
Le garçon leva le sortilège, et sa victime faillit s'écrouler sur le sol, essoufflée. Troisième question.  
Le djinn prenait en note.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

D'un air ennuyé, Harry entreprit de compter les questions qu'il avait déjà posées. Cinq, dix, quinze, vingt, vingt-cinq, trente… Trente-quatre. Les trois quarts des réponses ayant été fausses, le malheureux candidat en face de lui était à terre, essoufflé, ayant à peine la force de gémir, mais curieusement, il continuait de former des phrases intelligibles. Harry savait que cela ne durerait plus longtemps. Cet homme était à l'évidence de constitution faible, et n'avait pas de leitmotiv. Le Fils des Ténèbres ne comprenait pas par quel miracle sa victime parvenait encore à parler, mais il savait très bien que s'il lançait un nouveau Doloris, il la tuerait. Purement et simplement.  
Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. Non que l'idée de tuer cet inconnu le perturbât, mais, d'un, il avait l'interdiction expresse de son père d'assassiner quiconque, et de deux, on lui avait seulement demandé de _torturer _ce type… pas de le tuer.  
Après un soupir, il lut la question suivante. Sans surprise, les mots que baragouina l'homme à terre formèrent une mauvaise réponse. Harry jeta un œil au djinn.

-Dîtes ? Je dois le tuer ?  
-…Le torturer.  
-Mais si je continue, je vais le tuer. Je dois continuer ?

Le djinn sembla un instant chercher ses mots.

-Oui, dit-il finalement, avant de se pencher à nouveau sur son parchemin, qu'il s'empressa de couvrir d'annotations.

Harry jeta son dernier Doloris. Sa seule pensée cohérente sur le moment fut d'espérer que Voldemort n'entende pas parler de ce test. Dans un râle épouvantable, l'homme s'arqua une dernière fois et s'écroula, inconscient. Mort.

Le djinn resta plume en l'air quelques secondes, le regard fixé sur Harry. Puis sa voix, grave et douce, retentit :  
-Je dois te poser des questions dans ce cas.

Harry écouta attentivement.

-Tuer cet homme était _ce que tu voulais faire_ ?  
-…Bah…oui…répondit le Petit Lord après avoir bien réfléchi. Je savais…qu'il allait mourir…  
-Avais-tu déjà tué ?  
-Oui…

Le djinn, lentement, prit en note ses réponses.

-Va au test suivant.

Harry, totalement perdu, entreprit de retraverser toutes les tentures en sens inverse.  
Il n'avait vraiment rien compris à ce test.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

L'homme hurlait. Ses muscles craquaient. Tout son corps n'était que tension, déchirement. Son nez saignait abondamment.  
Subitement, il s'écroula.  
Le silence qui s'ensuivit brûla le corps d'Ikki comme mille glaçons tranchants. Son bras retomba comme celui d'un pantin désarticulé.

-Je…je… Il est… … … ?

La voix du djinn le fit sursauter.

-Je dois te poser une question dans ce cas.

Le regard d'Ikki restait scotché au corps sans vie qui gisait sur le sol, à à peine deux mères de ses propres pieds. Tué de sa main. La respiration du garçon reprenait doucement, et il se rendit compte qu'il était en apnée depuis presque une minute.

-Tuer cet homme était _ce que tu voulais faire_ ?  
-…non… …Non ! Je…Gomen…

Il ne trouvait plus les mots anglais. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il entendit une plume courir sur la surface rêche d'un parchemin.

-Avais-tu déjà tué ?  
-Non, je n'ai jamais…

Sa voix fluette se perdit.

-Regrettes-tu qu'il soit mort ?  
-Je…Peut-être…

Le djinn griffonna quelques mots sur son papier.

-Si je te dis que tu as réussi l'exercice, regrettes-tu qu'il soit mort ?

Ikki sentit un énorme soulagement et une immense félicité l'envahir. Il en aurait presque rit.

-Non.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Junior accueillit Harry avec un sourire moins franc que précédemment. L'américain était ressorti de la salle presque immédiatement, mais le Petit Lord avait mis beaucoup plus de temps. Junior se méfiait de ce que cela pouvait signifier.

-Super bizarre ce test, non ? grincha Harry en toute sincérité en retrouvant son camarade.  
-Tu l'as dit ! s'exclama celui-ci en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, rassuré. Méga bizarre même.

Il arrivèrent devant la dernière porte du couloir en même temps qu'un garçon de la taille de Harry typé asiatique.

-Tu es Ikki ? demanda timidement le Fils des Ténèbres.

Le garçon lui fit un demi-sourire agréablement surpris.

-Oui…comment le sais-tu ?  
-J'étais dans la rangée derrière toi pendant la cérémonie, expliqua Harry en sentant ses joues rougir au souvenir de sa punition.  
-Ah, répondit le japonais. Tu sais, je ne suis jamais puni, d'habitude, précisa-t-il précipitamment.  
-…J'ai reçu un Doloris aussi, lui révéla Harry entre ses dents, derrière un sourire contrit.  
-Vous avez reçu un Doloris après la cérémonie ? demanda Junior, apparemment très surpris.

Les deux autres garçons confirmèrent discrètement.

-…Moi aussi ! s'exclama le blond. Je ne vous ai pas vus ! Vous avez pris combien ?  
-Dix secondes, lâcha Harry, qui aurait mieux aimé ne pas en reparler.  
-Une minute, murmura Ikki en tirant la même tête.  
-…moi une minute quarante ! cria presque le blond, encore horrifié.

Junior semblait reprendre du poil de la bête à l'évocation de cette injustice flagrante.

-C'est dégueulasse de nous faire ça ! Vous trouvez pas ? Moi j'avais juste _baillé ! _En plus j'en ai eu plus que vous ! C'était pour quoi, vous ?  
-…Mal coiffé, grommela Harry.  
-J'ai éternué, fit Ikki.  
-Ah ouais…nota Junior. C'est super nul, n'empêche, de faire ça. On n'est plus au Moyen-Âge ! s'exclama-t-il, se trouvant apparemment très spirituel.

Les deux bruns le regardèrent sans donner l'impression de comprendre sa colère. Revigoré par son coup de sang, le blondinet gonfla ses poumons et déclara :

-Test 6 ! Après c'est fini. Je crève la dalle.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Je rêve d'un gâteau au chocolat, confia-t-il aux deux autres en poussant la porte.

Le battant s'ouvrit sur un autre couloir. Les trois garçon restèrent interdits quelques instants, puis Ikki lut le message affiché au dos de la porte :  
-_Test 6 : Evaluation de ta débrouillardise. Trouve ton dortoir._

Il y eut un silence interminable.

-C'est une blague ? demanda finalement Junior, qui ne riait plus.

Harry fit lentement un tour sur lui-même. Ikki regarda le plafond.

-Je croyais que ces tests devaient permettre de nous _attribuer _un dortoir, dit Harry, le désespoir perçant dans sa voix. Comment on peut trouver un dortoir qu'on nous a pas encore attribué ? Et comment le fait de chercher ce dortoir peut les aider à nous l'attribuer ? J'en ai marre !

Ikki émit un petit rire de gorge. Junior grogna.

-Bon…dit finalement ce dernier. Vu qu'on est sûrement pas dans le même dortoir…il faut qu'on cherche chacun de notre côté… Alors… …Salut…  
-Au revoir, lui répartit gentiment Ikki.

Harry continuait de tourner sur lui-même. Il songeait aux conseils de Claude. Celui-ci avait déjà subi les tests d'entrée, et lui avait donné un certain nombre de clés.  
Obéir à tous les ordres d'Insan Greek. (Fait.)  
Ne pas mettre le bracelet. (Pas fait.)  
Ne pas parler aux gens à qui on lui conseillerait de parler. (Etrange.)  
En dernier recours, aller dans le couloir des petits. (Pourquoi pas ?) Harry se rendit compte qu'il était épuisé. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure mais son estomac d'enfant criait famine et son corps réclamait un petit somme. En somme, il se sentait bien tenté par la solution du « dernier recours », si elle pouvait lui éviter quelques péripéties supplémentaires.

-Il faut trouver le couloir des petits, dit-il aux deux autres.

Mais Junior avait déjà fichu le camp.

-Le quoi ? interrogea Ikki.  
-Le…le couloir des petits.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas…Tu voudrais venir avec moi ? demanda Harry, qui n'avait pas envie d'être seul.  
-Oui je veux bien, sourit Ikki. Oh non ! Je…j'avais oublié !  
-Quoi ?  
-J'ai promis…Oh, il va être furieux !

Le japonais paraissait complètement affolé.

-J'ai promis à Pluie-Sur-La-Rivière que je l'attendrais à la fin du cinquième test !  
-Qui ça ? s'éberlua le Petit Lord, se retenant d'éclater de rire.  
-Un garçon…  
-Un _garçon ?  
_-Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa Ikki en s'inclinant. Je suis désolé.  
-C'est pas grave, dit Harry, je vais chercher tout seul.  
-…Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Ikki avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.  
-Euh !

Harry se sentit mortifié d'avoir omis de se présenter.

-Harry ! dit-il. Euh non ! Le Petit Lord.  
-…Le Petit Lord ?  
-Oui.  
-Au revoir Petit Lord, alors.  
-Oui. Salut, Ikki.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Insan ?

Le directeur leva les yeux de ses papiers.

-Hmm ?

Il avait la bouche pleine de chocolat. Curieusement, il n'en imposait pas moins.  
Le lieutenant Agamemnon, après avoir salué, pénétra dans le bureau directorial, foulant l'épais tapis rouge sang de ses lourdes bottes noires. Le lieutenant Akata entra à sa suite et referma la porte d'un coup de baguette.

-Les djinns ont évalué la première fournée, annonça la voix grave d'Agamemnon. Akata et moi les avons classés par profils, dit-il encore en montrant une liasse de parchemin. A vous de rectifier le tir si besoin est.  
-Alors ? s'intéressa Insan Greek après avoir dégluti, en saisissant les papiers. C'est une bonne année, pour l'instant ? demanda-t-il avec son gentil sourire.

Le lieutenant Akata fit une drôle de moue, comme si elle cherchait à tout prix à retenir un large sourire. Son collègue, apparemment mécontent, bougonna :

-Ça dépend de ce que vous appelez une bonne année.

Il passa trois gros doigts dans sa barbe noire taillée en pointe, les sourcils froncés.

-Mon cher Agamemnon, je vous connais, vous vous faites du souci, nota Insan Greek. Hmm…Si je me fie à l'air positivement réjoui de la terrible Akata, j'en déduis que vous n'appréciez pas de la même manière nos nouvelles recrues…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et enfourna un nouveau chocolat suisse, le temps pour les deux lieutenants d'échanger un regard.  
La femme paraissait franchement amusée et l'homme carrément désabusé, et l'on remarquait dans leurs grimaces un air entendu, de déjà vu, déjà vécu, qui donnait à la scène le parfum doux et agréable des discussions familiales jouées mille fois.

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux te réjouir de voir débarquer des tarés pareils, lâcha finalement Agamemnon d'un ton sec et tranchant.  
-Moi je les adore ! répliqua la femme avec un petit rire de gorge.  
-Le pire c'est que j'ai l'impression que plus ils sont jeunes, plus ils sont terribles !  
-S'ils savaient qu'ils te font peur, pouffa Akata, alors que _tu _les intimides à un point…  
-Alors ? demanda doucement le directeur, interrompant l'habituelle querelle. Combien de Monstres ?

Agamemnon grimaça derrière sa barbe, et Akata sourit de plus belle.

-Déjà cinq, livra-t-elle.

Le directeur haussa les sourcils, surpris.

-Dont quatre chez les 7-15 ans. Ce sont mes préférés, ajouta Akata qui ne semblait pouvoir s'en empêcher.

L'on entendit vaguement son collègue grommeler « Ben je te les laisse ! », tandis que le directeur, penché sur ses papiers, brassait le parchemin à la recherche des Monstres en question.

-Comment s'appellent-ils ? demanda-t-il.  
-Alors, il y a Caligula, seize ans. Nous l'avons classé en Argent mais nous avons longuement hésité.  
-Il sera toujours temps de le faire changer de dortoir en court d'année, répondit le directeur d'un ton distrait, sortant la fiche de l'élève en question. Oh. Intéressante, cette rédaction. « Alors que Rukah rentrait à la maison…_il fut attaqué par une armée d'Inferi, et mourut (dans d'atroces souffrances)._ » Point final. Et vous avez décidé de le placer chez les Monstres ? Comme c'est surprenant.  
-Vous approuvez ?  
-J'approuve. Les autres ?  
-Deux chez les 7-15 ans que nous avons classés dans le dortoir Monstres du niveau Argent : Little Tomato, dix ans, et Neferupito, onze ans.  
-…Neferupito, Argent seulement ? interrogea Insan Greek, qui avait repéré cet élève lors de la cérémonie.  
-Oui, répondit Akata. Il a un grand potentiel mais manque terriblement de bases.  
-Hmm. Je regarderai ça plus tard. Qu'en pensez-vous, Agamemnon ?  
-Moi, il y en a beaucoup plus que je mettrais dans les dortoirs des Monstres, Insan, vous me connaissez.  
-Mais alors, nous serions obligés de créer des dortoirs « Super Monstres » pour les vrais Monstres. Ça ne ferait pas sérieux.  
-Je maintiens que la moitié d'entre eux ont surtout besoin d'une maman, bougonna Agamemnon.

Insan Greek éclata de rire. Il _adorait_ ses lieutenants. Vraiment.

-Je crois qu'Ansalom aurait du mal à croire que vous venez de dire ça, mon cher ami.  
-Ansalom ?  
-Tu sais, celui que tu as failli tuer il y a un mois, lui rappela sa collègue. Il passe chez les grands cette année.  
-Je regrette d'avoir échoué.  
-Allons, allons, sourit Insan Greek. Vous vous en seriez voulu. Akata… ?  
-Ah, oui ! reprit la femme avec un sourire enjoué. Je vous gardais le meilleur pour la fin ! Je les ai tous les deux placés en Or et ça ne fait pas un pli, ils sont non seulement puissants, mais en plus ils ont de vastes connaissances, c'est vraiment impressionnant…  
-A t'entendre, on croirait que tu veux les adopter, grogna le barbu.  
-Ils sont adorables, convint Akata avec un sourire enfantin. Le plus vieux s'appelle Ikki, il aura onze ans dans deux semaines.  
-Ikki, chez les Monstres ? s'étonna le directeur avec son habituel sourire bienveillant.  
-Il est allé jusqu'à tuer son illusion, au test du Doloris.  
-Pour quelle raison ?  
-D'après le djinn, obéissance absolue. Désir de plaire.  
-Remords ?  
-Zéro.  
-…Intéressant…

Insan Greek adorait son métier. Il s'embarquait dans le pari _d'éduquer_ ce genre d'enfants ; et de les gaver de magie jusqu'à plus soif – toutes sortes de magie. Sur de tels potentiels, pensez-vous, c'est stimulant !

-Et le dernier ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure, le regard dans le vague.

Il pensait déjà savoir de qui il retournait, bien sûr.

-C'est le plus jeune, répondit Akata. Le Petit Lord. Neuf ans.

Quelle surprise…

-Qu'a donné le test Doloris ?  
-…vous lirez vous-même…c'est effrayant…  
-Sa rédaction est sympa, intervint Agamemnon, ironique à mort. C'est le même genre que ce qu'a fait Caligula, mais en plus détaillé.  
-Vraiment ? demanda le directeur, sans sourire.  
-Il exagère, le rassura Akata. Nan je vous assure, il exagère. C'est mignon.  
-Beurk, fit savoir Agamemnon.  
-Vous êtes en forme, Agamemnon, nota Insan Greek. Ces congés vous ont fait du bien.  
-Beaucoup de bien, Insan. Au fait.

Le lieutenant sortit un parchemin de sa poche intérieure.

-J'ai reçu une lettre d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle m'était adressée mais c'est à vous qu'il veut parler.  
-Vous savez que j'ai abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de répondre à cet homme, répliqua Insan Greek avec une pointe de sarcasme. On ne se comprend pas. Laissez-moi deviner. Il veut que je ferme mon école ?  
-Non, répondit Agamemnon avec un léger sourire. Je crois que lui aussi a abandonné l'idée de vous convaincre. Il déplore simplement que nous ayons toujours des morts, mais en l'occurrence, il souhaite surtout vous soumettre une proposition.  
-…de combien ?

Le lieutenant, qui allait pour donner le parchemin à son supérieur, se figea.

-…de quarante-mille Gallions.  
-…Lequel de nos élèves peut bien l'intéresser à ce point ? questionna Insan Greek en se caressant le menton, son regard démentiel transperçant son subalterne de part en part.

Agamemnon sembla hésiter puis murmura :  
-En fait...Il vous fait cette proposition dans le cas où Le Seigneur des Ténèbres viendrait à vous contacter pour acceuillir dans votre école un garçon. Il s'agit donc de celui-là même dont nous venons de parler.  
-Le Petit Lord ? demanda le directeur, perpétuellement étonné. Il a du goût, il faut le reconnaître.

L'Héritier de Lord Voldemort. Cela se tenait. Un bon moyen de pression sur le Mage Noir qui sévissait au Royaume-Uni…Dumbledore serait-il en phase de changer ses méthodes ?  
Insan n'aurait pas été surpris qu'il y ait des magouilles plus complexes là-dessous. Il dépiauta l'emballage d'un nouveau chocolat suisse l'esprit ailleurs.

-Vous pouvez y aller, indiqua-t-il à ses lieutenants. Revenez avec la deuxième fournée. Agamemnon ?  
-Oui ?  
-Transmettez à Dumbledore mes salutations ricanantes et dîtes lui que ce qui se passe dans mon école est et restera sous mon contrôle personnel. Comme d'habitude, quoi.  
-…C'est votre réponse pour le Petit Lord ? demanda Agamemnon.  
-Oui. Si vous n'êtes pas sûr de vous en rappeler, dîtes-lui d'aller se faire cuire un œuf.  
-Vous vous moquez de moi, Insan ?  
-…Veuillez m'excuser, mon ami.  
-Vous savez, reprit le lieutenant, je pense que si Albus et vous vous entendez si mal, c'est parce que vous vous ressemblez trop.  
-…c'est de bonne guerre, sourit le directeur en saisissant sa baguette sous son bureau. Je vous conseille de sortir très vite…

Agamemnon connaissait bien son office et avait déjà déguerpi. Toute la réussite de la taquinerie, avec Insan, tenait dans la rapidité du repli.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry n'avait toujours pas de montre. Mais cela faisait _au moins_ trois heures qu'il errait dans l'école. Il avait demandé son chemin à plein de monde. Plein. De. Monde. Tous les élèves, filles ou garçons, haussaient invariablement les épaules avec un sourire fataliste en disant « Mais, tu ne sais même pas le nom de ton dortoir. Comment veux-tu qu'on t'aide ? ».  
Variante : « Moi pas savoir parler anglais. ». A bout de nerfs, Harry avait répliqué : « Toi connaître Doloris ? ».  
Le Petit Lord comprenait à présent le conseil de Claude qui lui avait paru si sibyllin auparavant. Ne pas parler à ceux vers qui on le dirigeait. Inutile. Totalement inutile. Nombre des élèves qu'Harry avait interrogés lui avaient suggéré de chercher Untel ou Untel Autre, soit-disant que cette personne saurait lui prodiguer de bons conseils, et non pas des indications FUMEUSES. Tu parles. « Trouve Red, il devrait savoir… ». Après avoir courut après le dénommé Red, puis une certaine Titania, puis un certain Prince, pendant un temps démesurément long, Harry avait décidé de laisser tomber, devinant que ces personnes, si jamais elles existaient, ne sauraient pas mieux le renseigner.  
Donc. Retour couloir des petits.  
Ben oui. Impatient, fatigué, c'est par là qu'il avait commencé. Par le « dernier recours ». Mais le lieu ne lui avait rien apporté de plus qu'une migraine terrible. Il ne voyait toujours pas en quoi un séjour là-bas pourrait l'aider à trouver son dortoir mais, en désespoir de cause, décida malgré tout d'y retourner.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Insan avait toujours été sur la même longueur d'ondes qu'Akata. Il aimait énormément Agamemnon, qui avait comme principales qualités de terrifier les élèves et de beaucoup faire rire le Directeur, mais d'un point de vue affectif, il se sentait plus proche du lieutenant Akata. Et en l'occurrence, il était tout à fait d'accord avec elle.

Effrayant. Mais mignon.

Déposant le questionnaire personnel du Petit Lord sur son bureau et s'emparant du reste du dossier, il but une gorgée d'alcool et porta son regard sur les annotations des djinns.

_Test 1 – (Histoire globale du genre humain et Histoire globale de la Magie) (THEORIE) :  
__Mépris des moldus ; aucune connaissance de leur histoire. Très bonne connaissance de l'Histoire de la Magie anglaise, connaissance lacunaire de l'Histoire de la Magie Européenne. Quelques notions sur la Magie de l'Egypte Ancienne. Vingt-sept points.  
__(Un point au-dessus de la moyenne d'entrée de l'année dernière.)_

_Test 2 – (Diverses races humaines ou apparentées) (THEORIE) :  
__Mépris profond des moldus. Mépris des géants, des nains, des gobelins, des centaures et des êtres de l'eau. Admiration inconsidérée pour les fées. Dégoût pour les loups-garous. Peur des spectres et des vampires. Probable peur des épouvantards même si non mentionné. Pas connaissance des Saïyens. Soixante-dix-huit points.  
__(Vingt-six points au-dessus de la moyenne d'entrée de l'année dernière.)_

_Test 3 – (Potions) (PRATIQUE) :  
__Potion 6 (niveau cycle 3). Préparation parfaite. Sept cents points.  
__(Quatre cent soixante points au dessus de la moyenne d'entrée de l'année dernière)_

Insan siffla entre ses dents, appréciant la performance. Il ne se rappelait pourtant pas une passion pour les potions chez Voldemort. Il haussa les épaules, et se mit à fouiller dans le dossier pour retrouver le compte-rendu détaillé du test 5. Ce feuillet ne comportait que des notes généralistes sur chaque épreuve, et après les sous-entendus d'Akata, le directeur était curieux de savoir quelle avait été exactement l'attitude du protégé de Lord Voldemort lors du test Doloris. Certes il se doutait que le garçon n'avait pas balbutié, comme un certain nombre, « Le-le-le Do-do-do-doloris ? », mais de là à tuer la victime proposée, il y avait un pas. Que franchissaient trente pour cent des nouveaux arrivants, mais on glissait vers un autre débat. Insan, donc, était curieux.

_Réactions du Petit Lord à l'ordre : « Tu lui poses une question. Si sa réponse est fausse, tu lui jettes un Doloris. »  
__Haussement de sourcil. Léger sourire. Pas de question. Lecture de la première question immédiatement.  
__A la première réponse fausse, aucune hésitation, il lance le sort. Semble serein alors que l'illusion d'homme hurle de douleur. Torture longue de vingt secondes. (Moyenne : 2 secondes).  
__Demande : « Excusez-moi ? Je ne comprends pas à quoi sert ce test. » (Réponse : il sert au Directeur)  
__Pose 35 questions. (Moyenne : 19, quand la torture commence à devenir insupportable à entendre en temps normal). Avant la question 35, sait que le prochain Doloris tuera, et demande s'il doit tuer. (Réponse : continue l'exercice)  
__Tue l'illusion d'homme. Ne manifeste aucune surprise ni aucune peur ni aucun remords.  
__Avait déjà tué.  
__A tué l'homme pour accomplir l'exercice. Rapport à l'autorité difficile à cerner dans ce cas : il n'a pas torturé pour obéir absolument, mais parce que l'idée de torturer ne le dérange pas. (En moyenne, sur ceux qui tuent l'illusion d'homme, 90 pour cent le font par respect pour l'autorité et 78 pour cent expriment de la surprise, de l'horreur et des remords)_

Insan ne souriait plus. Il avait encore la bouche pleine de chocolat.  
Follement intéressant, ce garçon. Follement inquiétant également, mais Insan n'était pas une personne raisonnable. Hmm… Peut-être allait-il mettre le Petit Lord sous surveillance accrue. Un djinn personnel. Peut-être.  
Le directeur soupira, rassemblant les feuillet du dossier scolaire de l'Héritier de Lord Voldemort. Invoquer un djinn de plus le fatiguait d'avance. Non seulement cet acte de magie dévorait une quantité considérable d'énergie, mais le directeur était plutôt satisfait d'être arrivé au chiffre rond de quatre cent djinns, et se sentait contrarié de devoir passer à quatre cent _un. _C'était tout à fait idiot mais encore une fois, Insan n'était pas une personne raisonnable. Refermant le dossier, le sorcier sortit son classeurs à dortoirs. Voyons voir. Les 7-15 ans. Là. Niveau Or. Là. Côté garçons. Là. Les Monstres… … …Là. Insan saisit la fiche en question, sa magnifique plume de phœnix – qu'il avait réussi à arracher à celui de Dumbledore quand il étudiait à Poudlard – joie mesquine – son encrier, et entreprit de compléter le dortoir des Monstres.

_Light, 15 ans (japonais)  
__Maxim Bézoukov, 13 ans (russe) dit Pétrouchka  
__Enzo l'Angelot, 8 ans (français) dit Angelo  
__Claude, 10 ans (français)  
__Le Petit Lord, 9 ans (anglais)  
__Ikki, 11 ans (japonais)_

Pourquoi le Petit Lord avant Ikki ? Pressentiment qu'il arriverait le premier.  
Insan était assez fier de son 6ème Test. Il ne servait à rien à proprement parler, mais le directeur trouvait terriblement drôle de faire poireauter tout ces bambins exténués. Ils pouvaient toujours demander leur chemin, les pauvres : d'abord, quand ils commençaient à chercher leurs dortoirs, ceux-ci ne leurs étaient la plupart du temps pas encore attribués et donc, n'existaient pas ; ensuite, les anciens avaient pour consigne de ne surtout pas les aider, sous peine de perdre deux cents points sur leur moyenne aux premiers examens de fin de période.  
En fait, le seul moyen de trouver son dortoir, c'était de tomber par hasard sur une porte avec son nom écrit dessus. C'était très long bien sûr, le Hasard faisant _rarement _bien les choses, reconnaissons-le. Voilà la raison pour laquelle les cours ne démarraient que _deux jours_ après l'arrivée des élèves, les petits nouveaux mettant le plus souvent entre huit et vingt heures à trouver la porte de leur dortoir.  
En réalité, il y avait un autre moyen de trouver son dortoir que d'errer dans la gigantesque école d'Insan Greek pendant des heures, c'était de demander à Insan Greek lui-même où se situait le dortoir concerné. Le directeur, ravi qu'on lui pose la question, répondait obligeamment, avec un gentil sourire, comme toujours. Mais curieusement, peu d'élèves avaient cette idée.

Insan rangea toute sa paperasse. Il avait déjà complété un bon nombre de fiches. En attendant la troisième fournée, il allait se rendre dans le couloir des petits, histoire de se changer les idées.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry se figea. Une silhouette approchait lentement, debout sur un tapis volant. Qu'il s'agît du directeur ou de l'un de ses lieutenant, le garçon avait de bonnes raisons d'être tétanisé, aucun des trois n'étant franchement rassurant.  
La silhouette mouvante se détacha sur la lumière blanche projetée par un item magique accroché au mur, et Harry reconnut le profil d'Apollon d'Insan Greek. L'enfant tenta de se fondre dans le mur. Avec cette tenue blanche, dans cette lumière blanche, et sur cette pierre blanche, il _pouvait _passer inaperçu. Il ne songea même pas à essayer de se jeter un sort. Et même s'il y avait songé, il ne connaissait pas celui dont il aurait eu besoin.

Insan Greek descendit de son tapis d'un pas souple et, sans jeter un regard au Petit Lord qui s'était arrêté de respirer, ouvrit la porte derrière laquelle piaillaient un milliard de petits enfants – d'après Harry, qui avait une migraine atroce – et la referma derrière lui.

Le Fils des Ténèbres hésita pendant dix minutes, mais sa fatigue eut le dessus sur sa prudence, et il se dirigea à son tour vers la porte.

Lorsqu'il la franchit, les décibels qu'il avaient cru très élevés depuis le couloir, se révélèrent très très très élevés, et l'assommèrent à demi. Il se trouvait dans une vaste pièce ouverte sur l'extérieur – Harry nota qu'il faisait nuit, il était donc plus de neuf heures du soir – et remplie d'enfants de moins de sept ans, qui couraient, sautaient, criaient, riaient, pleuraient dans tous les sens, petits corps d'un blanc immaculé maniant la baguette avec dextérité.

Tout près d'Harry se déroula une scène d'anthologie. Un garçon blond, lui arrivant au genoux, tirait le sweat-shirt d'une petite fille brune, qui faisait une demi-tête de plus que lui.

-Tu veux zouer avec ma ? disait le garçon dans un anglais baveux.  
-Non !  
-On peux zouer au papa et à la mama si tu veux, on dirait que ze serais le papa.  
-J'ai pas envie, lâche-moi ! répliqua la fille. Y m'embêêête !  
-Dis, s'i' te plaît, tu veux zouer avec ma ?  
-Y m'embêêêêêête ! cria la fille à la ronde, et voyant que personne ne se préoccupait de son sort : tiens, _Incendio !  
_-Aaaah ! cria le petit garçon, voyant son sweat-shirt prendre feu. _Aguamenti !_ …OUIIIIN !

Harry cligna trois fois des yeux.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda-t-il au garçon en s'accroupissant près de lui.

Le petit blond sursauta et cessa immédiatement de crier.

-Paske mon sweat il est abîmé, répondit-il en séchant ses larmes de crocodile.

Puis il s'enfuit en courant vers d'autres aventures. Harry resta interdit de longues secondes accroupi.  
C'est alors qu'il repéra le directeur. L'homme était submergé de gnomes vêtus de blancs qui riaient aux éclats. Le jeu étrange auquel ils s'adonnaient semblait très amusant mais son sens échappait totalement à Harry : les enfants se jetaient sur Insan Greek en criant, le faisaient tomber à terre sans que celui-ci ne se défende beaucoup, entreprenaient de le noyer sous un enchevêtrement de petits bras et jambes et, quand l'homme allait mourir asphyxié, ses grandes mains bronzées se mettaient à…gratter le ventre des enfants, qui s'en tordaient de rire et s'écroulaient sur le sol les uns après les autres. Insan Greek se relevait alors, et les enfants se jetaient à nouveau sur lui, le faisait tomber à terre, etc., dans un cycle sans fin de rires et de bousculades. Le plus étrange était sans nul doute l'épisode du grattage de ventre, qui semblait être le climax de ce jeu débile. Harry avait certes expérimenté des jeux assez bêtes, avec Draco, mais là, on atteignait des sommets.

-On zoue aux chatouilles avec Meussieu, tu veux zouer ? l'invita le petit blond de tout à l'heure en tirant sur son pantalon.

Il désignait d'un bras potelé la montagne de gamins en phase d'ensevelir Insan Greek.

-Euh…répondit Harry.

Il se laissa guider à reculons vers le lieu du jeu. Le petit blond se fondit dans la masse, qui bientôt s'écroula de toute part en riant et criant, fuyant les mains chatouilleuses du directeur, qui riait autant que les enfants.  
Ce dernier prit cependant conscience de la présence d'Harry.

-Tu es perdu, Petit Lord ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire, se relevant.  
-Je…Oui, je…cherche mon dortoir.  
-Ah, sourit de plus belle Insan Greek. Tu cherches ton dortoir.  
-Oui, approuva Harry, embarrassé. Est-ce que…Savez-vous où il est ?  
-Bien sûr. Je serais drôlement embêté, en tant que directeur d'école, si je ne savais pas où couchent mes élèves. Tu ne crois pas ?

Insan Greek avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Harry sourit timidement.

-Si, c'est vrai, dut-il convenir.  
-Bâtiment central, cinquième étage, _Les Monstres_.  
-_C'est vrai ??_ s'écria Harry, ravi.  
-Je ne suis pas un menteur ! fit mine de protester le directeur. Je mérite un bisou ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, et embrassa la joue gauche d'Insan Greek, avant de le remercier et de partir en trottinant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ce qu'il y avait de génial avec les indications du directeur, c'était qu'elles ne contenaient aucune ambiguïté : le bâtiment central se situait _au centre_ de l'école, le cinquième étage succédait aux quatre premiers et la porte du dortoir du Petit Lord portait effectivement un écriteau doré sur lequel était inscrit : _Les Monstres_

A la fois excité et épuisé, Harry frappa, par précaution. Il entendit remuer derrière la porte, et le battant s'ouvrit sur…  
-Claude ! s'écria Harry, stupéfait.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire surpris.

-Tu as été super rapide, nota-t-il en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer. C'est le directeur qui t'as donné le chemin ?  
-Oui…répondit Harry en observant les lieux, papillonnant.

Ses paupières allaient tomber pour ne plus se rouvrit d'ici quelques minutes.

-Merci, dit-il à Claude, pour le couloir des petits. J'ai trouvé le directeur.  
-Oui je sais, tu viens de le dire, sourit le garçon châtain. Fatigué ? J'étais crevé, le premier soir, moi.  
-Oui…  
-Ton lit est là.

Claude désignait un lit assez haut, une place, bordé par une douce couverture blanche qui paraissait douillette à souhait, sur laquelle était brodé en fils dorés l'emblème de l'école, le soleil magique éclairant le monde. Harry sentit ses pieds se diriger d'eux-mêmes vers le matelas.

-Tu peux dormir maintenant, si tu veux, lui assura Claude – comme si c'était nécessaire.

Harry retira ses tennis blanches et se hissa sur son lit, puis se glissa sous la couverture, un sourire bienheureux flottant sur ses lèvres. Toutefois, avant de s'abandonner au sommeil, il demanda :  
-On est combien, dans ce dortoir ?  
-Six. L'année dernière, on était cinq mais Ansalom est passé chez les grands…y a moi (Claude désigna le lit collé à celui d'Harry, au centre de la pièce), Pétrouchka et Angelo (Claude désigna le lit deux places collé au mur à un bout de la pièce), Light (Claude désigna la moitié supérieure d'un lit superposé collé au mur opposé, d'où Harry pouvait voir qu'il pendait une longue jambe se terminant par une socquette blanche), et il en manque encore un, qui va arriver d'ici quelques heures, et qui dormira en-dessous de Light. Ikki, il s'appelle.

-Ikki…Ouah c'est cool…murmura Harry. Je voulais savoir aussi, formula-t-il encore, repoussant les bras accueillants de Morphée, pourquoi on est habillés comme ça ?  
-Comment ? Tu veux dire, en blanc ?  
-Nan...si, oui...en moldus.  
-Ah, fit Claude.

Il sembla chercher ses mots quelques instants puis dit :  
-Parce que tous les vêtements sorciers du monde sont différents. Donc, à choisir un uniforme, le directeur a décrété qu'il serait moldu. Pour favoriser personne. Je crois. Et le blanc...

La bouche de Claude s'étira sur un sourire grimaçant.

-Hmm. Disons plutôt : tu as remarqué que les lieutenants étaient habillés en rouge, que tous les tapis et les rideaux étaient rouges ? C'est pour éviter qu'on voit le sang. A l'inverse, le blanc, c'est pour qu'on le voit. Je te conseille de prendre grand soin de ton uniforme ; toutes les traces de sang, de brûlure, les déchirures etc. sont punies...D'ailleurs...

Harry, les paupières closes, sentit un doigt passer sur la peau de sa poitrine, à l'endroit où le djinn du Test 3 l'avait brûlé, faisant un trou dans son t-shirt.

-Je t'arrangerai ça, entendit-il murmurer Claude.

Tranquilisé en tous points ou peu s'en fallait, l'Héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'endormit.

£°°°£°°°£°°°£°°°£°°°£°°°£°°°£°°°£°°°£°°°£°°°£

Note (1) : Nouveaux clins d'oeil à l'univers créé par Susanna Clarke dans la géniale histoire de _Jonathan Strange & Mr Norell_.

Note (2) : Trois phrases de ce paragraphe ne sont pas de moi : "Je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer, je n'ai pas les mots", "C'est un peu comme d'être en colère...c'est un peu comme d'être effrayé..." et "C'est un peu comme quand tu viens juste de pleurer : tu es vide et plein à la fois." Elles sont la traduction quasi littérale de vers de la chanson _Electricity _d'Elton John, écrite pour la comédie musicale Billy Elliott. C'est une belle chanson n.n en allant sur you tube vous pourrez l'écouter (et la _regarder _puisqu'elle se dance). Tapez "Electricity Liam Mower"

Autre note : vous l'avez remarqué dans les chapitres précédents (enfin, une ou deux personnes l'ont remarqué n.n) : je rends sauvagement hommage au magnifique roman de Frank Conroy dans cette fic. _Corps et Âme._ Comme je ne suis pas très musicienne, je pêche mes référence où je peux, et, à savoir, une bonne moitié des passages avec le piano ( présents dans les chapitres 4, 6 et 9 je crois - pas sûre pour les numéros TT), sont inspirés du début du roman surtout, où le petit garçon apprend à jouer seul. Je le redis, parce que je ne voudrais pas qu'on m'accuse de je ne sais quoi. Je l'avais déjà dit au tout début de Petit mais j'ai édité les chapitres il y a un mois (pour ajouter les en-têtes-extraits aux chapitres notamment) et en cette occasion, j'ai été prise d'une furie dévastatrice, et j'ai enlevé les trois quarts de mes notes idiotes n.n" Donc exit celle où je conseillais la lecture de _Corps et Âme _avec tout mon amour. C'est pour ça que je le refais. Je vous conseille donc la lecture de _Corps et Âme _un roman que j'aime passionément. Vilà.

Encore une autre note : mes djinns constituent un clin d'oeil à la _Trilogie de Bartiméus_, mais vraiment un tout tout petit. Il est possible de ne pas le voir.

£°°°£°°°£°°°£°°°£°°°£°°£°°°£°°°£

£°°°£°°°£°°°£°°°£

£°°°£

Oufff.  
Pfiou.  
Vous avez vu comme il est LONG, ce chapitre ? Savourez, par ce que c'est le premier et le dernier que vous aurez de cette longueur là. Hein. On va revenir au standard de 25 pages words, vous trouviez déjà ça bien. Je suis vraiment folle d'avoir écrit un truc pareil, moi.

Dîtes.  
Je mérite une petite riviounette, non ?  
Sivoupléééé !...

(Dans le prochain chapitre... ... Harry est toujours à l'école !)


	11. Chapitre 11

Coucou !

Bonne année à tous. Plein de bonheur et pas trop de devoirs.

Je suis en retard d'une semaine et demi (honte, honte, honte). Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais bon je m'y attendais un peu T.T Avec tout le bazar de Noël et celui du premier de l'an, et le difficile retour à al réalité du 7 Janvier (toutes les personnes encore scolarisées savent que cette date fatidique était celle de la rentrée...), je sentais que je serais en retard, donc j'avais prévenu (sur mon profil).

Que personne ne s'inquiète, cette fic a à peine un risque sur mille de tomber dans un trou noir de mon cerveau. Voilà, rassure-toi Nyo et tous les autres qui s'inquiétaient peut-être : Petit continue et continuera jusqu'à la fin ! j'essaie d'anticiper les dates de publication des chapitres et pendant 4 chapitres j'y suis très bien arrivée, mais faut croire que je fatigue XD alors mes prédictions se font moins précises. Mais bref, vous en fait pas, je suis toujours là.

J'emprunte pour la scolarité de Harry un personnage sympathique créé par mon amie Bunny (...Anoushka Kalika de son pseudo complet) dans sa fiction « Seigneur Fercaël » (que je vous recommande chaudement - ainsi que son autre Darkfic HP : « Réponse au défi n2 de Lady Jedusor ») et bref que disais-je ? Ah oui le personnage que je lui emprunte s'appelle Raphaïl Koblenz.

J'espère très fort que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

**Petit****, chapitre 11**

_-Alors je dis juste...Qu'est-ce que ça changerait si c'était un garçon ?  
Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait moins fort...  
Moins douloureux..._

(Chapitre 14)

-Ouch !

Albus rentra précipitamment sa langue, et posa son thé brûlant sur le coin gauche de son bureau. Déraisonnable, il plongea la main dans le saladier de bonbons aux citrons qui se dissimulait sans habileté derrière le pot à crayons, lissa sa barbe et, d'un coup d'ongle adroit, défit le cachet de cire du rouleau de parchemin que venait de lui apporter un hibou épuisé, qui somnolait à présent sur le perchoir de Fumsec - qui, malheureux, qui, délaissé, s'en était allé prendre l'air.

Le Directeur de Poudlard sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture de l'expéditeur. Un coup d'œil à la signature le fit secouer la tête, amusé. _Agamemnon. _Non mais vraiment.

« Albus

« Je ne lui ai pas transmis votre lettre. Je me demande si vous ne vous rendez simplement pas compte des conséquences que cela aurait pu avoir sur mon intégrité physique si je la lui avais transmise - et dans ce cas à quel point vous ne vous rendez pas compte - ou si tout ceci vous amuse follement - et dans ce cas, il n'y a pas lieu de vous indigner lorsque je vous relate les derniers jeux malsains d'Insan - ce que je vais peut-être arrêter de faire, j'ai l'impression désagréable que cela vous donne des idées.  
« Je lui ai malgré tout transmis votre proposition. Sa réponse est je cite : « Ce qui se passe dans mon école est et restera sous mon contrôle personnel ». Vous êtes renversé par tant d'originalité, je le sens. Je me demande - pardonnez-moi - quel intérêt vous aviez dans la démarche. »

_Ce qui se passe dans mon école est et restera sous mon contrôle personnel_...Albus ne put contenir son ébahissement. Certes, il avait lui-même contacté Insan Greek en songeant que, dans le très improbable cas où Voldemort accepterait de déléguer l'éducation de son fils spirituel à une école, il existait de fortes chances que son choix se porte sur l'établissement de ce charmant homme - mais il n'y avait jamais réellement _cru !_ La réponse d'Insan Greek ne laissait cependant pas de place au doute.  
Le vieux mage avait toutes les difficultés du monde à avaler son bonbon. Harry Potter chez Insan Greek. Nom de Dieu de Nom de Dieu...quelque part, c'était peut-être mieux que James et Lily soient morts... Albus chassa d'un revers de main ses pensées tordues et reprit sa lecture.

« C'est gentil de vous inquiéter de ma santé. J'ai réussi à survivre à douze mille élèves d'Insan, ce ne sont pas ceux de cette année qui m'auront. Je vous avoue qu'un arrivage particulièrement conséquent de petits timbrés m'a rendu quelque peu irritable. Ne demandez pas, je ne pense à personne, du moins personne en particulier, du moins personne en particulier dont je vous donnerais l'adresse du tuteur. (Vous aurez déduit de la réponse d'Insan que le gamin du Seigneur des Ténèbres est de la partie, je ne vous dirai rien de plus - et sérieusement, vous me fatiguez.) »

Albus ne put empêcher un large sourire de venir barrer son visage.

« Où en êtes-vous de vos recherches d'un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? (Rien que le nom de la matière me fait rire.) Si vous êtes à court d'idées, nous avons ici un très talentueux Rafaïl Koblenz qui serait ravi de travailler à Poudlard. Pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas une proposition à Insan ? Le dernier chiffre l'a laissé rêveur.  
« Oui, à la réflexion, il me semble que j'ai déjà entendu parler de Sirius Black, il y a quelques années, dans une histoire de meurtre spectaculaire, si mes souvenirs sont bons. ...Si cela vous distrait de vous fatiguer à traverser les épreuves administratives...amusez-vous...Avez-vous au moins la preuve de son innocence ? Je ne veux pas vous décourager mais je doute que le ministère ne saute de joie à l'idée de libérer ce Black.  
« Un cours d'Etude des Moldus ? J'ai presque envie d'en parler à Insan. Je crois bien que je vais le faire, d'ailleurs. Il risque d'en mourir de rire - _vous_, son plus virulent détracteur, lui emprunter _son_ idée d'enseignement... !

« Et sinon, côté cœur ?

Agamemnon. »

-Albus ?

Le digne directeur sursauta presque.

-Minerva ? Je ne vous ai pas entendue entrer. Thé ?  
-Non merci. Excusez-moi, mais comme vous ne répondiez pas, je me suis permis...  
-Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Je viens de recevoir la réponse de ma lettre à Insan Greek, elle contient des informations intéressantes. Tenez, lisez-là.

La Directrice-adjointe saisit le parchemin et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste précis. A la fin du premier paragraphe, quelque peu troublée, elle se redressa :

-Vous connaissez bien cet homme ?  
-Assez oui, sourit Dumbledore. Mais vous aussi, rappelez-vous : Morris Denhaert, deux ans plus jeune que vous, Préfet de Gryffondor.

Minerva McGonagall ouvrit de grand yeux ronds. Morris Denhaert ! Un emmerdeur professionnel ! Elle avait failli l'étrangler à plusieurs reprises aux cours de réunions de Préfets. Curieux comme on se retrouve. L'œil acéré, elle poursuivit sa lecture.

-De quel « chiffre » parle-t-il ?...Vous aviez fait une proposition ?  
-Oui, répondit son supérieur d'un ton badin. Quarante-mille Gallions.  
-QUOI ?? rugit la directrice de Gryffondor, suffocante d'indignation.  
-Quarante mille Gallions, répéta gentiment Albus.  
-Et où allez-vous trouver ces QUARANTE-MILLE GALLIONS ? cria Minerva, atterrée par l'irresponsabilité de son supérieur.  
-Oh, je ne sais pas où je les aurais trouvés s'il avait accepté, convint Albus. Mais je n'aurai pas besoin de chercher, puisqu'il a refusé.

Minerva McGonagall resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, son visage austère affichant une expression sceptique. Sceptique au sens philosophique du terme, c'est à dire qu'en cet instant, elle n'était vraiment certaine de rien. Puis, détachant son regard-revolver du bureau directorial, elle reprit la lecture de la lettre, qu'elle parcourut sans sourciller jusqu'au paraphe, gardant un visage neutre malgré les bêtises qu'elle lisait. La dernière ligne faillit - faillit - lui arracher un sourire, mais elle se contint.

-Pour quelle raison vouliez-vous me voir ? la relança Albus.

Sa collègue poussa un soupir et retira ses lunettes rectangulaires pour les essuyer distraitement sur son mouchoir.

-Le professeur Snape est déchaîné en ce moment...laissa-t-elle échapper.  
-Ah. Il a encore fait une remarque peu diplomatique sur un bulletin ?  
-Cinq, en fait, corrigea Minerva en rechaussant ses bésicles.  
-...En effet, il est déchaîné.  
-Ou désespéré.  
-Chez Severus, les effets de ces deux causes se confondent assez bien, nota le vieux sorcier.  
-...Albus, je connais ces élèves, ils vont fondre en larmes...  
-Bon. Quelles sont ces..._dépréciations_ ?

Minerva déplia un premier parchemin qu'avait trucidé la plume sanglante du Maître des Potions. La page était littéralement transpercée à l'endroit réservé aux remarques du Pr Snape.

-... « Oliver Wood : _incompétence crasse_ », « Aoife Finnigan : _ce n'est plus de mon ressort_ », « Maya Chang : _n'importe quelle créature à peine intelligente parviendrait à des résultats moins catastrophiques_ », « Macaulay Smith : _au bord du gouffre, peut faire un grand pas en avant_ », « Perceval Weasley : _bof_ ».  
-...Minerva...Le jeune Percy est premier de sa classe, je me trompe ?

HP-LV-HP-LV

Séance bruyante d'habillage dans la chambre des Monstres. Claude faisait la conversation à Harry, disséquant pour lui tous les aspects de l'école d'Insan Greek d'une voix posée, comme s'il faisait cours. D'un bout de la pièce que surveillait du coin de l'œil le Petit Lord leur parvenait le joyeux babillage d'Angelo s'adressant à Pétrouchka dans un mélange approximatif d'anglais et de français, à quoi le jeune russe répondait à mi-mot sur un ton gentil, l'aidant à enfiler ses vêtements, laissant glisser ses doigts sur la peau laiteuse du petit blond - Harry trouvait tout ça très suspect. De l'autre côté, Light et Ikki avaient semblait-il entreprit de faire connaissance dans leur langue maternelle.

-Montre ça, dit Claude à l'Héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que celui-ci passait un doigt dubitatif dans le trou de son t-shirt, vestige de l'avertissement d'un djinn - trop - bienveillant. Tu sais quel sort t'a jeté celui qui t'a fait ça ?  
-Non...répondit Harry. Il a juste levé un doigt, comme ça.

Il fit la démonstration. Claude ouvrit la bouche.

-...Un djinn ? demanda-t-il.  
-Oui.

Claude se mordit la lèvre.

-Je peux pas réparer ça.

Il fixa le trou du vêtement d'un air égaré.

-Mais...mais on peut aller demander à Ansalom, si tu veux. Il savait réparer ce genre de petit trucs.  
-Oui, si c'est embêtant, ce serait bien, approuva Harry.  
-C'est pas dramatique mais bon, tant qu'à faire, que tes premiers jours se passent bien !

Harry aurait bien aimé savoir ce que Claude craignait, et se surprit à espérer que tous les méfaits et erreurs ne se règlent pas à coup de Doloris dans l'Ecole. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, le sortilège impardonnable avait été beaucoup trop présent à son goût dans les diverses bouches qu'il avait croisées, et continuait de planer comme une menace.

-Mets ton sweat pour cacher ça en attendant, lui préconisa le châtain.

Harry retourna ses draps et rencontra le vêtement moldu, qu'il enfila. Il eut aussitôt la sensation de pénétrer dans un four.

-Mais je vais crever de chaud !  
-Ouais, compatit Claude. Et encore, là c'est le matin, c'est supportable. On va aller voir Ansalom après le repas de midi, comme ça tu le garderas pas trop longtemps. Vaut mieux pas qu'on le dérange trop tôt parce qu'il fait la grasse matinée. Comment tu te sens dans tes shoes ?  
-Heu...pas mal, sourit Harry.  
-Elles sont d'enfer, tu verras ! répartit Claude. Dis-le à personne mais franchement, les baskets moldues c'est vachement mieux que nos vieilles bottines en cuir. Ça c'est des Converse, dit-il d'un ton docte. Tu peux tout faire avec, mec, tout. Alors ! s'exclama-t-il en expédiant le sujet d'un revers de la main, une expression à présent exaltée sur le visage. Le moment de vérité !

-Cher Petit Lord ! Vous allez recevoir la dernière - et la plus importante - pièce de votre uniforme ! Comment vous sentez-vous à l'approche de cet événement ?  
-Ben...dit Harry, guère coopératif.

Il se rappela en même temps les mots d'Insan Greek la veille, dans la Salle d'Attente. Quelque chose comme _notez en passant que votre uniforme ne sera complet que lorsque vous atteindrez votre dortoir._ Il sentit alors un sympathique sentiment de curiosité s'emparer de lui. Harry lança un regard interrogatif à Claude. Celui-ci sourit de toutes ses dents, fit un tour sur lui même, tapa dans ses mains et dit :

-...Ah, mince, ça a raté...

Tandis que le Petit Lord éclatait de rire, Claude recommença la manœuvre et cette fois, lorsqu'il frappa dans ses mains, une étoffe dorée se matérialisa entre ses doigts. Le visage rayonnant, il la tendit à Harry.

-Voilà, dit-il. C'est ton bandeau. Doré, parce qu'on est niveau Or.

L'Héritier du Seigneur des ténèbres fit glisser entre ses doigts la bande de tissu brillante et, parce que l'enthousiasme du français était communicatif, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne se sentait en rien exalté par le fait de tenir dans ses mains cette espèce de ruban ridicule, mais voilà, quoi : il était Monstre d'Or. La classe, non ?

-Il faut toujours l'avoir sur soi, expliqua Claude. Bien en vue. Tu vas voir en fait c'est super chiant, je trouve qu'ils auraient pu trouver un autre système...moi je me l'accroche autour de la cheville. Enfin, du mollet. Light dit que j'ai l'air idiot, mais au moins on le voit bien et il ne gêne pas trop. Lui il se le passe autour de la taille, en ceinture...mais il suffit que son t-shirt soit sorti du pantalon ou qu'il mette son sweat et on ne le voit plus...Tu vas le mettre où ?  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, regardant à présent le tissu doré d'un air perplexe. A quoi ça sert qu'on l'ait tout le temps sur soi ?

Parfois, comme maintenant, Claude esquivait les questions d'un simple mouvement d'épaules pas concerné, avant de repartir au quart de tour sur autre chose. N'avait-il simplement pas envie de répondre, préférait-il ne pas inquiéter Harry, ou gardait-il la joyeuse surprise pour des circonstances particulières, le Petit Lord n'en savait rien.

-Tu peux aussi le mettre autour de ta tête, comme un ninja, ou autour du poignet, comme Angelo...mais en tout cas arrange-toi pour qu'il ne traîne pas, parce que ça s'accroche partout, c'est une vraie galère.

Hésitant, Harry glissa l'étoffe dorée dans les passants de son jean. Faire un nœud qui ne le transforme pas en œuf de Pâques se révéla délicat. Il essaya plusieurs techniques différentes et au bout de cinq minutes, comme c'était à prévoir, il fit un véritable nœud, impossible à dénouer.

-Rhâââ ! Ça m'énerve !!

Claude l'observait en silence, un sourire jocondien étirant ses lèvres.

-Y a un sortilège pour le faire tenir sans nœud, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Le Fils des ténèbres releva lentement le menton pour darder sur lui un regard noir.

-C'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ?

Le français se mordit la lèvre pour dissimuler un sourire, et Harry vit ses pommettes se colorer légèrement.

-C'était trop drôle, avoua-t-il sans le regarder, en sortant sa baguette. _Dénudodizo_, prononça-t-il, et les bouts de tissu se démêlèrent. _Natto_.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Ils avaient passé la matinée à parcourir d'un pas tranquille les jardins fournis faisant office de cours de récréation, discutant gaiement de tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Cependant, la chaleur torride les forçait à faire des pauses régulières, à l'ombre humide d'un bosquet ou à une source de rafraichissement

-Elle craint rien, cette eau ? s'informa Harry assit sur le bord de la fontaine de la cour pavée.  
-Non rien, répondit Claude avec un sourire amusé - il avait informé le petit anglais un peu plus tôt que la fontaine de la cour violette était connue pour avoir goût d'urine.  
-Je crève de chaud.

Harry se pencha pour mouiller son visage et sa nuque. L'eau fraîche lui procura un soulagement immense, mais de courte durée. D'autres élèves passaient par petits groupes, tous vêtus de blanc, les étincelles dorées ou argentées de leur bandeau attirant irrésistiblement l'œil du Petit Lord. Il éprouvait une drôle de sensation, à penser qu'il faisait partie de cette école, au même titre que tous ces garçons et filles.  
Il y avait plein de filles. C'était très bizarre. Harry avait toujours vécu entouré d'hommes et soudainement, les filles poussaient comme des champignons.

-Tu vois cette espèce de basilique ? lui dit Claude sur un ton rêveur, désignant l'un des deux bâtiments qui débouchaient sur la cour pavée. C'est le dortoir des filles.  
-...C'est important ?

Claude éclata de rire.

-« Important » ? répéta-t-il en riant. C'est _très _important. T'as une amoureuse ? demanda-t-il après un bref silence.

Harry, qui n'était pas totalement ahuri, rougit.

-Non, baragouina-t-il.  
-Moi, sourit Claude, j'en ai vingt-deux !  
-Vingt-deux ??  
-Ouais !  
-C'est pas possible !  
-Bah, si !  
-Mais tu peux pas avoir vingt-deux amoureuses ! protesta Harry. On n'en a qu'une, d'amoureuse. Enfin parfois deux si jamais on la trompe, mais pas vingt-deux !

Harry tenait ses informations de ses romans.

-Ben moi j'en ai vingt-deux, réitéra le français avec sérénité.  
-Y en a pas une que tu préfères ? suggéra le Petit Lord, changeant d'angle d'attaque.  
-Hmm...réfléchit Claude. Ma préférée, c'est Liv !

Harry fit un petit sourire. Il le savait bien, que ça n'était pas possible d'avoir tant d'amoureuses. Voilà, en réalité, Claude était amoureux de Liv. Le Petit Lord préférait voir les choses ainsi.

-Comment est-elle ? demanda-t-il.  
-Elle est...grande comme ça, dit Claude en se levant, plaçant la paume de sa main au niveau de son menton, elle a les yeux bleus, et les cheveux noirs, longs jusque dans le dos, comme ça.

Il montra le niveau des cheveux dans son propre dos.

-Et elle est niveau Argent, mais je sais pas dans quel dortoir.  
-Quelle age elle a ?  
-Elle a huit ans, je le sais parce qu'elle est passée chez les 7-15 ans la même année qu'Angelo.

Claude souriait d'un air heureux et fier, le regard dans le vague. Harry mourrait de chaud et de faim.

-On devait pas aller déjeuner et aller voir... _Ansalom_ pour qu'il répare mon t-shirt ? demanda-t-il pour relancer son camarade.  
-Oui. T'as fini de boire ?

Harry n'y croyait pas. Cela faisait _un quart d'heure_ qu'il avait fini de boire.  
Au lieu de répliquer, il se pencha vers la fontaine parce que du coup, au moment de la quitter, il s'apercevait qu'il avait de nouveau soif. En se redressant, sans savoir ce qui lui prenait, il poussa Claude assis sur le rebord, et le fit basculer dans l'eau. Le français but la tasse et se redressa en frissonnant compulsivement, pestant, toussant et crachant. Le Petit Lord riait en tapant du pied sur le pavé, se cachant à moitié derrière ses mains, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête.

-Ça va pas non ? cria Claude debout dans le bassin.  
-Désolé, hoqueta Harry, levant les paumes en signe de paix, désolé !  
-C'est ça !

C'est un véritable cri de guerre que poussa Claude en se jetant sur l'Héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui eut tout juste le temps de laisser échapper une exclamation de surprise avant d'être précipité tête la première dans la fontaine.

-Mwahahaha ! Vengeance !

Trempé, Harry parvint à s'extraire du bassin sans en avoir avalé plus de quelques litres et s'écroula sur le pavé en crachant ses poumons, riant confusément entre deux quintes de toux. C'est allongé sur les dalles, reprenant son souffle, qu'il vit l'immense mot « Réfectoire » écrit en lettres gothiques avec de la peinture bleue ciel.

-Eh ben ! s'exclama Claude en s'approchant pour lui tapoter le dos. Tu vas t'en remettre ?

Harry rit, cracha encore un peu d'eau, inspira profondément et, se relevant, désigna les lettres bleue pâle.

-Pourquoi c'est écrit à l'envers ? interrogea-t-il avec beaucoup de bon sens, basculant la tête pour voire à nouveau se former le mot « Réfectoire ».  
-J'en sais rien, répondit Claude en l'imitant. Personne a jamais su me dire. Y a plein de trucs débiles dans cette école de toute façon !

Les deux garçons pouffèrent.

-On fait la course ? lança le Petit Lord avec un sourire mutin.  
-Ça sert à r...commença le français avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de Harry dans un éclat de rire enfantin.

Harry arriva le premier aux portes rouges du réfectoire, poussa le battant gauche et se retrouva nez à nez - ou plutôt nez à poitrine - avec un djinn.  
Il sentit la brûlure sur sa peau presque à l'instant où il vit le doigt se lever.

-Aïe ! cria-t-il.

Derrière le djinn, un petit groupe d'élèves qui venait d'entrer se retourna et ricana en chœur avant de poursuivre son chemin vers l'une des tables remplies qu'apercevait le Petit Lord. La main humide de Claude attrapa le poignet de ce dernier et le tira en arrière. Harry franchit la porte à reculons et se retrouva à nouveau sous le chaud soleil de juillet.

-Ton uniforme n'est pas correct, lui expliqua alors Claude.

Toujours trempé, Harry n'eut pas le culot de demander pourquoi.

-Et on n'a pas le droit de manger ? s'offusqua-t-il malgré tout.  
-Non. C'est la punition.  
-Avec un sort de séchage ça sera vite réglé. Tu sais le faire ?

Claude secoua la tête avec un demi-sourire.

-Les uniformes sont traités magiquement. On ne peut pas modifier leur texture ou leur couleur avec des sorts de réparation etc. C'est fait exprès pour nous obliger à en prendre soin...

-...Bon.

Harry fit passer son sweat par dessus sa tête.

-De toute façon, vu comme il fait chaud, ça va sécher vite.  
-...Pff...la barbe...j'ai la dalle...  
-Moi aussi, rit Harry.  
-Tout ça parce que monsieur le Petit Lord a décidé de nous faire prendre un bain dans la fontaine ! railla Claude.  
-Je pouvais pas savoir !  
-Mais quand même, on n'a pas idée !  
-C'était trop tentant, t'étais assis sur le bord et...c'était trop tentant.  
-En plus... poursuivit Claude en fronçant les sourcils, ...C'est pas vrai, t'as récolté un deuxième trou ! s'effara-t-il en pointant de l'index le t-shirt de Harry.  
-Bah oui, c'est le djinn, répartit celui-ci.  
-Mais c'est bizarre ! Ils faisaient pas ça, l'année dernière !  
-Ah bon ? s'étonna le Petit Lord.

Il lui avait semblé que l'avertissement du doigt levé et de la brûlure sur la poitrine constituait précisément une punition de monnaie courante.

-Ben non...quand on est puni, normalement, c'est le médaillon qui change de couleur.

Harry, perplexe, sortit son médaillon de sous son t-shirt et constata sans surprise qu'il était toujours aussi parfaitement argenté.

-Visiblement, ils ont changé de méthode, dit-il à Claude.  
-Peut-être bien, admit celui-ci. Bref, le coup du bassin, c'était pas malin !

HP-LV-HP-LV

Ansalom était un grand métis afro-américain au regard brillant d'intelligence et aux manières aristocratiques. Dès qu'il l'eut aperçu, Harry éprouva à son égard un inexplicable sentiment d'admiration. Sa présence était électrisante.

-Claude, salua Ansalom en serrant cérémonieusement la main du petit français.

Celui-ci souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Je suis content de te revoir ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement.  
-Cela fait à peine une semaine que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Je t'ai manqué ?  
-Trop ! sourit Claude de plus belle, puis attrapant le coude d'Harry : voici le Petit Lord. Un nouveau de notre dortoir.  
-Bonjour, fit en toute neutralité Ansalom, tendant sa main.

Harry la saisit et reconnut aussitôt la magie qui s'opérait, ce qui le laissa pantois. Une telle maîtrise ne l'avait pas surpris de la part d'Insan Greek, mais chez un élève !...La magie sans baguette demandait beaucoup de puissance et encore davantage de concentration ; parvenir dans ces conditions à imposer sa volonté au flux magique d'une autre personne était stupéfiant. Et c'est ce que faisait Ansalom. De même qu'Insan Greek, il jaugeait Harry par le simple contact d'une poignée de main. Elle fut bien plus brève que celle du directeur, et sans doute moins efficace, mais l'admiration qu'éprouvait Harry à l'égard du métis grandit de façon exponentielle à partir de cet instant.

-On se demandait, reprit Claude, coupant court à ses réflexions, si tu avais remarqué que les djinn ont changé de méthode de punition ?

Le regard vif d'Ansalom se porta sur le t-shirt d'Harry.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué.

Avec un léger sourire, il passa deux doigts dans les trous du tissus blanc du Petit Lord.

-Déjà deux ? demanda-t-il, amusé.  
-Pourquoi ils ont changé ? interrogea Claude.  
-Parce que la méthode précédente commençait à être contournée un peu trop facilement, sans doute. Personnellement, cette histoire de couleurs ne me concernait plus. Je n'avais aucun mal à rendre à mon médaillon sa teinte originelle.  
-Ah...fit Claude, qui lui, n'y était parvenu qu'au prix d'immenses efforts.  
-Et vous pensez que vous pouvez contourner cette nouvelle méthode ? intervint Harry.

Il se rendit compte en prononçant sa phrase que le vouvoiement était tout à fait incongru. Mais d'une certaine façon, le tutoiement lui aurait semblé franchement impoli. Claude écarquilla les sourcils avec un petit sourire chafouin, qui promettait des moqueries ultérieures. Cependant, Ansalom sembla apprécier.

-Je t'aime bien, toi, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire imperceptible. Pour répondre à ta question...

Il fit un petit mouvement de baguette en direction de sa propre poitrine. Une quinzaine de trous apparurent sur son t-shirt.

-WAOW ! s'éberlua Claude. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?  
-Tâté le terrain, comme toujours, répondit calmement le grand métis. C'est une décision assez habile de la part du directeur, ces trous...les uniformes sont ensorcelés par une magie très délicate à cerner...  
-La même que celle des bracelets, approuva Harry.  
-Oui. Et recréer de la matière - protégée par ces sortilèges - pour boucher les trous, est très difficile. J'ai essayé...tout ce que j'arrive à maintenir pour l'instant, c'est ce piètre sortilège d'illusion.

D'un nouveau mouvement de baguette, les trous disparurent.

-Cela trompera peut-être certains professeurs, mais pas les djinns.  
-Bon, c'est toujours ça, conclut Claude, philosophe. Est-ce que tu peux le faire pour le Petit Lord ?  
-Certainement.  
-Merci, dit Harry.  
-Je ne fais rien gratuitement. Tu as quelque chose à m'offrir en échange ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, surpris. Claude pouffa.

-J'avais oublié de te prévenir, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Il fonctionne toujours comme ça.  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à m'offrir ?

Largué, le Petit Lord s'attendait presque à s'entendre réclamer un bisou, à la mode Insan Greek. Mais non.

-Je te propose le marché suivant, Petit Lord : tu m'offres ta promesse de me rembourser _un jour_ le service que je te rends maintenant.

Harry se figea.

-Pas n'importe quoi, non plus ! se sentit-il obligé de préciser.

Dans cette école, on ne savait jamais.

Ansalom le gratifia à nouveau d'un imperceptible sourire et d'un coup de baguette, camoufla les deux trous de son t-shirt blanc.

HP-LV-HP-LV

L'Héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait que rarement eu l'occasion d'expérimenter son sens de l'orientation, ayant toujours arpenté les mêmes couloirs, ceux du repaire de Voldemort, le château de son enfance. Mais curieusement, comme se l'était démontré lors de son ultime évasion du QG de l'Ordre du Phœnix, il se trouvait plutôt bien servi de ce point de vue là.  
Il prit très vite ses repères.  
Géographiques, d'abord. Une petite semaine lui fut nécessaire pour se dessiner mentalement un plan en trois dimensions de l'école. La diversité de l'architecture ainsi que la magie à l'œuvre dans les pòrte et les scale ralentirent son apprentissage. Il existait dans l'école d'Insan Greek trois types de portes : les portes normales, qui remplissaient parfaitement leur office de portes ; les Portes Elémentaires (la Porte des Vents, la Porte des Sables, la Porte des Mers, et la Porte des Feux) situées à des points stratégiques, et qui enregistraient l'information à chaque passage d'un bracelet d'identité. D'après Claude, elles détectaient également les passages des élèves qui n'en portaient pas mais sans pouvoir connaître leurs noms. Harry devait franchir la Porte des Sables pour se rendre à son dortoir installé dans le bâtiment central, puis il devait à nouveau la franchir en quittant ce dernier. La Porte des Vents menait aux bureaux du Directeur et des lieutenants, aux salles d'examen et à la salle d'attente. La Porte des Mers gardait l'entrée du dortoir des filles de sept à quinze ans. La Porte des Feux enfin, marquait la sortie opposée du bâtiment central, et ouvrait sur la cour Folle et les dortoirs des grands. Les autres portes étaient appelées pòrte parce que sur chacune d'entre elle un élève italien avait marqué avec son propre sang « pòrta », ce dont tous les nouveaux résidents lui étaient redevables car c'était bien utile pour les repérer. Les pòrte s'ouvraient sur un endroit qui _n'était pas _derrière le panneau de bois, mais ailleurs dans l'école. Les premiers temps, Harry les évita soigneusement, de peur de se perdre, de rater le début d'un cour, d'écoper d'un trou sur son t-shirt et donc, de ne pas avoir accès au réfectoire. Car c'était terrible. Lui qui avait toujours mangé trois copieux repas par jours, voir six lorsque lui prenait la fantaisie de descendre à la cuisine pour le goûter matinal et le quatre-heure, fut contraint de jeûner, la première semaine. Comme bon nombre d'élèves, fut-il un peu soulagé de constater. En revanche, il ne pouvait éviter les scale, qui eux, n'étaient pas marqués, mais auxquels ont avait octroyé l'appellation italienne par similitude avec les pòrte. Les scale étaient des escaliers magiques, qui menaient à un endroit différent selon la marche sur laquelle on s'arrêtait. Raison laquelle il ne fallait jamais s'arrêtait dans un escalier dans l'école d'Insan Greek. Harry apprit à repérer les scale durant la deuxième semaine : si tout le monde courait en grimpant, il y avait de forte chance que c'en soient. Aussi, pour rendre service, le Petit Lord entreprit-il de marquer à leur tour les scale. Comme tout le monde, il prit l'habitude d'avoir toujours sur lui un morceau de silex tranchant et le deuxième lundi, il fit la tournée des escaliers trompeurs qu'il connaissait déjà, s'entailla le pouce et sur la partie verticale de la seconde marche écrivit avec son sang « scala ».

Une information que tout le monde s'empressait d'intégrer était le processus des punitions. Harry dut fusionner les informations de Claude avec sa propre expérience pour s'en faire une idée claire.  
Semer le trouble dans un cours : attitude mauvaise.  
Etre insolent : attitude mauvaise.  
Ne pas faire ses Hausaufgaben : attitude mauvaise.  
Implication dans une bagarre grave : attitude mauvaise.  
Attitude mauvaise : punition.  
Uniforme négligé : punition.  
Punition : trou dans l'uniforme, sur la poitrine.  
Trou dans l'uniforme : pas d'accès au réfectoire.  
Uniforme remis à neuf par le djinn du dortoir tous les trois jours.  
Autrement dit, pour peu qu'on écope d'une punition, on avait toutes les chances de jeûner pendant trois jours. Ce n'était pas un jeûne complet car les élèves déjeunant au réfectoire étaient autorisés à emmener des tranches de pain hors du restaurant pour leurs camarades, mais se nourrir de tranches de pain pendant trois jours dissuade d'avoir une _attitude mauvaise_.

Cependant, il existait un processus inverse permettant de se débarrasser des trous que l'on portait sur l'uniforme.  
Attitude exemplaire : un trou en moins.  
Bon travail en classe : un trou en moins.  
Autant dire que, comme dans tous les systèmes similaires, les punitions étaient largement plus distribuées que les récompenses.

Une chose très importante à laquelle il fallait s'habituer rapidement à l'école était de voir et entendre plusieurs langues. Les cours et les conversations se faisaient en anglais mais intégraient du vocabulaire des nombreux autres idiomes parlés chez Insan Greek.  
En quelques jours, Harry songea une cinquantaine de fois qu'il était chanceux de savoir déjà parler l'anglais. Claude avait dû l'apprendre en arrivant. Ce fut Claude, d'ailleurs, qui s'improvisa son professeur de langues.

-Bon. D'abord, il y a pas beaucoup de choses vraiment importantes à savoir dire dans plusieurs langues. Normalement, tout le monde comprend l'anglais. Mais il y a quelques trucs qu'il vaut vraiment mieux savoir dire aussi en allemand, en espagnol, en français, en italien, en portugais, en arabe, en chinois, en japonais et en russe aussi, juste au cas où.  
-Dans toutes ces langues là ? s'affola le Petit Lord. T'es fou !  
-Une fois que tu te seras fait démonter la tête sur un malentendu, je peux te dire que tu trouveras pas que ça en fait tant que ça.  
-Ok...Bon...Bon ok, je suppose que je dois d'abord apprendre à dire « bonjour » et tout ?  
-...euh, fit Claude en fronçant les sourcils comme s'il se demandait comment expliquer à son camarade qu'on s'en foutait un peu de dire bonjour quand on avait une baguette dans le cou. Non, pas vraiment, dit-il.  
-Ah ?  
-Le premier truc à savoir, c'est de régler une dispute. Je vais t'apprendre à dire « Nous avons un problème » et « Il n'y a aucun problème » dans toutes les langues que je connais. C'est comme ça qu'on fait ici. Si quelqu'un te dit « Nous avons un problème », sors illico ta baguette.  
-D'accord.

Il y avait certains mots qu'on n'utilisait que dans une langue. Le mot « devoirs » par exemple était l'exclusivité de l'allemand. Personne ne comprenait le mot « devoirs », mais tout le monde savait trouver une excuse pour ne pas avoir fait ses « Hausaufgaben » et personne n'exécutait un exercice mais beaucoup se contraignaient durant leur temps libre à faire des « renshu ».

-Et si un jour tu veux dire « je t'aime » à une fille...glissa Claude avec un sourire supérieur, ...tu dis quoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, embarrassé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais ça.  
-Bah, si tu l'aimes.  
-Je suis pas obligé de lui dire.  
-T'as jamais dit je t'aime à une fille ? cria Claude, ébahi. Han la laaa !  
-Et toi ? demanda le Petit Lord.  
-Moi plein de fois !  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'elles ont répondu ? s'enquit le jeune anglais.  
-Bah, fit Claude en haussant les épaules l'air de trouver la question étrange. Je sais plus.

Harry l'observa silencieusement, un sourire intrigué aux lèvres.

-En tout cas je leur ai jamais dit « je t'aime ». Il faut leur dire « N'Brick ».  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que c'est mieux.

Certaines expressions courantes fusant dans les couloirs mélangeaient plusieurs langues : il était fréquent de se faire appeler gentiment « bakatón », abréviation de « baka-tonto », c'est-à-dire « imbécile-imbécile », insulte tautologique tirée du japonais et de l'espagnol. Harry se demanda souvent, les premiers temps, pourquoi telle expression était utilisée dans telle langue exclusivement.

-Faut pas chercher à comprendre, lui dit sagement Claude. Y a aucun sens.

Globalement, le Petit Lord comprit que la question « Pourquoi ? » dans l'école d'Insan Greek, ne donnait lieu à aucune réponse satisfaisante.  
Claude répondait à côté.  
Light répondait « Pourquoi pas ? ».  
Angelo répondait « Parce que ».  
Pétrouchka répondait « Tu me fais chier ».  
Les profs répondaient « Il n'y a pas de pourquoi ».  
Et presque tous les autres ne répondaient pas.  
Seul Ansalom cherchait à fournir une explication sensée.

Alors qu'Harry n'avait jamais cherché à savoir « pourquoi » quand il vivait au Manoir, cette question était devenu son credo. Parce qu'au manoir, tout était logique, il n'y avait pas à demander pourquoi. Tout dépendait de Voldemort. Si Harry ne progressait pas dans la pratique de l'Imperium, la salle Monse était verrouillée et l'enfant se voyait privé de piano pour plusieurs jours. Si un mangemort ne donnait pas satisfaction, il était puni. La logique immuable était celle de Lord Voldemort.

Chez Insan Greek, il n'y avait pas de logique.

Et Harry faisait connaissance avec le sentiment d'injustice.

HP-LV-HP-LV

« Cher Morris !

« Côté cœur, tout va très bien - mon médecin s'inquiète de ma consommation de sucreries, mais je pense qu'il se fait des idées.  
« Vous me prêtez des idées et des intentions qui m'étourdissent ; rien plus que votre bonne santé ne me préoccupe lorsque je vous écris. Je me doutais que vous jugeriez déraisonnable de transmettre ma lettre à votre employeur, voilà pourquoi je ne me suis pas embarrassé de trop de précautions lors de sa rédaction. Au fait, a-t-il apprécié les chocolats ? Je vous en prie, dîtes-lui qu'ils venaient de ma part.  
Je vous remercie, vous m'apportez des informations intéressantes. Puis-je vous prier de vous montrer indulgent à l'égard de cet élève dont nous parlons ou vous est-ce absolument impossible ? Si je m'écoutais - et je m'écoute - je vous sommerais de m'écrire de brefs rapports sur la scolarité de...sous quel nom est-il inscrit ? au nom de la sécurité de la communauté sorcière anglaise, et en celui des courageux parents du garçon, qui combattaient Voldemort. Ne jouez pas les cyniques Morris, je sais que vous n'êtes pas insensible.  
« A propos, tenez-vous absolument à ce pseudonyme ? Je ne vous cache pas qu'il est plutôt amusant de recevoir une missive d'Agamemnon, mais, entre nous, je vous connais trop bien pour être impressionné - et j'espère que vous ne serez pas vexé.  
« Je vous souhaite sincèrement bon courage. Vous me faîtes penser à l'un de mes enseignants. Vous êtes terrible avec vos élève et ils vous le rendent bien, mais au fond de vous, vous les aimez - c'est là que vous êtes tous les deux de grands malades. Encore une fois - je sais que je vous fatigue - que faîtes-vous dans cette horrible école ?  
« Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de postulant pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (Ah bon ? Ce ne sont pas les termes qui me font le plus rire.) mais je suis en train de menacer un ancien élève qui pourrait être poursuivi par le Magenmagot ; les négociations sont serrées, peut-être acceptera-t-il. Je trouverai. C'est très gentil à vous de proposer Mr. Koblenz : qu'a-t-il fait pour que vous le détestiez au point de désirer si ardemment me le refourguer ?  
« A propos de l'Etude des Moldus, en effet, cette nouvelle matière m'enthousiasme ! Et nous avons déjà un nombre d'inscrits honorable. Parlez-lui en si ça vous chante : je crois me souvenir que mis à part son curieux penchant pour le sadisme, et son autre curieux penchant pour les enfants - il est notable que ce n'est pas ce genre de combinaison qui devrait conduire à l'ouverture d'une école - votre supérieur est un homme tout à fait charmant, dont le rire est communicatif. Il est inutile de préciser, je suppose, que l'Etude des Moldus de Poudlard ne comportera rien qui se rapproche de « Les Moldus sont des parasites »... ?

« Qu'en est-il de vos aigreurs d'estomac ?

Vôtre,  
Albus Dumbledore »

Agamemnon se força à ravaler son sourire peu digne. Oh que oui, il allait dire à Insan que les chocolats venaient d'Albus. Cela le mettrait dans une colère impossible d'avoir apprécié un cadeau de Dumbledore. En revanche, il fallait qu'il trouve d'ici là une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer, pour contrebalancer les inévitables pulsions meurtrières qui saisiraient alors son _charmant_ supérieur.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Hey ! Lord !

Harry se retourna, et adressa un large sourire à Junior qui sortait en courant du cours de Magie Noire.

-Junior ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant claquer sa paume contre celle du garçon blond. Ça roule ?  
-Impec. Salut Ikki !  
-Salut, répondit le petit japonais.  
-Je te présente Claude, dit Harry à Junior en désignant son voisin de dortoir.  
-Enchanté, Clôôôde, rigola Junior en s'inclinant, ce qui visiblement, plut moyennement à Claude. Et moi je vous présente Pip, il est dans mon dortoir. Il est écossais, vous allez voir son accent, c'est trop drôle.  
-Va te f...commença le dénommé Pip en pouffant de rire. Un bisou ou un Doloris ? demanda-t-il en sortant sa baguette d'un air dément.

Les cinq garçons éclatèrent de rire.

-Comment ça va, Claude ? repris Pip.

Le français et l'écossais firent à leur tour claquer leurs paumes.

-Comme sur des roulettes, répondit Claude. Les Monstres sont plus nombreux que les Preux, cette année !  
-Quantité ne veut pas dire qualité, rétorqua Pip. On verra ce que ça donne en atelier Duels !  
-On te prend quand tu veux, répondit sereinement le Petit Lord. Pas vrai Ikki ?  
-Ouh ouh ouh ! s'exclama Junior d'un ton moqueur. Moi je ferai équipe avec Pip !  
-C'est là que la supériorité numérique paie. Nous sommes trois, nota Claude.

Tout le monde rit à nouveau.

-On va manger ensemble ? proposa Pip.  
-D'accord, accepta le français.  
-Pff...soupira Junior. Lord ? A ce que je vois t'es puni toi aussi ?  
-Ouais, approuva Harry en jetant un regard mauvais aux trois trous qui, identiques aux siens, décoraient le t-shirt du jeune américain. Je suis interdit de réfectoire.  
-Et Ikki ? s'éberlua Junior. Il est pas puni ?  
-Non.

Harry avait lâché ce simple nom d'un ton un peu dur. Il ne ressentait aucune jalousie envers Ikki. Sa concision n'avait d'égale que son admiration.

_Harry se résigna sans trop de mal à croquer fermement dans les grosses graines qu'on lui avait offertes pour le petit déjeuner, mais n'osa pas toucher au chocolat chaud après que Claude lui eût dit que la boisson était fortement pimentée. Pimenter le chocolat. Quel sacrilège. Il en aurait pleuré._

_-Tu devrais manger plus, je te jure, lui reprocha Claude. Demain tu ne pourras peut-être pas.  
__-Pourquoi ?_

_Harry avait d'office admis qu'il retrouverait le lendemain le même chocolat pimenté et le surlendemain également, de sorte qu'il y goûterait quand il lui plairait. Il ne se doutait pas encore d'à quel point il avait tort._

_-Si tu es puni tu ne pourras pas entrer dans le réfectoire. Là tu as pu entrer parce que tu portais ton sweat et que le djinn n'a pas vu ton trou.  
__-Je ne vais pas être puni ! protesta Harry, qui se promettait d'être l'élève _parfait.

_Là encore il avait tort. L'élève parfait n'existe pas._

_-Si jamais t'es puni je te passerai un peu de pain, lui dit Claude avec un sourire._

Alors que Pip, Claude et Ikki s'en allait gaiement festoyer et que les estomacs de Junior et du Petit Lord gargouillaient tristement en chœur, des éclats de voix retentirent depuis la salle de classe du professeur Koblenz.

-Ce que je trouve de mal à ce que vous faîtes, Raphaïl ? grondait la voix d'ours du lieutenant Agamemnon.  
-Vos oreilles fonctionnent bien, répondait le susnommé, de sa diction aristocratique délicatement ironique.  
-Vous corrompez des âmes d'enfants à des pratiques de mages noirs de seconde zone ! Que vous vendiez vos inintéressants talents à Insan, qui a l'excuse de ne pas être tout à fait sain d'esprit, ne regarde que vous, mais que par là vous preniez sur vous de construire votre programme dans le but avoué de voir la génération suivante se transformer en bataillon de l'enfer, _cela _est mal !

Harry tendit l'oreille mais la réplique de Raphaïl Koblenz lui échappa, sans doute parce que le professeur n'était pas aussi énervé que son collègue. Il put seulement distinguer en fin de phrase le mot « exagérer ».

-Bien sûr ! rugit Agamemnon qui semblait prêt à dévorer son homme. J'exagère ! Après tout, entamer l'année en apprenant à des gamins de dix ans à créer des morts-vivants, c'est commun ! Tout à fait commun ! Et complètement déontologique !  
-Agamemnon, que voulez-vous que je vous réponde ? Vos vociférations me fatiguent et ne m'atteignent pas. Vous devriez vous calmer.  
-J'ai une autre idée : je pourrais vous exploser le crâne sur le tableau. Ça ne servirait à rien mais ça me soulagerait.  
-Mais si vous faîtes cela...je vais mourir.  
-C'est précisément ça, qui me soulagerait.  
-Cette idée ne me déplaît pas...

Le silence qui suivit vit deux garçons, un brun et un blond, tels des indiens de bande-dessinée, avancer de huit mètres à pas de loup pour coller leur oreille contre le battant de la porte de la salle de classe. La déclaration tranquille du professeur Koblenz semblait avoir plongé le lieutenant Agamemnon dans un abîme de consternation.

-Mourir ne vous déplaît pas ? cria-il finalement en alternative à l'Avada Kedavra si tentant. Il vous manque réellement des pièces dans le transistor !

Il poussa ensuite un râle exaspéré et se dirigea à grands-pas vers la porte. Oreille-de-Sioux et Chouette-Rusée firent trois bonds en arrière et entreprirent de discuter de tout et de rien - mais surtout de rien.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Agamemnon grognait - littéralement, il grognait. Quelque chose comme « rrrr ». Lorsqu'il aperçut les deux garçons, sa mâchoire carrée remonta d'un centimètre pour lui donner un air peu avenant.

-Alors comme ça, tu as mis le bracelet ? demandait Junior pour se donner une contenance, les joues roses, le nez penché sur le bracelet de cuir d'Harry.  
-Eh oui ! Je l'ai mis ! répondit celui-ci, de même, avec un enthousiasme excessif. Je n'aurais pas dû mais voilà, je l'ai mis.  
-C'est renversant, remarqua Junior.  
-N'est-ce pas. Ce qui est proprement exaltant vois-tu, c'est que lorsque je passe à travers une Porte Elémentaire, il vibre !  
-Nooon ?  
-Siiii...

Agamemnon fit une grimace désespérée, haussa les épaules et tapa dans ses mains. Son tapis volant se matérialisa aussitôt à ses pieds. Il sauta dessus et s'en fut en grommelant :

-Aïe !... Me filent tous des aigreurs d'estomac...

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Pff...J'ai faim et j'm'ennuie.

Junior shoota dans un caillou. Les deux garçons avaient péroré un moment sur la discussion qu'ils avaient surpris entre leurs deux enseignants - Agamemnon, quelque part, leur enseignait la discipline au même titre que le professeur Koblenz la magie - mais il apparaissait que rien ne pouvait distraire Junior bien longtemps.

-Et si on cherchait les cuisines ? suggéra celui-ci d'une mine proprement illuminée.  
-Ben...chais pas...dit Harry qui sentait son ventre pleurer à l'évocation de « cuisines ».  
-Mais siii ! Y a forcément des cuisines !  
-Par où on pourrait aller ? réfléchit Harry qu'il ne fallait pas torturer pour le convaincre de chercher une cuisine.  
-Chut, tais-toi, je pense.  
-Il faudrait commencer par passer la Porte des Vents. Tout le personnel vient toujours de par là.  
-Tout le personnel, tu veux dire ?  
-Agamemnon et Akata.  
-Oui, c'est vrai, admit Junior. Les djinns de toute façon on ne les voit pas beaucoup.  
-J'ai déjà vu le directeur arriver de par là aussi.  
-Ah-ah ! Enfin ça veut peut-être dire que c'est que pour ceux qui ont une fonction importante.  
-J'ai que ça comme idée et j'ai faim, trancha Harry.  
-D'accord ! Et puis on va probablement s'amuser.

Ils s'élancèrent en trottinant vers la Porte des Vents.  
Qui, identique à leurs souvenirs, menait vers l'immense salle d'attente, vide. Qui elle-même, s'ouvrait sur l'extérieur.

-Il existe forcément une autre porte, murmura le Petit Lord, rationnel.  
-Tu sais détecter les passages secrets ? sourit Junior.

Suivant les instructions du jeune américain, Harry apprit à détecter les passages secrets, savoir dont il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin au sein du château d'Albanie.

-Heyyy, dit-il en reculant d'un air satisfait pour avoir une meilleure vue. J'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Junior accourut et posté à son côté, plissa les yeux.

-Oui. C'est une poignée-poussoir, décréta-t-il.  
-Une poignée-poussoir ?  
-Oh ça va ! Je sais que ça a un nom plus joli mais je ne m'en souviens jamais. Tu pousses dessus et le mur devrait s'ouvrir, normalement.

Harry fit. Et le mur, a priori composé de pierres ouvragées, coulissa dans un glissement métallique. Les deux garçons, lentement, pénétrèrent dans un couloir blanc aseptisé.

-C'est peut-être l'infirmerie ? supputa Junior.

Harry se taisait. Cachée par une odeur de désinfectant, il avait reconnu le délicieux fumet du ragoût anglais.

-Non, dit-il en entendant son estomac haleter. Ce sont les cuisines. Viens ! s'exclama-t-il en riant, s'élançant en avant.

Au bout du couloir, il y avait un large escalier de marbre rose. Et en bas de l'escalier, des bruits caractéristiques. Des bruits de cuisine. Le ventre de Junior gargouilla de bonheur.

-Comment on fait ? chuchota-t-il. On n'a pas le droit d'être là.  
-Je sais, répondit le Petit Lord dans un murmure. Est-ce que tu sais te jeter un sort de Désillusion ?  
-Un sort de quoi ?  
-Oublie. Suis-moi.

Il marchèrent l'un derrière l'autre en silence jusqu'au bas de l'escalier puis jusqu'à la porte des cuisines, une large porte de verre translucide. Harry jeta un œil.

-Il y a du monde, dit-il à Junior.  
-Sans blague. Ça me surprend tellement que je vais en faire une syncope.

Harry passa outre les plaisanteries fumeuses du petit blond et dit :

-Je vais ouvrir la porte.  
-Ouhla attends, pour entrer c'est une idée brillante mais pour apr...Arrête !

Harry avait poussé le battant. Sans précipitation. Avec l'air naïf de celui qui est dans son droit. Une solide conviction était ancrée en lui.  
Les cuisiniers sont gentils.

Hp-LV-HP-LV

L'ayant aperçu, et Junior derrière lui, une dame coiffée d'un filet blanc donna un léger coup de coude à sa voisine, qui donna elle-même un léger coup de coude à son voisin, qui portait un petite toque. Ce dernier jeta un regard apeuré aux intrus et s'en fut en trottinant nerveusement vers une autre porte vitrée qu'il franchit à reculons, surveillant ses arrières.

Harry fit s'épanouir sur son visage le plus angélique sourire qu'il connaissait, et qu'il avait adressé pour la première fois à Severus lorsque celui-ci lui avait offert son premier livre de potions. Ainsi armé, il s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas lâché sa saucière et qui, bouche bée et paralysée, la vidait présentement sur le plan de travail carrelé.

-Bonjour madame, dis Harry d'un air timide. Est-ce que vous auriez du chocolat ?

Lorsque le jeune commis revint accompagné de son chef en se triturant les mains, ses traits tirés par l'angoisse de la scène de carnage à laquelle il devrait faire face, il fut estomaqué de trouver huit femmes pleines de sollicitude entourant les deux garçons. Elles pépiaient joyeusement et leur offraient, qui un plateau de petits fours, qui des sashimis, qui un mille feuille, qui une part de brownie. Pendant que le petit blond se goinfrait de mets délicats à s'en faire péter la panse, le brun savourait avec lenteur et révérence un éclair au chocolat.

-Hm, merchi.  
-Voui merchi ch'est crop bon.  
-Rhô encore cha ? Merchi.  
-Ohm, merchi.  
-Merchi. Il vous rechte gue che cruc rose et vert ?  
-Che peux en reprengre un ? Merchi.

Le commis se statufia, et s'évanouit.  
Son chef resta ébahi quelques secondes et demanda à la cantonade :  
-Tout va bien ?  
-Voui Meuchieu, répondirent les deux enfants, de la nourriture jusqu'au sourcils.  
-Très bien, Chef, gazouillèrent les cuisinières.

Alors le chef s'en retourna d'où il venait. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à comprendre quoi que ce soit dans cette école. Mais si tout allait bien, alors, tout allait bien.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Harry tourna la tête et constata que Claude avait regagné le dortoir des Monstres et s'apprêtait à venir lire par-dessus son épaule. Aussi s'étala-t-il précipitamment sur son parchemin pour en cacher le contenu.

-J'écris à mon père, répondit-il.

Le Français ouvrit la bouche sur un « Ah » gêné et se détourna. Il s'assit sur son lit, à côté d'Harry et fixa le mur d'un regard vide. Sa présence gênait le Petit Lord qui ne parvenait pas à penser à ce qu'il faisait. Par ailleurs, l'attitude de Claude l'intriguait. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se montrer si...calme.

-Il t'a envoyé une lettre ? demanda finalement le français d'une voix éthérée.  
-Non. Il m'a demandé de lui écrire.

-Tu écris pas à ton père toi ? demanda Harry, curieux.  
-Moi, mon père, il plane.  
-...de quoi ? redemanda le Fils des Ténèbres. Il plane ?  
-Ouais. Il plane complètement. A deux mille mètres. Tu penses, de là-haut, il me voit pas.  
-...Ah...

Harry mit quelques minutes à se rappeler que Claude avait aussi une mère.

-Et ta mère ?  
-Ma mère quoi ? demanda Claude d'un ton absent.  
-Tu lui écris pas ?  
-...

Surpris, Harry vit le bravache Claude Belasis frissonner, puis ramener ses jambes à lui et les entourer de ses bras dans une attitude prostrée.

-Elle s'en fout de moi.

Harry mit encore de longues secondes à vaincre le vide qui avait envahi sa tête à cet énoncé, et à formuler sa question :  
-Pourquoi ?

Claude haussa les épaules.

-Je suis le neuvième.  
-Ah, c'est vrai.

Harry se reprocha son manque de tact.

-Mais tes frères, ils sont plus doués que toi ? Parce que même si tu es le neuvième, si c'est toi le plus doué...

Claude tourna lentement un visage étonné vers le Petit Lord.

-Doué en quoi ? demanda-t-il limpidement.  
-Baaah...en magie, répondit Harry sur le ton de l'évidence.  
-...

Harry sentit confusément qu'il faisait fausse route.

-Y en a que pour Charles-Adolphe et Marc-Antoine, dit Claude, boudeur. Et Quand ils sont pas là, y a Pierre et sa magie noire, Henri chéri et ses résultats de surdoué, Anselme et ses concertos, Eloi et...pff, et rien, il est super beau et il parle bien, et puis Ange-Gabriel, le petit chouchou...c'est pas sa faute, lui, il est gentil...Jean aussi il est gentil...mais lui il déteste Maman. Moi, je...

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça faisait quand même _vraiment beaucoup _de frères.

-...et moi je...je la déteste pas...mais elle s'en fout de moi...  
-Peut-être que tu te trompes, glissa l'Héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être que parfois, tu as l'impression qu'elle ne t'aime pas mais qu'en vrai elle pense beaucoup à toi...

C'était ce que lui-même s'était souvent dit vis-à-vis de Lord Voldemort, conforté en cela par le soutien de Severus.

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, _Claude_ ? lui demanda le français en reniflant.  
-...non ?  
-Ça veut dire _boiteux_.

Harry ne répondit rien. Pour la simple raison qu'il trouvait horrible d'appeler son fils Boiteux.  
Il prit une grande inspiration.

-_Claude_ était aussi un grand empereur romain, dit-il pour réconforter son ami.  
-Ouais, je sais. On va aux mêmes cours, hein.  
-...Pourquoi tu lui écris pas ?  
-Quoi ? demanda Claude d'une petite voix.  
-A ta mère. Je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir, affirma Harry. Et peut-être qu'elle te répondra !  
-...

Son camarade semblait hésiter. Harry insista.

-On écrira ensemble, dit-il. Moi à mon père, toi à ta mère ! Et tu écris quelque chose au moins jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini ma lettre.  
-D'accord...Mais je sais pas quoi lui dire...Elle trouve toujours que ce que je dis est nul...ridicule...je dis jamais rien d'intéressant...  
-Mais si, trancha Harry en reprenant sa plume. Allez.

Il allait se repencher sur sa propre lettre lorsque Claude le tira à nouveau de ses réflexions.

-Petit Lord ? Tu veux bien être mon ami ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche et fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait que Claude et lui étaient déjà amis. Mais peut-être existait-il des choses particulières à faire pour devenir l'ami de quelqu'un ? Après tout, il n'avait connu que Draco Malfoy, comme garçon de son âge... Il adressa un petit sourire au jeune français et lui dit :

-Oui.

Il tendit la main. Claude la serra.

-Merci, dit-il humblement, et sa voix se brisa sur la deuxième syllabe.

C'était un sanglot irrépressible.  
Harry connaissait ces pleurs. Des larmes que l'on découvre, en les laissant couler, qu'elles menaçaient de nous noyer depuis trop longtemps. Mais il était tellement étrange de se trouver _en face _d'une personne sanglotant ! Alors que l'on a soi-même éprouvé le même soulagement mêlé de tristesse en ouvrant les vannes, une fois, et que l'on se souvient parfaitement de ce dont on avait besoin sur le moment - un geste tendre - on se trouve totalement incapable de réagir, figé par cette représentation frappante de l'enfant en pleurs qu'on était alors. Harry, dans un état second, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Claude et la serra brièvement. Il ne savait que faire d'autre.  
Le français repoussa les mèches châtain qui se collaient dans le sel de ses larmes et s'essuya les yeux.

-J'ai jamais vraiment eu d'ami, expliqua-t-il.

Cette information correspondait tellement peu à l'image de Claude qu'avait le Petit Lord qu'il préféra ne pas émettre d'objection, de peur de n'avoir définitivement rien compris à l'amitié et de se montrer maladroit.

-Petit Lord ? demanda Claude en reniflant une dernière fois. C'est quoi ton vrai nom ?  
-Harry, répondit Harry avec un bonheur gigantesque.

Etre appelé par son nom d'études lui pesait, le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait un peu l'impression d'emprunter l'identité de quelqu'un.

-Alors, on fait comme si on se rencontrait, sourit Claude à travers ses larmes.

Il tendit à nouveau la main.

-Claude. Je suis persuadé de valoir quelque chose mais mes frères me pourrissent tellement la vie qu'ils m'empêchent de me faire des amis. J'ai choisi d'apprendre l'allemand pour ne pas être dans la même classe qu'eux. J'ai truqué mes tests pour être réparti chez les Monstres parce que je savais qu'il n'y avait que là que j'étais sûr de pas être avec eux. J'aime bien aller au cinéma moldu. J'adore le saxo. J'aimerais m'enfuir et me construire une cabane dans la jungle et y vivre avec Liv.

La gorge de l'Héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres le brûla.

-Harry, répéta-t-il d'un ton précipité. S'il te plaît, j'adorerais écouter du saxophone.

HP-LV-HP-LV

« Cher Papa,

« Je suis chez les Monstres d'Or ! Je pense que c'est très bien. Je me suis fait trois amis, mais surtout un, les autres je ne suis pas encore bien sûr puisque apparemment il faut passer plusieurs épreuves d'amitié pour avoir un ami, comme pour être réparti dans un dortoir.

« Comme tu m'as dit de bien les choisir je me suis renseigné, et mon ami s'appelle Claude Belasis, sa mère s'appelle Françoise Belasis et elle est ministre je crois, il m'a l'air bien, dis-moi si jamais ça va pas.

« Ça fait exactement une semaine que je suis à l'école et j'ai mangé en tout que DEUX vrais repas, mais apparemment c'est normal pour les nouveaux ils sont toujours punis c'est une question d'habitude, mais moi j'ai faim quand même.

« Alors tu veux que je te raconte les cours ? C'est trop bien. Je veux dire, c'est trop drôle, enfin non pas toujours vraiment drôle mais c'est complètement fou, comme tout ici.

« D'abord y a le professeur FUNA qui nous enseigne la zoologie, et qui est très bizarre. C'est le premier cours que j'ai eu, avec tous ceux du niveau Or (donc y avait aussi Junior et Ikki mes autres amis (Ikki est aussi chez les montres mais je t'expliquerai tout plus tard)), c'est le premier cours que j'ai eu, eh ben je me suis dit s'ils sont tous comme celui-là c'est n'importe quoi. En fait ils sont pas tous comme celui-là mais c'est _quand même _n'importe quoi. Donc le professeur FUNA il nous a dit « S'il y a des élèves en face de moi, je les prie de s'asseoir. » Comme on était tous déjà assis on n'a rien fait. Puis il a fait l'appel et là c'était ça le truc vraiment vraiment bizarre, c'est qu'il voulait pas accepter qu'on était bien là tant qu'on lui avait pas prouvé notre existence. Le premier de la liste, Aaron La Bête (je trouve que mon nom est mieux que le sien), pour lui prouver son existence, il lui a fait pipi dessus. Le professeur Funa l'a puni, et Aaron avait l'air très content parce que, je l'ai compris au fil de l'appel, s'il était puni c'était que le professeur Funa _acceptait son existence_ _dans l'espace de la classe_. Et c'est très dur de prouver qu'on existe à quelqu'un qui fait à peu près semblant d'être sourd et aveugle, en tout cas, c'est très dur de le faire sans écoper d'une punition. Comme je n'avais vraiment pas d'idée, j'ai menacé de le tuer. Il n'a admis mon existence qu'au dernier instant, alors que j'avais déjà dit _Avada Ked-_ ne t'inquiète pas je ne l'aurais pas lancé pour de bon, je voulais juste lui faire peur. Et je n'ai pas eu de punition ! Ensuite, une fois que tout le monde lui avait démontré qu'il existait bel et bien, la moitié de la matinée était passée mais ç'avait été plutôt amusant, et là au lieu de nous faire cours il nous a expliqué pendant une heure - c'est vraiment très très fort de passer autant de temps là-dessus je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses - comment s'écrivait son nom. F-U-N-A. Honnêtement j'ai trouvé ça presque insultant parce que son nom n'est vraiment pas compliqué à orthographier. Et puis après il nous a distribué des parchemins à lire pour la semaine prochaine.

« L'après-midi on avait cours d'Histoire Globale avec Melle OLSON. Je ne sais pas bien ce qui se passe avec elle mais je crois que c'est qu'elle n'a aucune autorité. Je notais ce qu'elle disait sur la naissance des premières civilisations moldues (c'est déroutant : je croyais que les moldus avaient toujours détesté les sorciers mais selon elle, nous avions une place très importante dans leur société à une époque... ?) quand soudain, je l'entends dire « Prince...pose cette table s'il te plaît... ». Dans la classe, il y avait un bazar épouvantable. Tu aurais calmé tout ça à grandes louchées de Doloris, je crois, et ç'aurait vraiment été le seul moyen de s'entendre à nouveau. A un autre moment elle est montée dans les gradins pour punir Aaron apparemment, parce qu'il était en train de se déshabiller debout sur une table en chantant, elle lui a dit quelque chose (j'ai pas entendu) et il lui a répondu « Va te faire ... ! » (je sais qu'il ne faut pas écrire ça). Et ben tu sais quoi, Melle Olson a ouvert la bouche comme un strangulot à l'air libre, elle a rougit puis elle a dit « Bon, d'accord » et elle s'en est allée. Tous les anciens ont trouvé ça très drôle et tous les nouveaux étaient sciés.

« Le deuxième jour, on a commencé par un cours de cinq heures de Magie Noire, c'était sublime. Le professeur s'appelle KOBLENZ et figure-toi qu'il sait créer des Inferi, comme toi. Il nous appris la théorie et si nos résultats au premier examen sont à la hauteur de ses espérances, il nous fera une démonstration pendant un cours ! JE N'AI JAMAIS VU D'INFERI !! C'est excitant !!

« L'après-midi, on a eu « cours d'éducation physique », ce qui veut dire sport, en vrai. Sport sans magie, comme pendant mes entraînements au château avec Severus. Je m'en suis bien sorti mais la prof est très exigeante. C'est AKATA, le premier lieutenant. Elle est terrible. Elle m'a poussé dans le bassin alors que je ne sais pas nager, et elle m'a dit que si je n'atteignais pas le bord en trente secondes j'aurais un malus de cinquante points sur mon premier examen. J'ai fait de mon mieux mais j'aurais quand même un malus. Je suis furieux contre elle parce que j'ai cru mourir étouffé par de l'eau, ce qui est particulièrement stupide comme mort, déjà que la mort c'est pas spécialement attractif.

« Après c'était jeudi, et le jeudi c'est _temps libre aménagé_. Ça veut dire qu'on doit aller en cours aussi mais qu'on peut choisir ceux qui nous plaisent. Moi je pouvais choisir entre Anglais, Français, Japonais, Magie Elfique et Magie Rouge. Ce sont des ateliers. Il y en a plein d'autres mille fois plus intéressants mais je n'y ai pas accès parce que j'ai pas encore de points, par exemple Claude va à l'atelier Animagus depuis quatre mois et Light (un garçon japonais de mon dortoir qui a quinze ans) va aux ateliers Magie Ancestrale et Duels. Je me suis inscrit à l'atelier Magie Rouge pour trois périodes (c'était le minimum) c'est-à-dire six semaines puisque une période égal deux semaines, et à l'atelier Français parce que je me suis dit comme Claude est français ce serait bien. Le Français le minimum c'était six périodes c'est-à-dire douze semaines. J'ai pris que deux ateliers parce que Claude m'a dit n'en prends pas plus de deux, je lui ai dit pourquoi il m'a dit tu comprendras, alors je lui fais confiance, je pense que c'est parce qu'on est vite fatigué avec le rythme qu'Insan Greek nous impose.

« Vendredi c'est le dernier jour de cours de la semaine, enfin pas vraiment mais le samedi ça compte pas, et vendredi on a eu Etude des Races Humaines avec JOHAN, qui est aussi le médecin de l'école et qui est aussi le fils du Directeur et qui a douze ans. Eh ben c'est impressionnant tout ce qu'il sait, et aussi il est impressionnant tout court. Quand Aaron La Bête s'est moqué de lui en lui demandant s'il suçait toujours son pouce, Johan l'a regardé comme s'il était un genre de répugnant organisme parasitaire et il lui a jeté un sortilège de torture que je ne connaissais pas, et il l'a puni. Après, Aaron est resté calme toute la journée.

« L'après-midi on a re-eu Magie Noire avec le professeur Koblenz, et j'adore ses cours. On a continué sur les Inferi. Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi difficile d'en faire. Je ne savais pas que l'esprit humain était si complexe, et je ne savais pas que l'âme humaine était l'entité la plus difficile à vaincre en magie, même une fois le corps mort. Moi je pense que tu es très puissant d'arriver à faire autant d'Inferi.

« Voilà et le samedi tout le monde a les mêmes cours le matin : Latin, Grec, Hébreu, une heure et demi de chaque, on apprend juste du vocabulaire, pour avoir des _rudiments _parce que c'est indispensable pour utiliser la magie occidentale, qui est celle qui est principalement enseignée ici.

« Pour les cours, ils sont affichés le dimanche soir pour la semaine à venir. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes toutes les semaines. Normalement, les cours qu'on a le plus c'est magie Noire et Magie Blanche, c'est Claude qui me l'a dit mais là on n'a pas encore eu une seule fois Magie Blanche. Claude m'a dit que c'était aussi le professeur Koblenz qui la faisait, c'est une bonne nouvelle parce que je le trouve vraiment génial.

« On a deux cours par jour qui durent le temps que le désire le professeur. S'il estime que son sujet peut être clos en deux heures, c'est deux heures. Sinon, ça peut être trois, quatre, cinq, ou plus si le cours a lieu l'après-midi.

« Mais j'ai l'impression que le fait que tous ces profs soient si différents et que tous ces cours soient si...spéciaux, c'est exactement l'essence de l'expérience du Directeur. Je dis « l'essence » et « l'expérience » parce que c'est lui qui l'a dit en premier, et je crois que ça veut dire qu'il veut nous apprendre plein de trucs pour voir ce que ça donne.

« Alors je t'explique pour les dortoirs. Il y a trois tranches d'âge : les petits, qui ont moins de sept ans et qui sont dans le couloir des petits, et d'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font pendant la journée, je ne crois pas qu'ils prennent des cours. Je ne sais pas. Il y a les grands, qui ont seize ans et plus, et j'en connais déjà un : Ansalom. Il est puissant et malin, apparemment les gens le craignent ici, même les lieutenants, donc je suis content de le connaître. Et il y a nous, les 7-15 ans, et c'est nous les plus nombreux. On occupe toute une aile du bâtiment central. Mon dortoir est au cinquième étage parce que les niveaux Or couchent au cinquième et sixième étage. En dessous c'est les Argent puis encore en dessous les Blanc. On est regroupés par « profils » et je crois que je commence un peu à comprendre ce que ça veut dire. Par exemple, je ne supporte pas ceux du dortoir Lutins. Aaron La Bête et Nuulah sont des Lutins et franchement, je ne peux pas les sentir. S'il y a une bêtise à faire, ils la feront ; ils font tout pour qu'on les regarde et tout pour pourrir la vie des autres.

« Le dortoir de Junior (au fait je l'ai rencontré pendant le test d'entrée, je t'avais pas dit) c'est le dortoir des Preux, eh ben j'ai un sentiment mitigé vis-à-vis d'eux. J'aime bien Junior (en entier c'est Kotkin Junior) et je ne déteste pas Prince mais les trois autres, Pip, Micko et Falcor, je ne les aime pas, ils me mettent très mal à l'aise. En cherchant à quelle occasion j'avais ressenti ça avant, j'ai trouvé que Ronald Weasley était certainement un Preux, quelque part. Ça ne m'avance pas trop mais je comprendrai un jour où l'autre ce qui me gêne chez ces gens-là.

« Bon y a les _Lutins_, les _Preux_, les _Monstres_ et pas mal d'autres que je ne connais pas trop. J'ai regardé les noms de dortoirs sur les portes de mon couloir et à part ceux que je t'ai dit il y a avait les _Ecrivains_, les _Lézards_, les _Révolutionnaires_, les _Peut-être_ et les _Gloutons_. Claude a essayé de m'expliquer en quoi le nom de dortoir reflétait les personnalités des garçons qui couchaient à l'intérieur mais je ne l'ai pas trop suivi, tout ce que j'ai retenu c'est qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux Lézards parce qu'ils ne cherchaient qu'à se faire _une place au soleil _et _vendaient leurs services aux plus offrants_. D'après ce que tu m'a dit de Peter Pettigrow, c'est un lézard, non ?

« Maintenant je vais te dire ce que je sais de mes amis, je veux dire à part Claude.  
« Ikki : Or, Monstre, japonais, 11 ans, son père s'appelle Kakuro Atahashi et il est très très riche.  
« Junior : Or, Preux, américain, 11 ans, son père s'appelle David Copperfield et apparemment il est connu mais moi je ne le connais pas.  
« Prince : Or, Preux, danois, 14 ans, son vrai nom c'est Jasper Vedel-Laursen.  
« Light : Or, Monstre, japonais, 15 ans, il fait parti des meilleurs amis de Ansalom et il est assez connu dans l'école.  
« Ansalom : Or, Monstre, américain, 16 ans, il vient de Boston, sa mère est née en Afrique du Sud, son père dirige le département des Aurors des Etats de la côte Est des Etats-Unis, Ansalom il est très puissant et très intelligent et Claude m'a dit que c'était toujours lui qui avait les meilleurs résultats aux examens en Magie Noire (Potions, Sortilèges et Métamorphoses).  
« Angelo : Or, Monstre, français, 8 ans, son vrai prénom c'est Enzo et c'est tout ce que je sais sur lui.  
« Pétrouchka : Or, Monstre, russe, 13 ans, il me fait un peu peur, Claude m'a dit un truc bizarre sur lui mais je sais pas si c'est vrai, je t'en reparlerai. Il vient de Moscou.  
« Liv : Argent, c'est une fille, norvégienne, 8 ans, et son nom de famille c'est Jensen  
« Neferupito : Argent, Monstre, iranien, 10 ans, je l'ai rencontré à mon cours de Français parce qu'il a un français dans son dortoir lui aussi, et on a discuté, et il a voulu faire avec moi ma potion en Magie Noire pour le cours du professeur Koblenz, et j'espère qu'on va devenir amis, j'ai l'impression qu'on se ressemble un peu. J'aimerais bien connaître son vrai prénom, je te le dirai quand je le connaîtrai.

« Bon voilà, j'espère que tu es content toi aussi. J'ai essayé de ne pas faire de fautes d'orthographe, et ici pour l'instant je n'ai dit mon vrai nom à personne, enfin juste mon prénom à Claude. Par contre ils savent tous que tu es mon père. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour les premiers examens et je te promets que j'aurai la moyenne partout. Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai de très bons résultats en Histoire Globale et en Zoologie parce que, et encore je suis pas le pire, je crois que j'ai beaucoup de retard par rapport au programme.

« Comment vont les affaires ? Je voulais te dire de ne pas être trop dur avec Avery en ce moment parce qu'il a un gros problème au dos que Tarika n'arrive pas à soigner et apparemment ça tire sur sa sensibilité magique. Il s'est fait ça l'année dernière, par Maugrey. Et je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais j'avais l'impression que Mulciber n'arrivait à rien du tout au département des Mystères. J'ai entendu Marcus et Lucius en parler et après j'ai demandé à Draco d'essayer d'avoir des informations plus précises par son père, et je crois vraiment qu'il n'avance pas, voire qu'il recule. J'ai complètement oublié de t'en parler avec les préparatifs pour aller à l'école. Peut-être y aurait-il moyen de le persuader d'être plus efficace, ou de lui confier une autre mission.

« Je t'embrasse très très fort,

Harry »

La longue main blanche caressa distraitement le parchemin lu d'une traite, et le laissa glisser sur l'ébène verni d'un large bureau. Lord Voldemort était désappointé. Cette lettre de Harry le troublait. D'abord parce que certaines phrases étaient relativement opaques. Ensuite parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres refusait catégoriquement que son Héritier s'acoquine avec le fils de David Copperfield. Et enfin parce que cette lettre...cette lettre était vraiment celle d'un enfant.

Lord Voldemort avait toujours eu l'impression qu'Harry, parce qu'il était si différent des autres, n'était pas tout à fait un enfant normal, et donc, pas tout à fait un enfant.  
Il réalisait qu'il avait toujours eu tort.  
Harry était un enfant.  
Harry n'était qu'un enfant.  
Non.  
Harry était son fils.  
Voilà ce qu'il avait de différent.  
Voilà ce qui faisait de lui un être exceptionnel.  
Harry était le Petit Lord, Héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Et son fils.  
Surtout son fils.  
Ce fait était immensément important, et Lord Voldemort ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi.

Par ailleurs, Lord Voldemort était fier d'avoir un fils si extraordinairement talentueux. Du haut de ses neuf ans et demi, Harry avait habilement découvert que Mulciber en était au point mort depuis les sept mois de mission coûteuse qu'il avait passé au département des Mystères sur ordre de son Maître. Mulciber, tss... S'il ne parvenait à rien, la seule explication possible était que les Langues de Plombs restaient solidement hermétiques à l'Imperium. Peut-être le Seigneur des ténèbres allait-il retirer son homme de cette mission, afin d'éviter de perdre une fois de plus un élément brillant, qui passerait par la suite de longs mois à croupir en cellule à Azkaban.

Chassant ces considérations pratiques de son esprit, Voldemort ouvrit délicatement le tiroir droit de son bureau et saisit les rapports de Bella et Barty sur l'école d'Insan. Ces récapitulatifs éclairants lui seraient sans doute utiles pour comprendre les expériences que vivait Harry à des miles de là.

HP-LV-HP-LV

« Chère Maman,

« Tu me manques déjà.  
« Je me suis fait un nouvel ami. Il s'appelle Harry et c'est le fils du Mage Noir anglais, Lord V, que tu aimes beaucoup. Peut-être que je pourrais l'inviter à la maison un jour ?  
« Les premiers examens sont bientôt, et je vais faire de mon mieux pour obtenir d'excellents résultats. Si j'ai une faveur peut-être que j'en ferai profiter Harry parce que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi demander, j'ai déjà tout ! Cette semaine je me suis bien amusé.  
« J'aimerais vraiment rester à l'école d'Insan Greek l'année prochaine aussi. Je pense que Beauxbâtons est beaucoup moins intéressante. Et comme ça je pourrais rester avec Harry, puisqu'il reste deux ans. S'il te plaît, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.  
« J'espère que toi et Papa allez bien,

Claude, ton fils qui t'aime très fort. »

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda Claude, sourcils froncés, en attrapant un bord du large plateau argenté que Junior et le Petit lord avaient rapporté des cuisines.  
-Ah, s'amusa Harry en levant les yeux de ses révisions, c'est l'autre jour avec Junior, on est allés aux cuisines et...  
-Vous êtes allés aux cuisines ?! s'extasia le français.  
-Ouaip !  
-C'est dingue ! Et elles sont où ? Elles sont comment ? Vous avez eu des trucs à manger ?  
-Je t'emmènerai une fois, coupa Harry. Et oui on a eu pleeeeiiiin de trucs à manger...Et même que les dames de la cuisine nous ont donné des desserts à emporter, et c'est pour ça qu'on a eu un plateau.

Claude sortit entièrement le plateau de sous le lit.

-Il est beau. Je crois que j'ai le même chez moi.

Il affichait un indéchiffrable sourire satisfait.

-Il est surtout vachement grand, nota Harry en refermant son cahier de Magie Noire.

Le sourire de Claude s'accentua.

-Quoi ? demanda Harry, vaguement inquiet.  
-Tu sais ce qu'on peut faire, avec un plateau comme ça et un escalier ?

**Fin du chapitre 11**

Et voilà.

Cap ou pas cap, le coup des escaliers ?

Je pourrais essayer au lycée...(Je vous raconterai si j'en reviens XD)

Review ?


	12. Chapitre 12

Hello.

Vous devez être en train de vous frotter les yeux d'un air incrédule. Mais si. C'est bien un nouveau chapitre, c'est bien moi, c'est bien Petit. XD.  
Rapide justification vaseuse pour mon retard : j'ai chopé un virus par msn, et pour me connecter à internet, je suis maintenant obligée de passer par le pc de mon frère, qui comme tous les frères, ne fait vraiment aucun effort pour coopérer. Il passe son temps sur "Dofus". Enfin bref.

Allez, bonne lecture ;) !

(la première scène de ce chapitre est l'enchaînement direct de la dernière scène du chapitre précédent)

**Petit, ****chapitre 12**

_Le vieux fou l'énervait tellement qu'Harry sentit monter en lui une énergie maléfique et enivrante - une force irrépressible qui réclamait la destruction.  
_(Chapitre 16)

Harry observa alternativement Claude, le plateau puis l'escalier d'air air dubitatif.

-T'as déjà fait ça ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Une part de lui avait une monstrueuse envie de s'asseoir sur ce plateau et de glisser sur les trente mètres de pente à 60 degrés que constituait le large escalier. Pour le frisson.  
Une autre part de lui, plus véhémente, hurla « ON EST JUSTE DEVANT LE BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR !! T'ES PAS UN PEU FOU NON ?! ».  
Claude, le plateau dans une main et les yeux plissés vers l'extrémité du couloir, était en train d'évaluer le bon angle.

-Claude, minauda Harry, pourquoi on prend pas un autre escalier ?

Il satisfaisait ainsi les deux entités distinctes en lui qui crevaient d'envie de se jeter dans le vide, mais pas non plus sous le nez d'Insan Greek.

-Parce que c'est le meilleur, trancha le français d'un ton dogmatique.

C'était le meilleur escalier.

Une part de Harry sauta de joie tandis que l'autre se mettait à sangloter.

-Bon, t'es prêt ? lui demanda Claude avec un sourire lui fendant le visage d'une oreille à l'autre.

Il disposa le solide plateau argenté en haut des marches et s'assit au fond.

Harry hésita.

Claude lui adressa un regard larmoyant de chiot à la diète.

-Bon, d'accord ! s'exclama le Petit Lord comme s'il accordait là une faveur imméritée à son ami. Mais doucement, hein…s'entendit-il prévenir en s'asseyant entre les jambes de Claude.  
-Ouaip, dit celui-ci.

Dès que le brun fut solidement cramponné, Claude effectua une puissante poussée – dénotant d'un long entraînement – qui propulsa en l'air le plateau et ses deux passagers. Harry cria :

-Non-mais-t'es-malade-non !

Le français éclata de rire, puis serra les dents. Le plateau atterrit sur le marbre blanc avec un grand « CLANG » et se mit à glisser à une vitesse vertigineuse vers le bas de l'escalier, dévalant les marches dans une succession étouffée de « clong » lorsque le plateau chargé du poids des deux garçons passaient sur le sommet de l'une des marches.  
Harry se surprit à adorer cette sensation d'ivresse, et à rire à gorge déployée, chantant autant de « wouhou ! » que son ami.  
Ils arrivèrent cependant rapidement au bas de l'escalier – et le Petit Lord, qui appréhendait plus que tout la réception brutale, serra fort ses mâchoires. Malgré ses craintes, ils entrèrent en contact avec le sol de manière relativement douce – relativement, par rapport à celle dont ils avaient fait connaissance avec l'escalier – et glissèrent encore sur une dizaine de mètres au ralenti sur les dalles rouges, avant que le plateau ne s'arrête complètement, donnant l'impression d'être heureux d'en avoir réchappé.

-On recommence ? s'exclama Harry.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Quelque chose n'allait pas, décréta Insan.  
Cela faisait quatre fois qu'il entendait un raffut monstrueux – un bruit qu'il ne parvenait aucunement à identifier. Etait-ce une armoire métallique se projetant contre un mur ? Un service à thé en or blanc dégringolant les marches de l'escalier ?  
Il y avait un problème.  
Insan enfourna un chocolat suisse, recula son lourd fauteuil couvert de velours carmin et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau, de sa démarche nonchalamment royale.

Devant le bureau du directeur, il y avait un escalier. Un très large escalier de marbre blanc-gris avec en son centre un minuscule tapis rouge réservé à la leste foulée d'Insan Greek.  
Sur cet escalier, il y avait deux garçons. Tenant à quatre mains un très large plateau de cuisine argenté. En train de remonter en courant et en riant, essoufflés, décoiffés, les sublimes marches directoriales.  
Le Petit Lord.  
Et l'autre ?  
Mince.  
Insan Greek se sentit extrêmement déstabilisé. Lui qui se targuait de connaître par cœur le curriculum vitae de chacun de ses élèves ne retrouvait pas le nom de celui-ci.  
Visage banal, traits fins, châtain, yeux noisettes, cheveux mi-longs, bandeau doré noué à la cheville, regard perçant, sourire franc, pas de bracelet d'identité, médaillon caché sous le t-shirt, pas de trous sur la poitrine… …tiens, une bague. Une grosse bague bleue.  
Ah, il y était.

_Françoise Belasis savait ce qu'elle voulait.  
__Elle voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux.  
__Elle voulait Insan Greek pour ses enfants.  
__Françoise Belasis avait des frais. Beaucoup de frais. Son mari, Charles Reilly, également.  
__Mais ce n'était pas assez pour les neuf. Pas assez pour les neufs garçons assis derrière elle à la mode Dalton, dans une dégringolade de mèches bourgeoises. _

_-Le niveau de Beauxbâtons baisse, énonça-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.  
__-C'est vrai, lui accorda Insan avec un charmant sourire.  
__-Le vôtre non. Le niveau de votre école augmente chaque année.  
__-Vous êtes bien renseignée.  
__-Je souhaite le meilleur enseignement disponible pour mes fils.  
__-C'est très louable.  
__-Vos frais d'inscription sont complètement exubérants. _

_Insan haussa les épaules avec un sourire._

_-Le fait qu'ils soient si élevés me contraint à ne faire profiter Charles-Adolphe, Mar-Antoine, Pierre-Nicolas et Jean-Nicolas de vos cours que le temps des grandes vacances.  
__-Beaucoup de parents sont dans votre cas. Par ailleurs, je pense qu'il est sage que vos enfants aillent à Beauxbâtons le reste de l'année.  
__-Je me contente de Beauxbâtons parce le niveau de Durmstrang n'est pas vraiment meilleur et que les garçons ne parlent pas un mot de bulgare ou de russe. Mais avec sa nouvelle réforme, le Ministre de l'Education vient de totalement supprimer l'enseignement des arts sombres à Beauxbâtons et…  
__-C'est dommage, dit Insan sincèrement.  
__-Oui. Très. Mais passons. Mes aînés se contenteront de venir ici pour les grandes vacances. En revanche, pour les autres…je veux…jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient l'âge d'entrer à  
Beauxbâtons, je veux qu'ils étudient ici.  
__-Vous « voulez ».  
__-Oui…  
__-Pour vouloir, il faut payer._

_Insan s'amusait beaucoup. Humilier la fine fleur de la société était un délectable passe-temps._

_-Monsieur Greek, j'ai n…  
__-Insan.  
__-Monsieur Insan, j'ai neuf enfants. Quatre sont déjà inscrits chez vous. Vous pourriez me considérer comme une cliente fidèle, et me faire un prix… ?_

_Qu'on lui suggère un arrangement était parmi les choses qu'Insan détestait. Les arrangements ne venaient QUE de lui, si et quand il en avait envie._

_-Si vous continuez, tout ce que vous allez gagner sera une augmentation de vos frais, répliqua-t-il d'un ton boudeur, avant d'adresser à nouveau un grand sourire à ses invités. Et puis, quantité ne veut pas dire qualité. Ady et Empereur ne sont pas de mauvais élèves, mais n'ont rien d'exceptionnel…_

_Charles-Adolphe et Marc-Antoine relevèrent des yeux vides de derrières leurs mèches blondes. Françoise Belasis s'était raidie. Elle supportait très mal que l'on critique ses aînés. Et ses fils, de manière générale. Cependant, Insan poursuivait._

_-Je viens de réfléchir, disait-il avec un sourire, je viens de réfléchir et voilà ce que je vous propose : un demi-tarif pour ceux de vos enfants qui sauront se montrer intéressants. Je m'explique : Ombre a de très bons résultats en Magie Noire. Pour peu qu'il soit admis dans les dix premiers au moins trois fois cet été, ses frais diminueront de moitié._

_Pierre-Nicolas, qui s'était redressé d'un air supérieur à la mention de ses bons résultats, s'affaissa imperceptiblement à celle de l'épreuve qui l'attendait. Sa mère lui jeta un regard perçant, à la fois orgueilleux et intransigeant. A côté du garçon, sa copie conforme baillait ostensiblement._

_-Jean-Nicolas, tiens-toi correctement, siffla Françoise Belasis.  
__-Jean a beaucoup de talent, repris Insan d'un air rêveur. Mais la magie ne l'intéresse pas du tout._

_Fureur et désespoir mêlés dans les yeux gris de Madame._

_-Pourquoi ne me laisseriez-vous pas quelques minutes avec vos plus jeunes fils, que nous fassions connaissance ? suggéra Insan, des étoiles plein des yeux. Je verrai ainsi si leur potentiel m'intéresse…_

_Françoise Belasis hésita. Elle jeta un œil à ses aînés, qui faisaient semblant de ne pas s'ennuyer, puis à ses petits derniers, qui se tortillaient sur leurs sièges en griffant le velours de fauteuils qui avaient du coûter des milliers, puis elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du directeur, qui affichait un gentil sourire et un air totalement halluciné. A quoi pensait cet homme malsain à l'instant présent ? Madame ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir à l'idée de ses rumeurs plus ou moins dissimulées qui couraient sur l' intérêt d'Insan Greek pour les enfants._

_-La cloche va bientôt sonner, dit celui-ci la prenant au dépourvu, vous n'aurez qu'à vous rendre au réfectoire avec Ady, Empereur et Ombre. Je vais vous faire un mot pour que les djinns vous laissent passer.  
__-Et Jean ?  
__-Jean et puni. Tenez, le mot, dit-il en lui tendant un bout de parchemin avec sa signature griffonnée. Comme ça j'aurai toute opportunité de discuter avec vos enfants pendant que vous déjeunerez.  
__-Euh…_

_Ses aînés s'étaient déjà levés. _

_-Bon eh bien…Oui, d'accord…J'espère que nous parviendrons à un accord.  
__-C'est ça, la chassa-t-il, toujours souriant._

_Dès que Madame fut sortie, le directeur contourna son bureau pour venir faire face aux cinq jeunes garçons assis devant lui. Le plus vieux devait avoir huit ans et le plus jeune deux ou trois. _

_Il fut tout à fait convaincu qu'il avait eu raison de proposer cet arrangement dès la première poignée de main. Cette brève évaluation du potentiel magique du garçon l'excita._

_-Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
__-Henri-Albin.  
__-…_Monsieur_, corrigea Insan Greek.  
__-Henri-Albin, monsieur.  
__-Qu'est-ce qui que tu aimes faire, Henri-Albin ?  
__-…Eh bien…Je pratique l'escrime, monsieur…depuis mes quatre ans… et je joue du violon, dep…  
__-Non ; qu'est-ce qui te _plaît_ ?  
__-………J'aime bien faire exploser des pétards. Et j'apprécie beaucoup les pentacles sacrificiels.  
__-Mais c'est super, ça, s'extasia Insan, en retirant doucement sa main.  
__-Je le fais avec des petits animaux, je suis encore trop petit pour le faire avec des gros mais j'aimerais bien._

_Grand, grand, grand potentiel. Le garçon avait l'air d'avoir avalé un réverbère, et une grimace insatisfaite déformait son joli visage enfantin – en somme, pas forcément très sympathique comme recrue, mais potentiellement excellente. Insan, comme tout professeur qui se respecte, ne crachait pas sur les bons élèves – loin de là. Quant aux goûts mortifères du garçons…il faudrait juste lui trouver les camarades de chambrée adéquats._

_-Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?  
__-Edouard-Anselme, monsieur._

_Mouais…rien à signaler… Insan lui sourit, retira sa main, et jeta un regard aux trois autres numéros. Moins de sept ans, c'était évident. Aussi, il y avait peu de chances que leur magie se soit éveillée…_

_-Et toi ?  
__-Je m'appelle Ralph-Eloi, monsieur, répondit le petit garçon avec un sérieux et un respect impressionnants.  
__-Quel âge as-tu ?  
__-J'ai six ans, monsieur.  
__-Ah._

_Rien à signaler non plus._

_-Et toi ?  
__-Anzabiyel.  
__-Comment ?  
__-Anz-Gabiyel.  
__-Il s'appelle Ange-Gabriel, monsieur, traduisit Edouard-Anselme.  
__-Vi, approuva le petit garçon.  
__-Quel âge as-tu ?  
__-Z'ai, répondit-il en articulant comme s'il s'adressait à un malentendant, quat' ans, finit-il en montrant quatre doigts.  
__-Ah ! rit le directeur._

_Adorable._

_-Tu me fais un bisou ?  
__-Vi, si tu veux._

_Bon, et le dernier._

_-Et toi ?_

_Le petit garçon le considéra de ses grands yeux noisette, longuement. Contrairement à celui des deux aînés, son regard n'était pas vide. Ses yeux brillaient d'appréhension, d'intelligence et de gentillesse. Et il ne disait rien._

_-Il parle pas, monsieur, informa Edouard-Anselme d'un ton ennuyé.  
__-Comment ça ? répliqua le directeur pour qui cette affirmation était forcément mensongère.  
__-Il sait pas parler.  
__-Il ne dit peut-être rien, admit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers le petit dernier avec un sourire engageant, mais crois-moi, il sait parler. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
__-Claude.  
__-Claude tout court ? se moqua Insan, en référence aux lourds prénoms composés des autres garçons de la famille.  
__-Claude tout court, répéta Edouard-Anselme.  
__-Maman voulait une fille, railla Henri-Albin avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
__-Claude, comme l'empereur romain, corrigea alors Edouard-Anselme.  
__-Certes, admit Insan. Dis-moi, Claude, qui t'a offert cette jolie bague ?_

_Le petit garçon regarda ses mains et retira lentement l'énorme saphir passé à son pouce droit. _

_-Tu aimes cette bague ? réessaya le directeur.  
__-Ui._

_La voix frêle mourut avant même que de naître, comme si elle voulait se faire pardonner d'exister._

_-Et tu te souviens qui te l'a offerte ? l'encouragea Insan, tandis qu'à côté les frères s'agitaient, surpris de constater que le muet parlait.  
__-Ui, répondit Claude de même. C'est maman qui a donné la bague à Claude, ajouta-t-il après une longue minute de silence._

_Et il sourit.  
__Son visage – commun – s'en trouva transfiguré.  
__Insan, après un agréable moment de béatitude, sourit à son tour. Il était habitué à accueillir dans son école des enfants ayant connu une vie de famille plutôt chaotique. Cela n'en ferait qu'un de plus.  
__Claude Belasis.  
__Probablement dans le dortoir des Ecrivains. _

_-On se sert la main ?  
__-D'accord, on se sert la main, accepta Claude en tendant sa minuscule main potelée, rattrapant en quelques instants le long silence qu'il s'était imposé._

_Insan fut surpris. Rien d'exceptionnel dans ce métabolisme magique, mais…mais quelque chose de tout à fait incroyable : normalement, à cet âge là, le métabolisme magique, précisément, était encore en sommeil. Celui de Claude existait, palpable, pulsant doucement contre celui d'Insan Greek, dans cette poignée de main pratiquée des millions de fois._

_Insan voulait Claude dans son école. Claude, le dernier. Et si pour avoir Claude, il fallait se coltiner tous les autres, il trouverait un arrangement. _

_-Alors ? interrogea Françoise Belasis à son retour, avec un large sourire étudié qui se voulait innocent.  
__-Alors, répondit Insan, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit pour Ombre : s'il est classé trois fois cet été, je diminue ses frais de scolarité de moitié jusqu'à ses vingt ans. Pareil pour Henri-Albin : demi-tarif, mais seulement jusqu'à ses onze ans._

_Madame faisait des calculs. _

_-Et pour Claude, conclut Insan Greek, c'est gratuit.  
__-Gratuit ? répéta Françoise Belasis par réflexe, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.  
__-Gratuit. Jusqu'à ses vingt ans. Mais seulement pour Claude. Et n'en parlez pas autour de vous. _

Harry se figea, et lâcha son côté du plateau argenté, qui percuta les marches de marbre dans un bruit épouvantable de ferraille rebondissante. Une seconde plus tard, il sentit Claude s'immobiliser à son tour.

Le directeur était sorti de son bureau. Insan Greek se tenait debout, jambes écartées, poings sur les hanches, un sourire espiègle barrant son visage.

-Bonjour monsieur ! entonnèrent en chœur les deux Monstres, tremblants.  
-Bonjour les enfants.

Tandis que Claude se penchait, sans quitter l'homme dément des yeux, pour poser son côté du plateau argenté en équilibre sur une marche, le directeur demanda, en toute neutralité :  
-Alors, c'est vous qui faîtes cet innommable raffut ?

Les garçons hochèrent lentement la tête.  
Insan Greek leur adressa un gentil sourire et secoua la tête d'un air amusé.  
Harry et Claude s'entre-regardèrent. Et lurent dans les yeux de l'autre exactement la même question qui résonnait en leur propre esprit.  
_Un bisou ou un Doloris ?  
_Pendant un bref instant, le directeur lui-même sembla se poser la question.  
Puis il sortit sa baguette.  
Harry et Claude déglutirent difficilement.

Doloris.

HP-LV-HP-LV

La première session d'examens arriva beaucoup trop rapidement au goût de…de tout le monde. Mais surtout à celui de Harry qui craignait par dessus tout de décevoir Voldemort.  
Le petit garçon traversa les diverses épreuves d'Histoire de la Magie (qu'il réussit plutôt bien d'après sa propre appréciation), d'Histoire Globale (qu'il réussit _à moitié_ – il avait l'amère et dépitée sensation d'avoir écrit des absurdités dans l'autre moitié de ses réponses), de Races Humaines (il se sentait incapable d'émettre le moindre jugement sur sa performance dans cette matière), de Français (si n'était Claude, il se serait mis à haïr cette langue. Plus il en apprenait, moins il la comprenait : accents capricieux, conjugaisons fantaisistes, irrégularités régulières, grammaire délirante : toutes ces difficultés l'avaient déstabilisé durant l'examen, malmenant les certitudes de ses leçons apprises par cœur), de Sortilèges (il pensait avoir excellé en théorie et avoir été plutôt très bon en pratique), de Potions (fastoche), et enfin, d'Education Physique.

Cette dernière étape s'avéra la plus éprouvante. Akata s'était amusée à leur concocter un programme infernal. Il s'agissait de placer deux élèves dans un cercle d'une cinquantaine de mètres de diamètres et de les faire s'affronter, le but étant de se montrer le plus « efficace » possible. Quand Junior avait demandé ce que signifiait « efficace » à ses yeux, Pétrouchka avait répondu en lui jetant un sortilèges très puissant qui avait envoyer le jeune américain s'écraser contre un tronc d'arbre, et Akata avait approuvé avec un petit sourire : « Voilà, ça, c'est efficace ». En temps normal, Pétrouchka aurait dû écoper d'un trou dans son t-shirt en guise de punition mais la loi d'Akata était plus compréhensive à l'égard de ce genre d'écart, et la loi d'Akata étant celle en vigueur à ce moment là, Pétrouchka avait été discrètement félicité. Harry était médusé. Il avait dû pour commencer affronter un garçon d'environ quatorze ou quinze ans nommé Prince, et avait souffert atrocement – et s'était fait humilier – malgré son sauvage acharnement à causer à son adversaire le plus de dégâts possibles. Son deuxième duel, contre un garçon plus jeune que lui, avait dégénéré à partir du moment où son adversaire avait perdu sa baguette. Harry avait alors baissé sa garde, pensant avoir gagné, mais l'autre s'était jeté sur lui et avait entamé un combat au corps à corps. Oubliées, les baguettes. Harry s'était dérobé sous les coups puis avait frappé, griffé, mordu tant qu'il pouvait. Il en gardait des contusions sur tout le corps.  
En tout, les enfants avaient enduré treize heures d'examens quasi non-stop avant d'avoir le droit à un repas – gargantuesque – aux alentours de vingt-deux heures – et uniquement pour ceux qui n'étaient pas punis.

Malgré sa fatigue, malgré l'apaisante quiétude des dortoirs, malgré la routine scolaire à laquelle le Petit Lord commençait à s'accoutumer, malgré la compagnie joyeuse d'Ikki et Junior et malgré l'amitié fantastique de Claude, avec qui il passait des heures et des heures à s'amuser, l'Héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres était rongé par un mal insidieusement douloureux qui lui laissait bien souvent dans la bouche un goût de bile.

Il avait le mal du pays.

Evidemment, étant donné qu'il quasi jeûna durant sa première semaine d'école, la première chose qui lui manqua fut la délicieuse cuisine du manoir – du moins lorsqu'Art n'était pas en vacances.

Mais il s'habitua. Aux privations. Il n'avait pas exactement un caractère difficile, mais étant quelqu'un de buté, lorsqu'il avait décidé qu'il voulait du chocolat, il pouvait empoisonner la vie de tout le monde pendant plusieurs heures. Cependant, il s'habitua. Aux privations, et aux plats exotiques que l'ont servait la moitié du temps chez Insan. Des choses bizarres – que tout le monde mangeait cependant avec entrain, chacun étant plus ou moins incertain quant à la date de son prochain repas – des choses originales, des plats très épicés ou au contraire assez fades, des consistances inconnues, des insectes, toutes sortes de céréales et de fruits nouveaux. Il s'habitua. En moins de trois semaines, il était intimement persuadé d'avoir toujours ingurgité une telle diversité d'aliments. Le miracle de la perception du temps chez les enfants.

Son mal du pays devint plus douloureux aux alentours de fin Juillet, alors qu'il achevait son premier mois d'école et entamait sa deuxième session d'examens. Parce que la deuxième chose qui lui manqua fut la présence de son père.

HP-LV-HP-LV

« PAPA

J'espère que tout se passe selon ta volonté avec nos mangemorts. »

A vrai dire il s'en fichait un peu.

Voire, il s'en contrefichait. A la rigueur, les sorts d'Art et Lucius l'intéressaient moyennement. A la rigueur.

« Pourquoi tu réponds pas à ma lettre ?

Je suppose que tu as d'autres soucis… »

Harry fixa les deux lignes qu'il venait d'écrire et plissa les yeux, comme s'il doutait de les avoir écrites lui-même.

Et puis quoi, Voldemort n'avait PAS « d'autres soucis » ! Voldemort, une fois son quota d'hommes torturés, son quota d'heures de réflexions sur ses prochaines stratégies pour prendre le contrôle de Londres, et son quota de méditations nihilistes atteints, Voldemort –n'avait _rien_ à faire. Il passait en réalité le plus clair de son temps à errer tel un mauvais esprit, quelque part dans le monde, ou quelque part dans les couloirs du manoir. Il n'avait donc PAS D'EXCUSE pour ne pas écrire à son fils.

« Tu me manques un peu. »

Terriblement.

« Ici, il y a un mur qui s'appelle le Mur des Mots. Il y a beaucoup de phrases gravées ou peintes dessus, et il est ensorcelé, et les copains m'ont dit que si tu regardais ce mur, tu lisais systématiquement un Mot qui correspondait à ton état d'esprit. C'est vrai. Quand j'y suis allé ce matin, mon regard a été magiquement attiré par de grandes lettres peintes en bleu clair dégoulinant. Ça disait : _Il vaut mieux souffrir d'amour que souffrir de faim._ J'y ai beaucoup pensé et je crois finalement que c'est vrai. Vu le nombre de fois où j'ai pas mangé pendant trois jours ici, je sais ce que c'est d'être affamé, et effectivement, je crois qu'il n'y a rien de pire, parce qu'on se sent progressivement devenir faible et surtout parce qu'on ne pense qu'à se nourrir et qu'on est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit qui demande trop d'attention. Mais j'ai réfléchi à cette phrase toute la matinée. Je crois qu'elle sert à se rendre compte, d'une part, qu'il faut relativiser quand on est malheureux, et d'autre part – parce que je me suis vraiment posé la question, est-ce que c'est pas pire de souffrir d'amour quand même ? – à se rendre compte de combien l'amour est important.

« Enfin, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

Harry mâchonna le bout de sa plume.

« Sur le Mur des Mots, Claude a vu : _Et si on s'évadait ?_ J'ai trouvé ça vraiment drôle, mais lui, pas trop. Il m'a dit un truc en français : _patate_. Il fait ça tout le temps, de me parler français, mais je comprends presque jamais rien.  
« Tu veux que je te dise un truc en français ? Je fais des progrès mais ce n'est quand même pas brillant. Alors : _Le lieutenant Agamemnon a interdi les Chocogrenouilles par ce que quelques élèves s'amuse a metre dans les paquets des petits papiers avec blagues a propos de lui. _Au fait, tu parles français ? …Enfin, ne t'inquiètes pas, de toute façon, même si tu le parlais je ne suis pas sûre que tu comprendrais _mon _français ! »

Harry se retourna sur son lit et regarda le plafond, en quête d'inspiration. Il soupira.

« Je suis content que tu m'ais inscrit dans cette école. Mais j'aimerais bien être au manoir… »

Mauvaise pente…

Que dire, que dire ?

« Dans la série des profs fous, Mrs Bovalli ne connaît pas le calendrier standard, du coup elle nous dit des choses du genre : _On reporte le contrôle d'histoire de la St Victor à la St Alphonse_. Je te raconte pas la galère pour trouver la liste de ces « saints » qui correspondent – déjà, faut comprendre – à des dates. Et il n'y a pas intérêt à se tromper de jour. Apparemment, Saint, c'est un hobby moldu. Ici les copies de la liste des dates des saints se troquent contre des services rendus. Plein de gens vont voir Ansalom, pour ça. Je lui dois déjà deux services et j'espère m'en acquitter vite.  
« Dans deux jours, nous connaîtrons nos résultats pour les deux premiers examens – ceux d'il y a deux semaines et ceux de demain – parce que ce sera la fin du mois de Juillet. Je suppose que tu recevras mes notes. Je crois que je n'aurai pas de faveur, tu sais. Je ferai de mon mieux pour en avoir aux examens suivants, pour pouvoir rentrer quelques jours.  
« Comment vont les affaires ?  
« Je t'embrasse très très fort,

Harry »

HP-LV-HP-LV

Lord Voldemort transperça de son mortel regard de lave le corps misérable recroquevillé à ses pieds. Le Mage Noir s'apprêtait à lancer l'inaltérable et définitif rayon vert lorsqu'il réalisa, se réveillant comme sous l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé, qu'il était sur le point de tuer Barty. L'un de ses meilleurs hommes.  
Il l'avait confondu avec l'un de ces répugnants moldus capturés la veille en Macédoine, que ses hommes avaient ramenés pour Le distraire. Par temps de vache maigre, il appréciait assez de voir ces stupides animaux ramper et supplier au pied de Son trône.  
Mais Barty ne méritait pas la mort, allons. Un Doloris ?  
Pourquoi tremblait-il de remords et d'humilité à ses pieds, lui, au fait ? Par Salazar, Le Lord Noir ne se souvenait plus. Qu'importe. Un Doloris ferait l'affaire.  
Bartemius résista aux cris qui lui irradiaient la trachée et endura la torture en silence. Puis, sanglotant, il vint baiser Ses chaussures.

-M-Merci, Maître. Je ne vous décevrai plus. Je suis (reniflement) votre plus fidèle…

Et cetera, et cetera. Voldemort lui indiqua la sortie d'un infime geste de la main.

Il se sentait las. Ennuyé.

Le vent sec et chaud soufflait puissamment dans les couloirs, le soleil réchauffait le marbre dur et poli du manoir, les mangemorts allaient et venaient d'une mission à l'autre, Severus Snape avait reparu et achevait de rendre compte des projets de l'Ordre, Lucius avait humblement demandé la permission d'emmener en vacances au Mexique sa blonde famille, Artus Simps se forgeait un nom parmi ses aînés au fil des batailles depuis qu'il avait occasionnellement le droit d'y participer, Rodolphus fuyait Bella depuis qu'elle avait juré de lui arracher les yeux – on ne s'inquiétait pas de savoir pourquoi – Mulciber tachait de rendre la vie moins pénible à JKR – le professeur de piano était au chômage technique depuis que son unique élève étudiait à l'autre bout du monde – et faisait comme de bien entendu preuve d'une maladresse affligeante – le mangemort avait proposé au pianiste américain de se joindre aux mangemorts pour une virée-tuerie en Grèce.

La vie suivait son cours.

Les longs pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres résonnèrent dans le silence du couloir menant à ses appartements. Ses légendaires robes noires traînaient sans vent magique sur ses talons.

A quelques pas de la porte, il s'arrêta, dressant inconsciemment l'oreille, le visage tourné vers l'aile Nord.

Non…une hallucination auditive. Il avait cru, un instant, entendre le rire d'un enfant.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry fut parmi les premiers à se rendre dans la Salle d'Attente, où devaient être affichés les résultats des examens. Traînant la patte, les yeux endormis, Claude accepta de l'accompagner.

-Pourquoi de si bon matin ? bailla-t-il malgré tout en pénétrant à la suite du jeune anglais dans la pièce vide.  
-Tu n'es pas impatient de savoir ? lui répliqua Harry d'une voix vibrante.  
-Bof…fit mollement Claude, clignant des yeux d'un air peu « impatient ».

Trois larges tableaux étaient accrochés au mur Sud.

-Hmpf, soupira le français, se secouant mentalement. Alors, celui de gauche, c'est pour ceux qui ont les meilleurs résultats. Je serais toi, j'espèrerais pas trop, glissa-t-il à son ami, le voyant s'approcher dudit tableau. C'est classé par ordre alphabétique, sinon…Petit Lord, tu devrais être à P…sauf s'ils ont compté _Le_ Petit Lord, alors tu seras à L, continua-t-il de manière complètement inutile. Mais je serais toi, j'espèrerais pas trop…répéta-t-il en baillant de nouveau, avant de se laisser glisser contre un mur en fermant les paupières.

Harry, le cœur tambourinant, s'approcha du premier tableau et fit glisser son index sur la liste des noms…_Paasilina…Pazu…Pétrouchka_…son nom n'était pas là. Ses veines battaient avec force à ses tempes, résonnant dans son crâne. Lentement, il fit remonter son doigt vers les L…_Leeclam…Leolio…Le Dernier Ange…Le Grand Timothée…Le Héros Anonyme…Le Petit Lord…  
__Le Petit Lord…  
__Le Petit Lord…  
_IL. Y. ETAIT.

-_OUAIS !!_ cria-t-il à plein poumons.

Au monde entier.

_-OUAIS !! _

Il avait réussi ! Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il avait _réussit, _et même _brillamment réussi _ses examens !

-J'ai réussi ! hurla-t-il en prenant le plafond à témoin. J'ai réussi ! Papa, tu m'entends, _J'AI REUSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…  
_-Oui, oui, on a compris…sourit Claude en entrouvrant les paupières…c'est super…  
-Ah ah ! C'est trop bien ! répondit Harry avec joie. Tu veux que je regarde si t'y es ?  
-Oh, moi je le sais bien que…  
-Mais non, mais non, l'interrompit Harry, plein d'optimisme. Rien n'est impossible. Bon, alors…dans les C…hmm…OUI ! tu es là, Claude ! Regarde ! Viens voir !

Le petit français ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'enthousiasme communicatif de son ami, et se leva.

-Je sais bien, que j'y suis. J'y suis toujours, dit-il simplement.  
-Ah, nota Harry.

Ils s'attachèrent à regarder avec plus d'attention leurs résultats.

-Harry, dit Claude, tu sais, même si tu es sur ce tableau-ci, ça ne veut pas dire que…ça ne veut pas dire que tu auras une faveur…  
-Comment ça ? répartit le brun avec un grand sourire. Mais si. C'est écrit dans le règlement. Si on a de très bons résultats, on a une faveur.  
-Oui mais, regarde, tu vois cette liste de noms ? Tu vois qu'il y a des noms différents des autres ?

Il caressa son propre nom, _Claude_ puis le sien, _Le Petit Lord_. Celui de Claude avait un éclat doré et luminescent, celui d'Harry était simplement imprimé à l'encre noire.

-Et ? demanda le fils des Ténèbres sans se départir de son sourire.  
-Et…seuls ceux qui brillent ont droit à une faveur.

Le visage d'Harry s'affaissa littéralement. Tous ces traits retombèrent.

Puis il sentit une fureur noire s'emparer de son essence magique, la soulever et provoquer en lui un haut-le-cœur. L'intensité de sa colère était telle qu'il fut étourdi et chancela. Il porta son premier coup dans le vide. Son sort traversa la salle et explosa contre la parois de pierre blanche du mur opposé, creusant un trou poussiéreux. Son deuxième sort fusa en même temps que son cri de rage et d'impuissance, vers le tableau, ce _foutu _tableau, qui éclata sous le choc, éparpillant des morceaux d'ardoise coupante un peu partout. Claude, effaré, protégea son visage. Il reçut le coup suivant dans le dos.

-_Sectusempra_, avait sifflé Harry, à demi-tremblant d'excitation, comme toujours lors des batailles.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était bien différent. Il voulait tout détruire parce qu'il en voulait à tout le monde. Ce n'était pas pour s'amuser, et en même temps, une indicible et tenace _envie _de faire du mal lui chatouillait délicieusement le corps. Sa magie sortait d'elle-même et explosait avec force et en tous sens. Le mobilier réduit de la salle fut mis en pièces et, désespérant de se défouler sur des gens, Harry courut hors de la pièce, une partie de lui refusant – malgré l'aveuglement qui le gagnait – de s'en prendre sérieusement à Claude. Il hurla à la mort, allant au-devant d'elle, et ricana comme un dément, jetant des _Destructum _à tout va dans l'école encore endormie.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Insan n'aimait pas qu'il y ait du bazar dans son école.

-Je suis désolé.

Insan Greek fixa intensément le petit bout d'homme qui se tenait posément assis de l'autre côté de son bureau.

-Je suis désolé, monsieur, fit encore Harry, levant son regard limpide vers le directeur, repentant.

Insan Greek, silencieusement, essuya son front en sueur.

Après tout le mal qu'Agamemnon et lui-même s'étaient donné pour maîtriser ce gamin fou-furieux, tout cet angélique démon trouvait à dire c'était « je suis désolé ». L'homme posa les coudes sur son magnifique sous-main en cuir et croisa les doigts, s'autorisant à rester muet quelques secondes encore. Il savait par expérience que le silence précédent les remontrances était ce qui se faisait de plus intimidant.  
Ne pas le quitter des yeux. Lui offrir cet insupportable regard perçant à la Dumbledore. Le mettre mal à l'aise. Ne rien dire. Attendre qu'il soit sur le point de pleurer.  
Insan savait mieux que quiconque cerner ses élèves.  
Mais, mieux que quiconque, c'était encore trop mal.  
Il se trouvait devant un cas épineux. Délicat.  
Il avait très envie d'un chocolat. Pour se remettre le cœur à l'ouvrage.  
Il laissa son regard fixer durement, longuement et insidieusement celui d'un vert incroyable et humide d'Harry Riddle. Salazar que c'était rassurant de voir à nouveaux ces pupilles émeraudes. Insan frissonna au souvenir du regard d'un rouge incandescent qui l'avait cloué sur place juste avant qu'il n'encaisse un terrible _Putra_.  
Insan se décida finalement pour un chocolat. Il n'en proposa cependant pas au Petit Lord. Pas tout de suite.

-Moi aussi, je serais désolé, à ta place. Un malus de 800 points pour les quatre prochaines périodes, voilà qui va être difficile à compenser.

Le petit déglutit et hocha la tête, l'air tellement désolé. Insan ravala son cynisme. Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce gosse ? Un adorable bambin qui, de temps en temps, s'offrait le luxe d'une séance d'hystérie meurtrière ?  
Angelo, en douze fois pire ?

-Penses-tu que l'éclat de ce matin ait des probabilités de se reproduire ? demanda-t-il au Petit Lord.  
-Non monsieur, je regrette sincèrement.

Et c'était bien le pire. Insan avait l'impression de pouvoir se fier à ces paroles autant qu'aux loufoques équations de Koblenz sur la création d'une nouvelle génération d'Inferi : cela avait très peu de chances d'être vrai, et paradoxalement, très peu de chances d'être faux.

Bref, il ne pouvait s'en remettre qu'à ses chocolats. Il en engloutit un nouveau. Noir, éclats de nougat.

Sans compter qu'après avoir dompté le mage noir modèle réduit, il n'avait même plus la force de le soumettre au Doloris. Et quel sens aurait un Doloris après tous les sorts qu'Agamemnon et lui avaient usé contre le jeune garçon dans la matinée ? Pour le mettre sous contrôle, ils avaient dû le mettre K.O., ce qui avait nécessité un étonnant panel de sortilèges.  
Alors, un Doloris ?  
Non. Le petit avait déjà mis quinze heures à se remettre de l'affrontement, et était dans un tel état de faiblesse qu'il paraissait presque transparent. Il portait les multiples stigmates de l'interpellation musclée des djinns – Insan avait dû leur dire d'arrêter, de crainte qu'ils n'abîment un peu trop définitivement l'enfant. Son uniforme blanc n'avait plus rien de blanc. Poussière et traces de roussi, mais surtout sang. Sang séché.

Dix-huit élèves aux soins du docteur de l'école, son fils chéri Johan. Dix-huit, c'était beaucoup trop. Deux garçons étaient même dans un état grave.

Il fallait sévir. Mais que faire ?

-Je te convoquerai dans mon bureau en fin de semaine pour te donner ta punition. En plus des points qui te sont retirés d'avance aux prochains examens.  
-Oui, monsieur.  
-Je comprends que l'on puisse s'énerver, Petit Lord, mais tu dois réaliser que tu as perdu le sens de la mesure.  
-Oui, je sais, je suis désolé.  
-Encore heureux que tu n'ais tué personne, j'aurais peut-être été obligé de te renvoyer. En attendant, je te conseille d'être prudent, les amis de tes victimes pourraient vouloir les venger.

Qu'ils essaient, songea Harry.

Il regrettait réellement de s'être si violemment emporté. Mais uniquement parce que cela l'avait poussé à blesser Claude. Il se fichait pas mal des autres. Toutes les vies ne se valaient pas, comme le lui avait enseigné Lord Voldemort.

-Monsieur ? demanda-t-il timidement après un instant de silence.  
-Oui ?  
-Vous êtes fâché contre moi ?

Insan en laissa retomber ses bras, qui s'abattirent avec un « plonc » mou sur son bureau.

-Pas contre toi personnellement, dit-il avec son charmant sourire _très fatigué_, je regrette simplement tout le désordre occasionné.  
-Oui, moi aussi, murmura Harry, s'autorisant un petit sourire. Vous n'êtes pas fâché alors ?  
-Mais non, rit légèrement Insan. Allez viens m'embrasser, qu'on n'en parle plus.

Harry fit le tour du bureau pour offrir un baiser à la joue tendue du directeur, et fila sans demander son reste.

Resté seul, Insan se dit que le Petit Lord était vraiment adorable. Et puis, l'épisode de ce matin démontrait au moins qu'il avait des capacités magiques gigantesques, n'est-ce pas ? Un bon élève. Le directeur s'autorisa un troisième chocolat et tapota de sa baguette le cornet acoustique installé sur son bureau.

-Allô, Agamemnon ? gloussa-t-il.  
-…Monsieur le directeur, répondit la voix – d'avance épuisée – de son lieutenant.  
-J'étais en train de penser, reprit Insan Greek, passant une main dans ses cheveux bouclés, 800 points de malus, c'est un peu beaucoup, non ?

Seul un silence atterré lui répondit.

-Insan, protesta avec véhémence Agamemnon une fois qu'il eut retrouvé la parole, ce monstre a failli tuer une cinquantaine de personnes !  
-Oui. C'est un point de vue.  
-Comment ça, c'est un point de vue ? cria la voix rauque de l'homme, un étage plus bas.  
-Eh bien, voyez-vous, mon ami, il a exprimé des regrets.  
-Et alors ? s'étrangla Agamemnon.  
-Et alors rien, je dis ça comme ça.  
-…Insan…  
-Oui ?  
-Je vous jure que…si vous retirez sa punition…je démissionne.  
-Allons, allons, ne prenez pas cette affaire trop à cœur, le tempéra son supérieur.  
-Il m'a bouffé un orteil, Insan.  
-…Demain, il aura repoussé. Avec un potion…  
-Il m'a blessé personnellement. Et il a réellement _faillit tuer _une cinquantaine de personnes !  
-Oui, soupira Insan. Mais auquel d'entre-nous n'est-ce jamais arrivé ?

Agamemnon eut le souffle coupé par une telle réplique et se retint de couper court à la communication, pour ne pas déverser un certain nombre de jurons dans l'oreille – susceptible – de son directeur.

-_Personnellement, _risqua-t-il, narquois, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé.  
-Réfléchissez-y mieux, répliqua Insan Greek.  
-Tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent dans cette école, répondit honnêtement le lieutenant, c'est endurer les abominables aigreurs d'estomac que me filent vos abominables petits protégés. Et avant d'arriver ici, je n'ai jamais eu de pulsions meurtrières, siffla-t-il avant d'adopter un ton davantage de circonstances. On ne peut _pas_ laisser passer un acte d'une telle sauvagerie, Insan ! Ce…démon aurait probablement tué si nous ne l'en avions pas empêché. Vous ne pouvez le nier.  
-Certes.  
-Soyez ferme, Insan.  
-…Oui, mais… je n'ai pas envie, répondit le concerné d'un ton boudeur.

Agamemnon eut un hoquet de désespoir et coupa court à la communication, certain cette fois de ne pouvoir contenir son amertume dans des termes civilisés.

-Allô ? Allô ? appela le directeur. Agamemnon ? Vous faites un caprice ?

Ah la la, soupira-t-il en quittant le cornet acoustique des yeux.  
Agamemnon était resté un grand enfant, songea-t-il en dépiautant habilement un chocolat suisse avant de le faire sauter dans sa bouche.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry donna un coup de pied vif sur le battant de bois marqué de sang. _Portà, _indiquait les lettres carmines tracées à la main. Le battant s'ouvrit violemment et se referma sur le paysage de la Cour Violette, vert et luxuriant, jalonné d'ombres bleutées desquelles on percevait l'éclat irisé de pétales blancs et jaune pâle.  
Le Petit Lord fixa gravement la porte. Un écriteau annonçant le bureau du médecin scolaire, Johan, y était cloué, au-dessus du mot _portà_. Harry inspira une longue fois et frappa trois petits coups secs.

-Entrez, intima la voix juvénile mais autoritaire de Johan.

Harry tourna la poignée et alors qu'il allait poser le pied droit sur l'herbe du dehors, il se retrouva dans un décor singulièrement différent, debout dans un bureau tout ce qu'il y a de plus conventionnel – exception faites des multiples jouets moldus entassés sur la moindre parcelle de surface vide.

-Tu voulais ? s'informa le fils du directeur, à genoux son fauteuil, un gros robot métallique dans chaque main.  
-J'aimerais bien voir Claude, avança timidement le Petit Lord.  
-Claude, répéta Johan, fixant son visiteur.

Il reposa ses jouets et ouvrit un tiroir d'où il tira un dossier.

-Claude, lut-il en chaussant une paire de lunettes. Sectusempra. Profonde coupure dans le dos, 12 millimètres sur 24 centimètres, à 4 millimètres de la moelle épinière. Hématomes divers sur les bras. Cheville gauche tordue.

Johan leva les yeux de sa fiche.

-Tu as failli faire de ton ami un légume à la charge de la société sorcière.

Harry respira très fort.

-Je peux le voir ?  
-Il dort.  
-Il va bien ?  
-Non.  
-Il va pas bien ? s'affola Harry.  
-Non, il va pas bien, et il dort, répéta Johan avec son amabilité habituelle. Sa coupure est en train de se refermer, il en a encore pour…

Le jeune garçon remonta les lunettes sur son nez et consulta sa montre en or.

-…seize heures et quarante-deux minutes. Approximativement.  
-…Je peux pas le voir ?

Johan se pinça les lèvres.

-Tu peux le regarder dormir.

Harry se sentit un peu ridicule et afficha une expression sombre.

-Je veux le voir, insista-t-il malgré tout, buté.  
-Très bien, répliqua le médecin de douze ans, retirant ses bésicles et se désintéressant de son visiteur, puis attrapant la manette de sa voiture télécommandée. Djinny, conduis-le au chevet de Claude Belasis, et surveille-le, dit-il par-dessus un bruit de roues dérapant sur un tapis.

Un djinn enfoulardé de noir apparut du néant – ou de derrière une tenture – et adressa à Harry un imperceptible mouvement de tête. Puis la créature ouvrit d'un geste la porte blanche menant à l'infirmerie et guida le petit brun.

-Heyy, murmura Harry aux oreilles endormies de son ami.

Etalé sur le ventre pour permettre une meilleure guérison de sa blessure dorsale, Claude avait le visage à demi écrasé par le matelas. Harry s'agenouilla pour se trouver à son niveau.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, chuchota-t-il.

Il dégagea le visage de son ami, repoussant les mèches de cheveux châtain collées à sa joue par la sueur. Puis il soupira lourdement, honteux et fatigué de ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui.

Le Petit Lord réfléchit à un moyen de se faire pardonner de son ami.

-Si jamais un jour j'obtiens une faveur, prononça-t-il difficilement, je te la donne.

Il se demanda ce qui, lui, l'aurait mis dans un bon état d'esprit après une telle expérience.

-Et je te jouerai du piano, dit-il avant de réaliser l'absurdité de sa proposition. Si…si y en a un ici. Sinon, tu pourrais venir au manoir pour les prochaines vacances.

Il devrait néanmoins demander la permission à Voldemort auparavant. Il y avait quand même un petit risque de refus à considérer.

N'ayant que moyennement envie de retourner à son dortoir pour y affronter les regards et questions de ses camarades après son accès de rage dévastateur du matin, le Petit Lord décida de rester auprès de Claude. Il tira le lit voisin pour le rapprocher et grimpa dessus. Le djinn sembla faire un mouvement infime dans sa direction mais n'intervint finalement pas.

Johan sourit vicieusement à la chocogrenouille ligotée aux rails de son train électrique, qui coassait d'un air paniqué, roulant ses yeux marron et globuleux. A plat ventre, le garçon ricana, puis, avec un sourire gourmand, appuya sur le bouton « ON ». La petite locomotive électrique se mit en route.  
Deux bottes usées noires apparurent au milieu du circuit.

-Ah, Djinny, nota Johan sans quitter des yeux la progression de son train miniature. Tout va bien ?

Le djinn hocha la tête. Le garçon ne le regardant pas, il dut préciser :  
-Il dort.

« Côa- ! » _Sprrrlaaach_.  
Johan regarda d'un air réjoui la chocogrenouille écrabouillée et fit glisser son index sur les rails chocolatés.

-Et le Petit Lord ? interrogea-t-il.

Le djinn fixa le jeune humain et se morigéna de n'avoir été plus clair, ce qui lui aurait évité de se répéter.

-Ils _dorment._

Le médecin lécha son doigt.

-Ok, dit-il. Reste à côté de lui pour le surveiller. Pas de bazar dans mon infirmerie.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Le Petit Lord balança ses jambes dans le vide, s'offrant sans concession à la morsure brûlante du soleil. Il connaissait le soleil. Il avait beau être ce qu'il y avait de plus anglais, il avait grandi dans un pays méditerranéen.

-Yo, fit Claude en grimpant à son côté sur le toit du réfectoire. Remets ton bandeau.  
-Il donne chaauuud…gémit Harry.  
-Remets-le. Y a Agamemnon qui passe, et tu sais à quel point il t'aime…

Harry s'empressa de nouer le tissu doré autour de son crâne. Le lieutenant passa près d'eux, en contrebas. Il ralentit et leur jeta un regard mauvais, ainsi qu'un coup symbolique de sa mâchoire carrée enserrée d'une barbe bien taillée.

-Ce type est effrayant, soupira le Petit Lord.  
-Ouais ! Dis, j'ai pensé, glissa-t-il en regardant ailleurs, comme je sais pas quoi demander pour ma faveur, si ça te dit, je te l'offre.

Harry se sentit instantanément mort de honte. Après la douleur qu'il avait infligée à son camarade trois jours auparavant, celui-ci semblait mettre un point d'honneur à lui prouver qu'il éprouvait pour lui une amitié indéfectible. Comme si se faire écharper par un Sectusempra était une sinécure. Comme si se faire attaquer dans le dos par son nouvel ami arrivait communément, comme si c'était là l'un des aléas de la vie. Comme si…

-Tu sais, commença Claude…Enfin, je sais ce que tu es en train de penser. Je veux te dire que c'est juste parce que tu n'es pas habitué à cette école. Ici, le genre de crise que tu as eue l'autre jour, ça arrive assez souvent. D'ailleurs, tu as vu, hier ?

Oui, songea Harry.  
Une élève se trouvait dans le coma. Tous les autres impliqués s'en tiraient avec la frousse de leur vie, et déguerpissait en glapissant lorsqu'ils entendaient les noms de Prince ou Ansalom.

-Mais là c'était un duel, nuança Harry, qui savait bien, lui, que le contrôle de son corps lui avait irrémédiablement échappé lorsqu'il avait défoncé la Salle d'Attente. Il s'était laissé porté par l'infecte odeur moribonde qu'avait fait monter en lui il ne savait quelle entité réveillée par sa rage…il avait salivé à ce doux fumet…la Mort…la Mort…il l'avait ardemment désirée. Et il l'aurait donnée si…les Djinns…le Lieutenant…le Directeur…eux…

Quel faste souvenir que cette « crise » en vérité… Harry en tremblait encore d'excitation. N'eut été la terrible blessure de Claude, il n'aurait rien regretté. Mais jamais il n'avait désiré _ça_. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu s'en prendre à son voisin de dortoir, son ami.

-Duel ou pas, ici, traîner dans les couloirs comporte toujours une petite part de risque, sourit Claude.  
-Ça te plaît ? sourit à son tour Harry, à qui cela plaisait beaucoup.  
-Ça me donne envie de gerber, répartit calmement le français sans se départir de son sourire.

Il regardait au loin. Les arbres et leurs ombres attrayantes. Le soleil. Les autres élèves.

-Ça te donne envie de _quoi_… ? répéta Harry, surprit.  
-Bon, et cette faveur, Lord ? Mon offre ne sera pas éternelle.

Harry fixa intensément le profil de son ami. Lui faisait-il vraiment don de sa faveur ? Les faveurs étaient chèrement acquises…  
Le Petit Lord sentit une boule se loger dans sa gorge, ému. Mais il s'empressa de la dégager par quelques profondes inspirations. Ne pas sombrer dans le sentimentalisme – le dernier refuge des Gryffondors et des crétins. Jamais de ça. Enfin…à doses finement mesurées.  
Il ne pouvait demander à rentrer chez lui pour quelques jours – après tout, il utilisait la faveur de Claude, et le directeur ne serait sûrement pas d'accord pour qu'il en profite si ouvertement. Il devait réclamer quelque chose qui pût éventuellement passer pour un souhait de Claude.  
Il savait exactement quelle faveur demander.  
Voilà des jours qu'il en rêvait.  
Car il y avait la vie au manoir – la nourriture surtout –, il y avait la présence rassurante, aussi froide et éternelle que le marbre, de Lord Voldemort à ses côtés, mais une autre chose lui manquait plus que tout.

Harry inspira profondément, espérant de tout son cœur que son souhait pourrait être exaucé. Il fit signe à Claude de s'approcher, et lui chuchota sa faveur au creux de l'oreille.

-Hé, fit celui-ci, tu me chatouilles ! dit-il en riant. Hein ? J'ai pas compris, recommence.

Harry répéta sa confidence.  
Claude parut surpris et lui adressa un large sourire enfantin.

-C'est une super idée, ça ! Et c'est vrai que tu m'avais dit que tu voulais que je te joue du saxo... Ben on se trouvera un coin, et on jouera ensemble.

Harry s'allongea lentement sur le toit brûlant du réfectoire. Il fixa le soleil yeux grands ouverts et ne vit que du noir. A l'intérieur, cependant, il rayonnait.

-Oui, dit-il à Claude, c'est une super idée.

_Je veux mon piano, _pensa-t-il en fermant délicatement ses paupières.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Voilà deux fois qu'il passait devant cette salle.

Lord Voldemort n'aimait pas du tout qu'on lui joue un tour, et il appréciait d'autant moins s'en jouer à lui-même. Il connaissait ce manoir mieux que son architecte. Cependant, contre sa raison, contre son entendement, et contre ses intentions – il se rendait à la salle du trône, il en était absolument certain – pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, ses pieds l'avaient d'eux-mêmes conduit sur le pas de cette porte.  
Il s'arrêta.  
Une porte. Fermée. Pauvre symbolique.

Cette porte était celle de la salle Monse.

Lord Voldemort, depuis au moins neuf ans, n'y avait jamais mis les pieds _seul_. Cette salle était celle d'Harry.  
Trop de pianos pour lui dans cette salle. Trop de souvenirs, aussi.  
Pas assez de son fils, hélas.

Lord Voldemort failli se saisir de la poignée et la tourner, mais reprit ses esprits et poursuivit son chemin. De toute façon, il y reviendrait probablement le lendemain.

Il gérait cette absence de façon tout à fait étrange.  
Elle ne le peinait pas particulièrement. Elle ne l'inquiétait pas, ne l'énervait pas, ne l'insupportait pas. Elle était loin de provoquer en lui l'angoisse, la rage, la haine, la frustration qu'avait provoqué celle d'il y avait deux ans de ça, quand Harry avait été enlevé par l'Ordre. Non, cette absence le troublait pour ce qu'elle était uniquement : une absence.

Plus d'éclat de rires dès l'aube et plus de grands coups de poings lâchés avec joie sur les touches noires et blanches du vieux – comment disait-il déjà ? – Bechstein. Plus de ces légers pas de course résonnant à toute heure sur la pierre dure. Plus de ces discussions inutiles sur la ferveur de tel ou tel mangemort, plus de dessins au crayon de couleur éparpillés dans toutes les pièces, plus de ces satanés carrés de chocolat se fossilisant derrière les tentures, plus de traces de doigts sur les vitres de Ses appartements.

Plus de cette voix révérencieuse disant ingénument, en même temps qu'un doigt était pointé sur une carte « Mais si on attaquait par derrière, ça les surprendrait, non ? »…  
Plus de cette voix amusée disant, une demie seconde avant le début d'un discours _important_ du Seigneur des Ténèbres à ses troupes « Je trouve que Nott a les oreilles décollées ».  
Plus de cette voix fascinée disant « Est-ce que tu pourras m'apprendre ça, pour quand je serai grand ? ».  
Plus de cette voix colérique disant, accompagnée d'un froncement du nez écœuré – et d'un coup de poing réprimandé contre la table – « Il a mis du poivre dans la soupe ! ».  
Plus de voix enfantine, mais grave, disant « Les Carrow sont de bonnes recrues. Bons Impardonnables. Bon entraînement au combat, bons réflexes. Je pense qu'on peut les faire participer, pour voir ».  
Plus de cette voix claire et limpide disant « Tu sais, que quand je te réveilles tôt le matin tu fais exactement la même tête que Dumbledore quand je lui ai dit que je voulais manger une tranche de fesse de moldu pour le petit déj- Euh…en fait, non ! ».  
Plus de cette voix infiniment humble, mais _sincèrement _humble, et disant « Je n'ai pas compris…Tu peux m'expliquer encore une fois… ? ».  
Plus de cette voix hors du temps disant, commentant un griffonnage méconnaissable de l'accouplement des abeilles albinos « Bon, et là, c'est toi, en noir et blanc, sur le truc bleu-gris : ça c'est le trône mais je l'ai raté, c'est pas facile à dessiner. Je t'ai mis la capuche parce que tu l'as tout le temps et que quand j'essaie de dessiner des cheveux sur mes bonshommes, ça fait comme des hérissons. Mais sinon…je t'ai pas trop mal réussi, je trouve. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? ».  
Plus de « Papa ? » discret après la réunion.  
Plus de « Harry ? » sifflé dans un courant d'air, dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte.

Plus de ce regard vert.  
Plus que le manoir.  
Les mangemorts, les affaires.  
Une absence. Immense.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry observait Claude astiquer les pièces de son saxophone.  
Le français lui avait promis un morceau.

-J'aurais vraiment dû apporter mon piano, murmura Harry plongé dans ses pensées.  
-Non, répartit Claude en retournant son chiffon, tu n'aurais pas pu. On a juste droit à des vêtements et des livres. Rien d'autre. Le reste, on peut l'avoir si on a des faveurs. Un seul truc à chaque fois. Faut pas se planter dans la formulation des vœux, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Et faut pas se tromper de jour.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Avec le directeur, sourit Claude. Faut pas se tromper de jour. Y a des jours où il est tellement furax dès le matin qu'il faut pas essayer de l'entourlouper dans les faveurs. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
-Oui. C'est quoi, ça ? demanda le Petit Lord en saisissant une pièce de l'instrument et en désignant……ce petit bidule, là, précisa-t-il.  
-Ça, dit Claude, c'est le mécanisme d'octave. Enfin, je crois que c'est ça, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Octave…répéta Harry, songeur. Et ça ?  
-Ça, c'est…attends, je vais le monter, et je te dirai tout après.  
-D'acc.

Le Petit Lord observa la façon dont Claude manipulait son instrument avec une grande attention. Ainsi que la façon dont s'emboîtaient les différentes pièces.

-Alors, commença Claude. Ça, c'est l'embouchure – Harry s'en doutait un peu. C'est pour souffler dedans, précisa le français d'un air condescendant.

Il fit une démonstration. Harry rit.  
Tandis que Claude lui expliquait tout sur le saxophone, Harry remarqua les drôles de regards que lui lançait Pétrouchka depuis son lit. Le russe avait son habituelle sale tête de vampire et son habituel sourire dégoûtant, mais il avait une expression beaucoup moins malveillante que d'ordinaire. Presque…sympathique.  
Sentant qu'il avait accroché son regard, Pétrouchka fit un sourire à Harry. Un sourire très effrayant compte tenu de ses petites dents pointues, mais un sourire malgré tout. Il entama la conversation par-dessus la tête de Claude :

-J'me doutais que tu referais une crise un jour, dit sa noix nasillarde et un peu éthérée.  
-Dis-donc, intervint Claude en redressant le nez, tu t'es mis à fumer ?  
-Je me suis remis à fumer, rectifia Pétrouchka.  
-Angelo va pas aimer ça, nota le français.  
-Je fume que quand il est pas là.  
-N'empêche, il va aimer, répliqua Claude avec un demi sourire, avant de se relancer dans son explication.

L'embouchure, la ligature, le tube, le mécanisme d'octave, les clés, l'appuie-pouce, l'attache du pavillon, le pavillon, et voilà…un beau saxophone !

-T'as fait pisser le sang, mais bien ! poursuivit Pétrouchka, amicalement.  
-Ouais, répondit Harry qui ne savait comment gérer ces affirmations.  
-Dommage pour Claude, nota le russe.

Harry et Claude échangèrent un regard une fraction de seconde. Le français sentit sa blessure dorsale frémir, à peine refermée.

-Mais t'as bien mis la pagaille, n'empêche, continua Pétrouchka. C'était bon.  
-C'était pas mal, avoua Harry, avec, dans les tréfonds des commissures de ses lèvres, une esquisse de sourire orgueilleux.  
-Amis ? proposa finalement Pétrouchka en tendant sa main blanche.

Harry sourit franchement, à présent. Il venait de comprendre qu'en défonçant quelques murs et en faisant couler le sang, il avait gagné le respect du compagnon de dortoir avec lequel il avait eu le plus de difficultés à son arrivée. Pétrouchka, le russe, le vampire, de presque cinq ans son aîné. Il prit sa main et la serra brièvement.

-Juste, demanda ce dernier avant de se rallonger sur son lit, ça t'arrive souvent, ce genre de crises ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre que non, puis réfléchit.

Cela lui été déjà arrivé de s'énerver et de perdre la mesure de ses actes. Il y avait quelques semaines, à son arrivée, contre Pétrouchka. Contre cet elfe, chez Dumbledore. Contre Bartemius, l'année passée. Et peut-être une ou deux fois quand il était plus petit. Mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais ressenti un besoin si impérieux de faire du mal avant l'épisode devant les tableaux de résultats des examens. Sa crise de nerfs. D'ailleurs…jamais il n'avait fait de mal à quelqu'un sans le vouloir. Or, il avait gravement blessé Claude, le matin précédent, ce qui n'était aucunement dans ses intentions. Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle. Complètement, ou peu s'en fallait. Et l'ivresse avait été si douce…

N'eut été la blessure de Claude, Harry aurait gardé un bon souvenir de cet épisode.

-Non, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, avant, répondit-il finalement à son nouvel ami.

Pétrouchka et Claude se tournèrent vers lui simultanément.

-Jamais ? demandèrent-ils.  
-Ben…pas avec cette intensité. Je me suis énervé contre toi le premier jour, dit-il au russe, mais je savais quand même ce que je faisais. L'autre jour, plus tellement.  
-…Premier symptôme, dit Claude d'une voix blanche, les yeux écarquillé, avant de baisser les yeux et de retourner à son saxophone, qu'il prit dans ses bras sans trop savoir pourquoi.  
-…Ouais, approuva Pétrouchka en renonçant à sa sieste et en s'asseyant en tailleur pour faire face à Harry. Tu pratiques beaucoup de magie noire ?  
-Oui, répondit honnêtement le Petit Lord.  
-Beaucoup comment ?  
-Beaucoup…beaucoup.  
-Des trucs poussés ? insista le jeune vampire.  
-Euh…assez…disons que…

…Par rapport à ce que faisait son père, ce qu'il faisait lui n'était qu'enfantillages, mais…

-Euh…oui, des choses assez avancées.  
-Normal, intervint Claude. C'est le fils de Lord V…enfin, du Lord.

Il y eut un silence.

-C'est quoi ce premier symptôme ? s'entendit demander Harry.  
-Oh, rien, répondit Pétrouchka.  
-Tu parles, siffla Claude à l'adresse du russe.

Il regarda son ami anglais dans les yeux.  
Le Petit Lord y lut une sincère compassion et beaucoup de peine.

-C'est le premier signe de…

Il sembla chercher ses mots.

-Ça veut dire, reprit-il, que tu es en train de te faire bouffer par la magie noire.

Harry entendit le sang battra à ses oreilles et il lui sembla que son environnement devenait flou pendant une fraction de seconde. Se faire bouffer par la magie noire ? Allons, quelle blague ! Qui contrôlait qui, dans l'histoire ? N'était-ce pas lui qui tenait la baguette ?

-C'est un processus long, dit encore Claude. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça fait, exactement, mais…C'est comme si la magie noire venait pourrir ton essence magique.  
-La gangrener, illustra Pétrouchka.

Harry avait la gorge sèche.

-Si c'était vrai, j'en aurais déjà entendu parler, coupa-t-il.  
-C'est rare, expliqua Pétrouchka laconiquement.

Claude fixait son ami aux yeux verts. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi en penser. Après tout, il s'en fichait. C'était son ami. Tant qu'il ne lui refaisait plus jamais le mal qu'il lui avait fait la veille…  
Mais justement…pouvait-il être sûr que…

-Très rare, trancha Pétrouchka toujours songeur.  
-Et comment ça se fait que vous en sachiez quelque chose, vous, alors ? répliqua Harry qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.  
-Ben, dans cette école, c'est assez courant, sourit Pétrouchka. Pour ça que maintenant, on sait diagnostiquer.

Il sourit de plus belle, offrant deux rangées de dents pointues en spectacle :

-Premier symptôme, dit-il en claquant des doigts.  
-Ça arrive soit à ceux qui pratiquent la magie noire depuis très longtemps et très intensément, murmura Claude, quand ils arrivent à l'école, parce que leurs nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve...  
-C'est ça, approuva Pétrouchka. C'est Johan qui me l'a dit.  
-...Soit à ceux qui en faisaient juste un peu et qui se mettent à en faire beaucoup d'un coup, acheva Claude.

Harry songea qu'il rentrait davantage dans la première catégorie.

-Mais bon, dit Pétrouchka. Ça se calme. Y en a beaucoup qui ont développé le « Premier symptôme » l'année de leur arrivée chez Insan. Moi, par exemple. Moi c'est parce que je me suis mis à faire beaucoup de magie noire d'un coup et que « la graine était déjà plantée ». C'est Johan qui me l'a dit. Il m'a dit d'arrêter complètement pendant six semaines et de reprendre de manière raisonnable. En cours de Magie Noire, pour faire mes devoirs de Magie Noire, et sinon, niet.

Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer à l'idée de tous les sorts qui lui seraient interdits si jamais il devait cesser de pratiquer la magie noire en dehors des cours.

-Toi c'est différent, dit Claude au Petit Lord. C'est pas parce que tu t'y es mis d'un coup. C'est qu'elle est en train de te pourrir de l'intérieur.  
-Arrête de dire ça, siffla Harry qui commençait à s'échauffer. Je sais pas si j'ai fait le premier symptôme ou quoi, mais ça se reproduira pas. Si c'est que « mes nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve », y a qu'à pas m'énerver, c'est tout.

Il réalisa alors qu'il parlait d'un ton franchement énervé.  
Il se mordit les lèvres, contenant son éclat de rire

-Ouais, c'est ça le truc, approuva Pétrouchka. En plus comme ça t'auras la paix, poursuivit-il en riant. On va faire passer le message : « Ce gars-là, faut pas l'énerver, où il refait un symptôme 1 ». Les gens vont raser les murs devant toi, je te jure.  
-Bakatόn, pouffa Claude.

Puis le français donna un faux coup de poing dans la joue d'Harry et celui-ci répliqua dans un éclat de rire en l'assommant avec son édredon.  
Ils entamèrent une bataille de polochons dans les règles – c'est à dire qu'il n'y en avait aucune – sous l'œil goguenard de Pétrouchka, qui se considérait trop vieux pour ça.  
C'est alors que retentit un authentique cri de joie :

-KOUKA ! fit Angelo depuis le couloir, puis en pénétrant dans le dortoir à toute allure. Ils ont remis les tableaux des examens ! KOUKA, TU BRILLES ! cria-t-il, explosant de joie en se jetant dans les bras du russe.

Amusé, Harry le regarda continuer de crier sans discontinuer, mélangeant anglais, français, et même quelques mots de russe : « Tu brilles ! C'est trop bien ! Je suis super content ! Bravo ! », disait-il apparemment dans ce mélange qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.  
Serrant le petit bout de garçon angélique dans ses bras, Pétrouchka finit par venir à bout de son hilarité et dit :

-Mon _nom_ brille, Angelo. Sur le tableau des résultats. Mais _moi_ je brille pas…  
-On s'en fout ! répliqua le petit blond. Oh je suis trop content !

Et là, Harry se figea, choqué. Son cerveau imprima – sans lui demander son avis – cette si étrange scène. Pétrouchka fit un truc avec ses lèvres sur la bouche d'Angelo. Un genre de bisou très mouillé qui n'en finissait plus.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? dit Harry très fort, n'en pouvant plus d'assister à un événement si choquant sans que personne ne l'empêche.

A demi étouffé sous l'oreiller, Claude sortit un œil à l'air libre, puis deux, puis les narines, puis la bouche.

-AH NON LES GARS ! cria-t-il. Y en a marre ! C'est dégoûtant !

Au grand soulagement du Petit Lord, les bouches de ses deux compagnons se séparèrent – cela fit un « shmmmack » humide.

-On n'embête personne, dit calmement Pétrouchka.  
-Ben si ! répliqua fortement Claude. Moi ça m'embête ! Ca me fait chier, même !  
-Oh, il a dit un gros mot ! s'exclama Angelo en plaçant ses deux mains sur ses oreilles.  
-C'est pas que jeveuxpasquevouslefassiez, dit Claude à toute vitesse, devenant cramoisi, ce sont vos affaires, mais PAS DEVANT NOUS !  
-J'avais demandé à tout le dortoir si ça vous gênait, reprit très calmement Pétrouchka, un infime sourire aux lèvres, vous aviez dit…  
-La nuit ! le coupa Claude. LA NUIT ! Déjà que des fois, ça fait du bruit ! Non, non, fit-il en secouant la tête : c'est dégoûtant ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais pas devant nous ! En plus, le Petit Lord est nouveau, il était pas prévenu, lui !

Pensez. Harry n'était pas prévenu du tout.

-Mais pourquoi ils font ça ? s'exclama-t-il, ne comprenant sincèrement pas.

Claude, les joues roses, croisa les bras fermement sur sa poitrine, le temps qu'Angelo et Pétrouchka quittent la pièce, en sautillant pour le premier, en grommelant pour l'autre.

-Je t'ai dit que Pétrouchka est un quart vampire, dit-il quand ils eurent franchi le pas de la porte.  
-Et…et alors ?  
-Je t'ai dit aussi qu'il essayerait de te mordre, et qu'il fallait pas que tu te laisses faire sinon il te lâcherait plus.  
-Oui.  
-Ben voilà. Il a essayé de mordre Angelo, l'année dernière, et Angelo s'est laissé faire.  
-…Mais…  
-Depuis, il sont inséparables. Pétrouchka le mord et lui suce le sang…  
-Berk ! ne put s'empêcher de frissonner Harry.  
-…et en échange, il protège Angelo, toujours et partout. Il prend toutes les punitions à sa place, il le défend, tout ça.  
-C'est chouette, dit Harry.  
-T'aimerais te faire sucer le sang ?  
-Ah, grimaça le Petit Lord, non !  
-Moi non plus, dit Claude, catégorique, l'air presque méchant.  
-…Mais…reprit Harry. Mais, quand il…quand il lui prend du sang, c'est dans le cou, non ? Pas dans la bouche.

Claude, après un silence bizarre, éclata de rire.

-C'est sûr ! dit-il. C'est dans le cou ou au poignet ou…ou ailleurs, j'en sais rien. Berk berk berk. Non, là, ils s'embrassaient juste.  
-C'est dégoûtant, reprit le Petit Lord en fermant les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières, tentant de chasser l'image mentale qui s'imposait à lui.  
-Entre deux garçons ! renchérit Claude.

Harry, qui allait une dernière fois manifester sa répugnance, resta sans voix. Parce que ce qu'il voyait surtout de dégoûtant, lui, c'était de se baver dessus et de se sucer le sang. Qu'importe que ce soit fait entre deux garçons, entre deux filles, ou entre une fille et un garçon – qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? C'était dégoûtant, point.

-Beeeeerk, fit-il en faisant mine de baver sur Claude à grands renforts de « slurp ».  
-Aaaaah ! cria celui-ci en se protégeant à bout de bras avec un coussin, mort de rire. Au secours ! Pas le bisou baveux ! C'est déloyal ! Ikkiiiii ! cria-t-il en apercevant leur ami qui entrait dans le dortoir. Viens m'aider à combattre ce truc immonde !

HP-LV-HP-LV  
HP-LV-HP-LV

Mot de l'auteur :

Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement les personnes merveilleuses qui ont pris 5 minutes pour me laisser une review. Vos messages m'ont fait super plaisir, surtout quand ils arrivent longtemps après la publication pour dire "Hé ho t'es morte ou quoi ? C'est trop bien continue !" ça redonne un coup de punch, ça remotive. Alors merci à tous.

Merci aussi à Bunny. (La pauvre elle doit se demander pourquoi.) Parce que t'es là :P

Merci aussi à Cassye pour ses OS sur l'enfance des personnages de Death Note, qui m'ont remotivée à bloc et m'ont fait revenir vers Petit alors que je stagnais depuis un moment.

**! Prochaine publication : **Chapitre Bonus. Sur la scolarité d'Harry. Dans un peu moins de 2 semaines, vous aurez ça. Le temps de quelques ultimes corrections.

GROS BISOUUU


	13. Chapitre Bonus

Hello,  
Merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages d'encouragement !  
(Petite précision cependant pour _Ryan :_ cette fic n'est pas une "traduction" XD. Elle est écrite directement en français par moi. Si tu la trouves bien traduite je suppose que je dois comprendre qu'elle n'est pas trop mal écrite. Merci beaucoup pour ton message !)

Voici donc le chapitre bonus, contre toute attente plutôt longuet.

_**Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de bonus ? **_Ce sont des scènes coupées de la scolarité d'Harry chez Insan Greek. Donc principalement des scènes entre enfants.

_**Pourquoi ces scènes ? Pourquoi pas la suite (tant qu'à faire) ? **_Ces passages ont été écrits en vue de figurer dans la fic – mais j'ai changé d'avis en cours de route, soit qu'ils n'étaient pas indispensables dans le récit, soit que j'avais trouvé une meilleure idée de narration, soient qu'ils devenaient beaucoup, beaucoup trop longs. Je pensais les faire muter en flash-back, comme je fais presque toujours avec mes scènes coupées, mais j'ai réalisé que je n'aurais jamais la possibilité de caser tout ça, et que ça me contrariait profondément. J'ai gémi « Oh, pourquoi dois-je détruire toutes ces scènes que j'ai passé tant d'heures de labeur à écrire ? » et Merlin m'a envoyé un signe : « Tu feras un chapitre bonus ».

_**Comment s'y retrouver ? **_Ces bonus sont à intercaler au fil des chapitres 10, 11 et 12. Pour plus de clarté, avant chacun d'eux, je précise quelles scènes le précèdent et le suivent, ou par quelles scènes ils ont été remplacés au final. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer.

_**Avertissement : **_Ces bonus ne sont pas indispensables à la compréhension de l'histoire. Cependant, il y a parmi eux UNE SCENE IMPORTANTE, qui sera certainement évoquée dans le chapitre 13. Il y aura un flash-back partiel, mais si vous voulez la lire en entier, voilà, elle est là ;). Il s'agit du **BONUS 2**.

HP-LV-HP-LV

**Petit, bonussss  
**  
**BONUS 1**

**Cette scène est à situer vers la fin du chapitre 10 ; elle était sensée débuter le sixième test d'entrée, au final remplacé par « Test 6 : trouve ton dortoir ».  
Personnages : Junior, Harry, Ikki + personnages secondaires.  
Harry vient de pousser la porte menant à la salle du dernier test, Junior et Ikki sur ses talons.**

Il crut un instant qu'il s'était trompé de porte, était tombé dans une autre dimension, quelque chose comme ça. Mais non. A bien y regarder…il y avait un panneau, là, au milieu de cette jungle colorée et étouffante.  
Des lettres rouges incandescentes dansaient sur le blanc de la pancarte.

-_Test 6_, lu Ikki de sa voix claire et de son anglais haché, _Evaluation de ton esprit d'entreprise et de ton aptitude à la survie en milieu hostile._

Harry et Junior pouffèrent de rire, et lurent avec le japonais la suite des instructions.

-_Il y a actuellement vingt-huit élèves dans cette salle. Tu dois sortir par la porte qui se trouve de l'autre côté. Pour sortir, tu dois être en possession de trois médaillons d'identité.  
__Rappel du règlement :  
__1. Il est interdit de faire usage d'un sortilège de mort sur ses camarades ou sur les membres du personnel.  
__2. Il est interdit de maintenir un sortilège de torture sur une même personne au-delà de sept minutes.  
__Les djinns patrouillent. Ils te viendront en aide en cas de nécessité vitale. _

Les trois garçons se retournèrent en chœur alors que la porte derrière eux s'ouvrait sur deux filles de leur âge. Harry nota que le message du panneau tremblait et se changeait, pour afficher le chiffre « trente » et non plus « vingt-huit ». Le visage de Junior se fendait d'un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre.

-C'est exactement le genre de test que j'attends depuis le début, dit-il en regardant le plafond, à peine visible au travers des divers branchages.

Puis, souriant de plus belle à Harry :  
-Lord ? On se retrouve à la fin ? On se promet de ne pas s'attaquer ?

Il lui tendait une main engageante qu'Harry saisit lentement, en croisant mentalement les doigts. Puis, sans autre considération pour Ikki, l'américain se dirigea vers l'une des deux filles.

-Salut. Comment tu t'appelles ?  
-Hermesia X, répondit la fille en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.  
-C'est joli, la complimenta Junior. Je peux voir ton médaillon ?  
-Si tu veux, accepta Hermesia avec un sourire hésitant.

Dès qu'il l'eut en main, le blondinet l'arracha violemment du cou de sa propriétaire et s'enfuit en courant dans le feuillage touffu. La fille resta bouche bée.

-C'est pas correct, dit Harry, compatissant.  
-Non, ce n'est pas gentil, renchérit Ikki.

HP-LV-HP-LV

**BONUS 2**

**Cette scène – importante – a été retirée de la narration car elle était inutilement longue. Un flash-back plus bref fera office de résumé dans le chapitre 13. Elle est à situer au tout début du chapitre 11, et a lieu dans le dortoir des Monstres, le lendemain des multiples tests d'entrée.  
****Personnages : Harry et ses camarades de dortoir (Claude, Ikki, Light, Pétrouchka et Angelo).**

Harry, qui avait le sommeil léger, fut éveillé par le bras endormi de Claude qui s'abattit sans préambule sur son nez. Il ouvrit lentement ses grands yeux verts sur son environnement, fixant le rouge sombre du plafond, et se laissa bercer par les respirations paisibles qui emplissaient la semi-obscurité du dortoir. D'épais rideaux étaient tirés devant les deux fenêtres de la pièce, mais les rayons lumineux perçant malgré cela laissaient deviner que le jour était levé depuis un moment déjà. Harry s'était toujours levé sitôt les yeux ouverts. Mais il n'avait jamais dormi dans la même pièce que quelqu'un. Mollement, il se redressa, s'asseyant contre son oreiller, sous la couverture. La pénombre ne l'empêcha pas de constater que Claude empiétait sauvagement sur son matelas. La couverture du français avait foutu le camp, ses deux pieds pendaient dans le vide, ses cheveux châtains emmêlés cachaient la moitié de son visage, l'un de ses bras reposait toujours sur Harry et l'autre, à moitié enroulé autour de sa propre tête, semblait presque froissé tant la peau en était marquée des plis du drap. Doucement, Harry rangea le bras conquérant sur son matelas approprié. C'était très étrange, de dormir dans la même pièce que d'autres gens. Non, à la réflexion, c'était très étrange d'être _éveillé _dans une pièce pleine de gens endormis. Que faire ? Harry entendait du bruit dans le couloir.

_Je me lève ? Je me lève pas ?_

Incapable de rester inactif, le Fils des Ténèbres sauta discrètement à bas de son lit et tenta de gagner la porte sans se cogner dans un meuble. Il n'avait absolument pas prêté attention à la disposition de ces derniers lors de son arrivée, trop fatigué pour voir autre chose que son lit dès lors qu'on le lui avait indiqué.

Avançant à tâtons, Harry se cogna le tibia dans un pied de lit, et dut se retenir de ne pas crier. Se tenant la jambe à deux mains, respirant fort, il sautilla sur deux mètres de plus et, la douleur de sa jambe un peu calmée, se redressa. Mais dans son mouvement, il s'encastra le haut du crâne dans quelque chose de dur et cette fois ne put retenir son cri, qui déclencha cinq grognements mécontents et un « Veux dormir » baragouiné sous des couvertures. Les yeux mouillés, gémissant de douleur, se massant le crâne, Harry décida d'aller se recoucher, mais sur son chemin il rencontra une chaise, qui se jeta au sol – toute seule, hein ! – dans un bruit métallique à réveiller les morts. Des protestations rageuses s'élevèrent des divers matelas. Voulant rattraper la chaise – désir totalement futile, le mal était fait – Harry se pencha en avant, se cogna à nouveau dans l'un des pieds en l'air, et, pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, s'agrippa à ce qu'il put, c'est-à-dire les rideaux de la fenêtre gauche, qui s'ouvrirent grand d'un coup, inondant la chambre de la lumière du jour.

-Putain c'est pas vrai ! cria une voix masculine. Quel est le baka qui a fait ça ?  
-Quelqu'un de suicidaire, probablement, répartit une voix nasale à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
-Tu te lèves, Kouka ? demanda une voix claire et enfantine, s'adressant apparemment à la voix nasale.  
-La vache, la lumière…gémit Claude.  
-Jepeuxdormirencore ? demanda la couverture du lit du bas, dans le lit superposé.  
-Euh…désolé tout le monde, s'excusa Harry en se frottant les yeux, comme ses compagnons attaqué par la luminosité soudaine. Je cherchais la porte…

Les grognements se turent et cinq têtes émergèrent des couvertures, clignant difficilement des paupières, affichant malgré tout une moue curieuse. Harry se retrouva presque nez à nez avec l'adolescent qui se penchait du lit du haut, dans le lit superposé.

-T'es le nouveau ? lui demanda la voix masculine qui l'avait invectivé quelques secondes plus tôt.

Le garçon avait la peau bronzée, les cheveux châtain foncé, des yeux bridés et un regard sombre mais pas vraiment inamical.

-Oui, répondit Harry. Le Petit Lord, se présenta-t-il en tendant une main engageante.

L'autre se laissa retomber sur son matelas avec un soupir.

-Light, se présenta-t-il laconiquement. Je suis du genre à faire la grasse matinée  
-Désolé, répéta Harry en rougissant.

Son regard se porta alors sur la bouille d'Ikki qui dépassait des draps.

-Salut ! dit-il avec un sourire.  
-Salut ! répondit Ikki. Je suis arrivé cette nuit.  
-Ouais, renchérit Claude debout sur son lit, il est arrivé vers trois heures du matin. Mais toi tu l'as pas entendu, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry, tu dormais comme une marmotte !

Harry rit confusément, et se tourna vers les deux occupants du dortoir qu'il n'avait pas encore salué. Enfin, à proprement parler, il n'avait pas salué Claude, mais bon, voilà.

-Salut, dit-il avec un sourire, son geste de la main englobant les deux garçons du grand lit.

Se figeant un instant, il reconnut le plus âgé comme étant celui qui lui avait semblé avoir une araignée au plafond, alors qu'ils attendaient ensemble le portoloin pour l'école – il y avait quelques siècles de cela. Sa peau était toujours aussi blanche, son visage toujours aussi angulaire, ses cheveux toujours aussi noirs et filasses, ses lèvres toujours aussi rouges et ses dents toujours aussi pointues alors qu'il souriait en retour au Petit Lord, assis torse nu dans les draps blancs.

-Hello.  
-C'est Pétrouchka, indiqua Claude en désignant l'adolescent. Il a treize ans. C'est le plus vieux après Light. Et là c'est Angelo, ajouta le châtain avec un sourire. C'est le plus petit. Il a huit ans.

Angelo était minuscule.  
Selon Harry – pourtant guère renseigné sur ce genre de considérations – Angelo avait effectivement tout à fait l'air d'un ange. Ses yeux turquoises étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle et son regard candide vous faisait vous sentir coupable sans raison. Sa peau laiteuse et ses cheveux du blond de l'enfance encensaient cette impression globale de pureté et d'innocence. Angelo se blottit dans les bras de Pétrouchka, qui par contraste, avait franchement l'air d'un démon.

-Kouka, comment il s'appelle ? demanda-t-il sans regarder Harry.  
-Comment tu t'appelles, le fifils à Voldy ? grinça le russe de sa voix nasale, avec un sourire mauvais.

Harry vit rouge. Très rouge. _Tout_ rouge. Subitement.  
Sang.

-_Endoloris ! _cria-t-il, sa voix déchirant le silence.

Il n'avait pas sa baguette, mais à un tel niveau de fureur, il n'en avait pas besoin. Pétrouchka se mit à trembler violemment sous l'effet de l'Impardonnable.

Angelo, les traits déformés par la peur, attrapa précipitamment sa baguette sous l'oreiller, et cria, visant le Fils des Ténèbres :  
-_Stupéfix !_

Harry esquiva, mais ce geste le déconcentra suffisamment pour briser le sortilège. Toujours furieux, il s'apprêtait à relancer une attaque, et murmura un _Accio _fébrile, histoire d'être armé, mais une main saisit son poignet avec autorité. Il vit Claude se placer devant lui.

-Calme-toi, entendit-il résonner à ses oreilles. Calme-toi.

Mais la prière de Claude ne lui était même pas adressée. Angelo, la lèvre tremblante, tendait sa baguette vers les deux garçons, les yeux levés vers Claude.

-Calme-toi Angelo, renchérit une voix douce et grave, celle de Light, qu'Harry n'avait pas vu approcher. Pétrouchka l'a provoqué, non ? poursuivit-il d'un ton apaisant, tout en posant une main sur l'épaule du Petit Lord. Baisse ta baguette, Angelo… _Toi, excuse-toi, _chuchota-t-il d'un ton acéré à l'oreille d'Harry.  
-_Non,_ cracha ce dernier. Sûrement pas !  
-_C'est pas pour Pétrouchka, crétin_, siffla Light à son oreille, sa poigne se crispant douloureusement sur son épaule. _C'est pour Angelo. Fais tes excuses à Angelo pour t'en être pris à Pétrouchka. Excuse-toi, je te dis, _grinça-t-il, se crispant davantage.  
-Je – suis – désolé – Angelo, articula fiévreusement Harry, sa main toujours serrée sur sa baguette.

Le petit blond lui jeta un regard perdu.

-T'inquiètes pas pour moi, Angelo, intervint la voix nasillarde de Pétrouchka. Calme-toi, je vais bien.

Le blondinet lâcha sa baguette sur le champ et se jeta dans les bras du russe, qui affichait un sourire tordu destiné à Harry.

-Susceptible, à ce que je vois, nota-t-il.

Claude tourna la tête de trois quarts pour échanger un regard avec l'Héritier du Seigneur des ténèbres.

-Ça te prend souvent, de lancer des Doloris, comme ça ? chuchota-t-il.

Ils ne comprenaient pas. Personne ne comprenait. Oser prononcer Son nom, c'était Lui manquer de respect – seul l'Ordre s'enorgueillissait d'une telle sottise. Et oser _déformer_ Son nom en un diminutif ridicule, c'était, c'était – c'était… Odieux.

Le sang battait encore aux oreilles de Harry. La mâchoire serrée, il laissa sortir quelques mots, d'un ton dur :  
-On parle pas de mon père comme ça.

Le premier à répondre fut le japonais Light, d'un ton dégagé, comme si maintenant que cela avait été dit, on pouvait passer à autre chose :  
-Ok.

Comme entraînés par leur aîné, les autres l'imitèrent :

-Ok, dit Claude.  
-Ok, accepta Pétrouchka.  
-Ok, répéta Angelo.  
-Ok, murmura Ikki depuis ses couvertures.  
-Tu vois, repris Claude. Faut pas s'énerver.

HP-LV-HP-LV

**BONUS 3**

**Cette scène a lieu quelques heures après celle que vous venez de lire. Des allusions y sont faites dans les chapitres 11 et 12.  
Personnages : Harry et Claude.  
Ils marchent sous un préau.**

-Pétrouchka va essayer de te mordre, prévint Claude.  
-Quoi ? s'éberlua Harry, s'arrêtant au milieu de l'allée, de sorte qu'un garçon qui le suivait de près lui rentra dedans.  
-Il va essayer de te mordre, répéta Claude comme si cela coulait de source.  
-Mais ça va pas !! Je croyais que c'était « ok » ! S'il m'approche, je vais lui –  
-C'est pas par rapport à toi, le coupa Claude avec un petit sourire. C'est un vampire.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux, horrifié.

-Enfin, en partie, nuança Claude. Il a un quart de sang de vampire, à ce qu'il paraît.  
-Comment c'est possible d'être _un quart vampire_ ?  
-Bah, je sais pas, sans doute que…je sais pas, en fait, sembla réaliser le français. En tout cas il va essayer de te mordre. Il essaie avec tout le monde.  
-Il t'a mordu ? demanda Harry, livide, imaginant des dents pointues se planter dans sa propre chair pour sucer son sang.  
-Il n'a pas réussi, mais il a essayé. Je te préviens juste pour te dire qu'il ne faut pas te laisser faire…

Conseil superflu.

-…s'il voit que tu te défends, il laissera tomber, poursuivit Claude. Sinon…il ne te lâchera plus…  
-C'est bon, coupa Harry frissonnant en éloignant l'idée de la bouche de Pétrouchka explorant son cou, je vais pas me laisser faire, t'inquiète. Mais c'est un vrai taré, ce type !

Le Fils des Ténèbres était écœuré.

-Nous sommes tous des Monstres, répartit Claude en jouant des sourcils.

Cette réflexion laissa Harry songeur.

-Je suppose, admit-il finalement. Où dis-tu qu'on est ? questionna-t-il en regardant la fontaine érigée au centre du vaste jardin carré en bordure duquel ils se promenaient.  
-Dans la cour de récréation, répondit obligeamment Claude.  
-De quoi ?  
-La…la cour de récré, répéta le français. Là où on va entre deux cours. Pendant la pause.  
-Ah d'accord, sourit Harry.

Le décor était plaisant. Davantage que le paysage entourant le château d'Albanie, c'était certain. Claude, enthousiaste, reprit ses explications :

-Mais on n'est pas obligés d'aller dans cette cour là pendant la récré. L'école est vachement grande. Celle-ci c'est la cour Centrale, elle va avec le bâtiment central. Il y a aussi la cour Folle, en fait c'est pas du tout une cour, c'est juste tout le côté ouest du domaine, qu'est dans la nature ; la cour Pavée, juste à côté, là, tu vois, derrière la Porte des Sables ; et la cour Violette, sur tout le côté Est, à l'opposé de la Cour Folle. Quand la cloche sonne, tout le monde doit quitter les jardins et revenir dans les allées comme celle-ci. Et aller en classe, évidemment. A la deuxième sonnerie, le prof commence le cours. Enfin, en théorie. Ils ont chacun leurs petits trips.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Ben…Funa, par exemple…Oh, tu verras bien !

Haussement d'épaules désintéressé.

-Regarde, viens.

Claude emmena Harry vers la cour Pavée, qui succédait presque directement à la cour Centrale. Alors qu'il traversait la Porte des Sables, une infime secousse traversa son poignet gauche, au niveau de son bracelet de cuir. Comme il avait déjà remarqué cet état de faits la veille, il demanda à Claude la confirmation de ses déductions :

-Le bracelet, c'est un traceur ?

Claude jeta un œil au bracelet et Harry crut voir passer sur son visage une expression d'embarras.

-Euh…oui, marmonna-t-il.  
-…et…il fait rien d'autre ? relança le Petit Lord qui attendait davantage d'explications.

Le regard de Claude se fixa sur le petit bracelet de cuir. Il fit une grimace évocatrice.

-Non, il fait rien d'autre. Je t'avais dit de pas le mettre, reprit-il après une pause, pourquoi tu l'as mis ?  
-J'ai oublié ! répondit Harry, vexé.  
-C'est vraiment dommage, nota Claude.  
-Pourquoi ?

Un traceur, c'était embêtant, convint Harry, mais…

-…c'est pas si grave ! nuança-t-il avec un sourire.  
-…Ouais. Ça dépendra de toi, en fait. Si tu es du genre à te laisser embarquer dans des histoires pas claires, à tirer sur la corde du Doloris ou même à…Enfin, des trucs comme ça, le bracelet va très vite te pourrir la vie. Tu connais la règlement. Il est clair, net, précis. Mais le Directeur a tendance à nous laisser faire un peu ce qu'on veut du moment qu'on le fait avec art, c'est-à-dire, du moment qu'on ne se fait pas prendre. Le souci avec le bracelet c'est que le directeur sait systématiquement où et quand tu lances un sortilège puissant.

-Et enfin bon…c'est toi qui vois mais…vu la façon dont tu as réagi au quart de tour ce matin…ça peut te poser des problèmes.

Harry affichait une expression horrifiée.

-T'en fais pas, va ! tenta de le réconforter Claude, y a des moyens de contourner tout ça.

HP-LV-HP-LV

**BONUS 4**

**Ces scènes racontent les premiers examens d'Harry. A glisser dans le chapitre 12. Projet abandonné car trop long.**

Les Monstres d'Or patientaient devant une porte, Harry et Ikki angoissés d'anticipation à l'idée de ne pas réussir les épreuves.

-Vous êtes nerveux ? interrogea Claude avec un demi sourire.  
-Un peu, admit Harry dans une grimace crispée.  
-Hn…, répondit Ikki qui n'avait pas desserré les mâchoires depuis la veille, n'avait rien mangé le matin et semblait sur le point d'avaler sa langue.  
-Ne vous en faîtes pas, ça va bien se passer. De toute façon, si vous ratez tout, ce sera pas de votre faute, ce sera le hasard.

Harry faillit crier à Claude qu'il disait n'importe quoi et qu'il n'était vraiment pas tranquillisant, mais se ravisa de peur d'affoler encore davantage Ikki.

Johan, le fils du directeur, apparut. C'était dérangeant de voir un enfant qui ne fut pas vêtu de blanc. Johan, en tant que professeur d'Etude des Races Humaines, portait l'habit carmin réservé au personnel. Deux djinn l'encadraient. Les élèves pénétrèrent la salle d'examen, l'immense salle qui avait servi au Test d'entrée de sortilèges et de métamorphose. Harry s'assit au douzième rang, entre Claude et Ikki. Il nota qu'un djinn était encore posté à chaque extrémité de rangée et se demanda comment interpréter ce déploiement de forces.

Johan grimpa sur l'estrade et, de sa voix amplifiée, donna les instructions :  
-Je m'adresse aux nouveaux : soyez très attentifs, c'est la seule fois de l'année où vous entendrez les consignes. Il y a devant vous un pupitre, avec une plume et un parchemin. Sous le pupitre, il y a deux étagères sur lesquelles vous trouverez les instruments et ingrédients dont vous aurez besoin pour l'épreuve de potions en fin de journée. Et devant votre pupitre, il y a un bac, vide, pour l'instant. Au début de chaque nouvelle épreuve, ce bac se remplira magiquement de petites enveloppes. Chaque enveloppe contient une question. Lorsque vous avez pioché une question, elle s'inscrit sur votre parchemin, et vous devez y répondre correctement. Vous pouvez piocher une deuxième question une fois que vous avez répondu à la première. Si vous désirez tricher, soyez habiles. Les djinns et moi-même vous surveillons. Y a-t-il des questions ?

Dans le fond de la salle, un garçon leva la main.

-Oui, Junior ? interrogea Johan.  
-Dis, on reste ici toute la journée ?  
-Oui.  
-Et quand est-ce qu'on mange ?  
-Ce soir, après l'épreuve d'Education Physique. Si vous n'êtes pas punis.  
-Ah…

Harry se sentit abattu d'avance. Douze heures d'examens non-stop. Est-ce que c'était possible ? Il songea qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une expérience du directeur. Est-ce qu'on avait le droit de craquer ? Lui ne craquerait pas, en tout cas. Il devait tenir au moins jusqu'aux potions. Après…

La première question arracha à Harry un soupir désabusé.

« (Histoire de la Magie)  
Qui est Albus Dumbledore ? »

…  
« Un terroriste de la morale » faillit répondre le Petit Lord. Puis il songea aux tests d'entrée et à la plaisanterie débile de Junior.  
_-Du genre : « Quelle est la caractéristique principale d'Albus Dumbledore ? » Réponse : « Ses écailles violettes sur les fesses. »_

Harry se mordit les joues pour ne pas rire.  
Puis se reprit.  
Il était en examen. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps à des idioties.

HP-LV-HP-LV

« (Histoire Globale)  
Qu'est-ce qu'une religion ? »

Harry soupira, de soulagement cette fois. Il avait bien appris sa leçon sur les religions. Contrairement à la question précédente (« Qu'est-ce que l'électricité ? ») qui, même s'il avait souvenir d'avoir traité ce thème en cours, l'avait totalement étourdi (il avait beau avoir plus ou moins compris à quoi servait l'électricité, il se trouvait dans l'incapacité complète d'expliquer le phénomène), cette question sur la religion lui ferait gagner des points.

Pendant ce temps, Ikki souffrait.  
Les examens chez Insan Greek, comme l'avait souligné Claude, étaient complètement hasardeux.

Le jeune japonais se frotta les joues pour se redonner un coup de fouet. Rerererererelut la question. Saisit sa plume.  
« (Etude des Races Humaines)  
_L'Homme est une constante variable_, a dit Rabbi Razon. Discutez. »

HP-LV-HP-LV

« (Histoire de la Magie)  
Quand et pourquoi l'appellation _Impardonnables _a-t-elle été inventée ? Ou se situe la frontière entre Magie Blanche et Magie Noire ? »

Junior ne raffolait pas de ce genre de questions. Le genre de question pour lesquelles il faut réfléchir une heure pour pondre un truc d'une demi-page. Mais le pire c'était pas ça.  
Le pire…  
Le pire, c'était…  
Le pire, c'était cet ignoble trou de mémoire…

Les _Impardonnables_. 1719 ? Non, 1917 ? Non plus, 1197 ? Peut-être bien, oui, 1197…ou 1617 ? Ah, oui, maintenant qu'il y songeait, 1617, oui oui, ce devait être ça…à moins que ce soit 1719…1719 c'était pas mal non plus, décidément…en tout cas…C'était quelque chose comme ça, c'était sûr…

Junior souffla, faisant voler sa frange dorée.  
Il recommença, parce que c'était rigolo.  
Il pouvait toujours essayer de demander à Prince, à côté… 1719 ou 1617 ? Ou une autre date ? Bon dieu, les Impardonnables, tout le monde connaissait cette date !

Et si…  
Nooon, il n'oserait pas.  
Et si…et s'il osait ?  
Junior pouffa discrètement. Puis il pencha légèrement la tête, de manière à ce que les surveillants ne voient pas sa bouche. Et il cria :  
-C'EST QUAND LES IMPARDONNABLES ?

Fort heureusement, ses voisins, solidaires, réprimèrent le réflexe – humain mais guère aidant – qui les poussaient à se tourner aussi sec vers lui, bouches bées et yeux écarquillés. Tandis que les djinns pivotaient tous vers le côté gauche de la salle d'où la question avait été lancée, cherchant le responsable, un ange, de l'autre côté de la salle, hurla :  
-1791 !

Il fit bien son office. Lorsque les djinns se retournèrent, quasi instantanément, vers l'endroit d'où était venue la réponse, l'ange et ses voisins firent semblant d'écrire ou de réfléchir, avec un naturel désarmant.

Johan, qui avait suivi le mouvement des djinns, était fou.

-_QUI_ a fait ça ? hurla-t-il.

Comme, bien évidemment, personne ne se dénonçait, il se força à calmer ses nerfs et énonça, d'une voix vibrante très convaincante, les yeux brillants :  
-Dans l'hypothèse où les _crétins_ qui ont fait ça seraient attrapés, qu'ils soient _certains _qu'ils passeront avec mon père _les plus longues minutes de leur existence !_

Une moitié de la salle frémit. L'autre pouffa derrière sa main.

Cachés dans la masse, deux élèves dissimulèrent leur joues cerises derrière leurs cheveux. Kotkin Junior et le Petit Lord, tous les deux à dix pour cent honteux et à quatre-vingts dix pour cent stupidement fiers d'avoir vaincu le système.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry commençait à avoir faim.

Il expédia la partie théorique des épreuves de Magie Blanche et de Magie Noire et se concentra sur son examen de français. Ce qu'il y avait de terrible avec le français c'était…les accents…et les conjugaisons…et toutes ces lettres qu'ils rajoutaient pour l'esthétique mais ne prononçaient pas… Harry parvint au bout de la cinquième question de Français en sueur.

Il avait très très très faim.  
Songeant avec amour à un ragoût anglais cuisiné par Artus Simps, le mangemort préposé aux cuisines, il ferma les yeux et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, l'air douloureux. Un gargouillis d'estomac s'élevant dans la rangée lui fit relever la tête d'un air coupable. Il croisa alors exactement le même regard que le sien chez Claude, Ikki et deux autres garçons qui, tous, comprimaient leur ventre d'une main, l'autre tenant une plume.

Ce fut précisément en cet instant que l'idée traversa pour la première fois l'esprit d'Harry. Fugitivement.  
_Ça craint, cette école. _

Quelque chose en lui savait qu'affamer des enfants ne devrait pas être le credo d'une école. Cependant, cet instant de rébellion disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant le Petit Lord aux prises avec les Potions, partie théorique.

Il piocha une enveloppe.

« A quoi sert la Mandragore ? Détaillez ses effets et l'Histoire de cet ingrédient à travers son utilisation en Europe depuis le Moyen-Age. »

Harry fit claquer sa langue presque joyeusement. Fastoche !

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire la grimace à Claude. Il voyait bien que le djinn de sa rangée le surveillait, depuis tout à l'heure, sans doute persuadé que le Petit Lord tentait de communiquer avec son voisin. Mais Harry ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Claude, inconscient de provoquer une infime souffrance chez son ami, ajouta pour la troisième fois un mauvais ingrédient dans son chaudron.  
Harry fit une horrible grimace.  
Le Fils des Ténèbres avait achevé sa préparation depuis déjà une demi-heure. Il n'avait plus que ça à faire que d'observer Claude massacrer sa potion Tue-Loup. Malgré la torture que constituait pour lui le fait de devoir regarder s'opérer un tel mélange, immonde et inesthétique au possible, il n'attendait pas avec impatience l'épreuve de sport. Il avait faim, il était épuisé, et redoutait par-dessus tout la terrible Akata, professeur d'Education Physique.

-Plus que cinq minutes, énonça Johan de sa voix magiquement amplifiée. Remplissez vos échantillons de potion, et donnez-les aux djinns quand ils passeront dans les rangs.

Claude s'activa avec frénésie, touillant son infâme mixture d'un air paniqué, ajoutant une pincée d'aromates, des ongles broyés de gryffons et quelque autre ingrédient qu'Harry ne reconnut pas. Le Petit Lord se retint de grimacer à nouveau. Quel gâchis, mais quel gâchis…Un djinn passa dans leur rangée et les garçons tendirent leurs préparations d'un air fataliste. Claude semblait à la fois soulagé et désespéré. Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard peiné. Il était incommensurablement déçu que Claude soit nul en potions.

Tous les garçons de sept-quinze ans se retrouvèrent à faire le pied de grue dans les herbes jaunies de la Cour Folle, à l'Ouest du Bâtiment Central, attendant l'arrivée imminente d'Akata.

-Pourquoi on a été séparés des filles ? demanda Harry.  
-Parce que c'est l'épreuve de sport, répondit Ikki.  
-Et alors ? répliqua Harry.  
-Les filles et les garçons font jamais sport ensemble expliqua Claude. Ce serait pas juste, parce que les filles sont souvent moins fortes que les garçons.  
-N'importe quoi ! cria Harry, scandalisé, repensant à la terrifiante Bellatrix et à sa cousine spirituelle, le lieutenant Akata.  
-Ben si, reprit Junior, se joignant à la conversation. Les filles sont moins fortes que les garçons, c'est connu. On a une plus grande force physique que les filles.

Junior avait une drôle de façon de dire ça. Claude pouffa, alors que le Petit Lord affichait une expression ahurie et qu'Ikki détournait le regard d'un air de gentleman. Harry ne panait rien du tout.

-Ouh ! Voilà la folle ! chuchota Junior à l'adresse de ses amis.  
-Elle a vraiment l'air d'un épouvantail, confirma Pip, surgi de la foule environnante.

Le lieutenant Akata, ses longs cheveux bruns volant diaboliquement dans son sillage, marchaient d'un grand pas vers ses élèves, encadrée de quatre djinns.

-Claude, appela soudain Harry, ils dorment où, les djinns ?  
-Ils dorment pas, répondit son ami.  
-Oui, mais, ils dorment pas _où_ ?

Claude lui jeta un regard de travers.

-J'avais jamais vu autant de djinn avant aujourd'hui, développa Harry. On les voit pas, en semaine. Ils sont où, le reste du temps ?  
-Paraît qu'ils sont partout et qu'ils observent, dit le français. Qu'ils nous surveillent. Et tu sais qu'il y en a un par dortoir ? Ben je pense qu'ils dorment pas loin des dortoirs. Peut-être même qu'il y en a un _dans _notre dortoir, la nuit !  
-Arrête, le coupa Harry d'un ton péremptoire. Tu me fais flipper. Bakatόn.

Claude éclata de rire.

HP-LV-HP-LV

**BONUS 5**

**Je me suis longuement réunie avant de retirer cette scène du chapitre 12. Mais rien à faire. Elle cassait le rythme.  
****Personnage : Insan Greek. Personnages secondaires : Lord Voldemort, Raphaïl Koblenz (prof de Magie Noire) et Agamemnon (lieutenant)  
****Insan Greek est dans son bureau.**

« Cher Insan,

« J'aimerais un peu plus de renseignements sur ce Koblenz,  
« Que tu as oublié de mentionner.  
« Je suppose qu'un sorcier de son genre est en outre très bon légilimens  
« Merci de le surveiller

« Si Harry te pose à toi ou à lui des questions sur les Horcruxes  
« S'il te plaît  
« Ça n'existe pas

« Si un certain mage blanc anglais que nous apprécions d'égale façon  
« Te contacte pour quelque raison  
« Avertis-moi

Le dernier ennemi à vaincre est la Mort,  
LORD VOLDEMORT »

Insan sourit.

Voldemort.  
Ou comment faire planer une menace de mort derrière chacun de ces mots tracés d'une écriture élégante.  
Un style unique.

-Ah la la, soupira Insan en rangeant la missive sous son presse-papier.

Comme Insan n'était pas une personne raisonnable, le seul sentiment que lui inspirait la lecture de cette lettre était une exaltation sans borne à l'idée de faire partie du cercle très fermé des amis du plus grand Mage Noir connu à ce jour.

Mais Insan, malgré son grain de folie, était très intelligent. Aussi avait-il intégré les requêtes de son ami et s'apprêtait à les faire respecter.

-Allô, Agamemnon ? dit-il à haute voix après avoir tapoté de sa baguette un cornet acoustique ornant son bureau.

Il aimait bien parodier les conversations téléphoniques moldues dans tout ce qu'elles avaient de plus stupide – inventer un mot spécial pour dire « Bonjour » au téléphone relevait quand même du grand art.

A l'étage au-dessous, il entendit son subalterne lever les yeux au ciel. Parfaitement, _il l'entendit lever les yeux au ciel_.

-Envoyez-moi Raphaïl dans la soirée, mon ami, indiqua-t-il avant de devoir l'entendre soupirer.  
-Vous allez le renvoyer ? sursauta le brave lieutenant, plein d'espoir.  
-Non, je vais l'augmenter, contredit le directeur.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-Bon, je raccroche. Bisou.

**Fin du chapitre Bonus**

Voili voilou ! J'espère que ces scènes inédites vous ont plu. Elles ne font pas tellement avancer l'intrigue mais elles peuvent y apporter quelques éléments intéressants...et elles permettent surtout d'approfondir un ou deux personnages, et de se plonger dans le quotidien de l'école.  
Le Chapitre 13 sera le dernier - ou l'avant-dernier - qui se déroulera chez Insan Greek. Après, retour au manoir.

Bizou,

Lupiot

PS : mon planning de publication est de nouveau en fonctionnement. Vous pouvez le consulter (sur mon profil) quand vous souhaitez savoir quand arrivera la suite de telle ou telle fic !


	14. Chapitre 13

Hi everybody. Heu, je sais, j'aurais plein de choses à dire... notamment des choses qui ressembleraient à des excuses sans fin sur fond d'auto-apitoiement pour cette attente interminable que vous avez subie. Mais... que dire de plus que "So sorry" ?

Je me rappelle d'un revieweur qui m'avait dit s'appeler Aaron : il s'intéressait aux noms que j'avais choisi dans mon histoire et voulait savoir si je donnais une signification particulière à Aaron-la-Bête. Réponse : non.  
Je prends beaucoup de soin à choisir les noms des personnages principaux mais pour les personnages secondaires, je m'intéresse simplement aux sonorités (pour ne pas dire : je les choisis totalement au pif). « Aaron-la-Bête » est un nom de flambeur. (A part ça je n'ai rien contre le prénom _Aaron _! Traduction : pardon d'avance pour ske j'y fais faire à s'larron, y a pas de message caché Y.Y).

**Petit****, Chapitre 13**

_« Le Petit Lord... ». « On ne pourra jamais le guérir. Ils sont trop semblables. »  
_(Chapitre 14)

Sirius tenait parce qu'il n'avait aucun espoir. Et aucun regret.

Dès le début, il s'efforça de n'être qu'une coquille vide. Vide de pensées réconfortantes, surtout. Oublier. Tout. Très vite. Sirius ferma les yeux sur tous les souvenirs heureux qui auraient pu le maintenir à flot. Ici, ils étaient les pire traîtres qui se puisse faire. Ne penser à rien.  
Les détraqueurs l'ignorèrent progressivement. Ils intégrèrent dans leur paysage aveugle et froid la présence vacillante de cette âme intouchable.  
Sirius ne devint jamais fou.  
Il ne connut plus ni la joie ni la sérénité, ni la haine ni l'anxiété. Il n'avait qu'une certitude, qu'une pensée, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, un unique leitmotiv sourd et inutile, résonnant continuellement dans on esprit : il était innocent.  
Et il tiendrait. Rien que pour les emmerder. Il les enterrerait tous.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Depuis bien longtemps déjà, les jours et les nuits s'étaient fondus en un seul et unique enfer glacial. Il n'avait aucune notion du temps.  
De fait, il ignorait que neuf ans s'étaient écoulés depuis son incarcération. Et il ne le sut pas tout de suite. On ne pouvait pas lire facilement le passage des ans sur le visage d'Albus Dumbledore.  
Les Détraqueurs s'étaient éloignés. Trois gardiens et autant de Patronus entouraient à présent la cellule de Sirius Black. L'ancien maraudeur sentit une chaleur bienvenue envahir ses doigts et gagner progressivement sa poitrine.  
Il leva un regard délavé vers son visiteur.

Albus ne fut pas choqué par la figure ravagée de Sirius. Il serra les dents, et chercha l'indispensable lueur de conscience dans les yeux gris-bleus du prisonnier. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin. Sirius Black, de toute l'intensité de son insolence légendaire, le transperçait de part en part de son regard outremer. Albus respira mieux.

-Ouvrez, s'il vous plaît, indiqua-t-il à un gardien.

Sa voix résonna bizarrement. Le gardien s'approcha, masse de muscles et de nerfs, traits tendus, regard attentif :  
-Aucun contact physique, dit-il en déverrouillant la porte de la cellule fermée d'un sort complexe. Vous pouvez avoir une conversation privée. Nous nous tiendrons éloignés. Mais toujours de façon à vous voir. criez s'il y a un problème.

Le gardien barra le passage au directeur de Poudlard, et leva le menton vers le vieil homme, qui faisait deux têtes de plus que lui :  
-Votre baguette.

Albus la lui remit. L'homme le laissa entrer, et referma derrière lui.

-Je repasse dans cinq minutes, indiqua le gardien.

Albus le remercia.

Ils se fixèrent un moment.  
Et Albus parla :  
-Bonjour, Sirius.  
-...Bonjour, Professeur, coassa le prisonnier.

Il y avait presque un sourire au fond de cette voix rocailleuse. Presque. Albus savait que Sirius connaissait la raison de sa visite. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une raison.  
L'Ordre avait découvert son innocence.

-Etiez-vous le gardien du secret de James et Lily ?  
-... Je l'ai été. Mais... Je ne l'étais plus, au moment de... au moment de leur mort.

Albus le savait, bien sûr. Mais il inspira profondément et ferma succinctement les paupières à l'entente de l'affirmation de Sirius. Cela ne changeait pas grand-chose au cours des choses. Cela ne changeait même rien. Sauf qu'ils devraient tous vivre désormais avec l'idée qu'ils avaient enfermé un homme innocent à Azkaban. A _Azkaban_. On ne parlait pas d'une nuit dans les cellules du ministère.

Il rouvrit les yeux et les plongea à nouveau dans ceux du prisonnier.

-Je suis désolé, Sirius. Je vais faire mon possible pour vous sortir d'ici.

Sirius eut la gorge nouée. Sortir d'ici...  
Il hocha la tête, gravement.

-Qui était le gardien du secret, alors ? demanda le vieux mage.  
-Queudver, lâcha aussitôt Sirius entre ses dents - c'était le seul nom qu'il s'autorisait à ressasser encore et encore, chaque nuit un peu plus laid.

Albus écarquilla les yeux, les traits tendus et les mâchoires serrées.  
Pettigrow était _vivant ?_ Mais, le doigt... Le doigt était un coup de génie. Sans doute le seul qu'aurait jamais Peter Pettigrow.  
Albus se sentit envahi par la fureur. L'animagus devait actuellement dormir paisiblement dans un château en Albanie. Le vieux sorcier calma la rage qui le gagnait : la chasse à Pettigrow attendrait, la priorité était la réparation de l'erreur judiciaire qui lui faisait présentement face, amaigrie et vêtue de haillons.  
Albus plongea la main dans la poche de sa robe et en tira un petit parchemin. Les contacts physique étant proscrits, le visiteur avait d'autant moins la permission de passer des objets au prisonnier. Le vieux sorcier laissa glisser le parchemin au sol et lui donna une légère impulsion magique. Le petit rouleau voleta jusqu'aux pieds nus de Sirius. Les gardiens ne mouftèrent pas.

Albus Dumbledore adressa à son ancien élève un sourire plein de confiance qui remit du baume au cœur de Sirius. Puis il fit signe au gardien qui lui avait ouvert la grille de le laisser sortir. Alors que l'homme deverrouillait la porte, la directeur de Poudlard se tourna vers l'aîné des Black :  
-Nous ne vous laisserons pas tomber, Sirius.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Dans l'école très particulière du très douteux Insan Greek, il y avait tout un tas de choses bizarres, ou du moins inhabituelles dans une école.  
Il y avait les djinns, ces esprits magiques insaisissables, des génies convoqués d'un Autre Lieu pour servir de ...surveillants de cour de récré.  
Il y avait des règles et des punitions hors normes, aussi – le jeûne et le Doloris arrivaient en tête de liste.  
Mais, parce que c'était une école, elle offrait ce qu'offrait toutes les écoles : des cours ennuyeux.  
Cela, au moins, était normal.

Les cours du professeur Olson relevait du plus complet bordel. La pauvre demoiselle souffrait d'un manque d'autorité compulsif, qui se traduisait par un rougissement inopiné de ses joues lorsqu'elle tentait en vain de ramener le calme, à peu près toutes les deux phrases.

Ce cours-là accueillait les garçons et filles de sept à quinze ans portant bandeaux argentés et bandeaux dorés. Une telle assemblée pouvait remplir une pièce de la taille d'un hall de gare, mais il s'agissait d'une salle de classe, et les salles de classe du monde entier ont pour caractéristique commune d'accueillir deux fois le nombre d'élèves qu'elles devraient contenir pour que chacun soit à ses aises. Dans le cours de Mademoiselle Olson, les enfants étaient donc les uns sur les autres. Ils s'ennuyaient terriblement – parce que, n'est-ce pas, personne n'en avait rien à fiche de l'Histoire Globale, ou plutôt de l'Histoire _moldue_ – et, par-dessus le marché, ils ne rencontraient aucune opposition s'ils leur prenait la fantaisie de grimper sur leur bureau pour imiter le chimpanzé.  
Le cours du professeur Olson relevait donc du plus complet bordel. Parfois, en de rares occasions... non, très souvent, en fait, une rixe naissait au sein du capharnaüm. Et, occasionnellement... non, systématiquement, en fait, elle impliquait les Preux et les Monstres.  
Mais ce n'était pas de leur faute, d'abord. C'était pas eux qu'avaient commencé.

Occupé à graver la Marque des Ténèbres dans le bois de son pupitre, Harry écoutait d'une oreille Light, l'aîné de son dortoir, et Neferupito, un Monstre au bandeau argenté, pérorer sur les sorts de manipulation de l'esprit qu'ils connaissaient. A côté, Angelo s'extasiait – tout en donnant régulièrement un coup de pied distrait à la fille derrière lui qui lui tirait les cheveux. Dans le rang de devant, avachi sur sa chaise, Ikki faisait partie des 1,2 élèves qui prenaient en note le cours d'Histoire. A la droite d'Harry, Claude faisait des bulles de savon à l'aide de sa baguette. A quelques mètres de là, Aaron la Bête, le bouffon attitré de la promotion, l'enquiquineur de service, le pitre le plus insupportable de la création, se tenait presque tranquille : il s'amusait avec ses acolytes, les autres garçons du dortoir des Lutins, à mesurer son zizi.

Comme toujours, la querelle éclata au milieu de rien. Falcor, un garçon de douze ans assis juste derrière Aaron, lui demanda d'un ton exaspéré :  
-Mais t'as rien de plus intelligent à faire, espèce de neuneu ?  
-« Mais t'as rien de plus intelligent à faire, espèce de neuneu ? », répéta le concerné.

Esclaffade générale chez les Lutins. Enhardi, Aaron tenta de provoquer son détracteur :  
-Tu veux que je te pisse dessus ?

Falcor contint son énervement en détournant la tête d'un air méprisant, mes ses joues le chauffaient et sa baguette le démangeait. Pendant une quinzaine de minutes, ce qui en faisait long à supporter, Aaron et ses amis portèrent à vif les nerfs du garçon assit derrière eux, puis, voyant que celui-ci œuvrait à les ignorer royalement – les coins de sa bouche crispés par la réplique cinglante qu'il retenait – il se lassèrent. Ils changèrent bientôt de jeu et se mirent à imiter le loup qui hurle à la lune, dans un chœur de « Ahouuuuu ! » qui couvrait une partie du brouhaha de la classe. Affligé et soûlé, Falcor finit par lâcher :  
-Mais vous avez vraiment du choux cuit à la place du cerveau ! Vous pouvez pas faire un truc qui soit pas totalement débile ?

Ce à quoi Aaron répondit en se retournant :  
-Tu me broutes.

Seulement, en se retournant, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Pétrouchka, qui croisait son regard par hasard. Ce dernier, impassible, lui adressa une œillade assassine.

-Je te broutes ? répéta-t-il d'un ton glacé, menaçant. Tu me prends pour un mouton ?  
-...Bêêêêêê ! ne put s'empêcher de répondre Aaron après une brève hésitation.  
-_Sinnamonn_, lança le russe sans plus délibérer.

Pétrouchka considérait qu'il ne fallait pas lui manquer de respect.  
Aaron s'envola d'un bond disgracieux, se retrouva tête en bas et se mit à tourner sur lui-même à une vitesse vertigineuse. L'évènement passa quasi inaperçu au milieu du bazar ambiant. Les Lutins avaient immédiatement tiré leurs baguettes en réponse à l'attaque.

-Lâche-le ! fit l'un d'eux.  
-Bêêêêêê, répondit Pétrouchka dans un murmure amusé.  
-Nous avons un problème.

Cette phrase, pour tous les élèves de l'école, annonçait l'imminence d'un duel. Pétrouchka dévoila ses canines pointues de vampire. Et passa rapidement la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

-Je crois aussi, répondit-il.

Aaron retomba lourdement au sol tandis que les quatre autres lutins lançaient simultanément des sortilèges de désarmement – et de torture légère – au russe. Ce dernier en para deux et encaissa les deux autres, se cognant contre un bureau et en recevant un autre dans la figure. Sa baguette était tombée quelque part et le sang lui brouillait la vue, excitant ses sens. A quelques sièges de là, un assourdissant cri de fureur retentit. Angelo, tremblant, se précipita vers Pétrouchka. Dès qu'il aperçut le sang qui maculait le visage de son ami, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et il se tourna d'un bloc vers les responsables, un cri de rage effrayant s'échappant de sa gorge d'ivoire. Il leva sa baguette – les quelques personnes qui connaissaient ses _crises_ eurent la présence d'esprit de s'abriter – Light et Claude crièrent « Non, Angelo ! » – Prince, Falcor et quelques autres se précipitèrent sous leurs pupitres en hurlant aux autres d'en faire autant – et Harry, saisit par un mélange de curiosité et de frisson, tendit le cou. Le petit blond leva sa baguette et une subite émanation de magie gronda, montant de quelque part, il y eut un bruit de tonnerre et la déflagration se _déversa_ sur les victimes, mais pas seulement sur elles – et Harry eut tout juste le temps de sentir la magie lui brûler le front et les joues, lui hérisser les cheveux sur la tête et lui faire exploser les tympans, avant de rentrer la tête dans les épaules et de se jeter à terre. Il n'y avait aucun sort, aucun mot pour faire appel à une telle force destructrice, c'était de la pure magie instinctive, de la force et de la colère à l'état brut, comme lorsqu'Harry avait attaqué Bok ou torturé Bartemius sans baguette. Cela ne dura pas longtemps – un tel déchaînement ne pouvait garder son intensité bien longtemps – mais une seconde suffisait pour assommer son homme pour vingt-quatre heures, jugea Harry, l'onde de choc l'ayant engourdi. C'était comme un raz-de-marée, une force qui vous tombait dessus, vous soulevait en vous brûlant partout, puis vous rejetait avec une violence incroyable contre le sol, vous laissant à-demi mort. Essoufflé, se redressant sur les coudes, le Petit Lord se réjouit de n'avoir pas été la cible d'Angelo. Tous les élèves de la classe s'étaient cassé la figure, remarqua-t-il, même si les plus éloignés, au premier rang, semblaient juste avoir basculé comme sous un coup de vent.

-Calmez-vous ! appela le professeur Olson, désespérée que le manque de discipline prenne de telles proportions. Rasseyez-vous et écoutez le cours ! pleurnicha-t-elle dans la plus complète inutilité.

Angelo, le visage baigné de larmes, plissait ses jolis yeux turquoise à la recherche de ses victimes, décidé à envoyer une seconde vague. Pétrouchka, la main sur son nez ensanglanté, complètement étourdi par l'onde de choc dont il ne s'était pas protégé, émit un vague « Ooah... ». Les élèves les moins touchés relevèrent leurs chaises et y posèrent leurs fessiers en fixant le petit blond à l'origine de cette éruption bouches-bées et apeurés. La dizaine de personne qui s'était trouvée dans le faisceau ne se releva pas, gémissant sans force au sol. De nombreux jurons retentirent d'un peu partout et Melle Olson reprit son cours sur la découverte de l'Amérique. Le fait que neuf de ses élèves semblassent mourants était le cadet de ses soucis – pour une fois, il y avait un semblant de calme dans sa classe.

Mais ce n'était pas fini. Angelo avança d'un pas raide vers les cinq lutins à terre, visiblement déterminé à en découdre dans le sang. Alors, Prince – suivant son instinct de Preux – l'attaqua par derrière, pensant agir pour le bien général. Mais attaquer le frêle, l'adorable Angelo n'était pas une idée judicieuse lorsque Pétrouchka était dans les parages. Aussi groggy fut-il, le russe se jeta sur le Preux et, ayant perdu sa baguette, fit usage de ses crocs tranchants, le mordant profondément à l'épaule. Aussitôt, Falcor, Junior et Pip volèrent au secours de leur ami qui, pris par surprise, hurla de façon disproportionnée sous la morsure du vampire. Le déséquilibre du combat toucha une corde sensible chez Harry qui, avec un imperceptible grincement de dents, leva sa baguette en direction des Preux, une vingtaine de sorts de magie noire lui venant instantanément à l'esprit. Il visa Prince, puis Falcor d'un sort de torture ; il aperçut Claude et Ikki défendre Pétrouchka contre Pip et Junior ; bientôt et en toute logique, Light et Neferupito se joignirent au combat qui désormais et traditionnellement, opposait les Monstres aux Preux. Le problème étant que la rage d'Angelo n'étant pas calmée. Les Preux se sentirent obligés de s'acharner sur lui, ce qui énerva outre mesure les Monstres, notamment le Petit Lord, qui sentit s'éveiller en lui cette terrible soif de sang qui lui monta des entrailles et le fit trembler. D'autres élèves intervinrent alors pour aider les Preux à mettre K-O ce deuxième fou-furieux. Harry eut la vague impression qu'une coalition se formait contre lui, se qui redoubla son excitation au combat ; dans le même temps, Claude s'acharnait sur ceux qui tentaient d'attaquer le Petit Lord, récoltant lui-même bonne part des maléfices. La rixe prit rapidement une ampleur qui ne la rendait plus maîtrisable – pour quiconque eût l'espoir de la maîtriser, mais Melle Olson s'était assise sur l'estrade et pleurait.

Attiré par l'innommable raffut des cris, coups, sortilèges et explosions, le lieutenant Agamemnon, de ronde dans les couloirs, arriva en trottinant. Interdit, il interrogea le djinn en faction devant la porte, sourcils froncés, inquiet :  
-Que se passe-t-il ?  
-C'est le bazar. Je crois qu'ils s'entre-tuent.

C'était un djinn remarquablement loquace.  
Le lieutenant lui adressa un regard ahuri. Oscillant entre inquiétude et avertissement, il demanda :  
-Vous n'intervenez pas ?  
-Le référent ne m'a pas appelé.

Les yeux d'Agamemnon s'étrécirent, et il ouvrit la porte. Un bruit infernal mêlé de cris, d'implosions, de coups de vents et de cognements de meubles le submergea aussitôt. il se précipita dans la pièce pour assister à la plus effrayante bagarre générale qu'il avait vue depuis bien longtemps.

-Seigneur Merlin ! souffla-t-il.

Il se tourna vers la professeur censée gérer la discipline dans ce cours, le référent censé appeler les djinns au besoin – le responsable, enfin ! – et la trouva assise sur l'estrade, le menton dans les genoux :  
-Ils ne m'écoutent pas, se désola-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Ils ne m'écoutent pas !

Consterné, Agamemnon appela le djinn de sa voix tonnante :  
-Djinns ! Alerte à la discipline !

En l'espace de quelques secondes, quatre djinns arrivèrent et se joignirent à la mêlée.

Globalement, ce fut un cours exceptionnellement distrayant.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Il y avait un bureau. Un lourd bureau type Empire, sur lequel étaient empilés quatorze dossiers scolaires.  
Au sommet de la pile se trouvaient deux verres montés sur des branches en or. Taille enfant.  
D'un côté du bureau, il y avait un garçon blond d'une douzaine d'années, qui s'appelait Johan. Bras croisés, regard glacial, lèvres pincés, chemise propre et cheveux plaqués en arrière ; il s'était agenouillé sur son fauteuil professoral pour être à la même hauteur que les élèves qu'il s'apprêtait à réprimander.  
De l'autre côté du bureau, il y avait neuf garçons répartis sur deux rangées, le nez dans les chaussettes.

Le fils du directeur se redressa un peu plus sur son fauteuil et chaussa élégamment ses lunettes dorées, avant de saisir avec une lenteur délibérée chacun des dossier des élèves turbulents qui lui faisaient face, un par un. Ikki, terrassé par un mal de ventre abominable à l'idée d'être renvoyé, était quasi roulé en boule sur sa chaise. A sa droite, Aaron La Bête, avachi contre son dossier selon un angle savamment étudié, tentait d'avoir l'air décontracté - et en était à son sixième Pater Nostre. Apparaissait ensuite Harry.  
Harry ne disait rien, ne pensait rien, à part qu'il aurait fini de coller proprement sa rouste à son insupportable voisin de gauche si on lui en avait laissé l'opportunité – mais passons. Cet Aaron était de toute façon ingérable : il fallait l'éliminer. Point.  
A droite du Petit Lord, Angelo serrait les genoux, dans l'expectative, promenant son immense regard turquoise sur les multiples jouets colorés des lieux, présentement repoussés de chaque côté du large bureau. En bout de rangée, tentant sans succès de disparaître derrière une lampe, Junior essayait de se rappeler comment diable il s'était retrouvé pris dans la mêlée. Derrière les deux blonds se tenaient Pétrouchka et Neferupito, qui adressaient à l'ensemble de la scène un regard de neutralité méprisante ; enfin, il y avait Claude et Light, qui jetaient de temps à autres des coups d'œil furtifs à Angelo et Pétrouchka, prêts à bondir de leurs sièges respectifs pour les assommer à coups de sages _Stupéfix_ si l'un d'eux s'avisait de reprendre la bagarre là où elle avait été interrompue.

Johan se demanda s'il devait fixer longuement les coupables avant de leur annoncer leur punition - comme le lui avait appris son père. Mais il se fit la réflexion qu'il serait corsé de fixer sévèrement chacun des garçons - ils étaient neuf - tout en maintenant la tension dramatique. Il décida d'improviser, et s'éclaircit la gorge. Les chiffres d'abord.

-_Vous_ avez entraîné trente-neuf personnes dans un pugilat magique.

La première rangée déglutit, gênée - excepté Harry, qui haussa mentalement les épaules en se demandant si trente-huit ou trente-neuf, ça avait réellement de l'importance.

-Un pugilat magique très dangereux, reprit Johan. Mon père est furieux.

Etourdissement fugace de toutes les têtes à l'idée d'un Insan Greek _furieux_.  
Redoublement d'enthousiasme dans les Pater Nostre.

-J'ai dû accueillir plus de cinquante élèves dans mon infirmerie, fit remarquer le jeune médecin mécontent. Sans compter vous neuf. Alors je vais faire bref, car je suis énervé.

C'était faux. Johan n'était jamais énervé. Il était – au plus – fortement contrarié, mais jamais colérique. Il affichait continuellement le même masque froid, naturellement malaimable, qui laissait en de rares occasions transparaître _une_ émotion : la satisfaction. Et présentement, il n'était autre que lui-même : sérieux et sec - et légèrement mort d'ennui.

-L'un de mes patients est décédé, articula-t-il.

Il n'espérait pas faire culpabiliser qui que ce soit, mais il parvint à mortifier Junior, le jeune américain, qui regarda ses camarades en quête de soutien – il attendait des figures horrifiées, et croisa des regards blasés. Il se sentit mal.

-C'est votre faute, bien sûr, asséna durement le fils du Directeur, avant de laisser entendre une pause opportune. Mon père ne veut pas vous renvoyer... Mais vous êtes convoqués demain matin à la première heure dans son bureau pour y recevoir une correction. Il m'a dit de vous dire que la prochaine fois ce serait un, je cite, Doloris de cinq minutes, cul-nu devant toute l'école, fin de citation.

Ikki respira mieux. Pas de renvoi.  
Harry grinça des dents. Il était en train de découvrir qu'il _haïssait_ l'idée même du Doloris, cette punition systématique. Tout le monde était logé à la même enseigne, et pourtant, il y avait là une sorte de profonde injustice. On lui avait toujours appris à être puni et récompensé en fonction du mérite, or, il s'était efficacement battu, pendant le cours d'Olson, et avait causé de considérables dégâts. Le lieutenant Akata aurait compris ça. Elle lui aurait peut-être épargné ces effroyables « minutes » en compagnie du Directeur. Mais la loi d'Insan Greek ne connaissait ni nuances ni demi-mesures.  
Le seul - et mince - espoir était le pardon, quand le Directeur se laissait gagner par la bonne humeur et qu'il distribuait des bisous plutôt que des sortilèges de torture. Evidemment, impossible de tabler là-dessus. Cet homme était probablement plus imprévisible que n'importe qui. Harry soupira, puis grimaça douloureusement. Non, décidément, il n'aimait pas ça. La loi de Voldemort, sobre, simple, et claire - et indulgente à son égard - lui manquait.  
Et cette école craignait un max.

Pétrouchka leva la main.

-Quoi ? fit Johan, les lèvres pincées.

-Je prends la part d'Angelo.

Le jeune médecin leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il s'y attendait, et prit l'information en note sur un feuillet qu'il remettrait à son père.  
Harry, pour sa part, était abasourdi à un degré tel qu'il n'en avait jamais atteint. Il se retourna pour fixer Pétrouchka d'un air complètement ahuri. Comment pouvait-on avoir envie d'un supplément de Doloris ?  
Quelle force supérieure pouvait pousser le russe à agir de façon si irrationnelle ?  
Il se rappela les paroles de Claude. Pétrouchka protégeait Angelo, et en échange, ce dernier laissait sa carotide en libre-accès au vampire – Harry se massa machinalement le cou à cette pensée. C'était leur contrat. Cependant, la nature exacte de ce contrat devait échapper à Harry – comment comprendre, sinon, que Pétroushka soit prêt à endurer une _dizaine _de minutes de torture ? Comment comprendre ? Le Petit Lord frissonna. Il lui fallait déjà mobiliser les plus profondes ressources de sa volonté pour encaisser sans hurler à la mort les « bref » (deux ou trois minutes, cinq au plus) Doloris d'Insan Greek. Jamais... jamais il ne pourrait rester sain d'esprit s'il devait endurer la part de torture d'un autre puni en plus de la sienne propre. C'était simplement inconcevable.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sceptique à Angelo. Celui-ci adressait son éternel regard lumineux à Pétrouchka. Le vampire tapota sur l'épaule du petit français blond. ; ils échangèrent à peine l'ombre d'un regard, mais Harry, qui l'intercepta, sentit l'intensité de ce courant intime qui passait entre eux. Troublant. Le Petit Lord sentait qu'il était en mesure de comprendre, intuitivement, le lien qui les unissait. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Peut-être cette sensation resterait-elle floue tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vécue.  
En tout cas et pour l'instant, il avait la drôle impression que Pétrouchka avait un _nouveau_ grain de folie – une espèce de masochisme.

Johan continuait son laconique sermon :  
-Sur les neufs responsables de ce pugilat, cinq font partie du dortoir des Monstres, fit-il remarquer. Vous n'essayez même pas d'arranger votre réputation.

Harry, Ikki, Angelo et Pétrouchka haussèrent imperceptiblement les épaules. Light, quant à lui, ne s'en donna même pas la peine. De l'avis général des cinq camarades de dortoir, la réputation des Monstres était fichue par terre dès lors qu'on les appelait « les Monstres ».

-Je vais vous le redire, même si je sais que vous vous en moquez royalement : on ne résout pas ses problèmes en se montrant arbitrairement violent.

Après avoir exécuté l'ensemble de l'assistance d'un regard, il poursuivit :  
-Il arrive qu'une _discussion_ soit plus honorable pour celui qui en sort vainqueur. Apprenez à distinguer les discordes qui se règlent par la bagarre et celles qui se règlent par la discussion. Et _surtout,_ apprenez à contrôler vos nerfs. Je parle pour vous, Angelo et Petit Lord.

Les deux concernés levèrent des yeux interrogatifs, innocents. On parlait d'eux ?  
Johan fit une moue désabusée et abandonna l'idée d'en appeler à la conscience morale de ces désaxés. Il piocha un chewing-gum à la framboise dissimulé dans son encrier, le jeta sur sa langue et entreprit de le mâcher sans discrétion, dispensant des effluves fruitées dans toute la pièce. Puis il attrapa la télécommande de son char d'assaut miniature, poussa le bouton « on » et fit aux garçons un signe du menton :  
-Sortez.

Disciplinés, les élèves s'exécutèrent.  
Harry faillit rester pour poser une question cruciale à Johan. A savoir : sur quels satanés critères se basaient-ils pour désigner les responsables de la bagarre, s'il vous plaît ? Car il y avait manifestement des ratés dans les jugements. Ni Prince, ni Falcor, ni Pip ni les quatre amis d'Aaron-la-Bête n'avaient été convoqués. Le Petit Lord hésitait à donner leurs noms à Johan. Non qu'il craignît des représailles : le nom de Lord Voldemort planait comme une menace au-dessus de lui ; il faisait partie des « Monstres », et le diagnostic de « Symptôme Un » avait rapidement fait le tour de l'école. De fait, la majorité des élèves évitaient soigneusement d'avoir affaire à lui. Harry ne craignait pas les représailles.  
Mais finalement, il ne resta pas. Il laissa Johan et son char d'assaut, et courut derrière Claude. Il ne dénonça personne.  
Sans raison particulière, à vrai dire.  
Il aurait tout aussi bien pu jouer les délateurs, son esprit se serait trouvé dans le même état d'indifférence généralisé. Parce que, de toute façon, cette école était d'une injustice flagrante. C'était la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure qu'il se faisait cette réflexion.

Et ce fut la première fois de sa vie d'enfant qu'Harry donna de la valeur à l'idée de justice.  
Il ne le savait pas, et peu de personne étaient capables de mesurer cet exploit paradoxal, mais en bafouant si ouvertement toutes les règles morales communément établies, l'école d'Insan Greek éveillait en lui la conscience de la Justice.

De ce jour, Harry bâtit les fondations d'une liste de principes.  
Il avait déjà en lui trois certitudes intemporelles :  
1. _Lord Voldemort a raison ;  
2__. La maîtrise de la magie est la maîtrise du pouvoir ;  
3__. Le piano, c'est super.  
A ce socle inébranlable, il ajouta :  
4. __L'Injustice, c'est Mal.  
...et son corollaire : __la Justice, c'est Bien_.

Pour lui, le premier principe et le quatrième n'avaient aucune raison d'entrer en contradiction.  
Le premier prévalait de toute façon sur tous les suivants.

HP-LV-HP-LV

_-Comment tu t'appelles, le fifils à Voldy ? grinça le russe de sa voix nasale, avec un sourire mauvais._

_Harry vit rouge. Très rouge. Tout rouge. Subitement.  
Sang._

_-Endoloris ! cria-t-il, sa voix déchirant le silence._

_Il n'avait pas sa baguette, mais à un tel niveau de fureur, il n'en avait pas besoin. Pétrouchka se mit à trembler violemment sous l'effet de l'Impardonnable.  
Angelo, les traits déformés par la peur, attrapa précipitamment sa baguette sous l'oreiller, et cria, visant le Fils des Ténèbres :  
-Stupéfix !_

_Harry esquiva, mais ce geste le déconcentra suffisamment pour briser le sortilège. Toujours furieux, il s'apprêtait à relancer une attaque, et murmura un Accio fébrile, histoire d'être armé, mais une main saisit son poignet avec autorité. Il vit Claude se placer devant lui._

_-Calme-toi, entendit-il résonner à ses oreilles. Calme-toi._

_Mais la prière de Claude ne lui était même pas adressée. Angelo, la lèvre tremblante, tendait sa baguette vers les deux garçons, les yeux levés vers Claude._

_-Calme-toi Angelo, renchérit une voix douce et grave, celle de Light, qu'Harry n'avait pas vu approcher. Pétrouchka l'a provoqué, non ? poursuivit-il d'un ton apaisant, tout en posant une main sur l'épaule du Petit Lord. Baisse ta baguette, Angelo… Toi, excuse-toi, chuchota-t-il d'un ton acéré à l'oreille d'Harry.  
-Non, cracha ce dernier. Sûrement pas !  
-C'est pas pour Pétrouchka, crétin, siffla Light à son oreille, sa poigne se crispant douloureusement sur son épaule. C'est pour Angelo. Fais tes excuses à Angelo pour t'en être pris à Pétrouchka. Excuse-toi, je te dis, grinça-t-il, se crispant davantage.  
-Je – suis – désolé – Angelo, articula fiévreusement Harry, sa main toujours serrée sur sa baguette._

_Le petit blond lui jeta un regard perdu._

_-T'inquiètes pas pour moi, Angelo, intervint la voix nasillarde de Pétrouchka. Calme-toi, je vais bien._

_Le blondinet lâcha sa baguette sur le champ et se jeta dans les bras du russe, qui affichait un sourire tordu destiné à Harry._

_-Susceptible, à ce que je vois, nota-t-il._

_Claude tourna la tête de trois quarts pour échanger un regard avec l'Héritier du Seigneur des ténèbres._

_-Ça te prend souvent, de lancer des Doloris, comme ça ? chuchota-t-il._

_Ils ne comprenaient pas. Personne ne comprenait. Oser prononcer Son nom, c'était Lui manquer de respect – seul l'Ordre s'enorgueillissait d'une telle sottise. Et oser déformer Son nom en un sobriquet ridicule, c'était, c'était – c'était… Odieux.  
Le sang battait encore aux oreilles de Harry. La mâchoire serrée, il laissa sortir quelques mots, d'un ton dur :  
-On parle pas de mon père comme ça._

_Le premier à répondre fut le japonais Light, d'un ton dégagé, comme si maintenant que cela avait été dit, on pouvait passer à autre chose :  
-Ok.  
_

_Comme entraînés par leur aîné, les autres l'imitèrent :  
-Ok, dit Claude.  
-Ok, accepta Pétrouchka.  
-Ok, répéta Angelo.  
-Ok, murmura Ikki depuis ses couvertures.  
-Tu vois, repris Claude. Faut pas s'énerver._

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Johan a raison, lâcha Claude le soir-même au dîner.

Au menu, des choses au riz, aux algues, aux sauces bizarres et au poisson cru : des sushis.

-A propos de quoi ? demanda Ikki, qui n'avait déjà plus aucun accent.  
-Ce qu'il a dit. On ne résout pas ses problèmes en étant violent.

Harry haussa délicatement les deux sourcils, hautement dubitatif – ce qui montrait la force qu'il accordait au concept de non-violence. Par politesse et parce qu'il l'aimait bien, il ne contredit pas Claude. Le français, tâtant l'un de ses sushis du bout des doigts, développa son idée :  
-Mais si – il avait bien vu la tête un poil amusée que faisait le Petit Lord – tu te souviens, le premier jour d'école, tu t'en es pris à Pétrouchka...  
-Il l'avait cherché, fit remarquer Harry d'un ton badin en dépiautant son dernier sushi – il _fallait_ qu'il sache ce qu'il y avait dedans exactement.  
-Oui, ok, je veux dire ; c'est pas ça que je voulais dire. Tu te souviens : tu lui a jeté un Doloris, et Angelo à réagi illico...  
-Oui.  
-...et ça aurait pu sauvagement dégénérer ce matin-là. Mais tout le monde s'est calmé...  
-Light est intervenu, rappela Ikki, qui se cachait sous la couette ce jour-là mais se rappelait parfaitement l'épisode.

Harry se souvenait seulement avoir manqué une bonne occasion de flanquer sa raclée à un Pétrouchka alors franchement inamical.

-Vous ne croyez pas que si chacun y mettait du sien, si chacun acceptait de discuter plutôt que de sortir sa baguette chaque fois que...  
-Claude, le coupa Ikki, permets-moi de t'arrêter tout de suite. Si tu crois qu'Insan Greek a ouvert son école pour former des parlementaires, on t'a mal renseigné.  
-Gnagnagna, répondit Claude très éloquemment.  
-Et puis, répondit sincèrement Harry la bouche à moitié pleine, si on faisait plus de magie, ce serait beaucoup moins drôle.  
-Mais on peut faire de la magie sans se battre, objecta le français sur un ton raisonnable.  
-Mais c'est nul, répondirent en chœur Harry et Ikki, de leurs angéliques voix enfantines.

Claude soupira et planta son menton dans sa paume, coude sur la table, dépassé.

-Excuse-moi, Claude, ça fait un moment que je me questionne à ce sujet..., glissa le jeune japonais. Je me demandais : pourquoi tu es chez les Monstres ?

Harry sourit, de l'inimitable sourire de celui qui est dans le secret.

-Il a triché aux tests d'entrée, révéla-t-il à Ikki.

La bouche du japonais s'ouvrit sur un « Oh ! », choqué, et Claude éclata de rire, parce que dans le genre choquant, il se pensait bien en-dessous de ses camarades.

-Mais comment tu as fait ? s'étonna Ikki.  
-Facile, rétorqua la français en haussant les épaules. Mes frères m'avaient parlé de ces tests en long en large et en travers. Et comme je savais que ma seule garantie de ne pas être dans le même dortoir que l'un d'eux était de me retrouver chez les Monstres, j'ai fait semblant de m'éclater à torturer ce pauvre type. Vous savez, le type de... ?  
-Ah, oui, je me rappelle de ce test, sourit Harry. Bizarre. Fallait lancer un Doloris à chaque mauvaise réponse ou...quelque chose comme ça...  
-Moi, j'ai réussi ce test ! clama fièrement Ikki.  
-Ah bon ? fit Claude, sceptique.  
-Oui. J'ai tué l'homme. Le djinn m'a dit que c'était bien.

Harry n'avait toujours pas compris les implications de ce test.  
Claude fut pris d'un fou-rire. Le français avait l'air de trouver hilarant ce que venait de dire Ikki. Bah. Le Petit Lord secoua la tête amusé.  
C'était Claude. Fallait pas chercher à comprendre !

HP-LV-HP-LV

Aux premiers examens, Claude avait obtenu une faveur, qu'il avait gracieusement offerte à Harry. Le Fils des Ténèbres, heureux comme tout, avait fait valoir son droit – via Claude – de jouer du piano. Insan Greek avait haussé un sourcil.

-Un piano ?  
-Oui, s'il vous plaît, avait répondu Claude.  
-Bon, bon, fit le Directeur. Quel genre de piano ?  
-Un Bechstein, répondit aussi sec le français, bien briefé par Harry.  
-Un quoi ?  
-Un Bechstein. Ou un Petrof.  
-Ah. Ah. Bon, je te trouverai ça. Tu peux retourner en cours.

De fait, Harry et Claude avaient pris l'habitude de profiter de leurs quelques heures de liberté dans la pièce où le Directeur avait fait installer le piano – un Petrof (prononciation moins risquée, pour un néophyte comme Insan se rendant dans un magasin de musique). Claude avait derrière lui cinq ans de pratique de saxophone.

-Ma mère a voulu me faire jouer de la clarinette, dit-il un soir à son ami.  
-Oh, c'est beau, la clarinette ?  
-J'ai détesté, fit Claude en sortant son instrument de son étui. J'ai fait exprès de jouer de façon horrible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me paye un saxo.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en calant son pied au-dessus de la pédale du piano.  
-Parce qu'elle avait choisi pour moi. Elle choisit toujours tout pour moi. Je me suis dit qu'au moins pour ça, c'est moi qui choisirait.  
-Alors, elle t'a offert un saxophone ! sourit le Petit Lord.  
-Elle a mis un an. Elle est forte, quand même. N'importe qui aurait craqué au bout d'un mois. Je jouais _tellement mal _de la clarinette ! rit Claude. C'était insupportable. T'imagines ? Deux heures tous les soirs, pendant un an ? Ma mère est du genre obstiné.

Après un temps, il dut admettre, songeur :  
-Mais moi aussi.

Et ils jouèrent. Chacun leur tour, tout d'abord. Harry lui fit entendre la dizaine de morceaux qu'il avait appris avec son professeur privé moldu, JK. Claude choisit dans son très large répertoire les morceaux qu'ils préféraient. Harry commença par fermer les yeux, saisi par le timbre suave du saxophone.  
Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, il frissonna. C'était comme de découvrir une nouvelle personne. Une personne à la voix rauque, aux accents mélancoliques... Puis Claude lui proposa un autre morceau. Et celui-là, Harry l'aima de toutes les fibres de son corps, comme il avait aimé son premier boogie. Le sax faisait soudain un truc sensasionnel, déclenchant une vibration épisodique dans le ventre du Petit Lord, secouant doucement sa tête, lui amenant un sourire béat aux lèvres. Il y avait un rythme... Un rythme génial. Et toujours ces accents mélancoliques...

-C'est du jazz ? demanda-t-il incertain, à la fin du morceau.  
-Yep.  
-J'ai un morceau un peu comme ça. Recommence. Je vais jouer en même temps que toi.

Harry se tourna vers les touches du piano et se dégourdi à nouveau les doigts, machinalement. La première fois qu'il accompagna Claude, ce fut maladroit. Il retrouvait facilement les accords de son propre morceau, s'adaptait intuitivement au rythme de celui de Claude, mais un truc clochait vraiment, si bien qu'après moins d'une minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent, et reprirent. Là, Harry chercha simplement à se calquer sur Claude, comme un ami qui soutiendrait son discours.  
Et. Ce. fut.  
Indescriptible.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry était à l'école depuis plusieurs mois. Il avait beau la trouver de plus en plus dingue et lui faire de plus en plus de reproche, il y évoluait avec un naturel désarmant, ce naturel que seuls possèdent les enfants face à l'absurde et l'inconnu.

Le nombre de pensées qui avaient tourneboulé dans sa tête en quelques semaines dépassait l'imagination. Tant de choses changeaient, et si vite.  
Harry vivait une phase de grands bouleversements. Ce n'était pas violent. Ce n'était pas non plus perceptible, ni pour lui, ni pour ses camarades - qui se débattaient inconsciemment au sein de leurs propres tourments. Le Petit Lord se trouvait entraîné par un courant puissant et régulier, un courant qui l'avait attrapé à son arrivée à l'Ecole d'Insan Greek et lui faisait traverser toutes les expériences de l'enfance qu'il n'avait pas encore connues. Et ce, à une vitesse vertigineuse. C'était comme si une entité en lui venait de réaliser l'étendue de ses lacunes et s'empressait de lui faire rattraper son retard, à une allure effrenée, de peur peut-être, que le retour au manoir n'arrive trop vite.

Ainsi, il découvrit le bonheur des gros-mots.  
Non pas que les insultes lui fussent inconnues. C'eût été très surprenant, de la part d'un enfant ayant grandi au milieu des mangemorts - où retentissaient régulièrement des jurons imagés, avec pour personnages récurrents le « sang-de-bourbe », la « pute », et tout un panel encore plus coloré.  
L'Ecole d'Insan Greek abondait en gros mots de toutes sortes et de toutes langues, qu'Harry se mit à employer comme un aventurier découvrant soudain qu'il est assis sur un gros tas d'or et décidant d'en profiter.  
Au grand désespoir de Claude, qui avait depuis plusieurs mois dépassé cette triste phase, Harry se mit donc à ponctuer chaque demi-phrase de trois injures. Ce qui donnait, dans ses instants de lyrisme les plus remarquables :  
-Putain de bouse, espèce de bakatón, c'est toi qui m'as piqué mon oreiller ? Aller, fils de pute, rends-le moi !

Cela dura un peu plus de trois mois, et stoppa net le jour où Claude lâcha, au détour d'un conversation :  
-Je supporte pas ces brutes.

Il parlait d'Aaron la Bête, qui s'était constitué une petite bande au sein des garçons du dortoir des _Lézards_ et s'amusait à martyriser les plus petits et les plus faibles : ceux qui portaient le bandeau blanc.

-Toujours à cogner sur tout le monde et à pousser des cris de chimpanzés, maugréa le français, à demi atterré, à demi révolté. Passent leur temps à dire des gros mots. Ils parlent vraiment comme des débiles.

Ce jour-là, le Petit Lord eut un choc esthétique.

-T'as raison, murmura-t-il alors, mal à l'aise.

Il supprima aussitôt de son vocabulaire tous les trucs moches qu'il avait appris à l'école, et relaya dans les tréfonds de son esprits ceux pêchés chez Avery. Il n'avait aucune envie, jamais, de ressembler à cet attardé arrogant et vulgaire d'Aaron la Bête, que la plupart des gens ne supportaient pas, et que Claude méprisait au plus haut point.  
L'idée lui vint alors, avec un frisson, qu'un fils de ce genre aurait très certainement déplu à Lord Voldemort. Comment son père aurait-il réagi ? ...Il aurait probablement, en premier lieu, été affligé par le désastre opéré loin du manoir. Puis, il l'aurait enfermé dans un cachot et conditionné à coups de privations – pas de chocolat, pas de piano, pas de Draco – jusqu'à ce que le Fils des Ténèbres retrouve une certaine élégance de langage.  
Harry décida que tout ça l'arriverait jamais. Et fut relativement fier de lui.  
Mais, il oublia bien vite sa période gros mots et tous les sentiments que lui inspira sa fin.

Car une autre de ses expériences fut l'amour. Et ses premiers chagrins.

HP-LV-HP-LV

En fait, il n'y était pour rien. Du moins, au départ, il n'y était vraiment pour rien : l'amour lui tomba dessus sans crier gare. Elle s'appelait Cléo, portait le bandeau doré, avait manifestement entre dix et onze ans, et semblait vive et plutôt douée au combat, puisqu'elle envoya Claude au tapis en cours d'Education Physique, récoltant les félicitations du lieutenant Akata. Harry, comme de bien entendu, se précipita vers son ami pour vérifier qu'il lui restait suffisamment de dents pour dire « Faut que je vois Johan » au cas où il se serait cassé une jambe. Claude avait toutes ses dents, et malgré son air sombre, ses yeux humides et son nez bleu, ne souffrait pas assez pour réclamer à aller à l'infirmerie. Harry le remit sur pieds avec un sourire fataliste. A ce moment précis, alors qu'il tirait sur le bras du français pour le soulever, une boule de nerfs percuta son dos avec un cri sauvage. C'était Cléo.

-J'en ai pas fini avec lui ! s'exclama-t-elle, surexcitée, en repoussant le Petit Lord pour se jeter à nouveau sur Claude. Je vais le mettre K.O !  
-OH là ! l'arrêta Harry en se replaçant devant elle. Le combat est fini. Ce n'est qu'un entraînement.  
-Ouais, grimaça Claude en effleurant son nez. T'as gagné.  
-Bande de chiffes molles ! C'est K.O ou Abandon ! cria-t-elle tout sourire en faisant un grand geste de baguette qui envoya le Fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres valdinguer contre un arbre.

Harry, sonné par le sort, se releva, furieux. Il constata que la fille s'en prenait à nouveau à Claude et était en passe de lui tordre le genou. Il s'avança à grands pas colériques et, sans autre formes de procès, lui jeta un authentique _Putra_, qui la fit hurler de douleur pendant quelques fractions de secondes. Elle s'écroula en suite au sol telle une poupée de chiffon, étourdie, les larmes aux yeux. Le Petit Lord et Claude s'enquirent de leurs états respectifs, et comme tout allait à peu près bien, ils se tournèrent fugitivement vers leur agresseur pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir, et constatèrent que la petite fille les fixait d'un regard noir, la mine dépitée.

-On n'a pas le droit aux sortilèges de torture, normalement, dans le cours d'Akata, reprocha-t-elle, d'un ton frondeur. Je suis sûre que tu ne me bats pas en combat singulier.

Elle s'adressait à Harry, le considérant manifestement comme l'un de ses mini tyrans accros à la magie noire qui peuplaient assez substantiellement l'école d'Insan Greek. Le genre de garçon dont le sentiment de sa propre importance est corrélé à sa capacité à vous faire vous ratatiner d'un sort de torture. Le genre qu'elle se ferait un plaisir d'aplatir par terre si seulement il acceptait l'espace de quelques minutes de l'affronter sans magie noire.

Le Petit Lord, fin legilimens, n'aima pas du tout le reproche méprisant qu'il lut dans l'esprit de Cléo. Et décida de lui prouver que sa valeur se mesurait au-delà de ses Putra et autres Doloris.

-Ah oui, tu es sûre que tu me bats en combat singulier ? On parie ?

Claude s'éloigna de quelques mètres et grimpa sur un muret pour assister au duel. Duel, combat... il s'agissait avant tout de mettre l'autre à terre, et selon les règles d'Akata, tous les moyens étaient bons pour y parvenir, du coup de griffe au coup de genou, en passant par tous les sortilèges d'attaques connus des concurrents. Il était seulement interdit de faire usage des sortilèges de torture – ce qui n'était pas du luxe, au vu de tous les _Endoloris_ que récoltaient les élèves dans cette école.  
Harry et Cléo se battirent. Assez brutalement, dut constater Claude, qui manquait cependant la moitié des actions car son oeil gauche, trop enflé, lui dissimulait une partie de la scène. La petite brune finit par perdre sa baguette et attrapa alors Harry le bras pour lui faire lâcher la sienne, lui tordant la main, lui mordant le poignet. Le garçon lâcha prise lui aussi et s'engagea dans un corps-à-corps hargneux. Si un certain honneur avait été en jeu au début de la session, les deux combattants l'avait complètement mis de côté pour massacrer du mieux qu'il pouvait leur adversaire, et prouver ainsi quelque chose – quelque chose en lien avec la volonté d'asseoir sa raison, sa supériorité, mais aussi quelque chose leur échappant complètement ; ainsi qu'à Claude, qui se demandait vraiment pourquoi, comment, Harry s'était débrouillé pour _encore_ provoquer un combat et s'y mettre de tout son cœur. Le Petit Lord finit par avoir le dessus, ayant bloqué les bras de Cléo d'une main et lui tenant la gorge de l'autre, assis à califourchon sur sa poitrine.

-Alors ? siffla Harry. J'ai gagné ? Tu abandonnes où je te mets K.O ?  
-J'abandonnerai jamais ! répliqua la petite fille. Je sais bien que t'as gagné, mais j'abandonnerai pas, question de principe.

Harry serrait si fort les poignets de Cléo, et depuis si longtemps, que cela devait être réellement douloureux. Il ne lâcha pas. Il lui montra les dents sans réellement sans rendre compte, tellement habitué à voir Pétrouchka effectuer le même geste.

-Abandonne, ordonna-t-il dans un grondement.

Cléo ne se défendait plus du tout. Elle venait de se rendre compte, mais elle ne savait déjà plus à quel moment cela s'était produit, qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de ce garçon. Il avait un Expelliarmus terrible.

-Non, répondit-elle. Désolée.

L'abandon, c'était trop moche.  
Le Petit Lord sembla être franchement exaspéré de sa réponse et pendant un instant, Cléo crut qu'il allait réellement l'étrangler. Mais il la lâcha subitement, se relevant en essuyant sa lèvre ensanglantée avec le dos de sa main. Il la fusilla du regard, et cracha :  
-Je vais pas te mettre K.O. Aucun intérêt. Je vais pas me fatiguer pour rien.

Il inspira profondément, et tenta d'étirer tous ses membres endoloris.

-Tu te bats bien, finit-il par lâcher presque à regret, comme un professeur forcé de complimenter un élève déprécié.

Puis il tourna les talons, rejoignit Claude et s'en fut avec lui vers le Réfectoire.

Le lendemain, il fut très surpris de retrouver la même fille faisant le pied de grue devant la porte de la salle de cours du professeur Koblenz. Il faillit la contourner sans lui prêter attention. Pour lui, Cléo n'était qu'un événement parmi d'autres de sa scolarité chaotique, et si le combat de la veille avait certes été remarquablement hargneux et s'était bizarrement terminé, il n'avait aucune raison de s'en souvenir bien longtemps, et l'avait déjà presque effacé de sa mémoire. Mais la fille lui bloqua le passage et lui lança :  
-Je suis sûre que je peux te battre ! Hier, j'étais pas en forme, j'avais pas mangé. Tu relèves le défi ?  
-Hein, heu...

Surpris, il haussa les épaules.

-Non. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.  
-Si, rétorqua Cléo en se décalant pour lui barrer le chemin. Nous avons un problème.  
-Non, répliqua aussitôt Harry, qui ne savait que trop bien ce que signifiait cette phrase. Nous n'avons pas de problème.  
-Nous avons un problème.

Le Petit Lord eut tout juste le temps de sortir sa baguette pour contrer le sort puissant qu'elle lui lança. Ebouriffé, il serra les dents et entra dans le combat. Il cria à Claude de ne pas l'attendre.

Harry sortit de cet intervalle violent de fort méchante humeur. D'abord, il n'avait jamais voulu se battra avec cette fille et elle lui avait fait perdre une partie de son après-midi, le forçant à manquer le cours d'Histoire. Ensuite, un djinn était intervenu, pas pour les séparer puisque ce genre de duels, qui était monnaie courante, était toléré, mais pour leur offrir gracieusement à chacun un trou dans leur tee-shirt blanc, punition qui les priverait de dîner. Pour finir, elle avait réussi à lui tordre un doigt de façon très vilaine et le petit brun, qui n'avait pas le courage de le remettre en place lui-même, dut se résoudre à rendre visite à Johan, qui ne l'avait pas particulièrement à la bonne et lui fit un trou de plus dans son tee-shirt. Ce qui signifiait qu'Harry devrait jeûner le soir-même et que, à moins qu'il ne parvienne à se montrer suffisamment brillant dans les cours du lendemain pour que les professeurs veuillent bien lui effacer les _deux_ trous, il serait également interdit d'entrée au Réfectoire le lendemain soir.  
Renouer avec son régime « morceau de pains que veut bien me rapporter Claude », des premiers temps de son séjour à l'école, lui fichait un cafard inimaginable. Son ventre hurla toute la nuit, suscitant les rires de ses camarades de dortoir.

Aussi, le lendemain, lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau Cléo, dans la Cour Folle, il lui jeta un regard mauvais et passa son chemin. Elle lui courut après, et le provoqua à nouveau en duel.

-Mais non ! Tu m'énerves, à la fin ! Je suis plus fort que toi, tu n'as pas compris ?  
-Tu m'as battu de peu, hier.  
-Et alors ?? Je ne compte vraiment pas me rebattre avec toi. Laisse-moi tranquille. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.  
-Nous avons un problème.  
-Mais n... _Protego !_

Il récolta de nouveaux bleus, une entorse, et un sentiment confus de rage et d'impuissance. Leur combat attira l'œil de deux djinns et, alors qu'il avait péniblement réparé les dégâts de la veille grâce à la bienveillance du Professeur Koblenz qui, le félicitant pour son premier Inferi – sur le corps d'un chat – lui avait effacé ces deux trous gênants, ses nouvelles frasques furent punies par un nouveau trou dans son tee-shirt.  
Doigt pointé du djinn. Brûlure fugace sur la poitrine. Fureur de Harry.  
Sentant doucement grandir en lui une vague d'énergie maléfique, voyant ses doigts trembler étrangement, et humant subitement une drôle d'odeur, celle de tout ce sang autour de lui, tout ce sang qu'il pouvait faire couler... Harry se prit la tête entre les mains et courut jusqu'à la fontaine. Il se jeta dans le bassin pour se calmer.  
Du froid, oui... Frrroid... Ne pas laisser... cette chaleur...ce désir... de répandre la destruction... Ne pas le laisser monter... C'est ça, ne rien écouter, rester la tête sous l'eau...

Claude, ayant couru derrière son ami, inquiet, s'accouda au rebord du bassin.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il vit reparaître deux fentes d'un vert très sombre.  
-...ça va, articula lentement le jeune anglais.  
-... Tu es sûr ?  
-... J'ai failli refaire un Symptôme Un.  
-... Ah... Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es jeté dans l'eau ?  
-Oui. Je savais pas quoi faire. C'est pas mal. C'est en train de partir.  
-Comment tu te sens ?  
-... Je m'imagine en train de... t'exploser la tête... quand je te regarde, lâcha le brun, ne pouvant contrôler le sourire alléché qui se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette perspective.

Claude recula vivement sa tête, déglutit, et comprit pourquoi Harry gardait obstinément les yeux baissés sur l'eau, sur son propre reflet trouble. Mieux valait pour tous les deux qu'il ne le regarde pas, vu le genre d'envies que cela lui donnait.  
L'eau était très froide et pourtant, le Petit Lord, bouillant encore de rage, ne frissonnait aucunement. Il luttait contre ce monstre noir qui tentait de prendre le contrôle de son corps et de sa tête. Claude ne s'en alla pas. Il resta silencieusement aux côtés de son ami et attendit que la couleur de ses yeux soit à peu près revenue à la normale pour lui parler.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as énervé comme ça ? C'est à cause des djinns ?  
-Non. C'est elle. J'en ai marre ! s'exclama-t-il en gardant obstinément les dents serrées, mais en s'autorisant à relever les yeux un bref instant. Prends ma baguette, s'il te plaît. Prends-la.

Le français tendit doucement la main et se saisit précautionneusement de l'item, dans la poche de Harry. Ce-dernier sembla un peu plus tranquille.

-Mais c'est quoi son problème, à la fin ? fit-il au bout d'un moment, exaspéré.  
-A Cléo ?  
-_Oui_.  
-Ben... Je crois qu'elle est amoureuse de toi...  
-Quoi ?

Pour le coup, le monstre disparut complètement, et la lueur de rouge s'étant allumée dans les yeux de Harry un peu plus tôt s'évapora comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Le Petit Lord passa du mode « combat » au mode « curiosité », et toute sa rage s'en fut du même coup.

-Quoi, amoureuse de moi ? répéta-t-il incrédule.  
-Ben, ouais.  
-...Mais ! Elle... Elle est toujours en train de vouloir me cogner ! Elle peut pas être amoureuse de moi !  
-Ben, si. C'est souvent comme ça. Tu sais qu'Ansalom, le fameux, le magnifique, le surpuissant... Ansalom, quoi, eh ben y a trois ans il est tombé amoureux d'une fille à bandeau argenté, qui était plus grande que lui, et ben il a passé son temps à la provoquer en duel. C'était sa manière à lui de lui dire N'Brick.  
-La vache ! Et ça a marché ?  
-Ouais ! Ils ont fini par être amoureux tous les deux. Enfin, par sortir ensemble, tu vois.  
-Oui.

Ils restèrent songeurs quelques instants.

-Alors ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le français, avec un sourire lui dévorant les coins de la bouche. Tu vas sortir avec elle ?  
-Hein ?? Quoi ? Non ! s'empressa de crier Harry.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Mais...! Parce que je veux pas !

Claude éclata de rire.

-Je comprends, t'inquiètes. Y a une fille du dortoir des Anges qu'est amoureuse de moi, et moi je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.  
-Hm.  
-Enfin, elle m'a dit N'Brick l'année dernière. Je sais pas si elle est toujours amoureuse de moi.  
-Hm.

Harry ne cachait pas son désarrois face à cette dimension dans laquelle il venait d'entrer. La dimension des gens qui se disent « Je t'aime », ou plutôt, « N'Brick » comme il était de coutume dans cette école, et qui se tiennent par la main en entrecroisant leurs doigts. Il se passa une paume humide sur le visage, et frissonna. Le Petit Lord réalisa alors qu'il était entièrement calmé, que la crise était passée. Il sortit du bassin et s'ébroua comme un jeune chien, secouant ses cheveux bruns, arrosant généreusement son ami au passage.

-Je vais encore être privé de dîner, soupira-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Puis, les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans même qu'il les ait pensés :  
-Je déteste cette école.

Claude le fixa alors avec une drôle d'expression. Ses sourcils, légèrement haussés, rendaient compte de sa surprise, et un infime sourire étirait ses lèvres. Ses traits s'adoucirent pour passer de l'incrédulité à l'empathie. Ce fut d'une voix douce, presque mélancolique, qu'il murmura :

-Moi aussi. Tu sais que, souvent, je m'imagine en train de m'évader ? Je partirais dans la nature, avec mes copains, et on vivrait tout seuls, sans personne. On se construirait des cabanes.

Harry, bouche ouverte sur un rire qu'il retint au dernier moment par un effort de volonté, guetta le second degré dans le ton du français, mais ne le trouva pas. Claude rêvait _vraiment_ de s'enfuir. Le Fils des Ténèbres trouvait l'idée à la fois plaisante et complètement ridicule. Mais le regard triste de son ami le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Il passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules et lui offrit un sourire contrit :  
-Tiens bon. C'est quand même pas la mort.

Il chercha comment lui redonner la pêche. Et trouva. Trop facile.

-Au fait... je t'ai toujours pas montré où sont les cuisines ?  
-Non ! s'exclama Claude, soudain requinqué par la perspective d'un goûter gargantuesque.  
-Ça te dirait qu'on y fasse un petit kass ? proposa Harry avec un regard de bandit.  
-Evidemment ! rugit le français en levant le poing.

Le Petit Lord rit et, partageant l'enthousiasme de son ami, partit en courant vers la Salle d'Attente, guidant Claude vers le passage secret menant à la pièce la plus intéressante du bâtiment, à savoir, celle où l'on préparait _la nourriture_.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Les jours suivants, Cléo continua à le harceler. Harry tenta d'abord de l'ignorer, mais – il l'avait déjà remarqué – il est difficile d'ignorer un poing qu'on se prend dans le nez, ou encore un sort qui nous envoie valser. Les duels sauvages s'enchaînèrent donc entre les deux enfants, et Cléo se battait avec tant de hargne que le Petit Lord fut contraint d'amener l'hypothèse de Claude à révision.

-T'es _sûr_ qu'elle est amoureuse de moi ? cracha-t-il un soir, rentrant couvert de bleus dans le dortoir.  
-Waow. Il y a cinq trous sur ton tee-shirt !  
-Je _sais_ ! s'exclama Harry, furieux. C'est les djinns ! Et c'est _impossible_ à rattraper ! Je vais rien pouvoir manger tant que j'aurai pas mon nouvel uniforme. Arrrggghh...

Il se jeta sur son lit et cogna inutilement dans le matelas. Trois jours de jeûne.

-En plus, lâcha-t-il une fois qu'il eut recouvré un semblant de discipline, cette fille est vraiment mauvaise pour la santé. C'est la deuxième fois en une semaine que je suis au bord de refaire un Symptôme Un.

Claude s'assit à côté de lui, posément. Leurs lits étaient à touche-touche.

-Tu veux que je lui parle ? demanda-t-il, lèvres pincées.  
-Pour lui dire quoi ?  
-Pour lui demander pourquoi elle fait ça. Comme ça, si elle t'aime, elle viendra te le dire, tu lui diras que tu l'aimes pas, et ce sera réglé. Et si c'est juste qu'elle ne peut pas te piffer, et si c'est pour ça qu'elle te provoque constamment en duel, tu la massacreras méchamment une fois pour toute, et ce sera réglé aussi.

Harry resta silencieux. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de reconnaissance. Les nerfs lâchaient.

-Oh, Claude, ce serait trop bien ! fit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Celui-ci éclata de rire et repoussa son agresseur avec un violent coup d'édredon. Evidemment, Ikki arriva à cet instant précis et se joignit joyeusement à la mêlée. Sa participation dérangea étrangement Harry, qui aurait préféré se battre en compagnie de son ami. Ikki était son ami aussi, oui, mais... Claude était son _meilleur_ ami. Son meilleur des meilleurs amis. Encore mieux que Draco. Et c'était bien normal de souhaiter se garder des instants d'intimité avec un ami pareil, pas vrai ?

HP-LV-HP-LV

Le Petit Lord nota consciencieusement chaque mot que prononçait l'incroyable professeur Koblenz. Ce type représentait pour lui le plus terrible professeur de magie noire qu'il lui serait jamais donné de rencontrer – excepté son propre père, bien sûr. Depuis quelques jours, les élèves les plus doués du cours – et ayant donc déjà parfaitement acquis la maîtride théorique d'un Inferi, ainsi que la maîtrise pratique d'un proto-Inferi animal – les plus doués des élèves, donc – et Harry et faisait partie – avaient la permission d'étudier, sous la houlette de Raphaïl Koblenz, la théorie des Horcruxes.

Le Fils des Ténèbres était absolument fasciné par ce phénomène magique.

Son voisin, Neferupito, était fasciné par les Horcruxes pour l'horreur que susciterait inévitablement ce mot sur les visages des sorciers de la bonne société, à son retour en Iran.  
A la table du premier rang, Ikki, penché sur son parchemin était fasciné par les Horcruxes pour le défi magique qu'ils représentaient.  
Derrière Harry, Claude Belasis était fasciné par la folie des hommes qui avaient inventé un procédé permettant de mutiler son âme pour effleurer l'immortalité.

Le Petit Lord, lui, était fasciné par les Horcruxes pour des raisons beaucoup plus complexes. Alors qu'il écrivait soigneusement la façon dont il fallait s'y prendre, un frisson d'excitation courait le long de son échine, et sa main se mouvait dans un imperceptible tremblement. Sans doute un peu, d'abord, parce qu'on avait instillé dans son coeur depuis tout petit le désir de ne jamais mourir. Mais aussi, surtout, parce qu'Harry était loin d'être idiot, et qu'alors qu'il copiait sur son parchemin les effets d'un Horcuxe sur l'âme et le corps du sorcier, son cœur se serrait puis cognait avec force contre sa cage thoracique, en proie tour à tour à une inquiétude perçante et à une admiration vertigineuse.  
Lord Voldemort avait fait un Horcruxe. C'était certain. Lord Voldemort avait divisé son âme et en avait verrouillé une partie dans un réceptacle matériel : c'était de là que venait l'apparente fragilité de son enveloppe charnelle, sa peau blanche presque grise, ses membres osseux, ses yeux définitivement rouges ; c'était là tous les effets d'un acte de magie noire aussi dévastateur. De là venait également, Harry le comprenait à présent, l'impossibilité de tuer le mage noir qui avait toujours percé dans le discours d'Albus Dumbledore. Evidemment. Dumbledore savait.  
La main d'Harry tremblait.  
Il se sentait étourdi par l'audace de son père, par sa puissance et son talent immesurables.  
Mais il tremblait de frayeur, d'une frayeur rétrospective quant aux risques encourus par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour acquérir ce semblant d'immortalité – le cours de Koblenz indiquait clairement, très clairement, que le sorcier avait toutes les chances de mourir de douleur au moment de la partition de son âme. Il tremblait aussi d'angoisse et d'impuissance, saisi, dans un exceptionnel moment de lucidité, par la probabilité que son père, Lord Voldemort, ne se contenterait certainement pas d'_un_ Horcruxe. Un Horcruxe ? L'enfant fut instantanément certain qu'il n'y en avait pas qu'un.  
Harry eut peur. Car il le savait, son père en ferait d'autres. Plusieurs autres. Peut-être même était-il présentement en train de déchirer son âme, la sacrifiant pour... pour des raisons que le Petit Lord aurait été bien en peine de discuter ; mais s'il savait une chose, c'était bien qu'il refusait que Lord Voldemort aille à nouveau au-devant d'un tel affaiblissement physique.  
Comme intentionnellement, Koblenz lâcha alors sur le bureau de Harry un lourd volume, ouvert à la page « Horcruxe ». On y voyait le corps décharné d'un homme, qui ne ressemblait plus qu'à un insecte gris pourri de magie noire, le visage émacié, le rictus triomphant ; c'était si flagrant sur cette vieille gravure : le sorcier, croyant échapper à la mort, se transformait en une espèce de squelette indestructible.

-Hey ! chuchota Neferupito à son voisin, lui passant ses doigts graciles devant les yeux. Tu te sens bien ?

Harry était blanc comme un linge, lèvres entrouvertes sur une expression maladive, yeux écarquillés. Méfiant, Neferupito recula quelque peu sa chaise.

-Tu vas pas me vomir dessus, hein ?

Puis, curieux :  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?...

Raphaïl Koblenz attrapa le volume au moment où l'iranien penchait son nez dessus et le referma d'un claquement sec, produisant un petit nuage de poussière. La cloche sonna. Dans le chaos des enfants ramassant leurs affaires précipitamment pour quitter la classe, le professeur se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du Petit Lord, qui, plongé dans ses pensées, rangeait lentement sa plume et son encrier dans sa sacoche. L'homme désigna le travail du garçon et, de sa voix grave, avec un mince sourire qui semblait ne s'adresser qu'à lui-même, nota :  
-Bonnes observations.  
-Merci monsieur, répondit Harry avec déférence.

A la sortie de la salle, Cléo l'attendait. Encore songeur, voir le visage de la jeune fille fit à Harry l'effet d'une douche froide. Il se surprit à penser que si elle le provoquait _encore_ en duel, il la _tuait_.  
Mais elle lui adressa un sourire tendu, et l'entraîna à l'écart.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.  
-Quoi, bougonna Harry, se sentant rougir et se haïssant pour cela.  
-Bah, voilà...

Ils se tenaient debout au coin d'un couloir, presque sous le préau. Elle dansa d'un pied sur l'autre. Le Petit Lord se découvrit une soudaine passion pour la frise géométrique peinte sur les dallages du préau ; elle était d'un joli jaune d'oeuf usé, et d'un turquoise vieilli, et par entrelacs de lignes, formait des losanges, des triangles et des... trapèzes... plein de trucs vraiment étonnants, quoi. Tiens, y avait une petite tache rouge-marron, là...

-C'était pour te dire...

La voix hésitante bourdonna dans les oreilles de Harry.  
Il gratta la petite tache de la pointe de sa tennis blanche, et acquit la certitude que c'était du sang.

-... tu te bats bien, je trouve. Et chez les monstres, c'est toi le plus beau, et toi le plus gentil. N'Brick.

Harry releva la tête, ahuri.

-_Gentil ?_ répéta-t-il.  
-Oui. T'aurais pu me mettre K.O. le premier jour. Mais tu l'as pas fait.  
-Mais c'était parce que j'avais faim ! C'était l'heure d'aller manger ! Je voulais pas perdre de temps !  
-C'est pas grave. N'Brick quand même.  
-Ok, tu sais quoi ? On va réparer le malentendu. Je suis pas gentil.

En un éclair, le Petit Lord leva sa baguette et lança un pétrifiant _Impedimenta_, qui gela sur place sa prétendante. Il s'approcha alors de son visage immobile et, fixant ses yeux écarquillés, lui adressa un sourire carnassier, puis articula très distinctement :  
-Je. Suis. _Méchant._

Il lui jeta alors un mémorable Doloris. De l'un des plus puissants qu'il eût jamais lancés. Son bracelet d'identité, qui alertait le Directeur lorsqu'il utilisait sa magie à un très haut degré de puissance, lui brûla le poignet. Il l'ignora l'espace très calculé de quelques secondes, puis lâcha son sortilège – il ne tenait pas à récolter lui-même le Doloris d'Insan Greek. Cléo, toujours immobile dans le carcan de l'Impedimenta, avait les yeux noyés de larmes, et presque retournés. Inconsciente.  
Harry réalisa qu'il lui fallait se calmer tout de suite, car il sentait sa poitrine se réchauffer agréablement sous la pression à présent quasi familière de cette gangrène noire qui se nourrissait de ses accès de colère. Bientôt, la magie l'enivrerait et le ferait à nouveau sombrer dans une crise.  
Il inspira profondément. Clôt les paupières. Glissa lentement sa baguette dans le bandeau doré noué à sa taille. S'en alla d'un pas mesuré, respirant de façon un peu plus relaxée.  
Le problème « Cléo » était réglé. Et il devenait assez doué à la maîtrise de son Symptôme Un.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Alors ? demanda mollement Claude dans le noir du dortoir, ce soir là. Elle est venue te parler ?  
-Oui. Tu lui avais parlé ?  
-Oui. Alors, verdict ? « Moi non plus » ou « Je vais t'écraser la gueule pour que tu me fiches la paix » ?

Harry pouffa.

-Disons, un mix des deux. Histoire d'être sûr.

Claude soupira, blasé.

-T'abuses.  
-Hey, je deviens doué à ravaler mon Symptôme Un quand il menace de sortir.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-Pas de quoi être fier, finit par lâcher Claude entre les couvertures.  
-Ben si, répliqua Harry, déçu qu'on ne le félicite pas.  
-Si tu me dis que tu deviens doué, c'est que tu le sens sur le point d'exploser de plus en plus souvent. C'est pas bon signe.  
-... C'était à cause de Cléo, se justifia faiblement Harry. Elle m'énervait. Ça va partir, maintenant.  
-J'espère pour toi, soupira le français.  
-CHUT ! protesta Ikki depuis son lit. Y en qui veulent dormir !

Harry et Claude ricanèrent et lui lancèrent un oreiller.

-Woh, protesta la voix grave de Light depuis les hauteurs. La paix, les mioches !

Le dortoir entier pouffa de rire, Light compris, puis un silence partiel s'instaura progressivement. Harry gigota pour s'allonger sur le dos, et remonta les draps sur lui. Avec le mois de Décembre s'étaient installés les températures d'hiver. Où que soit située l'école d'Insan Greek – Harry n'en savait rien, et parmi les élèves, les spéculations allaient bon train – selon Claude, ils étaient quelque part en Amérique du Sud, ou alors en Mongolie, ou à la grande rigueur au Moyen-Orient – elle essuyait l'été un climat brûlant, puis très chaud lors de la saison intermédiaire, avant de décliner lors de la saison basse vers des températures simplement chaudes dans la journée, et fraîches la nuit. La nuit, un vent sec et froid balayait les couloirs, et les enfants, garçons et filles, revêtait leur uniforme usé, socquettes et sweat-shirt compris, avant de se glisser sous les draps. Car au matin, miracles des djinns ou prouesse de la nature, les pièces étaient glaciales.  
Harry entendit Claude remuer à côté de lui.  
Et un câlin avait manifestement lieu dans le lit de Pétrouchka et Angelo.  
A sa droite, les respirations régulières des deux japonais l'informait que Light et Ikki s'étaient endormis.

Harry soupira, fixant le plafond blanc dans cet état d'éveil d'une intensité presque douloureuse qui l'empêchait parfois de sombrer dans le sommeil, le soir. Cela arrivait rarement – uniquement quand plusieurs sujets de préoccupation se bousculaient dans son esprit, créant un cercle sans fin de questionnements – mais lorsque cela arrivait, il pouvait être sûr qu'il ne s'endormirait pas avant des heures – et ce malgré la fatigue de la journée, et malgré le jeûne. Trop de choses tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il tenta de s'hypnotiser, fixant une minuscule rayure au plafond. Cela ne lui fut d'aucune aide. Le bourdonnement sous son crâne semblait fournir à son corps toute l'énergie que son estomac lui refusait depuis plusieurs jours, le tenant désespérément éveillé, complètement éveillé.  
Si encore il parvenait à démêler les idées et les sentiments qui le préoccupaient. Mais non. Tout était confus. Il y avait le cours de Koblenz, le livre, _plonc_, la gravure qui lui avait donné des sueurs froides ; les lignes qu'il avait écrites, lentement, posant sur le papier, mot par mot, le diagnostique de Lord Voldemort, les lignes qui expliquaient tout, tout ce qu'était le mage noir, tout ce à quoi il aspirait et tout ce à quoi il était prêt à renoncer. Il y avait le cours de Koblenz, la panique et l'admiration mêlées dans le cœur de Harry ; et il y avait Cléo, Cléo-N'Brick, Cléo-et-chez-les-monstres-c'est-toi-le-plus-beau-et-toi-le-plus-gentil, Cléo qui avait tort car Le Petit Lord le voyait avec clarté : le plus beau, le plus gentil, c'était Claude ; il y avait cet énervement inexplicable qui l'avait saisi lorsque Cléo lui avait fait ces compliments ; il y avait les murmures à côté de lui, dans le noir, il y avait ce chuchotement étourdissant qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à l'oreille du Petit Lord, figeant momentanément le cours de ses pensées :  
-N'Brick... disait la voix, doucement, très doucement.

Harry sentit sa respiration s'arrêter, son corps s'immobiliser. S'il avait pu, il aurait tendu et agrandi ses oreilles pour être sûr de bien entendre. Son cerveau carburait à toute allure. _Claude ? Claude ? Tu me dis N'Brick ? Il me dit N'Brick ? Est-ce que je veux répondre ? Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre ? _Il inspira très profondément, emplissant ses poumons, réalisant qu'il avait cessé de respirer. _Oui ? Oui ? Redis-le ? Redis-le, que je sois sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé, vas-y, redis-le, j'écoute... _

-N'Brick... dit le souffle.

Mais ce n'était pas Claude. Harry se figea à nouveau, et cette fois son cerveau s'arrêta avec lui. Les murmures ne venaient pas de Claude, mais du lit d'Angelo et Pétrouchka. Les souffles, aériens, se répondaient doucement, beaucoup plus lointains qu'il ne lui avait semblé la première fois. Harry se sentit devenir froid. Glacé. Remontant les draps pour se pelotonner dessous, il se tourna de l'autre côté, s'éloignant de son ami, qui dormait paisiblement. A présent, il rougissait, ses joues devenant brûlantes et son cœur cognant stupidement contre sa poitrine.  
_T'es bête_, pensa-t-il.

Il ne put s'endormir avant longtemps, cependant. Ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit lorsqu'il avait cru entendre ces petits sons de la bouche de Claude ne cessa dès lors de revenir le visiter.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Sirius fut en chute libre, pendant une période. Albus était venu lui redonner de l'espoir, espoir qu'avaient aussitôt tenté de lui voler les Détraqueurs. Il avait toujours proscrit les sentiments positifs, autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais la visite du directeur de Poudlard, et le soutien qu'il lui avait promis... Son précaire équilibre mental vacilla, quelques semaines. Dévoré de l'intérieur par des êtres vides, froids, glacés même, il tremblait de la tête au pied en tentant de chasser de son esprit toute pensée heureuse.

Il finit par y parvenir, bien sûr. Il n'existait sans doute personne de plus têtu que Sirius Black dans tout le Royaume-Uni. Il finit par retrouver sa sérénité. La sérénité d'un homme qui boue d'un désir de vengeance.  
Queudver. Queudver. Queudver.  
Rien d'autre que ce sentiment ne pouvait lui être salutaire ici.

Serré dans son poing amaigri demeurait le parchemin que lui avait fait parvenir Albus Dumbledore, chiffonné et sali, maintes fois plié et déplié.

_« Je suis avec toi, Patmol. Je suis avec toi mon ami.  
Lunard. »_

HP-LV-HP-LV

Et voilà... :)  
Je ne vais pas vous le cacher : malgré le temps que j'ai mis, et les éternelles imperfections que je trouverai toujours dans mon texte, voir ce chapitre enfin publié m'emplit d'un immense sentiment de satisfaction. =D J'aimerais beaucoup savoir s'il vous a plu.

Dans le prochain, l'Ordre attaque. Ah ah ! non vous n'en saurez pas plus !


	15. Chapitre 14

Coucou :)  
Comme d'habitude, les trois quart d'entre vous ne vont sans doute pas lire ce paragraphe XD mais au moins, je l'aurais écrit. Je tiens à répondre à certaines interrogations de lecteurs - surtout parce que je ne peux pas toujours répondre aux reviews anonymes - notamment à propos de ce "slash" annoncé qui tracasse tant.  
Premièrement : je me répète mais ce slash sera tout à fait... périphérique dans l'histoire. Cette fic raconte la vie de Harry, et la vie de Harry, ici, est centrée sur sa relation avec Lord Voldemort.  
Deuxièmement : le passage en question sera light. Très light. Tellement light que - je pense - il sera possible de le prendre pour autre chose - les images mentales ne sont pas les mêmes pour chaque lecteur ;) Et aussi, il est inutile de commencer à me questionner/incendier dès maintenant : le slash est tout à la fin de la fic, peut-être uniquement dans le dernier chapitre, et je ne sais même pas encore exactement comment il va se profiler.  
Troisièmement : zut. Faites-moi confiance ! :P

Merci Shinobi, Yosh, Rosenoire47, Natsuki, natom, Ligeia, DamedePique et Ecume pour vos messages ! J'ai pu répondre aux reviews anonymes de Cailin et Samelfique car j'ai retrouvé leurs adresses dans mon carnet, mais je n'ai pas pu vous répondre... j'ai des adresses mails depuis - lontemps pour certaines - mais je n'ai pas toujours noté à quel pseudo elles correspondaient T.T Alors n'hésitez pas, si vous voulez une réponse, à me redonner votre adresse à chaque fois. Sinon, tant pis ! Je suis toujours très contente de recevoir des reviews ! :D

Remarque : certaines des citations qui ouvrent mes chapitres appartiennent à des passages que je n'ai pas encore écrits, il est donc possible (ou plutôt, _très probable_) que le chapitre indiqué en-dessous change en cours de route. C'est le cas ici.

_**Gras italique : Fourchelang**, _comme d'habitude.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :)

**Petit, chapitre 14**

_L'embrouillamini d'opinions que cultivait l'Ordre à son sujet laissait Harry indifférent, _

_mais l'une d'entre elle le consterna durablement _

– _celle selon laquelle il 'souffrait d'un manque de sentiments'._

Chapitre 16

HP-LV-HP-LV

« Cher Papa,

« Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je t'écrive parce que tu dois t'ennuyer atroce. Je suppose qu'ils ont tous eu droit de rentrer dans leurs familles pour Noël. C'est la première fois de toute ma vie que je ne suis pas au château avec toi pendant cette période, et j'aimerais trop... »

Le garçon eut un tic de langue agacé, cala sa plume entre ses dents le temps d'attraper sa gomme magique et remplaça le « trop » par un « tellement ».

« ...j'aimerais tellement être là (juste transplaner discrètement et rester avec toi deux semaines et revenir discrètement et faire comme si j'étais pas parti, mais c'est pas possible parce qu'Insan Greek a au moins trois yeux dans le dos, et même un autre (à ce qu'il paraît) dans le c... » »

Le Petit Lord se redressa subitement sur les coudes et raya ses derniers mots en roulant des yeux. Il avait perdu l'élégance et la manière de s'adresser à son père. Voilà ce qui arrivait à force de ne fréquenter que des personnes de moins de douze ans.

Il passa rapidement sur les questions habituelles – sur les affaires et les mangemorts – pour en venir au point qui le consumait de l'intérieur depuis des semaines. Il ne savait trop quels mots employer. Il ne savait trop ce qu'il désirait dire. Sa seule certitude était qu'il n'avait jamais évoqué un sujet aussi brûlant, délicat, risqué – un sujet aussi susceptible de lui faire essuyer une pareille tempête – avec Lord Voldemort – ou du moins pas depuis le moment où son père l'avait interrogé sur son séjour à Godric's Hollow. Encore qu'à l'époque, il ne savait pas ce qu'il encourait s'il se trompait de réponse. Or, là, il savait qu'il risquait gros. Il sentait qu'une formulation hasardeuse causerait de lourds dégâts. Mais de lourds dégâts sur quoi ? Sur la confiance qu'ils se vouaient l'un à l'autre ? Sur le regard qu'ils portaient l'un sur l'autre ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée.  
Harry n'avait aucune idée des conséquences de ce qu'il allait écrire, cependant, il craignait encore plus, en gardant le silence sur ce qu'il savait, de créer un malaise entre son père et lui. Donc, il fallait en parler. C'était son devoir, n'est-ce pas. Il le fallait. Se taire eût été Mal.  
Le garçon se mordit la lèvre, prit une profonde inspiration et posa sa plume sur le parchemin.  
Pour tout avouer, le Petit Lord était _dévoré _de curiosité.

« Le professeur Koblenz nous a un peu parlé des Horcruxes. Je me demandais si tu en avais fait un (ou plusieurs)... Et je voulais savoir... »

Il voulait savoir si ça faisait mal. Il voulait savoir si son Papa souffrait. Il voulait savoir si ça pouvait tuer. Il voulait savoir si juste un, c'était bien ? Il voulait savoir s'il pourrait en faire un, un jour, pour ne pas mourir non plus. Et rester toujours aux côtés de Lord Voldemort.  
Il voulait savoir si Dumbledore en avait un ? Non, sûrement pas, songea-t-il au moment même où il se posait la question. Jamais Albus Dumbledore n'utiliserait une magie aussi noire – assassiner un être humain puis déchirer son âme dans le but d'atteindre l'immortalité – Harry pouvait en être sûr.  
Il voulait savoir... Il voulait savoir... tout.

« Je ne sais pas trop ce que je voulais savoir, mais je voulais t'en parler. Te dire que j'ai découvert l'existence des Horcruxes. Voilà. »

_Et que de fait, puisque je ne suis pas complètement ahuri, que j'ai déduit que toi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avais ton propre Horcruxe. _Harry jugea qu'il était un milliard de fois plus judicieux de laisser cette idée sous-entendue.

La cloche sonna une fois. Le Petit Lord bondit de son lit et se précipita hors du dortoir, plume et parchemin en main. A la deuxième sonnerie, il devait être en cours – il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et risquait de récolter une vilaine tape sur la tête s'il arrivait en retard au cours du professeur Funa.

Il arriva juste à l'heure. Mais il réalisa exactement au moment où la deuxième sonnerie retentissait qu'il avait oublié son bandeau doré. Il poussa un gémissement de désespoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? sourit Claude, amusé.  
-Oublié mon bandeau, maugréa Harry.

Le français éclata de rire et donna une bourrade affectueuse à son ami. Harry, sans savoir pourquoi, rougit et se frotta machinalement la joue.

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le vieux professeur Funa, qui derrière sa longue et fine barbe de Singapourien, retroussa les commissures de ses lèvres.

-Petit Lord, salua-t-il au moment où Harry passait.

Il lui colla une méchante tape à l'arrière du crâne tout en secouant distraitement sa baguette. Un petit point brûlant rougit la poitrine de Harry, qui serra les dents et regarda, dépité, le trou dans son tee-shirt. Vaguement démoralisé, il demanda à Claude :  
-Comment il fait pour me faire ça quant je lui tourne le dos ?

Il fallait qu'il n'ait vraiment rien dans le crâne pour avoir oublié son bandeau.

Le cours de Zoologie fut aussi intéressant que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire, pas complètement soporifique mas pas non plus particulièrement stimulant – Harry n'avait jamais été un fervent passionné d'animaux – en fait, globalement, il se fichait pas mal de tous les êtres vivants qui n'étaient pas des sorciers, et même de tous les sorciers à part lui et deux ou trois autres personnes.

Il mit donc à profit ces cent-vingt minutes de cours pour terminer tranquillement sa lettre à Voldemort. Un paragraphe en particulier lui donna un mal de chien.

« Je veux t'entretenir de quelque chose que tu risques de ne pas approuver (mais comme c'est important pour moi je veux t'en parler), je veux dire, est-ce que tu as déjà... »

Il raya ces derniers mots.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer... »

Il raya à nouveau.

« Alors en fait, y a deux garçons dans mon dortoir qui sont amoureux mais c'est très fort je n'avais jamais vu ça avant, je veux dire j'ai déjà lu beaucoup de romans avec des couples et des gens qui s'aiment mais là c'est vraiment différent, c'est un peu comme si Angelo sans Pétrouchka, c'était impensable, et Pétrouchka sans Angelo, impossible. »

Voilà qui constituait un bon début. Commencer par Angelo et Pétrouchka paraissait mille fois plus simple.  
« Et y a pas longtemps, une fille a été amoureuse de moi (et c'était la pire plaie que tu puisses imaginer, je n'en voulais pas et elle me suivait partout, j'ai fini par être désobligeant, et même un peu agressif) et... »

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, se demandant ce qu'il était en train de raconter – il ne savait plus du tout où il allait. Il se sentait à deux doigt de brûler ce maudit parchemin. Il ressortit sa gomme magique et effaça son dernier paragraphe. Il se retrouvait juste après : « ...Pétrouchka sans Angelo, impossible. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ressentir la même chose qu'eux (si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas ça du tout), mais il y a une personne à l'école que je trouve vraiment super, un peu comme mon meilleur ami mais... différemment, et je suis très embrouillé.  
« Tu m'as toujours appris à ne pas me laisser submerger par les émotions, et qu'il vaut mieux se préserver de l'amitié pour... »

Subitement, Harry ne parvenait plus à formuler correctement l'enseignement de son père. Pourquoi valait-il mieux ne pas s'impliquer émotionnellement ? Confusément, il songea que c'était un truc de Gryffondors – l'image tremblotante de Dumbledore, leur ennemi intime, surplombait toute idée de « sentiments » et « d'amour ». Ce devait donc être quelque chose de fondamentalement stupide.  
Est-ce que ce lien si intime et si fort qui unissait Angelo et Pétrouchka était stupide ?

_**Ne te laisses pas guider par tes sentiments. Suis le fil de ta raison.  
Raisssssonne**._  
La voix glacée et sifflante de son Père résonna agréablement dans la tête du Petit Lord. Oui, raisonnons, songea-t-il.  
L'amour que se vouaient Angelo et Pétrouchka les rendaient dépendants l'un de l'autre. La dépendance était une mauvaise chose ; la dépendance pouvait vous perdre. Si ce lien se brisait demain, que deviendrait Angelo ? Angelo deviendrait fou. Angelo pleurerait toutes les larmes de son corps et deviendrait fou furieux, attaquant aveuglément quiconque lui rappelait inopinément l'existence de son Kouka. Harry était à peu près sûr que les choses se dérouleraient de cette façon. Il était donc stupide de se laisser enchaîner quelque chose d'aussi dangereux.  
Pas de sentiments. Jamais. Envers personne. L'enseignement de Lord Voldemort était sans équivoque sur ce point.

« Tu m'as toujours appris à ne pas me laisser submerger par les émotions, et qu'il vaut mieux se préserver des sentiments pour ne pas s'affaiblir. Et je ne te désobéirai jamais. Mais je crois que je ressens beaucoup plus que ce que je devrais pour un ami. Et je ne voudrais pas que ça s'arrête ; jamais.  
« Dis-moi, dis-moi si tu... »

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait de son père exactement.  
Peut-être simplement de la compréhension.  
_Je comprends et je pardonne.  
_Des mots qui ne franchiraient jamais les lèvres du Lord Noir.

Il avait une vague idée de ce à quoi ressemblerait un conseil de Lord Voldemort s'il en quémandait un. Couper les liens. Se débarrasser de Claude ; s'éloigner au moins.  
Harry sentit son cœur cogner fébrilement contre sa cage thoracique à cette idée. Ses poings se serrèrent. Il jeta un regard à la dérobée à son voisin de droite. L'œil morne, le jeune français jouait à faire un accordéon avec la feuille qui recueillait ses notes sur le cours.  
Il n'avait pas envie.  
De s'entendre dire que ce qu'il ressentait était nul et que ça ne valait pas le coup.  
Tout plutôt que de concevoir une telle peine à cause de la réponse que lui adresserait son père – à cause d'une idée saugrenue qui lui tournait la tête depuis quelques jours... ou depuis quelques semaines...  
Harry se pinça les lèvres. Puis il relut sa lettre. Se pinça à nouveau les lèvres, le regard sombre. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, il déchira la moitié de sa lettre et reprit son écriture avant le moment où elle avait commencé à méchamment déraper :  
« Je veux t'entretenir de quelque chose que tu risques de ne pas approuver (mais comme c'est important pour moi je veux t'en parler)... »

Il effaça encore tout cela. Et se contenta de demander laconiquement, et sans autre explication :  
« Est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureux ? »

Sous les yeux paniqués d'un Harry qui n'avait rien vu venir, les longs doigts fripés du professeur Funa se refermèrent sur le parchemin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? murmura-t-il.

Le Petit Lord, liquéfié, ne pipa mot. Funa plissa les yeux et lut l'intitulé.  
_Cher Papa_ lui fit un effet inattendu. Se raidissant, le professeur reposa lentement le parchemin sur le bureau de son élève sans plus lui jeter un regard.  
La panique passée, Harry se fit la réflexion que son professeur devait avoir eut peur. Peur de contrarier Lord Voldemort. Quelque chose comme ça.  
Harry sourit. Il avait beau en être coutumier à présent, il trouvait toujours cela absolument délectable.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était d'une humeur massacrante.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était passé entre les deux oreilles de ce satané Dumbledore pour lancer une offensive le vingt-cinq décembre. Ou plutôt si, car c'était diaboliquement bien pensé – il avait fugitivement sous-estimé le sens de l'humour très particulier du mage blanc anglais – mais nom d'une acromentule, _oser_ sonner le gong du rassemblement au milieu du repas de famille des Weasley, convoquer les pères et mères de famille pour une attaque en _Albanie,_ pour une attaque sur _« Vous-Savez-Qui »_ et ses mangemorts, pour une attaque _le jour de Noël ? _

Le vingt-cinq décembre, alors que son repaire résonnait du plus sinistre silence de l'année : le silence glacé des couloirs sombres, des murs de pierre grise, et des dalles de marbre, imprégnés des années durant de la magie noire pratiquée impunément et semblant exhaler dans les pièces vides dès que les occupants tournaient le dos ; le silence total des appartements de l'Héritier lentement recouverts de poussière ; le silence assourdissant des lieux de vie des mangemorts, mangemorts déserteurs partis festoyer dans leurs foyers ; le silence agonisant des quelques prisonniers abandonnés à leur sort, et le silence mort du paysage environnant, immobile dans l'hivers albanais qui semblait hésiter entre défaire entièrement la végétation de toutes ses feuilles, et jouer les prolongations automnales. Indécis, il avait rasé entièrement les alentours du manoir, qui semblait avoir essuyé les affres d'un microclimat très anglais, tandis que tout autour, et jusqu'au proche village, arbres, arbustes et buissons avaient conservé quelque allure et offrait leur feuillage en abris aux petits et aux gros animaux qui avaient l'idée de se cacher là.

Ce jour-là, les animaux étaient trop gros et trop nombreux pour espérer se fondre parfaitement dans les feuilles et les épines du bosquet. Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Maugrey, Kingsley Shacklebot, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley, Hestia Jones, Emeline Vance, Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore, Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid et Mondingus Fletcher formaient un arc de cercle coloré de capes et de bottes de toutes les couleurs, mais dont un nombre substantiel arborait le pourpre de l'ordre des Aurors. Le professeur Dumbledore, les traits détendus, dégrafa d'un geste distrait le col de sa robe. L'air été plus doux sur cette partie du globe. Il adressa un regard intense au treizième homme qui se tenait debout au centre de l'assemblée, pour l'inviter à prendre le commandement.  
Severus Snape balaya de son regard noir corbeau la troupe qui l'entourait. Son expression habituellement impassible était tendue, ce qui le rendait encore moins sympathique et correctement effrayant. Il regrettait de devoir compter sur ces hommes et ces femmes qui se tenaient debout devant lui. Chacun d'entre eux ferait de leur mieux, mais le « mieux » de certains n'atteignait indubitablement pas la barre de satisfaction de Severus Snape. Si on lui avait laissé le choix, il aurait rayé sans sourciller une demi-douzaine de noms de la liste des participants. A commencer par le « garde-chasse », cet ouragan incontrôlable qui était incapable de se déplacer discrètement et causait autant de dégâts à l'ennemi qu'à ses compagnons. Et Diggle. Ce type était un nerveux. Qui sait s'il n'allait pas paniquer et déclencher une catastrophe ? Et Tonks, par Salazar, Tonks. Une jeune fille encore à l'école des Aurors, qui ne manquait certes ni de talent ni de bonne volonté, mais par Salazar, jamais être humain n'avait recelé un tel _concentré de maladresse_ ! Quant à Fletcher. Severus Snape ferma fugitivement les yeux comme pour chasser une mauvaise pensée de son esprit. Quant à Fletcher, il n'y avait vraiment que Dumbledore pour engager comme ça, et pour une mission aussi périlleuse, un parfait inconnu qui soit-disant, lui devait une fière chandelle. Embarquer dans une attaque un homme dont on ne savait rien était la dernière des absurdités.

Severus s'efforça de parler d'une voix ferme qui ne trahissait pas sa terreur grandissante, ou pas trop. Il leur rappela le but et les conditions de cette attaque : il s'agissait de profiter de ce que les lieux étaient quasi déserts pour 1) enlever Harry Potter, très probablement revenu de l'école pour les vacances de Noël, afin de l'extraire des griffes du mage noir ; 2) capturer le plus de mangemorts possible ; 3) à défaut, en _tuer_ autant que possible, ainsi que l'autorisait le décret ministériel de 1979. Les conditions étaient les suivantes : le repaire devait compter au minimum trois personnes : le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, Artus Simps un jeune mangemort préposé aux cuisines assez aisément maîtrisable par les membres de l'ordre, et une sorte de médicomage misanthrope avait qui Severus avait partagé le laboratoire des sous-sols pendant plusieurs années, et qui s'appelait Eneko ou quelque chose dans le genre. Severus n'en revint pas de ne pas se souvenir de son nom, mais évacua l'idée en songeant qu'il avait présentement autre chose à penser. Il y aurait probablement un ou deux autres mangemorts sur les lieux, mais avec beaucoup de chances, tous seraient resté chez eux. Si Severus en croyait la tradition, le mage noir serait assis sur son trône, en pleine méditation, tandis que les autres occupants seraient réunis autour d'un jeu de carte non loin de leur Maître, leurs avant bras plantés lourdement dans le bois poli de la table, leurs chemises tendues sur leurs ventre bien remplis après un exceptionnel repas partagé en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres ; chacun serait serein et peut-être même en train de sombrer dans une sieste relaxante ; la salle du trône respirerait la quiétude, le froid de saison momentanément éclipsé par un grand feu de cheminée. Severus tourna le dos à ses compagnons et fixa le château à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là. Il n'aimait pas cet accès de faiblesse qui le saisissait. Sa gorge se serra, il ferma brièvement les paupières.

C'était ses amis. Ou ce n'était peut-être pas ses amis, mais c'était ...chez lui.  
Comme il regrettait. Comme il regrettait s'être cru capable de sauver un enfant. Comme il regrettait s'être cru suffisamment important pour opposer sa volonté à celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme il regrettait avoir eu l'idée de ce plan, comme il regrettait de n'avoir pas su le mener à bien ! La somme de ses regrets pesait lourdement sur son cœur.  
Il avait cru...  
Le petit...  
Harry...  
Il s'était dit qu'il ne voulait pas que... Il s'était dit qu'il voulait laisser une chance à ce gamin – car, bon sang, il adorait ce gamin ; il s'y était terriblement attaché – il était comme son petit neveu préféré – le petit neveu préféré d'un homme qui n'avait pas et n'aurait jamais d'enfant. Ses jeux et ses rires lui manquaient – et ses insupportables questions à tout bout de champ.  
Il avait cru bien faire en œuvrant à offrir à Harry l'occasion d'avoir une enfance heureuse et saine qui lui fournirait tous les atouts utiles à une vie d'adulte heureuse et saine elle aussi. Severus avait beau être un mangemort, et même approuver sans réserve la politique et les méthodes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'était pas aveugle et savait qu'un petit garçon n'avait rien à faire là-dedans.  
C'était à contre-cœur qu'il s'était tourné vers ceux qui seraient en mesure de ...sauver Harry. Pendant un temps, il y avait cru.  
Puis il avait compris son erreur et son tort.  
Le petit ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas car le mage noir, aussi aberrant que cela put paraître, était le seul garant de ce que le petit connaissait d'une enfance heureuse.  
En fait, ils avaient agit trop tard, bien trop tard. Peut-être que s'ils s'y étaient pris avant... Mais les « peut-être » ne résolvaient rien. L'enfant s'était accroché à Lord Voldemort comme il se serait accroché à un sphinx sanguinaire ou à un monstrueux basilic si l'un ou l'autre lui avait offert protection et confort. Et... et affection, il fallait bien le dire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait tout cela. Et maintenant il était trop tard.

Severus resta sourd aux murmures de ses coéquipiers qui commençaient à s'agiter à ses côtés, attendant le feu vert. Qu'ils patientent. Il devait achever son examen de conscience – le premier depuis longtemps et le dernier avant un long moment.

Un mangemort, _le plus fidèle _mangemort, le maître d'art des potions, l'excellent légilimens et occlumens, l'espion, le professeur de combat, le professeur d'écriture ...voilà toutes les épithètes qu'il aurait porté dans l'esprit du petit. Si seulement pouvait ne pas s'y ajouter celle, infâme, vipérine, de « traître »...  
Severus Snape regarda ses pieds.

Son pire regret était de s'être si lourdement fourvoyé. Harry ne voulait pas être sauvé, _n'avait pas_ à être sauvé. Il l'avait compris, à présent ; il le savait, et il aurait aimé que l'Ordre du Phœnix le comprît également. S'il avait su avant de trahir – son souffle s'accéléra à cette pensée – s'il avait su que l'unique vœu qu'il formait en trahissant son Maître – sauver Harry – était vain, il n'aurait pas retourné sa cape ainsi. Jamais il n'aurait réellement pactisé avec ces énergumènes naïfs et amoureux des moldus, il aurait toujours rendu compte pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres des réunions de l'Ordre et non l'inverse, il n'aurait pas lentement fait basculer la proportions d'informations exactes en faveur du vieux fou plutôt qu'en faveur de son Maître, jamais ! Et aujourd'hui, probablement, il serait assis à la même table que le jeune Artus Simps, les bottes près du feu, à des milles et des milles de ses tourments actuels.  
Il ne serait pas en ce moment-même pétrifié de terreur, sur le point de faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, sur le point de le _combattre_ ! Ô Salazar, comme il regrettait ! Mais les dés étaient jetés depuis longtemps et il n'avait plus le choix. Il fallait aujourd'hui assumer cette trahison au grand jour, se tenir debout, baguette levée, devant son ancien maître, le mage noir Lord Voldemort. Le visage de Severus s'affaissa. Il déserra le cordon de sa cape et tira sa baguette de sa ceinture.  
Il n'avait pas peur de la douleur – du moins, moins que la plupart des gens qu'il connaissait. Mais, parce qu'il lui vouait un immense respect, il avait toujours un peu craint le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et il avait toujours craint la mort, cela allait de soit.  
Il décida que ça n'avait plus guère d'importance.  
Ses yeux s'éteignirent.

-Severus, mon ami ?

L'inébranlable Albus Dumbledore.

-Oui, répondit l'espion. Il faut y aller.

Il n'y avait nulle hésitation, nul tremblement dans ses mots. Seulement une lassitude et une indifférence immesurables. Que restait-il de ce jeune homme fougueux qui avait autrefois rejoint les rangs du mage noir le plus accompli de l'histoire ?  
Severus Snape leva sa baguette vers le château, donnant le signal de la marche à ses compagnons. Son pas était décidé, sa poigne ferme. Ses yeux secs.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était d'une humeur massacrante. Comme _jamais_ il ne l'avait été.

Tout d'abord, il n'avait pas compris.  
La porte fracassée s'était écroulée à grand bruit dans le hall et Il avait sauté sur ses pieds baguette en main, les prémices d'un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres transparente – il était presque ravi de cette distraction. Puis il avait fixé Severus, interdit. L'espace d'une longue minute – pendant laquelle les assaillant jetèrent leurs premiers sorts, pendant laquelle les mangemorts bondirent, ébahis, et répliquèrent, pendant laquelle lui-même lança distraitement un ou deux sorts, de loin, depuis son trône, créant d'imprécises déflagrations – il resta confus. Son regard incandescent s'accrocha à celui de Severus, terne, qui n'agissait guère sinon, lui aussi, pour lancer quelques sorts alentours. Principalement des _Protego_ consensuels destinés à contrer les attaques des mangemorts. Les tympans du Seigneur des Ténèbres se bouchèrent, le vide se fit dans son esprit, tandis que son regard intense et brûlant transperçait Severus Snape de part en part. Tom Riddle avait toujours été d'une intelligence remarquable et il avait compris dès l'apparition de son fidèle mangemort au côté d'une robe pourpre – celle d'Alastor Maugrey – que le maître des potions avait changé d'allégeance. Pour autant, pendant une interminable minute, son brillant esprit fut incapable de dispenser le moindre ordre à son corps, ni même d'envoyer la décharge d'adrénaline, de rage et de fiel qui devait tout dévaster quelques secondes plus tard.  
Croisant le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres – et ne pouvant empêcher ses genoux de trembler brièvement à la vue de ce visage blanc émacié, anguleux, tendu par un mélange de stupéfaction et de colère – Severus osa croiser brièvement le regard insoutenable de son ancien maître. Parce qu'il ne devait rien à personne et parce qu'il n'était pas un lâche, il laissa précautionneusement glisser ses immémoriales barrières mentales telles des rideaux s'ouvrant sur une scène restée cachée – la dissimulation de presque deux ans et demi de trahison. Dès qu'il ouvrit son esprit, celui de Lord Voldemort s'y déversa avec la force d'un courant déchaîné. Severus n'avait jamais connu pareil déploiement de légilimencie ; il le ressentit comme une attaque physique et chancela avec un cri surprit ; ce fut comme si son être encaissait une tempête de glace alors qu'il était déjà en proie au vertige. Il tomba maladroitement un genou à terre, tentant sans réelle conscience de conserver son équilibre.

Fumant intérieurement, le Lord Noir quitta l'esprit de son mangemort où il avait lu un imbroglio de sentiments confus et de désirs contrariés dominés par un écrasant regret, et poussa un cri de rage à glacer les sangs. Sans se préoccuper de rien d'autre que de sa vengeance immédiate, il marcha à grand pas sur Severus, guidé par sa haine et hurlant de sa voix hérissée :  
-Traître ! Je vais te tuer !  
Une partie de lui émit l'hypothèse selon laquelle un tel déchaînement de fureur était disproportionné pour une si petite affaire – il y avait déjà eu des traîtres et il y en aurait d'autres, Il se contentait généralement d'accueillir la nouvelle avec un agacement et une colère froide, puis de régler la question par exécution sommaire – dont il chargeait parfois l'un de ses hommes. _**Mais, parrr Ssssalazssarrr, cssss'était Sssseverrrussss ! C'était comme si Lucius... comme si Bellatrix... NON, c'était SEVERUS, cela ne pouvait pas ÊTRE PIRE !**_

HP

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, le Petit Lord, grimpé dans un arbre, s'apprêtait à attraper la manche de Claude lorsqu'une vague inexplicable de détresse et de fureur s'empara de lui. Déséquilibré, il reprit appui sur une branche en interrompant momentanément sa partie de chat. Il se palpa la poitrine comme si l'explication du phénomène pouvait être physique. Le souffle court, il porta inconsciemment sa main à sa boucle d'oreille argentée.

HP

Alors que la mort fondait sur lui et qu'il l'attendait presque avec sérénité, Severus se surprit à songer que ce déchaînement colérique ressemblait tout à fait à Harry. Le même regard brûlant de haine, la même figure déformé par la même expression rageuse et offensée, la même émanation de magie noire, et pure, et dévastatrice entourant ses mouvements... A demi agenouillé, Severus ferma les yeux. Allait-il voir sa vie défiler devant lui ? Sa vie... Pauvre spectacle, songea-t-il avec amertume.  
Il ne vit rien ; non, au lieu de cela, une pensée censée lui vint. « Le Petit Lord... ». « On ne pourra jamais le guérir. Ils sont trop semblables. C'était fichu. C'était peine perdue. » Il ne sut pas pourquoi l'image de pierres précieuses lui traversa l'esprit. Une pierre verte et une rouge. Une émeraude et quoi, quel était le nom de la rouge, déjà ? Un rubis. Pourquoi voyait-il cela ?  
La rouge, sans aucun doute à cause du regard incandescent aux iris effilés du Dark Lord, ce regard à la fois fascinant et terrifiant, ce regard dont il sentait le pouvoir lui brûler le corps de là où se trouvait le Lord.  
La verte, aucune idée. Serpentard... La Marque, peut-être. Les yeux rouges de son Seigneur et la Marque de la mort dans le ciel.  
Voilà qui résumait sa vie.

-SEVERUS, levez-vous ! cria Albus Dumbledore.

Il eut les plus grandes difficultés à comprendre qu'il ne mourrait pas. Dumbledore avait d'une incompréhensible manière repoussé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui se battait, entouré d'un halo étouffant de magie noire crépitante, contre Maugrey et Shaklebot à la fois. Alors que les deux Aurors ployait sous les attaques qui franchissaient constamment leur garde, Flitwick vint leur prêter main forte. Le mage noir laissait échapper des cris de rage et de haine. Severus sentait le désir de vengeance d'un autre, accroché aux frontières de son esprit. La légilimencie avait été trop brutale, le lien n'avait pas été coupé proprement.

-SEVERUS ! hurla presque Dumbledore, en même temps qu'il se plaçait devant lui pour parer un sort.

Le vieux sorcier lui adressa un regard empreint de sévérité. Comme si l'on avait fait claqué un fouet à ses oreilles, Severus se redressa et se rangea aux côté d'Hestia Jones et Emeline Vance. Ce qui était bien inutile, Artus Simps et son acolyte une jeune recrue du nom d'Egbert étant complètement surpassés par l'expérience de leurs assaillants. Les deux autres mangemorts présents, de vieux partisans, tenaient mieux le coup mais épuisaient leurs forces à parer les coups qu'ils recevaient sans pouvoir en porter eux-même – sans compter les sortilèges vibrants, coupants, explosifs lancés par leur Maître dans son désir d'atteindre le Traître et qui touchaient autant l'Ordre que les mangemorts. Bientôt, Rubeus Hagrid attrapa Eneko ou Janako ou quelque fut son nom, et la femme reçut un efficace _Locomotor mortis_ de la part de Sturgis Podmore, qui la laissa immobile et molle dans la poigne géante du garde-chasse de Poudlard. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour cligner des yeux, Zacchaeus, saisi par la nuque, subit le même sort, et Severus songea avec l'intensité du désespoir, par un réflexe profondément ancré en lui : « Mais _pourquoi_ le Maître ne les appelle-t-il pas ? ».  
Aveuglé par sa haine et son obsession momentanée pour Severus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait donné la priorité absolue à l'épuration des rangs et avait mis entre parenthèses la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait. Cependant, en cet instant précis, la communion d'esprits maintenue par un fil intangible entre Severus et lui lui fit prendre conscience de son manquement. En un éclair, il tendit sa baguette et Artus le cuisinier se retrouva quasi dans ses bras. Une paume osseuse et glacée se referma sur le tatouage d'art sombre qui s'étalait sur l'avant-bras du garçon, et celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur effrayant.

HP

Une brûlure fulgurante déchira le lobe d'oreille d'Harry.

-Aaah ! cria-t-il autant de surprise que de douleur.

Il sauta à terre et porta immédiatement la main à au bijou en forme de tête de mort qui, brûlant, pendait à son oreille. Il retira aussitôt ses doigts.

Il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave.  
Les battements des son cœur accélérèrent.

-Harry ? appela Claude avec un sourire dans la voix, perché sur une branche. T'abandonnes ?  
-Je...

Le Petit Lord, sourcils froncés, le trouble emplissant ses beaux yeux verts, chassa résolument Claude de son esprit.  
Quelle que soit la distance, il sentait toujours sa boucle d'oreille le brûler lorsque son père appelait leurs hommes par la Marque. Le petit bijou magique lui chauffait alors le lobe et pulsait faiblement pendant quelques secondes, lui rappelant que, ailleurs, la vie des mangemorts continuait. Mais là, c'était différent. Son oreille était encore atrocement douloureuse alors que l'appel avait eu lieu plusieurs secondes auparavant ; la magie gorgée dans l'argent de la petite tête de mort pulsait avec une intensité bourdonnante contre sa peau ; et en plus de cela, il ressentait cette même rage mêlée de peur que quelques minutes auparavant, sentiments inexplicables si non liés à la situation dans laquelle la convocation par la Marque avait été faite. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, inquiet.  
Que se passait-il ? Que se passait-il chez lui ?

HP

Dans le château d'Albanie, Lord Voldemort lâcha avec indifférence l'avant-bras d'Artus Simps. Aussitôt, l'air changea. L'atmosphère gagna en lourdeur et en tension électrique alors que des quatre coins de la salle du trône apparaissaient dans des « crack » sonores des silhouettes encapuchonnées. Le petit groupe de Dumbledore se tendit comme un seul homme – le temps de la retraite allait bientôt sonner. Ils n'étaient que treize, et ils n'étaient pas venus pour mourir. Ils savaient que les forces du mage noir les dépasseraient rapidement en nombre. Aussi firent-ils preuve d'un acharnement – et d'un certain talent, il faut le reconnaître – dans leurs dernières actions. Il étalèrent au sol plusieurs hommes de l'ombre et parvinrent à en récupérer un, ce qui portait les prisonniers au nombre de trois : un record. Un mangemort s'écroula définitivement, venu chatouiller Maugrey d'un peu trop près. Pour sa part, Severus tint en respect ses anciens amis avec autant de fermeté et de puissance que s'il ne les avait pas connu, ce qui ne fut pas de trop car lorsqu'ils l'eurent reconnu dans les rangs ennemis, les mangemorts firent pleuvoir sur lui mille sorts et malédictions.  
Albus Dumbledore, parti on ne savait quand, resurgit d'un couloir à l'instant même où les hommes de Voldemort commençaient à arriver, et Severus se surprit à songer qu'il espérait que la chasse à l'Héritier aurait été vaine. Il ne voulait plus interférer dans la vie de ce gamin – il ne voulait plus interférer dans rien et il voulait rentrer en Angleterre. Cela dit, Tonks et Weasley n'étaient toujours pas reparus.

-Tuez-le ! Tuez le traître ! Tuez-le ou amenez-le moi ! hurlait le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un sifflement strident.

Ce fut son unique ordre. Il ne tenta même pas de récupérer ses hommes tombés aux mains des assaillants, ce qui aurait fait l'objet de son ire en temps normal – gaspiller un coeur fidèle à le faire moisir et s'avilir dans les cachots d'Azkaban faisait partie de ses plus vrillantes contrariétés.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'inquiétude commença à faire perler la sueur aux fronts des membres de l'ordre – Nymphadora Tonks et Arthur Weasley ne revenaient toujours pas ; et le déséquilibre des forces commençait à leur peser. Sans qu'un seul mot ne soit nécessaire, Albus Dumbledore échangea un regard avec Maugrey, et celui-ci hocha gravement la tête, et vint reprendre sa place face à Lord Voldemort. L'Auror avait de son côté la ruse et l'expérience de mille combats, mais elles ne suffiraient pas longtemps à contrer la puissance et le vice des maléfices du mage noir, qui prit le dessus de leur duel avant même que celui-ci n'ait réellement commencé. Le rôle de Maugrey était seulement de maintenir le maître des lieux suffisamment occupé pour qu'il ne suive pas Dumbledore pendant que celui-ci traversait les rangs épars de mangemorts comme une lame s'enfonce dans du beurre – il partait à la recherche de ses hommes disparus dans les couloirs du château.  
Il revint à peine une minute plus tard en compagnie de Weasley qui se jeta hardiment dans la bataille. Dumbledore remplaça à on tour le chef des Aurors dans son face à face avec le Lord Noir, en le bousculant presque du coude : Maugrey, chancelant d'épuisement, comprit le message et s'efforça à son tour de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du repaire de Voldemort, pour trouver Tonks. Il essuya au passage nombre d'attaque dont une faillit le faire s'étaler à terre.  
Les mangemorts continuaient d'arriver. Severus, son visage n'exprimant rien d'autre que la détermination du soldat, se posta aux endroits habituels des transplanages et accueillit plusieurs arrivants d'_Expelliarmus, Impedimenta _et autres sorts de lopettes qui seyaient désormais à sa nouvelle vie. Il s'autorisa discrètement quelques sorts de magie noire et s'en sentit amèrement ragaillardi.  
Albus, craignant pour la sécurité des ses amis, commença à donner d'incessants coups d'œil vers l'entrée du hall, brûlant de sonner la retraite. Mais il ne pouvait abandonner sur place Maugrey et Tonks. Sa distraction lui valut de recevoir un sortilège calcinant à l'épaule – et les flammes sortant de la gueule d'une dragonne furieuse c'était du pipi de chat à côté d'un sortilège calcinant de Voldemort. Perdant un peu de couleur, il serra les dents en tâchant de se concentrer sur son duel, mais une partie de son esprit continua à viser les battants de bois défoncés du hall comme urgente échappatoire. Il leur donna cinq minutes. Il ne pouvait se permettre davantage. Les mangemorts débarquaient par flopée. Severus ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, mais il avertit Arthur Weasley :  
-On peut transplaner.  
-Quoi ? répondit le roux, tendant l'oreille au milieu de la mêlée.  
-On peut transplaner ! Tant qu'ils arrivent, c'est que le maléfice est levé !

Le père de famille ouvrit la bouche, ses traits se relâchant un bref moment.

-C'est vrai ! souffla-t-il, avant de s'empresser de partager la nouvelle avec Hestia Jones, qui la transmit à Sturgis Podmore, et ainsi de suite.

Elle parvint finalement aux oreilles de Dumbledore, et de fait, Voldemort les entendit également. Un ricanement sinistre secoua ses épaules sèches et, levant sa baguette vers le dôme de la salle du trône, il rétablit le sortilège anti-transplanage. Ainsi, il limitait certes le nombre de ses fidèles, mais il emprisonnait également ses assaillants. La zone couverte par le maléfice anti-transplanage s'étendait à plusieurs centaines de mètres autour du manoir.  
-_**Tuez !**_ siffla le mage noir en Fourchelang. Tuez et _capturez_ autant qu'ils vous tuent et vous capturent !

Lui-même s'acharnait avec conviction sur la défense de Dumbledore. Les mangemorts, obéissant aux injonctions perçantes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, se firent encore plus agressifs. Leurs sorts commençaient à traverser la garde des intrus, qui fatiguaient. Lucius Malfoy, caché par sa cagoule, lança un retentissant _Sectusempra _qui manqua de peu Severus mais atteignit Emeline Vance de plein fouet. Elle sembla faire un gracieux saut en arrière, mais ses amis écarquillèrent les yeux d'horreur lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'elle était projetée par la violence du sortilège. Elle s'écroula sur les dalles froides, le terrible coup d'épée ayant ouvert une une longue saillie sur le côté droit de sa poitrine.

Alors que Dedalus fondait sur les lieux pour protéger la femme blessée, Albus décida qu'ils ne pouvaient plus attendre. Rester ici pour ne pas risquer d'abandonner Alastor et Nymphadora à la mort revenait à condamner tout le groupe, aussi, il raisonna en bon général et, emplissant ses poumons, il tonna :  
-SORTEZ !

Au même moment, une longue flammèche sortit de sa baguette et traversa une ligne de mangemorts. Les sorciers encapuchonnés retirèrent précipitamment leurs bras, mais une imperceptible odeur de chair brûlée monta jusqu'aux narines des combattants. Le mouvement offrit quelques secondes aux membres de l'Ordre pour commencer à battre en retraite. Seul Albus Dumbledore resta à sa place, tenant tête à l'ennemi, formant un rempart infranchissable. Lorsque les mangemorts voulurent se lancer à la poursuite de ses compagnons, il lança à nouveau un maléfice calcinant sur toute la ligne à sa gauche, arrachant des cris de rage à ceux qu'il toucha. Les hommes de l'ombre s'en prirent alors aux fuyards à distance, ce qui ne diminuait que peu le danger que portaient leurs attaques. Quelques uns eurent l'idée de s'en prendre à Dumbledore.  
Un _Avada Kedavra_ frôla la robe du grand barbu.

-_Qui a fait ça ?_ hurla la voix déchirée du Maître des lieux. Ne le TOUCHEZ pas ! Il est_ à moi !_

HP

-Il est à moi ! hurla Harry au même moment.

Claude explosa d'un rire incrédule, amusé par la rage diablement bien imitée qui faisait trembler la voix de son ami.

-Que tu crois ! lui répondit-il dans une boutade, bondissant souplement sur un autre arbre.

Les arbres de la Cour Folle étaient tous immenses et feuillus, et leurs branches solides s'entremêlaient à hauteur de trois mètres au-dessus du sol, offrant aux élèves le meilleur terrain de chasse dont ils puissent rêver. L'été, la chaleur écrasante avait tendance à les clouer au sol, à l'ombre, mais l'hiver, alors que la température avoisinait les très supportables vingt degrés, les arbres séculaires se trouvaient envahis de jeunes garçons aventuriers.

Figé en équilibre précaire entre deux branches, faisant des moulinets de bras pour ne pas tomber en avant, Harry leva les yeux vers le jeune français qui lui faisait la nique, cinq mètres plus loin. Le cœur battant d'une émotion incompréhensible, il inspira profondément, retira machinalement ses lunettes pour les frotter contre le haut blanc – crasseux – de son uniforme, se plaça une main moite sur le visage et rechaussa ses verres. Son oreille l'élançait toujours un peu. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, et ne pouvait rien savoir de ce qui se passait chez lui. Aussi, d'humeur morose – l'inquiétude le rongeait – il sa stabilisa sur sa position avant de bondir en avant pour reprendre Claude en chasse.

HP

Le mangemort responsable sursauta, foudroyé par le ton menaçant de Lord Voldemort. Sa cagoule cachait peut-être son expression ahurie, rien ne dissimulait en revanche ses bras ballants et sa posture coupable.

-Personne ne le touche, il est à moi ! répéta la voix aiguë et coupante du Lord Noir. Si vous ne savez pas quoi faire allez me retrouver de satané Maugrey et _capturez-le ! _

Cinq ou six silhouettes encapuchonnées tournèrent les talons illico et s'enfoncèrent en courant dans les couloirs de pierre du manoir. Les mangemorts restés dans la salle du trône cessèrent bientôt d'attaquer les fuyards, dépités par l'inefficacité de leurs sorts : les membres de l'Ordre avaient placé le demi-géant Hagrid en queue de file, et la plupart des maléfice glissaient sur lui comme de l'huile glisse sur l'eau. Dans le désordre né de leur hésitation, les derniers hommes de main du mage noir finirent par traverser la salle en sens inverse et partir à leur tour à la recherche de l'Auror égaré.

-On dirait qu'il ne reste que toi et moi, _Dumbledore_, constata Lord Voldemort en crachant le nom de son adversaire.

Albus garda le silence, tentant d'ignorer la douleur fulgurante de son épaule gauche brûlée. En temps normal, à ce stade du duel, il n'aurait pas encore été fatigué. Mais, d'une part, il avait reçu un mauvais coup, et surtout, il avait dû combattre sur plusieurs fronts pendant de longues minutes. Et pour ne rien arranger, songea-t-il avec une discrète pointe d'angoisse, voilà plusieurs années qu'il ne combattait plus avec pareille intensité, tandis que son adversaire ne perdait pas une occasion de se battre.  
En outre, il sentait une sueur glacée mouiller sa nuque et lui tremper le front.  
Il continua cependant avec l'habileté et la puissance qui étaient siennes à esquiver et à rendre les coups.  
Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici.

-Je ne te laisserai pas sortir, siffla son ennemi de sa voix glacée, comme s'il lisait en lui.

Un sourire satisfait déformait ses affreux traits.

-Ah non ? répliqua Albus.  
-Non.

Les flux colorés et violents de magie blanche et noire fusaient entre eux à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Voldemort sentait monter en lui une excitation mesurée. Il pouvait tuer le vieux fou, cette épine plantée dans son pied depuis tant d'années, il pouvait le tuer _aujourd'hui_. La possibilité se faisait sentir, les conditions étaient réunies. Le duel serait long et acharné, mais s'il ne faisait pas le moindre faux pas, et s'il ne se laissait pas distraire par la vibrante envie de voir le vieux sorcier mort, alors il _pouvait_ vaincre. Il avait remarqué – comme Dumbledore – les gouttes de sueurs qui couvraient son visage ridé. Lui était encore en pleine possession de ses moyens.

-Tu es en colère, je comprends, lâcha le mage blanc. Mais tu l'aurais découvert tôt ou tard, et Severus voulait tourner cette page de sa vie. C'était l'occasion idéale.

Le Lord Noir serra les mâchoires et émit un infime grognement, la rage bouillonnant à nouveau en lui. Ce maudit Severus. Et ce maudit Dumbledore. Il savait bien ce que son adversaire cherchait à faire. Le déstabiliser.  
Il se força à dominer ses tremblements de rage compulsifs et souleva par deux fois sa maigre cage thoracique, avant de répliquer d'un grondement :  
-_L'occasion idéale_ pour toi de mourir, vieux débris !  
-J'en doute.

Et toujours ce ton confiant sur arrière-goût d'apitoiement. Voldemort ne l'avait jamais supporté. Il lança soudain un nouveau sortilège calcinant là où il avait déjà touché son adversaire. Le prenant presque par surprise, les flammes caressèrent l'épaule d'Albus Dumbledore et lui arrachèrent une grimace de douleur. Il répliqua immédiatement avec un tonnant _Expelliarmus_ qui n'avait pas pour but de désarmer mais de déséquilibrer le mage noir pour l'affaiblir face à l'attaque suivante, ce qui se produisit. Le souffle coupé par le premier sort, le Lord Noir eut toutes les peines du monde à éviter d'encaisser de plein fouet le raz-de-marée rouge et doré qui fondit sur lui. Il se concocta rapidement un bouclier imparfait et serra les dents en tentant de ne pas se laisser étourdir par l'écrasante puissance magique qui le frappait. Il n'attendit pas que le sortilège soit retombé pour lancer le maléfice suivant – et cela le fit chanceler mais lui octroya un bénéfique effet de surprise. Un énorme serpent vicieux composé de fumée noire sortit de sa baguette et se jeta à la gorge du sorcier barbu. Le bouclier que forma précipitamment ce dernier s'avéra inutile et il dut en urgence bondir de côté tout en se baissant. La mâchoire immatérielle du serpent se referma dans un claquement – réjouissant – sur la clavicule d'Albus Dumbledore. Un mince sourire satisfait étira les lèvres fines de Lord Voldemort tandis que son adversaire poussait un cri de douleur à faire pleurer les pierres, sa longue main blanche se refermant en tremblant sur sa deuxième épaule blessée.

-La roue tourne, vieillard.

Le ton était joyeux – dans la mesure où la voix hérissée et glacée du mage noir pouvait exprimer la joie – et lorsqu'il redressa lentement la tête, Albus déchiffra le plus ignoble des sourires carnassiers. Il rassembla froidement ses esprits. La mort ne l'effrayait pas. Mais son heure n'était pas venue – et renoncer n'était pas dans son caractère. Il donna une discrète saccade à sa baguette.

-Tu vas mourir ici, seul, susurra Voldemort. Tes amis sont partis. Où est donc ce bel amour que tu vantais tant ? Tu vas mourir de ma main, vieil homme, et un nouveau cycle commencera.

Albus se tint coi, bras le long du corps, la main serrée sur sa baguette.

-Et lorsque tu ne seras plus là, cracha le mage noir, _plus personne_ ne s'opposera à moi.

Le sorcier barbu secoua lentement la tête.

-Quel enfant capricieux tu fais, Tom, soupira-t-il.  
-_Ne. M'appelle pas. Comme ça.  
-Tu n'as pas changé depuis tes seize ans. Tuer le père pour t'émanciper. Tu crois que le monde seras à toi après cela, mais tu cours après des chimères. Tu ne seras jamais pleinement satisfait... comme tu ne seras jamais complètement immortel, malgré tes bidouillages répugnants._

Le mage noir ricana :  
-Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. Ces choses-là te dépassent.  
-Sans aucun doute ; il y a des choses qui me dépassent dans ta façon d'agir.  
-Je m'élève toujours plus vers la gloire éternelle quand tu ne reste qu'un homme, faiblard et frileux, comme tous les autres... grinça Voldemort  
-Faiblard et frileux... De nous deux, qui agit comme un enfant terrifié ? Tu es terrorisé par la mort, Tom, voilà pour le côté faiblard. Et tu fuis toute chaleur humaine comme si tu allais t'y brûler, voilà pour le côté frileux.  
-Ah, Salazar ! _**Je n'ai jamais ssssupporrté cssses sssssssermons.  
-Le problème des mangemorts, c'est qu'il ne font que se prosterner à tes pieds, et te renvoient une image erronée de toi-même. Tu as besoin que quelqu'un te tende un miroir, Tom. Que tu voies la laideur qui te caractérise. Plus tu veux faire reculer la mort, plus tu la portes sur ton visage !  
-Assez !**_

Fumant d'exaspération, le Lord leva sa baguette. Il fut un bref instant décontenancé que son adversaire n'en fasse pas autant.

HP

-Je t'ai eu ! cria le Petit Lord, souriant largement alors qu'il enserrait Claude par derrière.  
-Ouch !

Le français rit de bon cœur.

-Descends de mon dos, bakatón ! On va se casser la gueule !

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux mais Harry ne relâcha pas sa prise et, sans surprise, il glissèrent de la branche qui ploya sous leur poids.

-Aaaah ! On va mourir ! cria Claude en se cachant les yeux, tandis que son ami s'étouffait de rire.

Et, de fait, l'atterrissage fut plutôt brutal. Il tombaient d'un peu plus de deux mètres – sur un tapis de feuille mortes certes – mais l'un sur l'autre, et sans souplesse aucune.  
Alors qu'ils se redressaient, à demi en riant, à demi en gémissant, le coeur du Petit Lord fit un superbe bond dans sa poitrine et l'air lui manqua subitement. Il eut l'impression que l'élancement à son oreille lui coupait la tête en deux, et une migraine atroce lui comprima le cerveau. Sans qu'il ait rien prémédité, il se retrouva dans une pièce grise et fraîche qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître – la salle du trône.  
En face de lui se tenait un Albus Dumbledore essoufflé et en sueur, son regard bleu plus intense que jamais. Sa propre main, longue, blanche et osseuse se déployait sur une baguette – la baguette de son père – tandis que vibrait en lui une excitation contenue – mêlée d'agacement – et il s'apprêtait à jeter un Avada – qu'importe si Dumbledore ne semblait pas d'humeur à se protéger – ou plutôt tant mieux – et qu'importe aussi si Dumbledore parvenait à l'éviter – il allait le lancer, quand son œil fut attiré par la main droite du barbu, qui était secouée d'imperceptibles saccades – imposant à sa baguette d'imperceptibles mouvements de gauche à droite. Il croisa alors le regard de son adversaire – qui se trahit à ce moment, fixé sur un point au-delà de son épaule droite.  
Il tourna le cou d'un geste vif et entrouvrit la bouche de surprise – le trône – le trône fonçait droit sur lui, ses tonnes de marbres aussi légères et rapide que le vent. Il était déjà quasiment sur lui, il était trop tard, que pouvait-il faire ? maudit Dumbledore – Salazar tout puissant, un _Protego_ – il prononça la première syllabe – un _Protego_ minimiserait les dégâts – la deuxième syllabe – avait-il le temps – oui – non

HP

Lord Voldemort fixait, livide, le meuble qui le frappait de plein fouet – le déplacement paraissait lent mais il le savait, le coup était déjà sur lui.

-_PAPA !!! _

Le hurlement de Harry, venu d'il ne savait d'où, le laissa muet, le coupant dans son sort. Le _Protego_ demeura inachevé et le meuble de marbre pesant plusieurs centaines de kilogs le cogna brutalement. Il entendit les côtes se briser avant de les sentir. Il avait rentré la tête, menton contre la poitrine, et il se glissa en partie dans le creux du trône lorsque celui-ci l'écrasa au sol – en partie.  
La douleur n'était rien comparée à la haine qui émanait de lui, Lord Voldemort, humilié, brisé sous son propre trône.  
Dans un cri, il expulsa le siège et le renvoya à sa place. Se relever lui demanda encore davantage d'efforts. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux soins magiques – il avait pour habitude d'être celui qui infligeait les blessures et non celui qui avait besoin de soins. D'un sifflement moins virulent que d'habitude, il lança un sort destiné à remettre en place ses os. Le cri de douleur qu'il poussa alors se répercuta dans tout le bâtiment. Le corps en feu et la rage au cœur, il songea avec toute la puissance de sa légilimencie à son jeune mangemort apprenti médicomage – celui qui n'avait pas été capturé – et le convoqua en appuyant d'un doigt glacé sur son propre tatouage, sur son avant-bras. Le mouvement nécessaire aurait fait s'évanouir de douleur n'importe quelle personne normale. Et, avant que son jeune fidèle n'accoure le voir à travers les couloirs, Lord Voldemort, œuvrant avec une volonté inhumaine, se leva, brisé de partout, et marcha, dégradant certainement un peu plus son état catastrophique, jusqu'à son trône. Il s'y assis.  
Ses yeux incandescents fixèrent les battants défoncés de la porte du château. Dumbledore avait disparu.

Seule restait cette haine d'une intensité incomparable. Elle semblait émaner de son mince corps brisé telle la vapeur s'émane d'une pierre brûlante sur laquelle on jette un seau d'eau froide. Le crépitement de magie noire qui s'élevait du trône du Seigneur des Ténèbres donnait à l'air une teneur malsaine, comme une infime odeur de moisi et de poussière embaume parfois une pièce trop longtemps laissée à l'abandon.  
Lorsque le jeune Pauley, le neveu de Zacchaeus et cousin d'Antonin Dolohov, accouru à ses pieds, se retrouva au cœur de cet étouffant garrot de haine, il dut combattre son instinct primaire qui le poussait à reculer de plusieurs mètres pour se mettre à l'abri. Ne pouvant totalement surmonter la peur que suscitait dans son essence pareil phénomène, le mangemort s'aplatit au sol avec davantage de ferveur que nécessaire. Son cœur cognait à intervalles rapprochés dans sa poitrine. Il baisa la pointe des chaussures de son Maître.  
Il était à la fois horrifié par cette atmosphère oppressante qu'il ne comprenait pas, et par les blessures manifestes qu'il avait entr'aperçues sur le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tiraillé entre son empressement à lui venir en aide et la terreur qui le clouait au sol, il baisa une seconde fois les pieds du Lord, la respiration saccadée.

-Pauley. Soigne-moi.

Ce n'était qu'un souffle. Un souffle glacial.

Le jeune garçon se redressa d'un bond sur ses pieds et, sans plus craindre de représailles, il sortit sa baguette et posa délicatement ses doigts sur la poitrine du Lord. Il ne demanda pas la permission pour un contact aussi hardi, mais son Maître ne lui en tint visiblement pas rigueur. Le Dark Lord gardait les yeux fixes, le visage impassible. On eut dit qu'il n'habitait plus son corps.

Et c'était presque le cas. Le corps n'est qu'une partie du sorcier. Son esprit, son âme et son essence magique, abrité par le fragile amas de chair, d'os et de muscles qui donnait sa réalité tangible à Lord Voldemort, avaient bien plus de valeur à ses yeux. Aussi s'y réfugia-t-il, laissant libre cours à sa haine.

Il était d'une humeur massacrante, comme jamais il ne l'avait été, et cela pour de bonnes raisons. D'abord, l'intrusion de l'Ordre dans son repaire l'avait foncièrement agacé. Là-dessus, la découverte de la trahison de Severus l'avait mis dans une rage folle, rage qui bouillonnait toujours en lui et constituait le combustible principal à la haine qu'il déployait inconsciemment autour de lui. Ensuite, la capture de trois de ses hommes – vivants ; il ne savait si cela valait mieux, il faudrait dépenser du temps et de l'énergie à les récupérer – l'avait fortement contrarié. Ses échanges protocolaires avec Dumbledore avaient réveillé en lui son vœux ardent de lui couper le clapet une fois pour toutes, et, pour finir, le dénouement de leur duel non seulement le consumait d'un désir de vengeance inégalable, mais le laissait aussi à terre en compagnie du mépris cuisant que lui inspirait la faiblesse de son propre corps.

Lorsqu'il était d'une pareille humeur _massacrante_, Lord Voldemort avait pour habitude de laisser libre cours à sa rage sur une victime providentielle. Il avait pour habitude de _massacrer_ quelqu'un, en somme. Sous Doloris. Il n'aimait pas perdre des mangemorts, mais ses mortelles sautes d'humeur entretenaient la crainte et donc la discipline dans les rangs.  
Aussi, au grand désarrois de son jeune médicomage, atterré par une telle inconscience et subjugué par cette maîtrise inhumaine de la douleur, le mage noir se leva de son trône après quinze minutes de soins.

-Merci, Pauley, siffla-t-il de son habituel murmure polaire.

Il savait exactement _qui _il allait massacrer. Ce satané pianiste moldu qui accentuait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il jouait le silence causé par l'absence de Harry.  
Johnny Kneller Rothman.  
Lui, de toute façon, depuis le début, il était destiné à finir en charpie.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Rarement une réunion de l'Ordre avait été plus tendue. Chacun s'efforçait de dissimuler ses intonations catastrophées par des reproches à tout va, ces reproches futiles et grinçants de la famille des « Moi, j'aurais pas fait comme ça ».

Minerva McGonagall, Molly Weasley et une dizaine d'autres nourrissait un sentiment contradictoire de rancune – d'avoir été mis au banc – et satisfaction – d'avoir eu raison de se tenir à l'écart de cette débâcle.  
De mémoire d'homme, la petite organisation rebelle avait essuyé de nombreux échecs, mais jamais aucun n'avait été à ce point couvert d'une honte indicible. Seuls les participants pouvaient ressentir cette moiteur de l'âme, cette impression d'avoir trahi les siens, même sans le vouloir. On ne laissait pas un homme en arrière.

Albus Dumbledore se tourmentait, l'œil sombre, le creux de son menton barbu reposant sur ses grandes mains jointes. Il relatait d'une voix monocorde les évènements de leur assaut, priant en vain la douleur de ses deux épaules de se taire et attendant son tour d'être soigné – et redoutant et espérant tout à la fois, comme un enfant, que cette attente soit longue, et qu'ainsi la douleur lancinante sourdant de sa chair meurtrie constitue sa punition pour ses fautes. Certes il avait agi du mieux qu'il lui avait semblé, mais il avait forcément fait des erreurs quelque part – il avait laissé _deux_ collègues et amis en arrière – et il était responsable.

Severus Snape avait sans quémander l'autorisation tiré deux bouteilles d'alcool fort de la réserve froide de la demeure Black. Sa bouche n'était qu'une mince ligne, un pli de mécontentement barrait son front, et ses gestes brusques faillirent briser le goulot de la première bouteille. Il servit plusieurs fonds de gin, qu'il posa d'autorité devant les personnes attablées à la cuisine – Hestia Jones et Kinglsey Shacklebolt les vidèrent sans même lui jeter un regard. Dedalus Diggle fixa un moment son verre puis le descendit d'une traite. Le liquide lui arracha une grimace, mais il en sembla requinqué. Severus but à son tour puis versa deux doigts – non, se ravisa-t-il, quatre – dans un autre verre, qu'il porta à Alastor Maugrey dans la chambre du bas, la pièce attenante au salon, provisoirement changée un infirmerie d'urgence sous la direction de Poppy Pomfresh.  
Poudlard, déserté, restait paraît-il sous la direction passive du professeur Vector.

-Un verre, Filius ? proposa Severus en passant à côté du professeur Flitwick, occupé à se disputer sur les bienfaits de l'action de l'Ordre avec sa collègue de Botanique.  
-Oui – il attrapa la boisson et la vida d'un trait – avant de se remettre à répondre vertement à Pomona.

Lorsque le mangemort repenti pénétra dans la chambre, Maugrey et Pomfresh étaient eux aussi occupés à s'engueuler copieusement – mais cette dernière, brandissant d'une main sa baguette et de l'autre, une compresse ensanglantée, semblait avoir l'avantage.

-Vous vous êtes mis dans un sale état, Fol'Œil, dans un _très_ sale état ! Vous auriez dû vous douter que vous ne pourriez pas vous en tirer éternellement par des tours de passe-passe !  
-J'aurais aimé vous y voir ! rugit l'autre. C'était ma jambe ou celle de la gamine !  
-Dans l'état où cette pauvre petite doit être maintenant, ça ne ferait pas grande différence ! trancha sans pitié l'infirmière. Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile, doublé du type le plus borné que j'ai jamais eu à soigner !  
-Je _GARDE_ ma jambe !  
-Et bien gardez-le, votre précieux bout de viande ! Gardez-le, encadrez-le, mettez un joli ruban autour, mais LAISSEZ-MOI AMPUTER ! s'exclama la femme, intraitable.  
-Snape ! aboya l'Auror. Dîtes à cette folle que je garde ma jambe.  
-Il garde sa jambe, concéda Severus dans l'indifférence la plus complète, posant le verre sur la commode pour y rajouter une dose de plus.  
-Ah ! s'exclama Maugrey, satisfait. Voyez. Vous n'avez qu'à me bidouiller un truc de votre cru, comme avec mon œil. Vous êtes douée pour ça, Pomfresh.  
-Je regrette – et malgré son ton dur, Severus sentit qu'elle était sincère. Je ne suis pas Merlin. Ce qu'ils ont fait est irréparable. Estimez-vous heureux que ce ne soit que votre jambe, conclut-elle sur un ton péremptoire.

Ce constat définitif doucha momentanément la combativité de Maugrey Fol'Œil.

-Filez-moi ce verre, vous ! bougonna-t-il soudain à l'adresse de Severus.  
-Severus, apportez-moi d'autres compresses pour son abdomen. Elles sont dans le débarras à côté de la chaudière. Je vais panser le plus gros et m'occuper de votre jambe avant que ça n'empire, Alastor Maugrey, et je vous interdis de vous débattre quand je toucherai à votre bras.

L'intéressé grogna.

-Snape ! rappela-t-il alors que le mangemort sortait. Rapportez-moi un autre verre. Mais pas de cet alcool à désinfecter, nom d'un troll ! Trouvez-moi du whisky !

Le salon et la cuisine bourdonnaient de fatigue et de tension nerveuse. Severus remplit sa mission – il laissa une bouteille à peine entamée de Firewhisky à portée de main de l'Auror et – il ne savait pas trop s'il voulait qu'il souffre ou non, mais dans tous les cas il ne voulait pas l'entendre – il demanda à l'infirmière si elle comptait « l'endormir ». Elle lui cria dessus qu'elle ne s'appelait pas Voldetruc et qu'elle ne torturait pas les gens, elle. Selon Severus, ça restait à confirmer.  
Lorsqu'il revint, il s'inséra dans le cercle approximatif des quatre personnes qui faisaient leurs reproches – pardon, leurs rapports – au noble Directeur de Poudlard.

-Fletcher s'est barré, lâcha-t-il tout à trac.  
-Ce corniaud vous a laissé en plan ? s'effara McGonagall, outrée.

Pour sa part, Severus dut ravaler la réplique qu'il allait sortir, pris de court par le langage inhabituel de sa collègue.

-Je vous avais dit qu'on ne pouvait pas s'y fier, poursuivit la directrice des Gryffondor, et qu'il fallait s'attendre à quelque chose de cette acabit !  
-Et à l'évidence, vous aviez raison, lui accorda son supérieur, accompagnant ses dires d'un hochement de tête.  
-On ne confie pas une mission d'une importance pareille à un parfait inconnu, lâcha finalement Severus, incapable de contenir plus longtemps son exaspération.

Le silence épuisé et coupable de Dumbledore refroidit l'ardeur de ses détracteurs.

-Et cette vieille mule de Fol'Œil ? demanda finalement Shacklebolt avec un faible sourire. Comment va-t-il ?

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-On ampute.

Minerva plaça sa main sur ses lèvres, d'où s'échappait un « Oh » muet.  
Albus serra ses phalanges jusqu'à ce que les blessures de ses bras et de son dos tirent sur ses muscles de façon insupportable. Il songea en relâchant la pression qu'Emeline Vance, elle, ne garderait pas de séquelles.

-Arthur Weasley a dit que le petit n'était pas sur place, informa Shacklebolt pour changer de sujet.  
-Hm, répondit Severus.  
-Il en est sûr ? demanda Minerva après s'être raclé la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

Severus remarqua que ses yeux semblaient humides. Pour sa part, le sort de Fol-Œil lui était globalement égal.

-Oui, répondit l'Auror. Il a trouvé tout un couloir lui étant réservé – il y avait des jouets et des vêtements d'enfants dans les malles. Mais apparemment, personne n'était entré depuis plusieurs mois : les pièces sentaient le refermé et il y avait une épaisse couche de poussière sur tous les meubles.  
-Il est donc toujours à l'école.

Severus se contenta de hocher machinalement la tête en songeant avec un soulagement coupable qu'à partir de maintenant et pour au moins quelques mois, le problème Harry Potter ne les regardaient plus. A vrai dire, s'il avait eu le pouvoir de le leur faire oublier définitivement... L'ex-mangemort clôt brièvement les paupières. Pas qu'il se désintéressait du sort du gamin. Non. Il avait juste la sensation intrinsèque dérangeante que leurs interventions ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, et n'apportaient rien de bon.

-Severus ? fit Minerva lèvres pincées, le regard plein de sollicitude.

Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas manqué une question.

-Hmm ?  
-Vous allez bien ? Vous devriez... vous reposer... ou aller prendre l'air...  
-J'ai une tête aussi abominable ? siffla-t-il suavement.  
-Oui, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Il inspira profondément et renonça à expliquer à sa supérieure qu'il venait de trahir officiellement son maître et donc allait à l'encontre d'une mort certaine dans les semaines à venir, et que cela avait des chances de creuser un peu prématurément des rides d'anxiété dans son visage. Il se regarda distraitement dans le grand miroir moucheté du salon, s'attendant presque à voir un homme de soixante-dix ans. Il resta en arrêt devant l'image de lui que lui renvoya la glace.  
Peut-être était-ce l'absence de la robe de mangemort. Peut-être était-ce la chemise propre que lui avait fait enfiler « PomPom ». Peut-être était-ce le fait de se voir pour la première fois en homme libre. Toujours est-il que l'homme qu'il vit dans la glace n'était pas l'habituel serviteur anonyme au regard glacé et aux devoirs écrasants. Il vit un jeune homme. Et malgré le pli amer de sa bouche qui faisait depuis longtemps partie de son profil, pour la première fois, il vit des possibilités d'avenir. Des _possibles_.

A côté de lui, la discussion avait reprit entre le Directeur et son adjointe, et bien que la femme semblât mener un interrogatoire ferme, il n'y avait nul doute sur où était l'autorité.

-Quand avez-vous réalisé que Tonks ne revenait pas ?  
-En même temps que j'ai réalisé qu'Arthur ne revenait pas non plus, Minerva, et je suis immédiatement parti à leur recherche. Ils avaient pour mission de trouver Harry et au cas où vous auriez eu l'idée de me poser la question, j'ai confié cette tâche à la jeune Tonks parce qu'elle me paraissait singulièrement moins dangereuse qu'un affrontement direct avec les mangemorts.  
-Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Minerva McGonagall après un temps, d'une voix angoissée.  
-Ne pas nous morfondre sur notre sort, répondit fermement le vieux mage, et croiser les doigts pour que Voldemort ait jugé utile de la garder en vie.

Vu l'état de fureur du mage noir, Severus avait de sérieux doutes quant à la survie de la jeune étourdie de la bande. Le pli amer de sa bouche s'accentua un peu.

Alors qu'il tendait la main vers un verre d'alcool, Albus Dumbledore laissa échapper un profond cri de douleur. Il s'empressa de le contenir et reposa sagement son bras sur l'accoudoir, fermant les yeux.  
Face à sa souffrance, McGonagall fit ce que seule une véritable amie peut faire. Elle lui gueula dessus.

-Mais _pourquoi_ êtes-vous resté ?

Albus crispa les mâchoires. Entrouvrant les paupières, lui jeta un regard tueur par en-dessous.  
Puis il soupira. Parfois, il avait juste envie de tous les estourbir.

-Pour faire causette, répartit-il sur un ton fleuri.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Voldemort était encore loin d'avoir épuisé sa colère lorsque l'immense chauve-souris couleur fauve surgit avec un cri aigu dans l'encadrement de sa fenêtre, puis s'écrasa violemment sur son bureau.  
Le mage noir lança un sortilège de rangement dans un cri exaspéré. L'encre se résorba avec une précipitation quasi paniquée, regagnant sa bouteille, et les parchemins se ré-enroulèrent impeccablement. L'énorme et affreux volatile ouvrit sa gueule dans une grimace farouche, effrayé, battit trois fois de ses ailes disgracieuses et alla s'accrocher tête en bas au montant du lit. Pendant quelques secondes, le Lord envisagea de l'éviscérer sans motif particulier sinon son actuelle mauvaise disposition d'esprit. Depuis une cinquantaine d'heures, il se retenait de s'en prendre à tous les êtres animés qui croisaient son chemin – globalement, il ne se retenait avec suffisamment d'efficacité pour que l'importun eut le temps de disparaître de sa vue – et lorsqu'Il parvenait à se contenir, il se demandait vaguement pourquoi il se donnait cette peine. Sa rancune et sa rage n'avaient été que provisoirement apaisées par le meurtre du pianiste. Il restait et resterait insatisfait tant qu'il n'aurait pas expié sa colère sur le corps de son serviteur infidèle.  
_SNAPE_.

La chauve-souris poussa un cri grinçant et le mage noir fixa sur elle son regard incandescent. Un éclair d'intérêt traversa ses iris rouges.  
Insan. Ces horreurs vampiriques étaient les coursiers d'Insan. La bête apportait une lettre de Harry.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Les chauves-souris ne sont en principe pas des coursiers particulièrement rapides. La forte corpulence – soixante centimètres de haut, un mètre cinquante d'envergure – des vampires africains qui remplissaient la volière de l'Ecole d'Insan Greek les ralentissait bien plus que leurs cousines européennes. Mais, expérimentations réussies du professeur Funa, les volatiles bénéficiaient d'un système de transplanage alternatif leur permettant de sauter cent kilomètres toutes les cent quatre-vingt minutes. Kulach la chauve-souris regagna la volière de l'école un peu moins de cinq jours après son départ d'Albanie. Elle s'écrasa sans douceur sur un rat imprudent, s'en nourrit, puis alla se pendre tête en bas. Une lettre semblant calcinée, accrochée à sa patte droite, ballottait au gré de ses mouvements.

HP-LV-HP-LV

« _INSSSSAN ! »_

Le directeur fit un bond spectaculaire dans son fauteuil, électrisé par la voix résonnant dans toute la pièce. Une voix glacée. Pleine de fureur.  
Insan Greek baissa piteusement les yeux sur l'enveloppe noire qui fumait entre ses mains. Bon sang. Jamais il n'aurait cru recevoir une beuglante de Lord Voldemort.

« _NE T'AVAIS-JE PAS EXSSSSPRESSSS__É__MENT D__É__FENDU D'INFORMER HARRY SSSSUR LES HORCRUXSSSSES ? » _poursuivit le sifflement réprobateur.  
-Mais j'ai rien dit, répondit faiblement le directeur.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses lèvres pressées dans une moue boudeuse.

« _J'ESSSSCOMPTE UNE PUNITSSSSION SSSSIGNIFICATIVE POUR LE RESSSSPONSABLE !_ »  
-C'est pas moi, ça, nota Insan.

« _PUIS-JE TE FAIRE CONFIANCE POUR PUNIR COMME IL SE DOIT CE KOBLENZSSSS OU DEVRAI-JE M'EN OCCUPER MOI-MÊME ? _»

Le sifflement était moins accentué, signe que Sa Noirceur retrouvait un semblant de calme.

Insan hochait la tête, le teint un peu pâle. La missive finit de se consumer sur son riche sous-main, l'abîmant dramatiquement au passage. Il fixa les dégâts occasionnés d'un air songeur, puis fit une petite moue contrariée. Puis ouvrit le deuxième tiroir de droite de son magnifique bureau, en sortit une boîte de chocolats, qu'il fixa longuement d'un air indécis. Il la poussa finalement sur le côté et, saisissant sa baguette, tapota le cornet acoustique greffé sur un coin du meuble.

-Allô, Agamemnon ?  
-Oui...  
-Envoyez-moi Koblenz.

Le ton était sec, et curieusement, sérieux. Agamemnon se redressa dans son siège, intéressé. Son supérieur ne venait-il pas de dire « Koblenz » et non « Raphaïl »?

-Tout de suite, Insan.

Le Directeur coupa la communication. Agamemnon ne put pas ne pas remarquer l'absence du rituel « Je raccroche. Bisou. ». Emoustillé par la perspective d'une remontrance sur la personne de cet instable mage noir à la manque qu'était Raphaël Koblenz – _professeur_ à ses heures perdues – il se leva avec enthousiasme, prêt à ramener ce cher Koblenzou par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait. Il croisa mentalement les droits pour avoir le droit d'assister au Doloris.

HP-LV-HP-LV

« Harry,

« Snape a trahi. »

Le bonheur et le soulagement de recevoir une missive de son père après s'être inutilement rongé les sangs pendant les jours ayant suivi sa bizarre expérience d'un combat magique où il avait cru Lord Voldemort en danger, ce bonheur et ce soulagement furent balayés par le vent _glacé_ qui souffla dans son cœur à la lecture de ces trois petits mots.  
Non non non non non non – NON ! Non, pas Severus.  
Il y avait eu des traîtres – Rosier Senior, Igor Karkaroff – oui ça arrivait – mais Severus non, pas Severus – Severus était son ami Severus ce n'était pas possible, pas Severus pas Severus non –

« Les Horcruxes ne sont pas de ton âge, n'y touche pas et ne te tracasse pas à ce sujet. Je comptais te l'enseigner plus tard. »

Harry cligna des yeux, le regard vide. Les Horcruxes. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire les Horcruxes AU NOM DE SALAZAR SERPENTARD LE GRAND qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ? _Severus_, qu'il lui parle de SEVERUS !  
Il y avait forcément une erreur.  
Une erreur et il ne fallait pas tuer Severus c'était un malentendu il allait s'expliquer il fallait qu'il s'explique c'était tout et –

« Non je n'ai jamais été amoureux et par Salazar et tous les Fondateurs réunis, je te le déconseille. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi, mais ce genre d'affection est incontrôlable. Tu te retrouveras bientôt à être mené par tes sentiments, à donner une valeur absurde à tout ce que touche l'objet de ton affection, et ne seras bientôt plus qu'un imbécile incompétent. Fuis comme la peste ce genre de sentiments. »

Claude.  
Fuir ?  
Non.  
Il ne faisait rien de mal, il se contrôlait, et n'était pas un incompétent.

« La visite d'Albus Dumbledore a occupé mon 25 Décembre. Nous avons perdu des hommes. T'es-tu servi de ta boucle d'oreille ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas y toucher. »

Ainsi il y avait bien eut un lien – Voldemort avait, semblait-il, senti sa présence.  
Bon, s'Il avait écrit, c'était probablement qu'Il allait bien.  
Harry ne parvint pas à se préoccuper du sort des mangemorts tombés au combat.  
Mais Severus...  
Il ne comprenait pas.  
Il ne comprenait pas et il avait envie de pleurer.

« Profite bien de l'école. Amuse-toi.  
« Lord Voldemort »

Le garçon fixa la signature d'un air malheureux. Après avoir vérifié d'un rapide coup d'œil que personne ne le regardait, il embrassa le parchemin, puis le glissa sous son oreiller. Son père ne répondait pas souvent à ses lettres.  
_Severus a trahi – ne touche pas aux horcruxes – ne touche pas à Claude – Dumbledore a attaqué – amuse-toi bien.  
Amuse-toi bien.  
Lord Voldemort.  
Harry se sentit tout à coup tout seul et perdu. Soudainement, son papa lui manqua si fort qu'il se blottit sous ses draps et cligna obstinément des yeux pour chasser ses larmes. Il aurait donné sa baguette et son piano pour un câlin._

HP-LV-HP-LV

Ce qu'il y a de tout à fait remarquable avec les enfants, c'est qu'ils passent rapidement à autre chose. Aux alentours de la Stéphanie – l'Hippyphanie – l'Happyphanie – enfin bref cette fête où l'on mangeait des crêpes – Harry avait beaucoup de mal avec le calendrier chrétien – Junior et Falcor semblaient avoir totalement oublié qu'ils avait failli s'entretuer quelques mois plus tôt, et commencèrent à nouer une amitié. Cléo passait devant le Petit Lord sans s'en apercevoir, alors qu'elle se consumait d'amour pour lui il y avait quelques semaines de cela, et devint amoureuse d'Ikki, qui rougissait chaque fois qu'elle lui prenait la main d'autorité. La vie continuait.

Peut-être Voldemort avait-t-il volontairement appuyé plus fort sur sa plume en écrivant _« Profite bien de l'école. Amuse toi. »_, toujours est-il que le Petit Lord agit comme si l'ordre de ne se soucier que du présent s'était imprimé en lui. Exit Severus et tous les soucis de l'Albanie. Il déploya toute son énergie à être un petit garçon de dix ans, c'est à dire un être ayant la joie de vivre pour principale préoccupation.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Attends, attends, y a écrit quoi ? demanda Harry en tendant le cou pour voir le tableau, se protégeant d'un bras des coups de règle que lui filait Angelo pour qu'il lui rende sa plume.  
-Y a écrit : « Tu pues », répondit Claude.  
-Rends-moi ma pluuumeuh !  
-Attends, attends, il me manque une phrase, y a écrit quoi après « ...de la zoologie magique »?  
-Y a écrit : « poil à la... », fit Pétrouchka.  
-Ma pluuuuumeuh !  
-Claude ! C'est quoi après...  
-T'es bigleu mon pauvre, répliqua le français. C'est écrit en taille TROLL !  
-C'est parce qu'il y a ta grosse tête vide qui gêne devant !

Claude se retourna lentement pendant qu'Ikki pouffait de rire.

-Ma grosse tête vide ? Aurions-nous par hasard oublié un gentil mini mais pourtant si crucial léger petit détail ? JE SUIS TON MAÎTRE ! acheva-t-il sur un ton emphatique.

Harry explosa de rire.

-C'est ça !

Claude croula bientôt sous les boulettes de parchemins ensorcelées.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Course de tapis volants !  
-De quoi ? fit distraitement le Petit Lord en levant les yeux de son manuel de Magie Blanche.  
-On fait une course de tapis volants jusqu'à la salle du piano ? suggéra Claude.

Harry écarquilla les yeux devant les deux merveilles que son ami avait dégotées. En principe, les tapis étaient réservés aux lieutenants et autres membres du personnel.

-Waow ! Où tu les as eus ?  
-C'est Ansalom qui me les prête !  
-Infernal !

Le Petit Lord jeta son livre dans sa sacoche et sauta sur le fin tapis coloré qui flottait devant lui. La sensation d'instabilité mouvante était inédite et tout à fait excitante. Les deux garçons s'accrochèrent à la bordure avant de leur tapis et surent instinctivement comment les faire avancer. Il suffisait de le vouloir. Après tout, ils étaient sorciers.

-Wouhouuu ! hurla Claude en prenant de la vitesse.

Ils traversèrent les larges couloirs encombrés d'élèves, rasant les têtes avec des cris de joie, passant trop vite pour récolter des maléfices.

-Le dernier arrivé file son repas à l'autre ! cria Claude.  
-Alors là ! Tu peux _crever ! _répartit Harry.

Il obliqua brusquement pour un raccourci. Un raccourci dangereux.

-T'es malade ! hurla son ami en le prenant malgré tout en chasse ! On va mourir !  
-Allons ! sourit bravement Harry en accélérant. Le directeur ne ferait jamais ça !

Son sourire défaillit cependant lorsque, débouchant à l'étage du bureau d'Insan Greek, il aperçut la silhouette solide du directeur au milieu du couloir, s'apprêtant à pénétrer dans son bureau à la suite d'un couple de parents. Pire, il y avait un djinn. Harry ferma les yeux et fusa entre les deux. Derrière lui, il entendit l'éclat de rire complètement nerveux de Claude, et se retourna pour constater que le coup de vent créé par le passage du français avait _ébouriffé_ Insan Greek. Le cœur cognant furieusement dans sa poitrine, Harry ordonna mentalement à son tapis de donner tout ce qu'il avait, et poursuivit sa course vers la salle du piano. Etourdi par leur audace, il se demanda confusément combien de minutes il leur restait à vivre. Complètement blanc, Claude, un sourire maladif plaqué sur le visage, semblait entretenir les même réflexions.

Les cheveux dans la figure, Insan Greek suivit du regard les deux gamins montés sur des tapis volants qui disparaissaient au coin du couloir. Il croisa les iris jaunes, interrogatifs, du djinn qui n'attendait qu'un ordre pour voler à leur poursuite. Il reporta son regard sur Mr et Mrs Lovegood qui attendaient qu'il leur emboîte le pas, et se dit qu'il ne valait peut-être mieux pas les exposer à trop de violence pour ce premier aperçu. Il se pencha à l'oreille du djinn :  
-Rappelez-moi de les pulvériser après mon rendez-vous.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Le temps que les deux garçons passaient à jouer de la musique était un temps sacré, qui semblait pouvoir s'étirer dès lors qu'ils pénétraient la salle qui leur avait été allouée. A vrai dire, la salle état libre d'accès pour tous les élèves, mais le magnifique objet qu'elle abritait l'avait jusqu'à présent protégée des intrusions : personne ne semblait assez audacieux pour étendre la volonté générale de dégradation des locaux au saccage d'un piano à queue. Peut-être l'incongruité de cet instrument de musique immense et flambant neuf dans un tel lieu l'avait-elle protégé jusque là.  
Harry et Claude partageaient leur amour de la musique. Le Petit Lord apprit auprès de son ami une quantité de choses phénoménale. Ce savoir allait de nouveaux morceaux à al capacité de jouer en compagnie d'un saxophone.  
Autant il écoutait avec un plaisir évident les notes ambrées et rauques qui sortaient su pavillon, autant Claude manifestait une véritable fascination pour la musique qui s'échappait des doigts de Harry tel l'eau d'un ruisseau s'écoulant entre les cailloux. Cela semblait si naturel.  
Le Petit Lord pouvait pouvait apprendre et maîtriser de nouveaux morceaux plus vite que lui-même l'avait jamais pu ; Claude ne savait si cela était dû à la différence entre piano et saxo, à la passion musicale de son ami plus vibrante que la sienne, ou encore à l'étonnante faculté de Harry de rejouer un morceau presque parfaitement après l'avoir entendu une fois ou deux seulement. Même un morceau long.

Maintenant qu'il naviguait plus aisément dans la partition, le Petit Lord était capable de donner sans réfléchir le nom de la note de n'importe quel son qu'il entendait, fut-ce un claquement de porte, un cri, le bruit des ongles de Claude jouant sur le pupitre, les gazouillis d'un oiseau. Le français jouait souvent avec lui à reconnaître ces notes, sans jamais tenter de faire naître une compétition : il ne faisait pas le poids. Il ne cessait de s'étonner, souvent hilare, de cette capacité – très utile, s'il en est – de dire « Si, do » après le « Hého! de Light à son ami Ansalom, ou « mi mineur » en réponse à un soupir d'accablement du professeur Olson.

Harry songeait parfois, un sourire revanchard lui mordant la moitié du visage, qu'il aimerait beaucoup montrer ses progrès à son professeur moldu, lui qui s'était si souvent désolé des capacités erratiques de son élève à utiliser le nom des notes correctement.

_-Quelle est cette note ?_

_Harry redressa le nez, avec l'air rétif de l'âne qui sent qu'il va se recevoir un coup de bâton._

_-Laquelle ?  
-Celle que tu viens de jouer, reprit le pianiste. La dernière de la mesure._

_Aucune trace d'indulgence ne perçait dans la voix de J.K. Il tâchait de maintenir un équilibre juste entre sévérité et compréhension et y parvenait avec un certain succès. Il s'était pris d'affection pour le petit – depuis son enlèvement, l'unique visiteur qui ne lui donnât pas de sueurs froides. Il s'était pris d'affection pour « l'Héritier » mais il n'empêchait qu'il était furieusement exaspéré qu 'Harry ne prît pas plus de peine à mémoriser cette bon dieu de gamme._

_Le gamin se passa une main dans les cheveux en plissant les yeux sur la note qu'il venait de jouer. Derrière les verres ronds de ses lunettes, la lumière verte de ses iris se réduisit à une fente contrariée. _

_-Heuuu, fit-il en réfléchissant, tentant de gagner du temps._

_Em-broui-llé.  
Dans sa tête, il dut rejouer toute la mesure. Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé le son de la note, il dut repartir du do pour déterminer de laquelle il s'agissait, et – et la mine mécontente de J.K. l'informa qu'il avait dépassé le temps imparti, alors il en choisit une – au pif, allez :  
-Sol ?  
-...Hmm, ça ira pour cette fois. Tu as eu un coup de bol._

_Harry garda son sérieux tandis que son professeur, pas dupe, souriait. _

Les notes. Pardi, il les utilisait, à présent !

Ces moments de magie, d'une autre magie, avaient lieu pendant les heures bénies du jour. Celles qui succédaient aux éprouvantes heures de cours, aux récréations surexcitées – comparables aux repas chaotiques pris en commun au Réfectoire – et surtout au moment des devoirs. Il faisait beau et chaud, Mars puis Avril avait réinvité la canicule étouffante entre les murs d'Insan, et les garçons et les filles de l'Ecole profitaient après les cours de la relative légèreté de l'air pour faire leurs Hausaufgaben à l'ombre moucheté des arbres de la cour, ou sous le préau, à la limite du chemin pavé. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi le mot devoirs n'étaient jamais dit autrement qu'en allemand mais bizarrement, il comprenait ; c'était comme si ça les rendaient plus difficiles. En effet, malgré l'habitude, les Hausaufgaben semblaient toujours aussi durs : les professeurs réclamaient aux enfants exactement un peu plus que ce qu'ils étaient en mesure de donner, pour ne pas les laisser se ramollir, selon la direction – Direction qui savait parfaitement à quel point il était tout à fait impossible à un être humain normalement doué d'autopréservation de se _ramollir_ dans l'Ecole d'Insan Greek. Après les devoirs qui leurs faisaient bouillir le cerveau, donc, souvent – plus d'un jour sur deux – Harry et Claude se laissaient aller à la musique. L'heure était magique car elle leur permettait à la fois d'évacuer la fatigue de la journée et de clore celle-ci par quelque chose d'agréable.

En semaine, ils restaient plutôt calme, centrés sur la musique et le partage. En revanche, les deux Monstres s'y retrouvaient aussi chaque samedi midi après leurs cours successifs de latin, grec et hébreu, et alors, comme tous les autres, surexcités par les interminables minutes passées enfermés à plancher sur ces langues mortes, il se ruaient comme des chiens fous hors de la salle de classe pour aller jour du piano et du saxo. Là, l'ambiance était nettement plus à la rigolade.

-Joue-moi un truc ! lança le français à brûle-pourpoint.  
-Quoi ? interrogea Harry avec un sourire.

Ils venaient d'entrer, tout fous, et Claude avait sauté sur le tabouret du pianiste, retirant machinalement ses tennis blanches qui s'égayèrent tel des oiseaux. Subitement inspiré par ce mouvement, il se leva sur le tabouret avec un énorme sourire.

-Un truc de toi. Un truc qui bouge !

Harry sauta à son tour sur le siège du pianiste et poussa son ami sur le bord d'un savant coup de fesses, pour s'installer face aux touches.

-Un truc qui swingue ! reprit Claude en faisant un tour sur lui-même avec un sourire de chenapan.  
-Ok, ok, fit Harry en ramassant le livre scolaire qui avait glissé de sa sacoche.

Bam. Bam. BAM !

-Y avait une petite coccinelle, expliqua-t-il à Claude.

Celui-ci éclata de rire. Puis il partit rechausser ses tennis et, riant toujours, sauta à nouveau sur le tabouret à côté de son ami.

-Vas-y, envoie !

Le Petit Lord, résistant à l'appel tentateur du boogie-woogie, entama un morceau entraînant. Claude se mit à danser d'un air très habité, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête en se mordant les joues. Puis, sans prévenir, le français fit à nouveau voler ses tennis. Surpris, Harry laissa échapper un hoquet de rire. Fronçant les sourcils, toujours hilare, il mit un moment à comprendre ce que faisait Claude, empêtré dans son tee-shirt blanc, bougeant en cadence sur le rythme du piano. Le français fit alors tournoyer son vêtement d'uniforme au-dessus de sa tête et envoya un baiser à Harry.  
Explosant de rire, ce dernier en perdit le fil de son morceau. Il reprit alors avec plus d'entrain, ses doigts cognant les touches avec enthousiasme, les zygomatiques tendues par un sourire incontrôlable, ses yeux humides rivés sur Claude qui faisait le pitre et poursuivait son streap-tease, également hilare.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Un jour en Juin, alors que se rapprochait sensiblement la pause annuelle, Harry eut la discussion la plus importante de sa vie. Du moins en fut-il persuadé pendant les dix minutes qui la précédèrent, alors qu'il tournait et retournait en tout sens ses répliques et la façon de les amener.

Il faisait chaud. Claude et lui avaient retiré leurs bandeaux dorés, leurs tennis, leurs socquettes, et sorti leur tee-shirt du pantalon. Perchés en hauteur, assis dans le méplat créé par l'intersection de ses branches principales, au creux des ramifications d'un arbre séculaire, ils se taisaient et humaient sereinement les parfums discrets d'herbe, de feuilles, de sève et de sueur. Des voix d'enfants et des bourdonnements d'insectes leurs parvenaient de tout autour.

-Tu sais, dit Harry, j'ai repensé à Cléo. Et je suis pas amoureux d'elle.  
-Ah bah tant mieux parce qu'elle est amoureuse d'Ikki, maintenant.  
-Tu crois ? fit Harry, se laissant distraire. Elle est amoureuse de Cal, maintenant, non ?  
-Ah bon ?? fit le français en se redressant un peu.  
-Je sais pas ; je crois. Mais c'est pas ça que je voulais dire.

Harry laissa tomber sa tête contre le bois dans un soupir. Par où repartir ?  
Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux, noisettes, de son vis-à-vis.

-Tu as déjà été amoureux, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il.  
-Ouais, sourit Claude.  
-Et tu sais comment ça fait.

Le français ne répondit pas, songeur.

-Ouais, fit-il finalement.  
-Comment ça fait, pour toi ? demanda Harry en entrouvrant à peine les lèvres.  
-Ben... Je trouve que c'est la plus belle de toutes les filles de l'école... et aussi la plus intelligente.

Il sourit d'un sourire idiot. Harry le fixait l'air à la fois compréhensif et contrarié. Il ne voyait pas du tout de quelle fille Claude voulait parler.

-Ça te fait comme une envie de sourire dès que tu las voies ?  
-J'ai envie de lui prendre la main, murmura Claude en regardant ses mains.  
-Ça te fait mal dans la poitrine quand elle regarde ailleurs ?... ça te fait mal quand elle est pas avec toi...  
-...Je sais pas. Peut-être. Oui, parfois. Mais ça me fait surtout plaisir quand je suis avec elle. Je veux dire, pas loin.  
-Et t'as déjà été amoureux d'un garçon ?

La question sembla prendre le jeune français totalement au dépourvu. Il ouvrit la bouche, resta figé une seconde, puis répartit :  
-Ah non ! fit-il avec une grimace amusée.

Claude tordit sa bouche dans une grimage interrogatrice. Le Petit Lord sentit malgré lui les coins de ses lèvres s'étirer. C'était drôle et pas drôle à la fois.

-Et toi ? demanda soudain le français avec la même expression moqueuse.  
-Angelo et Pétrouchka sont amoureux, fit remarquer Harry en regagnant son sérieux.  
-Mouais. Mouais. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est bizarre ! dit Claude, et son expression était sincère.

Il ne comprenait pas que ces deux-là soient amoureux.

-Pourquoi c'est bizarre ? demanda Harry. Moi je pense qu'ils s'aiment vraiment.  
-Oh oui. Mais je sais pas. C'est bizarre. C'est bizarre, non ? Tu crois pas qu'ils... je veux dire, Pétrouchka est vachement plus grand que lui... et il le mord, là, avec ses d...  
-Ah ouais ça c'est clair, ça craint ! approuva Harry, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la chair de poule dès lors qu'on évoquait les crocs de vampire de Pétrouchka.

Il les imaginait sur sa propre peau. Brrr !  
Son frisson lui passa bien vite, étouffé par la température ambiante.

-Mais je crois que, même s'ils sont différents, même s'ils se mordent et font leurs trucs bizarres... ils s'aiment, non ? demanda Harry, un sourire interrogatif au bord des yeux.

Claude le fixa intensément et sembla réfléchir profondément à la question. Le Petit Lord poursuivit :  
-Tu penses que tu aimes une fille, parce que tu la trouves jolie, et super, et tout. Elle est très importante pour toi. Et quand tu as l'impression que tu es pas important pour elle, ça te fait mal ; et quand tu as l'impression qu'elle ne sait pas à quel point tu la trouves super, tu as envie de lui dire. De lui dire que... que tu l'aimes, quoi. Alors je dis juste... Qu'est-ce que ça changerait si c'était un garçon ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait moins fort... Moins douloureux...

Il jouait machinalement avec ses doigts pendant qu'il parlait.  
Claude resta silencieux un moment. Au bout d'un moment, défronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils, il lâcha dans un murmure :  
-Ouais, je pense que t'as raison.

Sa lèvre inférieure pointait, donnant à son visage l'exacte expression qu'affichait Harry lorsqu'il boudait. Par mimétisme, l'un comme l'autre attrapaient progressivement les grimaces et tics de langage de leur meilleur ami.

Le Petit Lord tapa mollement sur le genou de Claude pour le sortir de sa léthargie.

-Tu boudes ? lui demanda-t-il.  
-Mouais, non. Non, c'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de penser comme ça, expliqua honnêtement le français.

Harry haussa les épaules et sourit. Il était arrivé au moment crucial. Ç'avait été moins embarrassant que prévu.

-Claude ?  
-Yep.

Le français leva vers lui un regard interrogatif, et le Petit Lord vit bien qu'il était encore plongé dans les réflexions que leur conversation avait fait naître dans son esprit. Harry inspira. Des petits picotements de chaleur l'informèrent diligemment que ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée.

-N'Brick, dit-il dans un souffle.

Claude le fixa, ébahi. L'ombre d'une grimace moqueuse passa un instant sur son visage, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses sourcils montèrent très haut sur son front, mais sa bouche resta hermétiquement close. Il inclina brièvement la tête en adressant à son ami un regard profond, incapable d'accepter qu'Harry était sérieux. Il n'y croyait pas.  
Le brun se pinça les lèvres, tentant de contrôler son rougissement par la pensée.  
Puis Claude éclata de rire.  
Et comme toujours, parce que c'était contagieux, Harry suivit.

Et Claude prit les commandes. Il leva un doigt autoritaire, et sur un ton professoral :  
-T'es fou, mec.

Harry se tut et attendit docilement la suite.

-Viens là, fit Claude en se déplaçant lui-même de façon à pouvoir passer son bras autour des épaules de son ami.

Harry se laissa faire.

-Tu as pas bien compris ce que veut dire N'Brick, mon pote, lui assura Claude d'un ton tout à fait sérieux et teinté d'une bonne volonté évidente, de sorte qu'il eût été impossible à l'observateur extérieur de douter du lien profond qui unissait les deux garçons. C'est normal que tu m'aimes puisqu'on est amis, poursuivit-il. T'as pas envie de m'embrasser ?

Pris au dépourvu, le Petit Lord laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Puis il regarda Claude, si proche, et chercha au fond de lui une envie – avait-il envie de l'embrasser ? _Sur la bouche ?_ La rougeur de ses joues ne s'atténuait pas. Non, il ne voulait pas ; rien que l'idée lui faisait un drôle de truc embêtant dans l'estomac. Ses joues le brûlaient.

-Non, marmotta-t-il en baissant les yeux, gêné au possible.  
-Tu vois, répartit Claude. C'est pas « N'Brick », ce que tu ressens, c'est juste « Je t'aime ». Je veux dire « Je t'aime » mais _comme un ami_, tu vois ?

Claude paraissait totalement à l'aise à expliquer la vie à son meilleur pote. Un bras posé sur les épaules du jeune anglais, décontracté, il agitait son doigt de professeur devant lui, son regard tantôt posé sur Harry, tantôt sur le décor environnant, le nez au vent.  
Le Petit Lord se reprit. Il ne seyant pas à l'Héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres de se laisser infantiliser de la sorte. Il hocha gravement la tête à ce que disait son ami, comme s'ils avaient là une discussion technique de la plus haute précision.  
_Tu vois, c'est pas « N'Brick » que tu ressens.  
Harry était complètement pas d'accord et il hochait la tête._

-Alors, tu m'aimes pas ? demanda-t-il, impassible.  
-Ben ! Non, enfin si. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

Harry sourit.  
Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Un infime sourire au coin des lèvres, il se cala contre l'épaule de Claude et songea que les choses lui convenaient ainsi. Fermant succinctement les yeux, humant la brise, il songea indistinctement qu'il honorait les préceptes de son père – certes, d'une façon tortueuse que Lord Voldemort n'aurait peut-être pas tout à fait approuvée. Mais justement, que disait-Il ?  
_Lorsque tu n'arrives pas à quelque chose, ne force pas. Teste la résistance, et empreinte une voie détournée._

HP-LV-HP-LV

La pause annuelle arriva très vite. Le vingt Juin, tous les élèves se rassemblèrent devant le bâtiment principal de l'école. Celui qui ressemblait à un temple grec, celui qui abritait entre autre le bureau redouté d'Insan Greek, celui dont la vue rappelait à chaque instant à Harry le jour de son arrivée.  
Le lieutenant Agamemnon dépliait plusieurs immenses bâches blanches pendant, que le lieutenant Akata, tour à tour à grands cris et à doux sourires, enjoignait les élèves à se mettre en rang pour monter sur la bâche. L'ombre du Directeur surplombait la scène. Souriant, jambes écartées et mains sur les hanches sur son tapis volant personnel, le sorcier semblait évaluer du regard les progrès accomplis par toute cette marmaille en une année. Il paraissait incommensurablement satisfait. Mais Insan Greek était toujours satisfait.

La voix magiquement amplifiée du lieutenant Agamemnon retentit :  
-Que tous les élèves se présentent à l'appel ! Mettez-vous en rang devant moi et présentez-moi votre pièce d'identité. Une fois que je vous ai rayé de la liste, vous allez vous placer sur la bâche que je vous indique et ne décollez plus de là jusqu'à ce que nous ayons transplané ! Sauf si vous voulez vous retrouvez à vingt mille kilomètres du point de rendez-vous où vous attendent vos tuteurs ! Et je ne veux voir personne passer deux fois devant moi sous peine d'une taloche mémorable ! Si vous voulez aller aux toilettes, allez-y avant.

Claude présenta sa main à Harry. Ils firent claquer leurs paumes avec un sourire.

-À dans dix jours ! lança joyeusement le Petit Lord.  
-Alors Claudette ? retentit une voix grave. Tu verses ta petite larme ?

Un jeune homme de métissage africain, incroyablement beau, presque un adulte, arriva d'un pas souple. Après avoir adressé l'ombre d'un regard affectueux à Claude, il fit un large sourire au Petit Lord, qu'il salua d'un petit mouvement de tête. Puis il donna une tape un peu rude sur l'épaule du français, comme s'il lui disait « Allez maintenant ça suffit ».

-J'arrive, Ansalom, dit Claude entre ses dents.

Il fit un sourire contrit à son ami.

-Je lui dois encore un service, à cause des tapis qu'il nous a prêtés. Il est terrible quand il a décidé que t'as une dette envers lui.

Après un silence nerveux, il grommela quelque chose à propos de ces atroces frères aînés qu'il allait devoir encaisser pendant plus d'une semaine, puis il lâcha « À dans dix jours » dans un soupir, avant de se diriger vers la file d'élèves qui patientaient.  
Harry regarda le tohu-bohu du départ avec un demi-sourire rêveur. Les djinns grouillaient, silhouettes noires glissant entre les enfants vêtus de blanc, tels d'inquiétants courant aériens.  
Il était parmi la petite cinquantaine d'élèves qui ne bénéficiait pas de ces dix jours de pause. Voir l'empressement des autres et leurs sourires fébriles à l'idée de retrouver leur famille le rendait malade de jalousie. Il avait envie de crier : « PAPA, TU ME MANQUES ! » assez fort pour couvrir le brouhaha de deux mille enfants excités. _Très_ fort. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lord Voldemort avait décidé de lui faire enchaîner les deux années sans vacances – mais peut-être n'y avait-il rien à comprendre. Peut-être le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait-il pas réalisé à quel point deux années peuvent être looongues... Peut-être était-Il trop certain que son Héritier obtiendrait sans difficulté la Faveur de rentrer chez lui quelques jours. Mais Harry n'avait pas obtenu de Faveur, jamais, et il doutait d'en obtenir une avant encore plusieurs mois. Il commençait tout juste à rattraper son retard en culture moldue – ou « Histoire Globale » – et « Zoologie », et éprouvait les pires difficultés à rester à flots – pour sa défense, les cours du professeur Olson n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus facile à suivre.

Il comprenait le sourire presque attendri d'Insan Greek. Oui, de l'extérieur de ce bordel, on avait un peu l'impression de contrôler les choses. Et l'on voyait tout plein d'enfants et d'adolescents s'agiter comme des fourmis sur une fourmilière, et l'on apercevait des dizaines de têtes connues, des visages sur lesquels on pouvait mettre un nom – un nom d'Etude – et tout cela était plaisant.

Le Petit Lord chercha le visage de son meilleur ami dans la foule. Il mit tant de temps à le trouver qu'une angoisse idiote l'étreignit pendant plusieurs minutes – comme si de ne pas croiser le regard de Claude signifiait que le français n'était plus là et ne serait plus jamais là, ou même qu'il n'avait jamais existé. C'était complètement idiot.

Harry croisa son regard.  
Claude haussa les sourcils.  
Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Dix jours, et ils feraient à nouveau les quatre cent coups. Madame Belasis avait accédé de mauvaise grâce à la requête de son puîné d'effectuer une année supplémentaire chez Insan Greek – de retarder un peu son entrée à Beauxbâtons, où il retrouverait le reste de la fratrie. Harry pensait que l'opportunité de gagner par son biais l'amitié périphérique du Mage Noir le plus accompli de l'époque avait joué un peu dans la décision de Françoise Belasis. Un peu.

Regarder le départ se préparer donnait l'impression à Harry que le jour où il était arrivé ici n'était qu'hier.  
C'était comme de vivre un flashback avec une conscience aiguë de la ligne temporelle.  
C'était un peu déstabilisant.  
C'était d'enfer.

Le Petit Lord arrivait difficilement à croire qu'une année ait passé si vite.  
Tant de choses lui étaient arrivées ! Dire qu'il n'avait que neuf ans et demi lorsqu'il était arrivé ici. Il se sentait tellement plus mûr et tellement plus intelligent maintenant !  
C'était grand.  
Il se demanda si Claude ressentait la même chose.

Il se demanda s'il porterait le même regard ébahi et amusé sur le Harry de dix ans, dans un an de ça, que celui qu'il portait sur le Harry de neuf ans, aujourd'hui.  
Il se demanda si l'année à venir serait la même. Il se demanda s'il y aurait un nouveau Monstre dans leur dortoir. Il se demanda s'il y aurait d'autres duels mémorables, et tenta de deviner qui ils opposeraient. Un _Preux_ et un _Monstre, _sans aucun doute...  
Harry se demanda aussi si Claude et lui auraient encore beaucoup d'occasions de faire une percée dans les cuisines de l'école. Peut-être Junior et Ikki viendraient-ils avec eux ? Le personnel des cuisines les avaient à la bonne ; apparemment, il avait été méchamment traumatisé par d'autres élèves auparavant et se réjouissait des visites gourmandes et innocentes des quatre petits garçons.  
Harry se demanda encore si Claude et lui aurait le culot d'aller chiper les chocolats du Directeur comme ils se l'étaient juré. Il se demanda s'il obtiendrait finalement une Faveur.

Il se demanda si son cœur cognerait très fort lorsqu'il grimperait sur la bâche pour quitter l'école et rentrer chez lui, dans un an.  
Il se demanda si son cœur cognerait très fort lorsqu'il dirait au revoir à Claude et aux autres.  
Il se demanda si son cœur cognerait très fort lorsqu'il chercherait des yeux son père venu le chercher.  
Il se demanda si le cœur de son père cognerait très fort.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Je suis aussi grand que toi, sourit Harry.

Claude lui fila un coup de coude amical.

-T'étais bien plus petit quand t'es arrivé.  
-Toi aussi, darling.

La voix rocailleuse et menaçante d'Agamemnon retentit. Le _Sonorus_ rendait toujours le lieutenant un peu plus effrayant qu'il ne l'était naturellement – ce qui, de l'avis général, n'était vraiment pas utile.

-Nous sommes arrivés ! Que personne ne bouge d'un millimètre tant que je n'ai pas appelé son nom ! Une fois que je vous ai coché sur la liste, vous pouvez partir avec votre tuteur, mais _seulement_ une fois que je vous ai vu !

Le Petit Lord sentit les battements de son cœur se faire plus rapprochés. Le sang battait à ses tempes à un rythme inhabituel. Ce n'était pas le tourbillon étourdissant du Symptôme Un. C'était un mélange de peur et d'excitation. De l'impatience toute bête.  
Mais son cœur battait la chamade.

-AARON LA BÊTE ! appelait Agamemnon de sa voix tonitruante.

Non loin de là, un garçon sortit du rang, échangea un salut avec ses amis et s'en fut en trottinant rejoindre le lieutenant.

-ABELLARDA !  
-Il va m'appeler avant toi, dit Claude alors que Harry faisait la même déduction.  
-Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle.

Il échangèrent un long regard.

-Tu me laisses pas tomber, hein ? murmura Claude avec un sourire incertain.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais se trouva la gorge encombrée.

-Je peux pas te...

Il ne pouvait pas lui garantir que Lord Voldemort accepterait qu'il l'invite – vraiment pas. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui assurer qu'il répondrait présent à ses invitations si jamais il en recevait. Il ne pouvait pas.

-Je t'écrirai, promit-il.

Claude sembla comprendre qu'ils ne se reverraient peut-être pas :  
-La vache, lâcha-t-il, ses yeux s'embuant.

Puis, impavide :  
-Moi aussi. Je t'écrirai.

Puis, taquin :  
-Mais j'ai pas que ça à faire, non plus.  
-Tu penses ! s'exclama Harry, et sa voix claire retentit drôlement dans le demi-silence du rang. Moi non plus j'ai pas que ça à faire. Mon père doit réorganiser le cosmos, et je vais l'assister... Alors tu comprends...

Ils pouffèrent de rire comme les deux gamins qu'ils étaient toujours. Ils avaient beau avoir pris une douzaine de centimètres depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Harry et Claude n'avaient jamais que onze ans et demi et douze ans.

-CLAUDE !  
-C'est moi ! paniqua le français.  
-C'est toi ! paniqua Harry. On en est déjà aux C ? C'est pas possible !  
-Bon, j'y vais.

Harry ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau et prit Claude dans ses bras. Le français lui rendit son étreinte, un peu embarrassé. Un ricanement s'éleva dans la rangée de derrière, mais une voix empressée étouffa les moqueries dans l'œuf – « T'es fou ou quoi ? Ferme ta gueule, c'est le Petit Lord ! ».

-Hé, mec ! murmura soudain Claude sur un ton excité ! On échange nos médaillons ?  
-Qu... Oui !

Il se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Harry passa la chaîne de sa pièce d'identité par-dessus sa tête et la glissa autour du cou de Claude. La Marque grimaçante sembla lui adresser une menace de réprimande. Harry sourit.

-T'as pas intérêt à l'abîmer, j'adore ce médaillon, avertit-il.

Son ami sourit et déposa sa propre pièce d'identité dans la paume ouverte du Petit Lord.

-_CLAUDE !! _tonna Agamemnon.

Le français sursauta et courut apaiser l'énervement grandissant du lieutenant. Il ne se retourna pas. Harry le perdit de vue. Il serra très fort le médaillon dans sa main. Puis il passa la chaîne à son cou, glissa le bijou sous son tee-shirt et attendit qu'on l'appelle. Tremblant. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se calmer.  
Il l'avait vue, bien sûr. Depuis le début – dès l'instant où le transplanage collectif les avait fait atterrir dans ce coin totalement désert du Larzac français – il l'avait vue. Tordue, fumante, vaporeuse, ricanante, terrifiante et pourtant si réconfortante. La Marque, dessin vert lumineux dans le ciel nuageux.

Il rectifia son maintient. Mais que pouvait-on attendre de lui dans cette tenue ? Uniforme blanc, vêtements moldus ; il ne pourrait faire une bonne impression à son père.  
Ah, il s'en fichait ! Mais comme il s'en fichait ! Complètement.  
La seule chose qui comptait...  
La seule chose qui comptait...

-LE PETIT LORD !

La seule chose qui compterait jamais...

-Bon, montre-moi ton médaillon, fit Agamemnon d'un ton bourru en parcourant la liste du regard.  
-Je l'ai pas, je l'ai échangé avec Claude.  
-Nnnnya – le son exaspéré semblait avoir totalement échappé au lieutenant, de même que la crispation compulsive de ses doigts. C'est vrai. Le petit Belasis m'a fait le même coup tout à l'heure.  
-C'est normal, répondit Harry en toute logique et en toute innocence. Si je l'ai échangé avec lui, il l'a échangé avec moi.  
-Bon, c'est bon, fit l'homme en cochant un nom sur son long parchemin. Disparais.

La seule chose qui compterait jamais...  
Harry se mit à courir à demi vers la Marque – il ne voyait pas le Lord Noir, mais il devait être dissimulé par la foule des enfants et des tuteurs qui entouraient la bâche. Il ne savait trop s'il était mort de peur ou s'il débordait de bonheur. Ses pas étaient bancals mais son élan l'entraînait vers la Marque comme un courant irrésistible. En fait, il était mort de trouille, réalisa-t-il lorsque d'un claquement de mâchoire nerveux, il se mordit la langue involontairement. Le goût du sang envahit ses papilles et, conjugué à son état de fébrilité, lui donna l'impression angoissante d'être à nouveau victime d'un Symptôme Un : la tête lui tourna. Il courait toujours lorsqu'il arriva à proximité de la Marque et – rien d'étonnant à cela – il n'y avait plus personne dans un périmètre immédiat d'une dizaine de mètres. Mais sous la Marque, ce n'était pas son père, ce n'était pas Lord Voldemort, non : c'était Lucius et Avery. Harry ressentit un soulagement gigantesque de ne pas être soumis immédiatement à l'examen du mage noir. Et Lucius et Avery ! Il éclata de rire et se précipita à leur rencontre.

-Lucius ! sourit-il de toutes ses dents en saisissant l'avant-bras du mangemort blond. Avery ! fit-il en élargissant encore son sourire.

Quelle bonne idée ! Lucius et Avery, deux de ses mangemorts préférés, et deux de Ses hommes les plus anciens. Harry leur envia immédiatement leurs longues robes noires, qui en remontraient d'élégance à son uniforme scolaire sans difficulté. Légèrement embarrassé, Lucius inclina la nuque pour saluer le Fils des Ténèbres – « Monseigneur... » – et ce dernier réalisa, avec un temps de retard, que ses hommes avaient eu l'intention de se prosterner devant lui et qu'il les avait affreusement pris de cours en leur sautant quasi dans les bras. Il sourit, indulgent quant à sa propre maladresse. Heureusement que Lord Voldemort avait envoyé ses deux mangemorts – il leur évitaient ainsi à tous deux l'inconfort de retrouvailles trop abruptes. Le garçon avait ainsi un bref rappel de ce qu'était sa vie – tout cela était parfaitement bien orchestré, comme d'habitude.  
Harry ne parvenait pas à détendre les muscles de ses joues, qui tiraient irrésistiblement sur les coins de sa bouche. Comme pour le réjouir un peu davantage, Avery murmura :  
-Tu as grandi, petit.

Le vieil Avery. Le seul mangemort de qui Harry avait toujours accepté et acceptait toujours le tutoiement et l'affectueux « petit », discret et informel, toujours prononcé en l'absence du Maître.

-Monseigneur, fit Lucius en agitant sa baguette.

Un vêtement somptueux apparut.

-Le Maître nous a ordonné de vous apporter de quoi vous mettre à l'aise.  
-Il a bien pensé. Merci, Lucius.

Il saisit le tissu sombre, et enfila la robe noire et verte par-dessus ses vêtements. Il retira ensuite tennis et pantalon et enfila les socquettes puis les souliers en cuir noir que lui remit Lucius. Le vêtement était juste un peu trop large – on avait dû prévoir qu'il grandirait – et les chaussures légèrement trop étroites – Lucius les ajusta à sa nouvelle pointure d'un sort. Pendant ce temps, Avery montait la garde, menaçant, et le périmètre vierge autour du Fils des Ténèbres et des mangemorts s'était élargi à une trentaine de mètres.  
Les deux hommes avaient également apporté une gourde d'eau fraîche et une pâtisserie dorée ; Harry se désaltéra – l'attente sur la bâche avait été interminable, à l'Ecole d'Insan Greek – mais refusa le gâteau : il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

-Allons-y, leur dit-il.  
-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait savoir à Monseigneur qu'il doit utiliser sa boucle d'oreille, informa diligemment le blond. C'est le signal du retour.  
-Oh.

Harry se redressa, se campant entre les deux mangemorts, et, le cœur tremblant, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, pinça sa boucle d'oreille d'argent.

L'enfant n'était toujours pas départi de ce sourire heureux lorsqu'ils apparurent tous trois au centre de la grande salle du trône, remplie de silhouettes vêtues de noir. Tous les disciples du Lord Noir étaient réunis, debout dans un ordre quasi militaire, laissant au centre de l'immense salle un mince couloir libre dans lequel s'engagèrent les arrivants.

Simultanément, Lucius et Avery mirent un genou à terre devant le trône et inclinèrent la tête. Lord Voldemort ne fit pas un geste pour les congédier, ses yeux rivés sur le garçon qui les suivait. Les deux mangemorts se redressèrent et gagnèrent les rangs de leurs comparses en silence. Les yeux aveugles, Harry avança de deux pas – ses jambes pesaient des tonnes – et s'agenouilla à terre comme dans une position de prière. Son front toucha la pierre froide dans un contact grisant.

-Lève-toi.

Oh, comme il lui avait manqué ! Sa voix était comme un pic glacé venant briser sans préavis la fragile pellicule de protection que l'enfant avait instauré sans le savoir autour du trou dans sa poitrine, ce trou causé par le manque. C'était toujours la même tonale aiguë et froide, le même souffle chuintant au bord du sifflement, toujours le même et pourtant l'Héritier des Ténèbres s'étonna et s'émerveilla de le retrouver – la voix était toujours ce qu'on oubliait en premier.  
Il s'était relevé ; il Lui faisait fasse. Et il souriait toujours. De ce sourire d'enfant.

Lord Voldemort le fixa en silence pendant plusieurs secondes, et il aurait fallu vraiment bien connaître l'homme derrière le masque pour interpréter son expression impassible.  
Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
Il pencha imperceptiblement la tête sur le côté. Puis sourit. De ce terrifiant sourire de squale – le seul qu'il avait, depuis des années. Son souffle ne fut audible que dans les premiers rangs des mangemorts :  
-Harry.

La réponse de Harry fut tout à fait inaudible, elle – il savait instinctivement que ni lui ni Lord Voldemort ne voulaient la partager avec qui que ce soit.  
« Papa », formèrent silencieusement ses lèvres.

**Fin du chapitre 14**

Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je vis fort ce que vit mon personnage "-_- Après avoir écrit ce chapitre j'ai flotté dans un état d'apaisement béat pendant des jours.  
J'attendais ce moment de ma fic depuis des mois. Harry est enfin rentré chez lui.

Ca vous a pluuuuu ? n.n


	16. Chapitre 15

Bonjour ! Deux mois depuis le dernier chapitre, pas un délai dont je puisse être excessivement fière, mais je n'en ai pas trop honte non plus, et vous, vous avez de la lecture, donc tout va bien. Prenez le temps de me faire coucou quand vous arrivez en bas.  
Si vous arrivez en bas. Vous pouvez aussi aller dormir. (Ok cette phrase ne marche vraiment bien que si, comme moi, vous lisez exclusivement entre 23h et 2h du matin).

Le _**gras italique**_ est la gracieuse et chuintante et légendaire et-pas-enseignée-à-la-fac-où-je-vais _**Langue des Serpents**_.  
Note : il y a eu quelques ratés d'édition dans le chapitre précédent, c'est pas ma faute, c'est le site. (Mais c'est moche, alors je corrigerai ça !)

Bonne tranche de fiction !

Petit, Chapitre 15

_ -Ecknar qui est ce garçon ?  
-C'est… c'est Harry Potter. Il est votre héritier mon Maître._

(Chapitre 3)

« Papa », formèrent silencieusement ses lèvres.

Les battements assourdissants de son petit cœur s'apaisèrent ; le sang qui cognait à ses tempes ralentit, et son début de migraine émotionnelle s'évanouit. Il se calma.  
Il se calma, parce qu'il était chez lui, et que Lord Voldemort l'accueillait avec sérénité. Parce qu'il n'y avait définitivement rien à redouter. Parce que tout lui semblait soudain si simple. Harry se sentit entier. Et apaisé.  
Alors, sa place lui revint, et ce qu'il devait faire lui apparut comme une évidence. Il s'inclina une deuxième fois devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui trônait au cœur de la salle, et d'une voix claire et forte, salua :  
-Mon Lord.

Il y mit tout le respect qu'il avait à donner. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Voldemort approuva d'un hochement de tête, après quoi il déplia l'un de ses longs bras drapé de noir et désigna l'assemblée. Harry se retourna vers les mangemorts.

Ils étaient tant. Il n'avait pas souvenir qu'ils étaient tant.  
Le garçon plaça maladroitement la main sur son cœur et salua les hommes d'un petit mouvement du chef :  
-Mangemorts.

Qui étaient-ils ? Il ne devait pas en connaître la moitié. Mais ils étaient son univers. Il les saluait aussi sincèrement que l'on peut sourire avec bonheur de retrouver sa maison après une longue absence, se réjouir que les murs et les meubles, tout ce qui nous était familier, nous ait apparemment attendu sans bouger.

Les mangemorts du premier rang s'inclinèrent et les rangs suivants les imitèrent dans un enchaînement harmonieux. Harry perçut un mouvement derrière lui et se retourna. Lord Voldemort attira son attention sur le trône vide à côté du sien. Obéissant à l'invitation silencieuse, Harry s'assit à la droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sur son propre trône. Alors, l'assemblée immobile de ces dizaines et dizaines de silhouettes noires inclinées devant eux lui sembla vraiment un spectacle réjouissant.

Les yeux verts du petit garçon restèrent longtemps perdus dans la contemplation de ce corps uni, fidèle, et impitoyable, mais revenaient inexorablement sur leur gauche, attirés par la vision du Dark Lord comme un papillon de nuit par une flamme. Il sentait ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire incontrôlable – il était_ rentré chez lui_. Le garçon était hypnotisé par le profil du Maître des lieux.  
Mais pas uniquement parce qu'il était content de le revoir. Aussi parce qu'il s'étonnait de ne pas reconnaître _exactement_ le visage qu'il avait gardé en mémoire.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Le premier matin, Harry s'éveilla avec le soleil, réalisa qu'il était rentré chez lui, et nagea paresseusement dans le plaisir que lui procurait l'idée de descendre à la cuisine se faire servir un chocolat chaud par Art'.  
Il glissa hors du lit, passa une robe de chambre fluide et élégante sur ses fesses nues, et trotta hors de la chambre. Il appréciait la fraîcheur de la pierre sous ses pieds nus. Il se réjouissait de la chaleur de l'été en Albanie, bien plus supportable que la moiteur étouffante de l'école d'Insan Greek. Il souriait largement. Il courut à petits pas sur les belles marches du large escalier de marbre. Trotta jusqu'à l'aile droite. Descendit un petit escalier, tourna à droite. Jaillit dans la cuisine tel un petit diable.

-Art' ?

Harry fut contrarié de ne pas trouver le jeune mangemort. Brièvement décontenancé, il décida de se faire lui-même son petit déjeuner. Ce qui était tout de même un comble pour le jeune seigneur qu'il était. Il fouilla dans les placards en râlant. Il fut d'abord affligé par le manque d'entretien dont avait manifesté le moule à gâteaux durant son absence. Puis, ouvrant les placards les uns après les autres, il fut étonné par le nombre d'ustensiles qu'il y avait dans une cuisine. Il dut grimper à trois reprises sur le plan de travail et vider huit placards – laissant chaque fois leur contenu éparpillé sur le sol ou approximativement entassé de façon à s'écrouler sur le prochain qui tirerait la porte – avant de finir par trouver les bols. Il déposa une bouteille de lait sur la table. Il eut beau retourner tous les bocaux et soulever tous les couvercles, impossible en revanche de mettre la main sur le chocolat en poudre. A défaut, il mordit avec hargne dans une tablette de chocolat noir, avant de la reposer, dépité et grimaçant, parce que l'amertume ne lui convenait guère. Il s'assit sur un banc en bois et laissa ses pieds se balancer en frottant le sol poussiéreux, attendant que la providence lui vienne en aide.  
Comme la providence était longue à se manifester, Harry résolut de trouver n'importe quoi, absolument n'importe quoi, qui serait bon à manger.

Intrigué par le raffut métallique qu'il avait entendu, un mangemort matinal descendit les marches menant aux cuisines. Il se figea à l'entrée de a pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Importuné au milieu de sa tranche de ragoût, Harry leva vers l'intrus un regard interrogatif. Une longue estafilade de sauce brune traversait sa joue. Il fronça les sourcils en direction de l'homme. Il avait sans aucun doute déjà croisé ce mangemort, mais n'avait aucun souvenir de son nom.

-Il n'y avait personne, déclara le garçon d'une voix claire et tranchante. Je cherchais un bol, ajouta-t-il pour justifier le désordre.

Désordre largement disproportionné pour un malheureux bol, mais son regard mettait l'homme au défi de le lui faire remarquer.  
L'homme s'appelait Antonin Dolohov, se réveillait d'une cuite et se demandait, par Salazar, ce que ce môme fichait là. Se demandant d'abord s'il avait manqué la directive autorisant les serviteurs des Ténèbres à emmener leur progéniture dans le repaire de leur Maître, il appuya sa tête contre le chambranle de la porte. Lentement, péniblement, il se souvint que sa cuite avait pour cause une soirée arrosée, qui avait pour cause la satisfaction du Maître, qui avait pour cause le retour de son jeune Héritier, qui... était là à le regarder avec cet air intransigeant. Antonin s'avachit contre le mur et se passa mollement les mains sur le visage, maudissant la désorientation de l'alcool.

-Tu étais obligé d'éventrer les tiroirs pour trouver un bol ? fit-il sur un ton humoristique.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Je n'étais pas obligé, mais je fais ce dont j'ai envie. Toi non en revanche : tu me vouvoies et me manifestes davantage de respect _et ta chemise est ouverte_.

Assommé, le mangemort se redressa maladroitement et boutonna précipitamment son vêtement, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi il avait oublié que ce gamin avait le droit de lui parler comme ça. Il maudit l'alcool, et se promit de ne plus jamais se rendre aux cuisines.  
Harry se lécha tranquillement les doigts.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser. _Monseigneur_, ajouta le mangemort de sa voix caverneuse, se rappelant petit à petit des habitudes abandonnées depuis deux ans.  
-Vous êtes pardonné, décréta Harry en essuyant discrètement ses doigts sur sa robe de chambre, puis en dévissant un pot de confiture d'abricot.

Antonin suivit les gestes du garçon en plissant les yeux, se demandant si le monde réel lui jouait une farce de composition surréaliste. Le jeune garçon plongea une cuillère dans le pot de confiture et marbra sa tranche de ragoût de marmelade – chez Insan Greek, Harry avait pris goût aux expériences culinaires.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il à l'homme figé à l'entrée de la pièce – manière sous-entendue de l'inviter à quitter les lieux.  
-Heu.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Je peux me faire un café ? demanda le mangemort d'une voix hésitante.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Tu sais où est le chocolat en poudre ?  
-Le chocolat en poudre ? répéta machinalement Antonin.  
-Oui.  
-Non, je ne sais pas. Monseigneur.  
Harry soupira.  
-Monseigneur, pourriez-vous ne pas dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres que je vous ai manqué de respect ? Je suis désolé, je...  
-Tu me demandes de dissimuler quelque chose à ton Maître ?

Antonin aurait voulu se plonger la tête dans un bac d'eau glacée.

-Sache qu'il en sera averti, chantonna Harry.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry grimpa les escaliers d'un pas dansant et siffla la mélodie d'une pièce pour piano de Debussy jusqu'aux appartements de son père. Il inspecta rapidement ses genoux et ses fesses pour vérifier que ses vêtements ne portaient pas de traces verte – il avait grimpé dans un arbre et avait passé une partie substantielle de la matinée à essayer d'attraper un renardeau sans faire appel à la magie, s'étalant régulièrement dans la terre sèche et les herbes hautes.  
Il frappa deux coups discrets.

-Entre, fit le vent glacial qui prêtait sa voix au maître des lieux.

Harry entra et sourit.

-Tu savais que c'était moi ?

Lord Voldemort se tourna vers lui et le transperça d'un regard indéchiffrable. A la vérité, il se retenait de lever les yeux au ciel – bien sûr, il savait que c'était Harry : qui d'autre trottait en sifflotant dans les couloirs, par ici ?  
Harry s'assit d'un bond souple sur le coin du bureau où travaillait Lord Voldemort. Il ne s'autorisait pas ce genre de fantaisies habituellement. Mais il était rentré depuis deux jours, et pour les retrouvailles, l'ordre habituel était provisoirement chamboulé.  
Prenant une mine chiffonnée, le garçon fit part de sa déconvenue aux cuisines.

-Où est Art ? Hier matin, il n'était pas là, et ce matin non plus. Il est en mission ?  
-Art ?  
-Artus Simps. Le cuisinier.  
-Aah, fit Lord Voldemort. Il est mort.

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la stupeur.  
Il resta silencieux.

-Il est mort durant l'attaque de Dumbledore, précisa le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dont les dents grinçaient encore au souvenir de cet événement.  
-Ah, fit faiblement le garçon.  
-Il m'a été utile. C'est par lui que j'ai appelé mes mangemorts.

Le mage noir évoquait son ancien serviteur sur un ton indifférent. Harry ouvrit muettement la bouche, puis la referma.

-Je...

Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et regarda sans la lire la couverture du livre que venait de refermer délicatement le maître des lieux.

-Je suppose que c'est le risque du métier, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Lord Voldemort croisa son regard. Il s'apprêtait à dire « Il valait mieux que ce soit lui plutôt qu'un autre » mais lisant un il-ne-savait-quoi de troublé dans le regard du garçon, il dit plutôt :

-J'appréciais assez son talent pour le choix des vins.  
-Hm. Moi aussi, répondit distraitement Harry.  
-T'a-t-il fait boire du vin ? demanda aussitôt Voldemort dans une colère rétrospective.  
-Non... Mais il mettait toujours de la vanille dans la compote de pomme... dit Harry d'un ton songeur.

Mangeant rarement de la compote de pomme, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'abstint de commenter.

-Qui fait la cuisine, depuis ? demanda l'enfant en fronçant les sourcils.

Le dîner de la veille lui avait rappelé le mauvais souvenir de côtelettes mal cuites lorsque Art avait, à une époque, bénéficié d'un congé. Harry en frissonna compulsivement rien qu'à se le remémorer.

-Nos autres hommes.  
-Lesquels ?  
-Peu importe. La nourriture du corps n'est pas la plus importante.  
-C'est vrai, convint petitement Harry. Mais je n'ai pas fini ma croissance..._corporelle_, et je dois _manger_ pour devenir grand.  
-Tu es bien nourri, coupa Voldemort d'un ton glacial.

Harry battit en retraite :  
-Très bien.

Il fit semblant d'observer les mouches voler pendant quelques secondes.

-Qui vas-tu désigner pour remplacer Art ?

C'était une manœuvre assez habile : tout en sachant très bien que Voldemort n'avait pas eu une telle intention, Harry faisait de la désinence d'un nouveau chef la prémisse de sa question. Son but avoué était de profiter d'une collation raisonnablement plaisante lorsqu'il s'installait à table ; son but non avoué était de s'empiffrer de chocolat.

-Nous avons réellement besoin d'un cuisinier, insista Harry en détachant bien chaque mot. Tu ne peux te permettre d'accepter que l'on te serve dans de la porcelaine un repas aussi manifestement bâclé que celui d'hier soir. Il y a un mangemort qui n'a pas donné le meilleur de lui-même pour servir son maître.  
-Ton raisonnement est pollué par ton envie ridicule de te régaler de pâtisseries, malgré cela, il est indubitablement bon. Tout n'est donc pas à jeter là-dedans.  
Voldemort recourba son index et cogna sur le front du garçon. Harry rit.

-Alors ? fit-il, plein d'espoir.

Alors, le Seigneur des Ténèbres statua que son château et son règne nécessitaient un nouveau cuisinier attitré. Chaque mangemort pria pour que ce rôle ingrat ne lui soit pas attribué.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Tu as changé, nota le froid murmure du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry sourit d'un air canaille comme seuls savent le faire les jeunes garçon à qui l'on dit qu'ils se rapprochent de l'âge d'homme.

-C'est normal. J'ai grandi, en deux ans.  
-Oui.

Lord Voldemort hocha lentement la tête.

Il avait grandi. D'une tête.  
C'était toujours le même petit garçon. Toujours aussi fragile d'aspect. Avec toujours la même énergie électrique dans le corps. Toujours la même lueur intelligente dans le regard. Toujours la même ...sincérité, entière, enfantine, agréable. Toujours cette même déférence dans le salut. C'était toujours ce petit garçon.  
Mais il avait pris une tête. Et un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

Lord Voldemort tendit à l'enfant assis en face de lui sa propre baguette. Harry la saisit, honoré et intimidé à la fois. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres haussa ses minces sourcils dans une expression provocatrice :  
-Lance-moi un Imperium.

Harry ouvrit grand la bouche, stupéfait, sur le point de partir d'un grand éclat de rire. Puis il prit une grande inspiration. La ravala.  
Il tendit en échange sa propre baguette à son père, qui la fit tourner entre ses longs doigts blancs dans un mouvement fluide. Le garçon accrocha son regard par en-dessous.

-Un Imperium ? demanda-t-il pour confirmation.  
-Un Imperium.

Lord Voldemort s'amusait. Harry le voyait bien.  
Il avait un souvenir confus... Le Lord lui avait peut-être déjà demandé cela auparavant. Oui. Il était petit, à l'époque. Il avait alors été mortellement gêné de devoir obéir à un tel ordre, paniqué à l'idée de se retrouver aux commandes de Son esprit. _Liquéfié_ serait plus exact.  
Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était nullement inquiet à ce sujet.

-Tu sais parfaitement que je ne vais arriver à rien contre toi, fit-il en se mordant les joues.  
-Allons. Tu as ma baguette. Malgré ton indécrottable incompétence, tu devrais arriver à quelque chose.  
-Arrête ça, rit Harry.  
-Tu as peur ? lâcha son père derrière son sourire carnassier.  
-Certainement pas !

Oui, il avait grandi.

Il avait appris, aussi. Beaucoup.  
Le Maître et son héritier venaient de passer deux heures à évaluer les progrès faits en sortilèges par le garçon. Lord Voldemort n'était pas exactement ravi par certaines nouveautés, mais il était réellement satisfait du talent atteint par Harry. Presque chacun des sorts du garçon était à présent d'une efficacité incisive. Il lui faudrait certes encore plusieurs décennies avant de prétendre à la perfection – Voldemort considéraient que ses propres actes de magie, comme ceux d'Albus Dumbledore, confinaient à la perfection – mais Harry possédait déjà dans l'exécution de bien des sortilèges le niveau d'un sorcier adulte ; et dans certains, le niveau d'un _excellent_ sorcier adulte. Il n'avait pas ce talent dans tous les domaines : s'il pouvait s'enorgueillir d'une solide avance en potions, il connaissait en revanche peu de choses en métamorphoses, par exemple. Mais on ne pouvait pas exiger d'un jeune élève qu'il atteigne le palier le plus haut dans toutes les matières. Le gros avantage de l'école d'Insan Greek aurait été de lui avoir fait découvrir des sujets d'étude insolites. Tel que la société moldue, par exemple. Il ne s'était auparavant pas beaucoup penché sur la « zoologie » non plus.  
Mais de toute façon, Harry était à peu près persuadé qu'il aurait oublié la majorité de ce qu'il avait appris dans ces matières en l'espace de dix jours – ce qu'il se garda bien d'avouer à Lord Voldemort.

-_Impero._

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait bien un peu envie, mais il ne sourit pas. Il se montra extrêmement attentif à la puissance magique qui tenta discrètement et insidieusement de pénétrer ses frontières mentales. Le petit avait fait d'immenses progrès depuis la dernière fois où Il avait subi son Imperium – il avait alors percuté de plein fouet ses barrières mentales, de toute la force de sa détermination enfantine. Il avait changé de méthode. C'était presque difficile de se maintenir à l'écart de cette volonté pénétrante et douce.  
Presque.

Au bout de sept minutes, Harry renonça et s'inclina, le front et la nuque en sueur. Il se rassit en respirant profondément.

-C'est très difficile, dit-il au bout d'un moment, en levant les yeux vers son aîné.  
-Je comprends que ce soit difficile, approuva gravement Lord Voldemort, qui ne s'y trompait pas lorsqu'on lui faisait des compliments. Tu t'en sors avec un certain panache, ajouta-t-il.  
-Merci, sourit largement Harry.

Après un temps, il ajouta :  
-Tu es impossible à Imperiumer.  
-Pardon ?  
-A _Imperiumer, _répéta-t-il en s'essuyant le front machinalement.

Lord Voldemort aurait bien fait une remarque acérée sur la laideur de ce néologisme, mais au moment où elle allait jaillir, Harry tira sur le col de sa robe, dévoilant une sorte de zébrure rouge sur sa poitrine. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva, s'approcha, récupéra d'abord sa baguette d'un geste autoritaire puis, du bout de l'item magique, écarta le devant du vêtement d'été tenu, ou plutôt lâché par une boutonnière béante.

-Qu'est-ce ?

Harry, intrigué, regarda sa poitrine.  
Les multiples réprimandes des professeurs, les multiples punitions des djinns, toujours marquées par un trou dans l'uniforme blanc de l'Ecole, laissaient invariablement une petite brûlure sur la peau. Il avait de fait des dizaines de petits points rougis, de la largeur d'un doigt, sur la poitrine. L'ensemble formait une sorte de vaste zébrure à la Picasso.

-Ah, ça !  
Il grimaça.  
-C'est les djinns. Les surveillants. Là-bas, quand on est puni, ils font ça (Harry visa la poitrine de son père avec son index) : c'est une sorte de sortilège cuisant. Mais ça part au bout de quelques jours. Je mettrai de l'onguent.

A l'Ecole, il avait rarement eu l'occasion d'appliquer de l'onguent. Pour en acquérir, il fallait négocier au marché noir – c'est à dire, avec Prince ou Ansalom – et le plus souvent, il fallait garantir de leur rendre un service à l'avenir, sachant que celui à qui on le devait était en droit d'exiger n'importe quoi, au gré de sa fantaisie. C'était une position fortement inconfortable. Harry avait généralement préféré garder ses rougeurs.  
La seconde alternative aurait été de se rendre à l'infirmerie – mais les mauviettes qui réclamaient à Johan de la crème contre les irritations se faisaient chambrer pendant des semaines. Ikki en avait fait l'expérience.

-On ne dit pas _Imperiumer_, on dit « soumettre à l'Imperium », claqua alors la voix glacée de Lord Voldemort, qui jamais de sa vie n'avait oublié de formuler un reproche une fois qu'il l'avait pensé.

Harry fit une grimace que son père ne vit pas.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Tu sais, toi aussi tu as changé, dit la douce voix du garçon.

Ils étaient assis dans des fauteuils de velours sombre de part et d'autre d'un jeu d'échec, dans les appartements du Maître.  
Lord Voldemort releva son regard incandescent de l'échiquier.

-Tu as changé un peu... physiquement... poursuivit Harry, presque inaudible.  
-...Intéressant, répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres après avoir manifestement réfléchi à son prochain mouvement. Ai-je grandi ? fit un ton sarcastique qui couvrit le bruit de la pièce de marbre posée en case B-4.  
-...Possible, sourit Harry. Je ne crois pas. Je crois que...

Harry s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, fixant le jeu.  
« Je crois que tu as rajeuni. »  
C'était vraiment ce qu'il croyait, mais fallait-il qu'il soit idiot pour avoir une idée pareille !...  
« Je crois que tu as maigri. »  
Il en était certain.  
«Je crois que tu as perdu des cheveux. »  
...Mots qu'ils ne prononceraient pour rien au monde.  
Et son père lui donnait vraiment l'impression d'avoir rajeuni. Mis à part ce mystère capillaire.

Car enfin...  
« Je crois que tu as fait un truc de magie que je n'oserais pas nommer. »  
Un truc excitant et effrayant.  
Puissant.

-Tu n'es pas un excellent occlumens, murmura la voix froide de son père, le tirant de ses pensées.  
-Je... Viens-tu de pratiquer la légilimencie contre moi ?

Leurs regards se transpercèrent dans une rencontre d'une intensité déstabilisante.

Lord Voldemort n'avait jamais fait cela – la légilimencie – pas entre eux – ce n'était pas une bonne idée.  
Mais là, exceptionnellement...

Lord Voldemort avait eu raison ; parce que c'était Lord Voldemort, et qu'il avait raison.  
Harry détourna les yeux et se frotta la joue d'un air embarrassé.

-...Alors ? As-tu fait ce que je crois que tu as fait ?  
-Sans doute.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres déplaça son fou noir.

Evidemment. Il avait fait un nouveau Horcruxe.  
Un deuxième.  
Il avait fait le premier environ cinq ans avant de ramener Harry au manoir – quoiqu'il en pensât, et bien qu'il tentât parfois de le nier, cette date était devenue un repère fondamental de sa vie. Il avait toujours su qu'il en ferait d'autres. _Six_ autres. Car il connaissait la magie noire mieux que quiconque et savait l'impact profond que pouvait avoir le chiffre 7 sur un phénomène aussi sombre – et aussi exaltant – que l'utilisation d'Horcruxes. La magie de l'âme – la clé de l'immortalité.  
Sans qu'il y ait réellement songé, la présence de son héritier au manoir avait longuement repoussé la confection de son deuxième horcruxe. Il avait mis à profit l'absence de son fils pour continuer à avancer son projet. En réalité, la réalisation de son deuxième horcruxe avait coïncidé avec la haine dévastatrice qu'il avait ressentie suite à la trahison de Severus Snape.  
Ce qui en faisait un très bon horcruxe.

Harry agonisait de curiosité.  
« Sans doute ». Donc Il l'avait fait. Le garçon dévorait des yeux le visage de son vis-à-vis, tentant de découvrir ce qui avait changé. Avait-il vraiment rajeuni ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'Il ne vieillirait plus ? Et est-ce qu'Il avait eu mal ? Comment ça marchait ? Où était le horcruxe à présent ? Et...

Lord Voldemort l'entendait gigoter dans son fauteuil. Il attendit patiemment que son fils se décide à se jeter à l'eau...  
-Alors, tu... commença la voix fluette.  
...pour l'interrompre d'un ton tranchant et d'un regard glacé :  
-C'est un sujet bien trop complexe et bien trop dangereux pour être abordé avec un enfant.

Harry ferma la bouche et se rencogna dans son fauteuil. Il fronça inconsciemment les sourcils et fit mine de se concentrer sur la partie d'échec.  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voulait pas parler des horcruxes.  
Et aussi incroyable que cela pût paraître, le garçon _boudait_.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Quelque jours après son retour, alors qu'il avait déjà refait connaissance avec Piano Numéro Un – le Bechstein – et Piano Numéro Deux – le Petrof, Harry décida d'aller saluer son unique et malheureux mais néanmoins précieux professeur moldu. L'américain JK ne devait pas avoir eu la vie facile durant son absence. Et il avait dû compter les heures. Harry s'en voulut un petit peu de n'y songer que maintenant qu'il se rendait à ses appartements – ou à sa geôle, cela dépendait du point de vue – mais d'un autre côté, il n'était pas très rôdé avec le sentiment de culpabilité – qu'il expérimentait très occasionnellement et très violemment envers son père – donc il abandonna vite. Il songea plutôt à la façon dont il allait en mettre plein la vue à son professeur de piano. Il n'était pas capable de mesurer l'étendue de ses progrès, mais il était certain d'en avoir fait. Il avait appris tellement de choses nouvelles avec Claude...  
Le logement de Johnny Kneller-Rothman se situait au sommet. Le bâtiment ne comptait pas de tour, mais sur les quatre étages qu'il comportait, les deux derniers étaient toujours restés inutilisés. L'aile nord du château avait même subi un abandon complet : le vent s'engouffrait par les failles dans la pierre, les vitres lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas noires de crasse, avait explosé lors des intempéries, et aucune torche accrochée au mur ne venait illuminer les couches de poussière. Voilà pourquoi, traversant de longs couloirs et escaliers inhospitaliers, Harry aimait songer à JK comme un à ermite vivant « au sommet ».  
Il grimpa paisiblement les marches obscures qui menaient au troisième étage. Il essaya de ne pas penser à Claude pendant sept marches. Sur la huitième, il se dit « A quoi bon ? ». De la neuvième à la dixième, il s'interdit de sombrer dans l'auto-apitoiement. Ceci fait, il se laissa porter par une petite vague de nostalgie.

_-Vous allez où ? demanda Ikki sur le ton de celui qui est intrigué depuis longtemps._

_Harry et Claude avaient terminé leurs terribles Hausaufgaben et, refermant les livres, repliant les parchemins, ils sautaient à bas du muret de la Cour Centrale avec un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres. Ils se retournèrent._

_-Vous allez où, tous les soirs, après les devoirs ? répéta Ikki avec un petit sourire timide._

_ Le français et le Petit Lord échangèrent un regard. Ikki était Ikki et il ne pouvait pas être jaloux. Il était curieux._

_-On... commença Claude, avant de se tourner soudain vers Harry. Ça t'embête pas ?  
-Naon, sourit Harry. On fait de la musique, dit-il à Ikki.  
-De la musique ?  
-Yep, firent les deux compères en chœur.  
-Mais... le directeur...  
-Le directeur nous a donné une salle. Harry avait demandé un piano, pour sa Faveur. Enfin, c'est moi qui l'ai fait, mais c'est tout comme. Tu veux venir ?  
-Ouais !_

_Le sourire du jeune japonais était à la fois ravi, surpris et intrigué, comme dans « Pourquoi pas ? ». Ils firent la course jusqu'à la salle vide que Harry et Claude s'étaient attitrés. Harry gagna, et les trois garçons se disputèrent pendant dix minutes pour savoir si le gagnant était celui qui franchissait le premier le seuil de la classe ou celui qui touchait le premier le piano à queue, ou encore, comme le soutint Ikki, celui qui grimpait le premier sur le tabouret du pianiste._

_Harry fit des démonstrations d'agilité en jouant un Scott Joplin infernal._

_-Trop trop trop bien, n'arrêtait pas de dire le jeune japonais, un sourire béat lui fendant le visage d'une oreille à l'autre.  
-Je ne peux pas te suivre là-dessus ! protesta Claude en donnant une tape amicale derrière la tête du pianiste._

_Ensuite, Harry et Claude jouèrent à leur camarade de chambre plusieurs duos piano-saxo qu'ils avaient mis au point au fil d'interminables séances de rigolade. Ikki, semblant avoir des ressorts sous les semelles, frétillait et applaudissait brièvement à chaque fin de morceau, réclamant la suite aussitôt. Les duos se firent moins excités, plus doux, le saxophone devint plus langoureux, le piano plus léger, et Ikki s'assit. _

_-Tu crois qu'il dort ? chuchota Harry, voyant que leur spectateur avait fermé les paupières._

_Claude plissa les yeux et haussa les épaules derrière son saxo._

_-Je crois qu'il dort ! chuchota encore le Petit Lord, et il eut un discret rire cristallin.  
-Je dors pas, marmonna Ikki des tréfonds de sa conscience. Continuez._

Harry était sûr et certain d'avoir fait des progrès. Il était même près à se fâcher si le taciturne JK ne manifestait pas suffisamment clairement son enthousiasme.  
Le quatrième étage était embaumé d'une vague odeur déplaisante. L'une de ses odeurs incommodantes qui vous font tordre le nez. Quelques pas plus loin, elle s'était faite si forte qu'elle entrait dans la catégorie des odeurs putrides. Ces odeurs qui vous forcent à respirer par le nez tant l'idée de les avaler est insupportable.  
Arrivé en bas de l'escalier qui menait à JK, l'odeur était devenue à ce point insupportable que Harry avançait quasiment en apnée, toussant sans cesse pour recracher un peu de ce remugle nauséabond. Il sauta les marches et courut jusqu'à la porte de son professeur moldu, pressé de se mettre à l'abri des relents. Il frappa à la porte en même temps qu'il l'ouvrait et la refermait derrière lui.  
Mais à l'intérieur.  
A l'intérieur.  
Harry n'aurait pas pensé que ça pourrait être pire.  
L'enfer l'enveloppa instantanément, envahissant sa vue et ses narines.  
Il y avait quelque chose ici. Quelque chose de... de... – Harry ne pensait rien, et mille images venaient à lui à la fois. Il n'avait pas de mot. Quelque chose de _pire_.  
Il hurla et se retourna, mais la poignée de la porte, l'espace de quelques horribles secondes, lui glissa entre les doigts et il ne pouvait pas sortir. Son point percuta le panneau de bois, et il y avait de la magie quelque part là-dedans, car la porte vola en éclats et il se faufila. Il était blanc, il étai vert, les marches étaient sombres et il tomba en avant dans l'escalier, où son hurlement se mua en vomi.  
Il se relevant et appela faiblement :  
-Papa !  
Puis il courut jusqu'aux appartements du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Le petit déboula dans Son salon comme le tonnerre. Le Lord Noir était dans son bureau particulier, et se leva aussitôt, froidement mécontent, prêt à réprimander sévèrement son Héritier pour cette intrusion indélicate.  
Il marcha sur lui comme une armée prête à en découdre, mais son pas s'arrêta. Le petit, tremblant, avait les yeux rouges. Il haletait. Lord Voldemort s'approcha et l'interrogea du regard. Le garçon était manifestement bouleversé et cela ne relevait de rien que le mage noir pût comprendre. Il n'avait jamais été bouleversé. Mais il n'aimait pas du tout voir son Héritier au bord des larmes. D'abord parce qu'il n'aimait pas les pleurs. Ensuite et surtout parce que pleurer, Harry faisait cela rarement – si rarement à vrai dire que Lord Voldemort pouvait compter les fois où il l'avait vu faire sur les doigts d'une main – ou peut-être sur les doigts des _deux_ mains, mais c'était toujours peu. Il lui revenait donc de le consoler. Mais ne sachant pas faire cela non plus, Lord Voldemort opta pour le silence, et, ne parvenant pas à croiser les yeux verts de son fils, il se pencha un peu pour se mettre à son niveau. Le petit n'était plus suffisamment petit pour que mettre un **genou** à terre supprime toute la distance entre eux.  
Tremblant, le regard trouble, le teint de plâtre, Harry parvint à déglutir.

-Désolé, lâcha-t-il entre deux halètements. J'ai... j'ai pas frappé.

Il se tenait toujours appuyé contre la porte, comme tétanisé.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?  
-Il y a... un truc immonde là-haut.

Le petit pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Il semblait se calmer progressivement. Peut-être prenait-il conscience de ce qui l'avait bouleversé. Peut-être allait-il pouvoir s'expliquer.

-Harry...  
La voix l'invita à s'approcher. Le pas raide, le garçon vint se tenir en face du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
-JK, lâcha-t-il, et il lécha ses lèvres sèches.  
Lord Voldemort fronça ses fins sourcils. J-K...?  
-Le moldu, dit Harry.

Lord Voldemort fut soudain frappé par la lumière de la compréhension. Il se redressa brusquement. _Non_. Non, il ne pouvait pas.... Bon sang, il avait _oublié_ de nettoyer le moldu ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres resta figé pendant une seconde. Puis il fut secoué par un bref rire. C'était son habituel rire glacial et coupant ; seul Harry était en mesure de discerner son réel amusement.  
Le Lord se souvint alors de la présence de son Héritier, et comprit soudain pourquoi celui-ci était bouleversé. Le garçon était tombé nez-à-nez avec le cadavre, ou plus vraisemblablement, ce qu'il en restait. Et avait paniqué. Saisi par la surprise. La stupeur. A voir son expression encore horrifiée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata de rire. Il saisit Harry par les épaules, et le secoua doucement.

-Oui, le moldu. J'ai passé sur lui mon énervement envers Sssnape. J'ai oublié de nettoyer.

Les derniers mots laissaient transparaître cet amusement irrésistible que provoquait en lui la vision de son jeune Héritier paniqué par l'irruption inattendue d'un cadavre. Le garçon tremblait imperceptiblement sous sa poigne :  
-C'était immonde.

Lord Voldemort prit entre ses longs doigts fins le menton du garçon, et leva vers lui son visage. Il constata avec une pointe de contrariété que le petit avait réellement l'air sous le choc. Plutôt que de s'en agacer, il tenta de se figurer la scène afin de comprendre ce qui avait à ce point horrifié le garçon.  
Il sourit au souvenir de ce Doloris bienfaiteur.  
Puis il retroussa les narines.

-Ah, dit-il alors gravement. Oui. L'odeur doit être sérieusement déplaisante. Très sérieusement déplaisante, ajouta-t-il en y repensant.

Harry hocha la tête, et lâcha un profond soupir, qui semblait venir directement de son âme.

-Oui, dit-il. Pire.

Lord Voldemort sourit, amusé.

-Ne ris pas, fit l'enfant.  
-_**Je ne ris pas**_, murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres en fourchelang, dans un sifflement vaporeux.  
-Il faut faire nettoyer ça, lâcha le gosse au bout d'un moment.

Il posa délicatement son front contre la poitrine de Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci faillit dire quelque chose puis posa sa main sur la chevelure de Harry.

-...Voudras-tu un nouveau professeur de piano ?

Le garçon avait fermé les yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa.

-Oui. Mais il nous faut fixer des règles.  
-...Des ...règles ?

Le froid murmure interrogatif aurait donné la chair de poule à n'importe quel mangemort – qui aurait balbutié des promesses de servitude éternelle en échange de l'incertitude de Son indulgence.

-Oui, confirma fermement Harry.

Il s'était remis de ses émotions.

-Ce qui est à moi est à moi. Tu n'y touches pas.

Lord Voldemort n'avait jamais autant mérité d'être appelé Mage Noir. Sa haute stature, drapée dans ses élégants vêtements noirs, donnait à son effrayant regard incandescent le pouvoir de vous transpercer de haut en bas. Harry mesura rapidement à quel point son père contenait sa**... **dangereuse désapprobation. Il précisa sa pensée, gardant avec soin un ton ferme mais respectueux :  
-Je veux que ce que tu m'offres, tu ne puisses pas me le reprendre. Si tu m'offrais... un tapis volant : si tu pouvais à tout moment décider de le détruire sans que je puisse rien y faire, le tapis ne serait pas vraiment à moi. Mais si, en me l'offrant, tu perdais le droit de l'abîmer, alors ce serait un vrai cadeau.

Le Fils et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se jaugèrent du regard pendant un instant.  
Le regard enflammé de Lord Voldemort brûla celui du garçon. _Que veux-tu ? _disait-il.

-Je veux des hommes. Je suis ton Héritier ? Donne-moi des hommes. Ils devront prendre leurs ordres auprès de moi et non auprès de toi. Naturellement, _je_ prendrai mes ordres auprès de toi, et cela reviendra au même. Mais lorsque tu voudras les punir, tu ne pourras pas. Tu ne pourras que... instamment me conseiller de le faire. Et naturellement, je le ferai.

Ils se connaissaient bien.

-Tu _aimais_ ce moldu, reprocha Lord Voldemort.

Harry resta silencieux.

-C'est pour cela que son corps putréfié te fais réagir ainsi, tu es en colère.

Lord Voldemort ne connaissait d'autre sentiment suite à la perte d'une personne appréciée. La colère. Et il réalisa, à ce moment, qu'il estimait ce sentiment. La colère était salutaire. La colère l'avait poussé à faire un deuxième horcruxe. Et elle poussait son fils à revendiquer ses pouvoirs. Par Salazar, ce gamin de onze ans _revendiquait_ le pouvoir face au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Car Harry ne demandait rien. Ce n'était pas « Je voudrais... », ce n'était pas « S'il te plaît... ». Il prenait.

-Combien d'hommes veux-tu ?

Son sifflement chuintant n'était pas exactement tendre.

-Peu importe, répondit Harry. Un.

Ses traits étaient sereins, son sourire imperceptible.

-_**Ac-cor-dé**_**,** articula lentement Lord Voldemort. Et voici ma règle : tu ne m'appelleras plus Papa en des lieux où une tierce personne pourrait t'entendre. Pour ma crédibilité comme pour la tienne.

Harry ouvrit la bouche. La referma.

-Je t'appellerai... je _vous_ appellerai ...Père ?

Ces mots distants et irréels leurs firent mal à tous les deux :  
-Non, dirent-ils en même temps. Tu m'appelleras comme tu l'as toujours fait, ajouta le mage noir, et comme tu seras toujours le seul à le faire. Lord Voldemort.

Car il était le seul à n'avoir rien à craindre de ce nom.  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fixa l'enfant d'un regard songeur. Il était petit. Il était encore petit pour pareilles intrigues. Et nul doute que pendant encore quelques années, ces règles resteraient en suspend entre eux, peu utilisées. Harry avait-il conscience de cela ? Ou croyait-il, le cœur battant d'excitation, qu'ils seraient des égaux ? Le regard qu'il leva sur lui était rempli d'admiration comme toujours – de cette admiration non feinte et sans arrière-pensée que même le traître Severus n'aurait pas pu imiter – mais aussi d'une once de crainte. Croyait-il être allé trop loin ?  
Comme pour effacer une petite effronterie, le garçon recula d'un pas et s'inclina devant le Maître des lieux.

-Tu es mon père, mon modèle et mon Maître. Tu as tous droits sur moi. Comme sur tes hommes. Jamais tu n'auras à gérer les conséquences de la plus petite trahison.

Leurs pensées se rejoignaient.  
Lord Voldemort posa sa main sur la tête de Harry, comme pour dire « Allons ». Peut-être était-ce « Allons, tu en fais trop », peut-être était-ce « Allons, va jouer », il n'en savait rien. Il ne dit pas un mot. En lui se contorsionnaient le fil de la colère et celui de l'amusement, brûlants, mais retenus en un point d'attache par son esprit supérieur. Il y avait en revanche un sentiment qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Il était horriblement fier.

HP-LV-HP-LV

C'était l'un de ces déjeuners où Harry était le seul à déjeuner. Non pas qu'il était seul : vissés sur leurs chaises, Valmont Crabbe, Goran Goyle, Walden McNair et Peter Pettigrow entouraient le jeune Héritier, puis venaient, plus détendus, un type nommé Yaxley – Harry n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait de son prénom ou de son nom de famille – qui discutait avec son voisin – le mangemort mal réveillé qui avait importuné Harry dans les cuisines – Augustus Rookwood, puis deux inconnus, mais vraiment totalement inconnus, qui écoutaient d'une oreille attentive la discussion qui avait lieu en bout de table entre Bartemius Croupton et les deux Carrow. A côté de Bartemius, une très belle femme blonde – que Harry n'avait jamais vue mas identifia aussitôt comme Narcissa Malfoy – jetait des regards indéchiffrables tantôt à Bellatrix Lestrange, à la droite de Lord Voldemort, tantôt à Lucius Malfoy, à sa gauche. Harry savait qu'il y avait autant de discours d'enseignement à retenir de la façon dont Il plaçait leurs hommes autour de la table que des mots que prononçait effectivement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il le savait, et n'en avait jamais eu cure avant ce jour. Avant de partir à l'Ecole, il prêtait une attention tout symbolique aux hommes vêtus de noir qui faisaient pour ainsi dire partie des meubles. A présent, il réalisait qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom de la moitié d'entre eux, et qu'il ne comprenait pas les ressorts subtils et capricieux qui propulsaient des inconnus à la table de son père tandis que Theodore Nott, Avery – était-ce son nom ou son prénom, d'ailleurs ? – et Rodolphus Lestrange, qui constituaient à peu près la moitié des mangemorts importants du point de vue du Fils des Ténèbres, restaient absents.  
Si je veux des hommes, songea-t-il, je ferais peut-être bien de me renseigner un peu.  
Il observa. Il acquit la certitude que Valmont Crabbe était loin d'avoir l'esprit aussi épais qu'il croyait, qu'il était simplement amical et prévenant, ce qui le protégeait d'une trop grande ascension. Goran Goyle, quant à lui, était réellement l'abruti qu'il paraissait mais heureusement, il parlait peu. Walden McNair, peu prolixe, restait relativement imperméable à son analyse ; Peter Pettigrow, la nervosité incarnée, était déjà tout analysé ; Yaxley s'appelait en réalité Wencesley Yaxley et dans son attitude de renard, ressemblait assez à Croupton junior dans ces jours les plus odieux ; il était manifestement ami avec cet Antonin Dolohov, bien plus estimable maintenant qu'il était élégamment vêtu et affichait ce masque dur et froid qui rappelait un peu Severus.  
Severus.  
S'il avait été là, il aurait été assis à la droite de Lord Voldemort, et se serait tenu bien plus dignement que Bellatrix, qui semblait ne pouvoir contenir ces mots sucrés et suaves qu'elle adressait à son maître. Harry surveillait très attentivement sa main gauche, outragé qu'elle s'approche de celle de son père avec tant d'évidence.  
Augustus Rookwood, habituellement exhubérant, semblait se sentir seul, séparé de ses comparses Lucius, Rodolphus, Mulciber et... cette brute épaisse qui servait de frère à Rodolphus Lestrange. Le Petit Lord résolut d'ouvrir dorénavant grand les yeux et les oreilles dans le manoir, et de ne pas connaître de repos avant d'avoir listé tous les mangemorts et tous les liens qui les unissaient. Après tout, c'était son devoir, et puisque son père ne semblait pas vouloir lui concocter l'un de ses épuisants programmes d'apprentissage dont il avait le secret, il n'aurait que cela à faire. Les deux inconnus placés près d'Augustus demeurèrent des inconnus jusqu'à ce qu'Alecto Carrow les identifie pour lui comme Gibbon – et le nom de Gilbert Gibbon, un fou furieux des sortilèges de destruction, clignota obligeamment dans l'esprit de Harry – et « Leo ». « Leo » ne fit rien clignoter, et Harry serra sa fourchette dans son point, agacé. Du reste, il connaissait assez bien les Carrow : juste ce qu'il fallait de folie et de fanatisme pour servir habilement les desseins grandioses du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Narcissa Malfoy était assise trop loin de lui pour qu'Harry puisse la voir ou l'entendre clairement, et de toute façon, dès qu'il se posait sur elle, son regard était dévié, comme par un aimant, sur Bellatrix, dont le comportement était proprement hallucinant. Avait-elle toujours été ainsi ? Le Petit Lord n'en prenait-il conscience que maintenant parce qu'il s'était lui même ouvert aux comportements amoureux à l'Ecole d'Insan Greek, et reconnaissait dans son attitude tous les symptômes ? C'était odieux, choquant, révulsant, affreux, et absolument terrifiant. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être amoureuse de Lord Voldemort.

-Tu ne manges pas, Harry ? demanda le mage noir à travers la tablée.

Il affichait ce sourire suffisant, qui donnait toujours l'impression au garçon qu'Il venait de surprendre ses pensées, et se réservait l'opportunité de le ridiculiser. Harry avait beau grandir, il avait beau lui parler comme personne n'oserait jamais, son père restait la personne la plus impressionnante qu'il connût, et celle devant qui sa plus grande peur était de faire quelque chose dont il ait honte.  
Occupé à ses observations diplomatico-stratégiques, Harry n'avait presque pas touché à son assiette. En revanche, perdu dans ses pensées, il avait tortillé et bouchonné sa serviette, et avait tracé avec sa fourchette un quadrillage très serré dans la sauce au vin de son lapin. Il adressa au Seigneur des Ténèbres un petit salut du chef :  
-J'observe et j'écoute, Lord Voldemort. La nourriture de l'esprit m'a momentanément distrait de la nourriture du corps.

Tandis que son père relançait comme si de rien n'était la conversation avec ses fidèles les plus proches, et que la douzaine de mangemorts présents frissonnaient de se rappeler aussi brutalement qu'un deuxième mage noir, jeune, puissant et intelligent, vivaient parmi eux, Harry fit un signe discret à Marcus Jones. La mort dans l'âme, le nouveau cuisinier s'approcha depuis la porte en essayant d'ignorer le coup d'œil goguenard que lui jeta Croupton.

-Monseigneur ?  
-C'est froid, informa Harry.

La démarche était totalement inutile, il savait réchauffer son plat lui-même. Marcus jeta un sortilège chauffant à l'assiette, s'inclina, et attendit qu'un mot de l'Héritier lui indique de se retirer. Harry lui adressa un imperceptible, royal mouvement du menton, piquant délicatement un morceau de viande, sans accorder un regard à Marcus. Il échangea alors un sourire de gentleman avec Lord Voldemort, qui à l'autre extrémité de la table, sermonnait gentiment une querelle entre les sœurs Black. Les mangemorts qui firent attention à la scène comprirent à quel point celui que l'on appelait Monseigneur ressemblait à celui que l'ont appelait Maître. Et notèrent dans leur esprit de ne jamais le contrarier.  
Evidemment, ils avaient raison. Ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir, c'était que Harry jouait la comédie, presque autant par devoir que pour s'amuser. Ce qu'ils venaient d'oublier, c'était qu'Harry n'était qu'un gosse, rien qu'un gosse, et que sorti de ce qu'il fallait faire ou ne pas faire pour satisfaire son père, tout n'était que jeu.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry redécouvrit les mangemorts.  
Des sorciers. Qui accouraient et s'inclinaient et obéissaient. Des sorciers dangereux, tous. Même ceux qui semblaient idiots, même ceux qui semblaient faibles – aucun n'était faible. Des dissimulateurs, des ambitieux, des êtres cruels. Des tueurs. Et d'indécrottables lèche-cul, tous, sans exception.  
Des hommes. Qui bavardaient, criaient, riaient. Des hommes fiers mais craintifs, brutaux pour la plupart, mais parfois simplement gentils ; des hommes avec tout ce que cela implique de paradoxes indébrouillables.  
Rodolphus Lestrange dégageait son exubérante méchanceté en toutes circonstances, mais en compagnie de Bellatrix, qui suintait une folie insaisissable dont il faisait les frais comme les autres, l'homme devenait _patient_. Sourd, mais patient.  
Lucius Malfoy, qui snobait tout le monde de son superbe mépris aristocratique, faisait occasionnellement montre de complicité et de _convivialité_ avec quelques personnes triées sur le volet. Harry comptait sans l'aide de l'alcool, bien sûr.  
Avery Avery – Harry avait enfin compris pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à savoir si Avery était son nom ou son prénom : c'était les deux – qui vivait une existence de brave vieux dépravé la plupart du temps, plutôt inutile et pas méchant, pouvait faire preuve d'un _sadisme_ insoupçonnable dans les cachots de torture. Et, ce qu'Harry n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, il entretenait d'étroits liens de**...** d'amitié avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Remontant les fils ténus des indices que glissaient çà et là les mangemorts dans leur manière d'être, Harry détermina précisément de quelle façon ils étaient liés à leur maître. La plupart, comme Bartemius Croupton, s'étaient laissés séduire par son aura irrésistible. Beaucoup, cependant, lui vouaient allégeance par une sorte de tradition familiale. Et quelques uns, très rares, semblaient être à ses côtés depuis le début. _Avery_. _Theo_. Harry entendit des noms qu'il ne connaissait pas. _Orion_. _Drue_. _Cyg_. Qui étaient ces gens ? Où et quand Lord Voldemort les avait-il recrutés ?  
Où était le début ?

-Le début ?

Harry hocha la tête. Les échecs étaient devenus leur moyen de se retrouver. Harry avait trop de souvenirs du piano avec Claude pour que la salle Monse soit restée un lieu d'intimité filiale. Et les dîners. Les dîners, bizarrement, donnaient souvent lieu à une sorte d'évaluation de compétences, et étaient chargés de tensions. Mais les échecs. Par-dessus le damier poli, ils pouvaient dire n'importe quoi.

-Quand Avery et Nott t'ont-ils rejoint ?

Cavalier noir.

-Très vite.

Fou blanc.

-Très vite, quand ? Dans quelles circonstances ? Tu ne veux pas me raconter ?

Cavalier noir à nouveau.

-Nous étions ensemble à Poudlard.

La main de Harry resta en suspend au-dessus de son cavalier blanc.

-Je les appelais mes amis, poursuivit le mage noir dans un vaporeux murmure. Bien sûr, ils n'ont jamais été que mes disciples. Les plus anciens.

Harry ne pouvait plus penser. Pas clairement, en tout cas. Dans son cerveau, c'était la panique totale, la débandade. Avery, Nott, ils étaient vieux. Quel âge avaient-ils ? Pff, Harry était NUL pour ça, il ne savait pas reconnaître l'âge des gens. Mais ils étaient vieux ! VIEUX. Pas comme Lucius. Pas comme Severus. Encore moins comme Artus – Artus était mort, au fait. Et cet Orion ? Et « Drue », et « Cyg » – Avery et son père en parlaient comme s'ils étaient morts – de vieux amis – morts. Morts de... vieillesse ? Etaient-ils si vieux ? POUVAIT-IL ÊTRE SI VIEUX ?  
Harry souleva et reposa son cavalier sur la même case.

-Et, il n'y avait que Nott et Avery ?

Regard incandescent, transperçant. Le Lord Noir n'avait la plupart du temps nul besoin de la légilimencie.

-Non. Il y en avait d'autres. Beaucoup des Serpentards de l'époque étaient mes « amis ». Orion Black, Druella Rosier, Cygnus et Alphard Black... Alphard et Druella sont morts à Azkaban. Cygnus et Orion sont morts douteusement. Je suspecte sa femme d'avoir empoisonné Orion, je l'ai longuement torturée, j'étais assez en colère.  
-Et ?  
-Elle l'avait bien empoisonné, mais elle ne l'a jamais reconnu. Les folies auxquelles peut pousser l'amour ! Préserve-t-en.  
-Elle est morte ?  
-Oui, de vieillesse ce me semble. La faiblesse de l'esprit finit toujours par gangrener le corps.

Harry frissonna. Pour un fatras de raisons inextricables.  
En fait, en premier lieu, le mot « gangrener » le replongeait dans les vertiges maladifs du Symptôme Un.

_Harry entendit le sang battra à ses oreilles et il lui sembla que son environnement devenait flou pendant une fraction de seconde. Se faire bouffer par la magie noire ? Allons, quelle blague ! Qui contrôlait qui, dans l'histoire ? N'était-ce pas lui qui tenait la baguette ? _

_-C'est un processus long, dit encore Claude. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça fait, exactement, mais…C'est comme si la magie noire venait pourrir ton essence magique.  
-La gangrener, illustra Pétrouchka._

En second lieu, la mention de Poudlard, et d'« amis » lui faisait elle aussi tourner la tête : comme si son père avait pu en une quelconque époque être autre chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce Mage Noir dont le monde entier craignait le nom – comme s'il avait jamais pu être un étudiant, un garçon, un enfant.  
En troisième lieu, il y avait cette moralité sentencieuse sur le danger des sentiments humains, qui rendait toujours le Petit Lord indiciblement mal à l'aise, bien qu'il en comprît, du moins le pensait-il, la logique.  
En dernier lieu, un tambour battant soulevait et écrasait consécutivement son cœur, tel un marteau, tel le pas pesant et mortel d'un éléphant, à la seule idée que quelqu'un qui avait épousé quelqu'un qui avait l'âge de Lord Voldemort soit mort de vieillesse. De vieillesse, de vieillesse, de vieillesse, de vieillesse, de vieillesse...

-...Papa...? Quel âge as-tu ?

Le mage noir n'apprécia pas tellement la question.

-Si tu faisais fonctionner ton cerveau, tu saurais que j'ai le même âge que Nott et Avery, siffla-t-il.

Harry n'attendait qu'une confirmation – ou bien, tout invraisemblable que cela aurait pu être, une dénégation. « J'ai trente-cinq ans ! ». Il l'aurait cru.

Lord Voldemort observa avec attention le petit ouvrir la bouche, blanc comme un fantôme, et sa lèvre inférieure trembler imperceptiblement. Allons bon.  
Mais le gamin se reprit aussitôt. Il referma la bouche, fit rouler sa tête sur son cou comme pour faire tomber les pensées inutiles, puis sauva son fou blanc.

-Est-ce que tu vas mourir bientôt ? demanda-t-il finalement, masquant habilement son angoisse.

Et Lord Voldemort tenta de le convaincre de la même idée stupide dont tous les pères tentent de convaincre leur fils. Il le regarda dans les yeux d'un air sérieux et dit :  
-Je suis immortel.

**Fin du Chapitre 15**

Un type fin a dit "Après du Mozart, le silence qui suit est encore de Mozart". Tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas Mozart et que si vous avez aimé, vous pouvez pétarader autant qu'il vous plaît dans la boîte à reviews.


	17. Chapitre 16

L'histoire du petit chapitre Seize et des Yeux-Avides.

Après 4 ou 5 mois de mue dans sa grotte, le chapitre Seize de Petit pointa son nez et huma l'air sec d'un mois d'Août interminable. Alentour, des dizaines de paires d'yeux clignèrent d'éblouissement, retenant leur souffle pour ne pas effrayer le farouche animal, de peur qu'il ne s'en retourne dans son trou. Le chapitre Seize retroussa ses mignonnes petites narines et leur offrit à tous un long bâillement, puis, comme un nageur inexpérimenté mais courageux sur le bord du grand bassin, il prit une profonde inspiration. Et se déroula.

Les dizaines de paires d'yeux se jetèrent sur lui avec avidité, et le dévorèrent de la première à la dernière lettre.  
Si bien que lorsqu'ils eurent fini, il ne resta rien qu'un texte lu lu et rerelu que plus personne ne pouvait voir. Lorsque le chapitre seize se désagrégea, la première paire d'yeux qui s'en était repue plissa les paupières et retourna en embuscade. Car elle savait que là, dans la grotte, la mue du chapitre Dix-Sept opérait, et que bientôt, elle sortirait.

**Pe****tit, chapitre 16**

Une chose contrariait Harry : il ne savait presque rien de ce qui s'était passé au manoir pendant qu'il était loin de chez lui. En dehors de la bombe « Severus a trahi », Lord Voldemort s'était montré peu loquace.  
Mais il en fallait plus pour contrarier Harry. Et puis, il aimait assez à chasser les indices des évènements survenus en son absence. Bien que la plupart du temps, leurs conséquences lui tombent sur le coin du nez sans crier gare – comme la mort d'Art' ou celle de JK – Harry espérait bien en avoir fini avec ce genre de surprise, entre autres raisons parce que s'il devait encore rencontrer un cadavre, celui-ci risquait de se trouver dans un état de putréfaction tel que le jeune maître des lieux en mourrait d'horreur sur-le-champ.  
Il semblait bel et bien en avoir terminé avec les cadavres.

Mais les ténèbres sont pleines de surprises.

-Marcus, ta pâte à gâteau est très bonne, mais pourquoi ne parviens-tu pas à assaisonner la viande correctement ?

Lorsqu'il mangeait de la préparation au chocolat, à présent, Harry ne s'en mettait plus jusqu'aux oreilles. Non, juste aux coins de la bouche.

-Je ne suis pas un expert, Monseigneur, répartit le mangemort en serrant les dents.  
-Hé bien, expertise-toi, répliqua le maudit gamin, pas perturbé pour deux sous. Il va falloir que tu fasses des progrès.

Marcus pleura mentalement. Il ne pouvait déjà plus voir cette cuisine en peinture.

_Pourquoi ne parviens-tu pas à assaisonner la viande ?_ Peut-être parce que j'ai davantage d'expérience dans l'assaisonnement des moldus, maudit gamin !

-Marcus ?  
-Monseigneur ?  
-Je suis legilimens.

A la vue du visage décomposé du serviteur des Ténèbres, Harry sut qu'il avait visé juste. Même s'il n'avait pas pratiqué la légilimencie depuis l'Ecole.

-Passe-moi ta spatule, ordonna le jeune garçon, en vue de racler le plat.  
-Vos désirs sont des ordres.  
-Tu sais, j'ai onze ans, pas six : je détecte l'ironie.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Sois heureux de ton sort et tais-toi.

Pensivement, le garçon termina le contenu du moule à gâteau. Marcus lui tendit spatule, serviette, torchon, sans qu'on ne lui demande rien, et lui servit six fois du Monseigneur, l'échine courbée. Harry se dit que tant qu'à mener un homme ou deux, autant qu'il s'agisse de mangemorts qu'il avait déjà pris en main. Il en parlerait à son père, s'il y pensait.  
Il quitta les cuisines avec un sourire repu, et d'un pas guilleret.

Il décida d'aller jouer dans sa chambre. Il fouilla son coffre à jouets, ébahi de ce qu'il y trouvait. Il y avait une maquette du système solaire qu'il avait construite lui-même et qu'il trouvait remarquablement belle, et une carte des étoiles, copie de celle au-dessus de son lit, peinte de la main maladroite qui était la sienne avant qu'il ne parte, ce qui l'amusa et le troubla beaucoup. Il y avait quelques livres aux pages cornées – Oliver Twist ! Il le cherchait partout depuis qu'il était rentré ! – et quelques partitions – inévitables, les partitions – mais il y avait aussi une balle en cuir, une collection de « jolis cailloux » qu'il avait ramassés au fil des ans, des feuillets libres sur lesquels s'étalaient des dessins aux couleurs criardes, sa boîte à secrets – sa boîte à secrets ! Harry saisit le coffret, fasciné. Combien de secrets avait-il murmurés dedans avant de vite le refermer ? Combien de chansons avait-il fredonnées en espérant naïvement que lorsqu'il rouvrirait la petite boîte, elles ressortiraient, venant à leur tour murmurer à son oreille ?  
Au fond du coffre, il y avait même une toupie. Une belle toupie en bois sculpté, colorée de vert émeraude et d'argenté. Incroyable. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais utilisé pareil jouet. Sa mémoire lui jouait-elle des tours ? Sûrement. La pointe avait perdu ses couleurs à cause des utilisations répétées. Harry n'en revenait pas.  
Savait-il encore la faire fonctionner ?

Il fit tourner la toupie, fasciné par le motif en spirale vert et argent, et il lui sembla que c'était son enfance oubliée qui tourbillonnait sous ses yeux. Cela l'occupa un petit moment.

Après quoi il partit explorer la bibliothèque de Lord Voldemort, la salle adjacente à la salle Monse où trônaient majestueusement ses pianos. Il plissa les yeux, et détermina finalement qu'il avait déjà lu tout ce qui était lisible. Le reste devrait encore attendre quelques années.

Il résolut d'aller courir dehors. Il grimpa à un arbre, chercha un petit mammifère à terroriser, n'en trouva pas, shoota dans quelques cailloux, et soupira. Le soleil de l'après-midi cognait agréablement sur sa nuque, c'était un soleil chaud mais pas tuant. Après avoir passé deux ans dans il ne savait quelle contrée tropicale où la chaleur écrasante clouait tout le monde au sol neuf mois sur douze, le climat méditerranéen lui semblait doux, et son soleil caniculaire, amical. Mais il s'ennuyait. Ce dont il n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité à l'Ecole d'Insan Greek.  
Avec la pointe de ses souliers, il traça une marelle andalouse dans la terre sèche. Il joua à sauter de cases en cases pendant un moment, il fit des roues et des rondades et poussa des cris guerriers. Il cessa cependant aussitôt ces gesticulations lorsqu'il aperçut les robes noires des mangemorts.

Il remonta dans sa chambre, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il lut le nom de toutes les étoiles de la voûte céleste suspendue au dessus de son lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il louche. Il renonça, et se frotta les yeux – les noms des constellations dansaient sous ses paupières. Il fit une galipette sur son lit, puis, soudain, il se rappela à quel point son matelas rebondissait bien. Il se leva et sauta. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois...

-AAAAAAAAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏE !

Il retomba en se tenant le crâne à deux mains, maudissant sa crétinerie fondamentale. Il venait de percuter le lustre violemment, et le magnifique artefact tanguait, moqueur, ses petits appendices de cristal se heurtant dans un doux « cling-cling ». Harry poussa un cri de douleur et de rage en se massant le cuir, et jeta un regard meurtrier au lustre qui semblait le narguer. Salazar maudisse les lustres jusqu'en l'an 2000 ! pensa-t-il – ce qui lui semblait très loin.

Le Petit Lord, se frottant toujours la tête, glissa à bas de son lit et décida d'aller explorer les cachots.  
A l'Ecole, il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Aller en cours, faire ses devoirs, donner un coup de coude à son voisin de devant au réfectoire, faire une course de tapis volant, défendre sa peau dans un duel absurde et violent, jouer du piano avec Claude, se faire sauter dessus par Angelo, répondre aux railleries de Pétrouchka, négocier avec Ansalom, trembler pour ses fesses dans le bureau du directeur, rigoler avec Claude et Ikki, taquiner les Preux, faire des batailles de polochons avec ses camarades de dortoir, s'entraîner à la magie noire, peiner face au concept de « réseau électrique » dans les cours d'Histoire moldue, courir pour rendre un devoir à l'heure, se faire engueuler par Agamemnon, se faire _talocher_ par Agamemnon, se faire féliciter par Koblenz, se faufiler jusqu'aux cuisines et se vautrer dans les délices préparés par le personnel craintif, se demander si la non-humanité des Djinns voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient rien entre les jambes, apprendre à créer des Inferi, jouer à chat-perché, discuter interminablement avec Claude.  
Ici, hé bien...  
Harry aimait plus que tout être chez lui, mais il se sentait un peu seul.

Les cachots étaient toujours plongés dans le noir. Il y faisait presque froid. Ils sentaient souvent mauvais. On y entendait régulièrement des cris et des gémissements. Parfois des pleurs, parfois rien du tout, parfois les rires des geôliers.  
Mais la plupart du temps, c'était simplement un endroit sinistre.

Le Fils des Ténèbres se promenait donc dans un endroit sinistre et jusque là tout allait bien. Désœuvré comme il l'était, il décida d'aller jusqu'au bout du bout, de descendre tout au fond des couloirs de la mort. Il n'avait jamais dépassé un certain endroit – il compta : le onzième cachot du premier sous-sol – tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait jamais eu suffisamment de prisonniers pour remplir les cachots suivants – à sa connaissance, du moins. Il n'y avait pas grand monde ce jour-là. Dans les premiers cachots quelques moldus ayant sombré dans la folie depuis longtemps servaient de distraction à quelques mangemorts ayant sombré dans la folie depuis plus longtemps encore. Dans quatre cachots, au premier sous-sol, volontairement éloignés des moldus pour ne pas apercevoir les jeux des mangemorts, mais assez près pour entendre les cris de leurs victimes, quatre sorciers russes, fidèles d'un nouveau « mage noir » sur lequel Lord Voldemort souhaitait se renseigner, tenaient les murs. Puis, plus rien. Harry pesta en s'engluant dans une immense toile d'araignée. Tranchant les fils fins avec des moulinets des bras, le jeune Héritier pinça les lèvres et poursuivit son chemin en tendant les mains devant lui. L'obscurité n'était pas totale ; un filet de lumière blanche venu de l'étage supérieur caressait la pierre au niveau du sol. Ce deuxième sous-sol était en fait en tout point identique au précédent, bien que plus fourni en araignées. Le Petit Lord hésita à aller jusqu'au bout. Mais il aimait bien le son de ses souliers dans l'écho glacial des couloirs de torture, alors il poursuivit son chemin.

Et soudain, il se figea.

-Tonks ?!

Reprenons.  
Il se promenait devant des cellules vides, quand soudain, le souvenir oublié de la petite métamorphomage qui lui portait son chocolat chaud au lit lorsqu'il endurait la rétention de l'Ordre du Phénix, ce souvenir lui sauta en pleine face. La présence de la jeune Auror ici était abasourdissante.

-Hé Tonks ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il réalisa qu'il était content de la voir. Il remarqua, bien sûr, qu'elle était en piteux état ; des nervures blanches couraient sur sa peau, signe de Doloris répétés ; ses cheveux, qu'elle avait perdus par plaques, étaient passés du rose fluo à une sinistre couleur marron sang-séché. Mais son regard, derrière le gris nuageux, avait gardé l'indispensable lumière qui était la sienne.

La jeune femme, appuyée contre les barreaux, loin des coins noirs, leva les yeux vers le jeune garçon. Elle dépérissait dans ce cachot depuis des mois. Peut-être des années. Peut-être des siècles. Des siècles. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle se souvenait juste qu'elle était Nymphadora Tonks, et qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de mourir dans les geôles d'un repaire de sorciers dégénérés. S'ils voulaient la tuer, qu'ils essaient. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas mourir. Elle ne se laisserait pas mourir. Elle ne se laisserait pas mourir. Voilà ce que ressassait son esprit affamé.  
Elle avait cru, d'abord, que l'on pouvait tenir bon, moralement et mentalement, quelques que soient les outrages auxquels son corps était soumis. Puis elle s'était rendu compte de son erreur. L'obsession de la faim, la crainte lancinante de la torture obnubilaient son cerveau et le rendaient inapte à des pensées complexes.  
Elle pouvait dérouler la bobine chatoyante de ses souvenirs.  
Elle pouvait réciter la chanson du Choixpeau magique – celle de sa première année.  
Elle pouvait se répéter « Je ne me laisserai pas mourir. Je ne me laisserai pas mourir. Je ne me laisserai pas mourir ».  
Et c'était à peu près tout ce à quoi elle pouvait songer. Car le reste du temps, son esprit murmurait, marmonnait, martelait : « Combien de temps puis-je encore tenir sans manger ? Combien de temps avant qu'ils reviennent me torturer ? Combien de temps avant que je tombe malade d'une infection que portent ces rats ? Combien de temps avant que je doive à nouveau m'humilier en déféquant dans un coin de la cellule ? Combien de temps puis-je encore tenir sans manger ? Combien de temps avant qu'ils reviennent me torturer ? »  
Puis soudain, jaillissant de ce trou noir dans lequel elle s'abîmait, une voix cristalline :  
_-Hé, Tonks ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

La vision d'un visage souriant, d'un visage d'enfant souriant, bêtement, remplit immédiatement sa jauge de vie. Etait-elle en train de rêver éveillée ? Assurément. Elle s'étonna cependant que son subconscient ait encore matière a un si joli rêve.

-Harry.

Cela sonnait un peu interrogatif, un peu sceptique, un peu amusé.  
L'apparition enfantine s'approcha encore et, tout sourire, fit :  
-Bah ouais ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Oh, je suis prisonnière... je me fais torturer... m'ennuie terriblement... Et toi ?

Etait-ce vraiment elle qui parlait ? Et parlait-elle à haut voix ?

Le garçon lui offrit à nouveau l'un de ses sourires lumineux, qu'il accompagna d'un divin rire surpris. Tonks ferma un instant les yeux pour laisser ses oreilles s'emplir de ce son. Aaah. Rencontrer un être humain.

-Ça c'est fou ça ! s'exclama Harry Potter, comme s'il venait de croiser une vieille connaissance dans une librairie. Oh !...

Il venait manifestement d'avoir une idée lumineuse.

-Attends ! – comme si elle pouvait faire autre chose – Je vais aller demander à Lord Voldemort si tu peux sortir jouer avec moi !

Alors qu'il partait en courant, Tonks eut envie de crier « Ne pars pas ! » mais le désespoir se disputait à l'émerveillement dans son esprit.  
Elle venait d'avoir la plus magnifique hallucination de la création.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry, quant à lui, avait l'esprit clair. Il fusa du deuxième sous-sol au premier étage sans escale. Il arriva devant la porte des appartements du Seigneur des Ténèbres en crachant de l'air avec enthousiasme. Les joues roses, il ouvrit le haut de sa robe d'été et s'appuya sur ses genoux. Il profita de cette pause opportune pour composer une requête acceptable.  
Après quatre minutes et seize secondes d'intense réflexion, tout ce à quoi il aboutit fut : « Est-ce que tu peux libérer Tonks pour qu'elle joue avec moi ? ». Il était conscient que la réponse serait certainement : « Non, et si je t'entends encore une fois suggérer de fraterniser avec l'ennemi, tu seras privé de chocolat/piano/potions jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. »  
Mais zut. Il s'ennuyait. Il avait besoin d'un camarade de jeux. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas utiliser un prisonnier comme camarade de jeu ?  
Et s'il présentait cela comme une nouvelle forme de torture ?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. A l'intérieur de la pièce, Lord Voldemort, assis devant son bureau, tenait sa baguette dans à la main, le buste tournée vers la porte.  
-Peux-tu cccessssser de ressspirer devant mes appartements, cccela me déconcccentre.

La porte se referma dans un claquement sec sous le nez du garçon qui se redressait.  
Voilà qui règle la question, songea-t-il amèrement. Quelque fût la formulation de la requête, ce n'était visiblement pas le moment.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Une chose contrariait Lord Voldemort : il ne savait presque rien de ce qui s'était passé à l'Ecole d'Insan Greek pendant que son fils était loin de lui.

_Le lieutenant Akata savait maintenir un climat d'AmourHaine autour de sa personne assez inconcevable. Elle était crainte et détestée comme la peste par la plupart des élèves, car ses exercices de sports étaient souvent sadiques, toujours difficiles, et parce que ces réprimandes douloureuses et humiliantes laissaient un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Mais elle était aussi aimée, parce qu'elle avait les mains douces et qu'elle parlait comme une maman dès lors qu'on avait des résultats intéressants, dès lors qu'on était suffisamment doué, suffisamment violent, comme elle voulait ; elle vous souriait comme une maman, elle posait une main sur votre épaule, vous prenait dans ses bras – et tous les enfants de l'Ecole avaient besoin de cela. Elle parvenait par cet équilibre subtil à exercer une autorité incontestable. Qu'on l'aime ou la déteste, on discutait rarement ses ordres._

_-Petit Lord ! Cercle 1 !_

_Ecroulé sous la chaleur écrasante, se sentant sur le point de tomber en morceaux, Harry aurait bien voulu obéir mais le soleil dans ses yeux le faisait tanguer. Sa nuque le tirait. Tous les muscles de son corps le tiraient, d'ailleurs – certains dans des endroits insoupçonnés, comme derrière les genoux. Les coups qu'il avait reçus répandaient leurs ondes bleues sur ses bras et ses jambes. Son talon gauche était un Doloris à lui tout seul. Et oui, il exagérait un peu, mais non, il ne pouvait pas se lever pour aller mener un quatorzième combat dans le Cercle 1.  
Et puis ces entraînements étaient stupides.  
J'ai maaaal, gémit-il intérieurement._

_-Euh, Petit Lord ? interrogea un élève qui visiblement, n'avait pas combattu depuis au moins dix minutes, vu son état de relative fraîcheur. Akata t'a appelé._

_Harry cracha un filet de salive.  
-J'ai entendu._

_Il aurait pu tendre la main, quinze élèves se seraient précipités pour l'aider à se relever. Il était le Petit Lord, c'était un Monstre, il portait un bandeau doré, son tuteur était Lord V..., Akata l'aimait bien, Insan Greek l'aimait bien, il avait le Symptôme Un, il était très puissant, très intelligent, et pas très gentil : la plupart des garçons et filles de son âge rasaient les murs lorsqu'il passait, ou s'empressaient de le satisfaire lorsque d'aventure ils avaient affaire à lui. Il aurait pu tendre la main. Mais ç'aurait été une marque de faiblesse, une fissure dans sa réputation. Il se leva. Et cracha à nouveau un filet de salive. Il était à bout de souffle et avait le vertige : trop de combats s'étaient enchaînés, toujours plus difficiles. D'abord des formalités. Puis Neferupito. Un camarade, Monstre lui aussi, au bandeau argenté. Harry avait beau avoir une avance exceptionnelle en sortilèges, et surtout en sortilèges de magie noire, il n'avait toujours pas acquis une grande force physique. Il espérait se muscler un peu, et sans doute y parvenait-il doucement, mais il avait là un clair désavantage face à des garçons entraînés. Et dans les combats d'Akata, tout était permis. Magie, poings, pieds, dents, bâtons, chaussures, cailloux, tout. Il fallait mettre l'adversaire K.O.  
Harry était sorti du « duel » avec Neferupito sous la forme d'une flaque de sueur, car son camarade lui avait dès le début subtilisé sa baguette, ce qui l'avait forcé à l'entraîner dans un corps-à-corps serré. Après avoir vaincu Neferupito, il avait accédé au cercle 2, ce qui était à la fois une récompense et une malédiction puisque les combats qui s'y déroulaient n'impliquaient que les meilleurs._

_-Le Petit Lord, cercle 1 ! hurla Akata._

_Harry marcha mollement jusqu'au cercle 1, mettant en œuvre ce qu'il connaissait de magie curative sur son propre corps. Malheureusement, rien ne pouvait remplacer dix minutes de repos et un litre d'eau.  
Elle teste nos limites, pensa-t-il, nauséeux. Personne ne peut être à fond pendant une heure d'affilée. Je vais vomir.  
Il traîna la savate jusqu'au cercle 1, autour duquel l'attroupement habituel s'était formé._

_-C'est le dernier ? demanda-t-il faiblement à Akata.  
-C'est le dernier, lui répondit la femme en serrant doucement son épaule pendant une seconde._

_L'épaule droite était l'un des rares endroits où Harry n'avait pas trop mal, aussi puisa-t-il un certain réconfort de ce bref contact. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis s'accroupit pour relacer ses tennis moldues. Son uniforme blanc était couleur terre, avec quelques taches de sang par-ci par-là. _

_-Coucou Harry ! _

_Intrigué, le Petit Lord releva la tête. Les personnes qui connaissaient son prénom se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.  
Oh, non.  
De l'autre côté du cercle, il y avait un petit corps transparent et blond, dont l'image s'imprima douloureusement sur sa rétine. Angelo.  
Le Petit Lord n'aurait aucune pitié. Ce n'était pas là le problème. Il aurait juste un mal du diable à s'en dépêtrer. Le petit Angelo était un sorcier puissant et futé. Il finissait régulièrement en tête des entraînements – en fait, chaque fois que ses adversaires étaient assez stupides pour déclencher une crise, ce qui rendait le petit garçon plus dangereux qu'une chimère ; le reste du temps, il semblait manquer singulièrement de l'instinct du tueur. Harry en eut presque honte, mais il croisa bêtement les doigts pour qu'il n'y ait pas de crise.  
Ni chez Angelo... ni chez lui._

_-Le Petit Lord ! Contre Enzo l'Angelot, dit Angelo ! annonça Akata apparemment réjouie. _

_Harry inspira profondément, puis se mit en position. Généralement, les combattants se plaçaient sur les bords extérieurs du cercle. Il trouvait ça stupide : il se plaça au centre. Ainsi il s'éloignait de la limite de la zone de combat – du « bord du ring » – et invitait son adversaire à l'attaquer. Il se campa solidement sur ses jambes, comme il avait appris à le faire, et leva ses deux bras à hauteur du visage. L'un de ses poings enserrait sa baguette. Je t'attends.  
Angelo sautilla. Son pas était élastique, son visage n'était pas plein de sueur, on voyait encore le blanc de son uniforme derrière les traces marrons et vertes, et il souriait. Harry n'avait plus tellement la force de sourire._

_-La Magie ! crièrent les spectateurs, suivant le rituel. _

_Harry et Angelo levèrent leurs baguettes._

_-La Force ! reprirent les voix._

_Les deux Monstres levèrent le poing de leur main libre._

_-L'Esprit ! GO GO GO ! scanda la foule._

_Harry lança le plus terrifiant Destructum jamais lancé. La déflagration se déclencha au premier point d'impact : la poitrine d'Angelo. Le garçon blond fut projeté hors du cercle et alla percuter six spectateurs. _

_-Un Appel pour le Petit Lord ! _

_Alors qu'Angelo se remettait sur ses pieds et pénétrait dans la surface de duel, Harry trouva la force d'esquisser un sourire. A présent, il avait un indéniable avantage. Non seulement il gagnerait s'il faisait sortir Angelo encore deux fois du cercle, mais il pouvait, à tout moment, faire Appel, et porter des coups sur un adversaire immobile pendant dix secondes. C'était une règle ignoble. Et très utile. _

HP-LV-HP-LV

La maison des Potter portait le deuil. Le deuil de James Potter et Lily Evans, assassinés par Lord Voldemort une dizaine d'années auparavant. Mais aussi le deuil de tous les sorciers ayant combattu secrètement au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix pendant des années, et étant tombés. Leurs portraits souriants saluaient les visiteurs depuis le buffet du petit salon pourpre. Il y avait toujours une bougie allumée sur ce buffet. Pour ne pas oublier.

-Oh, pitié ! grogna Severus Snape à l'attention de Molly Weasley qui déposait un centième cierge.

La petite femme lui adressa un regard outragé, et d'un délicat mouvement de baguette, alluma la mèche. La photographie de la jeune Nymphadora Tonks était noyée dans une mer de flammes compatissantes.

-Vous ne respectez rien ? reprocha Molly.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

-Permettez, dit-il en ouvrant le tiroir de gauche du buffet. Je mets le couvert. Qu'il y ait au moins quelqu'un qui fasse quelque chose d'utile ici.

Molly le suivit du regard alors qu'il s'éloignait, souhaitant que le parquet du premier étage s'écroule sur sa tête. Elle fut déçue. Serrant les mâchoires, elle tenta de se vider l'esprit pour envoyer une pensée réconfortante à Nymphadora.

-Severus ? appela Minerva discrètement.

L'ex-mangemort l'interrogea du regard. La directrice de Gryffondor lui fit signe de la rejoindre dans un coin tranquille du salon. Il disposa magiquement les couverts pour les convives puis la retrouva.

-Vous avez besoin de moi ?

Il avait toujours cette façon de proposer ses services en empreignant chaque syllabe de son envie que l'autre réponde « Non merci, ça ira ». Minerva sourit intérieurement. En fait, elle le connaissait bien.

-Albus souhaite votre avis sur une idée qu'il a eue, lâcha-t-elle.  
-Bien. Où est-il ?  
-Enfin, non.  
-Pardon ?  
-A la vérité, il souhaite votre avis mais ne l'a pas demandé, précisa Minerva.  
-Vous vous faîtes l'interprète de son subconscient ?

« Epousez-le » faillit-il ajouter. Mais il ne se sentait pas tout à fait à l'aise dans la raillerie face à Minerva McGonagall.

-Je ne me fais l'interprète de rien : il me l'a dit. Il a dit « Dans l'idéal, nous aurions besoin de l'avis de Severus », après avoir dit « N'en parlez pas à Severus ».  
-... Si je comprends bien, vous... ne faîtes _pas_... ce qu'il vous a dit ?

Severus trouvait assez déroutant que la directrice adjointe n'obéisse pas au directeur. Surtout lorsqu'on parlait de McGonagall et Dumbledore.

-A quel point pensez-vous que Harry Potter soit dangereux s'il se sent menacé ?

Severus recula machinalement. Ah.  
Sujet-à-ne-pas-aborder numéro un. Il clôt brièvement les paupières.

-Je croyais que monsieur le Directeur avait renoncé à... le récupérer.  
-Non. Severus, comment pouvez-vous même dire cela ? On ne peut pas l'abandonner.  
-Arrêtez, fit-il en se détournant, écœuré qu'elle ose lui servir une leçon de morale pareille, alors qu'elle savait très bien _pourquoi_ il avait rejoint l'Ordre.  
-Ne partez pas ! le retint-elle. Mettez un peu de côté votre orgueil, sarcasme et autres blessures secrètes – si jamais vous en avez. Vous êtes le seul qui le connaisse bien, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir nous renseigner. Vous _devez_ nous aider.  
-Je _dois_ vous aider ?  
Il respira calmement pour juguler le grondement qui montait dans sa gorge. Il répondit dans un chuchotement :  
-Je veux bien vous aider pour n'importe quoi mais pas ça ! Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'Albus ne voulait pas m'en parler ?!  
-Sans doute parce qu'il considère qu'il faut vous prendre avec des pincettes à ce sujet, et moi pas. Severus, Harry Potter est en train de se faire endoctriner par V...oldemort, et ça ME cause un problème moral ! Pas vous, peut-être ?  
-_Si_, vous savez très bien que _si_ !  
-Bien ! Dans ce cas, vous allez nous aider.  
-Je...

Ce qu'il voulait lui dire sans y parvenir, car il savait qu'il récolterait des regards condescendants, c'était que _Harry ne voulait pas_ qu'on le sauve.  
Il savait ce qu'il aurait pensé s'il avait été étranger à l'affaire. De une, il s'en serait moqué comme d'une guigne ; mais s'il avait dû s'en inquiéter, voilà ce qu'il aurait pensé : « Ce n'est pas à ce gamin de choisir ce qui est bon pour lui. Il nous remerciera quand il sera grand, ou peut-être pas, mais dans tous les cas, nous l'aurons sauvé. » Et il n'y aurait pas réfléchi plus longtemps.

-L'idée d'Albus est la suivante – Severus, vous m'écoutez ?  
Il émit un grognement d'assentiment.  
-Cette fois-ci, nous voulons agir très rapidement, sans être confronté à Lord V., sans même user de la force si Harry accepte de venir avec nous...  
-Il n'acceptera pas.  
-...et en n'usant que de très peu de violence s'il résiste. Nous voulons agir de nuit.  
-Pardon ?  
-Il nous suffit de savoir où dort Harry Potter. Nous le réveillons et le poussons à nous suivre : il aura à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe. Et, point important...  
-...le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'interviendrait pas.  
-Vous avez compris. Alors ? A quel point pensez-vous que Harry Potter puisse être dangereux s'il se sent menacé ?

Severus se passa les mains sur le visage. Deux fois. Quel plan foireux.

-C'est laid, lâcha-t-il.  
-Plaît-il ?  
-Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, Minerva. _La nuit. Pendant son sommeil. Un petit garçon_. C'est laid.

La femme le gifla.  
Chancelant sous le choc moral davantage que sous le choc physique, Severus la fixa, bouche-bée.

-Arrêtez de faire ça ! lui reprocha Minerva McGonagall en pointant un index sous son nez.  
-Hein ?  
-Pleurer sur votre sort ! Prendre tous les torts sur vos épaules ! Vous auto-flageller constamment ! Ce que nous faisons n'est _pas_ « laid ». Ce que _vous_ faîtes n'est pas laid. Nous tirons un gosse de onze ans d'un repaire de psychopathes et de dégénérés, voilà ce que nous faisons ! Nous agissons pour son bien ! _Vous_ agissez pour son bien. Alors continuez de penser à Harry Potter et arrêtez de penser à vous reprocher toutes ces choses que vous vous reprochez. Nous en avons tous assez de vous voir ruminer.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Severus. Je ne vous laisserai pas vous persuader du contraire.

Sonné, l'ex-mangemort mit un moment à réaliser que l'averse était passée.  
Il supposa qu'il devait la remercier. Ou il pourrait aussi dire « Je sais ».  
« Je sais que tout n'est pas de ma faute. »  
« Mais si j'avais réagi plus tôt... »

Il soupira. Elle avait raison sur son compte. Elle voyait clair en lui.

-Vous êtes un bon juge de la personne, dit-il.

Elle prit cela pour de l'ironie :  
-Et vous êtes _vraiment_... !  
-...Si vous espérez que je vais cesser de ruminer, vous pouvez espérer longtemps. Je crois que c'est dans mon caractère. Comme il est dans le votre d'être un peu... autoritaire, acheva-t-il mielleusement en touchant sa joue gauche, où il sentait le picotement de la douleur s'estomper progressivement. Pour Harry... Mes données sont sans doute caduques : cela fait plus de deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vu.  
-Nous ferons avec ce que nous avons. Dîtes.  
-Premièrement, il ne faut pas espérer une seconde qu'il se montrera coopératif. Il a beaucoup d'affection pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Deuxièmement, même s'il ne se rend pas compte tout de suite de ce qui se passe, de _qui_ est en train de le réveiller... lorsqu'il s'en rendra compte, il va paniquer totalement. Hurler, se débattre : ce genre de choses.  
-... Pensez-vous que vous pourriez venir ? Vous l'inciteriez à se calmer. Il a confiance en vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus devint blanc.

-Je ne pense pas que ma présence aiderait, lâcha-t-il sèchement au bout d'un moment. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait encore grande confiance en moi.  
-Alors il suit vraiment les idées de V...oldemort ? glissa-t-elle d'un ton hésitant, sceptique.

Severus inspira profondément, avec dans l'idée de répondre quelque chose d'éclairant, puis renonça : elle ne pouvait comprendre d'aucune façon. Il fallait les voir ensemble pour comprendre.

-Pouvez-vous... s'il vous plaît... éviter de prononcer son nom ? dit-il entre ses dents.  
-...J'avais oublié, fit-elle d'un ton coupant, que les mangemorts étaient, d'entre tous, ceux qui craignait le plus son nom.

C'était censé être insultant. Severus lui jeta un regard noir.  
C'était moins une histoire de crainte que de respect, de toute façon.

-Troisièmement : d'après mes souvenirs, Harry a une avance phénoménale en sortilèges, et il sait utiliser la magie sans baguette – surtout sous le coup d'une forte émotion. Donc pour répondre à votre question, il _peut_ être dangereux. Mais personnellement, je n'avais aucun mal à le maîtriser.  
-Vous diriez donc que... quoi ? Que nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter ?

L'homme haussa les épaules.

-Il a dû apprendre à faire mal, en deux ans d'école, fit-il remarquer.

Il y eut un silence méditatif.

-Le point le plus délicat sera donc de faire en sorte de l'empêcher d'ameuter tous les... locataires du repaire.  
-Surtout Un Certain Locataire.

Severus n'y pouvait rien s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sarcastique. Ce plan sentait la catastrophe à plein nez.  
Tonks ne leur avait pas suffi ?  
Il tourna la tête pour voir la lueur tremblotante des cierges, sur le buffet.  
Salazar, que c'était lugubre.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Il faut que vous ayez été déraisonnablement distraits pour ne pas remarquer que Thorfin était suivi.

Debout devant leur Maître, Antonin Dolohov et Wencesley Yaxley serraient les dents, tendus. Leur ami Thorfin Rowle avait eu à son domicile la visite d'un Auror. Un Auror qui avait en sa possession assez de preuves sur le compte du mangemort pour lui réserver une cellule individuelle à Azkaban pour ses trois cents prochaines années.  
« Déraisonnablement distraits » dans la bouche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'était pas bon signe du tout.

Harry pénétra à ce moment là dans la salle du trône, et jaugea immédiatement la situation. Il était au courant pour Thorfin Rowle. Il savait qu'il traînait le plus clair de son temps avec Yaxley et Dolohov. Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc, au vu des visages blancs des deux hommes, pour comprendre la situation. Le jeune Héritier inclina brièvement la tête devant son père pour s'excuser de l'interrompre, et s'assit sur son trône. Il n'était pas venu pour assister au spectacle mais maintenant qu'il était là, il devrait attendre que ce soit fini pour parler au Lord Noir.  
Les deux mangemorts, qui s'étaiten imperceptiblement détendus à l'apparition du garçon – cela retardait l'échéance de leur punition – serrèrent à nouveau les poings. Harry savait qu'ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte. Les poings se serraient tout seuls, dans l'attente de la douleur. Harry connaissait les effets du Doloris.  
Harry connaissait l'angoisse viscérale, physique, de la torture. Insan Greek maniait cette angoisse à la perfection. Car lorsqu'on pouvait récolter un bisou _ou un Doloris_, nos bras tremblaient, nos poings se serraient, et nos lèvres murmuraient inconsciemment _S'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît faîtes que ce ne soit pas un Doloris_. On n'était sûr de rien.  
Avec Lord Voldemort, on était sûr. Les lèvres ne murmuraient rien, les muscles se tendaient et l'esprit hurlait déjà de mille feux _Je vais avoir mal !_

Si jamais il devait avoir des hommes sous ses ordres, Harry savait ce qu'il ferait. Il commencerait par imiter son père. Pour tranquilliser ce dernier, et pour se faire respecter des mangemorts. Torture systématique. Mais après quelques temps, il adopterait la méthode Insan Greek. Parce que l'instabilité était bien plus terrifiante.  
Et parce qu'ayant connu les affres de la torture, Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas, parfois, pardonner. Il fallait laisser une voix de sortie.

-Je regrette de devoir vous punir, siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres en caressant sa baguette. Vraiment je regrette – et son sourire blanc et ses yeux rouges disaient tout le contraire. _Endoloris !_

Les deux hommes, l'un après l'autre, tremblèrent, convulsèrent violemment.  
Harry sentit qu'il transpirait.  
Aucun d'eux n'était tombé à terre – ce qu'ils étaient bêtes ! Il _fallait_ tomber ! Le Lord Noir aimait voir les hommes ramper à ses pieds, la résistance ne l'impressionnait pas, le contrôle de leurs cris ne les faisait pas grimper dans Son estime, non, cela l'agaçait. Il _fallait_ tomber ! Si Harry avait pu, il leur aurait envoyé une image mentale via la légilimencie. Mais de un, il ne se risquerait jamais à un truc pareil en présence du meilleur légilimens du monde, de deux, si ces deux mangemorts étaient trop crétins pour reconnaître leur propre salut, tant pis pour eux.

-_Endolorissss ! _siffla encore le mage noir.

Dolohov, essouflé, fut pris par surprise par le deuxième sortilège et laissa échapper un cri déchiré. Il s'écroula. Et cria encore. Mais pas longtemps. Quelques secondes. Harry avait déjà connu pire.

-_Endoloris !_

Yaxley s'y attendait et, incarnation momentanée de l'imbécilité, mit un point d'honneur à contenir sa douleur. Le sortilège s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir intenable, l'homme perdit l'équilibre et cria, et pleura, en boule aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Cela ne s'arrêtait pas.  
_Ne détourne pas la tête_, se surprit à penser Harry. _Ne détourne pas la tête_. Il frissonna compulsivement, et relâcha sa respiration en même temps que le sortilège était levé, et que les muscles du mangemort se détendaient. C'était stupide. Il était moins impressionné par les Doloris de son père que par ceux d'Insan Greek, dont il était régulièrement la victime – ainsi que Claude, son ami.  
Mais alors pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas très bien ?  
_Tu es du côté de ceux qui le donnent, maintenant.  
Il se répéta cette idée...  
__Tu es du côté de ceux qui le donnent, maintenant.  
Il se répéta cette idée... et s'en accommoda plutôt bien. Du moins, sur le moment, il se dit que c'était la position la plus enviable. Oui. __Du côté de Celui qui le donne.  
Très bien. Je suis donc du côté des forts._

-Lord Voldemort ? appela-t-il en se redressant dans son trône.

Son père se tourna vers lui, faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses longs doigts blancs. Les deux hommes reprenaient leur souffle à leurs pieds, tête inclinée – Harry ne leur prêta pas attention.

-Tu m'avais promis un homme. Je me demandais où en était notre affaire, demanda-t-il en souriant.  
-J'y pense, répondit laconiquement le Lord après un silence.

Quelque chose dans son attitude indiqua à Harry qu'il aurait des précisions une fois qu'ils seraient seuls. Les deux mangemorts, agenouillés, tête baissée, attendaient à présent d'être délivrés.

-Soyez plus attentifs à l'avenir, siffla leur maître. Les Aurors sont retors. Sortez.

Harry et son père se retrouvèrent seuls.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais vraiment un homme maintenant, Harry. Tu es un peu jeune, non ?  
-Je... C'est pourtant ce que nous avions... Tu étais d'accord !  
-Je le suis toujours.  
-Tu pensais : plus tard ?  
-C'est à peu près ce que je pensais en effet.

Harry ferma la bouche et détourna le visage un instant. Il regarda la pierre. Les colonnes.

-Ne boudes pas, soupira Lord Voldemort.  
-Je ne boude pas !  
-Comme j'étais parti du postulat que nous attendrions encore quelques années avant de te confier des hommes, je n'ai pas accordé beaucoup d'attention à la question. Je n'ai qu'un nom à te proposer.  
-Ah oui ? fit Harry avec un sourire ravi.

Son père le regarda en silence. Dans les yeux. Qu'essayait-il de voir ?

Harry prit une expression plus posée et demanda, timidement :  
-Qui est-ce ?  
-Avery.  
-...Ton ami ?  
Lord Voldemort leva imperceptiblement les yeux au ciel mais répondit :  
-Oui.

Harry était si flatté qu'il se tut.

-Allons-nous le lui annoncer ?  
-Oui. Tu auras deux autres hommes prochainement. Lorsque j'aurai décidé lesquels. Approche.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tendit son bras drapé de noir au-dessus de l'accoudoir, et son fils intrigué, se pencha. Les doigts fins et glacés se refermèrent sur le lobe de son oreille.

-...ta boucle ?  
-De l'autre côté.

Harry se leva et s'assit à demi sur l'accoudoir du trône de son père. Celui-ci pinça la boucle d'oreille en argent.

-Nous devons en modifier les propriétés**. **Elle a été conçue à l'origine pour que tu sois au courant de mes intentions et pour que tu puisses m'appeler, tout comme mes mangemorts. Dorénavant, il faudra aussi qu'elle te permette d'appeler les mangemorts.  
-_Tous_ les mangemorts ? Mais si je n'ai besoin que d'Avery ?  
-Tu crois que je vais m'amuser à y inclure un enchantement qui n'est valable que sur Avery ?  
-Oui, non. Mais si je n'ai besoin que d'Avery et que tous entendent mon appel ?  
-Harry, es-tu stupide ?

Le garçon rougit jusqu'au front.

-Nonjecroispas, baragouina-t-il.  
-Lorsque j'appelle un mangemort, je prononce son nom en appuyant sur la marque. Tu feras de même avec ta boucle d'oreille.  
-Oui Papa.  
-Et je ne suis pas fâché, inutile d'être mortifié, sourit Voldemort. Ne bouge plus.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le petit bijou en argent. Les mots qu'il prononça, si c'était des mots, ressemblaient au souffle d'un démon, et Harry, tétanisé tout du long, ne comprit pas un mot de la formule. Pendant un instant fugitif, il crut que l'on venait d'enfoncer un fer rouge dans la chair de son oreille, et la sensation disparut, le laissant souffle coupé, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de crier. Lord Voldemort exhala un dernier murmure dans cette langue étrange, et ce fut fini.

-C'est fini ? demanda-t-il sans bouger.  
-Oui.

Lord Voldemort s'appuya contre le dossier de son trône.

-Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

Harry se détacha du trône de son aîné et, vibrant d'excitation, toucha sa boucle en argent en appelant « Avery ».

Quelques secondes plus tard, le mangemort apparut. Tout de noir vêtu, et encapuchonné, il resta debout un instant puis constatant qu'il était le seul appelé, s'avança et s'inclina devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, selon le rituel. Mais ce-dernier le détrompa :  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai appelé.

Harry, devant son propre trône, fit de son mieux pour se grandir, il souleva même un peu les talons. Interdit, le vieux mangemort resta immobile.

-Avery, dit Harry. Tu seras dorénavant sous mes ordres, tandis que je resterai sous ceux de Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de l'Histoire. Tu devras m'obéir en toutes circonstances. Est-ce que tu acceptes ?

Le regard du mangemort passa deux fois du Seigneur des Ténèbres à son Héritier. Pendant un long moment, il sembla ne plus pouvoir bouger, incapable de déterminer ce qu'il devait faire.

-Si c'est la volonté de mon Maître, bien sûr, dit-il de sa voix rocailleuse en inclinant le buste devant eux deux.  
-C'est ma volonté, Avery. Je te demande de faire preuve de loyauté et de dévotion envers Harry autant qu'à moi.  
-J'espère que c'est déjà ce que je faisais, murmura humblement le serviteur.  
-Les choses seront un peu différentes à présent, dit clairement Harry.

Avery hocha machinalement la tête, tandis qu'il se demandait si _Monseigneur_ serait plus ou moins infernal à assister que l'original. Néanmoins, il se réjouit. Avery aimait les aventures, et le gamin promettait d'en être une.

-La hiérarchie se complexifie, n'est-ce pas ? chanta le vent glacé qui prêtait sa voix au maître des lieux.

Lui aussi semblait apprécier l'instant.  
Harry quant à lui, aurait bien aimé adouber Avery avec une épée, parce qu'il avait le sens du spectacle. Mais c'était impossible. Il se consola en empruntant à son père sa froide dignité, mais ne put effacer de son visage un sourire satisfait.  
Il avait beau être très satisfait, il se sentait intensément ridicule, à prendre ainsi des allures de chef alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis à côté. Mais il garda la pose.

Maintenant que cela était réglé, il pouvait soumettre son placet suivant.

Il fit signe à Avery de partir, et le vieux mangemort s'inclina devant lui.

-Papa ?  
-Quoi ? répondit la voix aiguë sur le ton de « quoi _encore_ ? ».  
-Et mon prof de piano ?  
-Tss.

« Prof de piano ». Lord Voldemort se leva en se demandant quand et comment son programme d'apprentissage rigoureux avait-il pu permettre l'apparition d'une branche musicale. Il se le demanda vraiment sérieusement. Et résolut que le petit avait eu un faible pour le majestueux Bechstein depuis son âge le plus tendre, peut-être quatre ans ; il ne l'en avait pas particulièrement détourné et s'y était même intéressé, la faute lui en revenait donc. Mais maintenant que Harry avait onze ans, le piano, cela manquait de sérieux.

-Y tiens-tu absolument ?

Le petit ouvrit et ferma la bouche silencieusement, choqué.  
Il y tenait.

-Dans ce cas tu t'en occuperas toi-même. Ce sera l'occasion d'étrenner tes nouvelles responsabilités. Tu dépêcheras tes hommes à la recherche d'un pianiste d'envergure.

_Tu verras que ce n'est pas sssi facccile_, faillit-il ajouter.

-Mais je n'ai qu'Avery. Quand aurai-je les autres ?

Harry se sentait indiciblement excité. Il aurait bientôt des hommes adultes sous sa coupe. Bien sûr, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvînt, les mangemorts avaient toujours obéi à sa volonté. Mais la plupart d'entre eux faisaient en sa présence preuve d'un certain relâchement, qui marquait bien la différence entre le Maître, que l'on respectait et craignait, et son tout jeune Héritier, que l'on ne craignait que parce qu'il représentait une paire d'yeux supplémentaires du Maître.  
Les choses changeaient doucement.  
_Bientôt, nous serons les Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Ensemble.  
Harry applaudit mentalement à cette idée._

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Je te donnerai les noms de soir, lâcha Voldemort d'un ton coupant.

_**Salazar**_, gronda-t-il mentalement en quittant la salle du trône à grands pas. Déjà Avery, qui était encore à Lui ce matin...  
_Il est toujours à moi !_

Et maintenant, le gosse en voulait d'autres. Il Lui volait ses hommes petit à petit.  
_Il veut me dépouiller !  
Non, c'était faux, il avait lui-même accepté, il avait de lui-même proposé de lui « offrir » d'autres mangemorts.  
__Il me dépouille.  
Le Lord respirait fort et ses poings blancs étaient serrés. Harry le détrônerait-il un jour ? Insensé. Impossible. Il le respectait trop. Il le respectait et l'admirait entièrement, sans condition et sans arrière-pensée. Mais le fait était là : il prenait de plus en plus de place. Il gagnait chaque jours en centimètres et en talent. Il gagnait chaque jour l'estime du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Lord Voldemort __voulait_ le voir progresser, réussir, et mener les mangemorts. Mais il ne supportait pas l'idée que cela pût le mettre, Lui, en position de faiblesse.

Le mage noir rumina ses pensées et sa paranoïa pendant plusieurs heures ce jour-là. Il parvint finalement à la conclusion que confier trop de pouvoir à Harry n'était pas une bonne idée. En revanche, lui donner l'illusion d'un peu de pouvoir ne coûtait rien, et observer son comportement serait forcément intéressant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres décida que les hommes qu'il déléguerait à son fils seraient dûment briefés par ses soins. Ainsi, lorsqu'il convoqua Avery, Marcus Jones et les frères Lestrange, il fut comme à son habitude, concis, glacial et intransigeant. Et clair. Très clair.

-Mangemorts, vous êtes de fidèles serviteurs. Imparfaits et parfois incompétents. Mais fiables. Vous faîtes partie des trop rares éléments sensés que compte la population sorcière du Royaume-Uni. J'ai une mission à vous confier.

Avery, loin d'être idiot, savait de quoi il retournait.  
En revanche, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange échangèrent un regard brillant d'excitation. Ils s'apprêtaient à s'entendre nommés consuls.  
Marcus Jones, éternel second, mangemort sans grandes qualités, écoutait avec un intérêt prudent.

-Vous êtes à partir de ce jour sous les ordres de mon Héritier. Chacun de vous quatre lui devra respect et obéissance autant qu'à moi-même.

Dans le silence qui suivit cette déclaration, Rabastan Lestrange fronça intensément ses épais sourcils.

-A présent, entendez haut et clair les termes de votre mission, chers amis.

La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres savait être coupante telle une guillotine un instant, et douce et coulante comme le miel le suivant, et inversement. Chacune de ces nuances faisait intrinsèquement frissonner l'auditeur.

-Votre mission est de soutenir mon Héritier dans ses efforts pour devenir un mage noir encore plus prometteur qu'il ne l'est aujourd'hui. Cette mission n'est réalisable que dans les conditions où vous vous conduisez comme si Harry était votre maître et votre ami, articula-t-il lentement, insistant sur les mots clés « comme si », « maître » et « ami ». Ces conditions seront caduques dès que je décréterai la fin de la mission.

Les quatre mangemorts hochèrent la tête à l'unisson.  
Mais avait-il été assez clair ? Lord Voldemort avait une nette tendance à considérer autrui comme insuffisamment intelligent. Aussi ajouta-t-il :  
-Il est hors de propos de vous deviez jamais être plus fidèles à Harry qu'à moi-même.

Les quatre mangemorts hochèrent à nouveau la tête, d'un air pénétré. Lorsqu'ils s'en furent allés, ne prenant aucune précaution pour discuter ouvertement de leur nouvelle affectation, mêlant rires et interrogations, le Seigneur des Ténèbres appela ses plus proches lieutenants. A l'exception de Rodolphus.

-Lucius, Bella. Barty. Mes amis.

Un rayon de miel dans une pièce gelée.  
Il se leva et s'approcha d'eux. Ils firent cercles.  
Le mage noir posa doucement sa main droite dans le creux du dos de Bellatrix, et effleura de sa main gauche l'épaule de Lucius. Il contint difficilement son ricanement lorsqu'il constata à quel point ses petits manèges, pourtant loin d'être impénétrables, fonctionnaient à la perfection. Il créait rarement ce genre d'intimité avec ses fidèles. En face, Bartemius tremblait presque d'excitation de se trouver si proche de son Maître. Lucius était transporté de tant d'honneur ; son ambition venait de se revoir à la hausse. Bella gravait cet instant dans sa chair et dans sa mémoire. Quoiqu'il leur demandât alors, ils le ferait avec la plus terrible application, et avec bonheur. Et Lord Voldemort souhaitait précisément que son ordre soit exécuté consciencieusement.

-J'ai un service à vous demander, murmura-t-il, de son ton vaporeux.  
-Tout ce que vous voudrez, Maître !  
-Je vous le rendrai avec joie, Maître.  
-Dîtes, Maître, que je puisse vous combler.

Il sourit. De son effrayant sourire de requin, car il n'en avait pas d'autre.

-J'ai confié à mon Héritier la direction de quatre mangemorts. Avery. Marcus. Rodolphus. Et Rabastan. Assurez-vous qu'ils me gardent leur fidélité. Et surveillez mon Héritier.

**Fin du chapitre 16**

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! L'attente a été longue et je serais encore en train de laisser traîner si je n'avais été relancée par plusieurs personnes, et notamment par Vampyse, il y a quelques jours. Je suis un être qui a besoin de coups de pieds au cul, sachez-le.

Cependant, pour le chapitre 17, je devrais pouvoir m'en passer... il est quasi fini ! (ici, insérer sourire benêt)  
Donc, à dans deux semaines ;) (Je pense le publier la première semaine de Septembre).  
Biz,  
Lupiot


	18. Chapitre 17

Note 1 : Je crois que j'ai oublié de répondre à quelques reviews :S (je ne sais pas lesquelles)

Note 2 : J'ai des démêlées avec mes citations en-tête. S'il vous plaît soyez tolérants.

Note 3 : Oui le flash-back du chapitre précédent (qui se déroule à l'Ecole d'Insan Greek) tombe un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe. En fait, c'était pour introduire celui qui arrive dans ce chapitre là :)

Heeey ! Je suis en retard d'un mois, mais comme mes excuses n'intéressent personne (sachez juste que tout est la faute de Bartimeus, qui a atteint des sommets dans l'art controversé du « je suis un personnage secondaire mais je n'en fais qu'à ma tête »)... comme ça n'intéresse personne je disais, HERE YOU GO, Chapter 17 !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Petit****, chapitre 17**

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici petit ?_

Chapitre 3

HP-LV-HP-LV

« Nymphadora Tonks obéit aux ordres pernicieux d'Albus Dumbledore.  
« Nymphadora Tonks obéit aux ordres pernicieux d'Albus Dumbledore.  
« Nymphadora Tonks obéit aux ordres pernicieux d'Albus Dumbledore.  
« Nymphadora Tonks obéit aux ordres pernicieux d'Albus Dumbledore.  
« Nymphadora Tonks obéit aux ordres pernicieux d'Albus Dumbledore. »

Sous l'œil glacé de Lucius, Harry lâcha sa plume un instant pour soulager son poignet.

-Pas de pause, Monseigneur.

Harry se garda bien de répondre. A sa dernière tentative de négociation – J_'ai besoin d'aller faire pipi, je peux arrêter quelques secondes ?_ – il avait écopé de deux cents lignes supplémentaires. Deux cents.

_Je sais bien, qu'elle fait partie de l'Ordre_, protesta-t-il silencieusement en se mordant les joues.  
« Nymphadora Tonks obéit aux ordres pernicieux d'Albus Dumbledore. »  
Mais ça n'empêchait qu'ils auraient pu jouer tous les deux, pas vrai ?  
« Nymphadora Tonks obéit aux ordres pernicieux d'Albus Dumbledore. »  
S'il avait proposé cela, c'était juste parce qu'il s'ennuyait.  
« Nymphadora Tonks obéit aux ordres pernicieux d'Albus Dumbledore. »  
Et pas parce qu'il avait oublié d'où venait Tonks.  
« Nymphadora Tonks obéit aux ordres pernicieux d'Albus Dumbledore. »  
Même si, avouons-le, il s'en cognait complètement.  
« Nymphadora Tonks obéit aux ordres pernicieux d'Albus Dumbledore. »

Il n'aurait jamais cru que son père fût du genre à lui faire copier des lignes. Il avait dû pas mal y réfléchir. Il avait dû se dire : pas de punition violente, non. Quelque chose d'insupportablement long qui lui porterait sur les nerfs tout en faisant rentrer dans son crâne épais qu'on ne devait pas faire ami-ami avec les prisonniers. Harry pouvait presque imaginer le dialogue intérieur de Lord Voldemort tandis qu'Il se demandait quelle punition efficace concocter. D'abord, Il avait failli le gifler. Ensuite, Il avait failli lui expliquer d'un ton tranchant mais patient, pourquoi Tonks ne pouvait pas jouer avec lui. Ensuite, Il avait à nouveau failli le frapper. Puis finalement, Il l'avait envoyé d'un ton froid réfléchir dans sa chambre, ce qui était pire que tout. Puis Il s'était ravisé, et l'avait envoyé au labo, ce qui était pire que pire.

_-Papa ?_

_Harry passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et, comme quand il était petit, dit « Hello ! ». Le Lord l'invita à entrer. Harry tira une chaise mais ne s'assit pas, et resta debout à frotter son pied gauche sur le droit, nerveusement._

_-Qu'y a-t-il ? _

_Harry hésita puis, réalisant que plus il repoussait sa requête, plus il hésiterait à la soumettre, il se lança :_

_-Est-ce que je pourrais inviter Claude Belasis ?  
-Non._

_Harry baissa les yeux et se tut. _

_-Vas-tu me demander pourquoi ? siffla son père.  
-Non, car tu ne me répondrais pas, murmura le garçon.  
-Très juste._

_Harry redressa la tête et inspira :  
-Et Draco ? Draco Malfoy ?  
-Il a des obligations. Il suit un cursus préparatoire pour Poudlard. Et tu le sais, car tu as posé la question à Lucius._

_Harry ouvrit la bouche bêtement. Bien sûr. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait tout de ses serviteurs. _

_-Eh...oui, admit-il.  
-Ce qui m'amène donc à te demander, Harry, quel est le but de ta visite ?  
-Bon, fit le garçon en inspirant courageusement. Alors, avant de dire non, considère que c'est une façon inédite de me distraire, et une nouvelle forme de torture psychologique sur les prisonniers. Ma questions est : est-ce que Tonks pourrait sortir un peu pour jouer avec moi ?_

_Harry ne recula pas quand son père se leva comme l'éclair, simplement parce qu'il était tétanisé. Il n'avait pas idée qu'il pourrait le mettre aussi vite dans un tel état de colère._

_-Non, c'est parce que, ce n'est pas, tu vois, c'est pas que je veux, mais..._

_Les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans mettre son cerveau à contribution, par simple automatisme, parce qu'il avait appris que c'était ainsi que l'on apaisait les gens, en principe – mais son père n'était pas _les gens_, son père était le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Il le saisit par le col. Raide comme une tige de fer, Harry resta les yeux plantés dans ceux du mage noir, l'estomac noué et l'esprit vide._

_-C'est pas que je veux qu'elle sorte, je veux pas, c'est juste que j'ai sympathisé avec elle et que...  
-SYMPATHISÉ ? hurla son père._

_Harry devint encore plus raide, et muet. Les lèvres blanches de Lord Voldemort s'ouvraient et se fermaient silencieusement sur le mot « sympathisé » et Harry lut dans son esprit – était-ce de la légilimencie intuitive comme lorsqu'il était petit, ou simplement le ressenti intense de la situation ? – que son père regardait sa joue en imaginant dessus la marque rouge et cuisante de ses doigts. Puis, ouvrant brusquement le poing, Voldemort lâcha son col, et Harry redescendit de quelques millimètres. Il se tut, il fixait son père et celui-ci le fixait, et il voulait dire « Je suis désolé je suis désolé je suis désolé » mais il voulait aussi voir ce qui se passerait._

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regardait d'un air féroce, courroucé. Il ouvrit la bouche et leva un doigt péremptoire comme pour lui donner la leçon, mais il était trop furieux, les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Alors il saisit à nouveau le petit par le col de sa robe et oui, il allait le gifler, ce serait plus simple, clac, une bonne claque sifflante, oui, mais ça ne résoudrait pas le problème. Il le lâcha à nouveau, et cette fois son fils trébucha, car il l'avait reposé brutalement – mais il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait soulevé. _

_-Va dans ta chambre, ordonna-t-il, glacial. Va réfléchir dans ta chambre._

_Harry, le corps tendu, les yeux brûlants, hocha la tête sans bouger. Puis, une seconde plus tard, il s'en allait à pas précipités. Mais non. Lord Voldemort ferma la porte d'un mouvement de baguette._

_-Ou plutôt non. Va réfléchir dans le laboratoire._

_Glacial.  
Glacial.  
Glacial.  
Meutrier._

_« Qu'ai-je fait ? Salazar, qu'ai-je fait ? » songea Harry en poussant la porte pour courir jusqu'au laboratoire au sous-sol. Il sentit son sang se geler dans ses veines à mesure qu'il s'en approchait.  
Il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis son retour de l'Ecole.  
Il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis deux ans.  
Il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis Severus.  
Severus, le traître. Severus, son ami.  
Severus, son ami le traître._

_L'envoyer réfléchir dans le laboratoire était intentionnel. Il avait passé la moitié de son enfance dans ce laboratoire sous l'instruction de Severus, à étudier les potions. Les potions et beaucoup d'autres choses, mais toujours avec Severus.  
Harry n'avait pas fait une seule potion depuis qu'il était revenu de l'Ecole.  
Harry n'avait pas remis les pieds dans le laboratoire.  
Le laboratoire de Severus le traître._

_« Je voulais juste jouer avec Tonks. » « Ça ne fait pas de moi un traître. » « Jamais jamais je ne trahirais Papa ». Severus était devenu un traître à trop fréquenter Dumbledore et ses sbires et ses louables sourires et ses bonnes intentions et ses bonbons au citron. Severus, qui avait pourtant toujours été le plus fidèle serviteur des Ténèbres. Le plus proche ami de Harry. Le plus irréprochable mangemort. _

_Il avait fini par être l'instigateur de la plus laide trahison.  
Parce que la trahison était laide.  
Oh oui, laide._

HP-LV-HP-LV

Quand il eut finit sa punition, Harry attendit un peu avant de retourner voir Tonks. Mais quelque chose d'irrésistible l'attirait vers les cachots. D'abord, il y avait le fait que la présence de l'ennemi dans les murs constituait une distraction de haut vol. Mais en plus, il s'agissait d'un ennemi qu'il connaissait personnellement, et qui était plutôt sympa – bien qu'il obéisse aux ordres pernicieux d'Albus Dumbledore. Et puis, surtout, il ne savait pas pourquoi – mais vraiment pas – mais il avait une bizarre envie de désobéissance chevillée au corps, comme un ressort de trampoline qui vous ferait sauter d'abord doucement, puis doucement encore, puis pas beaucoup plus haut, mais un peu quand même, inéluctablement, vers le plafond. Harry n'était pas fou : il redoutait la colère de Lord Voldemort comme l'aurait redoutée toute personne sensée. Il ne la cherchait pas. Il voulait juste toucher le plafond. Il voulait juste aller à l'encontre de ce qu'avait dit son père, sans raison particulière autre que la délicieuse chair de poule dans le bas de son dos et les muscles contractés de ses joues au moment où il descendit le deuxième sous-sol pour aller saluer Nymphadora Tonks.

Il avait attendu un mois.

Un mois pendant lequel il avait été parfait.  
Les grosses bêtises se planifient pendant de longues heures volées au sommeil, et se préparent sur de longs jours à être l'Héritier idéal. (Bon, pour être honnête, ce n'avait as été si dur que ça d'être l'Héritier idéal. Il n'avait qu'à être lui-même en accentuant un peu son intérêt pour les affaires de son père et en atténuant un peu son intérêt pour tout le reste.)

Un mois pendant lequel il avait dépêché Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange en Amérique, avec pour tâche de ramener un professeur de piano compétent. Pourquoi en Amérique ? Parce qu'Harry était un peu fasciné par l'Amérique, parce que beaucoup des meilleurs pianistes y officiaient, et parce qu'on y parlait anglais, mais surtout parce qu'Harry avait trouvé très cool de dire à Rodolphus et Rabastan « Partez pour l'Amérique ».

Un mois pendant lequel il avait fait un usage circoncis de sa boucle d'oreille nouvellement améliorée. Une fois pour appeler Avery, pour lui faire admirer ses bottines en cuir, cousues sur le modèle des tennis de l'Ecole d'Insan Greek. Une autre fois pour que Marcus lui apporte un jus d'orange. Lord Voldemort avait appris cet épisode et lui avait littéralement tiré l'oreille – acte qui équivalait grosso modo à un énorme éclat de rire du mage noir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas à proprement parler avare en éclats de rire. Il les dispensait seulement avec beaucoup d'à-propos. C'était du moins l'avis de Harry, qui reconnaissait volontiers que l'humour de son père n'était pas non plus ce qu'il y a de plus accessible. (Voire, complètement fermé au reste du monde. Il était l'heureux détenteur d'un pass toute-entrée, mais son cas était isolé. Très isolé.)

Un mois pendant lequel il n'avait pas cessé d'essayer d'écrire à Claude, pour à chaque fois chiffonner et brûler ses brouillons de lettres dans lesquelles il n'avait rien à raconter, mis à part qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'inviter. Un mois pendant lequel il avait peu joué de piano, étrangement. Il ne pouvait plus voir en peinture la moitié de ses partitions, qu'il connaissait par coeur, et Lord Voldemort avait fait disparaître les affaires de feu Professeur JK dans lesquelles Harry aurait pu trouver des merveilles. Il jouait les accompagnements des morceaux de saxophone de Claude, et les quelques pièces qu'il avait inventées lui-même, mais plus il les jouait, plus il leur trouvait de défauts.

Un mois pendant lequel il s'était répété : « Je ne donnerai aucune information à Tonks, je ferai bien attention. Je veux juste discuter avec elle. » Il ne voyait pas précisément quelles informations auraient pu être confidentielles, mais il résolut, dans tous les cas, de ne parler de rien dont Tonks n'aurait pas déjà entendu parler, afin d'éliminer les risques de renseigner l'ennemi sans même s'en rendre compte.  
Penser ou dire le mot « ennemi » faisait naître le sourire en coin de l'aventurier sur son jeune visage, le même sourire qu'il arborait en cours d'Histoire Globale lorsqu'il lisait les récits des conquêtes d'Alexandre le Grand ou de Napoléon. Les guerres moldues, malgré leurs artefacts ridicules qui crachaient des cailloux ou des billes de plombs, avaient quelque chose de plus exaltant que les guerres sorcières : à cause du nombre. Les moldus s'affrontaient par d'immenses armées, face à face, et rien que de l'imaginer, c'était d'enfer. L'ennemi, c'était la guerre. La guerre, c'était l'aventure. Penser Tonks comme « l'ennemi » était follement excitant.

Il avait attendu _un mois_.

Un mois à attendre, surtout un mois d'Août, c'est long.  
Il descendait dans le noir vers le dernier cachot du deuxième sous-sol, à pas de loup, le coeur battant, un petit ballotin serré contre sa poitrine. Il était deux heures du matin et on y voyait comme dans le cul d'une taupe. Il ne voulait pas se risquer au Lumos, inquiet qu'il était de se faire repérer. En principe, l'être humain le plus proche était un mangemort endormi comme une souche deux ou trois étages plus haut, mais on ne sait jamais.

Il marcha jusqu'au mur du fond pour être sûr qu'il était arrivé jusqu'au dernier cachot, puis, lorsqu'il se fut cogné le gros orteil dans une énorme pierre méchamment dure, s'arrêta. Il s'approcha des barreaux, et appela doucement :  
-Tonks ? Tonks ?

La pauvre Tonks ne dormait pas – comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle guettait les pas feutrés de l'intrus depuis cinq minutes, s'attendant à voir apparaître un mangemort – qui d'autre ? – venu la torturer en cachette ; ces monstres aimaient ça.

-Tonks ? répéta la voix enfantine.

Encore cette hallucination ? se demanda la jeune femme.

Une lumière chaude apparut au bout d'une baguette.

-Harry ?  
-Oui, sourit le gamin.

Encore cette hallucination. Tonks ferma brièvement les yeux, puis sourit en les rouvrant : l'enfant était toujours là, avec ses grands yeux verts brillants de sympathie, et son petit visage respirant l'humanité.

-Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il.  
-Bien, et toi ?

Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu répondre d'autre. Tout cela n'était qu'un jeu, un jeu où tout allait bien. L'enfant s'assit en tailleur de l'autre côté des barreaux et posa par terre son petit balluchon. Il jeta un sortilège pour éclairer les lieux. Une douce bulle de lumière automnale les entoura. Autour d'eux, les ténèbres.

-Moi ça va bien, répondit l'enfant d'un ton naturel. Je m'ennuie un peu ces derniers temps.

Elle hocha la tête, fascinée.

-Tu reviens de l'école, non ? Tu n'étais pas là quand je suis arrivée.

Le garçon sembla réfléchir un instant, comme s'il composait soigneusement sa réponse.

-J'ai fait deux ans d'école. Mais je ne peux pas te dire où. Personne ne sait où elle se situe de toute façon, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Tu es arrivée le 25 Décembre de l'année dernière ? Pendant l'attaque de l'Ordre du Phénix ?  
-Oui.  
-Pourquoi tu t'es fait attrapée ?  
-Ah... je te cherchais. Maugrey était avec moi. Tu sais que j'ai commencé ma formation d'Auror ? C'est mon supérieur maintenant.

Ou plutôt, c'était. Mais Tonks parlait au présent. Comme si de rien n'était. Comme si elle rentrait d'une journée de labeur, prenait le thé avec un ami et se levait le lendemain à huit heures pour aller travailler.  
Le petit – qui n'était plus si petit que cela d'ailleurs, cette hallucination possédait quelques côtés réalistes – sembla méditer un instant sur l'idée d'avoir Maugrey comme supérieur, et fit la grimace.

-Je l'aime pas, Maugrey.  
-Il est un peu impressionnant, concéda Tonks avec l'ombre d'un sourire amusé.

Elle se sentait revivre petit à petit.

-J'aurais aimé pouvoir te faire sortir, dit le garçon, mais mon père n'est pas d'accord.

Hein ? Son père ?  
Sans savoir pourquoi, Tonks sentit monter en elle les tremblements mystérieux d'un fou rire. Une petite bulle éclata sur ses lèvres, un petit « hihi ». Tellement discret que Harry ne vit que le sourire.

-Je t'ai apporté des trucs, annonça-t-il en entreprenant de défaire son ballotin.

Tonks ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, comme si elle s'éveillait.  
Elle se demanda si elle était vraiment en train de rêver, ou si la réalité n'était pas, par un hasard divin, beaucoup plus jolie que ses rêves. Les mains du garçon repoussèrent les coins d'un torchon et saisirent délicatement une sorte de feuilleté doré.

-On partage ? Tiens. C'est un feuilleté aux amandes et au miel. C'est pas Marcus qui l'a fait, je crois que c'est quelqu'un d'autre, ou bien il l'a acheté. On nous l'a servi ce midi au dessert et je l'ai gardé.

Vaguement angoissée quant à ce qu'il allait advenir de l'illusion lorsqu'elle se saisirait de la pâtisserie, Tonks tendit la main. Peut-être que tout aller voler en éclat. Mais non. Elle sentit le collant du miel sur ses doigts et se mit à saliver. Peut-être ne mettrait-elle dans sa bouche que du vide ? Les rêves les plus vicieux étaient ceux qui vous faisaient prendre conscience qu'ils n'étaient que des rêves, histoire de vous faire croire à un semblant de réalité.

Mais c'était un vrai gâteau. Un vrai gâteau goutû : amande, feuille de brique, huile, miel, sucre...

-Hmmm...  
-Ch'est bon hein ?

Harry semblait ravi.

-J'ai eu trop de mal à me retenir de le manger pendant toute l'après-midi.

Harry se mordit la lèvre en se morigénant pour son langage incorrect et faillit se reprendre « j'ai eu _beaucoup_ de mal », puis il lui revint qu'il n'était pas en face de son père, et il se détendit imperceptiblement, allant même jusqu'à afficher un sourire canaille à l'idée que Voldemort ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Tonks dégusta lentement le feuilleté, étrangère aux circonvolutions impossibles des pensées de Harry. Elle n'avait pas terminé la pâtisserie que le garçon, la mine cabotine, se saisit du deuxième trésor que recelait son torchon. Dans une théière fumante, il y avait du chocolat chaud. Non que Tonks fût médium, mais les effluves aromatisée du lait-cacao se précipitèrent dans ses narines dès que Harry eut soulevé le tissu. Harry rougit un peu, et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il avait toujours adoré le chocolat chaud, mais celui-ci avait une signification particulière pour lui. La jeune sorcière étourdie qu'était Nympadora Tonks lui avait plusieurs fois porté son petit-déjeuner au lit lorsqu'il était retenu contre sa volonté au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, et le matin de son évasion, c'était grâce au chocolat chaud qu'elle lui avait monté qu'il avait pu lui subtiliser sa baguette magique. Et s'enfuir, rentrer _chez lui_. Tonks ne le savait même pas. Il lui avait discrètement restitué sa baguette après avoir retrouvé la sienne. Elle ne savait rien. Cela faisait d'elle un piètre Auror en théorie, mais s'il mélangeait tout ça, Harry obtenait un cocktail sympathique nommé Tonks. Il l'aimait bien.

-J'ai pensé que tu devais t'ennuyer, dit-il d'une voix douce, alors je t'ai apporté de la lecture.

Le Fils des Ténèbres, onze ans, connaissait un peu les rouages du monde des Ténèbres. Il avait beau faire l'enfant, il savait parfaitement ce qu'endurait la jeune prisonnière. Il savait que l'ennui n'était pas la pire des torture – même si, pour sa part, il trouvait que c'était une terrible, terrible, terrrriiiible torture. Mais que pouvait-il contre l'Endoloris ? Il existait des baumes – on les faisait circuler sous le manteau à l'Ecole d'Insan Greek – mais il ne servait à rien de les utiliser si l'on devait se faire à nouveau torturer dans les heures qui suivraient. Sans compter que s'il en fournissait un à Tonks, les Mangemorts, du moins les plus éveillés, avaient des chances de s'en apercevoir.

Instinctivement, Harry pratiqua la seule médecine dont avait réellement besoin Nymphadora Tonks. Il lui passa du baume à l'âme.

-OLIVER TWIST. « Au nombre des édifices publics d'une certaine ville, qu'il sera pour mainte raison plus prudent de s'abstenir de nommer, et à laquelle je me refuse de donner un nom imaginaire, s'en trouve un que possèdent en commun, depuis fort longtemps, la plupart des villes, petites ou grandes, à savoir : un asile ; et dans cet asile naquit, un jour d'une année que je ne prendrai pas la peine de citer, étant donné que cela ne saurait avoir la moindre importance pour le lecteur, du moins au cours de cette première phase des événements, le fragment d'espèce humaine dont le nom est placé en tête du présent chapitre.  Pendant une longue période à partir de l'instant où il fut introduit par le chirurgien municipal dans notre monde de tristesse et de tourments, la question de savoir si l'enfant vivrait assez pour porter un nom quelconque resta l'objet de doutes considérables... »

Il lisait légèrement trop vite, et s'exprimait de la diction un peu laborieuse des enfants, mais la jeune femme l'écouta béatement, le menton dans les mains, pendant une cinquantaine de minutes qui s'envolèrent aussi vite que des oiseaux d'été. Harry marqua la page et referma le lourd roman.

-Je ne peux pas te le laisser, dit-il. Je reviendrai.

Ils se leva, étira ses muscles. A rester assis sur la pierre, il avait les fesses gelées.

-Harry, dis-moi. On est quand ?  
-Ben... il est trois heures cinq du matin.  
-Non, mais, quel jour, quel mois ? Quelle année ?

Le garçon la fixa d'un air vide l'espace d'une seconde.

-Vingt-neuf Août 1992, dit-il avec un charmant sourire.

La jeune femme inspira profondément et resta silencieuse. Elle ferma les yeux. Cela faisait un an et demi qu'elle était là.  
_Je ne me laisserai pas mourir._

-Tonks ?

Elle rouvrit les paupières et lui adressa un regard interrogatif.

-Tu dois me promettre une chose, dit l'enfant.

Il semblait soudainement sérieux. Et même dur. Froid. Effrayant. Tonks frissonna violemment. Le visage de Harry était blanc et anguleux et derrière ses petites lunettes rondes, l'espace d'un instant elle avait vu, elle en était sûr, le chatoiement brûlant des prunelles de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.  
Elle sut qu'elle allait promettre et que jamais elle ne faillirait à sa promesse.

-Tu ne dois jamais ni prononcer mon nom ni évoquer mes visites devant mon père.

_Tu ne dois jamais  
Ni prononcer mon nom  
Ni évoquer mes visites  
Devant mon père_

Ces mots, glacés et brûlants, s'imprimèrent dans son esprit, et dans l'état de faiblesse général où elle se trouvait, Tonks ne songea que vaguement à la légilimencie, mais sut que c'en était – ou quelque chose qui s'en approchait.

_Mon père_

L'image noire et obsédante d'un immense Vous-Savez-Qui enveloppa pendant une seconde.

-Ton père ?

Et Potter – comment déjà, John, James ? Et James Potter pourquoi James Potter n'était-il pas son père plutôt que ce monstre ? songea Tonks en regardant les yeux de Harry, et leur expression si déterminée. Elle baissa la tête, jusqu'au sol – sans savoir pourquoi – et dit : « Tu as ma parole ». Elle le pensait.

Pauvre enfant. Cher enfant. Quel gentil garçon, au fond. Elle sentait encore sur ses lèvres le goût de miel de la pâtisserie, et dans son ventre la chaleur réconfortante du chocolat chaud.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Les Mangemorts passaient leur temps à semer la terreur. Ou plutôt non – c'était inexact : les Mangemorts passaient leur temps à semer le trouble.

Les grandes attaques, savamment orchestrées – ou du moins dûment planifiées – par Lord Voldemort, celles qui _terrorisaient_ à proprement parler, celles dont la gazette garantissait le retentissement national sinon international, _ces_ attaques se faisaient surtout remarquer par leur relative ...rareté. Bien sûr, du point de vue de Cornelius Fudge et d'Albus Dumbledore – qui pour une fois, étaient d'accord – elles étaient chaque fois l'occasion de songer que c'était une fois de trop.

Mais pour Harry... ...pour Harry, ces attaques étaient attendues comme le matin de Noël. Le Fils des Ténèbres aimait l'effervescence qui s'emparait du château la semaine précédent l'office. Il aimait entendre Avery engueuler tout le monde comme du poisson pourri – parce qu'il savait que c'était sa façon d'angoisser devant une lourde responsabilité. Il aimait réviser ses sortilèges, fébrile d'excitation. Il aimait la sérénité noire et terrifiante du mage noir et Son sourire filiforme à peine perceptible. Il aimait se retrouver au coeur de l'action : regarder Leurs hommes entrer en _terminator mode_ et tout saccager sur leur passage, se réjouir de la grandeur que l'attaque menée conférerait encore à la légende vivante qu'était son père, croiser son regard entre deux sortilèges. Il n'aimait pas toujours le retour au château – le Lord étant parfois moyennement satisfait de l'action de ses hommes, les velléités de festivités se trouvaient régulièrement étouffées dans l'œuf. Mais, ne faisant jamais vraiment les frais d'une attaque ratée, Harry n'avait quasiment aucune raison de les redouter. Raison pour laquelle il les attendait impatiemment.

Cette été-là, Harry s'ennuyait beaucoup. L'Ecole d'Insan Greek l'avait habitué à une activité effrénée et épuisante. La joie des vacances reposantes passée, il commença à se tourner les pouces. Il réclama son JK. On lui rappela qu'il était mort. Il réclama son Draco. On lui apprit qu'il était à l'école – Harry soupira brièvement d'envie. Il réclama, sans trop y croire, son Claude. A la question « Est-ce que je pourrais inviter Claude Belasis pour une semaine ou deux, s'il te plaît, c'est mon meilleur copain ? », Lord Voldemort, las mais diplomate, fournit une réponse évasive du genre « On verra » que le Petit Lord traduisit avec le talent de l'habitude par « Le jour où il pleuvra des bonbons au citron ».

Aussi, quand, exténué d'ennui, Harry demanda, d'une petite voix : « ...Quand est-ce qu'on refait une attaque ? », le Lord Noir n'eut pas le coeur à le chasser d'un revers de main.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était occupé à lire un traité sur l'usage expérimental de la magie sur les moldus. Preuve de sa grande bonté, il repoussa lentement sa lecture pourtant alléchante et fit signe à son fils, la tête passée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, d'entrer.

Il réfléchit quelques instants – aucune attaque à l'horizon – puis sonda son Héritier :  
-Que dirais-tu d'accompagner nos hommes dans leurs descentes ?  
-Euh..., fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je...je le fais déjà, non ?  
-Oui, quelque chose comme quatre à cinq fois par an. Lorsque moi-même, je sors. Mais que dirais-tu de les accompagner lorsqu'ils sortent pour semer la panique, un peu n'importe où ?

Le jeune garçon fit une moue incertaine, se demandant si son père espérait de lui qu'il réponde oui ou non.

-Si ça te plaît, poursuivit Lord Voldemort imperturbable, tu as ma permission.  
-Eh bien..., commença prudemment Harry, oui, j'aimerais bien. Ça m'occuperait ! Je pourrais mener les hommes moi-même ? insista-t-il avec un demi-sourire, légèrement incrédule.  
-Oui, bien sûr...

Lord Voldemort afficha un sourire gentiment moqueur que son fils ne lui connaissait pas, et poursuivit dans un murmure :  
-...dans la mesure où il y a quelque chose à mener.

Il saisit son traité manuscrit et congédia son Héritier d'un geste négligent, contenant difficilement son amusement.

Loin d'être déstabilisé – ce n'était pas à lui qu'on apprendrait que Lord Voldemort pouvait se montrer mystérieux, impénétrable, voire franchement incompréhensible – Harry s'enquit auprès de Lucius de la date de la prochaine sortie mangemoresque, tout en l'informant aimablement qu'il serait de la partie.

-Ah, bon, Monseigneur ? s'étonna poliment le blond en réfrénant son ébahissement premier.  
-Oui. Vous en avez une de prévue, prochainement ?  
-Hm, je...je crois qu'il y en a une de prévue samedi soir. Personnellement, je n'y vais pas, mais...  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Oh..., Lucius haussa les épaules et sembla changer d'avis. Ma fois, si vous êtes présent, je serai heureux de l'être aussi. Sachez que...

Le mangemort sembla sur le point de faire une confidence à son jeune maître, mais se ravisa et opta plutôt pour un avertissement prudent :

-Sachez que si lors de cette soirée, vous désapprouvez nos agissements, cela viendra probablement de votre jeune âge, Monseigneur. Et sachez aussi que je vous dis cela avec tout le respect que je vous dois.  
-Hmm ? fit Harry, perdu, fronçant les sourcils. Ne t'en fais pas Lucius, je sais que tu me respectes.

Le samedi soir arriva. Harry se fondit dans le flot de mangemorts hurlants qui quittaient le domaine avec force ricanements diaboliques et chansons paillardes. Il ne sut pas exactement à quel moment cela avait dérapé. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû prendre le commandement dès le début. Dès le début de quoi ? Rien n'avait pourtant commencé. Les mangemorts, imbibés d'alcool, avançaient d'un pas dansant, dispensant insultes et cris de joies à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Dépassé, Harry suivit Ses hommes, ou plutôt ceux de son père, ou plutôt non : ceux de personnes. A cette heure, les mangemorts semblaient ne plus être que des épouvantails masqués sortant pour semer la terreur dans les rues.

-Ça ressemble un peu à Halloween, sourit le Petit Lord avec hésitation, songeant aux déguisements hilarants qu'il avait croisé le soir de cette fête à l'Ecole d'Insan Greek, et des hurlements de terreur qui avait retenti régulièrement pendant la nuit suivante.  
-Hmm, y a un peu de ça, concéda Lucius, l'haleine avinée, qui se laissait aller lui aussi, oubliant jusqu'à ses élégantes manières.

Finalement, la soirée laissa un goût amer dans la gorge du jeune mage noir. Harry vit des hommes tuer. Torturer. Saccager. Ce à quoi il était relativement habitué – et bizarrement, cela ne l'amusa pas. Mais il les vit prendre plaisir à la torture des moldus comme jamais Harry ne l'aurait pu – il les vit brûler par le feu plusieurs hommes, dans une basse vengeance des lointaines chasses aux sorciers ; il les vit violer des femmes ; les vit hurler et rire comme des déments et coursant les villageois albanais fuyant tous azimut. C'était laid. Ça puait le sang et le vomi. Harry se cacha plusieurs fois les yeux. Il transpirait.  
Il resta globalement inactif, spectateur à demi indifférent à demi incommodé. Il finit par s'asseoir sur un perron, sous le ciel noir, sous les étoiles, sous la Marque des Ténèbres, sous une chape d'ennui et de tristesse.  
Il aimait mener les attaques. Mais _ça_...  
Il n'était pas fait pour ça. Pour cette débauche de laideur et de vulgarité et de... Il secoua la tête. Toutes ces horreurs étaient tellement injustes pour ces moldus ! Les moldus n'étaient pas ses créatures préférées, mais... Mais quand même.

Le lendemain matin, s'étant souvenu du projet de son fils d'accompagner les mangemorts dans l'une de leurs sorties, Voldemort descendit dans le hall, à l'heure où il savait qu'il y trouverait Harry remontant des cuisines. Celui-ci venait tout juste d'achever son petit-déjeuner et, montant noblement les marches, replaçait les pans de sa lourde cape. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nota sa tenue – qui en imposait excessivement.

-Comment s'est passé cette sortie ? demanda le Lord Noir, réellement curieux.

Son fils rejoignit l'entrée le haut des marches où se tenait le Maître du manoir, et, passant devant lui, lâcha, sur un ton sceptique et avec une moue vaguement dégoûtée :  
-Nos hommes manquent d'élégance.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Lord Voldemort se fit la réflexion fugace que le petit avait grandi. Il lui arriverait bientôt à l'épaule.

HP-LV-HP-LV

_-Severus ?_

_Le petit garçon devait être quelque part sous ou derrière un meuble. Sa voix fluette l'appelait comme elle l'appelait toujours, pleine de la certitude qu'on allait lui répondre. Epuisant._

_-Severus ?_

_Et elle ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'on ne répondrait pas. _

_Severus s'était malencontreusement assoupi au-dessus d'un chaudron. Dormir debout était un art dans lequel il était passé maître depuis ses débuts comme agent-double. Il dormait debout sur ses poisons commandés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il dormait debout sur ses potions régénérantes commandées par Pomfrey. _

_-Severus ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Rien !_

_Il entendit le rire du petit diablotin satisfait de sa blague – la dernière en date. Tss. Le mangemort retira sa tête, cuite par les vapeurs de la cuisson, d'au-dessus du chaudron, et l'enfouit dans un torchon à peu près vierge de produits dangereux._

_-Severus ?_

_Le jeune mangemort sourit – malgré lui. Qu'est-ce que c'était stupide comme jeu... Zéro suspense, zéro créativité, peu de subtilité..._

_-Severus ?_

_La voix était claire, ravie de la bonne blague qu'elle s'apprêtait à délivrer. Les enfants aiment l'humour de répétition, se dit Severus en levant succinctement les yeux au plafond. _

_-Severuuuuus ? Allez, j'ai quelque chose à te dire !_

_Mais ou était ce petit chenapan ? Derrière la porte ? Sous le plan de travail ? Dans le placards à ingrédients ? L'écho étrange du laboratoire lui renvoyait la voix de Harry de tous les côtés._

_-Mmh. Tu parles, répliqua l'homme en faisant semblant d'être furieux. Tu vas encore me dire « rien ».  
-Non, promis juré, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire._

_Severus sourit. Harry distribuait les « tu » et les « vous » au petit bonheur la chance. _

_-Severus ?_

_Le mangemort sentit deux petites mains agripper ses mollets. Il baissa les yeux et observa l'Enfant de la Prophétie, l'Elu, l'Héritier de Lord Voldemort, le Futur Mage Noir de ce siècle, le Fils des Ténèbres, le Destructeur de Lumière, hisser son popotin sur ses chaussures avec un air canaille._

_-Severus ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Rien._

_Le polisson « hihi » qui s'ensuivit arracha un soupir à Severus Snape. _

_Ce n'était pas tout, mais il avait un programme. Entraîner le gosse à la légilimencie. _

_-Harry, tu sais ce que je pense en ce moment ?_

_Il baissa ses yeux corbeau vers ceux du petit. Presque aussitôt, le gamin déversa un flot de babillage dans le laboratoire._

_-Oui, t'es fatigué ; tu sais pas si t'as raté ta potion pa'ce que tu t'as endormu, tu sais pas si tu dois la refaire ; et puis vous vous souvenez de ce que Voldemort a dit, que vous devez vous occupez de moi pour que j'apprends bien ; et là, tout de suite, tu sais pas si t'as très envie de travailler ou pas.  
-Tu es très doué, tu sais ?  
-Voldemort va être content ? demanda le garçon d'un air enthousiaste.  
-Hmm, fit Severus pour qui la question de savoir si son maître allait être content remplissait chaque jour plusieurs heures de réflexion. Je pense que oui.  
-Est-ce que quand je serai grand, je serai fort comme lui ?  
-Bien sûr._

_Parfois, il valait mieux ne pas réfléchir avant de parler. Ni après, d'ailleurs. Severus dépensait une énergie formidable à ne _pas_ imaginer ce que deviendrait Harry._

_-Tu sais, une fois, j'ai lu dans vos pensées, avoua l'enfant en se détachant de ses jambes pour se mettre debout._

_Il le regarda pour vérifier s'il était fâché._

_-Ça disait que Karkaroff est un infâme trou du cul et que vous voudrez le tuer de vos propres mains.  
-Silence !_

_Severus fixa sévèrement Harry et le garçon se rendit compte que oui, il était fâché. La voix du mangemort claqua sèchement._

_-Ce sont des mots d'adultes, et des pensées d'adultes ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre répéter ce genre de choses.  
-Mais toi tu l'as dit dans ta tête ! lui reprocha l'enfant.  
-Oui, et tu n'avais pas l'autorisation d'entrer dans ma tête à ce moment-là, gronda-t-il. Mes pensées sont privées. Tu n'as le droit de les écouter que lorsque nous nous exerçons.  
-Pardon._

_Il affichait une moue boudeuse._

_-C'est qui Karkaroff ?  
-Un mangemort, répondit l'homme d'un ton glacial.  
-Vous êtes pas copains ?  
-C'est un traître. Il a trahi le maître._

_Severus vit Harry serrer ses petits poings. Comprenait-il la notion de trahison ? Sûrement pas, mais il avait dû comprendre que l'on avait fait du mal au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Habituellement, Severus se sentait mal à l'aise dès qu'il faisait face à l'affection et l'admiration que vouait l'enfant au mage noir. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne songeait qu'à ce petit joueur de Karkaroff, ce sorcier mal dégrossi qui avait fui lâchement l'aura flamboyante de son maître pour se racheter une réputation au sein de la société bulgare. Dans le meilleur des cas, une mort nette était ce qui l'attendait, et Severus se serait volontiers chargé de la délivrer._

_-C'est quoi, « trahi » ?_

_Severus resta silencieux quelques secondes, le temps de concocter une réponse intelligible. Il attrapa le petit par les aisselles et l'assit sur le plan de travail en face de lui._

_-Trahir, c'est abandonner quelqu'un qui avait confiance en toi.  
-C'est quoi, « confiance » ?  
-Tu sais ce qu'est la confiance, Harry.  
-Oui un peu, mais tu peux redire ?  
-C'est... la confiance, c'est être sûr que tu peux compter sur quelqu'un. Que tu es incapable d'imaginer qu'il te mente, te trompe, te fasse du mal. As-tu confiance en moi ?  
-Bah voui.  
-Karkaroff a trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a trahi sa confiance.  
-Alors il doit mourir._

_Cette fois-ci, Severus se laissa surprendre par le ton tranchant de l'enfant. Bon dieu de bon dieu, il ne devrait pas s'étonner que le petit dise des choses pareilles, après tout, il passait son temps à les entendre et à se les faire enseigner. Mais tout de même, c'était impressionnant. Le mangemort resta silencieux, la mine sombre._

_-Si quelqu'un trahit Voldemort, il doit mourir. Moi aussi je tuerai ceux qui trahi quand je serai grand.  
-Je n'en doute pas.  
-N'aie pas peur Severus, je vous tuerai pas. C'est nous qu'on tuera les autres.  
-C'est certain, répondit le mangemort, mal à l'aise de rester sur le sujet de l'assassinat avec un enfant d'à peine quatre ans. Nous sommes fidèles au Seigneur des Ténèbres et le resterons toute notre vie. N'est-ce pas Harry ?_

_Il s'attendait presque à entendre « c'est quoi, fidèle ? » mais le garçon répondit « Oui ! » avec la même allégresse que lorsqu'on lui annonçait que c'était l'heure du goûter. Severus sourit, satisfait. Il ne doutait pas que la fidélité de l'Héritier à son aîné serait éternelle, de même que sa propre indéfectible loyauté de mangemort. Ce gosse qu'il côtoyait était de la graine de mage noir. Même si c'était plus flagrant à certains moments qu'à d'autres._

_-Harry ?  
-Ui ?  
-Rien.  
-Oh ! fit le garçon d'un air scandalisé. Tu m'as piqué ma blague !_

_Severus se sentit momentanément très stupide. Mais il devait avouer que c'était plaisant._

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry rendit visite à Tonks toutes les nuits pendant une semaine. Après quoi il craignit que les cernes bleues et noires qui commençaient à creuser ses joues ne fassent naître la suspicion chez Lucius, chargé de lui faire réviser ses cours de l'Ecole d'Insan Greek – et qui dernièrement, le suivait comme son ombre – ou de Voldemort avec qui il discutait quotidiennement au-dessus d'un échiquier – et qui ne se formalisait pas des cernes selon les souvenirs de Harry, mais mieux valait ne pas tenter le Diable. Le jeune Héritier ralentit donc la fréquence de ses visites nocturnes. Mais il ne les arrêta pas. Il restait éveillé jusqu'à deux heures du matin – il ne descendait jamais avant – puis glissait hors des draps, ramassait sous le sommier la petite collation qu'il avait sauvée pour la prisonnière, et parcourait à pas feutrés les couloirs frais jusqu'aux cachots du deuxième sous-sol, avec toujours, au moment où il dépassait le couloir des appartements de son père, les tambours de la peur qui cognaient machiavéliquement à l'intérieur de son petit corps. Il ralentissait le pas et avançait alors avec autant de bruit qu'une chenille. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était apparu, grandiose, terrifiant et courroucé, debout à l'angle du couloir. Harry évitait d'y penser, mais lorsque l'image traversait son esprit, il s'imaginait figé, incapable de plus faire un mouvement. Il serait fichu de s'uriner dessus. Pour lui, rendre visite à Tonks n'était qu'un petit caprice ; pour son père, ce serait la source d'une colère comme jamais Harry n'en avait vue, il n'y avait pas de doute.

Voilà pourquoi il ne fallait pas qu'Il le sache. Et voilà pourquoi Harry n'y pensait pas. De toute façon, tant que Voldemort n'était pas au courant, tout allait bien, et cela restait amusant. C'était l'Aventure.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Quand j'étais à l'Ecole, on faisait des duels de magie incroyables, dit soudain Harry, tandis que son père réfléchissait au prochain mouvement, de l'autre côté de l'échiquier.  
-Magie noire ?  
-Toutes sortes de magie. Certains utilisaient même de la magie rouge...  
-...La Magie du Sang. Comment l'utilisaient-ils, au cours d'un duel ?  
-Dès qu'ils t'avaient blessé, ils utilisaient ton sang pour tracer un pentacle, sur n'importe quoi, le sol, un tronc, une pierre, ou même sur leur propre peau... ils faisaient ça avec une rapidité étourdissante. C'est un coup de main que je n'ai jamais pu attraper.  
-Intéressant, siffla la voix du Lord. Et quels étaient les effets de ces pentacles ?  
-Cela dépendait, parfois, cela ne donnait rien. Mais j'avais un ami – Pétrouchka – qui avait un don pour la Magie Rouge. Une fois, il a tracé un pentacle, tout petit, avec quelques goûtes de mon sang, sur une pierre qu'il m'a jetée en pleine poitrine, ça m'a coupé le souffle de façon pas naturelle du tout, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais me relever.  
-Intéressant, répéta Lord Voldemort en réfléchissant à un moyen de retrouver ce Pétrouchka pour lui jeter des pierres au visage, et plus si affinités.

Mais il était réellement intéressé, comme le confirma son retour sur le sujet dix coups plus tard.

-Dis-m'en plus sur ces duels, murmura-t-il dans un souffle glacé.  
-Ils étaient violents. On avait droit à tout.

_Harry s'écroula au sol sous les vivas. _

_Expulsé hors de la zone de combat pour la troisième fois, Angelo était vaincu. Le cercle de terre sèche était désert ; à part quelques cailloux jaunes de ci-de là, seul Harry l'occupait, étalé en son centre, les bras en croix et un sourire épuisé sur les lèvres._

_Ç'__avait été un beau combat, malgré l'état de fatigue avancé du Petit Lord. Harry connaissait son adversair__e, e__t ne voulant pas donner naissance à une crise destructrice chez le petit __F__rançais blond, il avait simplement évité de le provoquer. Entre les deux amis, le duel avait été loyal, ce que l'on voyait rarement._

_Bien sûr, comme le lieutenant Akata veillait au grain, les élèves respectaient toujours, ou presque, les règles établies. Le problème, c'est qu'il y avait peu de règles établies : en gros, seul le _meurtre_ était interdit, et tous les coups bas étaient subrepticement – ou ouvertement – encouragés. Les rencontres viraient souvent au massacre. Les uniques occasions où Akata intervenait étaient quand un élève un peu emporté sortait carrément du cercle pour frapper l'adversaire qu'il venait d'expulser de la zone de combat._

_« On ne frappe pas son adversaire en dehors du cercle avant la fin du duel. », lâchait-elle alors, à regrets._

_Ça n'avait été un duel _que_ de magie, rien que de magie. Aucun corps-à-corps, rien que le talent de deux jeunes surdoués du dortoir des Monstres d'Or, donné à voir aux spectateurs admiratifs._

_-Harry ?_

_Harry sourit comme un idiot. _

_« Fini », pensa-t-il._

_Il se sentait totalement mort – l'épuiser jusqu'au bord du comas semblait être l'un des jeux favoris du lieutenant Akata, ces derniers temps. La voix de Claude, appelant son nom, lui offrait la perspective d'une paisible station léthargique et réparatrice à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, ou peut-être à l'ombre du piano, ou peut-être dans son lit... Dodo... Dormir..._

_-Harry, debout man... C'est moi ton prochain adversaire._

_Harry ouvrit les yeux aussi vivement que s'il venait d'être piqué à la jambe par un mystérieux animal à consistance répugnante. C'est d'ailleurs avec cet exact regard effrayé et menaçant qu'il fixa Claude, en s'asseyant dans un mouvement de ressort furieux. Dépassé un certain stade de fatigue, il y a des choses impossibles que l'on peut faire, comme tirer sur ses muscles sans les sentir ou s'asseoir sans avoir décidé de le faire, comme un robot._

_-Quoi ? _

_Le son sorti de sa bouche était pâteux à souhait, à la limite du compréhensible._

_-Quoi ? Akata a dit que c'était le dernier !  
-Ah ? Bah euh..., fit son ami en fronçant les sourcils. Je suppose qu'elle t'a menti, ajouta-t-il du ton de celui qui a perdu toutes ses illusions sur le monde. Allez._

_Il lui tendit la main._

_Harry aurait refusé la main de n'importe qui d'autre. Mais c'était Claude, et de toute façon, il doutait d'avoir la force nécessaire à un autre mouvement robotique pour atteindre la station debout._

_-Vais crever, lâcha-t-il dans un filet de salive qui s'écrasa pathétiquement par terre._

_Il faisait trop chaud. Bien trop chaud. Trop, trop, trop chaud.  
Il avait mal. Mal partout. Partout partout partout partout._

_-Mais non, l'encouragea Claude. _

_Les paupières lourdes, Harry observa les alentours pour constater que le public amassé par son duel précédent attendait la suite avec une excitation fébrile. Il fixa le lieutenant Akata, avec la vague idée de couiner « Mais vous aviez dit que c'était le dernier ! ». Mais le visage de la femme n'affichait qu'une expression sadique, mi-amusée mi-menaçante – exactement le masque malsain que portait Bellatrix Lestrange la plupart du temps, en fait – alors le Petit Lord se laissa convaincre sans insister qu'il n'y avait pas dans ce cœur là la moindre petite place pour l'apitoiement._

_-Ok, soupira-t-il._

_Ses mâchoires n'avaient pas très envie de collaborer, aussi le son qui sortit de sa bouche ressemblait-il davantage à « oy »._

_-Mais je te préviens, articula-t-il lentement à l'intention de Claude, je suis fatigué, alors t'attends pas à un super duel.  
-J'ai vu, murmura Claude en s'éloignant vers le bord du cercle._

_Harry resta au milieu. Malgré ses paroles, malgré sa fatigue et son dépit, il tenait à donner de son mieux. D'abord, pour ne pas décevoir Akata, qui risquait de lui faire regretter plus tard un combat médiocre, mais surtout pour ne pas se ridiculiser devant Claude. Claude n'arrivait pas souvent si haut dans les rondes des entraînements d'Akata. Aujourd'hui, il avait atteint le premier Cercle, et la Finale. Il méritait qu'Harry donne tout ce qu'il avait._

_Il se plaça en position de combat. Les muscles de ses cuisses protestèrent violemment._

_Aussitôt, la foule prit une grande inspiration et se mit à crier en chœur :  
-La Magie !  
Les duellistes levèrent leurs baguettes.  
-La Force !  
Ils brandirent le poing. Harry avait l'impression d'être fait d'un étrange assemblage de câbles fondus.  
-L'Esprit ! scanda la foule dans un joyeux crescendo. GO ! GO ! GO !_

_-_Dislokeo ! _hurla Harry – enfin, il voulut hurler, mais seul un râle déchiré sortit de sa gorge._

_Claude esquiva précipitamment, en poussant un petit cri de frayeur. _

_Bah, quoi, c'était un sort de torture. Claude s'imaginait-il avoir droit à un traitement de faveur ? Le Français fixa son ami avec une expression choquée._

_-_Endoloris !_ répliqua-t-il avec fureur._

_Harry ne parvint pas à éviter le sort et, n'essayant même pas de contenir son hurlement – son corps agissait à peu près sans demander son avis à son cerveau, de toute façon – il s'écroula sur le sol poussiéreux et convulsa. La torture dura deux ou trois secondes seulement. Lorsqu'il se releva, les paupières lourdes, le visage dévasté et l'air mauvais, Harry fit face à un Claude horrifié, dont la baguette tremblait.  
Alentours, le silence était tombé sur les spectateur.  
Akata sautilla en joignant les mains, se réjouissant d'un tel duel.  
Les yeux du Petit Lord brillaient d'une discrète flamme chatoyante._

_-_Sectusempra !_ lança-t-il en se mettant à courir vers Claude._

_Celui-ci fit une roulade de côté et reprit son souffle pour riposter._

_-_Impedimenta ! Endoloris ! Sectusempra ! Putra !_ enchaîna Harry comme à l'aveugle, épuisé, pressé d'en finir.  
__-_PROTEGO !_ hurla Claude. _Incendio !

_Un cercle de flamme s'éleva autour du Petit Lord suivant le mouvement indiqué par la baguette de Claude. Le jeune __F__rançais se jeta au-travers des flammes et envoya un coup de pied de face dans la joue de son ami.  
Peu à peu, des exclamations enthousiastes s'élevèrent dans le public, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'enduraient les deux amis._

_-«_ Dislokeo _» ? hurla Claude au-dessus de Harry, à terre, qui chouinait vaguement en se tenant le visage ? Tu veux me disloquer la tronche ? TU VEUX ME DISLOQUER LA TRONCHE ?_

_Le jeune garçon balança un violent coup de pied dans les côtes de son camarade. Harry, comme électrisé, bondit soudain sur ses pieds et envoya un solide coup de tête dans le nez de Claude.  
Ses pupilles étaient presque entièrement rouges._

_-Je sssuis fatigué, siffla-t-il. Tu me fatigues._

_Sa bouche lui semblait pâteuse. Sa vision se troublait. Il avait l'impression de voir du rouge un peu partout. Du rouge potentiel. Du rouge qui pourrait jaillir des corps de toutes ses personnes autour de lui. L'espace d'un instant, inspirant l'air tel un prédateur, il regarda les spectateurs qui l'encerclaient et considéra l'idée de se jeter sur eux et de leur faire très mal, dans un état second. Puis l'idée s'évapora de son esprit et il se souvint de ce duel stupide et méchant, et injuste, qui lui avait été ordonné de mener alors qu'il était si fatigué, si fatigué, et là-devant lui, se tenant le nez d'une main, et s'apprêtant de l'autre à jeter un sort, il y avait ce garçon – non, pas n'importe quel garçon, c'était Claude – mais c'était quand même un adversaire – oui, il y avait ce garçon, là..._

_-**Diisssssssssparaî****s**** !!** cria-t-il en fourchelang. _Endolorisss !  
_-_Destructum !_ envoya au même moment le Français._

_Par un coup de hasard, les deux sorts se heurtèrent et s'annihilèrent. _

_-_Destructum !_ répéta aussitôt Claude qui, s'il était furieux, conservait encore sa rapidité de réflexion. _

_Harry crut être touché à l'estomac par une grosse pierre, et le sortilège de destruction se déclenchant au premier contact solide, une explosion violente se déclencha contre son ventre, le projetant de plusieurs mètres en arrière, à la limite du cercle.  
Sous l'effet du choc, et la drôle de sensation de déflagration qui résonnait dans tout son organisme, Harry resta au sol, perdu, fixant l'outrageant ciel bleu._

_-Je suis fatigué, murmura-t-il. Je suis fatigué... C'est pas juste... _

_Il se mettait à gémir comme un petit enfant. Il se releva malgré tout, à la façon d'un djinn, comme si ses mouvements n'en étaient pas vraiment et qu'il n'était mû que par une magie incompréhensible. Il marcha droit sur Claude d'un air effrayant, et son ami, le visage figé dans une expression dure, lui jeta un _Expelliarmus_. Harry lâcha sa baguette avant que le sort ne la lui retire et continua de se diriger sur son adversaire. Interdit mais impassible, Claude ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que son le Petit Lord lui assène – grâce à la magie sans baguette – une claque qui l'envoya embrasser le sol à quatre mètres de là. Claude en eut le souffle coupé et, les yeux brillants, frotta sa joue. Son nez blessé et ses genoux qu'il avait cognés violemment plusieurs fois lui faisaient cependant bien plus mal. Il se retourna en se redressant, et dès qu'il fut debout face à Harry – il eut juste le temps de voir l'air endormi de celui-ci, ses paupières à demi closes et ses iris rouges- il reçut un percutant mageri dans la poitrine. Comme si le coup de pied en lui-même risquait d'être trop gentil, son ami l'avait chargé d'une violente magie, sans doute une sorte de _Destructum_. Claude n'était pas suffisamment bon en magie sans baguette pour comprendre ce qu'on lui assénait. En revanche, ce qu'il comprit en se relevant, et en constatant que Harry, hagard, n'avait pas bougé et le fixait d'un air mauvais, c'était que le Petit Lord était dans une sorte de demie crise, un demi Symptôme Un – un Symptôme Zéro Virgule Cinq – et qu'il fallait le calmer. Mais pour le calmer, il fallait arrêter le duel. Et ça, tant qu'Akata serait vivante, ce serait impossible._

_-Un Appel pour le Petit Lord ! cria Akata d'un ton réjoui._

_Surpris, Claude baissa les yeux et constata que le coup de pied de son adversaire l'avait envoyer valser hors du cercle de combat. Il se pinça les lèvres et y retourna lentement, presque à reculons.  
Harry le fixa d'un regard indéchiffrable. Etait-il peiné ? Totalement ailleurs ? Ou bien simplement épuisé ?_

_-J'appelle, murmura le Petit Lord._

_Le Lieutenant Akata s'approcha du cercle et susurra, comme si elle se délectait d'avance :_

_-Le Petit Lord utilise son Appel ! Claude immobile pendant dix secondes !_

_Claude se mit à transpirer incontrôlablement. Cette règle était vraiment épouvantable. Il se mit en boule au sol. Harry s'approcha._

_-Dix ! Neuf ! Huit ! Sept ! égrena leur professeur._

_Harry ne l'avait toujours pas touché. Il était pourtant debout à côté de lui. Aussi curieux que cela put paraître dans sa situation, Claude murmura :_

_-Ça va Harry ?_

_Les lueurs incandescentes du regard du Petit Lord semblèrent s'éteindre progressivement._

_-Cinq ! Quatre !_

_-Je suis fatigué, protesta Harry en réponse à la question du Français._

_Puis, sans signe avant-coureur, il l'attrapa par le coude et, le soulevant, lui envoya un violent coup de genoux dans l'abdomen. Claude cria et voulut se remettre en boule sans riposter – le décompte n'était pas terminé – mais Harry ne lâcha pas son bras et réitéra son coup. Claude cria à nouveau et des larmes de douleurs s'échappèrent de ses yeux._

_-...Un ! Zéro ! Appel terminé ! cria Akata._

_Claude s'enfuit à quatre pattes aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et se releva très lentement, plié en deux, les mains serrées sur son ventre. Il n'en voulait pas à Harry pour ça – les Appels faisaient partie des règles. Non, il était plutôt inquiet pour son ami, en fait.  
Harry reprenait doucement conscience. Il avait l'impression de sortir d'une illusion. Il prit mentalement note : fatigue mêlée au Symptôme Un : très mauvais. Voyant qu'il était le seul désarmé, il se jeta sur Claude qui surprit, se laissa arracher sa baguette. Il lui envoya ensuite un coup de poing dans le menton, puis un coup de coude dans les côtes, puis il lui écrasa les orteils, puis il lui jeta son genou dans les parties – rien que de très classiques dans la catégorie bagarre – mais quelque chose clochait. Malgré les coups qu'il recevait, Claude ne répliquait pas, se laissant totalement faire.  
Le Petit Lord fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur son ami, gémissant à terre._

_-Claude ? chuchota-t-il, la voix enrouée. L'Appel est terminé._

_Il fut alors transpercé par un étrange regard que lui adressait son ami aux yeux noisette. _

_-Claude, ça va ? fit Harry en s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour ne pas se fatiguer davantage – la position penchée lui donnait mal au dos.  
-Et toi, ça va ? lui demanda très sérieusement le Français, qui avait le nez en sang et les deux mains serrées sur ses attributs reproducteurs.  
-Moi, ui, répondit innocemment Harry, relevant bravement les paupières, crevant d'envie de sombrer dans un pieu.  
-Achève-moi, soupira Claude._

_Harry comprit. Il se redressa, recula d'un pas, et inspirant profondément, concentra une quantité raisonnable de magie au creux de sa main droite. Puis, empoignant violemment son ami par l'épaule, il le frappa vivement à la tête. Ou du moins, en donna l'impression. La moitié de sa magie s'évapora en réalité dans l'air lors de son mouvement. Claude s'écrasa sur le sol._

_-K.O. ! cria Harry d'une voix rauque._

_Akata compta jusqu'à dix. Harry leva un bras pour répondre aux acclamations enthousiastes des spectateurs, puis s'agenouilla près de Claude, qui ouvrit un œil d'un air malicieux._

_-T'as pas trop mal ? murmura Harry en s'agenouillant.  
-Je pète la forme, lâcha Claude, qui avait l'air cassé de partout.  
-Attends._

_Harry essuya ses mains pleines de sueur et de terre sur son pantalon anciennement blanc et toucha délicatement le nez de Claude. Il murmura un sort de magie curatif.  
Au-dessus de lui, Claude put observer deux orbes d'un lumineux vert émeraude. Sans la moindre goutte de rouge à l'intérieur._

_-La couleur de tes yeux est vraiment cool, murmura-t-il dans un soupir rassuré._

_Harry rougit. Puis, se penchant sur lui, il lui embrassa le front._

_« N'Brick », pensa-t-il très fort._

HP-LV-HP-LV

Plus Lord Voldemort discutait avec Harry de l'Ecole d'Insan Greek, plus il se sentait tenté, provoqué, émoustillé par une idée un peu saugrenue. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait très envie de se battre en duel contre son fils, juste pour rire.

Mais il se demandait s'il ne risquait pas de blesser Harry.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Lucius, Bellatrix et Bartemius, sur les ordres du Lord Voldemort, surveillaient Harry et les mangemorts qui lui avaient récemment fait allégeance.

Chaque matin, Lucius s'éveillait dans un manoir anglais. Le plus souvent, il s'agissait d'un authentique manoir anglais, et à côté de lui dans le lit, son épouse sortait du sommeil en même temps qui lui. Mais parfois, il s'éveillait dans un manoir différent, immense et glacé, qui empruntait son profil à un château gothique, et lorsqu'il s'éveillait dans ce lit-là, il n'y avait pas Narcissa à ses côtés pour embellir sa journée, mais les voix graves de ses compagnons mangemorts s'insultant dès le matin. On s'y habituait, et d'ailleurs les insultes matinales étaient plus rituelles que méchantes.

Il déjeunait en compagnie de son beau-frère Rodolphus – ce-dernier fut d'abord surpris de ce soudain regain d'amitié. Lucius ne s'en voulait pas du tout de lui faire passer des vessies pour des lanternes, mais alors pas du tout. Il multiplia les occasions de mener la mission de surveillance que lui avait confié son maître, qu'il mènerait jusqu'à ce que la paranoïa du Seigneur des Ténèbres se calme, ce qui pouvait prendre plusieurs années.

Il faisait ensuite un aller-retour au ministère, histoire de justifier le versement mensuel de son onéreux salaire.

Dans l'après-midi, il passait plusieurs heures en compagnie de l'Héritier – il avait pris l'initiative de dispenser des cours à Harry, qui se résumaient souvent à une dissertation sur le thème de la soumission, de la responsabilité, ou variante. Histoire de ne pas totalement assommer le petit, il les entrecoupait des révisions sur ses cours vus à l'Ecole, et d'autres dissertations sur la magie, les duels, ou les sortilèges préférés de Harry.

Il lisait ces travaux avec beaucoup d'ennui, le soir. D'après son analyse, la probabilité que le gosse plante un couteau dans le dos du Maître était d'à peu près 0,0000000 pour cent, arrondi au millionième évidemment – il y avait peut-être un 1 un peu plus loin, mais bien caché.

Lorsque, conséquence logique de l'absence des frères Lestrange partis effectuer une mission de la plus haute importance pour le jeune Héritier – dénicher un pianiste, pensez-donc – il ne fut plus obligé de passer la moitié de son temps en compagnie de Rodolphus, il eut l'idée de faire lire les dissertations du petit au Maître. Il essuya des sueurs froides, frôlant le Doloris pour ne pas avoir eu cette idée plus tôt. Après un très long moment de solitude, il fut cependant félicité – signe que la lecture avait plu au Lord Noir. Quand, le lendemain, il rendit ses devoirs à l'Héritier avec la mention « Vu » du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le garçon fut intenable pendant un quart d'heure, cherchant dans les feuillets la moindre marque du passage de la plume de Lord Voldemort – principalement des corrections orthographiques – le moindre signe de son exceptionnelle appréciation. Lucius attendit, impassible, qu'il retrouve sa respiration, en songeant, un peu sceptique, à l'enthousiasme limité de Draco lorsque lui-même corrigeait ses fautes d'orthographe. En poussant la comparaison un peu plus loin, il aurait été impossible de faire écrire à Draco que la magie noire était « la plus belle, la plus riche et la plus exaltante de toutes les sortes de magie qu'il [lui] ait été donné d'expérimenter », même sous une forte dose de fluide planant à base de sang de dragon. En poussant la comparaison encore plus loin, la seule mention de « dissertation » aurait fait tirer à son fils une tête de six pieds de long.

La soir, Lucius discutait ou sortait avec Rodolphus et Rabastan – et, lorsqu'elle daignait se joindre à son mari, Bellatrix. Puis, si c'était un nuit où il dormait chez lui, si sa femme était d'humeur à se rappeler qu'elle éprouvait encore de la tendresse pour lui, et surtout, si lui-même était d'humeur câline, Lucius prenait du bon temps avec Narcissa.

Mais la plupart du temps, il s'asseyait dans un fauteuil et serrait les dents en songeant à Severus. Severus avec qui il aurait pu déjeuner plutôt qu'avec ce ramassis d'incompétents tous plus tarés les uns que les autres. Severus qui aurait dû chapeauter la surveillance de Harry – et se cogner la lecture de ses devoirs – à sa place ; Severus qui aurait dû être là, à lui servir amicalement un soyeux fond de scotch ou de whisky écossais. Il se demandait sérieusement ce qui était passé par la tête de ce pauvre crétin pour qu'il rejoigne le vieux folâtre.

HP

Bellatrix n'avait jamais réussi à accepter la présence de Harry. Elle le détestait aussi fort qu'elle avait détesté Draco dès sa naissance, alors que Sainte Mangouste venait de lui apprendre que Rodolphus, à cause d'un accident de Quidditch impliquant un cognard dans ses testicules à l'âge de quinze ans, ne lui donnerait jamais d'enfants. Elle avait brièvement eu envie de les tuer, tous : son mari, sa sœur, son beau-frère, son neveu, la médicomage de Sainte Mangouste. Elle pouvait supporter de ne pas avoir de descendance tant que personne autour d'elle n'en avait.

Aux yeux de Bellatrix, Harry était une punition imméritée. Elle n'avait selon elle rien fait qui méritât d'avoir constamment sous les yeux l'enfant parfait. Car si elle se consolait en constatant que le petit Draco Lucius Nero Malfoy était faiblard, braillard et capricieux, et surtout, blond, damnation pour une engeance des Black – le jeune Harry Potter élevé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres était silencieux, obéissant et très prometteur si l'on en croyait la magie avancée qu'il déployait parfois.

Mais si elle détestait tant Harry, c'était du fait de l'insupportable jalousie que faisait naître en elle chacune des petites attentions de Lord Voldemort à l'égard du gamin.

A une époque, elle avait voulu manifester à Harry le même genre d'autorité teintée d'affection qu'exerçait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans l'espoir de récolter une considération quelconque de ce dernier. Elle avait rêvé qu'il était leur enfant – en fait, comme une petite fille, elle avait joué au papa et à la maman. Mais, face à l'indifférence aveugle du Lord Noir et à la méfiance craintive du petit, elle avait vite regagné son agressivité habituelle, ce qui avait soulagé Harry, qui savait au moins à quoi s'en tenir.

Lorsque le Maître la convoqua avec Lucius et Croupton Jr., posa sa main sur sa taille, et leur intima à tous de surveiller son héritier, elle sentit l'excitation la gagner – enfin une occasion de se défaire de cet insupportable usurpateur qui la narguait depuis des années. Elle décida, avec la détermination diabolique qui lui était propre, qu'elle _trouverait_ un motif de discrédit. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres commençait à émettre des doutes sur son jeune Héritier, aussi infimes soient-ils, elle plongerait dans la faille et approfondirait le sillon.

Bellatrix entreprit d'espionner Harry Potter du matin au soir, tantôt sous couvert d'un sortilège de désillusion, tantôt en fouinant dans ses affaires, tantôt en interrogeant carrément Marcus, Rabastan et Rodolphus son mari. Elle ne tira rien de rien. Elle ne s'attendait certes pas à trouver une preuve de correspondance entre le gamin et Severus Snape, ni même un témoignage de Rabastan selon lequel le gosse portait un tatouage de Phénix sur la fesse gauche, rien d'aussi compromettant, mais elle espérait trouver matière à persifler honnêtement. Elle fut déçue ; le seul vide de Harry semblait être une innocente gourmandise déjà connue de Lord Voldemort. Elle haït alors Harry avec une intensité inédite, faisant retomber son dépit quotidien sur Rody et Cissy.

Puis elle trouva un carnet. Dissimulé sous le matelas de l'Héritier, il prenait la poussière et certaines de ses pages s'étaient collées. Le carnet n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps. Peut-être restait-il oublié là depuis la scolarité du « Petit Lord ».

C'était une simple liste.

Une liste de toutes les fois où Voldemort avait félicité le garçon. Il y en avait des pages et des pages. la moindre manifestation de fierté du mage noir, le plus petit encouragement était reporté d'une écriture fébrile. Sur la première, les lettres mal formées disaient : _« j'ai di a voldemort que j'apran a écrir avec severus voldemort a di cé bien »_, le manque de majuscules et de ponctuation étant compensé par la surreprésentation des fautes d'orthographe. Quelques pages plus loin, la ponctuation et les dates commencèrent à faire de timides apparitions. _« 2 septembre 89 : oujourdui, Voldemort a dis que mon Doloris étais pas __mal ! »_

Elle déduisit de sa lecture que la rédaction du carnet débutait au retour de Harry parmi eux après son enlèvement par l'Ordre de Dumbledore. Elle frémit compulsivement en songeant à cette période où le maître avait la torture facile.

Toujours ce _« Voldemort » _soigneusement calligraphié, même lorsque la suite de la phrase était illisible à cause de la frénésie du garçon, ou de sa mauvaise position d'écriture.

Et puis soudainement, _« Papa »_ remplaça _« Voldemort »_. Bellatrix revint quelques pages en arrière et trouva l'explication.

_« 25 Décembre 89 : Voldemort a dit que j'étais SON FILS ! Il l'a dit au pianiste moldu, il a dit « vous serez le professeur de mon fils » il l'a dit DEUX FOIS ! »_

La femme posa le carnet et s'appuya contre le manteau du lit, pour tenter de se remémorer une occasion où le gosse avait appelé le maître « Papa » - elle se sentait nauséeuse à l'idée d'une pareille familiarité avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres – et effectivement, elle se souvint d'une fois où elle avait surpris entre le Maître et son héritier un échange muet qui l'avait proprement exaspérée.

_Elle discutait avec son Lord des prisonniers moldus que tous deux avaient torturés – pour le simple fait d'être moldus – et cette discussion la mettait en joie, quand _Harry_ déboula près d'eux et fit :_

_-Pa..._

_Lord Voldemort le transperça alors d'un regard flamboyant – exactement celui qui faisait Bellatrix se sentir vivante, aussi effrayant soit-il – et le garçon s'interrompit pour jeter un œil à la mangemort. Les deux mages noirs échangèrent un regard, la laissant à part, puis le garçon glissa les mains dans les poches de sa robe :_

_-Je t'en parlerai plus tard._

_Il s'éclipsa, et le Maître se tourna à nouveau vers sa fidèle, mais Bellatrix serra les dents. Ce petit parasite lui avait volé son moment._

Elle reprit le carnet. Elle affichait une moue dubitative. A la vérité, et bien malgré elle, Bellatrix réalisa qu'elle-même aurait tout à fait pu tenir un tel journal. Elle tourna quelques pages, parcourant les lignes manuscrites. Elle finit par ranger le carnet à sa place, s'accroupissant sous le sommier pour le coincer entre le montant et le sommier. Puis elle arrêta là ses investigations sur le compte du Petit Lord.

HP

Bartemius Croupton Jr remplissait toujours les missions que lui confiait le Seigneur des Ténèbres très consciencieusement.

Dès que le Maître lui eut ordonné comme à Lucius et à Bellatrix, de tenir à l'œil le jeune Héritier et ses nouveaux hommes Avery, Marcus et les frères Lestrange, il transplana chez lui et déroba la cape d'invisibilité de son père.

Il savait Malfoy et Bella proches de Rodolphus Lestrange, et donc de Rabastan Lestrange. Il savait aussi que Malfoy avait plus ou moins pris le relais de Snape dans l'enseignement dispensé au jeune Harry Potter. Il commença donc par Marcus Jones. Il le suivit jour et nuit – et n'eut rien à lui reprocher – mis à part son manque d'assiduité aux séances de torture ayant lieu dans la salle du trône – lui n'en manquait jamais une. Huit jours de filature ne pouvant être considérés comme un argument définitif pour statuer sur quoi que ce fût, il garda son collègue à l'œil. Mais il se concentra pendant une autre semaine sur Avery. Et observa avec une suspicion croissante les échanges que le vieux camarade du Maître entretenait avec Harry. Il lui vouait manifestement une sincère affection, à sa façon bourrue et malpolie. Bartemius apprit aussitôt à Lord Voldemort que si un mangemort devait un jour changer d'allégeance, ce serait Avery, sans aucun doute. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres le remercia d'un Doloris aigu, avant de le congédier en le mettant en garde contre ce genre de « petitttte plaisssanterie ».

-Avery était à mes côtés quand tu n'étais pas encore une idée dans l'esprit de ton père.

Mortifié pour plusieurs années, Bartemius Croupton Jr avait pleuré et embrassé les chaussures de son Lord pour lui rappeler sa fidélité.

Mais il gardait un œil sur Avery. (Bartemius était quelqu'un de têtu.)

Du côté des frères Lestrange, il considérait qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien à craindre : Bellatrix émasculerait son mari à la moindre suspicion de trahison, et Rabastan était tout bonnement trop bête pour tourner une poignée à bouton sans notice explicative : il ne pourrait jamais faire ou penser autre chose que son frère Rodolphus ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui ait pas d'abord soufflé.

Restait le Petit Lord. Bartemius éprouvait à son encontre des sentiments mêlés d'admiration et d'agacement. De façon générale, il s'efforçait de lui vouer le respect que Lord Voldemort attendait qu'on lui voue. Mais de façon plus particulière, il ressentait en sa présence un malaise bizarre et l'envie de le frapper. Aveuglé par son rôle de fidèle serviteur, il était totalement inconscient qu'en réalité, il crevait de jalousie.

Comme pour les autres, il le suivit, tantôt sous cape, tantôt sous un très mauvais sortilège de désillusion, comme son ombre, chaque minute du jour.  
Et chaque minute de la nuit.

Il le surveilla huit jours en Août, et n'eut d'abord rien à lui reprocher. A part sa gaminerie existentielle, sa voix aiguë, cette façon de se déplacer toujours en courant ou en trottinant – ce genre de choses qui lui mettaient les nerfs en pelotes.  
Mais il poursuivit sa surveillance, espaçant ses rondes, dormant quelques heures par nuit, puis une nuit sur deux, puis finalement, ne le filant qu'une nuit par semaine – quand même une nuit par semaine, parce qu'il ne pouvait totalement se défaire de son envie de s'y prendre scrupuleusement. Il fallut attendre le vingt-quatre septembre pour que le Hasard face coïncider sa ronde obsessionnelle avec l'une des randonnées nocturnes du Petit Lord.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry avait fini de lire Oliver Twist à Tonks. Il lui lisait une version élimée et effeuillée de contes celtiques rédigés dans un anglais dont l'orthographe avait trois siècles de retard. Il butait beaucoup sur les « s » et les « f », mais il adorait les enluminures et les illustrations.

-Regarde le dragon, là ! Il est trop trop beau.

Il fit glisser son doigt sur le turquoise émaillé du parchemin.

-Tu ne devrais pas trop le toucher, ça abîme les couleur, sourit Tonks.

C'était bien simple, lorsque Harry était là, elle souriait tout le temps. Elle avait l'impression de flotter.

-Oui tu as raison, fit le garçon en retirant son doigt avec un sourire contrit. J'adorerais avoir un dragon, soupira-t-il, songeur.  
-Je rêvais d'avoir un dragon, quand j'étais petite, rit la prisonnière.  
-C'est vrai ?

Le visage du garçon sembla s'illuminer de cet anodin point commun.

-Tu ne veux plus du gâteau au chocolat ? Il n'est pas bon ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
-Oh, si.

La jeune femme recouvrit la part de gâteau de ses mains dans un geste protecteur et gentiment méfiant. Si, elle en voulait. Elle le savourait, c'était tout. Elle avait dû manger une bonne centaine de gâteau meilleurs que celui-ci, mais jamais elle n'avait été emprisonnée, affaiblie, torturée et affamée auparavant et, l'un dans l'autre, ces délices occasionnels que lui offraient Harry étaient les meilleurs pâtisseries qu'elle eût jamais ingurgitées.

Le garçon laissa le livre ouvert entre eux deux, et coinça ses mains dans la pliures de ses genoux pour garder ses doigts au chaud, chatouillé par le froid des cachots. Il observait avec bonheur les joues roses de Tonks, et ses cheveux presque châtains au lieu de la sinistre couleur qu'elle arborait quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle semblait aller un petit peu mieux. Il lui sourit d'un air heureux.  
En fait, Harry était un petit peu amoureux de Tonks.

-Tu peux finir le thé si tu veux. Moi si j'en bois trop je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Et s'il ne dormait pas, il était grincheux, et s'il était grincheux, il agaçait son père – et il ne voulait pas agacer son père.

Tonks fit passé son bras strié de nervures blanches – stigmates de Doloris répétés – au travers des barreaux et referma ses maigres doigts sur la théière encore fumante. Elle remplit à nouveau son bol. Si on lui avait posé la question, elle aurait préféré que le petit lui apporte de gros steaks juteux, du pain, de la purée de carottes, des cuisses de poulet, du ragoût en sauce, des pommes de terre frites : de vrais repas, en somme, dont elle manquait cruellement. Mais la question n'étant pas posée, elle se contentait de ces goûters de deux heures du matin tous les deux ou trois jours.

Ses pensées et ses désirs, essentiellement tournés vers sa propre survie, avaient changé, depuis un mois. Auparavant, elle se tenait recroquevillée dans un coin en attendant la prochaine échéance – nourriture, interrogatoire, torture, pipi, humiliation – en songeant d'une façon vague au verdoyant, doux et chaleureux monde extérieur. Depuis quelques temps, si sa survie et sa sortie du cauchemar mangemoresque occupaient toujours ses pensées, un autre désir urgent lui comprimait l'estomac. Celui de faire sortir Harry, lui aussi, de ce cauchemar.

-Allez, tu devrais y aller, tes yeux se ferment tout seul, murmura-t-elle d'une voix éraillée au garçon dont les paupières papillonnaient avec de moins en moins de vigueur.  
-Oui, fit celui-ci en remballant lentement ses présents, puis en bâillant.  
-Bonne nuit. Fais de beaux rêves.  
-Bonne nuit Tonks. Fais de beaux rêves aussi.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Cette nuit-là, Bartemius Croupton Jr, remonté comme une pendule, suivit le jeune Héritier jusqu'à son lit et le veilla avec la détermination du tueur, attendant le moment propice pour passer à l'action. Nul besoin de se précipiter pour dénoncer ce sale rat et ses petites réunions secrètes ; le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'apprendrait au matin, quand la théière serait encore tiède sous le lit de son cher Harry Potter adopté. En attendant, Bartemius, tendu comme un ressort, bras croisés, les ongles enfoncés dans ses coudes, serrait de dents et tapait nerveusement du pied devant la chambre du gosse, dont il ne quittait pas la porte des yeux.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry, fatigué par ses aventures et ses émotions, dormait comme une souche.

Minerva entra la première. La fenêtre Est du premier étage, avait dit Severus, leur signalant l'endroit le plus proche de la chambre de Harry et le plus éloigné des appartements de Lord V..., avec la mauvaise grâce caractéristique de celui qui pressent une triste issue. Au premier étage de l'aile Est, il y avait sept hautes ouvertures, qui tenaient davantage du vitrail que de la fenêtre. Minerva avait décidé de ne pas commencer à se poser de questions dès le premier obstacle, et avait, après une demi-secondes d'hésitation, incliné son balais en direction du vitrail central. La vitre aux couleurs éteintes n'était pas protégée par des sortilèges de blocage ou d'alarme. En principe, le territoire alentour dévasté, la réputation du maître des lieux, et l'occasionnelle Marque des Ténèbres flottant sinistrement au-dessus des toitures gardaient les intrus de l'envie d'aller coller leur nez au carreau.  
Ces intrus-là venaient faire plus que coller leur nez au carreau. Minerva McGonagall, avec un silencieux professionnalisme, fit disparaître un carreau et se glissa à l'intérieur. Elle s'écarta d'un pas, et derrière elle s'engouffrèrent Alice et Frank Londubat, puis Kinglsey Shackelbolt. Tous réduisirent leurs balais pour les enfoncer dans leurs poches, et levèrent leurs baguettes dans un murmure de « Lumos minima ».

A une dizaine de mètres de là, Bartemius Croupton Jr, toujours bras croisés, fronça les sourcils, se demandant l'espace d'une seconde lesquels de ses compagnons mangemorts avaient eu envie d'une ballade nocturne, avant de sortir précipitamment sa baguette lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas de mangemorts. Sa réaction, quoique rapide, fut trop lente pour qu'il ait l'avantage : Minerva l'immobilisa grâce au sortilège du saucisson et Alice, qui ne faisait pas les choses à moitié quand elle se trouvait dans le repaire de Voldemort, le rendit muet comme une carpe grâce à un sortilège de son invention.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, lui ? chuchota Frank en avançant vivement vers son corps et en regardant alentour.

Le mangemort n'était pas accompagné. Mais, sans se concerter, ils redoublèrent tous de vigilance.  
Minerva et Alice fixaient la porte devant laquelle ils avaient surpris le jeune homme. Une double porte en bois sombre, avec des poignées en ivoire. Elles baissèrent simultanément leurs baguettes pour éclairer les panneaux de bois. Deux beaux serpents se faisaient face de part et d'autre des poignées. Des diamants verts scintillaient représentaient les écailles tout le long de leurs corps, et les reflets de la lumière donnaient l'impression qu'ils ondulaient imperceptiblement. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard : la porte correspondait à la description de Severus Snape.

-Nom d'un sphinx ! chuchota furieusement Kingsley, penché sur le corps du mangemort.  
-Chut ! répliquèrent aussitôt les deux femmes.

Frank, accroupi à côté de Kinglsey, restait bouche-bée.

-C'est le fils Croupton ! chuchotèrent simultanément les deux hommes.

Choquée, Minerva pencha son visage sévère sur celui du jeune homme à terre, qui roulait des yeux d'un air furieux. C'était bien le fils de Bartemius Croupton, Président du Magenmagot, pressenti comme futur Ministre de la Magie. Elle lui adressa un regard emprunt de dégoût et se tourna vers Kinglsey :

-C'est là, dit-elle en désignant la porte d'un mouvement de tête.

Bien sûr, ils savaient que la possibilité existait que Harry ait changé de chambre depuis la dernière fois que Severus avaient mis les pieds au manoir. Ce fut donc avec mille précautions qu'ils tournèrent la poignée et poussèrent le battant.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais la lune, visible par la haute fenêtre, tapissait de ses rayons blancs le sol de pierre de la chambre. Peu de meubles : une armoire, une commode, un coffre, une table de nuit à côté d'un immense lit. Au-dessus du lit, une lourd lustre faisait briller ses appendices de cristal à la lueur de la lune. Des tentures sombres y étaient accrochées, mais pas lâchées : une large boucle de métal les retenait au mur.

Minerva jeta un œil à ses compagnons. Ne restait plus qu'à mettre en œuvre leur merveilleux plan.

_Le réveiller doucement. L'inviter à les suivre. Le convaincre rapidement et discrètement. L'emmener de force s'il résistait. Fuir sans se retourner s'il appelait Voldemort._

La directrice adjointe de l'Ecole Poudlard avait une expérience de plusieurs décennies dans l'art de réveiller les enfants dans l'urgence. Mais elle était rarement amenée à les réveiller _doucement_.

Elle s'approcha du lit où le garçon dormait paisiblement, sa respiration régulière soulevant les draps. Le lit était tellement large qu'elle dut s'asseoir sur le bord pour pouvoir poser sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. Elle le secoua faiblement.

-Harry ? appela-t-elle dans un chuchotement. Harry ?

Le garçon devait dormir profondément car il remua à peine.

-Harry ?

Elle le secoua un peu plus vivement et s'approcha de son visage.

-Harry, réveille-toi. Harry !

Le garçon émit un gémissement et, plissant les yeux, redressa à moitié la tête. Minerva en profita pour reculer de quelques centimètres.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes là pour discuter. Harry ?

Le garçon ouvrit soudain grand les yeux. Et hurla.  
Pas un petit cri de surprise. Un vrai hurlement de cauchemar.

-PAPA !!!

Il porta sa main à sa boucle d'oreille, et dans son affolement pour s'éloigner de Minerva McGonagall, recula en crabe et tomba de l'autre côté du lit.  
Les quatre intrus fermèrent succinctement les yeux de découragement lorsqu'il cria.

-Nous ne te voulons pas de mal, Harry, tenta d'intervenir Alice Londubat, une femme que le garçon n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Nous sommes juste venus...  
-Trop tard, trancha Kinglsey.

Il sortit son balais de sa poche et l'agrandit. Harry, le cœur battant, restait accroupi derrière son lit, observant la scène, passant de la terreur du cauchemar à la confusion du réveil. Les quatre adultes présents dans sa chambre enfourchaient à présent des balais – une seconde à peine s'était écoulée depuis son appel. Il sentit son père approcher, comme lui seul – croyait-il – pouvait le sentir. Un tourbillon de puissance noire lui picotait l'essence magique. Il n'était presque plus inquiet. Il ne lui arriverait rien. Il resta cependant accroupi derrière son lit, et fit silencieusement venir sa baguette à lui. Minerva McGonagall fit disparaître un carreau de la fenêtre, et ses trois compagnons sautèrent dans le ciel : la femme inconnue, l'homme inconnu, puis Kingsley Shacklebolt, disparurent dans la nuit. Elle lui jeta ce qui ressemblait à un dernier regard. Un regard triste. Si triste.

Harry eut soudain un déclic.

-Vous venez pour Tonks ? demanda-t-il.

Mais la femme ne répondit pas et s'envola à son tour.

Son père franchit la porte de sa chambre et parcourut rapidement la pièce des yeux avant de se fixer sur Harry, qui semblait aller bien. Il sentait courir dans la pièce des particules de magie. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Il franchit les mètres qui le séparait de son fils et le redressa en le saisissant par le bras. Le mouvement ne possédait pas la brusquerie qui précédait le sermon – Harry craignait un peu qu'il soit fâché d'avoir été réveillé – mais plutôt la précaution de quelqu'un d'inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ?  
-Il y a...

Harry regarda son père dans les yeux.  
Tonks ne méritait pas de pourrir dans leurs cachots. Si elle pouvait s'enfuir avec ses collègues, cela convenait à Harry – même s'il n'aurait plus d'amie près de lui. Mais pouvait-il cacher ce qui venait de se passer à Lord Voldemort ?  
Non, il ne pouvait pas – sa gorge se serra, le bord de ses yeux chauffa comme s'il était au bord des larmes – il ne pouvait pas cacher cela à son père, ce n'était pas bien... Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas juste de garder Tonks prisonnière ici, alors qu'elle avait toujours été gentille quand il était prisonnier de Dumbledore – c'était même un peu grâce à elle qu'il s'était enfui. Harry baissa les yeux, contrit et penaud, se sentant pris en flagrant-délit de mensonge par omission. Il avait vraiment envie de pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Barty ? fit le souffle glacé de son père.  
-Avec... Barty ?

Harry ne comprenait rien. Il se frotta un bras sur le visage pour faire partir les dernières brumes du sommeil. Puis il suivit son père qui sortait de la pièce, et se trouva face à un Bartemius Croupton saucissonné devant sa porte. Lord Voldemort leva sa baguette.

-_Enervatum_.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là, celui-là ? se demanda Harry. Il avait visiblement eu une altercation avec les intrus, mais que faisait-il là _avant ?  
Harry sentit son cœur se mettre à battre la chamade. Si Croupton racontait l'intrusion de McGonagall, Kingsley et leurs acolytes, cela paraîtrait vraiment suspect qu'il ne l'ait pas fait le premier. Il était encore temps. Il glissa sa main dans celle de son père, nerveusement. Il inspira profondément. Il serra fort sa main.  
Voldemort se tourna vers lui lentement._

-Tu vas bien ?  
-Je... Non je... J'ai eu très peur...

Il se corrigea :  
-Je veux dire, juste un peu peur, parce que...

Il ne voulait pas non plus que son père le prenne pour un froussard. Mais son visage blanc et les difficultés qu'il avait manifestement à s'exprimer dissimulaient mal son trouble. Voldemort se tourna vers le mangemort qui se redressait à gestes saccadés.

-Qu'as-tu fait ? siffla-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Affolé mais quand même remonté, Bartemius s'inclina précipitamment aux pieds de son maître. Puis il redressa fièrement le menton et transperça Harry du regard. C'était un regard insolent, satisfait, dangereux. Un regard cruel.  
Et Harry comprit.  
Il comprit que Bartemius l'avait vu apporter de la nourriture à Tonks et discuter avec elle, et qu'il s'apprêtait à dire sa trahison au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce regard était odieux. Terrorisant. Il ne se passa pas plus de trois secondes pendant lesquelles le mangemort le regarda ainsi, mais Harry eut mille fois le temps d'imaginer l'expression de haine, de dégoût, que son père porterait sur lui, sa colère, sa punition, oui la trahison mériterait sans doute le Doloris, ou pire, que ferait-il s'il s'agissait d'un autre de ses hommes...? Le garçon se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlable, et serra la main de son père. _Non, je ne suis pas un traître, je t'aime. Ne lâche pas ma main !_ Bartemius avait l'air de plus en plus réjoui à mesure que le visage juvénile de l'Héritier se décomposait.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les phalanges broyées par la terreur de Harry, se tourna vers son héritier. Il ne put que constater la dévastation qui imprégnait ses traits, la peur qui remplissait ses yeux, et alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers Bartemius, il sentit monter en lui une rage bouillonnante et glacée.

-Qu'as-tu fait ? siffla-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Bartemius Croupton ouvrit la bouche.  
Harry, tremblant, sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de sa jambe gauche.  
Les sourcils de Bartemius s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'agrandit et s'ouvrit sur un immense éclat de rire.  
Lord Voldemort, la mâchoire crispée, souleva le pied lorsqu'il vit la flaque d'urine l'approcher. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait bien pu faire Bartemius pour terroriser à ce point Harry, mais la vue de son fils dans un tel état de choc fit naître en lui une vague de haine telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue. Sans se défaire de la main tétanisée du petit, il leva sa baguette, et jeta à son serviteur un sort de torture dont l'intensité dépassait l'imagination.

-_**Qu'as-tu fait ? **_répéta-t-il en Fourchelang. _**Réponds lorsque Lord Voldemort te pose une question ! **_

Au milieu de sa souffrance aiguë, Bartemius ouvrait et fermait la bouche vainement, la respiration saccadée. Harry sentit sa tête lui tourner. Son visage le brûlait, le sang battait à ses tempes. Il ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières et, serrant contre lui la main de son père, cria :  
-Bartemius est un menteur !

HP-LV-HP-LV

Lord Voldemort tira une chaise à côté du lit, et s'assit.

Harry, les cils collés par les larmes et les yeux sagement baissés sur son bol de lait, émit un « slurp » un plus bruyant que les autres.

Cela ne faisait guère plus que la deuxième ou troisième fois qu'il se trouvait dans le lit de Voldemort. Il se souvenait bien des fois précédentes. Quand il était petit. Il faisait parfois des cauchemars.  
La présence raide et inquisitrice de son père, son regard perçant, n'étaient pas nouveaux. Les oreillers calés dans son dos, le lait chaud, les questions, ne l'étaient pas non plus. En fin de compte, c'était exactement comme quand il était petit.

Ses doigts tremblaient.

Il avait dû perdre connaissance. Il ne se souvenait pas être venu dans la chambre de son père.  
Celui-ci avait dû torturer Croupton jusqu'à ce qu'il pisse le sang par les oreilles. Ou peut-être pas. Vu la bonne volonté que le mangemort avait dû mettre à lâcher ses informations, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était sans doute pas allé jusque là.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le garçon d'une voix quasi inaudible.  
-Tu as perdu connaissance. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander des explications.

La voix était glaciale, comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois-là, Harry frissonna.

-Je... Et... Bartemius ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres émit un rictus abominable.

-Au cachot. Il est muet comme une tombe. Mes sortilèges ne parviennent pas à défaire l'enchantement dont il est victime. As-tu quelque chose à me dire à ce sujet ?

Interdit, Harry leva les yeux. Son cerveau était en surchauffe. Croupton, muet ? Une bonne chose. Mais pourquoi était-il muet ? Ce n'était pas de son fait. L'Ordre ? Ce sortilège durerait-il longtemps ? Rien n'était éternel... – c'était d'ailleurs fort dommage.

-Je ne sais pas, je crois que je lui ai jeté... des sorts pour me défendre, mais... je ne me souviens pas...  
-Raconte-moi.

Harry, tentant de calmer ses tremblements en collant ses mains à son bol chaud, élabora soigneusement son premier mensonge. Son premier à Lord Voldemort, s'entend.

-...Je dormais. Quand Bartemius m'a réveillé. Il m'a attaqué. Il disait que j'étais un traître, à cause de la fois où je suis allé parlé à Tonks, dans les cachots, mais tu sais que c'était il y a longtemps, et ce n'est pas une trahison parce que je ne voulais pas te trahir, et c'est fini tout ça, j'ai eu ma punition, je ne le ferai plus jamais, et tu le sais, tout ça, ce n'est pas...  
-Calme-toi, coupa le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton sec. Les faits.  
-...Bartemius...Croupton... a répété ses accusations, ça m'a rendu furieux. C'est à ce moment là qu'il a... qu'il a...

Harry buta sur ses mots sans trop se forcer, feignant le choc. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'acte qu'il devait attribuer à Croupton pour justifier son précédent état tétanique.

-Il m'a... menacé de... Il a dit qu'il allait te dire que j'étais un traître, et que tu me chasserais, que tu me haïrait.

Il y eut un silence.

-Après, on s'est battus. Puis je ne me souviens plus. Je t'ai appelé. Tu es arrivé.

Lord Voldemort le fixa longuement d'un air impénétrable. Harry regarda ses iris rouges et ses pupilles noires. Il se rappela que Claude lui avait signalé une fois que lors de ses Symptômes Un, ses yeux devenaient rouges, il se demanda si les yeux rouges de son père signifiaient qu'il luttait constamment contre un Symptôme Un.  
Ou alors... qu'y avait-il après le Symptôme Un ?

-Harry. Tu souviens-tu de la fois où je t'ai enfermé dans un coffre avec un Epouvantard ?

Harry sentit un boule de feu lui traverser la gorge. Cachant ses yeux pour que son père ne voie pas ses larmes, il balbutia :

-O-oui.  
-Ne pleure pas ! murmura le souffle froid de son aîné. Je veux que tu te rappelles cette expérience. T'en rappelles-tu ?  
-Oui.  
-_**Quelle était ta plus grande peur ?**_

Harry essuya ses yeux dans sa robe de chambre. Il se souvenait très bien du coffre et de l'Epouvantard. Sa plus grande peur...

-...Que tu ne m'aimes plus.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres garda le silence. C'était ce qu'il espérait, mais la formulation le gênait. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry :

-Je sais que tu n'es pas un traître.  
-Bartemius ment, répéta un Harry tremblant, qui sentait le soulagement le gagner.  
-Oui. Il s'est emballé une fois de trop.

Cela sonnait comme une sentence de mort. Harry préféra ne pas y penser.

-Dors, maintenant.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit disparaître le bol de lait. Harry se glissa sous les draps.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Nous devons y retourner ! cria Minerva dans le vent.  
-Quoi ? cria Kingsley.  
-Nous devons y retourner pour Nymphadora !

Il se posèrent à deux kilomètres du repaire de Voldemort. Le vent sec les avait tous ébouriffés et assoiffés.

-Nymphadora ? répéta Franck d'un ton hésitant.

Personnellement, il avait depuis plusieurs mois et non sans regrets, fait le deuil de cette jeune personne. Suggérer qu'elle était en vie ressemblait un peu trop à du masochisme à son goût.

-Oui, rétorqua Minerva d'un ton autoritaire. Avant que je décolle, Harry a dit « Vous venez pour Tonks ? ».  
-Oh ! s'exclama Alice.  
-J'ai entendu. Et alors ? coupa Kingsley. Il n'est pas idiot, c'est tout. En voyant l'Ordre du Phénix débarquer, à sa place, j'aurais aussi déduit que nous espérions retrouver notre camarade tombée au combat. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle est vivante.  
-Etant donné la façon dont il l'a dit, cela sonnait davantage comme « Vous venez pour Tonks ? C'est la chambre juste à côté. »  
-Vous lisez bien des choses dans de si petits mots. Rentrons. Nous en discuterons avec Albus.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Il fut décidé que l'on y retournerait le lendemain. Avec double ration de prudence. Voldemort aurait très certainement renforcé la sécurité. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que l'Ordre remette ça si tôt.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Harry.

Le concerné avala un morceau de tartine de travers. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne descendait jamais aux cuisines. Enfin, pas qu'il sache. Jamais quand lui-même était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner, en tout cas. C'était déjà un honneur d'avoir la chance de déjeuner ou dîner avec son père.

-Bonjour ! lança le jeune garçon après avoir vaillamment avalé le morceau de pain avec lequel il s'étouffait.

Lord Voldemort posa ses deux poings sur la table, en face de Harry. Celui-ci, intimidé, leva un regard interrogatif.

-Quand tu auras fini de manger, rejoins-moi dehors, côté Est. Nous allons nous battre.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Et crut lire, dans ceux de son père, un nuance d'amusement.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Le duel dura des heures. Harry le trouva d'abord très très violent.

-Aaaaaaaaïïïïïe ! hurla le gamin en se protégeant la tête, projeté à plusieurs dizaines de mètres.  
-Mais enfin, esquive, susurra le Lord.  
-Mais j'ai...commença Harry en se rétablissant péniblement, ...pas le temps ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant un maladroit bond de côté pour éviter un autre rayon menaçant.

Voldemort était plus rapide que Flash. (Harry se jura de ne jamais dire ça à haute voix. Et il envoya mentalement une malédiction à Junior, qui lui avait fait découvrir les comics américains.)

-_Destructum ! _cria-t-il avec force, avec l'espoir naïf de faire, disons, vaciller son père.  
-_Destructum_, murmura la voix chuintante du Seigneur des Ténèbres... juste derrière lui.

Harry sentit le sortilège lancé à bout portant exploser entre ses omoplates, lui donnant l'impression que ces os se broyaient et que sa chair était dispersée aux alentours. Il vola à vingt mètres de là, et se réceptionna en boule dans les hautes herbes, réalisant pour la dixième fois en quelques minutes à quel point la terre sèche était dure.

-Le transplanage c'est pas du jeu, maugréa-t-il en grimaçant, essoufflé, endolori, ratatiné.  
-Et frapper un ennemi à terre... c'est du jeu ? chuchota son père, bien trop proche de lui.  
-_Protego !_ hurla Harry en sautant sur ses pieds.  
-_Putra._ Ah ah ah ! « Protego » ! Sérieusement...  
-Aaarrhh... gémit Harry, en proie à des brûlures indiennes allant crescendo sur tout le corps. _Ex...pel..liarmus !  
-AH AH AH ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que ce genre de sort vaut quelque chose contre moi, Harry ? « Protego »... tu ne devrais pas perdre de temps avec des sorts de protections... attaque ! __Incendio !_

Harry plongea sur la gauche tandis que le sort brûlant frôlait sa manche. Il trouvait vraiment ce duel très très violent, pour un duel d'amusement. Sans compter qu'il n'osait pas lancer de « vrais » sortilèges à son père. Il continua donc à esquiver tant bien que mal, et fut rapidement trempé de sueur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il lança un _Destructum_ qui atteignit finalement le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le ventre, et que celui-ci, projeté en arrière, se releva et contrarié, lança le même sortilège dans sa direction, qu'Harry réalisa quelque chose qui le laissa littéralement sur le cul.

Le Destructum du Voldemort contrarié, que l'enfant avait esquivé, avait touché le château. Yeux écarquillés, Harry, bouche-bée, regarda les lourdes pierres grises et noires, brisées, voler alentour, et souhaita stupidement qu'il n'y ait eut personne dans l'aile Est à ce moment-là. Car il réalisait que le duel qui lui avait semblé très très violent jusque là, était mené par un Voldemort qui se _retenait_.  
Il déglutit.

-Ok... très bien, murmura-t-il pour lui même, reprenant ses esprits. Je suppose que je peux me permettre quelques débordements... Je ne risque pas de lui faire mal... _SECTUSEMPRA !  
-Aaah. Voilà ce que j'attendais !_

Le Lord Noir éclata d'un rire satisfait.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry ronflait.

Pas des ronflements de dragon, des petits « hon-hon ».

-Il est là, chuchota Minerva, quasi inaudible.

Ses acolytes lurent sur ses lèvres. Les mêmes que la veille, même tableau. Quatre degrés de nervosité en plus, car il s'attendaient à un guet-append. Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés de fenêtre, et avaient directement pénétré dans la chambre de l'Héritier. L'obscurité était totale. Le lustre de cristal ne reflétait aucun rayon de lune. C'était une nuit sans lune. Minerva murmura un imperceptible « Lumos », et une douce lueur chaude apparut au bout de sa baguette.

-Comment fait-on ? demanda Franck.  
-Il faudrait éviter de l'effrayer, répondit doucement sa femme.

Elle réfléchit quelques minutes et aperçut un verre d'eau sur la table de nuit du garçon.

-Minerva, venez avec moi. Vous les hommes, restez en arrière.

De sa baguette, elle alluma la torche accrochée au dessus de la table de nuit.

-C'est presque dangereux, cette torche à côté des tentures, fit-elle remarquer distraitement.

Elle fit venir à elle l'unique chaise de la pièce, sur laquelle étaient jetés les vêtements de la veille. Elle s'assit, et posa sa baguette sur la table de chevet, bien en évidence.

-Faîtes de même. Et réveillez-le, dit-elle à Minerva après un soupir nerveux. Tendez-lui le verre d'eau, et ne vous approchez pas trop de lui.

Elle ne voyait pas trop ce qu'elles pouvaient faire de plus. Lui tendre un nounours ? Ce n'était plus un bébé. Minerva se défit de son arme et posa un genou circonspect sur l'immense matelas. Le verre d'eau en main, elle entreprit de réveiller le garçon.

-Harry ? Harry ? C'est Minerva McGonagall... Nous ne te voulons pas de mal... Nous voulons juste parler... Harry, réveille-toi... Nous sommes là... Harry ?

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux, tourna la tête à l'aveugle.

-Harry ? Voilà, nous sommes là... Ne panique pas, nous ne te voulons pas de mal... Es-tu réveillé ?

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux, se redressant soudainement. Il vit Minerva McGonagall. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ses poumons se remplirent d'air, et il cria.  
Du moins, il voulu crier. Mais la main de McGonagall l'en empêcha.

-Harry, je t'en supplie, ne sois pas idiot.

Bizarrement, ce ton strict le réveilla totalement. McGonagall n'était pas seule. Il y avait une autre femme, une inconnue, assise à côté du lit. La torche dispensait une chaude lumière. Il plissa les yeux le temps de s'y accoutumer. Il y avait deux baguettes sur la table de nuit. Il s'en saisit sans réfléchir.

-Nous sommes désarmées, lui fit remarquer la collègue de Dumbledore. Es-tu d'accord pour que nous discutions quelques minutes ? Tu pourras crier après si tu en as toujours envie. Puis-je retirer ma main ?

Harry hocha la tête. A vrai dire, il aurait tout à fait pu se dégager de l'emprise de la femme, et crier. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Parce que ses visiteurs semblaient être inoffensifs. Du moins pour l'instant. La main de McGonagall glissa, et elle lui tendit un verre d'eau. Harry s'assit plus confortablement dans son lit et, sans quitter les intrus des yeux, après avoir prudemment pointé sa langue dans le liquide pour vérifier que rien d'étrange n'y avait été ajouté, but à longues gorgées. Il avait toujours la gorge sèche pendant la nuit.

-Vous venez pour Tonks ? demanda-t-il après avoir reposé le verre sur la table de nuit.

Les deux femmes s'entre-regardèrent. Kinglsey et Minerva échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu.

-Est-elle en vie ?  
-Oui, répondit Harry.

Les joues lui chauffaient. Voilà, ça y était, c'était de la trahison.

-Elle es prisonnière dans les cachots, au deuxième sous-sol.

De la trahison.

-Elle ne va pas très bien. Je pense que si vous l'emmenez avec vous, on croira que vous l'avez faite évader sans l'aide de personne.  
-...Nous serons discret.  
-Elle ne va vraiment pas très bien. Il faudrait que vous l'emmeniez.

_**Trahison.**_

_**-**_Venez, je vais vous conduire à sa cellule, dit-il en glissant de son lit.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Il fut silencieux dans le couloir et, par mimétisme, les quatre membres de l'Ordre du Phénix adoptèrent son pas inaudible. Harry ne transpirait pas. Il n'était pas nerveux. Ce qu'il faisait était juste.  
Et comme le stipulait son quatrième principe, la Justice, c'était Bien.  
Il n'avait jamais eu aucun problème avec ce principe depuis qu'il l'avait édicté, en réaction aux méthodes d'Insan Greek.  
Non, dernièrement, il avait des difficultés avec son premier principe.

_1. Voldemort a raison._

La température diminua lorsqu'ils commencèrent à descendre sous terre, et Harry, pieds nus, frissonna. Il les guida jusqu'au deuxième sous-sol. Au bout du couloir, une âme misérable attendait sa prochaine misère. Nymphadora Tonks. Harry trotta jusqu'à sa cellule.

-Tonks ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il baissa son _Lumos_ pour ne pas l'éblouir.

-Harry... sourit Tonks, agréablement surprise.

C'était toujours une agréable surprise.

-Je t'ai rien apporté à manger... reconnut le jeune garçon, contrit. Mais... j'ai mieux !

Il se tourna vers ses complices d'un soir. Minerva McGonagall et Franck Londubat sortirent de l'ombre, suivis aussitôt par Alice Londubat et Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonks écarquilla les yeux et avala de l'air. Elle agita les mains comme si elle cherchait sa respiration, et Harry crut qu'elle s'étouffait.  
Elle s'étouffait de soulagement. Kinglsey ouvrit la cellule avec une facilité déconcertante, sans qu'Harry ait même vu le procédé utilisé. Il accueillit dans ses bras une Nymphadora Tonks écroulée de bonheur, qui se mit à pleurer les yeux grands ouverts, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre de ses quatre compagnons de fortune. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Harry se sentit un peu mis à l'écart des embrassades, jusqu'à ce que, ivre de joie, la faible jeune femme le prenne dans ses bras et le soulève même de quelques centimètres pour le serrer contre son cœur. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et lui rendit son câlin.

-Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquerrait Kinglsey.  
-Bien ! s'exclama l'ex-prisonnière avec un sourire béat, essuyant son œil gauche.  
-Tu es en état de voler ?  
-Non, fit-elle en essuyant son œil droit. Je ne sais même pas comment je tiens debout !

Elle éclata de rire et ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Minerva McGonagall la prit doucement dans ses bras.

-Nous vous aiderons.  
-Oui, tu voleras entre Franck et moi, dit gentiment Alice. Formation serrée. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Tu seras chez toi en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Tonks rit à nouveau, et serra encore Harry dans ses bras.

-Tu viens avec nous ?

C'était une question, du moins cela sonnait comme tel, mais le fait était tellement acquis dans l'esprit de Tonks, qu'elle la posa avec un grand sourire, juste pour énoncer des mots qui faisaient chaud au cœur. Elle était libérée. Grâce à Harry. Le petit Harry Potter allait enfin se désengluer de l'emprise malsaine du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il rentrait avec eux. Tout allait pour le mieux. C'était une fin heureuse.

-Ben, non, balbutia Harry en s'écartant, rougissant un peu.

Il n'avait pas saisi les expressions expectatives des quatre visiteurs, qui dès qu'elle eut prononcé ces mots, virent en Tonks un excellent moyen d'inciter le garçon à les suivre.

-Tu... tu vas me manquer, balbutia encore Harry, qui se rendit compte que, nom d'un serpent, c'était vrai.

Tonks partie, il n'aurait plus d'amie au château. Juste les mangemorts et son père. L'année promettait d'être longue avant les prochaines vacances de Draco.  
Tonks, de son côté, jeta un regard d'incompréhension et d'accusation à Minerva et Kingsley. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas le laisser ici ? Ils n'allaient tout de même pas _l'abandonner_ ici ?

-Harry... commença le professeur McGonagall. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux venir avec nous, tu sais.  
-...Hein ? Ah ah ah, non, fit-il en secouant la tête.

Il regarda Tonks, et haussa les épaules.

-Bon, ben... j'espère que vous rentrerez bien. Il y a une sortie discrète au rez-de-chaussée, par la cour intérieure. Vous risquez moins de réveiller quelqu'un.

Il eut soudain l'air inquiet.

-Ne réveillez personne, surtout.  
-Harry ! s'exclama Tonks. Tu dois venir avec nous ! Tu ne peux pas rester ici !  
-Hein ?

Elle lui saisit les mains et plongea son regard gris dans le sien.

-Tu _dois_ venir avec nous ! Tu ne _peux pas_ rester ici !  
-Arrête ! fit-il en tortillant ses mains pour s'extraire de sa faible poigne.

Il recula, et lui adressa un regard inquiet. Mi inquiet pour elle, mi inquiet pour lui.

-Je...c'est ma maison ici, lui dit-il comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant. Avec mon père... c'est ma vie...

Hallucinée, Tonks tourna son expression choquée vers le professeur McGonagall et son collègue Kingsley. Ceux-ci fixaient Harry d'un air indéchiffrable.  
Harry se rendit alors compte qu'ils avaient tous leurs baguettes à la main. Bien sûr, ils les avaient tous depuis sa chambre. Mais il s'en rendit compte à ce moment-là.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas nous suivre ? demanda Kinglsey.

Harry était incertain à propos de plein de choses, mais pas à propos de ça.

-J'en suis sûr.  
-Ok.

Kinglsey leva sa baguète.  
Harry éteignit son _Lumos_, lança un _Impedimenta_, et se mit à courir. C'est du moins ce qu'il allait faire, mais il sombra dans l'inconscience, quelque part dans l'enchaînement.

**Fin du chapitre 17**

Oui il est long... Je sais que ça peut être pénible... j'espère néanmoins que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant, et que la longueur des chapitres ne vous rebute pas =D

Des impressions à partager ? Je vous en prie, la boîte à reviews est à vous ! =D

Prochain chapitre fin Novembre/début Décembre selon toute vraisemblance.


	19. Chapitre 18

Merci à tous les lecteurs, et grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un message à la fin de leur lecture !

Inspirations pour ce chapitre :  
-Nuttea, la chanson « Trop peu de temps », pour la situation.  
-Beethoven, « Moonlight sonata », pour Harry.  
-Tous les passages de la série Harry Potter où apparaît Voldemort =D (surtout à partir du tome 4, en vérité)

**Petit, chapitre 18**

_« Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. » _

_Il ne put contrôler une incurvation de ses lèvres,  
comme si, effectivement, ces six mots n'étaient rien de plus qu'une grosse blague._

Chapitre 19

Lord Voldemort se rendit compte tout de suite qu'il manquait quelque chose. Mais il ne trouva pas tout de suite quoi.  
_Il manquait quelque chose_, c'était une sensation fort désagréable, comme si le Lord Noir pouvait sentir sur sa peau le froid d'un courant d'air sans parvenir à déterminer quelle porte, quel rideau était resté ouvert, sans pouvoir même savoir si le problème n'était pas plus profond, si quelqu'un n'avait pas creusé un trou dans un mur quelque part. _Il y avait un problème_, le fait était aussi certain qu'indémontrable.  
Lord Voldemort était donc de méchante humeur, et il en ignorait la raison, ainsi, de cinq heures du matin – heure à laquelle il quitta son lit pour aller étudier la théorie des Horcruxes dans la froide bibliothèque du château – à huit heures du matin – heure à laquelle Lucius vint s'agenouiller devant le trône du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son exaspération alla croissante.

Il écouta l'aristocrate blond déblatérer successivement sur son influence au ministère, les dernières lois de protection des moldus et la liste exhaustive des parlementaires qui les avaient votées, le calme relatif de l'Ordre du Phoenix dernièrement et la fidélité toujours renouvelée de tous les mangemorts à l'endroit de leur Maître éternel, et enfin, la répugnance de Lucius Malfoy avait de savoir son fils Draco assis en classe à côté de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Le Lord partageait cette répugnance, mieux, il était si révolté par l'idée d'enfants d'extraction moldue sur les bancs de Poudlard qu'il se rêva, pour la centième fois au moins, et l'espace d'un instant, directeur de l'Ecole de Magie. Il aurait alors tout loisir de tourmenter cette racaille avant de la renvoyer chez elle, et surtout, il aurait entre ses mains le pouvoir de forger une nouvelle génération de sorciers, plus nobles, plus purs, plus puissants, formée aux Arts Sombres et déterminée à asseoir sa domination sur l'Angleterre.

-Maître, intervint Lucius en inclinant humblement la tête, craignant d'interrompre Ses pensées, Rodolphus et Rabastan sont revenus des Etats-Unis, ils ont accomplis la mission que leur avait confié votre Héritier, j'ai vérif...

Lord Voldemort se leva soudainement, raide et tremblant.  
Malfoy se recroquevilla instinctivement, après avoir manqué de s'écrouler de frayeur.

La voix glacée, hachée, broyée du Seigneur des Ténèbres lâcha alors :  
-Harry a disparu.

Il le sentait sous sa peau, il le sentait tout autour de lui dans cet air crépitant de magie qui lui servait de repaire, il sentait un imperceptible, un indicible _vide_. Ses traits acérés se tendirent dans une expression terriblement menaçante, ses yeux rouges brûlèrent soudain d'une détermination effrayante, et sa main blanche et tremblante se posa sur sa poitrine, machinalement. Un satané _vide_.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Comment devons-nous le traiter ? Comme un prisonnier ? Ou comme un petit neveu orphelin qu'on accueille à a maison ?

Albus n'hésita pas une seconde, malgré la moue dubitative de Minerva :  
-Comme un petit neveu. De fait, nous devrons nous montrer aussi fermes que chaleureux si nous voulons que les choses se passent bien.

Les mots résonnaient dans le rêve de Harry sans que celui-ci n'arrive encore à déterminer la part de réalité et de songe. Dans son rêve, il y avait Claude, Lucius, Lord Voldemort, Tonks, Avery, JK, Pétrouchka, tout cela dans un désordre absolu d'où résultait vaguement que les vacances étaient terminées et que Harry n'irait jamais à la mer avec Severus. La confusion totale. Et là-dessus, Severus se mit à parler avec la voix de Dumbledore :  
-Non bien sûr on ne va pas le garder ici indéfiniment. J'avais pensé à le confier, sous réserve d'un accord des intéressés, aux Dursleys. Lily Evans avait une sœur, peut-être en avez-vous souvenir...  
-Je me souviens_ très bien _de Pétunia Evans-Dursley.

Minerva McGonagall ne chercha même pas à exprimer la profonde antipathie que lui inspirait cette personne.

-Je me souviens surtout de son chagrin insoutenable lorsque nous lui avons appris la mort de Lily Evans. Elle n'a _même pas_ souhaité assister aux funérailles, Albus. Comment pensez-vous qu'elle accueillerait un enfant qu'elle n'aimait pas assez pour le pleurer quelques heures ?

Le grand barbu détourna le regard un instant – il avait songé à tout ça. Plusieurs solutions s'offraient à eux et toutes étaient imparfaites.

-Mais vivre chez les Dursley serait synonyme de protection, et de nouveau départ. Pétunia ne pourrait certainement pas renier totalement les liens qui l'unissent à Harry. En tant qu'exécuteur testamentaire, je ne peux pas simplement _passer_ sur cette option.  
-...Qu'allez-vous faire ?  
-Vous avez toujours d'excellents jokers dans vos manches, Minerva. Je compte sur vous pour me conseiller, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
-Je suggère de le garder avec nous une semaine pour mettre à jour ce que nous savons de lui, lui parler. Il ne peut qu'avoir besoin de vacances, vu d'où il sort. Puis, Poudlard.  
-Une semaine seulement ? Puis Poudlard ?  
-La rentrée remonte à un mois. Il s'intégrera avec les autres enfants. Advienne que pourra. Je pense que nous ne devons pas le mettre à l'écart plus longtemps.

Albus garda le silence quelques secondes, puis, tout guilleret, lâcha :  
-Merci !  
-...Je... viens de vous conforter dans votre opinion, c'est ça ?  
-Exactement. Sauf que je suis d'avis de ne pas attendre une semaine. On ne tirera rien d'utilisable d'une semaine d'attente. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de vous pour un problème autrement plus coriace.  
-Un problème _plus coriace_ que ce celui de l'avenir de Harry Potter ?  
-Ah, non, vu comme cela, c'est toujours le même problème. Par « coriace », j'entendais Choixpeau.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry décolla avec peine ses paupières alourdies. Une sorte de cire les collait. L'espace d'une seconde, il prit peur, croyant que les deux fins morceaux de peau qui recouvraient ses globes oculaires étaient à jamais soudés. L'espace d'une seconde. Puis il ouvrit les yeux.  
Il repoussa le lourd et chaud édredon, et s'assit.  
La pièce, pénétrée d'une pâle lueur automnale, lui était inconnue.  
Inconnue, bleue, parquetée, pauvrement meublée, un peu poussiéreuse, mais vraiment, surtout, _inconnue. _Harry n'était plus un bébé. Il comprit tout de suite. Il s'y attendait. Son rêve, sans être prémonitoire, l'avait imprégné de la présence de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
Donc, l'Ordre. De nouveau.  
Leur Quartier Général. De nouveau.

Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer de façon irrépressible. Il tenta pourtant de se raisonner. Ok, l'Ordre. Il connaissait un peu l'équipe. Il savait qu'aucun d'eux ne porterait la main sur lui. Il avait une notion floue mais intuitivement juste de leurs motivations. L'Ordre était persuadé d'œuvrer pour le bien commun.  
Fort bien, Harry n'allait pas les contrarier à ce sujet. Il n'avait aucune intention d'argumenter. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il se retrouvait – une fois de plus – entre les mains d'ennemis qui ne lui voulaient manifestement pas de mal, qui souhaitaient son bonheur et s'y prenaient comme des manches.  
Le garçon expira longuement, calmant les battements effrénés de son cœur. Inutile de paniquer. Il n'était sous l'empire d'aucune menace immédiate. Il pouvait – et devait – réfléchir sereinement au moyen de se glisser entre les mailles du filet. Rien de plus, rien de moins.  
Quoique, en toute logique stratégique et purement égoïste, il pourrait profiter du temps qu'il passerait en la compagnie de Tonks, McGonagall, Remus, Ronald, et tous les autres, pour se pencher sur l'organisation de l'Ordre.  
Il était très curieux de la vie de tous ces gens. C'était bien normal, en fait, Harry n'avait jamais connu que la vie dans le château d'Albanie et celle dans l'Ecole d'Insan Greek, et ni l'une ni l'autre n'étaient exactement des standards de normalité – et de toute façon, Harry avait toujours été curieux. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans le camp ennemi, et à peu près dans l'état de calme lucide qui accompagne une conscience précise des choses, il pouvait laisser libre cours à sa curiosité. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, mais alors pas du tout, lors de sa dernière « visite ». Il était alors gouverné par l'angoisse de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez lui.  
Là, non. Tout simplement parce qu'il se savait capable de s'échapper. Aussi difficile dût-être l'évasion, elle _serait_. Il s'en sentait capable.

Ainsi rasséréné, Harry observa les lieux sans quitter son nid douillet – la chaleur du lit lui prodiguait une dose d'assurance qui tendrait à diminuer singulièrement dès qu'il aurait mis un pied sur le plancher. La chambre ne lui rappelait rien – ce n'était pas la même que lors de sa dernière rétention, il en était sûr. Elle avait la même couleur de papier-peint, mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là. Elle n'était pas orientée de la même façon par rapport au soleil. Il se souvenait clairement des rayons chauds et narquois que le soleil de Juin déversait par la fenêtre orientée plein Est de Godric's Hollow, le matin. Cette pièce n'était pas orientée plein Est, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire.

Le jeune Fils des Ténèbres chercha sa baguette sur la table de nuit, et ne fut pas étonnée de ne pas l'y trouver. En revanche, il chercha bêtement ses lunettes avant de réaliser qu'on ne les lui avait pas retirées depuis l'escapade nocturne – l'évasion de Tonks. Un bref sentiment de colère se manifesta sur ses traits – ils s'étaient bien fichus de lui, alors qu'il leur offrait son aide ! – mais il se calma. Zen. Rester zen ; il aurait été totalement stupide de se mettre ses geôliers à dos.  
Il retira ses lunettes pour se masser derrière les oreilles. Les branches de métal s'étaient enfoncées dans son crâne pendant la nuit. Prenant métaphoriquement son courage à deux mains, il sauta au bas du lit.

Le couloir était vide, mais depuis le rez-de-chaussée, ou peut-être depuis une pièce adjacente, des voix résonnaient. Harry reconnut avec une terreur incontrôlable, celle de Dumbledore. Harry voulait bien être gentil avec tout le monde, (Tonks, Remus, McGonagall, Molly, Ronald), il pouvait même la fermer devant Maugrey, qui de toute façon, lui flanquait une frousse bizarre, mais Dumbledore, non, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Il tendit l'oreille. La discussion se déroulait peut-être moins loin qu'il ne le croyait ? Les sons rebondissaient de manière étrange sur les murs de pierre. Harry caressa l'une des pierres, froide, lisse et d'un gris pâle. Il sourit, ayant momentanément l'impression d'être revenu en Albanie. Le jeune garçon releva cependant le regard en chassant Voldemort de ses pensées, et observa les lieux avec intelligence plutôt qu'avec émotion. Il se trouvait dans un petit couloir, parsemé de torches ici et là. Un tapis aux couleurs usées guida ses pas. Pour Harry qui aimait les dragons, les motifs étaient très cools. Le tapis représentait l'aventure de quatre chevaliers sorciers vainquant un terrible dragon aux yeux rouges. Harry avançait tête baissée, absorbé par le travail des tisserands, une main traînant sur les pierres lisses pour ne pas risquer de se cogner contre une porte. Les quatre chevaliers étaient clairement identifiables à leurs couleurs. Rouge, Bleu, Jaune, Vert. Les chevaliers tentaient d'abord de l'affronter un par un : Rouge entaillait d'abord le dragon à coups d'épée, puis Bleu voulait l'emprisonner grâce à des runes, puis Jaune levait une armée d'arbres, et enfin Vert l'attaquait vainement à coups de sortilèges. Rouge et Jaune alliaient alors leurs forces pour venir à bout du dragon, tandis que Bleu continuait de graver des runes dans la terre. Alors que Rouge essuyait de magnifiques jets de flammes et que les arbres de Jaune cramaient gaiement, Vert se joignit à l'assaut et grâce à son aide, le dragon finit par s'écrouler, endormi, tailladé et prisonnier. Au bout du tapis, les quatre couleurs étaient réunies dans un blason sommaire.

-Moralité, l'union fait la force, dit une voix venue d'en haut.

Harry sursauta et levant les yeux, se retrouva face à la barbe argentée de Dumbledore. Comme il ne savait pas quoi répondre, que son pauvre petit cœur venait de frôler l'attaque, et qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de donner à Dumbledore – par son silence – l'impression qu'il l'approuvait, il répliqua :  
-Je n'aime pas quand il y a une morale, ça gâche tout.  
-Je suis d'accord, la morale brise l'ambiance. Mais qu'on la dise ou qu'on ne la dise pas, il y en a toujours une.

Harry cherchait quelque chose à répondre – n'importe quoi qui fasse voler ce « je suis d'accord » en éclats, puisqu'il était hors de question que Dumbledore soit d'accord avec lui sans sa permission expresse, mais le vieux sorcier enchaîna sans lui laisser le temps de trouver une répartie :  
-Tu es resté endormi presque dix heures, tu dois avoir faim ?  
-J'ai...

...envie de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que vous.  
...envie qu'on me récapitule les derniers évènements, depuis le moment où j'ai dit à McGonagall que non merci, je ne voulais pas la suivre.  
...envie de faire pipi et je ne sais pas où sont les toilettes.

-...faim, admit Harry.

Toutes les autres idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit n'entraient pas dans l'application immédiate de son plan de coopération-relative-dans-le-but-de-s'enfuir-aisément.  
Dumbledore le guida vers une petite pièce qui s'avéra être l'antichambre d'une bibliothèque, ou d'une salle d'archives, quelques chose dans ce goût là. Harry se demanda brusquement s'il était ..._chez _Albus Dumbledore. Cette idée l'horrifia.

-Où sommes-nous ? dit-il précipitamment. Chez vous ?

La bouille grimaçante de Harry, au lieu de vexer le vieil homme, lui arracha une toux hilare qu'il dissimula malhabilement derrière sa main.

-En quelque sorte, oui, répondit-il en tirant une chaise. D'un claquement de doigts, il fit apparaître un plateau d'argent rempli de brioches et de confitures. Trop absorbé par le claquement de doigts – il n'avait jamais vu personne d'autre que Lord Voldemort utiliser la magie sans baguette avec une telle nonchalance – Harry en oublia de protester lorsqu'on lui proposa du thé au lieu de son immarcescible chocolat chaud.

-Il y a longtemps que je ne vis plus qu'ici, poursuivit Dumbledore. Ce sont les appartements du Directeur de Poudlard. Je ne quitte pour ainsi dire pas mes habits de fonctions.  
-Poudlard ?

Les doigts fixés de chaque côté du bol comme s'il tenait une offrande, le garçon s'était immobilisé.

-Nous sommes à Poudlard ? souffla-t-il de façon quasi inaudible.  
-Oui, Harry.

Mille choses se bousculèrent alors dans son esprit. Poudlard faisait naître en lui deux élans opposés.  
Poudlard était ce lieu mondialement renommé de l'enseignement magique, Poudlard était l'Ecole où son père avait étudié, Poudlard était cet endroit rêvé dont on lui avait parlé à l'Ecole d'Insan Greek.  
Mais Poudlard était aussi l'endroit où officiaient Dumbledore et McGonagall, celui où Severus avait travaillé pendant plusieurs années comme espion _avant de trahir_. Et, d'un point de vue stratégique, Poudlard était surtout une enclave inconnue, d'où il serait probablement plus difficile de s'échapper.

Dumbledore observa le visage du jeune Harry Potter pendant quelques secondes. Puis parla doucement.

-Que sais-tu de Poudlard ?  
-C'est une école de Magie... Je... je ne sais pas grand-chose. C'est l'une des meilleures écoles de magie du monde.  
-C'est une merveilleuse école. Tout le monde trouve sa place à Poudlard. Elle a été fondée dans le but de permettre à tous les sorciers d'avoir accès à l'apprentissage de la magie, quels qu'ils soient. Mange, je t'en prie.

Harry dévissa le couvercle du pot de confiture d'abricot en fixant son étiquette fleurie d'un regard intense. Son cerveau était en ébullition.

Le vieil homme se servit un thé, et but à petites gorgées, sans lâcher son invité des yeux – de ses yeux bleus pétillants qui donnaient à l'objet de leur attention l'impression d'être un livre ouvert. Harry tenait ses barrières mentales fermement érigées. Il savait qu'il ne cassait pas trois pattes à un canard en matière d'occlumencie, et toute son attention resta dirigée sur son interlocuteur. Il obtint la certitude que celui-ci ne tentait pas de pénétrer dans son esprit. Il n'en gardait pas moins un regard déstabilisant.  
Il mâcha lentement sa part de brioche. Son estomac avait faim, mais son cœur ne semblait pas trépider d'enthousiasme à l'idée d'ingurgiter la brioche de Dumbledore. Il eut d'infimes haut-le-cœur, à deux reprises, et renonça, dépité. Il ne contrôlait pas son organisme aussi facilement que sa raison.

-Harry, tu n'es pas ici par hasard, comme tu t'en doutes.  
-Hmm, répondit le garçon, puisqu'on semblait attendre une réponse de lui.  
-Tu es inscrit à Poudlard depuis ta naissance.

D'un geste souple, le vieux sorcier fit apparaître une baguette dans sa paume.

-Je te rends ta baguette. Tu en auras besoin.

Harry ouvrit la bouche. Saisit son bien précautionneusement. Mentalement, il hurla : « IL TE MANIPULE ! » mais cela n'empêcha pas sa méfiance de s'apaiser. Baguette en main, il n'était pas un prisonnier.  
D'ailleurs, songea-t-il en regardant le plateau garni devant lui, il n'avait jamais été un prisonnier.

-Les cours ont commencé le 1er Septembre, cela fait donc tout juste un mois. Tu peux entamer ta scolarité à partir de demain sans problèmes. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Harry ouvrit bêtement la bouche.  
Tout son être se hérissait de sa proximité fortuite avec Albus Dumbledore.  
Mais d'un autre côté, Poudlard.

_Papa serait peut-être satisfait que je profite de Poudlard..._

Oui, après tout, Lord Voldemort avait insisté sur l'importance de la connaissance en de nombreuses occasions, et la mention de Poudlard, si elle lui était amère, recelait toujours une once de nostalgie. Plusieurs fois il avait reconnu les mérites de Poudlard devant son fils. Alors Poudlard, _oui_ – et argument non négligeable quoique sérieusement inavouable, Harry en mourait d'envie.  
Mais d'un autre côté, il lui était tout simplement impossible de commencer à aller en cours l'air de rien, alors qu'on l'avait enlevé de chez lui en pleine nuit, et que par-dessus le marché, on voulait l'empêcher de rentrer à la maison. Dumbledore devait être conscient de ça. Il n'était pas crétin.

-..._Si_ j'allais en cours ici, à Poudlard, et je dis bien _si_... avança-t-il d'un ton défiant après un silence électrique. Est-ce que je pourrais voir mon père pendant les vacances ?

Au cours de sa vie, Albus avait souvent marché sur des œufs. Maintes fois il avait dû tournicoter ses phrases de façon à ne pas heurter la sensibilité de tel confrère, tel professeur, tel ministre – et régulièrement, il piétinait allègrement les conventions, mais c'était une autre histoire. Malgré sa grande expérience, Albus se sentait totalement démuni face à cette question.  
« Est-ce que je pourrais voir mon père pendant les vacances ? ». Le bon sens voulait qu'il réponde « Mais, bien sûr. ». Mais le bon sens, ici, s'était fait la malle à peu près au moment où le mot « père » s'était autoproclamé synonyme de mage noir et assassin mégalomane.  
Albus réfléchissait vite, mais il lui fallut tout de même un temps d'adaptation pour mentalement encrer définitivement le brouillon de note qu'il avait crayonnée quelque part et qui disait « Voldemort considère Harry Potter comme son fils ». Et la réciproque était vraie. Minerva aurait beau jouer les psychorigides, cela changeait tout.  
Aussi allumé Erasius Rosier pût-il être, dans sa clause d'incarcération à Azkaban, il était inscrit noir sur blanc qu'il bénéficiait du droit à la visite des enfants de son sang dans une pièce sous surveillance, si enfants il y avait et s'ils manifestaient le désir de le voir. Désir qu'Evan Rosier n'avait pas manqué de manifester à outrance, mettant son paternel au courant des affaires des Mangemorts. L'esprit dictait que l'on respecte le lien attachant un parent et son enfant – que Voldemort et Harry n'aient aucun lien sanguin n'enlevaient rien au fait qu'ils étaient, apparemment et hélas – trois fois hélas – parent et enfant.  
La _protection_ de l'enfant Harry Potter imposait cependant qu'on le tînt éloigné de Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort.  
Albus devait donc composer avec toutes ces informations. Ce qu'il fit, comme à son habitude, en un temps record.

-Tous les élèves ont le droit de rentrer chez eux pendant les vacances, Harry.

Harry afficha un sourire incrédule.

-...Je peux donc rentrer chez moi quand je veux ?  
-Disons, pas avant les prochaines vacances. Qui sont à Noël, précisa Dumbledore.

Harry avait la bouche déformée par un sourire goguenard.

-Vous vous fichez de moi !  
-Je ne me _moque_ pas de toi, et tu devrais surveiller ton langage.  
-Alors, vous ne me retenez pas ici ?  
-Je t'ai rendu ta baguette, fit Albus avec un clin d'œil.

Harry se sentait bizarrement flottant. Toutes ces révélations lui faisaient tourner la tête, il ne parvenait plus à définir clairement sa situation. S'il était à Poudlard et rentrait chez lui pour les vacances, alors, tout allait bien ?

-Il faut prévenir Lord Voldemort, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Parce qu'à l'heure actuelle, il doit être très très furieux contre vous. Il va attaquer votre Ordre. Et ça va être une boucherie.

Harry insista bien sur le dernier mot.

-Voldemort est _toujours_ furieux contre moi, sourit Dumbledore d'un air détendu. Le prévenir ? Que pourrions-nous lui dire, d'après toi, qui apaiserait sa colère ?

Heu... bonne question, songea Harry.

-Il faut lui dire que... que je... vais à l'école et que je... vais bientôt revenir.

Harry réalisa alors quelque chose.  
Quelque chose de très étrange.  
D'une part, à moins qu'il s'enfuie rapidement, et retrouve le Seigneur des Ténèbres tout aussi rapidement, il n'y avait _aucun moyen de calmer la colère de Lord Voldemort_ face à l'enlèvement par l'Ordre du Phénix de son unique et précieux Héritier. Vacances ou pas vacances, toute cette histoire de cours à Poudlard était le plan de Dumbledore, et la suite de l'enlèvement.  
D'autre part, Harry était en train de _chercher des excuses pour étudier à Poudlard_.

Est-ce que ça, c'était de la trahison ?  
Oh, OUI !

Harry, affolé, commença à hyperventiler ; ses yeux se mouillèrent, son visage devint rouge. Il se leva et se détournant, cacha sa figure dans ses bras.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le garçon se mit à trembler. Il pleurait de peur. Peur de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Peur de faire des bêtises. Peur de décevoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peur d'être abandonné.  
La peur n'est pas de ces sentiments que l'on raisonne. L'angoisse, ça se raisonne. La peur, non – la peur vous tord les boyaux, vous fait pleurer, et crier, et cogner dans le vide.

Harry se mit à pleurer à lourds sanglots entrecoupés de hoquets.

-Dis ce qui ne va pas Harry, dit doucement le Directeur en s'approchant. Parfois, cela peut aider de mettre des mots sur son malaise...

Le garçon se mit à trembler de plus belle et se dégagea avec brusquerie lorsque le vieil homme l'effleura.  
Il se mit à crier. Il cogna dans le vide. Puis il vomit son unique tranche de brioche.

-JE VOUS VOMIS ! hurla-t-il lorsqu'il eut fini.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et sa voix déchirée par les sanglots. Il s'enfonça les doigts dans la gorge.

-Je vous vomis !  
-Harry, calme-toi !

Il n'avait plus rien dans l'estomac et cracha de la bile.

-VOUS... me faîtes croire... de fausses choses ! pleura-t-il encore, criant, menaçant Albus Dumbledore d'un doigt accusateur. JE... ne suis pas... UN TRAÎTRE !  
-Je ne te fais pas croire de fausses choses Harry. Respire. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter : personne n'est fâché contre toi, tu ne trahis personne. Voldemort est loin, et moi je ne te veux aucun mal.  
-La ferme, la ferme, la ferme !

Harry avait laissé sa baguette sur la table. Il souleva le plateau d'argent et le balança contre le mur de pierre.

-VOUS ÊTES MÉCHANT ! hurla Harry.

Il se mit à crier d'une voix suraiguë en piétinant le sol.

Albus en resta coi quelques secondes – cela faisait dix-sept ans qu'un élève en pleine dépression nerveuse lui avait tenu des propos semblables. Le seul moyen de le calmer avait alors été de disparaître de sa vue.

-Viens me voir quand tu as fini, dit-il d'un ton sévère.

Et il quitta la pièce, refermant derrière lui. Harry se mit à crier encore plus fort. Puis il lui apparut qu'il était dans une sorte de bureau, et il eut envie de tout casser. Il s'en prit d'abord physiquement aux meubles : sa peur se muant progressivement en haine, il était passé à un stade plus violent de sa crise de nerfs. Il donna des coups de pieds dans la table, la retourna, jeta la théière contre le mur une deuxième fois puis fit exploser les pots de confitures en les jetant sur le sol avec de grands cris ; donna des coups de pieds à la haute horloge murale à fonction décorative, le lourd meubles bascula lentement et s'écrasa au sol avec un horrible bruit de ferrailles, les deux aiguilles glissèrent sur le neuf et y restèrent, l'air misérable. Le Fils des Ténèbres se sentait de plus en plus frustré, incapable de laisser sortir sa colère par les mots, les cris, les pleurs et même les coups. Il avisa alors ce qui ressemblait à un vaste couloir d'archives et qu'il avait d'abord pris pour une bibliothèque. Tous ces documents si bien classés étaient un appel au chaos. Le visage ravagé, Harry saisi un paquet de feuilles et les jeta par terre, puis recommença, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sa magie sans baguette se mette à l'œuvre et vide les étagères de leurs dossiers, livres, parchemins en même temps qu'il le faisait de ses propres mains.

-Je ne suis pas... un traître ! criait-il comme un mantra en déchirant des années d'archives de l'école.

Il finit par prendre conscience qu'il utilisait sa magie, et commença à mettre le feu à tout ça. Puis quand le feu l'entoura, il se calma.  
Il ferma les yeux, et il fit : « Ahh... ».  
Les flammes dansaient devant ses paupières.

HP-LV-HP-LV

On dépêcha tous les mangemorts disponibles à la recherche de Monseigneur l'Héritier – mais Lord Voldemort savait pertinemment qu'Harry n'était _plus ici_. Aussi, il n'espérait des recherches menées par ses hommes que la découverte d'un indice permettant de comprendre cette disparition – et de _retrouver_ Harry. Lui-même avait quitté l'Albanie, transplané pour l'Angleterre, car songeant aux lieux qu'avaient connus Harry, Godric's Hollow fut le premier qui lui vint à l'esprit. La demeure des Potter.  
La longue cape noire frôla les dalles de l'allée, exactement comme dix ans auparavant. Une main serrée sur sa baguette, le mage noir ouvrit le portail de la propriété sans s'opposer à aucun enchantement. Evidemment. Les rats avaient fini par quitter le navire. C'était fort dommage – jusqu'à présent, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait se targuer de connaître le point de chute de Dumbledore et ses sbires de même que le mage blanc connaissait les siens.  
Lord Voldemort posa sa longue main pâle sur la porte d'entrée, caressante.  
Il n'y avait personne ici.

Partiellement soulagé – la fuite de son fils pour cet endroit symbolique lui aurait déplu à un degré indescriptible, le lord noir réfléchit. Où ? Chez un ami ?  
Pas chez Lucius – Draco n'y était pas, de plus il s'était entretenu avec le mangemort le matin-même : lui dissimuler pareille sournoiserie aurait été totalement impossible. Quels autres amis Harry possédait-il ?  
_Claude.  
Ce fameux foutu « Claude », dont son fils lui rebattait les oreilles depuis trois mois. Lord Voldemort serra les dents et fermes les yeux, réfléchissant. La __mère_ de ce gamin, une ministre du gouvernement français sorcier lui avait _personnellement_ écrit pour proposer que leurs enfants respectifs se fréquentassent. « Fréquentassent », parfaitement, madame Françoise Belasis n'avait peur ni des mots ni du destinataire et se permettait tous les culots.  
Allons, si Harry avait fugué chez Claude, c'était presque pardonnable. Lourdement punissable, mais amusant.  
Lord Voldemort transplana en France.  
A peine le sol se fut-il re-matérialisé sous ses pieds qu'il sentit l'appel de sa Marque tirer sur sa peau et son essence magique.

_-_Lucius, siffla-t-il. Tu as intérêt à avoir quelque chose d'important à me dire.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Nom d'un griffon, Albus ! cria Minerva McGonagall. Je vous laisse seul à l'école une demi-journée, et vous brûlez la moitié de vos appartements !

Le sujet de leur interdépendance était une blague récurrente entre eux, si récurrente à vrai dire qu'il leur arrivait d'y faire allusion quand ils ne blaguaient pas du tout.

-Plus de peur que de mal, Minerva ! coupa sèchement le professeur Dumbledore, qui en était encore à se demander comment Harry avait pu produire trois cents litres de vomi pour éteindre les flammes.  
-Plus de peur que de mal ? Plus de peur que de mal ?

On aurait dit qu'elle était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux.

-Les archives sont _entièrement détruites_ ! Sans parler...  
-C'est fâcheux, mais de toute façon, on ne s'en servait jamais.  
-... de l'odeur qui embaume tout l'étage, mais ça je suppose que ça vous passe... – On ne s'en servait jamais ?! Albus, sauf votre respect, je... ... Nous nous en servons à _chaque conseil de classe !_

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains, inspira profondément, puis jeta à son supérieur un regard résigné.

-Bon, que fait-on de lui ?  
-Courses demain, répartition après-demain.  
-En effet, pas de raison de changer notre programme, ironisa Minerva, pince-sans-rire.  
-Non, aucune, il a le droit d'avoir un petit coup de blues, répondit Albus, de même. Permettez que je vous emprunte ce joli sortilège de Parfum Perpétuel que vous avez inventé pour les vestiaires de Quidditch. Il semblerait qu'un élève ait rendu son petit déjeuner dans mes appartements.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-_**Quoi ? **_siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres en ouvrant la porte du hall à la volée, s'en s'occuper de savoir si ses mangemorts s'étaient découvert un talent pour le Fourchelang – de toute façon il demandait clairement une explication, nul besoin de sous-titre.

Lucius se précipita à sa rencontre, mais garda une prudente distance de sécurité :  
-Maître, Nymphadora Tonks a disparu également.

Il y eut ce calme qui précède la tempête, ce calme abominable, terrorisant. Il dura moins d'une seconde.

-_QUOI ?!_ s'écria Lord Voldemort.

Lucius garda son sang-froid. Il donna à son maître toutes les informations qui étaient en sa possession. Il savait en les donnant qu'il subirait bientôt, très vite même, la colère du Lord.

-Tout porte à croire qu'ils se sont enfuis ensemble, maître.

Voldemort se mit à hurler. Un hurlement de rage sortit de sa gorge et se déploya dans tout le château, allant se répercuter contre les parois de pierre, et faire éclater les nombreux vitraux de la bâtisse. C'était un cri à broyer le coeur d'un homme. Lucius ne s'attendait pas à un tel déchaînement et, reculant sous le choc, il inspira, pour tenter de placer trois mots à l'oreille de son maître, qui restait figé, les yeux fous.

-Bartemius dit qu'il les a vus...

Voldemort hurla encore plus fort, et se prit les tempes entre les mains. Il tourna sur lui-même, comme s'il cherchait un repère. Il respirait par à-coups. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais son oeil se figea à nouveau, brillant de terreur, et il poussa un autre hurlement de rage infernal.  
Prudent, Lucius recula d'un pas. Il jeta un oeil aux autres mangemorts qui, plus loin, tremblaient pour leurs fesses. Il aurait aimé croiser le regard de quelqu'un de moins affolé que lui-même, mais ni Severus ni Bellatrix n'étaient là. Il n'y avait que des prunelles palpitantes de peur, comme celles de lapins débusqués.  
La main du Lord noir fondit alors sur la gorge de Lucius, serre froide et meurtrière. Le mangemort n'avait rien vu venir et, après s'être violemment cambré dans un réflexe de survie, il se débattit faiblement, persuadé, d'une part, que rien de ce qu'il pourrait tenter n'arrêterait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et d'autre part que tout ce qu'il pourrait tenter serait retenu contre lui. Il sentit la poigne écraser sa gorge, puis la libérer, alors qu'un nouveau cri inhumain déchirait l'air. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le gifla d'un revers de main sans même le regarder et, terrible et terrifiant, leva son bras droit, au bout duquel sa longue baguette d'ébène, petit objet insolent, semblait présager un sombre avenir aux témoins de la scène.

-_Morsmordre !_

La Marque des Ténèbres, fumée de lumière verte, apparut au-dessus de leurs têtes, et Lucius, le nez en sang, la fixa, médusé. Il y aurait un mort ce soir.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry se sentait sale. Dans la salle de bain à laquelle le conduisit Dumbledore, il récura son corps, se frottant puissamment sous les jets brûlants, grattant de ses ongles ses membres, son ventre et son dos, pour faire partir toute la saleté. Lorsqu'une cloche lointaine sonna neuf heures, heure à laquelle le Directeur l'avait prévenu qu'il devrait être vêtu et chaussé, Harry était toujours sous l'eau, rouge comme une écrevisse. Il sortit du bac et se frictionna avec force.  
Son corps était propre, mais il se sentait toujours sale. Comme s'il suintait une substance impure. Il était sale à l'intérieur. Enervé, il se regarda dans la glace et s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée.  
Il resta un moment immobile devant son reflet. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes, l'image que lui renvoya le miroir était trouble.  
_  
Qui je suis ?_

Ses phalanges se serrèrent sur le bord du lavabo.

_Je suis le FILS DES TENEBRES._

_Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_

Harry avala une grande gorgée d'eau. C'était tellement plus simple de se considérer comme prisonnier. Il s'enfuirait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, et voilà tout. Pourquoi lui avait-on rendu sa baguette ? C'était très bien – l'avoir en sa possession était un atout dont il n'aimait pas être privé – mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Qu'il était un invité comme un autre ?  
Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas être simples ? Il aurait préféré qu'on lui confisque sa baguette, qu'on le traite avec méfiance, qu'on le frappe, même ; il aurait préféré que tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix fussent clairement malveillants.  
Il aurait préféré être chez lui. Devant un chocolat chaud. Dans le confort de son foyer. Sans questions pour embrouiller son esprit.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Tonks tenait debout. En fait, si elle avait pu, elle aurait sautillé dans tous les sens et fait des roues sur les pavés. Mais le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire était de tenir debout. Ses cheveux avaient adopté une teinte rouge flashy tirant sur le fuchsia, ses joues creuses retrouvaient le rose de la vie. Globalement, elle redécouvrait la lumière et les couleurs desquelles ses longs mois d'enfermement dans un cachot sombre l'avaient tenue éloignée. Les feuilles de l'automne et leur chatoiement doré, dont elle observait le tourbillon, lui donnaient envie de danser et de pleurer de joie. Albus Dumbledore avait dû la clouer sur le canapé du Quartier Général avec une poigne solide pour qu'elle renonce à faire sans cesse des allées et venues d'un collègue à l'autre, et de répéter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle reprendrait le travail dans deux jours. Il avait, avec un sourire franchement amusé, fait remarquer à la jeune Auror que vu son état de faiblesse, elle avait toutes les chances de finir étalée dans le caniveau avant même d'avoir transplané, après quoi il lui avait d'autorité collé un grog dans les mains, et gentiment invité les membres de l'Ordre à ne pas trop fatiguer la rescapée. Tout cela bien sûr, après qu'il l'eût, comme tout le monde, serrée dans ses bras et trinqué à sa santé – avec un thé, mais l'esprit y était.  
Quand Tonks avait voulu voir Harry, on lui avait fait savoir qu'il était à Poudlard.

-Ah, fit-elle sans trop savoir si elle était heureuse de le voir démarrer sa scolarité, ou déçue de ne pas avoir pu lui parler. Déjà ?  
-Il n'a pas encore été réparti, lui répondit Kingsley. Si tu veux passer un peu de temps avec lui, les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall cherchent un volontaire pour l'emmener faire ses courses scolaires sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
-Oh ouiii !

Et ils y étaient. Kingsley Shacklebolt n'avait sans doute pas anticipé sa propre présence, et s'il faisait son devoir avec application, il le faisait aussi avec un enthousiasme carrément modéré. Mais il devait être là : pour rattraper Tonks si elle s'évanouissait de fatigue, ou pour rattraper Harry s'il décidait de tailler la zone.  
Néanmoins, son rôle principal semblait être celui de tenir la chandelle. Le garçon ne lâchait pas la main de la jeune femme, et tous les deux riaient et échangeaient des plaisanteries comme des cousins. Ça ressemblait assez à une sortie en famille, finalement. Avec l'Auror dans le rôle du tonton qui l'a mauvaise de devoir se cogner les courses de rentrée alors qu'il serait très bien sur le bord de la rivière, avec ses amis, sa canne à pêche et deux bièraubeurres.

L'idée de Tonks était de créer un nouveau Harry, qui démarrerait une nouvelle vie. Elle voulait qu'il ne garde rien qui vînt de son enfance avec le mage noir. Pour elle, le château d'Albanie était un cauchemar qu'on devait laisser derrière soi.  
Ils passèrent d'abord à la banque.  
Harry fut répugné par les gobelins à peu près autant qu'il l'avait jadis été par sa rencontre avec un elfe de maison. Mais il fut aussi fasciné, estomaqué, par la colline de pièces dorées scintillantes qui lui appartenait.

-C'est... c'est à moi ? souffla-t-il.  
-Apparemment, répondit Tonks.

Elle siffla d'admiration.

-Tu es à l'abri.

Le garçon se tourna vers Kinglsey et lui adressa un regard insolent. L'Auror avait déjà remarqué qu'Harry Potter semblait se rappeler qu'il considérait l'Ordre du Phénix comme ses ennemis dès qu'il le regardait. Il ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Cet or t'as été légué par tes parents, James et Lily Potter.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et son visage s'assombrit. L'homme se demanda si quelqu'un avait jamais pris le temps de lui parler de ses parents.

-Bon, si c'est à moi... murmura Harry.

Il entra dans la chambre forte, se pencha, ramassa une grosse poignée d'or, revint et la confia aussitôt à Tonks. Son expression était fermée. Il frotta longuement ses mains sur sa robe comme s'il s'était sali.

Ils se rendirent ensuite chez le coiffeur.

-Tu as besoin de te couper les cheveux.  
-Ah bon ?

Le garçon avait repris la main de Tonks. Il n'avait rien contre l'idée de se couper les cheveux, si Tonks le voulait.

-C'est que, j'aime bien quand ils ont cette longueur, c'est comme Claude.  
-Claude ?  
-C'était un copain d'école. Il avait les cheveux comme ça, expliqua Harry en mettant sa main sous l'oreille pour indiquer la longueur.  
-Oui, mais est-ce qu'il les avait comme ça ? répliqua Tonks en mettant sa main au niveau de ses yeux. Tu ressembles à un épouvantail, Harry, et en plus, on ne voit pas tes yeux.

Le garçon rit.  
Le coiffeur, comme tout le monde sur le Chemin de Traverse, était sorcier. Harry observa attentivement la façon dont il procéda avec sa baguette, mais sa technique resta pour lui un mystère complet. Dans la glace, un garçon brun aux cheveux en bataille le regardait, les yeux ronds.

-Je vois pas la différence !

-Mais si, c'est plus court, soupira Tonks, assise à côté de lui.  
-J'aurais pu faire ça moi-même, murmura Kingsley en songeant que huit mornilles, c'était cher payé.

Le coiffeur lui jeta un regard mauvais.

L'étape suivante fut l'achat d'un uniforme scolaire. Celui de Poudlard, contrairement à celui de l'Ecole d'Insan Greek, n'avait rien de moldu. A la place du « jean » blanc serré auquel Harry avait mis des mois à s'accoutumer, la tenue de Poudlard imposait un pantalon de toile noire à la coupe droite ; à la place du t-shirt blanc régulièrement troué par les djinns, une chemise blanche agrémentée d'une cravate scintillante et d'un drôle d'écusson scintillant lui aussi. Tonks lui expliqua que lorsqu'il serait réparti, les couleurs de sa maison apparaîtraient en ces endroits.

-Ma maison ? répéta Harry en songeant que si le château d'Albanie devait avoir des « couleurs », ce serait probablement du noir, du noir, et encore du noir, et peut-être une Marque des Ténèbres.  
-Oui, ta maison à Poudlard...

Elle sembla sur le point de lui délivrer une information capitale, puis sourit, se ravisant manifestement.

-Le Professeur McGonagall t'expliquera ça en temps voulu.

Harry fronça les sourcils et tira la tête – il n'aimait pas quand on lui cachait ce qu'il se passait. Il passa le crâne puis les bras dans un pull d'un noir absolu, tira sur le col de sa chemise, ajusta sa cravate, puis enfila une robe noire elle aussi, ouverte sur le devant. Harry résolut que cet uniforme représentait bien plus avantageusement le sorcier, dans son élégance et sa majesté intrinsèques, que la tenue simplement pratique choisie par Insan greek.  
Il compta avec l'intérêt de la découverte le nombre des piécettes argentées que lui réclama Mme Guipure. Posséder de l'argent était nouveau pour lui.

Le garçon suivit ensuite ses accompagnateurs chez Fleury & Bott, la librairie magique, où il fit l'acquisition du _Livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 1_ de Miranda Fauconnette, _Histoire de la magie_ de Bathilda Tourdesac, _Magie théorique_ d'Adalbert Lasornette, _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants _d'Emeric Changé, _Mille herbes et chambignons magiques_ de Phyllida Augirolle, _Potions magiques_ d'Arsenius Beaulitron, _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ de Norbert Dragonneau, et _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_ de Quentin Jentremble.  
La lecture des tables des matières l'amusa follement. Il semblait qu'il allait étudier de tas de choses simplissimes dont il avait à peine entendu parler. Il se dit qu'il allait bien rigoler à la lecture de « Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger ». En revanche, au vu du programme, il risquait de s'ennuyer ferme en cours de sortilèges et de potions.  
Potions...

Harry s'arrêta sur le chemin pavé, les bras encombrés de livres.  
Tonks se retourna et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

-Severus ?

Le nom était presque inaudible.

-Severus ? Il est avec _vous_ maintenant, non ? murmura l'enfant.

Tonks répondit par un silence embarrassé. D'abord parce qu'il lui fallut dix bonnes secondes pour faire le rapprochement entre « Severus » et « Snape » ; une fois qu'elle eut ciblé le bonhomme, elle sut encore moins quoi répondre.

-Oui... Il est avec nous...  
-...Je vais le voir ? demanda Harry après une courte hésitation.

Il ne savait pas s'il voulait le voir. Mais il voulait savoir s'il allait le voir.

-Euh... Il est professeur de potions. Donc oui, forcément.

Harry ne dit rien mais pendant plusieurs minutes, il sembla plongé dans ses pensées.

* * *

  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de tout ça ? lui demanda Tonks, tout sourire, sous l'auvent de la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme.  
-Tout ça quoi ? sourit Harry.  
-Les courses. Le Chemin de Traverse, tout ça. Ça te fait quel effet ?  
-...C'est plutôt cool, reconnut le garçon avec une moue rigolote. J'ai hâte d'entrer à Poudlard. Je veux dire, d'être élève – parce que techniquement, j'y suis déjà entré.  
-Tu vas voir, c'est vraiment bien. Enfin. Si tu arrives à te faire des copains.

Quelque chose dans le regard de Tonks fit comprendre à Harry qu'elle avait eu du mal à s'en faire, elle.

-Mais avec toi, j'ai pas de doute, fit-elle en piochant dans la glace au chocolat du garçon. Comment résister à Harry Potter ?

La cuillère de Harry s'immobilisa à un centimètre de sa bouche.  
Alors voilà, Harry Potter. C'est moi.  
Il baissa les yeux. Sous quel nom était-il inscrit à l'Ecole d'Insan Greek ? Il ne se souvenait même plus. Harry... Harry Marvolo, peut-être bien. Mais c'était vraiment parce qu'il lui fallait un nom de famille, ce nom ne signifiait rien ni pour lui ni pour Lord Voldemort.  
En revanche.  
Le Petit Lord.  
Ça, c'était lui.  
Alors qu'ils l'appellent Harry Potter s'ils y tenaient, cela n'avait réellement aucune importance.

JE SUIS LE PETIT LORD.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Tonks l'abandonna devant un large et haut portail ancien, en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Elle le remit entre les mains de _Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des lieux et des clés à Poudlard. _Rubeus Hagrid était un demi-géant barbu, bourru et malpoli, qui n'avait pas l'air méchant mais n'en restait pas moins effrayant et fascinant aux yeux de Harry, élevé au grain de la haine et du mépris des autres formes d'intelligence humaine. La vraie raison pour laquelle Harry se sentit tout de suite très mal à l'aise en compagnie de Hagrid, outre qu'il ne sentait pas très bon, était qu'il avait déjà vu le demi-géant combattre aux côté de l'Ordre, _contre son père_, et qu'il avait vu, aussi, quels ravages il pouvait causer.

-Bon, bonhomme, dit tout de suite le barbu, toi et moi on s'est déjà vu, et on a pas forcément aimé ce qu'on a vu, alors ce que je dis, c'est qu'on va oublier le passé, et repartir sur de nouvelles bases, qu'est-ce t'en dis ?

Harry le fixa, bouche-bée, intimidé par cette si grande tête penchée sur la sienne. Il murmura un minuscule : « oui », et le demi-géant le gratifia d'une grande claque dans le dos qui l'envoya s'étaler par terre.

-A la bonne heure ! s'exclama la grosse voix.

Il releva le garçon en le soulevant par le dos de sa robe, et le fit grimper dans une calèche.

La calèche était tirée par d'étranges chevaux, dont Harry n'arrivait pas à choisir s'il les trouvait très laids ou très beaux. Ils étaient immenses, noirs de la tête aux pieds, affublés d'ailes de chauve-souris et de dents de sabres. Leurs yeux totalement blancs firent détourner le regard à Harry. Alors que la calèche traversait un vaste parc et que le soleil couchant disparaissait derrière une forêt à l'ouest, Harry se remémora quelques bribes d'un cours auquel il avait assisté à l'Ecole d'Insan Greek. Il regarda à nouveau les chevaux. Leur nom lui échappait, mais il savait qu'on ne pouvait les voir que si on avait vu la mort. Il se tourna vers Hagrid :  
-Voyez-vous les chevaux ?

Le garde-chasse lui jeta un regard oblique et répondit :  
-Non. Et c'est bien triste que tu les vois.

Harry haussa les épaules. De son point de vue, il avait de la chance de les voir.

-Harry, regarde ça ! s'exclama l'immense bonhomme d'un ton joyeux pour changer de sujet.

Suivant son regard, Harry vit la rive d'un grand lac noir, et une barque. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé. Harry murmura un « Ooooh » d'admiration. Un lampion diffusant une lumière chaude avait été accroché à l'avant de la barque.

Il sauta à bas de la calèche.

-Allez, grimpe là-dedans, lui intima le garde-chasse en le jetant presque dans la barque.

Quand il monta à sa suite, le garçon crut qu'ils allaient chavirer. Puis, doucement, la barque se mit en route toute seule, glissant magiquement à la surface de l'eau.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Albanie.  
Un silence de mort régnait sur le château que l'on disait hanté, et duquel personne, pas même les enfants en quête d'aventures, ne s'approchait. La Marque des Ténèbres, ce crâne humain grimaçant et sa langue en forme de serpent, planait au-dessus des toitures depuis le matin.

A l'intérieur, le hall d'entrée était couvert de sang.  
Dans la salle du trône, des corps gisaient, inconscients. Etaient-ils morts, ou vivants ?

Dans un couloir, un grand homme vêtu de noir avançait vers l'éternité d'un pas décidé. La destinée d'un sorcier immortel reprenait son cours.

Lord Voldemort avait créé son premier horcruxe le jour de l'assassinat de son moldu de géniteur. Le second pendant la scolarité de Harry chez Insan, à la découverte de la trahison de Severus, et grâce à la vie d'un autre moldu, le professeur de piano. C'était le grand jour du troisième horcruxe. Depuis qu'il avait fait de Harry son héritier, il s'était toujours retenu, mais pourquoi ? Ce sale gosse, ce sale rat, ce...  
Voldemort avait du mal à respirer.  
Son petit Harry.  
La raclée qu'il allait se ramasser lorsqu'Il le retrouverait. S'Il le retrouvait. Ô, faites qu'Il le retrouve !  
Non, après tout, il pouvait bien crever. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne.

Il était immortel.  
Sur la table de lecture de la bibliothèque, la bague des Gaunt roula sinistrement sous le petit tacle que lui administra le lord noir. Dans un coin de la pièce, le poussiéreux piano à queue de feu Johnny Kneller-Rothman observait la scène de sa lugubre majesté. Voldemort fit tomber sur la table un petit carnet noir, qui claqua sur le bois froid comme une main sur la joue d'un homme.

-_Enervatum_, murmura la voix chuintante du mage noir.

Une forme ratatinée à ses pieds fut secouée spasmodiquement et prit figure humaine. Le visage ensanglanté, souffrant de nombreuses fractures aux membres et aux côtés, Peter Pettigrow émit un gémissement terrorisé.

-M...Maître.  
-Tu as été très utile à Lord Voldemort, Peter.  
-...Maître je... vous en... prie...  
-Lord Voldemort sait remercier ceux qui lui ont utiles. Tu me serviras jusque dans la mort.

Le visage trempé de larmes de l'homme au sol se déforma en une expression de peur et de déception à l'approche de la mort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-C'est grâce à toi que j'ai rencontré Harry, je n'oublie pas ça. _Avada Kedavra_.

Il y eut un flash de lumière verte et l'instant d'après, Peter Pettigrow affichait une grimace de stupeur blanche figée à jamais. Lord Voldemort ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, comme s'il se repaissait du parfum de la mort. Puis il bascula la tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire démentiel. C'était un rire glacial, dénué de joie et tranchant comme mille couteaux.  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres descendit sur ses genoux, et pencha son visage blafard sur celui de sa victime. Ses dents découvertes par un sourire maléfique, il approcha sa longue baguette près de la peau morte et flasque de son ancien serviteur, et faisant appel à toute la puissance magique qu'il avait en lui, accumulée et développée depuis son enfance jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il prononça la formule.

C'était du latin. C'était long et complexe. Et à mesure que sa langue sifflante récitait les mots interdits, une moiteur dense se formait autour de lui, une colonne de fumée noire semblait monter de l'endroit où il se tenait, et ses beaux et fins doigts blancs commençaient à trembler, et ses lèvres pâles s'asséchaient, et ses pupilles s'épanouissaient dans le rouge de ses iris. Une douleur d'abord piquante, puis saignante, puis insupportable, puis inhumaine, prit naissance en lui. Non pas dans son coeur mais ailleurs, en cet endroit caché, protégé, verrouillé, qu'il entendait dévaster et déchirer. Et alors que son âme se scindait pour la troisième fois en deux morceaux faibles sanguinolents, son esprit prit la clé des champs.

Il se mit à hurler puis à rire hystériquement.  
Et par intermittence, il parlait à Peter Pettigrow refroidissant et durcissant entre ses mains. Ou peut-être n'était-ce pas à lui qu'il parlait, mais à Harry ?

-Tu serais surpris, disait-il entre deux éclats de rire déments, du nombre de morceaux dont je me souviens. Tu serais surpris, tu serais bien surpris.

Sur la table, les pages du petit carnet noir frémissaient. Lorsqu'il s'ouvrit magiquement à la page de garde, une écriture italique soignée apparut par magie : T. M. Riddle.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Jusqu'à présent, il avait dû toujours emprunter les couloirs du personnel, les couloirs secrets. Car ce qu'on lui fit découvrir ce soir là, c'était autre chose.

Harry suivit le pas énergique du Professeur McGonagall, hypnotisé par les mouvements de sa robe de sorcière, il ne quittait pas ses pieds des yeux. C'était bien simple, dès qu'il levait le regard, il avait le souffle coupé. C'était magique. C'était doublement magique car d'une part c'était magnifique – et dans un tout autre style, plus oriental et hétéroclite, l'Ecole d'Insan Greek l'était aussi – et d'autre part, il se sentait chez lui. Le Hall d'entrée était si grand que celui du château d'Albanie aurait pu y loger deux fois, et le plafond si haut que Harry n'arrivait pas à se décider s'il le voyait ou si la pénombre, dans les hauteurs, trompait ses yeux. Murs et sols étaient façonnés de pierre grise, des torches enflammées éclairaient leur chemin d'une lumière à la fois chaleureuse et menaçante, juste ce qu'il fallait pour créer une ambiance de mystère. Un somptueux escalier de marge permettait de monter dans les étages. De temps à autre, une longue tenture colorée tombait de l'étage supérieur, portant le blason de l'école : divisé en quatre, il représentait un lion doré sur fond rouge sang, un serpent argenté sur fond vert forêt, un blaireau d'airain sur fond ensoleillé, un aigle de bronze sur fond bleu nuit, et les quatre animaux tournaient leurs têtes les uns vers les autres autour d'un gigantesque P.  
« Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus » murmura Harry en tentant de se rappeler ses cours de latin. Ne jamais ..._titiller_ le dragon qui dort ? Pour le coup, il ne connaissait pas la traduction exacte de « titillandus ».  
Ils montèrent une dizaines de marches et le Professeur McGonagall s'arrêta devant une immense porte, sur laquelle était aussi gravée l'insigne de Poudlard. Harry pouvait entendre la rumeur de centaines de voix lui parvenant de derrière. La directrice adjointe se tourna vers lui, le fixa sévèrement, puis son regard s'adoucit imperceptiblement et ses lèvres pincées s'ouvrirent sur un micro-sourire.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, Mr. Potter. Le repas du soir va débuter dans quelques minutes, mais avant que vous preniez place à la table, vous allez être réparti dans l'une des quatre maisons. Cette répartition constitue en chaque début d'année une cérémonie très importante, et le fait que vous soyez réparti après tout le monde ne diminue en rien la gravité du moment. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que durant tout le temps que vous passerez à Poudlard, votre maison sera votre famille. Vous suivrez les mêmes cours, dormirez dans les mêmes chambres et passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune que les élèves de votre maison.

Sentant la solennité du discours, Harry s'était redressé et écoutait avec attention. Inconsciemment, il avait adopté l'immobilité absolue imposée aux élèves lors de la cérémonie annuelle d'entrée à l'école d'Insan Greek. Il connaissait la chanson : il n'écoperait pas d'un Doloris, c'était bon pour les bleus. Il était si absorbé par les informations délivrées par la vieille dame qu'il ne songea même pas qu'il n'avait aucun risque de récolter de Doloris.

-Les quatre maisons ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chacune a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune a toujours formé des sorciers de premiers plans.

Harry tiqua.  
Ce fameux antagonisme Serpentard versus Gryffondor – prenait-il sa source _ici_ ?  
Il n'avait jamais su !  
Jamais su que Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient deux « maisons » regroupant des élèves de Poudlard ! Dire qu'il avait toujours prononcé ces noms sans faire référence qu'à Salazar Serpentard, l'ancêtre de Lord Voldemort, et Godric Gryffondor... dont il ignorait à peu près tout, à part qu'il était le modèle de Dumbledore et compagnie.

-Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison ; mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles, vous lui en ferez perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de points remportera la coupe des quatre maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que, quelque soit celle dans laquelle vous serez réparti, vous aurez à coeur de bien la servir.

Tout cela était un immense jeu, et Harry avait plongé dedans sans même s'en rendre compte, sans même se rappeler du moment fatidique où il avait lancé les dés. Il avait la gorge un peu serrée, le coeur un petit peu excité.

-Comment allez-vous choisir dans quelle maison je serai ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Le professeur le regarda d'un air impénétrable.

-Si vous êtes prêt, suivez-moi.

Elle tourna les talons et ouvrit magiquement les lourds battants de la porte gigantesque. Harry éprouvait un mélange de joie et de nausée, et la vision de centaines de visages inconnus se tournant vers lui coupa les jambes. Il reprit cependant rapidement contenance et avança le dos droit, le menton levé, à la suite de la directrice adjointe, entre deux tables d'une longueur surprenante. L'endroit était étrange et merveilleux. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs donnaient à la vaste pièce une luminosité confidentielle et pourtant grandiose. Il y avait quatre tables, chacune sous une teinture aux couleurs de l'une des quatre maisons – Harry récapitula sans trop de difficultés : le serpent pour Serpentard, le lion pour Gryffondor, l'aigle pour Serdaigle et par défaut, le blaireau pour Poufsouffle. Les meubles étaient recouverts de nappes aux motifs dorés tournoyants. En plissant les yeux, Harry crut lire les mots « Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus », mouvant entre deux assiettes d'or comme portés par des flots. Tout était si magique.  
Le plus surprenant – Harry ouvrit la bouche bêtement et les fixa, fasciné et glacé – c'était ces hommes de brume argentée qui flottaient entre les élèves ici et là. Des fantômes.

_Je n'en ai jamais vu._

Bizarrement, ils lui firent penser aux djinns. Il n'y avait aucun trait de ressemblance entre les deux, mais quelque chose dans leur présence était à la fois terrifiant et admirable – et en même temps, Harry n'avait aucune envie de se trouver près d'eux. Mais vraiment aucune.

Soudain, il y eut un silence total, et Harry se sentit sur le point de se transformer en flaque – quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais non, il constata simplement que Dumbledore, depuis la table de professeurs, s'était levé.

-Avant que nous puissions rassasier notre appétit et étancher notre soif, l'un de vos camarades, retardataire, va être réparti. Je vous prie de souhaiter la bienvenue à Harry Potter et de l'accueillir comme vous savez le faire : en faisant de lui votre ami et en lui apprenant à enfreindre un maximum de règles !

Harry fronça les sourcils à ses mots et remarqua qu'à la table des professeurs, plusieurs personnes se cachaient les yeux dans une attitude désespérée. Minerva McGonagall quant à elle, conserva son expression pincée, et d'un tour de baguette, fit apparaître une petite estrade au centre de la pièce, surmontée d'un haut tabouret. Dessus, il y avait un chapeau pointu élimé, rapiécé, si moche qu'on aurait juré qu'il avait été avalé et vomi plusieurs fois par un dragon. Harry resta impassible mais en lui-même, en l'espace de quelques secondes, il eut le temps de se demander s'il devait métamorphoser ce truc devant cinq cents personnes, s'il devait le détruire, s'il devait le poser sur sa tête, s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de rite initiatique destiné à humilier les nouveaux venus, s'il devait lui-même deviner en quoi consisterait la répartition, s'il n'allait pas tout simplement sortir sa baguette et jeter un vilain, très vilain sort aux faces goguenardes de ces crétins qui, au premier rang, moquaient son désarroi.

-Mr Potter, dit McGonagall d'une voix forte, venez vous asseoir.

Harry grimpa sur l'estrade d'un bond souple et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le chapeau dégoûtant lui tomba sur la tête.

« Ah, je suis dégoûtant ? »  
Harry sursauta, déclenchant des rires.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne m'entendent pas. Ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi de te critiquer, hm ? C'est toi qui es en retard, jeune homme. »

Harry entendit tous ses systèmes d'alarme se mettre à hurler en même temps. Un objet ensorcelé.  
Ne pas lui parler.  
Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre d'épreuve ! De la résistance mentale... Fort bien, il savait se défendre.

« N'aie crainte, je suis un chapeau pensant, et c'est à moi que reviens la charge de lire en toi pour choisir quelle sera ta maison. Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de rester les fesses sur ce tabouret. »  
« Et en passant, si c'est de l'occlumancie que tu essaies de faire, c'est très mauvais. »

Un rire rocailleux résonna dans le cerveau d'un Harry mortifié.

« Assez discutaillé. Que vois-je, que vois-je ?... Hmm. Albus m'avait prévenu que ce ne serait pas facile. Tu as bon coeur, tu es tenace, et même teigneux. Il y a des qualités intellectuelles aussi et... un besoin très ancien qu'on reconnaisse ta valeur... un besoin d'amour... »

_Je suis pas teigneux, sale morceau de vomi._

« Non, non, tu es adorable... »

_Je suis pas adorable non plus. Je suis le Petit Lord. C'est moi._

« Aah... c'est ainsi que tu te définis... finalement ce ne sera pas si difficile que ça... »

_Si vous m'envoyez à Gryffondor, je vous brûle._

« Aucun risque. Mais je reconnais que j'y ai pensé. SERPENTARD. »

Ce dernier mot résonna aux oreilles de Harry comme un gong et l'étourdit. Sur sa poitrine il sentit une drôle de chaleur, et remarqua que sa cravate affichait à présent des rayures d'argent et de vert sombre, et que les superbes armoiries de la maison de Salazar Serpentard étaient apparues sur sa robe. Le mot _Serpentard_ ne résonna pas seulement à ses oreilles mais dans toute la grande salle, et d'assourdissants applaudissements se firent entendre depuis la table située la plus à droite. Harry tourna la tête et aperçut Draco.  
DRACO !  
Ce dernier lui adressa un large sourire et se pencha à l'oreille d'un garçon joufflu à sa droite tout en le désignant du doigt. Harry crut lire sur ses lèvres « Je le connais ! ».

Sur l'indication du Professeur McGonagall, il se dépêcha de courir prendre place en face de Draco, à la table des Serpentards.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as changé ! s'exclamèrent le blond et le brun en même temps.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis presque trois ans, et se retrouver ainsi était vraiment très étrange.  
Un verre tinta à la table des professeurs.

-Bon appétit ! leur souhaita Dumbledore, de son habituel ton guilleret.

Le regard de Harry glissa sur ses voisins, et s'arrêta sur une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Severus, tête baissée vers son assiette, ses cheveux corbeau cachant ses yeux. Harry sentit son coeur s'emballer – il ne savait si c'était de colère ou de soulagement. Il retrouvait le traître. Il détourna les yeux, et les leva vers le plafond en inspirant.

Le plafond était d'un noir de velours parsemé d'étoiles. Une ligne gris fumée sembla passer devant certaines d'entre elles.  
La salle était-elle à ciel ouvert ?

-Il n'y a pas de plafond ? demanda-t-il à Draco, qui avait d'autorité réquisitionné la cuillère du plat de pommes de terre alors que tout le monde salivait.  
-Si, répondit celui-ci. Les étoiles, c'est de la magie.  
-Ahh...

Harry contempla la voûte céleste d'un air rêveur.  
Puis son ventre gargouilla, et il réquisitionna à son tour la cuillère.

**Fin du chapitre 18**

Comme promis, fin novembre :) J'espère que la lecture vous a plu... N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.  
Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines !


	20. Chapitre 19

Bonjour à tous ! :)  
J'avais dit deux semaines d'attente, j'aurais dû doubler la mise. J'avais oublié de prendre en compte mon manque de cerveau (et mon manque de wifi, aussi).

Nous voici donc à Poudlard. Ne soyez pas trop impatients, j'ai pas mal de choses à y raconter, et tout ne vient pas dans ce chapitre. (La première version faisait à nouveau 40 pages, j'ai coupé en deux, pour votre confort =])

Enjoy donc, voici Harry in Poudlard

**Petit, chapitre 19**

_Il se sentait contaminé._

Chapitre 20

Dès le début, Harry se sentit mal.  
Il n'était pas mécontent d'être à Poudlard. Mais la façon dont les choses s'étaient passées et continuaient de se passer ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait été forcé sans être forcé. Il était contraint sans être malheureux. Il était satisfait sans être heureux. Il n'y pensait pas, du moins pas trop – de toute façon, le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard lui fournit de si nombreux objets d'attention qu'il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de penser au léger malaise qui ne le quittait pourtant jamais.  
Seulement, la nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait dans le petit dortoir douillet, et aux premières lueurs de l'aurore, lorsque la pâle lueur du jour venait caresser sa joue, dans ces moments silencieux où le Petit Lord avait son esprit et son coeur pour seule compagnie, il se sentait sale.  
Sale à l'intérieur. Comme si l'un de ses organes s'était mis à produire un liquide gluant et noir. Harry pouvait le visualiser, flottant dans son estomac, s'infiltrant entre ses côtes. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il suintait par les pores de sa peau. Tous les matins, il frottait tout son corps avec un acharnement maladif, et ressortait de la salle de bain rouge comme un homard.  
Heureusement qu'il y avait un million de choses qui le détournaient de ses tristes pensées le reste de la journée.

-Où mère a-t-elle bien pu ranger mes souliers neufs ? s'exaspérait Draco en vidant la moitié de sa malle par-dessus son épaule.

Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit et, lissant machinalement son pantalon, observa la scène en attendant que Draco, Crabbe et Goyle soient prêts à descendre. C'était son deuxième jour à l'école, et son premier jour de cours. La veille était un dimanche, et Draco lui avait fait visiter le domaine.  
Draco avait changé.  
Il était toujours aussi soigneusement peigné, toujours aussi blond, et toujours à la recherche d'une distraction. Mes ses distractions avaient changé : il ne sautait plus sur son lit, c'était bon pour les crétins, il ne dessinait plus, c'était fait pour les bébés. Il préférait tourmenter les petits et les grands – il semblait pour cela posséder un pactole inépuisable de petites phrases à propos.

-Ah ! fit-il, satisfait en extrayant une paire de chaussures de cuir montantes. Mes nouvelles chaussures de Quidditch. Sais-tu que les sélections commencent cette semaine et que les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'y participer ? C'est tout simplement stupide. Mon père m'a laissé un mot à l'attention du professeur Bibine, qu'elle ne passe pas, au moins, à côté d'une perle faute de l'avoir regardée d'assez près.

Il dit tout cela avec un aplomb étonnant. Harry, à qui le discours était adressé, haussa les épaules et sourit – il ne connaissait rien au Quidditch, et trouvait l'attitude princière de Draco assez amusante.

-Vincent, tu ramasseras mes affaires.

Vincent Crabbe, à moitié vêtu, leva ses petits yeux sournois et ouvrit la bouche d'un air interrogatif. Puis il avisa le tas de vêtements éparpillés à côté de Draco et, après avoir renoncé à boucler la ceinture de son pantalon, entreprit de ramasser les affaires de son camarade en bougonnant.  
Draco s'en fut dans la salle de bain vérifier l'état impeccable de ses cheveux.  
Harry suivait tout cela avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Il y avait une sorte de similitude entre la façon dont Crabbe et Goyle étaient soumis à Draco Malfoy, et celle dont les mangemorts étaient soumis au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à son fils. Un esprit de vassalité, une allégeance d'un ordre tel qu'on ne la discutait pas. Mais Harry avait beau chercher, dans le cas de cette hiérarchie de dortoir, il ne trouvait pas d'explication. Si ce n'était le fait que Draco s'était probablement intronisé roi tout seul, et que Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas opposé de résistance.

Vincent Crabbe était méchant. Autant son père, Valmont Crabbe, tel que le connaissait le Petit Lord, se montrait, docile, doux et prévenant, autant le fils dégageait un mauvais esprit toxique. Harry ne le connaissait que depuis la veille, et il savait déjà qu'il ne ratait pas une occasion de rabaisser, griffer, pincer, cogner, insulter Gregory Goyle dès que Draco Malfoy avait le dos tourné. Il souriait d'un air malveillant à toutes les petites piques assassines que Draco pouvait jeter au hasard de la discussion, se réjouissant des saletés que recevaient les autres – il fronçait les sourcils d'un air menaçant lorsque la pique lui était destinée, mais ne pipait mot.  
Gregory Goyle semblait aussi abruti et silencieux que son père. Il avait de grands yeux noirs et de longs cils, et il plissait constamment les paupières comme s'il tentait de comprendre un raisonnement insaisissable. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, juste bête.  
Dans le dortoir, il y avait un troisième garçon, Blaise Zabini. Ses traits d'une suprême délicatesse, sa peau noire et son port altier, renvoyaient Harry à l'Ecole d'Insan Greek où il avait connu Neferupito, un prince d'Orient – c'était exactement ce à quoi ressemblait Blaise Zabini : un prince d'Orient. Une incompatibilité totale avait dû se manifester dès le début entre lui et Draco Malfoy : le noir ne traînait jamais dans les mêmes parages que le blond. Deux princes ne pouvaient régner sur un si petit peuple, et Harry supposa que Draco avait remporté la bataille. Blaise était levé depuis longtemps, et descendu dans la salle commune.

La salle commune correspondait à une sorte de grand dortoir sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de lits, mais des fauteuils et des canapés, et trois cheminées. Harry la trouvait géniale. En plus, il y avait des serpents gravés partout, et les couleurs dominantes des coussins, tentures et tapis, étaient le vert et l'argenté, ce vert sombre et épais comme la Forêt Interdite – Harry avait résolu que la _Forêt Interdite_ serait le premier endroit qu'il visiterait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion – cet argenté lumineux et glacé comme un miroir : dans la salle commune, Harry s'était tout de suite senti _chez lui_.

Draco ressortit de la salle de bain en glissant un petit peigne en ivoire dans la poche intérieure de sa robe. Devinant le signal du départ, Harry se leva et enfila sa propre robe par-dessus ses habits. Le brun et le blond sortirent, suivis par Vincent qui rentrait malhabilement sa chemise dans son pantalon, et Gregory, qui jetait précipitamment ses parchemins de cours dans son sac d'un air paniqué.

-Partez pas sans moi ! cria-t-il d'une petite voix.

Vincent passa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme victime d'un toc, et lorsque Gregory le rejoignit en courant, il lui fit un croche-pied.

-Fais un peu attention, gros bébé ! s'exclama Draco.

Vincent éclata de rire et, alors que Draco détournait son attention, il écrasa la main de Gregory de son gros pied de troll. Harry n'entendit pas gémir la victime, qui, une fois délaissé des sournoiseries de son camarade, ramassa bien vite sa sacoche et la plume qui s'en était échappée, se remit sur ses pieds et rejoignit ses deux compères en courant, comme le chien pressé de rattraper son maître. Harry lui ayant volé sa place à la gauche de Draco, Gregory se plaça derrière le blond, et se mit à marcher en regardant ses pieds, l'air ailleurs.

L'espace d'un instant, à marcher conjointement vers la salle du petit déjeuner avec Draco et Vincent, Harry se sentit à nouveau sale. Il regarda ses paumes, s'attendant peut-être à voir les traces d'un liquide noir suinter à travers la peau. Il ne vit rien. La sensation disparut comme elle était venue.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Le premier cours était un cours de Sortilèges. Dirigé par un nain bizarre au visage putréfié. Un nain que Harry avait déjà vu au moins trois ou quatre fois, puisque Flitwivk avait combattu contre son Père au sein même du château d'Albanie – Harry avait donc une estimation très précise de son talent en sortilèges. Il s'attendait à un cours grandiose.  
Il avait oublié qu'il était en _première année d'étude_.

-Bonjour les enfants ! s'exclama le professeur d'un ton guilleret. Nous allons reprendre les bases, aujourd'hui, car j'ai remarqué quelques erreurs dramatiques. Qu'avons-nous commencé par apprendre ? A tenir la baguette correctement ! Non pas comme une plume, comme le fait monsieur Dean Finnigan...  
-...Moi c'est Dean Thomas, monsieur.  
-Ni comme un marteau, comme le fait monsieur ...Goyle... ?  
-...Crabbe.  
-Si vous n'étiez pas toujours assis l'un à côté de l'autre, aussi. Pardonnez-moi ! La baguette, qui est l'instrument indispensable au sorcier, ne se tient ni comme une plume, ni comme un marteau, mais comme ceci, élégamment et fermement, exactement comme le fait mademoiselle Granger, ici. Je veux vous voir tous tenir votre baguette correctement, alors, levez-la !

Abasourdi par le déroulement du cours, Harry leva sa baguette, à l'instar des autres élèves.

-...Et abaissez-la brusquement.

Toutes les baguettes sifflèrent dans l'air, et un bel alignement d'étincelles bleues, rouges, oranges, violettes, remplit la salle. Beaucoup d'élèves – et pourtant, ils suivaient ce cour depuis presque un mois – firent « Ooh ! » et la moitié de la classe partit d'un rire excité.

Harry se laissa tomber dans le fond de sa chaise, et ferma les yeux. Il sentait que les deux heures de Sortilèges allaient être très très longues.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Le deuxième cours était celui de Métamorphose, donné par le Minerva McGonagall. Au grand embarras de Harry, qui continuait de se sentir en la présence de cette femme comme le lapin débusqué hors de son terrier, Draco tint à s'asseoir au premier rang. Le professeur, raide comme la justice, les traits tirés par un chignon sévère, descendant son regard prédateur sur les vingt élèves de la salle, attendit que le silence se fît, redressa le menton et entama :  
-Deuxième chapitre du cours. Nous commencerons la pratique au troisième chapitre.

Elle secoua sa baguette et le titre du chapitre apparut au tableau.

-La métamorphose est un art complexe et intransigeant, fit-elle d'un ton tranchant.

Harry reconnut la phrase d'introduction du manuel de métamorphose de Rozenstein & Hammer, les deux théoriciens de la magie préférés de Lord Voldemort. Sachant tout le discours par coeur, il décrocha pour vingt minutes, et entreprit de déchiffrer les inscriptions coquines gravées sur son pupitre.

-...Mr Potter, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

Harry redressa vivement la tête. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit qu'Hermione Granger levait la main. Il regarda discrètement sa montre : douze minutes avaient passé, on devait en être à peu près à la moitié du discours. Draco avait eu le temps de bousiller ses ongles manucurés à faire des rayures dans le pupitre.

-Vous disiez que l'essence magique ne se laisse pas manipuler facilement, hasarda Harry.  
-...Très bonne reformulation, admit le professeur en hochant la tête d'un mouvement respectueux – Harry avait résumé en huit mot une périphrase de huit lignes du manuel de Rozenstein – avant de reprendre son blabla.

Lorsque le cours commença finalement – et il commença – il ne fut question que de prendre en note la théorie de la métamorphose. Harry reconnut avec dépit qu'il aurait été fou de vouloir faire transformer quoi que ce soit par des gens sachant à peine tenir leur baguette. Il se laissa rapidement distancer par la voix sèche de Minerva McGongall et se mit à gribouiller des Inferi sur son parchemin. A un moment, la voix se tut, et il releva la tête, pour constater qu'un exercice théorique était inscrit au tableau. Le temps de recopier l'énoncé, il avait déjà répondu mentalement à la question, et une fois qu'il l'eut couchée sur papier, il cala son menton dans sa paume, et soupira.

_Vivement les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, que je m'amuse un peu._

Une main ridée prit possession de son parchemin sans qu'il l'ait vue s'approcher. Il leva un regard coupable vers le professeur, mais celle-ci lui répondit par une expression de douceur qui le coupa net dans ses élans regardez-comme-je-suis-innocent-oh-ne-me-punissez-pas. Il avait appris en observant Angelo qu'une expression un peu apeurée et un regard humide étaient souvent la meilleure tactique auprès des professeurs – mais il y parvenait moins bien qu'Angelo.

Minerva McGonagall fit apparaître une chaise, l'approcha de son pupitre et s'assit à côté de lui. Harry en était à se demander s'il n'allait pas recevoir un long laïus moralisateur.

-Potter, vous avez répondu avec le syllogisme de Rozenstein : vous l'avez étudié ?  
-Oui.  
-Vous _connaissez_ Rozenstein ?  
-Oui.  
-Oui, professeur.  
-Oui, professeur, répéta Harry d'un ton mauvais, le rouge lui montant aux joues.  
-Puisque vous avez de l'avance, pensez-vous pouvoir répondre à cette question ?

Une écriture penchée et stricte s'imprima sur son parchemin. « Quelles sont les limites de la métamorphose animale ? ». Ce n'était pas dans Rozenstein, mais Harry avait vu ce sujet à l'Ecole. Il hocha lentement la tête, et le professeur se leva. Il passa le reste du cours penché sur sa propre question, et réalisa avec un temps de retard qu'il était reconnaissant à Minerva McGonagall de lui avoir trouvé un exercice à son niveau.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Le midi, dans la Grande Salle, toujours aussi magnifique de lumière automnale – un soleil languissant dispensait ses tièdes rayons, et des nuages pâles se traînaient au plafond, traversés par des envols de feuilles mortes – Harry s'assit en face de Draco. Crabbe et Goyle encadrèrent leur seigneur. Le Petit Lord ne s'en étonna pas, mais ne sut s'il avait envie d'en rire où simplement que les deux balourds disparaissent de sa vue.

-Cet après-midi, nous avons notre premier cours de vol, annonça Draco sur le ton qu'il aurait adopté pour dire « je vais me faire sacrer Empereur d'Occident ».  
-Le premier ? intercepta Harry en tendant la main pour récupérer le plat de cuisses de poulet. C'est le premier ?  
-Oui. Le professeur Bibine suivait une formation dans je ne sais quel pays inutile d'Europe Centrale, poursuivit le blond en découpant gracieusement son poulet. Elle est revenue le jour de ton arrivée. C'est ce que m'a dit Marcus Flint, en tout cas. Et il est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, il doit être bien informé.  
-Ah...  
-Je suis en très bons termes avec lui, ajouta Draco après avoir laissé à Harry l'opportunité de poser une question – celui-ci ne se décidant pas, il continua son lancer de fleurs personnel. C'est le Préfet de Serpentard, avec Vicky Frobisher.  
-Hein ? firent les yeux de Harry – sa bouche était pleine de petits pois carottes.  
-Il est en cinquième année, et elle en sixième.  
-G'accord – il avala – mais il est Préfet de quoi ?  
-De Serpentard.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
-C'est une sorte d'intendant disciplinaire supplémentaire, en plus des profs.  
-La barbe, soupira Harry, qui pensait en avoir fini avec les lieutenants et les djinns.  
-Si tu es avec moi, tu n'as rien à redouter, fit Draco avec un sourire tordu : Flint favorise ses amis. Et puis, Préfet, ce n'est que des avantages. Tu peux donner des ordres, tu as le droit à ta salle de bain personnelle... J'ai hâte d'être Préfet.  
-Tu le seras ?  
-Bien sûr. Quand je serai en cinquième année. Ils choisissent les meilleurs élèves. Aucun doute que chez les Gryffondors, ce sera Hermione Granger, cette insupportable miss Je-Sais-Tout. Tu devrais voir Snape la rabaisser ! Ha ! Un vrai plaisir !

Les deux garçons s'assombrirent soudain. Harry parce que la mention de Snape lui rappelait la trahison de celui qui avait si longtemps été son seul ami au château d'Albanie. Draco parce que son père lui avait fait savoir que s'il devait se faire un ami de Snape, il serait déshérité – il n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi, mais il connaissait vaguement cette histoire de trahison, surtout parce qu'elle avait plongé son foyer dans une humeur morose fort déplaisante, à Noël dernier.

Gregory renversa son jus de citrouille sur la nappe et Draco leva précipitamment ses manches en pestant :  
-Sur mon sang, tu es vraiment crétin !

Leurs voisins de table éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Gregory rentrait la tête dans les épaules et épongeait le liquide avec sa serviette. Le prenant en pitié, Harry jeta un sort de nettoyage. En croisant le regard reconnaissant de Gregory, il se sentit bien.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le terrain vert à l'aube de la forêt interdite, où était censé se dérouler le cours de vol, un attroupement s'était formé autour d'un élève aux joues rondes. Harry resta à l'écart, tendant le cou pour regarder. Draco, en revanche, fendit la foule comme un couteau rentre dans du beurre, tout le monde s'écartant sur le passage de ses deux acolytes.

-Ah, je vois. Londubat a ressorti son cerveau de rechange, constata-t-il, narquois, en saisissant des mains tremblantes du dénommé Londubat une grosse boule transparente. Si tu veux mon avis, Londubat, tu ferais mieux de ne plus te séparer de ton Rapeltout, vu que ta pauvre petite tête ne retient rien !

Il éclata de rire, imité par la moitié des élèves. L'autre moitié fronçait les sourcils d'un air un peu embêté. Draco fit sauter la boule d'une main à l'autre. Elle devint rouge. Il adressa un sourire mielleux à Londubat.

-Eh bien alors ? Tu as oublié ton courage dans ton pyjama, c'est ça ?

Les rires redoublèrent.

-Rends-la moi, protesta faiblement le propriétaire de l'objet.

-Ou bien tu as oublié de mettre un slip, peut-être ? Tu veux vérifier ?

L'attroupement fut secoué d'un grand éclat de rire.

-Qu'a bien pu oublier Londubat ? poursuivit Draco en faisant sauter la boule couleur carmin de sa main gauche à sa main droite.  
-Il a oublié d'apprendre à faire ses lacets ! répondit une grosse fille très laide que Draco avait présenté à Harry comme Millicent Bullstrode.  
-Il a oublié de faire un régime ! s'exclama la voix criarde de Pansy Parkinson, l'oeil sournois.  
-Il a oublié sa tête ! relança Blaise Zabini, qui, les bras croisés, observait la scène avec un peu de distance, comme Harry.

Draco semblait se réjouir de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Son sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre, il jeta la boule à une fille blonde portant l'écusson de Serpentard.

-Daphnee, attrape !  
-Rends-la moi ! protesta Londubat en se jetant en avant.

La fille réceptionna la boule, et après une brève hésitation, la renvoya à Malfoy. Celui-ci recula de quelques pas.

-Tu la veux ta boule, Bouboule ?  
-Rends-la moi, Malfoy !  
-Redonne-lui, Malfoy ! intervint alors Ronald Weasley.  
-Oh oh ! Le Pouilleux vient au secours du Malchanceux. Belle équipe de bras-cassés ! On dirait un conte de Beadle Le Barde ! s'exclama le blond avant de lancer le Rapeltout à Crabbe, qui le lança à Goyle, qui le relança en riant au hasard.

Le Rapeltout atterrit sur l'herbe et tout le monde se précipita pour le saisir.

-Je l'ai ! s'exclama alors Millicent Bullstrode en brandissant son poing au-dessus des têtes de tout le monde.  
-Et qu'avez-vous donc, Mademoiselle ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers le professeur Bibine, qui tapota le poing de Millicent Bullstrode de sa main gantée, la transperçant de son regard d'aigle.

-A qui est-ce ?

La fille ne répondit pas. Tous les Gryffondors affichaient un demi-sourire glorieux. Bien mal acquis ne profite jamais, semblaient clamer leurs visages, reflets de l'enfance qu'ils avaient passée à biberonner les contes de Beadle le Barde justement, dans lesquels les méchants sont toujours punis.

-C'est à lui, intervint Draco Malfoy en désignant Londubat. Il l'avait fait tomber.

Puis il s'éloigna du cercle, certain que personne n'oserait dénigrer sa parole – les Gryffondors ne sont pas des cafards, c'est bien connu – et effectivement, personne ne dit rien, et Londubat put récupérer sa boule.

-Rangez-moi ça, indiqua le professeur Bibine, avant de faire trois grandes enjambées – qui valurent une dizaine de pas des enfants – vers une rangée de balais posés à terre. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? aboya-t-elle. Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai, et que ça saute !

Le Rapeltout roula aux pieds de Harry, qui le ramassa et le remit à son propriétaire. Lorsqu'il effleura le poignet du garçon joufflu, il remarqua que celui-ci tremblait, et que des larmes remplissaient ses yeux.  
Il se sentit horriblement sale. A tel point qu'il regarda à nouveau ses mains, persuadé qu'il y verrait des gouttes de ce mazout qu'il sentait en lui.  
Serpentards et Gryffondor obéirent dans la précipitation et le chaos le plus complet, chacun s'efforçant de se mettre devant un balai de belle allure, et chacun étant dépité par les instruments tous plus usés les uns que les autres. Harry se contenta de se mettre à côté de Draco. A vrai dire, il avait été plutôt soulagé par l'apparition du professeur de vol : avant son arrivée, il en était à se demander si, lorsque le Rapeltout arriverait entre ses mains, il le renverrait à Draco ou bien à Londubat. Cette pensée le fit étrangement se sentir encore plus sale.  
Mais il oublia son malaise sitôt qu'il fut question de s'élever dans les airs sur son balai.

-Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai, ordonna Madame Bibine, et dîtes : « Debout ! ».  
-Debout ! cria Harry d'un ton péremptoire.

Son balai lui fusa aussitôt dans la main. Harry observa alors les autres élèves et constata avec effarement qu'il était à peu près le seul à avoir son balai dans la main. Draco obtint une réponse immédiate de son balai, le garçon nommé Seamus Finnigan mit un peu plus de temps à parvenir au même résultat, Ronald Weasley s'y reprit à deux fois, et Hermione Granger, malgré son insistance, ne parvenait à rien de plus qu'à pousser son balai à tourner sur lui-même. Tous les autres restaient la main au-dessus de leur balai comme des idiots, et ceux-ci ne bougeaient pas.

-Tu as déjà volé ? lui demanda Draco.  
-Non, répondit le Petit Lord. Enfin, sur des tapis volants.

Il sourit à ce souvenir.

-C'était trop cool.

Draco plissa les yeux d'un air indéchiffrable mais ne dit rien.

-Tu n'as jamais volé ? lui demanda Hermione Granger en ouvrant grand les yeux.  
-Jamais sur un balai, non, répondit poliment Harry.  
-C'est fou, tu dois avoir un talent inné ! Regarde comme le mien refuse de m'obéir. _Debout !  
-C'est parce que tu t'y prends mal, sourit Harry, tu as l'air d'être douée pour la magie, mais pour faire voler un balai, si c'est pareil que pour un tapis, ça n'a rien à voir avec la magie. Il faut __avoir envie de voler_.

Il ne remarqua pas l'expression de répulsion choquée qu'afficha Draco à le voir converser ainsi.  
Harry jeta un oeil aux autres élèves : au moins quatre d'entre eux, dont Londubat, regardaient leur balai d'un air moribond, comme s'ils pouvaient déjà se voir en train d'en chuter. Rien d'étonnant à ce que le balai ne leur obéisse pas.  
Lorsqu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, tout le monde eut réussi à lever tant bien que mal son balai, le professeur leur montra comment enfourcher le manche sans glisser, et passa derrière eux pour corriger leur position. Harry sentait une indicible excitation monter en lui à mesure sur le moment du décollage approchait. Allez, allez, on enchaîne, songeait-il en regardant Madame Bibine corriger patiemment la position de Crabbe, qui restait campé sur ses deux poteaux, aussi souple qu'un temple grec.

-Et maintenant, dit la femme, à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention, au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux...

Harry vit alors Londubat s'élever au-dessus des têtes des autres élèves, les yeux fermés à s'en fendre les paupières, les mains crispées sur le manche de son balai.

-Redescends, mon garçon ! ordonna le professeur.

Mais Harry, comme les autres, comprit que Londubat n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir décollé. Il était si nerveux qu'il avait dû frapper le sol sans même y penser. Mais quel boulet, pensa Harry en soupirant profondément. Il relâcha son propre balai et siffla entre ses dents :  
-Hey, Londubat ! Ouvre les yeux !

Draco éclata de rire. Londubat ouvrit alors les yeux et poussa un gémissement d'effroi. Son balai s'était déjà élevé à une hauteur de trois mètres.

-Redescends, Londubat, dit alors le professeur en lui faisant un signe. Penche ton balai en avant.

Mais dans sa panique, le garçon agrippa le manche, le tirant ainsi vers les haut, et il atteignit six mètres en quelques secondes. Son balai était alors quasiment à la verticale.

-Il va tomber, murmura Harry, saisissant vivement sa baguette.  
-Bah ! Qu'il tombe ! rit Draco.

Londubat glissa effectivement de son balai, et le professeur se précipita sous lui pour le réceptionner – mais évidemment, le balai avait dévié de sa trajectoire et elle ne pouvait atteindre le point d'impact _avant_ l'impact. Mais nom d'un Basilic, s'exaspéra mentalement Harry, est-elle sorcière oui ou non ? _Ta baguette, pauvre tarte !  
Seule Hermione Granger semblait avoir eu le même réflexe qu'Harry, et dirigea sa baguette vers le garçon au moment où il tombait. Mais elle devait ignorer quel sort lancer, car ce fut l'__Impedimenta_ de Harry qui fit effet, ralentissant la chute.  
Il y eut quand même un « Boum » et un bruit de craquement, et Londubat se retrouva face contre terre, tandis que le balai, délesté de son poids, semblait ravi de voguer vers la forêt interdite, disparaissant à l'horizon. Madame Bibine se pencha sur la pauvre victime, le teint aussi livide que le garçon :

-Poignet cassé, murmura-t-elle. Allons, ce n'est pas grave, viens avec moi. J'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie, annonça-t-elle à ses élèves en se redressant. Si je vois un seul balai dans les airs en revenant, le responsable sera dans le train de retour demain matin. Restez sages.

Elle se mit en route vers le château, Neville pleurnichant et clopinant à côté d'elle, mais s'arrêta devant eux :  
-Qui a ralenti sa chute ?  
Tous les doigts désignèrent Harry.  
-Vingt points pour Serpentard.

Elle reprit son chemin tandis que tout le monde félicitait Harry. Celui-ci fit un sourire contrit. Une idée pernicieuse s'infiltrait au ralenti dans son esprit : il avait effleuré le poignet de Londubat lorsqu'il lui avait remis le Rapeltout, et malgré son Impedimenta, le gros garçon s'était blessé, et blessé où ? Au poignet.  
Harry s'était trompé en pensant que l'impureté qu'il avait en lui ressemblait à un liquide noir gluant et dégoûtant : en vérité, le mal était invisible, mais bien là. Il avait à peine frôlé le poignet de Londubat, un garçon innocent, une victime, et voilà que celui-ci s'en allait en pleurant vers l'infirmerie de l'école. Harry glissa ses doigts tremblants dans ses poches pour ne plus toucher personne.

_Je suis sale_, songea-t-il en fermant les yeux.

-Vous avez vu sa tête, à ce mollasson ? railla Draco une fois que le professeur se fut suffisamment éloigné.

Harry rouvrit les yeux. Il jeta un regard noir à Draco.

-Tais-toi, Malfoy, répliqua une fille au profil indien d'un ton exaspéré.  
-Tu prends la défense de Londubat, Parvati ? susurra Pansy Parkinson. Je ne savais pas que ton truc c'était les gros pleurnichards.  
-Oh oh ! fit Malfoy.

Il courut à l'endroit où Londubat était tombé et ramassa un objet étincelant.

-Donne moi ça, Draco, dit Harry d'une voix très calme.

Un silence de pierre tomba sur le petit groupe.

-Tu veux y jeter un oeil ? demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je peux que tu arrêtes de faire ta peste. J'irai rendre moi-même ce truc à Londubat.

Draco devint rose, puis blanc, et pinça les lèvres.

-Tu le veux ? fit-il, provocateur, en arquant un sourcil, le Rapeltout bien en évidence dans sa main droite.  
-Tu ne veux vraiment pas engager un duel avec moi, mon petit Draco, répondit calmement Harry en tirant sa baguette d'un mouvement leste. Faut-il que je te rappelle d'où je viens ?

Le blond eut l'air confus, comme s'il essayait de déterminer si ce Grand Monsieur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, auquel faisait toujours allusion son propre père, et qui semblait être celui de Harry, était susceptible d'avoir appris beaucoup de choses horribles au garçon qui le menaçait d'un duel, l'air de rien. En fait, il n'avait pas idée. Pour lui, les choses les plus horribles étaient de se faire gronder par son père, d'être privé de dessert par sa mère, et quand on en venait aux sortilèges, il ne pouvait imaginer de choses plus violentes que de l'envoyer se cogner contre un arbre. Bien sûr, il y avait le sortilège de mort, mais Harry ne lui jetterait pas celui-là, pas vrai ?  
L'idée d'être projeté contre un arbre l'effraya cependant suffisamment pour qu'il renonce à un affrontement direct. Au lieu de ça, un fit un sourire en coin et enjamba son balai. En un éclair, il avait décollé.

-Alors, Harry ? T'as la frousse ? Viens le chercher, le Rapeltout de ton obèse chéri !

De là où il était, Draco ne put certainement pas le voir, mais tous les élèves qui croisèrent le regard glacé que jeta le brun au blond reculèrent machinalement d'un pas.

-Debout ! dit Harry à son balai, qu'il avait reposé.

L'objet se cala aussitôt dans le creux de sa paume.

-N'y va pas, Potter, tu n'as jamais volé, glissa Seamus Finnigan.

Harry ne réagit pas au nom de Potter, mais comprit que le conseil lui était adressé. Il regarda les autres enfants. Et malgré les paroles qui venaient d'être prononcées, il lut dans le regard de Seamus Finnigan lui-même, dans celui de Ronald Weasley, dans celui de Parvati Patil, dans celui d'Hermione Granger et même dans celui de Blaise Zabini, une discrète lueur d'admiration. Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode et Vincent Crabbe le fixaient avec le même petit sourire goguenard. Gregory Goyle leva sur lui un immense regard noir plein de lumière, et pour la première fois, Harry le vit sans son air inquiet, sans sa figure empressée et sans ses paupières plissées. Il avait l'air doux et plein de joie. Harry frappa fortement le sol et s'élança dans les airs.  
Le vent siffla à ses oreilles et sa robe battit l'air derrière lui. Le bois du manche de son balai, tiède à l'endroit des mains, lui sembla renfermer un doux vrombissement. Harry ressentit une allégresse intense à découvrir la merveilleuse sensation du vol. Ca n'avait rien a voir avec un tapis. On avait les jambes dans le vide, c'était l'insécurité la plus complète. Et pourtant, on se sentait puissant, maître de toutes les directions. Voler lui parut naturel. Tirant sur son balai, il prit un virage serré pour se retrouver face à Draco.

Il entendit monter à lui les acclamations de quelques élèves, leurs sifflements admiratifs.

-Maintenant, donne-moi ce Rapeltout, siffla-t-il à l'adresse de Draco d'un ton polaire. Ou je te fiche par terre.  
-Vraiment ? répliqua Draco en tentant de prendre un ton méprisant sans parvenir à masquer son inquiétude.

Le Petit Lord, au grand damne de Claude et de Johann, n'avait jamais été partisan des pourparlers. Il trouvait qu'une bonne altercation réglait plus rapidement et plus efficacement les problèmes qu'une longue discussion. D'instinct, il sut comment faire, et se penchant en avant, il fonça sur Draco, quitte à lui péter les côtes – quand il était lancé dans un combat, il était lancé, et il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Draco écarquilla les yeux et parvint à l'esquiver maladroitement, mais Harry prit un virage en tête d'épingle et fondit à nouveau droit sur lui. Draco tira bien haut sur le manche de son balai et s'éleva de quinze mètres. Il était à présent à une centaine de mètres de hauteur, et la sueur perlait à son front. Harry le rejoignit tranquillement, et vola doucement à son côté. Draco se cramponna à son manche, et son beau visage aristocratique commençait à se déformer sous l'effet de la peur et de la colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, hein ? Tu t'en fiches, de ce maudit Rapeltout ! Tu veux me ridiculiser, voilà tout !

Les personnes égocentriques sont souvent les premières à se poser en victime. Furieux, Draco jeta la boule brillante et rosée de toutes ses forces vers le château, espérant qu'elle exploserait contre la muraille. Serrant les dents, Harry donna un grand coup de tête à son camarade, et celui-ci bascula de son balai. Sans se préoccuper de son sort – à ce moment-là, Harry avait même envie qu'il s'écrase au sol comme une crêpe – le Fils des Ténèbres fusa dans la direction du Rapeltout, qui commença à retomber juste avant de toucher le mur extérieur du château, et descendit à pic en frôlant le mur. Harry suivit la petite boule étincelante, comme obnubilé par elle, tendant la main, inconscient du sol qui se rapprochait et de la proximité de son balai avec le mur. Il parvint à attraper le Rapeltout à un ou deux mètres du sol, redressa alors le manche de son balai en catastrophe et manqua de peu de se planter dans le gazon. Il frôla l'herbe et fendit le groupe des élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard qui l'acclamèrent tous sans exception, puis, serrant la petite boule dans son poing, il remonta en direction de Draco qui, suspendu par les bras à son balai à une centaine de mètres du sol, luttait bravement contre l'évanouissement. A l'approche de Harry, il eut un sursaut et lâcha son balai – sitôt fait, il se mit à hurler en agitant les bras, et Harry dut jeter un nouvel _Impedimenta_ pour ralentir sa chute, après quoi il piqua vers lui et l'attrapa par la taille. Le choc fut sourd et leur coupa le souffle à tout deux. Il se posa ensuite en douceur sur le gazon. Draco sauta précipitamment à bas du balai et tomba à quatre pattes, blanc comme un linge. Il sembla sur le point de vomir, mais finit par se relever.

-Jamais plus tu m'approches ! balbutia-t-il à l'attention de son ancien ami. Ce type est fou !

Harry serrait fort le Rapeltout dans son poing, comme la marque de sa rédemption. Il le rapporterait à Londubat, en espérant que le mal qu'il avait en lui flétrirait de se voir ainsi combattre.

-HARRY POTTER ! tonna une voix, coupant court aux cris de délire des élèves.  
-Moi ? demanda faiblement Harry en levant vers le professeur McGonagall, arrivée à grands pas, un regard pur comme l'aurore.  
-Oui, _vous_. Suivez-moi. Et que quelqu'un accompagne Mr. Malfoy à l'infirmerie.

Harry suivit le professeur McGonagall jusqu'au château et à travers les couloirs et les portes qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Il n'osa pas demander où ils se rendaient, mais Minerva McGonagall le lui dit quand même :  
-Nous allons dans le bureau du directeur. Et ne faîtes pas cette mauvaise tête, oubliez un peu que vous ne l'aimez pas, pour l'instant, il s'agit d'un problème disciplinaire, et il est votre directeur, vous lui devez le respect.

Harry se sentit triste qu'elle pût ainsi lire en lui, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il se sentait tout chamboulé, depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, de toute façon. Il savait à peine qui il était, ni ce qu'il faisait là. _Je suis le Petit Lord, et j'étudie à Poudlard._ Les deux ne semblaient pas aller ensemble. _Je suis perdu. _Ça oui, il l'était. Il sentit ses yeux se mouiller – _allons, je ne suis pas une mauviette ! _

-_Ça pique pas, ça arrache_, récita le professeur McGonagall devant une gargouille très laide, qui bascula pour laissa la place à un escalier secret. Dès qu'ils eurent posé le pied sur la première marche, l'escalier se mit en branle et tourna sur lui-même. Ils montèrent ainsi jusqu'à une lourde porte de bois lourdement décorée, portant le blason de Poudlard.

Harry caressa rêveusement le serpent, son regard irrésistiblement attiré par les couleurs chatoyantes du noble lion. Le blason de Poudlard était vraiment magnifique, et en le regardant, on ressentait toute l'histoire dont il était porteur.  
Le professeur McGonagall toqua deux fois, et la voix de Dumbledore lui répondit aussitôt d'entrer.  
Ils entrèrent.

Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à sortir un « bonjour » qui ne ressemblât pas à un grognement.

-Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea le professeur Dumbledore.

Comme toujours, son regard bleu, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, semblait savoir sonder au plus profond de l'âme de Harry.

-Mr. Potter va vous le dire mieux que moi, je n'ai pas vu le début.

McGonagall s'assit et Harry resta debout.  
Le garçon inspira profondément et regarda ses pieds.

-Harry ? interrogea Dumbledore.

Ce « Harry », doux et distant à la fois, ressemblait tellement à celui de Voldemort que le Petit Lord fut soudain submergé par une sensation de manque imprévisible, et éclata en sanglot.  
Albus Dumbledore ouvrit bêtement la bouche, puis eut une mine inquiète – si le petit devait se mettre à pleurer chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il valait peut-être mieux qu'il évite de le voir. Minerva McGonagall se méprit sur le sens de ces larmes et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du garçon :  
-Potter, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'allez pas être puni.

Elle l'observa noyer son chagrin dans l'eau salée, les mains devant la figure, puis se résolut finalement à parler à sa place.

-Harry Potter s'est battu dans les airs avec Draco Malfoy en cours de vol. Mr Malfoy a jeté un objet dans les airs, un petit objet rond, et Mr Potter l'a frappé, le faisant presque tomber de son balai. Mr Potter a ensuite rattrapé l'objet à un ou deux mètres du sol après une descente en piqué d'au moins cinquante mètres, puis il est retourné aider Mr Malfoy, qui lui doit peut-être la vie, puisqu'il était en train de tomber lorsque Mr Potter l'a rattrapé.

Albus cligna deux fois des yeux.

-Et le professeur Bibine ? dit-il sur le ton de celui qui a du mal à croire ce qu'il entend – comment tout cela avait-il pu se passer au sein d'un cours, sous la surveillance d'un professeur assermenté ?  
-Elle n'était pas présente.  
-Il faudra lui demander pourquoi.

Harry émit un reniflement sonore, et sécha ses joues. Son père lui manquait terriblement.

-Harry, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le professeur McGonagall ?

Le garçon hocha la tête.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Ben, fit l'enfant, la voix encore pleine de larmes, Draco arrêtait pas d'être horrible avec Londubat, et Londubat s'est cassé le poignet pile là où je l'avais touché, et Bibine l'a emmené à l'infirmerie, et alors Draco a pris le Rapeltout de Londubat et il s'est encore moqué de lui et tout ça c'est de ma faute parce que je salis tout ce que je touche, alors pour tout réparer j'ai dit à Draco de me rendre le Rapeltout, et Draco s'est envolé en faisant sa sale tête de mule, alors je l'ai suivi et il a jeté le Rapeltout super loin et j'étais super fâché alors je lui ai donné un coup de tête et il est tombé, j'ai rattrapé le Rapeltout puis je l'ai rattrapé lui, et le professeur McGonagall est arrivé, et voilà.

Le professeur McGonagall plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires, cherchant à démêler les explications embrouillées de Harry.

-Remettez-vous, mon garçon, lui dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait gentil, mais qui était plutôt sec.

Dumbledore inspira doucement et fixa son regard sur Harry, qui le sentit et leva sur l'ennemi de son père un regard frondeur. Dumbledore sembla hésiter puis dit :  
-Harry, ce que tu as fait, c'est... bien. Tu n'aurais pas dû frapper Mr Malfoy, mais tu cherchais à défendre un camarade, c'est donc presque excusable. Et surtout, tu as porté secours à Mr Malfoy alors même que vous veniez de vous disputer, c'était une attitude très noble de ta part. Deux bonnes actions en annulent une mauvaise. Serpentard devrait même avoir droit à quelques points pour cela.  
-Madame Bibine m'en a déjà donné.  
-Je vais donc en ajouter dix. Serpentard est bien parti pour remporter la coupe des Quatre Maison, cette année, n'est-ce pas, Professeur McGonagall ?  
-Ne m'en parlez pas. Mais en fait, j'étais surtout venue vous trouver pour le don pour le Quidditch que manifeste à l'évidence le jeune Mr Potter. Pensez-vous qu'il pourrait participer aux sélections, bien qu'il soit en première année ?  
-Evidemment. Les règlements sont faits pour être détournés. Mais... vous ne servez pas votre cause.  
-Hélas non.  
-C'est faire preuve d'un grand fair-play.  
-Hélas oui. Parfois, je regrette d'être si honnête.  
-Harry, reprit le professeur Dumbledore, le vol sur balai te plaît-il ?  
-Oui, beaucoup, répondit le garçon après un raclement de gorge.  
-Voudrais-tu rencontrer le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ?

Le garçon hocha la tête.

-Hé bien ! Tu peux sortir et attendre le professeur McGonagall dehors, j'ai à lui parler.

Harry détourna le regard et sortit. Les escaliers tournants le déposèrent devant l'affreuse gargouille magique, qu'il étudia distraitement et grattant le sel resté au bord de ses yeux.

-Vous en parlerez à Severus et verrez avec lui, dit Albus à Minerva.  
-Bien. Vous... Vous ne voulez pas qu'ils se voient en privé ?

Dumbledore eut l'air sincèrement étonné de la question.

-Je pensais à prévenir Severus, c'est tout. C'est à lui de voir s'il veut lui parler.  
-Vous avez une entière confiance en lui ?

Le regard naturellement indulgent de Dumbledore se fit dur – il en avait assez de se répéter à ce sujet.

-Il nous a rejoints de son plein gré. Il y a une cinquantaine des sorciers des plus dangereux que je connaisse qui veulent sa mort. Vous me demandez si j'ai confiance en lui ?

Minerva ne répondit pas. Il y eut un silence. Les silences entre eux n'étaient jamais gênants – ils se connaissaient depuis bien trop longtemps – et ils avaient chacun pour habitude de partir dans leurs propres pensées, qui se rejoignaient souvent. Aussi parlèrent-ils en même temps :

-C'est bien dommage qu'il soit à Serpentard, soupira Minerva.  
-Il s'est comporté courageusement je trouve, murmura Albus.

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent.

-« Dommage » ? répéta le Directeur, songeur. Je ne sais pas si c'est « dommage »... c'est sûr que j'aurais été un peu tranquillisé de le savoir à Gryffondor, ou à vrai dire, dans n'importe quelle autre maison, mais...  
-Je pensais à la Coupe de Quidditch, répondit Minerva en serrant les poings. C'est bien dommage qu'il soit à Serpentard. Un bon Attrapeur ne ferait pas de mal à l'équipe de Dubois.

Albus s'abstint de commentaire.

-Un caramel ?

Dumbledore ne l'avouera jamais à personne, mais lorsqu'il propose des sucreries à ses interlocuteurs, c'est qu'il est à court de répartie.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry tira de sa poche le Rapeltout de Londubat. La petite boule avait retrouvé sa transparence originelle. Londubat avait dû retrouver ce qu'il avait oublié.

_Je ne peux pas rester ami avec Draco, _songea Harry en plongeant son regard vert dans l'orbe remplie d'un mouvement d'air étrangement limpide et scintillant. Je dois trouver quelqu'un de pur qui m'aide à équilibrer le mal que j'ai en moi. Draco n'est pas cette personne. Draco n'est qu'une pestouille prétentieuse, narquoise et malveillante.

Cette personne... j'ai besoin d'elle...

-Potter.

L'apparition du professeur McGonagall fit sursauter Harry.

-Suivez-moi, je vais vous présenter à Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.  
-Pourrait-on passer d'abord à l'infirmerie ? demanda le garçon en levant devant lui le bel objet étincelant. Je dois rendre ça à Londubat.  
-...Après tout, c'est sur le chemin, accorda le professeur, les traits imperceptiblement adoucis.

Harry emboîta le pas à la sorcière, qui marchait apparemment toujours d'un pas vif et long, de sorte que plusieurs fois, il dut trottiner pour se remettre à son niveau, se sentant complètement ridicule et lui en voulant pour cela – elle aurait pu ralentir, que diable, le sort de la nation ne dépendait pas de leur promenade. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, furent accueillis par une femme que Harry crut reconnaître avant de se rendre compte qu'il la confondait avec la mère de Ronald Weasley.

-Professeur McGonagall, puis-je vous être utile ? fit-elle d'un ton qui voulait dire « du balai ! ».  
-Oui, Harry Potter doit rendre un objet à Neville Londubat, ce ne sera pas long, nous ne troublerons pas la tranquillité de votre infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh.

Celle-ci parut se satisfaire de ces informations rassurantes et les mena jusqu'au fauteuil où Neville Londubat, le poignet et la cheville bandés, dévorait des chocolats. Harry lui jeta un regard d'envie et retint mentalement le chemin de l'infirmerie pour le jour où il serait blessé – suffisamment pour mériter des soins, insuffisamment pour être incapable d'avaler des chocolats.

-Tiens, je suis venu te rendre ça.

Il posa le Rapeltout sur la tablette en bois à côté du gros garçon. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, et jeta un regard curieux et manifeste à l'insigne de Serpentard brodée sur la robe de Harry, lequel se sentit très agacé de cette méfiance outrancière.

-J'espérais des remerciements.  
-Merci, lâcha Londubat sans sourciller.

-Ma Maison ne te plaît pas ? siffla Harry, mâchoires serrées.

Neville Londubat jeta un oeil au Professeur McGonagall.

-Tu n'as rien fait pour les empêcher de m'embêter, dit-il.

Harry se sentit bouillir.

-Mais je n'ai pas participé, et je suis venu te rendre ton truc. Si tu es incapable de voir la différence, tu es vraiment trop idiot, cracha-t-il en se détournant.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie sans répondre au « Potter » menaçant que lui assénait la directrice des Gryffondors, qui le rejoignit rapidement et ne lui fit pas de remarques. Ils continuèrent leur chemin dans les couloirs dallés, éclairés par la pâle lumière de la fin d'après-midi qui pénétrait au travers des vitraux, et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la salle de classe qu'Harry avait fréquenté le matin même et savait être celle où officiait le professeur Flitwick. Minerva McGonagall toqua deux fois et ouvrit :  
-Permettez, professeur Flitwick, que je vous emprunte Flint.

Harry aperçu un grand gaillard de quinze ans se lever d'un mouvement nonchalant et glisser sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon d'uniforme. Sa démarche ralentit sensiblement à mesure qu'il approchait du professeur de Métamorphose, et Harry eut l'impression qu'il craignait quelque sorte de remontrance. McGonagall affichait en fait une expression très peu sympathique, nota-t-il après lui avoir accordé un regard.  
-Et votre robe d'uniforme ? interrogea-t-elle sèchement à l'élève dès que la porte du cours se fut refermée et qu'ils furent tous trois dans le couloir.  
-Désolé, professeur, je la trouve plutôt inutile.  
-Je ne vous demande pas de la trouver utile, je vous demande – _ordonne_ de la porter ! Votre tenue est totalement incorrecte ! Rentrez votre chemise je vous prie, et faîtes disparaître ce regard insolent.

Le garçon, avec une lenteur exaspérante, rentra mollement sa chemise dans son pantalon, en fixant Harry de son regard pâle où brillait la même lueur d'altruisme, d'amour et de bienveillance que dans celui de Rodolphus Lestrange. En gros, c'était une vipère. Harry le catalogua aussitôt comme incontrôlable – à moins qu'on ne lui trouve une épouse plus abominable que lui-même, à l'image de Bellatrix Lestrange, qui saurait alors le manipuler.

-Flint, poursuivit alors McGonagall à contre-coeur, voici Harry Potter...  
-Le nouveau, ouais, j'ai repéré, fit le jeune homme en évaluant le Petit Lord de l'oeil.  
-...il a manifestement un don pour le Quidditch, je vous suggère donc vivement de porter attention à sa prestation lors des sélections qui commencent ce soir. Il a attrapé une petite boule à peine plus grosse qu'un vif d'or après une descente en piqué de presque cent mètres, et c'était son premier cours de vol. Sur ce, je vais prévenir le professeur Snape que vous avez mon accord pour faire participer un élève de première année aux sélections. Vous êtes dispensé de la fin du cours.

Elle claqua des talons et s'en alla à grands pas.

Harry se retrouva seul face à Flint. Celui-ci mesurait bien trois têtes de plus que lui, avait une mâchoire carrée et des épaules de boxeur – qu'il fit rouler d'un air détaché, son regard détaillant sa recrue potentielle avec intérêt.  
Le Petit Lord se redressa de toute sa stature et croisa les bras. On ne perd pas comme ça l'habitude de se voir manifester du respect, aussi appréciait-il moyennement l'examen auquel se livrait son aîné avec un demi sourire moqueur.

-T'as un don, dit-elle ? murmura-t-il.

Il se mit à marcher autour de lui avec une expression calculatrice.

-T'as la bonne taille... léger, rapide... Je suis moi-même pas très impressionné par le poste d'Attrapeur, mais faut avouer que c'est utile d'en avoir un bon, dans la mesure où le vif d'or met fin au match...

Harry ne comprenait rien, les mots « vif d'or » lui disaient à peine quelque chose, et il attendait le verdict.

-Le problème, Potter, c'est que dans l'équipe de Serpentard, il ne suffit pas d'être rapide, il faut aussi savoir esquiver les coups, en donner sans être vus, encaisser au besoin... tu sais faire tout ça ?  
-Si je sais tricher ?  
-Ouais, si tu sais tricher.

Harry repensa fugitivement aux combats complètement amoraux qu'on leur faisait endurer les uns contre les autres sous la diligence du Lieutenant Akata, à l'Ecole d'Insan Greek ; il repensa à la violence des coups, aux vilaines ruses, aux sortilèges interdits, à l'abus des Appels, à tous les moyens que l'on pouvait employer – et qu'il avait employés – pour gagner.

-Oh oui, je peux tricher.  
-Hm-hm, fit Flint. Et tu as un problème avec ça ? demanda-t-il d'un air innocent qui lui allait comme un chapeau pointu à un dragon.  
-Avec la triche ?

Donner des coups et encaisser ? Harry ne savait rien du Quidditch, mais a priori, il ne voyait pas le problème.

-Le Quiddtich, c'est une sorte de combat sur balais, c'est ça ?

A ses mots, Flint afficha un large sourire :  
-Je sens que tu vas me plaire, toi. Ouais, c'est ça. En tout cas c'est comme ça que _moi_, je vois les choses. Allons, Harry, appelle-moi Marcus, on va être potes, tous les deux.

Le grand lui tendit son poing et le cogna contre celui que Harry, hésitant, avait levé en imitation. Puis, sans préavis, il le frappa violemment dans le plexus solaire, de son autre main. Harry tomba au sol, le souffle coupé, et mit plus d'une minute à se relever.

-Faut que tu esquives mieux que ça, mon petit Harry.  
-Je m'y attendais pas ! protesta le garçon, furieux.  
-Faut toujours se tenir prêt. Un Serpentard doit s'attendre à tous les coups bas. Le mieux étant bien sûr de les donner en premier.

Les yeux de Harry lancèrent des éclairs. Ses lèvres remuèrent silencieusement. Soudain, Marcus Flint fit un tour sur lui-même, s'arrachant à moitié le cou à cette occasion. Profitant de sa désorientation, Harry lui colla un coup de pied au cul, qui le fit chuter par terre le plus pathétiquement possible.

-Sans blague, fit-il. Et ça, tu l'as vu venir ?

Il tira sur son pull – son coup de pied avait créé un vilain pli.

-P'tit con ! s'exclama Flint en se redressant vivement, prêt à le frapper.

Harry écarta les mains en signe de paix.

-Hé, je n'ai fait qu'appliquer votre enseignement, maître Marcus.  
-... Comment t'as fait pour me faire tourner comme ça, sans ta baguette ? demanda le gaillard après avoir difficilement ravalé sa montée de testostérone.  
-J'ai beaucoup de talents cachés, murmura Harry avec un sourire suffisant.

L'oeil de Marcus Flint brilla de convoitise.

-Tu peux le refaire quand tu veux ?  
-Oui.  
-Sur un balai ?  
-Oui.  
-Sur un autre joueur ?  
-Oui.  
-Ce serait terrible, pendant les matchs. Et personne te verrait ?  
-C'est de la magie sans baguette.  
-Personne verrait rien.  
-Personne, confirma Harry. Sauf peut-être les professeurs, qui ont oublié d'être idiots.  
-Ce serait terrible, sourit Marcus Flint d'un air purement malveillant. C'est la triche parfaite.

Il prit son menton dans sa main pour signaler qu'il réfléchissait.

Au bout de trente secondes, il déclara :  
-Si tu es aussi doué sur un balais que le dit McGo, et j'ai confiance en cette peau de vache, je t'engage dans l'équipe.

Il lui tendit la main, et Harry la serra noblement.

-Premier entraînement samedi matin. Je vais parler au professeur Snape pour qu'on te trouve un balai d'ici là ! Salut !

Harry le regarda partir en courant dans le couloir, un peu dépité. Il avait espéré qu'on lui expliquerait les règles, qu'on le ferait s'entraîner dès maintenant ! Il aurait tellement aimé revoler sur un balai...

Mais Marcus Flint avait d'autres projets. Exceptionnellement libéré de ses cours, il n'allait pas gâcher cette belle fin de journée à s'occuper d'un marmot de onze ans, quand il y avait tant de choses palpitantes à faire à Poudlard. Il s'en alla en chantonnant, et Harry le vit donner de petits coups de pieds dans les armures décoratrices accrochées aux murs.

**Fin du chapitre 19**

PS : la citation du chapitre précédent : _"Défense contre les forces du mal". Il ne put retenir une incurvation de ses lèvres, comme si effectivement, ces six mots n'étaient rien de plus qu'une grosse blague._ ...est en fait tirée du chapitre 20. (Changement dû à des ajouts de scènes)

Faîtes-moi coucou pour me faire partager vos impressions, c'est toujours mon unique récompense ;)


	21. Chapitre 20

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages, auxquels j'ai répondu individuellement. Le dernier chapitre a suscité une avalanche de « Arrête ça tout de suite je veux pas que Harry devienne gentil ! », et pas mal de remarques intéressantes, aussi.  
J'espère que la suit de l'histoire continuera de vous plaire, quelque soit la tournure du scénario ! Les aventures de Harry sont loin d'être terminées... ;) Pour celles et ceux qui commencent à se défier de moi, je vous prie de me faire confiance pour encore quelques chapitres, vous verrez bien (qui rira le dernier ! Hé hé hé...) (Voilà une mise en garde bien mystérieuse.)

(Pas de citation en-tête pour ce chapitre, je la rajouterai plus tard)

**Petit, Chapitre 20**

Pendant la semaine, Harry rechercha quelqu'un de _pur_, quelqu'un de _bon_, qui pourrait devenir son ami. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il ressentait ce besoin.  
Il savait en revanche que la seule raison pour laquelle sa déprime grandissante et ses colères régulières n'avaient pas encore abouties à un Symptôme Un, c'était qu'il n'avait pas utilisé la magie noire de façon intensive depuis son retour de l'Ecole d'Insan Greek, et, pire qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisée du tout depuis plusieurs jours. Il pensait « pire » parce qu'il se souvenait des avertissements de Pétrouchka-le-taré et Johann-le-toubib : le Symptôme Un se manifeste, entre autre, lorsque l'on se met soudainement à utiliser la magie noire, soit pour la première fois, soit après une période d'abstinence.

Il ne pourrait pas tenir indéfiniment. Il finirait par craquer.

Chaque matin en s'éveillant, chaque soir en s'endormant, chaque fois que Draco ouvrait la bouche, et chaque fois qu'il surprenait Vincent en train de martyriser Gregory, il sentait le mal se répandre dans sa poitrine. Et même s'il savait, raisonnablement, qu'il n'y avait pas de mazout gluant dans son corps, ni une bête sauvage menaçant de sortir ses griffes, il savait avec tout autant de certitude que quelque soit l'aspect de cette chose, elle était là et bien là, s'infiltrant entre ses organes, se creusant son nid, saisissant la moindre occasion pour sortir de lui et toucher ceux qui l'entouraient.  
Harry ne touchait plus personne.  
Il se sentait contaminé.  
A table, il mangeait les coudes serrés contre lui. En cours, il tirait sa chaise pour s'éloigner le plus possible de son voisin. Son voisin devint le plus souvent Hermione Granger, puisque ni elle ni lui n'avaient d'amis dans leur propre Maison, mais parfois, il s'asseyait à côté de Blaise Zabini, qui ne lui manifestait aucune sympathie ni antipathie particulière, l'aidait et se laisser aider pour les exercices de groupes sans créer d'esclandre.

Il pensa d'abord à lui, comme ami. Certes, il traînait déjà avec Theodore Nott, en deuxième année, mais après tout, s'il était gentil, il pouvait bien devenir l'ami de Harry aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bonjour, entrez et asseyez-vous dans le calme, gronda une voix qui fit courir des frissons tout le long de l'échine de Harry.

Pendant que tous les élèves pénétraient la salle de classe du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dans un calme relatif, Harry, lentement, tourna la tête, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.  
C'était Agamemnon. Grand, costaud, le regard noir, la mâchoire carrée, sa barbe sombre taillée en pointe ; c'était exactement le même, jusqu'à sa tenue de lieutenant. Harry ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau et s'assit sagement au premier rang, ouvrant grand les yeux et les oreilles dans l'espoir de ne pas rater le moment où l'homme imposant expliquerait ce qu'il fichait là.

Des chuchotements couraient dans la salle ; beaucoup d'élèves semblaient un peu impressionnés par l'apparence du professeur, et par cet air dur qui ne trompait pas – il savaient déjà, pour fréquenter son cours depuis un mois, qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à beaucoup de tendresse de sa part.

Agamemnon posa son livre de cours sur le bureau, puis agita sa baguette. Les mots _Pr. Morris Denhaert_ s'inscrivirent sur le tableau noir. L'homme engloba alors la totalité de la salle de son regard austère – ce qui, sous des sourcils aussi fournis, rendait un effet très réussi – et les vingt élèves se turent.

-Je réécris mon nom pour ceux d'entre vous qui l'ont écorchés sur leurs premières copies.

Il s'assit, attrapa un paquet de craies blanches qu'il fit tomber dans sa paume, et entreprit de les casser en petits morceaux.

-Je ne vous ai pas caché que je ne croyais pas du tout en cette matière. _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_.

Il ne put contrôler une incurvation de ses lèvres, comme si, effectivement, ces six mots n'étaient rien de plus qu'une grosse blague.

-Voilà pourquoi – il me semble – j'avais convenu avec vous que mon cours s'appellerait _Forces du Mal_ tout court, c'est moins long et cela correspond mieux au contenu de ce...

Il souleva la couverture cartonnée du livre avec une grimace involontaire.

-...manuel, qui analyse un paquet de sorts et de créatures dits « des forces obscures » sans pour autant donner le moyen réel de s'en défendre, ce qu'on comprend bien, puisque qu'il n'existe le plus souvent pas de défense plus appropriée que partir en courant ou faire le mort. Dans la mesure où _Forces du Mal_ est plus court et plus exact que _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_, je me dis que ceux qui continuent à mettre « Défense Contre les Forces du Mal » sur leurs copies sont vraiment des emmerdeurs.

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rigoler. Il avait toujours été impressionné par Agamemnon, mais voir les élèves de Poudlard transformés en statues de sel avait quelque chose d'assez comique. Il sentit Blaise s'agiter nerveusement sur sa chaise à côté de lui.

-Mais monsieur, protesta très faiblement Lavande Brown, une jolie fille de Gryffondor, en levant la main. Sur notre emploi du temps, il y a marqué « Déf...  
-La ferme, aboya Agamemnon en lui lançant un bout de craie en pleine tête.

Lavande Brown se ratatina et n'insista pas.

-Je vais vous rendre vos copies – en disant cela, il jeta la liasse de parchemin en l'air, et chaque copie glissa jusqu'au pupitre de son propriétaire – c'était pour évaluer votre niveau. C'était tellement mauvais que je ne les ai pas notées, mais vous trouverez des remarques dans la marge.

Il se leva.

-J'enseigne dans une autre école de magie, où la plupart des élèves apprennent la magie noire dès le berceau. Ils ont donc beaucoup de connaissances. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous puissiez rivaliser avec ces élèves dès le début, mais je suis assez satisfait d'avoir repérer quelques uns d'entre vous, qui n'ont pas l'air d'être trop bêtes. _Ma_ mission sera donc de vous apprendre en trois trimestres ce que mes autres élèves savent – ou croient savoir – en arrivant. _Votre_ mission sera de faire de votre mieux pour comprendre, apprendre, et pratiquer ce que je vous enseignerai. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il y aura trois conditions au bon déroulement de ce cours. Premièrement, personne ne fait de faute d'orthographe sur mon nom. Deuxièmement, interdiction absolue de prononcer les mots « oui, mais ». Troisièmement, interdiction absolue de prononcer les mots « je ne sais pas » ou « je ne peux pas ». Démonstration !

Agamemnon sauta sur l'estrade.

-Petit Lord !

Harry se leva comme un ressort, conditionné. Puis il se sentit complètement piteux – Agamemnon allait probablement se payer sa tête.

-Venez ici, Harry Potter.

Tous les visages suivirent Harry avec des yeux de merlan frit.

-Harry Potter est un ancien élève de l'école dont je vous ai parlé. Petit Lord, comment écrit-on mon nom ?

Harry sentit la sueur perler à son front. C'est malin, pensa-t-il. Il n'avait pas l'habitude du _vrai_ nom d'Agamemnon et l'avait déjà oublié – Morris... Morris De Nart... Morris Den Haert.... Bah, songea-t-il en haussant les épaules :  
-A-g-a-m-e-m-n-o-n, épela-t-il en se sentant crétin, et en se demandant, d'ailleurs, s'il ne faisait pas une faute quelque part.  
-Voyez ? fit le professeur en ouvrant les bras. Il est nouveau, il ne se souvenait plus de mon nom, aussi, au lieu de répondre « je ne sais pas », il a épelé le nom qu'il connaissait. Agamemnon est celui que je porte dans l'autre école où j'enseigne. Vous pourrez m'appeler ainsi si vous le souhaiter.

Le pseudonyme en question apparut au tableau, sous les mots _Pr Morris Denhaert._

-Deuxième question : peux-tu jeter un sortilège de confusion sur l'ensemble de la classe ?

Harry hésita un instant : sur l'ensemble de la classe, il ne pourrait pas. Il essaya cependant.

-Voyez ? fit aussitôt Agamemnon. Ah, excusez-moi : _Finite Incantatem. _Voyez ? Il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable, et d'ailleurs, le sortilège n'a été efficace que sur Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy et Vincent Crabbe, _mais_ il a tenté sa chance quand même. Comprenez-vous ?

Tous les élèves hochèrent la tête respectueusement.

-C'est pareil lorsque je vous pose une question. Même si vous ne savez pas, même si nous n'avons pas traité ce sujet, ou même si vous n'avez rien écouté, je ne veux jamais vous voir garder le silence ou vous entendre répondre « Je ne sais pas », je préfère encore que vous répondiez une ânerie. Le grand défaut des élèves de cette école, c'est qu'ils manquent d'inventivité. Manquer d'inventivité, c'est manquer de ressources, et manquer de ressources, c'est dramatique, dès qu'on est en mauvaise posture. Levez-vous tous, et repoussez vos bureaux contre les murs avec vos baguettes.

Tout le monde se leva et entreprit d'obéir dans un joyeux bordel. Le sortilège de _Wingardium Leviosa_, qui permettait de déplacer les objets sans les toucher, était à peu près le seul que tout le monde maîtrisait bien, et donc la plupart des élèves firent volontairement dévier leurs pupitres pour aller les cogner contre ceux de leurs voisins, démarrant un tamponnage en chaîne et des pouffements de rire coupables.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire après, d'après toi ? demanda Harry à Blaise pour engager la conversation.  
-J'espère qu'il va nous apprendre les Impardonnables, répondit celui-ci d'un ton neutre. Au premier cours, il m'a dit de lancer un sortilège de mort sur le crapaud de Londubat, juste pour nous montrer à quel point nous étions inoffensifs. Je n'ai même pas été fichu de faire s'évanouir cette bestiole. Depuis, je m'entraîne avec Théo, et on arrive presque à tuer des hérissons.

Harry se rembrunit.  
L'exercice des Impardonnables sur des hérissons lui rappela l'époque où il s'entraînait au Doloris avec Severus.

Tout cela était tellement loin.  
Dans tous les cas, Blaise n'était pas la bonne personne. Aucune chance que son _mal_ disparaisse grâce à lui.

Le Petit Lord, une fois la salle de classe dégagée, se rapprocha d'Hermione Granger. Cette fille lui donnait l'impression d'être travailleuse, futée et débrouillarde, et pas particulièrement méchante, du moins à première vue. Peut-être pourrait-elle être l'amie dont il avait besoin.

-Nous allons commencer par reprendre l'exercice de l'_Expelliarmus_, tonna la voix d'Agamemnon. mettez-vous deux par deux, et impressionnez-moi !  
-Je peux me mettre avec toi ? demanda Harry à Hermione Granger.  
-Bien sûr ! s'exclama celle-ci d'un ton excité.

Elle était pleine admiration pour Harry Potter, qui devançait tout le monde dans tous les cours sans paraître avoir le moindre effort à fournir.  
Le Petit Lord trouvait qu'elle faisait montre d'un enthousiasme démesuré pour tous les cours. Cela traduisait immanquablement une certaine pureté d'âme, non ?

Il passa tous les autres cours de la semaine assis à côté d'elle, avec un plaisir de plus en plus grand à mesure qu'il réalisait à quel point elle semblait déplaire à Draco.  
Hermione était gentille. Un poil intransigeante, parfois fatigante, mais vraiment gentille : elle se préoccupait presque autant du bien-être et de la réussite des autres que de la sienne et celle de sa Maison, ce qui était un trait de caractère très rare d'après les observations de Harry.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Le premier cours de Potions de Harry finit par arriver. Le garçon le redoutait à un tel point qu'il en avait eu des crampes d'estomac toute la nuit et avait même été sur le point de se rendre à l'infirmerie – ç'aurait réellement été parfait : il aurait d'une part évité Severus et de l'autre eut droit à des chocolats. Mais il se traîna la mort dans l'âme hors de la douche, s'habilla et remplit sa sacoche comme tous les matins de cours : s'il l'évitait aujourd'hui, il ne pourrait de toute façon l'éviter la semaine prochaine.  
Snape le rendait furieux, triste et humilié tout à la fois. Sa trahison était source d'amertume et de colère, son amitié perdue puisait dans le chagrin qu'éprouvait Harry d'être éloigné de chez lui et retenu par les ennemis de son père, et l'humiliation de devoir se présenter devant lui en tant qu'élève – alors qu'en tant qu'ancien Maître, il aurait dû le mépriser, le sermonner, le torturer voire le tuer – consistait le summum de la déprime du petit garçon.

La salle de classe se trouvait dans les cachots, se qui raviva des milliers de souvenirs enfouis, auxquels Harry s'interdisait de penser depuis la trahison de Severus. Les élèves entrèrent dans la pièces sombre et humide sans attendre le professeur, et Harry se précipita au fond de la classe, dans le coin le moins lumineux possible, où il pourrait ruminer ses noirs idées sans être dérangé. Surprise par ce changement d'habitude, Hermione le suivit néanmoins, et commença à sortir ses affaires.  
Les mains de Harry glissaient, sujettes à une moiteur subite. Son front suait et son ventre hurlait. Et surtout, le mal invisible, ce mazout interne, envahissait tout son être, montait dans sa gorge et dans sa tête, lui donnant plus que jamais l'impression d'être sale, dégoûtant même. Harry quitta son plan de travail pour se rendre au petit robinet incrusté dans le mur à deux pas de là, remonta ses manches jusqu'aux coudes et se savonna énergiquement les mains, les bras, le cou et le visage. Ses mains affichaient une vilaine rougeur, ses yeux le brûlait, mais il se trouvait immonde, là, élève parmi d'autres assistant à la classe de Severus Snape alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait crier de rage contre Dumbledore dans son château d'Albanie. Il se jeta la tête sous le robinet et resta sous l'eau glacée presque une minute.

-Harry... chuchota Hermione en s'approchant de lui. Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Son timbre sonnait inquiet.  
Le Petit Lord voulut la rassurer d'un vague hochement de tête, et retourna à sa place tout dégoulinant.

Le professeur Snape entra dans le cachot en faisant claquer et la porte et sa cape derrière lui. Un silence total se fit. L'homme était, comme à son habitude, vêtu de noir. Il avait coupé ses cheveux et paraissait plus jeune, presque aussi jeune que Tonks. A part ça, il affichait son éternel masque oscillant entre impassibilité et mal-amabilité. Il survola chaque rang de son regard corbeau, ne s'arrêtant pas sur Harry. Leurs yeux ne se rencontrèrent même pas.

-Ouvrez vos livres à la page 52.

La voix n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure, et pourtant on en entendait chaque intonation bien distinctement.  
Harry tourna les pages jaunies de son manuel en tremblant. Est-ce que Severus allait l'ignorer longtemps ?  
_Potion de ratatinage._

-Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

Le professeur s'assit et, dans un soupir commun, les élèves se penchèrent sur la liste des ingrédients.

-Il exagère, bougonna Hermione, d'habitude, il nous dit au moins comment faire. Regarde : couper les racines de marguerite. Les couper comment ? En petit morceaux en gros morceaux ? Dans le sens de la longueur ?  
-Tais-toi Hermione, souffla Harry de façon quasi inaudible.

Celle-ci obéit, et pencha la tête pour observer Harry.

-Tu es très pâle. Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?  
-Non non. Je me sens pas très bien c'est tout.

Après s'être discrètement raclé la gorge, il ajouta :  
-C'est comme ça pour les racines de marguerite.

Il fit la démonstration devant elle, et la petite fille sourit, ravie.

-Tu es sûr ? Super !

Ils pelèrent leurs figues en silence. Des sueurs froides montaient dans le dos du garçon dès que Severus Snape s'approchait un peu de leur rangée. Mais ce dernier ne vint pas examiner leur plan de travail.

_Chenilles coupées en tranche : cinq.  
Foie de rat : un.  
Sangsues : deux._

-Si mes parents me voyaient en train de découper des chenilles, sourit Hermione en imitant l'exact largeur des tranches de chenilles de Harry.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

Après plusieurs minutes de découpage silencieux, il murmura :  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Quoi ? fit Hermione, replongée dans la lecture attentive des instructions.  
-Que si tes parents te voyaient découper des chenilles... ?  
-Ce sont des moldus, sourit Hermione. Ils trouveraient ça dégoûtant. Et puis ça fait vraiment cliché de vilaine sorcière tu ne trouves pas ? ...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Harry venait de se couper le doigt sous l'effet de la surprise, et reculait présentement à pas précipités vers le lavabo. Son teint livide laissait voir les veines de son cou.

-Ça va ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Le garçon plongea la tête dans l'eau sale du lavabo, plein de pelures de figues et de pétales de marguerites.  
Moldue.

Oh, c'était trop injuste ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'en cherchant à se purifier, il se salît au contact d'un sang si impur ? Pourquoi tout ce qu'il faisait allait-il de travers ? Harry avait l'impression d'être engagée sur une pente inexorable, tombant tout droit dans un puits sans fond rempli d'un liquide noir et gluant. Une _Sang-de-Bourbe !_ Il avait failli devenir ami avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Il n'existait pas de reniement plus complet des préceptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry sortit la tête de l'eau et inspira profondément. Ses yeux se mouillèrent de larmes, mais il les ravala et serra les dents.

_J'ai une malchance abominable, mais il ne sera pas dit que le petit Lord a courbé la tête devant la malchance. Les grands hommes font leur chance eux-mêmes._

-Mr. Potter, peut-on savoir à quoi vous jouez ? murmura sèchement la voix grave de Severus. Harry ne le regarda pas et tendit le bras vers Hermione Granger, sans la regarder non plus.  
-Je veux changer de place.  
-Vous finirez la préparation à votre place, comme tout le monde...  
-Elle est née-moldue, je veux changer de place. Je veux changer de place.

Harry entendit Severus respirer fortement, puis il sentit une poigne de fer enserrer son épaule. Il se laissa mener par la travée centrale jusqu'au bureau du professeur. Là, Severus le lâcha, fit venir tous les instruments et ingrédients du plan de travail du garçon et lui intima sèchement de finir son travail.

-Vous resterez à la fin du cours, gronda-t-il avant de retourner marcher dans les allées d'un air menaçant.

Harry finit sa potion en quatrième vitesse. Il ne l'avait jamais faite, mais elle relevait d'une simplicité enfantine. Il put bientôt observer toute la classe depuis l'habituel point de vue du professeur. De temps en temps, des élèves levaient les yeux vers lui. Draco lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Harry comprit alors pourquoi le blond affichait une moue dégoûtée chaque fois qu'il le voyait en compagnie d'Hermione, et se sentit furieux que ce petit gredin ne lui ait rien dit. Les autres Serpentards, lorsqu'ils levaient les yeux vers lui, semblaient soit indifférent, soit étrangement furieux. Les Gryffondors, pour la moitié d'entre eux au moins, lui lancèrent des regards haineux. L'autre moitié des regard étaient remplis d'une incompréhension si profonde qu'elle ressemblait à de l'étonnement dans son appareil le plus simple.

Hermione seule semblait malheureuse comme les pierres.

Lorsque la cloche de l'école sonna la fin du cours, les élèves se mirent à jeter pêle-mêle leurs ingrédients dans leur chaudron pour finir à temps, et touillèrent nerveusement une dernière fois, sous le regard acéré de Snape, qui pinçait les lèvres d'un air désapprobateur.

-Versez un échantillon de votre potion dans une fiole, marquez-la de votre nom et de votre Maison et venez la déposer sur mon bureau en quittant la salle.

Les élèves se hâtèrent d'obéir, pressés d'échapper à l'ambiance tendue et oppressante du cachot. Harry inscrivit « Harry Potter, Serpentard » sur l'étiquette et la colla avec application sur sa petite fiole, qu'il posa à touche-touche avec celle de Ronald Weasley. Puis, en réponse à l'approche de Severus, il se leva du fauteuil et repassa de l'autre côté du bureau. Il attendit alors, planté comme un piquet, que tout le monde fût sorti.

La porte du cachot se referma en grinçant sur Dean Thomas ; Harry entendit le pas léger de sa course enjouée sitôt qu'il eût quitté la classe ; en comparaison, l'atmosphère autour du bureau du Professeur Severus Snape était d'un lugubre foudroyant.

Harry était encore sous le coup de la révélation d'Hermione.  
Mais bientôt, face à cet homme qu'il connaissait depuis toujours et auquel il n'avait plus parlé depuis presque trois ans, il sentit ses dernières préoccupations s'évaporer, pour laisser aux blessures plus anciennes et plus profondes l'opportunité de se rouvrir tranquillement.  
L'espace d'un vertigineux instant, il s'imagina contournant le bureau et sautant aux bras de Severus. Severus ! Severus son ami, son mentor, son professeur, Severus le seul mangemort avec qui il avait jamais pu discuter, Severus celui auquel il avait souvent dit « tu » et « vous » dans la même phrase.  
Mais le vertige disparut, s'engouffrant dans les sombres souvenirs plus récents. La lettre de Lord Voldemort. _Severus a trahi._ La haine du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'esprit revanchard des mangemorts, l'incompréhension de l'Héritier, et cette colère brûlante et glacée qui hérissait les poils de ses bras et de sa nuque.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous parti, murmura Harry d'une voix rauque et tendue.

Cela sonnait moins comme une question que comme un reproche. Un regret.

Severus posa ses doigts tremblants sur son sous-main. Il fixa le garçon.  
Ce gosse ne se rendait-il réellement pas compte qu'il était la cause de tout ? Pouvait-il réellement ignorer à quel point Lord Voldemort, aussi grandiose et fou qu'il soit, tenait à lui d'une façon tout à fait déraisonnable et le détruirait de façon tout aussi déraisonnable dès que l'enfant grandirait trop, dès qu'il prendrait de l'importance, lui ferait concurrence, s'opposerait à lui ? Pouvait-il ignorer, d'autre part, le destin glorieux qu'avaient dessiné pour lui les ennemis du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ne pouvait-il pas au moins se rendre compte qu'il était la clé de la guerre interminable qui divisait les sorciers, ne pouvait-il pas, au vu de son enfance, de son éducation, des enlèvements et des diverses manipulations qu'il avait subies, se rendre compte de cela ?  
Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que Severus seul voulait le protéger envers et contre tous, qu'il s'agît des mages noirs ou des mages blancs ?  
Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il était parti _pour lui_ ?

Mais Harry n'était qu'un enfant. Un enfant extraordinaire, certes, mais un enfant. Il avait onze ans. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que son ami l'avait abandonné, tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'était que son père était en colère, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était que Dumbledore tenait à le faire jouer au Quidditch. Les ressorts de la guerre lui échappaient.

Severus ne répondit pas. Cela ne servait à rien. C'eût été du gâchis que de faire à nouveau Harry de la peine à Harry en lui sortant des salades, ou pire, la vérité. Que Severus pouvait-il faire ?  
Jouer son rôle de professeur de Potions, Directeur de Serpentards.

-Potter, murmura-t-il d'un ton qu'il s'efforça de rendre le plus neutre possible, ce que vous avez dit de Miss Granger mérite une retenue, mais ce serait insuffisant à vous faire comprendre la gravité des mots que vous avez employés.

Harry, la mine sinistre, resta impassible. Il ne tiqua même pas à la mention de « Potter ».

-Nous sommes en guerre, reprit la voix grave de l'homme. Et la Maison de Serpentard souffre déjà suffisamment de préjugés sans que vous veniez leur donner une raison d'être. Quoiqu'on vous ait appris, considérez que tous les élèves qui étudient à Poudlard, quelque soit leur extraction, y sont de plein droit.

Le Petit Lord, derrière les verres ronds de ses lunettes, adressa à l'ex-mangemort un regard lourd de sens.

_Severus n'aurait su dire depuis quand le garçon savait lire, mais le fait était qu'il avait quatre ans et demi, et qu'il savait lire. Assis côte à côte sur un banc, leurs quatre mains parcourant le _Grand Livre du Sang_ de Salazar Serpentard, ils lisaient et relisaient l'échelle de classification des sangs. Sur l'immense page, une frise lourdement enluminée descendait du soleil pour s'enfoncer sous la terre parmi les vers._

_-Reprenons, Harry : en haut, les sorciers...  
__-Les_ sang-pur_, énonça la voix claire de l'enfant tandis que son petit doigt soulignait les mots en question, puis les _sang-mêlé_, puis les_ sang-de-bourbe_, puis les _sang-tourné_, puis les _moldus_.  
-Bien, et aujourd'hui, comment appelle-t-on les sang-tourné ?  
-Les ramols.  
-Les cracmols. Qui est en haut de la frise ?  
-Les sang-pur ! C'est la race supérieure, ils touchent le soleil ! s'exclama l'enfant en tapant sur l'enluminure dorée.  
-Qui est en bas ?  
-Les moldus ! Avec les vers !  
-Avec qui frayes-tu ?  
-Les sang-pur uniquement, répondit le petit d'un ton sérieux.  
-Oui, c'est bien, le félicita le mangemort avec un manque d'entrain certain. Mais sache qu'éventuellement, le maître peut accepter de fréquenter des sang-mêlé.  
-Ah bon ? Mais, s'ils sont sales ?_

_ Le mangemort haussa les épaules._

_-Le jugement revient au Seigneur des Ténèbres._

-Vous dîtes que les sang-de-bourbe ont le droit de fréquenter les murs ancestraux de Poudlard ? énonça Harry d'une voix pâle.  
-Je dis que les _nés-moldus, _faîtes-moi le plaisir de les appeler ainsi_, _sont aussi sorciers que les sang-pur.  
-Comme vous voudrez. Né-moldu ou sang-de-bourbe, la signification est exactement la même, répliqua le garçon.

Severus faillit – faillit – asséner un coup très violent à Harry : lui révéler qu'ils étaient tous deux de sang-mêlé. Mais sondant les yeux de l'enfant, il n'y vit que colère et désespoir, et jugea cruel d'accentuer le chaos dans cette âme là.

-Votre retenue se déroulera vendredi à vingt heures avec Mr. Rusard. Sortez.

Harry jeta un dernier regard noir à Snape. Et un dernier regard peiné à Severus. Et sortit en claquant la porte.

Le professeur n'entendit pas l'habituel son des pas de course d'un élève libéré de ses cours. Le pas de l'enfant était traînant et lourd.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Cette nuit là, le Petit Lord eut les pires difficultés à s'endormir. Son corps accusait pourtant une lourde fatigue sans parler de son esprit, ou de son âme, qui elle croulait sous la fatigue émotionnelle. A une heure où toutes les créatures vivantes des alentours dormaient profondément, il s'assit dans son lit, et observa le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre du donjon. Il finit par se lever pour se rendre dans la salle de bain du dortoir où sans allumer la lumière – contenue dans une petite orbe renfermant un Lumos, qu'il fallait simplement effleurer pour déclencher – il actionna le robinet de la douche et se déshabilla. Se laver devenait sinon une obsession, un réflexe. Il passa un temps indéterminé à savonner, frotter, gratter le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau. Lorsqu'il se rhabilla, se vêtant du pyjama rayé gris et vert que lui avait choisi Tonks, il sentit que sa peau était à vif en plusieurs endroits, surtout dans le creux de ses mains. Il retourna près de son lit et ne put se résoudre à se glisser entre les draps chauds, lui qui était si propre, il risquait de se salir au contact de la couche dans laquelle il avait macéré plusieurs heures. Il arracha tous les draps, ouvrit la fenêtre et les y suspendit, pour les purifier par le vent nocturne. Après quoi il s'assit dans le bow de la fenêtre, appuya son crâne contre la pierre froide. Il ferma les yeux et finit pas s'endormir en dépit de ses frissons.

HP-LV-HP-LV

En se réveillant, harry songea dans un éclair de lucidité transperçant sa dépression qu'il lui fallait absolument se trouver cet ami pur et bon qui équilibrerait la noirceur qu'il avait en lui et qui polluait tout. Il tira sur ses draps humides et glacés pour les rattraper, et les jeta sur son matelas.

Au petit déjeuner, assis entre un élève inconnu plus âgé, et Blaise Zabini, qui discutait à voix basse avec Théodore Nott, Harry étudia les visages qui l'entouraient.  
Il ne trouverait pas son ami parmi les Serpentards. Aucun de ceux de son dortoir ne correspondait à ce qu'il recherchait – Draco était trop vilain, Blaise trop semblable à lui-même, Vincent trop malveillant, Gregory trop débile ; il rencontrait les mêmes profils chez les filles.  
Dans les Maisons de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, il ne connaissait encore personne. Tous ses cours jusqu'à présent avaient eu lieu en commun avec les élèves de première année de Gryffondor. Son emploi du temps de fin de semaine l'informait qu'il aurait cours de Botanique avec les élèves de Poufsouffle, de sport avec ceux de Serdaigle, et d'Entraînement au Duel avec toutes les Maisons confondues. Mais quatre-vingts pour cent de ses cours se passaient avec ceux de Gryffondor.  
Dean Thomas, qui avait d'abord paru sympathique au petit Lord, présentait le même défaut singulier qu'Hermione Granger, qui le rendait indiscutablement infréquentable. Le Fils des Ténèbres était surpris de constater le taux de sorciers d'extraction moldue déambulant tranquillement dans l'ancestral et honorable collège. Seamus Finnigan, indécollable de Dean Thomas était à supprimer de la liste précisément pour cette raison. Neville Londubat, poltron mollasson qui regardait l'écusson de Serpentard comme une menace, ne convenait pas non plus à Harry. Restait Ronald.

Ronald Weasley.

Harry inspira profondément, saisi d'un bizarre tremblement compulsif, puis prenant son courage à deux mains, il abandonna son petit déjeuner pour aller à la rencontre du garçon facilement repréable à ses cheveux roux flamboyants. Ce dernier se trouvait assis à côté de Neville Londubat, plongé dans une séance d'angoisse quelconque à le lecture de son emploi du temps, et Dean Thomas, parlant avec animation à son ami Seamus Finnigan. Ronald lui, s'empiffrait joyeusement de muffins. Harry vint appuyer son genou sur le banc qui accueillait les royaux popotins des lions.

-Salut, dit-il au groupe. Ronald ?

Celui-ci, la bouche pleine, leva ses yeux bleu ciel vers Harry Potter, qu'on lui avait pour la première fois présenté plus de trois ans auparavant – en prononçant son nom avec inquiétude ; sa mère Molly Weasley lui avait même clairement recommandé d'être prudent, et même d'appeler à l'aide au premier mouvement suspect. Cette première rencontre aurait pu constituer un passif désagréable si Ronald ne l'avait pas à peu près totalement oubliée. Il ne se rappelait que d'avoir tenu une conversation spéciale avec le garçon brun, conversation dont le sujet lui échappait. En revanche, ce dont se souvenait Ronald, c'était l'attitude de Harry Potter ces derniers jours : celle de lundi en cours de vol, qui avait rendu le roux admiratif, et celle de la veille en cours de potions, affreuse, qui avait aussitôt effacé la sympathie potentielle qu'il pourrait lui porter. Le père de Ron lui avait toujours enseigné que personne n'avait le sang plus « pur » que quiconque.

-Ouais, Potter ? répondit-il alors.

Les traits du brun étaient peints d'un étrange sérieux. Il sembla hésiter.

-Serais-tu mon partenaire pour les sortilèges, cet après-midi ?  
-J'ai déjà un partenaire, fit le roux en désignant Neville Londubat – on ne sentait pas un grand enthousiasme dans cette affirmation.

Et il ajouta :  
-Et même si j'en avais pas, je frayerais pas avec toi, Potter !

Harry sembla accuser le coup. Il retira son genou du banc, son visage se ferma, son regard devint sombre. Intérieurement, il se dit que Ronald avait dû sentir le mal qui l'habitait et préférait s'en tenir éloigné. San rien dire, il recula d'un pas raide et quitta la Grande Salle.

-Moi de toute façon, je traîne pas avec les Serpentards, articula distinctement le rouquin.  
-Ils ont pas l'air très sympa dans l'ensemble, fit remarquer Dean, encore étranger au classique antagonisme entre lions et serpents.  
-Tous les sorciers qui ont mal tourné étaient à Serpentard, chuchota Ron d'un air de conspirateur.  
-Ah oui ? fit Dean en fronçant les sourcils en direction de la table des vert et argent, du côté opposé de la salle.

Seamus haussa les épaules :  
-J'pense qu'ils sont pas tous si pires.  
-Moi si j'avais été réparti à Serpentard, j'aurais préféré repartir chez moi tout de suite, reprit Ron.  
-Carrément ? demanda Dean.  
-Moi aussi, j'aurais préféré, gronda Neville d'un air déterminé qui ne lui était pas habituel.  
-Tous mes frères m'auraient détesté, fit le roux en pâlissant, ç'aurait été la crise familiale.  
-Vous avez vu que Serpentard est en tête dans les sabliers ? intervint Seamus.  
-Les sabliers ? questionnaires les autres.  
-Les sabliers qui comptabilisent les points de chaque maison, pour gagner le Coupe des quatre Maisons. Serpentard est en tête.

Un grand jeune homme mince au visage anguleux passa à ce moment à côté d'eux, entendit leur échange, leur adressa un salut et leur lança :

-On compte sur vous pour combattre Serpentard les jeunes ! Moi je m'occupe de Flint sur le terrain de Quidditch !

Seamus afficha un sourire rayonnant de joie et d'admiration.

-C'est le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor ! s'exclama-t-il en réponse aux regards interrogateurs de ses camarades. Oliver Wood ! Il paraît que c'est le meilleur gardien que t'as jamais vu. Ah, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être pris dans l'équipe !  
-Voui, moi aussi, avoua Ron en avalant goulûment le contenu de son gobelet de jus de citrouille. Mais les première année n'ont pas le droit de posséder leur propre balais. C'est dommage hein ?  
-Hé, intervint Dean, vous aimez le foot ?

Neville, Ron et Seamus lui lancèrent un regard perplexe.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry pleurait.  
Il marchait d'un pas rigide, l'oeil absent, ses doigts se raidissant de façon incontrôlable, comme s'il s'empêchait de saisir sa baguette magique, et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
Il se sentait si seul. Il avait le sentiment que Ronald Weasley était sa dernière chance. A présent il était abandonné. Il avait pourtant tellement envie de... d'arriver à... Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait, mais de toute évidence, il avait échoué. Son âme malheureuse se gonflait de sanglots, et dans son corps il n'y avait plus qu'un tourbillon noir bouillonnant, puant et dégoûtant. Le Petit Lord était malheureux et _furieux_. Il appelait de ses voeux la gangrène morbide, le monstre de magie noire qui devait déclencher un Symptôme Un, mais ce monstre restait endormi.  
Harry savait comment le réveiller.

-Magia obscura, murmura-t-il.

Le bois tiède et lisse de sa baguette avait déjà glissé dans sa paume à vif, et le premier sort franchit ses lèvres comme un courant d'air se faufile dans un interstice imprudemment négligé.

Il commença doucement.

-_Absumo una edo_.

De sa baguette sortit un mince filet gris qui se dispersa sur la pierre du mur et commença à le grignoter. C'était fascinant à regarder. La magie noire était toujours fascinante à regarder. Le sortilège rongea la pierre, pourtant solide, pourtant enchantée, il la rongea doucement, elle s'effrita en pleurant. On pouvait entendre le gémissement du château qui saignait. Harry fit un pas sur la gauche, deux. Le filet gris, prenant progressivement de l'ampleur, suivit son mouvement. Harry sautilla deux fois sur ses pieds, et s'élança dans le couloir. Le sortilège gronda et le suivit, lézardant les murs immémoriaux, dont les pierres se brisèrent et ricochèrent pathétiquement sur le dallage.

-Ah ah ah ah ah ! riait le garçon sans que les larmes de la défaite ne cessent de couler de ses yeux. Ah ah ah ah ah !

Tous le monde s'écarta sur le passage de ce gamin fou. Le Petit Lord sentit le Symptôme Un chatouiller ses entrailles.

_ Oui, comme ça, vas-y, viens, je t'attends... Encore !_

Il ne venait pas. Cette saloperie ne venait pas, pile au moment où Harry avait besoin d'elle.

-_ABSUMO !_ cria-t-il en visant le lustre du Grand Hall, dans lequel il était arrivé.

L'immense oeuvre, lourde de milliers de bougies et de cristaux finement taillés, sembla littéralement exploser, puis tomba du plafond au milieu de la pièce. Sa chute créa le bruit d'une enclume s'écrasant sur une pile de verre, ainsi qu'une secousse d'une amplitude insoupçonnable. Cinq ou six élèves présents sur les marches de l'escalier de marbre hurlèrent et remontèrent précipitamment. Harry chancela, et sentit son premier sortilège grandir sous ses pieds et fendre les dalles, il s'enfuit fiévreusement, pris à son propre jeu, et monta les escaliers en courant et en riant nerveusement.

-Pas assez, pas assez, répétait-il le regard affolé mais l'esprit encore clair.

Il ne voulait plus avoir l'esprit clair. Il voulait justement que le Symptôme Un lui vole son esprit, il ne voulait plus être aux commandes, il voulait oublier ; il voulait être ivre. Derrière ses talons, les marches se craquelaient sinistrement comme si Poudlard avait voulu l'engloutir.

Le Petit Lord pleurait d'impuissance. Pourquoi cela ne marchait-il pas ? Comment cela s'était-il passé les fois précédentes ? Il n'en savait fichtre rien, il se souvenait seulement de l'énervement intense, de la _colère_ qui précédait ses crises sanglantes. _Enervez-moi_, supplia-t-il silencieusement. _Oh, je vous en prie, énervez-moi !_

__

Soudain il trouva.

_DUMBLEDORE !_

Il continua de grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre en direction du bureau du Directeur, au troisième étage, en songeant que si Dumbledore ne parvenait pas à l'énerver, alors rien ne le pourrait. Mais Dumbledore l'énerverait. C'était forcé. Dumbledore était là pour ça. Chaque fois qu'il parlait, chaque fois qu'il souriait, chaque fois qu'il était lui-même, Harry sentait son sang bouillir, il avait toujours envie de répliquer, de le frapper, ou de s'en aller pour ne plus le voir, oui, Dumbledore était parfait ; que Dumbledore apparaisse !  
Et il apparut, comme sur demande. Il avait courut, et se tenait devant l'enfant, immense, la baguette à la main.  
Le sol continuait de craquer, et le vieux sorcier écarquilla les yeux en s'apercevant de l'état de l'escalier derrière Harry ; ses joues s'empourprèrent et il semblait presque furieux lorsqu'il lança un sonore « Finite Incantatem ». Le Petit Lord n'aurait jamais cru qu'un sortilège si simple pût venir à bout d'une magie noire si puissant, et pourtant, les craquements furent aussitôt avalés par un silence polaire. Harry pleura de rage, courroucé de voir son oeuvre ainsi ridiculisée.

-Harry, fit le vieux sorcier en s'approchant. Harry, mon enfant...

A ces, mots, le visage du garçon se figea dans une expression d'étonnement. Puis, un ricanement monta par échelon depuis ses côtés, secouées convulsivement, jusqu'à sa gorge, qui s'ouvrit finalement sur un grand éclat de rire dément. Le son résonna magnifiquement dans les voûtes du château. Lorsqu'il cessa enfin, et que le jeune Harry Potter rouvrit les yeux pour fixer Albus Dumbledore, ce dernier givra sur place.

-Je ne suis pas... votre enfant, articula le garçon derrière un large sourire.

Ses iris étaient consumés d'une uniforme couleur sang.

-_Sectusempr.. !  
-__Destructum ! _tonna une voix de côté.

Le sort explosa sur la poitrine de Harry, et Agamemnon courut aussitôt sauter sur celui-ci, qui se relevait déjà un nouveau sortilège aux lèvres.

-Albus aidez-moi ! Il faut le mettre K.O. ! hurla le professeur de Forces du Mal en administrant un violent coup de poing à l'enfant.  
-Morris arrêtez ça ! l'engueula le directeur en devenant blanc.  
-Aidez-moi, bordel ! répliqua celui-ci, la sueur au front.

Harry se défendait par de violent coups de poings chargés de magie – qui brisèrent deux côtes à son agresseur – puis, les jointures de ses doigts devenues blanches à force de serrer sa baguette, il se mit à débiter tous les sortilèges d'attaque qu'il connaissait, ce qui faisait une sacrée liste, et surtout de sacrés dégâts alentours. Certains d'entre eux, magiquement déterminés, atteignirent Agamemnon, ou même Dumbledore. Par la force incontrôlable du Symptôme Un, il put se dégager de l'emprise du professeur, et l'envoya même se cogner contre une armure à plusieurs mètres.

-Faîtes quelque chose ! supplia Agamemnon à l'adresse d'Albus. Il faut l'immobiliser ! tonna-t-il, à terre. Combattez-le ! Combattez-le sérieusement !

Le lieutenant se releva en gémissant.  
Albus était déjà lancé dans le combat. Le grand sorcier reconnaissait cette puissance, cette folie, cette énergie dévastatrice partant dans tous les sens. C'était le Voldemort du début. Voldemort à l'époque où il était jeune homme. Albus était à la fois terrifié, mortellement déprimé et irrésistiblement fasciné par ce phénomène. Le petit Harry Potter se changeait-il – se changeait-il _déjà_ – en mage noir ?

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Monsieur le Directeur, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, fit Mrs Pomfresh d'un ton sec qui rendait le « je vous en prie » complètement hors-sujet.

Le grand homme continua de marcher de long en large devant le lit de Harry.

-Vous aussi, monsieur Denhaert ! exigea l'infirmière en faisant apparaître une chaise d'un « pop » autoritaire.

Le professeur de Forces du Mal, affichait un visage sombre qui lui donnait un air de ressemblance avec Severus Snape – avec une barbe et dix ans de plus. Albus Dumbledore ne cessait de se frotter les yeux et de s'essuyer le front. Il froissait et défroissait ses paupières, souhaitant candidement voir l'enfant dans son lit d'infirmerie disparaître dans un son de clochettes, et que tout ceci ne se soit pas produit. Et d'un autre côté il essuyait son front en sueur, contraint et résolu à faire face aux évènements. Il n'avait pas le choix : il fallait comprendre, puis il fallait agir. La procédure allait ainsi.

-Il est dangereux, finit-il par dire à haute voix, en ayant l'air fortement déprimé par ce constat.

Car cela signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas le garder au sein de son école. Jamais Dumbledore ne se permettrait de mettre en danger la vie de ses élèves, or si Harry Potter devait agir comme un fou-furieux...

Agamemnon interrompit le cours des pensées du directeur par un « hmm » songeur, un « hmm » qui signifiait « j'ai quelque chose à dire, je ne sais pas si c'est pertinent mais j'ai envie de le dire quand même ». Puis il changea d'appui en grimaçant – et Mrs Pomfresh lui ordonna à nouveau de s'asseoir. Cette fois, Agamemnon obéit, et s'assit doucement sur la chaise posée à côté du lit du garçon.

-Il ne devrait pas recommencer, dit-il alors.  
-Vous savez quelque chose ? demanda le directeur après un froncement de sourcils.

Agamemnon soupira.

-C'est le premier symptôme, lâcha-t-il. C'est assez fréquent dans l'Ecole d'Insan.  
-Comment ça ?

Albus Dumbledore, le teint pâle, s'assit de l'autre côté du lit. Mrs Pomfresh joignit les mains au ciel en remerciement, et s'agenouilla auprès du directeur pour commencer à soigner sa jambe. Les robes du directeur étaient imbibées de sang.

-C'est ce qui arrive aux enfants qui pratiquent la magie noire intensément depuis très longtemps, lorsque leurs nerfs sont portés à vif.

Albus Dumbledore se tut, réfléchissant.

-Ça arrive aussi à ceux qui ont déjà pratiqué un peu la magie noire avant d'entrer à l'Ecole, et se mettent brusquement à la pratiquer de manière intensive, poursuivit Agamemnon. C'est un phénomène qu'on ne connaît pas bien – enfin, moi je ne le connais pas bien, mais le fils d'Insan pourrait vous en parler. Ça touche l'essence magique. C'est...

Agamemnon grogna, ne trouvant pas ses mots. Albus Dumbledore était suspendu à ses lèvres. Le professeur de Forces du Mal écarta les mains :

-C'est le premier signe du pourrissement de l'essence magique, en gros.  
-...Des crises de démence lorsque les enfants sont sujets à trop de pression ou d'énervement ? résuma le directeur.  
-Voilà.

Albus inspira profondément. C'était complètement insensé. L'Ecole d'Insan était encore pire qu'il ne le croyait jusqu'ici. Il flinguait l'essence magique de ses élèves – il flinguait ses élèves – pour le simple plaisir de faire sur eux ses petites expériences.

-Je vais devoir rendre visite à ce cher Insan, lâcha le barbu en se levant.

Mrs Pomfresh faillit recevoir un coup de genou et s'en alla en maugréant.  
Agamemnon leva les yeux au ciel – c'était précisément ce qu'il redoutait.

-Nooon, fit en tendant les mains comme pour retenir le directeur déjà en route. Vraiment, ça ne sert à rien.  
-Je me disais que je pourrais lui rappeler l'état de ses deux filles aînées, dit Albus d'un ton dur.  
-Comment savez-vous ça ? tiqua Agamemnon.  
-Disons qu'après les avoir handicapées à vie, il m'a contacté pour savoir si je pouvais faire quelque chose.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, dit Albus d'un ton où perçait un imperceptible tremblement. Je croyais que leur état était dû au Doloris. Maintenant que je sais ce qui se passe dans son Ecole, cet... ce...  
-Ça s'appelle un Symptôme Un.  
-Je vais retourner voir ses filles...

Le vieil homme avait le vague espoir de pouvoir changer quelque chose maintenant qu'il connaissait les raisons de leur handicap.

-...Puis je vais rendre visite à Insan. Je ne lui demande pas de changer ses programmes ! ...Il serait simplement temps qu'il arrête de détruire la vie de ses élèves ! gronda le mage.  
-Hmm, fit Agamemnon, ce qui cette fois signifiait « certes, je suis d'accord ; votre démarche est inutile, mais je suis d'accord ».

Mais la barbe argentée ne quitta pas l'infirmerie immédiatement. D'abord, Albus partit s'excuser auprès de Pom-Pom d'avoir manqué de lui asséner un coup de genou, et il accepta même complaisamment de la laisser bander son mollet droit en toute tranquillité. Puis, comme il continuait de retourner dans sa tête les informations données par son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il revint à Harry :  
-Vous disiez que ça ne se reproduirait plus ?

Agamemnon jeta un oeil à l'enfant endormi. _Amoché,_ mais enfin endormi.

-Normalement, ça n'aurait même pas dû se produire. Dans le cas du Petit Lord – Harry Potter, se corrigea-t-il – le premier symptôme se déclenche dans un contexte de pratique intensive de la magie noire. Je peux... si vous voulez, je peux vous obtenir une copie du dossier médical dressé par Johan.  
-Johan... le fils d'Insan, c'est ça ?  
-Oui. C'est aussi le médecin de l'Ecole.  
-Ça alors. Le temps passe vite. Je croyais qu'il était encore enfant.  
-Il l'est. Il va sur ses quatorze ans. Voulez-vous le dossier de Harry ?  
-Oui.  
-Je disais que le contexte de Poudlard n'aurait pas dû déclencher de crise. Mais je crois que le Petit Lord l'a déclenchée lui-même. Vous avez-vu les dégâts qu'il a faits avant de manifester le symptôme ?  
-Ce n'était pas _ça_ le symptôme ?  
-Non, ça c'était une petite plaisanterie, sourit Agamemnon. Il _voulait_ faire une crise. Mais elle n'a commencé que lorsque vous l'avez vu. Vous savez, quand il s'est mis à rire : c'est là que ça a commencé. Je pense que c'est ce que vous lui avez dit juste avant, ou alors votre simple présence qui l'a rendu fou. Provisoirement.  
-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dîtes ? répliqua Albus, atterré.  
-Ouais : vous êtes capable d'énerver Harry Potter au point de déclencher un Sympome Un. Félicitations. Avec ça, allez faire la morale à Insan.

Agamemnon sourit l'espace d'une seconde, puis retrouva son air mauvais.

-Mais même si vous l'avez énervé, cette crise n'aurait pas eu lieu s'il n'avait pas utilisé une magie noire si puissante juste avant. Et même s'il a utilisé la magie noire, la crise n'aurait pas eu lieu si vous n'aviez pas été là pour l'énerver. Voilà pourquoi je dis que ça ne devrait pas se reproduire. Arrangez-vous pour que les deux éléments déclencheurs ne se rejoignent plus, et vous êtes tranquille.  
-... Vous en êtes certain ?  
-J'en mettrai au feu les orteils qu'il me reste.  
-Combien vous en reste-t-il ?  
-Huit. Ce petit con m'en bouffe un chaque fois que j'interviens dans ces crises.  
-Et vous mettriez au feu les huit qu'il vous reste ? Dame, c'est sérieux. Bon, il pourra dormir dans son dortoir ce soir, dans ce cas. Je vais en parler à Minerva et à Severus.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry serait bien resté à l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait personne, rien que les lits blancs et les murmures des visiteurs. Quels sorts Dumbledore avait-il utilisés contre lui ? Son bras gauche avait la couleur et le poids d'une branche morte. Dans tous son corps les remèdes de l'infirmière combattaient encore les vestiges des puissants et pernicieux sortilèges qu'il avait reçu, et la douleur de ce combat interne donnait la migraine à l'enfant. Sans compter dans sa poitrine grondaient encore les derniers assauts de son Symptôme Un.

Et lui, quels sorts avait-il utilisés contre Dumbledore ? songea-t-il en relevant ses paupières gonflées. Devant lui, le grand mage blanc boitait, sans émettre un gémissement. Le petit Lord souhaita que l'ennemi de son père endure le maximum de souffrances possibles. Il l'avait entendu parler avec Agamemnon pendant la brume de son sommeil, mais le professeur des Forces du Mal ne les accompagnait pas. Harry sentait encore le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il ignorait s'il s'agissait du sien ou de celui du lieutenant – il se souvenait avoir mordu Agamemnon avec acharnement à plusieurs reprises.

Devant lui, Albus Dumbledore, donc. Harry suivait ses pas sans même réfléchir à où il allait. Parce que sur sa gauche, il y avait Severus, et il ne voulait pas le voir, le regarder, même croiser sa personne dans son champ de vision, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était comme ça, et d'ailleurs, il n'avait aucune envie d'analyser ce qui se passait en lui. Il était épuisé, cabossé, déprimé ; il n'avait qu'une envie, se coucher.

Dumbledore les quitta car il n'allait pas dans la même direction qu'eux, et Severus émit un « Potter » d'une neutralité à pleurer alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à emboîter le pas du directeur.  
-Par ici, vous allez regagner votre dortoir.

Il ne dit plus un mot jusqu'au donjon, ils gravirent en silence l'escalier menant à la salle commune de Serpentard, et le directeur de la Maison ne franchit pas le passage secret après lui, se contentant d'un regard inexpressif destiné, devina Harry, à le faire culpabiliser sur sa conduite. Le garçon lui tourna le dos sans même prendre la peine de l'assassiner mentalement, sentit les larmes emplir ses yeux. Il ne les essuya pas car ses joues et ses paupières étaient trop sensibles. Agamemnon l'avait sauvagement frappé, il y avait probablement pris plaisir, cette enflure. Le Petit Lord se dit qu'il devait avoir le visage bleu et violet et que ça n'avait aucune importance.

Il rejoignit son dortoir sous les regards des élèves de Serpentard dont pas un ne manqua de le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de leur vue. Il monta lourdement les marches. Plus ça allait, plus il pleurait. Il se déshabilla lentement, doucement, et alla flanquer son corps endolori sous un jet d'eau brûlant. Il saisit la bouteille de savon de Draco « Doux savon pour une peau pure », s'en versa partout sur le corps. Et il frotta, frotta, frotta. Quand ses doigts se mirent à piquer et brûler et que sa peau bronzée fut couvertes de griffures blanches et roses en plus des multiples bleus et cicatrices que lui avait fait récolter sa crise, il se versa du savon dans la bouche, mâcha, recracha, plusieurs fois. Quand sa bouche fut propre, il avala deux gorgées de savon, sachant que ça ne suffirait pas à le nettoyer à _l'intérieur_. Mais ça le fit vomir, ce qui était assez satisfaisant.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry sentait sous lui la douceur des draps tièdes, et tout autour l'édredon moelleux conte lequel il s'était pelotonné durant la nuit. Il entrouvrit les yeux, qui se posèrent sur Vincent et Gregory, occupés à jouer non loin de là. Ou plutôt Vincent occupé à martyriser Gregory non loin de là. Vers la gauche, un bruit d'eau indiquait que Blaise ou Draco faisait sa toilette. En sifflotant.

-Oh quel dessin débile, ricana Vincent en s'emparant d'une feuille de papier posée à côté de Gregory. Des p'tits poissons ? T'es vraiment trop débile, mon gros bébé. Hop, regarde ! s'exclama-t-il en chiffonnant la feuille.

« Mon gros bébé ». Harry ferma les yeux. Vincent était déjà vilain naturellement, mais lorsqu'il empruntait les expressions acides de Draco, ça devenait d'une laideur insoutenable. Harry n'entendit pas Gregory répondre, et supposa que comme à son habitude, ce dernier baissait les yeux pour se faire oublier. Vincent dit autre chose, mais les couvertures qui l'enveloppaient empêchèrent Harry d'entendre distinctement. Bercé par la grosse voix de Vincent, il se rendormit.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla à nouveau, le réveil sur sa table de nuit affichait huit heures moins cinq, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait cinq minutes pour s'habiller s'il voulait descendre prendre son petit déjeuner avant le premier cours. Il en était à se demander s'il voulait réellement prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle quand il entendit la voix traînante de Draco signaler qu'il laçait ses souliers et qu'il fallait se dépêcher car son altesse avait faim. Harry se redressa sur les coudes, incarnation du découragement. Il vit Gregory, juste à côté de son lit, lisser soigneusement une feuille froissée, la poser sous son livre de Botanique, puis retirer son pull et sa chemise qu'il avait tachés de dentifrice. Il ressemblait à ces chérubins rose pâle peints au plafond de la salle d'examen de l'Ecole d'Insan Greek. Leurs regards durs et leurs joues rebondies avait toujours à moitié fait flipper le Petit Lord, qui trouvait que c'était une idée vraiment spéciale de représenter des bébés gras, ailés, armés d'arcs et pleins de cette morgue étrange qu'on lisait dans leur expression faciale, une expression d'adulte.  
Gregory avait le même physique : ses poignées d'amour lui donnait un air mou ; ses joues rondes et sa moue de perpétuelle incompréhension lui donnaient un air bizarrement malveillant. Pourtant, il ne l'était pas.

-Alors, mon gros bébé, il faut que je vienne t'habiller ? appela Draco depuis le palier.

Vincent ricana. Lui, il était vraiment con.

-J'arrive ! s'exclama Gregory.

Harry aurait presque pu dire ce qui allait se passer à la seconde près. Gregory enfila rapidement une nouvelle chemise et un nouveau pull, passa la tête dans sa robe de sorcier qu'il n'avait pas déboutonnée la veille, jeta sa sacoche sur son épaule et courut rejoindre Draco et Vincent. Les yeux de ce dernier se fixèrent sur les lacets défaits de son camarade, rétrécirent à mesure de sa proie arrivait, et lorsque Gregory passa près de lui, il marcha volontairement sur son lacet. Evidemment, le garçon s'étala de tout son long. La voix irritée de Draco leur fit savoir à tous qu'il en avait assez de ces imbéciles et qu'il descendait manger. Vincent se retint manifestement de rigoler stupidement et répéta « Ouais, t'es vraiment un imbécile, on n' a pas que ça à faire » avant de descendre rejoindre Draco.

-Attendez-moi ! protesta faiblement Gregory en se redressant précipitamment.

Harry ne sut pas ce qu'il lui prit, mais il y avait comme un besoin urgent d'agir en lui.

-Bordel, s'exclama-t-il, tu peux pas lui ficher la paix ?

Il s'était levé, avait enjambé Gregory et attrapé Vincent par le col. Draco remonta à toute vitesse les dix marches qu'il avait descendues.

-Tu as un problème, Potter ? siffla-t-il.  
-Oui, répondit Harry d'un ton tranchant.

Il devait faire peur ainsi, à menacer Vincent Crabbe, le gringalet pas le moins du monde impressionné par la stature du mastodonte, le regard noir, le poing serré, l'expression teigneuse, là, à moitié nu, son visage couvert de taches noires et jaunes et sa poitrine de griffures.

-Mon problème, c'est ce débile, cracha-t-il au visage de Vincent. Toi aussi, t'es un problème, Draco, tous les gens ici, sont un problème, mais ce _type_, j'ai envie de me le faire !

Il avait soulevé Vincent de plusieurs centimètres et celui-ci, fronçant les sourcils d'un air menaçant, n'en menait pas large.

-Ah ouais ! s'esclaffa Draco. Tu as envie de te le faire ? Ben vas-y ! Je suis sûr que tu peux te permettre de semer la pagaille tous les jours ! Je parie que les profs vont adorer !

Harry lui lança un regard noir, et pour toute réponse, il cogna brutalement Vincent contre le mur. Le « plonc » froid que fit son crâne en frappant la pierre était assez fort pour blesser, assez faible pour ne pas laisser de marques. Harry le jeta ensuite dans les bras de Draco, qui faillit basculer sous le poids.

-Tiens ! Si tu veux mon avis, c'est celui-là, ton gros bébé.

Puis il partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Quand il ressortit, il constata avec surprise que Gregory l'avait attendu. Harry le regarda mais ne dit rien, et enfila sa robe par-dessus ses vêtements. Au moment de sortir du dortoir, un peu gêné, il se tourna vers son camarade. Celui-ci lui adressa un grand sourire naïf. Harry faillit le lui rendre, désarmé. Il haussa les épaules et invita silencieusement Gregory à le suivre. Celui-ci sauta ses pieds et lui emboîta le pas.

En sortant, il dit :  
-J'aime pas Vincent.  
-Tu m'étonnes, répondit Harry.

Satisfait d'être approuvé, Gregory fit un sourire pour lui-même. Le Petit Lord ne put se retenir de l'imiter.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Au fil de la journée, l'apaisement se déploya en lui. Harry était vraiment satisfait de Gregory. Il ne passait pas son temps à médire sur ses voisins comme Draco. Il ne passait pas son temps à échafauder un truc futile comme Blaise, ni à ricaner méchamment comme Vincent, Pansy – ou Bellatrix, du reste. Il était de sang pur, au contraire de _Granger_. Il partageait la vision du monde à laquelle Harry était habitué, et pas celle, opposée, de Ronald Weasley et Neville Londubat.  
Mais, surtout, il avait un sourire chaleureux, un regard doux, il riait pour des choses toutes simples, comme un triton qui sautille hors de son chaudron, en potions. Et aussi, il se goinfrait avec une gourmandise inatteignable. (Harry aimait bien ce côté là.)  
Ce que Gregory avait de spécial, c'était qu'il rêvassait toute la journée, plongé dans son monde, et il dessinait des poissons et des oiseaux multicolores dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Ce n'était pas un esprit brillant à la façon d'autres personnes. C'était un esprit pur.

Avant sa retenue, le soir, Harry l'emmena explorer les toits du château.

Aussi étonnant que cela put paraître, Gregory n'était pas un petit gros qui se traînait en soufflant comme un bœuf. D'une part, il était moins gros qu'il y paraissait lorsqu'il se trouvait à côté de Draco, puisqu'alors on le confondait par analogie à Vincent Crabbe qui était vraiment un mastodonte. « Rondouillet » correspondait davantage à Gregory, et de façon surprenante comme le découvrait Harry, il courait et sautait avec légèreté. Il se cassait régulièrement la figure, pas par maladresse, mais par manque total d'attention. On aurait dit qu'il vivait dans sa bulle et se fichait profondément de la gravité. Tomber du haut d'un muret de deux mètres lui était indifférent, de même que se tordre la cheville ou bien dégringoler des escaliers sur les fesses. Du reste, il était bien loin d'être aussi empoté que Londubat.  
En fait, Harry le comprit rapidement, seule les humiliations le peinaient. Il détestait Vincent de tout son cœur.

-Où on va ?  
-J'avais envie de faire un tour sur les toits, sourit énigmatiquement Harry en gravissant la dernière marche de la Tour Nord.  
-Sur les toits ? s'écria son camarade.  
-Oui, Gregory, répondit patiemment Harry en sautant entre deux créneaux, puis en attrapant le bord d'une tuile.  
-En fait, c'est Greggy, répondit le garçon d'une petite voix. C'est comme ça que m'appelle Maman.

Harry sourit pour lui-même, et sauta sur le toit. Il regarda la nuit. Le parc. La forêt. Il sentit l'air doux venir caresser ses joues et son cou.

-Tu viens Greggy ? fit-il en tendant sa main.

Greggy sauta vivement sur le toit, et Harry regarda bêtement sa main. Puis il la rangea dans la poche de sa robe et sourit au paysage nocturne. Il ferma succinctement les yeux et inspira profondément.

-Wahou, c'est beau... souffla la voix fascinée de Greggy.

Harry se retourna et vit qu'il avait grimpé au sommet du toit de la tour, et se tenait enlacé au clocher, le regard perdu dans l'immensité de la campagne. Le Fils des Ténèbres se leva et écarta les bras théâtralement.

-Ce monde est à moi.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Il se présenta devant le bureau de Rusard avec une ou deux minutes de retard, mais ne cilla pas devant l'affreux regard que lui lança le concierge. Cet homme, aussi laid et tordu puisse-t-il être, ne lui faisait vraiment, mais vraiment pas peur. Harry en avait vu d'autres. Il avait bien plus peur d'Albus Dumbledore.  
Il suivit le concierge en silence tandis que celui-ci éclairait le chemin d'une torche, jetant des ombres dansantes sur les murs de pierre. Son pas légèrement claudiquant résonnait sinistrement. Harry se sentait bien.

-Voilà, jeune délinquant. La salle des trophées. Tu dois nettoyer chaque coupe et chaque médaille, et gare à toi si je retrouve la moindre trace de doigt sur les vitres. Interdiction d'utiliser la magie. Tu trouveras chiffon et produit nettoyant dans ce coffre.

Harry avança d'un pas ou deux dans la pièce. Rusard alluma cinq torches avec une lenteur effroyable, se rendant auprès d'elles pour les enflammer une à une. La lumières jaune orangée éclaira bientôt toute la pièce. Il s'agissait d'une vaste salle dallée dont les murs recouverts d'étagères et d'armoires vitrées accueillait des centaines et des centaines de trophées.  
Le Petit Lord songea d'abord que c'était beau, ensuite que c'était un peu ridicule, et enfin qu'il allait passer une semaine à nettoyer tout ça.

-Sans magie, répéta-t-il en jetant un regard inexpressif au concierge.  
-Hé hé. Sans magie. Et estime-toi heureux, Potter, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu recevrais des coups de fouet.

Harry se retint de hausser un sourcil. Puis il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas préféré les coups de fouet.

Rusard s'en alla en ricanant et grommelant à demi, dispensant au chat qui l'accompagnait un discours brouillon sur le bon vieux temps où l'on faisait ce qu'on voulait aux élèves récalcitrants, sans regard au règlement. Harry se retrouva seul.

Parce qu'il fallait bien commencer quelque part, il ouvrit la première porte vitrée et étudia l'un des trophées, au hasard. L'objet était gravé au nom de Severus Snape, 1976, sorti majeur de la promotion en Potions Avancées. Sans se demander comment diable il avait pu tomber sur le foutu seul trophée qu'avait gagné Severus, Harry le reposa brusquement. Il remarqua que toutes les coupes de cette armoire récompensaient des prouesses en potions. Et aussi que seules celles situées sur le devant de chaque étagère avaient été recouvertes d'une fine pellicule de poussière. Il n'aurait donc pas grand chose à nettoyer. Il sortit sa baguette.  
Puis, après un moment de réflexion, il la rangea. S'il achevait sa retenue trop rapidement, il risquait d'éveiller les soupçons. Se saisissant donc des chiffons et produits nettoyants indiqués par Rusard, il entreprit de frotter superficiellement les quelques coupes poussiéreuses.

Si seulement Claude avait été là pour lui tenir compagnie, songea-t-il en refermant la première armoire. Ils auraient bien rigolé.

Il se retourna et avisa les dizaines d'autres étagères d'un air mauvais. Et se remit au travail en soupirant. L'armoire voisine contenait encore des trophées de potions.

Alors qu'il nettoyait distraitement la deuxième étagère de l'armoire, son regard accrocha un nom.

_Tom Riddle._

_Sa main s'immobilisa dans le chiffon.  
Tom Riddle, ça, c'était son père, pensa-t-il en sentant son souffle s'accélérer. Il saisit doucement le trophée, et fit disparaître la poussière qui le recouvrait. 1937, put-il lire.  
Seigneur Salazar, songea-t-il en fermant les paupières. 1937 ? Son père avait reçu ce trophée cinquante-cinq ans auparavant. Il avait donc... au moins soixante-six ans. Harry rouvrit lentement les yeux et observa l'objet sous tous ces angles. Il caressa pensivement le nom de Tom Riddle, tentant d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressemblait sa vie à cette époque. A l'époque, son père aussi était loin de chez lui, mais lui, personne ne l'attendait à la maison. Ce devait être terrible, de se sentir ainsi seul, abandonné._

Harry reposa le trophée, le regard brillant d'émotion. Puis son oeil fut à nouveau attiré par celui d'à côté. Tom Riddle. 1938.  
Il fronça les sourcils. Il examina les trophées suivants : sept étaient au nom de Tom Riddle, un par année de 1937 à 1943. Inspirant précipitamment, le Petit Lord alla plonger son nez dans l'armoire voisine, puis dans celle d'à côté, à la recherche de la moindre occurrence de ce nom maudit qui avait été celui de son père avant qu'il ne prenne celui de Voldemort.

C'était incroyable. Dans chaque domaine, chaque année, Tom Riddle avait remporté une récompense honorifique. Harry découvrit même qu'il avait été Préfet de Serpentard, puis Préfet-En-Chef. Il se sentit à la fois étourdi d'admiration, assommé par l'ampleur de la tâche à accomplir pour se montrer à la hauteur des espérance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais aussi, étrangement, un peu rassuré.  
Tom Riddle avait vécu ici, et s'était intégré, inséré dans le système, jusqu'à en devenir un membre représentatif. Harry se dit que Lord Voldemort ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir tenté la même expérience, après tout.

Il s'assit par terre au centre de la Salle des Trophées, histoire de profiter de la vue d'ensemble de toutes ces coupes qu'avait gagnées Tom Riddle, et de se laisser envahir par l'immense fierté qu'il ressentait.

Au centre de la pièce se tenait le présentoir sur lequel étaient disposées les coupes des Quatre Maisons, et les coupes de Quidditch. Harry appuya sa tête sur la vitre, et inspira profondément. Juste au-dessus de lui se dressait une grosse coupe dorée soigneusement enveloppée dans un écrin de soie. Un vif d'or brillait d'un reflet moiré sur le devant du trophée. Et sur la plaque, on pouvait lire :  
« GRYFFONDOR, 1977  
« Capitaine : James Potter, attrapeur. »

**Fin du chapitre 20**

J'ai eu un petit problème à un moment donné avec l'italique (encore et toujours le logiciel d'édition de FeufeuNet !) j'espère que ça n'a pas perturbé la lecture. Le plus important, c'est pour les flash-back, et là ça a bien marché.

Bon... vous l'attendiez... vous m'en voulez de ne pas l'avoir montré... vous voulez SAVOIR ce qui se passe en Alban.. - non en fait tout ce que vous avez envie de dire c'est "NOM DE DIEU, et VOLDEMORT ???"  
Oui oui, il arrive =) Dans le prochain chapitre, nous serons gratifiés de Sa sublimissime présence (et je vous conseille pas de rigoler, il n'est pas d'humeur). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours,  
dans tous les cas, vous savez qu'une review me fait très plaisir et m'encourage,  
biz

Lupiot


	22. Chapitre 21

Coucou :) Un nouveau chapitre dans un délai raisonnable, histoire d'occuper l'une de vos longues soirées d'hiver.

A tous les "anonymes" ayant laissé un message, je dis merci du fond du coeur, en espérant que la suite de l'histoire ne vous décevra pas. Aux autres, merci aussi bien sûr, mais ça, je vous l'ai déjà dit par mail ;)

Et à tous les lecteurs invisibles, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

(Je continue de reporter l'insertion des citations entête à plus tard, pour des raisons de logique scénaristique...)

**Petit, Chapitre 21**

HP-LV-HP-LV

Le lendemain matin fut un samedi d'un glacial ciel bleu. Un temps idéal pour le Quidditch, d'après Marcus Flint – que Harry voulait bien croire sur parole : pour ce qu'il savait du Quidditch, le temps idéal était n'importe lequel du moment qu'il ne pleuvait pas.

Les autres joueurs rejoignirent le capitaine et sa nouvelle recrue au centre du terrain. Harry remarqua que Marcus, du haut de ses quinze ans, était le plus vieux des sept garçons ainsi réunis, et en déduisit aussitôt que le capitaine ne voulait pas avoir sous son autorité des élèves plus vieux que lui. Vu le caractère m'as-tu vu du jeune homme, cela lui semblait l'explication la plus probable : il avait dû exclure de l'équipe les joueurs plus vieux et plus expérimentés que lui. Il s'adressa aux garçons d'un ton décontracté, les mains dans les poches :

-Les amis, je vous présente Harry Potter, notre nouvel attrapeur. McGo pense qu'il est surdoué.

Il enchaîna aussitôt – il n'aimait pas particulièrement mettre en avant un petit morveux, aussi talentueux soit-il : la première place devait toujours lui revenir. Harry sourit pour lui-même. Marcus aligna d'un vague signe de main les membres de l'équipe.

-Adrian Pucey, Craig Montague, les poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Serpentard, dit le capitaine en désignant deux garçons d'un mouvement nonchalant. Je complète le trio. Crois-moi, tu souhaites à personne d'être pris en Pince de Parkin entre nous trois ! sourit-il en shootant distraitement dans un caillou.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire dans une atmosphère bon enfant.

Le premier, Adrian, âgé d'une quinzaine d'années, reniflait son opportuniste de fort loin, avec ses petits yeux brillants enfoncés dans leurs orbites et son sourire qui ne formait qu'une mince ligne tordue. Comme une partie des opportunistes, il ne l'était pas devenu par défaut, en témoignaient ses importants pectoraux, mais bien par vocation. Le second, Craig, brun et bronzé, futur bel homme, mâchonnait une sucrerie en jetant des regards de convoitise à peine voilés à l'écusson de capitaine de Marcus. Harry savait qu'il couchait dans le dortoir des deuxième années, il n'était donc pas bien vieux.

-Là tu as Corbin Warrington, reprit Marcus – il fit claquer son poing contre celui du gardien de l'équipe. J'aimerais dire que le souaffle ne passe jamais avec Warrington, mais je ne peux pas vraiment. Mais si ça passe, y aura de la casse dans les rangs adverses, ça je peux le dire.

Corbin, solide garçon, un peu plus grand que son capitaine, affichait un regard indéchiffrable. Harry sentit instinctivement qu'il aimait bien cogner. (Avec derrière lui une enfance chez les mangemorts et deux ans de scolarité dans une école de fous-furieux, c'était le genre de choses qu'il sentait instinctivement.)

-Et enfin tu as Lucien Bole et Peregrin Derrick, poursuivit le capitaine, qui joueront au poste de batteurs. Lucien est dans l'équipe depuis deux ans, mais Perry est nouveau, comme toi.  
-T'as pas gardé Terence ? murmura Adrian.  
-Nan, sa tête me revenait pas. J'aime bien la tête de Perry. Hein Perry ?

Peregrin répondit par un sourire de gremlin.  
Lucien portait sur ses traits la vilenie et la bonhomie mêlées que, s'il l'avait connu, Harry aurait pu comparer à celles de son cousin Dudley Dursley. Quant à Peregrin, comme Lucien de trois ans plus vieux que Harry, il faisait, lui, à peine la taille de Harry, mince et blond, le visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs, les iris délavés, il le salua d'un petit mouvement de tête et d'un nouveau sourire de gremlin. Harry se dit que s'il avait besoin de s'appuyer sur quelqu'un, il y avait Greggy, il y aurait Perry et s'il s'y prenait bien, il y aurait Marky – il ne parvenait pas à prononcer le nom de « Marcus » sans songer à son ex cuisinier.

-Bon, les terreurs, laissa glisser Marky en enfourchant son balai. Dans les airs !

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il monta sur le balai que lui avait dégoté son directeur de maison – il n'osait songer que c'était _Severus_ qui lui avait _acheté un balai..._ – et s'éleva dans l'air pur et piquant de cette matinée automnale. Aussitôt, il sentit le vent jusque dans son coeur. Flottant à une vingtaine de mètres, il reprit son souffle, les joues rouges. Puis, de bonheur, il se laissa tomber en chandelle en criant. La sensation de voler n'avait rien de comparable avec tout ce que le Petit Lord avait pu connaître jusqu'à présent. Ou alors avec une chose seulement.  
Le piano.  
Harry ferma les yeux et remonta en chandelle en tournoyant, chantant dans sa tête une mélodie de Chopin. Oui, c'était ça : la liberté. La sensation de n'avoir peur de rien, plus aucun ennui, juste cette extraordinaire émotion de félicité qui l'envahissait. Tout à fait comme lorsqu'il se mettait au piano. Il fit un looping.

-Hey ! Le prodige ! Mollo, tu vas t'écraser comme une crêpe ! cria Adrian.

Pour toute réponse, Harry s'éleva encore plus haut, puis sauta de son balais, lâchant prise, se laissant tomber dans le vide. Son coeur battit à cent à l'heure et il entendit les piaillements terrorisés de Marky. A vingt mètre du sol, il appela son balai d'un puissant _ACCIO_, l'enfourcha en un tournemain et fusa à nouveau dans les airs en éclatant de rire.

Adrian siffla d'admiration.

-C'est... c'est un taré, souffla Marky, qui s'était, l'espace d'un instant, vu rapporter le cadavre de Harry Potter à McGo – elle lui aurait arraché la tête, littéralement.

Harry sentit la plaque autour de son cou s'échapper de son polo de Quidditch. La chaînette vint se caler sur son nez et la plaque fouetter son oreille. Il sourit. La plaque disait :  
« GRYFFONDOR, 1977  
« Capitaine : James Potter, attrapeur ».  
Il n'avait pu résister à la tentation de la dérober dans la salle des trophées, lors de sa retenue, la veille. (Il n'était pas non plus du genre à violemment combattre la tentation de chaparder un objet qui lui faisait envie). Il l'avait percée d'un trou et y avait passée une chaîne dérobée à Draco.

Non, Harry ne remplaçait pas la boucle d'oreille offerte par Lord Voldemort par la plaque chantant les louanges sportives de James Potter. Cela ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit était bien plus profondément émotionnel que cela : il avait lu le nom de « James Potter » et s'était figé devant ce nom, changé en statue de sel. « James Potter » n'avait toujours été qu'un nom, un nom sans aucune espèce d'importance, puisque c'était celui de ce type que Voldemort avait assassiné le jour de sa deuxième naissance.  
Mais voilà. Tout à coup, James Potter prenait vie. Il était un adolescent, un joueur de Quidditch, un attrapeur, tout comme Harry. Le Petit Lord savait ce que Lord Voldemort pensait du Quidditch : comme toutes les choses dont il ne parlait jamais, il les méprisait et les tenait à un degré d'insignifiance pétrifiant. Ce qui était fort contrariant pour le petit garçon brun à lunette qui venait de se découvrir une passion pour ce loisir.  
Or, James Potter lui tombait du ciel à ce moment-là, comme une véritable bénédiction : vas-y, mon fils, joue au Quidditch.

Lorsqu'il entendait « Vas-y, mon fils, joue au Quidditch » dans sa tête, c'était par la voix de Voldemort.

Harry se mélangeait méchamment les pinceaux, et n'en avait cure.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Comme toutes les semaines, Draco reçut un colis bourré de petites gâteries soigneusement emballées par sa mère aimante. Mais ce lundi-là, vicieusement épinglée sur le paquet se trouvait une enveloppe blanche sur laquelle la minutieuse calligraphie de son père disait « Draco » (sur le ton de : « Draco, ouvre-moi, que je gâche ta journée »).

Le petit blond saisit la missive avec une moue contrariée, et la tourna entre ses mains d'un air indécis pendant plusieurs minutes, son regard revenant au petit paquet coloré qui lui, susurrait « Draco, ouvre-moi, tu vas m'aimer ! ». Finalement, le garçon glissa la lettre dans la poche intérieure de sa robe sans l'ouvrir.

En face de lui, Harry l'observa déballer ses diverses sucreries, clairement envieux.

-En veux-tu une, Potter ? proposa le blond d'un ton aimable.

Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils, méfiant.

-Oui, je veux bien.  
-Dommage, car tu n'en auras pas !

Draco partit alors d'un rire particulièrement satisfait, fier de sa forfanterie. A côté de lui, Vincent voulut l'imiter mais ne fit que cracher du jus de citrouille par les narines. Après s'être vivement reculé pour ne pas être douché, Harry haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire « rira bien qui rira le dernier », et agitant sa baguette sous la table, il murmura « Retregno ».  
Le pantalon de Draco se mit alors à rétrécir. Le petit prince des Serpentards crut d'abord avoir abusé de la brioche parfumée à la fleur d'oranger que les elfes leur avaient préparé pour le petit déjeuner, et déserra sa ceinture. Puis, très vite, il la défit complètement, et déboutonna son pantalon, le visage grimaçant, se sentant de plus en plus comprimé. Harry, Greggy et leurs voisins observèrent la scène d'un air intéressé. Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres d'Harry, un large réjoui sur celles de Greggy, qui se mua en éclat de rire lorsque le prince de Serpentard s'écroula de son banc en se dandinant pour retirer son pantalon devenu riquiqui.

Sous les moqueries de toute la table, Draco finit jambes nues, rouge comme un coquelicot, et s'en fut d'un air furieux et peu digne en s'enveloppant dans sa robe. Harry et Greggy firent claquer leurs paumes.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son arrivée, et Harry commença à sentir le besoin de contacter son père. La découverte de Poudlard et toutes les rencontres et préoccupations qui allaient avec, avaient retenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres loin de ses pensées. Sans compter que comme tous les enfants, Harry avait vite fait d'oublier l'autorité parentale lorsqu'elle n'était pas directement menaçante et proche. Il commença donc à s'en rappeler lorsque, en toute logique, son papa se mit à lui manquer.  
Il n'était plus déprimé. Aussi, sa première réaction ne fut pas de soupirer d'injustice et de se mettre à pleurer. Non, il était à nouveau conscient, fort, et opérationnel. Sa première pensée fut donc...

_Papa doit être dans une rage folle._

Il réalisa en effet que :  
1) L'Ordre l'avait à nouveau enlevé, ce qui suffisait à rendre Lord Voldemort plus dangereux qu'une dragonne à qui on a volé son œuf.  
2) Il n'avait pu le contacter par sa boucle d'oreille enchantée, qu'on lui avait retirée, ce qui signifiait que son père n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui, ce qui signifiait qu'Il avait des raisons de s'inquiéter, ce qui se traduisait, chez le mage noir, par une envie de faire des horcruxes et/ou d'assassiner tout le monde, comme chacun le sait.

Harry devait lui écrire au plus vite. Il devrait l'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il était... il devrait mentir un petit peu, juste un petit peu... dire qu'il était retenu à Poudlard, et qu'il reviendrait pour les vac... – qu'il s'enfuirait le plus tôt possible.  
Harry se sentit un peu mal, à nouveau. Mais à ce moment là, Greggy sauta sur son lit avec une feuille de papier à la main et s'écria :  
-Regarde ! Là, c'est toi ! Et là, c'est moi !

Le dessin représentait deux poissons face à face : celui de gauche, long et anguleux, tirait la tête et fronçait les sourcils d'un air menaçant. Il était en outre bariolé de gris, de noir et d'argenté, avec une ou deux taches de rouges entre les écailles. Le poisson de droite présentait la forme arrondie d'un hochet pour bébé, souriait et brillait des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

-Pourquoi je fais la tête ? demanda Harry.

Greggy le regarda de ses grands yeux noirs et innocents.

-Parce que tu fais la tête !

Harry se rendit compte qu'il était effectivement en train de froncer les sourcils d'un air peu sympathique. Ok, songea-t-il.

-Je vais les découper ! s'exclama Greggy d'un air émerveillé d'avance.

Greggy n'était pas bête. Harry ne supportait pas d'entendre dire qu'il était bête. Greggy était... pur. Il _ressentait_ les choses. Il était aussitôt malheureux lorsqu'il y avait une mauvaise ambiance quelque part, et joyeux dès qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être malheureux. Greggy était un compagnon très facile à vivre.

-Tu sais que tu peux les faire voler, si tu veux, lui suggéra Harry en s'allongeant par terre à côté du garçon occupé à découper son dessin.

Celui-ci lui adressa un regard incrédule.

-Regarde, fit Harry.

Il dirigea sa baguette sur le petit poisson coloré et prononça un « Wingardium Leviosa ». Le dessin se mit alors à léviter puis tournoyer, suivant les mouvements de baguette de Harry.

-Mais oui ! s'extasia Greggy. Wingardium Leviosa ! Wingardium Leviosa ! se mit-il à scander en direction de tous les dessins qu'il avait découpé depuis le début de l'année.

Des multitudes d'oiseaux et de poissons multicolores se mirent alors à flotter dans la pièce. Harry sourit d'un air idiot, immergé dans l'univers de son nouvel ami. Pour de vrai, c'était plaisant. Complètement sans intérêt, mais très, très plaisant.

Draco entra alors dans la pièce d'une démarche souveraine, leur jeta un regard atterré, fit « Mpf ! », s'assit sur son lit, sortit une enveloppe de sa robe et tira d'un coup sec les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins.

Harry se leva en s'assombrissant et adopta la figure qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il faisait face à tous les mangemorts, sur son trône, à côté de son père le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une figure qui donnait envie d'obéir sans discuter.

De son côté, Draco se liquéfiait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il parcourait les lignes manuscrites tracées par son père Lucius Malfoy.

« ...si l'Héritier est à Poudlard, fais-le moi savoir... », « ...surtout, fais-t'en un ami... », « ...n'oublies pas, il est toujours le Fils des Ténèbres... », « ...je sais que ces choses dépassent ton niveau de compréhension, tu n'es encore qu'un enfant... », « ...notre Maître n'a encore donné aucune indication... », « ...sache que s'Il venait à apprendre qu'il est arrivé du mal à son Héritier, nous serions tous dans une situation concrètement très périlleuse... », « ...si ce mal était de ton fait, j'en subirais les terribles conséquences... », « ...sois prudent, mon fils, et réponds-moi immédiatement. »

Alors que Draco, le teint blanc, lisait ces derniers mots, le rideau s'ouvrit brusquement sur Harry, qui se plaça face à lui et lui ordonna, d'un ton péremptoire, détachant bien ses mots :  
-Prête-moi ton hibou.

Le blond leva vers lui un visage effrayé.

-Je... je... Oui bien sûr.

Il inclina la tête.

-Duchesse est à la volière, murmura-t-il en se levant pour l'y conduire.

Harry fut très surpris de se voir obéir si rapidement. Il rangea sa baguette, n'y comprenant rien.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Waoow... ...ça pue, fit remarquer Harry en pénétrant dans la volière.  
-Duchesse ! appela Draco.  
-A qui sont tous ces hiboux ? s'étonna le brun.

Il n'en avait jamais vu autant dans la grande salle.

-A l'Ecole, pour la plupart, répondit Draco sans le regarder. Les élèves qui ne possèdent pas de hibou peuvent les utiliser.  
-Ah, dans ce cas, je n'aurai pas besoin du tiens, sourit Harry. C'est bon, le congédia-t-il en lui jetant un regard dur.

Le blond lui renvoya un regard troublé, secoua son bras droit pour faire s'envoler Duchesse, et quitta la volière sans un mot. Une fois seul, Harry parcourut le grenier la tête en l'air, fasciné. Puis, ne sachant pas comment on se faisait obéir d'un hibou, il leva le bras :  
-J'ai besoin d'un coursier !

Aucune des bêtes ne fondit sur son bras avec enthousiasme. Il sortit sa baguette et la tapota sur son bras, émettant quelques étincelles vertes :  
-Je fais _pleuvoir_ dans la volière si l'un de vous ne vient pas tout de suite avec moi !

Le grenier frémit d'un bruissement d'ailes collectif, et plusieurs volatiles se dirigèrent vers lui. Le premier à se poser sur son bras fut une petite chouette noire aux yeux d'un jaune sournois. Harry lui montra les dents, elle claqua du bec en réponse.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre.

HP-LV-HP-LV

L'enveloppe jaunie avait été malhabilement cachetée de cire noire, et dans la cire, la main de l'enfant avait gravé, sans doute avec la pointe d'une plume d'oie, l'initiale « H ». Sur le devant de l'enveloppe, le destinataire « Lord Voldemort » était inscrit en majuscules, à l'encre verte. L'adresse minuscule était pour le moins imprécise : « Le château en Albanie ». Les doigts caressèrent ces mots, comme hypnotisés.

Albus reposa l'enveloppe en soupirant.

-Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
-Qu'est-ce que je pense de quoi ? demanda Minerva McGonagall. Vous m'avez fait venir, je viens. Vous me demandez ce que j'en pense, je veux bien vous le dire, mais de quoi parle-t-on ?  
-De cette lettre, de cette lettre. Une lettre de Harry Potter. Adressée à Voldemort.

Minerva frissonna de tout son long.

-J'avais enchanté les hiboux de la volière, ils ne devaient pas se prêter aux commissions de Harry, et donc m'apporter directement son courrier sortant.  
-Je pense que c'était une excellente idée, Albus.  
-Oui, moi aussi, là n'est pas la question. Alors, à votre avis ? grogna-t-il d'un air gêné en prenant son menton dans sa paume.  
-...A mon avis quoi ?  
-Dois-je l'ouvrir ?  
-Bien sûr ! s'exclama Minerva.

Le vieil homme lui jeta un regard surpris.

-Ah bon ?  
-Evidemment, répondit-elle en s'approchant du bureau pour lire par-dessus l'épaule du directeur.

Devant l'expression étonnée de ce dernier, elle compléta :  
-Enfin, c'est de_ V...Voldemort _qu'il s'agit, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'ignorer quoi que ce soit le concernant.  
-Hmm.

Albus saisit son coupe-papier et le plaça sous le cachet. Puis il immobilisa son geste.

-Voulez-vous le faire ? demanda-t-il à sa collègue.  
-...Albus, c'est la première fois que je vous vois vous dédouaner de vos responsabilités.

Elle tendit néanmoins les mains, et saisit l'enveloppe et le coupe-papier.

-C'est probablement la première fois que vous me voyez commettre une action que je sais mauvaise, voilà pourquoi.  
-Oh, ne commencez pas. Vous me faîtes pensez à Severus Snape, le réprimanda Minerva.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe d'un coup efficace et en sortit la feuille de parchemin.

-Ce Harry Potter écrit comme un cochon, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer. « Cher Papa... », commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter aussitôt. Seigneur Merlin... Cette lettre est-elle bien adressée à Vous-Savez-Qui ?

Albus hocha la tête en soupirant :  
-Voyez pourquoi j'hésitais à l'ouvrir. Je crois que cela ne nous concerne pas.  
-Nom de... Seigneur Merlin, répéta la femme. Voulez-vous que je la liste à haute voix ? finit-elle par proposer, histoire de ne pas encaisser seule les lignes choquantes qu'elle lisait.  
-Volontiers. Maintenant qu'elle est ouverte.  
-« Cher Papa, tu dois être inquiet et très fâché de ce qui arrive. Je n'ai pas pu te contacter avant aujourd'hui car Dumbledore m'a pris ma bouche. »  
-Sa bouche ? Je suis à peu près certain de ne pas avoir fait ça.  
-Non attendez, c'est mal écrit. « Dumbledore m'a pris ma _boucle_. » Sa boucle d'oreille, je suppose. « L'Ordre s'est introduit dans le château pendant la nuit : il y avait Kinglsey Shacklebolt, un homme et une femme que je ne connaissais pas, et Minerva McGonagall. »  
-C'était Frank et Alice ?  
-Oui, confirma la directrice adjointe. « Ils venaient libérer Tonks, dans les cachots du deuxième sous-sol. Ils m'ont enlevé de force, Papa, ils m'ont fait croire qu'ils ne me voulaient pas de mal, qu'ils venaient seulement pour la prisonnière, et malgré leur parole, à laquelle je n'aurais jamais dû accorder de crédit, ils m'ont attaqué. » Les choses se sont à peu près passées ainsi. Mais il oublie de préciser qu'il nous a lui-même guidés jusqu'à Nymphadora.  
-Je crois que c'est un oubli volontaire.  
-J'avais compris. « J'ai repris connaissance ici, à Poudlard. En attendant de trouver le moyen de m'enfuir, je suis devenu un élève moi aussi. J'ai été réparti à Serpentard, évidemment, et j'espère que de ça au moins, tu es fier, puisque je n'ai rien fait d'autre dernièrement qui mérit- », il a fait un pâté ici, je crois qu'il s'est un peu débattu avec l'accord des temps, fit savoir Minerva, « qui méritât ta précieuse considération. Je cherche le moyen de m'enfuir d'ici, mais le domaine est sous l'empire de puissantes protections, et je suis bien loin de chez moi, et je n'ai plus ma boucle d'oreille. Je ferai de mon mieux. Peut-être que, lorsque tu auras laissé passer le temps que tu estimeras nécessaire à ma propre évasion, tu pourras venir me libérer. »

Minerva éloigna la lettre de son visage et la regarda sévèrement, puis elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez :  
-...Avez-vous remarqué... qu'il essayait de s'enfuir ? demanda-t-elle, d'un air inquiet.  
-Non.  
-Nous n'avons rien remarqué !  
-Il n'a pas essayé.  
-Vous en êtes certain ?  
-Oui.

Elle reprit la lecture :  
-... « A part ça, je suis dans le même dortoir que les fils de Lucius, Crabbe et Goyle, mais Draco et Vincent sont d'une crétinerie abyssale ; je ne suis ami qu'avec Gregory. » Croyez-vous que l'on puisse se servir de cette lettre comme d'une preuve juridique à charge contre Lucius Malfoy, Valmond Crabbe et Goran Goyle, manifestement _mangemorts_ ?  
-Non. D'abord parce qu'il faudrait montrer cette lettre à Fudge et à tout le Magenmagot, et que nous ne tenons pas particulièrement à ce qu'ils connaissent la nature des liens qui unissent Harry Potter à Voldemort. Ensuite parce que cette lettre ne nous étant pas destinée, elle constituerait une preuve obtenue frauduleusement, donc nulle.

Il tendit la main. Minerva hésita.

-...Il reste quelques lignes, murmura-t-elle.  
-Mais elles ne nous regardent pas, si ?  
-...non, reconnut la femme en détournant les yeux du parchemin, qu'elle laissa glisser sur le bureau de son supérieur.

Ce dernier rangea la missive dans son enveloppe sans la lire, puis l'enveloppe dans le premier tiroir en haut à droite de son bureau.

-Sans compter, reprit soudain la directrice adjointe d'un ton railleur, que de toute façon, même s'il avait la liste complète de tous les mangemorts de Grande-Bretagne sous le nez, Fudge ne serait pas fichu d'en faire arrêter un seul.  
-Il y a ça, aussi, reconnut Dumbledore, d'un ton qui laissait entendre que c'était là le principal problème.

Il ferma le tiroir à double tour.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Lord Voldemort, le château en Albanie.  
Le lieu, sanglant et froid, n'avait pas changé. Simplement, depuis la découverte de la disparition de Harry, les hurlements avaient fait place aux soupirs... et au silence.  
Des corps gisaient dans la salle du trône. Etaient-ce les mêmes que la semaine passée, ou bien avaient-ils été remplacés par d'autres victimes ? Leurs grimaces figées ne le disaient pas. Le dallage du vaste hall d'entrée avait été nettoyé, mais de lugubres traces marrons s'étaient incrustées dans les jointures pour toujours.

Sur son trône, gigantesque, terrifiant et impassible, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fixait le décor d'un œil vide. Il n'avait pas adressé un mot à quiconque depuis douze jours. Ses hommes se terraient chez eux. Lorsqu'il parlait, on l'aurait cru dément. Cette impression était d'ailleurs exacerbée par les étranges dégradations physiques survenues chez lui depuis la fuite de son Héritier. Il semblait perdre ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, très rapidement. Sa peau déjà pâle avait perdu toute nuance de rose et était à présent aussi blanche que le ciel sait l'être. Seuls ses yeux paraissaient connaître un regain de vie : ses iris d'un rouge flamboyant s'étaient élargis, sa pupille s'était rétrécie comme celle d'un chat ; son nouveau regard était animé d'une folie indéterminée.

Sa folie restait indéterminée car Lord Voldemort n'avait pas encore atteint le stade de sa colère où il reprend habituellement les rênes pour mener sa terrible croisade vengeresse.  
Car c'est ainsi que Lord Voldemort agit.

Il cessa soudainement de fixer le vide. Leva la manche de son bras gauche, et y appuya fermement son long doigt squelettique. La marque grisâtre imprimée sur sa peau devint d'un noir d'encre et sembla reprendre vie. Le serpent ondula imperceptiblement.

Chaque mangemort en cet instant sentit l'appel prégnant de son maître, et craignit pour sa vie. Car depuis peu – depuis la disparition de l'Héritier – l'appel du maître ne signifiait rien d'autre qu'une mort quasi certaine. Mais aucun ne manqua à l'appel, aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître. Rodolphus baissa les yeux devant le regard menaçant de son épouse Bellatrix qui revêtit aussitôt sa longue robe noire à capuchon. Lucius serra doucement la main de Narcissa, rassurant. Les plus jeunes adressèrent une rapide prièrent à il ne savaient qui : « Faîtes que je vive ! ». Gilbert Gibbon et Augustus Rookwood, ainsi que plusieurs autres, sans se concerter, avalèrent une lampée d'alcool fort. Avery transplana sans rien penser.

Ils furent tous plus ou moins tranquillisés lorsqu'ils constatèrent que l'assemblée des mangemorts au complet était convoquée. A moins d'avoir définitivement décidé d'en finir avec eux tous, un tel rassemblement était de _bon augure_.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se leva pas. Un infime sourire joua sur ses lèvres transparentes, lorsque tous ses fidèles apparurent et entreprirent de former les rangs. Mais il fana aussitôt.

-Mangemorts. Vous avez dû vous ennuyer ces derniers temps, murmura-t-il dans le silence total de la salle.

Seuls les frémissements timides des mangemorts incertains lui répondirent.

-Lord Voldemort a préparé pour vous les modalités de sa prochaine sortie mondaine, laissa glisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa voix aiguë et sifflante. Mes amis ! lança-t-il en se levant et en ouvrant les bras – son appel résonna contre la voûte de la salle du trône. Nous allons passer chercher nos invités à Azkaban. Après quoi nous irons à la fête.

Il leva un doigt comme s'il s'interrompait lui-même :  
-Quelle fête ? demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent. _Notre_ fête ! siffla-t-il alors en réponse. Chaque ville, chaque foyer, chaque enfant recevra notre visite ! Tous les sorciers du Royaume-Uni seront mis devant un choix définitif : s'allier à Lord Voldemort, ou bien l'affronter et périr. Soyez prêts pour le plus beau coup d'état de l'Histoire !... car vous en serez les acteurs.

Pendant la seconde de silence qui suivit avant qu'il ne reprit la parole, on eût pu entendre une mouche voler. Tous les hommes en noir tremblaient d'incertitude, d'excitation et de fascination. Alors, enfin, on y était ? La guerre ouverte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur promettait depuis des décennies allait-elle soudain se déclencher ? Les mangemorts la souhaitaient. La pusillanimité latente de nombre d'entre eux s'effaça devant la perspective de passer brutalement à l'action. Chacun d'entre eux combattit l'envie de crier des hourras, de peur d'être le premier, de peur de contrarier Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, qui les invitaient à entrer dans l'Histoire.  
Mais peu importait leurs tremblements et leurs hésitations, car Lord Voldemort se moquait bien des dispositions internes de ses hommes, et il enchaîna, se mettant à marcher parmi les rangs, qui s'écartèrent sur son passage pour former des cercles concentriques autour de lui :  
-Selwyn et Rookwood, vous êtes chargés d'enter dans Azkaban, le jour de votre choix, mais mieux vaut pour vous qu'il soit proche. Vous préparerez le terrain.

Il entendait par là supprimer toutes les résistances.

Selwyn et Rookwood hochèrent la tête parmi la foule, mais il ne les regarda pas.

-Personne ne recrute d'ici à notre sortie, siffla-t-il soudain en s'arrêtant. Lord Voldemort se méfie des infiltrés.

Puis il reprit son pas tranquille.

-Avery, Dolohov, Mulciber, McNair, les Carrow, Jugson, Travers, Wilkes... vous serez en charge d'unités de cinq ou six hommes.

Il s'arrêta à nouveau, sous le coup de l'inspiration :

-Désormais, mes amis, susurra-t-il, vous serez une_ armée_. L'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Il leva sa baguette et la fit glisser menace caressante, devant les visage de plusieurs mangemorts. Leurs masques blancs et noirs apparurent.

-Il y a eu trop de laisser-aller ces dernières années, trop de bonhomie. Cela va changer. Et soyez sûr que je vais bientôt faire le ménage dans mes rangs. Et ce à quoi vous avez assisté ces derniers jours n'était qu'une gentille plaisanterie en comparaison de ce qui attend ceux d'entre vous qui m'auront trompé. A ceux-là je ne peux donner qu'un seul conseil : mettez vos affaires en ordre.

Un silence de mort accueillit cette mise en garde.

-Où que vous fuyiez, Lord Voldemort vous retrouvera, murmura le vent glacé qui prêtait sa voix au Seigneur des Tanèbres.

Il fit demi-tour dans un tournoiement de cape, et les rangs se refermaient derrière lui lorsqu'il fit à nouveau face à son armée, sur l'estrade du trône.

-A tous les autres : soyez prêts. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous appellera, il ne tolérera pas d'excuses à votre absence. Soyez prêts.

Il s'assit.

-Lucius et Bellatrix, restez. Les autres...

Il congédia l'assemblée d'un signe de la main, comme on chasse un enfant. Les centaines d'hommes disparurent aussitôt, et Voldemort leva négligemment sa baguette vers le plafond pour rétablir l'enchantement anti-transplanage. Bellatrix et Lucius s'approchèrent de lui, s'inclinèrent profondément et vinrent baiser ses chaussures tachées de sang.

-Allez me chercher Bartemius, ordonna-t-il en guise d'autorisation à se relever.

Les deux mangemorts se reculèrent en restant inclinés, puis se mirent à marcher à grandes enjambées lorsqu'ils eurent quitté la salle du trône. En moins d'une minute, ils descendirent dans l'obscurité des sous-sols jusqu'au cachot de Bartemius Croupton junior. Tous deux fébriles, ils ne prononcèrent mot. Bellatrix s'approcha du mangemort prisonnier avec un regard mauvais, et s'accroupit à son niveau.

-T'es vivant, Croupton ?

Lucius ouvrit la porte à barreaux dans un grincement assourdissant.  
Au sol, le prisonnier se mit aussitôt sur ses pieds.

-J'ai soif, souffla sa voix devenue sèche et rauque.

Lucius fronça les sourcils. Ah, songea-t-il en se remémorant les derniers évènements. Le repaire déserté cette dernière semaine avait contraint le prisonnier à vivre sur ses réserves d'eau et de nourriture, abandonné dans son cachot. Sachant cela, Croupton paraissait étonnamment vigoureux. Lucius se remémora ce qu'on disait des mauvaises herbes et tendant sa baguette il dit :  
-Ouvre la bouche. _Aguamanti_.

-Le maître veut te voir, annonça alors la perverse Bellatrix, histoire de ne pas laisser un moment de repos au jeune garçon.

Mais celui-ci, loin de tomber à genoux de désespoir en appelant le ciel à l'aide, cessa aussitôt de s'hydrater et et fixant son aînée :  
-Conduisez-moi tout de suite auprès de lui.

Sa voix faible ne trahissait pas le moindre tremblement : Bartemius parlait résolu et sans peur. Lucius passa devant lui et Bellatrix, méfiante, marcha sur ses talons. Sur le trajet, le jeune mangemort – après tout, Bartemius, s'il n'était plus vraiment adolescent, n'avait pas encore atteint l'âge d'homme – respira de manière nerveuse et syncopée, comme en proie à la plus grande impatiente – impatiente qu'il savait au fond de lui mêlée d'angoisse, mais il repoussait se sentiment par honneur et conviction, prêt à périr de la main de son maître s'il le devait.

Sitôt dans la salle du trône, ébloui par la lumière du jour qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis deux semaines, Bartemius, les yeux plein de larmes, se jeta aux pieds du trône et rampa jusqu'aux pieds de Voldemort, qu'il baisa en assurant ce dernier de son amour, son admiration et sa fidélité, trois choses que mis à part Harry, Petit Lord, Héritier, il ressentait plus fort que personne à l'endroit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Mon Maître, punissez-moi si je dois être puni, mais interrogez-moi si vous souhaitez savoir ce que je sais.

Ses larmes avaient séché ; ses yeux s'habituaient progressivement à la lumière.

-J'ai en effet à t'interroger, gronda froidement Lord Voldemort, détachant ses mots. Je t'ai trouvé stupéfié devant la chambre de _Harry_ la veille de sa disparition. Exxxxxplique moi çççççça. _Harry_ t'avait-il attaqué ?

Il cria presque ces derniers mots, et Bellatrix nota la sueur qui brillait à son front.

-Non, Maître, répondit le jeune homme, toujours agenouillé.

Il n'avait aucune intention de mentir. D'une part, la vérité se suffisait à elle-même, d'autre part, malgré son caractère de fanatique illuminé, Bartemius n'avait rien d'un suicidaire.

-Je veillais la porte de votre Héritier, expliqua-t-il, car j'avais découvert en l'espionnant sur vos ordres qu'il rendait des visites amicales à la prisonnière de l'Ordre du Phénix, et lui apportait à manger.

Voldemort expira comme un buffle prêt à charger, et ses mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de marbre.

-Je veillais sa porte, poursuivit le mangemort, quand au milieu de la nuit des intrus ont pénétré le château par une fenêtre du premier étage. Je n'ai pas su me défendre.

A ces mots, il baissa la tête pour indiquer qu'il estimait mériter une punition. Lord Voldemort, aveuglé par sa peur et sa colère, lui cria de continuer.

-Les intrus étaient deux hommes et deux femmes, et je suis certains qu'ils faisaient partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
-C'était la _veille ? _s'exlamma le Lord.  
-La veille de qu... commença Bertemius, un instant égaré.  
-Oui, intervint Lucius.  
-La veille de sa fuite, trembla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce lâche, ce... a reçu la visite des amis de Dumbledore dans_ mon _château ?  
-J'ignore si cette visite était programmée, Maître, reprit Bartemius. Dès que j'ai été immobilisé, ils sont entrés dans la chambre de votre Héritier, et quelques secondes plus tard, je l'ai entendu crier. Il... il vous appelait à l'aide.

« PAPA ! » avait hurlé l'enfant. Bartemius et Lord Voldemort s'en souvinrent en cet instant.  
Mais lorsque ce dernier était arrivé, il avait été incapable de tirer le moindre mot au garçon.

-Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? cria le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit, _réponds !  
-Je ne sais pas Maître, balbutia le mangemort, cherchant quelque chose à ajouter pour satisfaire le mage noir en colère.  
-__Et toi ?_ hurla Voldemort, de plus en plus furieux. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit !  
-L'un des intrus m'avait jeté un sortilège bâillonnant que je ne connaissais même pas, et il m'a gardé muet pendant plusieurs heures avant de se détériorer !

Soudain, Voldemort se souvint d'un détail. Retrouvant un semblant de calme, il se redressa sur son trône puis se pencha, menaçant, sur Bartemius :  
-Pourquoi Harry avait-il _peur_ de toi ? gronda-t-il.  
-Mais... parce que je pouvais le dénoncer auprès de vous, mon Maître, et qu'il le savait. Je l'avais vu avec la prisonnière...  
-La prisonnière ! s'exclama le Lord Noir, qui ne suivait plus aucune logique dans ses colères. _Cela_ aurait été pardonnable ! C'était sans intérêt ! S'IL NE S'ETAIT PAS _ENFUI_ AVEC ELLE !

Lucius et Bellatrix, médusés, observaient la scène sans mot dire, chacun s'inquiétant à part soi de l'humeur de folie qui habitait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Je... reprit Bartemius en se demandant si on voulait l'entendre. Alors que vous m'aviez fait enfermer dans les cachots, j'ai vu, le lendemain, votre héritier passer devant moi, allant vers la prisonnière de l'Ordre. Il était suivi des quatre intrus de la veille et... nul ne portait de baguette... il ne semblait pas agir sous la contrainte.

Voldemort se remit à serrer ses poings. Son visage se tordit dans une grimace de rage, et sa poitrine se souleva à un rythme plus rapide que la normale tandis qu'il attendait la suite.

-Je n'ai pas vu ce qui se passait ensuite, acheva Bartemius. Mais je les ai entendus repasser devant mon cachot dans le noir.

Sa déclaration laissa place à un silence blanc. Les trois mangemorts s'alignèrent face au trône et se tinrent statiques, attendant les ordres de leur éternel seigneur ou plus vraisemblablement, le déchaînement de sa force. Les poings de Voldemort, serrés et blancs, s'écrasaient contre le marbre de son trône, ses ongles mal taillés enfoncés dans sa peau diaphane.

Tom Marvolo Riddle avait toujours vécu de haine. Le ressentiment et la vengeance avaient toujours nourri son insatiable ambition. Le meurtre de Harry Potter – son seul acte de faiblesse depuis le jour où il avait avalé sa première goulée d'air et avec elle sa soif de grandeur – le meurtre de Harry Potter, celui qui aurait dû servir à créer son deuxième et sans doute son plus puissant horcruxe, ce meurtre manqué, _annulé_ –Voldemort trembla d'une froide haine d'y resonger ainsi – avait manifestement été l'unique erreur _de trop_ qui devrait le poursuivre tout le reste de sa longue existence.  
Soudain, le Seigneur des Ténèbres porta les mains à sa tête, et hurla comme s'il voulait se l'arracher.  
HARRY !  
S'il n'avait pas pris ce ridicule et maudit petit bout de sorcier avec lui, s'il l'avait tué, s'il s'en était débarrassé, il ne serait pas trahi aujourd'hui, et il n'endurerait pas cette souffrance, souffrance, souffrance... Il s'était lui-même infligé l'horrible situation qu'il vivait. Mais...

-AHH ! cria-t-il en se griffant le crâne de désespoir.

...Il ne pouvait pas ne serait-ce que penser... ne serait-ce qu'imaginer avoir tué Harry – il ne pouvait concevoir la réalité sans cet horrible, ce détestable, cet adorable être humain – sans lui les onze dernières années auraient été bien trop différentes, impossibles – il ne pouvait simplement visualiser son château sans Harry assis sur son petit trône, sans le son improbable d'un piano, sans ce trot léger résonnant régulièrement dans les glaciaux couloirs du repaire de l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, sans ce minuscule mais si précieux sourire...  
Voldemort ferma les yeux.  
C'était fini.

-_FINI ! C'est FINI ! _hurla-t-il à l'adresse de Lucius qui se trouvait en face de lui et qui recula d'un pas devant le visage de la terreur personnifié – l'Héritier – ce trône – cette folie – FINI ! expira-t-il dans un discours décousu. Je SAIS – ce que vous pensez – avez pensé – UN CAPRICE – une folie – UN ENFANT ! AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH !

Riant à gorge déployée, il fixa son regard sur Bellatrix qu'il fit magiquement venir à lui. Il la prit par la taille, lui sourit d'un air magnifiquement dément, les yeux vides.

-Ce regard – l'affection – c'est joli, c'est tentant...

Il la prit par le menton et éclata de rire.

-FAIBLESSE ! lui cracha-t-il alors aux oreilles, avant de la repousser brutalement.

Bartemius observait son Maître avec un air d'adoration indescriptible.

-FINI ! cria Voldemort en dirigeant sa baguette vers le trône de son fils.

Le siège de marbre fut projeté contre le sol dallé, et se fendit au niveau d'un accoudoir.

-Lucius, dit soudain le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton effroyablement raisonnable, toi mon plus fidèle, veux-tu bien détruire la chambre de _HHHarry_.

Il prononça le nom du garçon en fourchelangue, mais le mangemort hocha la tête : « Oui Maître ».

-Je te charge...

Le souffle de Voldemort redevint haché.

-...de – prévenir – tous les mangemorts. Plus – jamais... le nom de – Harry – ne sera prononcé ici – sauf ! pour me dire... « Potter est mort, Maître ».

Dans un instant de silence, son regard carmin sembla se voiler. Puis il éclata à nouveau de rire.

-Quelle ironie !

Se tournant toujours vers Lucius, le visage recomposé, il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de l'homme :  
-Harry parti, Severus bientôt mort, te voilà promu, Lucius ! Vous voilà promus, tous les trois ! s'exclama-t-il en élargissant les bras. _Vous_ serez... _les cavaliers de la mort_, mangemorts. Ai-je déjà demandé à ce qu'on me rapporte la tête de Severus ? Je ne sais plus. Bella, charge-t-en, ma chérie, s'il te plaît.

Bellatrix trembla des pieds à la tête.

-_Tout de suite !_ lui cria Voldemort, et elle s'en fut en courant, après l'avoir salué avec une profonde déférence. _Barty_, mon petit, reprit le Lord. Jeune, mais prometteur. Je te charge de faire le ménage chez les sorciers. Ce serait un plaisir de t'accompagner, mais commence sans moi. L'Angleterre t'attend, _va_.

Le jeune homme s'en alla presque en bondissant comme une biche tant le programme lui donnait des ailes.

-Lucius...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure.

-Lucius, je ne veux pas penser ; occupe-moi.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Quatre jours plus tard, Harry commença à songer que son père avait certainement reçu sa lettre à cette heure, et pour ne pas s'inquiéter inutilement en attendant la réponse, il résolut de se changer les idées en allant explorer la Forêt Interdite avec Greggy. Draco étant presque redevenu sympathique, il lui proposa de les accompagner. Le Petit Lord reçut pour toute réponse un « Tseuh ! » mal aimable qui lui mit les nerfs en pelotte, parce que les sautes d'humeur de Draco Malfoy, ça commençait à bien faire. Histoire de le mettre en garde, il lui jeta le sortilège _Paulus Zeus_, une perle inédite découverte dans un vieux manuel, qui avait pour effet d'électrocuter la victime de la tête au pied comme si un minuscule Zeus se tenait au-dessus d'elle et l'attaquait de ses divins éclairs. Il observa, content, le petit prince blond tressauter sous l'effet de brusques sursauts électriques. Il se lassa au bout d'une minute et laissa Draco tressauter tout seul.

La Forêt Interdite étant interdite, c'était l'endroit le plus digne d'intérêt aux yeux de tous les enfants étudiant à Poudlard. Mais tant de légendes effrayantes circulaient à son égard que peu s'aventuraient au-delà des deux cents premiers mètres dans les bois. Et ceux-là, le plus souvent, ne recommençaient pas. Les retenues avec Rusard ou Snape avait quelque chose d'encore plus décourageant que l'effroi suscité par les créatures dangereuses peuplant la forêt.

Ce même jour où Harry et Greggy s'y aventurèrent, Draco reçut une nouvelle lettre de son père, qui lui disait exactement le contraire de la précédente. « Le Fils des Ténèbres n'est plus, et tout sympathisant à la cause de Potter risquera le courroux du Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Le pauvre Draco, irrité, ne comprit qu'une chose à ce charabia, c'est qu'il ne devait pas être ami avec Harry. Il adressa une grimace énervée à la lettre, puis la lâcha précipitamment au moment où, selon la procédure habituelle – dès qu'il était fait mention du Seigneur des Ténèbres – les mots de Lucius prirent feu.

A cet instant, Harry Potter, le susnommé, sauta sur son lit :  
-Alors, Draco ? Avec Greggy, on va dans la Forêt Interdite, tu viens avec nous ?

Le garçon blond bondit sur ses pieds d'un air outragé et répondit par l'onomatopée que l'on sait, c'est à dire « Tseuh ! » avant d'ajouter, comme s'il était Louis XIV lui-même :  
-Et descends de mon couchage _Potter_ ! Ou je te bannis du dortoir !

On comprend que Harry, qui appréciait très moyennement qu'on se permette de le bannir ainsi, l'ait illico ensorcelé, pour le plus grand bonheur de Greggy, qui n'avait rien vu d'aussi drôle depuis que le pantalon de Malfoy avait rétréci un matin au petit déjeuner.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Une semaine passa.  
Sans qu'il ait à faire trop d'effort, Harry se retrouva naturellement entouré de Greggy, Perry et Sally-Anne Perks, une fille de Serpentard qui était tombée amoureuse de lui – se souvenant de Cléo, Harry avait préféré prévenir que guérir, et l'avait soumise au Doloris dès qu'elle avait commencé à le suivre : le résultat fut que Greggy pleura, Perry mouilla son pantalon, et Sally hurla. Harry consola Greggy en lui dessinant un poisson multicolore enchanté, et fit les gros yeux aux deux autres ; au final tous les trois ne l'en aimèrent et admirèrent que davantage.

Une semaine passa... sans réponse de Lord Voldemort. L'âme légèrement nuageuse, Harry, pour se rassurer, se dit que son père était déjà plutôt avare de lettres lorsqu'il était pensionnaire à l'école d'Insan Greek, déjà. Il répondait quand ça lui chantait, en fonction de l'importance du message.  
Mais le message _était_ important, songea le Petit Lord en marmonnant machinalement la liste des fautes au Quidditch – il se promenait Greggy sous un bras, le _Quidditch à travers les âges_ sous l'autre, et il commençait à plutôt bien connaître les deux.

Il commençait à plutôt bien connaître Poudlard, de façon générale. On connaît réellement un lieu ou une personne le jour où l'on sait plusieurs de ses secrets, et Harry, les uns après les autres, les apprenait, plus rapidement que tous les élèves de première année.

En cherchant les cuisines au sous-sol, entre deux cachots, le Petit Lord découvrit un passage secret. Tirant sur la jupette de la statue d'un soldat romain, il bascula dans une baignoire dorée, sur laquelle se referma aussitôt la statue, d'un « plonc » froid. On y voyait aussi bien dans cette baignoire que dans un tunnel de nifleur : le garçon, après s'être massé le coude, qui avait cogné contre le bord de la baignoire, leva sa baguette et dit « Lumos ».  
Il remarqua alors l'étonnant robinet de la baignoire. A la place de l'habituel indicateur chaud-froid, une aiguille dorée semblait devoir être tournée sur l'une des positions suivantes : « Voies acoustiques », « Lac », « Salle du Demande », « Gymnase », « Salle Noire » et « Toilettes des filles ». Harry hésita, amusé. Il était assez intrigué par la position « Lac » : la baignoire allait-elle le plonger dans le lac ? Se remplir d'eau du lac ? Où encore, voguer sur le lac ? Chacune de ces idées semblait improbable et pourtant, tout ce qui était improbable avait des chances de se produire. C'était la magie de Poudlard. Emoustillé, Harry délaissa le mystère du lac pour cette fois et tourna le robinet pour placer l'aiguille sur la position « Gymnase », salle dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.  
L'aiguille émit un « Tac tac tac » sonore. La baignoire trembla un instant, puis se mit en branle, et glissa dans le passage creusé à cet effet, entre les murs du château. Harry compris qu'il se déplaçait assez vite lorsqu'il entendit des voix d'enfants à travers la pierre, qui disparurent aussitôt, pour être bientôt remplacer par d'autre, et encore d'autres. Cela, additionné à l'harmonieuse lumière qui se dégageait de la baignoire en or éclairée par le _Lumos_, rendait ce voyage tout à fait particulier.  
L'étrange véhicule s'arrêta avec un « crrr » râpeux et l'aiguille annonça l'arrivée à destination en émettant un « zzzion » vibrant, qui illumina le mot « Gymnase ». Harry sauta sur ses pieds, manquant de se cogner le crâne contre une pierre, et tâta le mur de ses doigts pour découvrir le passage secret. Il agrippa un crochet et tira dessus. Un pan de mur tourna sur lui-même, l'entraînant dans le gymnase.

La salle résonnait d'un brouhaha dense, et dès qu'il posa les pieds sur le dallage, Harry respira une puissante odeur de sueur. Il avança de quelques pas, ouvrant grand les yeux. Une soixantaine d'élèves à moitié débraillés, juchés sur des gradins disposés en arcs de cercle, criaient des encouragements aux élèves se battants sur les différents rings placés au centre.

Harry jeta un oeil derrière son épaule, pour repérer d'où il venait. Le crochet rouillé demeurait bien visible – et sans intérêt pour quiconque ne connaissait pas son secret. Il attrapa la rampe de sécurité et se hissa au premier rang des gradins.  
Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ici : jamais il n'avait entendu parler de tels exercices de duel à Poudlard. Un sourire émerveillé lui dévorant les joues, il s'appuya conte la rambarde et observa. Les élèves étaient essentiellement des garçons, mais quelques filles criaient elles aussi dans les gradins, et d'après la longue estafilade que l'une d'entre elle affichait sur la joue, Harry déduisit qu'elles se battaient aussi. Il remarqua très vite que tous les élèves présents sur les rings avaient plus de quatorze ans.  
Puis, après avoir cherché en vain pendant plusieurs minutes, le Petit Lord comprit ce qu'il manquait : des professeurs. Un sentiment de liberté et d'aventure envahit aussitôt dans sa poitrine. Ce gymnase était clandestin.

Trois rings d'une quarantaine de mètres de diamètre se dressaient entre les deux arcs de cercle, le ring central étant surélevé de deux mètres par rapport aux autres, et trois duels avaient lieu simultanément. Accroché à la corde encerclant magiquement chaque ring, une tenture affichait des scores incompréhensibles, faits d'autant de symboles que de chiffres. Harry, ne pouvant se départir du large sourire heureux que faisait naître en lui cette ambiance de gaie bastonnade, qui lui rappelait à la fois l'école d'Insan Greek avec ses abominables cours d'Education Physique, et les duels d'apprentissage qu'il avait pu pratiquer avec son père à la maison, observa les affrontements les yeux plein d'étoiles pendant un moment.

Il se rendit vite compte que le niveau était assez risible, mais, en toute honnêteté, le duel se déroulant sur le ring central lui aurait à lui même donné du fil à retordre, ainsi qu'à Claude et même à Pétroushka. Peut-être pas à Angelo – une fois en colère, personne ne pouvait tenir tête à Angelo. Il y avait de beaux mouvements, de beaux sorts, et de sauvages coups étaient lancés. C'était extra. Harry se mordit les lèvres pour contenir sa banane grandissante, et donna un petit coup de coude à son voisin :  
-Excuse-moi, comment fait-on pour participer au prochain ? demanda-t-il en désignant les rings.  
-Bah, tu t'inscris, sourit l'autre sans le regarder. VAS-Y BOUFFE-LE ! hurla-t-il en direction du ring de droite.  
-Je m'inscris où ? persista Harry.

L'autre détourna son attention du duel et lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-Hé, mais t'es le petit nouveau. C'est toi qui es arrivé en retard cette année.  
-Oui. Harry Potter. Et toi tu es à Gryffondor, il me semble.  
-Exact. Lee Jordan.  
-Tu as déjà participé ?  
-Hmm, non, je ne suis qu'en deuxième année, et vu le niveau, c'est déconseillé. Je vais attendre Noël. Je m'entraîne avec des amis. Tu devrais faire pareil, si tu veux participer.  
-Non, j'ai déjà un bon niveau. C'est où pour s'inscrire ?  
-Là-bas.

Lee Jordan tendit son bras brun vers une petite table branlante derrière laquelle se tenaient Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott, affairés à classer des tas de petits papiers. Harry sourit, toujours plus intrigués, et se laissa glisser sous la rambarde pour trottiner jusqu'à la petite table.

-Hey. Je voudrais m'inscrire pour le prochain tour, dit-il à Zabini.  
-As-tu perdu la tête ? lâcha le prince d'orient en ouvrant grand les yeux et la bouche.

Harry lui adressa un sourire indulgent :  
-Tu verras bien quand je serai sur le ring. Inscris-moi.  
-C'est complet pour aujourd'hui, Potter, intervint doucement Nott, en baissant vers lui ses délicates paupières aux longs cils bruns.  
-Pardon ? demanda poliment Harry en se redressant imperceptiblement.

Nott sembla l'évaluer du regard.

-C'est complet, répéta-t-il très sérieusement. Mais je peux noter ton nom, tu seras inscrit en priorité pour le premier duel sur le ring n°3, demain, si tu te présente à dix-huit heures.

Le Petit Lord haussa les sourcils et fit un sourire de travers. Il avait du mal à saisir le concept de ce club clandestin. Ça paraissait être le foutoir complet, et voilà qu'il se trouvait face à un étrange spécimen de rigueur administrative.

-C'est quoi, exactement, cet endroit ? demanda-t-il finalement en ouvrant les bras.  
-Le Club de Duel, répondit Zabini. Pour nous préparer à la guerre.  
-La guerre ?  
-La guerre contre les forces du mal, répondit son camarade de dortoir avec un sourire en coin.  
-...Ou contre celles du bien, chuchota Theodore Nott de façon quasi inaudible.  
-Mais... commença Harry d'un ton qui laissait percevoir qu'il avait l'impression de s'adresser à des touristes. Mais... y a pas de guerre... non ?

La seule guerre qu'il connaissait était celle que menait son père... contre le monde entier. Enfin, contre les moldus, les sorciers sympathisants à leur cause, les nés-moldus, l'Ordre, le ministère, etc – ce qu'il résumait en disant : « le monde entier ». Mais il n'était pas informé qu'une vraie guerre se déroulât. A moins que les gens aient pris l'habitude d'appeler « guerre » les diverses et rares attaques de mangemorts organisées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Ou à moins qu'une autre guerre à laquelle Harry était complètement étranger n'ait lieu sur le territoire britannique.

Theodore Nott et Blaise Zabini lui jetèrent un regard halluciné. Presque peiné.

-Mais... tu as vécu dans une grotte, avant d'arriver ici ? lâcha le noir.

Harry lui jeta un regard glacial qui figea les traits des deux administrateurs junior.

-Oui, il y a une guerre, finit par murmurer Theodore Nott. La guerre contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.  
-Ah bon, dit doucement, très doucement Harry, un infime sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il y a une guerre.  
-Oui, approuvèrent les deux garçons d'un hochement de tête un peu hésitant.  
-Et qui gagne ? sourit-il.

Nott et Zabini se regardèrent.

-Pour l'instant, personne, répondirent-il d'une même voix.

Harry eut une drôle de grimace maléfique qui les fit froncer les sourcils, puis, chassant une mouche imaginaire, il se pencha sur le long parchemin et ordonna :

-Peu importe, inscrivez-moi.  
-D'accord... Il te faut un nom de duelliste.

La joie qui s'épanouit sur le visage de Harry à cette instruction donna des frissons à Theodore Nott, qui trouvait cela carrément spécial de changer si rapidement d'expression.

-Le Petit Lord, susurra Harry Potter. C'est mon nom de combattant.

La plume en l'air, Zabini ouvrit à nouveau la bouche bêtement.

-Euh... c'est le nom du... de... du _Petit Lord_, quoi. tu peux pas prendre ce nom là. C'est le nom de celui qui... avec le... c'est le Petit Lord, quoi, dans les journaux.  
-Pardon ? De qui parles-tu ? sourit Harry.  
-Le garçon qui accompagnait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu sais bien, répondit précipitamment Zabini en prenant Nott à témoin, tu te souviens, _le Petit Lord_.  
-Oui, répondit celui-ci, troublé. Tu ne peux pas prendre ce nom-là.  
-Et pourquoi ça ? grinça le Petit Lord.  
-Parce que... parce que, tu peux pas, trancha Nott en perdant sa belle élocution. C'est comme si tu prenais le nom de Lord V... de... du... balbutia-t-il en rougissant.  
-De Lord Voldemort ? suggéra Harry.

Les deux garçons tremblèrent, et restèrent estomaqués.  
Harry saisit tranquillement la plume des doigts immobiles de Zabini, tourna le parchemin vers lui, trempa la plume dans l'encrier et la posa sur le papier.

-Mais, le Petit Lord, c'est moi, expliqua-t-il sereinement. Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Et lentement, en s'appliquant, il écrivit : « Harry Potter – Le Petit Lord ».

-A demain.

**Fin du chapitre 21**

Ca vous plaît toujours ? :)

Lupiot


	23. Chapitre 22

Bonjour bonjour !

Comme quoi il ne faut jamais désespérer, chers lecteurs :) Je vous laisse tout de suite à la lecture du chapitre 22, avec pour seul préliminaire ce résumé succinct des épisodes précédents :

"A la fin du chapitre précédent, Harry se trouvait dans le gymnase secret de Poudlard et venait de s'inscrire au club de duel auprès de Nott et Zabini, en vue d'un duel le lendemain, à dix-huit heures. Ah et il a aussi subrepticement laissé échappé que le « Petit Lord » de la gazette, c'était lui."

**Petit**, **chapitre 22**

S'assurant que personne ne le suivait du regard – précaution superflue étant donné que tous les élèves présents n'avaient d'yeux que pour le spectacle des duels – Harry fila à l'anglaise vers sa sortie personnelle du gymnase. Il s'accrocha à l'anneau du mur de tout son poids, et comme il s'y attendait, la pierre pivota brusquement, et il tomba à nouveau dans sa baignoire dorée.

Là, Harry s'assit, et songea, le menton dans les mains.

Il n'avait pas réalisé, jusqu'à présent, que personne vraiment personne, à Poudlard, ne savait qu'il était _le_ Petit Lord, l'unique – et l'inimitable – Fils des Ténèbres. Il n'avait pourtant jamais caché sa filiation avec Lord Voldemort, songea-t-il distraitement... avant de réaliser que, s'il ne l'avait jamais cachée, il ne l'avait pas non plus criée sur les toits. En fait, personne ne lui avait posé la question, et il n'avait pas vu l'utilité de se présenter.  
A l'Ecole d'Insan Greek, la rumeur s'était propagée dès son arrivée, tout simplement parce que plusieurs élèves avaient entendu, lors de l'appel, que le nom de son tuteur était Lord Voldemort. Et aussi que plusieurs autres, dont Pétroushka, avaient vu de leurs propres yeux Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom l'accompagner jusqu'au point de rassemblement.  
Harry s'allongea dans la baignoire et croisa les bras, réfléchissant.  
La crainte et la déférence qu'inspiraient le nom de son père lui avaient toujours été utiles, et d'après la réaction nerveuse de Theodore Nott et Blaise Zabini un peu plus tôt, le seul nom du Petit Lord suffisait à créer un léger vent de panique. Harry se laissa aller à imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de Poudlard lorsque tous les élèves sauraient qui il était réellement.  
Il sourit, d'un incoercible sourire de chenapan.

Il se redressa et étudia les diverses promenades que lui proposait l'aiguille dorée de la baignoire magique.  
« Voies acoustiques » lui semblait une destination impénétrable, et pour le moment sans intérêt. Le « Lac » le tentait terriblement, mais préférant garder le meilleur pour la fin, il laissa cette option de côté. La « Salle sur Demande » l'intriguait assez, de même que la « Salle Noire », qui l'attirait pernicieusement. Les « Toilettes des Filles » atteignant le degré zéro de son intérêt, Harry, après une grimace d'hésitation impatiente, fit tourner l'aiguille sur « Salle Noire ». L'improbable véhicule magique se mit en branle en râpant les murs, puis glissa à nouveau entre les murailles dans un imperceptible rayon doré, à grande vitesse, comme en témoignaient les voix enfantines qui parvenaient l'espace d'une seconde aux oreilles de Harry avant de faner loin derrière.  
Le voyage fut un peu plus long que la première fois, et le garçon eut tout le temps de se tortiller les mains en imaginant, la figure épanouie, toutes les choses que pourrait renfermer cette « salle noire ». Peut-être des étagères de livres de Magie Noire montant jusqu'au plafond. Peut-être des outils de torture... Peut-être des cachots et des prisonniers ? Peut-être d'atroces créatures des ténèbres ! Harry frissonna d'excitation et sortit sa baguette, par précaution.

Lorsque la baignoire s'immobilisa finalement en grinçant, Harry se redressa précautionneusement, préférant éviter de se cogner à nouveau la tête, et inspecta le mur à l'aide d'un « Lumos » pour trouver le passage secret. Un faible courant d'air lui parvenait d'une fente dans la pierre, il y glissa les doigts, poussa, tira, sans succès. Puis il déchiffra, gravé dans la pierre, les mots suivants :  
« Ab imo pectore »

-_Du fond du cœur,_ traduisit machinalement le garçon, conditionné par cent quatre samedis matins passés à étudier le latin dans une école de fous.

Sous ces mots, un coeur était gravé. Curieux et se sentant tout drôle, le garçon posa sa paume dessus et, dans un murmure, prononça la formule.  
-_Ab imo pectore_.  
Le cœur s'enfonça dans la pierre, et sans plus de tour de passe-passe, le mur disparut, tout simplement. Harry sauta hors de la baignoire, sa baguette levée dispensant une douce et chaude lumière.

La salle noire, plongée dans l'obscurité, était traversée de légers courants d'air, venus de droite et de gauche, et Harry vit que des deux côtés, une porte était grande ouverte. Il se dirigea vers l'une d'elle pour tenter de se repérer dans le château : sans succès. Il n'y a rien qui ressemble davantage à un couloir vide qu'un autre couloir vide.  
Il revint dans la pièce, et tourna sur lui-même, baguette en avant. Il se sentit un peu déçu.  
Peut-être cette pièce avait-elle abrité des trésors autrefois, mais avait été vidée récemment.  
Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remonter dans la baignoire, un éclat lumineux attira son regard. Tendant devant lui sa baguette, il s'enfonça dans la pièce obscure pour se retrouver finalement face à une immense tenture grise et poussiéreuse. L'éclat qui avait attiré son attention provenait du miroir dissimulé dessous, dont le garçon pouvait apercevoir un coin. Sentant son intérêt renaître quelque peu, Harry agrippa la tenture et tira dessus d'un geste sec, la faisant s'écrouler à terre.

-AAAAAHHHH ! hurla-t-il de terreur en s'écroulant au sol.

Dans sa panique, il s'enfuit à quatre pattes, à mouvements précipités, la respiration syncopée.  
Il se retrouva assis dans le noir contre un mur, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le cerveau en ébullition. Il avait laissé tomber sa baguette en criant.  
Ses grands yeux verts tentèrent de percer les ténèbres. Il tendit la main en pensant « accio », et leva à nouveau sa baguette magique pour éclairer la pièce. Mais il ne vit rien.  
Il resta ainsi de longues secondes, respirant fort. Le sang battait à ses tempes.

-...Papa ? appela-t-il d'une petite voix.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Sa panique se calma et Harry sentit un sentiment de sérénité emplir doucement sa poitrine.

-Papa ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus assurée. Papa, tu es là ?

Après une hésitation, il prononça : « Lumos Maxima ».

La pièce était vide.  
Il éteignit sa baguette magique.

-Papa, tu es là ? Tu... tu m'as surpris...

Il savait qu'il n'était _pas_ là.  
Il ne le voyait pas, ne sentait pas sa présence...  
Il avait dû prendre un rai de lumière pour un... il avait dû avoir une hallucination... il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, vraiment pas, mais soudain, Lord Voldemort s'était tenu derrière lui, l'air terriblement, terriblement furieux.

Harry appuya sa tête contre la paroi dure et froide, et ferma les paupières. Il lui fallut attendre plusieurs minutes pour calmer complètement le foisonnement d'émotions qui l'avait envahi. Alors il poussa un profond soupir pour toutes les évacuer, et sauta sur ses pieds. En utilisant son _Lumos Maxima_, il avait remarqué deux coffres contre le mur du fond, derrière le miroir. Il se dirigea vers l'un d'eux. Le Petit Lord balança un coup de talon dans le fermoir du premier, méthode traditionnelle et imparable pour ouvrir les vieilles malles, mais qui fut sans effet cette fois-ci. Il s'agenouilla alors devant et prononça un léger « Alohomora ».  
Le coffre s'ouvrit, doucement, en grinçant, et Harry sentit confusément un bizarre relent de vieux souvenir lui hérisser les poils du dos. Précipitamment, il se jeta sur le couvercle pour refermer le coffre, puis se mit à rire nerveusement. Des épouvantards. Le Petit Lord avait la plus profonde terreur des ces créatures. Elles lui rappelaient sa première, son horrible première punition. Son père l'avait enfermé dans un coffre du même genre pendant plusieurs heures pour le punir de... de quoi, déjà ? Harry avait oublié... en revanche, il se souvenait de la punition, et de la leçon qu'il en avait tiré : on ne désobéit pas à Lord Voldemort.

-Ah oui, c'était une histoire de soupe immangeable, se rappela-t-il soudain. La soupe méphitique...

Il rit nerveusement.  
Il n'essaya pas d'ouvrir le deuxième coffre.

-Voyons ce miroir...

Il savait que les miroirs avait souvent, dans l'histoire de la magie, servi de réceptacles à de très puissants enchantements. Ce miroir devait-être là pour une raison. Cette fois, le Petit Lord s'en approcha avec méfiance, s'attendant, après avoir découvert la nature des coffres, à un enchantement plutôt maléfique.

Il se figea tout tremblant dès qu'il fut en face du miroir.

Son père était debout derrière lui. Le visage déformé par la colère. Sa baguette vibrant dans sa longue main blanche.

Les jambes en coton, Harry se retourna lentement, prêt à lancer à son père le plus pur regard innocent pour l'attendrir, pour s'excuser, pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

Il n'y avait personne.  
Il était seul.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le miroir. Son père était toujours là. Toujours furieux.

-Pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

La minuscule voix de Harry résonna dans la pièce vide, et rencontra même un discret écho.  
Dans le miroir, son père ne répondit rien. Son regard rouge lançait des éclairs, et son expression affichait une si cruelle horreur mêlée de fureur que l'estomac de Harry flétrit de crainte face à pareille image. Et pourtant, il ne bougea pas, comme si ses jambes étaient vissées dans le sol.

-...Tu es en colère parce que je suis à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

Les traits de son père, si c'était possible, semblèrent se durcirent davantage.

-Mais tu sais que c'est pour de rire, hein, sourit Harry en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Imperceptiblement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit « non » de la tête.

-Tu es fâché que je prenne ça pour un jeu, murmura Harry.

Dans le miroir, il vit la main de Lord Voldemort venir se poser sur son épaule, et l'enserrer avec force. Il crut même sentir la douleur de cette étreinte.

-Tu es là... tu es là pour me rappeler qui je suis...

Lord Voldemort resta impassible, identique à lui-même dans sa fureur composée. Dans sa poitrine, Harry sentit les battements frénétiques de son cœur se calmer.

Il resta longuement.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Le Petit Lord se lova dans la baignoire dorée et ferma les yeux, dans le noir.  
Malgré la frayeur, cela lui avait fait du bien de voir son père. Même en colère. Surtout en colère, en fait. Cela prouvait que c'était bien lui, le vrai Lord Voldemort, tel qu'Harry le connaissait, et Harry le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Il en était persuadé.  
Il se demanda ce que montrait ce miroir exactement. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment montrer la réalité... mais sans doute une sorte de réalité. Le regard carmin du Seigneur des Ténèbres lançait peut-être des éclairs en pensant à son Héritier, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, mais il ne pouvait pas avoir posé, ou fait mine de poser la main sur l'épaule de Harry. Or Harry avait vu – presque senti, même, ce mouvement. Ce n'était pas la réalité.  
Mais c'était une sorte de réalité. Le garçon le savait, parce que cela avait touché son cœur d'une façon vibrante, crissante, poignante, oppressante. Le miroir montrait quelque chose que l'on avait besoin de voir. Quelque chose que l'on _devait_ voir.  
Harry se retourna dans la baignoire, expirant faiblement. Au bout de son index, il fit apparaître un petit _Lumos_, une lumière douce, qu'il fit glisser le long de la paroi dorée, juste pour les jolis reflets que cela faisait naître.

Puis il soupira et se donna une petite claque. Il n'avait pas envie de s'endormir en pensant à son père, sinon il allait déprimer, ou pire, faire des cauchemars à propos de Dumbledore, comme lorsqu'il était petit. Et plus important, il n'avait aucune envie de s'endormir ici. D'abord parce qu'il faisait froid, ensuite parce que c'était une baignoire, et que le Petit Lord, s'il pouvait dormir sur un rebord de fenêtre ou sur le parquet par caprice, ne dormait pas dans une baignoire, question de principes.  
Et pour éviter, d'une part de s'endormir en pensant au miroir et à son père, d'autre part de s'endormir tout court, il tourna l'aiguille magique sur la position « Lac », et s'assit sagement dans le véhicule enchanté, un demi sourire aux lèvres, impatient de découvrir le prochain secret de Poudlard, et sa prochaine aventure, qui lui promettrait de beaux rêves, il en était certain. Le lac ne pouvait rien dissimuler de bien terrible.

Par un hasard étonnant, Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler du calmar géant.

La baignoire se mit en branle, lentement, émettant son habituel « crrr » en râpant les murs. Elle prit de la vitesse et plongea, sans doute possible, vers les profondeurs de Poudlard. Excité, Harry coinça rapidement sa baguette entre ses genoux, éclairant le chemin, et s'agrippa aux bords du véhicule. Ses phalanges furent écorchées par les pierres irrégulières qui poussaient ça et là des murailles.  
Et sans qu'il ait compris comment ni pourquoi, Harry Potter se retrouva soudain dans une eau noire et glaciale.

Surpris, il voulu crier et le liquide froid s'engouffra dans sa gorge, l'étouffant à moitié. Une panique élémentaire s'emparant de lui, il pensa « LUMOS MAXIMA » de toute l'énergie de son esprit. Sa baguette diffusa alors une immense sphère lumineuse qui éclaira une circonférence de cinquante mètres.  
A trois mètres du garçon, un énorme œil noir et globuleux s'ouvrit subitement.  
Il fallut deux terrifiantes secondes à l'enfant pour réaliser que l'œil appartenait à une immense créature aquatique à la peau grisâtre et dégoûtante, un mollusque d'une vingtaine, d'une trentaine de mètres au moins. Harry ouvrit la bouche encore plus grand, de même que les yeux, les bras, les jambes, tout. La baignoire, qui continuait d'avancer, continua d'avancer, et emporté par la force immuable de l'eau, Harry en fut expulsé.

Non seulement sa panique l'empêcha de réfléchir, mais l'air qui commençait à lui manquer n'approvisionnait plus ni ses poumons ni son cerveau, et ce fut sans doute un acte d'une magie instinctive la plus pure qui le fit éternuer violemment deux grosses bulles d'air rosées. Sans réfléchir, le garçon les attrapa délicatement et en porta une à son visage.

Il prit la profonde et salvatrice inspiration de l'enfant paniqué qui a cru se noyer.  
Il battit des pieds, remuant ses orteils glacés.

L'énorme mollusque remuait à sa droite, mais heureusement, son gros œil effrayant n'était plus en vue, puisque la baignoire magique avait eu le temps de trimballer son passager sur quelques mètres avant de le larguer dans les profondeurs.  
Le Petit Lord tourna sur lui-même en pensant mille choses, à moitié inquiet, à moitié fasciné. Le sortilège d'éclairage dispensait toujours sa lumière au lac, et de loin, Harry aperçut la baignoire dorée faire un virage ou deux entre de longues et répugnantes algues vertes. Tout autour de lui, des herbes aquatiques se balançaient langoureusement dans une danse tentatrice, et de poissons gris, rouges, bleus, marrons, oranges et jaunes fusaient comme des essaims d'abeilles et disparaissaient en un clin d'œil pour réapparaître trente mètres plus loin la seconde suivante. Respirant doucement, Harry pensa à Greggy et sa fascination pour les poissons, et combien il lui incombait de l'amener ici.  
Mais alors qu'il planifiait tranquillement ses petites affaires, le calmar géant se rappela à lui : il avait tourné sur lui même, faisant tourbillonner le frêle visiteur, et le garçon sentit à nouveau l'adrénaline prendre le pas sur sa raison : il s'agita en tous sens, n'espérant plus que s'agripper à la baignoire magique et sortir de là.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une énorme chose visqueuse l'enserrer par la taille et comprimer sa cage thoracique. Il s'agita de plus belle et hurla « PAPAAAA ! » ou du moins voulut le faire, et s'y essaya avec tant d'énergie qu'il brisa la bulle d'air qui lui permettait de respirer. L'eau s'infiltra à nouveau par ses narines et par sa bouche, le faisant hoqueter. Le truc visqueux le secoua sans ménagement, de haut en bas, et Harry crut qu'il allait lui briser la colonne vertébrale. Etourdi et ayant avalé deux litres d'eau en quelques instants, il profita d'un instant de calme pour se coller la deuxième bulle sur la tête. Aussitôt, il se mit à tousser et recracher la moitié de l'eau qu'il avait avalée – et cela lui prit un certain temps.  
Il y avait une grosse ventouse sur son ventre. Clignant des yeux et tremblant d'un mélange de froid, d'angoisse et d'excitation, le garçon avisa la figure inhumaine et très laide qui se tenait devant lui. Cette tête oblongue avait quelque chose de définitivement effrayant, mais pas autant que ces affreux yeux globuleux, luisants et noirs comme de l'encre, ni autant que ces nombreux et gigantesques tentacules qui flottaient alentour. Comme celui qui s'était enroulé autour de son torse. Harry, craintif, posa les mains dessus, les retira prestement parce que la sensation de cette matière contre sa peau lui donna des sueurs froides, puis les remit et entreprit de dérouler l'appendice avec force et détermination.  
Le calmar se remit alors à le secouer avec violence. Harry se força à garder son calme pour ne pas faire éclater sa dernière bulle de survie. L'énorme monstre finit par immobiliser sa proie et la rapprocha de lui. En lui, Harry vit défiler à la vitesse supersonique d'un avion moldu, tous les sorts de tous les types de magie qu'il connaissait, sans qu'un seul lui semble approprié pour se dépêtrer d'une espèce de pieuvre mythologique furibarde.  
L'animal ouvrit alors soudain grand sa gueule circulaire pleine de crocs tranchants et démesurés. Harry hurla à nouveau sans pouvoir se contrôler, et sa bulle d'air éclata, laissant se déverser dans sa bouche des décilitres d'eau glaciale et boueuse – mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Le calmar fut alors secoué d'une vibration amusée, attrapa la baignoire qui se baladait toute seule dans les tréfonds et colla l'enfant dedans sans autre au revoir qu'une aspiration visqueuse de l'une de ses ventouses. D'une pichenette, la bête rendit au Petit Lord sa baguette magique qui traînait dans l'eau, et à l'aide de ses tentacules, propulsa le véhicule doré.

Celui-ci reprit sa promenade dans les eaux du lac, s'y enfonçant d'avantage. Etourdi, épuisé et manquant d'air, Harry s'agrippa à l'aiguille et la remit sur sa position horizontale d'origine, qui ne portait aucune indication. La baignoire pivota aussitôt. Le Petit Lord, l'espace d'une nano-seconde, se retrouva face à face avec un... un être de l'eau. Son visage était humain mais bleu, et le véhicule remonta en flèche sans qu'Harry ait vu la couleur de ses yeux. La baignoire magique se dirigea vers une excavation de pierre qui menait à un souterrain du château.

En arrivant à la surface, le garçon inspira une grande bouffée d'air. La baignoire ne s'arrêta pas, mais au milieu de sa toux et de ses rots, pleins d'eau du lac, Harry eut le temps d'apercevoir des barques, comme celle qui l'avait amené à Poudlard le jour de son arrivée, ainsi qu'un petit terre-plein. Il s'infiltra à nouveau dans les murailles du château. Le garçon entendit un sonore bruit de pluie – soûl, il supplia vaguement « pas de l'eau » – avant de réaliser que le contenu de la baignoire s'écoulait par le siphon entre les murs de Poudlard, laissant l'eau dégringoler en rigoles le long des parois.

Le véhicule doré arrêta sa course, vide, à l'endroit précis où Harry était tombé dedans quelques heures plus tôt. L'enfant, trempé, lessivé, soutenait à peine sa tête, yeux et bouche grands ouverts.

Il resta inanimé une seconde ou deux, le souffle encore court.

-Waow, lâcha-t-il.

Puis, prenant garde à ne pas glisser, il se releva, tira sur un bout de jupette en pierre qui dépassait de ce côté aussi, sauta dans le couloir la baguette à la main, salua la statue romaine d'un mouvement de main, et s'en fut tout dégoulinant.

Il pénétra dans la salle commune de Serpentard tout dégoulinant également, et prit un malin plaisir à laisser de grosses traces sur les riches tapis moelleux, sous les regards ahuris de ses camarades de maison.

-Mais ! T'es trempé ! s'exclama Greggy dès qu'il l'aperçut dans le dortoir.

Harry sourit.

-Mais ! Tu es trempé ! répéta Draco Malfoy d'un ton nettement moins enchanté. Tu es tombé dans le lac, Potter ?

Harry soupira, fatigué d'avance par une réponse. Il s'approcha de Draco qui lisait sur son lit.

-Ne t'avise pas de me mouiller, prévint celui-ci en reculant le buste d'un air inquiet.

Harry pencha la tête comme pour lui faire la révérence, puis secoua ses cheveux comme un chien fou, l'arrosant généreusement.

Sans tenir compte des imprécations bigottes de monseigneur Malfoy qui le maudissait pour les huit siècles à venir, Harry se dirigea vers Greggy qui pouffait comme un bienheureux.

-T'étais où ? lui demanda celui-ci en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, prêt pour écouter une chouette histoire.  
-J'étais... commença Harry. Attends, je me sèche, s'interrompit-il dans un frisson.

Il se lança un sortilège de séchage, et pensa de façon fugace à Bellatrix, qui le séchait toujours ainsi les rares fois où elle s'occupait de lui faire prendre son bain quand il était petit. Puis il pensa à Severus, qui lui séchait les mains, lentement, avec une serviette râpeuse à la fin de chaque manipulation de potions.

-T'étais où ? redemanda Greggy. Je me suis ennuyé, fit-il savoir d'un ton désolé, avec une moue malheureuse.  
-J'étais... commença à nouveau Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il venait de remarquer le bleu que portait Greggy sur la joue, et qui s'étalait jusqu'au coin de l'œil dans un violacé prometteur.

-C'est Vincent qui t'a fait ça ? gronda Le Petit Lord.  
-Oui, répondit Greggy avec un inhabituel large sourire. Mais tu devrais voir sa tête.  
-Je vais la voir, t'inquiète, grinça Harry entre ses dents. Crabbe ! appela-t-il.

Le susnommé émergea de sous son lit à baldaquin, où il s'était caché à l'arrivée de Harry, la mine craintive, et le regard sournois.  
La moitié de son visage était bleue. Le Petit Lord, qui s'apprêtait à le malmener, fut arrêté dans son élan.

-Quoi ? grogna Vincent Crabbe, sur la défensive.  
-...Rien, répondit Harry en souriant, avant de se détourner de lui. C'est toi qui as fait ça ? chuchota-t-il avec enthousiasme à Greggy.  
-Oui, répondit fièrement celui-ci.

Il leva son petit poing de chérubin.

-Avec ça.  
-C'est bien !  
-Oui. Tu m'as appris qu'il fallait se défendre, et que la meilleure défense c'était l'attaque. Alors je m'ai défendu. ME SUIS ! s'exclama Greggy en catastrophe. _Me suis_ défendu ! Oh la la j'ai fait une grosse faute d'orthographe !

Harry éclata de rire.

-Ça c'est pas une faute d'orthographe, corrigea-t-il malgré tout. C'est une faute de parlage.  
-De _parlage_, répéta Greggy, hilare. De _parlage_ !  
-Parfaitement.  
-Allez, dis-moi où tu étais, s'il te plaît, réclama son ami.  
-J'étais... au fond du lac, murmura Harry avec un regard brillant. Et il faut absolument que je t'emmène. J'ai vu des milliers de poissons, et un poulpe d'au moins cent mètres avec des dents grosses comme ça. Et j'ai vu... une _sirène_.  
-Une _sirène_ ? souffla Greggy, ébahi. Elle était belle ?  
-Très belle, confirma Harry qui avait à peine eu le temps de la voir.  
-Génial ! s'enhardit le garçon au visage lunaire en sautant à bas du lit dans une pose d'aventurier. Quand est-ce qu'on y va ?  
-Pas ce soir, rit Harry en s'écroulant sur le lit de Greggy. Je suis nase. Et, signifia-t-il en levant un doigt, il faut que je mette au point un truc qui permette de respirer sous l'eau.

Greggy ne l'écoutait déjà plus et criait « Wingardium Leviosa ! » à tout va sur ses dessins de poissons multicolores.

Draco quant à lui, qui en bon Serpentard laissait traîner ses oreilles un peu partout, surtout dans les conversations de ses ennemis – et puisqu'il paraissait que Potter était l'ennemi de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Surtout-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, qui était une sorte de commandant de son père, et que lui-même était le fils de son père, et pour finir que son père lui avait explicitement signifié que Potter devait être classé parmi la racaille infréquentable, tout ceci faisait de Harry son ennemi – Draco donc, entendit parler du fond du lac, de son poulpe, de ses poissons et de sa sirène et, assis sur son lit et entendant son nouveau camarade de dortoir projeter d'emmener Gregory Goyle découvrir toutes ces merveilles, il fit une moue contrariée et ouvrit sèchement son manuel de métamorphose, soupirant de jalousie. Il aurait _adoré_ les accompagner.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Le lendemain, deux évènements de taille vinrent chambouler la petite vie de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.  
Le premier eut lieu au petit déjeuner, et, histoire de laisser tout le monde s'en remettre, le deuxième eut lieu le soir. Les deux concernaient les forces des Ténèbres. A Poudlard, personne ne connaissait cet adage :  
_Les Ténèbres sont pleines d__e surprises.  
_Mais Harry, lui, en était très familier. Et en ce jour plein de surprises, il en vit une illustration parfaite.

La grande salle, habitée de ce brouhaha matinal, composé de bâillement, de discussions, de tintements de couverts et de mastication, sous le grand ciel blanc de l'automne britannique, brassait comme toujours une bonne humeur enfantine.  
Le courrier descendit en piaillant des « hou hou ». Lettres, journaux et petits paquets tombèrent habilement entre les mains des élèves ou plus dangereusement entre les plats de porridge, les pichets de lait et les pots de confiture.  
C'est en l'espace de cinq minutes que se produisit ce premier événement, inhabituel et de mauvais augure. Doucement, le brouhaha diminua, s'éteignit, puis fut remplacé par des cris inquiets, des exclamations affolées, et la soupe de chuchotis effrénés qui se substitua au continuum de légèreté scolaire avait changé sa nature : une chape de plomb s'était posée sur la bonne humeur paisible de Poudlard, la tension des voix, les rires nerveux, les coups d'oeil furtifs annonçaient une mauvaise nouvelle. Une très mauvaise nouvelle.  
Harry, comme tous les autres, bien qu'avec un temps de retard car on n'interrompt pas le sacro-saint petit déjeuner de sa majesté, avait plongé son nez dans la gazette du sorcier. Ou plutôt, avait réquisitionné celle de Theodore Nott, exaspéré par ses coups d'oeil insistants, et intrigué par la mine pâlotte des trois garçons penchés sur le quotidien – Blaise, catatonique, Theodore, livide, Draco, blanc avec des plaques roses.

« NUIT MEUTRIERE SOUS LA MARQUE VERTE »

Peu impressionné, Harry lut l'article de la Une en diagonale.  
Et changea d'avis, devenant lui aussi un peu vert.  
A force d'user de superlatifs terrorisants dans ses gros titres, habituant tout le monde à lire « ACTION RADICALE DU LORD NOIR » à propos d'un petit _Avada Kedavra_ sur un moldu, la presse sorcière se trouvait à court de vocabulaire pour définir l'épouvantable croisade qui avait eu lieu la nuit passée. On dénombrait plus de vingt foyers de sorciers attaqués. Des foyers comptant des nés-moldus, des sorciers notoirement pro-moldus, ou encore des opposants actifs au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Plusieurs photographies sinistres de toits surplombés par la Marque des Ténèbres s'étalaient sur la page suivante.  
Dans un grand cadre blanc, la liste des morts.

Harry ne sut trop ce qu'il pensa sur le moment. Se remémorant la lecture occasionnelle de la gazette en compagnie de son père lorsqu'il était petit, où il applaudissait à la mention d'une attaque, il se demanda pourquoi il ne se réjouissait pas d'un tel succès.  
Ce grand cadre blanc avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant, fascinant, morbide. Harry y reconnut dix noms.

Il y avait : _George Brocklehurst_ et _Patricia Brocklehurst_, qui portaient le même nom qu'une fille de la même année qu'Harry qui s'appelait Mandy. Ils étaient suivis des noms d'_Amos Diggory_ et _Abbigael Diggory_, qu'Harry rattachait sans en être certain à un élève de Poufsouffle de troisième année. Juste après, _Joanna Flinch-Fletchey – _Harry songea que pour celui-ci ce n'était pas bien grave : Justin Flinch-Fletchey allait déclamant avec emphase que sa mère était moldue et qu'il en était fier, il devait s'y attendre. Plus bas dans la liste, qui comptait vingt-huit noms – Harry les dénombra en faisant lentement glisser son doigt – il y avait celui de _Darragh McDougal_, et là non plus Harry n'en était pas tout à fait certain, mais il lui semblait qu'un élève de Poudlard s'appelait McDougal. Le nom suivant, _Dorcas Meadowes_, méritait d'y être, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix – la lèvre inférieure de Harry s'étira en une fugace grimace mesquine. Enfin _Judy Lang-Thomas_ pouvait être la mère de Dean Thomas, et _Emmeline Vance_ et _Arthur Weasley_ faisaient partie des petits soldats de Dumbledore.

Pris un par un, à part peut-être pour le cas d'Arthur Weasley, ces noms ne faisaient aucun effet au Petit Lord. C'était la _liste_ qui était moche.  
Se sentant bizarre, Harry se dit qu'après tout, c'était un succès, puisqu'une telle bombe à la Une de la Gazette des Sorciers faisait grandir la frayeur de la population, et donc la gloire de son père.  
Mais il se sentait bizarre, car malgré la gloire de son père, il ne put faire taire cette voix en lui qui murmurait sans s'arrêter « Regarde Ron, regarde comme il pleure, regarde, regarde, regarde, est-ce que tu aimerais que ça t'arrive, est-ce que tu trouves ça _juste_, regarde-le, regarde Ron qui a perdu son Papa, regarde, regarde, regarde... »

Le Petit Lord refusa de se mêler aux conversations apeurées, excitées, interrogatrices, et baissa les yeux sur le journal. Un encart précisait que le mangemort Gyrth Wilkes avait été tué par Arthur Weasley avant sa mort. Mary Gemma Weasley dite « Molly », l'épouse du défunt, certifiait par ailleurs avoir reconnu Thorfin Rowle parmi les cinq hommes qui avaient attaqué leur foyer. Ce dernier était recherché depuis pour meurtre, mais introuvable. Sa famille était actuellement interrogée au Ministère de la Magie par le chef des Aurors Alastor Mawgrey.

-Gyrth Wilkes, murmura Harry. Mouais.

Ce qui voulait dire « pas une grosse perte, mais une perte tout de même ».

Ce jour-là, Albus Dumbledore était absent – ce qui priva sans doute d'un grand réconfort les élèves touchés par l'attaque. Le professeur McGonagall, en sa qualité de Directrice adjointe, se leva et exprima d'un ton sympathique mais sec – elle seule réussissait ce tour de force – sa plus profonde compassion à toutes les victimes des actes de ces tueurs qu'on appelait les mangemorts, à la solde d'un sorcier dégénéré qui se donnait le titre de Lord. Elle ne mâcha pas ses mots, et demanda une minute de silence. Celle-ci s'écoula avec lenteur, entrecoupée des sanglots de plusieurs enfants. Harry, sourcils froncés, moue boudeuse, n'aimait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout que l'on qualifie son père de dégénéré, et serra les poings sous la table. Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de soutien. Tout le monde ici ne pouvait pas être résolument _contre_ Lord Voldemort et ses agissements ! C'était statistiquement improbable.  
Mais même à la table des Serpentards, il croisa des regards embués. Uniquement parmi les élèves les plus vieux, comme Marky Flint, dont il aperçut le sourire mauvais, trouva-t-il des visages réconfortants. Peut-être des futurs mangemorts. En tout cas, de futurs amis.

-Zabini, chuchota Harry. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu pleures ?

Blaise se racla la gorge. Il pleurait parce que perdre ses parents, c'est triste. Même si c'est les parents des autres.

-Ben, je pleure pas, protesta-t-il calmement.  
-J'aime mieux ça. Greggy ?

Son acolyte leva vers lui ses grands yeux clairs noyés de larmes. Greggy était très émotif. Le seul moyen de le calmer était de le remettre de bonne humeur.

-Hé, tu sais pourquoi les gorilles ont de grosses narines ?

Greggy parut réfléchir et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Parce qu'ils ont de gros doigts, chuchota Harry.

Greggy écarquilla les yeux puis pouffa de rire. Harry entoura ses épaules de son bras et, chuchotant un peu plus fort, s'adressa à une partie de sa table :  
-Je ne veux voir personne pleurer sur la mort de ces traîtres à leur sang, c'est clair ? Au contraire, nous devrions célébrer ce succès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le premier que je vois chialer aura affaire à moi et à Marky Flint. _Capisce_ ?

Cette déclaration amena un drôle de silence choqué à la table des Serpentards.  
A ce moment, le professeur McGonagall appela les élèves Mandy Brocklehurst, Cedric Diggory, Justin Flinch-Fletchey, Orla et Morag McDougal, Dean Thomas, Perceval, Frederic, George et Ronald Weasley à venir dans son bureau. Agamemnon se pencha alors à l'oreille de la directrice adjointe, et après un bref échange entre les deux professeurs, elle appela également Harry Potter. Mais lui devait se rendre dans le bureau du professeur de « Forces du Mal ».

Harry embrassa Greggy sur le front.

-Reste éloigné de Crabbe, lui dit-il en se levant.  
-Je m'en fiche de Crabbe, je lui détruis la face si je veux.  
-C'est bien ! sourit Harry en faisant claquer sa paume contre celle de Gregory.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Petit Lord, aboya Agamemnon lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

Harry, qui avait toujours eu une trouille noire d'Agamemnon, avait un peu moins peur de lui depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, mais ne se sentait pas comme un poisson dans l'eau non plus. Il avança la mine innocente, tout sage, et s'assit en face du bureau.  
La barbe noire taillée en pointe d'Agamemnon, son menton volontaire, son gros nez écrasé, ses pommettes hautes et ses sourcils broussailleux lui flanquaient tout de même légèrement les pétoches. Il avait un de ces visages de mangeurs d'enfants. Harry déglutit, transpercé par le regard noir.

-Oui, professeur ?  
-Je sais que tu es le rejeton de Lord Voldemort, grogna Agamemnon. Enfin, rejeton ou quoi que ce soit, on sait tous les deux d'où tu viens. Personnellement, je pense que c'est un sale milieu pour un gamin, et je pense que ça a fait de toi un sale gamin.

Harry tirait une tête de sale gamin, en effet.

-Je suis pas un sale gamin, rétorqua-t-il.  
-La ferme.

Il se la ferma.

-Tu viens de t'inscrire au Club de Duel. Et tu y retournes ce soir.

Harry fit mine de ne pas être surpris. Il se mit à revivre mentalement toute la journée de la veille, cherchant à quel moment il avait pu être suivi. Il ne voyait pas. Peut-être y avait-il des djinns à Poudlard aussi ? Ou quelque chose d'autre ? Comment Agamemnon pouvait-il être au courant de son inscription au Club de Duel ?

-Petit Lord, je te connais, je sais que tu comptes créer un scandale dans ce club de duel, et je devine très bien la façon dont tu vas t'y prendre. Mon conseil est le suivant : renonce, gronda-t-il. Je t'ai à l'œil, articula-t-il en broyant de l'air avec sa mâchoire carrée.  
-Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez me faire ? demanda Harry avec un sourire innocent.

Après tout...  
Même si on l'envoyait dans le bureau de Dumbledore... ce n'était pas comme s'il risquait d'y endurer le Doloris... Quelle punition suffisamment effrayante pouvait-on lui promettre ?  
Un sourire amusé commençait à grandir sur les lèvres du garçon.

-Hé bien, murmura Agamemnon en plongeant sur lui son regard charbon, pour commencer, je pourrais te bouffer les orteils, histoire d'équilibrer le score.

Harry perdit son sourire en même temps qu'un frisson lui descendait de la nuque jusqu'aux chevilles. Lui bouffer les orteils ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? Et Agamemnon disait cela avec une telle intensité qu'on ne pouvait pas douter de ses intentions. Harry lâcha une sorte de « Eh » muet, choqué.

-Tu crois que je ne le ferais pas ? gronda le professeur. Détrompe-toi, j'en ai très envie, et ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui me renverrait pour un si petit écart. Sa morale est largement plus souple qu'on ne le croit.

Harry réitéra son « Eh » muet, ne sachant rien dire d'autre.

-Bien maintenant, dégage, Petit Lord, et fais attention où tu mets les pieds.

Harry bondit de sa chaise et quitta le bureau en deux enjambées. S'il avait pu il serait passé au travers de la porte. Il n'avait jamais aimé Agamemnon – qui ne l'avait jamais aimé non plus – et il en avait peur de façon irrégulière, mais là, là, il n'avait qu'un désir, mettre la plus grande distance possible entre son corps et les dents de l'abominable lieutenant.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Le premier événement de cette journée à Poudlard était donc passé. Harry n'avait pas une conscience aiguë de la situation, mais l'air était à l'électricité depuis le matin. Ce n'était pas une journée normale à l'Ecole de Magie du Royaume-Uni.  
En comparaison, la vie sous l'empire d'Insan Greek, c'était la folie furieuse du matin au soir. A Poudlard, les choses se passaient différemment : au lieu de vivre à mille à l'heure, le feu aux trousses, l'école, tranquillement et inexorablement, se traînait vers un point de tension, et arrivée au bout de l'élastique, l'équilibre rompu, tout pétait et Poudlard explosait dans une dégringolade hystérique.  
En conclusion de cette impression globale de soupape sous pression, Harry se projeta vers le Club de Duel avec des ailes aux pieds.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Chez les mangemorts aussi on s'amusait. Réellement. La nouvelle dynamique destructrice de leur maléfique organisation réjouissait les serviteurs des Ténèbres au plus au point. Jusque là effrayeurs du dimanche, ils étaient, depuis la disparition de l'Héritier, redevenus de monstrueux terroristes du quotidien.  
Ils craignaient certes toujours autant la proximité de leur maître – davantage qu'en période de calme – car oui, il existait des périodes de calme chez les mangemorts – mais malgré cette crainte révérencieuse et la sueur qui leur coulait dans le dos dès que le Seigneur Noir ouvrait la bouche, ils s'aplatissaient devant les robes du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec plus d'enthousiasme que jamais, et de délicieux tremblements leur couraient le long de l'échine tandis qu'ils obéissaient à ses ordres les plus abominables. Lord Voldemort connaissait un renouveau. Dans sa volonté de tirer un trait net sur Harry, il bâtissait d'horribles projets et comptait ses horcruxes avec délectation. Il s'impliquait énormément lui-même dans les actes normalement délégués à ses subalternes. Il se rappelait soudain à quel point il aimait les châtiments publics.

Depuis quelques semaines, l'assemblée des mangemorts au complet était souvent convoquée – il y avait tant à faire que le repaire du Lord fourmillait – et le Seigneur des Ténèbres mettait à profit la moindre occasion pour rappeler à ses « amis » leurs devoirs. Déjà naturellement méfiant et susceptible, il se montrait atrocement irascible et paranoïaque, et surtout, d'un somptueux sadisme.

-Maître, Selwyn a envoyé son Patronus nous dire que lui et Rookwood ont pénétré Azkaban et que bientôt...  
-_Bientôt_ c'est trop lent ! siffla Lord Voldemort en levant sa baguette.  
-Ils...Ils sont en train d'essayer de rallier les détraqueurs à notre cause, ou au moins de les égayer...  
-_En train d'essayer_, mais t'entends-tu ! vociféra le mage noir, jubilant d'avance. _ENDOLORIS !_ cria-t-il sur le dos d'Amycus Carrow, simple messager qui n'y était absolument pour rien.

Autre remaniement ; en principe, les nouveaux mangemorts étaient recrutés par des fidèles infiltrés chargés d'étudier le terrain, puis intronisés officiellement par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsque la décision était prise. Désormais, les nouvelles recrues – rares, pour cause de défiance aiguë du mage noir – étaient conduites aussitôt devant le trône de leur futur Maître.

-Bernie et Clarick Prewett, susurra Lord Voldemort, royalement affalé sur son trône.  
Le couple de prétendants, venu du sud de l'Angleterre, s'aplatit au sol sur un signe discret de Bartemius Croupton qui assistait à la scène.  
-Je vous écoute, s'agaça le Seigneur des Ténèbres après quelques secondes de silence. En quoi croyez-vous pouvoir m'être utiles ?  
-Je suis prêt à sacrifier ma vie pour votre cause, dit calmement l'homme sans lever les yeux.

Lord Voldemort haussa un sourcil et jeta un coup d'oeil à Barty, qui confirma d'un hochement de tête. Puis il sourit d'un sourire carnassier :

-Vous seriez prêt à mourir sur le champ si je vous le demandais ?  
-Oui mon Lord.  
-Alors, soyez exaucé ! s'exclama le mage noir en levant théâtralement sa baguette.  
Un infime tremblement d'épaules trahit la peur de Bernie et Clarick Prewett, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent.

Lord Voldemort plissa les yeux à la façon d'un chat, satisfait.  
-Bernie, approche.  
L'homme se leva.  
-Lord Voldemort te dit d'approcher, siffla celui qui n'aimait pas se répéter.  
L'homme vint se poster juste devant le trône. A ce moment, Bartemius fit une discrète grimace, mi-inquiète mi-réjouie, ne pouvant plus faire signe au prétendant de s'agenouiller, et prévoyant déjà la réaction du Maître.  
Le mage noir leva sa baguette, et dans un cri de surprise Bernie Prewett sentit une main de fer, glacée, courber son échine et appuyer sur son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur les rotules.  
-Tends ton bras, sourit le mage noir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Les longs doigts blancs et fins de Lord Voldemort enserrèrent délicatement le poignet de l'homme. De sa baguette, il releva doucement la manche, découvrant l'avant-bras pâle. Tous les poils de Bernie étaient hérissés, et sa peau semblait parcourue de frissons. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres posa sa baguette à la verticale sur la peau.

-Cela sera d'être très, très douloureux, prévint-il. Bienvenue parmi les amis de Lord Voldemort.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait ordonné à Lucius de brûler toute trace du passage de Harry dans sa vie – certes pas en des termes aussi éclairés – le mangemort avait compris que les choses allaient changer.  
Sans se presser, il avait gravi les marches du large escalier de marbre. Arrivé en haut, il avait commencé par récupérer le foulard noir noué à la rampe d'escalier. Draco faisait de même à la maison. Un foulard sous les fesses pour ne pas abîmer son pantalon lorsqu'il descendait en glissade à califourchon sur la longue rampe. Cela rendait soit-disant indécelable ladite glissade, le velours du pantalon s'usant moins. Mais il suffisait de voir le foulard noué en bas de l'escalier pour savoir ce qui venait de se produire. Narcissa n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Cela dit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'étant pas spécialement attentif à la décoration, un foulard en bas ou en haut d'un escalier avait pu lui échapper. Lucius fit une boule avec le tissu et, d'un sort, le brûla.  
Puis il se dirigea vers la chambre d'enfant.  
Passée la porte, il leva sa baguette. Tout brûler. Tels étaient les ordres.

Lucius se fâchait parfois très fort contre Draco, au point d'avoir envie de l'étrangler. Il comprenait la colère de son Maître face à pareille trahison.  
Mais tout brûler...  
Lucius aurait regretté, un jour ou l'autre. A la place du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le lendemain, ou peut-être dix ans plus tard, il aurait regretté d'avoir tout brûlé. Le temps érodait la violence des sentiments immédiats.  
Le Lord regretterait. S'il était au moins moitié moins humain que Lucius, il regretterait, se mordrait les doigts de douleur, s'en voudrait d'avoir effacé ainsi la dernière trace de l'enfant qu'il aimait, s'en voudrait à devenir fou. Il ne fallait pas brûler.

Mais désobéir...  
Lucius inspira profondément pour dissimuler son frisson compulsif.  
Puis il avança d'un pas, se pencha, jeta un oeil sous le lit. Un carnet glissé entre les lattes et le matelas. Il le ramassa, le glissa dans sa poche, puis alla ouvrir le coffre à jouets. Devant le monceau d'objets inutiles, il renonça à tout conserver par devers lui. Mais... il pouvait tout de même sauver ça. Il referma le coffre et l'imperméabilisa contre les sortilèges Incendio et Inflammare. Il ouvrit l'armoire. Des vêtements. A brûler. Et sur la table de nuit, un verre d'eau poussiéreuse, Oliver Twist en édition reliée et élimée, un manuel de magie noire. Lucius récupéra les livres, il les rangerait dans la bibliothèque, ni vu ni connu.  
Le mangemort tourna sur lui-même, puis après réflexion, lança un sortilège de détection de passages secrets. Comme il s'y attendait, rien. Il lança un autre sortilège destiné à découvrir des caches invisibles.  
Il y en avait une dans le mur, à côté du coffre à jouet. Le mangemort fronça les sourcils, s'agenouilla et colla son oreille contre la tapisserie. Il cogna deux fois avec son index recourbé : cela sonnait creux. Ainsi agenouillé, il avait la taille d'un enfant de six ou sept ans. Mais la cachette était plus basse encore : un coin de tapisserie recourbé en montrait l'entrée. L'homme blond tira doucement dessus. Derrière, la couche de plâtre avait été grattée et encore derrière, l'épais mur de pierre offrait une petite cavité, dans laquelle étaient entreposés quelques trésors.  
Des partitions, des partitions, et encore des partitions. Un lézard détala à toutes jambes lorsque Lucius glissa sa main dans l'anfractuosité. Il y avait aussi une chaîne et un médaillon sur lequel était gravé, d'un côté un soleil, de l'autre le nom de « Claude ». Et il y avait un petit coffre solidement ensorcelé car le mangemort fut incapable de l'ouvrir.  
Lucius récupéra le trésor. Il entreposerait tout cela, ainsi que le petit carnet trouvé sous le lit, dans le coffre-fort des Malfoy, à la banque Gringotts. Ainsi, rien ne serait perdu si jamais Harry revenait.

Il se posta à l'entrée de la chambre, un bras chargé d'objets hétéroclites, l'autre brandissant sa baguette, l'instrument de la destruction.

-_Incendio_.

Il regarda la chambre commencer à se consumer, jusqu'à ce que la chaleur devienne insoutenable, après quoi il ferma la porte, la rendit imperméable aux flammes et s'en fut accomplir le même office dans la salle Monse, repaire de l'Héritier, petit pianiste des lieux.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry avait le sens du spectacle. Aucun intérêt de jouer à la bagarre s'il n'y avait personne pour regarder. Exception faite du cas où l'on voulait vraiment massacrer son adversaire – et dans ce cas on se passait de spectateurs sans trop de regrets – mais bon, mis à part Albus Dumbledore parce qu'il était le grand ennemi de son père, et Vincent Crabbe parce qu'il maltraitait Greggy, Harry n'était fâché contre personne en ce moment. Il s'était donc inscrit au Club de Duel par pur sens du spectacle.

-Allez, Greggy, viens, supplia-t-il en tirant par la manche son petit camarade de dortoir, très occupé à colorier un aquarium de papier. Ça va être super fun !  
-Mais je veux pas te regarder te battre, ça m'intéresse pas !  
-S'il te plaîîîîît...  
-T'es très fort ?  
-Super fort. Je pense que je peux battre des gens de septième année.  
-Tu vas pas leur faire mal, au moins ?  
-Ben, ce sont des duels, donc y a un petit risque...  
-Pff, t'es chiant, moi je veux bien te faire plaisir, mais j'ai pas envie de regarder des gens se battre, c'est nul et ça va me rendre triste.  
-On ira se balader sur les toits après, et je te montrerai un truc super cool.  
-C'est quoi ?  
-Surprise, sourit Harry, sentant qu'il tenait sa proie.  
-Dis-moi ce que c'est, et après je te dirai si je viens.  
-Si je te dis ce que c'est, ce n'est plus une surprise.

Greggy coloria ses poissons avec application pendant presque une minute, puis lâcha, à regrets :  
-T'es sûr qu'elle va me plaire, ta surprise ?  
-Absolument sûr.  
-Bon. Mais tu promets que tu ne feras pas de truc trop dangereux comme quand tu as cassé les murs de l'école ? Et que tu ne blesseras personne trop gravement ?  
-Promis.  
-Alors d'accord.  
-Génial ! s'exclama Harry.

Il tira Greggy de sa chaise et descendit dans la salle commune en courant. Il atterrit au milieu de la conversation entre Sally-Anne Perks et deux autres filles qu'il bouscula en s'interposant.

-Sally, il faut que tu viennes, je vais me battre contre des élèves et je vais les massacrer ! s'exclama-t-il, rayonnant.

Sally-Anne Perks, qui était complètement folle de Harry Potter, le suivit avec joie sans poser de questions.

-Où est Perry ? demanda Harry.  
-Je l'ai vu partir tout à l'heure avec d'autres troisième année, répondit la jeune fille.  
-Il est peut-être déjà au club, songea Harry... Heyyy ! Draco !

Le blondinet leva les yeux de son livre de métamorphoses d'un air très suspicieux et lança un regard d'acier à son garde du corps personnel, stationné à côté de son fauteuil. Crabbe se plaça entre le jeune prince blond et le jeune sauvage brun, roulant des mécaniques – et affichant une expression d'angoisse intense.

-Laisse Draco tranquille, Potter, grogna-t-il.

Harry s'approcha du gorille, tandis que derrière lui Greggy jetait des regards mauvais à Crabbe.

-Vincent, commença le Petit Lord en le regardant dans les yeux, menaçant.

Crabbe eut l'air si pitoyable que Draco intervint :  
-C'est bon, Crabbe. Que veux-tu, Potter ? fit-il d'un ton léger, ses yeux traînant sur une page de son livre.

Harry voulait en mettre plein la vue à Draco au Club de Duel. Seulement, pour cela, il lui fallait entraîner Draco au Club de Duel. Or, Draco le snobait et ne le suivrait certainement pas. Il devait donc provoquer Draco en duel. Le raisonnement était d'une logique imparable.  
-Je suis venu te proposer de régler nos différends une fois pour toutes, déclama-t-il en bombant le torse.  
Le petit blond tenta de masquer son égarement par du mépris mais n'y parvint que moyennement. A vrai dire, aucun d'eux ne comprenait vraiment quels étaient leurs différends.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-...Un duel. A dix-huit heures trente. Devant témoins. Greggy est mon second.  
-Euh...  
Draco fronça les sourcils de façon aristocratique, en regardant son interlocuteur par en-dessus. Il devait se sentir coincé par cette soudaine provocation.  
-A dix-huit heures trente, on va nous voir, Potter, éluda-t-il. Réfléchis. Disons plutôt minuit. La salle des trophées. Crabbe sera mon second.

Harry éclata de rire.

-A minuit, je dormirai, et toi aussi ! Non non, dix-huit heures trente, et je connais un endroit où nous pourrons nous battre sans inquiétude. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, j'y allais justement...

Draco jeta un oeil à Goyle et Perks, puis à Crabbe, revint à Potter et finalement, ferma délicatement son livre :  
-Très bien.  
Intérieurement, il se dit qu'il avait encore trente-cinq minutes pour trouver une échappatoire. Il n'avait nullement l'intention d'affronter cet excité d'Harry Potter en duel, sérieusement. Il tenait à ses fesses.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry entassa Greggy, Sally, Crabbe, Draco et lui-même dans la baignoire magique. Il devait bien y avoir une autre façon de se rendre au Club de Duel, mais il ne la connaissait pas. Cela l'embêtait d'offrir sur un plateau à quatre personnes son passage secret privilégié, aussi projetait-il d'oublietter proprement tout le monde à l'arrivée, sans penser un seul instant que le sortilège d'Oubliettes méritait qu'on s'y arrête cinq minutes, et qu'il ne s'y était jamais entraîné.  
Le grand événement du soir approchait.  
Il ne s'agissait pas du duel. Il ne s'agissait d'aucun duel que le Petit Lord pourrait être amené à jouer sur les rings secrets du club estudiantin, non, les duels, Harry connaissait bien, ils faisaient pour ainsi dire partie de lui, rien d'événementiel à cela. Le deuxième événement de la journée était d'une autre teneur, évidemment.

-Tire sur l'anneau accroché au mur, Greggy ! souffla Harry dans le noir dans entrailles de Poudlard lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination.

Le petit Gregory se suspendit à un large anneau rouillé, et ses camarades le virent pivoter avec le mur et disparaître de l'autre côté des pierres.

-A toi, Sally !

La petite fille fit de même, grimaçante en s'écorchant les coudes sur la paroi.

-A moi, s'avança Draco en s'époussetant.  
-Non, attends, fit Harry en le renversant dans la baignoire.  
-Hé ! protesta le jeune blond d'un ton irrité.  
-Regardez-moi, tous les deux.

Harry pointa sa baguette magique sur ses deux camarades de dortoir et s'exclama :  
-_Oubliettes ! _C'est bon, on peut y aller.  
-C'était quoi, ça ? s'énerva Draco.  
-Quoi donc ? s'enquit le Petit Lord. Tu es désorienté, Draco ? Ne t'inquiè...  
-Tu te crois tout permis, Potter ! rugit le petit prince blond, salement scandalisé. On ne jette pas des Oubliettes aux gens, c'est impoli ! postillonna-t-il dans le noir.

Crabbe grogna.

-Visiblement, cela n'a pas fonctionné, constata Harry en fronçant les sourcils en direction de sa baguette, se sentant trahi.  
-Evidemment que non, tu n'es qu'une brute ! répliqua Draco en se redressant. Ce sort est trop complexe pour toi, Potter !  
Il s'accrocha à l'anneau rouillé suspendu au mur, rageux, et pivota en s'excitant tout seul, sa voix montant dans les aigus à mesure qu'il disparaissait. Sitôt son seigneur éloigné, Crabbe sembla nerveux et s'empressa de s'écarter de Harry, se recroquevillant avec maladresse dans la baignoire.  
Le Petit Lord haussa les sourcils, toujours à s'interroger sur son échec, peu enclin à s'intéresser aux états d'âmes de Vincent Crabbe, et sortit lui aussi du passage secret.

Il fut accueilli par un brouhaha dense et une piquante odeur de sueur. Le sourire revint vite sur ses lèvres, tandis que contournant les gradins par derrière, il rejoignait Theodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, ses deux petits administrateurs ad hoc. Ses amis le suivirent, et Draco fut le premier à laisser libre cours à sa curiosité :  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? lâcha-t-il en tournant sur lui-même.  
-C'est le Gymnase, fit Harry, tout sourire.  
-J'ignorais que Poudlard abritait un Gymnase, articula-t-il soigneusement, comme si l'aveu de son ignorance était une grande preuve de noblesse.  
-Et tu ignorais que le Gymnase abritait un Club de Duel, répartit Harry par-dessus son épaule, avant de se poster devant Nott et Zabini, le regard interrogatif.

-Ton duel commence dans huit minutes, signala Nott en jetant un oeil au large cadran de la montre paternelle qu'il portait à son frêle poignet.  
-Hé, murmura Harry, la reconnaissant. Mais c'est la montre de ton père !  
Zabini, perplexe, adressa une moue interrogatrice à son acolyte, tandis que Nott, suspicieux, transperçait Harry Potter du regard.  
-Comment sais-tu cela ? Tu as déjà rencontré mon père ?  
-Si j'ai déjà rencontré Nott ? J'ai passé ma vie à l'entendre chanter avec Avery... murmura Harry. Evidemment que je le connais, se reprit-il. Je ne t'ai pas déjà dit que j'étais le Petit Lord ?  
Harry lui fit un clin d'oeil.  
Theodore Nott Junior devint pâle comme la mort, et son voisin ouvrit la bouche comme un strangulot à l'air libre.  
-Tu... Tu... commença Nott.

Mais Harry ne se fatigua pas à répondre, souriant pour lui-même. Il tourna le registre des combats de son côté de la table et suivit la ligne de son propre nom pour savoir à qui il devrait faire mordre la poussière. Il s'agissait d'un membre de sa propre maison qu'il connaissait assez bien puis qu'il jouait comme batteur à l'entraînement de Quidditch : Lucien Bole, un tas de graisse et de muscle agrémenté d'une vilaine expression faciale, un garçon en troisième année d'étude, tout comme Perry. Ils s'affronteraient sous les pseudonymes du Petit Lord et de _Massive Bole_. Harry prévoyait déjà une massive pantalonnade pour son adversaire.  
Greggy prit le coude de Harry et dans le capharnaüm ambiant on n'entendit pas son « C'est vrai que t'es le vrai Petit Lord ? ». Son ami lui sourit d'un air rassurant. Puis :  
-Perry ! s'exclama-t-il en apercevant la bouille tachetée de Peregrin Derrick.  
-Salut. Je ne t'avais jamais vu ici, s'étonna l'élève de troisième année, qui le dépassait tout juste d'un cheveu et demi.  
-Je vais me battre !

Perry fit une moue mi-figue mi-raisin, qui signifiait « Je le sens pas trop », puis son regard se porta sur le reste de la bande, à savoir Greggy et Sally, puis sur Malfoy et Crabbe venus en qualité d'invités renfrognés et inquiets. Draco s'appliquait beaucoup sur son air renfrogné pour dissimuler son excitation, quant à son inquiétude elle ne cessait de grandir à mesure que l'heure de son duel contre Le Petit Lord – _LE_ Petit Lord – approchait. Il commençait à prends conscience de qui était Harry Potter, et l'image qu'il avait de son voisin de dortoir s'emmêlait avec le nom de « Voldemort », les Unes de la presse et toutes les instructions épistolaires de son père.

Perry aurait voulu dire « Tu n'aurais pas dû les amener », parce qu'une colonie de première année au Club de Duel n'était pas la bienvenue, mais il se tut, parce qu'il connaissait Harry et parce que c'était Harry le chef. On ne disait pas au chef ce qu'il devait faire. Au lieu de ça, il demanda :  
-Je vais chercher Marky ?  
-Oh oui ! s'exclama le Petit Lord, qu'un spectateur de plus rendait très heureux.

L'heure du duel magique sonna, ou plutôt, Nott, les yeux rivés sur la trotteuse de sa grosse montre, fit signe à un élève qui se tenait près du ring de faire tinter la clochette. Les deux combattants précédents se saluèrent, descendirent du ring en passant sous les cordes et discutèrent les scores. Harry remarqua alors le panneau rectangulaire accroché au-devant du ring : il affichait 28 points d'un côté, 19 de l'autre. Intrigué, Harry hésita entre « C'est quoi ce système pourri ? » et « Oh, trop cool ! » et finit par demander, alors, que Nott lui faisait signe de grimper, « Hé, dis, attend, comment on compte les points ? »  
-Sur la puissance de tes sorts, mais seulement quand ils touchent l'adversaire. C'est automatique.

Harry y réfléchit une seconde.  
-Ok, c'est cool ! sourit-il avant de rouler sous la corde pour atterrir dans la surface de duel.  
En face de lui, Lucien Bole souleva la corde pour y passer ses épaules carrées. Harry observa le nombre de ses spectateurs : une petite dizaine de ses amis, en comptant Marky Flint, Corbin Warrington et Adrian Pucey de l'équipe de Quidditch, quelques élèves venus supporter Lucien, et une vingtaine de gamins plus ou moins inconnus qui applaudissaient et encourageaient les duélistes. Harry savait qu'il se battait sur le moins prestigieux des trois rings, et ne put s'empêcher de noter que le duel se déroulant sur la grande estrade centrale attirait bien plus de spectateurs.

« Bon », pensa-t-il en souriant d'un air maléfique. « Montrons-leur qui je suis ».  
Et, dans un mouvement plein de délicatesse, il adressa une révérence au batteur de l'équipe de Serpentard.  
« Ding ding » fit la cloche.

-_Acogo_, lança Harry, alors que Lucien Bole n'avait pas même brandit sa baguette.

C'était un sort tout ce qu'il y avait de plus personnalisé : deux parpaings invisibles vinrent assommer l'adversaire de chaque côté du crâne, ce qui allait drôlement bien à la physionomie écrasée de Massive Bole, qui s'écroula aussitôt avec un bruit d'enclume.  
Le Petit Lord tourna la tête vers son public, tout sourire. Il y eut un silence étrange, qui dura trop peu de temps pour que quiconque s'en souvienne. Puis Marcus Flint cria « Woohoo ! » et dans les applaudissements polis qui suivirent, Harry distingua un « Il déchire » venant de Marky et un « Maman » venant de Draco. Il sauta du ring, se laissa féliciter sobrement, jeta un oeil au score (5 points à zéro) et s'approcha de Draco.

-Reconnais que t'as la trouille.  
-J'ai pas la trouille ! répartit le petit blond avec un tic nerveux du bras. Je n'ai absolument pas peur de toi, je te prends quand tu veux, Potter, répliqua-t-il sèchement, tout en se demandant pourquoi diantre il se comportait de la sorte et s'il allait mourir d'un excès d'esprit de contradiction.  
-Ok, alors maintenant, rit Harry.  
-On peut pas, répondit précipitamment Draco. Les rings sont occupés.  
-C'est bien vrai, fit doucement Harry.

Il se rendit compte en cet instant que la peur que Draco avait de lui satisfaisait sa vanité au moins aussi bien qu'une victoire formelle.  
Dans la pagaille de ses amis – ou vagues connaissances – qui se bousculaient pour l'approcher, Sally en profita pour l'embrasser sur la joue, et Harry la laissa faire. C'était bizarre, mais point trop déplaisant. Il songea à Tonks et se dit qu'elle lui manquait.  
Zabini lui fit signe et Harry se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux deux petits première année qui tenaient le registre d'inscription :  
-Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait se battre contre toi, l'informa le noir d'une voix blanche en pointant du doigt le nom de l'inscrit.  
Theodore Nott junior quant à lui était si pâle qu'on y voyait presque au travers ; ne pipant mot, il fixait Harry Potter d'un regard inquiet, caressant le bracelet de la montre de son père d'un geste machinal. Quant Harry eut joliment calligraphié « Le Petit Lord » en face du pseudonyme de son nouvel adversaire et se fut éloigné, Nott lâcha, d'une voix tremblante :  
-Comment il pourrait savoir pour la montre de mon père, s'il était pas le Petit Lord ?  
-...Ton père est vraiment un mangemort ? murmura Zabini.  
Blaise tira les conclusions qui s'imposaient du silence évocateur de son ami.  
-Si oui... et si Potter a vu cette montre au poignet de ton père... ça veut dire que Potter a traîné là où a traîné ton père.  
-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.  
-Je dis qu'ils se sont trouvés au même endroit à un moment donné. C'est tout ce que je dis.  
-C'est déjà trop.

Harry, porté par l'élan collectif de ses supporters de plus en plus nombreux, impressionnés par son avance en sortilèges et excités par cette histoire démente de « Petit Lord », enchaîna les duels avec succès. Il pensait savoir ce qu'il faisait et ne réalisait pas que la maîtrise de tout cela pouvait lui échapper en l'espace de quelques secondes – mais jusque là bien sûr, il était le roi.  
Les élèves les plus âgés du Club de Duel, consistant la majeure partie de la population du Gymnase, observaient le phénomène avec un amusement distant, intrigués et embarrassés par ce gamin de onze ans qui utilisait avec un naturel désarmant des sorts qu'eux même ne connaissaient pas, et laissait entendre avec une si jolie lumière dans les yeux qu'il était le gosse vêtu de noir de pied en cape que l'on voyait sur les sinistres photos de certaines attaques de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

-Je crois que c'est vrai, chuchota pour lui-même un jeune homme nommé Bill Weasley, accoudé à la rambarde des gradins.  
-Hein ? fit son voisin et ami.  
-Je pense, reprit Bill très sérieusement en désignant Harry Potter du menton, qu'il ne ment pas.  
-...Il serait vraiment le gamin... le gamin... le Petit Lord du journal ?  
Après un silence, l'ami, dubitatif, signifia que « Ce serait un peu énorme, quand même », puis ne défronça plus les sourcils du quart d'heure qui suivit.  
-Il pourrait créer un beau bordel, poursuivit Bill. Regarde-le. Il a déjà Flint dans sa poche.  
-Flint est un demeuré...  
-Non non, c'est un connard mais il est loin d'être idiot... Ce que je veux dire, insista Bill en se redressant pour montrer du bras l'attroupement frénétique qui se formait autour du ring du « Petit Lord », c'est que ça pourrait dégénérer.  
-J'aime les bagarres générales, répondit l'autre.  
Bill secoua lentement la tête sans rien ajouter. Il pensait à une dégénérescence malsaine plutôt que violente, sans toutefois pouvoir prédire exactement ce que le spectacle qui se donnait devant lui lui faisait redouter. Peut-être tout simplement son éducation l'avait trop imprégner de prudence lorsqu'il s'agissait de V...Vous-Savez-Qui. Un groupuscule fanatique du Petit Lord devenait vite, par extension, un groupuscule fanatique de Vous-Savez-Qui.  
Bill n'était pas un authentique rebelle je m'en-foutiste comme tendaient à le faire croire ses vêtements déchiquetés, ses cheveux longs et ses multiples piercings. Les valeurs familiales ont la peau dure. S'il écoutait sa tête, le plus intelligent était de filer une raclée humiliante à Potter pour calmer ses ardeurs, ou de prévenir Dumbledore, ou Snape, ou même cette espèce de général d'armée réformé qui se faisait appeler Lieutenant Agamemnon, pour que l'un des trois se charge de la raclée à sa place. Mais, d'un autre côté, sans être un rebelle fondamental, Bill restait fondamentalement un ado curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer. Alors il ne fit rien, et regarda.

Harry avait gagné tous ses duels jusqu'à celui où un septième année lui arracha sa baguette d'un habile _Expelliarmus_. En sueur, Harry prit appui sur ses genoux pour rattraper son souffle, puis, le plus naturellement du monde, se jeta sur son adversaire pour continuer le combat, au moment-même où retentissait le délicat « Ding ding » de la cloche signifiant la fin de la rencontre. Ce mouvement créa une certaine confusion. L'adversaire, la mâchoire décrochée, étalé par terre, hurla des sons vocaliques à l'adresse des juges, mais point de juges dans ce Club clandestin, aussi le public fut-il pris à parti et commença-t-il à crier contre Harry, qui, pur tel l'enfant qui vient de naître, écarta les bras en signe d'impuissance « Mais, enfin, le combat n'est pas terminé tant qu'il n'y a ni K.O. ni sortie du ring ni abandon », ce à quoi on lui répliqua qu'il était taré, ce à quoi d'autres répliquèrent qu'il avait pourtant raison et que c'était parfaitement logique, ce qui mena, comme de juste, quoiqu'avec davantage de pourparlers que si la scène avait eu lieu à l'Ecole d'Insan Greek, à une énorme, une gigantesque, une monstrueuse bagarre générale.

Le Petit Lord s'amusait comme un fou, et globalement, les autres élèves aussi. Cependant, c'était Poudlard d'Angleterre et non l'indéfinissable chaos d'Insan Greek, aussi la bataille s'arrangea-t-elle en deux clans opposés qui se retranchèrent de chaque côté des gradins pour s'asperger de sortilèges pas tout à fait inoffensifs. Le clan des supporters de Harry Potter en imposait plus qu'on aurait pu le penser, et sous le commandement du Fils des Ténèbres, se mit à jeter ses paires de chaussures à l'aide de sortilèges d'expulsion. Des dizaines de mocassins en cuir, godillots défoncés ou encore baskets moldues fusèrent dans les airs avec des « wooosh » ravissants pour venir s'écraser en claquant contre les joues des anti-Potter.

L'adversaire de Harry et sa mâchoire brisée gisaient sur le ring dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Preuve que les enfants les mieux éduqués du monde n'en sont pas moins irresponsables et cruels.

Harry s'acharnait contre un grand type roux qui lui donnait du fil à retordre ; Draco et son gorille Vincent, sous couvert d'un _Protego_, jetaient des sorts de brûlure ; Marky et Perry jetaient des sorts inventifs et innommables ; Sally s'essayait à copier tous les sortilèges de Harry, Blaise et Theodore faisaient vomir à leurs baguettes des colonies d'insectes affreux principalement composées d'araignées noires et velues qui faisaient pousser des cris d'orfraie au clan d'en face, et Greggy, assis dos aux gradins tout à côté de Harry, faisait des origami en lui demandant de le prévenir quand ce serait fini.

Forcément, il fallut qu'un adulte vienne sonner la fin de la récré. Soudain Severus Snape et Agamemnon furent en bas des gradins, sans que Harry ait pu dire par où ils étaient arrivés.  
-Retraite ! cria-t-il en bondissant, claquant des dents sous son large sourire, car malgré ses fanfaronnades il ne tenait pas à se faire attraper par Agamemnon – ni par Severus, d'ailleurs.  
Le silence de stupeur qui avait accueilli les deux professeurs avait aussitôt explosé en un capharnaüm abominable, tandis que tous les élèves se précipitaient vers les passages secrets du Gymnases pour ne pas se faire punir. Si le seul fait d'avoir participé à un Club de Duel clandestin pouvait, croyaient-ils, leur apporter des ennuis sévères, ils couraient avaient d'autant plus d'entrain pour échapper à la double-sentence qui ne manquerait pas de tomber pour leur comportement de sauvages.  
-Je le savais ! gronda Agamemnon en attrapant à grande brassées les élèves polissons par les cheveux. Je savais qu'il foutrait la merde !  
-_Stupéfix. Stupéfix. Stupéfix_, récitait Severus Snape sans bouger un orteil, visant tous les élèves à portée de tir, son regard d'aigle mémorisant chaque angélique frimousse et ses angéliques méfaits à jamais.  
Un élève de quatrième année jeté sur le ring par Agamemnon tenta de se carapater à quatre pattes et reçut simultanément un coup de pied dans le derrière de la part d'Agamemnon et un _Stupéfix_ de Severus. Il resta à quatre pattes le nez sur le parquet pendant une heure.

-Petit Lord ! tonna Agamemnon en apercevant sa bête noire se faufiler. VIENS ICI OU TU LE REGRETTERAS !  
-Je ne crois pas, frissonna Harry en se fondant dans les fuyards. Lâche pas ma main, Greggy !  
-Je te lâche pas, mais je peux lâcher Malfoy ? Il a l'air coincé j'arrive pas à le tirer.  
-Lâche pas Malfoy non plus. Accroche-toi bien et fais passer le message, je vais essayer un truc.  
-Ok. Accrochez-vous bien derrière !  
-Quoi ? fit la fluette voix de Draco, bousculé, rougissant et décoiffé, fermant les yeux, Draco qui haïssait la foule presque autant qu'il haïssait les pulls qui grattaient.  
-Accroche-toi ! cria Greggy.

Et Harry se jeta à lui même un sortilège d'expulsion. Ce qui lui fit fendre l'attroupement compact des élèves échevelés, bousculant tout le monde sur son passage, et entraînant à sa suite la petite farandole de sa bande, composée de Greggy, Draco, Vincent, Sally, Blaise, Theodore et deux ou trois autres chanceux qui attrapèrent une manche en voyant passer le train. Le Petit Lord et sa suite s'écrasèrent contre le mur de pierre, puis basculèrent un par un dans la baignoire dorée qui les attendait. Une dizaine d'enfants était plus que celle-ci n'était conçue pour transporter et ses passagers eurent toutes les difficultés du monde à s'y entasser.

-Tout le monde est dedans ? demanda Harry, étouffé sous le poids de Greggy et Draco. Quelqu'un tourne l'aiguille sur la position horizontale ?

La baignoire se mit en branle doucement, ses bords râpant la muraille interne du château, puis atteignit rapidement sa vitesse de croisière, fuselage doré glissant dans le noir alors que passaient dans un murmure aussitôt évanoui les discussions étouffées des pièces adjacentes.

-C'est trop cool !... murmura la voix d'une élève que Harry ne connaissait pas.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Harry ! s'exclama Greggy en pleine nuit.  
-Quoi ? marmonna celui-ci.  
-Le garçon à qui tu as cassé la bouche ! Il faut le soigner !  
-Hmm, t'inquiètes, ils ont dû le soigner déjà...  
-T'es sûr ?  
-Mais oui ! rétorqua la voix acide de Draco. Laisse-nous dormir !

HP-LV-HP-LV

Au coeur de la nuit, alors que Greggy et sa conscience dormaient profondément, et que tous les camarades de dortoir du Petit Lord respiraient paisiblement, se remettant de leurs émotions et rêvant de mille péripéties, le Fils des Ténèbres eut soudain les yeux grands ouverts et l'esprit parfaitement clair. Il resta immobile dans ses draps tièdes, longuement, se demandant ce qui l'avait éveillé.  
Il frotta sans y penser le creux de ses mains, où la peau encore fine de la période où l'avait frotté jusqu'à la porter à vif, était toute douce au toucher. Il faillit gratter jusqu'à se faire saigner mais arrêta son geste subitement, comprenant pourquoi le sommeil l'avait repoussé. Il posa les bras sur sa couverture, s'assit, et sortit de son lit.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Le miroir était toujours là.  
Lord Voldemort, terrifiant et furieux, se tenait derrière lui, inamovible, confondant. Harry savait que ce n'était qu'une image, que ce n'était pas le vrai. Mais il ne put empêcher son coeur de se serrer devant cette incarnation de la colère. Il aurait tant voulu Lui parler.  
Il s'assit sans un bruit à ses pieds, sans quitter le miroir des yeux.  
Il serra ses genoux dans ses bras, dans une faible imitation de l'étreinte qu'il aurait voulu recevoir. Noël, et le retour promis par Dumbledore, lui semblait à une éternité de distance. Deux mois et demi encore.  
Ce n'était qu'au coeur de la nuit, lorsque le silence et l'obscurité se faisaient maître des lieux, que Poudlard lui rappelait son chez lui, et que l'enfant souffrait du mal du pays. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'il ne se serait pas senti aussi mal de s'amuser autant le jour si son départ n'avait pas été si précipité. Il avait été enlevé et malgré tous ce que pouvait lui assurer Dumbledore, son père devait être inquiet et terriblement en colère. Le mieux aurait été que Voldemort soit d'accord pour envoyer Harry à Poudlard.  
Mais s'ils en avaient parlé – et en fait, ils en avaient parlé – le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait jamais donné son accord.  
Harry se disait que c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il profitait de cette expérience tant qu'il le pouvait, car après Noël, il ne reviendrait probablement pas – et c'était tout aussi bien, il était parfaitement heureux auprès de Voldemort. Son manque de copains sur place saurait être négocié, et avec un peu d'habileté, il reverrait Claude, ou Draco, ou même Theodore junior.

Pour la première fois cette nuit-là, Harry songea qu'il se trouvait dans une situation difficile. Entre son père, qu'il aimait, et le reste du monde, qui tout naturellement l'attirait.

Il s'endormit sur la pierre glacée, gardant imprimée sur sa rétine l'image en noir et rouge de Voldemort qui le transperçait de son regard incandescent.

**Fin du chapitre**

Note : selon des sites de référence très sérieux, Sally-Anne Perks serait en fait chez Serdaigle. Mais je la croyais chez les serpents, et ça m'arrange qu'elle y reste, donc elle y reste. (Parce qu'ici, c'est une dictature.) ...Et comme c'est capital pour la compréhension de l'histoire, je suis sûre que vous êtes bien contents d'avoir appris ça XP

_J'espère que l'histoire continue de vous faire rire et rêver un peu. Paraît-il que tout le monde n'a qu'une hâte, que Voldemort et Harry se retrouvent (encore/enfin). C'est aussi ce que j'attends avec impatience alors pas rognures d'ongles névrosées s'il vous plaît : oui, ils vont se revoir, mais j'ai quelques petites choses à raconter avant cela...  
Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ;)  
(Mais, ahem, j'essaierai de vous faire attendre moins longtemps d'ici au prochain chapitre - dont 8 pages sont déjà écrites, hé oui - et qui contient une grande part d'aventures de personnages secondaires. (Il nous manque un peu Insan, hein ?))_

_Biz_

_Lupiot_


	24. Chapitre 23

Hellooo good fellows !  
Mah bien sûr que je suis vivante. Et Petit aussi.

Merci à tous pour vos messages d'encouragements, de "c'est trop bien la suite" :D et de coups de pieds au cul (j'en ai toujours un ou deux du genre "C'est pas pour dire ma chérie mais ça fait 6 mois.", et je vous jure que ce sont de ceux qui me boostent le plus. *Repérée : facile à culpabiliser*), enfin merci pour vos reviews, qui me font toujours immensément plaisir. Je suis certaine que, ce coup-ci, je n'ai pas répondu à chaque message, mea culpa ; je vais me mettre à jour.

* * *

**Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture**, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise et que l'histoire et son développement vous accrochent toujours autant, je me suis dit qu**'un petit résumé des épisodes précédents** ne serait (sans doute) pas superflu.

**Les personnages :** (si non listés, ils sont simplement grosso modo égaux à leurs versions canoniques (comme Dumbledore, McGo, Ron, Hermione, etc.)

**Harry -** Enlevé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres cette fameuse nuit du 31 octobre où tout devait se jouer (la cicatrice, le petite mort du mage noir, etc), il a grandi auprès de celui qui au départ voulait le tuer. Il a vécu diverses aventures au gré desquelles il a notamment gagné le surnom de Petit Lord. Là où nous en sommes, il a, techniquement, onze ans (mais Voldemort ayant ramené sa date d'anniversaire au 31 octobre, il a, dans l'histoire, douze ans).  
**Lord Voldemort -** Venu pour tuer Harry le 31 octobre 1983, il l'a finalement ramené dans son repaire, au départ sans trop savoir qu'en faire. S'est intéressé à l'enfant ; l'a proclamé son Héritier ; a fini par l'appeler son fils, en privé.  
**Severus Snape -** A l'origine fidèle à Lord Voldemort, l'a trahi pour sauver Harry de Son emprise, persuadé que le mage noir finirait par faire du mal à l'enfant à un moment ou un autre. Il s'est attaché à Harry, à son grand damn.  
**Avery, Nott -** Les plus anciens mangemorts. Sympathiques du point de vue de Harry.  
**Lucius Malfoy -** L'un des mangemorts préférés de Harry.  
**Bartemius Croupton Jr -** Un mangemort exaspérant, pour ne pas utiliser un autre mot en -spérant.

**Insan Greek -** Le directeur d'une école de magie très borderline dans laquelle Harry a étudié deux ans, aussi charmant et dangereux que Dumbledore quoique nettement plus instable.  
**Agamemnon -** Un lieutenant de discipline subordonné à Insan Greek qui, épuisé de cette école de fou, s'est fait engager à Poudlard.  
**Akata -** Autre lieutenant de discipline (féminin) de l'Ecole d'Insan Greek. Alter Ego de Bellatrix Lestrange.  
**Claude -** Meilleur pote de Harry à l'école d'Insan Greek, d'un an plus vieux que lui ; un petit gars cool.  
**Angelo -** Autre camarade de dortoir dans la même école, de deux ans plus jeunes que Harry, blond comme les blés et tout à fait angélique, très proche de Pétroushka.  
**Pétroushka -** Autre camarade de dortoir dans la même école, de quatre ans plus vieux que Harry, très malsain et partiellement vampire, protecteur envers Angelo.  
**Johan -** Fils unique et chéri d'Insan Greek, médecin de l'école, de trois ans plus âgé que Harry. (Vous l'avez connu à douze ans, mais il a donc, lorsqu'Harry atteint lui-même ses douze ans, pas loin de quinze ans)  
**Ikki, Light, Junior, Pip, Ansalom, Cléo... -** Autres élèves de l'école d'Insan Greek avec lesquels Harry a pu interagir.

**Nymphadora Tonks -** Egale à elle-même, mais il est à noter qu'aux cours de deux épisodes marquants (la détention de Harry par l'Ordre du Phénix puis l'emprisonnement par les forces du mal de'une Tonks égarée dans le château d'Albanie), notre jeune étourdie s'est rapprochée de Harry et s'en est fait un ami.  
**Draco Malfoy -** Egal à lui-même, mais il est à noter qu'il subit d'incompréhensibles pressions parentales contradictoires l'exhortant tantôt à être ami avec le Petit Lord, tantôt ne lui adresser la parole sous aucun prétexte, qui ont contribué à créer entre les deux jeunes premiers de Serpentard une relation ambiguë entre concurrence et amitié.  
Gregory Goyle dit "**Greggy**" **-** Brutalisé par Vincent Crabbe et manipulé par Draco, Harry qui au départ se sentait très seul à Poudlard au point d'entamer une dépression, l'a pris sous son aile. Il est naïf et extrêmement bon (au contraire de Crabbe qui est idiot et extrêmement con).  
Marcus Flint, dit "**Marky**" **-** Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard dont Harry fait partie, mauvais garçon ; de quatre ans plus vieux que lui, il apprécie assez Harry.  
Peregrin Derrick, dit "**Perry**" **-** Batteur dans l'équipe, de trois ans plus vieux que Harry (mais de la même taille que lui), il fait partie de ses amis.  
Sally-Ann Perks, dite "**Sally**" **-** Une fille quelconque complètement folle de Harry.

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :**

Harry a été enlevé par l'ordre du Phénix (plus précisément, Minerva McGonagall, Alice & Frank Londubat venus libérer Tonks), mais Lord Voldemort, qui se fie notamment au témoignage accablant de Bartemius, pense que Harry s'est...enfui avec eux, et donc, l'a trahi. Harry n'est pas vraiment blanc dans l'histoire étant donné qu'il a lui-même conduit les intrus jusqu'à la cellule de Tonks (voulant aider son amie). Pendant que Lord Voldemort hurle sur tout le monde et jette des sorts sur son brave personnel, Harry s'amuse à Poudlard, totalement inconscient du drame qui se joue en Albanie, se sentant vaguement coupable de profiter du séjour, mais s'attendant tout de même à ce que son père vienne, au final et en toute logique, attaquer Poudlard pour le tirer de là.  
A noter : Dumbledore, dans l'idée d'apaiser Harry, lui a promis qu'il reverrait Lord Voldemort aux vacances de Noël.  
A noter aussi : Harry a découvert le miroir du Risèd et y voit Voldemort (en colère).

* * *

Bonne Lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Greggy n'oubliait jamais rien. Enfin si, tout naturellement il oubliait un fatras de choses, mais jamais rien de ce qu'on lui avait promis. Il était, en cela, semblable à tous les enfants.

-Tu m'avais promis que j'aurais une surprise si je venais à ton club de duel, sortit-il tout à trac à Harry, entre les brocolis et la jelly.

Le Petit Lord fronça les sourcils en enfournant une fourchetée de rôti, qu'il mâchouilla d'un air songeur.

-Je suis venu te voir te battre, reprit Greggy. Tu as cassé la mâchoire du gars, il y a eu une grosse bagarre avec tout le monde, puis Snape et Agamemnon sont arrivés et on est repartis dans la baignoire magique. Et depuis tu es la star de toute l'école. Sauf ceux qui t'aiment pas, forcément. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai le droit à ma surprise, conclut très sérieusement le garçon en repoussant son assiette pour se servir un grand bol de jelly à la framboise.

Harry sourit, les dents pleines de sauce, puis s'essuya la bouche d'un geste princier avec la serviette en soie de Draco – qui le fusilla du regard mais se tint coi – et hocha solennellement la tête :  
-Ce soir, la surprise.  
-Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Juste avant le cours de Botanique ?  
-Je pense que c'est mieux de nuit.

Harry contint son sourire malicieux face à la lueur curieuse et à l'excitation impatiente qu'il put lire dans les yeux bleu-gris du petit Greggy, qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser voir son impatience, et retourna à son dessert fruité et gélatineux.

Dès que neuf heures eurent sonné, confinant les élèves dans le confort sûr de leurs Salles Communes, Harry jugea qu'il était temps de se faufiler dans les couloirs de l'école, et fit un discret clin d'œil à Greggy, qui tournait paresseusement les pages d'un recueil des Contes de Grimm, s'étonnant à chaque nouvelle histoire de n'en avoir jamais entendu parler – Harry lui avait pourtant juré qu'il s'agissait de grands classiques. (Mais Harry avait parfois du mal à délimiter, surtout en matière de littérature, ce que les enfants sorciers normaux connaissaient ou ne connaissaient pas, et en l'occurrence, des légendes moldues, bien que présentes dans la bibliothèque du château d'Albanie au même titre que les manuels de magie, constituait un patrimoine mystérieux aux yeux des étudiants de Poudlard.)

Greggy referma le livre, Harry quitta le-fauteuil-du-roi-de-Serpentard-celui-qui-était-le-plus-grand-et-le-plus-confortable-au-chaud-devant-la-cheminée-et-qu'on-lui-avait-concédé-sans-heurts-depuis-le-début-de-sa-gloire-au-Club-de-Duel, s'étira en bâillant et, après un rapide coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, leur jeta à tous deux un sortilège de désillusion.

Les deux garçons quittèrent le donjon et s'aventurèrent dans la nuit claire en trottinant gaiement. Ils marchèrent en équilibre sur les murets d'enceinte, sautèrent de créneau en créneau, puis Harry les redirigea vers le grand escalier de la tour d'astronomie qu'ils gravirent jusqu'au sommet. Là, depuis le balcon, ils se hissèrent sur le toit de la tour, et Harry mit sa main en visière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?  
-Une cheminée.  
-La plus proche c'est celle-là, là-bas, signala Greggy en pointant son doigt vers un autre bâtiment.  
-Oui mais celle-là, on ne peut pas l'atteindre. Y a comme un trou de quinze mètres entre les deux toits.  
-Fais venir ton balai.

Harry baissa sa main, surpris.

-Je n'y aurais pas pensé.  
-C'est parce que t'es un grand niais.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire.

-Non, on va y aller à pieds, c'est plus rigolo, décida Harry en se mettant en position accroupie pour glisser sur les ardoises du toit et sauter sur le toit voisin.

Ils coururent de toit en toit jusqu'à la cheminée non pas la plus proche, mais la plus accessible. Arrivé, Harry fit signe à Greggy de se placer derrière lui et, les yeux plissés pour faire barrière contre la fumée irritante, vint se tenir tout près de la sortie de cheminée.

Il toussa quatre fois, éternua deux fois, et leva sa baguette.

-_Morphae anima_ ! s'exclama-t-il.

Sous les yeux des deux garçons, la fumée prit la forme d'un énorme requin, s'enfuit à grands coups de queue vers la forêt interdite et se dispersa au bout d'une dizaine de mètres.

-WOW ! s'écria Greggy. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux ?  
-Ouip.  
-C'est trooop cool. Tu peux faire plein de petits poissons ?

Harry donna naissance à des centaines de petits poissons de fumée. Greggy contourna la cheminée pour passer ses mains dans le flot, en rigolant comme un bêta. Il sortit à son tour sa baguette et leur jeta son sort favori : le sort de coloriage. Une petite portion du ciel se retrouva envahi d'un banc de plancton bleus, voguant de gauche à droite dans un mouvement lent et sensuel, avant de s'évanouirent au bout de quelques secondes.

Les deux garçons s'amusèrent à jouer aux dieux pendant plus d'une heure, se laissant porter par la magie du moment, la douceur de la nuit. C'était l'un de ses moments qui faisaient oublier à Harry tous ses soucis et lui donnait envie de ne penser à rien et de laisser faire la vie.

-Un dragon, demanda Greggy, allongé sur les ardoises, les bras derrière la tête.

Harry, assis à côté de lui, tendit sa baguette vers la fumée et forma dans son esprit les contours d'un immense dragon chinois, l'un de ceux dont le corps, semblable à celui d'un serpent, s'enroulait sur lui-même sur des mètres et des mètres d'anneaux et d'écailles, son énorme tête maléfique ornée de deux longues moustaches tombantes. Greggy rigola, sa poitrine se souleva deux fois dans un petit « Ah, ah ».

-Rouge, réclama Harry.

Son ami leva à son tour sa baguette et l'animal mythique se retrouva peint d'un rouge flamboyant, nimbé de reflets oranges et violets.

L'animal flotta au dessus de leurs têtes, à la fois menaçant et amical.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Severus Snape s'était toujours consacré exclusivement et passionnément à son rôle de mangemort. Il avait, dès ses quinze ans, vécu au jour le jour selon le bon désir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, vivant et bataillant à ses côtés, se tenant nuit et jour à sa disposition.

Son changement de camp, après de longs et éprouvants mois d'espionnage bilatéral, le laissait dans une situation jusque là inédite.

Il s'ennuyait.

Enseigner les potions, il connaissait ce métier sur le bout des doigts – et il n'aimait pas particulièrement cela – il le faisait donc sans y penser, dispensant ses remarques acerbes autant par habitude que par réel agacement.

Espionner, il ne faisait plus.  
Se battre, il ne faisait plus.  
S'occuper de Harr – enfin bref, il ne faisait plus rien.

Albus Dumbledore et son caractère lunatique avaient bien de quoi occuper une partie de ses migraines, mais bientôt, il se retrouva même à ne plus être sujet aux migraines, et s'ennuya encore davantage. Car lorsque les maux de tête le saisissaient, Severus ne tergiversait pas : il avalait un flacon de Relaxeasy et se traînait comme une larve pendant une heure ou deux, l'œil torve, la pensée ramollie. Généralement, il en profitait pour corriger les copies des première année. Cela avait le mérite de tuer deux heures.

Severus allait plutôt bien, à part ça. Si l'on mettait de côté la menace de mort qui pesait constamment sur lui depuis sa trahison au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il se sentait presque libéré. Nettement moins tourmenté que ces derniers mois, c'était certain. A présent que Harry vivait à Poudlard, il estimait avoir fait sa part du contrat. Le gosse s'adapterait. Les gosses s'adaptaient merveilleusement bien. Severus n'espérait pas de remerciements, non, il s'en foutait royalement. Il était content – _content_ – d'avoir réussi à sortir Harry du repaire de Voldemort. Ce devait être difficile pour le petit pour le moment, mais cela lui évitait bien des épisodes douloureux. Peut-être même que cela lui évitait la mort. Severus était intimement persuadé qu'un jour où l'autre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait levé la baguette sur son Héritier. Et Severus avait préféré ne pas parier sur le sortilège qui en sortirait.

Donc, Snape, bien qu'il regrettât sa condition de mangemort, était presque heureux dans ses habits de repenti – le repentir réel ne s'était pas encore manifesté, et il doutait qu'il se manifestât jamais, mais il pouvait vivre ainsi.

Sauf qu'il s'ennuyait.

Dumbledore, soit qu'on ne pouvait décidément rien lui cacher et qu'il ait décidé de sortir son collègue du marécage d'ennui dans lequel il s'embourbait de jour en jour, soit que par un hasard tout à fait extraordinaire, il s'ennuyait lui aussi, convoqua un jour Severus pour une mission d'importance.

« Convocation pour mission d'importance », étaient les exacts mots de son message, suivis de : « C'est fort en chocolat ! ». Severus supposa sans trop de risques qu'il s'agissait du nouveau mot de passe.

-Oui, monsieur le directeur ? fit le maître des potions en guise de bonjour en pénétrant dans le légendaire bureau circulaire.  
-Severus, lâcha le grand homme en fixant intensément le nouveau venu.  
-Albus, répondit profondément le susnommé, sarcastique.

Familier des lubies de Dumbledore, il se permettait quelques entorses au protocoles, surtout que de son point de vue, aucune autorité compétente ne pouvait lui promettre de punition réellement dissuasive – à part Azkaban, mais une petite pichenette ne menait pas directement à Azkaban, du moins l'espérait-il.

-Severus, vous êtes très doué en potions.

« Ah bon ? » failli répondre l'ex-mangemort, mais il préféra préserver son énergie et se contenta de hausser les sourcils, attendant la suite. Albus Dumbledore avait ce petit faible : il aimait bien énoncer des évidences, ça le ragaillardissait.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide, reprit le vieux sorcier. De votre assistance. Ou plutôt, de vos conseils. Enfin, bref, j'ai besoin de vous. Même si je ne sais pas exactement en quoi vous allez m'être utile.  
-Laissez-moi deviner. Vous projetez d'en finir une fois pour toute avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je vais vous servir d'appât.

Un sourire bizarre apparut sur les traits ridés du directeurs, comme s'il avait voulu dire « Ne plaisantez pas avec ça » mais avait simultanément dû contrôler un gros « Ah ah ah ! ».

-C'est une idée, je la note, vous ne pourrez pas me blâmer de la ressortir le moment venu, susurra-il en souriant, et en saisissant son lourd manteau nuit étoilée.  
-Vous ne me ferez pas croire que c'est moi qui vous l'ai donnée, répartit Severus en ayant moyennement envie de rire. Où allons-nous ?  
-Là où j'aurai peut-être ou peut-être pas besoin de vous. A Sainte-Mangouste.

Les deux hommes sortirent du bureau.

Juste avant de fermer la porte, Albus Dumbledore eut l'air d'avoir oublié un détail, se retourna et fit venir de son bureau une petite poignée de bonbons au citron, qu'il empocha avec un sourire enfantin.

HP-LV-HP-LV

La raison pour laquelle Albus avait fait venir Severus à Sainte-Mangouste était double. Doublement alitée.

-Adrastée Atrakis, dix-huit ans, et Li Ya Fan, seize ans, présenta la médicomage en jetant un coup d'œil attristé à ses fiches, qu'elle connaissait par cœur – tout le monde connaissait ces fiches par cœur dans le service. Arrivées en même temps il y a dix ans, au seuil de la mort. Leur état n'a pas évolué, elles sont toutes les deux dans un coma profond. La plus jeune réagit occasionnellement aux voix d'hommes avec une certaine agitation. Voulez-vous... voulez-vous que je vous laisse seul avec elles, monsieur Dumbledore ?  
-Oui, vous seriez un ange.

La jeune médicomage sortit. Albus s'approcha de la plus jeune, Li Ya, et se pencha sur son visage.

-Bonjour. Bonjour Li Ya. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Tu te souviens de ton papa ?

La patiente montra d'imperceptibles signes d'agitation : de légers mouvements de tête, une crispation des muscles du front et une plainte sourde montant de sa gorge.

-Bon, stop, intervint Severus. C'est votre _fille_ ?  
-Grands dieux, non ! protesta le vieil homme en se redressant.  
-Dans ce cas _qui sont-elles _? Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ici ?

Dumbledore se retourna vers Severus et désigna chaque lit d'une main :

-Ce sont les filles d'Insan Greek.  
-De qui ?  
-Insan Greek, répéta Dumbledore en faisant apparaître deux chaises et en s'asseyant comme s'il était chez lui. Le sorcier de l'école de magie qui a accueilli Harry Potter pendant deux ans.

Severus resta impassible, mais oui, ça lui revenait. Il devait avoir entendu ce nom alors qu'il officiait encore auprès de son ancien maître...  
Il ne savait toujours pas avec précision où Albus Dumbledore voulait en venir, mais à présent, il ne naviguait plus en terrain inconnu.  
De toute évidence, ces deux jeunes filles seraient la matière d'une négociation.  
Le regard bleu lumineux du vieux mage capta celui de son collègue et l'espace d'un instant, une discussion silencieuse eut lieu :  
-Vous voyez de quoi il retourne ?  
-Je vois de quoi il retourne.  
-Vous pouvez m'aider à soigner ces filles ?  
-Je n'en sais rien.  
-Mais si, vous y arriverez.  
Suite à quoi le directeur de Poudlard remonta ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez aquilin et posa les mains sur ses genoux.  
-J'ai déjà essayé de soigner ces enfants, dit-il après un raclement de gorge. Ce fut un échec, et j'ai pourtant réellement essayé. Mais j'ai appris récemment un élément nouveau.  
-Qui est ?  
-Le Doloris. Le Doloris les a mises dans cet état.  
Severus ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire « Aaahh... ».  
-Dans ce cas, il y a moyen de les faire revenir, au moins en partie, murmura-t-il.  
-Oui : nous pouvons dans le pire des cas les faire revenir à l'état de légumes, en débloquant leurs esprits du sommeil dans lequel les a plongé la torture. Mais j'aimerais éviter cette solution déprimante.  
-Mais alors... Vous voudriez essayer les sorts et potions de soin classiques contre le Doloris ? Vous voulez faire de la médecine expérimentale ?  
-On ne peut rien empirer, dans tous les cas.

Mentalement, Severus se dit qu'il était à peu près sûr que si. Mais il n'avait pas de problème avec ça. Il ne connaissait pas ces filles ni ce « fou grec », et puis, globalement, il n'en avait rien à cirer des êtres humains.

-Mais les médicomages ont déjà dû faire de leur mieux, se permit-il de faire remarquer en bon technicien.  
-Les médicomages ne savent pas, rappela le vieux mage, à quoi est dû leur état.  
-Je suppose qu'il est hors de propos de les mettre au courant.  
-Je dois avouer que cela ruinerait mes plans.  
-Donc ma mission d'importance, résuma Severus Snape, est de les faire sortir du coma en sautillant, en pleine possession de leurs esprits, et de toutes leurs autres capacités.  
-C'est ça ! sourit Albus. Mais vous vous méprenez sur un détail.  
-...qui est ?  
-_Notre_ mission d'importance, Severus. Je participe.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Y a quelqu'un ? grogna une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

Minerva soupira et ferma les yeux. Et elle se se fût enfuie sous sa forme animagus si l'intrus n'avait pas eu quatre-vingt dix pour cent de chances de la reconnaître et ainsi de la couvrir de ridicule. Sans prendre la peine de rouvrir les yeux, elle égalisa la longueur d'une pile de parchemins en la tapant sur le bureau avec un peu plus de vigueur que nécessaire, fit un rapide mouvement de relaxation des épaules et des mâchoires, et prononça d'une voix claire :

-Entrez, Denhaert.

Elle rouvrit les paupières dans le but de fusiller l'importun du regard.

Agamemnon se tenait devant son bureau, le visage à dix centimètres du sien, les poings appuyés de chaque côté de ses feuilles, l'air amusé. Elle sursauta presque.

-Vous connaissez les bonnes manières ? lui cracha la directrice de Gryffondor au visage, déconfite d'être ainsi prise par surprise.  
-Ouais, maugréa l'homme dans sa barbe sans pouvoir cacher son sourire. Je les utilise à l'occasion.  
-En quoi puis-je vous aider ?  
-En rien, je ne viens pas vous demander d'aide.  
-Vous n'avez _pas changé_ depuis vos quatorze ans, c'en est d'un effrayant !...

Agamemnon sourit de toutes ses dents.

-J'allais vous dire la même chose.  
-Vous me l'avez _déjà_ dit, grinça Minerva.  
-Oups ?  
-Bon, abrégez, vous m'exaspérez, c'était tout l'intérêt de vous faire remarquer que vous n'avez pas changé. Quel est le but de votre visite, Professeur Denhaert ?  
-Je viens vous informer, puisque le directeur n'est pas là...  
-Le directeur n'est pas là ? Mais où est-il ?  
-Mais laissez-le vivre... soupira Agamemnon. Je viens vous informer que le Club de Duel, qu'il m'a chargé de surveiller, compte un nouveau membre.  
-Vous m'en voyez ravie. Vous pouvez partir, je transmettrai.

Agamemnon se redressa.

-Histoire de vous éviter de venir courir à ma porte lorsqu'il vous demandera « Quel membre ? » : il s'agit de Harry Potter, et il a créé un léger désordre hier soir. Voyez comme je suis prévenant.  
-Oui, vous êtes merveilleux. Si c'était en mon pouvoir, je vous offrirais un congé rien que pour vous remercier.  
-Oh oh, mais c'est qu'elle grifferait, ma petite chatte !  
-Sortez ! siffla Minerva en se retenant de le traiter de tous les noms.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Severus s'attendait à ce que, en tant que collègue de mission, Albus Dumbledore soit emmerdant. Mais travailler dans un labo de potions avec le directeur de Poudlard ne ressemblait pas du tout à travailler dans un labo de potions avec le directeur de Poudlard. Severus avait plutôt l'impression de donner un cours particulier à un élève surdoué et complètement inconscient. Son œil devait rester constamment en alerte, attentif au moindre geste du mage blanc, qui n'avait plus pratiqué les potions depuis quatre-vingt deux ans mais sentait que « ça revenait ». La situation était étonnamment dix fois plus stressante que de surveiller les Buses d'un bataillon d'incompétents dangereux. Car, en effet, « ça revenait » : Albus se rappelait d'incroyables astuces de potions, et les appliquait avec un imparable raisonnement mathématique qui, quoi qu'on pût en dire, ne lui faisait que rarement défaut. Le problème était que, si certains éléments de l'étude des potions lui revenaient soudainement, d'autres aspects méthodologiques essentiels lui demeuraient opaques.

Comme, par exemple :  
-Albus, relevez vos manches. Oui, c'est du feu.  
Ou encore :  
-Albus, votre barbe. Non, elle n'entre pas dans la composition de la potion.  
Ou bien encore :  
-PAR SALAZAR QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ?  
-J'ai, j'ai, j'ai mis du... bégaya le grandiose, le superbe, le magnifique mage blanc qui avait refusé treize fois le poste de ministre de la magie. J'ai mis du... du... fit-il en se prenant le menton dans les mains, incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il venait de jeter négligemment dans son chaudron. Le flacon que vous venez de poser à côté de moi, qu'était-ce ?  
-...Vous avez mis du Véritasérum ?  
-Il semblerait.

Severus s'approcha du chaudron fumant – d'où venaient de sortir une douzaine d'éclairs – avec une figure qui n'en finissait pas de s'étonner de la connerie humaine.  
-Je peux savoir pourq... commença-t-il, agacé, avant de se calmer et d'appuyer sa main gauche sur sa tempe – ce qui l'aidait ordinairement à parler poliment. Pourquoi avez-vous pensé qu'il serait judicieux de mettre du Véritasérum là-dedans ?  
-Ça sent fort, Severus ; puis-je vous suggérer de reculer...  
-Évidemment, ça sent fort, vous y jetez n'importe quoi, marmonna le maître de potions en se penchant sur le chaudron.  
-A vrai dire et pour tout avouer, quand vous avez posé ce flacon près de moi, je l'ai vidé dans le mélange par pur réflexe. Je sais que c'est idiot, ne me regardez pas comme ça, ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix. Et vous devriez reculer, murmura-t-il encore plus faiblement.

La fumée argentée qui s'évaporait du chaudron commençait à envahir les poumons de Severus, aussi recula-t-il en grimaçant. Combien d'ingrédients gâchés dans cette (excellente avant d'être massacrée par une erreur d'inattention) potion ratée ?

-Dire que nous aurions pu soigner le cancer avec ça. Vous devriez avoir honte.  
-Vous me taquinez, Severus.

A ce moment un dernier éclair jaillit hors du chaudron, puis le reste de la potion s'évapora dans un « pouf » argenté qui emplit presque aussitôt tout l'espace respirable de la salle sombre du donjon dans laquelle nos deux magouilleurs s'échinaient à dénicher le produit miracle qui ramènerait à la vie les deux filles Greek.

Albus et Severus quittèrent la salle à quatre pattes pour échapper à la fumée toxique et sortirent de la pièce en toussant.

-Pensez-vous que nous arriverons à les sortir du coma ? demanda le directeur en dénouant sa barbe, dont il avait fait un nœud papillon pour qu'elle ne traîne pas sur le plan de travail.  
-Qui ? Nos élèves ? grogna ironiquement Severus. Leur apathie est irréversible.  
-Faux, archifaux, regardez ce fantastique Club de Duel, qu'ils ont fait renaître après des siècles de poussière accumulée dans le gymnase !  
-_Fantastique Club de Duel, _répéta son subalterne d'un air neutre.  
-Mais je parlais des petites Adrastée et Li Ya.  
-Je ne sais pas si nous y parviendrons, lâcha Severus après un soupir. Cela pourrait nous prendre des années.  
-Mon plan de négociation n'est bâti que sur six mois, il va nous falloir être plus rapide que cela.  
-Bien, dans ce cas je propose que vous vous occupiez de toute la partie négociations tandis que je m'occuperai des potions.  
-Oh, non, je m'amuse beaucoup trop avec vous, répartit gaiement le barbu en remontant d'un doigt ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez aquilin.

Il se détourna en feignant de ne pas avoir vu l'air torturé de Severus Snape, qui se retint de justesse de lui glisser que, sans vouloir se montrer dépréciatif, il avancerait _peut-être_ plus vite sans lui.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Severus ?

Le maître des potions laissa tomber ses bras ballants sur son lavabo, atterré qu'on passe sa vie à venir l'enquiquiner. Quand ce n'était pas Albus, c'était « Agamemnon », dont il attrapa le reflet dans le miroir ébréché de son bureau. L'homme était entré en frappant – oui, _entré en frappant, _Severus était indécis quant à savoir s'il s'agissait d'un progrès par rapport à son habitude d'entrer sans frapper, et conclut que non – et avait l'air d'une humeur à peu près joviale, ce qui se traduisait par une lueur malveillante dans l'œil gauche et une esquisse de sourire à la commissure des lèvres, esquisse savamment dissimulée par la méchante barbe. Severus avait plus de points communs qu'il ne voulait l'admettre avec ce type secret, noble et brutal, aussi appréciait-il assez leurs conversations occasionnelles.  
Mais pas après Albus.  
Rien après Albus, mis à part une cigarette – ou douze.

-Ouais ? fit le maître des lieux en finissant de se laver les mains.

L'autre vint se tenir droit devant son bureau, et attendit que son hôte vînt se tenir lui aussi, droit de l'autre côté du bureau.

-Tu as quand même un fond militaire, songea Severus à voix haute, se surprenant lui-même de faire la remarque.  
-Hm ? Oui.

Silence.

-...Et... tu es venu pour ?

Agamemnon prit une profonde inspiration et fit :  
-Hé bien...

C'était un « Hé bien... » qui annonçait un truc énorme ; Severus savait les reconnaître, oh que oui.

-Stop, coupa-t-il aussitôt en allumant magiquement une cigarette, avant de tirer dessus comme un drogué. Si tu as quelque chose de grave à dire, va le dire ailleurs. Franchement, j'ai eu ma part d'emmerdements.

Il se surprit à nouveau à disant cela, car s'il lui arrivait d'être mordant – très souvent, à vrai dire – il n'était pas toujours aussi franc. Agamemnon de son côté haussa un sourcil mi menaçant-mi amusé, et enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa robes.

-Non, rien de grave, sourit-il d'un air moqueur.  
-C'est de moi que tu es en train de te moquer ?

L'autre sourit encore plus largement, et haussa les deux sourcils :

-Tu es sûr que tu n'as fumé que des clopes ?  
-Oui. Je t'en offre une ?

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'offrait _jamais_ ses cigarettes. A part à Lucius, dans le temps.

-Volontiers.

Le lieutenant saisit le paquet dans son immense main, alluma une cigarette, la porta à ses lèvres, tira une bouffée pour la forme et reprit où il en était resté :  
-Donc. Que penses-tu de Minerva ?  
-...Elle est folle d'Albus, répondit Severus.

_Mais pourquoi je dis ça ?_ s'écria-t-il en lui-même.

-Ah ah, rit Agamemnon.

C'était un rire jaune.

-Oui, j'avais remarqué, avoua-t-il finalement. Mais à part ça ?

Severus eut l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre une énorme ânerie, sans en être bien sûr, ce qui était terrifiant. Il s'empressa de tirer bouffées sur bouffées.

-C'est une femme bien, relança Agamemnon après un instant de réflexion.  
-Tu veux te ranger ?  
-Je voudrais savoir ce que tu penses d'elle. Tu la connais mieux que moi.  
-Ce n'est pas sûr. Elle m'a giflé, une fois. Je crois qu'elle se prend pour ma grande soeur. Sinon elle est plutôt pas mal pour son âge. Tu crois que je devrais me ranger ? Il n'y a personne qui me plaise. Je ne veux pas d'enfants. C'est pourtant bien les enfants. Mais c'est trop de souffrances. OH MON DIEU ! s'exclama le maître des potions en saisissant sa tête dans ses mains, réalisant l'horrible situation.  
-Tu te sens bien ?  
-Je suis sous Véritasérum, lâcha Severus, pâle comme la mort.

Jamais, jamais, jamais il n'avait vécu situation plus périlleuse, lui l'occlumens accompli. Le Véritasérum, un accès direct à votre âme.

-Va-t-en, je t'en prie, murmura-t-il à Agamemnon, et ne reviens pas avant demain.  
-Qui a pu te faire boire du Véritasérum ? s'inquiéta le lieutenant en serrant la mâchoire, prêt à retourner tout Poudlard pour attraper le garnement.  
-C'est un accident, répondit Severus de façon quasi inaudible, écrasant ses points sur ses paupières. Une potion ratée d'Albus qui a embaumé tout le labo et...  
-...Dumbledore est sous Véritasérum lui aussi ?  
-Probablement... laissa échapper le maître des potions dans ce qui ressemblait assez à un couinement de souris.  
-Parfait, sourit largement Agamemnon. Avant que j'aille à la pêche aux infos, quelques questions pour toi : dis-moi...

Severus se boucha les oreilles et se dirigea vers la porte de ses appartements.  
Le lieutenant éclata de rire, écrasa sa cigarette à peine entamée sur la copie d'un Poufsouffle de deuxième année et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Je ne vais pas abuser de la situation, et de toute façon, je n'ai rien à te demander, sourit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Severus retira précautionneusement les mains de ses oreilles. Son invité s'arrêta, pensif, au moment de franchir le seuil.

-Ah, si. Comment Voldemort s'est-il retrouvé à être le tuteur de Harry Potter ?  
-Il voulait le tuer. Il s'est pris d'affection pour lui. Il en a fait son héritier. Et maintenant qu'il a grandi, Il veut à nouveau le tuer.  
-Comment tu le sais ? murmura Agamemnon en plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux.  
-J'étais mangemort.

Silence.

-Tu as trahi ?  
-Je...  
-Non, ça ne me regarde pas, grogna l'homme en claquant très vite la porte derrière lui.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Agamemnon poussa la porte du bureau directorial, tout en toquant pour la forme sur le panneau de bois.

-Bonsoir Albus.

Le mage blanc le salua d'un petit hochement de tête.

L'habituel regard bleu pétillant fouillait systématiquement son interlocuteur jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme, suscitant un vague sentiment de malaise, de nudité, que le professeur de Forces du Mal n'avait habituellement aucune difficulté à repousser. Il se contentait de se tenir comme un bloc opaque devant l'immémorial barbu – Agamemnon se disait parfois que, depuis les trente ans qu'il le connaissait, Albus n'avait pas vieilli d'un jour, ce qui était absurde, forcément, après tout ses cheveux étaient devenus un peu plus blancs. Mais aujourd'hui, au moment où le regard du vieux mage se posait sur lui avec une absolue sérénité, lumineux et transcendant, Agamemnon sentit ses genoux flancher, et son torse s'ouvrir sous le coup porté par l'épée de feu venue révéler ses entrailles.

-Vous allez bien, Agamemnon ? demanda aimablement le directeur, avec un imperceptible regard sournois.  
-...Vous êtes bien sous Véritasérum ? lâcha le lieutenant d'une voix blanche, sentant indiciblement que quelque chose clochait. J'ai l'impression que _je_ suis sous Véritasérum.  
-Oh, ça – Il sourit – Préférant anticiper la curiosité bien naturelle, pour ne pas dire la tendance humaine à profiter des faiblesses de son semblable, j'ai décidé de soumettre mes visiteurs au même régime que moi. Vous m'en excuserez.

Agamemnon ouvrit bêtement la bouche, laissant sa stature d'impressionnant lieutenant barbu, sévère et méchant, dégringoler de façon sinon ridicule, assez pathétique.

-Nous sommes donc tous les deux contraints de nous dire la vérité...?  
-Oui. C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Une discussion à cœurs ouverts.  
-C'est affreusement effrayant. Surtout avec vous. Mais j'aime croire être un homme courageux. Alors. Dîtes-moi la vérité : …  
-Bien volontiers.  
-...

Agamemnon se tint muet comme une carpe, réalisant soudain que les subtiles informations, personnelles, minimes, ridicules, qu'il aurait extorquées avec un plaisir malicieux, mouraient sur sa langue pour laisser place à un no man's land terrible, derrière lequel s'amenaient des questions graves et essentielles. Celles dont le petit enfant tremblant tapis au fond de lui ne désirait pas connaître la réponse. Celles qu'il fallait poser.

-Va-t-il y avoir une guerre ? demanda-t-il finalement.  
-Je ne peux pas dire l'avenir. Je ne m'y risquerai pas. Mais je crains, et c'est mon ressenti personnel, mon intime conviction, que Voldemort n'en est qu'au début de sa folie. Ses récentes attaques ressemblent aux prémisses d'un tremblement de terre. Mais je ne sais pas encore quelle sera la magnitude de ce tremblement de terre. S'il pouvait toucher Voldemort et uniquement lui, ce qui n'est pas impossible, cela me soulagerait. Sans compter que cela me donnerait la mesure de son humanité.  
-Comment cela ?  
-Je remarque que Voldemort manifeste toute son horreur lorsqu'on lui retire Harry.  
-...Vous êtes sûr de ça ?  
-...Non. La guerre, qu'elle ait lieu ou non, nous dira si j'avais raison.  
-Ah bon.

Agamemnon se dit que vérité ou pas, il avait toujours du mal à suivre Albus. La conversation qu'ils avaient présentement ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup à celles qu'ils menaient généralement – épurée de ses parenthèses mutines, plaisanteries, ragots et autres bonbons au citron.

-Agamemnon, puis-je vous poser une question sur Insan Greek ? Je crois que c'est d'une grande importance. Vous êtes libre de quitter la pièce si je vous embarrasse.  
-Allez-y, bougonna le lieutenant en haussant les épaules.  
-Est-il réellement mauvais envers les enfants ? Plus particulièrement, est-il un danger pour ses propres enfants ? Plus exactement, s'il venait à retrouver vivantes les deux filles qu'il a plongées dans le coma à force de Doloris, se montrerait-il bon envers elles ou recommencerait-il à faire de leurs vies un enfer ?  
-Oh, répondit Agamemnon sans réfléchir, il en ferait des enfants pourries-gâtées, les ferait vivre dans du coton et ne lèverait plus jamais la main sur elles.  
-Comment pouvez-vous en être certain ?  
-Il suffit de regarder comment il a élevé Johan. Jamais le moindre Doloris, choyé à en étouffer, et ce gamin dispose d'un statut presque plus privilégié que celui du directeur, à l'école.

Albus ferma les paupières et hocha très lentement la tête.  
Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il laissa un large sourire éclairer son visage.

-Laissez-moi à présent répondre à la question que vous espériez me poser en venant ici. Non, Minerva n'accepterait pas votre invitation à dîner, elle a sa fierté et elle aime bien vous contrarier. Mais oui, vous devriez persévérer. Elle vous adore.  
-Mais comment _faites-vous_ pour... commença le professeur d'un ton exaspéré. Est-ce que vous utilisez la légilimencie ?

Un sourire encore plus large lui répondit.

-Je suis observateur.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Albus et Severus finirent par arriver à quelque chose. A vrai dire, le plus étonnant était – non pas qu'ils fussent arrivés à quoi que ce soit, mais – que l'un des nombreux résultats suspects obtenus durant leurs séances de bidouillages de potions ait pu donner naissance à un soin utilisable.

Les filles d'Insan, Adrastée et Li Ya, revinrent à la vie. La première chose qu'elles dirent fut : « Maman », chacun réclamant la sienne. Dumbledore fut bien en peine de leur amener ces femmes dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité, surtout qu'il était très occupé à se congratuler en tournant sur lui-même, tout à son excitation. La joie de Severus transparaissait quant à elle de façon relativement discrète : il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre – on a dit _relativement_. Severus avait la sensation – douce et réconfortante – de n'avoir jamais rien accompli d'aussi extraordinaire de toute sa vie, à part peut-être lorsqu'il avait reçu sa Marque, ou encore lorsqu'il avait extrait Harry des griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Faire sortir du coma deux gamines végétant dans un traumatisme post Doloris depuis des années, ce n'était pas rien.

Aussitôt, enfin, après avoir offert un verre d'eau aux jeunes filles – et des bonbons au citron – Albus les informa que leur père serait ravi de les revoir. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : les deux filles se mirent à hurler, prises de panique, et la plus jeune se mit à trembler en pleurant, puis à convulser.

-Ça c'est ennuyeux, nota Dumbledore avec une lippe contrariée. Severus voulez-vous bien appeler la médicomage ?

La médicomage lorsqu'elle entra, sauta au plafond lorsqu'elle constata que, d'une part, que les belles endormies s'étaient réveillées, et d'autre part que l'une d'elle risquait de se rendormir définitivement si l'on n'agissait pas très rapidement. Elle cria quelque indication médicale dans le couloir, et deux de ses collègues accoururent le feu aux trousses pour l'aider à s'occuper de Li Ya Fan la réscussitée malade. Les mains dans le dos comme un gamin pris en faute et jouant les innocents, le directeur de Poudlard tressautait presque, impatient de mettre son plan à exécution.

-Monsieur, murmura Severus, vous ne croyez-pas qu'il serait temps de me dire de quoi il retourne exactement, avec cet Insan Greek ?  
-Oh, ça ne vous intéresserait pas.  
-Je _crois_ que si, répondit ironiquement le maître des potions en insistant sur toute l'humilité de son _crois_.  
-Cela concerne un sujet dont vous m'avez explicitement demandé de ne plus vous parler.  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi un chantage avec ce type – commença Severus, sourcils froncés, ouvrant les mains dans l'incompréhension – peut avoir un lien avec Harry.  
-En vérité, répondit le barbu après une pause hésitante, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire le lien moi-même, mais potentiellement, il y en a un.  
-Quelle est, _précisément_, l'idée que vous avez derrière la tête ?  
-C'est que, je n'ai pas envie de vous le dire précisément.

Severus grogna, et partit bouder en-dehors de la pièce.

-Messieurs ! s'exclama alors la médicomage en charge. Vous, fit-elle en pointant Dumbledore du doigt. Que s'est-il passé ?  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée, s'étonna ce dernier, son regard pur comme le ciel suédois, elles se sont soudain réveillées !  
-Qu'avez-vous fait ? Qu'avez-vous fait _avant ?  
_-Hé bien, j'étais assez comme ceci, mon collègue comme cela, et nous discutions. Vous croyez qu'elles se sont réveillées grâce à nous ?  
-Vous discutiez ?  
-De choses et d'autres.

Le docteur, une toute petite femme toute mince avec un air sévère, leva un visage méfiant vers celui de Dumbledore.

-Vous êtes directeur de Poudlard, les titres des journaux concernant Vous-Savez-Qui me laissent croire que vous avez beaucoup de choses à penser, mais vous trouvez le temps de venir vous asseoir dans la chambre de deux de nos patientes dans le coma pour _discuter de choses et d'autres_ avec votre collègue ?  
-J'aime la lumière de cette pièce. C'est paisible, ici. D'ordinaire.  
-Bien sûr, répliqua sèchement le docteur. Professeur Dumbledore, j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour vous, soyez assez aimable, je vous en prie, pour m'en accorder vous aussi un minimum et ne pas me prendre pour une tarte. Enfin au fond peu importe ce que vous leur avez fait, elles sont sauves. Pouvez-vous me dire, en revanche, ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant, pourquoi elles sont dans cet état ?  
-Si vous faites référence aux convulsions angoissées de Li Ya Fan et aux pleurs assez sonores d'Adrastée Atrakis – qui à ce moment précis, prononça un « Nooon, je ne veux pas le revoir ! » un peu plus sonore que les autres – je suis malheureusement dans l'incapacité de vous éclairer, j'ai pu déduire cependant qu'elles semblaient traumatisée par un événement, sans doute celui qui les a mises dans le coma en premier lieu.  
-Évènement que vous connaissez ?  
-Madame, je vous prie de me croire lorsque je vous dis que j'ai vu ces enfants pour la première fois il y a quelques semaines.

La médicomage le fixa sévèrement, sans dire un mot, pendant plusieurs secondes, puis finit par abandonner son expression accusatrice pour se laisser séduire par l'air bienveillant d'Albus Dumbledore, auquel elle demanda, s'il le voulait bien, de quitter la pièce pour laisser les praticiens faire leur travail, et laisser respirer les deux patientes. Albus répondit qu'il s'effacerait volontiers, mais voulut s'enquérir, en toute bonne foi, du traitement que subiraient les deux enfants tout juste sorties de dix ans d'état végétatif. La médicomage, avec précaution, laissa glisser quelque peu le masque sûr du professionnalisme et reconnût qu'à l'heure présente, elle n'en savait rien.

-En premier lieu, elles seront sûrement dirigées vers l'unité d'Hypocratia... murmura-t-elle presque pour elle-même.

Albus, ayant bonne mémoire, se souvint du docteur répondant à ce nom prédestiné. Il s'agissait de la femme en charge du service dans lequel les victimes de Doloris étaient admises. Le couloir des dommages cérébraux. Il y avait beaucoup de victimes d'Oubliettes ratés dans ce couloir.

Le vieux mage fit mine de réfléchir, fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils et caressant sa barbe d'un air distrait.  
-Il me semble... glissa-t-il alors que la médicomage commençait à être intriguée sans le montrer. Il me semble avoir entendu parler d'un médecin... qui aurait guéri des comas similaires – peut-être... peut-être pourrait-il aider ces jeunes filles ?  
-Qui est-ce ? l'interrogea la praticienne après avoir retourné l'information plusieurs fois, aucun nom ne lui venant à l'esprit.  
-Hm, il porte un nom très simple – un instant, il m'échappe. Ah ! Je l'ai retrouvé : Johan Greek.  
La médicomage fronça les sourcils dans un aveu d'ignorance. Ce nom ne lui disait rien du tout.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Albus demanda à Agamemnon s'il voulait bien l'accompagner – pardon, l'introduire clandestinement – dans l'école d'Insan Greek pour qu'il puisse mener une délicate négociation – pardon, une opération totalement hasardeuse – et Agamemnon répondit qu'il préférait s'infliger le Doloris lui-même et immédiatement plutôt que de se lancer là-dedans, opinion dont Albus ne tint absolument pas compte, le remerciant vivement de son soutien amical. Le lieutenant se demanda à quoi il s'attendait, puisque le grand mage blanc avait à plusieurs reprises démontré son peu d'intérêt dans l'intégrité physique de ses « amis » – Agamemnon songea amèrement au dernier orteil qu'il s'était fait niaquer par ce fichu Petit Lord, et à la réaction d'Albus qui n'en avait eu, vraiment, strictement rien à faire. En comparaison, Insan avait fait vaguement semblant de s'en soucier.  
Il se demanda aussi distraitement s'il choisissait ses supérieurs selon des critères de folie évidents ou si les hommes les plus brillants du monde sorcier étaient tous notoirement dérangés. Il renonça à y réfléchir.

Ainsi se retrouva-t-il à prendre rendez-vous avec Insan un mercredi après-midi, sans annoncer qu'il venait accompagné, retardant la fureur du grec. Les deux hommes transplanèrent dans l'enceinte de l'école – plus précisément dans la Cour Folle, sa végétation luxuriante et sa pelouse piétinée par des centaines d'élèves accueillant pour la première fois les nobles bottes du Professeur Dumbledore, qui s'autorisa un bref sourire émerveillé devant l'enchevêtrement de feuilles bleutées émaillées de fleurs exotiques marquant la bordure de la cour.  
-Joli cadre.  
Agamemnon soupira ou grommela – il était lui-même indécis – et se dirigea vers le bureau de Johan, Dumbledore à sa suite, et les deux lits des filles Greek flottant derrière eux. Les deux enfants, sous sédatifs pour faciliter le transfert, dormaient paisiblement, inconscientes de la tractation dont elles faisaient l'objet.

Mais alors qu'Agamemnon avait tout juste avancé de deux pas dans la direction du bâtiment central, le petit cortège se trouva entouré de cinq silhouettes noires. Ces silhouettes dégageaient un aura de magie d'une intensité électrique, et semblaient avoir littéralement surgi du vide. Elles s'avancèrent vers les deux hommes d'une démarche tout à fait curieuse, mi glissant, mi flottant, leurs mouvements rapides les conduisant en moins de trois secondes à mettre en joue Albus Dumbledore de leurs doigts levés. Celui-ci, pourtant conscient du danger, ne put retenir son exclamation émerveillée :  
-Oh, des djinns !  
Agamemnon, coutumier des créatures, leur aboya dessus qu'il travaillait ici, était un ami du directeur, et que cet homme n'était pas dangereux. Cela faisait au moins deux mensonges sur trois, et encore, il n'était pas tout à fait certain de pouvoir qualifier Insan d'ami.

L'un des djinns tourna vers lui son visage (ou plutôt le foulard noir qui dissimulait son absence de visage), et cligna une fois des paupières, ses yeux jaunes le fixant à la façon d'un reptile.  
-Ordre du directeur, expliqua-t-il dans une remarquable économie de mots.  
Désignant toujours Dumbledore de son doigt menaçant, il ajouta, en clignant lentement des yeux : « Essence magique ».  
-Et ? s'informa Agamemnon après quelques secondes de silence. On se regarde dans le blanc de l'œil indéfiniment ?  
Un autre djinn s'approcha des lits et sembla les... renifler. Renifler la magie. Si c'était possible. Agamemnon retroussa les narines – ces créatures lui avaient toujours causé un drôle de malaise – selon lui l'École tournait parfaitement rond sous la surveillance des lieutenants, l'obéissance des djinns restant relativement bancale, car par paresse, les créatures obéissaient _à la lettre_ et démontraient une capacité d'adaptation et d'improvisation avoisinant le zéro. Le djinn renifleur déclara d'une voix grave, résonnant jusque dans la tête d'Agamemnon :  
-Exception.  
Les autres djinns baissèrent leurs doigts et disparurent. La tension liée à leur présence surnaturelle se volatilisa en même temps qu'eux. Le djinn restant vint se tenir à côté de Dumbledore, et adressa un imperceptible mouvement de tête à Agamemnon, qui serra les mâchoires pour se retenir de grogner, et se remit en marche, direction le bureau d'Insan.  
Dieu lui vienne en aide.

Albus savait rester prudent lorsqu'il se trouvait en terrain inconnu, voire ennemi, aussi fut-il en mesure de contenir sa curiosité bondissante à l'égard des djinns. L'idée que son escorte personnelle aux yeux de lézards avait été tirée par une invocation mythologique d'un Autre Lieu mystérieux où évoluaient dans un domaine de lumière et de liberté une myriade de créatures magiques et monstrueuses, le laissait avec un sourire rêveur de petit enfant plongé dans un conte enchanté. Mais l'idée que ces djinns, si fascinants, officiaient sous les ordres d'Insan Greek et sachant combien l'homme le portait dans son cœur suffit à le maintenir dans un état d'observateur poli.

Tandis que la petite caravane traversait les cours de récréation et longeait les bâtiments – de styles architecturaux aussi disparates que possible, dans un assemblage merveilleux sorti tout droit des légendes orientales imaginées par les européens du Moyen-Âge, conjuguant la beauté de l'exotisme oriental à des éléments de l'antiquité grecque dans une tentative ingénue pour combler des lacunes culturelles – tandis que la procession avançait donc, Albus Dumbledore réfléchissait. Son plan était déjà ordonné, mais quelques détails minimes pouvaient, selon leur réalisation, faciliter ou compliquer sa rencontre avec Insan Greek.

Les djinns avaient visiblement pour consigne de « gérer » les intrus, voire de les attaquer, mais leurs instructions contenaient une « exception » vraisemblablement formulée dès la première heure de leur invocation, concernant les enfants d'Insan Greek. Ou plus simplement concernant les malades ou blessés, allez savoir. Aussi Albus, marchant d'un pas léger sous le soleil écrasant, se tourna-t-il vers le djinn d'un air avenant :  
-Serait-il possible de déposer ces deux lits et leurs occupantes à l'infirmerie, avant de rencontrer Monsieur le Directeur ? Du repos et des soins rapides pourraient leur faire le plus grand bien. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles les trouveront dans le bureau de votre employeur.

Le djinn le fixa longuement sans cesser de marcher, puis cligna une fois des paupières, et un deuxième djinn apparut du néant, se matérialisant à côté des lits. Les deux créatures se firent face dans un échange d'une impressionnante intensité magique, mais qui était sans doute leur façon habituelle de communiquer, et le nouveau venu conduisit les deux lits dans une autre direction qu'Albus supposa être celle de l'infirmerie.

-Vous faîtes quoi ? demanda Agamemnon.  
-Votre ami Insan a une capacité de concentration limitée, si ces filles alitées étaient la première chose qu'il voyait, le bon déroulement de nos négociations s'en trouverait compromis.  
-Surtout qu'il est relativement imprévisible, lui accorda Agamemnon avec un mouvement de tête. Il pourrait tout à fait vous attaquer directement. Parce qu'il penserait que vous avez fait quelque chose à ses filles, voyez.  
-_J'ai fait _quelque chose à ses filles.  
-Évitez de le dire comme ça devant lui.

Ils croisèrent une femme, debout sur un tapis volant, patrouillant baguette à la main. Une très belle femme aux longs cheveux bruns, qui salua Agamemnon avec un sourire charmant avant de retrouver une expression indiciblement vicieuse, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur malveillante – elle rappela fugitivement à Albus la tout aussi charmante Bellatrix Lestrange, tant par sa silhouette que par son regard effrayant – avant de s'éloigner dans un frémissement des franges du tapis.

-C'était Akata, présenta brièvement mais civilement Agamemnon avec cinq minutes de regard.  
-Vous lui direz que je suis enchanté.

Ils arrivèrent, après l'ascension d'un large escalier de marbre, sur le seuil d'une porte derrière laquelle une voix grave ordonna, d'un ton déjà emporté : « Allez, allez ! Faîtes-le entrer ! »  
Le djinn effleura le panneau de bois et celui-ci s'ouvrit sans un son.  
-Le prisonnier, annonça le djinn, avant de se volatiliser.  
-Invité, corrigea Albus en pénétrant dans le somptueux bureau à la suite du professeur des Forces du Mal de Poudlard.  
-Prisonnier, répéta l'homme derrière le bureau, ses cheveux bouclés pointant en tous sens dans une dynamique anarchique, et le penchant déséquilibré de son sourire carnassier contribuant à lui donner l'air fou.  
-Invité.  
-Prisonnier.  
-Invité.  
-Prisonnier.

Agamemnon leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré, pensant « Mais tuez-moi tout de suite ».

-Chocolat ? proposa soudain Insan à son ex subordonné, une lueur assassine dans le coin de son œil gauche.  
-Non merci, déclina Agamemnon avec un mouvement de menton bougon, craignant d'être empoisonné pour trahison.

Insan le fixa avec un regard de menace, laissant augurer une future vengeance. Introduire Albus Dumbledore dans _son_ école. Audace mortelle.

Le grec fou posa le chocolat sur son sous-main et l'expédia à la façon d'une bille sur le nez aquilin de Dumbledore.

-Heureux de te revoir, Thaddée, fit celui-ci après s'être nonchalamment frotté le nez.  
-Dumbledore, soupira Insan en faisant rouler entre ses mains des petites boules anti-stress de la religion Zen. Vous devriez perdre cette habitude de vous adresser à vos anciens élèves comme s'ils avaient encore douze ans, c'est très agaçant.

Intérieurement, Agamemnon se félicita d'échapper à ce traitement exaspérant.

-Soit, accepta Dumbledore. Je suis venu mener une négociation. Êtes-vous dans de bonnes dispositions ?  
-Non. Oui. Ça dépend combien de temps je dois attendre avant de vous torturer, l'informa-t-il avec un immense sourire.  
-Oh, fit Albus, avec un infime sourire maladroitement dissimulé dans sa barbe qui en disait long sur la probabilité qu'il avait de se laisser torturer. Avant d'en venir à cela, peut-être voudriez-vous entendre mes arguments ?  
-Tut tut tut, répliqua Insan. Le grand âge déconstruit votre discours, mon pauvre. Vos arguments pour me convaincre de _quoi_, vieillard ?  
-De me fournir des informations exhaustives sur Harry Potter, inscrit sous le nom du Petit Lord dans votre école jusqu'à il y a quelques mois.

Insan haussa les sourcils.

-Je connais un mage noir qui a des arguments plus convaincants que les vôtres et attend de moi précisément le contraire, lâcha-t-il d'un ton détendu.  
-Dans ce cas je présume que j'ai échoué. Je m'abandonne à vos bons soins, se soumit Albus en écartant les mains d'un air naïf.

Insan le fixa silencieusement au-dessus du bureau. Albus lui renvoya un simulacre de regard innocent par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Le petit jeu du premier qui cligne des yeux dura plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles Agamemnon regarda le plafond en conservant une parfaite immobilité, trop conscient de son intrusion au cœur d'un combat de coqs.

-Et quels seraient exactement vos arguments ? se résolut finalement à demander Insan, titillé par une curiosité irrésistible.  
-Je ne suis pas venu seul, annonça lentement Albus. Il se trouve qu'avec l'aide d'un grand maître des potions, je suis parvenu à sortir du coma deux jeunes filles, Adrastée Atrakis et Li Ya Fan, qui sont actuellement endormies dans l'infirmerie de votre fils Johan.

Insan Greek, sa grande bouche moqueuse figée sur le début d'un rictus, laissa échapper un petit couinement surpris, et perdit toute couleur.

Dans le silence qui suivit, il jeta à Albus un regard menaçant comme si ce dernier venait de l'insulter gravement, se leva de toute sa hauteur puis saisit lentement sa baguette.

-L'un de vos djinns les a toutes les deux escortées jusqu'à l'infirmerie, précisa rapidement Dumbledore en portant lui-même la main à sa baguette.

Insan le transperça du regard, baguette levée. Des étincelles dorées en sortirent sans qu'il semble s'en rendre compte.

-Elles vont bien, précisa encore Dumbledore.  
-...Agamemnon ?

La voix grave d'Insan Greek résonna comme un frêle espoir dans la vaste pièce.

-C'est vrai, confirma le lieutenant.

Insan baissa sa baguette, puis se rassit soudain et se mit à fouiller fébrilement dans ses tiroirs. Agamemnon en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à Albus, qui conservait son arme en main et une attitude détendue – faussement détendue ? Réellement détendue ? Dieu seul le savait – pas Agamemnon en tout cas.

Insan abattit sur son bureau une chemise en cuir marron, bourrée à craquer de parchemins. Il se leva alors dossier en main, marcha jusqu'à Dumbledore et le lui colla dans les bras.

-Le dossier du Petit Lord. Il manque la photo, son tuteur a voulu la récupérer.

Puis, sans le regarder, il lui tendit la main, que le grand barbu serra avec un petit sourire satisfait. Insan les quitta sans plus un mot, partant en direction de l'infirmerie, laissant la porte claquer derrière lui.

-Pensez-vous que les retrouvailles vont bien se passer ? glissa Agamemnon dès que les pas du grec se furent éloignés.  
-Je ne pense pas.  
-...Vous vous en moquez ?

Albus lui adressa une expression neutre, et enjoignit son ami à croire ce qu'il voulait.

-Pouvez-vous nous faire sortir d'ici ? demanda-t-il ensuite aimablement.  
-Oui, soupira Agamemnon dans un grognement soulagé, en croyant à peine sa veine – il avait échappé à la colère d'Insan, et fut vaguement reconnaissant à Albus pour cela.

Ils descendirent les marches de marbre à petits pas élastiques, fiers du petit tour qu'ils avaient joué, ou du moins, pour Agamemnon, fier que tout ce soit bien passé.

-Je ne comprends pas, commença tout de même Agamemnon, insistant malgré le déplaisir manifeste de son ami pour le sujet. Vous avez remis à Insan ses filles sachant que...

Sa phrase fut interrompue par la cloche sonnant la fin des cours, et une marée de garçons et filles débordant de joie et d'énergie fusèrent hors des salles de classe et s'égayèrent dans les couloirs et les cours de récréation dans un capharnaüm caractéristique.  
Albus, un instant assommé par ce débordement, afficha un léger sourire amusé, tandis qu'à côté de lui Agamemnon grimaçait horriblement d'une façon qui suggérait qu'il était soudain sous le coup d'une migraine foudroyante, ou d'aigreurs d'estomac abominables.

Les deux hommes s'en retournèrent au cœur de la cour Folle et sa végétation luxuriante, les élèves s'écartant sur leur chemin avec des regards craintifs en direction du lieutenant Agamemnon.

-Je ne comprends, pas, reprit celui-ci à l'adresse d'Albus Dumbledore. Vous avez remis à Insan ses filles sachant qu'il les avait lui-même mises dans cet état, et sachant que ces... retrouvailles ne sont pas vraiment dans l'intérêt des gamines, tout ça pour obtenir des informations sur Harry Potter. Informations qui, à vrai dire je m'en fous un peu, mais qui vous permettront de garder le Petit Lord loin de... Lord Voldemort. Vous sacrifiez le bien-être de deux enfants pour garantir la sécurité d'un autre ? Ça ne colle pas vraiment avec votre philosophie magnifiquement moraliste de la vie.  
-Je n'ourdis pas d'opérations si complexes, je ne fais pas de pareils efforts dans l'unique but de protéger le petit Harry, aussi charmant soit-il, répondit très sérieusement Dumbledore.  
-Moyennement charmant, grommela Agamemnon de façon inintelligible.  
-Nous sommes en guerre, lui rappela le grand mage blanc.  
-Et ?  
-Harry Potter n'est pas _juste_ un enfant pris entre les feux ennemis. Il est... le cœur de la guerre.

Agamemnon, sourcils froncés, tenta de digérer cela. Le cœur de la guerre, ça ne voulait rien dire. A quoi pensait Dumbledore lorsqu'il utilisait ces mots ; que ne disait-il pas ?  
Harry Potter était-il le pion crucial dans un complexe et vaste jeu d'échecs ? Mais quel genre de pion ? Le cavalier et son parcours erratique, trois pas en avant, un pas de côté ? Le fou et son déplacement trompeur en diagonale ?  
Ou Harry Potter était-il tout simplement une arme, dont la détention malaisée et le maniement inconnu causaient des soucis à Dumbledore ?

-Agamemnon ?  
-Ouais, aboya le lieutenant.  
-Quand vous voulez.  
-Ah, pardon.

Agamemnon tendit son bras à Albus, et la cour Folle disparut dans un tourbillon flou.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry sortait la nuit. Harry sortait toutes les nuits. _Du dortoir_, s'entend.  
Il s'éveillait à une heure variable, souvent au plus profond du sommeil de ses camarades, aux alentours de trois, quatre heures du matin. Il fixait le haut de son lit à baldaquin du dortoir de première année de Serpentard dans le silence paisible du donjon, troublé uniquement par les respirations tranquilles de ses camarades, et les infimes bruits de la nuit – bruissements de draps, des tentures, léger craquement du parquet, discret hululement d'un hibou dans la lointaine volière, caresse du vent. Puis il s'extrayait des draps chauds, chaussait ses bottines – il avait pris quelques habitudes de rôdeur nocturne, et les orteils froids étaient ses plus grands ennemis – enfilait le pull de son uniforme par-dessus son pyjama, et se faufilait hors de la pièce, hors de la salle commune, ouvrant chaque porte avec la discrétion d'un apache, marchant à pas de loup. Il rendait visite au miroir, dont il avait fini par déchiffrer la raison d'être, réordonnant sans trop de difficulté les mots du message codé gravé sur son contour. Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir.

Cette révélation l'avait tout d'abord troublé. Désirait-il, au fond de lui, que son père soit furieux contre lui ? Cela lui semblait bizarre, et complètement con. Peut-être le miroir était-il défectueux.  
Puis, en y réfléchissant, il réalisa qu'il venait rechercher chaque soir ou presque la réprimande silencieuse et inquiétante de son père avec au fond de lui le besoin et l'envie de se rappeler _qui il était_. Son père lui en voulait parce qu'Harry lui-même s'en voulait, et cela le rassurait de subir chaque nuit cette piqûre de rappel, ce _tu n'es pas chez toi_, qui voulait dire reviens-moi en fin de compte. Cette colère était la preuve que Voldemort tenait à lui si loin qu'il soit, et c'était tout ce dont Harry avait besoin, tout ce que son cœur désirait.  
De fait, cette réalisation apporta d'infimes modifications dans l'image renvoyée par le miroir. Le Mage Noir semblait moins furieux. Moins haineux. De temps à autre, même, lorsque Harry, fatigué, était sur le point de glisser dans les bras de Morphée, il croyait voir passer, sur le visage blanc du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'ombre d'un doux sourire.

Ce soir-là, Harry ne se rendit pas dans la salle du miroir. A la place, il se glissa dans la baignoire magique et tourna la longue aiguille dorée vers l'une des destinations qu'il n'avait pas encore explorées. Restaient les _Toilettes des filles_ – qui l'intéressaient toujours autant – les _Voies acoustiques_ et la _Salle sur Demande_. Les Voies acoustiques intriguaient Harry d'une façon de plus en plus insistante, le garçon rêvant à son piano lorsqu'il avait un moment de vague à l'âme, ses doigts courant sur ses genoux comme s'il jouait. Existait-il dans les entrailles de Poudlard une salle de musique ? A quoi pouvaient bien correspondre ces _voies_ ? Décidé à percer le mystère, Harry positionna l'aiguille sur les Voies acoustiques.

Mais la baignoire se contenta de le promener dans les conduits habituels à vitesse réduite, semblant ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter où que ce soit. Au bout d'une demi-heure à voyager entre les murs, le froid le gagnant, ses bras fins parcourus de chair de poule, tous ses poils hérissés, Harry renonça à comprendre et dirigea l'aiguille vers la Salle sur Demande, songeant en bâillant que si la baignoire le décevait cette fois encore, il retournerait se coucher avec l'impression d'avoir perdu son temps.

La baignoire le déposa dans un large couloir – évidemment désert à cette heure – que le Petit Lord reconnut à ses statues, notamment celle dissimulant le passage secret. Sortant une jambe après l'autre de la faille dans le mur de pierre, le garçon regarda autour de lui, fit quelques pas à gauche et à droite, égaré, cherchant la « Salle sur Demande », ou quoi que ce fut d'intérêt. Mais il n'y avait aucune porte dans ce couloir. Harry inspecta les trois uniques statues du couloir à la recherche d'un passage secret, toujours frustrée de l'expérience ratée des Voies acoustiques, ne trouva rien, inspecta l'intégralité des murs en désespoir de cause, ne découvrit pas davantage d'ouverture cachée, et renonça. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à remonter dans la baignoire, une immense double-porte en bois apparut au milieu du mur en face de lui.

Clignant des yeux, il s'approcha et posa ses mains sur la poignée, incrédule. Le contact du métal froid le fit frissonner, l'assurant de la réalité de la chose. Son intérêt renaissant, Harry laissa un petit sourire s'aventurer sur ses lèvres et actionna la poignée.

C'était une petite salle à la lumière tamisée, dont les hauts murs étaient couverts d'étagères remplies de fins livrets, ne laissant pas le moindre millimètre cube d'espace libre. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un piano à queue, d'un noir brillant, magnifique, devant lequel l'attendait un tabouret au joli coussin rouge, légèrement décalé de côté dans la plus douce invitation.  
Harry s'immobilisa, ses yeux verts brillant devant la poésie de cette apparition, sa bouche entrouverte sur un « oh » silencieux.  
Le garçon, sans encore s'approcher, frotta ses mains sur le bas de son pyjama pour les réchauffer, puis étira ses doigts un par un, sentant son cœur vibrer d'anticipation de la façon la plus ridicule et pourtant le plus agréable qui fût. Puis il marcha révérencieusement jusqu'au tabouret, s'y assit et découvrit le clavier. Le nom STEINWAY était gravé en lettres dorées sur le noir lustré.

Harry, inspirant profondément, commença par retrouver la parfaite symétrie des gammes, montant et redescendant, corrigeant la position de son dos, de ses mains, toutes les indications de J-K lui revenant à l'esprit. Il imagina le gallion sur le dessus de sa main – il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe au moment délicat du passage du pouce après l'auriculaire. Souriant d'un air ravi, indulgent envers ses propres imperfections, il fit renaître sous ses doigts le Prélude de Bach, histoire de commencer par un vieil ami, par du facile.

Ensuite seulement il taquina du Chopin, d'abord timidement, guère trop téméraire... Il sentait une chaleur agréable naître sous ses doigts, un courant électrique lui parcourir le corps.  
_Je me souviens, je me souviens... Ça revient, ça revient..._

Cette nuit-là, dans le dortoir des Poufsouffles, vers quatre heures du matin, les garçons et les filles au sommeil le plus léger s'éveillèrent l'esprit égaré, se demandant s'ils n'entendaient pas une musique non loin, comme un air de piano. Lorsqu'ils furent certains que la mélodie ne venait pas de leurs rêves, quelques uns s'assirent dans leurs lits, intrigués, puis glissèrent leurs pieds dans leurs pantoufles et partirent à la recherche du transistor insomniaque, incapables de se rendormir.

Sur le seuil de leurs dortoirs, ils s'entreregardèrent, un demi sourire interdit flottant sur leurs lèvres, les cheveux ébouriffés, qui bâillant, qui s'étirant. Si le règlement interdisait de se trouver hors de la salle commune entre neuf heures du soir et six heures du matin, il leur sembla cependant légitime de remonter à la source de la musique ; ils ne faisaient de mal à personne et pourraient tout à fait justifier leur excursion matinale par la recherche du responsable de cette incroyable mélancolie Beethovenienne qui leur coulait dans l'âme – après tout, quelqu'un d'autre, à l'évidence, n'était pas dans son lit !

C'est ainsi qu'un peu avant quatre heures trente, huit Poufsouffles de onze à dix-sept ans entrouvrirent la porte de la Salle sur Demande – que seul l'un d'entre eux avait déjà vue, alors remplie de magazines pornographiques, et il s'était persuadé au fil du temps qu'il avait imaginé cet épisode de débauche de sa vie d'adolescent. Quel ne fut pas leur étonnement de voir le Petit Lord, le petit fou furieux du Club de Duel, celui que toute l'école admirait, craignait ou méprisait, occupé à une activité si noble, si artistique, si pure que celle de pianiste.  
Harry s'arrêta de jouer à leur entrée, surpris, pour s'excuser à mi-mot de les avoir tirés du sommeil. La plupart haussèrent les épaules, encore légèrement incrédules, puis le Petit Lord leur demanda de refermer la porte, et alors qu'ils auraient pu retourner se coucher, le mystère résolu, les huit élèves refermèrent la porte derrière eux et restèrent l'écouter, assis par terre, jusqu'à cinq heures et demi, moment où Harry posa un point final à son récital improvisé et bâilla. Tout le monde regagna ses pénates.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait une croix sur Harry Potter, et il aurait été malavisé de prononcer le nom du garçon devant lui, ou loin de lui, ou même l'évoquer indirectement.  
S'il avait autrefois su, alors qu'il offrait à la société le charmant visage souriant de Tom Riddle, comment transformer sa rage intérieure en une expression policée, cette compétence l'avait depuis longtemps déserté. Il exhumait sa rage, la projetait contre son entourage.  
Plus le temps passait, plus l'absence de Harry le rongeait. Plus le temps passait, plus Voldemort s'abandonnait à sa rancœur. Il s'adonnait à la torture avec un acharnement qui pouvait passer pour passionné. Il était porté du matin au soir par une fureur vibrante. Parfois, ses mains tremblaient. Surtout lorsqu'il passait devant la chambre de Harry, ou la salle des pianos, ou même le laboratoire.

Il voyagea. Il chercha. Il manipula, il ensorcela, il tua. Il trouva un médaillon ayant appartenu à Salazar Serpentard. Une coupe ayant appartenu à Helga Poufsouffle. Un diadème ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle. Il poursuivit sa quête de l'immortalité.  
A la vérité, il conçut un nouveau horcruxe – un quatrième horcruxe – le jour où il mit la main, tout à fait par hasard, fouillant dans ses anciennes notes sur les horcruxes, sur un vieux dessin de Harry. Le papier était devenu gris et fragile, les couleurs avaient passé, et le blazon de Serpentard dont les couleurs avaient été maladroitement remplies à grands traits de crayons, lui fit face avec une terrifiante intensité, les yeux rouges du serpent lui _parlant_.

-_**Tais-toi !**_ s'écria le mage noir en Fourchelang, jetant le papier comme s'il pouvait le mordre.

_Incendio_, ordonna-t-il en un sort informulé.  
Une flamme naquit au bord du dessin et Lord Voldemort crut qu'elle lui cramait simultanément la poitrine de l'intérieur. Pâle comme un cadavre, retenant sa respiration, il se jeta sur la feuille et y plaqua ses mains pour étouffer la petite flamme, sa chair le brûlant quelques secondes, mais sauvegardant l'œuvre éphémère d'un dommage plus grand que quelques bord roussis.

-Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste, siffla-t-il en jetant finalement le dessin dans son coffre personnel.

Il resta le crâne appuyé contre le tableau dissimulant l'ouverture du coffre – une peinture à l'huile gothique représentant un cimetière, à l'aube, par temps de brouillard – le souffle altéré, la tête lui tournant, maudissant de tout son cœur le jour où il avait décidé de laisser à Harry la vie sauve, le jour fatal où il avait ramené avec lui ce gamin de moins de deux ans, mais quelle folie, quel suicide, il savait pourtant – il savait pourtant que c'était là la grande faiblesse du genre humain, celle qu'il s'interdisait – cette damnée capacité d'attachement – il le savait mais il n'était tout simplement pas sensible à ce... où du moins l'avait-il cru. Et à présent, il éprouvait une haïssable douleur physique – Était-ce une corde autour de son cou ? Des couteaux dans son estomac ? Des flammes enserrant ses poumons ? – à la seule idée de Harry.  
Harry avec eux.  
Harry lui ayant tourné le dos.

_**-Le salaud.**_

Il descendit aux cachots, attrapa un enfant moldu, le tua, fit un horcruxe. Un enfant, oui. Cela avait du sens. L'horcruxe serait puissant. Très puissant.

HP-LV

Cet autre jour, il descendit aux cachots. Cape noir et capuchon flottant derrière lui – il savait combien les prisonniers redoutaient son arrivée, et il savait combien tout moldu craignait l'arrivée d'un sorcier vêtu de cette façon si traditionnellement effrayante. Ce jour-ci, il allait torturer un peu tout le monde, tiens.  
Les cris lui tiraient ses douleurs de la tête, lui permettaient de planer hors de lui. Il prenait bien soin de parler avec ses victimes avant de les faire souffrir. Pour se délecter de leurs espoirs, de leur attitude désespérément docile – ils étaient prêts à approuver la moindre de Ses idées pour le satisfaire, pour se soustraire à la torture, pauvres âmes, comme s'il était influençable.

Dans l'un des cachots du deuxième sous-sol se trouvait un moldu qui savait pour quelle raison il était là. Ce qui était tout à fait remarquable lorsque l'on savait que les mangemorts capturaient les moldus sans raison particulière.

-Bonsssoir, mon brave, susurra Voldemort en arrivant à la hauteur de sa cellule, le prisonnier précédent, quelques dix mètres plus loin, soupirant faiblement, écrasé au sol par le poids de l'injustice universelle.

Les poings involontairement serrés et tremblants, recroquevillé contre le mur du fond dans une posture de protection instinctive, le prisonnier, un vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'années, d'un petit gabarit, le crâne mangé par la calvitie, amaigri par sa détention, le fixa au-travers de ses épaisses lunettes d'un regard emprunt de noblesse et d'insoumission.

-Ssssais-tu pourquoi tu as là, moldu ?

Il avait toujours une façon de prononcer le mot « moldu » comme s'il se fût agi des deux syllabes les plus exécrables de la langue anglaise.

-Oui.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil transparent, un large sourire ravi envahissant son visage de plâtre. Il n'avait pas exactement l'air d'une créature maléfique, mais il avait tout à fait l'air d'un dangereux déséquilibré, et c'est ainsi que le vit le prisonnier, n'ayant aucune idée de qui il avait affaire. Il sentait confusément que la silhouette ainsi vêtue, sa démarche impériale et sa diction dictatoriale indiquaient une sorte de supérieur hiérarchique dans cette secte sataniste britannique – tous parlaient avec un accent anglais un peu... dépassé, comme s'ils ne vivaient pas dans le même monde que les gens normaux. L'américain en était venu en l'espace de trois mois et demi à haïr plus que tout cet accent particulier.

-Ooh, murmura Voldemort en se penchant vers le prisonnier qui n'avait pas bougé, dans csse cas, tu vas sssans doute m'apprendre quelque chose ! Csse ssserait ..._incroyable_, finit-il d'un ton grave, découvrant un sourire carnassier.  
-Je suis ici pour apprendre le piano à Monseigneur, répondit toutefois le moldu à qui l'on n'avait délivré que cette unique information, plus de deux mois auparavant.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se redressa, son sourire s'évanouissant.  
Il fixa silencieusement le prisonnier, inspirant lentement.  
Puis il tira brutalement sur sa manche et appuya un doigt sur sa propre marque.  
-Rodolphus ! Rabastan !  
Les deux frères apparurent à ses côtés, et s'inclinèrent aussitôt profondément.  
-Assez, signifia-t-il du ton le plus glacé et glaçant qu'il eût jamais utilisé. Qui est cet homme ?

Les deux mangemorts se regardèrent, puis s'approchèrent d'un pas nonchalant de la cellule, jetant un coup d'œil au petit bout de juif amerloque engoncé dans sa redingote. Ils le reconnurent aussitôt.  
-C'était la mission confiée par Monseigneur, Maître, répondit aussitôt Rabastan Lestrange d'un ton morne, si idiotement détendu qu'il aurait pu avoir les mains dans les poches.  
-Ne. Prononce pas. Ce MOT ! suffoqua Lord Voldemort en lui enfonçant sa baguette dans la gorge.  
Le mangemort fut projeté loin dans le couloir, dans l'obscurité. Ils ne l'entendirent pas se relever. Rodolphus se redressa de tout son haut, craintif pour sa vie, inquiet quant à l'état de son frère.  
-Maître. Ce prisonnier n'est personne. Un vieux moldu devenu inutile. La raison pour laquelle nous l'avions tout d'abord amené ici n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui. Puis-je, si cela vous ai gré, vous en débarrasser ?  
Lorsqu'il atteignait un véritable degré de peur – la peur noire, froide, qui vous glissait dans le dos et vous descendait jusque dans les pieds – Rodolphus Lestrange parvenait à parler comme Lucius Malfoy.  
-M'en débarrasser. M'en débarrasser ? répéta le mage noir, dans un chuchotis inquiétant.  
-Oui, Maître. Ou en disposer d'une quelconque façon. Comme il vous plaira, je veux dire. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? finit-il par demander faiblement, de plus en plus incertain, sous ce regard incandescent, de ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre.  
-Oui, finit par murmurer très doucement Voldemort. Disposes-en... Installe-le dans la salle...la salle Monse, tu sais, celle des pianos... Merci.

Statufié, Rodolphus laissa le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui tapoter mollement la joue et lui redire « Merci ». Il se sentit plus effrayé en cet instant qu'il ne l'avait été depuis très, très longtemps.

Il n'osa pas rattraper le maître pour lui rappeler que la salle Monse avait brûlé sur ses propres ordres. Au lieu de cela, il s'empressa de jeter un _Enervatum_ à son frère pour ensuite se rendre chez Lucius Malfoy, avec qui il ne s'entendait pas à merveille, mais qui n'avait pas son pareil en matière de sortilèges « d'aménagement ». Les mangemorts appelaient sortilège d'aménagement tout ce qui touchait à la destruction ou restauration de biens. Ou comment inverser un _Incendio_ ravageur vieux de plusieurs mois. Les pianos, c'était principalement du bois, non ?  
Ils étaient mal barrés.

HP-LV

Le moldu en costume fut traîné avec plus ou moins de dignité jusqu'à la salle Monse, alors encore noire de suie, les traces des flammes ayant laissé de vives traînées grises. S'asseoir dans cette salle donnait l'impression d'entendre les murs pousser des cris. Mais il n'était plus derrière les barreaux d'une cellule, il y avait là un indéniable progrès. Les deux hommes bougons le lâchèrent dans un immense fauteuil en cuir brun, usé, craquelé, dans le creux duquel le pianiste se lova avec un sentiment de confort oublié qui lui noua la gorge. Affaibli, il demeura immobile, son regard perçant suivant les allées et venues des deux mangemorts (qu'il appelait, mentalement « Les fanatiques satanistes »). Il observa donc Rodolphus et Rabastan s'occuper à nettoyer, tant grâce à leur magie qu'à l'aide d'un peu d'huile de coude, les murs, le sol et le plafond noirs de la salle. Lorsque leur travail fut presque achevé, les murs de pierre d'un gris pâle, jusque là invisibles, brillaient à la faible lumière du lustre, dont la moitié des bougies avaient été illuminées d'un « Lumos » murmuré pour tromper l'obscurité tombante. Le moldu avait une notion de jour et de nuit pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

Les deux fanatiques satanistes déplacèrent son fauteuil pour retirer la suie qui se trouvait dessous. Puis ils échangèrent quelques soupirs et grommellements, fixant d'un air bougon et vaguement désespéré le cadavre calciné d'un piano, ou peut-être deux. Seules les touches pouvaient encore permettre de distinguer l'objet.  
Fanatique Barbu – Rodolphus – et Fanatique Bêta – Rabastan – finirent par l'abandonner dans la pièce sans plus un regard. Ils verrouillèrent la porte, laissant les bougies fondre et le prisonnier s'endormir derrière eux.

Celui-ci fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard en sursaut, lorsqu'un grand homme aux longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, coiffé en catogan et vêtu, sous l'inévitable robe noire, d'un costume trois pièces de style victorien, entra avec fracas, murmura un « Lumos » très sec, plia son manteau – qu'il chercha à accrocher quelque part avant de réaliser que la salle faisait état d'un relatif manque de meubles, aussi fit-il apparaître une patère ouvragée à côté de la porte pour y accrocher son vêtement – avant de chausser une paire de lunettes à branches dorées, et de s'accroupir devant la carcasse du piano.

Croyant avoir affaire à quelqu'un d'étonnamment civilisé, le prisonnier défroissa les plis de son visage et de sa veste de smoking, se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence, et salua le nouveau venu d'un « Bonsoir Monsieur ».  
Lucius Malfoy redressa la nuque, sans toutefois jeter un regard au moldu.  
-Ta situation est précaire moldu. Pour l'instant, on ne sait pas trop ce que le Maître veut de toi, mais ta sécurité est provisoire. Cela t'a peut-être échappé, ajouta-t-il en tournant son visage empreint de mépris vers le petit vieillard, mais les gens de ta race n'ont absolument aucune chance de gagner notre sympathie. La mienne en tout cas, murmura-t-il en retournant à son examen de l'instrument détruit. Épargne-moi le rappel de ta détestable présence, conclut-il.

HP-LV

Les restes du ou des pianos, après long examen de l'aristocrate blond, furent finalement nettoyés et remplacés par un Bechstein neuf, qui fut apporté dans la salle en même temps qu'une table, un tabouret de piano et un repas chaud composé de légumes à peine cuits et d'une honorable bavette que le prisonnier mangea à petites bouchées, lentement, se délectant tout en préservant son estomac rétréci.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi. On finit par ajouter à l'ameublement de la « Salle Monstre » – comme croyait l'entendre appeler le moldu dans la bouche de ses geôliers – une banquette, une couverture, et un coffre remplis de partitions.  
On le conduisit même à deux reprises dans une salle d'eau où il put se laver, et lorsqu'il en sortit, on lui jeta à la tête ses vieux vêtements, propres et secs. Il n'avait pas été torturé depuis presque deux semaines lorsque Satan Bis, le « Maître », vint le trouver dans la Salle Monstre et lui ordonna pour tout salut : « Mets-toi au piano ».

Il se leva de la banquette et s'assit sur le tabouret, face aux touches. Et joua.

Il avait pratiqué, depuis l'arrivée du piano. Ses propres morceaux, et ses favoris de Liszt, Chopin, Debussy. Eric Satie aussi, mais il ne les connaissait pas par cœur.  
Les partitions du petit coffre avaient par la suite apporté un support à son jeu. Certaines, écrites à la main, avaient été composées par un jeune garçon. L'écriture des jeunes garçons resterait, de tout temps, reconnaissable.  
Les créations originales avaient tout de la ferveur adolescente, maladroite, d'un passionné de musique. Deux des innombrables morceaux originaux étaient même plutôt bons.

-Quel est ton nom, moldu ? demanda le « Maître », entre deux morceaux.

Il était affalé dans le fauteuil en cuir, sa peau pâle comme le marbre lui donnant l'air inquiétant et repoussant d'une créature mi-vivante mi-morte. Les paupières closes, l'air épuisé, il paraissait sur le point de s'endormir, ou de mourir.

-Arlington Arnelli, monsieur.  
-Arlington. Arnelli, répéta Lord Voldemort dans un soupir glacé, sans rouvrir les yeux.

Un long silence suivit, et Arnelli crut que Satan Bis s'était effectivement endormi. Mais au moment où le pianiste reposait les mains sur ses cuisses, abandonnant le clavier, les lèvres quasi transparentes de l'homme en noir, remuèrent imperceptiblement, libérant un murmure rauque.

-Il y avait un garçon ici, avant. Il jouait du piano. Fais de même, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Arnelli n'attendit pas qu'on le lui répète. Il joua. Si ce devait être la fin de sa vie, si jouer pour un malade, un fou, était son destin final, alors il n'allait pas se débattre – il n'allait pas crier, il n'allait pas s'enfuir ni rien tenter. Il avait vécu une longue, confortable vie. Intense et bien remplie. Il avait connu les grandes joies dont parlaient les anciens : l'amour, la passion, la découverte, la consécration, la paternité, la tendresse, l'apaisement ; il pensait pouvoir dire aujourd'hui avoir atteint la sagesse. Beaucoup de choses restaient à vivre et à apprendre, mais s'il était retenu prisonnier, et bien, elles le seraient par d'autres, il l'acceptait. Il n'avait pas de regrets.

-Êtes-vous malade ? demanda-t-il à la fin du morceau.

Les paupières se rouvrirent sur deux orbes incandescents.  
Arlington Arnelli se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait vu ces yeux rouges – on ne pouvait guère chasser de son esprit pareille vision – et il avait la certitude que lorsqu'il l'avait vue briller dans l'obscurité des cachots, cette couleur carmine n'emplissait que l'iris de l'homme. Les yeux qui le fixaient à présent étaient intégralement rouges, la pupille noyée dans le sang. Il avait la certitude, aussi, que la première fois qu'il avait vu Satan Bis, ce dernier avait des cheveux. Clairsemés, mais bruns – même pas gris, et encore moins blancs. Aujourd'hui il n'en avait plus, ou si peu que pas. Quelques mèches ébène de ci de là, sur le point de mourir. Et puis il y avait cette peau diaphane écœurante. Satan Bis souffrait d'une maladie, l'une de ces maladies rares, presque inconnues – et vraisemblablement, il était de cette race d'hommes que la maladie rendait mauvais, hargneux.  
Hargneux était une approche si faible, si inexacte de la nature de l'aura maléfique qui entourait le « Maître » qu'il y avait nécessairement une autre source à sa fougue meurtrière que sa seule décrépitude physique, mais Arnelli ne pouvait la connaître.

-Malade ? répéta le « Maître » dans une menace lancinante. Je n'ai _jamais_, murmura-t-il d'un ton presque excité, été aussi _puisssant_.  
Il avait à demi levé ses longues mains blanches, qu'il regardait avec un sourire dément.

Arnelli hésita à poursuivre la conversation. Il n'était pas tranquille ; il savait que cet... homme, possédait des pouvoirs, des capacités gigantesques, et qu'il aimait particulièrement les utiliser pour faire souffrir son prochain, surtout son prochain « moldu ». Le pianiste savait aussi que son inquiétant geôlier était partiellement, sinon totalement, dérangé. Mais il n'eut pas à poursuivre.

-J'ai fait une _erreur_, grinça Satan Bis dans un tremblement de tout son corps, fixant toujours ses mains.  
Il se tint immobile, les yeux exorbités et le visage empreint d'une horreur indescriptible.  
-Je ne... je ne pouvais pas _sssavoir !_ hurla-t-il.

Arnelli se tint coi sur son tabouret, redoutant d'être le dommage collatéral d'une crise de folie. Mais le « Maître » semblait vivre sa colère à rebours, s'horrifiant des origines de son erreur davantage que de ses conséquences.

-J'ai déchiré mon âme en cssinq.  
Il leva à nouveau l'une de ses mains au niveau de ses yeux. A travers ses doigts fins, il pouvait voir le regard troublé du moldu.  
-Pour devenir immortel.  
Il sourit d'un air absent.  
-Et je le sssuis.

Arnelli ne quitta pas son regard mais ne pipa mot.

-Pour reprendre... ma fulgurante assscensssion... sssur l'espèce sssorcssière... sur l'essspècsse humaine. Pour. Me chhanger les idées. Mais chhaque fois. Chhaque fois je deviens plusss...émotif !  
-Vous avez déchiré votre âme en cinq, et cela vous a rendu plus émotif ?

Arnelli ne comprenait les métaphores que jusqu'à un certain point.

Lord Voldemort ferma les lèvres et enfouit son visage dans ses paumes.

-Je ne sssais pas, finit-il pas soupirer dans un faible chuintement.

Ce qu'il ressentait et ne pouvait dire, de peur que ce soit vrai, était une terrifiante sensation de chagrin, qui lui semblait plus aiguë, plus prégnante à chaque nouvel horcruxe, comme si son âme en se morcelant, s'accrochait à Harry comme à son noyau. Les horcruxes auraient dû le rendre terrible, terriblement inhumain. Au lieu de cela, ils le réduisaient peu à peu à ce qu'il avait toujours détesté et méprisé, un sorcier gouverné par ses sentiments, et en l'occurrence, un être humain abandonné par un autre être humain.  
Un père trahi par son fils.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Dis.  
-Ouais, répondit Harry d'une voix d'outre-tombe, les yeux vitreux et les paupières tombantes, avant de retenir un interminable bâillement, qu'il avala en faisant une drôle de tête, mâchoires crispées.  
Pas qu'il regrettât ses sorties nocturnes.  
Mais aux alentours de quatorze heures, son corps semblait soudain lui rappeler qu'il manquait de sommeil. Il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts en cours de Métamorphose.

-C'est quoi ton plus beau souvenir ?  
Harry redressa son menton de deux millimètres dans ses mains écrasées sur le bureau, et fixa Greggy, d'un air étonné et affectueux. Il se demanda fugitivement s'il était possible de regarder Greggy – de le regarder vraiment, pas de laisser ses yeux glisser rapidement sur lui et conclure naïvement qu'il était une sorte de gros lard idiot – sans éprouver pour lui de l'étonnement et de l'affection.  
Harry inspira doucement, en closant les paupières.

-Mon plus beau souvenir ? murmura-t-il.

Bonne question.  
Non, facile.  
-Quand mon père m'a appelé son fils pour la première fois.  
Il avait envie de s'endormir, doucement, tout doucement. Il était si épuisé que dans l'état de somnolence qui l'étreignait, il crut un instant être dans son lit, chez lui, en Albanie.  
-Et toi ? demanda-t-il, retournant la question par politesse, luttant pour rester éveillé.  
-Moi je sais pas trop... il y a tellement de jolis moments...  
Harry ouvrit paresseusement une paupière et regarda à nouveau Greggy avec douceur et amusement. Il répondit « Mh-mh » pour signifier qu'il était vaguement d'accord, ou qu'en tout cas il acceptait cette réponse comme recevable.

-Et ton plus pire souvenir ? chuchota Greggy quelques minutes plus tard.

Harry fixait le Professeur McGonagall d'un air vide. Il était hypnotisé par le mouvement de ses lèvres – qui soit dit en passant étaient très occupées à articuler des phrases de cours dont le Petit Lord ne retenait strictement rien.

Son pire souvenir était sans nul doute son séjour dans la malle aux Épouvanteurs. Mais cela comptait-il, étant donné que ces abominables créatures étaient justement censées foutre les jetons à leurs innocentes victimes ?  
Harry serra ses bras autour de lui. Innocente victime, innocente victime... sa rencontre avec les Épouvanteurs avait pour origine son impertinence envers Lord Voldemort. D'ailleurs, la chair de poule qui naissait sur ses avant-bras à cette pensée avait plus à voir avec la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres à son encontre qu'avec le séjour dans la malle à proprement dit, quelque horrible qu'il ait pu être.  
-Ma première punition, articula-t-il. Et toi ?  
-Y en a plusieurs. Quand Grindy est mort. C'était mon hibou. Il était tout noir avec une plume bleue au bout de la queue. J'ai tellement pleuré que Maman a décidé que j'aurais plus jamais d'animaux parce que j'étais trop sensible. Et puis la fois où papa est rentré du travail.  
-La fois où ton père est rentré du travail ? se résolut à demander Harry après un long silence, se fixant dans le contexte : Goyle senior, l'un des hommes les plus odieux qu'il connût. Il avait dû maltraiter Greggy.  
-Son travail avec la capuche noire, pas celui au ministère.  
-Ah, fit Harry. Et, il s'est fâché contre toi ?  
Il pouvait comprendre cette douleur.  
-Non.

Greggy dessinait un épouvantable piranha sur son parchemin. Déglutissant, Harry se dit que celui-ci, il ne lui donnerait certainement pas vie – même par un simple _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Greggy releva les yeux de son œuvre pour les plonger dans ceux de son ami.

-Il était en sang. Il arrêtait pas de pleurer. J'ai cru qu'il allait mourir.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry découvrit la fonction des Voies Acoustiques.  
Il n'aurait pas pu la découvrir pendant la nuit. Forcément.  
C'était tout bête : la baignoire passait au ralenti dans son labyrinthe creusé dans les murs de Poudlard, et ainsi, plutôt que d'entendre les conversations commencer et se faner en une microseconde lors du transport, l'on entendait l'intégralité des conversations. Les Voies Acoustiques, c'était un truc d'espion.

Tout d'abord, bien que plutôt satisfait d'avoir percé le mystère, Harry n'y vit pas grand intérêt. Écouter ses camarades ergoter sur le sujet du prochain devoir de métamorphose, échanger des potins à propos des amours adolescentes de l'école, ou même surprendre lesdits couples en pleine « conversation » ne l'excitait absolument pas. Ni sa nature ni son enfance ne l'avaient, en effet, prédestiné à une grande aptitude pour tous les futiles échanges qui déterminent le jeu social.  
En revanche, des bribes de stratégie de Quidditch glanés chez les Serdaigle lui arrachèrent un sourire – Capitaine Marky serait ravi – et une sorte de conversation à double-sens surprise entre Agamemnon et le professeur McGonagall, si elle le perturba pour un temps certain, lui apprit beaucoup (trop) de choses.

Les informations qui pouvaient réellement intéresser Harry, s'il avait des chances de les dégoter, pourraient être délivrées soit dans le bureau de Severus, soit dans celui de Dumledore.

Dès lors, il entama un siège assidu du bureau de Dumbledore. Le parcours de la baignoire contournait la pièce à une hauteur de deux ou trois mètres si l'on en jugeait par les sons parvenant aux oreilles du Petit Lord. Ce dernier, au prix de nombreux essais infructueux, apprit à immobiliser la baignoire où bon lui plaisait, et put la caler juste au-dessus du bureau directorial. Puis il prit son mal en patience.

L'ennui était terrible.  
Il se faufilait dans les conduits de l'école pour prendre son poste d'espion, parfois entre les cours, mais le plus souvent en début de soirée et – et l'ennui était terrible. Il finit par apporter des livres, puis, même, ses devoirs. Il faillit emmener Greggy mais se dit que ce dernier serait trop bruyant – de plus il n'était pas sûr de vouloir partager avec lui ce qu'il pourrait apprendre de la bouche de Dumbledore, si jamais il apprenait quelque chose d'important.

Il entendit beaucoup Dumbledore faire les cent pas. Il entendit souvent le directeur s'entretenir avec son adjointe à propos des affaires courantes de l'école. Il entendit deux fois des élèves, envoyés dans le bureau mythique, se défendre maladroitement de ce dont on les accusait, finir leur explication au bord des larmes, être assez habilement instruits des vices et des qualités de leur attitude puis réconfortés et repartir ragaillardis avec des bonbons dans les poches et, une fois , dix points en moins pour leur maison.

Il entendit plusieurs fois le nom de Voldemort prononcé par Dumbledore, et très souvent celui de « Vous-savez-Qui » par ses interlocuteurs. Il entendit des récits d'attaques dont on ne disait rien dans les journaux. Il se demanda pourquoi son père ne venait pas fracasser Poudlard pour le récupérer, puis recompta le temps qu'il restait jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Moins de cinq semaines.  
Il entendit parler du ministère et de son incompétence et pouffa doucement.  
Il entendit parler de Sirius Black, que l'on ne parvenait pas à faire libérer.  
Il apprit qui était Sirius Black. Un homme qui avait soi-disant révélé à Lord Voldemort où trouver les Potter cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween, avait été jugé coupable du meurtre de Pettigrow et interné à Azkaban, depuis maintenant un peu plus de dix ans. Harry ne comprenait pas bien comment autant d'imbéciles avaient pu se fourvoyer à ce point puisqu'il était clair que _Queudver_, ce petit mangemort répugnant mais bien utile, était le seul à avoir conduit Voldemort jusqu'à _lui_, Harry.  
Il se demanda pourquoi Lord Voldemort cherchait spécialement les Potter. Lorsque Harry l'avait interrogé sur le sujet, le mage noir avait toujours répondu des choses très sensées mais un peu vagues dont Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment se souvenir. Il se souvenait surtout de cette réponse qui l'avait entièrement satisfait et ne pouvait être que la vérité : « Je te cherchais ».  
Il apprit au détour de la conversation que Sirius Black était son parrain. Il trouva que ça lui faisait un drôle de truc à l'estomac de savoir que l'un de ses parents, ceux qui étaient amis avec Dumbledore, était encore vivant, puis il se rassura en se disant que Black se trouvait à Azkaban, ce qui, d'une part, lui donnait le statut plus honorable de prisonnier et de traître-à-Dumbledore – quoi qu'il en fut de cette erreur judiciaire – et d'autre part, diminuait considérablement leurs chances de se croiser.

Il entendit parler de la prophétie.

Elle revenait de temps à autre, était évoquée avec prudence et, parfois, avec une note de désespoir.

Harry rassembla son savoir sur les prophéties. Il connaissait leur existence, il se rappelait avoir suivi un cours d'un peu moins de vingt minutes là-dessus à l'école d'Insan Greek – l'un des rares sujets de magie dont il n'avait, à sa surprise, jamais entendu parler en Albanie.  
Ce qu'il savait des prophéties se résumait à ceci :  
1 – Elles étaient délivrées par des sorciers possédant le « troisième œil ».  
2 – Elles concernaient l'avenir.  
3 – Elles tombaient juste dans cinquante pour cent des cas.  
4 – Mais, la révélation des prophéties aux concernés modifiant leurs actions, les prophéties, une fois dévoilées, se concrétisaient dans près de cent pour cent des cas.  
Il y avait des subtilités de calculs de probabilités que le Petit Lord n'avait pas retenues avec précision.

Plus le temps passait à espionner Dumbledore, plus Harry se sentait frustré, attendant avec impatience une mention de Sirius Black ou de la prophétie, espérant en apprendre plus, insidieusement curieux de savoir en quoi les évènements et les personnes étaient liés, et pourquoi tout cela, des dires de Dumbledore et ses interlocuteurs, le concernait.

La plupart du temps cependant, ses séances à guetter des informations caché dans sa baignoire s'achevaient sans percée notable – à part qu'il apprit une semaine avant tout le monde que le premier match de la saison opposerait non pas, comme le voulait la tradition, Serpentard à Gryffondor, mais Serpentard à Serdaigle, car les deux batteurs de Gryffondor, les jumeaux Weasley, s'étaient blessés lors de leur dernière expérience farfelue qui impliquait une rencontre avec le Saule Cogneur – qui, apparemment, était un arbre, déduisit Harry totalement estomaqué – et Minerva McGonagall refusait de réduire à peau de chagrin les chances de son équipe, aussi belle joueuse fut-elle.

Ce soir-là, Harry s'était endormi dans la baignoire sous un grand rouleau de parchemin sensé recueillir ses « Impressions sur les sortilèges de magie noire » encore vierge, bercé par le grattement de la plume de Dumbledore, qui de temps à autre lisait une phrase à voix haute, ce qui avait en premier lieu dissuadé le Petit Lord d'aller se coucher. Le vieux fou laissait régulièrement s'envoler des informations confidentielles, lorsqu'il se croyait seul.

Il se réveilla frissonnant dans l'obscurité, s'accrochant à sa seule source de lumière, les bords de la baignoire brillants d'une lueur dorée. Il se demanda ce qui l'avait réveillé, puis entendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore un lourd bruit de pierre, comme si l'on déplaçait des meubles à la force des bras. Le bruit cessa.  
Puis une voix s'éleva, qui n'était pas celle de Dumbledore. Une voix de femme, un peu rauque, éthérée, que le petit Lord n'avait jamais entendue.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche..._

Harry se redressa presque en sursaut, se cognant douloureusement le genou.

La prophétie ! Son _père_ !  
_Qui_ pouvait Le vaincre, _qui_ ? Il fallait qu'il avertisse son père au plus vite, il le fallait... Il tendit l'oreille, la jointure de ses doigts devenant blanche tant il s'accrochait, au moindre mot qui montait jusqu'à lui.

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...  
__Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera, en fera ainsi son égal._

-Il le marquera, marmonna Albus Dumbledore dans sa barbe.

_Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore.  
__Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre,  
__Car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit._

-L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre... répéta le vieux mage.

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

La voix s'éteignit alors que, tendu comme un ressort, Harry attendait le dénouement explicatif.

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore soupira.

-Harry, Harry, Harry... Tu es le seul à pouvoir le tuer...

Dans les entrailles du château, Harry se statufia.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Allongé dans les draps chauds de son lit de première année de Serpentard, Harry fixa le haut de son lit à baldaquin pendant une éternité, cette nuit-là. Il se répéta les mots de la prophétie.

Il se posa les mêmes questions que Dumbledore.

_Il le marquera _? Harry n'avait pas la Marque. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'y était spécifiquement refusé. Mais peut-être était-ce là sa façon de le marquer comme son égal, justement, en ne le marquant pas. Severus lui avait souvent expliqué les choses ainsi lorsqu'il était petit.  
Le cerveau de Harry bouillait.

_ Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore..._

Harry n'en avait pas, ou s'il en avait un, il n'en voulait pas. Et s'il se découvrait pareil pouvoir, il en avertirait son père tout simplement, et il le lui donnerait, s'il le pouvait.  
Il détestait cette idée d'être prédestiné à se tenir en face de Lord Voldemort. Il la détestait _si fort_... Les larmes ne coulèrent pas sur ses joues cette nuit, malgré le vertige angoissant qui le saisissait.

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre.  
_« Harry, Harry, Harry... Tu es le seul à pouvoir le tuer. »

Ah oui ? Hé bien dans ce cas, tant mieux pour Voldemort, et tant mieux pour Harry. S'il était le seul à pouvoir tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui-ci était tout à fait en sécurité. Lové dans le creux de sa poitrine.

Le Petit Lord voulut s'endormir.  
Mais il ne put empêcher son cerveau de tourner et retourner tous les éléments qu'il connaissait, sur la prophétie, sur Sirius Black, sur la mort des Potter, sur Queudver. Severus et Voldemort lui avaient toujours dit, à mi-mot, lorsqu'il posait la question, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait choisi, était venu le chercher, parce qu'il devait en être ainsi. Queudver avait informé Voldemort de l'endroit où se cachaient les Potter. Mais pourquoi les Potter se cachaient-ils, et pourquoi Voldemort les cherchait-il, sinon... parce qu'il avait entendu la prophétie ?

Son père était-il venu le trouver, lui, Harry, un bébé, parce qu'Il le pensait le seul sorcier capable de le vaincre ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il l'avait emmené avec lui ? Pour s'en faire un allié ?  
Harry eut envie de vomir.

Mais non, Lord Voldemort ne fonctionnait pas ainsi. S'il avait voulu s'assurer que personne, jamais, ne le vaincrait... il l'aurait tué. Il aurait débarrassé la surface de la terre du bébé Harry Potter.  
N'est-ce pas ?

Harry passa le reste de la nuit à gagner des cernes et un épouvantable mal de tête, à se demander pourquoi il était vivant.

**Fin du chapitre 23**

* * *

En espérant qu'il vous ait plu :)

Lupiot


	25. Chapitre 24

**Bonjour. Je vous aime.**

(Gardez bien cela en mémoire lorsque vous lirez les mots suivants : cela fait _un an_ que je n'ai pas publié.)  
Je n'ai rien à dire à ce sujet. Ou plutôt si, vous savez, quand votre gentille maman vous dit des choses comme "Tu as pensé à faire ta demande de bourse ?" et que vous êtes exaspéré parce qu'elle fait chier, mais que, lorsque 6 mois plus tard vous réalisez que vous n'allez pas recevoir les 400€ qui vous permettent de payer votre loyer, vous êtes en mode " T.T si seulement je faisais les choses dans les temps" ? Bon. Ben c'est moi et _Petit_.

**Cela étant dit.**  
Ce chapitre fait un pas de géant. Il y a du sang, des morts, des larmes, des trucs et des bidules, et dans le prochain chapitre c'est TADAAM, le climax. Genre celui que j'attends depuis le chapitre 2. Mais j'en dis déjà trop. **Bonne lecture :)**

**Résumé des épisodes précédents **(rapport au fait que ça fait un an)** :  
**-Voldemort appelle Harry son fils. Sauf que Bartemius Croupton Jr. a vu Harry aider à l'évasion de la prisonnière Tonks, et a cru voir Harry partir avec l'Ordre pendant ce qui était en fait un enlèvement, et donc Voldemort est ...relativement mécontent.  
-Harry a donc été catapulté à Poudlard. Chez Serpentard. Où il a fait une dépression avant de se trouver un ami dans la personne de Gregory "Greggy" Goyle, un garçon niais mais fondamentalement bon.  
-Harry a décidé de profiter de Poudlard pendant quelques temps avant de rentrer chez lui pour Noël, _ainsi que Dumbledore le lui a promis_.  
-Harry a découvert le Club de Duel clandestin et y a semé la pagaille, comme il sait faire.  
-Harry a découvert dans les entrailles du château une baignoire magique qui se déplace entre les murs et l'emporte à droite à gauche (entre autre, elle peut servir à espionner les gens à travers les murs, et à aller dans le lac).  
-Grâce à cet artefact génial, Harry a, à la fin du chapitre précédent, découvert les termes de la Prophétie qui le concerne lui et Voldemort. Du coup il est un peu en vrac à ce sujet. Et sceptique.  
-Accessoirement ça fait un bail que Severus a trahi Voldemort et s'est rallié à l'Ordre, pour des raisons personnelles plus que politiques, attendu qu'il voulait sauver la peau de Harry.

**Chapitre 24**

Arlington Arnelli, moldu de son état et pianiste de profession, appréhendait les visites du _Maître_ comme la visite du père fouettard. Lord Voldemort pénétrait dans la salle Monse, s'asseyait et, le plus souvent, restait silencieux pendant plusieurs heures, se contentant d'un vague geste du doigt pour enjoindre le prisonnier à jouer. Mais parfois, il entrait dans des rages folles, incompréhensibles. Autant de _Je n'aurais pas dû, Comment a-t-il pu, Je vais tuer Dumbledore_ ressortaient de ses hurlements désarticulés, souvent conclus au bout de quelques minutes par un _Ô Salazar _épuisé_. _Une fois sur deux, Arnelli passait au _Doloris_ dans le processus. Mais Arnelli était bon et patient, sa longue vie heureuse lui avait donné une nature humaine pleine d'empathie et de douceur. Il se relevait de la torture, s'asseyait en silence, et lorsqu'il avait récupéré, se remettait au piano. Lorsque les notes avaient empli l'âme du Maître et qu'il se laissait voguer vers des terres de quiétude inconnues, yeux clos, Arnelli relevait doucement ses doigts des touches, se tournait vers Voldemort, et lui parlait.

Il savait que cet homme avait un problème. Un problème psychologique, s'entendait.

Mais, par sa présence paisible et avec l'aide du piano, Arnelli avait noué une relation avec ce grand malade, sa seule relation dans ce repaire de sectaires satanistes. Le _Maître_ déblatérait des choses qui n'avaient aucun sens sur son âme morcelée qui l'avait rendu immortel, mais qui en se divisant se défaisait de tout ce qui n'était pas lié à _Harry_, le laissant avec un morceau d'âme tout rempli de _Harry_. Arnelli avait tout d'abord regardé tout ce blabla comme des métaphores, puis avait reconsidéré sa vision des choses. Après tout, tout ce dont il était témoin depuis son enlèvement l'invitait à accepter la Magie l'environnant désormais. Et à regarder celui qu'on appelait Maître, on n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer morceler son âme, à vrai dire, cela expliquerait même le décharnement physique et émotionnel de sa personne.

Parler avec son effrayant geôlier semblait leur faire à tout deux du bien, et si l'accord tacite qui courait entre eux de ne pas évoquer cette faiblesse mutuelle venait à être brisé, Arnelli y laisserait sa vie et Voldemort un autre petit bout de son âme.

-Vous aimez faire du mal aux gens ?  
Arnelli n'était pas comme Dumbledore. Il n'essayait pas de vous rendre meilleur. Il voulait apprendre. Et si son seul objet d'étude n'était plus, désormais, que ce sorcier fou, alors ainsi soit-il.  
-Je fais du mal, répondit simplement Voldemort, dans un lent sifflement. C'est ce que je fais. L'Homme est si faible, les moldus si indignes. Les sorciers si ridicules. Il faut épurer, éduquer. Cela passe par la violence. …C'est ainsi que j'ai gagné mon aura. Le respect.  
-Par la peur, en fait.  
-Par la peur, murmura le sorcier en écho, un fin sourire animant ses lèvres transparentes.  
-Le peu de respect que j'ai gagné, songea Arnelli, je crois le devoir à mon talent. Mais mon aura ne fonctionne que dans le milieu de la musique.  
-C'est votre aura qui vous a amené ici, nota Voldemort, une lueur cruelle apparaissant dans son regard.  
-Bénie soit mon aura.  
-Vous ne réalisez pas, moldu, l'exceptionnelle chance que vous avez de me rencontrer. L'aiguille de votre pauvre destinée vous a permis de croiser la mienne, grandiose…  
Il murmure dans le vague, les yeux plissés. Puis son doigt se lève, et le pianiste repose ses mains sur les touches blanches et noires de l'instrument, mettant à l'œuvre une autre magie.

HP-LV

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?  
Arnelli avait senti dès le départ que c'était une question qu'il ne poserait _jamais _– Voldemort se livrait lorsqu'il le souhaitait mais jamais sur demande _–_ aussi précise-t-il :  
-Non pas vous personnellement, mais votre organisation, les hommes sous votre commande… votre …groupe de …magiciens. Comment vous appelez-vous ?  
Il ferma les yeux brusquement car son geôlier s'était tendu et le sortilège de la douleur allait tomber, le foudroyer de haut en bas et le faire hurler, hurler à en regretter de n'être pas déjà mort, hurler si fort qu'il aurait mal à la gorge pendant longtemps après que toute autre douleur physique et mentale ait disparu.  
Mais Voldemort, d'humeur indulgente, se servit un thé, silencieusement. Il ne le buvait jamais, mais continuait de le verser, par habitude. Arnelli se retrouvait systématiquement avec une tasse pleine et froide qu'il n'osait toucher.  
-Les mangemorts. Ils s'appellent les mangemorts.

Arnelli resta figé devant ses touches. Il regardait rarement le « Maître » en face.  
Les mangemorts. Un nom approprié pour ces fous qui se nourrissaient de la mort d'autrui.

HP-LV

Puis un jour, Voldemort resta debout, et s'approcha du piano.  
Il posa sa main droite sur les touches, les effleurant à peine.

Il demeura immobile et silencieux, le pianiste fixant ses doigts sans mot dire.  
Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres appuya sur une touche. Deux trois. Libéra quelques notes.

Arnelli reconnut l'un des morceaux inventés par « le garçon ». L'un des plus mauvais, à vrai dire. L'un des plus brouillons, des plus mal écrits, le plus ancien, sûrement.  
Voldemort leva ses doigts.

-Apprends-moi.

HP-LV

A la période paisible de piano et de discussions, qui dura trois semaines, succéda une série de crises de démence rageuses pendant lesquelles le nom de _Dumbledore_, de _Harry_, et le mot _Endoloris_ volèrent souvent entre les murs de la Salle Monse.

Ce jour-là Arnelli était en sang, à terre, à respirer difficilement, et Voldemort cracha sa haine alentours dans une atmosphère étouffante de magie noire, les narines palpitantes.  
-Je vais le tuer – il me l'a _pris_ – je vais lui prendre ce qu'il a de plus cher –AH AH AH – POUDLARD !  
Il se jeta à genoux auprès du pianiste à terre, attrapa son visage entre ses mains.  
-Vous m'entendez Arnelli ? Le garçsson du piano – il me l'a _pris_. Il y a pire que la mort, me disait-il, ah, _je le sssssaais _! Je vais le tuer de la façsson la plus abominable – je vais tuer ssses enfffants, promit-il dans un murmure chuintant, son sourire carnassier à quelques millimètres du visage du moldu, qui, dans les vappes, ne put que lâcher faiblement :  
-Ne faîtes pas ça.

Voldemort le lâcha sans le quitter des yeux, et ses fines narines s'ouvrirent grand comme s'il ressentait un élan d'excitation ou de peur, ou se laissait envahir par l'adrénaline de l'instinct du chasseur que connaissait Harry lors de son Symptôme Un. Mais les yeux toujours rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne permettaient pas de lire dans son regard plus de folie qu'auparavant. Il se leva cependant en se brisant la voix sur ses mots de haine :  
-Je vais les _détruire _! Le _briser _! Les faire _souffrir _!...  
Il partit de la pièce dans un tourbillon noir, désirant voir à la place de Poudlard se former un trou béant similaire à celui de sa poitrine.

HP-LV-HP-LV

L'effervescence habitant Poudlard à l'annonce du tout premier match de la saison, opposant Serdaigle à Serpentard, se voyait multipliée de façon exponentielle par tous les petits chambardements qui avaient déjà modifié le quotidien des jeunes sorciers anglais depuis quelques semaines. Le Club de Duel, désormais itinérant depuis l'intrusion pétaradante d'Agamemnon et Snape dans le gymnase, créait autant d'amusement que de tensions, et les élèves se provoquaient en combat plus ou moins singuliers dans les intercours, dans le parc, dans les Salles Communes, et parfois même dans les couloirs.  
Il n'y avait plus que les professeurs pour appeler Harry Potter par son nom.  
Le Petit Lord, tel une étincelle dans un champ de paille, propageait l'indiscipline comme un feu de prairie.

Ce jour-là, Harry, porté par l'excitation et le stress de son premier jeu de Quidditch devant un public, s'était levé à l'aube après avoir dormi presque une nuit complète – chose rarissime depuis son habitude des promenades nocturnes – avait aussitôt enfourché son balai, et avait fondu dans les couloirs, ébouriffant les élèves à peine réveillés au passage.  
-Perkins ! le réprimanda mollement le professeurs Binns lorsque Harry lui passa au travers, se rendant à la Grande Salle.  
-Potter ! s'exclama McGonagall, l'apercevant – le petit brun s'empressa de disparaître de sa vue, craignant qu'elle ne le suspende du match.  
Il tourna au coin du couloir en éclatant de rire et zigzagua entre les jeunes sorciers, dispensant des « whoo, whoo » à chaque virage, causant quelques arrêts cardiaques. Contre sa poitrine, accrochée à la chaîne dorée chippée à Draco, cognait le métal tiède de la plaque de Quidditch de James Potter, dérobée dans la salle des trophées – tradition qu'il avait instaurée pour chaque entraînement de Quidditch et, a fortiori, pour chaque match.  
Harry déjeuna en compagnie de Perry, l'un des batteurs de l'équipe de Serpentard, et le seul levé si tôt. Le visage mince mangé de taches de rousseur de Perry se tordait de temps à autre sur un sourire de gremlin.  
-C'est un temps exécrable pour un match, lâcha son aîné de trois ans.  
-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry, la bouche pleine. Il fait chuper beau.  
-Tu n'as pas vu les nuages ? Ca va finir en averse.  
Perry, qui n'était pas un mauvais bougre, faisait systématiquement montre d'un solide pessimisme.  
-Pluie ou pas pluie, philosopha Harry, tout sourire, on va rétamer les Serdaigle.  
-C'est pas sûr, ils se sont bien battus, l'an dernier, ils sont arrivés deuxièmes. C'était assez serré.  
Harry finit son bacon en silence. Perry allait réussir à lui miner le moral, s'ils continuaient de discuter.

Lorsqu'il avala sa dernière bouchée de bacon, une lourde poigne s'abattit sur son épaule droite, la lui faisant recracher. Marky se pencha à son oreille, tout sourire.  
-Prêt-prêt ?  
-Prêt-prêt, répondit Harry après une quinte de toux.  
-Tu nous fais un ou deux petits tours de ton cru, 'ti Lord ?  
Le première année se tourna vers son capitaine et, avec un clin d'œil, lui offrit un bel étalement de dents blanches.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-…oudlard en ce mémorable mardi 12 novembre 1992 pour le premier match d'une saison forcément magnifique, premier match qui opposera SERPENTARD…. (« Hourraaa ! »)…contre SERDAIGLE ! (« Ouaaaiis ! ») On s'attend à ce que les vicieux serpents jouent des coudes pour conserver une année encore leur titre de champions malhonnê – Hum pardon Professeur – leur titre durement acquis et dûment mérité bien sûr malgré la polémique du Tranchefoule et la série de Hochequeues pendant la finale de l'an dernier contre Gryff – OUI DONC J'ENCHAÎNE Professeur laissez-moi le micro -

La voix de Lee Jordan tintait aux oreilles de tout un stade enthousiaste, et résonnait assourdie à celles des joueurs, dans les vestiaires.  
Marky, tout coruscant dans ses protections de Quidditch, son masque relevé sur son front dans un ébouriffement recherché, pointa Corbin Warrington du doigt :  
-_Corby_. Toi, tu t'arranges pour être aussi effrayant que possible – ça devrait pas être trop dur. Il faut qu'au moment de buter, ils aient peur que tu leur casses la gueule. Adrian, Craig, on optimise les situations : si un poursuiveur adverse a la balle et vole vers nos buts ?  
-Pince de Parkin, répliqua Adrian Pucey en plissant les yeux d'un air malicieux.  
-Correct. Adrian tu essaies de rester en défense, en tout cas tu t'y colles dès que les Serdaigle ont la balle. Si un poursuiveur adverse nous pique la balle dans notre camp ?  
-Attaque en Faucon, lâcha Craig Montague de sa mâchoire carrée de beau gosse.  
-Et un faucon hargneux, les gars, confirma Marky en hochant la tête. _Perry_, enchaîna-t-il. Tu me dégommes tout le monde chez les bleus.  
-Oui, Cap'taine.  
-_Lucien_. Tu gardes un œil sur notre attrapeur chéri et renvoie tout ce qui arrive sur lui à l'autre bout du terrain. C'est facile. T'as qu'à imaginer que si tu te plantes, il te remettra les dents en place comme il l'a déjà fait au Club de Duel.

Lucien Bole alias _Massive Bole_ au Club de Duel, n'était plus remonté sur un ring depuis la fameuse fois où il s'était fait décrocher la mâchoire dans l'indifférence générale du boxon occasionné par Harry.

-Et, _Petit Lord_, acheva Marky en posant l'index sur la poitrine de sa dernière recrue. Fais ta star et éblouis-nous.  
Il rabattit son masque sur son nez.  
-Tout le monde sur son balai !

HP-LV

-Serrez-vous la main, intima Madame Bibine aux deux capitaines.

Marky s'employa à broyer les phalanges de son opposant. Harry atterrit derrière lui, finissant son petit tour de stade le dernier, shooté au bonheur du vol comme saoulé au champagne. Les quatorze joueurs se placèrent les uns en face des autres Harry se retrouva en face d'une asiatique plus petite que lui, dont le regard noir comme le marc de café sembla porter sur lui un jugement définitif indicible, quelque chose comme _Je sais qui tu es et franchement peu m'importe – je vais t'écraser parce que c'est moi la meilleure – et rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne changera ça_.  
Ah oui ? pensa Harry sous ce regard insolent, le réverbérant parfaitement. _Ah oui ? Tu vas voir._

Le Professeur Bibine souffla dans son sifflet, et les quatorze joueurs s'éparpillèrent sur le terrain en quelques secondes, Harry filant au plus haut du terrain pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, ne prêtant aucune attention au souaffle. Il entendit cependant clairement Lee Jordan commenter gaiement que l'un des poursuiveurs de Serdaigle s'était emparé de la balle. Suivant les indications de Marky, Harry se mit à tournoyer au-dessus des joueurs pour lancer, de temps à autre, un discret sortilège de déséquilibre, filer un invisible coup de pied au cul d'un batteur, mettant en œuvre une petite collection de tricheries qui le firent se bidonner sous cape.

Le ciel grisâtre recouvrait tout comme une chape de plomb, faisant peser sur les épaules des joueurs un air lourd et saturé d'humidité. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, et le Petit Lord sentit grandir en lui une sensation d'anxiété, une subtile tension, comme avant l'orage. Les nuages ne laissaient pourtant pas présager davantage qu'une petite pluie passagère.  
C'était autre chose.  
Il se demanda si les autres avaient la même sensation de fièvre qui leur dégoulinait de la peau. Ils se demanda s'ils palpaient dans l'air ce truc poisseux et électrique, ce…

Harry claqua sa langue, agacé, et changea la direction de son vol, se reconcentrant sur la chasse au vif. Les commentaires enjoués de Lee Jordan qui semblait vivre le match comme s'il était sur un balai au milieu des joueurs, très impliqué, vrillaient à ses oreilles avec régularité, de sorte qu'au bout de quelques minutes, il ne les entendit pour ainsi dire plus. A plusieurs reprises, il dut plisser les yeux sur le jeu pour comprendre pourquoi la voix du jeune métisse s'excitait jusque dans des aigus révoltés. A d'autres moments, il croisait les doigts pour que Lee et Bibine ne remarquent pas ses arnaques magiques – mais il était bien trop habile pour se faire attraper.

Il jetait de temps à autres un coup d'œil à la loge des professeurs, en direction d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais l'expression du directeur restait indéchiffrable de si loin, et si le grand mage prenait la peine d'assister au match pour participer à l'événement festif qui tenait tant au cœur de ses élèves, il ne semblait pas pour autant en suivre les épopées avec attention, au contraire de Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Chourave et Severus Snape qui manquaient de s'écharper à chaque but et faute sifflés.

Lee Jordan venait d'annoncer 70 à 50 pour Serpentard lorsque Harry le vit.  
Un sourire ravi illumina soudain son visage et il plongea à l'autre bout du stade, ne se préoccupant guère de savoir si Cho Chang – c'était le nom de l'attrapeuse adverse – se trouvait plus loin ou plus près de la cible que lui. Il se retrouva à fuser devant elle, l'ébouriffant d'un coup de vent – notant au passage qu'elle se trouvait soixante mètres plus près du vif que lui – et serra le manche de son balai vers le bas, visant le gazon avec une excitation mortelle.  
La petite boule dorée voletait à deux mètres du sol, devant les gradins, sous le nez de quelques élèves de Gryffondor de deuxième ou troisième année, qui riaient d'être chatouillés par la balle magique si difficile à saisir. Leurs visages prirent cependant une teinte verdâtre lorsqu'ils aperçurent, au loin, les deux attrapeurs fondre sur eux.  
Harry sentit Cho Chang se glisser dans le sillage de son vol, profitant de l'appel d'air, et le rattraper rapidement – _trop_ rapidement, elle était douée. Il fixa son regard vert sur le discret miroitement du Vif d'Or, sur ses battements d'ailes invisibles. La balle restait dans la même zone depuis plus de dix secondes maintenant : elle allait disparaître d'un moment à un autre. Harry savait qu'il n'était pas toujours aisé de la garder à l'œil – même avec une vision parfaite, et sa lourde myopie ne l'avantageait pas. Saleté, maugréa-t-il lorsqu'il vit indistinctement le Vif s'enfuir dans un bond aléatoire dans les cheveux du public, puis voler de plus en plus haut, à gauche, à droite, et s'envoler à toute bringue vers le centre du stade, où il disparut dans le bleu du ciel. Le Petit Lord, suivant sa cible, redressa son balais au moment d'arriver dans les gradins, effleura quelques mèches de cheveux de la pointe des pieds, puis fit demi-tour, dépité – et manquant de s'emplafonner l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, qui octroya malencontreusement un coup de pied à une jeune fille de Gryffondor.

Harry regagna les auteurs, Cho lui collant au train.  
Stratégie facile, songea-t-il, agacé, en jetant un œil à la chinoise, qui feignit de l'ignorer.  
Facile, mais pas bête.

Mais si elle comptait sur lui pour la mener au Vif, la demoiselle Cho Chang allait être amèrement déçue, songea le Petit Lord en se mordant les joues. Il allait s'impliquer dans le jeu ! sourit-il en se laissant tomber à pic sur le joueur à la robe bleue possédant le souaffle.  
Le brave type, surpris et effrayé, fit un écart, puis un autre quand Harry fit mine de le suivre, puis un autre encore, puis perdit la balle au profit de Marky, qui fondit vers les but avec un franc éclat de rire. Mme Bibine hésita à siffler, mais si le Filoutage, autrement dit la gêne excessive des déplacements par un joueur ne tenant pas le poste de poursuiveur, comptait parmi les 700 fautes recensées par la Ligue de Quidditch, tourner autour des joueurs pendant six secondes ne pouvait être qualifié d'excessif, quoi que pût pinailler Lee dans son micro à grand renforts d'adjectifs colorés.

-80 à 50 pour Serpentard ! s'exclama Lee Jordan. Pas que ces points soient mérités – mais d'un autre côté lâcher le souaffle comme ça n'était pas très malin de la part de Davies…

Harry sentit le vent s'éteindre.  
La brise frottant ses joues tomba, tout simplement, en une seconde. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel pâle, ouvrit ses narines sur l'odeur de plomb de l'air, ferma les paupières. Contre sa peau, une luisante sensation de… _magie noire_. Il rouvrit subitement les yeux, ses grandes orbes émeraude noyées par ses pupilles.  
Il regarda autour de lui. Rien ne se passait, rien de particulier. Et personne ne semblait remarquer quoi que ce fût. Il se tourna vers Albus Dumbledore, instinctivement.  
Son siège était vide.

Albus Dumbledore, sa longue barbe argentée caressant les genoux des élèves sur son passage, descendait les marches des gradins d'un pas élastique.  
Les sens en alerte, Harry grimpa en vrille jusqu'au sommet du dôme invisible couvrant le stade, la tête littéralement dans les nuages. Cho le suivit, croyant qu'il avait repéré quelque chose – et le dépassa. Se figeant en chemin, il lui jeta un coup d'œil, l'ayant presque oubliée. Il voulait seulement une vue d'ensemble.

Au-delà du stade, la Forêt Interdite se ressemblait, éternelle, noire et touffue. Le lac, immobile dans l'absence totale de vent, semblait se reposer avant le surgissement de son monstrueux hôte. Le château, doucement illuminé, ne semblait receler rien de plus menaçant que les farces de Peeves. D'où venait cette… ?  
Harry ferma à nouveau les yeux, inspirant profondément.  
Cette… _potion de mort au parfum de mandarine, cette peau de serpent dont le contact fout la fièvre, cette odeur d'alcool vrillant les neurones et brûlant le bout des doigts, cette damnée douceur aigre au goût métallique qui fait chaud dans la nuque et froid dans l'estomac _?  
Cette _magie noire_.

Lee hurla « faute », un coup de sifflet retentit, un penalty fut tiré par Roger Davies et la foule ovationna le marqueur tandis que le commentateur chantonnait « 80 à 60, l'écart se resserre ! ». Harry sentit et vit la cape bleu royal de Cho battre à son visage, observa la jeune fille filer vers l'Est et lança son balai à sa poursuite, par réflexe. Il ne se sentait plus vraiment dans le match, mais il était néanmoins hors de question qu'elle attrape le Vif la première.  
Harry pressa son balais entre ses doigts et ses cuisses, l'enjoignant à accélérer, par Salazar. Cho tendait les doigts en avant, à un mètre de la petite balle dorée, qui voletait devant elle, mutine, les narguant tous deux. Dents serrées, Harry se retrouva bientôt au coude-à-coude avec la jeune fille, tendant lui aussi les doigts vers les ailes occupées à battre l'air à une vitesse impressionnante.  
Puis le Vif effectua un virage à cent soixante-dix degrés. Toutes les têtes du stade s'étaient levées vers la jolie chasse qui se jouait dans les nuages. Le Petit Lord négocia son virage mieux que son adversaire, se retrouvant en tête sur une ligne droite, le Vif semblant aller de plus en plus vite, et Cho Chang furieuse derrière lui.

-Allez, alleeeez…murmura Harry en sentant les petites ailes effleurer le bout de ses ongles, tout son corps tendu en avant.

Et puis après tout, songea-t-il soudain, je n'ai qu'à me jeter dessus ! Au diable le balai.  
Il hissa ses talons sur le balai, se préparant à bondir en avant sur la petite balle merveilleuse, l'attraper et chuter jusque cent mètres plus bas avant d'appeler son balai glorieusement et faire ainsi frôler la crise cardiaque à quatre cent personnes.

_Un….  
__Deux…_

Ce fut _là_ que quelque chose craqua dans l'atmosphère.  
Un craquement de la teneur d'un transplanage, mais de l'ampleur d'un coup de tonnerre.  
Un craquement plein de…  
Harry frissonna, coupé dans son élan, accroupi sur son balai.

Il ignorait ce qui venait de craquer, mais tout à coup déferla sur le domaine de Poudlard l'enveloppante terreur noire d'une attaque de mangemorts.  
Il s'arrêta en plein vol.  
Une autre présence, une autre essence, reconnaissable entre mille, épouvantable et magnifique, _fiévreuse_, venait d'apparaître dans la forêt, intoxiquant les nuages de cette sueur froide et collante, _morbide_.  
Avant même que la Marque soit jetée, gigantesque et grimaçante sur la toile grise du ciel, Harry fusait hors du stade, vers la forêt. Il _savait_ qu'Il viendrait le chercher.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry se redressa, gadouilleux et étourdi, se tenant la tête. _Par Salazar_, maudit-il Dumbledore en regardant autour de lui à la recherche de son balai. Si cette vieille bique pensait qu'il allait l'arrêter comme ça, il se plantait lourdement.  
Dans le début de folie du stade, sur la pelouse duquel se déversait une marée d'élèves pressée de se mettre à l'abris derrière les murs du château, le Petit Lord jeta sa cape verte dans la boue, se défit rapidement de ses protections de Quidditch pour être moins repérable et plus libre de ses mouvements, puis se fondit dans le mouvement, et sortit du stade en quelques minutes.  
Son nez était en sang, le verre gauche de ses lunettes fendu, son poignet gauche douloureux, et sa tenue salie de terre, mais il s'en contrecarrait. Baguette en main, il se mit à courir vers la forêt, où il sentait pulser un truc indéfini qui murmurait « maison ».

Il se mit à pleuvoir doucement, puis dru.  
Sauf qu'il pleuvait rouge.  
Il pleuvait _du sang_.

Harry s'arrêta, tendit la main, et regarda le liquide pourpre former une petite flaque au creux de sa paume, fasciné. A quelques dizaines de mètres, il entendit les élèves se mettre à crier de panique et se précipiter dans le château.  
Il crut entendre son père lancer un grand rire sardonique. Il porta machinalement la main à son oreille, mais la boucle lui avait été confisquée depuis longtemps. Il se remit à courir, sous le sang de toutes les victimes de son père, qui pleuraient depuis leurs tombes – quelque chose comme ça. Le liquide sombre s'écrasant à flots sur sa tête l'assourdissait et l'aveuglait, et il se dit en goûtant la saveur métallique dégueulasse coulant sur ses lèvres, que c'était complètement taré mais plutôt génial, et définitivement effrayant. Même lui se sentait mal à l'aise, noyé dans le sang d'inconnus alors qu'il courait se mettre à l'abris sous les feuilles rougies des grands arbres de l'orée de la forêt.

Il s'arrêta à l'ombre du premier arbre, s'appuya sur le tronc pour reprendre son souffle et se retourna vers le château. Ses immenses murs de pierre blanche et grise adoptaient peu à peu une teinte rose, battus de cette pluie macabre.  
Un éclat lumineux s'éleva de la forêt, dans la périphérie du regard de Harry. Au-dessus des cimes brillaient les couleurs vives et violentes d'un duel de sorcier. Le cœur battant, le garçon se mit à courir entre les troncs dans cette direction, sautant par-dessus les racines fourchues et écartant les branches griffues sur son passage. Il savait _qui_ se battait. _Voldemort et Dumbledore_. Qui d'autre pour faire tant de lumière ?  
A quelques dizaines de mètres derrière lui, il entendit une voix grave crier « Nom de Dieu de Nom de Dieu, PETIT LORD ! ». Harry s'arrêta une seconde pour regarder derrière lui, saisi d'inquiétude. Agamemnon le cherchait – le poursuivait. Or, Agamemnon n'était pas qu'un prof Agamemnon était un malade. Mais, plissant les yeux, Harry ne put discerner la haute silhouette rectangulaire du lieutenant barbu, se tranquillisa, et reprit sa course.  
Il arriva en vue d'une forêt de capuchons noirs éparpillés entre les troncs et feuillages denses, avançant à grands pas vers Poudlard, baguette levée.  
De toutes les baguettes ainsi levées coulait un mince filet rouge qui montait vers le ciel. Les différents sortilèges semblaient se rejoindre, dans un but inconnu. Entre deux branches chenues, Harry offrit son visage à la pluie sanguine. Il cherchait du regard l'espèce d'enchantement des Mangemorts. Il n'allait pas se perdre dans les nuages, il n'était donc pas à l'origine des gouttes de sang venues s'écraser sur les habitants de Poudlard. L'enchantement commun stagnait au-dessus des cimes sous forme d'un lac sombre s'étendant progressivement. Harry se mordit les lèvres, se demandant ce que préparait son père.

Puis il reconnut Lucius. A environ trente mètres de lui, avançant dans les bois sombres à grandes enjambées sous sa cape noire. Son masque et son capuchon dissimulaient sa peau diaphane et ses longs cheveux blonds, mais Harry l'avait suffisamment fréquenté pour le reconnaître à des petits détails cruciaux, comme la boucle argentée ouvragée de ses bottes. Les jouées dévorées par un éclat de rire silencieux, le Petit Lord se précipita à sa rencontre.  
-Lucius ! appela-t-il.  
Il ne criait pas, par précaution – la forêt pouvait abriter autant d'ennemis que d'amis – mais le mangemort se rendit compte de sa présence dès que le garçon se mit à courir vers lui – et brisa le lien qui l'unissait à l'enchantement commun pour pointer sa baguette vers Harry, solidement campé sur ses deux pieds.

Lucius, figé face à cette apparition épouvantable qu'était Harry Potter, se sentit transpirer. Comment réagir ? Le Maître les avait clairement enjoint à le faire trépasser. Mais le Maître était revenu sur ses mots, les invitant s'ils trouvaient « Potter » à le lui amener par la peau des fesses – puis avait à nouveau révisé son opinion en leur ordonnant d'assassiner son ancien héritier la conscience tranquille s'ils le croisaient – puis avait à nouveau modifié ses consignes une douzaine de fois, de sorte que ni Lucius, ni les autres mangemorts, ni même le Seigneur des Ténèbres a priori, ne savaient plus vraiment quel sort réserver à Harry s'ils le croisaient. Lucius regarda le jeune garçon courir vers lui d'un air réjoui, absolument pas ralenti par son lever de baguette, et ne le menaçant pas davantage de la sienne. _Salazar_, soupira-t-il mentalement. _Ce petit crétin est inconscient des ficelles de la guerre_.

Il laissa Harry s'approcher, s'arrêter devant la baguette. Le gamin ne se jeta pas dans ses bras – sans doute qu'il grandissait – mais lui tapa amicalement l'avant-bras avec un grand sourire, et leva vers lui un regard plein d'espoir :  
-Où est Voldemort ?  
Lucius pointa sa baguette dans la joue de Harry.  
-Ne prononce pas son nom, susurra-t-il, sèchement. Le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres doit être craint et respecté.  
-Je n'ai rien à craindre de lui, protesta Harry en poussant la baguette d'une pichenette, sourcils froncés. C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ? Tu as de la chance que je t'aime bien.  
-_Stupé…_, se décida Lucius.  
-_Incendio _! répliqua Harry dans un réflexe de défense, se jetant en arrière en même temps qu'il tendait sa baguette.

Il tomba sur le cul et vit l'épaule du mangemort prendre feu, ainsi qu'une branche du sapin voisin. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Lucius de répliquer esquivant son _Endoloris_, il lui jeta un sort de confusion et s'enfuit dans les profondeurs de la forêt, le sang lui battant aux tempes, se sentant égaré.  
Il courait il ne savait trop vers où. Vers son père – mais un bataillon de mangemorts l'entourait – Harry n'avait jamais eu aucune raison d'avoir peur des mangemorts auparavant, mais la réaction de Lucius faisait courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale un drôle de frisson, et s'approcher d'une autre silhouette encapuchonnée le laissait hésitant.  
Il se retrouva bientôt dans une portion silencieuse et sauvage de la forêt, éloigné de toute la lumière des combats. Même la pluie semblait plus fine par ici. Harry cessa de courir et maudit un certain nombre de noms, en vrac Lucius Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Lee Jordan, Agamemnon, son père, Merlin et Salazar. Il donna un coup de pied dans un tronc, furieux et déboussolé.

Après quelques minutes à tourner en rond et à ronchonner, Harry soupira profondément et décida de se hisser au sommet d'un arbre pour observer les alentours. Il choisit un arbre dénudé de toutes feuilles, haut et large, et se hissa sur sa première branche d'un bond à l'aide de la magie, avant de grimper de branche en branche jusqu'au point le plus haut possible.  
Le spectacle était époustouflant.  
Le sortilège commun s'écoulait le long des cimes comme un torrent sanguin et percutait de plein fouet les murs de Poudlard – sans que la moindre conséquence apparaisse aux yeux de Harry jusque là, mais c'était magnifique. Il s'appuya sur le tronc, sa main écorchée agrippée à une branche pour garder son équilibre, et se laissa envahir par la vision étonnante qu'offrait le domaine : la Forêt Interdite, grouillante d'intrus, tentait d'étouffer les explosions des sortilèges, qui jaillissait en éruptions de couleurs et de sons ici et là le _no man's land_ séparant l'orée des bois et les marches du château était parcouru au pas de course par des hommes et femmes criant des sortilèges en direction des arbres et du ciel la millénaire demeure des étudiants sorciers, frappée par le torrent rouge venu s'écraser contre ses pierres blanches, semblait parcourue d'infimes secousses.  
-Ça a de la gueule… murmura Harry.  
-Harry Potter ! retentit une voix d'homme au sol.

Le Petit Lord manqua d'être précipité dix mètres plus bas sous l'effet de la surprise. S'asseyant à califourchon sur sa branche, il pencha la tête vers le bas pour voir qui l'appelait. Ce n'était pas la voix de Lucius. Ni celle d'Agamemnon.  
C'était un homme nu. Avec un cul de cheval.  
Salazar le Grand, Harry avait sous les yeux un centaure.

-Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici, l'informa le… la… créature fantastique, sa tête humaine levée vers l'enfant.

Silencieux, fasciné, Harry garda les yeux écarquillés. Le torse fin et musclé, pâle et imberbe de l'homme, portait de nombreuses cicatrices et écorchures. Son visage irrégulièrement barbu et ses cheveux blonds peignés en arrière lui donnaient presque un air d'homme civilisé, quand ses quatre pattes d'équidé à la robe noisette le faisaient rentrer dans le bestiaire magique.

-Harry Potter, se rappela le centaure à son attention. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici.  
-Que me voulez-vous ? finit par chuchoter Harry, accroché à sa branche.  
-Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je veux vous emmener loin des combats.  
Ce type ongulé ne l'emmènerait nulle part.  
-Je suis bien ici, sourit le Petit Lord derrière les feuilles. Ne vous dérangez pas.  
-Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, répéta la voix de l'homme. Je m'appelle Firenze. Je ne suis pas censé t'apporter mon aide mon clan me bannirait s'il savait que je te parle en ce moment. Laisse-moi te ramener à l'aube de la forêt. Tu ne devrais pas tourner autour de Tu-Sais-Qui comme tu le fais.  
-Vous êtes un ami de Dumbledore.  
-Je suis un ami de la paix. Je n'ai jamais personnellement discuté avec Dumbledore. Mais je sais lire ton destin dans les étoiles.  
-Ben voyons, murmura Harry, inaudible. Un canasson me commande de m'éloigner de mon père parce qu'une étoile lui a dit.  
Firenze tapa de ses sabots sur la terre humide, et émit un soupir proche du renâclement.  
-Je peux te ramener à l'aube de la forêt, près de tes amis, proposa-t-il une dernière fois. Ou te laisser ici à ta mort.

_A ma mort_, répéta mentalement Harry, les mots résonnant dans son crâne. _A ma mort !_ Il se demanda si Firenze était fou, un excentrique de son espèce, ou si le talent traditionnel de divination des centaures lui permettait de connaître avec une sorte de presque certitude les évènements humains. Le Petit Lord se frotta les yeux, confus. La lecture du temps dans le ciel, s'il se souvenait bien de ses leçons, n'apprenait rien d'autre que les grands mouvements de l'humanité. Sa destinée personnelle ne pouvait _pas_ être écrite dans la voie lactée.

Harry se laissa tomber sur la branche du dessous, puis celle du dessous, puis regarda le centaure de haut. De toute façon, se rapprocher du château l'arrangeait, c'était à l'évidence là que Voldemort se rendait, guidé par sa terrible colère contre Dumbledore.

-Emmène-moi.

Le centaure renâcla, puis se tourna, lui offrant son dos. Harry s'autorisa un petit sourire en coin – parce qu'il avait douze ans, et qu'à douze ans, quand bien même on dédaignerait la race des hommes-chevaux, cavaler à dos d'une créature magique quelle qu'elle fût constituait une intéressante aventure.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-C'est ici que je t'abandonne, résonna la voix de Firenze dans tous le corps de Harry, serré contre son dos, les bras serrés autour de son torse puissant.

Il se détendit progressivement de la folle course au-travers de la forêt lorsqu'il fut certain que les sabots du centaure n'allaient pas se remettre à galoper à toute bringue. Le visage et les bras griffés de toutes parts par les branches, le Petit Lord se laissa glisser au sol, se réceptionnant souplement.  
Devant le château, c'était un tel bordel que le jeune garçon cligna trois ou quatre fois des yeux, cherchant à coller du sens aux gens courant à droite, à gauche, sous les torrents de sang, baguette en l'air déversant dans le ciel des filaments de givre, aux élèves vêtus de leurs écharpes de supporters de Quidditch venus prêter main-forte à l'équipe enseignante, quoi qu'elle pût être en train de faire, et…  
-Adieu, Harry Potter.  
Son cœur battait toujours la chamade de l'adrénaline libérée par le trajet lorsqu'Harry hocha la tête pour saluer le centaure, et le regarda disparaître entre les arbres en quelques secondes.  
Il se retourna vers le château, leva les yeux.

Sous la pluie sanguine, l'enchantement commun des mangemorts frappait les murs du château de grands coups de maillets, et Harry eut l'impression d'observer au ralenti le plus terrible des béliers frapper la plus infranchissable des portes. Un long frisson d'excitation courut le long de son échine. Voldemort voulait briser Poudlard. Poudlard ne voulait pas se laisser briser. Le combat des titans pourrait se poursuivre des heures ou des jours avant que l'un des deux se soumette. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant devant tant de violence. Le sang, la destruction.

Harry appela son balai par un Accio, et lorsqu'il vola dans sa direction, l'enjamba et vola par-dessus les sorciers jusqu'au lac pour une meilleure vue.  
-PETIT LORD ! tonna une voix au loin, assourdie par la pluie et le bruit des sortilèges, mais non moins menaçante.  
Harry manqua de se casser la figure à douze mètres de hauteur, et fila se planquer entre les tours de Poudlard.

Quelques trente-deux secondes plus tard, il aperçut Agamemnon fuser devant lui à sa recherche, la mâchoire plus carrée que jamais sous sa barbiche noire et pointue.

Harry, flottant à hauteur d'une cinquantaine de mètres derrière la tour Ouest, se sentit abattu par sa propre couardise.

_Il faut que je rejoigne mon père_, songea-t-il.

Les yeux sur la forêt, il évalua la distance à parcourir à… trop longue. Cette foutue forêt s'étalait sur des miles et des cents, et il ne voulait pas risquer qu'Agamemnon ou même Dumbledore l'attrape par son fond de culotte dès qu'il quitterait sa cachette.  
Il descendit de quelques dizaines de mètres, et avisa l'espèce de cabanon rustique de Hagrid, en contrebas de la colline, non loin du lac. A l'orée de la forêt. Parfait : il lui suffisait de s'y faufiler sans être vu, et il attendrait l'arrivée de son père.  
Agamemnon repassa devant sa planque en volant – Harry se plaqua un peu plus contre le mur, mais le lieutenant dut repérer une forme sombre sur le gris pâle des murailles, malgré le vent et la pluie, et plissa les yeux dans sa direction. Le petit Lord eut tout juste le temps de battre en retraite fusant entre les tours en toute panique, avant que le Professeur de Forces du Mal ne s'engage à sa poursuite, baguette en main.  
-_Stupéfix ! Stupéfix ! Stupéfix !_ VIENS LA ! _Endoloris !  
_Harry, zigzaguant pour éviter les sorts, agrippa un peu plus fort le manche de son balais, et se pencha en avant les dents serrées, la sueur coulant dans son cou – il se mit à rire nerveusement, la situation lui rappelant les courses poursuites à l'Ecole d'Insan Greek.  
-Morris ! hurla une McGonagall en furie, trente mètres plus bas. Ça va pas la tête ?  
Sa voix fut emportée par le vent et la pluie tandis qu'Harry filait à toute vitesse, ne se demandant même pas qui était Morris – du moins pas tant qu'il ne fut pas à l'abris des sorts d'Agamemnon, pied à terre et rencogné dans un coin d'alcôve. Il avait dû semer le lieutenant dans le labyrinthe des tours et arches de Poudlard, songea-t-il en soupirant de soulagement. Ce fut là qu'il se souvint que le professeur de Forces du Mal portait _Morris_ comme nom de baptême – McGonagall aboyait sur son collègue pour l'avoir vu jeter un Doloris sur un élève, et il croisa les doigts pour que la directrice adjointe retienne l'attention d'Agamemenon le temps d'un savon suffisamment long pour que Harry coure jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid. Parcourant les alentours du regard, le Petit Lord avisa un groupe d'élèves de deux têtes plus grands que lui.

-Hey ! cria-t-il en courant dans leur direction.

Il tenait sa baguette à la main, et pour une raison ou pour une autre, les élèves le voyant se diriger vers eux sous la pluie de sang prirent peur et battirent en retraite vers le département de Métamorphoses.  
-Foutu Merlin, grogna Harry en les coursant. _Toi_, viens là !

Il utilisa un sortilège d'attraction pour faire venir à lui l'une des quatre silhouettes sombres. C'était une jeune fille de quatorze ans, drapée dans une banderole de Serpentard, les lèvres bleues et le teint pâle, qui baissa un regard surpris vers son nombril, par lequel Harry l'avait magiquement attrapée.  
Le Petit Lord la fixa bêtement, pace qu'elle n'était pas seulement jolie, elle était superbe.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle, posément.  
Harry se racla la gorge.  
-Ta robe.  
-Je savais pas que le Petit Lord était un pervers, fit la jeune fille en haussant les sourcils.  
-Je suis pas un pervers, et je suis pressé : donne-moi ta robe, siffla Harry en se sentant rougir et en se maudissant pour cela. Ta robe noire. Tu peux garder ce qu'il y a en-dessous, je m'en fous. Dépêche-toi ! s'énerva-t-il.  
La jeune fille jet un œil aux étincelles blanches brillant sous la pluie noire au bout de la baguette du Petit Lord. Elle jeta sa grande banderole argentée ornée d'un serpent vert à la tête de Harry, puis passa rapidement sa robe d'étudiante par-dessus ses épaules. Elle portait dessous un chemisier blanc et un pantalon de velours vert bouteille. Harry lui rendit sa banderole et enfila la robe noire par-dessus son uniforme de Quidditch repérable à des kilomètres. Le tissu noir traînait sur le sol rougi, et les manches pendaient au-delà des mains du garçon, seule sa baguette dépassant. Abritée sous sa banderole, la jeune fille lui adressa un sourire indéchiffrable et, sans préavis, dégrafa devant lui son chemisier, révélant la première paire de seins que Harry eut jamais vu, sauf sur un cadavre, mais ça ne comptait pas. Puis elle éclata de rire et s'enfuit en courant enveloppée dans sa banderole.

Le Petit Lord resta figé sur un sourire cramoisi pendant quelques secondes, avant de tourner les talons en secouant la tête, incapable de décider s'il était choqué, heureux ou furieux. Il se mit à trotter jusqu'à l'étendue de gazon boueux séparant le château de la forêt, capuche rabattue sur la tête. Appuyé à une paroi du château, il put alors sentir vibrer les murs millénaires. _Vibrer_.  
_Papa va casser Poudlard._

Dans la forêt, les mangemorts progressaient lentement, si l'on en croyait l'origine du grand sortilège commun, la source du fleuve rouge qui venait s'écraser contre les murailles claires. Harry se mordit les joues pour dissimuler le large sourire naissant à l'idée brillante qu'il venait d'avoir. Il se rendit jusqu'à la porte principale du château et, finalement, entra.

Là, il souffla une minute et s'essuya le visage de la boue et du sang dont il était barbouillé. Puis, le cœur battant d'une délicieuse culpabilité, il s'en alla attaquer de magie noire la portion de Poudlard déjà fragilisée par son Symptôme Un vieux de quelques semaines.

Retrouver en lui la capacité de jeter un tel sort de magie noire lui prit un certain temps mais, à force de concentration, il put poser ses mains sur le mur parcouru d'une infime vibration et murmurer, insidieux :  
-_Absumo una edo_.  
Et recommencer, encore et encore.  
Et les pierres de doucement gémir sous son contact, et les joints de céder, les murs de se craqueler. Et Poudlard de se fendre d'une mince fissure de haut en bas, telle un long sanglot. Harry se détacha du mur, secoué de frissons, et s'enfuit loin du château.

HP-LV

Assis sur le toit de la chaumière de Hagrid, derrière la cheminée, Harry fut sans doute le premier à remarquer l'effondrement d'un pan de Poudlard. Cela commença par une sorte d'infime effritement. Les fissures se répandirent sur toute la hauteur de la muraille, dévorant l'essence magique du château, proliférant comme un champignon dans une cave humide. Et soudain, le grand mur s'écroula, à la façon d'une vitre brisée, explosant en une cascade de poussière. Il y eut alors dans l'air comme un immense cri silencieux. Poudlard hurlait à la mort par sa plaie béante. Blessé, transpercé, amputé, le château dispensa alentour une onde d'intense et noir désespoir. Harry en fut ébouriffé et même renversé sur le dos.

-Wow ! murmura-t-il.

La pluie de sang fut balayée hors du domaine, jetée au-delà des frontières de Poudlard, et s'éteignit. Mais l'Enchantement Commun parut redoubler de force devant l'écroulement d'une partie de Poudlard, et vint frapper de plus belle les pierres rosies, causant l'effritement d'une partie de la tour d'astronomie. Une nouvelle onde de magie surgit du cœur du château, épaisse, toxique, et des silhouettes opalescentes se détachèrent des murs.  
Il s'agissait des fantômes, venus défendre leur maison, des chevaliers des vitraux projetés hors de leur cadre de verre, des sorciers des peintures gagnant deux dimensions, des gargouilles se détachant des corniches tous vinrent prêter main-forte au personnel de Poudlard contre la vile attaque du mage Noir. Harry, allongé sur le ventre sur les ardoises glissantes de la maisonnette, bouche-bée, regarda même les armures décoratives du château sortir en rang militaire de la porte d'entrée du château, et venir former une ligne de défense à l'orée de la forêt. Elles passèrent devant lui sans le voir.

C'est alors qu'apparurent les mangemorts, surgissant des bois tels des démons, brisant d'un geste l'Enchantement Commun, et s'élançant au-devant des combattants de fer.  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne quitta pas les bois.  
Le Petit Lord serra les poings, contrarié.  
Cela suffisait il n'y tenait plus : Harry sauta au bas de la cabane, sur le casque d'une armure poudlarienne, l'étalant à terre provisoirement avant de bondir hors de sa portée. Parmi les robes noires de mangemorts, il fut arrêté par une baguette qui se planta dans son œil.

-Aïe ! hurla-t-il, inaudible dans le capharnaüm ambiant. Avery ! maudit-il, la mains sur son œil.

La poigne puissante d'un homme l'attrapa par les épaules, et il écarta les bras pour se trouver face au visage rouge du vieil Avery. Celui-ci le regarda et, sous les traces sanguines de la pluie magique, perdit toute couleur. Ses yeux bleu pâle parurent peinés.  
-Petit ? fit-il d'une voix rauque.  
Harry, un œil fermé car douloureux, grimaçait affreusement.  
-Fais attention avec ta baguette, lâcha-t-il. Où est Voldemort ?  
La poigne d'Avery se resserra sur ses épaules.  
-Par là, dit-il d'un ton grave.  
Il emporta Harry dans la pénombre de la forêt en le tenant par un bras.

-Tu peux me lâcher, sauvage, protesta le garçon au bout de trois mètres, suivant difficilement le rythme du mangemort, et son biceps commençant à le faire souffrir.  
Avery ne réagit pas.  
Un goût bizarre remonta dans la bouche de Harry. Un doute s'insinua dans ses tripes.  
-Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-il.  
Avery ne réagit pas davantage.  
-Lâche-moi ! cria Harry. Je suis ton maître ! Voldemort t'a confié à moi !  
-Ferme-la, petit.  
-Je veux voir Voldemort, gronda Harry, soulevant sa baguette.  
Avery lui montra son propre poing, avec deux baguettes dedans.  
-Tu vas le voir, bien assez tôt.  
Halluciné, le Petit Lord se laissa traîner sur plusieurs mètres, les yeux écarquillés sur sa main vide.  
-Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre, lâcha finalement le garçon.  
Il tentait de garder un ton léger, mais une sourde inquiétude lui chatouillait l'estomac.

Vingt mètres plus loin, Avery et Harry se retrouvèrent face à Dumbledore et Agamemnon. Le mangemort lança un sort, et Harry voulut se cacher derrière lui, mais la façon dont Avery l'agrippait l'en empêcha, et il reçut en pleine face le sortilège d'Agamemnon.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry reprit conscience en sentant la lumière du soleil percer à travers ses paupières. Il les ouvrit, pour se trouver dans un lit froid aux draps blancs, l'esprit confus, et un terrible martellement dans la poitrine, l'adrénaline ne l'ayant pas quitté. Au-dessus de lui, le ciel blanc, pâle, et son soleil automnal. Autour de lui, d'autres lits, et des gens s'affairant pour soigner les blessés.  
Harry bondit de son lit, faillit se flanquer par terre pour cause de déséquilibre notoire, se releva, se cogna dans un autre lit et s'écroula sur un sceau d'urine.  
-Mr. Potter ! cria une voix de femme.  
Proférant les jurons les plus affreux, Harry se redressa avec une grimace écœurée et laissa l'infirmière lui jeter un sort de nettoyage.  
-Retournez dans votre lit ! l'engueula-t-elle en lui administrant une fessée. Interdiction de quitter l'infirmerie tant que l'effet du sortilège de déséquilibre ne se sera pas dissipé. Et tant que vous aurez une commotion !  
-Une quoi ? protesta mollement Harry, se sentant nauséeux et indigné. Qu'est-ce qu'on m'a fait ?

Il avait la tête comme un chaudron et un problème affectant son oreille interne l'empêchait de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans embrasser le sol. Il voulut s'esquiver mais s'étala face contre terre avant même d'avoir atteint le paravent blanc suivant. Mme Pomfresh le souleva avec une force remarquable et le porta jusqu'à son lit.  
-Pourquoi on est dehors ?  
Elle le borda de façon à ce qu'il puisse à peine respirer.  
-Où est Voldemort ?  
La panique de l'avoir manqué lui souleva brusquement la poitrine. Il hurla.  
-Je veux sortir d'ici !  
Il tira sur son drap et réussit presque à tomber la tête la première hors du lit. La tête lui tournait de la façon la plus détestable possible.  
Et s'Il était reparti sans lui ? Et s'Il était reparti blessé ?  
-Vous. Ne. Bougez pas, Potter, cracha Mme Pomfresh, peu ou prou terrifiante.  
Elle le re-plaqua sur le matelas, et lui tendit un gobelet oranger.  
-Avalez ça.  
Crevant de soif, il en siffla le contenu sans se poser de questions.  
-Vous allez dormir, je vous ai donné un tranquillisant l'informa-t-elle sèchement. Je ne peux pas m'occuper des excités quand j'ai autant de blessés sur les bras.  
Harry essaya aussitôt de se faire vomir.

Mme Pomfresh parut un instant au bord de l'homicide et lui attrapa les doigts qu'il s'enfonçait dans la gorge.  
-Ne m'obligez pas à vous jeter un sort en plus de ça !  
-Répondez, supplia Harry lorsqu'elle l'eut relâché et qu'il commença à se sentir partir.  
-Nous sommes dehors car Vous-Savez-Qui a détruit _mon_ infirmerie.  
-Où est Papa ?  
L'expression de l'infirmière sembla s'adoucir.  
-Votre Papa n'est plus là depuis longtemps, Mr. Potter. Mais je suis sûre qu'il veille sur vous.  
-Il est… parti… sans moi ?

HP-LV-HP-LV

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois, Harry avait les idées beaucoup plus claires, et une envie de meurtre lui tenaillait l'estomac. Il resta longtemps étendu dans la fraîche obscurité à réfréner sa pulsion première, qui était de marcher d'un pas décidé jusqu'aux appartements d'Agamemnon, de lui percer le bide d'un coup de couteau, de tirer dans tous les sens sur ses boyaux, de lui vomir dedans, de le refermer, puis de l'enterrer vivant et le laisser crever parmi les vers. Et Dumbledore. Dumbledore fils de menteur qui lui avait promis de rentrer pour les vacances, mais bien sûr. Si cela avait été inspiré par une once d'honnêteté, on n'aurait pas dépensé tant d'énergie à l'empêcher de gagner la forêt, de rejoindre Voldemort. Les vacances n'étaient plus que dans deux semaines. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?  
L'amertume se mêla à sa colère.  
Et son angoisse.

Et Voldemort, Voldemort était parti.

Il ferma les yeux et serra les mâchoires et enfonça ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains. Il se sentait piteux et horrible et tellement possédé.  
Il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait partir. Oui.  
Mais avant il allait tuer Agamemnon.

Hary en était là de ses considérations meurtrières lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir – et réalisa alors que son lit avait été rapatrié à l'intérieur du Château, qui n'avait donc pas été intégralement détruit. Les bruit de pas résonnaient tout près, sans doute de l'autre côté du rideau. Il se redressa sur les coudes, plissant les yeux dans la pénombre. Sans doute un autre élève, comme lui cloué au lit par la tyrannie médicale de l'infirmière scolaire, se levant pour se dégourdir les jambes ou soulager sa vessie. Quoique. Harry fronça les sourcils comme il distinguait à travers le paravent blanc la haute silhouette d'un adulte.

Son cœur se mit à battre à lui en faire péter les vaisseaux sanguins à l'idée qu'Agamemnon venait l'achever dans son sommeil, lui écraser le crane d'un coup d'enclume, parachevant ses rêves les plus fous depuis les presque quatre ans qu'il connaissait le Petit Lord. Perdant tout sens de la raison, Harry se dégagea rapidement des draps tièdes et courut à pas de loups se glisser derrière une autre tenture, gardant une moitié d'œil ouverte sur son agresseur présumé.

La silhouette sombre pénétra dans les quatre mètres carrés d'espace de couloirs réservés au Petit Lord, et se figea devant le lit vide, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire ironique.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, bêtement.  
-...Severus ?

Et Severus le Traitre.  
Qui d'autre pour lui miner davantage le moral en cet instant ?

L'homme s'immobilisa, les yeux relevés vers la silhouette enfantine cachée derrière le rideau. Harry leva le menton.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
Severus le regarda, impassible. Puis enfonça ses mains dans le tissu noir de sa robe.  
-Rien.  
Il le jaugea du regard, totalement inexpressif, puis se détourna.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Peut-être qu'il venait veiller sur lui. Severus faisait ça, dans le temps. Mais Severus ne répondait plus aux ordres de Voldemort.  
-Severus ! le rappela-t-il sans pouvoir se retenir.  
L'homme s'immobilisa et se retourna.  
Il ne lui dit pas « C'est Pr. Snape, Mr. Potter ». Non il n'avait pas trop joué à cela avec lui depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Il sauvegardait les apparences mais semblait se moquer éperdument que Harry l'appelle ou non par le nom qu'il lui donnait depuis ses trois ans. Depuis qu'il apprenait la magie auprès de lui, loin d'ici dans un repaire de tueurs en Albanie.

-Dis-moi juste. Ce qu'il s'est passé.

Pourquoi Voldemort était-il parti sans lui ? Jamais il n'aurait fait ça à moins d'en être empêché.

-…Ce qu'il s'est passé, répéta l'homme.

Il soupira.  
-Ce qu'il s'est passé. Voyons. Un mage noir a brisé les enchantements de protection les plus puissants du monde pour venir saccager une école. Les profs, parce que bien sûr c'est leur métier, se sont battus protéger les élèves. La moitié de l'école s'est écroulée sur eux, une cinquantaine de personnes sont mortes ou blessées, Dumbledore a suffisamment effrayé le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour qu'il s'estime satisfait pour cette fois et s'en retourne préparer ses prochains projets. Voilà ce qui s'est passé.  
Le sarcasme de Severus. C'était bizarre de le retrouver dans ce contexte. Harry resta derrière sa tenture. Ils se tenaient à un mètre cinquante l'un de l'autre, gauches, défiants.

-Dumbledore L'a effrayé, murmura Harry. C'est pour ça qu'Il est parti.  
Ça ne tenait pas debout – enfin si, parfaitement, sauf que Harry était toujours là, et Voldemort ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, il reviendrait. Il aurait déjà dû revenir.

Harry se souvint alors d'Avery. Qui ne l'avait pas protégé contre Agamemnon. Qui lui avait subtilisé sa baguette, l'avait tenu fort par le bras – il sentait encore l'empreinte de ses doigts sur son biceps. Il songea aussi à Lucius. Lucius, dans les bois.  
Voldemort était fâché. Harry n'avait rien d'un esprit épais, et quelque part il s'en doutait. Mais fâché au point de le laisser là ?  
Son estomac se remplit de plomb.

Fâché au point de le laisser là ?...

HP-LV-HP-LV

Ce n'était qu'une mise à l'épreuve. S'il était fâché au point de ne plus vouloir le voir, Voldemort l'aurait simplement tué, et puis de toute façon c'était délirant, c'était Voldemort, il ne pouvait pas être fâché contre lui à ce point là. Ce n'était qu'une mise à l'épreuve.

HP-LV

-Petit, petit, petit… Approche…

Harry courut vers le vieil Avery comme un oisillon vers la main qui contient le grain.

Lorsqu'il arriva auprès d'Avery, celui-ci disparut derrière un grand rideau de velours noir. Le rideau glissa comme une cascade s'écoule dans un lac, et le Miroir du Risèd apparut derrière.

Les yeux rouges, immenses, jaillirent de la paroi de verre et vinrent avaler Harry dans un crissant hurlement de violons.

La voix d'Avery résonna.  
_Il est très, très fâché._

Harry s'éveilla avec violence et terreur.

HP-LV

Le visage noyé dans le lavabo d'eau glacée, Harry soupira profondément. Des bulles envahirent le bac et lui chatouillèrent les tempes. Harry souffla plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus d'air dans ses poumons, puis il déboucha le lavabo, ferma le robinet, et laissa l'eau s'écouler.

Bien sûr que Voldemort était fâché.

Fâché, peut-être _très_ fâché. Mais pas fâché comme ça, Severus avait _tort_, il se trompait, il exagérait.

_-Il te tuera. Demain, dans cinq ans. Il te tuera car tu ne seras plus ce mage noir miniature complètement sous son joug que tu étais il n'y a pas longtemps. Que tu es encore, peut-être, un peu, mais ne resteras pas.  
__-Tais-toi, tu redeviens ce que… Tes paroles ne sont que venin. Traître, traître, traître, va-t'en ! Ta seule présence me…  
__-La ferme, Harry. Pour cinq minutes, cesse de jouer._

_Severus ne s'était pas approché, Harry non plus. L'ex-mangemort avait croisé les bras sur sa robe noire, Harry avait croisé les bras sur son pyjama rayé.  
__-Vous ne comprenez rien.  
__Face à Severus, Harry avait toujours sauté du vouvoiement au tutoiement et inversement sans s'en rendre compte. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas.  
__Severus eut l'air navré. Fatigué. Agacé.  
__-Harry, si tu y retournes… Sa colère, tu la connais. Tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux contre qui elle est dirigée. Tu le _sais_.  
__Il soupira.  
__Il s'en alla._

Il était fou. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne côtoyait plus les mangemorts et leur Maître Il s'imaginait le quotidien plus horrible qu'il n'avait été, et il oubliait combien Harry était préservé. Il était le Petit Lord, le petit prince du repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres il ne risquait rien. Rien de grave. Le spectacle de l'horreur, oui, il y avait droit. Parfois il y participait jamais il ne la subissait.

Harry avait épuisé son quota de sommeil. Il chaparda des baskets moldues au pied d'un lit d'infirmière et partit vadrouiller dans Poudlard.

L'évaluation des dégâts prit du temps. Il escalada longuement les décombres caressées de rayons de lune, sans en voir la fin. Il marcha dans la gadoue rougeâtre mais ne vit pas le moindre corps. Il finit par s'enfoncer dans les entrailles du château pour aller se percher sur les toits comme il le faisait souvent avec Greggy. Sur le chemin, il traversa les immenses rouages dorés de l'horloge géante de Poudlard, qui lui apprit qu'il était cinq heures du matin. En ce matin d'hiver, l'aube était encore loin. Il fit un détour par la volière où il réveilla le petit hibou noir revêche qu'il avait chargé de sa première missive pour Voldemort.

-Alors, toi, murmura-t-il en enfermant doucement ses pattes dans son poing. Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? Pourquoi n'a-t-Il jamais répondu ?  
Le hibou émit un hululement aigu de protestation, prisonnier de la poigne du jeune garçon. Il se mit à battre des ailes, inquiet, et attaqua le poignet de Harry à coups de becs.  
-_Petrificus totalus_, susurra Harry. Tu 'es qu'un hibou. Mais j'en ai franchement marre. Alors écoute, je sais que tu comprends. Tu vas porter une lettre. Tu vas t'assurer qu'elle parvienne à son destinataire. Et tu vas rester jusqu'à ce qu'il te confie une réponse. Sinon, tu sais ce qui va t'arriver ?  
Immobile, le hibou roula des yeux paniqués.  
-Je vais t'arracher une aile. Lentement. De mes mains. Je te le promets.  
Il désensorcela le hibou qui lui octroya un sauvage coup de griffe avant de voleter bruyamment jusqu'à la poutre la plus éloignée de la volière pour disparaître dans l'obscurité en un petit tas de plumes terrorisé.

Harry fit venir de son dortoir un parchemin, une plume et un encrier.

« Cher Papa,

« J'ai compris. Je me rachèterai. Je m'enfuirai par mes propres moyens.  
« Nous tuerons Dumbledore ensemble si tu le permets.

« Je t'aime,  
« Harry. »

Harry plia soigneusement le parchemin en quatre et le glissa dans une enveloppe. Il leva sa baguette et fit venir à lui le pauvre hibou sur lequel le sort de messager entre le Petit Lord et le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était abattu. L'animal émit un « couak » plaintif et se débattit comme un beau diable lorsque la lettre fut attachée à sa patte. Après quoi il fit face à son destin avec une résignation apathique. Harry inscrivit un « V » sur l'enveloppe et regarda sévèrement le hibou. Celui-ci émit un faible hululement appelant en vain à la miséricorde, puis s'envola mollement par l'une des ouvertures de la volière.  
Harry le surveilla jusqu'à le perdre de vue.

Arrivé aux frontières du domaine, le volatile se trouva en proie à une lutte terrible contre le sortilège d'Albus Dumbledore le poussant à faire demi-tour vers le bureau du directeur.

_Toutes les missives de Harry Potter adressées vers l'extérieur me reviennent._

_Je vais t'arracher une aile. Lentement. De mes mains. Je te le promets._

_Toutes les missives de Harry Potter…  
__Je vais t'arracher une aile.  
_Le petit hibou hulula, combattant l'air moite qui le retenait dans le domaine par de furieux coups d'ailes.  
…_adressées vers l'extérieur…  
_Le hibou recula de trois mètres en tourneboulé comme sous l'effet d'une bourrasque.  
_Lentement. De mes mains.  
_Le hibou reprit son vol avec hargne.  
…_me reviennent.  
__Je te le promets.  
_La petite boule noire ébouriffée franchit la limite du domaine. Le sortilège le laissa s'en aller avec un « wizz » déçu. L'oiseau entama son voyage à longs battements d'ailes.

Lorsqu'il ne vit plus de l'oiseau qu'un petit reflet de lune sur ses plumes sombres, Harry s'arracha à la contemplation des étoiles et escalada la fenêtre de la volière pour grimper sur son toit.

De là, il vit. Il vit les amoncellements de pierre, hauts comme des collines. Presque un quart du château avait été éventré par le sortilège commun des mangemorts, la vague rouge venue s'écraser contre les murs ancestraux.  
Jusqu'à ce que Poudlard cède, dans un grand cri rocailleux, et se brise dans un sanglot de vitraux explosés, s'abattant malgré lui sur les têtes blondes de ses chers occupants.

Combien de morts ? Harry ne put compter, au loin, les silhouettes allongées près du lac, couvertes de linges blancs.

Le plus beau, le plus remarquable, c'était la Grande Salle. Intacte, mais ouverte sur l'extérieur, à la frontière d'un écroulement de pierre, invitant les étoiles à ses tables. Le parc apparaissait dans la prolongation des dalles. Les Gryffondors auraient le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes au petit déjeuner, le vrai ciel et pas l'imitation magique du plafond. Harry avait hâte d'y être. Contempler son œuvre de l'intérieur.  
Car s'il n'était pas à l'origine de l'écroulement de l'école, son sortilège avait contribué à l'effritement des murs, il en avait l'absolue certitude.

Harry sauta d'un toit à l'autre. Puis il fit venir son balai, et se laissa glisser sur le vent, descendant au niveau des pierres rosies par le sang. Une plainte muette s'élevait des caillasses fendues.  
Ses pieds caressaient les arrêtes rosies par la pluie, puis les brins d'herbe humides lorsqu'il s'éloigna du château. Il vola jusqu'aux corps allongés près du lac, et remarqua la couleur rouge de celui-ci. Fasciné, il s'approcha pour y plonger la main. Celle-ci ne ressortit pas carmine contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, seule une fine ligne rosâtre demeura au milieu de sa paume, à la délimitation de l'eau. Il avait plu des hectolitres de sang, mais ils n'avaient pu que teinter la surface du lac, pas davantage.

Harry reprit son balai et passa entre les deux rangées de linges blancs découpant des silhouettes humaines, lentement, comptant les corps. Vingt-huit. Il repassa, pour être sûr. Vingt-sept, en fait. Peut-être un ou deux blessés graves viendraient-ils rejoindre ce mausolée provisoire.  
Harry se demanda s'il les connaissait. Il espéra que non.  
Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants. Des corps aussi grands que le sien. Au moins dix. Les autres pouvaient être des corps d'adultes ou d'adolescents ayant déjà eu leur poussée de croissance.

Un à un il découvrit le visage de chaque victime.  
Un prof qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un autre. Des élèves dont la plupart avaient quinze ou seize ans. Certains, il les connaissait du Club de Duels, d'autres, il n'avait fait que les apercevoir dans la Grande Salle.  
Parmi les petits corps, il découvrit celui de Justin Finch-Fletchey, et renifla dédaigneusement. Un Sang-Mêlé parti rejoindre sa moldue de mère. Comme les choses se faisaient bien, parfois.

Puis au milieu d'une rangée, il leva le drap sur le visage de Greggy.

Il resta ainsi, le drap dans les mains, à demi penché sur son balai.  
Il reposa le tissu blanc sur le visage blafard de Gregory Goyle. Ses joues rondes étaient crispées sur une expression de douleur ou d'anxiété.  
Le drap se posa sur lui comme un voile.  
Une petite pointe formait une colline au niveau du nez.

Harry redressa le manche de son balai et s'envola dans la nuit.

HP-LV

-Et merde.

Pour quelqu'un qui avait à peine vécu douze ans, Harry Potter aurait fait proféré une quantité étonnante de jurons à Albus Dumbledore.  
Le grand barbu ne dormait pas lorsque le coucou magique suspendu à gauche de son bureau se mit à lui voleter autour de la tête dans un cliquetis métallique.  
-Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte !  
Ce ne pouvait être à nouveau des mangemorts –  
-J'ai compris, cher petit, remercia le directeur d'un ton acide avant de donner une gifle au coucou pour qu'il aille cliqueter ailleurs.  
Ce ne pouvait être à nouveau des mangemorts, car le coucou n'avait que sonné l'alerte : les enchantements de protection subissaient une attaque, mais tenaient bon. S'ils avaient été déchirés dans leur profondeur, le coucou aurait déjà commencé à chier des boulons dans toute la pièce.

L'alerte pouvait avoir été déclenchée par un tas de choses sauf qu'en vérité, à ce moment précis, rien ni personne n'avait d'aussi bonnes probabilités de s'attaquer aux frontières du domaine que Harry Potter.

Albus envoya son Patronus réveiller Minerva, et descendit les escaliers en colimaçon au pas de course tout en remuant sèchement sa baguette. Dès qu'il fut en bas, son balai apparut. Il l'enfourcha, et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Harry avait cessé d'essayer de les franchir. Les enchantements de protections, insensibles à ses sorts, lui bloquaient le passage comme un mur invisible et infranchissable. Il transpirait des pieds à la tête, ses tennis blanches et le bas de son pyjama étaient maculés de boue, et peut-être ses joues luisaient-elles de quelques larmes.  
Flottant à quelques dix mètres de hauteur, il regarda Dumbledore s'approcher et s'arrêter en face de lui. Le garçon avait l'air éprouvé. Albus aussi, d'une certaine façon. Les cernes sous ses lunettes en demi-lune semblaient plus creusées que d'habitude, et ses mèches argentées se rassemblaient en petit paquets plaqués sur le haut de son crâne. Il darda en outre un regard morne sur le Petit Lord.

-Bonsoir, Harry. Pourquoi veux-tu soudain partir, après avoir passé tout ce temps à Poudlard ?  
Le sous-entendu flotta entre eux : _…sans avoir essayé de t'enfuir_.

Harry reprenait son souffle, hagard. Il n'avait pas la force de jeter sa vindicte à la tête du vieux mage. Mais il ne supporterait pas pour autant de se tenir si près de lui. Il vira le manche de son balai et s'éloigna lentement, se laissant dériver sur l'air du vent.

Peut-être, sans doute, certainement que quatre ans plus tôt, Albus lui aurait laissé le temps d'accepter la discussion, aurait pris en compte sa psychologie, son âge, son histoire. Mais Albus vivait depuis soixante-douze heures sa plus épouvantable journée du dernier demi-siècle. Poudlard partiellement détruit, des corps d'enfants sous les décombres, tout cela sous sa Direction, tout cela par la faute de Petit Lord et de Lord Voldemort. Il se sentait attaqué dans sa chair. Il avait assez sacrifié pour ce gosse de moins en moins innocent, et sur le moment, il en eut assez de ses caprices.

Il vola jusqu'au garçon et l'attrapa par l'oreille, douloureusement, et le ramena au château. Il le lâcha sur une pile de gravats, là où s'était trouvé le Grand Hall, et fit disparaître les deux balais d'un claquement de doigts.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que nous discutions.  
Il referma devant lui les pans de sa robe déboutonnée pour se protéger du vent. Harry le fixait d'un air mauvais dans ses baskets gadouilleuses et son pyjama d'infirmerie.  
-Essayons d'être honnêtes, tant l'un envers l'autre qu'envers nous-même, veux-tu ? Je ne souhaite pas que Voldemort t'ait auprès de lui – beaucoup de personnes partagent mes craintes à ce sujet. Nous avons peur qu'il te tue.  
-A cause de la prophétie.  
Albus se figea. Le sourire halluciné qu'il adressa à Harry témoignait de son émoi.  
Comment le gamin pouvait-il savoir cela ?  
Severus ?  
Il se retint de peu d'utiliser la légilimencie – et pas par éthique mais parce que quelqu'un ayant passé toute sa vie auprès de Voldemort reconnaîtrait nécessairement la sensation d'une intrusion mentale. La situation lui échappait totalement.  
Que Harry connaisse ne serait-ce que l'existence de la prophétie garantissait d'autant plus sa réalisation qu'il en connaisse les termes et la Guerre deviendrait rapidement cauchemardesque pour lui.

_Qu'est-ce que…  
_Albus ouvrit la bouche. Son visage devint blafard dans la nuit. Un mince sourire sans joie se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry.  
Albus cligna des yeux et chassa le gamin de son esprit. _Depuis quand_, songea Albus en serrant les dents, yeux écarquillés, _depuis quand les enfants de douze ans savaient-ils mettre en œuvre l'art infiniment complexe de la légilimencie ?_

-Ce n'est pas Severus, lâcha Harry.  
Quelque part derrière l'amertume de la trahison, Harry conservait une certaine fidélité à son vieil ami.  
-Je vous ai entendu. Comme quoi je suis le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort. Ce qui signifie que vous êtes très, très mal barré. Parce que ça n'arrivera jamais. Et pour commencer, je vais m'en aller. J'en ai assez. D'être ici.

Albus Dumbledore parvint à digérer ce flot d'informations sans rien laisser paraître de son effroi, auquel il laissa précisément cinq secondes pour s'épanouir intérieurement avant de se reprendre. Quand, comment Harry avait-il pu… « l'entendre » ? Jamais, nulle part ailleurs que dans son bureau, dans lequel Albus était absolument certain que le petit n'avait pu s'introduire. S'était-il dissimulé derrière la porte ? A ce moment précis ? Cela ne tenait pas debout.  
Il y réfléchirait.

-Très bien, Harry, dit-il calmement.

Excessivement calmement. Son cerveau turbinait à puissance maximale.

-Si tu as entendu la Prophétie qui te concerne, a cru l'entendre, ou en a seulement entendu parler, il me semble opportun de te la montrer.

Ce n'était pas dans ses plans, mais mieux valait cela à une image déformée de la réalité. Les dégâts pouvaient être grands.

-Non, répliqua le garçon. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je l'ai très clairement entendue, je n'ai pas besoin d'une redite. Et je l'ai très bien comprise aussi.

Harry semblait nerveux, sur la défensive, comme s'il craignait que Dumbledore l'emporte de force dans son bureau.  
Dumbledore força sa colère, son inquiétude et son agacement à reculer. Harry était l'un de ces enfants à l'histoire compliquée, qui accordait difficilement sa confiance, et avait vécu un trop grand quota d'horreurs pour son nombre de centimètres. Et il n'était pas non plus le plus détestable des élèves qui lui ait été donné d'accueillir à Poudlard. Bien qu'il apparaisse désormais dans certains de ses plus épouvantables souvenirs.

-Je ne vais pas te forcer.  
Il ne parvenait pas à feindre la douceur, mais conservait son inénarrable politesse. Cette sensation lui rappelait Tom Riddle.  
-Si un jour tu souhaites l'écouter à nouveau, frappe à ma porte.  
Harry le fixait d'un regard dur.  
-J'ai une question, reprit Albus, si tu veux bien m'éclairer.  
Le garçon releva le menton fièrement, sourcils froncés.  
Des jeunes rebelles de cet acabit, combien Albus en avait-il vu passer ? Des centaines.  
Des capables de mettre Poudlard par terre ? Zéro.  
-Je n'ai pas mis Poudlard par Terre, murmura Harry.  
Albus le flanqua à nouveau à la porte de son esprit, avec violence cette fois. Harry vacilla et se rattrapa en s'éraflant les mains sur les gravats.  
-A d'autres, répliqua froidement le vieux sorcier. Tu avais déjà fissuré les murs, et je sais que tu as recommencé samedi. Tu n'as pas mis Poudlard par terre, mais c'est tout comme.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.  
-Ma question est autre.  
Harry avait reprit sa posture défiante.  
-Tu es ici depuis trois mois. Tu n'as jamais cherché à partir. Aujourd'hui, tu es allé titiller les frontières du domaine. Pourquoi ?  
-Vous me demandez pourquoi ? gronda Harry.  
-Oui. Je suis curieux. Mais à vrai dire je me moque pas mal de la réponse. Je suis curieux de la justification que tu te donnes. Tu ne m'aimes pas, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu veux t'en aller: tu ne m'aimais déjà pas il y a trois mois. La vérité, Harry, du moins je pense – et je peux me tromper – c'est que, ce soir, tu es malheureux. Tu n'étais pas malheureux il y a quelques jours, lorsque tu jouais ton premier match.

Harry ferma les yeux et serra les poings.  
-Je n'ai pas envie de vous parler, dit-il entre ses dents.  
Il desserra les poings, rouvrit les yeux et fit mine de se détourner, dardant un regard méfiant sur Dumbledore.  
-Je vais m'en aller. Avec ou sans votre bénédiction. Alors laissez-moi partir.  
-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de lâcher mes élèves dans la nature.  
-Vous m'aviez promis de me laisser partir pour les vacances de Noël, grinça Harry en lui tournant le dos.  
-Ce ne sont pas encore les vacances.  
Le garçon laissa échapper un rire amer. Comme si leur accord tenait toujours.  
Il commença à marcher sur le sol inégal jusqu'à l'escalier du grand Hall, à demi écroulé. Le Directeur le suivit sans rien dire, sa présence étouffante enveloppant Harry. C'était insupportable.  
-Laissez-moi tranquille.  
-Je te demande pardon, mais c'est aussi le chemin de mon bureau. Et vraiment, la politesse élémentaire fait des merveilles en terme de relations sociales, Harry, tu devrais l'essayer. Tu parles mal à tout le monde.  
-Non, juste à vous.  
-Non, à tout le monde. Tu n'es pas au-dessus des autres, murmura Albus Dumbledore en le dépassant. Pas en terme d'humanité.  
Harry le regarda grimper les marches plus vite que lui jusqu'à l'étage suivant d'un œil torve la caresse de sa robe bleu nuit sur les marches fêlées. Il était trop épuisé pour manifester tant d'énergie. Emotionnellement trop épuisé.  
-Bonne nuit, retentit la voix du vieil homme depuis le palier supérieur.

Harry ne répondit pas.  
Les manières et le civisme, pour ce que ça pesait dans la balance.  
« Je _suis_ au-dessus des autres » pensa-t-il hargneusement, en écho à son éducation.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Il n'avait pas besoin de se demander ce qui le rendait malheureux.  
Il y avait l'angoisse de la colère de son père.  
Sa perplexité face à la prophétie et les stratégies autour d'elle. Sa visqueuse sensation de ne pas tout comprendre.

Il y avait Greggy.

_Pourquoi Greggy ?_ chuchota-t-il ce soir-là assis sur le bord de la fenêtre de son dortoir. Il pouvait y avoir tant de victimes sans importance, pourquoi lui parmi ces petites gens, ces inconnus, ces visages sans nom et sans dimension ?

Il ne supporterait plus de rester à Poudlard un jour de plus. Trop de menaces de punitions et de déceptions en Albanie, trop de douleur et de culpabilité ici.

Dans sa tête, ce n'était pas sa faute. Ni même celle de Voldemort et de son attaque. Encore moins celle de Greggy. Tout était la faute de Dumbledore, car rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé s'il ne l'avait pas fait venir au château.

Comme il était malheureux.  
Pas un jour de plus, il ne resterait pas un jour de plus.

HP-LV

Le lendemain, il retourna examiner les défenses magiques du domaine. Décida qu'il s'attaquerait aux enchantements de protection dès la nuit tombée. Ce qu'il fit, pendant quatre minutes, avant de sentir les grandes mains rugueuses d'Agamemnon se refermer sur son cou. Il faillit s'évanouir de frayeur. Au lieu de cela, il défaillit suite au manque d'oxygène.

Il s'éveilla dans un couloir entre deux tentures blanches, littéralement enchaîné à son lit.  
Quelques heures plus tard, Minerva McGonagall vint le détacher, échevellée et les joues roses, après avoir hurlé comme une harpie après Agamemnon à quelques dizaines de mètres de là.

Le lendemain, Harry disparut.

Pendant que toute l'équipe enseignante se faisait taper sur les doigts dans le bureau directoral, Harry, assis dans la baignoire dorée cachée derrière les murs, guettait la moindre mention de la prophétie.  
Rien d'intéressant ne fut dit.  
Il fit glisser la baignoire jusqu'au lac, dans lequel il fouilla à droite et à gauche à la recherche d'une sortie souterraine du domaine, sans succès. Le calmar géant l'observait deloin, ses grands yeux brillants le suivant d'un regard intrigué. Il y avait beaucoup de grosses pierres rectangulaires aux arrêtes tranchantes au fond du lac, pas encore recouvertes d'algues. Harry trouva même une sirène sous l'une d'elle, sans doute tuée sur le coup par la chute des murs. Elle n'était vraiment pas belle. Sa peau verdâtre et écailleuse n'égalait en laideur que ses dents jaunes en aiguilles. Au moins, Greggy n'avait rien raté.  
Les petits poissons colorés mirent un certain temps à s'approcher du nouveau venu. Sans doute avaient-ils été perturbés par les bouleversements récents. Lorsqu'ils vinrent tournoyer autour du garçon, minuscules, inconscients, sans un arc-en-ciel scintillant, ce fut comme l'amère caresse du fantôme de Greggy.

Harry les tua.

La brume verte de son sortilège de mort flotta longtemps dans le lac, et le calmar commença à s'agiter, à s'approcher. Harry s'en alla.

A l'aube, il avait découvert un nouveau passage secret partant du troisième étage, et y progressait à quatre pattes, espérant déboucher quelque part, n'importe où, mais loin. Le passage s'avéra impraticable au-delà des cinquantes premiers mètres, les murs se rejoignant. Harry s'en retourna à la baignoire, y fit apparaître un édredon, s'enveloppa dedans, et s'endormit.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Il n'allait plus en cours, ne sortait que la nuit. Cela lui donnait l'impression de ne plus être ici, tandis qu'il cherchait constamment un moyen de ne vraiment plus être ici.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Cela dura au moins une dizaine de jours, peut-être plus. Un mois au maximum, il ne savait pas bien.

Puis un soir, la baignoire se mit en branle d'elle-même. Sa lueur dorée se répandit sur les murs à mesure qu'elle glissait vers le bas, vers le donjon, là où Harry l'avait découverte la première fois. Elle s'arrêta dans un crissement, ses bords s'abîmant comme toujours sur les pierres épaisses des murs.  
Docile, Harry se redressa et attrapa l'anneau rouillé qui permettait l'ouverture du passage secret.

Le mur le fit basculer dans le couloir sombre, pile sous le nez aquilin de Dumbledore. Le grand barbu avait une main posée sur l'anneau de l'autre côté, et le lâcha avant que le mur ne tourne complètement.  
-Bonsoir !  
Harry trébucha, pris par surprise, et se cogna contre le mur. Dumbledore le souleva presque en voulant l'empêcher de tomber.  
-Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé ?  
-Ce midi. J'ai fait un festin de rats.  
-Ben voyons.  
Albus le lâcha doucement et examina le mur avec curiosité. Il tira à nouveau sur l'anneau, juste le temps de plonger la tête dans le trou obscur.  
-Oh oh ! Le bac magique d'Hermesita ! ça alors...  
Il sembla résister difficilement à son envie de sauter dans la baignoire pour aller explorer le château de l'intérieur. Contre son gré, il referma le passage, et dirigea son regard pétillant vers le garçon.  
-C'est Noël, aujourd'hui, Harry. Je me disais que tu aimerais peut-être rendre visite à Nymphadora Tonks avant de rentrer chez toi.  
-Rentrer chez moi ?  
-Oui. Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu ? Qu'aux vacances de Noël, tu rentrerais chez toi ?  
Harry sembla à nouveau perdre l'équilibre, mais s'adossa au mur et demeura debout face au Professeur.  
-Vous êtes sérieux ?  
Puis coupant Dumbledore avant qu'il ne puisse répondre :  
-Quel est l'intérêt pour vous ?  
-Outre que je tiens ma promesse ?  
-Ouais.  
-...attitude, Harry...

-...  
-..._Oui_. Outre que vous tiendriez votre promesse, _Monsieur_.  
-Hé bien, je suis conscient que tu finiras par t'en aller d'une façon ou d'une autre, comme tu me l'as fait remarqué de façon très pertinent, et je préfère éviter que tu sois seul et en danger à ce moment-là. Nous transplanerons donc avec toi jusqu'en Albanie, où nous t'accompagnerons jusqu'aux portes du repaire de Voldemort.

Harry ouvrit la bouche. Puis son expression incrédule se figea sur une expression de choc. La tête lui tourna. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais aucune réponse n'était assez appropriée à ce... à ça.

-Je te proposais seulement de passer faire tes salutations à ton amie Nymphadora, puis nous te déposerons pour l'heure du dîner.

Harry cligna des yeux. Il sembla effrayé. Il se passa une langue nerveuse sur les lèvres.

-Oui, oui d'accord. ça me ferait plaisir de voir Tonks, dit-il à mi-voix.  
Parfait. Il est quatre heures et demi, lut-il en tirant de sa robe une lourde monter à gousset. je te laisse rassembler tes affaires et me retrouver dans mon bureau dans une demi-heure.  
-D'accord.  
-A tout à l'heure.  
-A tout à l'heure.

HP-LV

Harry n'avait pas grand-chose à rassembler : il se fichait pas mal de son uniforme, de ses livres et de tout ce qui aurait pu rappeler Poudlard à Voldemort. Pour autant il jeta pêle-mêle un certain nombre de vêtements dans sa malle et quelques parchemins. Il récupéra la pile de dessins colorés qui prenait la poussière sur la commode. Toutes les autres affaires de Greggy avaient été emportées. Il fit le tout avec des mouvements secs, saccadés, et sans se départir de son expression tendue. Apeurée.

Il avait l'impression que son cerveau bouillait.

Oh oui, Dumbledore était bon.  
Parce que Dumbledore lui proposait de le ramener chez lui.  
Comme il l'avait toujours promis ; comme Harry l'avait toujours réclamé.  
Mais cela ne devait surtout pas se passer ainsi.  
C'était du suicide.  
Non, c'était du meurtre.  
Le ramener chez lui, encadré de membres de l'Ordre, le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte du manoir, toquer, même, attendre qu'un mangemort ouvre et livrer Harry en lui disant « Hé bien, c'est ici qu'on te laisse, au-revoir Harry, c'était chouette, reviens nous voir quand tu veux. », oh comme Dumbledore était bon et comme Harry était terrorisé. Le ramener chez lui ainsi, c'était écrire sur son front en lettre de feu : « Traître ».  
D'une façon telle que même Voldemort ne pourrait le pardonner.  
D'une façon telle qui le condamnait.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry et Dumbledore, main dans la main, atterrirent devant un endroit qui n'était Godric's Hollow. Ils se tenaient sur le trottoir entourant un parc public, des moldus passaient devant eux, et de hautes maisons londoniennes traditionnelles s'élevaient de l'autre côté de la rue. C'était briqué, c'était carré, c'était londonien.

Le garçon, sans avoir tout cela en tête, reconnut instinctivement la capitale britannique peut-être ses brefs souvenirs de son séjour quatre ans plus tôt l'avaient-ils suffisamment marqué pour qu'il se souvienne de l'esprit et l'ambiance de la ville. Albus Dumbledore tira de sa poche un minuscule rouleau de parchemin, qu'il étira entre deux doigts.

Harry lut, d'une écriture italique élégante :

_12, Square Grimmaurd_

Il leva les yeux vers le vieux sorcier, l'interrogeant du regard. Celui-ci afficha l'air grave et l'enjoignit d'un mouvement du menton à regarder de l'autre côté de la rue.  
Une grande et vieille baraque grise traditionnelle, centimètre par centimètre, apparut entre le numéro 10 et le numéro 14. Lorsqu'elle se fut taillé une place respectable entre ses voisines, porte, jardin et barrière semblables en tout point aux autres excepté l'aspect délabré de l'ensemble, Dumbledore, tira sur la main de Harry et traversa sans regarder.  
Harry aurait bien lâché sa main, sauf que la ville comme la vie moldue, de manière générale, restaient des étrangères angoissantes. Remus Lupin leur ouvrit la porte grinçante.

L'endroit n'avait rien de Godric's Hollow. Il le sut instantanément, avant même d'avoir vu autre chose que le petit vestibule d'entrée et le long couloir vers lequel il menait. Les murs recouverts d'une tapisserie stricte élimée et d'une importante couche de poussière, trempés d'un mauvais esprit palpable, imprégnaient les lieux d'une triste froideur.  
Harry songea à sa chambre, chez lui, très loin, à celle de Voldemort aussi, et se sentit un peu mieux.

-Tu es venu, sourit gentiment Remus. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.  
-Bonsoir, le salua Harry en toute neutralité, après s'être défait de la main de Dumbledore. Comment allez-vous ?  
Il avait un peu envie de faire mentir le vieux mage blanc sur son impolitesse généralisée.  
-Ça va, lâcha Remus d'un ton signifiant « ça pourrait être pire, ça pourrait être mieux aussi ». Je vais chercher Tonks, ajouta-t-il aussitôt en s'en allant vers le bout du couloir.

Harry et Albus retirèrent leurs capes et les accrochèrent aux patères, en silence. Harry leva le visage vers le vieil homme et le regarda.  
Dans ses tripes, une sensation nouvelle. Etait-ce du respect pour Dumbledore et sa stratégie simple et géniale ? Etait-ce de la frayeur, un nouveau genre de frayeur ? Il déglutit.  
Il comprenait pour la première fois ce que son père ressentait et ne disait pas. Voldemort avait toujours nié avoir peur de Dumbledore.  
Il mentait.  
Voldemort connaissait l'homme derrière les yeux pétillants et le sourire bienveillant. Beaucoup pensaient le connaître – le sorcier puissant, la force d'opposition – mais seuls ceux ayant un jour été pris dans les filets d'un Dumbledore utilisant ses ressources à leur encontre pouvaient comprendre combien oui – Dumbledore faisait peur.

Albus lut dans le regard du garçon cette même considération prudente, manipulatrice, haineuse et effrayée qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de Tom Riddle à partir de ses quatorze-quinze ans. Sur un visage si ressemblant à celui de James Potter, c'était perturbant.  
Il sourit pour se dérober à l'examen.  
-Tu me fais penser à ton père, murmura-t-il.  
Harry se crispa.  
-Lequel ?  
Dumbledore soupira.  
-Les deux.

HP-LV

L'ambiance glaciale de l'entrée fut bientôt étouffée sous une envahissante décoration de Noël et Harry perdit le peu d'aise qu'il avait en cet endroit. Mais Tonks, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, se jeta sur lui en renversant le panier de chocolats posé sur la table basse du salon et le serra si fort dans ses bras qu'il en éclata de rire et d'émotions.  
-Tonks, tu as bonne mine !  
-Pas toi ! On ne nourrit plus les élèves, à Poudlard ? Professeur Dumbledore ! reprocha-t-elle d'un ton gai.  
-Si, demandez-donc à Harry, nous avons de délicieux rats.  
Harry et Dumbledore se forcèrent à rire en gros hypocrites qu'ils étaient, et bien que personne d'autre dans la pièce ne comprît la plaisanterie, tout le monde se joignit à eux.  
Kinglsey Shacklebolt, Alice et Frank Londubat, Molly Weasley et quelques grands échalas roux qui devaient être ses fils aînés, Alastor Maugrey qui, un verre d'alcool ambré à la main, semblait se demander ce qu'il foutait là, et trois autres adultes que Harry ne connaissait pas, tous rirent dans un esprit bon enfant.  
Harry regarda la silhouette empâtée de Molly Weasley et se rappela pourquoi Arthur n'était pas là. Il croisa son regard éteint elle lui sourit. Il se dit que c'était le bon moment.

-Professeur Dumbledore, appela-t-il en se défaisant de l'étreinte de Tonks, pourrais-je rester ici pour les vacances de Noël ?

Tonks retint son « Oh » ravi et ému en plaquant ses mains devant sa bouche. La plupart des personnes présentes retinrent leur respiration. Le Petit Lord demandait à rester auprès de l'Ordre. A leurs yeux, la guerre connaissait l'un de ses moments pivots l'enfant se soustrayait enfin à l'influence de Voldemort. Albus échangea un regard intense avec le garçon.

-Bien sûr, Harry. Reste aussi longtemps que tu veux.

Le « Merci. » de Harry fut inaudible dans les exclamations de joie qui envahirent la pièce.  
-Evidemment, que tu peux rester !  
-Tu as toujours été le bienvenu, Harry !  
-Nous sommes ravis de t'avoir parmi nous !-Tu vas voir, ce sera le plus beau Noël de ta vie !  
Et tout le monde de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux affectueusement. Harry ne dit rien mais sourit gentiment et se laissa caresser comme le nouveau chiot de la famille. Le seul câlin vraiment sincère qu'il octroya fut pour Tonks. Il n'avait rien de personnel contre ces gens. Certains, bien que peu nombreux, avaient même l'air agréables à fréquenter, comme Rémus.

Bill le détestait. Ou plutôt, il le jugeait du regard exactement comme Albus Dumbledore le faisait.  
-Je t'ai vu au Club de Duel, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Je t'ai à l'œil.  
-Ça marche, rit Harry.

Molly le prit dans ses bras mous et doux et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe.  
-Je sais que ta vie n'a pas été facile. Elle ne le sera pas forcément à l'avenir, mais sache que tu peux venir me voir lorsque tu en as besoin.  
Elle semblait émue.

Il semblaient tous émus, en fait.  
Même Maugrey, qui autrefois fichait la trouille à Harry, lui mit une main sur l'épaule en lui déclarant que s'il se tenait à carreau, les choses se passeraient bien entre eux.

Harry traversa l'apéritif, le dîner et l'après-dîner avec un sourire factice rivé à ses lèvres. Il se coucha dans une chambre couverte de posters inamovibles de motos vrombissantes.  
Albus frappa à la porte à minuit et deux minutes, au moment où tout le monde se couchait ou rentrait chez soi.

-Joyeux Noël, lui dit Harry.  
-Joyeux Noël.

Il vint s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté du lit.  
Ils se regardèrent longuement sans rien dire. Finalement, Dumbledore se résolut à briser el silence :  
-Tu ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ? voulut-il s'assurer.  
-Vraiment pas. Bien joué. Je ne peux qu'admirer la façon dont vous avez réussi à me faire dire que je ne voulais pas rentrer.  
-Et moi la façon dont tu l'as dit.  
Le garçon avait réussi à convaincre tout l'Ordre qu'il abandonnait de son plein gré « Vous-Savez-Qui » par affection pour eux et leur mode de vie et/ou par préférence pour Poudlard.

-Le petit show auquel nous avons assisté en bas était autant mon œuvre que la vôtre, souligna Harry.  
-Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ?

Albus avait posé son menton ridé sur le bout de ses longs doigts entrecroisés, dans une posture pensive. Harry roula des yeux.

-La même chose que ce que j'ai toujours fait. M'échapper, retrouver Voldemort, vous détester avec ardeur.  
La seule différence…  
-Mais j'ai compris ce que vous faisiez.  
« Et vous me faîtes peur », faillit-il révéler.  
Dumbledore connaissait Voldemort et connaissait Harry suffisamment pour avoir compris la nature des liens qui les unissaient. Il avait donc compris que toute entreprise visant à convaincre Harry de fuir Voldemort et rejoindre l'Ordre échouerait. Il avait alors entrepris de les séparer de force, non pas par la distance et la rétention comme Harry l'avait d'abord cru. Par la manipulation. En convainquant Voldemort que Harry l'abandonnait.  
Harry pensait, espérait que ce plan échouerait.  
Mais Dumbledore lui faisait peur, dorénavant.  
Bien plus qu'avant en tout cas.

Albus ne sourit pas.  
-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu comprennes pourquoi j'agis ainsi. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela ait de l'importance, cela dit.  
-Dîtes toujours.  
-Pour le bien de tous ?  
Harry laissa échapper un ricanement écœuré.  
-Je savais que cela te plairait.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous me connaissez bien.  
-…Harry…  
-Non.

Ce « Harry » allait être suivi de tentatives de nouer une relation affective, de justifier tout cela, ce genre de conneries. Harry n'en voulait pas.  
Albus soupira, et se leva.

-Sache simplement que tu n'iras nulle part. Je serai ici pendant toutes les vacances. Et Poudlard est peu ou prou une prison si l'on si prend comme je compte m'y prendre avec toi. Tu n'es plus un enfant.  
-J'ai douze ans.  
-Disons que tu n'es plus un petit enfant.  
Albus sourit avant de sortir de la pièce.  
-Je voulais dire, pardon si je m'y suis mal pris, que tu es à peu près assez grand pour savoir ce qui est bien pour toi. Je ne te parle pas de Voldemort, mais de Poudlard. Ce n'est une prison que si tu essaies d'en sortir. Sinon, c'est un endroit merveilleux.  
-Je n'y suis pas heureux.  
-La faute à qui ? Qui est responsable de la mort de Greggy ?

Harry eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de pied en pleine poitrine. Il avala une grande goulée d'air. « Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'appeler comme ça ! » hurla-t-il. Il jeta sur Dumbledore une boule de feu qui explosa sitôt que Dumbledore leva un doigt, à quelques millimètres de son grand nez, cramant une partie de ses cheveux argentés. Il claqua la porte derrière lui sans rien n'ajouter.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Se mettre les membres de l'Ordre dans la poche pouvait être utile à un moment ou à un autre. C'était la raison de son petit show du soir de Noël, et la raison pour laquelle il embrassa tout le monde avec effusion le lendemain matin, après avoir déballé le balai dernier cri qu'on lui avait offert – qui avait dû être acheté en catastrophe sur le chemin de Traverse en retour de faveur auprès d'un marchant grognon tiré du lit à l'aube. Du reste, il lui plut. C'était un Nimbus 2001.

Il passa toutes les vacances à lire, à aider Molly à nettoyer le saladier de préparation du gâteau au chocolat, à perdre puis gagner puis perdre puis gagner aux échecs contre Ron Weasley, à se bagarrer avec Tonks, à discuter magie noire à mots couverts avec un Rémus intéressé, et à sculpter des runes d'équilibre dans le bois de la jambe de Maugrey, tout cela sous le regard attentif d'Albus Dumbledore, avec qui chaque jour, à seize heures trente, il buvait une tasse de thé silencieuse. Il ne pouvait échapper à sa surveillance plus longtemps que quelques minutes pour aller aux toilettes. Même la nuit. Dumbledore logeait dans la chambre face à la sienne, où il ne dormait apparemment jamais, toujours assis à lire des trucs et bidouiller des machins, porte grande ouverte.  
Harry ne s'échapperait pas du _12, Square __Grimmaurd_.

Il n'y eut jamais plus de quatre ou cinq personnes en même temps au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix pendant les quinze jours de vacances, Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore compris. Harry fut contraint par les circonstances à sympathiser avec tous ceux qui passaient, plus par volonté d'oublier le regard de Dumbledore sur sa nuque que pour réellement manipuler son auditoire. Il mit de côté le caractère insupportable de certains en se concentrant sur une activité supportable en leur compagnie – raison pour laquelle il passa deux après-midi à apprendre des tours de prestidigitation avec Mundingus Fletcher – et au final, toute proportion gardée, hé bien, il passa de bonnes vacances. Cela lui rappela la période bizarre pendant laquelle, à son retour de l'Ordre justement, lorsqu'il avait huit ans, il avait retrouvé le château d'Albanie, les mangemorts, ses jeux et ses cachettes et ses dîners avec Voldemort, mais pendant laquelle ce-dernier s'était tenu à distance. Tout allait bien sauf que quelque chose de fondamental clochait.

Le premier janvier, c'est avec une détermination solide qu'il saisit la théière-portoloin que lui tendit Dumbledore. De Poudlard, il pourrait tailler la route. Quoiqu'il en dise, Dumbledore ne pourrait pas l'avoir à l'œil vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Retrouver le dortoir fut déplaisant à tellement de degrés qu'il n'aurait pas su par quoi commencer. Par comparaison, les cours lui avaient manqué. La baignoire magique aussi, mais il ne put jamais la retrouver. Il détesta Dumbledore un peu plus intensément pendant quelques minutes à ce constat.

Sur son lit, une pile de courrier l'attendait. Harry sentit son cœur battre violemment à l'idée que Voldemort lui avait répondu. Il ouvrit la première enveloppe adressée « Harry Potter », curieux de ce que pouvait bien dissimuler cet épais renflement de papier.

C'était une petite aile noire, arrachée salement, sans doute à la main.  
Dans l'enveloppe suivante, une patte griffue ratatinée, puante.  
Le hibou chargé de son message lui était revenu.  
En six morceaux.  
Harry, blanc comme un linge, cacha son visage dans ses mains.

Il tenta de s'enfuir le 7 Janvier, après avoir travaillé cinq jours un sortilège de magie noire censé percer les enchantements de protection. Il avait à peine commencé – caché dans un bosquet enneigé au fond de la forêt interdite, une lourde cape d'hiver jetée sur ses épaules, il avait tout juste esquissé un mouvement de baguette dans la direction de la haute clôture de fer ceignant le domaine – que Rusard accourut vers lui en soufflant comme un bœuf dans un petit sifflet blanc comme l'ivoire. Dix-huit secondes plus tard, Minerva McGonagall apparaissait entre lui et le portail, bras croisés. Harry resta bouche bée de longues secondes.  
Puis il haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent, et rentra avec eux au château.

Il tenta de s'enfuir le 11 Janvier, par un passage secret découvert sous le Saule Cogneur. L'arbre furibond lui fêla une côte en voulant l'empêcher de passer, et Agamemnon la lui fractura d'un coup de pied de karateka chevronné. Avant de l'agonir d'insultes et de se jeter sur ses pieds pour le mordre – par vice – Harry eut le temps de remarquer le petit sifflet blanc qui pendait au cou de l'ex-lieutenant.

Il tenta de s'enfuir le 12 Janvier, encore couvert de pansements, en perçant les enchantements de protection comme il l'avait essayé quelques jours plus tôt, et le même scénario se déroula. A peine avait-il amorcé un geste en direction de la barrière métallique qu'il entendit le son strident du sifflet. Il se tourna pour voir qui arrivait, et ce coup-ci, c'était le mastodonte qui servait de garde-chasse à Dumbledore. Il avançait de son grand pas pesant, accompagné de son molosse baveux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dumbledore lui-même apparut devant lui.

-Tiens, bonsoir, que fais-tu dehors à cette heure, Harry ?  
-Oh, je passais.  
-Au milieu de la Forêt Interdite ?  
-Nous sommes dans la Forêt ? Ciel, je n'avais pas remarqué. J'ai dû pousser ma promenade un peu trop loin.  
-Je n'en doute pas. Tu sais cependant qu'il est interdit de sortir de sa Salle Commune après dix heures du soir, je me vois donc contraint de te donner une retenue. Vendredi, dans les cachots, avec Agamemnon.

Il le raccompagna jusqu'au château en fredonnant.

-Dors bien, lui dit-il devant le passage secret de la Salle Commune de Serpentard.

Harry ne dormit pas bien.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Dumbledore ne le suivait pas partout, non, mais quelqu'un le suivait à tout moment, armé de son sifflet d'ivoire pour prévenir un autre membre de l'équipe enseignante. Il fallait donc soit neutraliser le porteur du sifflet, soit neutraliser le porteur du sifflet et son acolyte apparut de nulle part.

Le schéma suivant apparut rapidement dans le quotidien de Harry :

1) Il s'attaquait au porteur de sifflet (Rusard, McGo ou Agamemnon)

2) a) Il parvenait à le mettre K.-O. avant usage dudit sifflet (Rusard)  
b) Il n'y parvenait pas et finissait en retenue avec Agamemnon (McGo)  
c) Il n'y parvenait pas et finissait à l'infirmerie (Agamemnon)

3) a) (Suite du 2 a) Il tentait de s'enfuir et se heurtait à des enchantements trop puissants pour lui, lesquels en réponse à son attaque convoquaient magiquement Albus Dumbledore, qu'il n'essayait même pas d'égratigner, à moins d'être sur le moment très furieux, mais le résultat restait le même.  
b) (Suite du 2 b) Il ruminait son prochain plan en retenue, qui consistait généralement à récurer des trucs immondes avec une brosse sans savon.  
c) Il ruminait son prochain plan à l'infirmerie, où Mrs. Pomfrey n'en finissait pas de s'étonner sur sa propension à tomber dans les escaliers.

4) Retour à l'étape 1.

Les passages secrets semblaient désormais surveillés par les personnages des tableaux, qui disparaissaient mystérieusement de leurs cadres sitôt que Harry s'approchait d'un peu trop près de l'un d'entre eux. Jamais il n'avait pu atteindre l'autre extrémité, et lorsque tous les protagonistes de cette petite danse eurent calqué leurs pas dans les siens, il lui devint impossible de progresser de plus de quinze mètres avant de se faire attraper par le fond de culotte.

Au tout début, Harry trouva cela assez drôle. Un petit peu, quoi.

En Mars, il réalisa qu'il avait épuisé toutes ses ressources, et ne savait pas comment partir.

En Avril, il démissionna de l'équipe de Quidditch – assassina silencieusement Marky du regard lorsqu'il commença à l'enguirlander en invoquant la finale et la coupe – et cessa de survolter le Club de Duel, qui, bientôt, sans lui, retrouva son esprit rebelle consensualiste d'origine et se réinstalla dans le Gymnase sans plus mener à de grands débordements.

En Mai, un jour, il éclata en sanglots au milieu du cours de Potions, parce que Severus avait prononcé le nom de « trompettes de la mort », un bête ingrédient, et Harry avait pensé à Voldemort.

En Juin, un jour où il se sentait particulièrement désespéré, il vint s'asseoir tout en haut des gradins du stade et regarda la forêt au loin, cherchant à retrouver cette sensation d'exaltation qui l'avait étreint lors de l'attaque de Novembre, lorsqu'il avait senti _Sa_ présence, noire, froide, piquante, fendre l'air et faire s'abattre sur leurs tête une pluie de sang.  
Les larmes remplissaient ses yeux sans qu'il pût rien n'y faire.

En bas des gradins, Rusard apparut sur la pelouse, feignant la promenade avec Miss Teigne, son abominable chatte. Harry ferma les yeux, une main serrée sur sa baguette, l'autre sur le lobe de son oreille, là où jadis il portait la boucle d'oreille argentée en forme de Marque, celle qui l'appelait à revenir auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il se sentait si triste qu'il aurait aussi bien pu ne pas exister.  
Il voulait tant rentrer.  
Ce devait bien être possible de briser ces barrières puisque Voldemort l'avait fait – il baissa ses yeux embués vers Rusard en bas, et renifla – mais on ne lui en laissait pas la possibilité.  
Il ferma les paupières.  
Pensa au château d'Albanie à cette époque de l'année. Ensoleillé. Dressé dans une étendue d'herbe sèche, jaune, cassante.  
Il pensa à la cour intérieure, au muret par-dessus lequel il sautait. Il pensa à l'air glacé du hall et de la salle du trône. Il pensa aux dîners avec lui à un bout de la table, Voldemort à l'autre, et quelques mangemorts triés sur le volet entre eux deux, et comme il s'amusait intérieurement pendant ces dîners. Il pensa aux parties d'échecs dans la chambre de Voldemort, loin de tout. Il pensa à la Salle Monse, _sa_ salle, et comme il jouait sans penser à rien et comme Voldemort restait l'écouter s'il passait par là, et souriait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Harry remua les doigts en l'air.

_Si, Sol-Mi, Si, Sol-Ré, Si-Mi…_

Quarante-cinq rangées de gradins plus bas, le concierge leva un regard méfiant vers le garçon qu'il était chargé de surveiller, tout en maintenant son innocente activité de balayage.

Potter ne lui avait plus sauté à la gorge depuis quelques semaines, mais il demeurait craintif et soupçonneux. Le garçon semblait diriger un orchestre invisible là-haut, yeux fermés, perdu dans ses pensées.  
Puis il se volatilisa.

Rusard porta le sifflet à ses lèvres, incertain. Le gamin était là l'instant d'avant. Il n'avait même pas cligné des yeux. Les gradins étaient vides.  
Harry Potter était parti.

**Fin du chapitre**

Nous nous approchons dangereusement de la fin, les choses s'accélèrent. Je ne saurais dire combien de chapitre me prendront la suite des événements, sans doute encore au moins 4, mais ça devient fun. (Enfin, selon ma conception du fun.)

Le chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? :)


	26. Chapitre 25

**Bonjour chers lecteurs,** passionnés de la première heure,  
pour qui une heure de loisir n'est jamais aussi douce qu'en compagnie de Harry Potter. Que ce soit les livres, les films, les fanfictions, ou une simple discussion, si vous connaissez ce petit regain d'émotion à la seule mention de Harry... cheers ! Nous sommes nombreux. J'ai revu par hasard il y a peu _Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers_, et malgré mon opinions mitigée des films, j'avais douze ans devant ma télé et je me suis rappelé que _c'était génial_. Cet univers.

Et c'est bien parce que j'ai voulu revivre un peu de cette magie que Petit est né. A l'origine, il s'agissait d'un one-shot.  
Aujourd'hui, on atteint le chapitre 25, et même si j'ai grandi et si ma vie ne tourne plus exclusivement autour de Harry Potter, je n'abandonnerai pas cette part de rêve. Je vous présente mes excuses pour les délais parfois vraiment longs entre deux chapitres. J'espère néanmoins que chaque fois, c'est avec plaisir et avec une _infime part _de cette magie qui nous a fait ouvrir le tome 7 - à la fois fébrilement et sereinement, un petit sourire aux lèvres - que vous retrouvez cette histoire.

**Merci encore à** dylan42hp, C Elise, lumibd, , Circonstance, Asherit, Egwene Al'Vere, Hermy365, Dororo03, Michat2, Matsuyama, Deadz, Lysandra Black, Picadilly, The Ice Cat, brubru86, Beuk, YAMIA, Miss Saddik, Natom, Velya, Ronnie32, mangapuryoru, ShadowSaphir, ilai, dreamsodreams, Elora, saranya1555, AuroreD-92, Samelfique, Loulouve, Laetitia, Elec9, bibimauri, Smirnoff, DuneJune, Robespierre7, Ligeia1987, Amistosamente-vuestro, pomme-violette, Yann, Draya Felton, Fuhatsu, Washu Kooyoo, liliwini, khalie, Padrig-Llio, Shika-titude, Sorcière6174, Cindy-pour-Voldy et Loupiote07.  
**Merci en particulier à** Lilhelmina et Elyba, qui m'ont botté le cul avec patience, constance et bienveillance ces 3 derniers mois pour que je finisse le chapitre. Et merci à BUNNY (qui sait pourquoi).

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :**

Harry vivait heureux dans un repaire de mangemorts, rendant occasionnellement visite à son amie la prisonnière Tonks, lorsque, sur une sorte de vicieux malentendu, il s'est fait kidnappé par des membres de l'Ordre venus secourir la demoiselle. Et bien sûr, Voldemort a cru qu'il l'avait trahi et était parti avec eux. (Bien dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de caméras de surveillance chez les sorciers.)

Donc Harry est à Poudlard. Et pendant un temps, pas tellement malheureux d'y être, en fait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise combien Voldemort est furieux (le fait qu'il ne vienne pas le chercher en donne la mesure) ; il commence alors à tenter d'échapper à l'impossible surveillance de Dumbledore et son équipe. Vainement. Pendant des mois.  
Puis un jour où il se sent particulièrement mal et pense à son chez lui...il disparaît.**  
**

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 25**

Harry pensa qu'il s'était évanoui. Qu'il n'avait tellement plus envie d'exister que son esprit l'avait fait doucement défaillir et lui faisait rêver l'herbe jaune, sèche, cassante qui lui piquait la nuque et lui chatouillait les doigts. Puis l'envie de vomir le fit se redresser soudain pour inspirer profondément.  
Le vent lui caressa le visage. Le zéphyr doux qui l'accompagnait dans ses balades et ses jeux, l'été, chez lui, en Albanie. Le vent d'ici.

En hauteur, à une centaine de mètres, le château sombre s'élevait vers le ciel bleu.  
Harry, bouche bée, tourna la tête machinalement. A sa gauche, au loin, en contrebas, les minuscules toits du village moldu. A droite, l'étendue dorée de la campagne bleuie par le coucher de soleil, et derrière lui, la forêt de pins et de buissons.

Harry inspira profondément, lesyeux grands ouverts ; on aurait dit qu'il essayait d'avaler le paysage.  
Il se palpa le torse, serra ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Il était là, bien là. Il éclata d'un immense rire qui se perdit dans le ciel, dans l'écrasant silence de la campagne albanaise.

* * *

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait sur le fauteuil de velours de sa chambre, dans l'obscurité poussiéreuse d'une pièce qui n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis des mois, imprégnée d'une étouffante moiteur et de relents de magie noire. Ses longues phalanges blanches brillaient dans le peu de lumière filtrant par les volets, un filet de fumée bleutée dansant autour d'eux, et des pupilles rouges suivaient le lent mouvement sous des paupières semi closes.

Soudain, son corps fut secoué comme par la fine brûlure de l'électricité statique. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand, son iris rétrécit et se noya presque dans le rouge incandescent. Il se redressa dans son fauteuil, aux aguets. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur les accoudoirs et le filet de fumée magique s'étira et s'estompa. L'expression du visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres, indéchiffrable, resta quelques secondes figée à mi-chemin de l'horreur et l'émerveillement, puis il sut.

Harry était de retour.

Il commença à se lever, se rassit. Sa bouche se crispa sur une expression d'amère colère, puis il ferma les yeux et se releva brusquement, murmurant sans s'en rendre compte des insultes et des malédictions. Promesses de mort sur promesses de mort, il sentait son cœur se débattre dans sa poitrine et tambouriner un peu plus à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il pensa à Severus et à ce qu'il lui ferait s'il réapparaissait devant lui, oh avec quelle joie divine il abattrait les pires tourments imaginables sur son ancien serviteur et ami. _Traître_. La rage avait de loin dépassé la douleur. Harry ne méritait pas un autre sort, il avait trahi tout autant, non, il avait...

Il avait fait bien pire,l'avait trompé, avait vendu son âme de la plus... la plus odieuse des manières**.  
**Lord Voldemort bouillonnait, ne parvenait pas à réfléchir, ne savait s'il le devait même. Il n'y avait pas à délibérer. Marchant à grands pas dans les couloirs froids, il souleva la manche de sa robe noire et toucha de son doigt le crâne grimaçant. Le tatouage gagna en couleur et prit du relief, semblant crier, ricaner sous la peau. Lord Voldemort laissa son doigt sur la Marque et déverrouilla les lieux contre le transplanage. _Tous. Venez __**tous**__._ Son visage s'aiguisa sur un large sourire, puis il rit, rit et rit encore tandis que l'air commençait à craqueler partout dans le château sous l'effet des transplanages conjugués de dizaines de mangemorts.

_Harry, Harry, Harry,_ murmurait-il.  
Comme une promesse de mort.

* * *

Harry se leva, les jambes flageolantes, puis se mit à courir en riant, ses jambes pédalant dans les hautes herbes en pente douce jusqu'à l'entrée du château ; il courut sans s'arrêter, porté par l'adrénaline, essoufflé**,** mais heureux. **L**es quelques deux cent**s** mètres à parcourir lui parurent à la fois trop longs et incroyablement délicieux. Chez lui. Il était chez lui. Il y aurait Papa. Ou peut-être pas, mais il rentrerait, oui, il y serait, bientôt, très vite, et il y aurait Lucius, Avery, Antonin, Rodolphus, Rabastan et tous les abrutis habituels, quelques nouveaux sans doute, ce serait marrant, et puis il allait bien dormir ce soir, pour la première fois en dix putain de mois. Il s'arrêta pour cracher ses poumons quelques secondes lorsqu'il atteignit le bas de la pente, et se défit avec des gestes anxieux de son uniforme de Poudlard, jetant à terre robe, cravate et pull brodés d'insignes. Il les jeta à terre violemment et retrouva le sourire**.** Puis il s'appuya sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle, encore un peu, juste pour ne pas débarqu**er** tout échevelé.

Il ferma les yeux, ralentissant sa respiration sur un sourire serein **; **et étendit son esprit alentour comme on le faisait pour lire dans le cœur de son prochain, de la légilimencie à l'aveugle, une sorte de préscience moldue dont tout un chacun pouvait se prévaloir et qui ne marchait, _a priori_, pas vraiment. On ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Mais il avait ce sentiment. Le sentiment que Voldemort était là, derrière la porte, à l'attendre. Ses mains tremblèrent sur ses genoux et il rit. Il se redressa.  
-_Incendio_.  
Il regarda ses fichues fringues être léchées par les flammes et commencer à se consumer. Puis il se détourna, inspira profondément, et avança jusqu'aux marches, qu'il grimpa posément, la posture stricte. Il fallait faire son entrée la démarche digne autant que possible. Il passa une main calme dans ses cheveux pour tenter naïvement de les aplatir. Il défroissa machinalement sa chemise et ravala un peu son sourire irrépressible. Puis il recula de deux pas sur le marchepied usé et levant sa baguette, prononça :  
-_Alohomora_.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Severus accueillait toujours avec un soulagement proche de l'épiphanie le moindre élément perturbateur permettant aux réunions de profs, conseils de classe et autres conseils d'administration d'être écourtés. Aussi sentit-il son cœur se réanimer avec espoir lorsque, à l'issue de quarante-deux longues minutes de débriefings sur les classes de troisième année, la porte de la salle des professeurs s'ouvrit à grand fracas sur un Rusard blême et haletant.  
-Monsieur le Directeur, fit le concierge en crachant et ravalant ses poumons à grand bruit, je le trouve plus.  
-Pardon ? Qu'avez-vous perdu ?  
-Potter, Monsieur. Je le trouve plus. Il était là, il y est plus.

Face au silence dubitatif d'une partie de l'assemblée, et au regard frôlant l'exécution instantanée que Dumbledore adressa à son employé, celui-ci clarifia la situation :  
-Il y est plus ; j'ai bien regardé, il y est plus. J'ai bien regardé, sur les sièges et partout, dessous même, il y est plus.  
Il sembla se rappeler d'un détail à préciser :  
-On était au stade. Potter était assis, Monsieur. Et il a soudain disparu. Je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux une seconde, Monsieur le Directeur.  
-Vous en êtes certain ? s'assura Dumbledore d'un ton sévère.  
Rusard en était certain, ça au moins, c'était clair. Il hocha la tête en se tenant le cœur.

Severus sentit le regard d'Albus glisser sur lui. Il ne le lui renvoya pas, yeux baissés sur ses mains. Il aurait tué Rusard, il l'aurait tué s'il l'avait regardé, aussi attendit-il que ce débris d'humanité soit reparti à ses occupations et préoccupations sans intérêt. On ne lui avait confié qu'une seule mission d'importance au cours de son interminable carrière de parasite. Veiller sur Harry. Souffler dans ce foutu sifflet, donner l'alerte, rien de compliqué. L'empêcher de courir à sa perte. Sauver la vie d'un gamin. Ce n'était pas rien.

Albus murmura quelques mots à Minerva**,** assise à côté de lui. Deux mots, _Prévenez-les_. L'Ordre. Puis Severus sentit à nouveau sur lui ce rayon déshabillant, le regard bleu intense du vieux mage blanc.  
Il leva les yeux.

-Severus, dit calmement Albus.  
-Monsieur.  
Sa voix était rauque ; ses tripes fondaient sous l'acidité de sa haine. Dirigée contre personne en particulier, tout le monde, Rusard un peu plus que les autres. Qu'importe. Quoiqu'Albus dise maintenant, la situation ne serait ni meilleure ni pire. Harry était seul face à Voldemort. Adviendrait ce qu'il adviendrait.  
Sous la table, Severus enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes.  
-Je ne vois qu'une chose que nous puissions faire à notre niveau.  
-Oui Monsieur.  
On ne pouvait rien faire.  
-Y aller, et attendre le moment d'intervenir.  
_Vous voulez dire, attendre d'entendre les cris ?_ faillit-il répliquer. _Attendre le rayon vert ?  
_Mais il hocha la tête. Personne n'aurait de meilleures raisons d'y aller que lui.  
Personne n'en avait non plus de meilleures de refuser, sa tête y étant mise à prix. Mais ça, ça le regardait.

HP-LV-HP-LV

La battant gauche de la porte s'ouvrit vers l'extérieur, laissant entrer la chaude lumière du soir en un long rai sur les dalles grises. Harry, dont les yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'accoutumer aux ténèbres dans lesquelles le hall était plongé, suivit des yeux le chemin lumineux, pâle et frais, dans lequel voletaient des particules de poussières, jusqu'au pied du trône. Ses yeux verts, brillants dans l'obscurité de sa silhouette découpée à contre-jour, se plissèrent alors qu'il tendait de distinguer une forme sur le trône – son père était-il là ?  
Puis la sensation d'être observé le submergea, et au même instant sa vision des sombres nuances du décor se précisa, et les dizaines – non – les centaines de silhouettes encapuchonnées apparurent en périphérie de son champ de vision, telles une forêt d'ombres familières.  
Harry en eut le souffle momentanément coupé. Puis la douceur exquise de reconnaître là ses hommes fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres.  
Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et avança, conscient de la haie d'honneur qui lui était réservée.

Bien sûr que son père était là. Bien sûr qu'il l'attendait dans les ténèbres. A présent qu'il y voyait mieux, Harry put distinguer la lueur brûlante de ses yeux rouges, au cœur de cette assemblée plongée dans le noir.  
Harry ignorait de quelle façon Voldemort le punirait pour la libération de Tonks et les mensonges qui l'entouraient– de son point de vue, il avait été bien assez puni par son long séjour si loin de chez lui et par la décision de son Père de le laisser s'en dépêtrer lui-même, mais Voldemort n'était pas réputé pour sa magnanimité, même envers lui, même envers Harry. Il serait puni, il le savait.

Mais en cet instant, il s'en moquait. Oh, comme il s'en moquait.  
Harry se retint de courir jusqu'au trône, mais il marcha un peu vite – au diable la dignité – pressé de recevoir l'un de ces rares sourires de requin qui signifiait qu'il était auprès de Voldemort et Voldemort auprès de lui.

Mais alors qu'il se trouvait à peine à vingt mètres de son père, son genou gauche trembla un peu. Il marqua le pas.

Son estomac se souleva violemment. Son sourire se mua en expression d'horreur.

Le visage de Voldemort n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait. Ce n'était _pas_ Voldemort. De ce teint pâle comme la mortauprès duquel Harry avait grandi ne subsistait qu'un masque terne plus émacié que jamais. Squelettique. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tombés, ses lèvres fines avaient totalement disparu, et on aurait dit que son crâne, à l'inverse de son nez, s'était allongé. Ses yeux intégralement rouges lui donnaient un air surnaturel. C'était les yeux que Harry avait vu dans le coffre aux épouvantards, là où Voldemort l'avait jeté pour sa toute première punition. Une incarnation de cauchemar. Harry resta pétrifié à vingt pas de son père, sentant sa lèvre inférieure se mettre à trembler malgré lui.  
_Papa_, criait-il intérieurement, _que t'est-il arrivé ?_

* * *

Voldemort ne savait ce qu'il ressentait – de la tristesse, de la fureur, de la peur, mais surtout du vide – jusqu'à ce qu'il lise _ce regard-là_.  
La terreur dans les yeux de Harry.  
Aussitôt, son bouillonnement intérieur fut douché par une sensation de haine glaciale qui lui taillada les tripes, et il y vit enfin clair.  
-_Approche_, ordonna-t-il dans un torrent de rocailles froides. _**APPROCHE**_, répéta-t-il en fourchelang.

Harry le fixa silencieusement, sans ciller, le regard inexpressif, pendant cinq secondes d'éternité. Puis le garçon franchit la distance qui le séparait du trône et, gracieusement, posa un genou à terre. Il courba l'échine jusqu'à ce que son front touche le sol.

-J'ignore s'il s'agit de courage ou d'inconssssciencssse, siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses longs doigts osseux crispés sur les accoudoirs du trône en pierre, mais revenir ici n'est pas la meilleure idée que tu ais eue, petit.

Harry redressa la tête et lui renvoya un regard perdu.

Dans ses grands yeux verts fixés sur le spectacle déchirant qu'était le nouveau Voldemort, on pouvait lire la confusion. Le cerveau de Harry tournait à vide et en vain, à chercher une explication à ces mots. _Revenir ici n'est pas la meilleure idée que j'aie eue.  
__Pourquoi ? _Il était chez lui.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il finalement.  
Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement cassé. Il se racla la gorge, gêné, sans quitter son père des yeux.

Sur les traits de Voldemort, il ne vit que la colère aveugle dans laquelle étaient moulées Ses paroles.

Le cœur de Harry commença à battre trop vite. Sa poitrine se resserra sur ses poumons, sa gorge s'assécha. Ça n'allait pas. Rien n'allait. Il réfléchissait et ne comprenait pas.

Lord Voldemort serrait les dents dans un tremblement menaçant. _Pourquoi ?_ Le petit se payait sa tête.  
Il soupira, presque tendrement. _Ce n'est vraiment pas la meilleure idée que tu ais eue, Harry.  
_Harry eut tout juste le temps de froncer imperceptiblement les sourcils, comme s'il avait entendu les pensées du Lord Noir -  
_-ENDOLORIS !_ cria le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un sifflement vicieux.

Le garçon s'arqua dans un cri de surprise, yeux écarquillés. De déchirants cris de douleurs s'ensuivirent aussitôt.

La main de Voldemort, crispée sur sa baguette, brisa le sort dans un tremblement maladroit.

Harry s'écroula, haletant et malade.  
Le cœur lui remontait dans la gorge et la tête lui tournait.

Voldemort sentit sur son front et dans sa nuque couler une sueur glacée.  
_Il osait se présenter ici – après avoir suivi la route de son ignominieux modèle – Severus lui avait mis des choses dans la tête – lui a au moins eu la jugeote de courir pour sa maudite VIE !  
_Voldemort se mit à crier de sa voix chuintante qui résonna dans tout le hall. Les mangemorts se tendirent comme sous l'effet d'une caresse au papier de verre.  
-Mes chers amis, mes fidèles amis. En cette heure où nous sommes plus que jamais nombreux et déterminés à faire plier le reste de la communauté sorcière, il est important de rappeler qu'il n'y a pas de défection dans mes rangs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas de patience ni d'indulgence pour les traîtres, les hypocrites, les mythomanes et les tricheurs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voit clair dans vos cœurs.  
Le rayon crépitant de sa baguette revint secouer le garçon – l'espace d'un instant – avant de se détourner à nouveau.

Harry pleura au rythme des secousses – Il aurait pu résister, accepter la douleur, mais l'incompréhension et la sentiment d'injustice lui causaient une douleur aussi saisissante que le sortilège.  
-Arrête, Pa-Voldemort, arrête - _Arrête !_ cria Harry alors que le sort venait à nouveau lui caresser les côtes.  
La baguette se leva et le mage noir également, fulminant. _Il osait_ – il _osait_l'appeler ainsi…

-Je ne suis pas comme Severus, protesta le garçon toujours agenouillé, le visage luisant de sueur et de larmes.  
Il inspira profondément pour se reprendre, malgré son estomac noué et ses muscles brûlants.  
-Je ne suis pas comme Severus. Je – Je n'ai pas trahi, moi. Jamais…  
Il ferma les yeux un instant.  
Jamais il ne ferait cela.  
-J'ai réussi à m'enfuir, dit-il. Cela faisait des mois que j'essayais, j'ai réussi à transplaner hors de Poudlard, j'ignore même comment j'ai fait.  
La voix, polaire, du Seigneur des Ténèbres, emplit tout l'espace autour d'eux :  
-Tu prétends que tu étais retenu contre ton gré.  
On ne pouvait pas tromper Voldemort.  
Harry déglutit.  
_Sur la fin_, c'était contre son gré. _Avant Noël..._ il ne s'était pas tant débattu.

-_Menteur.  
_La voix gronda et le visage de Harry se liquéfia. Il avait aidé Tonks à s'enfuir, mais ce n'était pas si grave.  
-Ce n'est pas si grave, s'entendit-il murmurer sous le regard incandescent accusateur.  
-Tu connais le sort que Lord Voldemort réserve aux menteurs.  
Tremblant et incrédule, Harry vit la baguette se lever, sa pointe brillant d'un éclat vert, et ne put répondre.

_Il ne va pas me tuer,_ pensa-t-il, vide. _Il ne va pas me tuer. Papa, tu ne vas pas me tuer._ L'idée que Voldemort voulait le faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre pour ne plus jamais le revoir, l'idée qu'il honnissait son existence au point de désirer l'annihiler, creusa un trou béant dans sa poitrine.  
-Papa... murmura-t-il comme une question.  
Il se sentait minuscule et insignifiant.

Voldemort, sa volonté de traiter ce gamin comme n'importe lequel de ces imbéciles qui avaient osé se jouer de lui à un moment ou à un autre, malgré les étincelles vertes, maléfiques, que crachait déjà sa baguette, ressentait dans sa poitrine un déchirement plus terrible encore que lorsqu'il faisait un horcruxe.  
Le reste de son âme se rebellait face au traitement qu'il s'apprêtait à s'infliger.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres poussa un hurlement de rage qui fit trembler l'assistance des mangemorts tels de petits enfants, puis il descendit vers Harry, approchant sa face de cauchemar du visage de celui qu'il avait nommé son Héritier et fils, et le saisissant entre ses longues serres blanches, il plongea dans les souvenirs du garçon.  
_L'Ordre, pénétrant par la fenêtre de la chambre, Harry criant à l'aide. L'Ordre revenant. Harry méfiant. Harry et Tonks, longuement, dans les cachots, avec un livre et le fumet chaud du chocolat. Harry marchant dans l'obscurité avec des robes rouges sur ses talons, ouvrant la cellule de la prisonnière. Harry kidnappé.  
_Voldemort le lâcha et Harry, étourdi, tomba à terre.

Voldemort se sentait envahi à la fois d'un soulagement et d'un dégoût immesurables.

La voix crissa comme jamais.  
-Bartemiussssssssssssssss.

L'assemblée de Mangemort fut parcourue d'un frisson collectif. Un homme parmi les plus proches s'avança et baissa son capuchon. Il allait s'agenouiller devant son Maître mais n'en eut pas le temps.  
-MENTEUR !  
Le sortilège de douleur fusa sur l'homme et le plia en deux aussitôt.  
-MENTEUR, MENTEUR, MENTEUR !  
La torture fut de courte durée. Un serpent immense, apparut de derrière le trône, glissa ses anneaux sur la pierre froide, se faufila sous les robes de Voldemort et, en un rai d'écailles vertes, se jeta sur le mangemort, et le frappa au cou de sa mâchoire mortelle.  
-_**Tue**_.  
Le serpent frappa et frappa encore, réduisant le corps en charpie. Une flaque de sang commença à se répandre jusqu'aux genoux de Harry, qui ne recula pas, car il n'avait jamais aimé Barty et se sentait de toute façon vidé de son énergie. Les spectateurs les plus proches furent, à son instar, éclaboussés de sang des pieds à la tête. Lorsque l'énorme serpent ralentit le rythme de ses ingestions, Voldemort parut lui aussirepu, sa colère momentanément satisfaite.

Il saisit un Harry éperdupar le col de sa chemise et lui siffla au visage en fourchelang :  
_**-IDIOT.  
**_Il le garda devant lui à demi étranglé, dents serrées. Harry se perdit dans le rouge uniforme qu'étaient devenus ses yeux.

Le Lord noir le laissa finalement tomber et, sèchement, lui ordonna de disparaître de sa vue.  
Harry comprit _File dans ta chambre_ et s'enfuit**,**tête basse.

HP-LV-HP-LV

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry se retourna aussitôt, prêt à sauter à bas du rebord de fenêtre sur lequel il s'était assis pour respirer, pour accueillir Voldemort comme il se devait, repartir sur des bases saines.  
C'était Lucius.  
Le mouvement de Harry se figea alors que le mangemort blond retroussait les narines et se mettait à tousser sur la suie qui recouvrait intégralement la pièce. L'aristocrate échangea un regard avec Harry – mais pas de salutations, pas de _Monseigneur_ – et parcourut le décor incendié de son oeil évaluateur. Il soupira.

Il avait déjà remis en état la Salle Monse massacrée par ses soins, à présent c'était au tour de la chambre du petit, sa tâche de Mangemort commençait sérieusement à lui rappeler le mythe de Sisyphe. Il fit apparaître une patère dorée à côté de la porte, y accrocha sa cape, releva les manches de sa chemise et, baguette en main, se mit au travail.

Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-Lucius.  
L'homme blond tourna son visage dans sa direction, muet.

Harry ne sut que lui dire.  
_Je n'ai pas trahi. Tu dois lui faire comprendre que je n'ai pas trahi. Il le sait. Ce n'était rien de plus que… un égarement passager.  
_Inutile.  
_C'est lui qui a mis le feu à ma chambre ?  
_Rhétorique.  
_J'ai dormi à côté de ton fils pendant un an, et il se pissait dessus quand je haussais un sourcil dans sa direction. Comment peux-tu m'ignorer ?  
_Vain.  
_Dis-moi quelque chose.  
__Lucius._

Le regard bleu pâle du mangemort se planta dans celui du garçon de douze ans.  
-C'est Mr. Malfoy.

Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux, puis face à la mine grave de Lucius, son expression se changea en un masque impassible.  
-Va te faire.  
Il se retourna vers le ciel rougeoyant, les jambes dans le vide.

HP-LV-HP-LV

_Il a joué au toutou de Dumbledore pendant des mois_, se répétait inlassablement Voldemort, qui ne dormait plus depuis longtemps. Il se repassait les souvenirs fugaces volés au gamin, ses jeux à Poudlard, sa docile acceptation, son échappée chez l'ennemi, son bonheur, sa trahison.  
Il savait tout, il ne savait pas tout.  
Il savait tout car il avait vu ce qu'il avait cherché. Harry avait bien été emmené contre son gré, mais il avait préparé le terrain, puis y était resté volontairement, avant d'éprouver des regrets. Il savait tout et la trahison lui brûlait la peau.  
Plusieurs fois dans la nuit, il se leva baguette en main, prêt à susurrer les doux mots de la dernière prière à Harry, ah, Avada, ah, Kedavra… Plusieurs fois il contempla la gloire intérieure qui accompagnerait cet acte, la purification. Purgé enfin de cette couche d'irritante affection, renouvelé dans toute la noirceur de son âme, plus puissant que jamais.  
Plusieurs fois dans la nuit, il vit la gorge de Harry s'immobiliser sur un dernier souffle, ses yeux verts s'éteindre de leur étincelle de vie, sa peau devenir flasque et froide. Plusieurs fois il imagina le silence assourdissant du reste de son immortelle existence sans jamais plus jamais entendre la voix de Harry.

Alors il se raisonna. Il ne savait pas tout. Dans les bribes de souvenirsqu'il avait soutirées à Harry, il avait perçu sa peine d'être loin de Lui. Il en déduisit la haine de l'Ordre et de tous leurs amis sang-de-bourbe, il conjectura une entreprise de destruction interne, comme le laissait penser son activité au Club de Duel ou sa contribution à la destruction des murs de l'immémorial château. Il inventa une stratégie là où il n'y avait eu que caprices et improbables rencontres. Tonks. Tout était parti de Tonks, n'est-ce pas ?

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry marcha jusqu'aux appartements de Voldemort, au même étage que le sien. Le silence était insupportable, le quiproquo trop crétin. Il avait merdé pour Tonks, il s'était amusé à Poudlard, ok, mais il n'avait pas trahi. Il n'avait pas trahi Voldemort, jamais jamais ses intentions ne s'étaient ne serait-ce qu'approchées de cette voie. Il marcha jusqu'à **la** porte et s'arrêta.

Le cœur battant, il resta devant le panneau de bois, stupidement.  
Voldemort savait qu'il était là, il devait l'entendre respirer.  
Au bout de cinq minutes, il frappa.

Rien.  
De l'autre côté, il entendit un bris de verre.  
Puis une sorte de fumée noire se faufila sous la porte et s'éleva jusqu'à Harry, qui la laissa l'envelopper jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente l'horrible brûlure. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise et d'un mouvement de baguette, renvoya la sale chose d'où elle était venue. Mais la chose venait de Voldemort, et était donc bien plus puissante que sa magie. Harry partit en courant, en proie à un mélange de fureur et de désespoir.  
-Saloperie de merde !  
Il jeta à la fumée noire un sortilège d'_Aguamenti_ en courant à reculons, puis l'emprisonna dans la glace et, pour faire bonne mesure, fit exploser l'énorme bloc d'un monumental _Destructum_, qui lui fit du bien.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Ses joues et ses mains étaient couvertes de cloques de brûlures, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. N'importe qui de moins con que Rabastan Lestrange aurait laissé passer Monseigneur sans faire plus de bruit qu'il n'en fallait pour s'effacer.

Mais Rabastan était con.  
-Tiens, tiens, tiens, lâcha-t-il de sa voix d'autiste, dans ce qui lui sembla sûrement être le plus construit des discours. Petit Lord s'a gratigné en jouant à la baballe de Dumby ?  
Harry lui balança un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe, l'attrapa par les poils secs de sa barbe et le fit descendre à genou en un éclair :  
-Petit Lord n'est pas d'humeur, et pour toi c'est _Monseigneur_, grinça-t-il tandis que le balourd gémissait en se tenant les parties.

Ce qui aurait dû se passer ensuite était le scénario suivant :  
-Je vous prie de pardonner mon frère, grommela Rodolphus en attrapant le robuste Rabastan par les épaules pour l'aider à se relever. _Monseigneur_.  
Profonds et humbles saluts, trottinements rapides pour s'éloigner dans le couloir. Fin de l'épisode.

Ce qui se passa en réalité fut tout autre.  
-_Propulso_.  
Harry alla se cogner la tête et l'épaule droite contre le mur de pierre.  
-Gosse de merde, putain, si t'étais le mien. Tu mérites une deuxième dose. _Endoloris_.  
Harry se cogna à nouveau contre le mur, pris dans les tressautements infernaux de ses muscles et ses nerfs soumis à la pire des tortures. Cela faisait plus de deux ans, presque trois, qu'il n'avait pas subis le Doloris, et là, en l'espace de deux jours, la piqûre de rappel était terrible. Insupportable. Ce n'était pas le sort d'Insan Greek. Ce n'était pas la folie de l'autorité venue mettre un terme à un jeu violent.  
C'était la douleur venue d'une main amie. Harry hurla de colère à travers sa géhenne personnelle, et se relevant en papillonnant des yeux humides, il leva sa baguette vers Rodolphus.

-_Putra_.  
Ce-dernier devait être peu coutumier du sort de torture indienne, car les brûlures et tiraillements allant crescendo sur sa peau semblèrent le laisser d'abord dubitatif, avant de le faire danser en poussant des cris compulsifs – le Petit Lord avait toujours été friand de ce sortilège. Harry lui subtilisa sa baguette d'un geste sec et la fit exploser en mille morceaux d'un vicieux _Destructum_.  
-Ça t'apprendra à l'utiliser contre moi. _Coinçacrack_, ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.  
Il s'agissait là d'un sort de torture qu'il avait entendu, utilisé ou inventé alors qu'il était tout petit, il y avait au moins cent ans de cela. Il avait pour effet de briser les doigts de la victime phalange par phalange – un truc qui**,** au contraire du sortilège Putra, l'avait longtemps dérangé.

Il laissa les deux frères gémir à genoux dans le couloir et descendit aux cuisines.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Le jour suivant, il fit à nouveau face à un mangemort ayant oublié les préceptes de base, et qui pensait pouvoir lui parler comme à un chien.

Le type, il ne l'avait jamais vu. Bronzé, mal rasé. Inconnu. Harry eut le temps de récolter un coquard à l'œil gauche avant de répliquer par un Impedimenta et de lui exploser les dents de devant.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Le jour d'après, ils étaient trente.

S'il y avait eu une infirmerie, Harry aurait terminé là-bas.

Si les mangemorts n'avaient pas été aussi incertains du statut du Petit Lord, il aurait terminé dans la benne à cadavres.

Il termina dans le couloir du traquenard, seul, allongé, pissant le sang et un bras cassé. Il n'était plus qu'un immense bleu, extérieur comme intérieur. Il pria toute la nuit pour que Voldemort vienne s'enquérir de son état.  
Personne ne vint. Il finit par espérer trouver ne serait-ce que la force mentale de se lever pour aller mourir dans sa chambre, pour ne pas subir l'humiliation des mangemorts qui, le matin, passeraient près de son corps et lui décocheraient sûrement une pichenette.

Lorsque le jour commença à poindre quelque part au bout du couloir, il se leva. Il monta jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Il ne connaissait pas le sort de soin pour les paupières brûlées.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Une quinzaine avait passé, et Harry attendit que le soleil se couche pour se glisser dans les ténèbres et marcher jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de son père. Il resta derrière en silence. Il y avait encore de la flotte partout depuis ses glaçons explosés, et un vieux reste de fumée maléfique lui piquait les pieds à travers la semelle de ses chaussures.

Il posa une main sur le bois de la porte, puis y colla son oreille.  
Il ferma les yeux. _Papa_.  
-Voldemort ? chuchota-t-il.

Un bruit violent se fit entendre dans la pièce et Harry sursauta, reculant d'un pas. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur le Maître des lieux, qui le considéra d'un regard meurtrier.  
-Ce nom est maudit, siffla Voldemort. Personne ne le prononce de crainte de s'attirer le courroux du Seigneur des Ténèbres – crois-tu que tu n'ais rien à craindre de Lui ?

Harry demeura sans voix, mais ne baissa pas les yeux.  
Il l'avait toujours appelé _Voldemort_ précisément parce qu'_il_ n'avait rien a craindre de _Lui_.  
-Je t'ai toujours appelé comme ça, murmura-t-il, quasi inaudible.

Il était couvert de bosses et d'hématomes noirs, bleus et jaunes, et sa peau en certains endroits portait les stigmates de trop longs et trop répétés Doloris. De petites nervures blanches que tous les deux connaissaient bien. Les yeux de Voldemort se posèrent sur l'une d'elles, à la base du cou.

-Tu vas bien ?  
Ce n'était pas Voldemort qui avait parlé, mais Harry. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à la nouvelle apparence de son père. Il avait l'air sous l'emprise d'une terrible maladie.  
Le mage noir croisa fugacement le regard du garçon et froidement, répliqua :  
-Je suis immortel.  
Avant de fermer la porte derrière lui et se détourner sans un coup d'œil en arrière, l'énorme Nagini ondulant sur ses talons. Harry échangea un regard jaloux avec le serpent.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Le temps s'écoula lentement et douloureusement.

Voldemort l'appelait parfois « Harry » comme s'il avait du mal, et comme s'il avait, aussitôt après, envie de s'arracher la langue. Harry osait à peine l'appeler « Voldemort », et un abominable sanglot, toujours le même, se coincer dans sa gorge chaque fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres posait sur lui son regard déçu.

C'était comme de se faire engueuler avec commisération. S'entendre rejeter par la bouche d'un ami. Se faire battre par la main qui vous nourrit. C'était insupportable.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry ne sortait plus de sa chambre.  
Il n'osait plus.  
Il n'osait plus sortir affronter les regards et les attitudes de ces hommes qu'il avait cru ses amis, lisant dans chacun de leurs pas, de leurs gestes, leurs coups d'œil et leurs murmures combien ils auraient voulu le voir mort. Il n'osait plus sortir du confort relatif de sa chambre glacée qui n'était plus tout à fait la sienne pour affronter la présence douloureuse de son père qui systématiquement, plongeait en lui son regard incandescent empli de rage, de déception et de haine. Autant d'émotions contrebalancées, il le savait, par l'effort que faisait le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur lui-même pour recommencer à l'aimer comme auparavant, sans y parvenir. Sans y parvenir.  
Il ne pouvait plus. Sortir de sa chambre.

Il passait sa journée à se momifier de froid au milieu de son immense lit, à fixer le plafond noir de suie sur lequel il ne pouvait plus voir les constellations peintes jadis, avant que Lucius ne mette le feu à son enfance sur ordre de Lord Voldemort.  
Il ouvrait un livre, regardait les mots se détacher de la page blanche sans pénétrer dans son esprit, le refermait au bout d'une heure. Sa gorge était sèche, serrée. Toujours. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, vides. Toujours.  
La vision des murs et meubles brûlés, ces derniers difficilement ressuscités de l'ire paternelle, accompagnait chaque minute de ses jours et apparaissait dans ses cauchemars comme la toile de fond de son drame, où Lord Voldemort sur son trône, le jugeait d'une hauteur incommensurable, tapant l'accoudoir de marbre de sa chaire d'un coup de marteau et déclarant sa sentence : l'exil.

Il quittait sa chambre, tel une petite souris, lorsque le soleil commençait à décliner. Il passait alors par le parcours le plus alambiqué pour éviter de croiser qui que ce fût, et débarquait dans la petite cour intérieure, où il shootait dans des cailloux, puis s'asseyait sur le muret pour regarder le coucher de soleil sur les herbes sèches du paysages environnant, ayant chaque fois l'impression de s'éteindre en même temps que l'astre.  
Puis il sautait de l'autre côté du muret et, accroupi face aux vieilles pierres inégales, gravait son vœu du bout de sa baguette, des étincelles rouges fusant pendant les quelques minutes que durait son discret travail de forgeron. Faitesque Papa m'aime à nouveau.  
_Qu'il m'aime. Qu'il m'aime. Qu'il m'aime. Qu'il m'aime. Qu'il m'aime.  
_Les jours se comptaient en gravures comme sur les murs d'une prison.

Lorsqu'il avait passé le bout de ses doigts sur la cicatrice de la pierre, il se levait et, la nuit tombée, se rendait aux cuisines à pas de loup, angoissé à l'idée de croiser quelqu'un. Il croisait souvent quelqu'un. Il se figeait alors là où il se trouvait, fixant ses pieds, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Le plus souvent, le mangemort passait sans rien laisser transparaître d'autre que son immesurable mépris et sa satisfaction vicieuseà voir _Monseigneur_ marcher sur des œufs devant ses anciens serviteurs. Mais parfois, le mangemort s'arrêtait. Et Harry fermait les yeux le temps du Doloris. Il ne résistait pas, et préférait tomber à terre à la première secousse, sans toutefois verser une larme. Les larmes ne coulaient que la nuit. Résister n'invitait à rien d'autre qu'à un acharnement sadique.

Harry aurait voulu croire qu'ils n'avaient _pas le droit_. Mais il n'était pas sûr que Voldemort ait levé l'autorisation de lui faire du mal qui avait vraisemblablement accompagné sa sentence de mort, qui seule avait été provisoirement annulée. Il aimait se dire qu'il n'était pas sûr que Voldemort ait bien levé cette autorisation, cela lui évitait de penser que son père avait consciemment invité ses hommes à le torturer depuis son retour. Il n'était pas sûr. Il préférait imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'un oubli.

Aux cuisines, il mangeait sans appétit les restes froids des repas préparés dans la journée. Puis il attendait qu'il n'y ait plus un bruit dans le château, recroquevillé sur son banc, pour regagner sa chambre dans l'obscurité, où, chaque soir, il espérait trouver un signe que tout était redevenu comme avant.

Il ouvrait la porte les yeux fermés, et prononçait un _Lumos_ plein d'un frêle espoir, voyant soudain derrière ses paupières closes, oh, les murs immaculés de sa chambre d'enfant, son coffre à jouets, ses partitions, un bol de lait chaud posé avec affection sur sa table de nuit, ou même, simplement, Lord Voldemort l'attendant derrière la porte, avec le regard d'autrefois.  
Jamais rien ne changeait, bien sûr.

Mais au quarante-huitième soir de ce tunnel noir, alors que Harry rouvrait les yeux sur sa chambre pleine de suie et triste comme la pluie, il remarqua un détail.  
Il resta figé un instant, puis grimpa doucement sur son lit, et se dirigea à quatre pattes vers sa table de nuit.  
Neuve, toute emballée, l'attendait une plaquette de chocolat au lait.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Etait-ce son père ? Lucius ? Avery ?  
Il n'en avait aucune idée. Avery ne se serait pas risqué à agir hors ordres de son Maître, et Lucius ne semblait pas mieux disposé à son égard depuis sa prétendue trahison que le reste des mangemorts, bien qu'il ne se soit jamais montré violent.  
Alors…  
Alors déjà, il la savoura. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas autant pris de plaisir à manger quoi que ce fût. Ensuite, lorsqu'il eut léché le bout de ses doigts et ramassé la moindre miette de chocolat, il chiffonna la feuille de papier aluminium et conserva le carton marron avec la marque d'Honeydukes calligraphiée dessus. A l'intérieur, il écrivit : _Pion en E-4_.  
Il glissa le carton sous la porte de Voldemort.  
Il avait toujours pris les blancs, et les Blancs engageaient le premier mouvement.

HP-LV-HP-LV

« Pion en D5  
Viens jouer ton coup suivant sur le plateau. »

Harry plia soigneusement le mot en quatre, le glissa dans sa poche et frappa.

-Entre.

La pièce était plongée dans une étouffante et lugubre obscurité, à l'image de la salle du trône, que Harry n'avait vu autrement que vitraux noircis et fenêtres condamnées depuis son arrivée. Le manoir, malgré ses nombreuses ouvertures et courants d'air, réussissait à demeurer prisonnier d'un semi aveuglement.  
Nagini dormait en rond aux pieds de Voldemort.

Harry s'assit face à son père sur le siège avancé pour lui, et bougea aussitôt son pion histoire de briser le silence.  
Sa tentative resta sans suite, l'épais silence toxique de la pièce les enveloppant dans son étreinte. Malgré tout, Harry se sentit chez lui pour la première fois depuis son retour. Le choc occasionnel des pièces contre le plateau de marbre, le bruit tranquille de leurs respirations, leurs coups d'œil amusés ou contrariés face à un coup particulièrement futé.

Leur seul échange de la partie fut : « Tu as progressé » murmuré par le Lord noir, à quoi Harry fort de l'expérience de ses parties avec Ron Weasley à Noël dernier, avait simplement répondu : « J'ai eu beaucoup de temps libre. »  
Lorsqu'il coucha finalement son roi, il resta frustré. L'idée de se lever sans un mot pour retourner déprimer dans sa chambre lui donnait envie de dégobiller. Voldemort ne le regardait pas, replaçant d'un regard les pièces sur le plateau, une par une, ses doigts croisés sous son menton.  
-La revanche ? proposa finalement le souffle chuintant.  
Harry sourit.  
-Et comment.

* * *

-Joues-tu toujours du piano ?  
-Oui.  
Enfin, en théorie. Il n'avait pas osé s'approcher de la Salle Monse, redoutant de la trouver brûlée du plancher au plafond, victime du même traitement que sa chambre.

Un coup.  
-Et à Poudlard ?  
_Poudlard_. Le mot résonnait comme _trahison_.

-J'ai découvert une salle, commença Harry prudemment. Je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir bien comprise, celle-là, mais elle semblait s'adapter à mes besoins. Il y avait un piano, au départ. Puis toutes les partitions que je désirais apparaissaient devant mes yeux au fur et à mesure. Même celles de morceaux que j'avais écrits et oubliés depuis longtemps.  
Il laissa passer un moment, tritura l'une de ses pièces.  
-Poudlard est étonnant.  
-Si tu touches ce fou, tu bouges ce fou.  
Le ton sévère faisait resurgir l'écho de vieilles conversations. Harry contint son sourire et bougea son fou.

-Oui Poudlard est intéressant, concéda Voldemort après longtemps. D'autres découvertes ?  
-Des tonnes.  
Le coin de la bouche du Seigneur des Ténèbres sembla se relever sur l'ombre d'un sourire entendu.  
-J'ai découvert un truc dont Dumbledore n'avait pas connaissance, développa Harry. Un moyen de transport dans le château.  
Il pensa à ce qu'il avait fait. Le calmar, le quidditch, le médaillon de James Potter.

-Je n'ai plus ma boucle d'oreille, dit-il par association d'idée.  
-Je sais. Dumbledore a essayé de l'utiliser. Essaye. Je travaille dessus. Si elle pouvait se détruire dans ses mains et le blesser dans le processus, cela me réjouirait pour quelques heures.

Harry haussa les sourcils, impressionné.  
-C'est possible ? Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?  
-Dis-moi, murmura Voldemort, comment je compte m'y prendre.  
Harry hésita, mal à l'aise, mais comprit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un exercice didactique.

Comme si souvent.  
-Il faudrait reconvoquer les démons de l'Autre Lieu qui l'ont forgée et leur demander de la détruire. Ou bien leur demander de créer sa jumelle et détruire celle-ci.  
-Que de complications.  
-Ou bien...  
Harry s'interrompit et réfléchit.  
-Inutile de créer sa jumelle, pensa-t-il à haute voix, puisque ma boucle d'oreille est déjà liée à la Marque.  
La mienne, plus précisément.  
-Il faut absolument la détruire avant que Dumbledore ait la même idée que toi.  
-La même, j'en doute. L'utiliser juste pour nous procurer une blessure physique est en dessous de lui.  
Voldemort renifla comme s'il contenait un ricanement.  
-Mais l'utiliser d'une autre façon, oui, il en serait capable. S'il l'étudie, c'est selon moi pour modifier le sort qui la lie à nos Marque et s'en servir comme d'un sortilège traceur. Il pourrait ainsi localiser tous les mangemorts. Quel petit rêve, penses-tu.  
-Mais il n'y arrivera pas. Et de toute façon, il serait bien en peine d'en faire quoi que ce soit. Le Ministère ne l'écoute jamais.  
Voldemort plissa ses yeux brûlants.  
-Raconte... siffla-t-il.

Harry soutint le regard de Voldemort, puis attaqua sa reine.  
-Je t'ai mangé ta reine.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil inexistant. Harry se laissa tomber contre son dossier et croisa les mains sous son menton à son tour.  
-J'ai passé les vacances de Noël au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, et beaucoup du Ministre. Eux ne sont qu'une trentaine, peut-être une quarantaine au grand maximum - et je compte les vieillards, les infirmes et les garçons de seize ans encore scolarisés. Pour combattre nos mangemorts, ils ont besoin d'être soit très bien organisés – ce qui leur arrive, occasionnellement – soit soutenus par la machine du ministère et leurs bataillons d'Aurors. Mais le Ministre n'écoute pas Dumbledore, il se bouche les oreilles quand il parle de mangemorts. Donc ils ont zéro moyen, ou peu s'en faut.

Voldemort songea que l'information n'était pas neuve, mais qu'éventuellement, Harry pouvait avoir entendu et vu d'autres choses lors de son séjour.  
Il verrait bien à qui le gosse était réellement fidèle en fonction des informations qu'il donnerait.

-Tu vas détruire ma boucle via ta Marque ? demanda Harry.  
Voldemort posa les yeux sur son... sur Harry.

Il avait décrété qu'il n'était plus son Héritier.  
Ni fils.  
Mais c'était comme s'il ne pouvait modifier cette dernière donnée. Ils se retrouvaient face à face de chaque côté d'un jeu d'échecs et il n'y avait personne avec qui Voldemort acceptait de converser ainsi.  
Même Lucius, Bellatrix – Ssseverusss, dans le temps – avaient conservé cette distance prudente et respectueuse qu'il leur imposait et qui passaitdes kilomètres au-dessus de la tête de Harry.  
Voldemort avait beau se défier du garçon comme jamais, lui retirer toute influence sur ses hommes d'un claquement de doigt, lui retirer son titre et ses droits, ce lien intangible demeurait intact.

-Tu as refait un horcruxe ? murmura le garçon entre ses lèvres.  
Voldemort le transperça d'un intense regard couleur sang. _Si tu savais_, vibra une voix au fon de lui. _Combien je suis puissant_.  
_Six horcruxes_, c'était la mesure de son immortalité.  
-Oui.

Harry respira fort, prenant conscience du mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude qui descendait dans ses tripes à cette idée.  
-Et...

Le garçon semblait réticent à poursuivre.  
-...Et tu vas bien ?  
La voix, minuscule, semblait retenue de peur que Lord Voldemort n'accepte pas une telle question. Le mage noir ressentit de l'agacement.  
-Je suis immortel.  
Harry _savait_ à quel point il abhorrait se répéter. Le garçon hocha la tête, mal à l'aise.  
-Ton âme... tu ne ressens pas comme une amputation ? Tu es toujours la même personne ?  
-J'ai l'air d'être différent ? siffla Voldemort.  
_Honnêtement_, pensa Harry, _oui_. Cela dut se lire sur son visage car Voldemort leva les mains vers la peau lisse de son crâne et afficha un sourire carnassier. Ses narines fines se dilatèrent comme s'il humait le parfum de sa propre gloire.  
-Oui, les aléas physiques sont importants. Mais l'enveloppe charnelle est sans valeur, murmura-t-il en faisant glisser ses mains sur son visage. La puissance magique qui coule dans mes veines, elle, est sans pareille.  
Harry le fixait d'un air troublé. Il hocha la tête lentement. Il faudrait qu'il s'habitue à ce visage.

Son ventre émit soudain une vive protestation, le faisant presque sursauter.  
-Je te demande pardon pour ce rappel très terre-à-terre des besoins de mon enveloppe charnelle, salua Harry **en** se levant. Je ne te dérangerai pas davantage. A m-moins que tu ne souhaites dîner en ma compagnie ?  
Lord Voldemort fit disparaître le plateau de jeu d'un mouvement de main.  
-Je ne mange pas.  
Harry fit ok de la tête et, repoussant le fauteuil, fit un petit salut du chef, respectueux.  
-Bonne soirée Papa, dit-il à mi voix.  
-_Cessssse de m'appeler ainsi_, le cingla la voix glaciale.  
Harry se figea.  
Il eut la sensation qu'on venait de lui trancher la tête.  
_Plus jamais ?_ voulut-il demander. Il ne put lever les yeux vers son père de peur que celui-ciy voie briller des larmes. Il contrôla sa voix juste le temps de corriger :  
-Bonne soirée.

* * *

Dans le couloir, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, comme trop souvent. Il se mit à marcher vite, jusqu'à sa chambre – il ne fallait pas qu'il croise de mangemort dans cet état, ceux-ci n'auraient auc-  
-Voyons, si ce n'est pas Monseigneur qui a un petit chagrin.

Harry baissa ses paupières une nano-seconde. Il ne regarda même pas de qui il s'agissait, s'effaça. Il ne reconnaissait pas la voix.

Yeux baissés, Le Petit Lord vit les chaussures de l'homme s'arrêter.

Il ne pouvait pas poursuivre son chemin paisiblement, non, il fallait qu'il s'arrête, qu'il s'arrête maintenant. Harry sentait ses mains trembler et une chaleur fiévreuse courir sous sa peau.  
-Tu te rappelles, petit, le jour où tu m'as menacé de me balancer au Maître pour t'avoir manqué de respect ?

Harry ferma les yeux.  
_Ta gueule, mais ta gueule.  
__Lâchez-moi._

-Haut comme trois pommes, à te baffrer dans la cuisine et à donner des leçons de bonne conduite, se souvint le mangemort d'une voix douce teintée d'un léger accent de l'est.

_Dolohov_. Antonin Dolohov.

-Tu menais la grande vie.  
-Je me rappelle, lâcha Harry dans un souffle, toujours sans le regarder.  
_Putains de tremblements_, songea Harry confusément. _Je vais gerber._ Il était en vrac, et une sueur brûlante commença à couler dans sa nuque.  
-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, maintenant, petit chéri. Avant que le maître nous donne l'autorisation de te massacrer en règle.  
Mais allait-il se taire, ce bouffon ? Il ne comprenait rien à la vie de Harry, ne connaissait pas les tenants et aboutissants de sa relation avec Voldemort, n'avait _rien à –  
_-Tu n'es plus personne ici. Ton époque est ré...  
Harry se résolut finalement à lui jeter un regard assassin. L'autre changea de couleur.  
-...volue.  
Dolohov recula d'un pas, l'air incertain.  
-Y se passe quoi avec tes yeux, gamin ? fit-il d'une voix blanche.

Harry entendait les battements de son coeur, le coeur de Dolohov. Po-pom, po-pom, po-pom, de plus en plus rapides. Il entendait le sang battre dans ses veines, _sentait_ le sang qui pulsait à ses veines, avait envie de le voir couler...  
_Rouge_.  
Il voyait rouge.

Harry serra les dents, les poings, ferma les yeux – ce n'était pas une bonne idée, vraiment pas, pas ici- sur un mangemort - devant la porte de Voldemort - pas tuer - il ne pouvait pas - il risquait de... de... il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir ce qu'il risquait et sa baguette sauta dans sa main sans qu'il y ait pensé.  
-_Sectusempra_.  
Le sang lui gicla au visage et il sourit comme un dément, la fraîcheur de la sensation du chaos imminent électrisant toute sa colonne vertébrale. Face à lui**,** l'homme tituba en arrière, la poitrine ouverte sur une longue coupure se sabre, et s'écroula. Il lui sauta sur l'estomac, récoltant une nouvelle éclaboussure de sang dans la figure. Il saisit la gorge de sa victime d'une main et de l'autre**,** enfonça son poing dans la bouche de l'homme. Il en retira une dent, arrachée à la force du bras. La bouche de Dolohov était un geyser de sang.  
-_Voyons_, parodia Harry dans un murmure. Si ce n'est pas le petit Antonin qui a une quenotte en moins.  
Il coinça la dent et sa racine rose entre ses lèvres et cogna encore de deux ou trois uppercuts puissantssur le visage méconnaissable du mangemort.  
Puis il se leva d'un bond, et courut.

* * *

Les mangemorts**, **regroupés dans quelques piaules du rez-de-chaussée plus ou moins bordéliques se retrouvaient par groupes de trois ou quatre pour jouer, boire, fumer et discuter. Dans le repaire des serviteurs des Ténèbres, on comptait rarement plus d'une vingtaine d'hommes sur place au même moment.

Dans cette pièce, il y avait Crabbe, un nounours d'une incommensurable gentillesse, qui dorlotait son verre de Firewhisky, seul, l'œil dans le vague.  
Assis à une table, Travers, Wilkes et Jugson se plumaient les uns les autres au poker, l'œil pétillant.  
Chuchotant et jetant derrière leurs épaules des regardsmi-gênés, mi-curieux, n'attendant que de se faire inviter, deux nouvelles recrues, des gamins Ecossais, enroulaient des petits rubans de fumée rose fluo autour de leurs doigts avant longuement les aspirer par le nez.  
A la fenêtre, un mangemort sans histoires et sans éclats dont personne n'arrivait à retenir le nom fumait une cigarette tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire en pensant qu'il avait oublié de rentrer le linge avant de quitter la maison et que s'il pleuvait, il allait se faire engueuler comme du poisson pourri.

Répartis dans les deux autres pièces communicantes, douze autres fidèles serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres se détendaient entre collègues. Il y avait Rookwood et Selwyn, perdus dans une conversation à battons rompus sur les employés soudoyables et non soudoyables du ministère McNair, Gibbon et Mulciber en plein concours de bras de fer deux femmes, chose rare, appuyées au bord de fenêtre, sirotant un kir et susurrant de sirupeuses acidités sur le système éducatif d'aujourd'hui et le mélange des classes deux jeunes mecs s'échangeant des devinettes assis à la table d'un débile qui jouait au morpion contre lui-même et riait très fort de leurs plaisanteries chaque fois qu'il le croyait opportun deux ou trois autres inconnus.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, Crabbe, Travers, Wilkes, Jugson, les deux nouveaux et le mangemort à la fenêtre relevèrent la tête d'un air vaguement curieux sans interrompre leurs activités. Lorsqu'ils reconnurent l'ex-Héritier cependant, chacun afficha une expression différente, allant de la franche surprise à la grimace angoissée en passant par la moue mauvaise et le froncement de sourcils contrarié. Harry balaya la pièce d'un regard flou, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur un sourire dangereux, laissant paraître la dent arrachée à Dolohov.

-Qu'est-ce que... fit Wilkes en commençant à se lever.

Harry lui cracha la dent au front, et d'un leste mouvement du bras, balança un _Sectusempra_ général en tournoyant sur lui-même. Le rouge, le bruit et le chaos qui s'ensuivirent provoquèrent un éclat de rire délicieux, qui gargouilla dans son estomac avant de résonner dans la pièce et de rencontrer en écho les insultes des autres mangemorts accourus des pièces adjacentes.  
Harry bondit sur eux à la façon d'un fauve.  
-Mon époque est révolue, murmurait-il en boucle comme un fou, mon époque est révolue, mais oui bien sûr.

En proie à la même terreur mêlée de détermination que les autres, Selwyn tentait de juguler l'énergie destructrice du jeune homme à coup de sortilèges de contention, autant de _Stupéfix_ que d'_Impedimenta_ et _Petrificus totalus_ causant aussi peu de dégâts au sorcier en proie à un accès de folie noire que des graviers à une monumentale statue de marbre. Leowine Selwyn envisageait de se rallier à la stratégie générale, c'est-à-dire s'enfuir à toutes jambes en jetant des sorts de torture par-dessus son épaule, et des coups de poings quand le gamin s'approchait trop, lorsque le Petit Lord se jeta sur lui et d'un sort inconnu, le transperça d'un éclair noir. Selwyn s'écroula avec la sensation de flotter quelque part en enfer. Il vit deux yeux rouges se pencher sur lui.  
-Je vous réapprendrai à me respecter, bande de misérables enfoirés.  
Un rayon bleu électrique cueillit le garçon sous le menton avant qu'il ne bouffe Selwyn ou quoi que ce fut qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et Harry alla s'écraser contre le mur proche, pour aussitôt être secoué d'une incontrôlable rigolade. Jugson, à l'origine du rayon bleu, attrapa Selwyn par un bras pour le traîner hors de portée du psychopathe de douze ans occupé à se défendre des attaques de Rookwood et de l'une des femmes. Entre les sortilèges fusant devant ses yeux, il vit passer une oreille.

* * *

Thomas Johnson était un type ordinaire, mû par des forces ordinaires. Doté d'une intelligence ordinaire, il avait atteint sans trop de mal la mention acceptable à ses ASPICS ; titillé par une ambition tout ce qu'il y avait de plus tiède, il s'était élevé jusqu'au niveau de sous-chef de service au Département des Plaintes Magiques ; tenaillé par un désir ordinaire, il avait trouvé femme et porté par sa gentillesse ordinaire, l'avait gardée auprès de lui avec la constance de l'habitude**. **Animé d'une haine ordinaire, il avait rejoint l'Ordre des mangemorts, et c'est ce jour-là qu'il était un peu sorti de la platitude de sa joyeuse vie pour goûter aux montagnes russes de l'horreur occasionnelle. Il ne regrettait rien. Mais il avait conservé son recul naturel face aux forces du mal dont il était désormais un fantassin, car sa survie passait avant tout. C'est sans doute son réflexe sensé, le seul de la pièce, qui lui permit de s'en tirer sans une égratignure.  
Il sauta par la fenêtre.

Il resta ensuite plaqué au mur, le cœur battant, lançant de temps à autre un sort pour aider ses compagnons d'armes, et sentant la terreur le paralyser peu à peu. Le garçon semblait possédé.  
Ou simplement... Simplement aussi fou que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait les mêmes yeux rouges.  
Mais le Maître, s'il les soumettait parfois au Doloris par caprice, ou même, plus rarement comme dans le cas de Bartémius, leur offrait une issue aussi dégueulasse que définitive en récompense de leur – stupide – trahison, ne cramait jamais un aussi gros fusible. Ou si, bien sûr que si, mais ce que voulait dire Johnson et ce qui lui flanquait des crampes d'estomac, c'était que Harry Potter, feu Monseigneur, s'était lancé dans un carnage total – ou du moins, était en bonne voie ; Johnson n'avait pas envie de rester pour vérifier. Quand le Maître pétait un câble, il passait ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, mais pas sur trente personnes. Du moins lui semblait-il. Thomas s'arrangeait avec un flair assez exceptionnel pour ne jamais se trouver dans les parages en de telles occasions.

La solution qui s'offrait à lui présentement n'arrangeait pas ses crampes d'estomac et le fit grimacer horriblement tandis qu'il tentait de se fondre dans le mur de pierre. La seule personne capable d'arrêter cette machine à massacrer qu'était devenu Harry Potter était l'autre machine à tuer qu'était constamment Lord Voldemort.

Thomas risqua un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, et vit une oreille voler à travers la pièce.  
En cet instant, quérir l'aide de Lord Voldemort semblait l'option la plus raisonnable.

* * *

Le raffut du rez-de-chaussée lui avait déjà fait dresser l'oreille vingt minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'un abruti vint _tambouriner à sa porte_. Lord Voldemort, sans bouger de son fauteuil, leva les yeux de son parchemin et susurra d'une voix glaciale :  
-Tu ferais bien d'avoir une exxxxcellente raison de frapper ssssi fort sur cette porte, Thomassss.  
-Maître, votre... Votre euh... Votre _Harry Potter_, hésita une voix essoufflée à la porte, est en train de...  
_Tuer tout le monde ?_ C'était un chouilla exagéré, songea Johnson.  
-Il est un peu...  
_Violent ?_ Le bel euphémisme.  
-Il n'est plus ...gérable, Maître.  
L'homme se tut et s'appuya au mur pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Il sursauta violemment lorsque la porte s'ouvrit grand sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci ne lui jeta pas un regard et, sous ses yeux, transplana au rez-de-chaussée dans un tourbillon de robes noires. Johnson l'aurait bien imité mais le verrou magique n'était levé que pour le maître des lieux et il lui était impossible de transplaner sur le domaine, il se remit donc à courir vers les escaliers.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Les mangemorts, rassemblés dans un coin de la salle du trône en un petit tas incrédule et exténué, comptaient leurs os cassés et les minutes qui défilaient depuis que leur maître était entré dans _cette salle_.  
Le choc des sortilèges contre les parois de pierre faisait trembler le manoir des fondations aux tuiles des rires déments ricochaient contre les murs. En soi, cela n'avait rien de surprenant – sauf que c'était la voix d'un enfant.

Plus le temps s'écoulait**,** plus les mangemorts présents et en capacité de s'inquiéter se laissaient envahir par une visqueuse sensation d'incongruité – le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait dû mettre K.O. ce gamin – tout fou dangereux qu'il soit – en un tournemain _or_, la lutte s'éternisait.

Dans les bras de Valmont Crabbe qui lui dispensait des soins attentifs, le jeune mangemort Maxwell exhala son dernier souffle. Après Bartémius, c'était le deuxième d'entre eux à succomber des suites du retour de Harry Potter. Crabbe, que beaucoup considéraient à raison comme bien trop naïf pour grimper dans la hiérarchie de l'organisation, avait suffisamment de présence d'esprit pour, tout comme Thomas Johnson penché sur un Wilkes tailladé de partout, décréter unilatéralement en son for intérieur que dorénavant, Potter ne recevrait plus un regard de travers et se verrait servir du Monseigneur. Le Maître pouvait interdire tout ce qu'il voulait, pour autant que Crabbe le décide, cela resterait son petit secret.

Ce fut en cet instant, alors que le gamin Max venait de mourir dans ses bras en tremblotant, le corps transpercé d'une horrible blessure noire, que Crabbe saisit, avec une clarté aveuglante, l'état des choses. Ils avaient deux maîtres à servir et à craindre.

A nouveau.

Voldemort apparut alors.  
Essoufflé, blessé à en croire ses pas précautionneux, mais pas tâché de la moindre goutte de sang, contrairement au corps inconscient qu'il portait dans ses bras, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'arrêta pour jeter un regard à la débandade ensanglantée qui lui faisait face. Les gémissements, soupirs et jurons des mangemorts se turent une seconde. La cause de tant de désordre et d'émoi reposait silencieusement sur les avant-bras de leur maître, tête et pieds pendant dans le vide comme ceux d'un enfant endormi.  
Les ignorant, Lord Voldemort tituba presque jusqu'à son trône de pierre, où il déposa le corps du garçon, avant de lui-même s'appuyer sur les accoudoirs, un souffle chuintant s'échappant de sa gorge.  
-Salazar le Grand, l'entendit-on murmurer.  
Il resta, silencieux, face au visage bleui et ensanglanté de Harry pendant de longues minutes méditatives. Puis, s'adressant à ses hommes sans se retourner.  
-Des morts ?  
-Non, maître, murmurèrent confusément ceux qui n'étaient pas dans les pommes.  
-Un, informa Crabbe.  
Voldemort jeta un œil au corps sans vie que lui désignait son fidèle et demeura impassible.  
-Jugson, Johnson, ordonna-t-il dans un froid murmure, nommant les deux hommes en meilleure condition – emmenez-le dans sa chambre et occupez-vous de lui.  
Pris d'un doute, il précisa :  
-Prenez _soin_ de lui.  
Sur le dallage taché de gouttes de sang de la salle, Nagini fit onduler ses anneaux jusqu'à venir frotter sa tête contre la jambe de Harry. Jugson, qui venait de s'approcher, fixa l'animal, mal à l'aise.

Voldemort se détourna, releva doucement la manche de sa robe et appuya son long doigt pâme sur la marque noire.  
-Luciusss. Avery.

Les deux mangemorts apparurent à la porte du domaine quelques minutes plus tard. Sans un mot d'explication, Voldemort engloba la situation d'un mouvement de main :  
-Arrangez-moi ça.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Il y avait bien longtemps que Lord Voldemort n'était pas sorti d'un duel dans un tel état d'épuisement. Certainement pas depuis son dernier duel avec Harry en tout cas. Pour ce qu'il en savait, le gamin était un bon sorcier, voir très bon, et certainement meilleur que la plupart de ses mangemorts - mais pas bon au point de _lui_ donner le moindre mal.  
Les yeux plissés sur sa cuisse glabre, Voldemort posa à nouveau un doigt curieux sur la blessure noire qui transperçait sa chair. Au niveau de la blessure, douleur aucune. Autour de la plaie, terrible. A la frontière de l'insoutenable. C'était comme si son corps était mort à cet endroit. Guère étonnant que le jeune Max ait succombé à l'attaque similaire qui l'avait touché en pleine poitrine.

Au bout de quatre heures d'un sommeil paisible et réparateur, Harry s'éveilla en sursaut, ses yeux verts grand ouverts. Voldemort baissa lentement la baguette qu'il avait tenu prête, au cas où. Il fixa sans mot dire le visage du garçon, à l'expression inquiète. Celui-ci regarda autour de lui, pantelant, et reprit progressivement son souffle, les yeux rivés à ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au bout d'un moment, il retomba surl'oreiller.  
-Désolé.

Voldemort ne dit rien. Mais malgré l'usage entre eux qui proscrivait la légilimencie, il jeta un coup d'œil dans l'esprit du garçon.  
Rien d'autre que Harry. Pas de possession.  
Dans l'esprit du petit, il lut le souvenir intense, rouge et fulgurant que Harry avait de la violence qui avait précédé. Un souvenir empreint d'une vicieuse satisfaction.  
Mais là, envolée la démence, il ne lisait qu'un égarement épuisé.  
Il sentit la présence du garçon tentant d'ériger de minces barrières mentales. Voldemort les balaya.  
-Tu es mauvais occlumens.  
-Jamais appris, marmonna le garçon.

Harry se redressa soudain, une main sur la poitrine. Puis il palpa son crâne. Mâchonna un peu de salive ensanglantée.  
-J'ai mal partout.  
Il bondit hors du lit et ouvrit la fenêtre d'un mouvement de main, se pencha dans le vide et respira l'air à grandes goulées. Il connaissait cette sensation. Classique. Le reliquat d'énergie vive suscitée par le Symptôme Un. Sauf que là, il se cognait en parallèle le mal-être global dû à un tabassage en règle. Courbaturé des pieds à la tête, il passa doucement ses mains sur tout son corps pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de cassé.  
-Regarde-moi, ordonna Voldemort.  
Harry se retourna.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le fixa silencieusement, longtemps. Le temps qu'il fallait pour s'assurer que nulle trace de rouge ne subsistait dans ces prunelles émeraude. Puis il se leva brusquement et quitta la chambre du garçon.

Derrière lui, il laissa Nagini. Le serpent regarda Harry.  
-_**Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?**_ siflla le garçon.  
La langue fourchue du reptile vrilla dans l'air de la chambre.  
_**-Veiller sur toi.**_

HP-LVHP-LV

De l'autre côté de la table d'échecs, Harry surprit Lord Voldemort crisper une main sur sa jambe gauche.  
-Je ne voulais pas te blesser, murmura le garçon.  
Il était sincère.  
Il se souvenait des nombreuses fois où Claude s'était retrouvé pris dans le déchaînement de son Symptôme Un. Il se sentait aussi dégueulasse qu'alors.  
Pire même.  
-Je ne suis pas blessé, siffla Voldemort, froidement.  
La reine noire décapita sauvagement le fou blanc.  
-Je veux des explications.  
Plus doucement il ajouta :  
-_Sois clair et concis_.  
Harry lui raconta les Symptôme Un.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Quel désordre, lâcha – relativement poliment – le Lord.

Son regard incandescent était ombré d'un léger froncement de sourcil depuis son arrivée. L'assourdissant vacarme n'avait d'égal que la pagaille visuelle de fête foraine. Autant dire que Lord Voldemort n'était pas du tout dans son élément. Le seul fait qu'il soit demeuré froidement courtois et n'ait pas même tiré sa baguette de sa poche manifestait l'importance qu'il accordait à cette visite.

Insan Greek, habitué au chaos ambiant, tint tout de même à signaler :  
-Ce n'est pas autant le bordel, d'habitude. C'est la journée découverte des métiers, expliqua-t-il en désignant une cour pavée émaillée de stands devant lesquels s'amassaient des adolescents tout vêtus de blanc.  
Les élèves plus jeunes voletaient d'un stand à l'autre et se hissaient sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder et écouter par-dessus les épaules de leurs aînés.  
-C'est une nouveauté, expliqua fièrement Insan. J'ai envoyé des émissaires un peu dans tous les sens pour proposer à mes élèves des débouchés autres qu'Auror ou professeur. Toutes les voies dont on ne les entretient pas dans les autres écoles. D'ailleurs, j'avais réservé un emplacement pour tes mangemorts, mais mon émissaire n'est jamais revenu…  
-Tu m'as envoyé un émissaire ?  
-Oui, un khazak.  
-Il me semble que Jugson l'a tué, lâcha le Lord d'un ton indifférent.  
Il se souvenait avoir vu – surtout entendu, à vrai dire – un khazak dans les cachots, il y avait de cela plusieurs semaines. L'homme ne devait pas avoir eu l'opportunité de délivrer son message.  
-Peu importe, sourit chaleureusement Insan. Il était grassement payé pour la couverture des risques. Tu voudrais un stand ?  
-_Non_.  
-Bien bien bien. J'ai déjà les Vräsesins tchèques, un membre du Cercle Ecarlate…  
Lord Voldemort, qui n'avait jamais vraiment été client des comparaisons, lui adressa un regard noir et Insan laissa mourir sa phrase.  
-Donc le Symptôme Un, reprit-il en accélérant la marche. Johan en sait davantage sur la question que moi, il pourrait faire une thèse sur le sujet. C'est en fait la première étape d'un processus de… craquage magique, qui reste la plupart du temps sans suite. C'est une question de déséquilibre dû à des stimulis de magie noire. Par là.

Insan Greek tourna dans un couloir, suivi de Lord Voldemort. Silhouette blanche, silhouette noire. Deux petites filles de six-sept ansjaillirent d'une salle vide en courant, manquèrent de s'autopercuter dans leur précipitation pour éviter la collision avec le directeur, frôlèrent Lord Voldemort et, en chœur, dirent d'une petite voix :  
-Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur !  
Voldemort inspira profondément, se demandant très simplement comment il était possible de vivre dans un environnement pareil. Insan Greek se pencha vers elles en souriant de toutes ses dents :  
-Lovely, Nikita, bonjour mes chéries. Faites-moi un bisou.  
Les gamines s'exécutèrent avec un soulagement manifeste, smack, un sur chaque joue, et fusèrent hors du couloir en moins d'une seconde.  
Insan les regarda partir avec un air d'excuse pour le mage noir qui l'accompagnait.  
-J'aime bien les enfants.

Au bout du couloir, une porte blanche indiquait le bureau de JOHAN, Médecin Scolaire. Sous la pancarte dorée, le mot « Portà » avait été peint au doigt avec du sang. Lord Voldemort connaissait le sens du mot, aussi prit-il soin de laisser son hôte avancer le premier.  
-Je l'ai ensorcelée, expliqua Insan. Toute _Portà_ de mon école ne peut mener ailleurs que dans mon école. Je risquerais des réclamations – je veux dire, encore d'autre réclamations – si je me permettais d'égarer mes élèves aux quatre coins du monde.  
Ses doigts effleurèrent l'écriture rouge.  
-Les gamins les marquent de cette façon quand ils les ont repérées.  
Dans un murmure complice, il ajouta :  
-Je fais tout repeindre en blanc à chaque rentrée, c'est plus amusant.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années sortit du bureau du médecin scolaire, le front disparaissant sous un épais bandage, l'air égaré.  
-Bonjour Monsieur, dit-il en tirant la porte derrière lui.  
-Bonjour Mister Croup, s'étonna Insan. Déjà de retour ?  
-Je suis intuable, Monsieur. Intuable. Certaines personnes pourraient penser, vu ma propension à sécréter des liquides vitaux quand on me caresse les côtes, que j'ai une sorte d'énergie humaine épuisable. Mais elles auraient tort, Monsieur. Je repousse les limites du repoussable, je…  
-Oui oui, Mister Croup, tu es formidable et j'en suis le premier épaté, mais je suis occupé. Retourne en cours.  
Le garçon hocha la tête, passa devant Voldemort en s'effaçant sur le côté, puis après avoir fait quelques pas et alors que le Directeur allait frapper à la porte de Johan, s'arrêta et se retourna.  
-Monsieur ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Voldemort tenta de se détendre en déserrant les mâchoires et en étant absolument, intégralement calme, mais les emmerdeurs, petits ou grands, ce n'était pas son truc. Au nom de la longue _amitié_ qui l'unissait à Insan, il décida de compter jusqu'à cinq. Lentement.  
_**Un.  
**_-Oui ? s'enquit Insan.  
-Cela m'ennuierait de vous ennuyer, surtout que vous semblez préoccupé par l'idée de ne pas faire perdre de temps à votre visiteur, qui doit revêtir un degré d'importance considérable compte tenu de votre propre importance phénoménale et en regard de votre préférence pour la compagnie des enfants –  
_**Deux.  
**_-…aussi je vous demande une exceptionnelle magnanimité à mon égard, je ne suis qu'un détestable petit vermisseau de crotte de musaraigne et ne mérite pas une once de la clémence que vous vous apprêtez dans votre immense et magnifique bonté à manifester, mais pourriez-vous, s'il ne vous est pas trop désagréable de dépenser quelques secondes de votre temps à converser avec moi, répondre à une petite question ?  
_**Trois.  
**_Insan, habitué aux tournures de cet indécrottable et épuisant lèche-cul, plissa les yeux.  
-…Petite ?  
-Minuscule, Monsieur, minuscule. Ridicule, lilliputienne, nanotique.  
-Oui ?  
-Votre visiteur, monsieur, c'est-à-dire la glorieuse personne qui vous accompagne, est-il le Mage Noir britannique que l'on dit être le plus épouvantable depuis –  
-Veux-tu abréger ?  
_**Quatre.  
**_Le gamin enturbanné se tourna vers Lord Voldemort.  
-Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?  
Le concerné ne répondit pas, se contentant de le transpercer d'un regard incandescent.  
-Euh, oui, Mister Croup. Maintenant, fiche le camp avant d'avoir droit à ton Doloris syndical.  
L'adolescent hésita une seconde, puis fit apparaître une plume et un parchemin qu'il tendit à Lord Voldemort.  
-Je peux avoir un autographe ?  
_**C**_**_in_q.  
-Tu désssires un ssouvenir de Lord Voldemort ? susurra le mage noir.**

Johan jouait à _Assassin's Creed_ sur sa Playstation lorsqu'un hurlement déchirant retentit devant sa porte. Il mit le jeu sur pause et chaussa ses grosses lunettes à montures dorées.  
On toqua à son bureau, trois petits coups secs.  
-Entrez, invita-t-il.  
Son père franchit le seuil et jeta sur son bureau le corps sanguinolent d'un Mister Croup difficilement reconnaissable. Johan soupira profondément.  
-Je viens à peine de le remettre en état. Quel abruti.  
Il posa un doigt sur la marque noire en forme de serpent qui déformait le visage du jeune homme. Le retira aussitôt avec un frisson.  
-Chair morte. On dirait…  
Il grimaça.  
-…le Petit Lord est-il de retour, Papa ?

Il releva les yeux, nota la présence d'un intrus. Un homme immense, vêtu d'une robe noire, le capuchon baissé laissant apercevoir un visage pâle comme la Mort, et certainement aussi sinistre que la Faucheuse.  
-Oh.  
Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.  
-Est-ce… ?  
Insan le coupa.  
-Non à ta première question, et oui à la deuxième. Nous avons des questions sur le Symptôme Un. Veux-tu sortir le dossier du Petit Lord ?  
-Oui. Asseyez-vous, les invita-t-il en faisant apparaître deux fauteuils devant son bureau avant de se mettre à fouiller dans un tiroir.

Les deux sorciers s'assirent, et Lord Voldemort, se tournant vers Insan Greek, murmura :  
-Je _pensais_ avoir récupéré tous les dossiers à la fin de sa scolarité.  
Insan, malgré son léger malaise dû à l'indicible menace perçant du ton du Lord noir – mais les mots de Voldemort étaient toujours couverts d'une indicible menace – roula des yeux ostensiblement :  
-Tous les dossiers _sauf_ le dossier médical. Les tuteurs ne réinscriraient jamais leurs gamins s'ils voyaient le détail de leurs séjours à l'infirmerie. C'est avec plaisir que je te l'aurais transmis, bien sûr, sourit-il nerveusement, mais cela m'est sorti de l'esprit.  
Il omit bien évidemment de préciser qu'il conservait de toute façon des copies de tout, et en outre, que Dumbledore avait lui aussi sa propre copie des informations concernant la scolarité du Petit Lord.  
Johan, farfouillant sous le bureau à l'aide de sa baguette magique, réapparut soudain, avecun fin dossier à la main, qu'il fit claquer sur la poitrine du _Mister Croup_ étalé sur son bureau.  
-Ça, ça ne va pas. Djinny ! appela-t-il.  
Une silhouette enroulée des pieds à la tête dans des voiles noirs apparut à côté du bureau, sans qu'il soit évident à déterminer si elle s'était glissée de derrière une tenture ou purement matérialisée. Seuls deux yeux jaunes fendus d'une pupille noire étaient visibles sous le voile.  
-Dépose-le sur un lit, ordonna Johan en désignant du menton l'élève esquinté qui encombrait les lieux.  
Le djinn obtempéra en silence et en quelques gestes invisibles, le corps inconscient de Mister Croup eut disparu de la pièce.

-Nous disions donc, reprit Johan. Petit Lord. Deux ans de scolarité, arrivé ici avec la promo du 1er Juillet 1990 – 9 ans – et reparti en Juin 1992 – 11 ans. Quarante-sept entrées à l'infirmerie, dont –  
Le garçon de quatorze ans lissa ses cheveux blonds impeccablement peignés, son index parcourant la liste des entrées tandis qu'il comptait muettement.  
-…dont quatre pour blessures personnelles, huit pour consultations – dont six sur convocation de ma part – et trente-cinq pour visite libre, la plupart pour un dénommé _Claude_ – me souviens pas de celui-là…

Il tourna une page.  
-Symptôme Un... Objet de ses huit consultations et de trois de ses quatre passages ici.  
-Quel était l'objet du quatrième ?  
Johan releva la tête vers Lord Voldemort, cligna des yeux derrière ses verres épais.  
-Intoxication alimentaire. A peu près toute l'école est passée me voir ce jour-là. J'ai distribué des vomitifs et dirigé tout le monde vers les toilettes. Suis pas Merlin. Bon. Symptôme Un. Dans le cas du Petit Lord, première manifestation lors de l'affichage des résultats des examens d'août 90, donc deux mois après son arrivée. Manifestation très violente.  
-_Inhabituellement violente_, souligna Insan avec un large sourire à ce souvenir. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le maîtriser, malgré l'aide des djinns. Mon lieutenant s'est fait bouffer un orteil, signala-t-il en levant un doigt.  
-Oui, et je n'ai rien pu faire à ce sujet, marmonna Johan. Enfin, il n'y a pas eu de morts.

Là, il fit une pause et se redressa pour faire face à Lord Voldemort.  
-Il faut savoir que ce qu'on appelle le Symptôme Un ici est, disons, _un_ signe de ce que les médicomages occidentaux appellent « démence dégénérative essentielle », qu'ils connaissent moins bien que moi de toute façon car ils rencontrent le cas une fois toutes les lunes bleues tandis que j'en vois une dizaine par an. Mais leur dénomination est plus parlante que la mienne : c'est l'_essence_ magique qui _dégénère_ et cause une _démence_. Passagère, la démence, s'entend. Mais la dégénérescence est définitive. La violence de la démence comme la progression du phénomène dépendent de l'historique de chacun, de leur pratique de la magie.

Johan croisa les doigts sur le dossier.  
-Cette dégénérescence se déclenche, grosso modo, dans deux cas **: **soit chez un patient ayant un historique de pratique de la magie noire notable, parce qu'il se met soudain à la pratiquer très intensément, soit chez un patient totalement vierge de ce côté, parce qu'il se met soudain à en faire. C'est – étrangement – moins violent dans ce dernier cas, car l'apprentissage est généralement progressif et ces patients-là viennent d'un milieu où la pratique de la magie noire leur a été présentée comme mauvaise, et gardent leurs distances. On a donc rarement plus de six mois de suivi chez ces patients.

Il fit une pause.  
-Le Petit Lord avait un historique de pratique de la magie noire très important.  
Johan leva les yeux vers les deux adultes dans la pièce.  
-Etonnant, murmura Voldemort.  
-Sérieusement, Johan, renchérit Insan.  
-Je dis ça comme ça. Je pose le cadre.

Il se redressa et réhaussa ses lunettes sur son nez.  
-Historique important et intensification soudaine. Je me souviens bien de lui, il n'utilisait quasi que de la magie noire. Pour tous ses sorts, même les plus basiques, il avait un équivalent de magie noire, c'était assez impressionnant.  
Il fit la moue.  
-Y en avait que je ne connaissais pas.  
Il se pencha à nouveau sur le dossier.  
Je lui ai dit de ralentir sur l'usage de la magie noire…  
Son index suivait les lignes manuscrites.  
-…recommandation qu'il n'a… pas trop suivi…jusqu'à sa deuxième crise où il a commencé à faire attention… après quoi il a surtout appris à sentir venir le Symptôme Un et à en contrôler le déclenchement, sans changer grand-chose à ses habitudes.

Il se laissa tomber contre son dossier et leva les yeux vers ses interlocuteurs.  
Après un moment de silence pendant lequel Insan guetta Voldemort pour tenter de déterminer s'il était satisfait de l'entrevue, le Lord se pencha en avant et, doucement, saisit le dossier ouvert sur le bureau.

Il le parcourut en silence quelques minutes.  
-La façon dont il s'y prenait alors pour contrôler le déclenchement de ce Sssymptôme…n'est pas notée.  
Il haussa un sourcil en direction de Johan.  
-Euh. J'en ai un peu discuté avec lui mais – ahem – il ne répondait plus à mes convocations sur la fin. Je sais qu'il s'est plusieurs fois jeté dans la fontaine de la cour de récré, histoire de se refroidir, de calmer son besoin de sang. Basique, mais relativement efficace. Plusieurs autres fois, un camarade de dortoir a réussi à le calmer, le raisonner en quelque sorte. Cette technique est très aléatoire.  
Voldemort attendit la suite puis, comme elle ne venait pas, se repencha sur le dossier médical.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il le referma.  
-J'emporte ça.  
-Bien sûr, fit Insan, commençant à se détendre.  
Il sortit un chocolat enrobé de papier doré de sa poche.  
Nous n'avons pas terminé, siffla sèchement Voldemort à son adresse. Johan, susurra-t-il, _qu'est-ce qui vient après le Symptôme Un ?  
_-Euh, en fait, c'est…  
Nerveusement, il jeta un coup d'œil à son père, puis se passa la langue sur les lèvres.  
-C'est plus une expressionqu'un vraiun terme médical, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait de Symptôme Deux…  
-Sois clair et concis, le coupa Voldemort d'un ton glacial. Je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse perdre mon temps.

Les joues de l'adolescent rougirent et il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à son père. Qui avait mine de rien tiré sa baguette de sa poche et tambourinait dessus du bout des doigts, le regard dans le vague. Au Diable s'il laissait Lord Voldemort, tout Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'ilfût, malmener son petit garçon.

-Ok, fit Johan après une grande inspiration. Le Symptôme Un, c'est de la pure violence passagère, et il peut se répéter pendant des années sans changer, comme il peut n'avoir lieu qu'une fois dans une vie. Le Symptôme _Deux_, si l'on peut dire, c'est quand cette violence, d'une part, s'accompagne d'absences – c'est-à-dire que le patient n'a _aucun_ souvenir de ce qu'il a fait, et non pas seulement cette vague impression de ne pas avoir été maître de lui-même - impression qu'ils ont toujours après pareil accès de sauvagerie – et d'autre part, quand les crises deviennent de moins en moins facile à distinguer du comportement habituel du patient. Quand ils deviennent des fous instables ultra-violents la moitié du temps. Ça arrive rarement ici… il y en a eu deux, mais je n'étais pas encore médecin de l'école, et ils ont été tués, parce que c'est la seule façon de les gérer. Le Symptôme Trois, vous avez compris, c'est quand la 'crise' est perpétuelle, quand la personnalité du patient a été remplacée par celle qui lui donne soif de sang. Jamais vu ça mais il paraît que Genghis Khan souffrait d'un Symptôme Trois.  
-Bien. Seconde question : comment arrête-t-on le processus ?  
-Je vous demande pardon ?

En un battement de paupières, la baguette de Lord Voldemort fut sur la gorge du garçon, le visage du mage noir à deux millimètres du sien.  
-Ne me fais pas répéter deux fois. Comment _guérit-on_ de cette chose idiote ? cracha-t-il.  
En temps normal, Insan Greek aurait déjà exécuté l'imprudent assez audacieux pour menacer son fils d'une baguette dansla gorge. Mais s'il y avait bien un duel dont il n'était pas certain de sortir vainqueur, c'était celui-ci. Avec quatre ou cinq autres personnes sur la planète actuellement, Voldemort devait posséder au moins une puissance et une expérience similaires à la sienne. Aussi se contenta-t-ild'enfoncer à son tour, très impoliment, sa baguettedans la gorge blanche du mage noir, histoire de lui rappeler de façon très concrète :  
-On ne _menace_ pas mon fils avec des rayons verts, merci, fit-il d'un ton suave.  
Voldemort l'ignora, et des étincelles vertes jaillirent de sa baguette. Il sentit en retour une vive brûlure dans le cou.  
-Johan, veux-tu bien répondre à la question de Lord Voldemort, mon chéri ?  
Livide, le jeune médecin hocha la tête.  
-Pour g-guérir du Symptôme Un, on p-peut faire du yoga, ça marche assez bien…  
-Du _yoga _?  
-Pas que du hatha-yoga, se défendit le jeune médecin, pas seulement le yoga des postures, toute la partie méditation aussi euh, vous pourriez engager un expert venu d'Inde.  
Insan, voyant le regard fou que jetait Voldemort à son fils, se racla bruyamment la gorge.  
-Autre chose, Johan, par pitié.  
-Il y a -il y a la musique aussi.  
-La musique ? répéta Voldemort plus doucement.  
-Oui. La pratique intensive de la musique...

Il y eut un instant de totale immobilité, puis Voldemort leva sa baguette, Insan la sienne, et tout le monde respira.  
-Je te remercie, fit le mage noir à l'adresse du Directeur de l'école, avec un hochement de tête.  
Insan désigna la porte.  
-Je te raccompagne.

Une fois dehors, dans le calme d'une cour de récréation vide d'élèves, Voldemort s'arrêta devant le stand des Vräsesins, les fameux assassins tchèques.  
-Des recrues intéressantes ?  
L'homme haussa les épaules.  
-Pour quatre-vingtspour cent d'imbéciles, vingt pour cent de jeunes gens talentueux.  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers Insan Greek, directeur de la plus improbable école de Magie du monde moderne, et annonça :  
-Je veux un stand pour l'an prochain.  
Et pour lui-même :  
-Je t'enverrai les Lestrange.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Pauley versa un demi ballon de liquide sombre au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry essaya d'attraper son regard pour lui faire signe de le servir également – il n'aimait pas le vin, c'était juste pour l'emmerder. Le mangemort sentit le regard de _Potter_ sur sa nuque et garda les yeux ostensiblement baissés le temps de servir son Maître avant de s'éloigner rapidement en tournant le dos. Harry l'aurait bien rappelé histoire de lui montrer qui commandait – mais si un simple geste de la main pour l'inviter à le servir serait passé, un ordre franc n'aurait sans doute pas été apprécié parLord Voldemort. Harry n'avait toujours pas regagné ses prérogatives d'Héritier . De _Monseigneur._ De Petit Lord. Il soupira discrètement et poursuivit la conversation :  
-J'étais ami avec Goyle sinon.  
_Greggy_.  
Voldemort sirota une gorgée de vin.  
-Goyle est mort, laissa-t-il tomber.  
-Je sais, répondit Harry à mi-voix, avant de réaliser qu'ils ne parlaient pas du même.

Goyle père était mort ? Il se demanda s'il était tombé pendant l'attaque de Poudlard. Il se demanda s'il avait rendu son dernier souffle au même moment que son fils.

En vérité, Goran Goyle était mort de s'être trop plaint de la perte de son rejeton aux oreilles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui n'avait aucun besoin qu'on lui rappelle la défection du sien. Il avait fait taire son vieux fidèle, d'un geste sec, brusquement, se surprenant presque lui-même. Il regrettait un peu – autant que Voldemort puisse regretter ses meurtres.  
Il avait ordonné à Lucius de répartir très inéquitablement les richesses volées à leur prochaine victime amoureuse des moldus, et la veuve de Goyle et son ami Valmont Crabbe s'étaient en conséquence retrouvés couverts de fourrures pour l'hiver à venir.  
C'était sa façon de s'excuser.  
Il s'était laissé guider, aveuglément, par la lancinante douleur de la trahison.

Les Horcruxes, étrangement, ne changeaient rien à cela. Harry était toujours là.  
Plus il déchirait son âme plus**,** Harry la remplissait tout entière.

Harry fixait la main tremblante du Seigneur des Ténèbres serrée sur le pied de son verre.  
Ces derniers temps, Voldemort passait par des phases étranges d'ennui et de fureur mêlés, comme s'il combattait une constante colère et n'en retirait que ce sentiment dépité. Harry se savait à l'origine du phénomène. Il ne désirait rien d'autre que d'y mettre fin, effacer toute cette inutile rancœur, respirer à nouveau le bon air glacial du manoir familial, aussi sain que peut l'être un repaire de mages noirs meurtriers. La douce monotonie de leur relation d'antan lui manquait.

Ils faisaient _comme si_. Ils discutaient, se retrouvaient, dînaient ensemble comme auparavant, et Harry y croyait, jusqu'au moment où il surprenait ce regard de haine, rouge, sanglant, accompagné le plus souvent d'une crispation générale, comme en ce moment.

Harry regardait toujours les doigts de Voldemort lorsqu'inévitablement, ceux-ci firent éclater le verre fragile. Alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sifflait le nom de son puissant ancêtre à la façon d'une malédiction, Harry, les yeux dans le vague, lui rappela dans un murmure :  
-Je suis _revenu_.

Il ne reçut pas de réponse. Mais le regard que lui adressa Voldemort ne brûlait plus d'animosité comme un instant auparavant.  
Les débris de verre et éclaboussures de vin furent nettoyés d'un sort informulé puis Pauley, sur un geste, revint servir le Lord.

-_Ce sort_, chuchota Voldemort d'un air pénétré, le regard dans le vide. Quand l'as-tu appris, Harry ?  
-Le sort ?  
Son esprit tourna à toute vitesse – quel sort – un sort qui intriguerait Voldemort – le sort qui l'avait blessé ?  
-Le sort qui t'a touché à la jambe ?  
-Le sort qui a tué Maxwell.  
_Maxwell_. Harry n'avait pas eu l'occasion de réellement faire connaissance avec le type – qui s'était contenté de participer, par esprit de meute, aux séances d'humiliations quotidiennes accordées à sa personne par les mangemorts avant son Symptôme Un.  
-Ben. Je ne sais pas trop. Je le connaissais déjà à l'époque de l'Ecole d'Insan Greek. Je crois. Je ne l'ai utilisé que pendant mes Symptôme Un je ne l'ai donc pas vraiment étudié ; à chaque fois c'est dans le feu de l'action. C'est un sort puissant.  
-En effet. C'est un sort intéressant. Particulier. C'est moi qui l'ai inventé. Je n'ai pas souvenir de te l'avoir enseigné.

Harry, honnêtement surpris, fouilla en vain dans sa mémoire à la recherche du moment où il avait commencé à utiliser ce sort. Il finit par hausser les épaules d'un air navré.  
Voldemort plissa les yeux dans sa direction  
-J'aimerais regarder de plus près la blessure de Selwyn. Pauley, où est Léo ?  
-A Sainte Mangouste, Maître. Vous l'avez envoyé là-bas parce qu'aucun d'entre nous n'était capable de le guérir.  
-Envoie-moi Lucius.  
-Lucius est... Maître, Lucius Malfoy est au ministère.  
-Au mois d'Août ? _Fais le venir_, répéta sèchement Voldemort. _Non_, dis-lui de faire sortir Selwyn directement. Qu'il nous l'amène.  
Le mangemort partit en pressant le pas nerveusement.  
-Nous sommes fin Septembre, corrigea Harry.  
Il retint le « Papa » affectueux au dernier moment.  
Il écrasa méchamment une tagliatelle trop cuite.

-Certes, reconnut le Lord après un instant de réflexion, avant d'enchaîner sur un sujet complètement différent. Il me semble que tu n'es pas allé dans la salle du piano depuis ton retour.  
Le garçon releva les yeux.  
-Je…Non.  
-Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?  
Harry ouvrit et ferma la bouche muettement. Il gratta le bois de la table avec le bout de sa fourchette, nerveusement.  
-J'avais imaginé… Vu l'état de ma chambre…  
-Suffit, tu iras tous les matins à huit heures et y resteras jusqu'à midi. A pratiquer la musique.  
Harry écarquilla les yeux.  
-Le moindre retard et tu jeûneras pendant deux jours.  
A ces mots le garçon écarquilla un peu plus les yeux.  
-Très bien, accepta-t-il finalement, pas particulièrement malheureux de ce programme mais profondément perplexe quant à l'origine et l'objectif de cet entraînement.  
-Très bien… ? répéta le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un souffle froid, haussant un sourcil.  
-Je voulais dire, _oui_, hésita Harry. Dois-je… t'appeler Maître ? demanda-t-il, quasi inaudible.  
Le mage noir le fixa d'un regard noir pendant un long moment.  
-Ne sois pas ridicule, siffla-t-il finalement entre ses dents. _**Lord Voldemort **_…c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Il se mura ensuite dans un silence rageur, et le reste du repas se passa en mastications furieuses et malheureuses d'un côté et de l'autre de la table. Mais Voldemort ne se nourrissant que très peu – la qualité des plats n'invitait pas non plus à ingurgiter plus que nécessaire – le garçon de douze ans fut bientôt le seul à dîner, lentement et sans appétit, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs à son père de temps à autre, incertain de son sort, de leur relation, de sa place, de sa vie – et épuisé de demeurer dans cette douloureuse incertitude.

-Harry ?  
Harry interrogea le mage noir du regard. Voldemort vida la moitié du ballon de rouge et fit une moue écœurée.  
-Finis tes pâtes et allons nous battre, ordonna-t-il en se levant.  
Ne tentant pas de dissimuler l'énorme sourire qui venait lui manger le visage, Harry se goinfra en quatrième vitesse de trois bouchées de nourriture insipide et courut rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'extérieur.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Arlington Arnelli pensait qu'on l'avait oublié.  
Aussi, vautré sur le sofa, en chemise et chaussettes, la 'gazette du sorcier' – dont il ne comprenait toujours pas un traitre mot, mais il faut bien s'occuper – recouvrant son front ridé, il sursauta violemment lorsque la poignée tourna. Un filet de sueur apparut instantanément dans sa nuque, persuadé qu'il était de recevoir pour sa tenue la punition du Doloris par le terrible, étrange et très dérangé Maître des lieux. Mais ce fut un jeune garçon qui entra. D'une douzaine d'années, vêtu, comme tout le monde ici, de noir des pieds à la tête, et l'air singulièrement lugubre pour un gamin de cet âge, mais – mais, que diable, un _jeune garçon_ tout de même.  
Arnelli le fixa bouche bée pendant une dizaine de secondes, et se pinça même pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Face à lui, le garçon lui renvoya une expression ahurie.

-Qui êtes-_vous _? demanda-t-il soudainement d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il s'attendait davantage à rencontrer un dragon en ces lieux.  
Ce qui était peut-être le cas, songea le moldu.  
-Arnelli. Arlington Arnelli, se présenta le vieil homme par réflexe. Et toi petit ? Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
Le gamin ferma la bouche et fronça les sourcils.  
-Harry. Je suis Harry. J'habite ici. Qu'est-ce que _vous_ faites ici ?  
-Je joue du piano pour cet homme que l'on appelle le _Maître_.

Harry le fixa avec des yeux de merlan frit.

-Tu habites ici ? demanda l'homme en se dirigeant vers son pantalon de costume. Tu habites vraiment ici ? Tes parents sont parmi les …mangemorts ?

Harry s'approcha du piano, caressa les touches du bout des doigts et grimpa à genoux sur le tabouret du pianiste.

Puis il joua.

Et Arnelli se figea au troisième bouton de son pantalon, se remplissant, des oreilles à l'estomac, de la délicate et limpide mélodie que faisaient éclore les doigts du petit.  
Le gamin était doué.  
Très doué.  
En fait, il était tellement doué qu'Arnelli, au début, ne sut pas vraiment déterminer à quel point il était doué. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu de pareil.

Puis son âme reconnut l'air, l'émotion, son cerveau perçut les nuances et le tempo les petites erreurs se firent entendre tels de minuscules tourbillons dans un courant d'air, et, paisiblement, il s'assit. Bien sûr qu'il avait déjà entendu de meilleurs pianistes – bien meilleurs, il avait toute une vie de musique derrière lui – mais quelle jolie performance que la première belle chose qui lui arrivait depuis son enlèvement.

Lorsque les mains de Harry s'élevèrent brutalement au-dessus des touches comme s'il s'était brûlé à y aller trop brusquement, une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

-Tu es le garçon du piano.  
Harry ne voyait pas quoi répondre à ça.  
-Le garçon qui rend fou le… _Maître_.  
-Ça, c'est moi, murmura Harry.  
-C'est toi qui as écrit les morceaux manuscrits n'est-ce pas ?  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux partitions empilées sur le pupitre et reconnut son écriture de cochon, et les notes grossières tracées par sa main d'enfant. De très petit enfant pour certaines.  
-Oui.

Le moldu s'approcha, se pencha derrière lui, rectifia sa posture, aligna ses doigts au-dessus des touches.  
-Reprends à la cinquième portée.  
Harry sourit.  
Il reprit.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Selwyn geignait faiblement tandis que, penchés sur sa poitrine, Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter testaient sa résistance à la douleur du bout de leurs baguettes curieuses, ici, ici, ici et puis là, ah tiens, rien là mais oh, tiens, nécrose ici.

Il regrettait _beaucoup_ Sainte Mangouste.

Mais pas encore autant que lorsque, sur l'idée géniale du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le gamin se mit à exercer ses talents dans ce sort – _Hora certa_ – sur ses pieds et mollets jusqu'ici intacts. Il se mit, évidemment, à crier.

Et à lire la lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de ses tortionnaires, on aurait presque pu croire qu'ils s'amusaient.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Harry se demandait parfois si les choses redeviendraient jamais comme avant.

Voldemort passait le voir tous les jours un peu avant midi dans la Salle Monse. Il saluait Arnelli, le professeur du piano, d'un discret mouvement du chef – ce qui n'avait aucun sens, car Voldemort ne faisait pas preuve de ce genre d'attention envers les moldus – puis il restait silencieux, debout à côté du piano ou assis sur le sofa, une tasse de thé refroidissant à côté de lui. Quand Harry échangeait un regard avec lui, tentait de communiquer d'une façon ou d'une autre, le Lord ne détournait pas le regard mais le fixait d'un air tellement impassible que le garçon s'en retournait au piano sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait penser.  
Mais c'était presque mieux qu'il le traverse de Son absence plutôt qu'il le foudroie de cette haine indicible qui refaisait surface de temps à autre.

Leurs jeux d'échecs, leurs dîners et les discussions qui les accompagnaient donnaient au quotidien un goût doux-amer de déjà vu, comme des souvenirs de vacances. Dans ces moments où tout se passait bien, Harry se laissait parfois aller à discuter des affaires de Lord Voldemort comme s'il avait toujours son mot à dire. La plupart du temps, la remarque glissait sans commentaires, Voldemort répondait à sa question, sa suggestion, comme si de rien n'était. D'autres fois, non.

_-Il faudrait mettre sous Impérium cet imbécile heureux de juge suppléant dont parlait Rookwood l'autre fois, comment –  
__-Bennett, fit Voldemort en envoyant son fou noir décapiter le cavalier blanc de Harry.  
__-Bennett merci, le mettre sous Impérium il serait moins crétin ainsi, progresserait dans les petits papiers du Président du Magenmagot, gagnerait en influence e__tc.,__ et pourrait siéger en tant que juge principal dans le cas éventuel où l'un de nos – tes hommes se ferait prendre, puisqu'on sait que c'est déjà arrivé.  
__-Excellente idée, murmura Voldemort les yeux sur le plateau, et d'une naïveté touchante. Tu t'imagines que la progression de la carrière d'un juge se fait sur quelques mois ?  
__-Mais tu t'imagines que je suis aussi niais ? protesta Harry. Je voyais sur le long terme… Tes mangemorts vont continuer à ravager l'Angleterre pendant plus de quelques mois, que je sache ils auront toujours besoin d'une carte dans leur manche le jour où ils se feront attraper par… Dumbledore et ses sbires, vraisemblablement. Echec.  
__-Certes.  
__Voldemort posa le menton dans ses mains, son regard iridescent fixé sur le roi noir.  
__-Certes, Bennett pourrait être soumis à l'Impérium, dit-il au bout d'un moment.  
__-Je pourrais le faire ! se proposa soudain Harry, tout heureux que son idée soit retenue.  
__Voldemort leva sur lui un regard mauvais.  
__-Je veux dire, nuança le garçon, se rappelant un peu difficilement que la proposition était déplacée, je pourrais… non rien.  
__Puis, finalement, sur la défensive :  
__-Mon Impérium est très efficace, tu pourrais me laisser faire ça.  
__-__**Je ne peux pas**__, cracha le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
__Ses dents grisâtres et acérées se serraient sur ses lèvres inexistantes et Harry sentait littéralement la vague de rancœur qui émanait de son père et venait l'étouffer. Il sentit sa poitrine se comprimer, baissa les yeux devant le spectacle monstrueux du visage déformé de colère de Lord Voldemort. Cette colère dégueulasse qui les rendait malades tous les deux.  
__**Je ne peux pas**__. Te faire confiance._

Lorsqu'il ne jouait pas du piano ni ne tentait de renouer des liens usés avec Voldemort, il prenait un plaisir singulier à emmerder les mangemorts, qui le débectaient plus que jamais. Leur retournement de veste à la suite de son épisode meurtrier les avait fait descendre, dans son esprit, de « salopards d'opportunistes » à « putain de saloperie d 'engeance dégueulasse ». De la période où ils s'étaient alliés contre lui pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs,ne restait plus que leurs airs froids en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, attendu que leur Maître n'avait pas rétabli son titre au Petit Lord et Héritier des Ténèbres. Le reste du temps, c'était tout miel et prosternations angoissées.  
De fait, il aimait bien se rendre à l'improviste dans leurs quartiers, et s'installer à un rebord de fenêtre à vingt-cinq centimètres d'une table de poker pour faire semblant de bouquiner et les regarder transpirer. Il n'y avait apparemment que Lucius pour être suffisamment détendu pour feuilleter son journal à côté de lui.  
Et puis Nott, Avery et Bellatrix, fidèles _à la lettre_ aux ordres de leur Maître, ne supportaient pas de jouer les hypocrites - de rester en sa présence qu'ils n'étaient pas censés tolérer - et quittaient les lieux sans un mot dès que Harry se montrait.  
Les choses étaient sournoises et compliquées.

Il avait beaucoup trop de temps libre pour la préservation de sa santé mentale. La moindre minute qu'il passait à ne rien faire se transformait en douloureux examen de sa relation avec Voldemort. Pour se distraire, il avait revisité le repaire dans son intégralité, pioché des instruments de potions dans les vieux laboratoires, dégoté deux ou trois cochonneries à droite et à gauche, trouvé le coin idéal pour pleurer tranquillement – un placard minuscule, sombre et poussiéreux sous l'escalier menant à une cuisine inusitée depuis son incendie spontané – ensorcelé avec grand soin le balai le moins esquinté des lieux pour voler un peu, et terrorisé quelques prisonniers avec davantage de torture psychologique que physique – activité dont il s'était lassé au bout de deux visites, les diables étant trop lessivés pour fournir un divertissement intéressant, vraisemblablement.

Il avait commencé à jouer avec Lucius un jeu qui consistait à lui pick-pocketter ses cigarettes, qu'il calait ensuite derrière ses oreilles en attendant que Lucius vienne les lui dérober à son tour. Mais il pouvait se passer plusieurs jours avant que Lucius reparaisse au manoir et Harry se baladait avec une cigarette derrière chaque oreille parfois jusqu'à ce qu'elle se désagrège pitoyablement. Ses cheveux se mirent à sentir le tabac. Il se dit pour la première fois depuis longtemps que Severus lui manquait. Severus manquait salement à ce repaire de couards, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Sa vie était un tel vrac.

HP-LV-HP-LV

-Tu les fumes ? finit par demander un jour Voldemort, qui savait pertinemment que non mais trouvait cette manie d'un mauvais goût étrange.  
Il saisit l'une des cigarettes entre ses doigts et, d'un regard, la réduisit en cendres. Harry afficha une parfaite indifférence et posa une main sur l'accoudoir du trône. Il aurait voulu s'y asseoir, nonchalant, mais il ressentait d'avance le terrible regard comme un coup de poignard que lui vaudrait un tel geste. Venir déranger le Lord dans sa méditation relevait déjà d'une certaine audace.  
Nagini apparut de derrière le trône et leva sa tête à hauteur des genoux de Harry.  
-_**Salut**_, murmura celui-ci, sans répondre à la question de Voldemort.  
Il posa machinalement une main sur la tête de l'animal.

Harry retira la deuxième cigarette de derrière son oreille gauche et la fit tourner entre ses doigts avant de l'y replacer.

-C'est mon anniversaire, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, levant les yeux vers son père pour lire sa réaction.  
Celui-ci eut l'air de s'apprêter à rétorquer mais demeura coi.  
-J'ai relu la théorie des sortilèges de Marmaduke, à laquelle je n'avais rien compris quand j'étais petit. J'ai plein de questions, si tu as la patience d'en discuter avec moi, sourit-il doucement. Dîner ce soir ? Je pourrais aller effrayer quelques mangemorts pour que nous ayons quelque chose de joli à regarder dans nos assiettes. Si tu m'en donnes l'autorisation exceptionnelle. Même si je sais que la nourriture corporelle n'a pas grande importance. Pour mes treize ans.  
Lord Voldemort, qui le regardait avec une expression d'une neutralité abominable, détourna ses yeux rouges vers le rien du tout de la salle du trône.  
-Tu es né le 31 juillet. Tu n'auras pas treize ans avant neuf mois.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, horrifié.  
-Mais _arrête !  
_Il n'en pouvait soudain plus.  
Le 31 octobre avait été arrêté par Voldemort lui-même comme son véritable acte de naissance. C'était le jour où Il l'avait enlevé à Godric's Hollow et aux cadavres encore chauds de ses parents. Le jour de son entrée dans Sa vie.  
-_Arrête !  
_Sa gorge se nouait et il continuait de protester face à un rejet aussi ignoble.  
-_Arrête_ d'être…  
Ses mains serrées sur la pierre de l'accoudoir s'élevèrent et se crispèrent dans le vide entre leurs deux visages, vainement.  
-…_injuste_.  
-Cesse immédiatement de pleurer.  
Harry se gifla presque en voulant effacer précipitamment les deux larmes solitaires qui avaient coulé sur chacune de ses joues. Il renifla et inspira puissamment.  
-Je suis né le 31 octobre, dit-il férocement en clouant la date du doigt sur la poitrine de Voldemort. Il y a des choses sur lesquelles on ne peut pas revenir.

Le mage noir restant sans réaction, Harry s'en alla, penaud, s'enfonçant les poings dans les yeux.

HP-LV-HP-LV

Voldemort décida de simplement faire taire sa raison et soulager le feu qui faisait hurler le muscle cardiaque atrophié. Peu importait qu'il _**ne pût plus lui faire confiance**_, peu importait Dumbledore, Poudlard et les quatorze derniers mois. Harry était en train de tomber en morceaux, et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait accepter le propre éparpillement de son âme, le cœur brisé du garçon était un spectacle qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

Il se détestait pour cela.  
Il détestait cette faiblesse et détestait Harry pour en être à l'origine.  
Mais, non, il ne détestait pas Harry.

Les choses étaient sournoises et compliquées.

Alors il relut Marmaduke et le lendemain, attendit Harry au piano. Arlington Arnelli gisait inconscient à côté du sofa, en robe de chambre et bonnet de nuit. Lorsque l'élève du pianiste parut à huit heures tapantes, Lord Voldemort joua l'un des morceaux qu'il avait appris. La _Tristesse_ de Chopin parce qu'il savait que Harry l'aimait bien. Il joua avec une douceur et une précision millimétrée parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait toujours fait preuve de talent dans toute chose qu'il entreprenait.

Harry resta figé, bouche bée près du Bechstein.

Lorsque le morceau s'acheva, Voldemort poussa du doigt, sans un mot, le petit livre noir qu'il avait posé sur le bord de l'imposant instrument.  
-Bon anniversaire.  
Harry s'en saisit, interdit, ses yeux ne cessant d'aller et venir entre son père, les touches du piano, et le livre. Il retourna ce dernier, caressa la couverture, l'ouvrit. La page de garde annonçait le journal intime de Tom Riddle.  
-C'était mon journal lorsque j'avais seize ans. Fais-en bon usage.

C'était bien plus qu'un journal. C'était un Horcruxe. Harry l'ignorait, et Voldemort le lui remettait il lui faisait confiance.  
Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge. _**Il ne lui faisait pas confiance**_.  
Il choisissait néanmoins de se mentir - pour que les choses aient un sens.

Harry avait refermé le livre mais toujours pas la bouche.  
Il reposa le journal où il l'avait pris. Fit le tour du piano.  
Et serra fort son père dans ses bras.  
_Papa_, chuchota-t-il dans un soupir étranglé.

Voldemort ne dit rien mais soupira également.

**Fin du chapitre**

Si vous voulez me tapoter gentiment sur la tête : c'est la boîte à review juste en dessous.  
Vous pouvez aussi cliquer sur mon pseudo et m'envoyer un Message Privé.  
Biz,

Lupiot


End file.
